The White Dragon Chronicles
by Blackshadow999
Summary: An ancient legend that fell into oblivion comes to the light once more. The dragon realm has had a fragile peace for two years after the fall of Malefor. Then A human, Saber mysteriously appears in the dragon realm. When things of history thought lost begin to be seen once more; fear grips many, none can choose how events will turn out in the end.
1. Routine Disrupted

White Dragon Chronicles

By Blackshadow999

 **A/n**

 **Greetings to all readers, as I said before I am rewriting the White Dragon Chronicles, in which both parts will be combined into one. I will be adding things in this and also along with the grammar that will be improving. So, in this chapter I will be putting in the standard disclaimer that I'll be referring to for the other chapters which is as follows:**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the Legend of Spyro games or Spyro universe or any other universe that I borrow from. I state that respectively refer to their creators as much as I would like to claim ownership, I cannot. My own characters that I have come up with are mine, and the characters that have been lent to me by others, I credit their owners with their appearance and personalities. If any character or event happens to reflect a real-world person or experience, then it is not meant as an insult or to be offensive.**

 **My full summary for this story is as follows:**

 **When is legend a legend? When is a myth a myth? An ancient legend that fell into oblivion comes to the light once more. The dragon realm has had a fragile peace for two years after the fall of Malefor. Then A human, Saber mysteriously appears in the dragon realm. New adventure has begun. When things of history thought lost begin to be seen once more; fear grips many, none can choose how events will turn out in the end. What is left from an ancient war is rediscovered by Saber, but he finds more than he bargained for. An enemy long forgotten returns! and intends to finish what they started. A tale traversing and transcending even the bounds of time itself.**

Chapter 1: Routine disrupted

Dear reader, if you're looking for a tale that has a heroic character doing their duty and getting a happy ever after, then sadly you have come to the wrong place sir or miss. No, the story I'm going to tell is not about a "hero" like you read in fairy tales I assure you in no uncertain terms. This tale is one that has many twists and turns, both seen and unseen, events that are unexplainable and ludicrous. So, I warn you in the hope that you understand, if you are looking for a story that is about a happy hero's tale, then you would do better to look elsewhere.

You may ask how I could know of such a story that I describe? Well, I have gone to lengths to learn of this tale that I will tell, through many dangers to come to know what I speak of. The one that this story involves was one that was often passed over and yet stuck out as different from the rest around them, but not for the reasons you might think. Again reader, I say to you, this tale involves ludicrous situations and circumstances that will either have you laughing with scorn or wondering about the state of the sanity of those it includes or think they have little to none at all. Still, if you are willing to listen to this tale even after my warnings, then lend me your ears and your patience for this tale is unlike any you have heard before.

The tale that can be called a chronicle by some, starts in a town that didn't have much that would attract note. In this 'average town' there is a boy, which unlike the town was different from the people around him. Yet as I have said, his appearance wouldn't give you that impression. His story begins on a sunny day with him walking down a street on his way home from another day at school. I am aware such an introduction makes you question why I would give the warnings I have to you. For it sounds very generic, dull and uninteresting, yet that's how the stage was set for the beginning of this story. Now, back to the main protagonist of this tale, he was going unnoticed by all around him, people went by to wherever their destinations were paying no heed to him. It was as if he was an invisible ghost or specter to all around him.

But, please forgive me dear reader for not giving you more detail about this tale's protagonist though I have warned you about this tale. The boy's or young man's name is Saber Boolock, he is a senior in high school when this story began, and he knew nothing of what was coming his way in any way, shape, or form. His life wasn't the most interesting to begin with, other than nothing is really could recall some things that most others know. Saber is not the tallest of his age group, which is eighteen and more towards a half than not years old at the time and his height is around five foot nine. His medium length blond hair which appears according to some to be messy and unkempt as it went in all directions. Saber didn't much care what others thought of his appearance. His hair framed his sky-blue colored eyes which color is rare and set him apart from others.

So, as I said, Saber was on his way home from the place known as school, a place that Saber saw as a prison. He bore marks from the day's activities and for him an average day was filled with what one might call a series of unfortunate events. Saber was keeping his head down adding to him not being noticed or acknowledged by passersby. And although, it is understandable that you may be feeling sorry for Saber's circumstances, Saber didn't want to draw attention to himself. It was a skill Saber had developed over the years of growing up in the environments that he was put into.

The reason that Saber was avoiding drawing attention to himself was the day at school had been worse than a normal day. Saber had been drawn into a fight with another, which wasn't uncommon for Saber seemingly without effort drew those that put others down to improve their own standing. Yet, even with the marks that Saber bore from the fight, the other participant ended out with more signs of losing the skirmish. However, though the fight was over and done, the results came all the same and were determined by outside influences. It was unfortunately like this for Saber most times, forced involvement in a situation and in the end being shouldered with the blame for it.

And this instance was no different, Saber had been blamed for the fight and no defense he gave changed that. The other participant, which you can call a jock had been looking for a fight and Saber did deliver, but things were never so simple for Saber. Even with the altercation out of the view of the adults that were supposed to be responsible, they found out about the event and saw Saber as the cause.

Now I ask you to not assume that Saber is prone to getting into fights for no reason for he is not so easily drawn into them by his choice. With his developed discipline, he would not let those that tried to goad him the time or the attention as he knew it's rarely worth it. But, Saber like everyone has his limits and this instance that was surpassed and so the fight occurred. And so, when adults became involved, Saber's situation took a turn for the worse. His defense of bearing no responsibility that his opponent forgot he knew martial arts and was rather skilled with them didn't stand. He hadn't dislocated the jock's shoulder on purpose, his opponent's movements just worked out to that end. None of that mattered to those that were judging, those being the head of the school and the parents of the jock who were lawyers by profession.

A stroke of bad luck for Saber some might say, yet what you do not know is he has what can only be called an unending streak bad luck. Situations and circumstances always seemed stacked against Saber as if some divine or other worldly force was determined to make Sabers life harder and miserable. The evidence that I have acquired on this subject has filled many volumes and only paints how harsh a life could be.

In this case, Saber was immediately labeled 'the party completely at fault' without further question and the instigator was cleared as innocent. None listened to Saber's defense or reasoning, none seem to do so by what my research has uncovered. And like most, Saber wasn't eager to be blamed for something that he wasn't responsible for. That was only added to by the jock being arrogant and smug by flaunting that Saber was taking the fall. Yet, the unfair consequences would not end there for Saber, he was required to take a form to his guardian as well.

Saber's guardian was a man that he referred to as an uncle by the name of John though Saber had other references for the man that he didn't say in hearing distance of the man. Saber had little say in being under the watch of his uncle due to the law and Saber himself not being seen as a legal adult just yet. It was a point that Saber cursed on a frequent basis as his uncle abused him regularly.

As Saber continued to where he lived, he slowed and came to a stop and sighed with his situation as it currently was, "Is there any way this day can get any worse," he asked himself.

Nevertheless, as it was most times for Saber, whenever he asked such a question, the answer came promptly. Again, it lends to the evidence that there may be some unseen force that wishes to make things harder for Saber. It was seconds later that a car sped by Saber going through a puddle that had pooled in the gutter and water splashed up all over him. That drenched Saber with filthy water and like most people, Saber felt unpleasant to be wet as he was. His expression which was a glower along with him slouching lower as he began to walk again showed that.

It was one of the qualities of Saber's bad luck as he tends to refer to it as. And from my research would concur with the assessment, Saber's luck follows him closely, strikes regularly and with precision. Saber knew this as he has gone through it over and over. He had coping mechanisms to tone down this phenomenon somewhat, but they can't stop it completely.

"I need to just stop asking such a question," Saber muttered to himself. "Does the world have some sort of grudge against me or do God and Satan just have the need to use me as entertainment?"

Saber made the rest of the journey to his residence, which Saber didn't see as home, merely a different prison from school. He stood at the door weighing his options in how to proceed in his current situation. he could open the door to face his uncle, or he could climb the tree on the side yard, go through the window to his room and face what would come later. It was a tactic Saber used to delay confrontation with his uncle before with varying success. It's unfortunate and may be hard to believe, yet Saber's uncle was once a good man and the evidence from records and information from witnesses I have acquired confirms that. It was the infidelity of his ex-wife that seems to have changed the man, perhaps other things contributed, I cannot say with what research I have. For Saber, this meant that it felt better to be out of the house than inside the house sadly enough.

There is a history of abuse that is horrible to have learned about I assure you, and for Saber I will try not to give much detail about the experiences. All I will say is that Saber would live at the martial arts dojo if he could for it was his escape from the horrible parts of his life. Anyways, Saber decided to just get it over with and opened the front door and stepped in preparing himself for what was going to come. Saber had taken no more than four steps when he heard footsteps and saw an all too familiar shadow on the floor. With the instincts he developed during his martial arts training along with what Saber calls his danger sense which saves his life, he ducked as a fist swung past where he had been. However, shortly after ducking out of the way of the fist, Saber received a knee to his face and it hurt. The blow forced Saber to sink to the floor holding his face in pain by reflex and to prevent the world from going whacky for him.

Saber tried to clear his head which understandably had become muddled due to the impact he had received. But Saber wasn't given much time or chance to clear his head since he was jerked upward by a hand grabbing ahold of the collar of his shirt and lifting him. Saber's feet left the floor and he was forced to look at the face of his uncle. Saber's hand had been forced down with how he was lifted revealing his face had become bloody. His nose was possibly broken with how he had gotten hit hard and started bleeding though the blood was flowing steadily down Saber's face. The view that Saber had of his uncle was a face screwed up in an expression of anger and was very red as well along with a blood vessel on his forehead popping.

"So, finally decided to come back home did you boy?! You're such an ungrateful brat," Uncle John growled.

Saber made the decision to try the diplomatic approach though it rarely worked, but he was left with little other option to work with. "Hello Uncle John, you seem to be in a… different mood than usual," Saber said in hopes to calm his uncle down even if only a little.

The response that Saber received was a fist connecting with the side of his face and grazed the bridge of his nose as his uncle decked him. This caused Saber's nose to start bleeding more freely than it had been as proven with the sizable glops of blood falling to the floor. Luckily for Saber, the punch hadn't broken his nose, but it had no doubt gotten close.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut brat, I don't want to hear it right now," Uncle John shouted at Saber. After the shout he released Saber dropping him to the floor with a thump and the second he hit the floor, Saber covered his nose to stem the bleeding. "Just get up to your room and stay out of my sight if you don't want to get beaten right here and now," John finished.

From my research, it is rare for Saber to be given an option to get out of a beating and the evidence comes from several sources, so it is accurate. Saber picked himself up off the floor using the hand that wasn't currently trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose to do so. He then moved quickly up the stairs to his room and closed the room behind himself and locked the door. Once sitting on the bed, Saber felt the bridge of his nose to check how bad the damage was. It was with feelings of relief that Saber found nothing that would say there was something broken yet rest assured that it still hurt bad for him.

How could things be worse for Saber you might ask after getting punched as he had been? He would also be expected to clean up the mess made be the beating most of the time and would be blamed for things if he didn't. It turned out like this many a night, Saber would get injured and then clean up the mess later if there was one and there normally was. The other part of this common occurrence is that Saber would also patch himself up and had become quite skilled at basic first-aid. On this night Saber had to treat not just his nose but also the injuries from the fight at school. After Saber was done, he fell on his bed with a sigh, "Man, my life just keeps sinking lower lately. Am I doomed to such a lot in life," he asked to the room at large.

If only he knew what was ahead of him, he might have chosen his words differently, but few ever know what the future holds. When the middle of the night arrived, Saber poked his head out of his room and listened, the sound of loud snoring confirmed his expectation. His uncle had passed out from the alcohol consumption he partook of, so Saber was free to do what he wished until morning came. It was one of the select few good things that came from Saber's uncle drinking alcohol, freedom from him.

So, Saber didn't waste the time but decided that it would do him good to go out that night and get away from his residence for a bit. On his way out, he did grab the backpack that he employed to carry what he used at the martial arts dojo he practiced at. Saber had saved up for the case/backpack with the money he got doing odd jobs in the summer. The case was just over three and a half feet long, so it could fit the practice sword Saber had as well as the other weapons he had. In fact, inside of the pack was his wood practice sword known as a bokuto kendo along with two other metal blades. One was a katana that Saber's master, whose name was Kai Shunen had given him as a sign of trust. The other was what is called a double edge katana and it had come into his possession some time ago.

Saber also had some other supplies and put an extra set of clothes in the pack before he hoisted the case to his back. Stealthily, Saber quietly opened the window in his bedroom and crept out using the tree to shimmy down to the ground and he snuck out of the yard. Saber had learned stealth over the years, he didn't get caught often if at all anymore going out on these nighttime jaunts.

The night was a quiet one, the sky was clear painted with stars above with the moon shining to give light. Saber had gotten out of the house to hopefully to find some modicum of peace which he rarely got to enjoy. Taking walks like this one was the usual start of these nights for Saber, the reason he did this is a mystery, but I would guess Saber wanted time to think.

After a period of time Saber found himself after a period of time walking into the park in the area his uncle lived in. The thought that came to his mind were that he finally got some time to himself, which was a pastime he liked. He strode over to one of the swings and sat down before he leaned back while hanging on to the chains looking up at the night sky with its sea of stars. His thoughts were his only company and as it is just him in the park, he voiced them, "There has got to be more to my life than what it has become lately. The crap I have been dealing with can't be it, I won't accept that as the truth, I wish I just knew what more there was and how to get going in that direction." Saber exhaled heavily, "I feel that there is something missing for me and has been for as long as I can remember, but I can't for the life of me figure out what it is."

Little did Saber know that he could start on a journey of discovery in a completely unexpected way. He sat on the swing for a few minutes trying to decide what to do with the night as tomorrow was Saturday. That meant there would be no school and day would be Saber's to do with what he wanted. However, the feeling of a sudden electric like tingle going up his spine snapped Saber to attention and he froze where he was. This type of tingle wasn't rare for Saber and fell under his danger sense and the sensations varied in magnitude. Yet, the tingle that Saber had just felt didn't happen to the magnitude he had just got.

For Saber, when the tingle did come to him, things never went well and usually took a turn for the worst from whatever they had just been. And from the research I've compiled whenever this happened to Saber, whatever was going on for him tended to go as horribly bad as it could go normally. "No way, you have got to be kidding me! Not today, not even my luck can be this bad without time to build even as unlucky as I am, I can't be this unlucky," Saber muttered with grim apprehension.

Saber turned where he was, which says that the danger was behind him and he saw a strange thing beginning to form. It had the appearance of a black shadow with shining crimson orbs, not something that Saber encountered at all. His instincts were telling him or more screaming at him to run and make as much distance as he could from this thing as fast as possible! But something about the sight rooted Saber to the ground and he couldn't understand why. I will state for the record that Saber is no coward, he fears little and when there's something he's scared of, there is good reason to be and most would be terrified! Saber watched this thing take shape, he felt fear deep within me unlike anything he had known before and he didn't understand why the feeling came to him!

The black shadows around the crimson eyes were darker than the darkness around it. As the shape became more defined, Saber saw something with four legs, shorter than his own. Once the 'thing' formed into a more solid shape, it moved closer and the shape kept getting more distinct. The clearer the figure got, the faster Saber's heart beat pounded and the stronger the fear in him became. The creature took on the shape of a creature from a fantasy novel as it kept getting bigger and getting closer to Saber every second. Icy cold fear gripped him, the likes of which Saber hadn't ever felt that he could remember. Something in him was screaming that this thing, whatever it was, would do what was necessary to kill him!

"Oh HELL NO," Saber shouted as he shot from the swing but he glanced back to gage the distance between him and the creature. But he stumbled and fell to the ground, and when he looked back, he saw the creature was getting ever closer. What looked like wings or something similar came out of the creature's back. What had begun as a shadow now looked like some sort of lizard creature with scales. The word dragon would come to the mind of most, yet this situation that Saber found himself in was getting crazier the longer it went on!

By this point, Saber had pretty much lost his wits and just lay there like an idiot. He stared at the thing as it had grown a tail behind it and horns coming out of its head. The creature faced Saber and opened its mouth letting loose a sound that was something that so few have heard before. It wasn't a roar or a shriek, but the sound caused pain in the ears, induced the feeling the one's eardrums were going to burst. Yet the sound, more than anything chilled Saber to the bone and beyond! No matter what it was it shook Saber to his very core and that made no sense at all. The black creature drew closer, **"At last, the one who escaped us has been found. Now you will not escape us and your time to die is nigh,"** it said to Saber.

Hearing the thing speak snapped Saber out of the trance he was in, as it confirmed one fact to him. The creature was in no uncertain terms there to kill him, regardless of the reason why and Saber wasn't just going to lay down and die. He scrambled up and reached for the pack he had in one motion and was back on his feet. However, the creature opened its mouth and spouted black fire at Saber, who stared in horror as he saw the black fire coming at him and he froze. Saber believed he was about to die, and one couldn't exactly blame him with the situation as it was.

It was at that time a bright light began to shine behind Saber. As he turned, Saber once again tripped over a rock which normally irritated him, but as he felt the ice-cold chill that he suspected the black fire was responsible for go over his head and not hit him. Saber didn't complain about the bad luck that normally did harm finally doing good for him. Saber got to his feet again while his mind was racing, 'What the hell is this crap and why does it come to me?! Never mind, it's just too nuts to really be happening and better to get away from it,' he thought frantically.

Behind Saber the creature screeched in fury with the miss and then began to charge with its horns down to run him through. There was but two choices for Saber; stand there and have the guarantee of dying right then and there or run to the light and perhaps not face death and go to the afterlife. Saber of course, made the logical choice, 'I'll have to go with number two Johnny, so out of the way so I can see what I've won myself,' were his thoughts. Saber began to scramble towards the light, yet he didn't get far. The shadow creature caught up to him before Saber crawled five feet, he spun his body around and attempted to keep crawling backward. The sight of the thing out to kill him nearly on top of him didn't help Saber at all. Yet, before it ran Saber through, he fell into the light and everything went white as he lost consciousness.

When, Saber opened his eyes, it was done slowly as he tried to recall what had just happened to himself. The experience of being attacked by a shadow creature was still fresh in his mind, every step that led to where he had been engulfed by the light. Now Saber came to, he checked himself over to make sure he was still alive, but then he realized that he didn't know where he was. As the proverb goes, two steps forward and one step back, and Saber wasn't pleased that his circumstances had taken the turn that they had.

As Saber came out of his thoughts, his eyes started to focus and all he could do was stare at the scenery around him. It was completely foreign and out of place for him, and that was an understatement! Above Saber were clear blue skies and it was definitely daytime and not night anymore as he had been in. At taking that in two thoughts hit Saber's brain, the first would be that if he should ever get back, then his uncle would beat him worse than he had done previously for not only sneaking out, but also that Saber wouldn't be there to cook and clean as he did. Second and much more importantly to Saber was, 'WHERE IN THE FREAKING HELL AM I', about summed up his thoughts.

Raising himself to a sitting position, Saber glanced around with his eyes getting bigger as he took in more of his new surroundings. Behind him was a lush green forest made of some of the strangest looking trees Saber had ever seen. Looking to his right he saw grassland with mountains in the distance, and to Saber's left was even more forest with a stream running into it. As Saber took in his surroundings, a particular phrase came to his mind, which he did say it even if no one could hear him. "Toto… I don't think we're in Kansas anymore in any way," he uttered to himself.

Saber got to his feet and looked around to hopefully find more signs and clues to help him understand what had just occurred and where he precisely was. To his relief, Saber spotted his backpack that he had with him, which meant that he had at least somethings to work with. Yet Saber was left to wonder if it was last night or longer ago that the unreal experience he had happened. He couldn't say what to make of all of this, but his mind returned to more pressing things, he strode over and hoisted the backpack to his back. "Well, standing around here isn't doing me any good, so I guess I should start walking then and see where I'll end out," Saber said to himself.

And after that, Saber started off in the direction of the forest to his left, not knowing what was in store for him. He just hoped that it is better than what he had left, or at least not worse as he headed into the unknown. We will see how things go for Saber…

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **That is where I'll leave off of the first chapter. I hope you like the way that this is being rewritten thus far. Please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	2. Meeting the Chatterbox and the Legend

**A/n**

 **Okay, here is chapter two, and for the next couple of chapters some will notice that there is little change in the story as it was before other than more details and the style it is written. Honestly, I like how this is written at this point the story as this part is flows nicely and I would rather not disrupt that. So enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Chatterbox and the Legend

As Saber set off in this world that he knows nothing of, h quickly realized how the world around him was so foreign to him from what he knew. And yet, it was somehow familiar in a way that Saber could not explain other than some form of Déjà vu. The differences from Earth he saw that were 'fiction' didn't seem out of place to him. However, going forward from here except for some insights, I will tell you it as it was told to me by Saber himself and others that I have spoken with as well.

-Saber's pov-

After I had taken in the world that I could see, I had headed for the forest deciding that it was as a good direction as any to go with. So, I walked and walked, until the feeling from my legs was just soreness and not the passage of time. I admit, I've a huge amount of stamina and it serves me well, I suppose that it is the only sign of just how much time had passed since I started walking from where I had been to my present location. After coming under the roof of trees the scenery hadn't really changed abundantly. The only other sign of the passage of time was my breathing was reflecting the work that my legs had been doing. As I stared ahead to see the small stream still babbling on my right as I was trudging through the forest. I decided that a break was in order.

I spotted a large rock by the bank of the stream and so, I headed over to it and sat down on it and then I took the time I sat to think about my situation as it was currently. With what I had been dealing with recently, I couldn't help but mutter to myself, "Still under a roof of trees, I don't see an end to these trees ahead… I've been walking for hours on end and yet am still in this forest!" I sighed, "I mean, it is better than getting killed by whatever that thing was back at the park, but still. It is at times like this I cannot help but hear Master Kai's voice spouting those philosophies of his. With this situation it would go something along the lines of 'a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.' Then again, this is Master Kai I am talking about and he has his days of humor, he could be as likely to say, 'Just pick a direction and get moving, you will get somewhere eventually,' while laughing."

I exhaled to myself imagining my teacher of kendo and martial arts picture perfect, "Yeah, he would without a doubt be saying the second rather than the first." I couldn't help myself at remembering one of the many experiences when I had first started at the dojo years ago had taught me what kind sense of humor Master Kai had sometimes. Things had been a lot different in my life back then, but my standing had begun looking up for me from what it had been for me before that.

Years ago, during one of the days I had been at the Dojo, I'd burst into the kitchen breathing hard with a big grin on my face from the pride of my accomplishment. Of course, I had been searching for Master Kai for I just couldn't wait to tell him that I had finished the exercise that I had been given. I had finished the routines in a little more than half of the time I had been given me to do so. Many of the other students had said that there was no way I could do such a task and to not even try. I had proven others wrong, and it was a developed habit that had been new back then. "Master, where are you? I have finished the sets you gave me I am ready to do the next ones," I called.

I had called out hoping for Master to reveal himself, but when I'd looked around the room like under the tables and glancing behind the counters, he had been nowhere to be found. As I had gone to the other side of the counter and into the kitchen area, I nearly jumped out of my pants and hit the ceiling. There Master Kai had just been standing and staring with a slight smile on his face making not one sound. How does Master Kai do that? To the present day I can still not figure that out and I have tried to understand. He could just sneak up on people in such a way it seemed that he just appeared out of nowhere. Master Kai would one day kill someone doing that I swear, yet it hasn't happened so far as I know. "Ah Saber my young student, wish to eat before all the others do? It is an ingenious tactic to make sure you get food, although not a very honorable thing to do," he had said to me, still with a bemused smile.

My jaw had opened as I gawked at my Master confused, then shook my head and replied remembering the reason I was he seeing him. "No Master nothing like that, and I wouldn't do something like that. I just came to find you to say I finished the sets you gave me and that I am ready for the next ones," I replied.

Master Kai let out a chuckle, "A quick learner you are my young student and a diligent one as well as I suspected you would be. However, one must set a steady pace at which they learn or do more harm to oneself they will," he returned.

The reply hadn't been the one I had wanted back then plus, I was young and impatient I'll admit. Although with the way that Master Kai had done and said, it made more sense now why a number of the other students of the Dojo saw Master Kai as a little odd. Not that such had deterred me then or now for I was one that had a thirst to prove I could do what I said. My chosen reply back then had been, "Master I am ready, I can do more. So, please teach me more than the basics," as I recall.

Master Kai with his infinite wisdom had not listened to me, but had tried to be gentle when saying no. He had commended my eagerness but had given me a lesson in patience even if I didn't see it back then. And yet, I still have a hard time understanding how Master Kai comes up with the seemingly most random comparisons for said lessons. In the instance that I have been telling you about, he had used of all things pudding comparing it to martial arts. I know that the two ideas shouldn't relate to one another, and I agree wholeheartedly in that, but somehow Master Kai had tied them together. He had said something to the effect of the balance of what made up the pudding was like what made up good martial arts. It still makes little sense to me how that relations works, but I've learned that sometimes its better to just smile and nod your head and appear to agree with some.

Anyways, that's enough of me reminiscing in the past, I've done at this point I would think. So, as I was taking a break, I found myself a flat rock and so I sat down on it to catch my breath before I would continue my journey through these woods and hopefully find signs of civilization. If I could find civilization, then I could figure out where I was and where to go forward from there. I wasn't looking forward to the walk that still remained before I would need to find a place to sleep, but that's life right now. When I looked up through the roof of trees, the sun looked to be past the midpoint of its arc and I assumed that it meant it was afternoon right now. Ever onwards I suppose as it's said, little to no rest for the weary and everything.

I exhaled and rose to my feet and I was about to waltz off and trudge on but didn't get to that. The reason I didn't was I heard a scream, which brought me to a halt and I glanced around to locate the source of the screams. You can call me paranoid if you want, but such an attitude has saved my rear end more often than not so I'm sticking to it. Screaming could and likely means there was an issue or multiple issues coming my way, so be prepared I say. The act of screaming doesn't just randomly happen, especially not without a source of some kind. Wherever this place is, I assume that screams were a sign of problems in this place as they were back home. That's pretty much a constant fact that you can depend on being true no matter where you go.

While I scanned the area in front of me searching for the source of noise, I felt an impact to my chest, it was more a soft splat when I took the time to think about it. Now, like any other human being when something hits your body, you look to the impact spot to identify what hit you. Nonetheless, what I saw was not what I expected to find, "What the," I exclaimed. I could only stare at my shirt for a long moment to make sure I wasn't seeing things, because there was definitely something there that wasn't a couple of minutes ago and that something was yellow.

Grabbing whatever the thing was with my right thumb and fore fingers, I peeled off the thing that had hit me. I held the object half an arm's length from myself and just gazed at it attempting to identify what I was holding. "What the fiddlesticks is this thing? Is it some sort of light bulb that was thrown in my direction? Wait… are those wings attached to it? Well, whatever this thing is, it certainly is something I can't say I have seen before," I muttered to myself. Still curious as to what this thing was, I turned it slightly to see if a different angle would help me identify the object or whatever it was happened to be. No such luck with my action as I found no other helpful facts or clues to help me identify what it actually was. It was alive as I felt a faint 'heartbeat' or something like that with similar rhythm, "Maybe it is a bug of some kind, it looks sort of like a dragonfly now that I get closer a look at it. Although, if it is, certainly is one of the biggest that I have seen, perhaps some sort of mutation? I suppose that is possible," I iterated to myself.

It was at that moment that the 'dragonfly' began to move and struggle in my grasp, "Hey let me go," it shouted.

That reaction caught me by surprise, but I still kept my hold on the creature, "Whoa it talks too, that is something you do not see every day. Then again, when does one get sent to a strange other world like I have? I get the hunch that this is going to be trouble screaming at me the longer I look at it. Oh well, it is not like I have anything else to do right now," I remarked to no one in particular. Then, brought the creature up to his eye level with a serious look on my face, "Okay you uh, whatever you are, what is this place and what is going on?"

"AHHHH A HAIRLESS APE," was the creature's screaming reply.

I think this thing is male by the tone of voice that shout came out with, but I can't be sure at the moment for a couple of reasons. And yet, hearing the contents of said scream that came from the creature gave me a feeling of annoyance that was somewhat unnatural for me with most I'm around. Granted, I tolerate people I'm not very fond of the majority of the time, but my current feeling of annoyance wasn't the same that comes about with that type of situation. A point to further investigate at a future time, focus on priorities first before spending time on other things. The 'bug' kept ranting fairly unintelligible words loudly after the initial scream, and it was infuriating me, the name this thing had called me added to the feeling. Of all the animals it could compare me to, he had to choose an ape or monkey, and to that I would reply what in the hell! However, I took a moment and forced myself to calm down before continuing my attempt to reason with this creature.

It was very obvious that this bug was panicking and was not think straight, I will be nice due to that. I should show patience and self-restraint and not hurt him for the previous comment as it was probably not meant. The question of if it could think straight is debatable, but that was an argument to be done later. Glancing around me, an idea came to me as my sight fell on the stream, maybe a cold shock would help move things along. It's worth a shot I suppose and honestly, I want to get going as soon as possible and not have to deal with this. So, putting words into action, I dunked the creature in the stream and brought him out and back to my eye level, "Perhaps now you would be a little calmer and willing to talk," I posed.

The bug's or 'dragonfly's' wings began to work and so, I let go of him and he started to hover with its wings and just looked at me. I stared right back at him not backing down and waited, "Why should I talk to an ape even if you don't have as much hair," he questioned, and he just kept looking at me warily.

Anger flared up with the continued comparison to ape as it was insulting, but I exerted control and the feeling of anger faded. I'm willing to attempt to be nice, but if this bug is going to be continually rude and stupid, then it will face the consequences. To be patient right now will show how far I've come from where I had been, along with the maturity gained, and the progress made. Although, if it's the name calling game he wants to play, then I can certainly do that, and I'll win it should things come to that. I've already got a good one for this bug I promise it will describe him perfectly. I can't help what I'm thinking yet, I didn't let it show, instead I forced a smile and spoke. "Well first, how about we start with your name."

We'll see if this bug will continue to insult me, heck I was silently daring the bug to insult me again. "I don't give my name out to apes," he answered me.

And he delivers, this bug is definitely male, his reply leaves no doubt in my mind and a male with ego problems fueled by testosterone. Oh what a perfect mixture this is for a world of trouble, I can't say for whom just yet. I'm already disliking this bug from this short encounter for he is being freaking difficult. Still, since he isn't reacting to my nice manners, then he's asked for it and I'll give him what he's earning. I looked him straight into his eyes and retorted, "Very well then, since you will not give me a name, I will give you one. As it happens, I have already thought of the perfect one for you, but before I get to that, I got a question I would like you to answer, what are you exactly?"

The creature looked at me with disbelief on his face, "You're telling me you have never seen a dragonfly," it questioned.

So, it is some sort of dragonfly as I kind of guessed then though it doesn't look exactly like any I'd seen either with my eyes or in pictures. Gaining a skeptical look on my face at the reply, and I could only stare at the yellow or gold insect. Dumb and obvious he seemed to be, but he didn't appear to be lying at this point about the dragonfly fact. And yet, I've the growing hunch that this bug and I are not going to get along at all and such hunches are rarely wrong! I can't say what it was about him yet, but there was just something about him or multiple things that perturbed me. "Dragonfly you say huh, not one like you Incessant Chatterbox," I stated clearly.

I couldn't help a grin as I saw his facial expression at the name, I called him as it gave pleasure to me. He looked back at me, "What did you just called me," he asked.

Oh ho, I haven't felt this much pleasure for the delivery of a well-deserved retort in a long time! I prevented the smile from growing wider on my face, instead I just stared right back and calmly gave my reply. "It would seem that your ears or whatever you use for hearing seem not to be working correctly. I called you an Incessant Chatterbox but, if you like I can call you IC for short, you can take your pick," I returned, before my expression turned serious. "You didn't tell me your name, so I gave you a fitting one instead. If you don't like it, then tell me your name and then I might think about addressing you by name, but I make no promises."

I continued to think the rest of my reply as to be polite as if I were to say more, I would be really mean. To call him a complete idiot and a waste of my time and the space he occupies, I think is going too far and may be untrue as I don't know him well yet, I don't think so though. However, I on the other hand like the name I came up with for him fits the bug to a 'T'. The dragonfly turned his head away from me and then said, "My name is Sparx, there you happy?"

I was unable to hold in the amusement, I couldn't help but laugh. Admittedly, Sparx was one of those type you could call the comic relief… in fact, he is a prime example of the idea! Yet, he still annoyed me badly, more so than almost anyone I have been around. It was kind of reminiscent of one who spends their time around me at the dojo, a girl to be precise. But IC wasn't like that person still, I would have to watch myself around him. I took the time to calm down and became serious, "Well Sparx my name is Saber and I am NOT an ape. I am a human, there is a difference." After I finished speaking, I shook my head in minor frustration as I gazed at Sparx, "Say Sparx I assume since you came from the direction I am going in, there is something in that direction, correct? So, what say you and I go that way and save time?"

I'm very likely going to very much regret traveling with IC here and in a very shortly period of time, but I can't see little much else to do. Maybe something good could come of tolerating the dragonfly, we will see I guess. Picking up my backpack and swinging it over my shoulder, I started walking in the same direction I had been for however long it had been awake. The sound of Sparx grunting and mumbled something along the lines of, "Never heard of hue-mans" and "Still looks like an ape to me."

I stopped momentary to turn back and glare at Sparx before saying in a loud voice making sure that he would hear me, "Did you say something IC or am I just hearing things."

I did my best to keep a straight face while I said this, and I think I was fairly successful as I faced forward and resumed walking. I did see Sparx start after me shaking his small fist shouting, "Don't call me that!"

-Neutral pov-

The meeting of Sparx brought a set of things for Saber, which can be said in the form of a question. Have you ever experienced the situation that you're with someone that they're chatting away without a care and leave you the one forced to listen?

And where many would think to tell that individual to hush and stop talking that would just be plain rude and most tend to be bound by good manners and social edict. Hence one is trapped as there're too nice to tell the chattering individual to shut up until they have gotten warmed-up and started talking your ear off, you're left to suffer. It makes one silently ask the question 'why do I have to deal or suffer through this?' Thus, was the situation that Saber found himself in now as he traveled through the forest with Sparx his new-found traveling companion. So, let us return to Saber's plight then dear reader.

-Saber's pov-

So, I am forced to retract an number of things I thought and said about IC over close to ten minutes after meeting him. What do I mean by that some would ask, more than words could say unfortunately. You see, as I was walking, and the Incessant Chatterbox was flying next to me going forward in the forest, IC was fully living up to the name I had given him. He was chattering away, and it was annoying me the longer that I had to listen to he do so. It left me wondering the circumstances I just stated and why I was dealing with this and what I could've possible done to get handed this crappy situation.

To say that the annoyance I felt of IC along with the irritation with the current situation was quickly growing would be absolutely correct in ways words couldn't say and do justice! At least I was feeling regret at suggesting the two of us traveling together not too long after the start. And that feeling of regret was increasing since I hadn't predicted just how annoying IC was capable of being, or how quick he could get on my nerves. I would start having thoughts of ill deeds I would want to do to the bug if this goes on a good deal longer without being able to help myself! In short, IC and I won't be getting along at all and I wouldn't deny the feeling heck, I'll personally make sure it will stay that way with the torture I was being put through!

IC had been talking, I would assume to me since we began traveling in the same direction and there was no one else around. Somehow and don't ask me to explain how, this dragonfly had started a commentary and kept it going for a while in which time horrid thoughts of what I could do to the bug quickly began to pop up in my brain. I ignored the thoughts that were coming, and the other things that accompanied them, but it got harder as time went on. The question of if Sparx ever shuts up came to me since his non-stop chattering seemed to be so natural for him came and went from my mind. But I wouldn't ask such a question directly as I fear that I would get an answer I would never like or accept.

Still, I discovered that IC liked to talk about anything and everything that seemed to come into his head though most of what I heard concerned himself. Hence, why I see myself as condemned to this new form of torture of listening to the nerve grating voice of IC. It didn't take around seven to eight minutes of us walking that my self-control was being put to one hell of a strenuous test. I mean seriously, why in the heck would I want to listen to him talk about what 'he's' done when I believe it wasn't him specifically. Yet, what was so telling I would think on my end was I'm doing nothing to IC when he's talking my ear off and I don't stand and take that often if I don't have to. It's not for a lack of tools or inspiration for I got the tools in my pack to do plenty of things to the bug and IC's voice is providing an extreme abundance of motivation. It's more a testament of the years of training and lessons from Master Kai having done at improving my mental control!

"Then I helped to beat that ice monster," IC went on.

I can't help but wonder if the constant flapping doesn't tire his mouth, does IC not have a limit to what his mouth can do, I hope it does. Meanwhile, I'm left to suffer… please, someone make this come to an end soon, or at least give me an opportunity to shut up the lightbulb with wings and make it look like an accident! Honestly, I don't know how much more of this mental abuse I can handle without losing my marbles and pretty much getting close to outright murdering the dragonfly close by! Trust me, the thoughts that would likely lead to that by the end were becoming very tempting and difficult to ignore.

"They all started to worship me for the help my friend and I did for them," he kept going.

AAARRGGG! If I were given a choice between having to go through a lectured and what follows curtesy of my Uncle Douchebag or having to listen to Sparx talk, then to my awe, surprise and shame, I believe I would choose my Uncle Douchebag over this. And worship, can his ego get any bigger… actually, I don't want to know the answer to that question in this case or any involving IC!

One of the veins on my forehead began to pop out and pulsing, a sign that my temper was starting to push against my self-control really hard. The feeling of exasperation Sparx was incensing in me had achieved levels that I had gotten to in ages. IC had been rambling for so long, I don't think he even knew what subject he was mouthing about any more. Yet on the other hand, I just don't want to ask if it means that gives him a reason to keep chattering on. Thus, is the conundrum that I'm trapped in, too nice to tell the lightbulb with wings to shut up and not wanting to spur the pain to be prolonged further.

"Then as we delivered the finishing blow, but," he chattered.

Glancing back at IC, I just managed to hold in a groan of frustration with difficulty since it sounded like he was going to keep chattering away. I couldn't help but have the muse to myself as I was forced to listen to ignore the pain and not give into performing the vicious responses against IC that were coming to me. If only, if only, he came with an off switch, hell I would settle for some type of mute setting just something to get him to be quiet! If words were a weapon, then no one would dare go against this bug unless they had a death wish. He would be classified as a Weapon of Mass Destruction and of levels that cannot be calculated!

"Then she left and I thought," Sparx kept saying

Why haven't I done something to shut him up?! Why do I feel the need to be so dang nice at times like this, it does more harm than good. And this cannot be entertainment for those that use me for the idea through my bad luck, this is outright boring in that way. Were I to compare him, to the some of the girls that were at high school which had a love to gossip, then those girls have sworn a vow of silence like ancient monks did which would be humorous if not for its validity. Honestly, how can there be such a creature that can talk this much and not suffer some type of injury that stops them from using their voice?! Whether said injury is self-inflicted or is delivered by another not really the point in this, but still.

My attempts to drown out his voice with all my might, failed and it wasn't going well for me to say the least. Why you might ask? As my luck would have it, somehow Sparx happened to have one of those kinds of voices, the type of voice that no matter what you do, it just can't be drowned out or silence! "Of course we had to go out then," IC kept going.

Since I found him out on his own, I think it is blatantly obvious why he was like that for which I don't blame anyone that had the poor misfortune to have been around him! I have only been with him around ten minutes and I already want to get away from him! Mostly to obtain peace of mind and to get him to stop talking before I go nuts, "And don't get me started on the pirates," the lightbulb with wings said.

Pirates huh? I'm wishing they had done something to you at this point, how unfortunate that they didn't by what I see. However, I was keeping my mouth shut as I'm afraid IC would go into detail about whatever happened with those pirates were I to speak up. Actually, I honestly stopped listening to the majority of subject matter of IC's chattering quite some time ago, he just failed to notice.

Anyways, we kept going for a while through the forest, losing track of time quickly as we went. I was trudging along progressing towards while I had a white-knuckled hold on to my sanity amid the droning on of Sparx. With the loss of the accurate perception of time it could have been ten minutes, or an hour and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference! I was starting to think that I would be doomed to slip into madness from having to suffer in the absolute torture that was Sparx's speech and rambling. The only other option that I was seriously considering, was to just take out my katana and threaten to kill Sparx if he didn't shut up. Yet again, I am too nice a person to do that, so it isn't really an option for me at the moment. It was tempting don't get me wrong, still I couldn't do it at this point, but give me time and I just might go with that.

In the moment I was about to lose my cool and scare the lightbulb with wings the best I could, there was a sound I heard that was different from Sparx's voice. To me, it was like being offered salvation from my torment and by golly by gosh, I was going to take hold of it and grip it with everything I had! Now, good manners would normally dictate that I shouldn't interrupt IC to demand he shut his mouth without a viable reason. And unfortunately, madness and insanity don't tend to fall under viable reasons per say but that's a debatable thing. Nonetheless, a change in situation like a potential like other individuals in some way is a viable reason. So, I turned to face Sparx saying what I have been dying to say for most of the time we had been walking. "IC SHUT THE HELL UP," I bellowed at the fly.

Sparx for the first time since I was cursed to meet him went quiet and looked at me. He was likely trying to find the reason why I had shouted at him and stopped him from talking. As for me, I was holding back the tears of gratitude and joy at the silence I was now experiencing! You upstairs, I can see the light of salvation from the plague of torment and woe that I thought I was being consigned to! I can only think of this to say, Hallelujah silence at last! Now to listen to what saved me and has granted me my salvation-I mean, the one who is in need of help. I strained my hearing and caught the faint sounds of fighting if I was not mistaken. Registering that, I turned promptly to gaze at Sparx with a serious look set on my face, "Okay Sparx, there wouldn't be a fight you haven't told me about now would there?"

My stare didn't falter as I looked straight at him and so, how did IC react? Oh, he was trying to look any other way but at me which didn't work. And then the bug made the mistake of attempt to lie to me, which was obvious to me and so was pointless. I could see it in his face and the other things he was doing, "Why would you ask that? I told you all I know Saber," IC replied.

Really?! Apparently, IC has never had to fool someone like me that can tell pretty much when someone is lying the majority of the time. It's not absolutely certain or infallible but tends to be right four out of five times correct. I gave Sparx a skeptical expression, I mean honestly, his body language was practically screaming 'lies' at me equivalent to an individual screaming bloody murder. "Really? So, the sound of fighting is nothing but the wind and *sniff* the smell of something burning is absolutely nothing to be concerned with then? Is that what you are saying IC," I asked in an aloof tone.

The lightbulb with wings was trembling at my question to him and oh, it was amusing to watch! But I kept a straight face as I waited for the bug to answer and see what he would do in this. However, I couldn't resist adding just one more line to this and honestly, I kind of wanted to see what IC would do. "Care to change your previous answer," I mused.

It was extremely difficult not to smirk with the smugness I was feeling right this moment, I contained myself though. Sparx at my stated question, look at me and I swear he was somehow sweating yet there were no visible droplets. Although, in the end, he spouted in desperation one line, "Okay, you are right. I was with another before I bumped into you and we got separated when a group of apes spotted us and started chasing both of us, please help him!"

Well I'll be… and here I was beginning to think he didn't have it in him, especially with how much an ego IC had shown himself to have for him to care this much about another. Perhaps I have misjudged the gold bug from the first impressions I got from him a margin, even I can be wrong sometimes. I had to just stare at Sparx for a short period with surprise, not only was he asking for my help, but he was doing so with manners! "Now Sparx, was it really that hard to ask for help, and with a please no less? Of course I will help your friend," I returned.

Without further consideration, I broke into a run in the direction of the sounds of fighting. Still, I'm a tad curious as to what kind of… whatever Sparx's companion was, for he or she isn't necessarily a 'dragonfly' like IC. If they have a personality that was able to tolerate IC on a consistent basis, then I can't see an issue between them and me. As I drew closer to the sounds of confrontation around what I would estimate to be a hundred-meter distance, the gears in my mind turned on something that sparked my attention.

I took some time to think about the point that my bad luck hadn't struck me for a time and that never has gone well for me. IC wouldn't fall under my bad luck doing its thing even if it felt like it somewhat. Admittedly, I've quickly developed a dislike of bordering on hatred of him mostly because he's freaking annoying. Nevertheless, there have been a lot of unexplainable things occurring as of late around me and though I have seen that I can attract that kind of thing, it has never been like it has recently! Oh, I have drawn crazy stuff before, but those times are very few and there tends to be a bit of warning, but not as of late so, the current standing worries me greatly!

Dare I ask or wonder what I am getting into this time? That signals me to take stock of my situation right now as I haven't done that fully for a time, not since getting here. First of all, I haven't the faintest clue what kind of creature is Sparx's companion. The fly hadn't given any hints in what he has said so, I can't say what they could be, or perhaps I should be asking do I really want to know what they are.

I'm getting the feeling I'm about to be involved in something big and said something was nearly guaranteed to bring even more problems my way. Don't ask me how I come to this conclusion, for I can't say how I predict these things as I do, but I tend to be fairly accurate in this. If that wasn't enough to put me on edge, a worse thought crept into my mind. That being, it has been a while since my bad luck has come into play, at least since the run in with my uncle. As I've implied, my bad luck is very similar to clockwork, it hits regularly, and it can get scary when it doesn't! The streak of luck I have can strike with horrible precision in the timing department like nobody's business cackling as it screws with me. The real difference between regular bad luck hitting me and some that's built up, the magnitude increases and I swear it's exponential. I guess the best that can be said is that I've a bad feeling about what I'm about to get into!

With the mental accounting done, I came to a halt before I reached the place where the commotion was coming from. I did see a cliff that dropped downward a little ahead, but there were things to do first, so I turned on the spot and grabbed Sparx grasping him firmly. I brought IC to within less than two inches of my face and I did this in order to make sure that I had his full and undivided attention for what I was going to say. "Listen Incessant Chatterbox and listen well! From the time this talk ends till I say that you can speak again, you are not to utter a single sound, unless I ask you a question. If I do ask something, you are to give me a short direct answer. Fail in this and there is no guarantee your friend's safety and wellbeing will be good. Do you understand my instructions clearly, you Incessant Chatterbox," I hissed.

Sparx looked a little scared of me, "Yeah I got it," he replied to me.

I let him go and crept up to the cliff edge crouching down to make myself harder to spot and looked down into the bowl surrounded by rock walls below. I gazed to the field below and started to take in the pieces of the fight to get a clear picture and I began studying. First thing I noticed, were six big furry messes, not hairy monkeys I think, but I suppose one could call them apes in a fashion. Really, now that I got a closer look at the brutes who I assumed that IC would know as apes, I was irked and flabbergasted at how in the hell Sparx could have ever mistaken me for one of these idiots.

I'm aware that science says humans evolved from apes or monkeys, I learned that in school. If that concept is true, then in this case I don't want to see or know the donors for this particular gene pool. These apes may have had the brawn to be brutes and everything but that was about all they had going for themselves. I say that as when it comes to brains they definitely were lacking and that was no joke. Actually, I would say more a horrendous shortage or deficit thereof which would be more accurate. A human child in their early years could outsmart these apes without breaking a sweat and that's being nice to those dumb creatures down there to say the least from what I saw.

My gaze moved to the one the apes were taking on and all I could do gape at the sight. I blinked for a couple of seconds, since I wanted to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was for if I was then normal logical sense is close to failing me. The apes were fighting was a lizard like creature that should be nothing but fiction and fantasy as far as I know. At least, I believe that the creature I was seeing was in fact, a dragon, but not like that thing I had encountered that got me to wherever here was.

I assumed it, or he was a male, you can call it intuition, but that's what I'm going with for now as that's what I got. He had a height of what I would say was over seven feet, but well under eight feet. The length he had was longer than his height, a bit of over eight and a half feet in comparison. The scales were of a neutral purple overall except those on his underside and central front, which were gold. The wings he had coming from his upper back were orange with a tint of red other than the spines being the same gold as the non-purple scales. There also was a line of spines down the center that started at the top of his head and went to his tail. Then lastly, the dragon had a pair of horns growing out of the top part of the back of his head.

After taking in the dragon's appearance, my mind came to a near standstill with the lunacy of this all. If my sensory input wasn't lying and I had no reason to suspect that they were, there was a real living dragon down below where I was. Turning to Sparx to inquire for a confirmation as to the sight in front of me, "Am I really seeing a dragon, I mean a real living dragon," I asked, somewhat stupidly.

Sparx looked at me strangely and then answered me, "Well of course he is a real dragon. Do you mean to tell me you have never seen a dragon, anything else you want to know about this," he replied.

His last line got me glaring at him as he had just done what I told him not to do, and I was not in the mood to deal with that. "Did I, or did I not say no more than a minute ago to give short and precise answers IC when asked a question," I growled.

"Oh I forgot," IC said nervously.

I just continued to glare and then sighed as I held back the retort begging to be said, which was 'did you IC, no duh Captain Obvious'. However, I was unable to stop myself from saying what else I was thinking, "Don't make me slap and gag you, it is sorely tempting at the moment I promise you IC," I snapped.

Sparx went quiet at that comment and it was wonderful! Still, I shook my head in irritation and went back to observing the fight. After a minute, I focused on the problem at hand of helping this dragon get through his predicament. Were I included the dragon in the odds that were in this fight, then the statistics were in the ape's favor if one simply went by numbers. However, as Master Kai has said many times, to go by numbers is the worse statistic to rely on so don't. By what I had seen the dragon do thus far, this wasn't by any means his first fight. He had experience, a helpful plus in this line of things and I'll take that. So, this means there were two experience fighters against the six rather dumb apes that looked like they were about to bolt in fear. Need I say more than this? I don't think I could ask for a more perfect setup in a skirmish. This should be an easy win in theory at least, we'll see how practical application goes I suppose.

I unslung my backpack from my back and drew out my wooden bokuto kendo with my right hand and put it in my mouth. Then I scaled down the cliffside to where the fight was going on. I was moving stealthily downward towards the greenery as that would do for a place to come out of. None gave signs that they detected my presence with the time I took to get down and to the thick bushes on the bottom of the bowl structure. I took my bokuto out of my mouth and began creeping forward towards the apes quietly. If I could sneak up on these apes, then I can eliminate a number of them without the leader knowing he lost his backup. And now that I was closer, I could clearly hear what was being said, "Ha ha ha, Spyro we caught you and now you our prisoner," said the biggest of the ape lot who was in the middle.

I would guess that he would be the leader of this group, first point that was going against them. He didn't seem much smarter than the rest of the group so why he was leading I couldn't guess. His speech was simple and lacked signs of notable intelligence, a brute through and through. "Just try and catch me," said the dragon in a male voice, confirming my guess at to his gender.

Admittedly, this dragon 'Spyro' impresses me, he has a lot of guts in him for he's facing down six opponents that are likely stronger than him, that takes courage and daring. I've gained respect for those like him that are able to do that for it is rare for anyone to stand up for themselves by themselves. There aren't a great many of people or any other living being that can easily take on a group who outnumber you by a fair margin and show this kind of courage. I'm one of those and I've had to face multiple opponents more than once and it ain't easy.

Still, while this scene was playing out, I snuck forward without making a sound and there was none the wiser to me coming. As I went forward behind the apes, using anything I could to not draw notice of any utilizing my natural skills of stealth. As I closed the distance, the leader of the dumb group stepping forward towards Spyro likely to flaunt I assume an air of triumph. This makes me consider the argument of why it is that idiots see the need to inflate their ego by taunting and flaunting. The leader started their teasing when I reached the spot, so I was slightly behind the apes, so that I could start knocking down our opponent's number. I set down my wood sword on the ground before moving towards my first target.

Without hesitation, I moved up right behind the ape on the far right of their line and began my part in this fight. In a moment, I clamped my hand over the ape's mouth firmly while my other hand ceased the back of his head. The amusing point in this to note, the muscle for brains was a foot taller than me, yet I was doing something like this to him. Thankfully for me, I've long arms and so, have an extensive reach to work with, which comes in handy in something like this. The second I got my hands in place, I tightened my holds, then wrenched the ape's head hard in a clockwise directed twisting motion. This was a classic movement meant to break your intended target's neck and disable or possibly kill them.

Interestingly, there wasn't a loud sound of his neck cracking as I had expected there to be, yet I know it did as I felt the unmistakable vibration of the bones being wrenched out of place. Perhaps this lug head had thick enough muscles that it muffled the snapping of his neck? Who knows? Anyways, with the ape going limp, he fell backward, and I ended out catching the brute and he was at least a couple hundred pounds and so was heavy! I didn't let my exhale be heard as the heavy weight fell on top of me, but I managed to set him down silently.

Well, one down four to go as it can be stated I supposed and no rest for the do-gooders and all that. I moved on to the next dummy in line and performed the same technique with the same wonderful results. Then I crept to the far left to continue my silent elimination, but in the process, I tripped over a rock that I had failed to see. Well, gravity doing what it does, my prat fall like motion was inevitable though painful to experience as it always is. My face planting into the ground happened with a crash, which if anyone didn't hear the crash, they had to be deaf or dead.

A sour feeling washed over me at the suddenly timely appearance of my luck doing its thing, I had to question why such crap has to occur now? There was dead silence as I pulled my head upward from the ground and once my head was up, I looked around and found that everyone was staring back at me with surprise. Well, guess my cover was blown, resort to plan B it is then. Knowing that stealth was out the picture for me, I gave a slight smile unable to think of anything else at the moment. "Um, I was just passing by and thought I would drop in… hope no one minds… he he he," I tried.

Not waiting for an answer from anyone here, I rolled over to get into reach of my wood kendo and I snatched up the weapon and shot to my feet quickly with my wood weapon in hand. That transitioned into me whipping around and striking the closest ape in the stomach hard. Said ape doubled over in pain, and as if it was a part of the technique I was performing, I swung the bokuto kendo in a vertical arc upward and then bringing the wooden sword down in force onto the ape's head. Noting the resounding crack as well as the ape going slack before falling, I took that to mean the ape would out cold. I didn't have much time to look over my work as one of the other apes charged at me reacting on practiced responses I sidestepped him, dropped down and swung my bokuto kendo low knocking him off his feet.

My first impressions of these apes were needlessly being proven to me in this fight. From the sheer stupidity they had to the slow uncoordinated movements, it made beating them all the easier. I followed up knocking ape down with spinning right then and there, using the momentum from the spin to bring the wood kendo down his forehead with a sickening crack. If these apes had the same as a human's in anatomy as I assumed, then the ape in front of me wouldn't be getting up due to the trauma resulting from the impact I had inflicted, and he didn't rise.

Upon glancing towards where Spyro had been, I saw that he had dealt with the leader and the other apes I hadn't dealt with. Yet, now he was… oh boy, facing me in a fighting stance which wasn't what I wanted to have. Great, Spyro probably thinks I'm his enemy and that won't go well for me I feel if it stays that way. I'm certain I'll regret this, but… there is no other option in this right now that I can come up with. I turned to where I would guess Sparx had been hiding, "Sparx could you come down please and yes, you can talk again," I called biting my tongue at calling IC by name a bit.

Sparx sped down and immediately hugged the snout of Spyro, "Spyro you are okay, thank goodness," he said.

Spyro smiled at Sparx as I observed, "Sparx you not hurt are you? What about that ape over there," Spyro asked IC.

I mulled over if I should speak up before IC did, but honestly, I doubt that there was anything I could say that would help me. Still, depending on what the fly said, I could be in a worse position than I am already. I controlled myself at being called an ape again as Sparx looked at me, yet I gave a look that would say to most, 'Careful what you tell your friend or you will regret your actions'! Sparx, then back to Spyro, "Do not worry, he is nice even if he has less hair and fur, but a good guy brother," IC replied.

Okay, that could have been better and I had to tone down the glare I sent IC's way to show my frustration in what he had said. I admit he could say worse things, yet he could have also said better. The fly will pay for that later though at this time I need to make a good impression. I took a deep breath and then shifted my gaze over to Spyro with a smile giving my greeting, "Hello, my name is Saber. I just thought you could use a bit of help with the brutes." It was then the last word of what Sparx said sunk in and I was thrown for a serious loop, "Wait did you say brother when referring to him," I questioned pointing at the lightbulb with wings.

They both looked at me with a look of being dumbfounded and then at each other before they nodded. My response was to just shake my head no even able to come up with the logic that could explain this fact. I wonder just how that figures… actually no, I really don't want to know! "I do not even want to know how that is supposed to work, but to you Spyro, my heartfelt condolences for having Sparx as a brother," I remarked.

Spyro looked at me confused at my statement and I couldn't figure out what could have confused him that I had said, "What does 'con-doll-alen-says' mean?"

Wait, Spyro doesn't know what condolence means?! Okay, fine, I'll go with this for the moment, "Never mind forget it, say mind if I travel with you," I asked.

Spyro nodded in reply to my query, "Well of course you can," Spyro said back.

The three of us got out of the bowl, Spyro and IC by flying and me by climbing the rock walls to reach the higher ground. From there we began walking to who knows where, honestly, at this point I just want to get out of this forest soon.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **That is where I'll leave off of the second chapter and will pick up in the next. Some may note that I have combined my previous chapters 2 and 3, but it seemed better that way. Also, there is a change in scenery as I've come up with a map that I would like to stick to so there will be some changes going forward. I hope you like the way that this is being rewritten thus far. Please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	3. The Trek Goes On

**A/n**

 **Okay, here is chapter three, and for the next couple of chapters some will notice that there is little change in the story as it was before other than more details and the style it is written. Honestly, I like how this is written at this point the story as this part is flows nicely and I would rather not disrupt that. So enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3 The Trek Goes On

-Neutral pov-

It is said that when you set out on a journey whether by choice or not that one cannot see the path it will take as they travel. In is only after we started on the path the journey takes you on that we can see how far you come. But no journey is smooth, each one is littered with different hardships and dangers, yet benefits and rewards as well. We left Saber off with meeting Spyro and Sparx, having an altercation with a group of apes. The three began traveling together to search for Spyro's friend Cynder who had been sent out like Spyro but in a different direction.

-Saber's pov-

As Spyro, Sparx and I were going in the direction that I had been traveling through the forest before I had met the two of them, I started to go over the recent chain of events I had been involved in. What was I in for with these two? With my luck I can never tell this early, but I'm a tad apprehensive as to the possibilities. The only thing I can guarantee is my bad luck would still make things harder for me in some shape or form. So, as I normally do, I would manage the best I could with what comes my way.

This whole situation with Spyro and Sparx is weird enough from what I have observed thus far. That's without taking in to account that I was also somehow in a completely different world all together than the one I know. Then, I'm also with an actual living, breathing dragon, a creature that's thought to be something of fantasy or work of fiction. I have enough of a knowledge basis on dragons or at least what fictional authors have written about them all due to an acquaintance of mine from the dojo who is obsessed with dragons. So, I know a fair bit of what humans have come up with on the idea of dragons and little of it would describe Spyro. Then… well, there was IC, I think that's all I need to say on that subject so that I can save my breath and the time annoying you. I could say much more, but I would be calling him names mixed in with profanity to elaborate about the dragonfly. How one might ask do I get in to these types of things?!

My answer is I haven't the faintest freaking idea! Never do I go search for such situation, I avoid them as best I can, they're like a plague the best I'm able! No, situations like THESE find me and jump onto my back and cling to me. And instead of having the curtesy of knocking on the door before bursting into my life and making things difficult, it screams will glee as I deal with the monkey wreaking havoc with me. I felt my mouth fall into a frown as I kept going with the contemplating I was doing as it was not helping me. This leaves me to wonder, am I some type of crazy magnet to weird stuff and trouble or is this the guy above and the punk down below demanding a show that has me a humorous bout of entertainment?!

I came out of my thoughts and glanced over at Spyro and Sparx, who were at this moment talking and I assumed catching up with each other. After a moment of watching them, I couldn't help my eyes rolling at the sight, mostly the gesture was directed at IC. With observing the pair, I'm forced to admit there are times like this when trouble-magnet AND weird come together in such a way that I could have never predicted. And somehow you end out with this as the result and you ask yourself even when you know you shouldn't, what could possibly come next. The reason I say that you shouldn't ask what could happen is past experience has taught me that it isn't wise to ask because the answer is prompt and unwanted, lucky lucky me I guess.

Now, with me so deep in my thoughts, I wasn't paying perhaps as much attention as I really should have and doing such unfortunately does tend to have consequences. For me, the consequence of my lack of proper attention was that I jammed my right foot into a rock and lost my balance falling forward to end out flat on my face. Curse you my bad luck, curse you to hell I say for your timing and other things you do to me. The collection of stuff I go through because of my unending streak of bad luck, there are too many to talk about in one sitting. I can't explain why it works the way it does or why it is me that has it, I just know it does its thing and with consistent gusto.

I heard Spyro and Sparx reacted to the lack of the sound of movement after me hitting the ground, so they stopped in response to me face planting and kissing the dirt. After burying my face in the dirt, I twitched a bit with the pain of kiss the ground hard along with the mild frustration that I felt. To say events such as this are normal for me wouldn't be inaccurate exactly, but to most who don't know me, they would have no idea of that fact. The question left to me would be what my two traveling companions will do when they find out this is fairly normal with the random injuries due to my bad luck doing what it does. I heard Spyro come over to where I was, which only left me imagining what kind of face he had right now as my face was shoved into dirt.

"Hey Saber are you okay," Spyro asked.

I put my hands on either side of where my face was buried, then took the time to pull my face out of the dirt. It took a couple of good pushes with my hands for my face to pop out of the dirt and I gasped deep, fresh breaths of air to steady myself. After resorting my bearings, I twisted and faced Spyro after I shook my head to get some of the dirt off that came up with me when I pulled up from the ground. "Yeah I am good, have gotten use to this type of event. Unfortunately, since these kinds of things are normal for me, it has been a necessity, so don't worry about me," I answered, as I got to my feet and brushed myself off.

There was no point in dwelling on the incident that I had just 'fallen into', there was nothing I could do about the event. It is a lesson for me to watch where I was going, that's how I take it and move forward from there. You can't change the past, as much as you may want to, so no point in trying to, just keep going and learn from what comes your way, the ideology I live be, literally.

So, after about an hour of our group walking, the bug sighed to get Spyro and myself to pay attention. Not wanting to give him the attention he craved, I continued to ignore him and kept focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Spyro, being nice I think glanced over at IC while I rolled my eyes and held in the grumble of frustration and came to a halt. Then Sparx made things for himself worse in my view by saying something blatantly stupid. I don't know why I would've expected otherwise, he had proven he would do such already to me in the short time I've been forced to know him. "Hey can we stop for the night my paws are killing me," IC posed.

At hearing that ridiculous line, I sent a glare at Sparx with a look that an adult would give an elementary school child after giving an answer that is obviously wrong and that they should know better than to say. My question though is he always this blissfully stupid, or is he making a some sort of special effort today? I doubt that is a safe question to ask, I am afraid of what the answer would be honestly. Still I would give a fitting response, "You know IC, the last time I unfortunately had to look in your direction, you do not have paws you yellow idiot," I snapped.

Spyro looked at me for a moment with a chiding expression before he looked to his brother and adding his comment, "Yeah, you have wings instead Sparx, though it does seem like a good time to stop for the night."

Well, the three or rather two of us since Sparx was just hovering around, got to work making a spot for the night. I cleared the area that we would camp and Spyro gathered wood for a fire which looked to be pretty much what was needed. Just as I finished my part of the work, I glanced over to see how Spyro was doing on his job of building a fire. Now yes, I know the fact that in mythology and fiction dragons usually can breathe fire. I don't have a problem with the idea though, actually seeing the action with your own eyes is something else! I happened to see Spyro let loose fire from his mouth and stopped what I was doing to take it in, my eyebrows did rise at the spectacle. Yet, I'm left to wonder why he didn't just barbecue the monkeys and be done with the lot? It would make more sense to me to do that, or perhaps there is more involved with breathing fire than I understand. Still, I noted that the wood Spyro had piled up was now burning brightly, I won't say anything about the means by which it was obtained.

With the work to make a good spot to camp for the night done, I came over and sat near the fire staring in to the flames lost in my own thoughts. And I would say that few if any could blame me with the stuff that has happened to me recently. It wasn't until I heard Spyro plopped down next to me that I came out of my musings and glanced over at Spyro. The second I took the time to study his face, I saw there was something going on that was troubling Spyro. There was an expression I knew from observing other people I was around, it was worry. He was worrying about something and by the depth of the lines on his face it was something serious to him. Now, I'm by no means a shrink or psychologist, not even a counselor, but I can try to help by lending a listening ear. "Hey Spyro, you feeling okay," I questioned.

The intent of this was for me to give Spyro the opportunity to talk about what's troubling him should he want to. Plus, the silence was getting much too thick for my liking or peace of mind, "Hmm, what did you just say," Spyro asked.

Spyro looked at me, was he in such deep thinking that he didn't hear me? Why do I get the sudden urge to say the line, 'spoiler alert! Future problems ahead for you to solve!'? My intuition is rarely wrong in stuff like this… perfect, oh well, dive right in then I suppose, "You look like you quite lost in thought over something. Perhaps you would like to talk about what it is that is worrying you so," I inquired.

"What no… well maybe a little," Spyro replied, and it came with a down casted look set on his face.

Well, I would help him as I could by listening and giving him some advice, if needed, "The one who taught me many of the lessons of life I know, often told me if you are worried about something it is better to talk about it, then to just to let that worry grow in the mind. So, if you want to, I am here and I will just listen. Feel free to speak your mind," I said.

"Oh no, you do not know what you are getting in to by offering that," IC piped up.

Oh, could I ever say the same exact thing to him about how he interrupts me or opens his mouth! How I want to tell IC to not put in his two cents in something that it isn't needed and I feel it wouldn't be by any means the last time such thoughts would come to me! Snapping my head around to face the bug who annoyed me so and gave him an annoyed look, "IC, would you keep your mouth shut… actually, can you lock those lips so they cannot be used for a while! I was not talking to you in any way thank you very much! If I do, then I will make sure you know it, so do not interrupt me!"

What was the bug's reaction to my blunt request to him? He stuck out his tongue at me as a sign of defiance. That was a mistake, which he added to, "I will talk all I want," the bug remarked.

I felt a searing feeling of anger building in me and my head tilted downward slightly and a vain began popping on my forehead. My eyes had closed tightly, and I feel my body start to tremble in the losing battle of control, which was my steel discipline verse the annoyance that Sparx causes in me. IC had made a mistake, it had been only a matter of time before he went too far, not only had he prodded me, he was TAUNTING me! NO ONE TAUNTS ME! Well, not if they value their current existence as it is will they do so. You would be very surprised what you can live through without dying, it's a lesson I've learned that from personal experience. I was sorely tempted to fully test just how much Sparx could survive before he is in danger of dying.

As the lightbulb with wings was insisting on being so foolish, then I would answer him in my own way. If he wanted to have idiotic inkling to declare a war of wits on me and think he has a chance of winning against me, then I will show how dumb he really is! IC had this coming him with how he acted around me thus far. Let the war of wits between us begin and I completely intending to not only win this war but drive the bug deep into the ground before it ends! Bringing my head up with a look on my face that even the devil himself would flinch in fear, I prepared to deliver my response. That response is as follows even if it is not in the same words, I hereby declare war on you Sparx, PREPARE TO BE UTTERLY DEFEATED!

The sight of the bug freezing the second as he caught the expression on my face was encouraging for me. He was most likely feeling an ice-cold chill from my glare which it what I intended. IC looked over at Spyro for a few seconds and then back to me. I then, said my one warning I would give to him nicely before I really get down to business, "What… did… I just say… Incessant Chatterbox," I growled, my voice was cold and carried a tone to make sure I got the point across along with enunciating each syllable.

With the first gauntlet thrown down, all that I saw left to do was to ask, how freaking now ya dumb brown COW?! Sparx was trembling as he looked back at me, unable to break my gaze on him. Oh I am enjoying this reaction, mwah ha ha ha! "Shush," he whispered.

A slight smile crept over my face, let the fun begin I say, "Good, you got my point IC. Wonderful, I would recommend that you see that you don't forget it!" Chalk it on the board, Sparx zero, me one and that is how it is done baby! With that done, I looked back at Spyro my face changing completely to a smile and a caring look, "Now Spyro, I am listening if you want to talk about it," I said.

Spyro breathed in and let out heavy sigh and just kept looking at the fire while I didn't move a muscle, just sat there and waited. This is going to take some time obviously, yet I think Spyro needs this. I'm not as uncaring as some believe me to be, I just don't open up to others often, which begs the question of why am I being so open with Spyro? Hmm, I can't say, a point to think about later I guess for further contemplation. Continuing to sit quietly knowing that when Spyro was ready he would talk, I was patient and did nothing looking at the fire waiting for Spyro to speak.

"Well you see the reason that Sparx and me are out here is we are looking for others, at least that was the original reason. But, that changed and now I am looking for someone," Spyro finally said quietly, still looking at the fire with a blank stare.

I stared at Spyro with a single eyebrow rising this time at what Spyro had just said about looking for someone. For by the way he says it, this someone is very important to him, which would imply a friend maybe, or perhaps something more? I simply gazed at Spyro waiting as it was better for me to listen then to comment at this point without more information. I like to have the whole picture to understand the best what to do to help in this. Spyro looked away from the fire and up at the night sky that was filled with stars. "I am worried they were sent out here and then I hear nothing from her, so I am out here to find her," he continued.

My other eyebrow now rose and they both went higher going above my bangs at hearing the line Spyro had just said. My my, now there is an interesting tidbit of information for Spyro said 'her', so this friend is a female who may be more than a friend who is a girl? Maybe a girlfriend or perchance more than girlfriend, there is still not enough information to determine at this time. As Spyro kept going, he went in to great detail about this friend of his, a female dragon or I guess the correct term would be dragoness as is the case. The dragoness he described had ebony almost black scales with red underbelly and wing membranes. Along with the emerald eyes she had, then to top it off she had white spikes coming out of the back of her head.

Actually, I was kind of interested in seeing this female just to see her appearance for it sounded pretty interesting to me, not that I'm an expert on dragons really. Spyro kept going in his description of her, and I spotted a smile forming that was of… was is it happiness? Yes, and yet no as well, it was happiness certainly, but I would say there was more than that by his current expression. As I kept studying Spyro's face while he was talking, I was able to break down further what exactly I believed Spyro's expression meant. It didn't take me long with my skills of reading body language to give me a basic rundown.

And to say I was shocked at what I saw would be a bit of an understatement, I was flabbergasted. It couldn't be what I think it is, he is too… well, Spyro looks young by my guess, akin to a teenager if I were to estimate. And while I have no clue if dragons go through something like puberty as we humans do, should they do so, I feel sorry for them. Out of pure curiosity, I would ask when it occurs normally and how it tends to run for dragons in general. Hypothetically, should Spyro be passed the age at which 'puberty' has occurred and pretty much finished if it's similar to humans. If that were so, then these feelings were pretty clear as to what they implied. For the way the purple dragon was describing this dragoness friend of his, she is definitely more than a friend and likely beyond a close girlfriend. If I'm seeing the signs right, then this girl is equivalent to a lover and I mean as he's 'head over heels' in love with the one he's describing.

It's hard to believe I could have missed the signs, they were blatantly obvious when I looked at Spyro. Personally, I'm guessing that Spyro is in his latter adolescent or teenage years right now like I am were I to guess, call it a hunch if you want. It makes me wonder how far Spyro has gotten with this dragoness with the "quiet and reserved" personality he has shown himself to have. Has he made it to first base, it kind of sounds like it by what he's been saying, he's certainly close to this dragoness by his words. Or maybe… good golly, has Spyro gotten to second base already and become a couple or even on his way to third by doing the deed or something close to it with this female?! Oh boy, if that is the case… wow, I wouldn't have expected that from Spyro by what I've gotten to know about him so far. Granted, I met him just earlier today, so I don't know him well yet, but still this is a serious surprise to me.

Once again, the lesson of it always being the quiet ones you have to watch being proven to me. They tend to be the ones that are harder to predict what they are capable of, I'm living proof of that when I choose to be! It was at this point that IC, the idiot that he is decided to show himself to be so and put in his two cents, which was once again unneeded. "You are talking about her again," he grumbled loudly.

Ooo my, do my ears deceive me or do I detect a hint of dislike in that statement? Hmm, curious… why would IC feel that way about Spyro's female friend? Could there be non-nice history, if so, then a positive point in my book for this dragoness that is. The expression on Spyro's face didn't change as he replied to IC, "Yes Sparx I am talking about Cynder," Spyro replied.

OH HO, the plot thickens in this and this is definitely a subject of contention between these two, but also interesting information for me. First, I now know a name of this dragoness, which is Cynder and then second, Spyro is defensive of her even when it comes to Sparx, fascinating! I can't wait to see what comes next, so I continued watching the two, my gaze switching between Spyro and the bug trying to put together more of this puzzle that was their disagreement. This 'Cynder' was the center of said disagreement obviously though I can't precisely comprehend why. Point one, Spyro as I had seen loves her whereas the lightbulb with wings does not. Whether there was more to the wedge causing issues between these two, I can't say at this point. I guess that they have differing opinions and views of Cynder is the overall subject of the argument simply put. The question I wanted answered, but had yet to get any was why?

As I kept staring it was like I was struck by lightning as the reason hit me, IC was jealous of Cynder getting the attention from Spyro. I would guess that before this Cynder came along, IC had gotten a good portion of Spyro's attention for what I don't know and don't care. But, when I realized the reason for the bug to grumble, it was hard not to fall backwards on the ground and roll around laughing. It was partially because this disagreement was interesting and also for the first time in a long while I was watching something funny that I didn't have a part in. It was different, but I shook my head to clear my mind and faced Sparx. I was able to muffle my laughter by making it into wheezing instead, "So, you don't like Cynder eh? She seems like a nice dragoness to me and I have learned to not say no to fair company."

Sparx looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train… ooo now there's a nice thought, IC in front of an oncoming train it's a wonderful possibility. However, I should really steer away from such mean and evil thoughts before I start planning them out to occur! Still, the expression currently on his face was a very good look for him if you ask me. "You say that now, until a dragoness tries to kill you, and by one, I mean her, that she-devil is bad news," IC shot back.

The very thought that came to mind in response to the lightbulb with wings said was 'and I'm not to you?' Okay, bad news for me would be along the lines of murder attempts made against me, and those are rare, though not completely unheard of with me. I say that because my luck has been getting kind of close for years to killing me but never has just yet. If my luck hasn't been successful at doing the job, then I seriously doubt this Cynder can do much better. As for her being a devil, that's in serious doubt in my mind as well. Why some may ask, because the Devil and I are all too well acquainted and we hate one another to an extreme. Trust me, few could be like him and if there is someone like him or worse than him, then I'm already probably dead or about to be anyways!

Plus, when it comes to wanting to knock off IC, I can completely understand why Cynder might want to kill this annoying bug! I'll admit openly that I have seriously considered ways and means to do the same myself, more than once after having to listen to his ranting! So, it's unwise of him to tempt me doing so as I can actually enact one of the ways to do IC in! I can fully deliver on that wise, he better not give me reason to prove that, cause I will. My stare didn't waver, but did change to a look of annoyance along with the amusement before I sighed and shook my head in response. "As I recall, you did not like me much when we first met either. You mistake me for an ape right," I posed flatly. Sparx looked a tad embarrassed as I continued my stating fact, and yes, I kept this going for another point to me in our war! I was on a roll, so why stop, "Then I look at how often your descriptions are off the mark, I believe I will be going with Spyro on this one," I finished.

Spyro just stared at me then smiled, "Thanks Saber, I appreciate that. It is nice to have someone not call Cynder something bad."

Current score in the war of wits, IC zero, two points for me, meaning that I'm winning so far, GO ME! "Hey do not mention it Spyro, I do not like to be mean to those undeserving however, I would rather be honest then lie to be nice. You have a tendency to be more honest and believable then your brother," I commented coolly with a smug smile that was meant for Sparx. "So back on topic then, you mentioned that you were out here looking for others originally, I assume that Cynder was doing the same correct?"

Spyro nodded and began telling me the story of his story, and let me tell you, what an adventure it was. Spyro had hatched thinking he was a dragonfly and Sparx's and Spyro's parent dragonflies, not knowing of his real origins. Spyro had grown up to his early adolescence blissfully ignorant of what he truly was until he was told by their parents that he wasn't a dragonfly. My question would be what kind of mentality you would have to have to believe you're a dragonfly when you look like Spyro. I can't answer that question for I have no idea as to how you could look at 'your family' and not see there was a noticeable difference especially when he get much bigger than them.

Once Spyro had learned of his true nature of being a dragon, he had gone off with Sparx following him to find out the whole truth about himself. They had been attacked by apes along the way and then they met another dragon by the name of Ignitus, who promised to help him. As I heard more of the story, I became amazed at the determination that Spyro had shown throughout his journey. The time that Spyro and Sparx had met the dragon Ignitus and were told that he wasn't only a dragon, but a special purple dragon with amazing powers and endless possibilities of things he could do. The story was outlandish and beyond unbelievable to me and yet, I couldn't help but feel it was true. I mean, being told that you are special that alone was something… only Master Kai had ever said such to me, not a single other person ever had that I can remember. I could tell he wasn't lying, or at least he believed what he was saying so I would assume that his story happened as he said.

I did take note of his tone of voice when he talks about Ignitus, which made me think there must be a bond with him probably best not to ask how at the moment. Spyro continued his story telling with how he saved the other guardians and the ordeal that the task was. Then he ended out fighting Cynder when she had been corrupted into a twisted version of what she could look like as an adult dragoness, or that's what Spyro said. Not only did he beat her when she was bigger and more powerful than Spyro himself, he had saved her from whatever she had been trapped in. I can't say how that would work, but by Spyro's explanation she had been corrupted by an evil force of some kind that he called the 'Dark Master'. After defeating Cynder and returning her to how she should be, they both returned to the dragon temple.

The story didn't end there, nope then Cynder soon after getting to the temple, slipped away feeling unwanted by those there according to Spyro. It wasn't like I couldn't understand the feeling of being unwanted, I have my own experience with that idea. Anyways, Spyro had gone after her and had ended out going on the next leg of his grand adventure. In this leg, he had encountered a dragon that was known as the Chronicler, which by his name I assume he keeps records. Said dragon taught skills to Spyro that he never knew that he had though he didn't go into detail of what they were. Spyro did continue his chase of Cynder and that got them involved with 'pirates', which I can't say what or who was being referred to. Unfortunately, the 'apes' still caused them both while they were out and about.

Anyways, the two got out of that and had ended up facing an ape by the name of Gaul, who was the leader of them apparently. During the fight with Gaul, Spyro had accessed a power that was according to him was fueled by darkness. Cynder managed to pull him out of whatever Spyro had gotten himself into, but there were other issues for them to deal with, namely no way out of where they had fought Gaul, a place Spyro called the Well of Souls. Then somehow, Spyro had frozen Cynder, Sparx and himself in crystal of some kind to protect them from the place crashing down. When Spyro and Cynder had next woken up, the world had been in direr straights, more than when they had gone under. Spyro's tale went long into the night and I just kept listening saying nothing as he kept going.

The underground place they woke up in had lava below them and they were pretty much trapped on a platform to be killed by some large monster. The said creature Spyro called a 'golem', but I have the hunch that it isn't what I would imagine a golem to be. The two had escaped the golem, quite the piece of work by what Spyro was saying he and Cynder had done. Then getting out from underground was no picnic as the golem chased after them as they went following a 'cheetah' by the name of Hunter. Their journey to the 'Dragon City' was not much easier, apparently the 'other races' of this world were none to trusting of the dragon race after what the 'Dark Master' had been doing while Spyro and Cynder had been encased in crystal.

Then, the problems continued to pile for my purple companion when he got to the dragon city as the Dark Master was sieging the city hard. Yet Spyro and Cynder did help, but the Dark Master 'Malefor' pretty much told them their days are numbered. A plan to stop Malefor was made and done, in which whatever was to destroy the world was brought to a halt for a time. In that time, Ignitus helped Spyro and Cynder get a shot at Malefor but pay with his life to do so. Spyro and Cynder went on to defeat 'Malefor' for good, Spyro somehow kept the world from being destroyed. How he did that, I haven't the faintest clue, but he did somehow as the world is still here, so hard to deny that fact. He also saved the inhabitance of this world as well and so was hailed a hero by a number of the world's people. Spyro on the other hand didn't let all these accomplishments inflate a sense of pride in fact, I can't say I've seen anything like an ego with him. His tale was really something like a fantasy that you might read in a novel. The things that Spyro had done was well beyond any expectation that any could have had of him.

And yet, there were particular points said by Spyro that brought thoughts to my mind that I haven't had before. The ideas that came to mind were odd to say the least for they were of things I didn't really understand as a lot involved, I had no references to help me comprehend. Images flashed through my mind that made no sense thought there were some pictures that I'd seen before now which would appear in dreams and nightmares. It wasn't just the images either, there were voice whispering in my mind and though it happens on occasion and no I'm not crazy. I usually ignore the voices that whisper to me, but they were for some reason harder to wave off right now. All of this pointed to there being some important things being said, but I can't figure out what they could be and that made me apprehensive.

It was well past midnight when Spyro finished his tale of the adventure he had journeyed through. When he had, I simply gazed at him calmly to find him staring back at me, I believe Spyro was waiting to hear what I thought about his story. I cleared my throat to try and dispel the tension for I wanted to confirm some facts first before I give my view though. "Okay let me see if I heard everything and understand it correctly. So, you saved all of these dragon guardians who in turn taught you how to harness the elements you can use." I asked. Spyro nodded, I went on, "Then you saved Cynder who had been changed from being an adult and was corrupted by this 'Dark Master' character back into the age she was supposed to be after defeating her," I posed.

Spyro just nodded in agreement, but I caught a flash of pain on his face at the mention of what happened to Cynder. Perhaps there was remaining guilt of what was done, I would rather not pry or prod in this instance. So, I kept going, "Then, you later fought this ape King Gaul who had like Cynder while she was corrupted, worked for the 'Dark Master'. In the end you beat him by using the power you call convexity," I questioned evenly.

Spyro just continued to nod in answer, "This power however, comes at the price of you falling to the darkness from within I believe you put it," I continued.

Spyro looked ashamed at my last statement, "I did not want it to happen. I did not want to become like Malefor," Spyro said looking away as he did.

Yes, this Malefor, he was a mystery of his own in more ways than I can put into words. I felt odd emotions at the things that Spyro had said about Malefor… somehow like there was more to it than met the eye and I don't know why. But there was definitely pieces of the puzzle missing in this and without some of them, I can't say for sure what it is that my intuition is telling me. I focused back on the purple dragon, "Spyro with power of any kind or magnitude comes with an equal price to match. It is how nature works," I returned trying to comfort Spyro, though I don't know if I was successful. Instead, I continued on the previous subject, "However, back to the story, for three years you were frozen in a crystal during which Malefor was working. When you were released by Malefor's minions, they tried to kill you, but you escaped them you then joined the battle against the Malefor the Dark Master. You were able in the end to defeat him and saved the world from destruction."

Spyro nodded once more, which told me that I had the story correct and now I was getting the picture put together. But again, I felt there was still something in it that was missing, "After things calmed down a little bit these guardians sent you and Cynder out in different directions. This in the hope of you finding other dragons that were sent away before your story began." I continued to see Spyro give a confirming nod.

Okay, so I had all the information correct though I didn't exactly like the picture I was seeing even if it wasn't complete. I think that I have enough of the picture to get a sense as to the dangers that were being faced perhaps unknowingly. Yet, best to have the facts rather than sugar code it in my opinion, "That is one interesting story I give you, certainly unlike any story that I've heard honestly," I remarked.

"It is all true," Spyro said this in the attempt to convince me.

It wasn't that I didn't believe Spyro for as odd and crazy as his story was, I did believe what he said was true. However, the last part of it where the Guardians sent out Spyro and Cynder alone didn't sit right with me at all. The implications from what came after the fall of Malefor were very disturbing and raised red flags big time. "Actually, I believe you Spyro, it is just a lot to take in at once though I do have one question," I said.

Delivering this with a smile in the hope that this didn't get taken the wrong way as I'm not one to do well in soft delivery of fact. And I don't think Spyro saw the implications that I did, he seemed to be naïve by what I was coming to discover.

"What," asked Spyro.

"You trust these guardians, right," I inquired.

He nodded to me and I continued with my line of questioning, "Well then, what were those Guardians think sending both of you out alone," I posed flatly.

I was trying to put this question in a somewhat nice way in the hope that I could get across the reason that I saw a problem with. My goal was to hopefully show Spyro the problem I was seeing as well for it was important. It was clear to me that these 'Guardians' were taking a risk that were more than just stupid. What they were doing could be considered being down right cunning and murderous or at least outright dangerous! However, the response I got from Spyro was a confused expression meaning he didn't understand what I was implying. "What are you talking about," asked Spyro.

It took effort to prevent myself from doing a pratfall and kiss the ground, but I managed to keep myself from doing that. I then got control of myself and spoke to Spyro once again, "Okay, let me say this differently then Spyro. To your knowledge, are the guardians insane or do they have something against one or both of you to any extreme? Because honestly, by what I can see from the situation as it is, one of those points would explain how things are currently."

Spyro just kept giving me a blank look, which told me that Spyro had no idea what I was trying to get across to him. Perhaps dragons may not have the same idea as human language or more specifically reference and inference. The point of this is yes, indeed he doesn't see the problem in this and that is not so good as this kind of thing if ignored can get you hurt or killed. I shook my head and fixed my eyes on Spyro, "You really do not see a problem with this current situation Spyro?"

Spyro's expression didn't change, "Obviously he does not," came the voice of Sparx.

My rage spiked at the sound of IC talking and it took a second to get my emotions under firm control. I turned to look at Sparx managing a look of minor annoyance combined with a look of smug pleasure. It was better than rage and killing intent that I was feeling internally, "What is it, is there something on my face?"

Oh no there's nothing on his face, but I can certainly do something to his face that would do more than shut him up. All I would need is an excuse-I mean, a reason and I would be happy to oblige to 'fix his face'. "Not in the slightest, just slipped my mind that you were there you endless windbag that is all," I returned.

Sparx glared at me. Well I think that is another point to me! "What is it with you and these weird names," he challenged.

I could ask the same of him, what's with his constant annoyance that he can't seem to keep to himself. As for the names I give him, I haven't begun to call you appropriate names yet for him, I have plenty more to use. Smiling, I had closed my eyes to hide the malicious intent I was feeling towards him, "I seem to have created a new hobby of thinking of just the right name for you. If you got a problem with that, then shut up about it and keep it to yourself!"

Flyboy fumed at me, which to me was a victory in the ongoing war between IC and me. That puts the score at three for me, Sparx still at zero hee hee hee. I turned back to Spyro before I continued, "The problem is as I see it is this, you Spyro and Cynder too just saved the world recently for the majority of the population! After doing this, you two are being sent out alone to look in places that others can hide."

With me being as nice as I attempt to be around others, I was trying to put this as delicately as I could so that it wouldn't sound like I was accusing the Guardians of sending the both of them off to very likely die. However, that's what I'm seeing being done, whether it is the intent or not is a completely different matter. Unfortunately, Spyro just shrugged in response, "Yes, what is the problem with that?"

It took more effort to not nearly face planted again with that reply for me, but I managed a sigh heavily instead. I'd hoped not to have to spell this out bluntly, yet it was looking like I would have to do just that. To his credit, Spyro has such a kind heart, yet that tends to cause him to miss many dangers that are around him and come his way. That can get you killed if you're not careful and pay close attention to what is being done. Taking a deep breath before continuing, I would have to say this bluntly for him to understand and I didn't like to do it that way. Yet, it may be the only way for Spyro to understand, "Spyro you are a nice and all for a dragon I mean. I… well still, you saving the world and do not take this the wrong way, but I highly doubt that was what everyone wanted. The apes for example are just by guessing not happy about the results that you and Cynder brought about. That being said, you two going out alone and on your own is just asking to be attacked by those who did not like what you and Cynder did. You have already had experience in that idea have you not?"

Spyro's expression shifted to worry and looked at me hard. I think he is starting to get what I am saying, "What do you mean? So, I was attacked that doesn't mean she was."

Spyro is getting closer to seeing the same picture I was unfortunately and though I really would rather he not see the point, I feel it necessary. So, I gave just a little more of a push believing he will see the complete picture that I was getting. "Granted, that is possible… though I am sorry to say this Spyro, I would bet that she has been attacked by this point. Think about it, the apes would know what she looks like since they worked for her, right?"

Attempting to soften the blow I was about to give however, this needed to be said to Spyro so that he could understand, "Those apes have lived in fear of dragons, because dragons have been killing them for one reason or another for a long time. Cynder is one of those dragons that the apes know more than the average. Even if it was not her fault that she has been killing them if they did not do what she told them. Add that to the fact that you took away the one they saw as a leader and I very much doubt the apes would forget those facts. Follow that event up with you two going and kill the one dragon that had been doing worse things to them," I trailed off leaving the point open.

"But," Spyro started to protest to my logic.

I knew this would hurt, still I continued as I know it would help in the long run. I could tell he had begun putting together the picture I did, "The apes want revenge for the things that dragons have done to them, it is as simple as that. They have been waiting for a long while and unfortunately with Malefor gone, Cynder happens to be the next in line that their revenge fixation would go to. Forgive me for saying it Spyro but, you and her and the top targets for those apes to get rid of."

I finished painting the grim truth for Spyro and so, I really didn't blame him for looking at me with fury in his eyes. What I didn't prepare myself for was when Spyro opened his mouth or I guess for a dragon it would be called their maw. From his maw appeared what looked like arcing electricity… uh oh, this can't be good for me!

The electricity shot out of Spyro's maw and I had less than a second to react plus, I was too surprised to do anything. Only registering the bolt hit me square to the chest just below where my heart is. The pain from the voltage as the shocking and electrocution began held all my mind's attention. This was worse than the time I had picked a fight with a different dojo, only to end up get electrocuted. It didn't take long at all for my mind to begin blacking out from being overloaded. I barely felt my body falling sideways, my senses were only partially receiving input even if my brain was unable to process the information in its current condition. The sound of what I guessed was either Spyro or Sparx calling something I couldn't understand what the sound was. My head went completely blank, so I never even felt the ground as I hit it unconscious.

The next thing I knew I was reliving a memory of the day I did get electrocuted. It had been a day that was sunny, and I had thought perfect. It is the first day of summer vacation back at that time as well as the end of middle school for me. School was out and no homework to hang over my head nor stupid guys trying to bully me and getting beaten up instead. I couldn't stop the smile that came to me, life was looking up for me at last!

The only thing that was occupying my mind now, was the next three months that I had extra time to fill. The way I would be filling it would be getting to spend more time at the dojo unhindered. Getting to be with people who share my interest and peace and… well, I doubt there will be much quiet at the dojo. With the fighting and training that's done there, quiet is something that has little place, but that is totally fine with me. That kind of noise is good as it shows good work having results. Lastly of course, Master Kai would be teaching me on a more frequent basis. I reminded myself that though Master Kai's really odd sense of humor, which I had learned to tolerate, it was still worth that to get to be taught by Master Kai. I would soon be getting that was even truer since he would be starting to learn kendo at long last. There was little that would be able to ruin my mood. More thoughts kept coming along those lines, when I was brought out of my own cloud nine so to speak by a yell of a familiar voice.

Running the short distance to the source of the yell to see a crowd gathered in the fashion and intent of watching a spectacle. I pushed through the people making my way towards the front to see a short girl arguing with three boys. The boys were at least a head and a half taller than the girl. The girl was around seven almost eight. Her dark brown hair flowed down to the bottom of her neck in straight locks. She also had blue eyes that were now staring at the boys staring down at her. The girl's name was Terra she had started going to and training at the dojo almost a year ago. I had been around her on occasion. I myself did not know her very well, yet the boys I did recognize. They were from another dojo on the other side of town and one whose students tended to cause trouble for others including the dojo that I went to. As a matter of fact, I had a fight with the boy in the center who was no doubt the leader of the trio. I was aware that he was a windbag who intimated his opponents. I learned that when I had… well honestly, I had whipped him with the greatest of ease. The fight had turned into a public humiliation for the guy.

After watching the argument for about a minute and I had seen enough of it. I stepped out of the crowd in to the view of the three boys. The leader caught sight of me and recognized me and got an even more irritated, which showed on his face. The leader gazed at me and pointed a finger, "You again!"

Cracking a smile and snorting in amusement; I couldn't help but stare back at him. It was comical since it referred to our previous meeting and following fight that I had won, "Yeah me, is there a problem with me being here or something? Or is it that you didn't get enough of a whipping the last time you saw me?"

I was totally relaxed and confident in the fact I could beat him easily, as I had proven. The other two boys wouldn't change the chances that they had against me. Looking over to the girl seeing if she was okay for the moment, "Hey Terra you okay, need a hand with these three stupid guys? It would appear that they can take a hint in the slightest," I asked.

Terra turned to me, "No I got th-" she started.

However, Terra didn't finish as she was kicked by the boy on the right and then hit by the boy on the left. She crumpled to the ground, having not expected the attack so she had no time to prepare. That incensed me, I may not know Terra well, but she is still a member of the dojo. That makes her like family in a fashion and I wouldn't let anyone get away with attacking members of the dojo family and get away with it. It's time to do some old fashion teaching, with pummeling!

I rushed forward with a burst of speed decking the guy on the left. Then I launched myself in the direction of the other guy planning to leave the leader for last. The guy on the right dodged my strike and I hadn't been able to stop myself. So, I kept going with my momentum and fell over a garden wall behind them. Landing in the pond behind the wall that was full of cool water. I hadn't taken notice that, I had smacked my right hand against a pole next to the pond and knocked some wires loose. My mind was taking a double take as I was recovering from what had just happened. Doing a mental rewind of the previous ten seconds to get the information that I wanted, when suddenly I was interrupted as the water went from cool to boiling hot in seconds.

My body had begun to jerk spasmodically, I swear that my nerves were on fire and smoldering somewhere around me. Unable to think clearly at all, my mind was buzzing and drowned out all else. My heart felt as if it was in a race with a car engine and was having great difficulty doing so, while being punched in the chest over and over. My sight had gone white and wasn't working like it should.

This seemed to last for a long time as my mind was unable to process what was happening. Then, just as suddenly as all of this had started, it stopped yet, so did pretty much everything else, my chest hurt and felt wrong somehow! I tried to gasp for air, but my lungs refused to expand and take in air. My mind was telling my body what needed to be done nonetheless, even as my brain screamed orders to do what was required to keep me alive, my body wasn't listening to commands. It was then something began to smash into my chest hard that the situation changed. After whatever was hitting my chest kept going blow after blow, my lungs listened to my brain shouting orders. They finally took breath in to them, the first breath hurt badly and yet it felt wonderful! My chest felt cold and hurt more than any other part of my body. There were adults asking me questions, I didn't understand what they were asking really.

The scene morphed to the park I had been in before getting to the other world with IC and Spyro. There in front of me appeared the black monster that had confronted me the night before I ended out in the Dragon Realm. It shrieked before charging at me, its 'claws' outstretched to attack me. I tried to dodge the lunged, but I was frozen in place unable to move out of the way. " **Now you will die white one,** " screeched the black creature.

With the attack unavoidable, I closed my eyes to not see the thing attack me, but it never came. My consciousness was snapped back, and the first deep breath was hard and painful though it was also great due to the fact it cleared my head which was muddled. My breathing that followed was ragged, but still I was getting air and that was what was important. Opening my eyes to find they weren't focusing as they should, I blinked a few times until my eyes started to focus and things became clearer. I found the sight of the star lit sky was spread above me which should be familiar to me, but I didn't recognize most of the stars or their positions. It meant I had been likely out for a while as it had been getting close to dawn. I forced myself up into a sitting position with difficulty due to my body not responding correctly. I slowly looking around getting my bearings as well as waiting for the pain to disburse.

As I did so, my vision caught a gold sparkle moving around in its field and a purple form sitting by what I would guess was a fire. Okay, I guess that Spyro and Sparx aren't figments of my imagination created by my subconscious mind to play tricks on me. But then, I had just seen that black freak that had tried to kill me before I got to a place where things don't make complete sense. I was attempting to calm as the previous experience was fresh in my mind and it wasn't pleasant in any way to me. That thing was definitely scary and I can't say why and this unknown fear is what freaked me out more than that thing trying to kill me. It was taking some effort to calm down and keep reminding myself that the black freak had not actually tried to just kill me, it was my mind playing horrible jokes on me!

"Hey are you okay," asked the voice of the Incessant Chatterbox.

Odd, I didn't think IC cared about me with how we had been getting along oh well, strange things do happen around me. I tried to stand up on my feet preparing to answer unfortunately, my body had other ideas and wasn't going to listen to me for the time being. It gave a convulsive jerk all over and I crumpled to the ground, showing that my legs from the twitching clearly telling me that they couldn't support my weight right now. As that is the case, then sitting it shall be for me until this condition is under control. When I got up, I coughed a bit and I kid you not, smoke came out of my mouth as I got myself situated into a sitting position. Oh dear that tasted foul, but it does show I am still alive after taking whatever it was Spyro sent my way hadn't been nice. And being alive is the important fact out of this, and that in itself is something taking into account what I had just experienced.

I started crawling back to the rock by the fire as I spoke slowly, "That depends, if this is one's idea o-o-o-o-o-f-" Electricity arced over me for a second and I gave another convulsing jerk and I stopped where I was. After a moment and coughing smoke out, I started crawling and able to continue speaking, "OW of frying me then it needs time and work because I'd say I am *cough* rare to medium rare and I like well-done. I-i-i-i-if-" Electricity once again arced over me though it was a tad weaker than the previous shocking. It still hurt like the dickens, but that's understandable and I shouldn't complain as I'm still alive, "AH-OW if on the other hand this is shock treatment, then not really right now. I am alive, I will give you that but, no promises on anything else for the moment, yet thanks for asking."

I have a high tolerance for pain, yet electric shock still hurt like hell and I had personal experience with that before now, so I know. Making it to the rock I was heading for finally after one more shock running through me. I noticed that Spyro glancing over at me every now and then as I had crawled, he winced when electrical arcs raced through me. Once at the rock, I clambered onto the rock and managed to sit on it with my back upright ignoring the pain that was still present in me. Spyro looked away with a look of shame on his face, I got with the brief glimpse at his face with the shamed expression there. After that, I heard Spyro voice, "I'm sorry I did mean to… I just," he was saying.

My legs still defied my wishes and I ended up on my back off the rock, which my back didn't much appreciate. Okay, if first you don't succeed, try try again as the phrase goes with this debacle, I have to keep my spirits up or this day will be a more horrible one and it's pretty harsh already. I sat up once more and came to a sitting position again then I turned to Spyro and waited for him to look at me. When he did, I looked him straight in the eye before sighing, "I am not mad at you Spyro," I said simply, so that Spyro wouldn't get the impression that I hated him or anything.

In no way did I hold what happened to me against him, I had asked for a smack for what I had said. Electricity isn't the same as a smack, but again with my luck I should have known I could get more than I bargained for. Seeing Spyro shaking with I assumed fear but couldn't tell, I sighed for apparently, he does think I am mad or hate him, which I'm not. "Okay look, if anything I was asking for what I received for several different reasons. I am or rather I will be okay so, do not worry yourself about this," I reasoned.

Spyro just stared at me in shock at my answer, no pun intended, "I shot you with electricity! You should not have lived through that! Yet you still forgive me," he replied incredulously.

I couldn't help but smile back the purple dragon for his reactions were not what you would expect from one such as him. Spyro was a worrier no question about it, but be that as it may, along with that is a habit of worrying which shows he has a good heart. In fact, Spyro has such a good heart it could bring unnecessary trouble to him I wouldn't doubt half the time with loyalty to match it. He was completely selfless and innocent as well and you don't come across that combination often these days, I can assure you, so what a guy! I couldn't seem to help myself but come to like Spyro, he was the type that just grew on you and above all is what one could wish for in a friend, and I don't see that much. You see, I have friends per say, but it had been years after I had found the dojo and Master Kai that I had been able to open up enough to have anything like 'friends'. I don't know why it has been so hard for me to open up to others, it always felt like something was missing, but I couldn't say what. However, here I was becoming close to someone in a matter of days, it felt somewhat weird for me.

Spyro was just different from any I have met in the longest time and there was something nagging at the back of my mind that gave vague familiarity. This was proven by how Spyro wasn't mad at what I said about Cynder. Instead he was worried at his action that had hurt me and it was not only what he had done to me, but what he could have done. Most people didn't give me the time of day, they just ignored me and move on. Hell, most didn't give me a look just looked over me as if I wasn't there. Granted, I pretty much set myself up for that with the way I act now and have for years, it didn't mean that was… well anyways. Nodding my head at him without hesitation, more so that he would know I didn't blame him. "Spyro, you did not mean to shoot me. Yes, I forgive you for what happened, it is what friends do. Lastly like I said before, I was asking for it for several different reasons so do not worry about it."

After hearing my reply, Spyro looked happy when I called him my friend and he relaxed a little bit while I took stock of my current predicament. Finding my legs were still twitching though less than they were before, I forced my legs in to a cross legged position and began to clear my mind. Within a minute, I began to slip into one of my meditative states I had for calming myself physically and mental. I was doing wonderfully, and with all the time I practiced meditation it was almost second nature to me. However, that changed when IC put in his unneeded two cents, "What are you doing? Trying to hurt yourself?"

I don't like being interrupted while I'm meditating, so I snapped out of the state I went into by the sound of Sparx and felt rage boil up in me. I swear, every time he opens his mouth it just is so outright irritating! Trying to focus on keeping the calm demeanor I just had but hadn't lost completely. Still, I didn't miss the feeling of the vein in my forehead start to pop as it always seems to do when I got irritated. My control began to slip and what comes from my meditating state left me utterly. I knew Sparx would be trouble for me, I just hadn't expected that he would be THIS bad, THIS quick! *Sigh* Sparx one and me three, dang it, he got a point on me! "No, I am not trying to hurt myself you insignificant pest! I am moving to a better position for meditation. Yet, I do not know why I am even telling you this, it is not like you would understand anyways," I returned.

Spyro looked at me curiously, "What is meditation," he asked.

Glancing at Spyro, I have to wonder what differences between humans and dragons I will find out about in future. Okay, it's likely that dragons don't call things by the same terms humans do, or they just don't have some of the same ideas we humans have, but there could be more. Why do I get the feeling this idea of explaining terms and things is going to happen, and kind of frequently at that? "Meditation is the skill or process in which one gains a type of control of mind over body. So, in this instance, I am using it to get my body to listen to me and stop shaking," I said calmly.

When about half an hour had gone by, I glanced over at Spyro and he looked like he was thinking about something. The signs of this came in the form of his eyes were unfocused and he was staring off in to space not looking at anything in particular. That said he wasn't paying attention to what was around him at all. "Spyro what is on your mind, you seem to be lost in thought," I inquired.

Spyro's eyes refocused and he jerked back slightly as if I had suddenly just appeared there, rather than having been there the whole time. "Well, I wanted to ask you something," he said. Spyro's gaze fixed on me with a serious look set on his face. I motioned him to keep going, "But it is a question that could be rude, since it is about you directly."

I stared in surprise at Spyro, since I rarely get anyone that wants to ask personal questions about me. I was quite curious as to what Spyro wanted to ask in fact, I couldn't think of what kind of information Spyro was interested in. "Go ahead and ask Spyro. I don't mind we're friends after all," I remarked.

"Well I noticed you seem to have bad things happen to you. Like how you fell down when we were dealing with those apes and then shortly after that," he said.

Bad things? Oh, I get what he's referring to, Spyro is talking about my bad luck, which is a subject in and of itself. Although, how exactly can I explain it so that Spyro could understand if that's even possible of course. The question is, do dragons have an understanding of the idea of 'luck' and the like? If not, that might make things a lot more difficult because I have no idea how to explain it other in the form of luck really. So, I sighed heavily before I gave my answer and explanation beginning a complicated lecture. "That idea is complicated in ways that words cannot say very well. First, do you understand what luck is," I asked.

Spyro nodded and I was thankful that was the case for it meant that dragons knew what luck was, "Yes, why do you ask," Spyro questioned.

And so the explanation began though since dragons know about luck it makes things a little easier for me, but still a vast subject. I started by talking about how as long as I can remember I have always had… for lack of better words an unending streak of bad luck. Most days, things went wrong for me in a pattern that had defined itself clearly to me. For instance, it could be as simple as me being in the wrong place at the wrong time, to me tripping and doing as I've told you a face plant into the ground. My luck could take on many various forms and still do what it does without me getting any say whatsoever about it. I really couldn't explain exactly how my bad luck works even after all the years it has haunted me. As point of fact, my bad luck has the knack of coming in to play and rearing its ugly head not only at most inconvenient times, but also the worst of times that get close to doing me in permanently. A case of this would be when we took care of the apes, which would fall under the 'inconvenient times'. However, I had l earned to keep a sharp eye out so that I can avoid the small things fairly often that tend to occur. It also helped me to know things can always be worse than they are, not exactly the most comforting thought but it gets me through.

When I finished explaining in a simple form of my bad luck, Spyro face held a look of bafflement, "Unending… bad luck," he asked.

I nodded in response, "That is the best way to define the idea," I admitted.

It was then that IC came in and I doubt it is to be nice and helpful… he has yet to be so, "Whoa Spyro, I do not think this is a good idea that we should travel with this guy. His… luck thingy sounds like trouble to me. If you were to add it to that ability of drawing trouble to yourself, which you have, it just says trouble!"

Finally, he says something funny and not particularly insulting that I can work with, it's about time! I let out a bark of laughter at his comment, as I had predicted, he was no help to this, but he did bring comic relief. "Magnet for trouble eh? I have that problem as well, I am use to things like that. Yet no offense to you Spyro, I would not doubt your draw for trouble is annoying and good at what it does by what you said in you story. However, you compare it to mine, and I will win that though it is not like I want to. Then IC if you think Spyro's ability to bring trouble is bad, mine is far, far worse. But, looking on the bright side, we do make good company," I got out.

The bug just shook his head at my reply, "I still don't like this it sounds and feels of trouble and I do not like that feeling."

I looked at Sparx and tried not to laugh, but did anyway, "Afraid of the unknown Sparx are you? I mean with what you've been through traveling with Spyro, not like I would expect it's that much different that what it will be with me added to the mix," I said.

"No, I would just like a peaceful day for once, no one trying to kill me," was the lightbulb with wings's reply.

I couldn't help but snort that came out from me as that wish may have been possible with just Spyro, conceivable even. I wouldn't know having not been around Spyro long enough to have accurate information. Now carrying that wish while being in my presence, I guarantee that it isn't going to happen, one might as well accept that. My bad luck just loves, and I mean LOVES to laugh at you for thinking such things before crushing said wish and driving it so far into the ground, you'll see the bowels of hell before you ever see the light of day again. "Then may I say to you IC, you have the wrong traveling companions," I commented.

IC glared back at me as if daring me to prove him wrong, "Why do you say that, Spyro is not bad," he posed.

When I think IC can't be any more idiotic… he keeps exceeding my expectations! I shook my head again, "That is not what I meant bug boy. Spyro and I have an ability, or talent if you will for drawing trouble in whatever shape or form it takes. When you combine both of our abilities in that, it is far worse would you not say," I asked.

The annoying bug nodded at me in answer, "I would say that would be a big yes."

My gaze flicked over to Spyro who, I saw had the same smile as I did and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We would definitely get along very well, Spyro and I, ""Hey look at the good side of this; with us life is never dull,"" we both said together, before we both broke out laughing.

I was really growing to like Spyro! IC looked at us and continued to shake his head, "The more time you two spend together, the more alike you become, and it is scary," he grumbled loud enough to hear.

I stopped laughing and looked at them still smiling, "Well as fun as that was I thinking it is, time to get some sleep for tomorrow. If I am not wrong, then we will be going to find your dragoness friend. Am I mistaken," I questioned.

Spyro shook his head in the negative strongly. He then, went to sit by the fire and went to sleep. The fly went to where ever he goes to sleep, not that I want to know where he goes! Although, it wouldn't be exactly bad information when I take the time to think of it. I could prank him good- no no no no, I have vowed to myself many years ago that I wouldn't intentionally prank someone in that particular manner even if they may deserve it somehow. I won't descend back down to that level, even for IC, he isn't worth doing those types of things again. So, I found that my legs had stopped shaking by that time. That being the case, I decided to get some sleep myself, since tomorrow sounded like it was going to be a full day for us all. After searching for a softer spot of ground, I found a place and flopped down and dropped off to sleep faster than I have in ages.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **That is where I'll leave off on the third chapter and will pick up in the next. Now, I did make a fuller summary of the Legend of Spyro series, and I thought it worked better as it also gives some of Saber's insights. I hope you like the way that this is being rewritten thus far. Please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	4. Reflections

**A/n**

 **Okay, here is chapter four, and for the next couple of chapters some will notice that there is little change in the story as it was before other than more details and the style it is written. Honestly, I like how this is written at this point the story as this part is flows nicely and I would rather not disrupt that. So enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: Reflections

-Neutral pov-

It is when we reflect on what has been, that we can gain wisdom. Foolish are they that deny or hide the past, yet equally foolish are they that do not learn from what failures and successes we have. Please keep this in mind dear reader, for such plays a part in this tale as you will see if you continue listening.

-Saber's pov-

Rousing upon feeling of the rays of sunlight hitting my eyelids and knowing it was morning, I shrugged off sleep. I rubbed my eyes to get the remains of sleep from them though I was still a tad tired. Thankfully the pain I had felt last night had for the most part gone away. It's probably because I had slept like a log last night, can't blame myself as yesterday had been rather tiring than an average day. There were images from dreams I had last night, and those pictures were weirder that I tend to have. I dismissed the images and rose up to a sitting position stretching to wake up more fully. After that I looked around in order to take in my current surroundings as they were.

I spotted Spyro lying on his back, his wings splayed out on the ground under him and he was spread eagled as he slept. As I watched I saw his forepaws twitched at random and Spyro also as it happens, talks in his sleep as I could clearly hear even from where I was. I couldn't understand half of what he is mumbling as most of the things I was hearing were unintelligible sounds. That's not to say I didn't listen to Spyro for a few minutes and from what I heard, it was evident that he was dreaming about a certain dragoness, since the name Cynder clearly from him. By the number of times Spyro said Cynder's name, he definitely had feelings for her and deep-rooted ones at that. My smile became a frown when… came the voice that I had come to detest and hate over the previous day. It had become out right irritating in such a short time, "Drop those bugs… they're mine-" IC mumbled.

Great, Sparx also talks in his sleep, oh that is just peachy, and I get to listen to him, not what I want to wake up to in the morning. It was obviously the endless pain was dreaming of food as his mutterings implied. I shook my head in annoyance at the fact, "It is at times like this that I am very glad I do not have any siblings. It is extremely likely that if I did, only one of us would have lived beyond puberty! Most bets would probably be me making it through alive rather the sibling, but thankfully I will never have to find that idea out first-hand. There is not a single question about that… I can fight dirty and will do so if the need comes up," I whispered to myself.

After I had suffered IC's sleeping rant, I decided I had enough and need to get away from this unhealthy situation before I do something I couldn't take back. I stood up stretching as I have done every morning for about twelve years. Once I had, I took a moment to look back at my two traveling companions, and then went off beyond audible distance. When I had gone far enough, I began my morning routines as years of habitual repetition kept me doing. An hour passed by the time I had completed my routines before I went back to the site we had camped at last night. Seeing that the two bodies hadn't moved since I had left, I didn't do anything to wake them. I'm well aware that many people don't wake up as early as I do, but still I wonder how some can sleep as long as they do.

Making the choice to go to the pond I had passed earlier, I made my way to the small pond that was a small way from the camp. There was a rock at the edge of the pond and I thought it was as good a spot as any for a seat and so, I sat down on it. I began to review and contemplate the recent events that had happened in the last day… no wait, two and a half days since I was out for three quarters of a day according to Spyro from when I was shot by electricity. I had to correct myself in my timing and doing so I couldn't help but have thoughts of incredulity.

Boy has my life has really taken an unusual turn in a short period, I was reeling both mentally and physically from the recent circumstances, I couldn't help it. Most other people would have either been killed from this or have lost their minds or both. Thankfully I wasn't like other people though I have never fit the 'norm' even on the rare occasion that I put forth the effort to try. A fact I was grateful for one of the times before that such a fact has saved my rear, and all connected to it. In difficult times, not being like everyone else is better than being a part of the masses as it can increase the survival rate. On the subject of sanity… well, there have been people who have called me crazy, to which I reply, I'm not crazy, my reality is just different than yours.

Yet I as far as I could tell I was still sane by my standards at least, and I think I have a good creditable standard to judge by. I believe I was still of a sound mind and I've heard if you believe you are still sane then you normally are. In this situation, it was hard to tell what could be considered sane and what wasn't. Then again, I'm in a completely different world than I know, what's to say that this place follows the same rules that earth does?

I was having a mental rewind and viewing of the last few days. In the first place, three nights ago there was my encounter with that strange dark creature that had been out to kill me. That experience… scares me and I don't scare easily at all for I have nerves that are stronger than freaking reinforced titanium! I could stroll through hell while it's in a major upheaval or war even and take it in stride with a calm smile on my face as I went. In other words, it takes some absolutely serious crap to shake me up. I mean, most go nuts with fear with things that get my attention and then I would dismiss. An example of this would be a stress test I took once, in the said test, I was sitting in a chair and the people running the test did lots of things to startle me. When I say lots, I mean like having fires blazing around me at the end quite literally. Well simply put I impressed the doctors by not reacting at all to anything they did. So again I say, I have nerves beyond freaking reinforced titanium! Recalling that creature and the feelings of fear that I felt, I don't know what to think about that.

Moving on, I find myself having left the human world and come in to another one altogether, one completely different from the one I had left. In this world I'm in now there exist creatures that you would only find in stories, but certainly not in reality. Then shortly after coming into this predicament, I meet Sparx and that had been an ordeal. I was not able to stop the shudder that went through me at the memory of meeting Sparx and what followed. I seriously think meeting him was a curse! I have never met anyone as annoying as him… and I happen to know someone who is the definition of ANNOYING!

After that, sometime between two evenings ago and yesterday I had come to cross paths with Spyro. Thinking about it now, meeting Spyro is an event of significance in more ways than one though it had not appeared so at the time. Even if our meeting had been during and after the fight with those apes that had been making trouble for Spyro. The purple dragon's story had be one that I had to admit was something else. I did say some things in the discussion about Cynder that I probably shouldn't have, which resulted in me being shot with electricity by Spyro. Although, now I could say I know what it is like to be Deep Fat Fried in a fashion because of it.

While I was deep in thought I heard a thud and glanced to my left and I was surprised to see Spyro sitting on the ground next to me. "Good morning," Spyro said sleepily.

I looked at him and then a humorous idea popped into my head. It came from a memory of my past came to mind and I thought, why not have some fun with this. "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not, or that you feel good this morning, or that it is a morning to be good on," I asked.

Oh, I remember the first time that Master Kai had done this to me. He had kept a straight face while he had said the line, but afterward had laughed pretty hard. I had been fairly successful at doing so for Spyro looked at me confused, "Huh," he uttered.

"Sorry Spyro I just could not resist. My Master would do that to me a many time," I replied as I was trying not to laugh at Spyro.

I know what I had did wouldn't make sense to him, but that wasn't why I did it. "You talk a lot about your Master what is he really like," Spyro questioned.

I felt my breath stop on my throat and sighed for Spyro you are asking a very in-depth question. There are many reasons why I talk about Master Kai, the man changed my life… literal, "Well Spyro that is… a complicated and very loaded question. Due to the nature of that is really hard to answer in short way. So are you sure you want to know," I posed.

As I saw Spyro nod I rolled my eyes, I hope he didn't regret asking me this question, "Okay, though I recommend that you get comfortable, this is going to take a while," I remarked.

I took the time to think about where to begin, but after a few moments I started telling Spyro about my martial arts master. I began by telling him about an experience I had around five years ago during the summer time. It had been as I had been traveling toward the Dojo one day that I had been in a good mood as I usually was spending time at the dojo. It was for many reasons that the Dojo was a special place to me, it was there that I felt I could be myself without worry. My troubles would melt away from me when I was there that would come from the outside world. It could be because the house where I lived, the place I unfortunately called home, but didn't feel like a home. It was more a prison and place I hated and avoided as much as possible and I doubt many could blame me for feeling so.

Whether that was due to the many problems that occurred there was a debate in and of itself and that debate was as terrible subject as it was vast. My uncle being one of the major contributing factors in the problems in that house or rather he was the biggest one. After all he caused the vast majority of the complications I get from there, whether it was him beating me for something I supposable have done. Then him beating me for an event that had happened during his day, or usual beating me for no real reason at all that I could figure out, all I could guess on anytime he does beat me is he's just venting his frustrations of the day.

I couldn't help my hand going to the bandage that was over the cut on my cheek on the right side of my face I had gotten from him back then. I would get marks from the stuff I did at the dojo as well but, I knew that was a given at the dojo and at least the marks were obtained by choice and not by abuse. It wasn't like Uncle Douchebag would get caught for abusing me any more than he would now. HE was to the world an upstanding businessman or something like that, no one else saw what he was like at 'home'. So, as I'd walked through the door I saw Master sitting in the main hall with as usual a cup of tea in hand and it felt like I was where I belonged. He was sipping it slowly as he always does as I greeted him, "Good morning Master."

Upon hearing me Master looked up at me. He set down his cup of tea and sighed, still with a smile, "What do you mean my young student? Do you wish me a good morning? Or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or that you feel good this morning? Or that it is a morning to be good on?"

I'd just looked at Master, I was a little taken aback by his reply to my greeting. Two thoughts came to mind at this most recent odd line from Master. One, what is Master getting at? Two and more important, what in the hell?! I saw that Master was still waiting for my answer so clearing my throat, "Uh… All of them," I replied unsure what was meant by the questions from him.

"Ah you need to learn to be specific." Master said as he kept looking at me while sipping his tea.

I nodded in understanding, but not exactly getting what Master Kai had been saying back then. But it hadn't ended on that note, "By the way I see that you have… gained a new mark since you were last here yes," master had asked.

I reflexively covered my new cut as I didn't talk about what went on between my uncle and I to anyone else. Master Kai was one of the few who knew what I went through because of my uncle as I've told him and still do especially when I have a really bad fight with my uncle. "Well, I had a… disagreement with my uncle last night," I had said.

The Master looked sadly at me, "It seems to be more common for you now-a-days, that is rather unfortunate for both of you," he remarked.

I looked at the floor hearing the disappointment in his voice as I hated disappointing Master Kai. He was one of the few people that cared I was around at all in my view, so I did put forth the effort to actually please him where I wouldn't almost anyone else. I was trying to develop firm mental and even more emotional control, yet I was still not very good at such things. I just kept silent in shame keeping myself from letting out my feelings. "If you would like to talk about it, I would listen. There is no one else here at this time, how about it," master had posed.

Spyro listened to me talk about Master Kai and I was opening up more than I normally do, "Even if Master can be a little odd sometimes, he is always there for me when I need him. He was more of a parent figure to me than that uncle of mine," I finished.

Spyro looked at me and nodded in understanding, "I know how that feels to have someone that is as a parent, I had someone like that once," he admitted

I heard pain in Spyro's voice as he said that, this someone Spyro mentioned is one who isn't around that he respected or maybe something more perhaps. I thought for a moment, then smiled at Spyro, "Take it that the someone you are referring to was about to help you in times of need, such can be hard to come by. That is why they stand out in memory," I remarked, not wanting to delve any further into the subject. I then changed the subject to a more upbeat one, "Well anyways, it seems I will be stuck here I might as well make do with what I got and go all out. So, while I am here, I will help you till the end and hopefully find a way to get home, we will see how it goes."

Spyro looked at me, smiled and then laughed at my subject change, which was the intent to have Spyro in a better mood. Unfortunately, the change in subject also resulted in waking up Sparx, who appeared angry as he looked at the both of us. I put an arm around Spyro's shoulders or at least around where his long neck attached to his body which would I believe qualify as his shoulders and smiled back at him. "Well since the lightbulb-I mean Sparx is up finally, heavy sleeper he turns out to be, shall we get going while the morning is still young," I posed.

I slung my pack over my shoulder as we set off in the direction, I would guess that Cynder had gone with how Spyro was worried about her. I wonder what today would bring since things just were not exactly predictable, more so lately. If I look back on what had happened in the last three and a half days, then whatever came wouldn't be dull and I prefer it that way. So, after a period of walking, it was obvious that IC was in a bad mood, which put me in a somewhat good mood. He was flying in front of us as he ranted on and that kind of dragged my mood down from the push upward that his bad mood had brought. I couldn't help my eyes rolling as the lightbulb with wings kept going at the annoyance I felt. Spyro and I didn't notice when he stopped, I only noticed when I thought I heard a splat and so I looked down moving my foot to see Sparx under my shoe. Ah, now this a picture that I so wished I had a camera for to get a photo to keep, I will definitely recall this scene with happy feelings! I smiled at him that had an air of overly nice surprise, "Oh I did not see you down there. I am sorry, my mistake," I said.

"Very funny, I bet you are just so sorry," IC shot back.

My response was to give the lightbulb with wings an icy look, "Need I remind you where you happen to be right now? Or should I just let you understand the action that can happen through experience of you getting to know my foot well? And for your benefit, I will say it would be best for you to shut your mouth," I replied to IC in a volume only he heard.

Sparx just shook his head and moved out from under my foot and we continued on our journey as if nothing had happened. It wasn't long after that we heard a commotion ahead of us which change the whole mood of our band. We came to a small cliff that overlooked the valley and we looked down and the scene we saw wasn't pretty. Admittedly, even my jaw dropped at the sight before us, which I don't do often but it was unreal. There were a lot of apes in the valley of course, most of them with whips in their hands and putting them to use. And it had to be said begrudgingly so, those apes were very adept at using those whips as the three of us got a view of some of the whips getting used with loud cracks.

I then, took notice that the ones that the apes were using the whips on and I knew there was going to be trouble as they were dragons. A great many dragons in fact, dragons of every color variation I could think of at the moment and there were many different sizes, from very small dragons that most likely young children, to larger ones that were probably adults. The more I see of this world I'm in now, the more confusing it becomes. Yet, for some reason I have absolutely no issue whatsoever accepting what I'm seeing, it's odd for me that's the case. Although, there were more apes than dragons and the apes were using their whips to drive the dragons in one direction towards large metal structures, which certainly look like cages to me and I doubt it meant to be for nice reasons.

I glanced over at Spyro to gage how he was taking this scene for I would bet he doesn't like what we're seeing. And low and behold, I was right on the money with my expectation as he was clearly enraged at the sight. Now, the problem as I see it at this point is I really can't tell who will end out of the losing side of this and that worries me. And I would rather not watch Spyro potentially get hurt while trying help the dragons below. But don't get me wrong, I would be right there with him punishing whip cracking apes without hesitation. Yet, if this was not handled delicately, things could go bad real fast and it wouldn't just be the two of us paying the consequences for mistakes. So, I made the best attempt to calm down Spyro, "Uh Spyro, I have no doubt you are mad about this horrible sight. You have every right to be and I can understand the reasons and I am right there with you, but," I began in a soothing tone.

Having him lose his temper right now wouldn't help this situation at all, it would do the opposite in fact I do believe. There were lives at stake and keeping a cool and level head is the best way to give those that are in danger the best chance they could get. However, my attempt to help Spyro keep calm and understand what mattered in this situation didn't go as I hoped. Instead, Spyro swung his head around so that he had eye contact with me, the expression in his eyes said in no uncertain terms he was angry at what he was seeing below. The issue was his emotions were getting the better of him and I think he's about to confirm that to me momentarily. "How could possible understand how I feel right now?! You see all the dragons down there and what those apes are doing to them!"

Yep, Spyro has let his emotions get the better of him, it happens to the best of us occasionally, but it wasn't helping. I wasn't blind or deaf to what Spyro was talking about, I could see the dragons below suffering at the whims of the apes. I didn't like the scene playing out any more than Spyro did, but I know that if we charge in recklessly, things could get much worse very quickly. That was to be avoided it at all possible, and so clear calm thinking was needed now more than righteous anger even if its justified. As Master Kai has told me time and time again, emotions should be making the real decisions in a fight. More mistakes are made that way than problems are solved, and I've seen that idea first-hand.

So, that in mind, I was left with two options really, find a way to talk him down, or two disable Spyro so that he can't go down and then handle the apes myself. Both options have their own set of problems and difficulties to deal with both during and after. Option one would take longer and in that period of time the apes would keep at what they were doing. Option two would shoulder the burden of shooing the apes away squarely on me and me alone. It's not that I didn't think I could do the job, these apes' lack of intelligence was an advantage to me in a big way. Well before I get to the option, I'll go with first things first, the serious need to get rid of IC out of this. I without further hesitation I turned to Sparx, "IC go scope out the situation for us, make yourself useful with those wings of yours and your smaller size. Spyro and I need to have a little chat and you are not wanted or welcome in it," I ordered, and I left no room for an argument from IC glaring at him to make sure I got my point across.

"Uh sure," he mumbled and flew off.

Well, that had been easier than I thought it would be, now come the attempt to calm Spyro down and if that fails, disable him. I would prefer the former rather than the latter, but I'll do what is needed even if it wasn't easy. Spyro was mad and it wouldn't be easy to calm him down that wouldn't stop me from trying. "Spyro, you really need to calm down," I started.

Spyro had been glaring at what the apes had been doing and been brooding, he turned at the sound of my voice, "Calm! You tell me to be calm with what is happening," he demanded.

Dear dear, maybe I should just knock him out and take care of the ape problem myself at this point. It would go much better if I did, I believe with how things are going with Spyro in the long run. I would try one more shot at talking Spyro down and then I'll have to go with disablement and we'll see if dragons have a similar enough physiology to human to have the same methods work. "Yes Spyro, I said you need to calm down. You will be little help to anyone with the mood you are in-" I said.

Spyro however, didn't let me finish, "You do not understand," he growled.

If only he wasn't letting his feelings blind him, then Spyro might see that I do understand more than he did at the moment. I was keeping a cool and level head, and so was able to think and see clearly which was key in this type of situation. As talking was getting nowhere, I guess it would be better to get to disabling Spyro and go get the job done and waste no more time. While Spyro kept going on about why I didn't understand I walked forward towards Spyro. When I had gotten to the spot that put me directly in front of the purple dragon, I took a moment to study the structure of Spyro's neck, so I could find the place that would get the results I was going for. Once I had found the target spot that I wanted, Spyro noticed where I was, "Saber, what are you doing," he asked in a slightly calmer than his growling before.

Still, as much as I would rather not do this, I think it better that I handle this situation with how Spyro is right now. I frowned slightly, "Oh well Spyro, you do not appear to be calming down much and that is not helpful for the current situation. So, I humbly ask for your forgiveness," I stated.

Spyro looked confused at what I had just said, "Forgiveness? For what," he questioned.

I raised my right arm and brought it into position to do what I would to disable Spyro, "This," I said.

I gave a sharp chop to Spyro's neck just below where his neck connected to his head. Noting that the dragon's eyes lost focus and then rolled into his head before Spyro dropped to the ground. It showed that there could be enough similarities between human and draconic physiology that some of the same idea for disablement would work. The question in this is how long will Spyro be out for, it would go well if he woke up while I was in the middle of handling the situation and insists on diving in. It was as I was going over to my pack and was taking out my katana that IC came flying back to the spot where we were and looked at the results of the 'chat' Spyro and I had. "What happened in this chat of yours," he asked.

I sighed, "I tried to get your brother to calm down, my attempt did not work well or much at all, so I did the other option to be nice by disabling him before he gets himself hurt," I stated.

IC glared at me, "You call that nice," he exclaimed.

I gave him a deadpanned look, "Would you rather I let him charge recklessly in and do injury and possible end out like the rest down there if not worse," I posed jabbing a finger to the dragons below. Then I paused, and composed myself, "Besides, I will handle the situation and give those apes much more to worry about than the dragons they doing things to, I do believe I have proven that."

The lightbulb with wings gaped at me, "What do you mean you will go down instead and what did you do to Spyro," he questioned incredulously.

Ignoring the bug's question for that moment in time, I pulled out the belt I had in my pack along with my katana. I put on the belt which was a something I made myself when I found out how to do some leatherworking. There was the belt between the waist and hips, except there were three rings, one in the back and one on either side in line with my legs. Connected to each side ring and the back ring where leather loops that sat over my hips with holsters that could hold swords or my katana really. So, I slid my katana into the left holster at the ready to be drawn and use. Then I turned to face Sparx, "Exactly what I said IC, I will go down there and showing those apes what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a whooping!"

I didn't wait for the lightbulb with wings to reply, I spun around, and I shot off to get to work on the job I had not been shouldered with. After leaving Spyro splayed out and IC hovering over him, I got to the cliff swung myself over and began the process of climbing down to the scene below. And let me tell you, going down a cliff face quietly and safely is no simple or small task as I found out. I did manage to get to the upper tier of the bowl like area that the apes were rounding up dragons in without attracting notice to myself. Then I crept up to the greenery that was at the tier edge and got a closer look as to what I was getting myself into.

There was a need of a plan to get this situation under control and have all those involved come out in the best condition. And my initial glance told me enough to know this would be a tall order, but that's what I got to do. Taking the time to take in the field I would be on had two points of why I did it, looking what I had to work with and what could screw me over. The other thing I noticed was that the apes were almost done with at least the first part of what they planned to do with the dragons. About half of the dragons had been herded into the cages by the time it had taken for me to get to where I was hiding. It was mostly the more elderly looking and the younger children looking age in the cages. There were the other dragons and dragonesses still fighting tooth and in this case talon against the apes trying to force them into the cages.

The second part of the apes' plans didn't appear to be any nice for the dragons if the catapult is anything to go by. The apes that were using the catapult off to the right side of the valley were pummeling the dragons below that hadn't been caged. All this just told me that my time was running out and I needed to hurry. Thankfully, I do get the advantage of these apes being stupid enough not to look around them but only at the dragons. If that kept up, I could sneak up upon them and get the tables to turn on the apes and hard at that. My sights were being drawn to the catapult the apes had, when there was a sudden flash that blinded me for a second. I had to blink my eyes several time to clear the blinding white and yellow coloration that had been imprinted into my eyes that had come from the flash.

When I had regained my sight, I looked at what had happened and I saw a group of apes backing up slightly and two of them on the ground I assume dead. Then I caught sight of the golden yellow dragon with red wing membranes and underbelly with electricity arcing around his mouth. Figuring that it was that the said dragon had shot those two apes with electricity, I involuntarily shuddered at the recent memory of Spyro hitting me with electricity and knowing how it felt. However, I didn't feel pity the apes though, they were asking for what they were getting and more. However, that shows an inherent risk for me of being shot at by dragons and I would rather not take electricity or other ideas if I can avoid it.

I don't blame Spyro for the shot of electricity, but it had still gotten more than close for any comfort. Not that I told him that his frying had done that, he would have blamed himself so much more than he did already. It was as I was trying to come up with a plan that the whispers in my mind got into my notice to the point that it felt like the owners of the voices were around me.

" _Block and redirect,_ " whispered a feminine sounding voice to my right.

I twisted my head to the right and saw nothing, " _You can absorb it,_ " said a male baritone voice from behind me.

I spun around and still saw nothing and I was getting worried as the voices that whisper to me have never been this clear before now. I'm not schizophrenic, this isn't the same, and others have made claims that I am. " _You have the ability,_ " came a childlike voice.

Images and knowledge that I hadn't had before came to my mind and it made some sense and yet was ludicrous at the same time. " _For once, act and don't think,_ " stated a voice I'd never heard yet, strangely it was familiar for some reason.

"Who are all of you and why can I hear you in my head," I questioned the air.

I kept looking around still trying to find the owners of the voices with no success as what they said didn't make sense. But the whispering faded, and I was left to my own thoughts and none of the whispering from moments ago. The only thing I could figure with what I had, was that my chi could be used to block and redirect elemental shots sent my way. How that was supposed to work, I don't know but its what I got to work with I guess.

My attention returned to the situation at hand, saving the dragons that apes were trying to round up. A plan quickly started formulating that would hopefully be able to help the dragons and not have a horrible price to pay in the end. From my standpoint, the first thing that needed to happen was make the catapult disappear and remove it from the equation. That would assist the dragons still fighting and hinder the apes and anything that hindered the apes is a good thing right now. After that, if I could work on diminishing the number of apes and preferably get them to run like scared little girls all the better. The goal and the steps were simple enough, doing them was a different matter though but not impossible I believe.

I looked over towards the catapult to get a idea as to what it might take to get it to fail in some way, shape or form. And I noticed that the 'make shift' catapult as it could accurately be called hadn't been built with lasting in mind. The design would be something one would expect from a child honestly, something that works but only just and mostly due to luck. Yet, I smiled at an idea that popped into my head of how to handle the catapult and make it fail. The contraption was held together by ropes which could be easily cut, and I wouldn't doubt cause massive chaos. I swear there is probably a light bulb above my head now with how good the idea was.

Now if my bad luck could just keep out of this for a little longer, everything would be good and run smoothly. Yet, it had been a good period of time since my luck had given me a problem, so my intuition says that don't count on my luck staying out of this. Plus, this situation was a pure gold opportunity for my bad luck and it rarely missed such times. Said bad luck has a habit of hitting with greater magnitude the longer it didn't affect me. It's called 'luck buildup' or that's the term I gave it and a horrible gift from hell it is! So, things in this situation could go either good or bad and I have nothing that could give me hints as to which way it would go.

Well, as time was of the essence, the plan I had come up with on the fly would have to do for this job. So, I began moving covertly to the right keeping on the tier above the apes and the same one the catapult was on. I used the greenery and other features to hide my approach to the catapult and by what I could tell, none noticed my approach. As I came to the last clump of bushes and trees along the valley wall I looked towards the catapult. There were five feet or so between the place I was hiding and the ground where the catapult was set up. I could cover that distance fast enough to still catch these apes by surprise and off-guard.

Now what I was about to do could be seen as stupid and nuts by most nevertheless, that has never stopped me or even slowed me down from me doing something before when I have a reason. It's at times like this I state without shame I can be certifiably nuts and I'm proud of it! If any would like to argue, then let's see them do what I do and go through what I deal with and survive as well as I do.

Taking a deep breath, then I silently creeping out of the foliage towards the catapult getting there without any seeing me. Somehow, to my good fortune… rare as it is for me, all the apes were facing the other way so didn't see me coming, they were too busy operating the machine to hear or take notice of me. I was coming up to them as an agent of death all I can think of that's missing is a funeral dirge playing for it might as well be. I couldn't help but be awed by the level of stupidity these apes really were at and bless them for it. This time I was thankful they were so dense for it worked to my advantage.

Now, if I cut that rope theoretically the catapult should have a rather big failure and cause a huge mess, which is the idea I have in mind. Maybe if it had enough force in the upswing break the catapult, then there would be a lot of chaos and destruction for the apes all around. The only potential issue I see with that is I could get caught up in as well and I would like to avoid that if at all possible. Nevertheless, if I time it precisely right, then everything should work out okay… hopefully, no promises. However, upon hearing a roar, I looked over and saw that the yellow dragon from before was being overwhelmed and now he was the target for the catapult's next shot. Seeing that the catapult was already been loaded and the crank had started to pull the main beam down I wasted no more time and got to work on making this catapult fail.

I took my katana out from its sheath unfortunately, as fate or rather my bad luck would have it, one of the apes just happened to glance back and saw me. He of course let out a screech though thankfully for me, they were too late to do anything about me. I drew my katana fast and sent the hilt into the chest of the ape that had screeched hard having him crumple to the ground. I rushed forward smacking another ape as I closed the distance to the catapult, brought up my katana and then swung it down across the row of ropes curled around the crank drum much like thread is wrapped around a spool. The result was instantaneous as well as effective and with the ropes severed, the rope that was still tied to the beam of the catapult whipped around the inner parts of the catapult.

I was treated to a first-hand view of just how poorly built the catapult was, as my one action served to cause a domino effect. Ropes were unraveling and that caused other parts of the catapult to fail as well. With a loud crack, the catapult began to have even worse problems, which also snapped me to look upward at the main beam and seeing it smack the pole came back at the base part of the catapult. Ingrained reflex came to my aid in the form of amazing reaction time saving me as it had in throughout the years of martial arts training. I shot out of the way without thinking and heard a split second later the crash of the main beam plowing through where I had been just a second ago. Feeling myself and breathing hard realizing just how close I had been to becoming a pancake, I breathed to slow down my heartbeat.

"That was too close for comfort *pant* way too close," I muttered to myself.

I looked back at where the catapult they had been to see that my actions had at least obtained the result I had been aiming for. Actually, that's not entirely accurate, because my actions had far more effective results that I had predicted. The failure of the catapult had given a morale boost to the dragons and that was bringing bad times for the apes. The apes that had been around the catapult were in complete disarray, of those who were still moving at least for the apes who had been working the catapult were either dead or unconscious.

I stretched a bit before focusing on the next part of saving the dragons that these apes had been harassing. Racing off to get down to the lower level of this place so that I could get to work I steeled myself for what I was going to do. I have no problem fighting or even beating others up when they deserve it and are asking for it but killing is different. Don't get me wrong, if I have to, I'll do the job of taking a life yet, that doesn't mean I like or enjoy doing the idea. In this case, the ape were asking for a lot with what they have been doing to the dragons, so I'll deliver. My other advantage in this was the chaos I'd caused was spreading and sowing confusion. "Hi-ho, time to get to work on teaching a lesson to these hairy apes of what happens when you do stupid things like this. So then, those apes better have their graves dug or dig them fast, because I am not going to do it for them, and they will need a lot of them," I stated.

Speeding toward the close group of apes, I swung my blade and sliced through one ape without much effort. I continued the motion and slammed the hilt of my katana into the next ape in my path making contact with his neck hard. My blade wasn't all I used, I was kicking and punching as I went as well taking down apes. As I was doing the job, I couldn't help that some of the pent up emotions that I had came out in the form of me swinging harder then was necessary. So, I have issues that are un-dealt with, most people do whether they admit it or not. In fact, an uncomfortable feeling began working its way into my heart as I kept going on dealing with the apes.

The feeling of discomfort was pushed to the back of my mind at first as I focused on the task I was doing. Plus, memories of Master saying it was bad to keep emotion bottled up inside me came to mind as well. I'm not saying it didn't feel wonderful to vent what has collected over time from what I've been forced to put up with. There were flashes of where my uncle's face appeared instead of the ape's as I continued the work of death. It was as that was happening that the uncomfortable feeling came back to the forefront of my mind and wouldn't be ignored. I won't deny that I dislike my uncle and I have many reasons that I feel the way I do about the man. And after all the years that Uncle Douchebag had made my life a living hell, I dare anyone to blame me for hating him. The problem that I was having was that I used these apes to work out some of that hate and I know that to be wrong.

I literally came to a halt at coming to the realization, since it horrified me to see just how much control that had slipped away from me that I normally had. I looked down at myself and found I was covered with splatters of blood, my right hand gripping a blade soaked and dripping crimson. It was as I took in my appearance that a phrase that Master had said to me after an extremely bad night with my uncle had occurred. " _You must be wary of the feelings of vengeance young one. It can be and usually is a subtle venom and then it turns into revenge which is a lethal poison. You will find you have become the same as the one you despise._ "

Master was as always right, I was acting exactly as Uncle Douchebag does… no I was acting worse than him! That thought alone made me feel completely sick and disgusted! My right hand went slack, and the katana slipped out of my hand. The sound of my katana clanging on the ground sounded loudly. I looked around and took in the scene of carnage with the many ape bodies that littered the ground. By the long straight cut marks only served to show what I had done when I had let my emotionally control slip. This situation was also different from the time I had killed the ape when I had meet Spyro.

The world around me faded from my notice as the voices came back and were louder than before. I didn't understand what they were saying, but then I wasn't paying attention much either. I sunk to the ground and pulled my knees to be in front of me and I used them to hide my face. I was being haunted by my actions and what had been going through my head while I had been doing what I had. The dragons seemed to be ignoring me and working on getting those in the cages out if my ears were working right. And honestly, I didn't care that I was being ignored, I preferred it at the moment and be left alone right now.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **That is where I'll leave off on the fourth chapter and will pick up in the next. I'm hoping that your readers are liking the changes thus far. Please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	5. More Introductions

**A/n**

 **Okay, here is chapter five, and now there will be some more changes than there has been in the last three chapters. So enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5: More Introductions

-Neutral pov-

The bond of friendship is hard to come by, but valuable is he that has friends with them at the hardest of times. A friend will look out for you when you are not making the best decisions or are going through harsh situations. Friends will tell you the truth when others will not, still with thoughts of one's own wellbeing. Thus, was what directed Saber's actions in disabling Spyro and then going in his place to help those he didn't know.

-Spyro's POV-

I felt groggy when I opened my eyes, and I was trying to remember what had just occurred to have me feeling like this. Saber had been saying things about calming down, then asked him to forgive him for something. Then there had been a sharp hit to the back of my neck and everything went black which brought me to the present. "Hey Spyro, are you okay," asked Sparx.

I shook my head and got to my feet slowly, "I think so, what happened," I questioned.

"Saber did something and then ran off saying he would 'handle things' or something like that. I said it before he is weird Spyro, cannot guess what he is thinking," Sparx replied.

My head still was throbbing from Saber hitting me and what Sparx was saying was not making complete sense. All I remember was Saber saying I needed to calm down and then hitting me, there had been nothing about taking care of anything said. Instead of asking Sparx what he meant, I went to the cliff where below apes were capturing dragons. Yet, by what I saw the ape were dead or gone and everyone else was looking okay. Those that had been in cages were being freed and the injured were being seen to, which is not the picture I expected to see after what I saw before.

I made my way down to the bottom of the valley and by the time I had, I most of the cages were empty. There were ape bodies around from those that had not run, but I saw no sign of Saber anywhere though and he is hard to miss. Still, I may not like the apes for what they have done, but I still do not like killing them either. I am surprised that Saber would help out like Sparx says he he would, he would have put his life on the line for them doing so. The last time I had seen him, I had growled at him and snapped that he couldn't understand what I felt. I feel so horrible about doing that now and I really want to apologize to Saber for doing that.

My mind began racing as the seconds turned into minutes and there was still no sign of Saber as I searched for him. The longer I searched for him the more I worried and when I tend to do that, I make more mistakes and miss things. Yes, we had met a couple of days ago, but be that as it may, he called me his friend even after I had shot him with enough electricity to kill someone. Although, now that I think about, it is very odd that he was still alive afterwards and then later a short while later recovered. There are some things about Saber that do not make sense yet, he said that he would help me and that is all I need to know for now. Sparx was hovering above my left shoulder watching me, "Hey Spyro who are you worrying about," he asked.

I glanced over at Sparx, confused by what he was saying for the answer to the question should be obvious, "What do you mean Sparx," I replied.

"I mean you are looking for someone, who is it, Cynder or Saber," he asked in a smug tone.

I was not able to stop the blush that came at the mention of Cynder's name, but I managed to compose myself. Still, I thought about the question that Sparx had asked me yet, it was one that I did not know how to answer. I care about both Cynder and Saber so what is Sparx saying? Now I am even more confused than I was at the first question, but I do not know why I am so confused by it. Sparx it seemed read me like he can often and sighed, "How thick can you get dragon boy," he posed.

I would have retorted Sparx about being thick, when we began to overhear voices close to us. Both Sparx and I turned to see a turquoise blue dragoness talking to a deep pine green dragon, "Yeah I have never seen an ape quite like this one. It has a lot less hair and thinner and smaller than the average ape, odd if you ask me. And it just sits there with a odd metal tool of some kind," said the dragoness.

Sparx and I slowly shifted our gazes to one another after hearing that and by the look in Sparx's eyes, he was having the same thought as I was. That description sounds rather familiar in fact, it fit Saber very well though the last line didn't sound right. I went up to the dragon and the dragoness that had been talking, "Excuse me this odd ape you were talking about where is it," I inquired.

Both the dragon and the dragoness turned to face me when I spoke. And now that I got a better look of the turquoise dragoness, her wing membranes were white as well as her underbelly and was a good ten years older than myself to my best guess. She also had two horns coming out of both sides of her head that curved down in a small arc towards her back. She looked over at me with a look of surprise on her face which grew as see kept staring at me, "You are the purple dragon Spyro," she exclaimed. "Oh ancestors, I never thought I actually meet you face to face."

I could not help the sigh that came out as it was at times like this that being as well-known as I am along with my journey to find out my origins is hard. Everyone just wants to meet you to say that they have, I could never get used to it all. All I wanted was to be treated like everyone else and not like some special creature that can do anything. I may have saved the realm, but I never asked to be the one to do so. I just did the best I could, yet everyone just went on about how special I am as a purple dragon. Cynder was one of the few who understood what being as well-known is not as nice as some say it is. Her fame was not the nice kind though, but it was not her fault. I forced a smile, "Yes, that is me but back to the odd ape, where was it you last saw him," I asked politely, so I did not sound rude.

The green dragon had bronze yellow wing membranes and underbelly along with three horns one on either side of the back his head that curved like my own. The third came out of the top of his head and curved like the others. He nodded his head behind him to the right, "I believe he is in that direction last I heard and I am sorry for my mate's behavior a second ago. I would guess that you… have gotten tired receiving that kind of treatment," he said.

He would not believe how tiring it has become to be the "famous purple dragon" and other names other call me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and thanks to the green dragon before Sparx and I went off in the direction that he had indicated. As we walked, I wondered if Saber was alright after fighting the apes, I hoped he was. There had been a lot of apes to fight off from what I had seen, so I hoped he had not been hurt or injured. I could not say if Saber was skilled with fighting, other than the one experience I saw him got against the apes that had tried to capture me recently. But then if one takes into account that… what did Saber call it, a streak of bad luck, was it not? I do not know what Saber means by that exactly, yet he seemed sturdy from what I had seen, maybe all humans were as sturdy as him. Who knows?

"Spyro," called a female voice. I stopped at the sound of someone calling my name from somewhere behind me and I glanced around to search for the source of the voice. I know that I have heard that voice somewhere, could it be her, "Spyro there you are!"

The same voice that had called my name was closer than before, the next thing I know I felt something landing hard on my back. Unable to turn my head to catch a glimpse of what was happening, I tried to steady myself. The force of the hit as well as the extra weight colliding caused difficulty in steadying myself causing me to wobble and threw off my balance. It did not help my balance when I felt four limbs along with a tail and wings wrapping around me. At this point my efforts of keeping my balance was lost and my legs collapsed sending me crashing to the ground in a heap. I could feel my lungs gasping for air to gain back the wind that had been knocked out of me from the crash.

My mind and head were spinning and reeling from the impact with the ground as well. It was not as much as when Saber hit me, but it still made it hard to focus. Shaking my head to try to clear everything, I twisted my head and neck around to see what or who had tackled me with their latching on. What met my gaze was obsidian colored scales and a red underbelly that I knew very well and the realization hit me. Before I knew it I heard myself spouting a name, "Cynder!"

Yes, it was Cynder, my mate… sort of I suppose as we have not really done anything that an adult dragon and dragoness do as mates. I am glad that Cynder is okay, especially after some of the things Saber had said could have happened to her. I do not want to lose Cynder after all we have been through together. She is the closest individual I feel I can be myself around and I can talk to her about anything. Cynder was hugging me tightly like she would normally do, "Oh Spyro I knew we would find each other again," she squealed.

I felt Cynder's hold on me tighten on my body hard than it had started out being and was quickly turning into a bone crushing choke hold by her. I love her and I know she does not mean to squeeze hard, but I keep forgetting just how much strength she has. Turning my head slowly and with difficulty to face Cynder, my limbs began to scramble around trying to get Cynder's legs to loosen her hold. If she did not let me breathe soon… I do not know what would happen to me, "Cynder it is nice to see you and everything but-" I started, but never finished.

However, I was cut off as the grip she had on me somehow got tighter nearly cutting off my air supply. The fact that Cynder weighed less than me was something I had long ago found out, yet even with that difference she had a stronger a grip than the steel the moles forge. This experience was just once again proving the idea and it was really starting to hurt. I do not know how much more of this my lungs can handle! "Oh Spyro, since when were you a flatterer? I must say I like it a lot please, do keep going," Cynder replied.

The hold I was in got so tight now that inhaling air was hard enough I was not getting enough of it! I need Cynder to let go now! "Cynder… I *gasp* cannot… breathe," I rasped.

Cynder looked at me realizing what she was doing and instantly let go of me, "I am sorry Spyro," she apologized.

The second the vice hold released, I gasped and took in a large breath of air into my lungs. I kept breathing heavy and deep breaths before getting slowly and shakily to my paws then turned to face Cynder. "It is okay Cynder, you did not mean to do that," I assured.

Cynder looked at me with an embarrassment on her face that included a visible blush. I closed the distance and rubbed Cynder's cheek with mine, "That is nice of you to say Spyro," she returned as she pressed back in the nuzzling.

It was then that Sparx put in his bit, "Okay enough… there you two go again getting all mushy in public. Are you not ashamed of yourselves," he asked.

"Sparx," I bellowed the response,

It was not his business what Cynder and I do with each other and we are adults now so we can do what we wish to. Sparx had not like Cynder much but he was supposed to be nice to her and he knows that. Sparx just looked at me with a serious look, "Spyro are you not forgetting something," he posed.

"Like what Sparx," I replied.

"Uh like Saber, the odd looking ape we met a few days ago," Sparx insisted.

I felt shock at the statement, how could I forget? We were going to see him then Cynder came and it completely slipped my mind and the shame and guilt came in a massive wave. Saber is my friend he had helped me and even came down and fought all the apes to protect the dragons, none of which involved him. Yet he had gone and jumped in to help anyways, I was so horrible to forget about him, it would be hard to face Saber after all of this. Cynder just had a baffled expression on her face, "Spyro, who is this Saber," she questioned.

The question from Cynder, snapped me out of the guilt and back to the present. I turned to Cynder forgetting that she would not know, "Oh sorry Cynder, he is someone we meet recently and became friends," I answered.

"Oh, I would like to meet him, you do not make friends often," Cynder said.

"I would like to have some time away from him," Sparx remarked.

I looked at Sparx curiously somewhat confused, "Why do you say that? And now that I think about it, you two do not seem to get along," I said.

Sparx let out a huff of annoyance and frustration, "All he seems to do is tell me to be quiet in some way and call me weird names," he responded.

"I like him already," Cynder stated.

I turned to Cynder as she had just made the comment and had done so as she tried not to laugh. We all began to walk in the same direction as before to go look for Saber, he had to be somewhere after all.

-Saber's POV-

I found myself in a place I didn't know nor have been that I can recall, and that was a matter of irritation to me. Granted, I had shut out the world around me, but this was ridiculous, no matter how many times I opened and closed my eyes there was no change. Everything around me was in darkness, and so I couldn't see anything, if there was anything to see at all that is. I couldn't feel myself standing on anything nor sitting anymore. In fact, none of my five senses seem to be receiving or sending input to me. Then as if my thoughts were some sort of signal, the darkness faded and a cityscape appeared in its place.

The place was surrounded by a heavy wall very likely for defense and keeping out 'trouble makers' in the distance pretty much any way I looked. The was housing structures to the right and left of me, the stone paved street I was on was clearly set piece by piece and by design. The individual stones, fitting together much like a jig saw puzzle, tight and left little if any space between each other. Much of the houses were side by side, built like town houses in European countries if what I've seen in books is anything to go by. The buildings had multiple stories high made also of stone while using wood and cloth for decoration. The other point I saw in varying states of the stone work being in a heavy state of disrepair.

I moved forward down the street looking around for evidence that could give me a clue as to where I was, whether that encountering someone or something else. However, I came across no one as I kept going and it quickly got eerie to me. Perhaps that was because of the fact that there was something about this place that felt vaguely familiar, a feeling of déjà vu with it. The passing of time faded from notice as I was looking around from something to work with to figure out what was going on. After a time, the cityscape changed to look much more rundown and ruin-like, then there was also a tower that came up ahead of me. I soon reached the tower and found that potential dwelling structures were built into the tower wall to be side by side and a road twisting upward.

Starting up the tower still looking for anything that would explain where I was or what was going on and found nothing as I went. The eerie feeling as well as the déjà vu was getting stronger, it was getting to the point that I swear I've been to wherever this was, I just couldn't remember. I did take a moment to look over the edge of the pathway and saw that the ruins below was 'arranged' in sections that appeared to form arcs around the tower. There were six main streets that led up to the base of the tower where I was. There was evidence that there had been plant life all over the place, on houses on other buildings lining the streets and there was a garden or some type of park though most of the plant life appeared to be either dying or dead.

I glanced upward to only be met by the underside of the stone walkway above me as I went with support structure holding it up. I kept going upward until I came to where the pathway came to an end, but there was a stairway that went up to the top of this structure. Out of curiosity of this entire situation, I went up the stairs to hopefully figure out what this was all about. At the top of the stairway was what looked like a dais of some sort, which seemed to sever as the crowning pinnacle of this tower. As I looked around, my gaze locked onto a figure that was in the shadow of the dais. I approached slow, "Uh, excuse me, do you happen to know where we happen to be," I asked.

It was as I got close enough to get a view of the individual that planned to inquire more about where and what this place was, but I never got that far. The reason I didn't was when I saw the individual up close, I was shocked to find they looked literal exactly like me down to every single detail that I could come up with for myself. They had the same face the same color and style of hair, every detail was identical to my own. We could pass for twins… actually, make that perfect clones physically, which should be impossible. It was simply not possible a single being could have an exact copy, someone whose physical appearance was more accurate than a mirror reflection could give. Nevertheless, as of late especially in the last few days, a number of the rules of logic and sense had been getting defied around me.

I have tended to rely on logic and common sense as frequent and usually constant companions to be with me some of the select few. Logic is simple and constant, so that makes it easy to understand form most situations enough that one can roll with them. Yet, ever since encountering that the black thing and then coming to the Dragon Realm, things have been changing with logic and sense not being my allies as much as they usually are. I shook my head to clear my mind trying to comprehend what was happening. Meanwhile, the individual I had inquired information of harrumphed at me in response, which snapped me out of my mental conundrum. "Okay you, just who in the hell are you and why do you look exactly like me," I demanded.

"So, at last we can speak 'face to face' as I believe you put it, and what is the first question you ask? A ridiculous and pointless questions that you should already have the answer for already, how blind and foolish you are," they said.

It was a surprise to me that the voice that came from this individual was one of those I'd heard at the beginning of my latest fight with the apes, the last one in fact. But this situation, whatever it was made less sense as time when on and I was not liking that at all. The irritation showed slightly as my lips tightened shut, "Blind and foolish am I? Okay look you punk, I don't know who you are, nor do I care, that you would claim what you did is wrong and I'll prove it if I need to. All I know is you are one of the voices that spoke to me earlier, so what the hell is this," I demanded. Then I jabbed a finger at this punk, "You somehow look like a carbon copy of me, then just come out and call me stupid. Either you better have a unshakable reason as to doing that or prepare yourself for the consequences!"

I would have answer for this punk calling me stupid, I don't let another call me stupid without verifiable reason and have a chance of not facing the consequences. Nevertheless, this situation was unusual, and I was only able to come up with three possibilities that can explain this conundrum. One, I'm hallucinating, and this is all a creation of my mind and it's possible, a scary thought if it is true. It says that my mind and imagination can not only come up with some truly terrifying things but is getting better at such things. Two, I'm dead and I am in hell, which is entirely possible since if there are such places as heaven and hell, the latter is likely where I would be tossed with my record. If that's the case, then Satan and myself will be having a long talk and in said chat, both of us will go into a room and only one of us will come out! I fully intend that one coming out to be me by whatever means necessary. Or the third and final possibility, somehow, something or someone is defying logic in its entirety and that's unlikely as logical law don't take being denied as far as I know often if at all.

Now, out of the possibilities the first is one that I can't discount, but it's not one I like for it means that my mind is gone. Where the mind went when it goes out I can't say, yet it is very unlikely to come back judging by the magnitude in this case. Then if this is what insanity is like, I want out of it right now as quick as I can get! Possibility two is one I like the least of the three, because if this is hell, then I'm in for a jolly good time which won't be fun for anyone. One thing I'll guarantee, hell won't be the same with me being there… there will be changes, the devil can and if I get my way will, kiss my rear and I'll unload from a particular place if you know what I mean! Some would ask what kind of a threat that is, to them I'll say this, my rear end can be akin to a weapon of mass destruction I assure you. The final possibility, the most unlikely of the three due to it being the most ludicrous of them all since the universe follows certain rules.

I scanned around my immediate area again as if to prove to me which of the three possibilities was the right one to explain this. I notice that much of the environment didn't make logical sense though it somehow felt right which didn't make sense either. That forced me to admit the point that I didn't want to in this and that I had been resisting. That being the last possibility was the most likely the one that would explain the events going on currently. I reluctantly faced the figure and he seemed to be waiting for me, just standing there patiently waiting for a child to get over being in awe of something new.

A deadpanned expression came to my face, "Okay, obviously whatever this is about isn't real. I'm sticking to that unless you can provide indisputable evidence to prove the contrary, so my question is what's the point of this," I stated flatly.

His face was void of any emotion, more so than mine currently was and doing that isn't as easy as it sounds. "So convinced that this," he said gesturing around us, " is not real, are you?" I gave a nod for a reply and nothing else, the punk continued, "My, that is a rather simplistic view as well as short sighted. You perception has been warped more than I thought it would be, perhaps that will change with time, it can be hoped for." I held in the retort that was trying hard to come out at that comment, but I kept my silence. "What is real is a matter of perspective or as I think as you would say it 'in the eyes of the beholder.' So, don't be so quick to discount this as a hallucination for it is not," he said in a tone of reason.

That isn't much of an answer to explain what this is about, more a 'just because' kind of reply and I've never been fond of getting those for my inquiries. However, at this point, I doubt that I'll get anything else, let alone better, "Fine, not the answer I like but I doubt you will say much different. So then answer me this, what is this place, because I have never seen it," I stated evenly.

The vocal reply didn't come immediately, but the body language that this look-alike was giving off was clear and prompt. This guy gave the impression that he was bored, as if I was a child asking is the sky blue or something. The body language I was reading from him really irked me and I couldn't explain why for this isn't the first time I've gotten a response from another. But there was something about this guy that was ticking me off and he hadn't opened his mouth just yet. "Let's just say that you have a connection to this place that you apparently have forgotten from your reaction, whether you believe it or not," he replied.

The vein in my forehead began pulsating hard at not being given a straight answer as it was adding to the irritation I was experiencing. This punk was quickly approaching beyond annoying and irritating along with irking me and most don't do that, not even IC has gotten this far so quick. All he seems to do is avoid the question with another question and I don't like people who avoid answering a question rather than just say the answer or 'I don't know'! "Oh come on, give me a straight answer," I growled.

Nonetheless, the world around us began to dim, the scenery becoming less clear and distinct so, it became harder to see the city around me. However, I could still see him smirk at me as he replied, "Now, what value would there be for you if I just gave you the answer. If you want an answer, then you will have to find it and figure it out for yourself. However, I will be nice and give you a hint, my appearance is no coincidence as we also have a connection Saber."

The way this guy said my name, it was with distain and disappointment while everything around me went dark. The next thing that I registered was sound from all around me crashing in, and my other sense feeding input from the world around me. I was forced to acknowledge the world, even if I didn't move my head from being behind my knees. Recent events came back to my mind and fresh waves of disgust at what thoughts accompanied my actions washed over me. I'm not ashamed of what I did to apes, from what I'd seen it was necessary to stop them and they brought it to the point that killing had to be done.

I was still being ignored by the dragons around along with space being established between me and others. After a bit, I did move my legs and head enough to glance around to take in what was going on around me. I breathed deep in and out to slow down my heartbeat that was faster than it was on a normal basis. At the same time, I was collecting my thoughts and getting them into proper order so that I could move forward. In a few minutes, I slowly got to my feet grabbing Yubashiri and wiping the blood off before sheathing it. I was brushing myself off when I heard a voice call my name and it was one that sounded familiar.

I glanced around trying to both identify and locate who it was calling my name as most around me had been avoiding me. Then I was still feeling pain from different places around my body, but then a few apes had managed to get attacks in on me, so it was possible that I was bleeding. I looked myself over and saw that I indeed had scratches, gashes and developing bruises from the fight I had been in. None of the injuries were serious or life-threatening that I could tell and I have a pretty good eye for judging injuries as Uncle Douchebag unintentionally made sure of. Heck, I know that I have bandages in my pack since with my bad luck it would be beyond stupid not to for me. However, I left my pack up where Spyro was and so didn't have access to what it contained unfortunately.

"Saber," called the same voice from before and it did sound quite a lot like Spyro's now that I got a second hearing of it.

I turned in the direction that the voice had come from and did see Spyro bounding in my general direction. Granted, he was glancing around so he hadn't likely seen me yet, and the tone of worry lent credence to that. So, I strode out into clear sight so Spyro couldn't possible miss me standing where I was. And with that being the case, Spyro quickly locked his gaze onto me and raced over to where I stood. I did see that the lightbulb with wings was not too far behind my purple companion unfortunately. When Spyro reached me, it didn't take long for him to notice I had marks from the tussle with the apes, "Saber are you bleeding," Spyro exclaimed.

I glanced at some of my injuries and then I shrugged, "Looks like I am a little, it is nothing to be concerned about, so do not worry about it. I will take care of the scratches and gashes soon enough," I replied.

Spyro gawked for a moment, then shook his head, "You need to get those injuries taken care of as soon as possible," Spyro shot back.

It would probably be better for Spyro not to know that injuries are fairly common with me and so, I've gotten to know how to take care of them. So, I kept my mouth shut and didn't say anything to that effect to Spyro as he went and retrieved was appeared to be red colored crystals. Why he would be getting them I don't know, but I didn't inquire as Spyro came back though I was curious. So, when chunk of the red crystal was pressed against one of my bleeding gashes, I stood still and humored Spyro even if what he was doing was odd. The crystal felt warm and nice for the injuries that I had gained teaching the apes a lesson and I wouldn't say no to that.

Nevertheless, as I watched my mouth dropped open as before my eyes, the crystal glowed and the gash began closed on its own like it had never occurred. I kidded you not, somehow the red crystal healed my wound completely and I can't for the life of me say how it did. I continued to stare in honest shock as the process happened over and over for each gash, scratch and bruise. I said nothing as the healing process was finished up and I felt great after it was done in fact. "That should do it, how are you feeling Saber," asked Spyro.

"Whatever those crystals were, they do wonders I'll say," I replied.

Spyro smiled, "They can be helpful," he commented. "But how did you take on all those apes by yourself?"

A hand went to the back of my head and took rubbing the back on my head, "Um well, I do not know If mentioned that I have been learning and practicing fighting arts for years now," I said, to which Spyro looked at me funny and then with concern.

"But there were so many and you do not have an element you can use," Spyro replied.

Element? Perhaps he is referring to his capability to breath fire, but it sounds like there is more to it than that. Maybe there is more 'elements' than just fire and electricity, it possible I suppose and something tells me that it is true. But not being able to do that kind of thing shouldn't automatically count you out of something. Most times there is a work around something some see as a handicap, I myself have a knack of proving that point. "If you deal with a few opponents at a time, then the task of taking on a host of whatever creatures is more manageable," I reasoned.

"Dealing with a few at a time, you are messed up in your head," IC commented.

I normally would dislike hearing the lightbulb with wings speak, but when he gives me pure gold lines like that on a spotless platinum plate like this, I can't and don't resist retorting! "Oh ho IC, once again you set yourself up for what you receive and I will deliver with pleasure. If I am messed up in the head, then I would not want to see what the inside of your head is like. Yet, with the help of your ego, which I have had the taste of horrible as it turns out to be, I am fine with how my mind is compared to yours. It has served me well so far, and I do not doubt it will continue to do so in future, can you say the same honestly. And do not answer that you lightbulb with wings, it is a question I ask to get you to think more than it is to be answered," I stated.

"Hey I resent that," barked IC.

Yet another point for me in the ongoing war of the dragonfly and I, and I'm trouncing him by a respectable margin and am proud of that! I mean, does IC really believe that I care that he resents what I say to him which is the truth, if so then he needs a reality check. Honestly, I'm holding back of what I could say and do to the bug, and trust me, I can do many mean things to IC. And just because most of what comes from me to the bug is insulting in not my fault, it is his as he asks for it. Granted, I can't say what it is exactly about Sparx that irks me so, but I don't really see a reason to be all that nice to him. "Sparx you would do well to listen to what I am about to say," I said clearly. "Silence is golden, duct tape is silver, do not make me go get some to shut you up, cause I will do that without hesitation."

Sparx stared at me then asked me the question, blinking in confusion, "What is duck tae-p?"

It took me a great deal of effort not to laugh at the question for the bug had no idea what he asked. He is lucky at the moment he doesn't, but I'll be more than happy to teach him through demonstrating its wide variety of uses. "Trust me, you do not want to find out you Incessant Chatterbox," I returned.

IC and I began a stare down, daring the other to flinch first, then we heard a laugh from somewhere to my left, Sparx's right. I wasn't expecting laughter from Spyro as I was blatantly insulting his brother and threatening him after all! Yet, as the laughter continued, I realized the voice wasn't Spyro's, it had too high a pitch to it to be his. I turned in the direction from where the laughter was coming from, and found myself looking at a dragon with obsidian colored scales. Taking a long moment to stare at the dragon, I noted that this dragon's figure was along a different line than Spyro's overall. Theirs was leaner than Spyro's more muscular build as well as having a little thinner figure than Spyro's too. He was also a tad shorter than my purple friend in the height as well, still stood at a height that was higher than my own my a small margin.

Now, if dragons are anything like humans when it comes to physical differences between each other, and couldn't say if they did or not then this may be example. Were this an average example of common differences, then would denote that this was no dragon. Spyro had implied the term dragons was an overall term for his race, but also the term for the males of the dragon race as well. That logic being established, this individual before me was a dragoness I believe the term would be, or in other words they were a female. Our eyes meant for a moment and the dragoness seemed to have some fear of them when she looked at me.

I was apprehensive to say the least, due to some of the stuff that had happened between dragons and myself lately. Who can say if females were better or worse than males and that is before adding my luck to judge by? She did seem to be nice though, and she did laugh at Sparx's expense, that alone was a good mark in my book. The dragoness also seemed to be sticking close to Spyro, quite literally at that with their sides against one another's like they were glued together. Intrigued, I watched silently, ignoring the bug and saw her nuzzle her head on Spyro's jaw, which he didn't seem to mind meaning he definitely knew her. Or else Spyro is one of those that can be considered a 'Ladies man' and I can't see Spyro being like that… he's too innocent and naïve.

So, with those facts in mind, from what I've seen thus far the facts fell into place and everything clicked for me and all the information made sense. A mental 'ah' came to mind from the understanding that I now had and the picture was complete. It was clear who this dragoness had to be plus, she matched the descriptions that Spyro had told me before, she had to be Cynder. A smile came to my face a bit as they went off to their 'own world' as Master Kai would put it and I would have to agree. But by what Spyro had told me so far, they had been separate for some time now and were clearly happy to be reunited.

However, it became hard to stay quiet when they started to put their maws together though I showed myself to be an adult by not saying anything when that started. I guess the sight was the draconic equivalent of kissing… yet as it when on I thought maybe I should say something. Not to say that I had anything against people or dragons showing they care about one another, more power to them in my opinion. But, when the display begins to go into the bounds of private affairs that couples do, the foot must be come down. As I caught sight of their tongues going into each other's mouths I could stay silent no longer as the air was getting heavy and I didn't like it. "Whoa! Okay you two, stop and hold it right there," I stated in a raised voice.

Spyro and Cynder stopped their smooching and gave me a confused expression, so I continued on my… advice to them, "Look, there is not a thing wrong with public displays of affection, it is great for two who have decided to be together to show they are committed to each other. However, there is a problem when it goes beyond that and into activities that are to be done in private! Spyro, you and Cynder Frenching would be classified as going beyond acceptable public display and into private affairs that shouldn't be in view of the public!" I paused for a moment while I took in a deep breath, "It is plain you two have a thing for one another. Whether you call it a bond or a fling, or whatever you want not my business. That is awesome and good, it is completely cool that you two are together and say more power to you. My problem is that you two are making everyone else here watch whether we want to or not. So, just keep the passionate display to a minimum please. If you still, feel the need to do such things, then just get a room, preferably with a door that has a lock then get on with it! As long as I do not have to watch you do it, I would rather not see the last meal that I had."

Spyro looked at me baffled, to which I rolled my eyes before explaining what I had said, "I mean, if you feel the need to show that you like each other beyond the little things, then do it elsewhere!"

Spyro got the meaning of my explanation clearly if his crimson blush was to judge by, after which he put a bit of space between Cynder and himself. He then looked apologetically at me, "Sorry about that, but what do you mean 'friend-chin' and 'getting a room'," he questioned.

My right eye began to twitch a little at the reply looking at him with shock written blatantly on my face. I mean, I assumed as I had before that Spyro is the equivalent of an older teenager in age like myself. So, I guess or assumed that he knew about what goes on between couples outside of public by now. However, I guess I was wrong, "Uh Spyro, that is uh a subject that would not be a wise idea to discuss in the… present company. So maybe later we can uh, talk about it," I said in a bit of a stammer.

Spyro nodded still confused while I turned to Cynder as it was our first time meeting face to face. I smiled at her kindly hoping I was making a good impression, I'm the only human as far as I can guess, don't need to make enemies right off the bat. So, first impressions can make a world of difference and I have picked up that fact over time, "So, you are the dragoness Cynder that Spyro has talked about in detail. It is nice to meet you dear lady-I mean dragoness, it is a pleasure," I greeted and I bowed as I delivered my formal greeting.

Cynder looked at me most likely studying me I would guess, "So you are Saber," she inquired with a curious tone. I nodded wondering what she is curious about, but then I remembered that humans are not a kind of creature found around here, and apes are the closest comparison. "What exactly are you? You look kind of like an ape yet not like them," she remarked.

I jerked the reigns on my emotions in order to control my irritation at the comment and reference. Being compared to the apes wasn't nice in anyway, it was more of an insult even if it wasn't meant to be. How many times am I going to have this conversation of how I look like those dumb apes but am not one of them due to the vast differences between us? I kept my thoughts to myself as I forced a smile, "I can assure you that I have less in common with those dumb apes than Sparx does with a rock," I stated.

"What is that supposed to mean," snapped IC

My gaze shifted over at Sparx, a friendly smile on my face that was obviously covering an angered expression, "I am glad you asked! You and a rock are in simplicity, opposites," I said, my smile changed instantly to annoyed look. "The rock is silent and you are not. Is that clear enough for you Endless Windbag?"

Returning my gaze to Cynder who just stared at me, the look that she had either said she was trying not to laugh or she was having some sort of fit. I was guessing and hoping it was the first of the two. She was breathing in wheezes, but given a few minutes managing to calm down. I merely shrugged and continued where I had left off before putting Sparx in his place. "I am not an ape, I am what is called a human there is a sizable difference. For one, I am a great deal smarter and more intelligent than those idiots who have muscles for brains. Second, I have fought those brutes twice now in the last few days, so I very much doubt that puts me in the position to be their pals, quite the opposite in fact," I said, but Cynder just looked more confused. I sighed before I continued, "Look, do not worry about if I am with them. I am not with nor do I intent to be with those apes without an object to beat them with. Spyro can vouch for me on that so that is the main point."

Cynder nodded in understanding, she seemed to get the idea I was portraying. I started stretching, testing out my body's responses after the odd healing that I had received. Still, my body was aching, I was dead tired, and I still didn't have any idea what that dream or whatever it had been was all about. It is just one of those kinds of days today isn't it, those that drag on and are tiring as they can possibly be.

"Are you sure you're okay Saber," Spyro asked this and he sounded worried.

I looked over to the dragon and gave him a smile in hopes it would calm him a little, "I will be fine and dandy, if I am given some time. If there is one thing I can boast about it is I am hard to keep down," I replied

"You mean that you took a heavy beating and still have not had enough," said an annoying voice.

The comment from the direction that Sparx was in and the voice was a dead giveaway. I didn't doubt it was him making that stupid comment, I had unfortunately become familiar with it and It was obvious what the tone he used implied. It strained my control on the urge to hurt and maim IC where he flew. Why that little annoying son of a… calm down… there only words… they can't hurt me unless I let them. As it is said, sticks and stone can break your bones, but words cannot hurt you if you don't let them. Turning to the bug, I kept watching him go on insulting me with a growing look of frustration and irritation. That by no means implies that I don't want to beat the crap out of him, increasingly more often as of late.

"If that does not show how stupid you can be-" the lightbulb with wings rambled.

That's the last straw that broke the camel's back and he then fell onto me and I don't take that at all. If IC is going to call me stupid, then he will pay for his comments by a price that I decided, not him. The anger coursed through me like an unstoppable flood for I had tolerated Sparx insulting me one too many times now. My blood had come to a boil and my attempts to cool it down had failed utterly and that was never pretty with me. I would teach Sparx a lesson that he wouldn't forget that I should have taught him earlier!

While the bug was rambling and attention was off of me, I slipped away and head back towards where my pack has last been. Yes, I scaled freaking the cliffs found my pack and then did the work to go back down the cliffs, that's how serious I was to teaching the bug a lesson of crossing me. Once I got back down to the bottom of the bowl area, I thrust a hand into my pack fishing for what I knew I had in there. For the many uses that for whatever reason I had in mind would solve I had packed some of what I had threatened Sparx with. When I touched what I was looking for, I grasped it as a malicious grin formed across my face. Pulling my hand out that was holding the roll of duct tape bringing it to the ready to use the said roll.

The enjoyment and glee I would get out of the use I would put said duct tape would be well-received. I approached Spyro, Cynder and IC and the lightbulb with wings was still rambling on about me. However, I made my voice heard, "IC! It is high time for you to learn how unwise it is to ignore the warnings I give," I growled.

Sparx turned to look at me after hearing me snarling, then he caught sight of the roll of duct tape in my hands. "Hey what is that," he said pointing to the duct tape.

I kept smiling at him knowing he wouldn't ask that question for long and would likely be calling for help soon enough. "Oh this? This is the silver I was referring to before you lightbulb with wings," I answered. I began cackling with glee while ripped a length of duct tape and closing the distanced between Sparx and me. "Now to get the gold I talked about," I stated.

Were someone to ask me after watching what I had did to IC if I enjoyed the activity, then my answer would be ab-sol-lute-ly! Admittedly, it had been some of the most fun I had in a quite some time, definitely since getting to the Dragon Realm. I couldn't help myself but take a second look at my handy work… no, it should be called a masterpiece! Sparx the dragonfly was bound with duct tape to the trunk of a tree from the neck down, struggling of course. For added measure I had his mouth taped with three layers of tape alone… okay maybe the third layer was a bit much, but I just felt the need to do so. IC was of course glaring at me, to which I just smiled in response, "Ah, there is the golden silence I wished for. Finally, Sparx is quiet even if I had to force it, so I feel no guilt whatsoever nay, I am proud of what I have wrought," I proclaimed proudly.

When I finished my justification, I heard once again Cynder laughing followed shortly by Spyro joining in, "I like him, he is funny and gets along with Sparx as well as I do," she laughed.

I like Cynder! She's a hoot from where I'm standing! Joining both of the dragons, I let out a bark of laughter, "It is nice to be appreciated for the work I do. So thank you kindly," I returned, smiling at Cynder and took a bow in acknowledgement for my work. At this point I felt much better after doing what I did. The fact of the matter it is the nicest I have felt since gotten to this world.

It was then I heard a new voice calling not me, but Cynder, I looked to my left as I heard quick paced paw steps approaching. Then I saw a light grey dragoness that was a noticeably smaller than Cynder however, she had the same figure. The grey dragoness bore a striking resemblance to Cynder though had blue eyes instead of emerald. She also had a blue underbelly and wing membranes rather than red. On the end of her tail was a metal piece that appeared the same as Cynder's, which surprised me. That somewhat intrigued me, in the time I had been here I had noted that the 'tail blades' as dragons called the metal pieces on their tails and in retrospect, the name makes sense and should've been obvious. Anyway, tail blades tended to vary in shape and size from one to another between dragons and dragonesses. However, this young dragoness had a tail blade that for what I could see was nearly identical to Cynder's. The young dragoness appeared to be looking around searching for her parents perhaps? I mean, the resemblance she shares with Cynder could be coincidence, dragons may not follow the same idea of inheritance that humans do for all I know.

"Cynder," called the younger dragoness when she spotted her.

Or, I should just trust my intuition as it's rarely wrong by what past experience has said and has shown. Spyro and I just watched as the grey dragoness cried this just as she crashed into Cynder. As curiosity got the better of me, I glanced over at Spyro to see his reaction to this, which was him gaping at the scene of Cynder being hugged by the younger grey dragoness. The meaning was pretty clear Spyro hadn't known about this and so was as shocked at this event as I was. So… as that apparent made Spyro speechless, I figured that I would have to do the talking for the both of us. "I am sorry, but excuse me you two," I spoke up and both Cynder and the greg dragoness looked to me. "I do not mean to interrupt this interesting… bonding time for you two, but who is the grey dragoness? I cannot say that my friend or I have met you nor has Cynder mentioned you, unless you just had not gotten to filling Spyro and me in on this Cynder. It would be helpful and appreciated," I remarked.

Cynder who at this moment had the grey dragoness on her back was trying to fold her wings to her sides so that they wouldn't get damaged. Yet, with the dragoness on her back, I assumed that was a much more difficult and demanding task. Once Cynder had folded her wings in, she turned her attention back to Spyro and me. "Her name is Oryha and she is… my sister," she said.

Now it was my turn for my jaw to fall open slightly at what Cynder had just said. I didn't doubt that Spyro's face was a match of mine at the moment. If I haven't mentioned it before now, there is a good reason I don't have siblings, it would've become a serious battle of survival! In said battle, only one of us would have lived to talk about or even mention it, so again, I'm grateful I don't have any sibs. After a few minutes Spyro regained his voice enough to ask the question on both our minds, "You have a sister?"

I shook my head to clear the shock from it and then nodded in agreement to Spyro's question. This was a very unexpected development… but then those are becoming commonplace for me now. Cynder didn't reply vocally just nodded in the affirmative to answer the posed question. Shifting my sight over to Spyro who, at the same time that he gazing at me, ""That's unexpected,"" we both said the exclamation at the same time.

Spyro certainly didn't mention anything about Cynder having a sister that I can recall. I get the feeling that this only will be the beginning of trouble for me as well as the start of a journey that I haven't the faintest clue what will happen! And yet, I also kind of want to see where said journey would have me end up, a change isn't necessarily bad right?

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **That is where I'll leave off on the fifth chapter and will pick up in the next. I'm hoping that your readers are liking the changes thus far. I'm hoping that you all are appreciate the chapters coming as they are, so don't get used to it, the rewrite is slowing down for a number of reasons. Still, please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	6. On the Road Again

**A/n**

 **This is the first of five chapter collection I'm posting, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: On the Road Again

-Neutral pov-

By this point dear reader, you may have noticed that Saber is not one that is easily shocked or taken by surprise or flabbergasted. In fact, he prides himself that he is hard to take by surprise, so when such does happen it is of note. In the instance of meeting Cynder, he was taken off-guard not by the dragoness herself exactly, but what came with meeting her. Why might Saber be so hard to surprise, my research has yielded no real concrete answer, nor can he explain the point when questioned.

In this, Saber glanced over at Spyro, and he observed that the purple dragon was also showing signs of shock with his jaw open wide. The response that Saber had to this was he smirked, "I take it, that this is as an unexpected surprise to you Spyro as it is for me. If so, then pick up your jaw that is on the ground. It is becoming embarrassing as a fellow male to have to watch your reaction to say the least," Saber commented.

Spyro nodded in response to Saber before he then closed his mouth and cleared his throat, "I never heard anything about this," he said.

A moment later, Saber noticed a glimmer in the outer portion of his sight, evidence that Sparx had managed to free himself from Saber's efforts and use of duct tape. Credit is to be given when it is due as it is said and so it must be given to Sparx even by Saber, to free himself from the tape was no small feat. Saber even had to admit begrudgingly so that he was impressed as the amount of work he put into taping Sparx to the tree was not small. That is for two major reasons which are length and the quality of adhesive and I will elaborate upon what is meant by that.

The point of length is in reference to just the sheer length when measured in distance of the amount of duct tape that Saber used put together for taping up Sparx. And Saber tends to use non-standard hundred-foot rolls and he used close to half of the roll he had on Sparx. Saber knew many things when it comes to duct tape, he had many uses for the stuff and for various reasons. Some uses should not be mentioned in detail as such things could easily incriminate Saber in certain ways. The reference to the quality of the adhesive, the duct tape Saber uses is not the rolls that one might find in local stores. No, the quality was on the much higher end to be the best and finest to work with, bought with money that Saber earned doing odd jobs in the summer.

Those two points do show that it was impressive that Sparx the dragonfly was able to free himself from Saber's efforts. Nor was Saber all that pleased that Sparx had gotten free as it meant that he could talk again and he wasn't interested in that. This turn of events only seemed to reinforce the relationship between Saber and Sparx. Saber made sure that relationship stayed that way when he spun around and speaking to Sparx, "Do not even think about uttering a single word or syllable you relentless rambler or else I will use twice as much tape as I used before! And for good measure, I will make sure to tape your wings as well should I tape you up again," he snapped coldly.

Sparx flinched notably at Saber's threat, which could have been from either the ice-cold tone in Saber's voice or what he had said, it could have been both. Although, for the record, it is more likely that the sight of the roll of duct tape that had appeared in Saber's hand seemingly out of thin air was the main reason why Sparx did as he was told. Saber turned back to Cynder, his previous grimace turned to a smile as he asked the thought on his mind, "Perhaps you can fill us in on how you have a sibling. I do not doubt there is a story to it?"

Cynder stared at Saber for a moment then nodded in reply and started her tale, which took place yesterday morning early.

-Cynder's pov-

As I flew through the sky, I once again wished that Spyro was flying next to me for company and for a feeling of comfort that he always seems to give me. My heart ached with Spyro being away from me and though I could ignore the aching, it still was there. Spyro was so different than others that I have been around, he treats me so nicely and does not hold my past against me. It is why I am glad that we are mates, even if we have not bonded fully yet, I can be patient.

And where I could understand the reasons the guardians had when they insisted that both Spyro and I split up for this assignment. Both of us had been given the same assignment to search for more dragons that hopefully survived the war with Malefor. It was a logical decision for Spyro and me to split up, but that did not mean I liked it. The plan had sounded good at least when the Guardians talked about it, we could cover more ground with this method. Still, now that I thought back the conversation with the guardians, it seemed to me that they were not saying things about the assignment, but I cannot say why I feel that. However, it was too late now to argue about what had not been said, yet it was very lonely flying alone. I was even starting to miss Sparx as annoying as he was, and that was a thought I never expected to happen.

I was torn out of my thoughts as I heard a commotion down below and ahead of me. Upon glancing down to find the source of the problem only to see smoke and fire ahead so I glided down for a closer look. I spotted a bluff that would do as a lookout spot, and so I landed on it finding it overlooked the area where the fire and smoke were coming from. I stared feeling surprise along with rage at what I saw with my eyes below.

The scene playing out below me looked to be in ruins that had been a village not too long ago, but what was now was burning rubble. The likely inhabitants of the village who as it happened were dragons were now in a panic. There was also a good many apes down in the remains of the village who were responsible were still causing problems. So, now in complete chaos reigned supreme and the apes were running amok in the village ruins. The groups of young dragons and dragonesses that can still be thought of as dragonets were confused and scared. They ran in every direction and were being captured easily by the apes. The elderly dragons were attempting to organize the younger dragons and calm them down the best they could though with little success.

The rest of the dragons and dragonesses were fighting the apes in an attempt to delay them and slow them down giving the others time to get away. The apes on the other hand were busy with the task of herding as many dragons into cages as they could possibly get. The dragons that they could not get to go or be shoved in the cages were beaten and injured to the point they were left on the ground unmoving. They were almost to the point of near death, being left to die and dismissed.

This brought flashes of memories of when I was under Malefor's control for I did these raids quite a few times myself. I knew how they worked and what the apes did and were told to do to those that did not cooperate, they were left to die. And I had seen more than enough of this kind of scene past and present to last me a lifetime! At the scene, I felt my rage boil in me, I was mad at the apes because they were picking on those who could not really defend themselves and did not want to fight in the first place. Yes, I admit I had done such things myself, nevertheless I had changed thanks to Spyro. Who do those apes think they were, doing such things to dragons? How dare they do this to those they are!

As my blood which was already hot with rage, boiled with righteous anger and fury the elements that heeded my command reacted to me. The shadows around me became visible and began to writhe, tendrils appearing and thrashing around. Leaves on the trees in the surrounding area whipped around in the wind that had come from nowhere and rapidly became gusting whirl winds. I tasted the familiar sludge that the poison that I could shoot coming to my mouth. I knew that my control of the four dark elements was slipping fast and they were reacting to my emotions. However, my normal new-found caution and calm control was lost to my anger and rage. So, I threw all logic out of the situation and I let loose a roar that boomed around the valley.

My roar was nearly identical to how I would have shrieked as 'the Terror of the Skies'! I knew that some, hopefully many of the apes would be shaking with fear for it was unlikely that they had forgotten the sound of my howling shriek I had used a great deal when I had been influenced by Malefor. I thought at the moment that maybe this could be what it was like for Spyro when he loses himself to the darkness of convexity. Yet I ignored that, as I focused on the dragons below that needed help.

I dove down to the scene of the chaos and joined the fight without hesitation. I shot two apes on the way down before they knew I was there, one with poison the other with shadow fire. Both elements were more potent and concentrated than they usually were as my emotions fueled them. As the ground came up to meet me, I utilized the shadows to go beneath the ground and traveled forward towards the group of apes ahead. The lingering shadows injuring apes that I had passed, the shadow claws that followed me would finish the job. When I came to the next group of apes, I erupted up from the shadows below the apes with great speed and power. I ended up forcing them up into the air while my momentum carried me a little above the apes. I spun around to point my maw at them and send a gust of wind at them and the gust had the desired effect of slamming the apes into the ground hard knocking them out at the very least. I landed on all four paws and then jumped up a little so that I could spin around to my left and let out a shriek at the cluster of apes in that direction. However, as I was hitting the apes as hard as I could a powerful blast of magic slammed into the right side of my face and I collapsed.

As I regained consciousness my head throbbed in pain, I opened my eyes slowly in hopes the pain would dull. I took in my surroundings the best I could. First, I was in one of the cages the apes had been using to contain the dragons. It was not only that I was in a cage I was also chained up as well. The silver bracelets that Malefor had put on me were now being used to help restrain me once more. There were two chains connected to the bracelet around my neck, then there were chains attached to each of the silver bands on all four of my legs. There were also two chains holding to the ring near the base of my tail. The apes had gone to the point of putting a leather strap around my maw to keep my mouth shut.

I stared at not the chains that bound me, but at the bands that they were connected to. The bracers now with chains connected only served as a horrible reminder of my past which I couldn't seem to escape for long. They brought back memories of the early days while I was still a dragonet and was a prisoner to King Gaul the ape king. Back in those days the apes had love to scare me and torture me when they could. However, it was made clear that they could not kill me, I was needed alive for something I would find out about later. After years of having to take that kind of abuse, it was not all that surprising I had become violent and would lash out at my jailers. I was too young and traumatized by then I could not see that they were doing all this for a reason.

Things had changed one day when I began to hear someone call to me which wasn't the same as the apes. The voice promised me that if I would do a task it would ask of me, I would never need to fear apes or anyone. I could get back at and punish those who had tortured me for so long as I wanted to do for a while now. That one task had been to search for and gather energy for a 'ceremony' for them. All the voice said it wanted seemed like a small task done for it, so little for my heart's burning desire! How could I even pass up such an offer? I doubt there would have been many that would have said no to the offer after going through what I had.

So blind I had been at the time, so focused on what I wanted for myself to see that everything that had been done was to get me to listen and promise that I would do that which I was told to. I was oblivious at that time that I was being tricked and prepared for things even worse than I had been through. Be that as it was, I was desperate for revenge on the apes for I wanted that more than anything else for all the years of misery they had put me through! Only later would I come to understand the cunning plan that I was roped into without having the faintest idea about being led down the path.

When I had agreed to what the voice had said, the door of my cell had opened on its own. As I came out of the cell, the voice kept speaking to me beckoning me to come to it. I followed the prompting I ended out coming to a shrine or dais which had been the well of souls. It was at that time I met Malefor though I did not know who he really was, or that he had been the one talking to me. He once again gave me the same offer that he had before, which I accepted without a second thought. Then he used his dark powers to change me into my adult form giving me full access to all the power I could need to get what I wanted.

And in this new form I went around the place killing apes whenever I found them getting back at those that had made my life horrible. I reveled in the feelings of revenge I was now reaping on those who had imprisoned me, I was taken by the feeling of having power over others. Within hours I had kill numberless apes and felt powerful and satisfied. I went back to the shrine to thank Malefor before I left to look around the world for something more for me. But, little did I understand what I had agreed to in its entirety, that I would not get the freedom I had thought I would. When I had thanked Malefor for getting my freedom back, he chuckled then he used his power to put these sliver bracers on me. He said that they were the mark that we had an agreement with one another.

I thought little of what he meant by that at all, so I just ignored them and left to search the world for a place for myself. Over the next few weeks I found out that the 'silver bracers' were much more than what I originally imagined they were. They made me more a prisoner than before even though I may have not been in a cell anymore, but these bracers trapped me in a way I could not escape. The bracers were 'his' means of control and his way of making sure I did what he said, a form of me carrying my prison. If Malefor gave an order I could only obey it, no matter how much I wanted to resist. Only Spyro defeating me, freed me from Malefor's hold and released me from the imprisonment I had been trapped in.

Back in the present, it looked like the apes were being cautious around me and so went to great lengths to limit my movement. After what Malefor had made me do, I cannot blame them really as I was known to kill them were they not to do what I told them without hesitation. The sun was lower in the sky meaning I had been out for a good length of time and most of the cages were fuller than when I saw them previously. It was then a large ape came up to the cage I was in, "Look, we caught the Terror of the Skies. King will be pleased," he proclaimed.

This jeer came from the largest ape and more than likely the leader of the bunch. From what I have seen, an ape's size seems to be the judging factor of their hierarchy as far as I had seen. I just glared at him flashing my teeth back at him in response for I was not scared of them anymore and I would leave no doubt for any of them of that fact. He just laughed at my response, "There are only few dragons left, it not long before we done."

It was then that a loud crash was heard followed shortly by a series of crashes a short distance away. The sounds of the crashes themselves sounded like wood hitting wood but was actually happening was unknown to me. Those sounds were followed by clangs of metal hitting other objects as well and the commotion sounded like it was getting closer. I knew the sound as I had been around the forges in Warfang, so I knew the sounds of metal hitting other objects. Yet, I think there was still something in the clashes of sound that was different from the rest.

The screeches of apes were heard in the air and with obvious panic and fear before there was then a new sound that caught my ears. It was an odd swishing that had what I thought might be a metallic tone to it. That was the sound that occurred before a number of the cries of apes went silent. I quickly became rather curious about the source as apes can be nasty in a fight and it sounded like something was doing something to them. It was at that time an ape came running into view a look of terror on its face, "Boss we have problem!"

"What problem," the big oaf that was the leader said.

"There some sort of monster killing the others with long knife we never seen before," said the one that had come running.

The leader was about to answer when several apes came running into view, many if not most of them had odd looking cuts all over their bodies. By what I could see the injuries could not have been made by dragons. It was possible it was the cheetahs since they used long cutting blades along with arrows. But the apes knew them and had their own methods of dealing with them, so they would not be in such panic from them. I could not begin to guess what was doing these things to the apes that would fit what I was seeing. It was as the apes that were running that I saw the creature that they were scared of closing the distance between the apes. It was something I have never seen before and yet kind of resembled the apes in shape, but on the other paw it does not completely match them.

Even as I stared at the unknown creature, I could not help but think, 'What by all the ancestors is that?' It was notably smaller in size and was thinner than the apes and a lot less fur than the average ape. However, none of that seem to make much of a difference for the efficiency it was moving. Perhaps it is a half breed of some kind, well whatever it was it is ripping those apes apart! The odd creature was quite a bit faster than the apes… perhaps even a little faster than dragons as well somehow. That is kind of a frightening thought especially with how it was killing the apes and the thing does not appear to put forth a lot of effort in what it was doing. Nor was there hesitation as it was doing the work of death among the apes.

My train of thought shifted from the strange creature to the weapon it held for it was different than any weapon I had ever seen. The cheetah tribe used long sharp blades that were straight, and it was similar in being made of sharp metal, but the creature's weapon was different from those. It was longer than the blades the cheetahs used as well as thinner on one side of the blade and it had a slight curve to it along the entire length. I strained my eyes to try to see the weapon in more detail and I notice that the metal seemed to be blunt on one side and sharp on the other. The weapon was a good deal thinner than the cheetah's swords at least. Plus, it had an odd wave pattern on the sharper looking side, of which I couldn't understand the purpose it served. At the place where the creature was holding the object had some kind of white stuff in an odd pattern as well. The other fact that I couldn't miss was the red liquid that covered the blade and there was no doubt that it was blood of apes.

By the time I had made my observations, most if not all the apes were running away from the monster and the piles of their fallen comrades. And this thing was not just using the blade to cut apes, but also would shove the handle of the blade into the heads and midsections of apes as well. The leader ape was obviously enraged as was evident by his screaming at the apes running away. His screams were silenced as the blade of this monster suddenly came out of the ape's chest. The monster seemed to have appeared behind the ape just before blade had been shoved through the ape leader's torso. I had thought this creature had a lot of speed, but not this much speed, what kind of monster is this creature?

Could the difference in body shape be more an advantage in fighting, was the monster's success due to it being thinner and leaner than the apes or was it something else? The creature withdrew the blade and then swung the weapon in a sharp downward motion the ape blood splattering on the ground as the ape leader crumpled to the ground.

As I stared the monster turned and our eyes met for a brief moment and what I saw scared me an amount. Its face was emotionless as if it didn't care at all that he was ending live, it was almost like there was no one there in the face. Its eyes told a different story, the eyes of the creature were blue, but I swear there was a hint of crimson. The pupils one moment looked similar to what the apes have one moment and yet, the next moment, its eyes were those of a dragon, but then were back to what they had been before. I blinked and looked again, and its eyes were back to be like the apes, was I just seeing things before?

At seeing the creature's eyes, they for lack of a better term scared me as something about them reminded me very much of Malefor's eyes… no, they were somehow worse! Those eyes showed a hint of enjoyment at killing the apes, yet there was also pain in them as well. Other than its eyes, everything else about this creature showed no emotion at all. The apes as bad as they are and as much trouble they cause, they do not deserve this.

Again, I am forced to wonder what kind of monster is he?! The vast difference between the monster's face and eyes was just unreal. The creature moved off to another group of apes and continued the task it had been doing and that was the last view I got of it. It was a short period later that the few dragons and dragonesses that had not been forced into cages were now opening them and letting out the captives. As my cage was unlocked and the chains were taken off or in about half of the cases blasted with elements to get them off. I walked out and removed the leather strap that had been holding my maw shut, opening my jaw to make sure everything felt right. Then I looked around and was happy to see that most of the dragons and dragonesses were or going to be all right.

As I walked around, I came across the creature from before, on the ground crouched and seemingly oblivious to the world around it. Most dragons and dragonesses were avoiding the creature and I do not blame them, but at the same time I was curious about it. Even as I stared at the creature, it did not react to my presence at all. The scent coming from it was unlike any I had smelled before, I could not really identify what the scent said. I left the creature where it was, thinking that I may come to learn more later about it.

I went around making sure everyone was okay, when I felt someone or something staring at me, I turned to see a dragoness standing and staring at me. She had light grey scales with royal blue scales on her underbelly and the same color for her wing membranes. She was also smaller than me meaning she was younger than my own age. If I judged by the difference in size, she was most likely five years or so, younger than myself. Yet, what really caught me were her sky-blue eyes, they were distinct and hard to miss as that shade of blue was rare for dragons.

As my stare traveled to her tail and I felt my heart stop, her tail blade was the same as mine other than the notch in mine. Tail blades of course came in all different shapes and sizes and designs. So, for a dragon or dragoness to have a tail blade even close to similar as another's was very rare. A case of them to be close to the identical shape usually inferred a family relation, but as far as I knew I had no family any longer. For a dragoness to have a tail blade identical to my own was a new feeling for me, I didn't know what to make of it. The small dragoness slowly shuffled forward and looked at me and she was acting very shy around me for some reason, "Excuse me, but is your name by chance Cynder," she asked.

Her voice was like the wind on a summer day and for some reason my mouth would not listen to the command my mind was giving. My mouth was dry and all I could do was stare at the dragoness and nod slightly. I did not understand why I was so nervous talking to this dragoness, yet for some reason I was. The dragoness's face lit up after my nod and she gave a squeal of delight which was such a rare reaction for me to see and the next thing that happened to me was something I never expected to happen in my life. The dragoness leapt at me and I felt her smallerShe jumped on me in what I think was a hug of sorts, her small body slam into me, which cause me to fall to the ground belly up. I felt my wings pinned under me and I had not had a chance to fold them to my side before she had hit me. I looked to my back only to see the dark grey dragoness hugging herself to my body. It was like she was attached to me and would not let go, she had wrapped all four of her legs tightly around me pinning me further.

"I found you, I found you at last," the young dragoness kept saying this over and over.

The actions of this dragoness and what she was saying made no sense to me and it was leaving me so confused at what was going on. Why is she saying what she is and more importantly what does it mean? Why would this dragoness have been looking for me of all dragons? Why would anyone search for me for any other reason than to blame me for a loved one I killed while I was under Malefor's control? All I am is that monster after …oh no, I am doing it again, I am beating myself up about the past. I am sorry Spyro, I know I promised you I would not do that, but it is hard to forget sometimes. I looked back at the dragoness and at last got the use of my mouth back, "I am sorry, whatever I have done to you or your family, I did not mean to, please forgive me," I apologized.

The dragoness just looked at me in confusion, "What are you talking about Cynder? You have not done anything yet," she replied.

My gaze was fixed on her as I was even more baffled than I was before for this was not making any sense at all. I was taken aback, if she was not here to blame me for something I had done like everyone else did, then what was she here for? "Um, then… what is it that you wanted," I inquired carefully.

The young dragoness smile returned with what seemed to be happiness, which was odd for me of all dragonesses to receive, "Nothing, just let me be with you please," she answered.

The response just added to the lack of sense that I was experiencing further, Spyro was the first to ask me that kind of request in any way. Thinking back and taking into account the things we had been through together, it was not that hard to understand. However, I had just met this dragoness so, how could she want to be near me? Most dragons and dragonesses that I am around, go to sizable effort to avoid me, others ignore me, while the rest merely tolerated my presence. "Forgive me for asking me, but most do not want to be around me, so why," I questioned wanting to know what this was about.

The dragoness looked at me and just continued to smile, "Because you are all I have now sister."

It took a couple of seconds for me to process what she had just said, to say that I was stunned would be an understatement, me a sister and this dragoness being a family member for me? That was impossible, yet she was perhaps proof that it could be, but I do not know. I had no relations that I knew of and the Guardians had said they had found nothing that would suggest I did either. If there were any relatives of mine, then why had they not made themselves known? Then again, it is me they are talking about, I cannot see most dragons welcoming the former 'Terror of the Skies' who helped the apes cause chaos in the Dragon Realm as a family member, so maybe there was a valid reason I know of no family, but still, this is out of the blue.

Ignitus had said that many of the eggs that had been in the temple were sent elsewhere for safety before Gaul had attacked. He had never said anything about Spyro's or my parentage, but then we never actually asked him. If either of us had other family members to speak of at all, then neither of us know who they were. I had my guesses on some family at least in Spyro's case for I suspected that Ignitus was Spyro's father or at least a relative, they looked far too similar not to be in some way. Still, as for me I had no information about my parents if I still had them as they could be dead.

The fact of the matter was not whether what she was saying was true or not, she obviously believed what she was saying. That was all that matter to her, and since this seemed so important to her, I decided to go along with it. If it does turn out to be true, then I will deal with it when that comes up. I smiled back at the dragoness kindly, "Sorry I just am not use to this idea, but I am willing to learn," I returned.

The dragoness just kept smiling with joy, "That is okay, my name is Oryha by the way," she replied.

-Saber's pov-

As much as it pains me to admit, the way Cynder had described me and my actions was different in a way that didn't sit well at all. No, scratch that, it painted me very badly and it sent chills down my spine that weren't in any way comfortable! I can't say I'd ever seen myself in that particular light before other than in very specific circumstances that I don't wish to recall. I found the description about me… disturbing, yet the feeling that I was experiencing at the moment from hearing what Cynder had described was unusual. It was familiar to the point that I was having extremely uncomfortable déjà vu, it reminded me of some situations that I've buried long ago and for good reason! In response, most of the blood drained from my face as I contemplated my past, into the times that I had done… when I was tricked and manipulated by… no, I won't go there! I was snapped out of my thoughts when Spyro spoke, "Hey Saber are you okay, you look really pale at the moment."

My attention was snapped back to the present and I looked at him and saw he was waiting for me to answer the question that he had asked and honestly, I don't know how to answer. First point of this conundrum, I'm not crazy or insane, nor am I losing my mind, I state that for the record. However, with that fact being true, how do you explain to another that you can hear voices in your head and not have others think of one of those two explanations? Most of those I hear aren't saying anything bad and most of the time don't make sense on what they whisper. But there is one that is not that way, it is malicious and was at one time rather good at manipulating me into doing things. The experiences I buried involved that said malicious voice and I don't listen to them anymore. So back to the original problem of how to answer the question that Spyro was asking.

I managed to smile back in the attempt to help prove that I was all right even though I wasn't entirely. "Uh what, I am sorry, I was just lost in thought, nothing to worry about Spyro. I am all right thanks for asking my friend," I replied evenly. I was lying but it was to keep Spyro from worrying and then maybe asking for details I DO NOT give out. That made lying in this okay for the moment, where normally I'm fully and utterly against lying to get out of things.

"When is he not lost in thought as he says," remarked IC.

It would seem that the fly was developing a habit for piping up at the worst time and it was ticking me off beyond mere annoyance. I believe it's high time he be broken of that habit before it gets worse and at least I completely lose my cool. And as it so happens, I'm just the individual to do the job and do it properly the first time.

His comment had been the 'straw that broke the camel's back' for me and put me beyond my patience's breaking point! What it is about the dragonfly that irks me so, I don't know, IC just does. I felt sheer irritation boil over and I was now officially getting angry. I'm not normally prone to sadistical tendencies, at least no more than another person can be. If however, someone should be stupid enough to keep pushing until I start getting angry, then they should be prepared for what I shall wrought on them! I'm not what you would call an expert on making other regret a choice they make, but I can certainly make another's life utterly miserable given enough time.

I normally don't have that issue come up, most don't spend the time to push me to that point, but there are some that do from time to time. Those that do… well, I'm not one to let things like this slide so the lightbulb with wings better start praying for mercy. Because when I get to him, it's going to be too late to say those prayers. My own aura instantly went cold and dark, I felt a demonic grin spread across my face as I glared at Sparx who was still chattering on nonstop. Well, that was about to change and about dang time too in my opinion! "Bug boy," I exhaled in a sadistical tone along with relish as I ripping a length of duct tape out.

The roll, once again, seemed to appear out of nowhere in my hands as I started towards Sparx with extreme malicious intent in mind at the barest minimum! Said intent was quickly rising towards killing intent as I got closer and closer. IC did eventually hear me approaching for he turned to see me right in front of him with my face showing an extremely evil look on it. He let out a scream and tried to fly away, yet the attempt was in vain for he would have no such luck today, not with me in the mood I was in. I grabbed him within the blink of an eye and held him tightly, he WOULD NOT escape this! He drove me to this point, so it was time for him to pay the price, "Oooooh, and just where might you be going little House Fly? If you leave now, you miss everything! The very valuable lesson you need to learn and then there is the fun we are going to have! Oh ho, yes indeed," I chuckled darkly.

"That's fine by me," IC shot back to me.

Sparx shaking as he squirmed in an attempt to get out of my iron vice like grip was amusing, but there was no chance I would let that happening today! Not after coming this far dang it and so help me, he would learn that pushing me is not something you do! Spyro was looking at the scene, mostly at the two of us, "Saber…"

My demonic smile disappeared for the moment while I glanced over at Spyro, "Don't worry Spyro. Sparx and I are going to have a LOT… of fun. We are going to have so much fun in fact we will never forget it, I promise it won't hurt very much for very long," I said.

The relentless rambler was still struggling desperately, "Let me go!"

My demonic smile returned as I gazed at him, "I think not, said the hungry spider to the fly," I snapped, And I found myself laughing at what I was planning to do to Sparx and how fun it would be in ways words can't describe! I did drag the dragonfly off to a more… private area to commence the work that needed to be done. And once out of sight, I got down to business of making sure Sparx the dragonfly understood that messing with me is not a wise idea.

=Due to the violent nature of this scene, it cannot be described, please relax until the next scene=

The next morning I woke up to find all the dragons were getting ready to head off to a place they called Warfang. With what I had heard from some of the stories and descriptions of this dragon city from just listening to the talk between the dragons and dragonesses, it sounded different than any city I knew and it was definitely an inhabited place, but it was a difference from any place that I'd heard of or read about. Although apparently, there was a very diverse population in this Warfang… maybe something like New York City. The facts do lend credence that there were similarities along with differences in this world or realm.

Nonetheless, in all seriousness I'm left to ask myself, should I go with them or not as there are very differing results with either choice. Let's say I don't travel with them, then where does that get me, pretty much nowhere or at least no farther than I am currently. I would rather not consider what kind of issues would come my way if I travel alone, I just know it would be worse than it is now. I highly doubt my bad luck would leave me alone for very long, it's just too prompt and persistent not to do that. The other choice was to travel with this group of dragons the best I could and that came with its own set of difficulties. I'm not saying that I was against going with them, it would be somewhat safer to go with the dragons than going alone. But still, I'm the lone human as far as I've seen in the Dragon Realm, and I've already made an impression to work with with some. Plus, I keep getting mistakenly compared to 'apes' that are about as smart as bricks. And yet, I can't find it in me to blame those making the comparison as they don't have much else to reference me to.

Thus is my conundrum to work with in this, so which way do I go forward in this you might ask? Well, going with the dragons to this Warfang can't be much worse that wandering around this world by myself I would think. So with the matter settled in my mind, I went searching for the one dragon that I knew much about to confirm with him. I found Spyro within five minutes, he was talking with some of the bigger dragons who I assumed were adults older than Spyro himself. I did take in that the conversation was one that I wasn't a part of, and the piece that I got by listening didn't help to tell me much about the subject matter. So, instead of interrupting and being rude providing a less nice image and I don't need to help that along, I waited. Manners were one idea that Master Kai taught me and had gotten ingrained into me well along with martial arts.

So, to be polite I waited for them to finish, then it will be my turn as things would move along faster that way as well. It was the dragon that Spyro was talking to that noticed me first, "Well it seems that your… unusual companion would like a word with you, so I will take my leave." The dragon I didn't know said.

It was nice that the dragon didn't call me an ape, since apparently humans look enough like them that I'm mistaken for one of them. After getting a view of the brutes, being compared to them was fairly insulting in a few ways. Spyro turned around with a surprised look plastered on his face, "Saber what are you doing here," he asked.

I looked at Spyro incredulously for he had asked a rather obvious question or what should be a question that shouldn't need to be answered vocally. I'm left to wonder just how dense Spyro could be, and yet, I'm also wary in receiving an answer. No, I really shouldn't think such things about my new-found friend, he didn't deserve that. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder if it was because Spyro was so nice and naïve or if he was just so innocent that he didn't know better that caused this with him. Shaking my head slightly, I looked at Spyro, "Well first I assume that you intend to go with those here back to this Warfang, correct," I posed.

Spyro nodded at me, "Yes I was planning to, sorry I-" he started.

I held up a hand to stop him, "No worries, I had a feeling that would be the case. My question is since I obviously cannot fly as I have no wings which is clear for any that look, can I get some kind of general direction in which I can head to meet up with you later," I said.

Spyro gaped at my statement, "Wait you are coming with us all," he questioned incredulously.

"Well, that should be obvious I mean, what else can I do? I am in a strange world that I know almost nothing about, humans apparently do not exist, and I really have nowhere else to go. You are the only one in this realm at the moment I can call a friend or even know anything about. If I were to stay around here… well, let us just say I doubt that the apes and I would get along and I really do not want swim through waves of apes anytime in the near future among other things," I said that in a matter of fact tone.

The lightbulb with wings at that particular moment chose to interrupt and it made me really had to wonder where his sense of timing came from. It was getting to be a freaking annoying pain, "What makes you think you are coming with us?"

I glared at Sparx with annoyance, it was becoming a norm for me lately, "The last time I checked, I did not ask for your opinion bug boy! Perhaps I need to reeducate you on how fly paper works again! Only this time I will use a FULL ROLL," I growled back.

IC was shaking, but he didn't back down to me, "You already use all of it so, you cannot scare me," he challenged.

I let out a bark of maniacal laughter for IC knew nothing of what I'm capable of and it would terrify him good if he knew. Yet if he were aware, then it would not just spoil the fun, but take away the chance to show him what I could do. "Is that right IC? Then you will soon learn how wrong you are about me, I do not let others I state consequences to out of them easily! And unfortunately for you, I have a second roll of duct tape IC ready for use, so you better start running," I shot back as I began laughing while the thoughts of what I could do to the dragonfly ran through my mind.

Sparx screamed and ran away, which was a picture I committed to memory. What a wonderful sight and music that is to me. Spyro looked at me with a frown, "Can you not be a little nicer to Sparx," he inquired.

The question caused me to pause due to what was implied for I've taken a liking to Spyro, which is fairly rare for me. But for me to be 'nicer' to Sparx, who I don't get along with and I don't think I ever will, that is a tall order. Even with Spyro as nice as he has shown himself to be but come on, doesn't he notice how freaking irritating Sparx is?! Or how he so asks for the punishment he gets, and I deliver… I sighed as I knew my justification wouldn't hold or fly in this since Spyro is a friend, so I should try. It won't be easy when I know IC is involved, but as I looked at Spyro, I couldn't help the heavy exhale that came as I forced a smile, "I suppose I could try to be a little nicer." Then a smile appeared on my face, "I could start by not telling him that in actuality, I have three more rolls of duct tape rather than the one I told him about."

The chuckle that had been coming, got stuck in my throat at seeing Spyro's glare, anger evident in it. I swallowed and looked away scratching the back of my head figuring that I had stepped a tad farther than I should have in that comment. As Spyro kept glared at me, I sighed in resignation for the longer things went on, the more awkward things became between Spyro and me. "Okay I… I promise I will try to be a little nicer to Sparx in future. I am sorry it is just so much fun to tease and taunt him like I do," I remarked.

It was then Cynder came trotting up and I was thankful she did, because I was sweating at the glare Spyro was still giving me. She looked at me, "So you are coming with us to Warfang I take it," Cynder asked.

That left me in no doubt that she had overheard our conversation, "Well, that was my plan yes, I just need a direction to head in. I will meet up with you lot at a point later today, seems to be the most logical thing to do to me. I hope none mind someone like me following, but I really don't have anywhere else to go as I do not know anything about this place," I justified.

Spyro just looked at me, "If you do go with us, are you sure you can keep up," he asked.

I smiled back and laughed at the question, "Oh do not worry about me Spyro, I will keep up just fine, believe you me," I replied confidently.

Cynder smiled and then looked at Spyro who was in would seem in a state of shock for whatever reason. "Warfang is in that direction," she said, motioning to her right in as far as I could guess in a south easterly direction.

I nodded in understanding as well as in thanks before I turned on the spot, grabbed my pack and slung it over my back. I headed for the rocky wall that was the cliff face that was the walls of this bowl and began scaling the rock. It was just starting up the wall of the valley, when I heard the 'oo-ing' and 'ah-ing' of the dragons below. It took me what I would estimate to be about fifteen minutes or so to reach the top. I took the time to catch my breath as I looked around and saw that I was on the path I had started on when I got here to this world. I was hunched over and grabbed my knees attempting to slow my breathing as well as the beating of my heart that had come from the activity I had just done. My heart was racing at a good pace… I'm no puff ball or slacker, my practice of martial arts keeps me in great shape, but I'm not used to climbing up a near vertical wall that was more than fifty feet in height for both ascents. But then, this is what I get for not getting enough sleep lately, I've never been fond of climbing damn it! 

Now I'm right back where I started earlier that's just dandy and not the good kind of dandiness. Curse you God, Satan and whatever other deities that are laughing at my situation, I'll get you back! My situation wasn't helped when I heard a commotion from below and upon spinning around, I saw all the dragons taking flight out of the valley. As I watched the dragons fly off, I could feel my face was scrunching up in frustration and despair. I couldn't stop the groan from escaping me in the form of a whine, "OOOOOOHHHHH that is just unfairrrrrr!"

You know it is times like this not being able to fly is a real disadvantage and it's not nice to have that fact shoved in my face. I took the time to calm down and get back in the right mindset and then started trekking as complaining won't help me at all. After I began to walk after a minute or two, my heart and breathing started to slow down and resume its normal range.

I continued traveling through the forest that was the same one that I'd been in for most of the time I had been here, trees on both side and no site of an end to this forest. The stream that had been there since the beginning of me coming to this world was still on my right. I was at this moment, rare as it was lately alone, and it felt odd to me that I didn't like this. I'd normally be on my own and left to my own devices and I did not mind that. In fact, I preferred such a thing for myself usually, yet here I disliked the idea. I'd gotten so use to being around Spyro in such a short period of time and it was so unlike what I've experienced. I felt a shiver of revulsion at the thought of Sparx being a part of the company I'd gotten use to as well.

And since I had the time right now to review what had happened to me thus far, I say why not do so. It's a habit I've developed long ago to help deal with the things that life does throw at me, and that's before my bad luck contributes to the mix. Would this be something that I will be doing more often in future? With what gets sent my way combined with this new environment and who knows what else would cross my path, I fear my sanity will come under attack much more frequently than I'm used to along with my safety. Going with events that had occurred recently, indications say it was going to be a good long while before I had any prospect of getting home, if I had any at all of course.

However, I can't complain all that much about the situation as things could be SO much worse, I have to look at the bright side and everything. Plus, there was the fact that I had met Spyro and that's significant to me. The meeting alone was something huge for me, Spyro had turned out to be one of those people or in his case dragon that could accept me for who I was and that's incredibly rare. My flaws though I hid them well from most everyone the majority of the time, can and usually do drive others away from me. I shook my head to clear my mind as the fact of the matter is that Spyro had stuck by me even with me being so different than others. I hadn't thought he would have after what I did to stop him from going down to take on the group of apes and possibly get hurt.

Then there's Spyro's 'Brother' Sparx, the dragonfly and he's a different subject entirely. The dynamic that existed between Spyro and him still confused me a great deal. I mean sure, I understand that they were raised together as family, and I feel very sorry for Spyro having to go through that since I don't doubt it was a real hell at times… those unlikely being few in number. Yet, Spyro seems to be somehow able to just ignore Sparx's personality… I haven't a clue how! Anyway, they were brothers yet not even alike in personality at all, an uncanny pair in more ways than I cared to count.

Sparx himself, I could sum up in two ways, which fit him to a 'T', 'Comic Relief' and 'Annoyance to be rid of'. If I had my way the fitting description I would give, or action would be even better, would be 'Bug Go Splat'! Maybe since the two were raised together Spyro has learned to tolerate him, the skill has to have become second nature. I wish I could figure out how to do that, it would help my nerves so much! Then there were times that I really wanted to come up with a good way to kill Sparx. At the same time calling 'A dead bug flying' or just 'PULL' before shutting him up for good.

My mind recalled the odd experience I had when I was unconscious, the vision, dream or whatever it had been. It had answered few questions while giving me more to think about. First, why did that guy look like me? Second, he implied that the place we were was a place I had been? Yet for some reason I felt a feeling of déjà vu there and I couldn't understand why?

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a cold shock and looking down, I saw that I'd stepped in the river which had curved into my path. I was thinking too much about things, and it was causing me worry unnecessarily and that was bad for one's peace of mind. I really needed some peace of mind that was something I had to admit. Oh well, those dragons can fly so they don't need to worry about obstacles. Unfortunately, I do, so I have to make up for lost time, so I started to run down the canyon. I would not be counted out just because I couldn't fly, I would prove that I could do what others could even if not in the same manner if I put my mind to work.

-Spyro's POV-

Our group was flying over the Whisperglade Forest heading towards Lake Qilin which was where our group would stop for the night. Yet, my mind wandered and went back to settle on my new friend Saber as the flight continued towards Warfang. It had become very clear that he was different than apes quickly since our meeting. He has no fur except on his head, but it's more than just Saber's appearance that makes him different than apes. Then Saber said he would catch up later, but he was traveling on the ground by himself and after what he had done earlier the apes might want to harm him. He was also going by or through part of Dragon Ridge that was east of Whisperglade Forest and surrounded Lake Quilin, and that was not an easy trek on the ground. I hope he will be okay even so, I cannot stop worrying about Saber.

"Spyro are you okay," asked Cynder.

I looked over to my right and saw Cynder flying next to me, her face showed that she was worried. "I am fine Cynder," I answered.

Cynder huffed at me for that, "You are not fine, your face shows that," she said to me.

Averting my gaze at my mate's accusation, yet I still felt Cynder's stare on me. Should I tell her that I was worried? However, that was an understatement in itself, "Well, I am worried about Saber," I admitted.

As I glanced back at Cynder, her expression was that of disbelief, "Oh really? Why is that," she asked.

I nodded to her in reply, but still added more, "Saber is good at getting into trouble without much effort."

Cynder's expression shifted to confusion, "What do you mean," she inquired.

There was a need for me to carefully consider how I say my answer, but after a slight pause I did came up with an answer. "Very similar to my ability to draw trouble only worse. I… well, I think he said it like, 'He was a mag net for trouble' or something like that, I really do not understand what he meant. He said that it was a na-ack whatever that is, Saber seemed to say odd phrases I do not understand," I said.

Cynder looked even more confused than before at my answer, "What is a 'mag net' or a 'na-ack' for that matter," she asked.

Shrugging in reply since I did not know what any of the 'words' meant any more than Cynder. Saber's manner of speech had been odd and somewhat difficult to comprehend, "I have no idea really, maybe it is a human thing?"

-Saber's pov-

I was making good time through the forest of trees and the sound of rushing water also had been telling me that the stream or river had grown and was moving along faster than before. I was still moving along at a fair pace, since I was running along at a more than decent pace. Now, I'd always loved running for as far back as my memory could go, it was the big reason that I took a run every morning without fail for the last fourteen years or so. The activity also got me out of the house that I had grown up in, a real plus in my view. It was also one of the reasons that I kept in such good shape over all most of the time and had the muscles to show for that.

I was keeping an eye out for roots so that I wouldn't trip and kiss the ground under me, I avoid that when I can. I was still keeping close to the river to make sure that I kept going in a southeasterly direction as Cynder had indicated Warfang was in. The other reason I was sticking close to the river was I recall hearing some of the dragons saying that they would be heading for a lake. Rivers empty out into lakes or larger bodies of water, thus if I follow this river I should find this lake they had been talking about in theory.

Out of nowhere, a sneeze came and I barely had the time to cover my mouth in time from the unexpected sneeze. It could be something in the air or something along those lines, I can't say, but who knows what brought it on. The sneeze had been random, and I couldn't figure the cause of it, but I see nothing out of the ordinary. The first sneeze was followed by a few more and became a trend for several minutes. It makes me wondered what in the hell was causing me to sneeze like this for it's not something that happens with me often.

I've heard the philosophy for someone sneezing because another was talking about you, but come on, that idea is ridiculous! Normally don't put much belief in such superstation since such things have little if any basis in fact, hence it's illogical as well as completely and utter nonsense! Nevertheless, at this moment with all the weird crap that had been happening lately, I was beginning to be a little more willing to take a chance in the illogical. If this is being caused by someone talking about me, then it would be nice if they would stop!

I sneezed once again and as most people do, I closed my eyes out of reflex. So, I missed a root in front of me until I tripped over it, fell forward as I tried and failed to regain my balance. I UNINTENTIONALLY preformed three fantastic cartwheels with my attempt to recover my balance but ended out on the bank of the river in the water face first. I slid a good distance I would guess before I finally came to a stop in the mud on the bank of the stream. I pulled my head out of the mud and took a breath, spat out the mud and stream water that I had gotten in my mouth while sliding to a halt.

Then, I brought my right arm up to prop my head up and sighed with my face smeared with mud. My clothes were soaked through and I was cold, all I could think to do at the moment was to stay where I was on the bank still partly in the water. One thought kept coming to mind at this moment, which was I guess that I was overdue for a shot of bad luck, now that I think about it, so I supposed I should have expected this. Upon reviewing the last few days, they had been extremely different than anything I had ever experienced to say the least.

Now that I'd the time to think I try something the Master had suggested by looking at one's situation from a different perspective. The fact was that ever since I'd met Spyro my luck had gone through a small change that had an effect that I was only now beginning to notice. While I was with him, my streak of bad luck didn't strike as hard or as often and that's a big thing for me! Little if anything I've come across can change the consistency of my luck or really put even a dent into the job it does. So, when I had found out that Spyro had a very similar knack of drawing trouble as I do, I fully expected it to amplify my bad luck's power. Nevertheless, what actually seemed to happen was that both our abilities canceled each other out somehow, and that was beyond my understanding. My luck's power is notorious for being untouchable and unaffected by pretty much anything thus far in my life.

As time when on, I stared to feel the cold temperature of the water and it moving start to get my body heat to go down. This helped me to decide to get out of the water right quick, "What am I going to do now, I can't run soaking wet," I asked myself.

It was then unfortunately that I imagined Sparx's reaction to me being like this, " _You took so long, was it because you fell in the stream ha?_ "

It was as clear in my ears as if Sparx was next to me physically saying it and that in turn of course made me mad. The vein in my forehead began to pulse and pound, my face began to twist on its own with anger easy to see on it. While in my mind I was thinking, 'That… that… insect, that… that… little misbegotten son of a blind jawless house fly! Wait till I get my hands on him! How dare he say that about me!'

My anger was growing every second and spread through my body. I knew that I had promised Spyro that I would be nicer to Sparx however, I knew my thoughts and imaginations of how IC would react had more than a shred of truth to them. There had always been something about Sparx from the first moment we had met, whether it was his voice that grated on my nerves in such a way I couldn't ignore it. Perhaps it's the crap that came out of his mouth in copious amounts, that could be the reason, then again, it could have been his manners or lack thereof. Oh hell, it's much more likely that it's very well a mixture of the three for all I know, I can't say I know, nor did I care in any way! The point was clear as day to me, IC and I hadn't, didn't and wouldn't get along period! That's the way it is, no negotiating it, no changes will be made!

I felt my body temperature becoming hotter all the time, the searing anger in my body raging inside me and kept spreading. I chanced a look at the river and could only stand and stare with a dumbfounded look on my face. An impossibility was occurring in front of my very eyes, still there was steam coming off my body along with a faint red glow surrounding me like an aura. Somehow in some way the 'heat of my anger' wasn't figurative any longer, but literal now and I couldn't explain how that could be.

In my mind there was a battle that had raged so many times before with a variety of different subjects. In this my practical and logical side of me explained the 'why' and 'how' of the situation that I was in. They would fight the reckless and illogical that would be trying to say otherwise. Normally, I was more of a practical minded individual since that had proved to be safer and more effective. Yet, now that mind set was losing to the illogical side for the first time in many years. For I don't know how, but somehow in a way that either science or logic couldn't explain my raw emotion was being transformed into some kind of power that I'd never seen.

It was then my thoughts turned to Spyro as he seemed able to manipulate the basic elements with his emotions. I had been mystified on how that idea had worked when he tried to explain it to me for his explanation had made no sense. It seemed like some kind of magic to me and I don't believe in magic, but now, I'm starting to think there may be something to the point here at least. Still, somehow I was doing something similar and I still couldn't understand how it all worked. My logical mind was screaming denials at this event that brought up so many questions that I couldn't answer.

My anger had drained by this time and replaced by confusion and uncertainty, this in turn it appeared to make the heat and odd red aura disappear. Well, I was still left confused about what had happened and how and nothing was coming to mind. Nonetheless, looking on the bright side of things, I noticed that my clothes were dry regardless of the method employed and I'll take that. With the point of dry clothes settled, I really should get moving towards the lake that is likely the meeting point.

I kept making my way through the forest the sun moved across the sky showing the passage of time. It was as the sound of rushing water got louder ahead of me that I felt that I was getting somewhere. However, I was forced to slide to a halt and then work on not falling forward from my momentum. I manage to not go forward, but backwards onto the ground and not forward and then downward. Why do I say forward and downward, because I had stopped at the edge of a cliff that dropped off below. I took a moment to slow my breathing and heartbeat before I moved back to the cliff edge and looked down.

The first thing I figured from what I was seeing would be that I found the lake that I had been likely looking for. It was quite large I have to admit, and the river fed into via a waterfall which was fifty meters to my left. The lake was to my best estimation, between forty and fifty meters below where I stood. This lake was lined with cliffs two-thirds of it whereas the other third was open. The way down from the level I was at to the shores of the lake appeared to be rough, steep graded and rather unappealing to me. However, as I looked over the cliff again which was the alternative way down, I wasn't much liking the idea of jumping either.

I sat on the cliff debating which way to go to get down to the lake's shoreline weighing the pros and cons. After my unusual experience with the heat and steam before, things had been getting weird since I got to this world. The water did look deep enough to be able to slow me down and not injure me if I were to jump. The reason that I was hesitating jumping was I am somewhat uncomfortable with great heights. But as sitting here just going through the argument of whether I take the long way or the short way, I came to the decision that I would just need to pick one and get to it.

I checked my pack to make sure it was shut and ready, then I walked a short distance and faced the cliff. Honestly, I was questioning what I was about to do, but it's too late to do that so, I began running towards the cliff edge. When I got to the edge I let out a curse as I leapt off, "FIDDLESTICKS," I shouted as I launched out a distance away from the rock face and began going downward. Wind whipped past me as the lake surface below rapidly came to meet me as the seconds passed with me in free-fall. I prepared myself to dive into the water, it was a skill I learned during my high-school years, swimming and diving, and I am glad I learned it now. I hadn't thought I would use this skill set, but it was coming in handy now, so I won't complain. My entry into the water was good though I certainly felt the impact and it was not the nicest, but not anything I couldn't handle.

I swam upward and broke the surface of the lake and glanced up to where I had jumped from and shook my head at the distance it was. After that, I set my sight on the shore of the lake and began swimming towards it at a steady pace. It took ten minutes for me to get to where my feet could touch sand and I walked the rest of the way out of the lake. Once I was on dry land, I decided to test out whether what had happened to me before had been a fluke or if the same idea of heat would occur again. I thought of things that the lightbulb with wings would say to me with my current situation and lo and behold, an aura of heat surrounded me like before. Steam came off my wet clothes as the heat dried them and within a minute I was dry from my swim. Thankfully, my pack is pretty much waterproof, so I'm not worried about the contents of the bag.

With myself in order, I glanced around to see if there was evidence that those I had been with this morning had been here. I saw nothing that would suggest that they had been, and the sun was starting to sink into the horizon by this point. That fact in mind presented two possibilities, first, one was that as unlikely as it was, I could have gotten here first, and it was a possibility though rather a funny one as they had less obstacles than I did to work with. Second and the more likely, something or someone had slowed the down and they had to stop before getting here. Whichever the case is, it left me with a choice to make, which was should I stay here by the lake, or go and look for the dragons?

I pondered the choice as there were pros and cons for both options. Stay here and the dragons not show up, I would be alone for the night in a place that I know nothing about and I don't like that idea or what would probably come with it. However, go out looking I could miss them, or it would be lots of work looking as I haven't a clue of the path they were traveling on. Before I could decide which choice to go with, I felt a shift in the air current and upon looking up, I saw dragons flying into the valley from above me. I suppose that gives me the answer to make the choice to go with on this, no need to go out looking for them. And to think they thought I couldn't keep up with them, yet here I am having beat them to the meeting spot. Go me!

I walked forward toward the dragons and dragonesses now landing as I had seen Spyro in the lead of the… I don't know what the term would be in this case, a flock, maybe a wing or flight? Once I got to be among the dragons, which none appeared to notice me for some reason or another, I started making my way in the direction that I had last seen Spyro in. Nevertheless, on my way I accidentally had bumped into a crimson scaled dragon and they turned to see what had hit them and saw me. They promptly made a sound that I took as being minor disgust and with me having the keen sense of hearing that I do, I happened to hear the reaction.

This caused me to sigh with slight annoyance before I turned to face the dragon with a look of contempt plain on my face. It is an expression I've gotten enough to not be fond of the reaction directed at me. I took a moment to get a better look at him and I noted he had a gold underbelly and wing membranes that were a little lighter gold than Spyro's had. I also noticed that he was on the scrawnier side and thinner than the average dragon. Actually, on closer inspection the figure of the dragon had an overall body figure more like Cynder's own odd as it may be. "You apparently have a problem with me, care to elaborate why," I posed not making much of an attempt at being nice about it.

"What do the apes call you," asked the 'dragon'.

Two emotions instantly manifested themselves in my head, the first was anger at the fact I was once again being compared to those intelligence deprived fur-balls that were called apes here. The second was that of surprise at the sound of the voice. I'd learned that like humans, dragons' gender could normally be determined by the pitch and tone of the voice. For the voice with this 'dragon' made it obvious that it was not guy, but girl in point of fact. This also explained the odd figure or rather the more feminine figure because she was a dragoness.

I focused my mind back on the matter at hand taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. I knew that she didn't understand anything about me much like any other dragon or dragoness that had seen me. She was most likely going off the closest thing she knew and that unfortunately, in my case was apes here in this place! I highly doubted she was intending to insult me or slight me in any way, dragons didn't come off that way. So, I forced myself to smile the best I could which, the action didn't help me since it made it appear to be an obvious forced smile that twitched at the corners. I looked at the dragoness who clearly was confused at my reaction, "Miss, despite what some might assume about me by how I look, I am in no way related to those creatures you call apes. There is the possibility that they may have come from a similar origin as me, but whether that is true or not, is not the issue to be debated. Still, the point is that I am not like them in any way nor of the same mind in any facet. I am what is called a human being and I can assure you there is an exceedingly large difference between humans and apes," I stated flatly.

The dragoness just sat there and stared at me like I was something odd and it very well may be something I said. So, in order to cover myself, I decided to go further in the hope that she and the others who were listening would comprehend. "Well, first humans have a lot more intelligence compared to those apes. It should be observed by my clearer speech for I do not slur, nor do I have difficulty with enunciation. Second you can see I have an incredible lack of fur or hair covering my body, all I have is the hair on the top of my head. Finally, if I was with the apes then, why would they be trying to kill me," I continued.

It was at that point that the dragoness started to laugh, "You are really funny," she commented.

"Huh," I uttered.

I was taken aback by her reaction for the last thing I expected was amusement from one that had not thought much of me by the hint of disgust they had shown. My eyes met hers and she was looking at me with eyes the color of the solar flares I'd seen pictures of in school.

"My name is Flare, what is yours," the dragoness inquired.

I had noticed a fact ever since I met Spyro that one's name could say a good deal about you, more than it could for human beings. Dragons in this particular point, their name tends to give reference to their element they work with and sometimes a clue as to the type or facet of personality they might have. I smiled slightly back at her, "My name is Saber it is nice to meet you," I returned.

After my meeting and conversation with Flare I set out again in search for Spyro. The task shouldn't be so hard, I mean he's the one purple dragon among all the other colors. I, being a human and smaller than the majority of the dragons my smaller size allowed me to move through the crowd fairly easily. It was at times like this it was a good thing to be human! While I made my way through, I could overhear the comments that were pointed at me as dragons began to notice me:

"Who let that thing around here?"

"Is that some kind of runt of the apes?"

"I thought that thing was left behind, we should just shoo it away."

Oh boy, my popularity and infamy proceed me, and they are growing the longer that I'm here. After getting experience around the apes here, I knew there were going to be those that would be afraid or revolted of me. I'd also gotten this kind of reaction on occasion back home in my world and learned to ignore it and so, I did so in this as well. When I'd finally spotted Spyro, I made my way towards him greeting one of the few here that didn't see me in a possibly bad light. Spyro was slightly surprised to see me as I think most if not all thought I wouldn't keep up in this trip.

We caught up on what had happened during the day and the sun almost set as Spyro and I headed towards the camp that had been made. As we walked, I caught the scent of meat and that caused my stomach to growl in order to remind me food was required. It had been a long time since breakfast this morning and there had been no lunch other than some food I happened to have in my pack. I smiled slightly at the thought of food in whatever form it would have for I'll admit with pride that I like and work for food, preferably three meals a day when I can get them. The thought that I would get to see what dragons eat in a short period of time came to mind. Spyro looked over at me with a smirk, "You hungry then," he asked.

I chuckled softly, "Um, I guess that my stomach spoke for me and did so loudly enough that you heard it? Then thinking back, breakfast was the last meal I had and that was a small one, so it is understandable that I would be hungry at this time," I answered.

Spyro laughed at my answer and gestured ahead of us in the direction of the middle of the valley, "I assume that the hunters are getting close to being done gathering the meat."

I didn't need Spyro to tell me about the food that we were getting closer to, I could smell the meat already! The two of us came into the camp by the lake, and I saw the growing pile of meat that was dinner. Spyro and I broke into a run since I was betting that Spyro was as hungry as me. As we got closer to the pile of meat, I began to pat my pockets and in turn my pack as I was running. Thankfully, I have good balance and coordination that I can do such things while running and not kiss the dirt.

What I was trying to find the switchblade that I kept with me for this and other occasions that come up in which I need something to have as a tool for food. I do have manners and use them when they were needed, and that knife was the only thing I had in the subject of utensils. It's part of one of my credos, 'it's better to be prepared', which has saved me in more ways than one many times before. It was then that we met up with Cynder, Oryha, and IC and shortly thereafter, I could feel several gazes on me as I continued to search for my switch blade.

"What are you doing," piped up Oryha.

I glanced over at Oryha with slight surprise for I'd seriously thought the question would come from IC. In fact, I had been hoping and counting on that so that I could-I mean… ugh, never mind, not something I should be plot-I mean expecting to do, yes that's what I meant to imply. "Oh just looking for something," I replied, my hand closed on the desired switchblade as I was speaking.

I pulled out the switchblade which was closed at this time, and I say that for a specific reason! It was at this point that Sparx looked at me and opened his mouth doing what I had been secretly been hoping he would! "What's that," he asked curiously.

YES! Oh thank you whatever deity has it in for this stupid sucker and him being so trusting of me when he shouldn't be by this point. I would thoroughly enjoy this, and I wanted to see the fly scared spit-less! I composed myself as to not ruin the wonderful surprise in store for that makes what's about to happen much better. I then sighed convincingly as had becoming habit whenever Sparx opened his mouth as I didn't want him to suspect anything from me. It is time for an educating lesson for the dragonfly why annoying me like he does is not a wise decision. That's my plan, and I couldn't stop the smile come to my lips as I focused my attention back on Sparx, "I am glad you asked that question, and to give you a satisfying reply, allow me to show you what this object is. Now please, allow me to demonstrate," I said holding the switch blade in front of me.

As I held out the switchblade for everyone to view since Spyro, Cynder and Oryha had also shown an interest in the closed switchblade. Sparx got closer to get I assume a better look, which was playing out so perfectly for what I was planning. But to be fair, I made sure that he was far enough away from where the blade would whip out, so that when it would come out there was no risk of harm. I can't hurt the fly as I don't think he deserves to get seriously hurt and I did promise Spyro that I would be nicer to Sparx. I'll not do that to a friend though IC was close enough to have a front row seat, in the nose bleed section as it were! Now on with the show!

I flicked the switch to open and the four-inch blade swung out and forward in to position as it was designed to. Others would exclaim it was wrong of me to do this knowing it would scare the dragonfly good, but they're not having to deal with the annoyance so they can shut up. I know that this is wrong of me to do but, it was so worth it the second I saw IC's face! The look of shock and surprise on Sparx's face as the blade swung to be directly in front of him, it was a face that could only be described in one word, priceless!

I kept my gaze on Sparx who, once he had gotten his breathing to slow down, glared at me. Okay, I'll admit that I might've toed the line a bit… perhaps stepped over the line just a tad, yet he did ask for it. Soooo, that's my justification meaning it's not my fault, so he has no real right to complain about what happened. I glared right back at Sparx with a smile, "Now do not even think of blaming me for what could have happened. You did ask to know what this was, did you not?"

"You did not have to show it," IC shot back.

I gave him a look that one gives another when they state the obvious, "Um, that is what it means to demonstrate or show something! Take this as a lesson to be more specific the next time you ask something and then, listen to me when I do something for you IC. A piece of advice you would do well to heed," I said this calmly but firmly.

By the time we got to the pile there were already dragons and dragoness eating and I'm not being one to be left out of a meal even with crowds and lines. I expertly weaved in and out of the multitude until I finally got to the food. I took a moment to watch all the dragons and dragonesses eat for a few long seconds. If I were to say that the way of eating dragons used showed a lack of human or more what American society would call good table manners, it would be an understatement. I can say without reservation that the majority of the girls at the dojo criticize my table manners though I don't listen to those criticisms. Well, were they here now, they would have fainted with horror and disgust at how the dragons and dragonesses were eating for they made my manners look close to be fit for royalty!

It was much like the times I've seen young children eat with their face using no utensils nor hands. Dragons ate it seemed in much the same manner and it wasn't taken as a bad thing around here it would seem. As it was, me being a guy, I decided to go with the flow and use the same manners that seemed to be the norm here. At seeing that I decided that as the phrase goes, 'when in Rome do as the Romans do,' meaning do as I was seeing, so dinner is served! I darted in and grabbed some meat quickly as not to get my hand bitten off since dragons have sharp looking teeth.

Dinner itself tasted fine, even if I don't know what the meat had been, and I wasn't inclined to ask what the meat had been. It was completely possible and likely I wouldn't know what the creature was by what it was called here. I had just taken the meat and made a fire putting my survivor skills to use and cooked the meat on a stick. So, when dinner was on its magical journey to being made into fuel for my body, I went looking for a good spot to settle down for the night.

Once I found what I wanted, I sat down and relaxed for the first time since getting here to this world. Upon hearing a belch, I glanced over in the direction of the source only to see it had been the lightbulb with wings. I felt a sigh of annoyance escape me since IC was laughing at the burp he had let out like an idiot. His actions told me that IC was a complete novice when it came to belching, he hadn't a clue how to do such a thing 'properly'. Some would say that I don't do belching properly either, but they don't see it as an art like I and some others do. It can be refined in different ways to make it have so much more effect and impact if done right. The next thing I saw, there was a flash and I was forced to blink a few times to clear my vision. I looked over where Spyro and his 'brother' were and saw a little smoke coming from Spyro's mouth. My brain was processing what I had just witnessed for if I had seen right then Spyro had just belch fire. If that were true, then that's what I call nice potential to add to the belching art!

I saw with the corner of my eye, Cynder and she was giving me a glance in an obvious attempt to get my attention. I got up and walked over to her, "Uh, you wanted to ask me something Cynder," I asked calmly, curious as to what Cynder wanted me to do.

"Saber stop those two, they are embarrassing," Cynder whispered to me.

Embarrassing she says, not that I don't agreed with her sentiment, but something in me says the reasons that we see this as embarrassing are different. I looked back at her with a quizzical look an eyebrow raised in question, "Are you sure you understand what you are asking me to do? I mean, I agree with you that those two are embarrassing however, I think our views of how and why would be extremely different," I started in the form of a warning.

"Just do it," Cynder said this in a tone of firmness and finality.

I shrugged in reply as she hadn't let me finish my warning as to how I could solve this problem. If she thinks I see things the same way she does, then oh boy is she in for a surprise! I would attempt to tone my performance down… as much as I could which was very little in this. Yet, when I belch, I do it with gusto and pride! "If you say so, just do not get mad if this is not done the way you may envision," I warned.

Shifting my gaze to Spyro and Sparx who were still belching and laughing, Spyro burping fire with his belches. Seeing this, just told me that is would be best to separate Spyro and the pathetic belcher that IC is showing himself to be during and after meals. In my view, those two making idiots of themselves verses Cynder's view of likely the rude manners. My position was pretty much that of master watching beginners who think they're experts honestly. Although I had to admit, Cynder was right in one way, they were embarrassing themselves! The best way to correct that is to show them how belching is REALLY DONE! And who better to show that than a master like myself I say?

I waltzed over to the two belching fools that were carrying on, "Alright boys break it up please before you do something that you may end out regretting." I gazed at Spyro, "Spyro stop making a fool of yourself at the behest of this brother of yours and before you burn up the plant life around us." I faced the one that had been annoying me a great deal since I met him, "IC for ONCE stop goading him on, shut that mouth of yours and keep it that way for a while! It would give us all some peace of mind for a little while," I said in a commanding tone.

"Why are you interfering," Sparx was asking this with his eyes locked on me.

That was it, the lightbulb with wings was indeed asking for it and I fully intend to deliver as only I could. I can do belches in two sizes and those would be 'sprint for the hills size' and 'Oh My Freaking God *BOOM*' size! Either way you slice the idea, both drop the spectators nine times out of ten, to which I take a bow! In this area I would prove to Sparx that I alone reigned supreme period and will have that position until I decide to give it up! I continued to stare at the two belching and laughing, I let another sigh, "Enough boys you're embarrassing yourselves," I said louder.

"What would you know," IC shot back.

I scoffed at the lightbulb with wings as felt a smile creep across my face at the question. Well Cynder can't say that I didn't try to warn her for I did as this was what I expected to come. Let the match… no, my overwhelming performance begin! "What would I know you ask IC when it comes to belching, more than you as I state is that all you got?! Step aside and let me show you how it is done," I said before I let loose first belch of the night and it wasn't quiet as it echoed for a good second, it was the way to start a belching performance.

Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder gaped at me, Cynder was glaring at me with horror, Spyro was looking at me with what looked like bemusement, Sparx however was looking at me with a look of indifference. The next thing I heard was Spyro laughing as well as rolling on the ground. Cynder was on the ground covering her nose and groaning and coughing that sounding like 'Foul'. To those reactions I bowed to what I had delivered, but IC gave me a smirk, "So you can let go and play then try this," Sparx's retort was followed with a belch directed at me.

I took a whiff almost lazily and would admit it was a little foul and I called it 'little' because it was the lowest rank on the scale. If there was any rank lower on said rating scale, then I would have used it as I've smelled worse. It was somewhere between a two or three on a scale of one to ten, and anything below a five isn't really worth noting and anything that hits nine, ten or higher, is awesome. There was certainly no reaction from me as it didn't make me flinch or recoil at all and I say, if you don't recoil at least from a whiff, then you are wasting your time!

So, the lightbulb with wings would have to do far better than that to even get me to flinch. I'd smelled far more foul belches back at the dojo so, I had an accurate scale to judge by. In fact, as I recalled there were times when one of my sempai* who was two years above me let lose a belch which could drop an unprepared person to the floor. Now the league I'm in, I didn't even have to let a belch out get the people who knew what I'm capable of will run for cover as they covered their mouths and noses at the slightest hint of me preparing to unload!

Let's just say there is very good reason I'm not allowed to drink anything with carbonation in the dojo. The last time I'd been 'allowed', the results were that I cut the fumigation bill for the dojo down to zero for a year… actually more like two years! I didn't think the dojo had that many rats as residences but the last belching contest that I participated in proved there were a non-small number. I mean I thought we the students, at the dojo kept things clean, but I dealt with the rat problem we unknowingly had! Anyway, the challenge I gave that sempai seemed appropriate in this case, "Not bad… for a novice amateur that is! Now let me show you how to do, take 'the filthy finch', BURP, BURP, BBUURRPP(cock a doodle do tune)."

Sparx grimaced from the smell, but not to be dissuaded he didn't back down, "Okay what about this, BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!"

It was better, but still a long way to go to reach where you get a long-distance view of my league. Still, I'd a retort in mind that by past experience would shame even a fairly accomplished belcher. I took a deep breath and tilted my head to either side feeling my neck crack in preparation, "Very well IC, I will give you that you got a little potential, but I have been going easy on you up till now. It is time I get serious! So, let us see how you handle a pro, here is the foul horn BBBUUURRRPPP(sounding like a fog horn)."

Said belch echoed through the valley, IC was sent flying backwards a way and Spyro leaned back or maybe he was forced to. When you deal with the ammo I'm packing, prepare yourself for the extreme force that WILL come for when I belch, I see no reason to hold back! Sparx was laughing between his coughing, "Is that you best, I have seen better," replied IC.

I glared at the lightbulb with wings rolling my eyes at his stupidity. Granted, Sparx is stupid, he had proven that many times to me since our first encounter, yet he was taking this too far! It's all fun and laughs until someone drops to the floor choking on the fumes in this kind of thing. "Uh, let me think about that… hmm um No! That was nowhere near my best and NO, I will NOT be doing my best shot here IC! I will not change my answer on that one, no matter what you say," I stated firmly.

"Why not? You scared I can out do it," he challenged, to which I snorted at.

He hasn't a clue what my best shot can do, "I have no fear of you coming even close to paling my best performance you idiot. My reason is that I, unlike you do not do things that make things in others' lives harder just because I can! Due to that, the problem is my best shot is uh," I paused for a moment, thinking of how to word my response, "I believe the best way of putting it would be a 'knock out', literally people drop with… appreciation, among other reasons, so absolutely not," I returned.

IC was replying with his retort and I was only half listening when I felt an all too familiar tingle of my danger sense warning me. Knowing it meant that pain would come if I ignored it, I resorted to my normal response to warning tingles. That being stop, drop and roll out of the freaking line of fire quick! Not more than two seconds later came a crash and when I looked back at the place I had been, and I saw Cynder, her right forepaw holding Sparx down and her left forepaw would have been had I not moved. My gaze shifted to her face and it made me flinch, I'd one word immediately come to mind looking at her face, 'Crap' as she was mad! "That is enough you two, more than enough! If you want to have a stupid contest then do not do at all, got that," snarled Cynder.

This would be one of the many reasons I avoid dealing with girls, they can get really scary when they're mad. I do the smart thing and don't get into these situations whenever possible. I was glad once again that I had developed the reflex of reacting to those warning tingles. I smiled nervously smiling at Cynder before speaking, "I got the point Cynder, it is the lightbulb with wings that needs the lesson drilled into him," I said.

Cynder glare got if possible, even scarier with what I said, which gave me the impression that I said the wrong thing to get out of this. I'm starting to understand why some called Cynder 'the Terror of the Skies', she could be scary when she wanted to be. I began to back up to make some distance between me and Cynder. As I was backing, I bumped into someone whom had I could feel very warm scales, "Oh it is you again," said a feminine voice.

I twisted to see who had spoken. I looked up to see the crimson dragoness that I had bumped into and met before the meal, "Oh uh… hello again Miss Flare," I chuckled slightly.

She looked up and grimaced, "It looks like Cynder still wants to talk to you," she remarked.

I groaned as I watched Spyro try to calm Cynder down without success, "My problem is not what she will say to me. It is how she will say it that worries me," I remarked.

I took the time to step away from Flare to make some space, so I got no innocent bystanders hurt from what would occur. By the time I had, I saw Cynder charging at me, the only thoughts that came to mind were desperate, what did I do to deserve this punishment, and this is going to hurt more than normal! Cynder may not look very heavy at first glance yet, I found out she has a good amount of muscle in her as she slammed into me. I crashed to the ground with Cynder pinning me and within the first few seconds my brain got the first wave of signals from my nerves, it was horrendous! All my mind could do at first was scream 'Good golly, the pain'! Since I studied martial arts I'd learned to ignore such ideas as pain for a time. This had helped in developing a very high pain tolerance, it's very nice to have, trust me! Still, Cynder was certainly pushing me to my limits and then some with the pain I'm feeling right now.

It had been a while since anyone had such control over me during a scuffle and I'd never been fond of such things. I started to hear a ringing in my ears, one that I felt was familiar, I couldn't recall why though. Time seemed to slow down, seconds felt like minutes that lengthened to hours and that told me that my body was starting into an adrenalin rush. The feeling of reaction overriding commands from my brain, I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to by this point. I felt my body act on pure instinct and reflex, my arms shot up and grabbed right behind Cynder's shoulder joint and applied pressure on the joint. The results, Cynder's hold loosened as the pressure that my hands were applying increased. The next thing that anyone knew Cynder's and my position were reversed with Cynder on the bottom and me on top. The next moments Cynder tried to push me off only to find that I was gone.

I appeared five feet behind her like I'd just been there all along, Cynder quickly got to her feet and faced me. While she did that I just settled into a defensive stance that I'd a tendency to use in a fight with some of the older students to great effect. Cynder once again charged me with her head down to no doubt ram me. The moment just before she hit me, I sidestep to the left letting Cynder start to go pass me. My right arm hooking around her neck and clasping my left hand and I began to lift Cynder using her momentum from her charge to overturn her to have her land on her back.

It was shortly after that my mind came back into focused like a switch was flicked on and I felt the last of the adrenalin that had been pumping dissipated. I shook my head to clear my head of the effects of the adrenalin before I looked around in an attempt to assess the situation. My sight stopped dead at seeing Cynder was on her back on the ground and was staring wide eyed at me not in anger, but in shock. I took a second to rewind the last moments in my mind and my eyes got wider as I recalled what had happened. I switch over to martial art mode as I had come to call it when I react in my own defense and don't think actively. The idea hadn't happened in many years, but it had come out and embarrassed Cynder in front of a large number of dragons and dragoness. I'd but one thought in my mind as I gazed at Cynder, this is not going to end well at all for me!

Long story short, once I'd managed to extricate myself, I made the decision to find a spot that had some distance between others for me to get sleep for the night. This was as much to get away from Cynder for the time being as to be by myself. I did glance down at my right arm to see the reminder of how I had been right when I thought things would not end well. My forearm was clean from blood and my right sleeve had gone from long sleeve to short sleeve, since I'd torn the 'sleeve' into bandages for my injured arm. "I have got to remember to keep an eye on dragon tail blades, they are a pain in the a**, literally," I muttered to myself.

I finally saw a spot that met the needs I had in the form of a tree ahead of me, it was not huge, but not small either. So, I broke into a run and as I reached the tree, I kept running up the trunk for about ten feet. As I felt my momentum waning, I used the last of it to propel myself up to grab one of the lower branches that were a good twelve feet off the ground. I once again was grateful that I had incredible reflexes as I missed the limb that I had been aiming for. I caught the one right below it thankfully before I pulled myself up onto the limb and decided to go a little higher and so climbed three more branches up. When I got to the branch I had decided on, I swung up to it and settled into a sitting position and let out a sigh.

I took a glance down and I had to admit I was a lot higher up than I had originally thought. At least I estimated that I had gone up about fourteen or fifteen feet up off the ground yet, I was actually one and a half times that distance. Of course, that meant that I had that much to fall if I did, but thankfully the branch that I was on was a wide one, so I would probably be fine. I felt the weight of the events of the day ease and felt myself relax as the exhaustion of the day began to get the better of me with my eyes closing.

…

I was running, every stride accompanied by a splash of water and it was raining hard around me. I felt fear, as unusual as it was, I was afraid yet, this was a familiar fear that I had experienced before. It meant I was in a very particular dream, blurry images had surrounded me and the boom of thunder rang out at random. I could feel myself shaking, I couldn't stop for some reason that I couldn't explain. The foliage that was all around me swayed in the slight breeze from the storm raging around me. I felt my mind racing thinking that I needed to hide so those who were chasing me wouldn't find me. Although these thoughts were ridiculous in every way for some reason my fear was putting me into a panic that was overwhelming my normal logic.

There was a boom of thunder and as if someone had opened the sky as the rain got heavier and soon turned in to a deluge of water coming down. Then out of the darkness of the night I heard a cry that was something between an angry roar, a blood curdling scream of pain and despair. This only made my condition worse since it gave me a feeling of pain and sadness and I didn't comprehend why. However, I turned and ran the opposite direction as fast as I could for no apparent reason. As I was running, I could hear others behind me where I had been but then, I tripped on something under me and fell to the ground into a puddle of water from the continuing rain.

I found myself crying, "What did I ever do to the ancestors to have this happen to me!" I heard myself saying this before everything around me faded.

…

I woke up with a snap with my eyes flying open breathing erratically. It was a dream I had on occasion, however it had been some time since the last time I had the particular dream I did. The dream itself had never really made sense to me and just was confusing, yet I always felt that there was something about the dream that was important. As the dream faded, I decided to roll over and try to sleep again since it was still night.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **This is where I will leave off for chapter 6.** **I'm hoping that your readers are liking the changes thus far. Sorry that the chapter have been taking so long, have had less time than I would like to work on this with life as it is. Still, please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm

-Neutral pov-

It is said that dreams are the subconscious communicating to the conscious mind or even in some instants to the soul itself. For in dreams one can do anything whether it is sensible or logical. So, why is it that some dreams can be hard to recall than others? Why do some nightmare haunt us so? Such questions plagued Saber from time to time, but after the night he had the tussle with Cynder, strange dreams and nightmares came to him more frequently. What was the meaning of what Saber saw in these dreams and nightmares and why were they becoming so vivid?

-Saber's pov-

The rays of sunlight through the leaves hit my eyelids, signaling it was morning and time to wake up. Normally, I would get out of where I would sleep at a fair pace with no real issue, but today was not one of those kinds of days. My body was sore all over from the events of yesterday which shouldn't be surprising to me with what I went through. My right arm in particular was throbbing badly thanks to Cynder, yet I don't blame her for what happened to me, she just didn't understand that when you ask things of me to be specific. Then there had been the nightmare last night that seems to come to me from time to time and that hadn't helped me. So again, one of those days that don't start well and have a nasty habit of keeping the streak of non-nice events going.

I let out a groan of pain and out of habit rolled over not wanting to start the day just yet as I have a hunch it wouldn't be a nice one. I regretted that habitual action extremely quickly due to the immediate result. The reason being it had slipped my mind that I had been sleeping on a branch up in a tree so, I plummeted down a good long way to the ground. My hatred of gravity flared up with it doing its thing whether we want it or not inducing pain in me! Fortunately, there was a large pile of leaves and thick grass around the base of the tree, so I didn't break much of anything when I crashed at least.

Still that didn't address the point, which is crashing down to the ground hurts like hell! Pain is a very effective wakeup call as I've be reminded of for, I had learned this lesson enough times to know how it works, which can be summed up in three words, my Uncle Douchebag. Back to the point, pain is an unwelcome kind of alarm to be sure. I laid there just gazing up at the limb around thirty feet or so above me where I'd slept last night. "Oh yeah I forgot, I was up a tree last night… both literally and figuratively!" I laid where I was and sighed, "It is days like this it does not pay to get out of bed," I grumbled to myself, since the pain was fresh.

I got up slowly due in part to not getting much sleep the previous night sleeping up in a tree wasn't very effective at providing good quality sleep. I could now say from experience sleeping up a tree wasn't comfortable. Add crashing to the ground to top it off all of that and you have not the best way to start a morning! When I got to my feet, I whipped up to straighten my spine, I felt as well as heard my spine give off several cracks in quick succession as the vertebrae slid back into their proper place. "WOW," I exclaimed, "that felt interesting, not exactly nice per say but, better now that my spine is back in its aligned place."

I started to stretch up and down loosening my muscles in preparation for my daily morning routine as much as to get over the pain. Martial arts practice in the morning was something I had done every day without fail for the last twelve years almost thirteen now. It was a kind of way to remember when I had started training at the dojo.

The morning was crisp and clear not too cold, and it was a very refreshing one in fact, a perfect morning to exercise and work out the negativity I had. After an hour, my morning was improving and so was my mood after exercising as I tend to be after a reasonably productive morning routine. I went over to the lake and splashed water on my face. I also decided to take a dip to wash off the sweat acquired during morning exercise, so I dove into the water. When I had I got out, I used the heat from anger to I guess you would call it for drying myself off.

That done I headed back to the clearing where the evening meal had been the previous night. I was hoping that was where the food would be for breakfast, I really needed the food after the workout I did this morning. As I entered the camp, I saw that there was a growing pile of meat that I assumed was for the morning meal and I frowned slightly for a second at the sight. Now it isn't that I'm not fond of meat for I'm in no way a vegetarian, but variety would be nice, at least I tend to eat less if any meat for breakfast to start the day. Not that dragons it would seem have the same opinion, one of the differences I guess, go figure.

Oh well, when the food you need to eat isn't provided, then go and get it yourself! I then turned a hundred-eighty degrees then went back into the foliage in search for the before mentioned fruit and vegetables. Providing for myself was a very familiar past time for me due to as you may suspect by this point, Uncle Douchebag. So, I've been able to look after and take care of myself shortly after I had turned six almost seven. Rare as it was, I had developed the skills that most adults have very hard times learning and maintaining and that was due to necessity. Honestly, it was mostly that 50% of the mornings my Uncle was drunk and out cold, so I was on my own!

After searching for fruits and vegetables and acquiring them, I was walking back with a non-small haul for me at least evident by my bulging pack. If truth be told, in the said collection of food I couldn't actually identify any of the fruits or vegetables, but this is a different world. The ones I had gathered had at least not looked exactly like anything I have ever seen before. As I got back to the clearing, I saw the morning meal was well under way. You could tell not only seen by the fast decreasing pile of meat, you also could by the dragons grouping together. It seemed like humans, dragons are social during meals. Well, I sat down by a tree thinking that it was as good a spot as any to set up for breakfast.

I put down my pack reached in and pulled out an apple looking fruit that was purple instead of red. Other than that, it was pretty much the same in size and shape. Well, eating something I know nothing about, what is the worst that can happen? I bit into the 'fruit' and I had to say, it tasted pretty darn good! Then around five second after biting into it and the juice hitting my tongue, then came the second part of the taste. It felt like taking a kick full in the face in a good way... if that makes sense. Wow the shear amount of the sugar made my tongue fell like it was doing the samba at top speed! Then came the next wave of taste, I swear that there was a professional choir singing at the top of their lungs the hallelujah chorus. I look at the fruit my eyes wide in amazement. "Good golly this is amazing, I haven't tasted anything like this in my life," I muttered.

I started to stuff my face with the fruits and vegetables as fast as I could wolf them down.

I breathed a sigh of content just having consumed the pile of food. I watched the dragons continue to eat though. After a few minutes I started to feel odd, my stomach gave a rumble that I really didn't like the sound of. Okay hindsight, eating things you know nothing about is rather stupid! OOOOOOHHHHHH stuffing down food I know nothing about is even worse, talk about the pain of regret in all its horrible glory! I clutched my gut as the pain climbed in intensity… just the time for my bad luck to strike… CRAP! Where is the BATHROOM?

I was up and running back into the forest as fast as my legs could carry me while holding my middle and I could run fast when I had a reason to do so. I got maybe between thirty to forty yards into the trees when I felt a burst of pain in my gut. Now, I have had cramps when I eat food that doesn't agree with me, so I knew the feeling I was having. However, this cramp was a beast that I hadn't dealt with before now and it was bad with a capital 'B'!

All the gears that keep the gut running correctly, figuratively speaking came to a screeching halt and went into full reverse and quickly picked up speed. That was never a good sign and all I could do was lean against the nearest tree and groaned. As if on cue, it felt like someone grabbed my gut in both hands, then began to twist the top one direction and the bottom the other as hard as they could. The first wave of breakfast came up in my first hurl and coughing fit and it tasted horrid. I stumbled forward and fell over a low branch, a very unlucky happenstance that one when you are sick like this having an object hit you gut is the worst thing to have occurred! I puked again, and another wave of food came up and it just kept going on from there.

Once the purging of the 'fruit' was done, I walked slowly out of the forest clutching my gut in pain. I still felt queasy even after the puke fest that I had just experienced, but my gut was doing better. I vowed to never again eat food without testing it on the lightbulb with wings first, never ever again! Although my gut was feeling better than before, I was still close to the point of wishing that someone would just drive a car over my gut and be done with the pain that was throbbing. But then I noticed that there was some sort of commotion in the direction I had been. I brought up my head to see the dragons hovering over another one of the fruits I had eaten. It was the one that looked like weird grapes, but a kind of yellow color to them. Then I overheard some of the dragons saying, "Hope no one has been eating these things or they will be feeling bad for a while," said one of the dragons.

At hearing that, I couldn't help the sigh that came from me for the advice or warning is too little too late to be of any use to me the foolish victim. But, looking on the bright side of things as I attempt to do, the thought is appreciated. It was then I felt that I was being watched that was becoming all too familiar blaring in my head, combined with the vein on my forehead began to pop too. I REALLY didn't need any form of comic relief right now, especially not after the morning I'd had thus far! I turned to see, as expected Sparx, one of my hands went to a tree to provide support and balance before I shuttered as I panted, "Not… one single word… from you IC! I am not in the mood right now," I growled in a low menacing tone.

Sparx looked at me curiously, "What by the ancestors happened to you? Eat something bad?"

Oh, words couldn't accurately get across, how much I wanted to smack the lightbulb with wings in a really painful way right now! How Sparx can irk me and get under my skin like he does, I can't say for it doesn't make sense to me with what I know. I was forced to merely glare at IC letting out a weak growl as I did so, "Shut up stupid fly," I covered my mouth in vain attempt to stop myself from throwing up. Yet my digestive system would have no argument from me as I hurled again, the only good thing that the barfing brought me was that I finished getting up the last of 'breakfast'. Once that was done, I glared back at the annoying dragonfly that wouldn't stay out of my business, "Shut it you," I panted, "I do not need to hear it from you!"

Sparx looked at me then looked at the commotion then back at me. He then began to snicker at me, "You ate some of that, how stupid are you," he followed that by laughing.

My gaze became near murderous with the malicious intent that was flowing through me at the moment. The single reason I hadn't done things to shut up IC was that Spyro cared about the bug and I didn't want to hurt him. But this wouldn't go unanswered, a tall order to do in my current state however, I would find a way even if I had to wait! "Mark my words IC… somehow, someway, I will make you pay for your comments and do not dare forget that," I snarled coldly.

I slowly walked away from Sparx fuming at being caught by him in this state. Nevertheless, I couldn't make him pay at the current moment, but… the time I would have to come up with ways to do so… oh, the possibilities HA HA HA HA HA HA! Thinking of those images did give me marginal comfort in my current situation.

After the time I'd been puking what felt like all my guts out I did feel better. From there, I made observations of the activities of the dragons, it looked highly unlikely that we would be going anywhere today. So, I thought I might as well explore to pass the time and not be idle, since I don't like to have idle time, it isn't healthy for me. As I started off on the exploring, who should I stumble across, but my new friend Spyro by the lake. The purple dragon was looking in a very troubled state right now, "Uh, Spyro are you doing okay," I asked.

To my surprise, Spyro jumped and spun around facing me with a bit of fear which isn't a reaction I got from him. I didn't expect him to react like this at all and it caused me to take a second look at the purple dragon for he wasn't normally like this by what I've seen. Spyro was shaking slightly, but it wasn't out of fear exactly, not from what I was reading. He was also panting though I didn't see any other sign that would denote running having been done recently. His face was also a noticeable shade of crimson, which was rather interesting against his purple scales, made it harder to see by a margin. His eyes were wide with fright of something, I can't guess what though. None of this was normal for Spyro, "Oh …Saber, you surprised me, I thought," he said his voice shaky as he trailed off.

I was starting to worry about this dragon, and I don't even know what the cause of this change in Spyro's mood was. However, it also increased my curiosity quite a bit, "Thought what Spyro," I questioned evenly.

Spyro quickly looked away from me, "I thought you were someone else, …it's nothing."

I raised an eye brow at this, nothing Spyro says, that's as believable as IC taking on a vow of silence for more than a day, no more than an hour. So then, the question is whom is Spyro avoiding at the moment, "And uh… whom did you think I was Spyro," I inquired.

Spyro looked at the ground trying not to face me and whispered his answer, "Cynder."

Wait a cotton-picking minute, isn't Cynder the dragoness he likes, but hasn't exactly admitted it to himself? If that's the case, then why the hell would he avoid her? Perhaps there's something going on that hasn't been mentioned to others between the two? These were just some of the questions coming to my mind with Spyro's reaction. From what I've seen thus far, Cynder and Spyro are more than close, they're inseparable the majority of the time. "You sound worried about Cynder being around you, what I cannot figure out is why for I have seen no signs of you having female troubles. So then, did something happen between you two such as a fight or something else Spyro," I asked. "Because that is as far as I understand, it is normal in a relationship for that to happen. I cannot say that I know that from experience for I have not had such a relationship and do not see it coming in my future, but that is besides the point. Fighting between a couple happens, so there is nothing wrong with the event," I said.

Spyro sighed and sat down in the sand of the lake shoreline and I followed suit, "No, that is not what happened. We did not have a fight it is just… I do not know, she is acting differently than she normally does," Spyro answered me, then he began to give some details about what he meant.

I listened to Spyro talk and I couldn't help the mental groan that occurred in my mind from the realization I was having. The facts that I was hearing from Spyro gave the impression of what was going on between the two dragons and I don't like what was coming to mind. The two main reasons about the impression was the likely cause of the situation between Spyro and Cynder, and then my lack of experience with the subject matter. Now, there's the chance that I could be wrong in what I'm guessing, but I doubt it right now. Best to get more information I suppose, "Okay, so Cynder is not being her usual self, and I assume that you would know that better than I would with the little time that I have gotten to know her. But, could you give some particular examples of Cynder doing 'odd' things please? I am trying to put together a picture I can comprehend," I requested.

Spyro winced at my request making me think that there were some unpleasant memories upon this subject. I waited patiently since Spyro didn't speak up right away, but he did speak eventually, "Well lately, Cynder has been far more clinging around me than she is normally, not leaving me alone. And it is not that I mind it, but it is getting a little uncomfortable, because she is giving me no space for myself. Then, when I am around her it gets really hard to think clearly, and I cannot explain why that happens, it has not occurred before now."

Spyro continued to tell me specific examples of what Cynder had been doing and the more I listened to, the more I didn't like the picture I was putting together. The picture was as I suspected, Cynder was attempting to give Spyro a 'hint' that she wanted to 'get together' with him and get busy. Intimate, romantic relationships are a subject that I know little about and don't really have much of an interest in learning about myself. And yet, the more Spyro told me, the more stressed I became, and I haven't a clue why I was becoming so! However, this was showing just how dense and ignorant Spyro was, not that it is a bad quality it just can be frustrating for those on the sidelines. Yes, it's due to him being the nice innocent dragon that he is I get that, but come on, is Spyro seriously so blind to what's going on here?!

To those of us who are not dense or innocent to the point that you're blind to what should be obvious, Cynder is clearly dropping non-verbal messages to Spyro. Heck, I dare say she's pretty much outright flirting with him in public to get his attention and my purple friend didn't realize what point she was saying! Sadder still by the sound of this, it wasn't the first time Cynder has done this activity with Spyro being the intended target! This situation was making wonder and ask myself a number of questions about dragons and their social norms. They may be similar to human social norms, but I have the hunch that they aren't overall. It surprises and kind of bugging me a bit that none seem to have an issue with this idea, it's more like a common practice. But then, for all I know here in the dragon realm flirting in public could very well be an acceptable thing to do when others are watching and not seen as perverted or societally wrong as it is with humans normally. I'm still not completely sure what is good and fine verses what is not in societal practice here yet. I just have a feeling that I won't be aligning with them anytime in the near future, but then that's normal for me, it's been like that for years.

As to why Spyro having trouble thinking clearly and straight, I not one hundred percent sure, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the subject of 'attraction'. Like with human males, I assume that male dragons can become dumb, blithering idiots in the presence of the opposite gender, more so around ones they like. Going on that assumption, Spyro is clearly attracted to Cynder and so it would stand to reason that he doesn't want to make a fool of himself meaning he failed sometimes. But, most of what I know is just theory that is made up from observation and not experience which I prefer.

That being stated, then comes the need to answer a question that is plaguing me since this conversation began, why am I stressing out about this so dang much?! The two dragons have been going through this for a time now by what I understand. Yet, no one has said anything, and it's been getting on my nerves for some reason! I mean, these two are freaking beating around the bush without the curtsey of calling it flirting! Oh to hell with it, I know I will regret helping Spyro out like I will later, but still this stress is bad for my health!

"Spyro," I cut him off in the conversation. He looked up at me and I continued, "Look, I think I understand what is happening, the picture has become clear enough to me. If you want me to tell you I will, although please, let me explain completely before you interrupt and yes, you will likely want to interrupt."

Spyro just nodded in response and I sighed and gave him a serious look. I would soften the blow as much as I could yet, even I have my limitations. I'm not a miracle worker, "From what you have told me, it sounds like Cynder is acting the way she is around you for a particular reason. Said reason is she wants you to get together with her and get busy, is that plain enough for you," I posed, hoping he would understand me.

I hope that Spyro would understand, I would RATHER not go further into this subject. I don't have the experience in said area and it is a subject I have no interest in, but I still know enough of the basics by now. Spyro stared at me blankly after hearing my explanation, "Get together and get busy? What are you talking about," Spyro asked clearly confused.

I nearly face planted at that reply, and I'm left to wonder how old Spyro actually is, since I was under the impression that he was close to the same age as me. If that's the case, then he should be learning or have learned what come with an intimate relationship. I know about the subject more second hand, yet that's by my own choice and I stand by it for the time being. I tried to hold in the groan that was coming, and managed to keep it soft in volume, but couldn't stop it completely. For apparently, Spyro is more clueless in this then I pegged him to be, because he doesn't know what I'm trying to tell him about. "Oh come on Spyro, you cannot be that dense, can you? When I say get busy, I mean Cynder wants to have sex with you of course!"

There isn't much of a way that I can put this simpler than I just said it, hopefully that would end this part of the conversation. I don't think I can be any more upfront or blunt than I just was however, Spyro just kept looking at me with a blank expression. "Uh c-ex, what is that," he questioned.

I had to catch myself from nearly doing a face plant with the question Spyro put forth, but I did get real close to kissing the ground, closer than the just moments ago. Spyro apparently didn't get my drift that I was implying, nor my blunt answer, so much for simplicity being able to help in this! Okay fine, it is likely that the dragon race had a different term for the said activity of sex. That leaves me to have to guess at what term will make sense to my purple friend is. I smacked my forehead with a hand, "Very well, I will give you the kid version of this lecture, I ask you to not take offense, but that is the best way I can still come up with to explain this," I said, before pausing to think about how to give the 'birds and the bees' talk.

I had not ever gotten that lecture but I know the general points of it, enough to get through it at least. I took in a breath and continued, "Spyro you see, when a dragon and dragoness develop an attraction to each other, you can say a liking for if you want. The two have a tendency to want to spend time with one another often. Are you with me so far?" Spyro nodded in the affirmative, which showed that he did have some understanding of this idea, at least when it comes to attraction. So, I kept going, "As the feelings between the two grow and increase, they have desire to come together and uh," I paused and took a stab in the dark, "partner up. That eventually tends to end up with children or off-spring being born or hatched as the result given time," I iterated.

At the mention of children Spyro's eyes went wide, "Wait you mean like mating," he questioned in a slightly strained tone.

AH, so 'mating' is the term that's used here, good to know plus, it seems Spyro finally understands the big picture I'm presenting to him. I held the gaze of the purple dragon with an expression of indifference and gave a slight nod, "Yes, that is another way of putting it," I replied.

Spyro started to tremble again and panicking, which made me wonder a bit. Clearly, he didn't feel very happy with the idea of children coming from him and Cynder. Although, that was in itself was odd, I would have thought he would have been happy with such an idea for I wouldn't doubt Spyro would make a great parent. Yet, I've little to judge by in what a good parent is for my only example of a parent is a drunken douche bag that doesn't try to hide that side! I tend to go off the example of Master Kai as what a parental figure should be, but I could be wrong.

"I am not ready for that kind of responsibility," Spyro blurted out suddenly.

I was brought up short by Spyro's reaction and I felt my eyes roll as Spyro was still missing key points in the picture that I was seeing. He may have got the first part of this issue, yet he does not seem to understand the subject that is being in an intimate relationship. "Um Spyro, by what you have said Cynder has been doing, I seriously doubt that she will give you a choice in the matter much longer. Especially if dragonesses are like human females, then you definitely have little time to continue avoiding this issue," I stated firmly.

Spyro's expression begged me for help silently and I felt pity for my new friend in his current plight. I really feel for him, I really do… for I know what it's like to be trapped in a position that you didn't knowingly put yourself into. I would rather not go into details about what I've dealt with for it isn't the exact same, but I've had some situations that had females trapping me before. Nonetheless, I don't think that I should get involved in the relationship he has with Cynder. And honestly, I don't even know why he's panicking so much, "There has got to be something that can be done to stop this," Spyro said, still panicking.

The purple dragon has absolutely no clue what he's dealing with when it comes to girls, poor naïve fool. The feeling and hunch I have is that Sparx was partially blame for Spyro's naiveté did come to my mind, but I dismissed the thought for the time being. That certainly didn't stop me from cursing that light bulb with wings! But why is he asking me for help in this, probably because I'm listening I suppose, "Like I said, I seriously doubt that Cynder will give up on you Spyro, at least that is what it sounds like to me with what you described. Cynder is in what we humans would call 'heat' and that is not something that she will likely ignore. Besides, why are you so afraid of being with Cynder and ending out being a father Spyro? Cynder seems nice, devoted, qualities that are very commendable in a female partner, more than you would know. Plus, it is not like you would have a kid tomorrow or anything. As well as parenthood is something everyone learns as they go to my understanding, but that comes later I believe. Still the point is that popping out a kid takes time Spyro," I reasoned.

"Maybe that is true for humans, but dragons are different," Spyro shot back.

Oh, so that's what Spyro was so worried about, he really doesn't know how birth works, wonder where his knowledge comes from with this subject. Granted, I know little about dragons' reproductive process though it's my understanding that dragons come from eggs if I remember the stories and lore right. But an egg is still, much like a womb I believe cooks the baby until they are done! That cooking them takes some time if it is done right, "Granted, but still trust me Spyro, kids do not come that quickly, having kids takes time."

Spyro was silent with worry. I just stared at him, after a few minutes I sighed as I pitied him a little. Most are afraid of the unknown nevertheless, there's a point when that fear becomes cowardice! "Look, I will give you some advice Spyro. I do not know if you have the courage to take. But I can guarantee it will improve the situation," I commented.

Spyro looked up at me with hope, "That is?"

I took a deep breath for this could go in any direction, but what the hell, I might as well go the whole nine-yard distance. "Go find Cynder and jump her bones," I stated flatly.

Spyro looked wide eyed at me again, "What," he questioned.

"You heard me! Go to her bang the junk in her trunk! Do the humpty hump! Roll around in the hay! Go to her and get laid! Go get a room, go to her and wahoo! There are so many different ways I could say it yet, I will not keep going! It would just keep getting even more degrading for everyone. Now just go find her and mate with her DARN IT! Then we can all get over this crappy drama," I said with rising volume in my voice.

Spyro looked scared but ran off all the same. I could not resist getting in the last word, "Oi Spyro good luck, be a man or dragon."

I watched him run off, I'm sure hope he would be okay, this was Cynder we were talking about. Then felt a familiar shiver and vein popping… of all times for him to appear, it would be now wouldn't it? I spun around and grabbed Sparx out of midair, "I thought I felt an eavesdropping idiot around! Talk about an unwelcome fly on the wall listening on things that do not concern him! You seem to be done having fun laughing at my expense you stupid punk. Now, not a word out of you ya ghastly gossip, that is how crappy rumors start. You are worse than any social networking idea that has come into existence past, presence and likely future. Don't worry Spyro will be fine, I mean I highly doubt Cynder will do anything harmful to him, at least anything permanent that is. So read my lips IC, Leave… Them… Alone! You got that, or I give you an up close and personal view of the bottom of the lake here."

Sparx looked at me, a look of disgust, "I wouldn't swim with you," was his reply.

I snickered at this for it was so funny to me as I never actually said how I would show him. Oh Sparx I thought you would have learned by now, nothing is ever as simple as that, "I never said it would be swimming now did I fish bait? I need food to replace what I hurled up earlier. So don't tempt me on using you to teach you what fly fishing is all about. For I would use you to teach myself the sport since I have never taken the time to learn it."

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **This is where I will leave off for chapter 7.** **I'm hoping that your readers are liking the changes thus far. Sorry that the chapter have been taking so long, have had less time than I would like to work on this with life as it is. Still, please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	8. A Minor Misunderstanding

Chapter 8: A Minor Misunderstanding

-Neutral pov-

There are times in one's life that you are left to wonder, if some deity or power is having a laugh at your expense, and if such should be necessary. Or if you did something that you can't remember which earned or got you where you find yourself. A philosophical thought and tangent I know, but it's one a number have and Saber was also having repeatedly as of late. With the tale thus far, it is understandable for Saber has face experiences that most cannot imagine. Yet, he would receive no release from such a lot rather events would only change his norms further.

-Saber's pov-

Well, once again I'm in a problematic situation that I didn't create or jump into and I can't figure out how it all occurred. I mean, I've heard and read of the type of circumstance as I'm in right now, but never thought I would ever be in during my lifetime, at least not without doing something drastic to deserve the idea. What might I be doing that qualifies as the circumstance that I'm referring to, well I'm currently tied to a pole by my wrist, shins and ankles with some type of rope or cord and my 'captors' were carrying the pole I was bound to. What made my plight weirder was that of all creatures they could be, they appeared to be cheetahs like you would see in the zoo walking on their hind legs like humans do, just different looking around the knees. And to think that this day started off as such a nice day for me before developing into this crapshoot! But let me tell you how this started and how it got to what I'm experiencing right now.

You see, in the morning of this day I had woken up not too long after the sun rose, a tad tired due to the fact that I had told Spyro about my breakfast mistake yesterday. Spyro, bless his heart had not laughed at me like his dragonfly brother had. No, he had felt sorry for me and what I had gone through, he had even asked if I was okay. So, that morning I had bumped into the purple dragon and we had got to talking while having breakfast. "Hey Saber are sure you are going to be okay today? I mean after what happened to you yesterday," asked Spyro in a worried tone.

I'd observed that Spyro was looking at me with a worried expression on his face, while I was still eating the fruit I'd been shown by Spyro and Cynder was okay to eat along with the meat. And right now, I was hungry, so was not inclined to talk much but to not be rude I did reply, "Can't talk now, eating," was my curt reply, before I continued putting food in my mouth.

That's the best response I could come up with at the moment. What can I say? I've good enough manners to not chat away while I was eating and I was currently stuffing my face. Sparx just shook his head and started to mumble stuff, while I felt the growingly familiar stabbing annoyance at Sparx's action. It was then I got an amazing idea on how I could start to get Sparx back for the recent things he had done to me. The idea forming was getting better and better as I stared at the fruit I was munching on, that just happened to look like an apple. I swallowed, before turning to Spyro with a smile, "Hey, Spyro, could you humor me for a second," I asked.

Spyro looked at me curiously, but nodded, "What do I do?"

"Well, we humans have an interesting joke which for your part, all you have to do is when I point to you, say Baltimore. Then to my question that will follow, answer Sparx," I began.

I continued explaining the idea that I had plan, not everything as I couldn't tell him all of it, more since I'd promised Spyro that would try to be nicer to Sparx. This plan did the complete opposite, but he was asking for it! Once I had finished Spyro asked one question, "Well what will happen," questioned Spyro.

I just smiled hoping he wouldn't suspect I was planning something, "Oh, well, nothing horrible I assure you though I would hazard a guess that at the very least Cynder will enjoy this and laugh a great deal it. That sounds pretty good, no," I said and Spyro nodded in delight. I felt a little twinge of guilt at manipulating Spyro, yet I brushed it aside for the payback I would soon get would be worth it. I cleared my throat, "Apple core."

"Baltimore," replied Spyro.

"Who is your friend?" I asked.

"Sparx," said Spyro.

Turning to Sparx, my smile growing slightly as I prepared to do what I was, since I'm going to love this more that IC could ever imagine. It was lucky for him that this fruit is mushy so it won't injure you though that was never the point to this particular joke, just meant to humiliate! I grinned as I wound up like a baseball pitcher and chucked the 'apple' sending the core of the fruit at Sparx.

So, let me pause for a moment, I was once told by a teacher from school after one of the many fights that I seemed to get pulled into, that I should seriously think about joining the baseball team. The reason I suspect, was that as the kid who was foolish enough to fight me was running away, I'd nailed him with a snowball at sixty feet away… It had been winter at the time. That being said, I have quite the throwing arm and know how to employ it effectively to say the least. So with that in mind, there's no way I was going to miss Sparx at twenty, a third of that distance!

Let me resume where I was in the story, the fruit sailed and nailed the lightbulb with wings squarely and it exploded spectacularly. It's certainly a moment framed in my mind as the perfect face for Sparx! His facial expression was somewhere between shock undoubtedly from not expecting something hitting him behind. Then the next expression was that of anger at me the one who had thrown the object at him, "What was that," he barked at me.

I smirked before I gave my answer, "It's called Poetic Justice you annoying light bulb with wings."

I could hear Cynder laughing hysterically while Spyro was trying to calm her down as he was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh as he asked, "Wh-wh-what is p-p-p-poetic justice?"

The smirk I had grew as I kept staring at IC as I thought about how to answer Spyro. I could not help but appreciate my amazing handy work, "Put simply my friend, it is an idiot who is or has been asking for punishment getting what they deserve." I couldn't stop the contented sigh that came out, "It is a wonderfully beautiful thing."

I watched Sparx fuming and could not help but smile brighter for it sent warmth through me. 'Ah the sweet, sweet music of vengeance,' I mused to myself.

That's how the day had started so, you would think the day would keep going with such a good note for its beginning, wouldn't you? It brought a smile to my face at remembering the event, especially throwing the apple like fruit at the lightbulb with wings. However, the smile that had started forming shifted to a grimace as the cheetahs jostled the pole and me along with it around rather roughly. It brought me back to my senses for a second and out of my musings and got me wishing that these cats would be a little gentler on their movements. Perhaps a 'handle with care' sign would be more effective…. however, I think it's more that they really don't care though.

I exhaled and began recalling the chain of events that had come after IC's lesson in humility. As all the dragons were getting together for the day's trek to the dragon city, Warfang and I was going to set out on the ground to follow. And the more I heard about this city Warfang, the more curious I became about it for one, why would dragons need a city made of stone? It didn't make much sense to me, wouldn't they rather have open space to fly and that kind of thing? It makes me think I'm missing a number of facts about this world, it would explain some of the gaps that I've seen developing. Then, Spyro had mentioned that the dragon city had been built by the mole race here, which I haven't seen any of them yet. Anyways, it was a sign of friendship with the dragons, or something like that is the reason that they built the city. Although when I thought about it, why moles would be friends with dragons? Yet another gap I seem to have a hard time with fathoming the reason for the friendship. Perhaps all of this was rather humanistic thinking on my part, but I am human after all, it's what I know and use as reference.

You see, when I was a child, I vaguely remember the times when I was told stories before going to bed. Those were back in the days before my uncle was a drunken dirt bag, he was actually a fair decent guy, at least he was a lot easier to be around back then. Yes, he and I did not always get along still, that is the parental figure and child relationship in a nut shell. Now back to the point, some of my favorite stories that my uncle would tell me were about dragons and heroes or knights. In which stories for whatever reason I didn't sympathize with the hero or knight like most kids or I assume other kids did. I would side with the dragon for some reason… wait, why would I always take the dragon's side and then there's the other fact that I always believed that the dragon could not be evil. The sudden revelation hitting me the throw me for a loop, shook my head to clear it. It was something to consider later when there's time to do so, and now is not the time or the place.

The other oddity that had plagued me recently was a weird dream I'd had during the night before, which came to mind. The dream had been vivid to the point that I remembered it all, which was not normally the case for me and my dreams.

…

I found myself in the city I had met that guy that so frustrated me during the previously dream like experience. That brought to mind the guy wouldn't give me a straight answer, and he appeared to be bored with me for no good reason! That idea had really tick me off, honestly! So being here again wasn't desirable, and right now the guy from before was nowhere to be seen at the moment, so what the crap is going on now. It was then I heard a growingly familiar voice, "So here we are once again, and you are looking rather unhappy of being here. Perhaps your ignorance is once again weighing down on you beyond my expectations."

I sighed involuntarily and had to keep mental control to not blow up at this guy, "Do you find pleasure ticking me off, or do you just like throwing insults," I posed.

The stupid guy just chuckled at me, "Goodness me, no to both of those. However, your reaction is amusing," he replied.

This guy that looks like me is just getting on my nerves and it was taking a good deal more mental discipline to not rush forward and beat this guy to within an inch of his life. I didn't understand why this guy got to me so easily where others couldn't even get a dent or chip in my mental armor doing far more than this guy is. Only explanation I could come up with was that I had a dislike of pompous, arrogant idiots, and it's a deep ingrained dislike of mine. Yet, felt that there was something more than that, which I just couldn't put into words. However, this guy seemed to have information that would be valuable so, I'll likely need to tolerate him for the time being. Difficult true, but I needed to do it, that being said, I grit my teeth and hunker down to get this over with! Nonetheless, I felt a vein pulsing on my forehead as I looked at him, "So are you going to give me a name of which to call you? Or am I going to have to come up with one? Because I can certainly do that," I said between a growl and a falsely even voice.

The guy looked bored at my response to him, almost as if he was… TAUNTING ME! "What is a name but a way to label something you don't understand? This in the vain attempt to comprehend what so few understand," his reply was dull and emotionless.

My jaw muscles were working from my frustration at this guy with my effort not to get my hands around his neck and throttle him. This arrogant punk was seriously… hold on, why am I letting this guy get under my skin?! I take crap like this normally on a daily basis, so why am I letting this guy get to me? Nevertheless, I can't seem to help it, I was on the edge of losing my cool badly even I can't deny that. I was starting to think sadistically and that always has brought problems for me and more for others. But I just couldn't calm down, this guy was better than Sparx at getting me riled up, and that's saying something! "What is it with you and not giving straight answers," I said, trying to keep my voice from showing the frustration I was feeling.

"As I said before, and it seems to be a continuing theme with you, what value would there be if you did not figure out the answer yourself," he returned.

That was the last straw for me, his cool nonchalant tone in his reply just was too much for me to keep my cool. He keeps making himself sound superior to others and I snapped at that. I felt tingling sensation all over me, yet I didn't care, "STOP SCREWING AROUND," I bellowed.

His smile that came to my shout just served to enrage me further, "This is what I meant by value, or perhaps you might just want to take a look at yourself," he remarked simply.

What was with this guy implying, or is he just continuing to screw with me?! I looked at myself to find I had what looked like electricity arcing and cracking all around me, much like when I had found I could control fire through anger. It appeared I could do much the same with electricity through frustration or that's what I was comprehending. Maybe this meant that the other elements that dragons mentioned would react to emotions in the same manner. If I could just match the right feeling to the respective element, then maybe I could have control… Well something to think about at a later point.

"You see," he said getting back my attention. "You found out something new through simply trying to find the answer to a question."

His smile was clear as the scene started to fade, "Hold it you still haven't given me a name," I challenged.

He laughed at my statement, "Since you are so insistent about the subject, you may refer to me as Azreyel."

I suppose that you can say that two things came out of that… experience or dream. First, weirdly enough once again I find that I can control another element, electricity. Second, I finally got a straight answer from that annoying douche.

Anyways, back to what had led to what I'm in now, the trek toward this Warfang would likely not be an easy one, nor short. Yesterday, it had me going through a forest ending with me diving a long distance into a lake. Today it was supposed to be over plains and then through forests terrain by what I am to understand, not to say that I had issues with the difference. Admittedly, I was kind of excited for this kind of change of pace that was coming my way. First and definitely a very important fact, IC wouldn't be with traveling with me, THANK FREAKING GOODNESS! Or as I believe the dragons put it 'praise the ancestors', whatever significance such holds.

I have begun to notice that dragons seem to put a great deal of belief in genealogy. As far as I could tell, it was to the extent that I suppose that it can be called a kind of religion of sorts. It makes sense in a way though I'm not one to put much thought towards the subject of religion, other than blaming deities for my bad luck striking me. So, this wasn't one of my areas of expertise and I'll leave it at that.

The second point of fact to the change of pace, I'd been all manner of travel through forest and water during the last four days or so, to say that I was getting sick and tired of it just doesn't say my feelings. Where repetition was concerned, I understood the reason it was necessary. That doesn't mean that I like it very much, for I'm very much not fond of such, I like variety period.

I had knelt down checking over the inventory of my pack before setting out on my length of the journey that will take place on the ground while the dragons fly. I took out my bokuto kendo I had with me, it had been a weapon I could depend on in many situations just here. It had been the type of weapon I liked to practice with, light yet firm for it was basically a wood katana. The Bokuto was different in the fact that not only was it made of European Yew wood, which particular kind of wood is not cheap, I found that out when I was older. European Yew is firm and strong. It was able to take a hit, supple and flexible, not one to splinter unless it was under a great deal of stress. I had got it from my uncle when he saw I had an interest in sword play, this was back when he hadn't resorted to drowning his problems in alcohol. I looked at the kendo closely checking for cracks. It was a well-rounded weapon, that was the one of the reasons I used it a lot and took very good care of it. Seeing no cracks or any damage in the wood, I put the bokuto to the side and took out my first real metal katana.

The metal sword was named Yubashiri, translating to mean "Snow Run". It was a blade that Master Kai had given to me, a sign he thought me responsible enough to handle it. It held special significance to me as when I make Master Kai proud, that gives me a sense of accomplishment and warm feeling inside. Anyways, this beautiful blade was forty and a half inches in in length overall with the actual blade length at twenty-six inches and the hilt at ten and a half inches. The guard was a cross shape with small crescents on each of the outer parts of the cross shape and was made of reinforced steel. The blade itself was made of folded carbon steel extremely hard to break, at least I'd yet to find a way to break, crack, chip or maim this blade in anyway. And I'd done a lot to this blade so, I could say that and do so with pride! The sheath for Yubashiri was made of black lacquer with gold colored embroidery. The hilt like the sheath was made of black lacquer and this made the hilt solid and thus sturdy a good quality for a blade hilt.

Setting Yubashiri to the side as well, I took the other metal katana I had, which I had not used yet here and rarely did before now. This katana was named what it was for a good reason, that name was Muramasa, after the Japanese legendary 'demon blade'. This blade came into my possession somewhat recently and in an odd way. Now that I recalled the experience of how this blade quite literally nearly fell into my lap.

It had occurred around three years ago on a night worse than a normal night. My uncle had already gone through at least three cans of beer and two bottles of vodka. An extremely bad sign for me more than him as I'll feel the affects more than him. The first reason I say that was it meant he would likely beat me for whatever reason he was drink for the day. Then for him to have gone to not just one, but two bottles of vodka in one sitting, this wasn't good at all. It wasn't until I had taken the time to think about the date and what had happened on that day years ago that it had hit me. That day had been the anniversary of the day his wife left years ago and that hadn't gone well with him at all. I didn't that I blamed her for leaving, but I certainly didn't agree with the reason she left after I had come to understand what had happened in the years after she was gone. Simply put she had an affair and eloped with her new guy, not right in my opinion and I was one that had to suffer because of the decision.

I would leave if I could, but I had nowhere to go, so I was stuck due to the laws of the state that applied to me due to my age. Since I was under eighteen at the time, I was under the supervision of my uncle until then whether I like it or not. So, I had gone outside like I did at least a couple of times a week, I had thought it could do no harm for my uncle and me to have some time apart so, I had opened the window and gone out, jumped to the tree that grew up right by my window. It had served as a very good way down to the ground without hurting myself by jumping down two stories.

I'd not walked more than four feet from under the tree before I sat down trying to understand and comprehend why my life was as bad as it had been back then. I used to do that quite often, though in this instance, I had been brought out of my thoughts by something coming down sticking into the ground in front of me. After I'd gotten a look at the object in front of me and understandably, my eyes had gone wide. But with a katana type sword sticking out in front of me, can anyone really blame me, especially when said blade was far too close for any comfort to be feel as it had gotten very close to hitting me. So I had immediately backed up a distance out of fear, but once I'd calmed down a bit, I felt more surprised than anything else. I came to a stop when my back hit the tree behind me, yet still was breathing hard to try to slow down the beating of my heart. "That was way too close, what in the hell, where did that sword come from," I had muttered back then.

Upon thinking of just how close that blade had gotten to impaling a very important part of me… let's just say that if it had been a millimeter or two closer, then I would be singing octaves higher at least while I was in great pain. So, I want to know is who or what is trying to neuter me DAMN IT! Because I'm certainly not laughing at a blade just about putting me through circumcision! I had to have a second look at the sword for the angle suggested that it had come from above. Yet, that couldn't have been right, unless like I had first thought, this was some deity's idea of amusement. That blade almost took what makes me a guy and I'm proud to be a guy thank you very much! So, of course I had been so frustrated that I had growled to the skies, "You missed! I don't like that it was close at all! I do not take this kindly!"

After venting my feelings, I'd approached the blade cautiously and once I had seen there was nothing dangerous with it I decided to take the blade. Still I took out a blanket I left under the tree hidden within the roots for the times I would sleep outside. I did this so I wouldn't have to touch the sword itself, since I'd learned long ago to touch something, I know nothing about is just plain stupid and asks for trouble. Multiple that ideal when the object had almost hit you and I would be even more apprehensive! I pulled it out of the ground and wrapped the blanket around the whole sword, before I had turned and climbed back the tree and went through the window to examine the sword.

The sword itself was forty-one inches in length overall with a twenty-seven inches in blade and eleven inches in hilt. The guard was something I was still trying to figure out the purpose of even to this day. The reason was that the guard itself twisted much like a kind of … lock maybe, then the hilt was a little thicker than the Yubashiri. So, I didn't really use the Muramasa because I really knew so little about it. Our meeting was something I wouldn't forget and then I had no idea what the blade itself was made of for it was unlike any metal I'd seen. The Blade was silver in color yet it had an unusual sheen to it. The hilt was much like the normal katana style yet it was red and black. There was something about this blade I could not exactly put into words from the moment I had touched the blade. I'd a rather bad feeling with the contact and that had worried me and since that was the case, I don't do much with it. I set the Muramasa to the side with the others, before reaching in again and took out the three remaining jumbo rolls of duct tape and set them down.

That was all that was in the pack for the moment, so I took the pile of fruit I'd collected, put all of the stuff in the bag. All of it packed nicely so that it would fit with not problems of shifting and effecting any of the other things inside. Once everything was situated, I set my pack to the side and started stretching to be warmed up and ready for the distance I would be going today. When I felt warmed up enough I turned and hoisted on to my back now ready for the journey before bidding farewell to Spyro and set out.

As I left the lake behind, grassy plains stretched out ahead of me with trees in the far distance after the plains. I glanced upward and saw many dragons flying over me as they went on their merry way. Again, it's unfair that those I'm with can fly and I can't, but no use in complaining, it only wastes time that I could be trekking. But as I resumed my jog and came onto the plains, heading for the forest that was at the far end of the plains the wonderful point that it's just me myself and I until I meet back up with the dragons sunk in. It was a changed and a welcome one I will admit, IC had been grating my nerves.

I met nothing as I made my way over the plains and it took me a little more than an hour before I reached the shade of the edge of the forest. After entering, I noticed instantly that the noise from the outside faded almost completely away and that told me it would be a quiet journey forward for a while. Now, I've no problem with quiet and in fact, I prefer it and with the lightbulb with wings nowhere to be found, I could finally get some peace and quiet. There were no stupid ape comments, no feeling like the odd one out, just me and myself making progress through these woods.

So, it had been looking like a good day at that point, but I should have known that it wouldn't last. Silly me, I'd forgotten that my bad luck hadn't struck me for a time and that doesn't bode well for me at all! And so, I'm left to wonder as I do sometimes, what it is about me attracts the crap I get coming my way? I have to ask 'why me?' at times like this and it won't be the last I feel so.

Well, I've got to say, certainly is one of those days that my bad luck proves it has rightfully earned the reputation it has with me. I have never had been able to figure out what contributes to my bad luck, it's never the same from strike to strike. I mean granted, I can get myself into some real trouble sometimes and I don't deny it. Yet, for me to be tied to a pole and carried by cat like creature is certainly not something I would have thought of. Maybe this is the effect of my bad luck building up me since it didn't seem to hit me as much when I'm around Spyro? I suppose that trying to consider where the new levels of weird are started coming to me, isn't worth it for the time being. It's saying something to see my current circumstances were weirder than normal, more so with the loads of crap that have been happening to me lately, but I am getting ahead of myself again in this here.

As I mentioned, it had been a good deal of time since I'd time to myself without having to save someone or take of something that was urgent. So in my view, it was nice to have such time every once and a while to contemplate things though I'm not saying I dislike saving people and helping out. It is just doing it almost constantly gets tiring and kind of annoying. But after around an hour or two I heard a commotion up ahead of me and I swear I heard alarm bells going off in my head as I got closer. A bad sign of what new complication that were to come in the near future, the first of a number I feel. I came to the entrance of a large clearing to see a rather sizable group of apes and that told me that my day was about to head south. Seeing the apes was about all I got, when I was forced to roll out of the way, as a ball of what I assumed to be magic of some kind flied right pass where I'd been a moment ago.

I came out of the roll into a crouch, now focused completely on the apes who were screeching out of anger of having missed me I would guess. Then one ape, bigger and much uglier than the majority of the apes came forward, "What kind 've runt he," it questioned.

Oh that's just plain mean and wrong! First, I'm no runt and can at least speak clearly unlike these brutes. However, I'm dealing with dumb apes so, I can't expect to get decent insults aimed at me due to their lack of intelligence. I smirked, "Well, it would seem you are able to speak in understandable terms, but still, you need practice with grammar but, rather surprising nonetheless," I said this in a cool tone.

My comment riled up the apes along with my presence or maybe my manner speech, if they understood it. Who knows if that's possible? The apes in the few encounters I had of them, had proven to be, reckless, impulsive and ignorant. In short, they're dumb armatures that didn't think and fighters with that combination tend to lose badly and consistently.

The big ape who I believed was the leader of this group, pointed his staff at me to shoot magic at me again. I was ready when that magic came at me and I moved to the right in one motion and at the same time took Yubashiri out of my pack. Next, I rushed forward, drawing my blade and whacked the staff out of the lead ape's grip. My movements were fluid and seamless as if I was going through a choreographed exercise or dance, which I'd done countless times. My gaze came up to the apes who were just realizing what they had gotten themselves into, "Is that all you can offer monkey boy, because if it is then you are in a world of trouble," I said with a little excitement in my voice, "I will not even break a sweat taking all of you down."

The big ape just stared, "What are you?"

I snickered at them, if they could only understand, "Someone you really do not want to try on."

The fight didn't last long, and it could be summed up in a simple line, I whipped them and whipped them good! Over half of them fell to my blade and the rest ran for it and I didn't feel like chasing them really at all. I took the time to clean Yubashiri as I take care of the things I have, after all, I don't know when the next time I'll have the opportunity to do maintenance on the blade. Once I was finished cleaning Yubashiri, a smug smile of satisfaction on my face glancing around to see once more, the ape bodies lying everywhere. The battle had been messy as this clearing displayed, more for the apes than for me! But with me as an opponent was pretty much a given in my view. Although, I got to say, it had been an interesting and unexpected happenstance for this to happen… our meeting as I took time to think about it. I mean, for me to stumble on them by complete accident is rather unlikely, then setting off their ambush if you could even call what they set up that, I wouldn't.

To me, it raised the question of whom these apes had been lying in wait for, since their reaction had obviously said that I wasn't the one they were expecting to come by here. As their reaction went I admit, I think that the apes were becoming afraid of me or wary at least. I was becoming known to them due to my interference with their plans or would be no doubt. Still, I guess it didn't matter at the moment, the activity had help lift my mood and that's a plus. After all, I had loved a good fight, not for the blood lust, but for the rush of adrenalin and the challenge. I sheathed Yubashiri and began walking in the direction that Warfang was in according to Cynder and Spyro.

Now, since I was still feeling the effects of the adrenalin high from the fight that I had also used it to vent frustration caused by a particular dragonfly I knew, I wasn't expecting any other trouble. In fact, so high were my spirits, that I missed the loop of cord on the ground in the path I tread. Well, not exactly true, I didn't notice the loop until it tightened on my right ankle, it's kind of hard not to miss that action. My gaze dropped down and took in the rest of the cord as it whipped up and clearly connected to a tree that was bent over in a makeshift catapult idea… like in some cartoon I'd seen once displayed. I instantly gained an expression of incredulity on my face, "Oh come on! Can my luck be this ridiculoussssss," I got out as I was jerked upward by the cord.

My last word stretched out as what had ever held the tree bent as it was released, the large tree whipped back to being straight. In which process, I was dragged along by the cord like a fly on a fishing line for fly fishing. My guts and internal organs felt like they were being shaken up and stirred around my body and made me feel rather sick. I was whipped around by the cord and tree before I finally came to a stop dangling upside down. Hanging from before mentioned tree and still a good five feet most likely more than that off the ground, I was feeling absolutely horrid. My view of the world was spinning after the unexpected lesson in Newton's third law of reaction I had gotten from this. I couldn't hold in the groan, "I am glad I haven't had lunch yet. Because I would either be looking at it or wearing it to some degree if I had," I moaned.

I was still moving slowly up and down as gravity was continuing to have its influence on me. I was wondering how to get my ankle untied when my attention sharpened when the sound of a twig snap resounded around, my senses were making it known that I wasn't alone. The next thing I see, a cat like face staring at my own. My reaction to something so unexpected was to stare back with a slightly annoyed expression to hide my surprise. There was what looked like a cheetah gazing at me from where I hung yet, since meeting dragons and talking dragonflies, then why not this too? Cheetahs that walk on their hind legs so that they are like humans walking on two legs… sure, I'll go with that for now. It's not like there are things that don't make logical sense lately that I can't explain, so keep it coming I guess.

"Chief Prowless, if this thing is an ape, then he is defiantly the runt," said the Cheetah that was looking at me.

The all too familiar feeling of frustration start swelling up in me at being compared to the dumb apes. Do I really have to go through being insulted and demeaned like this again? Because it's freaking annoying to have to deal with crap like this again! So, I wasn't about to take an insult from some cat walking on two legs silently. I took a deep breath, "Hey cat, first of all and most importantly, I am not an ape. Second, I am not a runt either thank you," I said flatly.

There was dead silence to the point you could have heard a pin drop as every cat had their gaze on me. To say that the silence in the air was uncomfortable would be an incredible understatement. I would put at the feeling to the point where I would feel more comfortable in a graveyard at midnight on Halloween than where I was now. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting, tough crowd maybe? I raised an eyebrow at the continuing stares, "What? You are all looking at me like I just said something ludicrous or is there something on my face," I posed.

One of the cats or whatever they were then said, "This thing whatever kind of creature it is, it talks a lot different than the apes normally do. If you can call what they do talking?"

I shifted myself to face the one who had just spoken, "Oh, I totally agree those brutes prove just how stupid they are in the manner of communication," I commented.

I received a smack across the face for that comment from the one I guessed to be the leader. I was about to get another when another cat came into the clearing with my pack in hand. Oh dear this is developing in a rather bad way, "Chief Prowless you need to see this," said the cheetah that had just arrived.

Fiddlesticks, there are a lot of things in my pack I doubt I could explain to them in a way they would understand. The cat poured the contents of my pack out on the ground in a heap. All the cats with the exception of one of them that had green eyes and the same color fur as a cheetah that you would expect in a zoo, turned to see the pile. I would surmise that from the looks of shock and amazement, these cats haven't seen a katana type sword of anything similar. One of them picked up my wood practice sword and started swinging it at a tree.

"This weapon is made of wood, but this is like no wood I have ever seen in the forest," muttered the swinger.

Each crack of my practice sword making contact with the tree wound me up more and more for each was harder than the last, meaning that the cat wasn't thinking about the possibility of breaking the weapon. If it was done much more, then my bokuto kendo would break and I like that weapon of mine! I'd no desire for that to happen, so I wouldn't stay quiet. No, I shouted at them, "Hey kitty, stop banging my wood kendo on that tree! I would rather not have it break due to someone being foolish thank you very much!"

The response I received, there were at least five metal swords pointed at my neck and a good deal of arrows aimed at me. Now, most people would panic at facing this kind of situation, but not me, I defy the status quo. This was becoming unfortunately, a familiar event for me especially as of late when you review recent events. It may surprise you, the more your life is threatened frequently, then the less problem you have with it happening initially. You just come to expect it sadly enough and plan ahead with such an idea in mind.

So, my reaction to this was absolutely nothing, my facial expression of indifference didn't leave or change in the slightest, which clearly made some of the cats uneasy. Leading me to believe that they aren't use to someone who shows little if any fear, interesting as well as kind of amusing. The one that I'd guessed to be the leader of this group, this Chief Prowless came up to me. So close, that his face was mere inches from mine in what I assumed was an attempt to intimidate me. He failed of course, still not a bad attempt for intimidation tactic, "Care to repeat that Ape," he posed.

The tone was flat, yet the meaning was clear enough to me, this was a dare as well as a challenge. Well, with my habits, not one to step down from a dare let alone, allowing that stop me from taking it as a challenge! Although, this might be one of those times that this wouldn't end well for me. I can't change that now so, I stared back at him, "Absolutely, since you asked me so nicely, tell your cat followers to put down and I do not mean drop, my wooden kendo, which is that long 'stick' that he," I said pointing at the cheetah that had been swinging my kendo, "was swinging before he or she breaks it, kitty kitty." I stated clearly and in a continual tone of indifference.

Some of the cats took what I'd said bad, but it was one that seemed to take an extreme offense to what I had just said, for they strode forward, "Chief Prowless why do you stand there and let this stupid ape insults you like that," The cat retorted.

I glanced back to Chief Prowless, he was taking this well as he was ignoring the insults, which I had directed at him bluntly… a fair quality in a leader. "Well, obviously he is staying calmly unlike you. I would guess that is one of the reasons that he is the one in charge rather than someone like you," I commented calmly.

"How dare you, stupid hairless ape," shot back the same one that has just spoken.

At hearing that, I felt an all too familiar wave or seething anger flow at that comment. The anger flared to the point that I swear that I'd heard Sparx's voice saying the line rather than the cat. Before I could stop myself, my mouth opened and out came my frustration, "Dang it you Incessant Chatterbox, would you stop with the stupid ape comments! Or so help me, I will use all the duct tape I have left, to make you silent for as long as possible, then apologize to your brother afterwards," I shouted on impulse.

I was breathing hard so it took me a few seconds to notice that all eyes were on me, my mind did a mental rewind. I then realized just what I had yelled in the heat of the moment and a nervous laugh came from me, "I am sorry, I deeply apologize for that outburst, I did not mean for that to come out. It seems to be a reflex I have developed without realizing it, I am still working keeping it under control, ha ha ha."

The green-eyed cheetah looking cat then spoke up, "Who is this that you call incessant chatter box with such anger, that you would threaten them?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at thoughts of the lightbulb with wings as he annoyed the hell out of me. "Oh, just a certain annoying dragonfly who shall remain nameless other than using the names I come up with for him. It's due to the respect I have for his 'brother'," I replied, before sighing in annoyance.

I didn't miss the quick look of understanding at what I had said, the Cheetah then looked back at me and asked. "The dragonfly wouldn't happen to be named Sparx would it?"

I looked back at him with some new-found respect, for anyone who has been around Sparx and kept their sanity deserves such. "I would assume that you have had the misfortune of knowing the light bulb with wings then do you?"

Chief Prowless cut in then, "Hunter you know this creature?"

The two started to argue with each other, I just sighed at this situation, "Look you two, the both of you can argue till the cows come home for all I care. Be that as it may, do you mind letting me down? As much fun as hanging upside down by one of my ankles can be, I am getting bored. Plus, I have other things I could and would rather be doing."

All eyes were on me again and I swear that if glares could kill, then I would be dead a thousand times over by now. Chief Prowless seemed to be coming to a decision and by the grim look on his face pointedly in his eyes. What was going to happen next wasn't in any way going to be pretty, mainly for me. As if in answer to that thought Chief Prowless then gave a signal to one of the cats who nodded and raised its bow. I realized what was about to happen in the seconds before it occurred though knowing what was coming did not help me to really prepare for it. The arrow shot from the bow severed the cord holding me and I promptly fell to the ground, face first I might add.

The next thing I registered, I was being held down against the ground by two cheetahs, one had me by my left shoulder blade and the other by my right wrist. I'd no idea whether they planned to kill me or what they'll do. So, I assumed my standard expectation in any given circumstance, expect the worst that hell can throw at you and hope that heaven is trying to help you. I had adopted this phrase from the years and years of bad luck I have had. In fact, now that I think back, if it wasn't for master teaching me to be an optimist, I felt a shudder go through me at the thought of what could have happened.

Now judging on the cats holds on me, they must be assuming that I'd the same physical anatomy as an ape. They wouldn't be off since from my own experience that our anatomy was similar. What they may not comprehend is that we humans when put against a wall will do some really crazy things. I was going to need to get creative to get myself out of this growing misunderstanding. Then an idea popped into my head, a crazy idea, so much so it was bordering on stupid, yet not completely insane in a… unusual sort of way. Although, being in constant pain isn't very helpful for clear logical thought, I couldn't help that I was running out of ideas to help me in this situation. This idea is something I really hate to resort to for it's sick, it's wrong and it shouldn't be done. But the last time I even considered this, let alone went through with such a move, I was out right desperate. Then again, I'm at the point once again and I can't come up with anything else so, why the hell not?

As I worked my left hand under myself so that I got it set in my right armpit snug under the shoulder joint, my motion went unnoticed. Yet, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a second group of cats approaching with cords in hand or paw I guess, presumably to bind me. That was enough to tell me that if I was going to do something, now was the time. With that understanding, I steeled myself as best as I could before wrenching my right arm hard with my left hand. A loud pop sounded as my right shoulder was dislocated and that brought burning pain.

So, as a martial artist, I'd through training had learned to tolerate and ignore pain in its various forms. However, there are just some types of pain you simply cannot ignore and a dislocated shoulder happens to be one of those that you can't ignore easily. You would think that one would remember the bad experience, in my case those would be bad training sessions. It's in order to save oneself a good deal of pain and things of that nature, or that's the idea. Yet, I guess since I've always been a slow learner, along with there being so many bad training sessions over the years… yeah, that's how it goes. But the things you do when you're under serious stress… let's just say that you'd be surprised!

Not to say that my shoulder was just hurting, no it burned, but the action did have the desired effect I was going for! The first cheetah let go of my right wrist from the surprise of what I had just done I assume. Cheetah number two who was holding my left shoulder down got an elbow to the gut, which I had worked back out from under me. The cheetah backed up and that was all I needed, the moment I was I scrambled to my feet, quickly followed by me pulling off a roundhouse kick that my master would have been proud of. The two cheetahs that had been holding me down took the kick and crumpled to the ground. I took the time to get my right shoulder back to be able to go back into the socket and then pulled hard. Another loud pop rang out as I pulled the ball of my right arm back into place, which got the flaming pain to exploded then settled to a dull throb.

I didn't waste time standing around or hunching over in pain as time was against me in this. I slid across the ground to where the contents of my pack had been dumped grabbed Yubashiri in my left hand and my Bokuto kendo in my right. Once again thankful that I was ambidextrous, this made wielding two weapons so much easier. I was back on my feet and had settled in to fighting stance ready to fend off attackers. The cheetahs were now looking at me warily with a weapon in each hand and showing that I could fight. I was completely ready to give them a fight they wouldn't soon forget, when I felt a sharp hit contact the back of my neck. That caused a cascade of weakening throughout my body, my weapons hit the ground just before I dropped to my knees. "That is so not fair," I muttered, before falling into blackness.

When I had opened my eyes again, I find myself bound to a pole that was being carried by cheetahs walking on their hind legs. I Can't say waking up bound to a pole is not the nicest way to wake up, combined with the pain of being struck on the neck, but suppose that being in this kind of situation there isn't a choice. I heard activity ahead and by the change in the lighting I would guess we had just came out of the forest. I was about to look up to get a view of where I was being taken, unfortunately, didn't get the chance as I hit by someone once again and blacked out again.

When I began to come to my senses again, it was slow for my head was pounding because I would guess the blow that I received. Guessing that it was Chief Prowless that had hit me, at least I would guess it had been him, no real proof, but it is my guess. I opened my eyes and found the world spinning, meaning that cat must have hit me fairly hard to cause my vision to go in and out. I shook my head to attempt to fix my vision as well as clear my head, which was muddled from the blow. Once my vision cleared, I found myself unable to move, which led me to believe I'm bound in some way and bound tighter than I was to the pole I had be carried with. I had to give the cats credit for one thing, they learned from their mistakes since it would seem they weren't taking chances of me getting loose a second time.

I felt myself relax as I accepted that I wasn't going anywhere for the time being calming myself in order to meditate. The need for a logical view of my current predicament was obvious and as this could get more drastic, best to be prepared. As I contemplated this, I once again found myself looking at the oddly familiar cityscape where I talked with Azreyel. I sighed at the sight, since I really was starting to get annoyed with this guy and his timing. What in the hell does that guy want now?!

My tune changed drastically when I felt a cold shiver wash over me for the shiver wasn't something I felt often and the times it came were never good! I scanned around looking for the possible source of what had set off the shiver and I began to notice that something was very off. I couldn't put into words or place what it was, but I knew something was definitely not right. The longer this went on, the more on edge I became as I was seeing nothing. My knack or sense of problems especially ones that you could call evil were almost never wrong! Although that seemed only to attract such things to me more often!

I almost missed it, but then my gaze came across a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows of a structure and I stopped. As I stared the eyes came closer and a figure began to be visible from the shadows. The creature, whatever it was looked human in the fact that it walked on two legs and had two arms. Yet, it also did not look human on closer observation. Instead of hands it had claws with talons. Where its feet should have been were this thing human were clawed paws. Its lower legs and forearms looked like they were had scales rather than skin. The more I stared the more I though how dragon like this thing was. The thing stared at me and I did not like the way it was staring, had more a sickening feeling set in and the cold grip of fear as the thing started forward. It looked frighteningly similar to that freak of nature that had tried to kill me before I had gotten to the Dragon Realm.

The thing just stared back with no real discernible facial features, just like that thing before. " **You thought you could escape us white one, that you could hide yourself from us, but you were wrong,** " came the grating voice.

The voice that I heard coming from this creature sent chills through my spine before, it was worse now. It sounded worse than metal grinding against metal or nails going down a chalkboard. Every sense and every instinct in me was screaming in my mind to run and get as far away from this creature as I can possible get. It started forward slowly, but I just couldn't move, every footstep was audible and everyone just made the horror growing in me get worse.

When it got close enough it lunged and I dived out of the way to dodge the strike, but it nicked me as it passed on my right arm. A burning pain shot through my arm originating from the point where the thing had grazed me. The pain grew and intensified in seconds, it felt like my flesh was on fire and melting off. I looked down and saw to my ever-growing horror that something that looked like black smoke or liquid was covering my arm and spreading to envelop it. I try to get this stuff off me though I flailed in this attempt. My attempts to brush it off with my other hand only seemed to transfer the stuff to my left arm and make it go through the same process.

Before I had too long to wonder what the stuff was doing to me, some of it receded. Now my right hand or what had been my right hand changed. Instead of having five fingers I had four digits with sharp talons, where skin had been had now been replaced by white scales. In short, my hand had been turned into a dragon's paw to my disbelief. Things didn't stop there by any means, as the black substance kept receding up my right arm I saw that my skin was gone. Now white scales had replaced it completely and by now my left hand was a paw with talons. The black substance had made its way pass my shoulders and had gone down my body. The pain had started in my legs now. I glanced down to confirm that my legs were also being enveloped by the black stuff.

The pain in my legs intensified as crazy as it sounds, it felt like someone was taking my legs and bending them into different shapes. The only way I could describe it was that it felt like some force was bending my knee backward pushing against my kneecap. Then it was like my kneecap snapped and my knee joint was now bent back in the reverse of what they were supposed to. My feet it appeared or at least felt like them were developing a new joint of some sort as well. The fronts of my feet were changing, I was losing one, no two toes as I watched. The remaining toes were getting larger and growing claws. The back parts of my feet were rising up almost like I was wearing very high heels. As it had been with my arms, the skin on my legs was being replaced with white scales as well.

I looked back at the creature with anger and it was just staring back at me with those crimson eyes. I tried to ignore the burning pain, "What do you want from me punk," I bellowed.

It just continued to watch me as I struggled, **"You were so foolish to believe that you could hide yourself from us after your escape. Your death will come and you will be as you were supposed to be, like those before you,** " it returned.

I couldn't understand what it was implying, and by this time both my arms and my legs had change completely. Now my body was undergoing similar changes, "What the hell are you talking about," I demanded.

" **You white ones have always meddled in affairs that do not concern you, each and every one. You all must be snuffed out for you will not stop us. Blame your destiny of being different white one for it has marked you,** " was the answer I got, and the voice was sounding more like the freak I encountered earlier all the time.

The term white ones made no sense to me, and yet there was something about it I couldn't place. And what it had said was like a knife to my heart for somehow I knew it was no guess with the subject matter. But, how could this thing know, "You are wrong, I am no different than any other," my voice was shaky as I said this.

" **You are wrong while one,** " it stated. It was then from what seemed all around me out of nowhere came many voices echoing.

 _"Why don't they understand?"_

 _"Why don't I fit in?"_

I stiffened at the voices for they were more than familiar.

 _"I am always the one they pick on."_

 _"I don't try to stick out."_

This can't be happening, it just can't because those voices…

 _"Why do bad things happen to me?"_

 _"Why am I so different from everyone else?"_

Are speaking of emotions I left behind or so I thought, my feelings of horror and fear grew with each statement.

 _"You do not belong."_

 _"I feel so alone."_

 _"I am lost."_

A cold and numbing feeling settled over me, "No, that isn't how I feel," I said unconvincingly. My mind is in turmoil as I looked back at the creature and my blood instantly went icy cold. Its face now had shifted into ones I had seen in nightmares that had made no sense to me when they had come to me. All I could understand was real fear had taken hold in me as the voices kept going, echoing in my mind. All of them talking at once trying to drown out the others, "No, that is not true, it is not like that for me, you are just trying to trick me, stop it," I shouted.

I put the paws I had to my head trying to drown out the voices, but they kept going and I couldn't admit it. I didn't want to admit that the voices were saying feeling that I'd always had, the feelings that I had long ago buried deep within me! I ignored them for ages and so wouldn't admit them, yet they were always there, the dark emotions that I loathed and detested. Master had said to me many times that all beings that had good in them, also had darkness as well. This was my shame, the darkness in me I never wanted to acknowledge, the feelings I had always had for my whole life.

I fell forward to the ground at that point, the pain I had felt had diminished by then. I tried to rise, but found I couldn't, so I looked over myself completely and was shocked. I had somehow turned into a white scaled dragon, and I couldn't explain how that was even possible. I returned my gaze to the dark figure in front of me, " **You are alone white one, you will forever be alone,** " it said, and its voice had changed to one that was cold dark and evil, exactly as the freak of nature had that tried to kill me possessed. " **There are none who can help you, there are none who can save you this time. You will die as you should have long ago, as all your kind should have, none of you should have existed.** "

I rose shakily to my paws and faced this apparition or whatever it was, I settled into a defensive stance, be it was shaky. Still, I readied myself to make a firm stand when a new voice burst through all the others, "You're not alone, do not give into them," said a new voice, then there came a banshee like shriek from my left.

This shriek hit the creature dead on and sent the black figure flying and it slammed through two structure walls and smashed to a stop at a third one. Glancing to my left and saw a dragon standing next to me and the dragon had snow white colored scales. His underbelly was sliver as were his wing membranes. However, his eyes are what got me the most as they were a vibrant sea blue, which I'd never seen anything quite like them. There was also something else I could not for the life of me place about this dragon. It was something familiar, more than déjà vu. But before I could ask or find out what was going on, everything faded to black.

I came out of my meditation with a jolt for I'd never had a dream, nightmare or anything like what I had just seen. It was definitely freaky to an extreme, far more than words that I could think of would be able to describe! I couldn't really understand what it meant, if it held any meaning at all and that was questionable to me. I took the time to look myself over to make sure I was still the human I'm supposed to be. Upon seeing that I was a human being like I should be and not the 'white dragon' I had been in that vision. I was brought back to reality by a sharp slap to the face. I looked up to see none other than Chief Prowless. I shook my head to finish clearing it, "Wow… thanks, I really needed that," I said.

What came after saying that was another hit, "Okay I could have done without that one. What do you want kitty?"

The other cheetahs were on edge and were shifting restlessly, but I kept my gaze on Chief Prowless, "You were caught trespassing in the forest. That is enough to sentence you to prison."

I wasn't feeling very corporative at the moment, not with the treatment I'd been receiving. The problem with that is I have a tendency to resort to use of sarcasm when I'm annoyed and dissatisfied, the sarcasm I use is usually mean. So, I gained a bemused expression at this, "Trespassing you say, I had no idea? And prison… well, whoopty freaking doo," I replied laying on the sarcasm thick. "Why not just throw me in right now? If you do not, then prepare yourselves for the fun that is me using insulting sarcasm as I know lots of it," I cleared my throat before I began, "I had to miss the 'No Trespassing' sign that should be posted, since I never saw one anywhere in the forest. You really should make it more visible you know, otherwise you might give the impression that you like visitors and guests," I said this with as much sarcasm as I could.

Pausing to take a breath, and then I continued on, "Nevertheless, you must have eaten something or did not get enough sleep, because you are showing yourselves to be rather dim. If you were not, then you would not have missed the important point of me taking care of a group of apes in the same said forest, which I can only assume they were trying to set a trap for you lot. The keyword being tried, yet those apes are more likely to catch themselves in their own trap than the ones they are building it for. However, since I did a favor for your pack, a thank you would be nice. But, why should I expect that when it is more likely you would use me for kitty litter."

Oh did the air grow heavy with the more I said, yes I'm digging a hole for myself and I know that. But hey, I might as well do something to get my kicks and vent stress as I seem to be losing my mind as of late by what's been going on lately. "Chief Prowless, wait," called a voice I recognized and was very glad to hear. Spyro came into view along with that green-eyed cheetah from before, I think his name was Hunter or something like that. "Please wait, he is a friend of mine," Spyro said.

Spyro and Chief Prowless got to talking and it went on for a bit of time before I decided to speak up for myself. "Oh do not mind me over here! It is not like being magically chained to this pole is uncomfortable when it does not feel nice! I just love to be tied up for no reason however, it is nicer to be blamed for something first before being punished! Yet, that is just my opinion," I spoke up.

It was then Hunter took a key from Chief Prowless and walked over to me and undid the shackles so that I was free. I looked over at Spyro and then put my hands together, my right hand into a fist and my left over my right. Then I bowed to him, "Spyro am I ever glad to see you my friend. You have my thanks for the help," I thanked sincerely.

Spyro looked at me and smiled, "It is no problem, but we need to hurry, Warfang is not that far from here."

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **This is where I will leave off for chapter 8.** **I'm hoping that your readers are liking the changes thus far. Sorry that the chapter have been taking so long, have had less time than I would like to work on this with life as it is. Still, please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	9. New Friends

Chapter 9: New Friends

-Neutral pov-

All living beings have problems and issues to deal with and solve to move forward. Many often create their own problems and issues, it is where the phrase 'digging their own hole' came from. And though, most do not intend to make life harder for themselves, we seem to do so without being able to help ourselves. Saber would seemingly a prime example of this concept, though he is actually not as much as some would think. The majority of the problems and issues that beset him are not of his own making per say, but more of circumstance, situation and fate. And with Saber, he never seems to get a break from the hard circumstances that come to him for very long.

-Saber's pov-

Spyro had bailed me out of a tough spot, I'll admit it with what I was possibility of what I could have faced. Why the Cheetahs had an issue with me, I couldn't figure, my only educated guess is that they have had trouble with the apes and I look enough like them. I mean yes, I did open my mouth and say things in the blunt manner that I have a tendency to, but I would think that's not the entire reason.

Anyways, once Spyro sprung me, we went the rest of the way to the Dragon city, Warfang. At seeing the city up closer, I could only gape at the sight of it. Now, I'd surmised that the city would be large from all the information I had heard thus far however, that didn't prepare me for the actual sheer size of the place. The difference in size between dragons and humans had been noticeable when I saw Spyro and it had become all the clearer the more dragons I encountered. The size difference I would estimate is around twenty-five percent or higher from the average Human size compared to Dragon, but that didn't account for this upscaling, for it was ridiculous!

The gate alone had to be at least thirty meters high, probably more, I can't accurately estimate the height from my position I was viewing from. Each 'door' appeared to be made of metal and was around ten meters wide and who knows how thick the slabs were. That is a simple example of the kind of scale I'm talking about and it seemed to be fairly consistent overall with the outside of the city. I sort of felt like an ant next to a huge house and that was putting it mildly. Nevertheless, when I heard a snicker from an all too familiar source, I spun around and glared at Sparx. "What might you find funny about this you tiny fruit fly," I challenged him.

Before I got an answer and then gave a fitting response, the gate started opening and as I walked through with the group of dragons, I saw my assumption that the scale of the city was accurate. I however, didn't get long to take in the sights, for I heard a voice call out from farther in, "Spyro!"

The voice was unfamiliar to me, so I turned to see a dragon with ebony black scales approaching and assumed that 'he' had been the one calling out the greeting. His underbelly and wing membranes were a dark gray and he had a height of in the upper end of six foot, but close to seven feet tall as I estimated, along with a length I would say about close to eight feet. As most dragons possess, this one had two horns that started just above the center of the back of his head above and behind his ears, which were reminiscent of fictional 'elf ears'. Those horns had a slightly curved upwards at the last quarter. When the black dragon got closer, I saw he had rather startling midnight blue eyes. His 'elf-like ears' were around five inches and came out of the side of his head at the same level as his eyes.

I leaned slightly to get a glimpse of the dragon's tail blade, since I've quickly learned that ignoring that feature with any of the dragon race was a very unwise decision to make. This dragon's tail blade was similar to Cynder's at first glance, for it had the same overall length. But, it did not the same degree of curve to it as Spyro's 'girl' tail does, more like a Japanese katana in the way it curved. The last point of note was there was a large notch in Cynder's tail blade near base where the blade connects to the tail was smaller in size with this dragon's own.

My attention was shifted when I heard a sigh from my left and glanced over at Sparx to see him staring at the black dragon. "What is your problem IC, other than you being yourself of course," I posed.

"It's Seth," he replied.

Huh, is that all I get?! I felt an eyebrow rise at the tone in Sparx's voice for there was dislike obviously, yet there was more to it than just that. Still, it's nice to have a name to match with the new face, but back to IC's reaction. It sounded much like the tone of … I wouldn't say hatred really, it's more similar to the infuriating annoyance I had for the lightbulb with wings. I'd never expected the housefly to feel that way about anyone, except myself of course. But then, I wanted Sparx and I not to get along and went to great lengths to obtain that result! He was just one of the types of individuals that I didn't like and so, I didn't make the effort to have a nice relationship beyond not killing him for Spyro. I gazed at Sparx for a moment who at the moment was simply looking at the black dragon, then everything fell into place and it clicked. His reaction made perfect sense now, "Ah ha, I get it now, you do not get along with him correct," I asked.

The response I got was a huff and I took it to be a yes, I was about to retort Sparx for the fun of it as well as to wind up IC. It is one of the activities that I enjoy that involves IC and yet, the black dragon spoke again. "Oi I see you still have the dragonfly of a brother with you. Do you still have any hearing left after your journey?"

A grin spread across my face at the comment and I was trying hard not to laugh, but being me, I failed and burst out laughing. "Have any hearing HA HA HA! I will have to remember that one for later use, it is a pure gold retort and I like it," I remarked.

The black dragon looked at me curiously likely trying to figure out what I was, a common reaction here I've learned. The expression he was giving me was very easy to read as most dragons and dragonesses had been sporting something similar when they first saw me. Before I could greet and explain what I was to this dragon the lightbulb with wings put in his two cents, his timing is the complete opposite of impeccable I tell you. "At least he does not come up with weird name like you do ape boy."

And like usual, his two cents isn't needed, wanted, nor appreciated in the slightest! I rounded on IC and glared at the house fly that I couldn't swat due to the promise that I made to Spyro and with him being close by, swatting wasn't an option. Feelings of growing irritation at of this recent thorn in my side that IC had become flowed within me. The challenge for name calling he extended is one that I accept and will beat him at, so help me I will! So, with that mind, let the name calling match BEGIN, "If that is a challenge to come up with the perfect fitting name for you, then I accept the challenge with pleasure and relish you foolishly dim firefly! I have had the time and motivation to think of a number of names for you over the last day alone to stick to you. You do not know what you have asked for Flying Pyrite, but I will certainly deliver," I began before gesturing to IC for him to give a name for me.

"So you say, hairless ape," IC shot back.

I shook my head and clicked my tongue in response for if this was all I could expect from him, then I've already won. "Really relentless rambler, that is all you got? I should have known that hoping you could match me in this was too much to expect from you. I bring in variety to keep things fresh and yet, all you do is spout the same boring stuff and it got old long ago. So, either you need to come up with new and better material, or back off and admit that I have you beaten IC," I retorted with a tone that embodied confidence.

"You stupid idiot!" said the housefly.

A smirk flashed onto my face, "Now that is better and yet, it still lacks something… oh what is it? Um, oh yeah, it is missing relevance that can be applied to me unlike you. So, ya ghastly gossip, you have a long way to go, but you are making a tiny bit of progress," I returned.

By this time the dragons and dragonesses that had been saved were either moving on or watching Sparx and myself going at each other. I have no issue with an audience witnessing this display. It means that there is less chance to be able to deny the results and it can make something like this a great deal more fun! Out of the corner of my eye, Spyro was hanging his head and Cynder looked to be trying not to laugh. For Spyro and Cynder their reactions were normal now, since Sparx and I find reasons to argue and fight like this on a daily basis when we're forced to spend time around one another.

"You ugly grublin," called IC.

That comment forced me to pause and think for a second, because I wasn't entirely sure if that name was exactly meant as an insult. I mean, as the lightbulb with wings is saying this to me, there is a seventy-five percent chance or better that he is dissing me. But honestly, I'd no idea what a 'grublin' even is, and I have no reference to fall back on to help me comprehend what I'm being compared to like I do with apes. Although, my assumption as to the term being an insult was confirmed by the dirty look the dragonfly received from Spyro. In fact, I'd have to say that it was rather bad name to use with how Spyro was glaring at IC. Once, I'd regained use of my voice, I gave my reply, "Okay, at least you are trying different stuff now even if it does not make a whole lot of sense to me. Mostly since I do not have a clue what a 'grublin' actually is, yet if how Spyro is glaring at you is anything to go by, that is an insult. So hey, if that is how you attempt to improve, then who am I to stop you ya poor excuse for a flashlight!"

"Ape runt," belted the lightbulb with wings.

And back to the ape comparisons, I had thought to have seen a glimmer of hope yet alas, it is not so. The sigh that escaped me was long and disappointed, "And you digress back to the ape comparisons IC. I swear, you show a glimmer of possibility one moment, then wreck it the next, it is as disappointing as it is annoying. Is this all one can expect from you ya light bulb with wings," I challenged with fervor.

"Foolish forager!" he shot back.

Now that's more like it, let's hope he keeps up the momentum and not drop the ball! "That is more like it Incessant Chatterbox or would you prefer buffoon of a belcher?! I know which I like better," I laughed.

And so, our name calling descended into a childish match and I knew it, that didn't stop me from doing what I could to win though. IC took up the contest and we started the exchange:

"Fried Ape Meat!"

"Duct tape test subject!"

"Cheetah bait!"

"Fly fishing lure!"

"Unlucky Fool!"

"Waiting Clay Pigeon... All that is missing is something to shoot with!"

Spyro at this point stepped forward, "You two that is enough, stop it!"

Both IC and I looked over to see Spyro, who wasn't happy to say the least. I suppose it was getting a little out of hand, so then I guess time to stop, "If you say so Spyro," I commented.

"Alright fine," muttered IC.

Even though we had stopped name calling for the time being, we still glared at one another, dislike evident. I wouldn't opt out on an opportunity to show the dragonfly that I disliked him and made sure he knew it too! Then I noted the black dragon was looking from me to Sparx, and I couldn't tell if he was trying not to laugh or if it was something else. Spyro noticed that we were studying each other and broke the silence, "Oh Seth, this is Saber, he is what is called a hue-man," my newly made purple friend introduced me.

Seth looked confused at the second part of Spyro's statement, "Okay, it is nice to meet you, but what is a hue-ma-and?"

I smile a bit holding back the shiver that threatened to go through me at the… incorrect pronunciation of human. "Well Seth, nice to meet you as well," I greeted. Then, I did the phenetic pronunciation of my race's name, "The term is pronounced 'h-yo͞omən', and second, a human is for lack of better understanding around here not an ape. Humans unfortunately, may look similar to them, and I have been cursing the fact on frequent basis as of late, I can assure you."

"And the name thing with Sparx," asked Seth.

I exhaled heavily with the acceptance of unfortunate fact and truth that I had been forced to learn about this flying thorn in my side. "That is my way of tolerating the annoying blabber mouth-I mean, Sparx," I replied, forcing myself to call him by his technical name.

Seth then let out a sigh in much the same manner as I had, "Yeah, I can understand the tolerating the annoying blabber mouth part," he muttered.

I looked at him with new found respect, for him to say that in that way, IC had to have put him through hell much like myself! I'd a feeling I was going to get along very well with Seth, just from this, after all, he has problems like I do with the light bulb with wings. Spyro looked at the both of us, appearing worried, "Are you two okay?"

We both nodded in unison, "Yes, just reminded of that stupid brother of yours," we said at the same time.

IC looked from me to Seth and then shook his head, "It was bad enough when Saber and Spyro started to say things at the same time, it is worse that you two are starting to do it. Geeze, that is all I need for you two to get on my case at the same time."

I frowned at the bug, "Yeah… I do not need to hear that kind of malarkey from you IC! Now shoo fly, you are bothering not just me, but most of us, now go elsewhere for a while," I replied.

Sparx grumbled and flew off to where he goes when he disappears. I shook my head at the annoying fly, before turning to face Spyro, Cynder and Seth. "Well at least the fly is gone," I remarked.

Seth nodded in agreement, "Yes, thankfully he is."

Spyro frowned, "Why are you so mean to him?"

I stared at Spyro, then my gaze flicked between Cynder and Seth, and we exchanged knowing expressions. It was clear that the dragon and dragoness agreed with me that IC asked for what he got, it didn't need to be said vocally. I know that I've seen that Spyro, good dragon though he is, he's also pretty naïve, more so than most that I have met. So, I'm guessing he doesn't notice how annoying his 'brother' tends to be, around me especially. This made the needed point to be said, all that much harder to admit to Spyro. It was Cynder was the first out of the three of us and she was obviously attempting to be nice, "Spyro… it is not like we… hate Sparx or anything."

"No, it is just he is annoying," added Seth

I agree more Seth than Cynder in the way they put it, so then, it falls to me to bluntly say why Sparx got what he did. "I agree with Cynder's and Seth's point, but I see no reason to sugar-code it. That brother of yours is also overbearing in getting his point across, which is sometimes worse than the annoying point that he is trying to say. So, he is asking for what we give him," I said bluntly and without remorse.

I'm not saying that Sparx is evil or anything, just downright annoying, and I had to admit that Spyro and he were an odd pair as I've heard a few others say. Yet, they seemed to somehow complement each other in a way that I could not explain, nor do I see a reason to try. However, IC was just one of those types that could be described as annoying in every way if you ask me. I continued, "I do not mean that in a bad was or anything… exactly. It is like the poetic justice idea, or 'you reap what you sow'. Simply put, when you annoy or taunt someone, you better expect to receive the consequences of those actions."

Spyro sighed as a reply to me, while I cracked a smile at him, "Spyro you are a good dragon, but you have an odd brother, some families are like that. As much as I taunt him, it is a different form of showing one cares in a way… That is how I see it, so chin up."

Spyro nodded, "I guess you are right, my mom always said, just be yourself. It is the best any of us can be."

I assume that when Spyro says 'mom' he is referring to the dragonfly female that raised him as he never mentioned a dragoness that had that position. Seth stepped forward then and nodded in acknowledgement, "Spyro is right. No matter what you may look like just be yourself."

It's not like I don't agree with such a sentiment, for I do, but there are those such an idea isn't something that should be adhered to and IC is definitely one of those. I shrugged, "Well if there is one thing I am good at, it is being myself, so I will go with that. It just most others seem to have an issue with me being myself a good portion of the time."

Cynder came to Spyro's side and nuzzled him, "Sparx will be fine Spyro he always is." She said before kissing him.

I rolled my eyes at this, it had become clear that Spyro and Cynder were "close", and so it would stand to reason that public displays of affection would happen. But, and it's a big but, there is a line on which one side is actions that are acceptable and on the other side is unacceptable. And these two were once again, flirting with the line right now and it wasn't appreciated in my view. Seth on the other hand, merely shook his head, "By the eggs you hatched from Spyro and Cynder, do you have to do that now," Seth commented.

Nodding in total agreement, I made my opinion heard, "Yes, I thought I talked with you two about public displays of affection. Yet, here you two are doing them in the middle of the street no less coming very close to crossing the line of acceptable and unacceptable actions. If you intend to keep going, then please, do pardon me while I go into an alley and throw up what I had for my previous meal."

Spyro and Cynder then shortly parted ways not to long after that conversation. However, they did ask me to be to the temple at the center of the city in a couple of hours for a 'meeting' of some kind. Something in me, says that said meeting will be more a chore if not worse than a chore, definitely a bad feeling was coming to me. With the two gone, that left Seth and me together, so we began walking down a street with shops of every kind on either side. There was silence between us and it quickly got awkward, "So um… how long have you known Spyro," I inquired trying to break the ice.

-Seth's pov-

Spyro and Cynder went off likely to talk with the Guardians about what they had encountered while looking for any surviving members of the dragon race. That left me with the hue-man Saber I think he called himself and myself together. We did begin walking down up the main street with shops of every kind on either side. Yet, there was silence between us and it quickly got awkward, but I did not know what to say to Saber.

I have never seen, heard of or read about any creature like him since he was clearly not an ape. In fact, he is smaller than an average ape, whether that was how hue-mans were naturally, only the ancestors could guess. Saber certainly didn't smell like the apes I have been around and they stink like swamps tend to. Perhaps the lack of stench was due to him having less fur than apes have normally? Saber is definitely a mystery, not just with his race, but other things as well.

"So um… how long have you known Spyro," Saber inquired.

I blinked and looked at Saber, "Oh well, it has been around two years now I think," I answered.

Yes, it had been shortly after Spyro's and Cynder's return that I had met the two. I mean, I like most heard the story of their journey, but the picture the stories painted and how the two really were, are quite different. After getting to know Spyro, I had learned that he and I had a lot in common so we became friends. "I take it that you two are friends then, yes," Saber questioned.

I nodded, "Yes, I got to know Spyro well during the time of elemental training," I replied.

Saber appeared thoughtful at my answer, "What is your element if you don't mind me asking," he posed.

That makes me curious as to what humans understand about the elements, or do they know nothing about them? "Shadow," I replied simply.

The memory of the argument between Sparx and Saber came back to the forefront of my mind. Sparx of course was the same as always, annoying and his mouth moving more than needed, how Spyro does not get annoyed, only the ancestors can say. But the names that Saber called Sparx had been funny even if I did not understand what some were meant to refer to. so, I decided to just ask Saber instead, "Hey how do you come up with those names for Sparx? They are so cool," I asked.

Saber stopped walking and looked at me with surprise, still seemed to be thinking about how to answer I would assume. "Well Seth, I really," Saber started, but then he suddenly stopped.

I stared at him trying to figure out why he stopped talking as he had for there was no apparent reason that I could see. The longer I looked at him the more worried I became about Saber, "Hey Saber are you," I began asking.

Yet, at that moment something hit Saber's legs and when I looked down, I saw that ice now surrounded his lower legs. "FREAKING DAMNFIDDLESTICKS, THAT IS F**KING COLD," Saber howled.

I only understood a few words that Saber just howled, those being 'that is' and 'cold', the rest were either unfamiliar or being used in a way that I did not know. I was not the only one that was confused by what Saber had said, most that were in hearing distance of his howl were staring in his direction in confusion. Then who just sent ice at Saber, he has not done anything that would require such actions that I have seen. Saber began scanning the area, maybe for who shot ice at him and I was about to do the same, when a voice came to my ears. "Seth are you okay? This ape did not hurt you did it," asked a feminine voice.

I twisted around and saw a blue dragoness that I knew rushing towards me. She had dark blue scales that looked smooth along her body while her underbelly and wing membranes were snow white. Her scale color did make here aqua-green eyes more noticeable I admit. She was a tad shorter than me at about six foot eight and her length was just about eight feet. Her 'ears' appeared to have much the same shape as her wings and even had the same webbed look to them. The 'spines' the same color of her main scales while the webbing was a lighter blue and with the ears were in line with her eyes and was on the outside of where her horns came out. The two horns that came out of the upper back of her head, curved downward slightly as they went starting at her the same level of her horns and continued down her back. Her tail blade looked much like an arrowhead that was made out of ice crystals.

The dragoness's name was Cyra and she was a friend of mine, but why she was here was baffling to me. And if she had been the one to shoot ice at Saber, then why did she do that? It was unlike her to attack someone that she had not met, more the opposite really as Cyra is very friendly to those she meets. The sound of Saber's breathing shifted my attention back to him and he was looking somewhat calm now. "Excuse me Miss, may I ask why you froze my legs like this? It is not a comfortable feeling to have these casings of ice around my lower legs I assure you," Saber said with a calm tone. "Then more importantly, could you please get the ice to disappear, my feet are getting rather cold and I do not want to lose any of my limbs."

Cyra had been looking me over, but now she turned to face Saber though she appeared surprised when he spoke. "It is odd how you can speak clearly ape, but that is not going to help you," Cyra said.

I tapped Cyra on the shoulder, "Cyra, it is okay he is not," I started, wondering what had got into Cyra.

However, Cyra interrupted me, still glaring at Saber who looked somewhat irritated I think, "I got here as fast as I could when word of a hairless ape had gotten in," she replied.

Hairless ape? Where did Cyra get that information? Granted, Saber may look kind of like them, but there is still a visible difference. I stared at Cyra quite confused, "Hairless ape, who told you that," I asked.

"It was Sparx," she answered.

Sparx? But why would he say something like that, it does not make sense that I can think of. Yes, I had seen that Sparx and Saber did not get along and I can understand that, I am not the fondest of Sparx either. Yet, this seemed going too far to use Cyra to get back at another. I glanced back at Saber intending to tell him I would have Cyra remove the ice from his legs, but I never got that far. Around Saber's legs fire was flowing and melting the ice, but I could see no source for the flames. And after the ice was melted, the flames just vanished into thin air, which should not happen with any element. I could only stare as what I had seen made no sense, Spyro said nothing about Saber having any control over any element and that is something that you mention.

Saber calmed down and looked at me, he blinked and then spoke, "Seth what is the matter? You look like you seen a ghost or something."

Not a ghost, but something that should not be yes, that was what I saw. "Huh, what are you talking about," questioned Cyra.

Cyra looked to me, then to Saber and back to me before she gained an expression that said she noticed the oddity as I did. Saber glanced at both of us staring at his legs then looked down at his legs and returned his gaze to Cyra and I. "Okay, what is the matter you two, I see nothing wrong right now," Saber inquired.

I just could not stop myself from voicing the question, "How did you somehow melting the ice with fire that came out of nowhere surrounding you?"

Saber got a look of surprise for a brief moment then looked to be a tad nervous, "Uh well… I really do not exactly know how I can do that, it just kind of happens when I feel strong emotions, that's all. Still, if you two could please not tell anyone else for the time being, it would be appreciated. I have enough to deal with already, do not want to add to it right now."

-Saber's pov-

With the question about the naming scheme I do with IC, I stopped walking and looked at him surprised, since none had expressed an interest in what I do, it doesn't happen often. Yet, he wanted to know how I came with names for Sparx, which feeds my growing like of Seth the more time I spent with him! He obviously liked Sparx as much as I did, meaning he dislike him a great deal and that was a BIG plus in my view. Took the time to think about his request and how to answer it. Now that I thought about it, I really couldn't say how I came up with the names for Sparx, just felt like a natural thing for me. "Well Seth, I really," I started.

However, I didn't even get to finish answering his question when I felt the all too familiar tingle run down my spine. My senses sharpened in preparation for the likely incoming danger that I'll have to defend myself against. Next thing I registered, there was a new cold feeling in the air that I couldn't place and at the same time, noted that Seth looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "Hey Saber are you," he began asking.

But, at that moment, something hit my legs and whatever it was, it was **[expletive]** freezing **[expletive]** cold. I couldn't help myself as I stiffened up in response to the cold that was touching me now! Upon looked down to see what was freezing my **[expletive]** off, I viewed that both my legs were encased in ice from a little below my knees all the way down and stuck to the ground as well. The thought in mind came out of my mouth loudly without filtering, "FREAKING DAMNFIDDLESTICKS, THAT IS F**KINGCOLD," I howled.

It is by no means, the first time that ice has touched me or anything, but somehow the ice that was my "new pair of boots" was colder than any ice I've had contact with! The ironic thing was that none around me reacted to the profanity that I was using other than to the volume. It made me wonder what dragons saw as cursing language, for apparently it wasn't the same that I knew and I have an extensive vocabulary with profanity! Now, the standing question is who the hellor what put this ice here and most importantly why did they damn well do that?! I twisting around and scanned for the one who had shot ice at me with a non-nice expression set on my face, "Seth are you okay? This ape did not hurt you did it," asked a feminine voice.

My sight came to land on a blue dragoness as her figure did denote, rushing to Seth's side. She had dark blue scales that looked smooth along her body while her underbelly and wing membranes were snow white. Her scale color did make here aqua-green eyes more noticeable I admit. She was a tad shorter than Seth at about six foot eight and her length was just about eight feet. Her 'ears' appeared to have much the same shape as her wings and even had the same webbed look to them. The 'spines' the same color of her main scales while the webbing was a lighter blue and with the ears were in line with her eyes and was on the outside of where her horns came out. Speaking of her horns, the two horns that came out of the upper back of her head, curved downward slightly as they went. I started working my way down on my observations to get a complete picture of this dragoness. She had spikes that started at her the same level of her horns and continued down her back. I glanced at her tail, for I had learned not to ignore a dragon's or dragoness's tail blade and hers looked much like a spearhead that was made out of ice crystals.

Now, you can call me captain obvious, but to me it's rather easy to tell that this dragoness is the one who had given me a pair of ice boots. My question is why she did such a thing for I can't be sure, but I think it would have to do with looking like apes to a degree going by what she said. I took a moment to calm down a bit realizing it would just be one of those kinds of days again for me, yet another "Monday-like" day. I breathed in and then focused my attention on the dragoness and I started talking in a calm tone, "Excuse me Miss, may I ask why you froze my legs like this? It is not a comfortable feeling to have these casings of ice around my lower legs I assure you. Then more importantly, could you please get the ice to disappear, my feet are getting rather cold as it happens, and I do not want to lose any of my limbs."

The dragoness turned to look at me with a mix of surprise and bravery, "It is odd how you can speak clearly ape, but that is not going to help you," she replied to me.

My calm air disappeared after that as things weren't going well for me, so what is the hell?! This is worse than a usual Monday and I hate days like these, all you want is for them to end and be done with them! It took an amount of self-control to not show frustration and anger while Seth turned to the dragoness, "Cyra, it is okay he is not," he started, clearly defending me.

The dragoness 'Cyra' interrupted Seth, still glaring at me, while I was resisting the urge to get out Yubashiri get myself out of the ice boots and then teach a lesson in manners. "I got here as fast as I could when word of a hairless ape had gotten in."

Hairless ape she says, now where have I heard that before, there is not even one question in who I should be blaming. I only need one chance to guess and he's gold, annoying as hell and if he knows what's good for him, he'll be zooming as far away from me as he can get! However, even if he is, he won't get away from me. So really, he better be doing his final rites at this time, because he won't have any time when I hunt him down, and I will do that!

Seth looked confused, "Hairless ape, who told you that," asked Seth.

"It was Sparx," she answered.

ICCC! YOU'D BETTER HAVE SAID YOUR PRAYERS! When I find you, there will not be time and you will pay for this one in spades ya lightbulb with wings, that's a promise! I felt the heat growing in me from my anger at this situation. That was happening without remembering what had started happening lately with strong emotions that I feel them. My body got hotter and hotter, so the ice around my lower legs began to melt quickly turning into water. Within thirty seconds my legs were free and dry from the ice like it had never been there, and by then, I'd gotten ahold of myself with the patience and self-control I pride myself in, calming down.

I'll be having a long talk with IC soon about this crap and he will learn that messing with me isn't something you do on a whim! I was breathed in and out, settling down, before letting it out and put my smile back on and looked at Seth. The black dragon at this moment was looking at me incredulously, which confused me somewhat. I blinked, not expected the expression, "Seth what is the matter? You look like you seen a ghost or something," I stated.

"What are you talking about," questioned Cyra.

I turned to the dragoness Cyra, who was looking from me to Seth, then back to me. She then went wide eyed as well staring at my legs. I looked down to see the ice was gone, which made perfect sense to me, so I didn't see a problem. "Okay, what is the matter you two, I see nothing wrong right now," I inquired still kind of confused.

Seth just continued to look at me, "How did you somehow melting the ice with fire that came out of nowhere surrounding you."

The realization dawned on me and I understood what he was asking and that was accompanied with the point that I had said nothing about being able to use a number of elements came to the forefront of my mind. Oh dear, I'd completely spaced that I haven't told anyone about my discovery that I could control elements. At least two so far and I'd a hunch that there would be more at some future point. Oh, my where do I begin? "Uh well… I really do not exactly know how I can do that, it just kind of happens when I feel strong emotions, that's all. Still, if you two could please not tell anyone else for the time being, it would be appreciated. I have enough to deal with already, do not want to add to it right now."

They simply nodded still with shocked looks on their faces, then I told the story of getting here to the Dragon Realm and the journey here to Warfang. At the end of the tale, Cyra dipped her head towards me, "I am sorry about before, I was not thinking very much at the time."

That had been obvious, but I didn't say anything about that, Seth spoke up though, "Cyra do not beat yourself up about it. What happened was not your fault exactly."

I could see Seth was trying to help, but by the look of shame on her face it wasn't helping, "Cyra was it not?" I posed. She snapped back meeting my sight and nodded, "Look, first of all, this is certainly not the first time I have been mistaken for an ape, nor unfortunately, do I feel it will be the last. I do not blame you, but if it makes you feel better I forgive for the ice boots. Really think we just got off on the wrong foot or paw… on this meeting, that's all." She looked surprised at my comment her aqua green eyes shining, and I continued. "Let's try this again… without the show. My name is Saber, it is nice to meet you."

"I am Cyra," she said in an upbeat tone, as well as bubbly. Yet the next thing I knew, the dragoness hugged me for no apparent reason. I was glad she isn't an adult or things would have gotten real bad! But I'm a stranger to her… I guess there are all kinds in the Dragon Realm just like Earth. Cyra continued in the same bubbly tone, "It looks like you already know my friend Seth."

Seth's eyes did a funny 'U' type motion in their sockets, what I would guess is the equivalent to an eye roll for a dragon and it was kind of amusing actually. That also gave me the clue that Cyra is acting normal for her. Not to say that I have an issue with those that are cheerful and bubbly, I just happen to know one that goes overboard on the idea and HOW. "Yes, Cyra he already knows me, and we are getting along fine. You don't need to worry about me or Saber here, as far as I know," added Seth and he looked at me questionably.

I sighed in response as this newest acquaintance that could become a 'friend' doesn't know a thing about what life for me is like or those it can affect, and it is a vast subject and is ever growing. But, how do I say that in a way that he would understand and not make me look like the trouble magnet from Hell? "Trust me Seth you have absolutely no idea what being around me entails, and it is not simple really in any way. Think about what it is like being around Spyro, then multiply that by ten on a good day, and more than a hundred on a bad day," I said flatly, deciding to just be honest.

"Oh Seth," said a feminine voice.

Actually, when I say said, I should rephrase that to be that the two words were sung, and those two words instantly gave me a bad feeling for some reason though it wasn't my "danger sense" still put me on edge a bit. Upon turning around to identify the source of the voice that had sung Seth's name, I found myself looking at a dragoness. And honestly, the dragoness was the… pardon the line, but she was the "girliest" looking female dragon I've set eyes on thus far! She had pink scales and her wings were the same color however, her underbelly wasn't pink, but a golden yellow. She was sporting a gold necklace that had a pendent in the shape of a heart with a red gem set in it. Her horns were shorter than Spyro's, but had pretty the same shape, just less length than the purple dragon. I leaned to my right to get a glimpse of her tail blade, and I saw of all things, a pink heart shaped piece. So, like I said, this dragoness is the girliest looking one I've set eyes on so far.

If I needed anything else to tell me that trouble in some shape or form would come because of this dragoness, then one glance at Seth was more than enough to inform. The grimace that flashed onto Seth's face told me that things were complicated, that was before he wiped the grimace away. Now, what form those complications will take I can't yet say, I don't know enough at this time to be able to guess. We'll see where things go from here and then I'll make my judgement call on this dragoness.

"Hey Ember," greeted Seth evenly.

"Oh hey Ember, whatcha doing around here," piped up Cyra.

I kept my silence, waiting to see what would happen before I open my mouth and screw myself over, best to curtail that kind of thing. The pink dragoness, Ember gave a bit of a forced smile to Cyra, probably not liking Cyra being extremely cheerful. "Well, I heard a rumor that my hubby returned," Ember returned.

Hubby? The untold story is getting weirder with every line, and I'm questioning whether I really want to know more or if I should sneak away while I'm not the center of attention. Were I to do that, I would explore this city myself and the idea is appealing I will admit. "Well, yes he is, he got back less than an hour ago Ember, but he headed for the temple," Seth replied.

Ember trotted off after Seth said Spyro was around a temple and we all watched her go. When she was out of ear shot, I turned my head to Seth, "Uh, should I ask for more detail on who she is and whom she refers to with hubby, or is it better that I not ask," I posed.

Cyra began bouncing up and down on her paws and quickly started going around me, "Oh, that was Ember, and she REALLY likes Spyro and calls him hubby," she said, still in the same bubbly manner she had been using since the mix-up with her and me was settled. "She sticks around Spyro lots when he is around Warfang too," she added.

I was beginning to figure that Spyro was involved in this by Seth's answer, but I foresee major problems if I'm hearing what I think I am. Nonetheless, it could also explain one possible reason that Spyro was out and about recently, time away from that dragoness. "Okay, and uh… tell me, what does Cynder think of that," I inquired. My gut feeling says that Cynder doesn't like Ember or her actions at all, yet I'm more using this to gage how females of the dragon race possibly deal with unwanted situations. It's a very good fact to know, I assure you, it can be a matter of life and death on occasion!

Cyra started chattering in a way that I only got a few words from though she sounded very excited about what she was saying. So, I looked to Seth, hoping he would answer me in this query, "Cynder," he replied hesitantly, "does not… like Ember or how she is around Spyro."

That's what I figured, yet that also tells me that it is more than likely that dragonesses don't deal with issues between one another in public or in the open. So, I get the feeling that there will be a catfight sometime in the future, which I kind of want to witness actually. Cynder had proven to me that she was no novice when it came to a brawl, so yeah. Anyways, once Seth and I got Cyra to calm down they showed me around for the time I had before Spyro had asked me to be at the temple. And while they did so, I told them of my journey here at the same time and both seemed to enjoy hearing my story. They were also happy to show me the way to the temple as well and I had finished my tale by that point.

"So you actually faced Chief Prowless and with a straight face," Cyra inquired with a little awe in her voice.

I glanced at Cyra, "Uh yeah, I did so this morning," I muttered.

Cyra sighed wistfully, which made little if any sense to me, so I leaned over towards Seth to whisper him a question. "Yo, what is the deal with Cyra?"

"'Deal with'? What does that mean," asked Seth in confusion.

It would seem that it's explanation time again for human language, and I fear it won't be the last, "Sorry, I meant why is she sighing wistfully at me getting into trouble? Most would not want to be in the scrapes I get into with little effort," I questioned.

Seth smiled slightly, "Well Cyra is nice, but what you call trouble she would call adventure."

I nodded slowly at realizing that the dragoness was one of those types that like challenges and probably like the adrenaline rushes that normally accompany those situations. I view such as kind of foolish, but to each their own I suppose, still moving on, "What about you," I asked Seth.

"Well, it is not like I hate traveling. It is just the fighting is not something I want to do, I am not the kind you could call a hero," he replied.

I gave Seth a once over for by what I could see, he had a big heart. He was kind and selfless and those two qualities alone were rare, even more so together. "Seth, if I gave you the impression that I like to hurt others or get into the trouble I do, then I am sorry. I do not like to hurt others at all if I do not have to, nor do I appreciate the trouble I get sucked into. However, I know that there are times trouble come and it can be necessary to defend others from harm," I said smiling gently.

"Maybe," Seth replied.

"Absolutely Seth! You say you are not the hero type, well let me tell you something. Being a hero is not something that just happens or is given to you. It is when you chose to do the right thing even when it is hard that you step into the position of a hero," I returned without hesitation.

Seth looked like he was mulling over what I had said, yet there was no time for him to reply. For by this time, we reached the temple and I saw a scene that I had wondered how long it would be before I got to view it. The scene was comical yet ironic in my view for Spyro and Cynder were around the temple, but so was the pink dragoness Ember from before. Ember was hugging Spyro clearly enjoying the "cuddle time" with my purple friend, Spyro on the other hand wasn't enjoying Ember's affections. I think he was trying to tell and get her to let him go, but Ember wasn't listening at all to him.

As if that wasn't mean and torturous enough for Spyro, Cynder was being forced to watch this whole thing. Now from what I have learned about Spyro, he isn't one that would flirt and fraternize with multiple female given the choice or opportunity. So, to have his girlfriend or lover see another girl be intimately affectionate with him can't be nice. Cynder was certainly fuming at watching her "guy" being beyond flirting with another dragoness though she was showing some self-control as she hadn't pounced on Ember yet. Actually, I must applaud that she hasn't done anything to Ember yet, it's a testament to her manners and control.

"Oh Spyro, you took so long to come back, I missed you so much," exclaimed Ember hugging Spyro tighter.

Seth, Cyra and I simply stared at the situation play out in front of us as it continued. But then Cynder stepped forward clearly having had enough, "Excuse me," she interjected in a bit of a growl.

Ember paused for a moment and looked at Cynder, "Oh hello Cynder, I see you are still around even knowing that Spyro's mine," she said nonchalantly. My mouth opened slightly at hearing that line for I doubt Cynder would let that stand in fact, I would be shocked if the black dragoness didn't give a harsh response in this. Yet, the situation became more volatile in a moment, "Like I said before, Spyro is my hubby to be, and no ashy dragoness like yourself can have him. So, back off sister," growled Ember.

My mouth dropped wider at pinkie's reply for even I wouldn't be stupid enough to talk to a girl like Cynder the way she just did. Spyro managed to free himself and back away towards us witnesses, which was a very smart move in my opinion since these two females are bringing out their claws, quite literally! 'Spyro's girl' was prompt in her response, "Why you little pink wretch," Cynder snarled. The black dragoness lunged forward and made a painful looking swipe across Embers face while she kept snarling, "For the last time, Spyro is my boo! So, keep your paws off him!"

The two dragonesses quickly got down to fighting one another and I leaned down to Spyro who was right in front of us now. "I got to say Spyro, you sure know how to pick the females, quite the talent," I remarked to him.

Spyro twisted around and saw the three of us though he seemed to be confused that Seth and Cyra were here. "Saber, I am glad you made it, but what are Seth and Cyra doing here," he asked

Cyra began bouncing again and answered Spyro's question for Seth and me, "I met up with Seth and he introduced me to Saber. He said he needed to come here to meet you for some reason and we showed him the way."

I glanced at the blue dragoness, put on a straight face at the not necessarily true story, but I still was impressed. She told a convincing story that wouldn't get anyone suspicious of anything that had transpired between the three of us. So, I played my part by smiling at this as everyone turned to me, "I just am glad not everyone is wary of me," I said.

As the mentality goes, when there may be something risky or seen badly, deny involvement in or affiliation with the event in question! Unless it can be proven, then none have anything they can rightfully accuse you of, period, that's my story and motto and I stick to it! I gazed at the two fighting dragonesses, Ember had gotten on top of Cynder and appeared to be getting the upper hand for a split second, but it didn't last. Cynder used her back legs and launched the pink dragoness into a nearby wall. Ember got back up to her paws and I leaned in towards Spyro's ear, "Say Spyro, do you not think that uh, we should stop those two before one or both of them get hurt," I posed.

Spyro just stared at the two dragonesses, "Not yet."

I looked back at the catfight and saw just in time to see Ember dashing at Cynder. "You are not taking my Spyro! No other dragoness will stand between my hubby and me being together," Ember screeched as she leapt at Cynder.

But, with Cynder's stance, she was ready for the pink missile coming her way, and oh boy, did Cynder ever nail Ember with a shriek. It looked painful from where I was standing, and I was glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of that shot. My eyes flicked back to Spyro, "Not saying this is not interesting to watch for I see it as rather informative, but that may just be me. So, how about now Spyro, feeling any more inclined to step in and stop this fight yet? It is up to you," I stated.

Spyro moved forward, "Enough you two," he shouted.

What followed was Spyro showing so of the naivete I'd seen before with him, done by him telling Ember that he wasn't available in a vague way with the "we're just friends" type of line. That was followed by him saying that Cynder and Ember could be friends and Cynder playing the 'nice girl'. Ember slinked away, while I leaned towards Seth, "So, has this kind of situation happened before now," I inquired so that only Seth and Cyra could hear me.

Seth looked away from me, and Cyra nodded, "Yep, Cynder has won the most," she replied.

I hesitated at that answer since that said this wasn't only not new but happened on a regular basis and was ignored. We were prevented from talking further, there came out from the temple four large dragons and two dragonesses. The first thing I noted for all of them was the sheer size difference between them, with Spyro and the others next to me, then by that scale to my own size. My mouth fell open a sizable margin at the scale and I didn't know what to think about this. I'm well-aware that Spyro and the other three were bigger than me by more than a foot in their height… I see no reason to even going into comparing their length for it's more of a gap. I have to look up a margin when talking to them face to face, or they have to bring their heads down to my level. Whereas, these dragons and even the dragonesses, were more than twice my size… more like two and a half to three.

Admittedly, I'd suspected that Spyro and the others were young still, probably around my own age, so perhaps would grow more. But if this shows how much they still have to grow… then Holy Crap! They're in for a massive growth spurt sometime soon if what I'm seeing is anything to go by. I simply stared up at the Guardians and I don't think there was any other way I could look at them for someone like me really, would no doubt get a pain in my neck if I do this for all too long. Then, I glanced over to Spyro, before I went back to the Guardians, "And I thought you were a big one, goodness me," I uttered.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **This is where I will leave off for chapter 9.** **I'm hoping that your readers are liking the changes thus far. Sorry that the chapter have been taking so long, have had less time than I would like to work on this with life as it is. Still, please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	10. A Taste of City Life

Chapter 10: A Taste of City Life

-Neutral pov-

The idea of respect is seen differently by each individual, yet the general definition is a feeling of admiration for another or a quality of another individual. Such an idea is expected to some extent between individuals by the majority of intelligent beings. However, we must remember that how an idea is seen by one individual is not necessarily the same as another would view it. To compare another's view of respect and hold it to one's own standard is unfair but happens all the time sadly.

-Saber's pov-

"Spyro, Cynder, it is good to see you have returned safely," said the green dragon of the bunch.

I wonder if the green dragon is the head honcho and/or the one in charge around here… most likely since he spoke first. Now that I had a chance to reflect on it, I haven't the faintest clue what the dragon race has in the idea of a governmental system or hierarchy, if they have one at all. If they did have a governmental system, then is it similar to a governmental system from earth? If it is more a hierarchy, then who is the one on the top calling the shots and how did they get there? I ponder these thoughts and questions as if it becomes necessary, then how could I get around them. I was brought out of my contemplation by the black dragoness asking a question, "So who is this that you have brought with you? It is a very unusual creature, I have never seen anything exactly like it."

Well at least she didn't call me an ape, that's a very rare thing for me here I'm finding, I suppose that I'll take the niceties where I can get them lately. "Spectra that's rude to call someone or something unusual. I believe different is the correct term," spoke up the blue dragon.

I guess that the blue one is trying to be nicer by saying different instead of unusual. Good thought however, technically speaking, both terms mean generally the same idea in the end… 'tomato or tomato' I suppose. I've been called far worse, intentionally both directly as well as indirectly in the same manner. It's nice to at least know that there are some dragons that try to be polite… not that it matters, but still. I guess this proves that even with dragons there are all different types like there are human beings.

"Yet, Spectra is right of course Cyril, this creature is amazing, stupendous, fascinating," the yellow dragon remarked and began rambling onward.

Oh dear, it would seem I have a weird sort of peanut gallery, and here I thought there was no way this could get more awkward. Nor did I think that there could be one who could come close to out talking Sparx that I'd ever have the misfortune of meeting. It appears unfortunately, I was very wrong, and though I didn't make out what the yellow one was saying anymore, it just felt like I was getting a spike hammered into my head. Whichever deity is listening to me now, help my sanity to stay intact for this isn't helping me keep it stable!

Yet, around a minute of rambling torture later, the green dragon opened his maw, "Enough Volteer, there are more important things to discuss here," he said.

That solidified the fact in my mind, that the green dragon was the leader of this bunch. I'm left to wonder… is this some type of committee or as I thought before, a weird peanut gallery I'm being forced to listen to and endure? I mean come on, do they have to talk about me like I'm not here even though I am, it's just plain rude!

So then, what have I learned and can take away from this thus far? Well, now have three out of the six names of this group's members, so I know half of them. Second and most importantly, I can identify who's in charge and that's very good information to have, it tells you who to deal with. I've found things usually go more smoothly when you know who does the management I say. The one who is doing the management is the real leader and the one who truly runs things. They aren't necessarily the same person or dragon who is the 'head', just has a tenancy to be the same.

I studied the guardians over once more as this group was definitely a diverse one if ever I seen one. First, there's the quote 'leader' unquote the green dragon who I still haven't got a name for him yet. I assumed by the color his element was earth, but I'm not as concerned with elements of this group for now. I could already hear the authority he had in his voice and I wasn't fond of such personally. Overall, he was bulky solidly muscular or in other words, a kind of tank of sorts if you want to be blunt.

Next in this lineup was the blue dragon 'Cyril', he talked kind of like an Englishman and seemed to act like one too. He had much the same figure as Spyro, just larger frame in the body and by what I had heard and seen he was the logical one of the bunch. He came off as one of the more reasonable of this bunch and I'll take that were I can get it. So, if that was true then he and I would probably get along rather well I would think, we'll see.

I moved on the next one in the group which happened to be a red dragoness. Again, I didn't have a name or anything for her to call her by though I'll take a stab at the obvious, and guess her element is fire. She had yellow orange eyes and possessed a more streamlined figure, kind of like Cynder and Cyra, thinner in the middle of their bodies, that kind of thing. Her height was fourteen feet if I were to guess and the dragoness's length around fifteen and almost a half by my estimation. Her scales were a rose red while her underbelly and wing membranes were a golden yellow color. She had three horns on her head, one on either side and the third coming out from… her just beyond her forehead, I think? The ones on the sides of her head were where a human had ears and faced to the back at nearly horizontal of her head and they also curved inward slightly as they went back. The third was like the other two in the fact that it faced behind however, it was more like a spike as it went straight as a line. Her tail blade appeared to be made of three triangular blades that touched each other by the top tip to the center of the bottom of the next one up. She seemed nice enough from what I had seen, at least she didn't display signs that she thought anything bad about me as she studied me.

Next up in these guardians as I believe Spyro called the brigade was the yellow dragon 'Volteer'. He wasn't as bulky as the green dragon was, but certainly wasn't thin. And if he was anywhere near talkative as the lightbulb with wings is like his rambling suggests, then I would avoid him as a sensible person does a dangerous plague! I'm not to say I hate talking or anything, it's just a conversation by an understood and technical definition, requires two people exchanging words and information. That doesn't mean that one should talks non-stop, and that's what's my issue is! IC easily proved my reasons why I dislike another talking and not letting anyone else to put a word in among other things.

The black dragoness, 'Spectra' stuck out slightly from the rest in several different ways. First her scales were as black as the night sky while her underbelly scales and wing membranes were a deep royal blue. The dragoness's height was a bit taller than the other dragoness by a couple of inches putting her over fourteen feet. Her length was a tad more than a foot and a half compared to her height, so again, longer than the other red dragoness. Also, she was thinner in the middle, which I believe is a common difference between female and male dragons. Her eyes were crimson which huge contrasts from her scale colors were. She had horns on the sides of the crown of her head, although they were not white or another color that matched with their scales like most dragons that I'd seen would have, they were slate colored. The other two horns that went back from the top part of the back of her head, were a little darker than the color of granite and they curved in a semicircular way to the back. Her tail blade was different in a way I had a way that was really weird. It looked like a short sword that was covered in black smoke that flowed like a liquid over the whole blade. She seemed more curious about me than wary of me. I would prefer to have the least number against me, so I'm hoping for the former myself.

The last one of the group was the one I could read the least. I've always had the skill and an incredible knack of reading people and their body language. Dragons had very similar signs from body language as humans I had noticed. Yet this grey dragon was either very good at not showing body language or I just couldn't see any that I could read. The grey dragon had scales of a slat grey. His underbelly and wing membranes were an off white. His eyes were a cyan blue and seemed to study me intently. His tale blade was much like Japanese Sodegarami. With two curved blades on the outside and one center blade it was something I would like to avoid coming in contact with. He was the first dragon with the wind element other than Cynder I had been around, so I didn't know what to think.

I leaned over to where Spyro was and started to whisper to him, "Hey Spyro, tell me, are they always like this or is this some sort of special occasion?" I asked this while pointing at the guardians, implying to whom I was referring and their conversing like they were.

Spyro winced slightly and that was more than enough to answer my question, but he said nothing. The silence and expression put simply, meant that this was the norm here pretty much. This situation had tried my patience and had started just after it began… the only good thing I can claim right now, IC isn't here to add to it. My patience was wearing from this grinding and dull conversation, not as much as Sparx does on a regular basis, but still not nice. Knowing that, helped me come to the decision that it would be better if I spoke up for myself, "Hey, excuse me, down here all of you," I shouted.

I've a voice that can be heard when I have a reason for it to be, shown when my speaking got all of the Guardians' attention and they all looked down at me. So, I continued, "Now that I have your attention, maybe I can clear some things up. I have no doubt that your discussion on me is very interesting however, it is getting awkward for more than just me I would think. Now, I am not some strange creature or a form of an ape, I am a human. Humans are different than anything that you have probably seen," I iterated. There was silence as response to my explanation so, I assumed that was a signal to continue, "Although, I cannot tell you how I ended up in the 'Dragon Realm' I think Spyro called it for I have not the faintest clue. The fact is, I do not know how to get back to where I am supposed to be or even if it is possible. So, if it is okay with all involved I was hoping to stay here for a while till thing become clearer."

There was still pretty much dead silence hanging in the air, and it rapidly became beyond awkward and uncomfortable! I was tempted to pull a vanishing act for the time being until things blow over, when I heard a snicker that turned into a laugh. I turned to see Spectra, the black dragoness laughing at I would guess what I'd said, "Whatever this one is, I like him, he is very amusing."

Well, I guess I can work with this, like the saying goes 'when you have lemons, make lemonade'. So, I decided to roll with this and see where it would go hoping it wouldn't blow up in my face. I took a bow as if I had meant what I had said as a kind of performance, "Why thank you for your kindness my dear lady. I have a good number of acts I can perform if you wish for more. You merely need request an encore," I replied.

Yet, as my gaze flicked to the green dragon and seeing that he was glaring in a manner I had gotten from Master Kai before a number of times. It was one that I knew well and know it means it's time for me to stop, shut my mouth and not screw myself over more than I may have already. I don't want to be force fed a piece of 'humble pie' for it rarely tastes nice in any way to me but, I did what I saw necessary. "However, I believe it would be better for such to wait for another time perhaps ma'am." I turned to the green dragon and addressed him, "I meant what I said, I do not know how I got here or how I can get back to where I was if it is possible."

"It is not that we do not believe you," the green dragon replied.

"Come now Terrador he doesn't seem to be a bad chap, why not," interjected Cyril.

With what I'm hearing my fate in the near future will come down to some sort of vote or something of the like? Well, I had at least two out of six votes that would be in my favor from the start if it came down to voting. The problem is that such is not a majority and votes tend to require that for a good outcome to be expected. And I've done enough to plead my case, were I to do more I could make things worse than they are now.

"It sounds like it would be fine, he looks like the good sort," said the red dragoness.

This is looking even more promising for me even if I would ask what about my appearance make me look good. From past experience, my appearance doesn't have a good record of helping me and that has been fairly consistent. Still thus far, I have three votes on my side and that can't be denied at this point, wahoo! Really, I just needed one more to agree with my side, and then I would be okay I think for the time being. But then, that's if dragons go on majority votes, which I hoped they did at this point or this would be more complicated.

My attention shifted back to the green dragon, who I now know is named 'Terrador' as he was the leader. I very much doubt I could sway him to siding with me, he was obviously stubborn and that was something I was unfortunately, familiar with and wasn't very good at dealing with. Funny as it is since I was rather stubborn myself, but that was how it works for me. Maybe I could convince Volteer to help me somehow, I can't say just yet but I'm considering my options. The grey dragon was still one I couldn't get a feel for at all which is weird, I could normally get something on everyone, but not on this one. His body language was… almost generic and not very telling about intent or purpose and that ain't natural.

It was then my stomach gave a loud rumble and I remembered it had been a good deal of time since breakfast now. And I recall and it'd been a full day so far and it's around dinnertime and not the end of the day yet. What with the misunderstanding with the cats and that vision, I doubt the day will get much better, but a meal would certainly not hurt. The vision haunted me from the back of my mind, not leaving me alone for it hadn't been a dream, it had felt like much more than that. What it had been or what it meant, I couldn't begin to imagine at this point, but there was something to it and I felt that within myself. So, I shook my head to clear it and focused at the point that I could understand without difficulty. My body needed refueling and the best way to do that was to eat. Besides it was quickly becoming evening meaning it was time for dinner, ah simple logic at its best!

"Hey!" I shouted. The guardians looked down at me again, "You can keep talking about me as long as you want. I just have one thing to ask at this time and that is where does one go to get some food around here? I am hungry, and it is time for dinner anyways."

I glanced towards Spyro with an eye roll and a look that said, 'help me out here' in hopes that we could move towards getting a meal. My purple friend stared back at me and was about to say something when his stomach growled. It would seem I'm not the only one who needs a meal and that got the message across I think.

"Well, the meal hall it this way." Spyro commented.

Spyro bowed to the guardians and started down the steps from the temple. I thought that it might behoove me to attempt to present a good impression, so I follow suit and so I bowed to the guardians and followed Spyro. Most of the other dragon and dragonesses fell in behind Spyro and me as we headed to wherever we were going.

As we walked, I had to admit this city was quite something else with its design and what else came with it. Warfang itself of what I had seen was built on three tears with the outer wall coming up to the level of the second tear. The dragon temple was built on the highest tear along with living quarters for the younger dragons that I assumed were in training. The meal hall was a building on the second tear, but very close to the third. The building itself wasn't small and I would think house a good number of dragons at a time. Taking into account the general size difference between humans and dragons, this building was cavernous to me. Spyro, Cynder, Seth, Cyra and I entered the hall which was already busy with many dragons eating, so it was clear that we weren't the only ones that were hungry at this time.

After we had all gotten food Seth spotted a plateau for us to eat at. It appeared that dragons see little need for chairs when they eat, and I suppose it makes sense, what with them having four legs to work with where human beings have two arms and two legs instead. I however, wasn't complaining with food in hands, I would make do with a discomfort or two and live to see another day. I had food and shelter I believe for the day and night and I'll take that for the time being and go forward from there.

Nevertheless, it was at that time that my talent of attracting trouble decided to make an unwelcome visit and be the pain that it loves being with me. It's a quality with me that is second to my bad luck and that is saying something, even if it isn't nice on my end. They have their instances that they team up and jump me good and I'm hoping that this wouldn't be one of them, I want a break. Anyways, in this rendition of attention attraction, it came in the form of a group of dragons coming into my peripheral vision. Now, that wouldn't put me off, if not that as they were making their way towards us, and they didn't look friendly when they glanced in my direction. Their body language made it clear that they thought little of me other than disgust were I to assume.

"Hey who let this weird ape in here," the leader of the group said.

I sighed in response of the conformation of my assumption while shaking my head in annoyance as this was something that's so familiar to me that it's normal, bullying. I put down the tray of food I was carrying on the nearest surface and considered the ways I could deal with this. It's not the insult that I'd the problem with, it's more the tone of superiority that irked me so. This dragon was a prime example of a bully, such types and I came to the understanding and agreement that we wouldn't be getting along at all at any time, past, present or future period. And yet, I hadn't had to deal with this kind of crap for a long while for good reason, but I'll get back to that in a minute.

In the present situation, the leader of the group a yellow dragon looked at me another time, to which I gave a deadpanned stare back. I might have been daring him to try his luck, but that's for him to interpret as he wants. The yellow dragon turned and faced Spyro, "Listen Purple, you shouldn't be around this freak ape. It is not good for you," he iterated.

Uh huh, typical statement others get told concerning me, get away from me and leave the beating of yours truly to them. If that's how this one is going to do this, then fair enough, I haven't a single problem with that. He's free to have his opinion of me annoying as it is that he voices it for the rest of us to be forced to hear. Once again, I'm left to question why I attract this kind to me and what is it that draws them to me? I don't think I do anything special that would summon them to me like this, it's not like I have a freaking sign saying "bully me please" and yet it's like I do. Oh well, in the end it doesn't matter, the usual kind of response should work in this just as it has before.

So, let me get back to the relationship that bullies and I have established over the years. With me getting more than my fair share of bullies back in school and just in general, I've come up with a basic way of dealing with them. Once I employed said way of handling those who bothered me, they don't come to get their kicks off of me. It's mostly since I used such opportunity to practice my skills of pranking and that has turned it into a magnificent art over the years! And while it had been a sizable period of time since I'd dealt with those that sees the need to put down another to raise themselves up a notch, yet I'm confident that I still have my touch. I suppose it would be a good thing for me to prove the skill set I have and make sure that I'm versed in the craft I made such a unique art form. Plus, I kind of what to show them their place, I need a bit of a boost in mood anyways.

I saw they weren't paying attention to me and that was mistake number two, taking their eyes off me. That's mistake number one was underestimating me and even thinking they can one up me to make themselves feel better. So, I started by stepping back to come to stand slightly behind them, I snagged a free tray that was for holding food and placed the said tray behind the right hind leg of the yellow dragon without making a sound. Ah, the application of stealth was something I'd learned a long while ago and I use it to my advantage in many situations. I slid back to where I had stood when this had started as if I'd always been there. I picked up my tray and sat at the 'table' that Seth had pointed out.

I noticed Seth looking at me a little strangely along with Cyra, yet I ignored the stares. I took a seat in a cross-legged position at the table instead doing so calmly as if it was nothing out of the ordinary so that I wouldn't attract attention. At the same time, I was listening for the sound I knew was coming and I wasn't disappointed.

Around five seconds later there came a sound of sliding metal and then a crash and I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at my work. That yellow dragon had slipped on the tray I place so that he would, and he landed on his back. He was embarrassed as was my aim along with serving up a slice of humble pie and it served him right. Acting so superior and had flaunted that point, I'd seen the type before and I dislike them with a passion. They were those who give the impression that it's one's good fortune that everyone breathes the same air as them and so on and so forth. If anything, then I was merely doing a service and showed him the truth of the real world. I'd put many bullies in their place by these kinds of methods and don't regret a single time I have. The said bullies could never prove that I was the one who had done the deed with how I set up what I would, that's how good I've gotten at this. Once they knew I had, they began to give me space and avoid me, which is the goal of course. The methodology isn't fool proof exactly for some bullies took a few experiences to get the message yet still, an effective means at getting the desired result to me in the end.

I don't do such with the intent to be mean or malicious, I'm just unable to stand by and watch bullies get their way at the expense of others. So, I just had a creative way to put them in their place without getting caught. I snicker quietly to myself, "Still got it I see, what an art form this continues to be." I wiped the smile off and put on a face as if not a thing had happened with the yellow dragon and I glanced over my shoulder at Spyro. "Hey Spyro, you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down and eat. Ignore the interruption for it is not worth giving it attention, so just sit down and eat," I said.

I got out my switch blade and started eating as the other sat at the table with me. Seth was on my right and Spyro on my left. I felt Seth still looking at me, which caused me to pause and looked over to my right. "What's the matter Seth, something on your mind," I asked after I swallowed.

"Well, why did you do that? Those dragons will come after you because of that," question Seth.

I was impressed Seth had noticed that I had set the 'slip' the dragon had taken, "I must admit, it is rare for any to notice such work when I do it, maybe I am getting out of practice," I remarked. "Still Seth, you assume that they will figure out it was me in the first place that set up the fall taken. They see me as a dumb ape freak as I believe they put it. It is a classic case of superiority complex, look down on others to make yourself feel better. I have an issue with that kind as much as I seem to be an irresistible target for them. So, I put them in their place almost completely out of reflex now, and it is just hard to say no to that." I paused, considering how to put how I dealt with this kind of thing, "If on the off chance they do and as you say come after me, then I say they are welcome to try. They will find I was being courteous and using nice manners today with what I did. There has been many a bully that has tried to get back at me and all have failed, so I do not see how they will be any different."

After the meal the five of us went back to the temple for apparently, the Guardians wanted to have a chat with me. Other than the looming meeting with the leaders of the dragon race, the day had been improving steadily. I was entertaining the hope that maybe the day would end on a good note even with the chat I would be pushed into. However, two events that changed the mood I had, the first of which came along the way to the temple and didn't actually involve me directly. That came with the reappearance of the pink colored dragoness from earlier, Ember I believe Seth called her. The second that she popped up, Cynder instantly gained a glower and Spyro became nervous. "Oh, hey Ember… nice to see you are doing well," Spyro greeted nicely.

The pink dragoness replied by leaping and throwing herself at the purple dragon, "SPYRO! I finally found you! I have missed you so much my hubby," she squealed as she hugged Spyro.

Watching the scene was certainly something else, I just can't say which is more interesting, seeing Spyro trying to get Ember to leave him alone but be nice about it, or Cynder sending… very non-nice intent towards the pink dragoness. It was nice that I wasn't involved in the scene and was a bystander for it is rare for me to be in this position. Although, from the sidelines, I had to say that Spyro's nice personality wasn't helping him in getting the dragoness off of him. Nope, the poor naïve fool was more encouraging her to keep going with his weak protests.

Then, when I glanced back over at Cynder, she was glaring at the pink dragoness and if looks could kill, Ember would be dead several times over by now. Heck, I'm more surprised that Cynder hadn't attacked Ember for from what I saw, she wanted to. Perhaps when dragonesses fight over their desired male, they don't want to embarrass the guy or themselves? Yet, I wouldn't doubt there is a limit to how long that mentality stands before things get ugly. And in this instance, something in me says it won't be very long before I'll see two dragonesses going at one another. But before such a fight started however, the red adult dragoness came up to our group, who was one of those that were 'the Guardians'. I don't recall hearing a name for her, but the dragoness deftly broke up the building fight and even I was impressed how it was handled. Once the matter was settled, the red dragoness led us towards the dragon temple to attend the before mentioned meeting with rest of the Guardians.

And it was as we resumed the journey to the dragon temple, literally in sight of the temple itself, there came another turn to the not nice end of the spectrum. It started with a sudden shiver shot up and down my spine accompanied by a major vein in my forehead started to pulse harder than normal. This irritation running through me and what came with it was all too familiar to mistake. I've thought of a number of names for the one that was getting closer, so I didn't need to use his birth given name any longer. Those names which tell of the annoyance, irritation and frustration he instills within me. And as I looked ahead, seeing the one to which my reaction was referring to, realizing that the newly developing facet of my instincts and intuition had predicted IC's approach with uncanny accuracy.

I heard Seth groan softly to my left as I had no doubt he spotted IC as well, "Oh this is just wonderful, why ancestors, does this happen now," he muttered under his breath, though I still heard Seth speak.

"Finally, I found you all, you left me behind," IC claimed.

I swear whenever he opens his mouth there comes nothing but trouble, "Congratulations you constant conveyance of frustration, you have indeed found us. But, as I recall you persistent pest, you left us all on your own, so do not accuse us of leaving you IC," I stated.

"I can agree with that," Seth agreed.

We resumed the walk towards the temple interior, all the way Sparx jabbering on without taking notice that his rambling wasn't being well received by the majority of us. Once inside the temple, Spyro led us down the main hallway eventually coming to a large door, which within were the guardians waiting for us apparently. And I get the feeling this was going to be long and tedious, especially for myself, some form of a grilling session, whoopty-freaking-doo I say. I'm not one that likes to be questioned or grilled by others, but to save face and make a fair impression, I don't get much of a choice.

-Neutral pov-

The council room used by the Dragon Guardians was large, meant to be able to host an audience of varying sizes. There were what looked like a stain-glass windows on either side of the room that allowed light into the room. Both windows showing a scene which told of an event in draconic history. Six out of the eight seats that were intended for the Guardians were filled as Solara took hers. The reason that there were two empty seats was the guardians of Fear and Poison had yet to be officially announced. The two candidates that were seriously being considered weren't available at the current time. And this meeting had been called out of the blue with the return of Spyro and those with him, so some concessions were being made.

Spyro's return was well received along with the dragons that had come with him. The dragon race's numbers had dwindled due to the war against Malefor, so many had been scattered across the world. However, that they had been attacked by apes was troubling for there had been little from them for a period of time now. It used to be common to have to deal with apes, but that had changed as of late and there was no reason see for that change.

Then had come the unusual companion of Spyro's, this Saber as he called himself. He was different than any creature known in the Dragon Realm though he bore some similarities to the apes. His manner of speech was far different than most, somewhat like how dragons speak but not the exactly the same. This meeting was to see what else could be learned about Saber the Hue-man as he referred to himself as. When all were 'seated', there was a moment or two of silence that hung in the room as all took in the atmosphere. But then Terrador spoke up, beginning whatever this was going to be, "Well then let us begin with introductions, I am Terrador, dragon guardian of earth," he said.

"I am Cyril, dragon guardian of ice," Cyril introduced himself.

"I am Solara, dragon guardian of fire," she said.

"I am the guardian of shadow, my name is Spectra," she toned in.

"I am Volteer, dragon guardian of electricity," he greeted with a smile.

"I am Huron, dragon guardian of wind," he said in a softer voice than his colleagues.

Saber nodded, "As I said before, my name is Saber, I am a human and I do not know how I got here to the Dragon Realm," he replied.

And so, the meeting began with questions being asked of Saber by each of the guardians in turn. Those questions ranged in subject from what humans had in the idea of family to what the world Saber came from was like in general. Some questions appeared easy for Saber to answer while others were much less so and the answer was not very detail. And yet, the world that Saber described and the inhabitance it had were troubling in several ways. From what had been said, humans were very contradictory as a species in much of their nature. They more tolerated one another and that was not a normal state for humans, and when they did not tolerate, they fought with one another both physically and verbally. Not to say that humans were horrible or evil by nature, nor were they all the same. However, it sounded like the ones that were horrible would make others miserable just to make themselves feel better. Such a mentality was terrible and should not be encouraged at all, Malefor had proven the dangers of it for the realm.

Then there were subjects that Saber just would not seem to answer clearly, such as the questions about how humans viewed family. His answers were generalized and vague much like if he was reading from a book or something similar. Regardless on how or what question upon family was asked, it was the same, Saber never provided anything that inferred first-paw experience. It was somewhat strange that he did not provide the slightest hint of how he himself saw family and there was no clue as to why. Still the meeting was informative though the sun had set by the time the session ended. Spyro and his companions headed out to head for rooms to sleep for the night, a room had even been arranged for Saber.

Once they had left the council room the six guardians looked at one another, "I have difficulty thinking where to begin on what we learned today," Terrador admitted.

"Indeed, the insights about humans that come from the answers Saber gave are troubling," Cyril agreed.

"I would think the questions that he didn't answer or gave vague responses are a bit more problematic," Huron remarked. There were sounds of agreement from the other guardians to Huron's comment for it was true.

"It was more like on some, he either had no first-paw experience or did not wish to mention such at all," Solara remarked.

Meanwhile, Spyro, Saber and the rest were heading towards the sleeping quarters that had been prepared for them. Saber was noticing that the dragons and dragonesses that were entering the rooms were either around the same age or younger than themselves. That got Saber to thinking that the majority of dragons and dragonesses that weren't part of a 'pair' or old enough to be considered independent adults slept at the temple. It could explain why the temple was so large, but I can't say exactly at this point in his mind.

Spyro led the group followed closely by Cynder, with Saber behind them, Seth was on his left and Cyra on the right. Sparx was hovering and chattering away above the five about random things. The group continued down the corridors for around two minutes and then they turned down a hall that branched off to the right. At the end of the corridor there were five doors to rooms for them. And as if the doors had an effect on the group all seemingly felt the weight of the events of the day coming down on them in the form of tiredness.

Saber specifically was feeling the tiredness hit him as his day had been fuller than a normal day would be. It had started at the lake and then had transitioned into a fight with the apes to his encounter and incident with the cheetahs. The nightmare or whatever it had been hadn't helped him, not its subject matter or what feelings had resulted from it. Then the meeting with the Guardians had been tedious to Saber and he was glad it was over. However, as he glanced over at Spyro and Cynder seeing them essentially glued together only served to tire him more. The vibe the two were giving off was impossible for him to miss, the romantic feel was powerful and Saber wasn't interested in feeling it.

The issue in Saber's mind, were he to say nothing, there would be consequences that he would be forced to deal with. Saber had always been of the mentality that it being better to try to take care of an issue before it became worse. And unfortunately, Saber knew he hadn't packed any earplugs among the supplies, so decided to speak up, "Hey all." The other five individuals turned to face him, "I feel the need to say some things while we are all together for a lack of better words for it ground rules."

The dragons and dragonesses were staring at Saber as he organized his thoughts for the presentation he would give, then he cleared his throat before turning to Sparx and began. "Rule number freaking one, IC you DO NOT enter the room I am for any reason period, no argument will stand against this rule from you! I highly recommend you follow it strictly for I warn you, there will be consequences should you fail to do so. You will not like them, so don't go crying to Spyro if or when you should get into trouble," he stated firmly.

Saber took a moment to breathe deeply and calm down before he turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, Cynder, I have an impression, or you can call it intuition if you like that though you may start out in two separate rooms yet, you two will certainly end out in the same one before the morning comes, likely in the same bed as well I would not doubt. There is no problem with that desire in and of itself, more so since you two will not be in public," Saber iterated. "My point that I am getting at is this, if you are going to go at it with each other, please… just keep in mind that there are others trying to sleep. So, kindly keep it down if you would, I really do not want to listen to you two mating the whole night. It just does not interest me in the slightest, no offense."

One could clearly see the faint blush on Spyro's face though his purple scales hid red shades fairly well. Cynder on the other hand was a different story for her black scales did nothing to that effect in fact, her scales seemed to enhance the blush. Saber saw the red hue on her cheeks and he was trying not to snicker at the two and their embarrassment, but he contained himself. Cyra however, burst out laughing at watching Spyro and Cynder while Seth looked at Saber curiously. "How do you do that," he asked.

Saber glanced at Seth, not comprehending what he was referring to, "Huh, do what," he inquired.

"Know what others are thinking," replied Seth.

It was that line that it dawned to Saber what Seth was talking about now, for he was asking about his ability and skill to read others like he did. "Well, it does not have to do with knowing what another is thinking exactly, it is more reading the signs that are presented usually in the form of body language. I have found that body language is pretty much the same between humans and dragons as far as I have seen. And I am very good at reading those signs," Saber explained to which, Seth gave him a blank stare.

Saber hesitated for a moment, as he realized that Seth didn't understand what had been said as explanation. "I guess a bit more of an explanation would help, okay then, body language is used by all to convey meaning and information, through gestures, expressions and movements that accompany talking. You would surprise how much you can get from what movements others show without knowing it. For an example, I observed that Spyro and Cynder were sticking very close to one another as they have been the times I have seen them today. Also I would guess that this is one of the few times the lightbulb with wings does not get between them, so I cannot exactly blame them for wanting to do so."

"You got all that from just watching," asked Seth incredulously.

Saber shrugged nonchalantly, "A good portion of it, intuition tends to make up the rest. However, you would be surprised how often I am right," he justified.

"What is into-wish-son," piped up Cyra.

Saber turned to the blue dragoness and found it a tad funny that she had attempted to say words which the dragon race didn't know or use by what he could tell. Saber considered that perhaps it had something to do with a dragon's tongue that words humans use. "Intuition," Saber enunciated, "is," he paused and then frowned, "um, the best way I can put it is more going on a hunch or what you get off the observations." Saber after that approached the door in the center of the alcove, "Good night everyone I am turning in."

 _-Seth's pov-_

I watched as Saber closed the door behind him, still somewhat confused at his answer to my question. There was so much that was mysterious about Saber, not bad mysterious necessarily, but unknown. Even with the meeting with the Guardians hadn't changed that much, there were still so many questions. Human sounded so odd by the questions that had been asked of Saber, so different than dragons, cheetahs, moles and even apes. My head was so full of questions that I wondered if I would even get any sleep tonight or if my mind would just keep going trying to figure out the answers to the questions.

Saber was definitely not like any ape I have seen or heard, no one seemed to know anything about humans. Still, I did not understand a lot of what he said from the way he talks and the odd words he uses that I have never heard though it was clearer than the apes' speech it was still different. Then there were all the odd sounding and unknown words he uses, so I wonder what they mean… some sound interesting even if I do not know what they mean.

My gaze shifted over to look at Spyro and Cynder to see they were still blushing from what Saber had said and I smiled at their reactions. Saber had certainly gotten it right spot on as the moles would say, they did tend to end out in the same room by the morning most of the time. They were of the age when such was supposed to happen for dragons and dragonesses, adults call it getting very familiar like we are dragonets. It is in the early adult years that we are expected to find a mate for ourselves, or that's what most of us are told.

How Saber had figured out Spyro and Cynder were that close after only knowing them for a few days, I do not know. Maybe this 'into-wish-son' has something to do with it yet, I had to agree with Saber though, it was time to get some sleep. I chose to go through the door right of the center one that Saber had gone into. Closing the door behind me with a flick of my tail, I went to the bed and lay there thinking over the day's events.

My thoughts went back to the meeting with the guardians for it was rare for dragons to meet with multiple guardians let alone all current six, especially with them as busy as they are and yet, we had. It was easy to understand that Spyro and Cynder would meet with them, they were unique in ways the rest of us were not. Spyro was a rare purple dragon and Cynder was a black dragoness that could use multiple elements. Then with all those two have done in their lives so far, it was no wonder why. …By the egg I hatched from, wished I could do something amazing like them, or at least like my sister.

The rumor that the guardians have been looking for two more dragons or dragoness to fill the position of poison and fear element guardians had been spreading. Clearly, no one had been chosen yet, but then there were few adults yet with those two elements. I mean my sister Spectra is the oldest dragoness with the shadow element and there is not a male at her level. But she is not as old as the leading guardians... maybe I am thinking too much about all this.

My interest was on some of the questions that the guardians had asked Saber. The realm he came from sounded so different from the Dragon Realm. Saber talked about structures made out of stone that went high into the sky that you could not see the top from the ground. He had mentioned all sorts of wonders that I could not comprehend, like things he had called teck-knowledge-o-gee that humans used and carried around with them. It all sounded like magic to me, but Saber said humans could not use magic. Yet, then how can he use any of the elements, he had used fire, that had been something I could not deny.

Hearing all of that makes me wonder how he got here even though Saber said that he does not know how he got here. What could have occurred to bring him to the Dragon Realm and the other question is why is he here? I have seen enough in my life to know that everything happens for a reason even if that reason is known only by the ancestors. I am just glad he is my friend and it is nice to have someone that likes Sparx as much as I do. It is wonderful to have someone who understands how annoying Sparx is even if he is not a dragon.

I remember Saber talking about his journey to get here and many parts I had heard were hard to believe. Maybe Spyro could tell me more tomorrow, hope I could ask Spyro for some more detail on that. Yet who but the ancestors knew what tomorrow would bring, I guess there is no use worrying about it. My head sank to the pillow as I drifted to sleep not too long after that questions still bouncing around my head.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/n**

 **This is where I will leave off for chapter 10 and the last of this this collection of five chapters.** **I'm hoping that your readers are liking the changes thus far, the changes and additions that have been going in. Sorry that the chapter have been taking so long, have had less time than I would like to work on this with life as it is. Still, please some of you write a review to tell me what you think, comments are appreciate. Working on more chapters and hope to have them up soon enough, we'll see how things go.**


	11. Solutions and Difficulties

**A/n**

 **Sorry it has been a while since chapters have come, but now I got a number of them coming for you readers. Again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 11: Solutions and Difficulties

-Neutral pov-

When it comes to solving problems, there are many different approaches to tackle the process. There is not a completely wrong approach to work with though there are those that are better than others are. However, it often seems, that when you solve one or some problems, there are always more that come to fill their place. A lesson so many learn over and over…

-Saber's pov-

I woke up slowly the next morning as the sunlight came through the window making sure that I couldn't go back to sleep. Habit then kicked in and the rest of my tiredness started fading, so I rubbed my eyes to rid them of the remnants of sleep. For one of the few times in the last week, I hadn't experienced weird dreams or nightmares that interrupted my sleep. So, I sat up in the bed, and thank goodness for beds, they make so much difference when it comes to proper quality sleeping!

It was then I noticed that the room was a bit different than it was last night when I got in and that was cause for me to pause. The first thing I saw was a single vertical line along the far wall, to which I blinked, not sure if I was seeing things due to still waking up or if I was really seeing what I thought I was. When the line didn't disappear, I took that to mean it was real and continued taking in the differences. My mind was becoming clearer now that I was more awake and so processing more clearly. I now recognized the line as a length of fishing line. I realized it wasn't one line but two lines that were so close that they looked like one line… and it was the same kind of fishing line that I had a reel of in my pack for emergencies of course mind you!

I kept tracing the lines with my gaze, seeing that both were tied to the left end bedpost. I followed the line as it ran from there to the torch bracket on the wall to my left. It was wrapped around in such a way that the bracket acted as a pulley. My mouth starting to open on its own as I took more and more in with what had been made. From there the line continued upwards to a hook that I would think was for hanging something. Although there was nothing there right now, in this instance was used as another pulley of sorts. The next object in this apparatus as this was becoming was the ceiling torch fixture and the line ran through that using the fixture as support. I craned my neck as I continued to follow the line from the ceiling fixture. The two lines split shortly after the ceiling bracket, one went to the torch bracket on the left of the door and the other went to the right bracket.

My gaze came to a halt at the sight that I wasn't really expecting yet, didn't take me by surprise either to see what I was. However, it took me a second to take in what was between the two brackets by the door. Although I should've known that this would come even after my warning, it should've been obvious that he would take entering my room as a personal challenge. For between the two brackets, one either side of the door, bound with duct tape from mouth to bottom was none other than the lightbulb with wings. Yes, the biggest annoyance in my life lately, the one who was the bane of my sanity and mental faculties, the one that oh so rarely listens to what others say, IC or Sparx the dragonfly!

By the look of it, he seemed to be out cold or maybe just sleeping can't say which from where I was sitting. Honestly, with IC I can never tell if he's faking or if he was serious with what he does. The two cables of fishing line were tied tightly to the loops in the duct tape on either side, these held duct tape that bound Sparx in place between the brackets. I just stared for the moment, since I didn't know whether to be mad at Sparx for breaking the rule I set down or to laugh at him for what had happened as the result of him breaking the said rule.

I had to admit to myself, I was very surprised at the apparatus that had been conceived here. I've been told by others at the dojo that I do very 'odd' things in my sleep and I'd thought that they were saying I talked in my sleep and said weird things or something like that. Although, my tune changed radically when one time said dojo mates recorded what kind of things I do, and I found out that when they said 'odd', they were being nice about it. And when I say nice, it was an understatement, I quite literally do really odd things when I am asleep and was shown recordings of some. It's probably the reason I have a lock on my door at my uncle's house, it's the reasons of survival of him and me would be in jeopardy otherwise.

The apparatus in the room that had been constructed was a prime example of my stated point. Yes, I haven't a doubt my mind I built it while I slept, every piece of it in fact since it was clearly planned out. Still, I can recall doing absolutely none of the planning, if there was any serious planning or of the building thereof. All I can say in my defense, my subconscious is a rather interesting thing in a few ways, that's for sure. That was especially true when my subconscious was left to its own devices as it often was when I sleep.

I came out of my thoughts to see IC starting to move and I believe, most likely trying to understand what was going on. I sighed at the futile attempt that Sparx was putting up and smiled for if I had built it, then good luck getting out of it sucker. I'll state it with pride, I'm extremely good at building traps whether awake or asleep. It is all about quality with me, this was a skill I had acquired over the years. "You know IC, saying I told you so … just doesn't quite say it," I said to the lightbulb with wings. IC just managed to glare at me in response, to which I shook my head, "I believe my exact words were and I quote, 'I warn you there will be consequences should you fail to do so. I can assure you will not like them. So do not go crying to Spyro if you get into trouble.' End quote. So, do not blame me for this! Although, I kind of like you in this position. It feels rather satisfying to see you pay the price for not listening for once. If only I had a video camera to record this moment for the times I need a pick-me-up."

I swung my feet around and placed them on the floor and stretched for I hadn't had a good night sleep as I did the last night in a long while, certainly not in the Dragon Realm. Took a deep breath and let it out and looked back to Sparx struggle with a smile. What better way to start the day than to teach Sparx a valuable lesson. I stood up and went to the end of the bed where the two lengths of fishing line were tied, "Sparx let this be a lesson to you. It is wise to listen to me now and then, please do keep that in mind."

Walking toward the door, I pulled a length of line and that undid the knot of the fishing lines losing their tension and the dragonfly dropped to the floor with an audible thump. He was still bound up with duct tape, struggling to free himself. I walked to the door grabbing my pack on my way, yet I stopped for a second at the door and looked down at Sparx. "I would wish you good luck on getting out of that, yet I would like a quiet morning for a change. So I will not wish you luck nor help you at this time, see you later ha ha ha."

I stepped over the lightbulb with wings who was still bound in duct tape and exited the room and I began wandering through the halls of the temple. It's partially to explore hopefully getting a layout of the place and also, just wondering for the hell of it as I do sometimes. As I saw no other dragons or dragonesses while I walked, I assumed that it's still a tad early in the morning for them, then again, I'd always been an early riser. The first up is the first to train and tends to get the best equipment and less distraction as Master Kai has said. I'd learned the particular lesson a long time ago at the dojo from watching the older students. After I 'd wander around a while, I found some stairs going down to the floor below and took them. I kept being amazed the sheer size of this temple, from my perspective no less. As I wondered the halls, an hour went by, just to give a perspective of the size from me.

I continued walking and came across a door slightly ajar and out of curiosity, I looked in. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight that I found for the feeling I experienced was akin to the feeling of a kid on Christmas morning. The room itself was huge and clearly had to be for training with the array of equipment in the room. There was everything from sparing areas to practice dummies for targets, to even an obstacle course of sorts. I hadn't imagined finding such a treasure trove of wonderful things… Now, this is what I'm talking about! Finally, a room I knew the function and am more than happy to put to good use whether others did the same!

It's as close to home as I was likely to get for the time being around here so I won't complain. This kind of place is home to me because I spent a great deal of time at a dojo and so this was similar. The bonus here was since it was just me, I'd unrestrained use of all this equipment and the whole room to my heart's content most mornings were I to guess. I could also try to hone the two elements I was able to control at this time while I'm here and not have to worry about another looking in on me at this time. I put my pack down and begun to stretch for the work out I would do this morning, full of energy now.

After the through warm up I grabbed Yubashiri and drew the blade, took a deep breath and settled into the Chūdan-no-kamae stance. My blade at a forty-five-degree angle in front of me, my feet set shoulder-width apart. It was a good stance that I could switch from defense to offense or vice versa quickly and effectively. I focused and cleared my mind as I had a habit of when I started to practice and train. I started with the basics as I normally did like downward swings and diagonal cuts. After going through the forms I was satisfied with the work and so I came back to the Chūdan-no-kamae stance.

I tried to think about how I got the elements of fire and electricity to come out. Fire element was rather easy to summon or work with, all I had to do was thinking of Sparx pushing my buttons and bingo fire element is at my disposal. Now I will admit that Sparx has a way that I can't explain or fathom to get under my skin like almost no other. So for him to push my patience past my tolerance point isn't hard for him. I can say that from growing experience now, that's how fire came to me before so it should happen again. At least that would be how logic would dictate and logic is one of the few allies I tend to have.

So I thought about how Sparx had pushed my buttons Yesterday afternoon and the familiar boiling anger came to my mind. The fire came at the same time with a quiet roar. It encompassed Yubashiri making it as a blade of fire. I was once again thankful that Yubashiri was made of Carbon Steel since the metal had no problem with any heat. That meant that Yubashiri wouldn't melt from the fire nor lose its strength or sharpness. I rushed over to one of the dummies I had set up and hit it with a horizontal slice. The cut was fluid and easy with no resistance. Literally, with the fire that was around Yubashiri, I could cut through with ease like a hot knife through butter. The dummy was cut in half and the top half fell to the floor. I calmed down and cleared my mind and the fire around Yubashiri disappeared as well. This seemed simple and rather straight forward, when I felt heated anger then fire responded to me.

Electricity was a little harder for it wasn't anger, but something different. I tried to think to remember how it felt when electricity had run through me. That guy Azreyel hadn't been just dodging the questions I had been asking, he had plain not answered me and to add insult to injury he said my questions had been foolish. It'd been extremely irritating as I recalled the experience clearly.

With the sound of crackling filled the air, I looked down to see Yubashiri was now covered in arcing bolts of electricity. Yubashiri's guard thankfully blocked the electricity from transferring to me as it was made of a metal that didn't conduct electricity really at all. Raised my blade then, made a downward swing of my blade seeing a bolt of electricity running along the floor and shot to the bottom half of the dummy and it flew at the wall. Okay, electricity reacts to extreme irritation check or maybe frustration. I would have to be careful about handling elements as this idea was proving. Elements did things that the wielder didn't always intend, that was a fact I was being forced to learn. Yet now I was getting to understand how the elements would react to me to an extent. I recall something my master would often tell me, 'Base emotions are powerful yet they lack focus, discipline, and control. One must delve deep to find the true feeling that is there. When that is found then will power comes that you can't imagine.'

So anger and annoyance are only the first step on manipulating the elements. That means I have a long way to go surely to get them to do what I intend them to do. I practiced using the two elements for a little over an hour when I heard the first stirrings other than my own that morning. I decided to call it good on practicing using elements for the moment and sheathed Yubashiri. I thought it best that Seth and Cyra be the only ones to know that I could control elements for the time being. My life was more than complicated enough for now without adding more things to the list! Besides, there's a lot I can still do in here other than element manipulation I can be very good with the skill of improvisation when I've good motivation, can be very good with the skill of improvisation when I've a good motivation.

Went to the far side of the room where the equipment that wasn't in use was stored to see what I could work with. It was then I noticed a group of twelve poles that were around nine to ten inches in diameter and a little over six feet in height. An idea came to mind that involved the said poles, which got me moving all twelve poles, not at the same time of course. I got them set in an area of about eight feet by six feet so that there were about two feet between each pole. I also set a platform by the pole so that I could get on top of them for the exercise I had in mind.

Now with the set up is done, I climbed on the box that I was using for a platform, then leaped up and made a couple of steps on the pole. I managed to grab the top of the pole and pulled myself us the rest of the way so that I was standing on it. There was enough room on the top of the pole for half of both of my feet to be on as I stood, yet not comfortably really. Yet, the point of this exercise was controlled fluid movement and balance, mostly balance though. I took a deep breath and made a little hop so that I was standing completely on my right foot and brought my mind into clear focus. Once I was ready, I began my martial arts training regimen which involved kicks and strikes with my hands while moving. I moved from pole to pole, maintaining my balance as I went, never missed a step. That was from the near thirteen years I had been training in martial arts plus, Master Kai had a routine similar to this.

After a while, I heard voices outside the room followed by the door opening that however though that didn't disrupt my focus. I prided myself and rightfully so on being calm and focused to the point that it was hard to phase me. I have developed a very strong mental focus while training. "My, you are up certainly early," said a female voice I had heard yesterday.

I landed on a pole top on my left foot and held my balance and I didn't move a muscle so that I could pause and not fall. I looked over to the speaker and found it was Spectra the Shadow Guardian along with Seth next to her. Seth was looking at me wide eyed and jaw dropped, which I would assume meant he didn't see these poles used as I'm using them. I smiled at them both, "Well, yes I am up at a time that some might consider early. Yet, I am usually up early by force of habit and I would think it is most likely due from getting up around dawn every day for years. I could be wrong, but that is my guess."

Spectra chuckled at my explanation, "Is that so?"

I nodded slowly in response to Spectra's question, then I had noticed Seth who was still wearing the same slack-jawed expression. "Seth unless that is some kind of jaw exercise to prepare for breakfast that I don't know about, then I recommend you close your jaw post haste. You look like a slack-jawed idiot and I would rather Sparx not gain competition in the idiot department, no personal insult intended," I said.

At the mention of Sparx and what I had said Seth immediately closed his jaw to gain a confused look. He seemed to get the confused expression at times when I talked with him. "What do you mean poe-sta hay-st and what is a slack-jawed idiot," he questioned.

I blinked at the question as I keep forgetting that the human language and the draconic language may be similar in several ways, but the draconic language didn't seem to have slang as English does. The other difference I was noticing was that where English is a language is one that relies on inference where the draconic language is one of blunt meaning. "Well, a slack-jawed idiot would be someone who gawks at things in an oblivious manner, normally with things that are obvious to most. As for the term 'post haste' for all intents and purposes means immediately," I answered.

Seth looked like he was thinking about what I had said yet, I thought it was a good time to change the subject. I hopped my way over to the pole I got up on before shimming down to the box then to the ground to be on a closer level to Seth at least since Spectra was a good deal larger than Seth. "So, what are you two doing together this early in the morning, if you do not mind me asking," I posed.

Seth looked away in embarrassment while Spectra giggled at Seth's reaction when faced me, "We often spend the early mornings walking together. One of the few times we get to spend together in the day," she replied.

I nodded in understanding as I started to get the point that Spectra was saying and Seth was embarrassed about. Now what was confusing me was why Seth was embarrassed to say the relationship between him and Spectra. It was rather obvious to me now, "Okay, so siblings spending quality time together, that's cool," I said.

Seth whipped back to me surprised at my statement, "Wait how do you know that," he started.

"You and Spectra are brother and sister? Well, perhaps it may be the many resemblances that say you two share sires. Or it could be the way you act around Spectra, then again it could also be the way she treats you like a younger brother. I don't know, take your pick," I remarked.

Spectra giggled again at my iteration, "He did get the facts right though how he does it I do not know," she commented.

"Observation, that is key and at least for human's families, they tend to have resemblances in appearance. Then siblings just have a different way of treating one another, it is that simple really," I answered.

Everything was going fine then, unfortunately, as my luck would have it, Sparx came into the room at that time. I glanced over at him then took a second look trying not to laugh at him. There was still adhesive that was left from the duct tape on him. "I have to admit IC not bad. It took you a little over two hours to get out of your predicament. I was going to bet that it would be at least three hee hee," I snickered.

Sparx glared at me as I glared back at him, it was as if we were both daring the other to bring it and make the next move. Spectra and Seth just stared at us both trying to understand what was going on. "How dare you," exclaimed IC.

I was taken aback at that statement, "How dare I? You are certainly one to talk lightbulb with wings. Do not place the blame for your trouble on me, especially when I gave you a clear warning last night! You chose not to heed me IC, so you have only yourself to be blamed for what you woke up to," I stated.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Spyro and Cynder came into the room. Spyro looked from me to Sparx and shook his head, where I continued where I had left off before they came in the room. "Unless someone else shoved you into my room in the middle of the night, you had to make the decision to go in yourself. And if someone pushed you, then I do not blame them for doing so, I understand some of the reasons they would. So, do not you 'how dare you' me annoying airhead, you are at fault, not me," I stated.

"Controlling master," IC shot back at me.

I sighed, "Ah so we are picking up where we left off yesterday with the name calling, so be it you egotistic fly," I replied somewhat tiredly.

"Unwelcome luck bringer," Sparx snapped.

Is that the best he's got?! That's not much of an insult anymore and hasn't been for a long while, more just stating of fact really. Guess it's up to me to show this fly how it's done and done right, "Badminton alternative birdie. Ooo B.A.B, I love it!"

Sparx glared at me, "Failed Student."

I froze at hearing that, for it was more than just mean to me, it poked at a subject that I take seriously. A wave of cold anger flow over me, but I asserted mental control, which only showed by my left eyelid twitching. I took a few breaths before I spoke, "That was as we humans put it 'below the belt' IC and that phrase means two things. The first meaning is that you hit a tender/sore spot, congrats IC, few do that with me, though I do not see it as an achievement. The second meaning, is saying indirectly, do not go where you are if you want things to stay even somewhat okay, So, I really, REALLY, recommend you reconsider the direction your insults are going Sparx!"

My voice had gained a sharp edge towards the end, I was starting to shake a bit as I finished my warning. The other sign of my emotional state was my breathing became ragged in response to the growing irritation that was transforming into anger. To be called a failed student right now, hurt more than it had the last few times for some reason. I had been called that name before, but it had been a while. It had been more when I had started at the dojo, it had been meant as a way to say I didn't belong there. I doubt that Sparx meant his insult to be the same as those that had come my way.

However, the memories of experiences of being told I didn't belong were sore one and still haunt me. They served as reminders of the horrible earlier times in my life, of which there were many when I was younger. My head fell to have me looking at the floor and none see my face as I fought not to get ahold of IC and squeeze him hard and it was a tempting idea right now! Silence hung in the room after Sparx's insult, "Is that all you can think to say? The one you had as a teacher would be ashamed in what you have done you till now I do not doubt."

The voices of the students who had thrown those insults echoed in my mind, along with seeing Master Kai's face with a disappointed expression and that hurt the most.

"You don't belong little brat."

"He is an embarrassment to the dojo."

"It would be better if he weren't here."

"What a failed student."

As the echoes of the past began bouncing around my mind, the control I was trying so hard to put forth slipped. It was like something in me had more than just snapped, and I lost my normal control I prided myself in having. I can take insults aimed at me, I've developed a thick skin over the years and my self-discipline covers the rest the vast majority of the time. However, I will not let another insult Master Kai in front of me, no matter who they are. If not for Master Kai I wouldn't be the person I am now or likely alive at this time and I mean that literally! He has helped me in ways no one had before or that I've said to others. I rushed forward and grabbed Sparx and began to squeeze, "You listen Sparx, and you better listen well!" I growled. "I will only say this once without enforcing my point that will have permanent marks accompanying them! You can insult me as much as you want in whatever way you can think of, feel free to go as long as you want. However, no one and I mean no one insults my master in my presence and gets away with it! If not for my master, I," my voice caught for a moment, but then I continued. "Let us just say you do not want to know how much worse off I would be than I am now any more than I do. You got that?!"

I let go of Sparx who went quiet, a rarity for him, but it seemed he got the message I had given. Yet, with the mood I was in now I knew I couldn't train and make it worth my while or time. Once again Sparx had irked me and it would be pointless to do anything to him. I let him go and let out a deep sigh. "Dang it, now I am in a foul mood! I cannot train effectively in this kind of mood. Oh well, I guess that means that training is done for the morning, thanks IC."

I made my way to the door, picking up my pack on my way, leaving the rest of those in the room staring after me. From there, I didn't really have a specific destination in mind, I just wanted as much distance from Sparx as possible right now, or else I might end out trying to get close to killing the Lightbulb with wings. My journey led me down the hall to the main door to the temple and exiting the dragon temple and into Warfang itself. So, it was my normal way of cooling down, time to myself away from the influences that were taxing me so much.

-Seth's pov-

Silence hung in the room after Saber had said his warning to Sparx, and honestly, Sparx had gone too far. What Saber had done to Sparx, I couldn't say, but that was not the point right now. Sparx merely smirked, "Is that all you can think to say? The one you had as a teacher would be ashamed in what you have done you till now I do not doubt."

Saber's head fell down so that he was looking at the floor, he had not said anything after Sparx had called him a 'failed student'. It was obvious that the name had affected him in a way that the previous ones had not. A moment later, Saber darted forwards and grabbed Sparx, "You listen Sparx, and you better listen well," Saber snarled, which caught all of our attention. "I will only say this once without enforcing my point that will have permanent marks accompanying them! You can insult me as much as you want in whatever way you can think of, feel free to go as long as you want. However, no one and I mean no one insults my master in my presence and gets away with it! If not for my master, I," Saber stopped for a moment, but then he continued. "Let us just say you do not want to know how much worse off I would be than I am now any more than I do. You got that?!"

Wow, I do not think I have seen Saber 'mad' before now, I mean yes, I have only known him for around a day, yet he did not seem like one who loses their temper easily. When Cyra froze his legs, he took it like it was nothing to worry about even forgave Cyra easily. With what Sparx had said, Saber had lost that calm air he has around himself and after Saber had spoken, he let go of Sparx. The dragonfly flew a short distance from him however, Saber's mood did not appear to improve for he let out a deep sigh. "Dang it, now I am in a foul mood! I cannot do routines effectively like this, I guess that means that training is done for the morning, thanks a bunch IC."

Saber stalked out of the room and I was about to follow after him as Saber still seemed frustrated about things. Yet, Spectra stopped me with her paw, "I think it is better to leave him alone for a time Seth," she said.

I glanced at Spectra to see she was giving me a look she had on occasion, which means to listen to what she says. Hesitating for a moment, but I nodded in agreement since I still was a little worried about Saber as this was different for him from what I know. After a minute, I turned my attention to Sparx, "Okay Sparx first what did you do earlier to Saber? Then why did you have to push that far? An annoying pain I know you can be and good at getting under one's scales as well. Yet, even you know there is a point for everyone that is too far and you hit it again. Saber was mad about what you said, that is clear. Why he took that badly, I have no idea, but that does not matter at the moment," I chided.

Sparx just hovered for a moment, then he sniffed, "I will not talk about what HE did this morning," he said, but didn't go into any detail.

Spyro gave Sparx a stern look then turned to me, "Whatever it was, I doubt was what moved things to this point. I think that Saber got mad more because Sparx was talking bad about the one who taught him how to fight. By what I've understood, he has learned many of life's lessons from the same individual. My brother should know better than to insult someone that another respects by now."

Sparx snorted at that, "Come on it was not that bad."

Spyro looked a little mad at Sparx, "Sounds like Saber would disagree with you there Sparx. You should know how highly Saber's respect is for his master, the way he talks about him shows that. His master is as important to him as Ignitus was to me," Spyro shot back.

Spectra cleared her throat, "Now everyone, that is enough of this conversation. I do not doubt that Saber will be fine, he seems resourceful and able to take care of himself. There is work to do today for all of us."

That was Spectra for you, one moment she was easy to amuse and joked around with everyone, the next she was completely serious. She could read a situation or conversation and tell if an intervention was needed. She could also be responsible when she needed to be, maybe those qualities were the reason that she was chosen to be one of the guardians.

-Saber's pov-

I'd gone from the temple down to the lower tier of the city, I figured that it would make enough distance from the problem I had for the moment. Plus, I got a chance to do some exploring and I had originally planned to explore the city today if the opportunity arose, whether I had to do some work for the idea or not. The difference from the plans and now was with the event with the golden pain in my rear this morning, it meant I got to explore by myself. Self-exploration is a bit of a hobby of mine and has paid off since I knew the town I lived in back to front. So, as I'm stuck in the Dragon Realm until further notice, I might as well get to know it the best I can, know the lay of the land and everything.

Once beginning my exploration, I started taking note of the city's people and structure style, specifically some of the good places that were not getting much attention. It was for future reference if a need comes up, you never know what kind of situations might pop up, extremely so with me and my luck. To say that the style of construction of this place was unlike any I'd seen or even really imagined in the waking world would be the truth. The architecture was quite impressive, and I know little to nothing about the subject, but the engineering and artistic ability had to have been huge. This city was certainly built to be nice inside and keep undesirables out of the city by what I could tell.

As for the 'inhabitance' here, I'm the lone human in a realm that the closest idea to human are apes and that's a stretch if you ask me. Of course, there were no apes as I got the impression that got along with the other raced of this realm. Still, do other people imagine what it's like seeing human-sized cheetahs which have individual spot pattern as one would expect to see? But said cats are standing on their back legs and walking like human beings would normally. Or there were the moles, yes moles but close to human-sized and they were also walking on their back legs. Both the cats and the mole were wearing clothes as people would daily as well.

So yeah, my appearance makes me stick out like a sore thumb, to say the least, compared to the rest around me. I definitely got weird looks from many or other glancing in my direction than looking away when I looked their way. I mean between the cheetahs and the moles, I suppose that human beings would look out of place in that mix for a few reasons, let alone dragons and dragonesses. By the impressions that I've gotten thus far, Apes are different than the other races in several ways, most non-nice ways. I quickly began practicing the normal habits I employ to be ignored by those I'm around, and they seemed to work like they normally do. Then I continued observing the city and its inhabitance while being ignored and my presence dismissed.

I was observing for a reason and it was a lesson or idea I've learned quite some time ago. If you want to know what a place is really like, then go to the lowest or poorest class or area of it to see how those there live and are treated. That fact in mind, I did see signs that the dragons good reputation was not just a show, they were kind to those around them. Most of the lower tier had moles living there though there were also cheetahs and other creatures that I couldn't exactly say what they were. Other than living quarters, there were also many shops and they gave a market kind of feel to the lower level of the city. Overall, most of what I saw spoke well of the dragons running of things, better than humans do of one another by what I've observed, but I reserve judgment for the time being.

While I explored, I was able to cool down somewhat although, that isn't to say that I had forgotten what Sparx had said by any means. Still, I've come to the conclusion it wasn't worth blowing up about at this time. Whether or not that meant I would get him back for his remarks was a different story, but I'll decide on that when I feel like it. Don't misunderstand, it's not that I hated Sparx per se, he can just be annoying as hell without much effort and for me to react to such is very rare for me. So, the less I have to think and worry about the overgrown housefly the better off my life was and would be.

When I got to what would be considered a market area, I looked at what kind of shops there were here, they could be the same or different from what I'm used to seeing back where I call home. Upon the point of shop types, there was everything from food shops to jeweler stores, even clothing stores, there seemed to be shops for almost everything one could want or need. So, when I spotted what appeared to be a blacksmith shop and foundry, I thought I might as well have Yubashiri looked at while things were kind of quiet. It's one of the mottos I live by, be prepared for when trouble comes your way, and that idea has saved my butt many a time!

Upon entering the place, the smell of smoke and heated metal filled the air, the heat was certainly palpable all around. This was definitely the place I wanted for someone to look at my blade and have a good job done! I glanced around for someone that I could talk to about the job I would like to have done here. There were a good number of moles working bellows and others pounding red hot metal, yet none seemed to be paying attention to the front door or any that might come in. What I wouldn't give for a bell of the kind you find at hotels for service, but then there wasn't a desk or table either.

Out of good manners, I decided to wait for a bit too hopeful to be noticed and then helped. However, after no mole even so much as glance my direction I took that as I would need to make my presence known if I wanted service. Plus, by what I saw, most if not all of the moles had what one would call glasses or instruments meant to correct poor eyesight. I took a deep breath and then bellowed as loud as I could, which is pretty darn loud, "HEY CAN I GET SOME SERVICE HERE PLEASE!"

My yell did get some attention to turn my way as intended for a couple of moles did look to see where the noise had come from and saw me. The moles that did see me jumped in surprise, likely since to them I probably just appeared. That also brought the thought that I couldn't really tell gender with moles. And now that I think about it, difficulty with gender differentiation was becoming common with races other than dragons.

Anyways, one of the moles moved forward towards where I was, "Oh sorry bout that, none of us saw you there," they said, and the voice gave the impression that the mole was a male. I nodded in acceptance but said nothing. "What can we do for you uh," asked the mole, leaving the question open to supply my name.

"Saber will do," I replied, not seeing a need to give my last name as they don't seem to be used here really. "As to what you can help me with, I was hoping that someone can take a look at my blade and give it a looking over, see if it needs repairs, sharpening, that kind of stuff."

The mole nodded, so I unslung my pack and took out Yubashiri and handed it over to the mole. The mole drew Yubashiri and looked it over. He then hollered for someone else I assumed. My hunch was confirmed when another mole came out for the forges. The two talked as I stood there. The second mole who seemed a bit older than the first took Yubashiri as examined it. The second mole waved the first to get back to work, and then he turned and faced me. "Greetings, my name is Hawkins. So you are the odd creature that came back with Spyro are you," he asked.

I nodded in response, glad that at least I am getting fewer ape comments, "Yes I am the one who came here with Spyro and my name is Saber, Hawkins. So, this may be a little early to ask this of you, but could you give my sword a once over. I mean repair any nicks that are there and sharpen the blade if you could please."

Hawkins nodded and took Yubashiri to a table and put the sheath at the end. He grabbed a magnifying glass and attached it to his glasses. He began to examine my blade closely and meticulously from top to bottom. Hawkins did this for around what I would guess to be a half an hour while I waited. He then turned the blade over and did the same examination for the same amount of time. For all that time I had first found a chair and sat in it though it was more child-size for me in my opinion, it would be the right size for a mole I suppose. I sat in the said chair and watched Hawkins examine my blade as I feel Yubashiri would be a necessary tool for me in this realm. As I waited, I watched the work of the other moles and taking in the environment of this place as I sat. Hawkins, after looking the blade over examined the hilt of Yubashiri, but shortly after that Hawkins put down Yubashiri and came over to me. "Your blade is unlike any I have seen, nothing like what the cheetahs use. It is not impossible to repair and sharpen, but you would have to leave it here for a day at least for us to do that," Hawkins stated.

I considered for a moment about being without Yubashiri for a day or more for I was a little hesitant to leave Yubashiri. I had Yubashiri for around three... no almost four years and had very rarely let another handle my blade or had out of quick access. Yet, it is better to get the work done now then to need more serious work later and potential failure. I nodded in reluctant acceptance, "Please do what is needed," I said evenly.

I walked out of the forge building, my pack back on my back, lighter without Yubashiri and couldn't help the sigh that escaped me for I felt uneasy without Yubashiri with me. honestly, could my life get much worse? Maybe this was my bad luck showing itself again, I don't know.

Then I heard the sound of rushing water coming towards me and I looked around trying to find where the water was before I reluctantly looked up. The water came rushing through the gutters above me, then dumped out of the drain for the gutter. As it was, I was right below the drain so the water drained on me. One would think that I'm kidding when I attribute this to my bad luck, but I'm not! And like most, I don't like to be in wet clothes, and that water was cold I found when it shot down on me. Now that's the bad luck that I have unfortunately become well acquainted with, I couldn't help the sigh that came followed by the grumbled at my misfortune. It was getting ridiculous, perhaps it would lessen were I to stop asking if things can get worse? I doubt it, but if my bad luck's answers that question any prompter with its response to me then I am going to be in real trouble.

The sound of someone giggling got me to turn around only to find Cyra giggling at me in my wet clothes, "I must say you seem to have quite a time with this 'bad luck' of yours."

Water was still dripping from me, I looked Cyra in the eyes, "Oh ha ha thanks for noticing. I go off by myself to get time alone from IC and I end up getting laughed at, oh this is just too rich to the point it is wonderful," I said this with as much sarcasm as I could so that there would be no question that I was being sarcastic. Yet Cyra stared at me confused at what I had said. I rolled my eyes as I keep forgetting that the draconic language doesn't really have sarcasm that I have seen just like it doesn't have slang. I have to wonder how one gets a point across in the draconic language without slang and sarcasm I will never know. I use it heavily on a daily basis, "I meant that where I went off to get away from Sparx I end up just being laughed at. It is funny in a way, I grant you, just not in a nice one," I replied.

Cyra snickered at my explanation, "It could be worse for you," she said.

She isn't wrong, but I know better than to make that dare and give my luck the opportunity to prove that to me. It is clear that Cyra is an optimist which is good to know, yet I still don't get her. First Cyra was a girl and that was a subject I had difficulty with being a guy and all. Second, she seems to take a different view on what I said than many do. "So changing the subject, what brings you around here Cyra," I asked.

"Oh well I was shopping for something and came across you here," Cyra replied.

I was going to grunt an ascent but instead gave a loud sneeze, then I wiped my nose and shivered slightly. I have had enough on being in wet clothes, so I focused my thought on what Sparx had said to me this morning. I concentrated on that I quickly felt the boiling anger, yet I was in control, that caused heat burst forth all over me and the water began to evaporate. Within minutes my clothes were dry and I had stopped shivering. I cleared my mind and the flames and heat disappeared. Cyra didn't show any notable reaction to my use of the elements so we simply moved forward, "I could give you some company if you would like," I posed.

Cyra happily nodded in answer and we then started off together looking around some of the shops. I kept my peace even though I was itching to ask what she was looking for and for whom. We finally stopped at a tapestry shop, at least that's what it looked like to me and Cyra went in and I followed after her. I was getting all the more curious at who this something was for as Cyra doesn't exactly come off as an art buff. I stayed near the door waiting for Cyra to finish but observing everything around me. When she had she came back to where I was and we left the store, then both of us kept walking and ended out at a restaurant. We had lunch together, which was very enjoyable. Now before I keep going I make this clear, Cyra's company is nice which that isn't always so with females with me. However, I do not see Cyra in a romantic way nor anything like unto that period!

Still, while we were on our way back to the temple I just could not stay quiet any longer about what she had been doing. "Hey, Cyra you said that you were looking for something for someone. Who is the someone if I could ask," I inquired.

"Hmm," Cyra hummed, "oh, the tapestry that I picked out will be for Cyril."

Huh?! Cyril that was unexpected, I hadn't seen that coming. I mean I wouldn't expect that Cyril was that kind of individual since I would seriously question… the age difference between him and Cyra. I can't say if there is such a thing as… oh, what is the word… oh yeah, pedophile those that go after those younger than them for inappropriate reasons. I haven't gotten the impression that there are such types of individuals in the Dragon Realm. I think there is more to this than the tangent I'm going down, "Uh okay, this may be a personal question so feel free to not to answer if you like, but what is your relationship to Cyril?"

Cyra smiled at me, "Cyril is my uncle."

Oh, that makes much more sense actually, rather than what I was thinking about… uh, never mind. I was still taken aback at that statement, I mean, I grant you that Cyril and Cyra do look a little alike. I guess I still had a good deal of things to get used to and more likely several things to come. Well, this experience was certainly turning out to be an adventure among other things and would seem to continue to do so.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 11 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	12. Approaching Storm

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 12: Approaching Storm

-Saber's pov-

At the mention of an uncle, I instantly recalled some experiences with mine and none were nice to remember for me. But that is the relation I have with the man I call uncle, I don't like him and I highly doubt he is any fonder of me. We more have learned to… tolerate one another to the minimum required level to not kill each other. I mentally slapped myself to get back to the present as Cyra chattered about Cyril being her uncle. I couldn't stop myself but mutter my thoughts, "It must be interesting to have Cyril as your uncle."

She looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean?"

I wonder if there is something along the lines of abuse here, it's a subject I certainly know well. But back to the point, "Well first, Cyril is a guardian, so everyone knows him. Second, he comes off as for lack of a better term, a bit high and mighty or prideful, yet reasonable."

"Well yes, he can come off that way, he is the guardian of ice though I wouldn't say he is prideful necessarily. Cyril is really a good dragon, he always goes out of his way to help others and if I were to ever need him, I know he would be there," Cyra said. As Cyra then went on to describe how Cyril really was, I had to admit to myself that I was getting jealous of Cyra and her relationship with Cyril. The reason for that feeling was obvious to me, where the relationship between Cyra and Cyril was the ideal one to have between niece and uncle, the one I had with my uncle was the complete opposite of that! Where Cyra got the time to talk to Cyril about stuff, I got rants and lectures from my uncle. Cyra was showered with praises, I got yelled at for things I am rarely at fault for, then around fifty percent of the time, my uncle is drunk while doing that said yelling. "I mean he will scold me on occasion, but," Cyra was saying.

How fortunate for her for it to be like that for her, because I can't remember the last time I 'just got scolded' from the man that was my uncle. It was sad it had been so long since I started to be beaten with the triads, it was very hard to recall the times without. Let's see where was I? Oh yeah, Cyra got scolded and I got beatings. …You know, this is really not helping my mood, in fact, it is making it worse! Thoughts about my uncle have that effect on me yet, being in my position, which is understandable. I couldn't stay quiet any longer with the way Cyra was going on about Cyril. I had to break this pattern for my own mental well-being since memories of my uncle seem to wear down that health. "Must be nice," I admitted a tad bitterly.

Cyra stopped talking and looked at me, "What?"

I focused on Cyra, "I meant it must be nice to have an uncle like that," I said flatly. "I wish my uncle was like that even if it is only every so often, I would take that over what I have had to deal with."

"Wait you have an uncle," questioned Cyra. "What is he like?"

Cyra sounded excited as she asked her questions, it makes it hard to provide the truth that would very likely sadden her. "I sure do have an uncle, yet he is nothing like Cyril though. He can be described in four words very well, a drunken dirtbag!"

"Huh," Cyra uttered.

I sighed, "If I were to say my uncle and I don't get along, it would be a huge understatement. If anything it is more accurate to say we really can't stand being in the same room for more than a minute without an argument followed by a fight of some sort."

Cyra kept looking at me confused to which I sighed as it was clear she didn't understand the short explanation I was giving. This was going to be a long and somewhat painful experience and this wouldn't be nice for her. I had gotten used to how my uncle is over the years, I get the feeling Cyra has never been around someone like him. "Well, I will say that it is rare for me to dislike another person specifically and not by genre or type. However, my uncle is one of those few exceptions that I can say I dislike with a passion! In his defense marginal as it may be, it isn't easy when one's life goes down the drain. Nevertheless, that is by no means an excuse to take out your problems on another. That is why my uncle is a dirtbag because he does just that with me. His life fell apart and he took the resulting problems out on me for years in the end and then some no less!"

I was bitter at my uncle, I'll admit it but I have my reason for being so and the years of ongoing abuse give me many of them. His wife leaving him was the event that started the plummet downward, I've never heard the whole story as to why she left. Still, that drove him to drink and to drown his problems in it and that in turn pushed his problems on to me by him berating me and beating me! I had the scars to prove the point of the ongoing abuse and I should curse alcohol but, I just see it being used as an excuse to be an idiot and that was my uncle in a nutshell. "You humans talk differently than most. Now that I have heard you more, you talk kind of like Cynder, she says weird lines too," Cyra said.

Weird lines… wait does Cyra mean sarcasm!? And here I thought Dragons didn't do that, but I guess I was wrong, HALLELUJAH! If this mean sarcasm exists, then I will have to spend some time with Cynder real soon and see just how much dragons know about the wonderful subject that is sarcasm. I feel a slight uplift in my mood knowing that, "Those 'weird' lines as you call them are part of the wonderful art known as sarcasm and inference. Simply put sarcasm is used to make light of an idea or point. Most of the time it is ironic as it is sharp and is usually meant to be insulting to the one it is aimed at indirectly. Some of us humans have a tendency to use it whereas I, myself use it a great deal, especially when it is aimed at certain… individuals. An inference is using commonly known ideas or object to get across a point to another without saying it bluntly. The human language and society are very heavily based on the idea of inference."

Cyra nodded her head slowly, "Then what does 'one's life going down the drain' mean?"

"Um let's see how to say this," I mused and paused for a moment, "it is an inference that means that a person or dragon or any other race you care to name has their life goes really badly. It goes with the idea that how water goes down the drain so can live in the same manner. Things just keep going wrong and it sucks."

Cyra still looked confused at what I was telling her, "I understand a little what this sarcasm idea is. However I still don't get this in-fur-rance thing you are talking about," she replied.

I sighed in reluctant acceptance to hard fact, "Yes, I believe that the subject of inference as humans know it is an idea that is currently beyond the understanding of dragons," I admitted. Then I let out a muffled sigh, "That fact itself is a good portion of my dilemma of bringing about the understanding of and about humans. I guess I will use a line from you dragons in this instance, May the Ancestors help me!"

Now, I will say that the morning jaunt had done wonders for my mood as much as time away from IC. The talk with Cyra had helped me to get to know her better and I had to agree with something Seth had said, she loved adventure and was a loyal friend. Granted, there was still a lot to learn about her, but for the moment we have been getting along well enough. And with lunch coming up, there was very little that could dampen my growingly good mood. I could think of at least one thing that could, that thing is or more bluntly someone I shall not name. Nevertheless, it seemed that IC was avoiding me which I wouldn't complain about in the slightest. I wondered if it was thanks to Spyro or someone else that Sparx was nowhere to be found, or if it's something else.

Anyways, I was walking towards the mess hall following the smell of food that was most likely lunch in the making. I didn't hesitate at all, just strolled into the hall that was already starting to fill up with dragons. When I was getting the food for lunch I paused for a second when I got a look and the food itself. Lunch today looked to be some kind of meat that I really couldn't tell what it had been originally. I mean, the meat was brown, yet had tints of yellow sporadically located on the meat, which gets me to pause and wonder. Now the yellow color worried me slightly since yellow wasn't normally one you expect on meat, at least I can't recall the color on any meat I've eaten. Yet, I was starting to learn it was better at times like this not to ask where the meat you're eating comes from or what it was. It tends to be better not to know what you are eating for one's own piece of mind, or I tend to think so. Besides, the meat turned out to be actually pretty tasty I found as I consumed it, so I see no need to know what it had been.

Eating lunch would have been a peaceful thing to experience if it weren't for the feel of the stares I was getting from the other dragons and dragonesses here. I was beginning to acclimate to the unwanted attention I was attracting, but it still wasn't nice to get. I can understand that to the dragon race, I'm for lack of a better term odd, weird, strange, or mix of the those three. Still, this is becoming a little more than ridiculous, also not to say also rude honestly. Like humans, unfortunately, dragons appeared to be prone to gossip and have a habit of doing such. My ears had started to pick up some of the gossips the dragons were saying about me and between the variations of the ape-based names they would call me to the looks I receive, I didn't know which was worse. So I just continued eating my lunch and paid no mind to the stares for it wasn't a new thing to me.

At one point, I glanced over to the entrance, as another large group of dragons came in and I spotted a familiar purple scaled dragon in the flow of the crowd. Yet, with all the noise in the hall, I'm forced to concede that even my voice wouldn't be heard even at the top volume. That left me with two options to get Spyro's attention; that was to make my way to Spyro, or plan B as I'd come to call it for various reasons that I shouldn't get into. The first option didn't exactly appeal to me as I would most likely lose the table I was at and my peaceful lunch would end as well.

So, that leaves a rendition of Plan B, which the B of Plan B can stand for several different things, but in this case, would be belching as in projectile belching. If my belching performance before wasn't an example as to the power that mine had, I can assure that none can ignore for long with what plan B would do. Should the volume of the said belching doesn't get the desired attention, then the smell certainly will and how… let me tell you. Seeing that Spyro had already gotten to see and hear an example of my abilities in this area, I am confident he will know it is me.

I put down the food I was eating before reaching for my pack and brought it over to my side. I started rummaging through it looking for an item I kept in here only for most extreme of emergencies and the like. Once I'd gotten a grip on the 'canned' item I was looking for that could be considered dangerous in my possession. Although, it was then I somehow through all the noise heard the voice I wished to hear the least, "Probably got lost somewhere on the way to here or something," said a voice that causes me to seethe in anger.

It wasn't just because it was the lightbulb with wings speaking as he always ticked me off when he opened his mouth. It was also the fact that I was still really mad from this yesterday's experience of ice boots. So I would make this directional so that IC would learn a lesson, I personally guarantee that. I brought out the can I had grabbed and brought it out of my pack as an evil smile came to my face. What I had in hand was a 'steel can' in my hand looked much like any twelve-ounce soda can and I guess you could call what was contained a 'soda' of sorts, not a normal kind though.

You see, when the occasion that my friends and I had some time to ourselves we tried to come up with unique drinks that would have the various effect, some that could be dangerous. It came from a challenge that we had gotten from some boys from another dojo. This can contain one of the results of our work and in the said can be a liquid that my friends and I jokingly called 'the bass cannon' and that became its name. It may be crude, but it did get the point of what the results would be across clearly enough most of the time. With the mixture of carbonation and other ingredients that I won't name, this liquid was dangerous, especially in my possession.

Now normally, I wouldn't consider this plan, after all, to cause others or specifically dragons trouble intentionally is rather mean. I would expect that kind of inattention of others to come from IC himself. It's possible that dragons wouldn't react as I predict, I can't say how they see belching, let alone what I can belt out… I guess it is about to see. I felt a little hesitant with this idea yet, the bug was overdue for a lesson, so I was okay with the possible outcome. I would just have to watch where I aimed, that's all. I popped open the can and heard the hiss of air coming out as the pressure released from the can before taking a deep breath and then chugged down the whole contents of the can. Within around ten seconds I had down the liquid, then I put the can down on the table and whipped my mouth clean.

I rose immediately, distancing myself from as many dragons and dragonesses as I could. I did this as quickly as I could since I was on a time limit for the ammo I had just downed as it was potent to an extreme. It was to the point that you could set your watch to the timing this stuff has and I kid you not about that. I say that because the timing had been tested with this concoction we found that there was between forty to forty point three seconds from the time of drinking the liquid and the first belch. It had already been more than twenty seconds down from that minimum forty, so I got to the main walkway in the hall in the next ten seconds. I knew the belch was coming as I felt the buildup that sped up in the last ten seconds on the forty. So, I planted my feet squarely on the floor, then put my hands in a cupping shape around my mouth and prepared for what was coming.

As if a cannon was fired, so came the belch I had for the volume boomed through the hall and resounded as it bounced off the walls ahead, overriding most other sounds. I sustained the belch for a good fifteen seconds and it had the air vibrating to an extent before it died and got Spyro looking at me trying to keep a straight face among other things. Cynder was behind him, which worked for her and me to our good fortunes as well as my own, I really didn't want a repeat of the last time I was around Cynder and belching was involved. Seth and Cyra weren't too far behind them, while the lightbulb with wings I was satisfied to see had been shaken nicely enough. At least, he was having trouble hovering, "Nice to see you finally make it Spyro. I was starting to wonder if I would be done and finished with lunch by the time you got here," I said this in a hoarse voice I got from the belch then, I turned my head to face Sparx, "As for you ya backstabbing gossiper, I have a very good sense of direction thank you very much, so I rarely get lost, and don't you forget that fact. I just sometimes take the scenic route, by the way, what do you think about one of my better belch shots? Does it live up to your expectations? Take that in exchange for the ice boots I received due to the information you gave out about me."

Seth burst out laughing, followed shortly by Cyra and by that time most of the other dragons and dragonesses had returned to their meals. Spyro and the other walked over to me, IC glaring at me still working on getting over my belch. I returned the glare with one of my own, "Hey you asked me a few days ago that you wanted to see one of my best belches. I deliver you one of my better ones and you seem to have a problem, the irony of it all."

The stare down didn't last all that long and in that timeframe, the others got lunch and we all sat, excluding the housefly who was hovering at a table and the other ate their meal. As I'd already finished my lunch I was content to just sit there. This was one of the growingly familiar experiences of being in good company. It was one of the major reasons why I spent as much time as possible at the dojo. Spyro, Cynder, Seth, and Cyra were for me, friends and becoming more so all the time and that was good company in my view. I could do easily without Sparx, but one can't have the good without the ba-I mean, not so good.

"It looks like you are in a better mood now than you were in the morning," commented Seth.

I turned to Seth who had just spoken, "Yeah, I have had time to cool off and calm down. That does not mean I have forgotten what you said this morning IC!" I said looking at the bug for a moment before continuing, "However, doing the things that I have thought about doing to you IC at this time isn't worth it, tempting though some ideas may be. It is one of the things that friends do for friends, they try to be nice to others their friends know." I said looking over to Spyro.

It took a great deal of effort not to jerk back at the sight of Spyro for it was a sight I hadn't expected to see it. I swear, if emotion could be physically seen, then Spyro would have a large black cloud directly over his head. That cloud would be pouring the same amount that fifty-gallon drums of water would hold over and over onto Spyro. In other words, Spyro was gloomy about something and extremely so at that!

"Um, Spyro you have something that is troubling you, which you may want to talk about maybe? Good golly this is getting really awkward," I said, not knowing what to say to him, let alone what was making him so gloomy.

Contrary to what many might think, my ability to read body language isn't the same as mind reading though it can seem that way. What was telling was Cynder looking worriedly at Spyro, "Spyro I believe it is okay to tell him, maybe he could help. You need to talk about this, it is hurting you to keep it to yourself about this and I do not like to see you like this," she urged.

Cynder wasn't wrong, whatever was making Spyro miserable was dragging him down badly and it wasn't healthy. I waited for Spyro to tell me or just to keep going in gloom yet, it took a while for Spyro to speak up, "Well Saber it started not too long after you left this morning."

-Spyro POV-

I stared at the door that Saber had left through and he had looked mad about what Sparx had said to him. This was going to take work to fix, still, I thought Sparx knew better than to insult Saber's teacher.

"Oh good going Sparx, you really got yourself in a wonderful place this time, better than any before now. I swear you are going to get yourself killed someday Sparx and Saber is the likely one to do that to you with how things are going," snapped Cynder.

I looked over at Cynder and I had to admit that she had a point even if she had said it in that interesting way of hers. Things were about to get worse and I stepped forward to stop a fight, but then Terrador entered the room. He glanced over at me, "Ah Spyro there you are, I have been looking for you," he said.

My gaze locked onto Terrador to see the worry on his face, so I paid more attention as this had to be important. "Spyro, I am sorry to tell you this but, we lost contact with Ruben," he went on.

Shock filled me along with worry at this statement for it was bad news about my friend Ruben. I had met him and befriended him around two years ago, not long after the events of Malefor's defeat. We had become close to the point that we were like brothers, one of the few that had gotten to be like that to me. Ruben had gone out around twenty-one days ago to go and check on something for the guardians or that was what he said before leaving. He had come to me before he had left and told me he was going to the northeast and he could not say exactly why. He somehow kept in contact with the guardians, but little more than that. "Terrador please let me go look for him," I begged.

Terrador shook his head, "I am sorry Spyro, but we cannot allow that at this time. We need you here," he returned.

But why, it sounds like no one was being sent to find out what had happened and that was not right. Ruben just disappearing should not be waved off without attempts to look for him being done, and it did not sound like any of that was being done. Yet, what could I say that could change Terrador's mind?

-Saber's pov-

Spyro finished his story looking gloomier than before and it was understandable if what he had said is as I believed he had tried to say. Still, I thought it would be a good idea to confirm the important facts of this problem so that I didn't have any misconceptions. Yet… I've got a hunch that it would make Spyro's mood worse, but no helping that, "So, let me see if I have the facts straight, your friend Ruben left around twenty-one days ago to parts unknown. He went to say parts to check on something that only is known to and for the guardians," I asked. Spyro nodded, so I continued, "Okay, then a few days ago whatever way or means that Ruben used to keep in contact with the Guardian stopped working."

Spyro nodded again and I could tell his mood was falling fast, "Lastly, you want to go find Ruben, but Terrador will not allow you to go, that correct?" Spyro replied in the affirmative in gloomy acceptance, to which I shook my head in frustration and incredulity with what I was coming to comprehend. Seriously, I'm left to really wonder what the Guardians were thinking on several levels and a portion of those aren't nice. I mean, some of the things that they do make a little sense, although it took a good deal of figuring to understand if you could. The majority of their actions, on the other hand, make very little if any sense and yet, not a single dragon question them! Yeah, obviously they are the leaders of the dragon race, I made that connection from the references made about them by others.

So then should I pose the question that at least I think should be asked? Am I the only here that sees these leaders being given blind faith like I've seen is a problem?! Maybe it's me questioning the system like I have a tendency and the inclination to do naturally, but I think there's more to it than just that. I get that faith is hoping for things that you don't see and hoping for things to work out and I don't discount the good of the ideal. But there is a line between faith and blind ignorance and it's ignorance I fully believe I'm seeing. There are common sense and logic that should be employed and if they don't then expect issues from ignorant stupidity. And this was enforced by the Guardians being seen as infallible when by the results of their 'actions' clearly show that they are not.

For example, that they send a dragon out alone is stupid at this time, and you might as well call it akin to a death sentence, or close to the majority of the time. Or how about sending the one that saved the world into territory that is controlled by those that want him dead. How these guardians could justify that is beyond me and I don't want to hear the crap they would say. All the while they stay here in Warfang not doing the job themselves, and that makes me suspicious of them. To make things worse, they send the said dragon into parts that even the guardians themselves knew little about. You can call me paranoid if you want, but that has been what keeps me alive up till now and will continue to do so I bet.

That view is from what I'd gathered on how things are here the dragon realm, so how what might be called a fragile peace has been kept is kind of confusing to me. However, I would assume that such things could change at any time and with little effort. It may be a tad insulting as well as ignorant of me to ask why one would listen to the guardians, but I do so anyway for this was getting outright dumb and ridiculous. "All righty then, first I would question much of what the guardians say to do and the sense it makes. Second, why do you follow what you are told so blindly, or does it come naturally for you to do so," I inquired irritably.

"What do you mean," questioned Spyro.

I stared at Spyro then shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Again Spyro, take a second, step back and look at the overall picture with the facts you know, then ask yourself 'what could happen'. Does it make sense for one dragon or dragoness to go off alone when the realm is in an unstable state that it is currently? Take into account that the area that they're being sent to is one that little is known and the only known fact is it was where one of those who made the dragon realm a bad place once were located. With what you have told me and what I have seen, it does not make any sense at all if your goal is to keep dragons alive to do what the Guardians have. If anything, what this tells me is the guardians have an extremely high expectation of this Ruben, or else he is seen as expendable." I paused and bowed to Spyro, "I certainly hope that it is the first rather than the second as from the first impressions I got does not make me think the guardians are out to get anyone killed intentionally. The fact of the matter is the action of the guardians show that they one of three things; unwise, ignorant or just plain trying to kill off particular dragons and dragoness."

There was silence and unease at my tangent though I continued, "It may be that I am human, but if someone is telling me to do something that involves me being alone on something and in a place that bad types have been, I wonder and want to know why. The fact that if something goes wrong or for me, it is more when something goes wrong, I have to then deal with it alone and that is not nice or wise most of the time."

Spyro looked down at the table sad now as well as the increased gloomy feel. I immediately felt guilty at what I said, "Spyro look, I am sorry about saying that since I think I have done little to help you worry less about your friend. I just do not see the logic of the reasoning of the guardians and that worries me in many different ways." There was an awkward silence for a bit, before I spoke again, "So, if you cannot go, then does that mean that Terrador meant that no one else could go look for your friend Ruben?"

Spyro's head shot up from the table and looked me straight in the eyes a ray of hope in glimmering through, "You would do that Saber?"

My purple friend sounded relieved at my offer to look for his friend, so I nodded with a smile, "Absolutely although," I said before putting a hand to my chin, "It would be nice to have at least one other with me to travel with, preferably one who knows a little about the part of the realm I will be going into."

Almost immediately as I finish speaking Cyra entered the conversation, "I will go with you Saber!"

She sounded very excited about this, and I have little idea why other than a guess. Yes, I know she loves adventure and I would bet that is part of it, but I felt there was more to it. By the information, I had thus far the area I and my traveling companion or group was a very nasty place to go. So, excitement wasn't the reaction I was hoping for exactly "I will go as well if you would like Saber," remarked Seth.

I looked over at Seth slightly surprise for I hadn't expected that "Um sure Seth, I think it would be nice for you to come. So then Seth and Cyra can you be ready by tomorrow after lunch," I posed.

Both of them nodded and that timing set, couldn't help but think that this journey was certainly going to be an interesting one. Some of those points of interest would be my traveling companions, a major point in fact. Cyra, the adventure-loving loyal dragoness and Seth the kind and selfless dragon being my boon companions. I believe that I could depend on them if things get rough and that is a good contingency to have.

Then, there is a lack of information on the place we are going and that doesn't sit well with me at all. This whole 'outing' had trouble with a huge capital T written all over it and it was important to be prepared for that kind of thing. I can't help the line 'What a motley crew we will be, oh boy' comes to my brain. I turned back to Spyro and smiled, "See Spyro, when you are in trouble, the first ones you should turn to are your friends. We try to help in what ways we can, through thick and thin friend are always there!" I stood up and stretched, "Well now that is settled, time to get ready for tomorrow."

"Why choose tomorrow to head off and not today," inquired Cyra excitedly.

I looked over to Cyra to see that she was almost jumping up and down with excitement. You know, now that I think about it, she reminds me of someone I know… one with black hair and an over cheerful personality. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine, oh please don't let Cyra be like her, that's the very last thing I need to deal with, anyone but her. I mentally groaned at the thought of a girl that I had been around back at the dojo. The said girl seemed nice and excitable at first yet didn't have a real clue what her actions did to others most of the time. My bones got sore around her, and I didn't like that idea and I wouldn't be the only one that suffered with her.

"Well one of the reasons being that my sword is at the moment getting worked on and sharpened and that work will not be done until tomorrow as I believe Hawkins the mole said to me. The other reason is, I know better than to rush headlong into a place I know nothing about, you tend to end up getting into trouble," I replied.

Seth stepped forward and gave Cyra a look that said to calm down, "Saber is right Cyra the more we know about the area we are going in the more we can prepare and the better off we will be," he said.

I thought about this for a moment, since Terrador had said that Spyro wasn't to go, then I very seriously doubt he'd be okay with anyone else going either. Assuming that I'm right, having Terrador finding out about this planned venture before we actually left would be very bad indeed. I decided to voice my concern, "Oh Seth, Cyra, and I would do well to say Spyro and Cynder as well, would be a wise idea that Terrador does not find out about this venture. So, when we ask for information that we require needs to be done in such a way that the activity does not come to Terrador's knowledge. Talking to those we can trust not to tell or inform Terrador in any way would be ideal. Unfortunately, I really don't know who would fall into that category at this point."

Spyro nodded, understanding what I was saying about not letting Terrador know. The plan of Seth, Cyra and I was planning to go look for Ruben and we were going without the permission of the guardians. As Terrador was the head of the guardians and would most likely be the loudest voice against the idea. I cleared my throat, "There is a human phrase that comes to mind at times like this," everyone was looking at me now. "It goes 'It is better to ask for forgiveness than permission' or something like that. In other words, at times like this better to go and do and get scolded later than to ask to go."

"Well if that is the case then I think Solara is one that we can trust not to tell Terrador if we ask and explain the situation to her. Only if it becomes necessary will she say anything. Cyril is out he will not allow it and would go to Terrador directly. Volteer would talk about this to anyone and everyone, so he is out too," suggested Cynder and I turned to her as she continued, "I would think Spectra would do the same for us."

Cyra looked at Seth a little doubtfully, "Do you really think that Spectra would let you go with Saber and me? I mean that is the reason I am not telling Cyril, along with the reason Cynder gave which he would do just that," replied Cyra.

I thought about what Cyra had said for it had merit, no question. I didn't know how protective Spectra was of Seth her younger brother. Still, if it were someone else to explain the situation then maybe it could be easier for Seth to be able to go. "I agree with Cyra, but perhaps if I were to go and explain to Spectra. Well then maybe she would let Seth go," I posed.

Seth looked at me as if I had said something completely insane… maybe there is more to asking Spectra than I originally thought? "You really intend to talk to Spectra on my behalf. Oh, Chronicler help you to come out in one piece," said Seth.

I looked at the black dragon, it wasn't the reaction I had expected by any means and it worried me. I've seen what dragons can be like when they get violent to an extent, firsthand experience in fact. Yet, by the way, Seth talked, sounded more like Spectra could really do damage in several different ways and it would be to me in this case. I don't like how this is sounding at all! "Is Spectra really that bad or is it that she is willing to go that far to protect you?" I inquired a tad nervously.

Seth sighed at my question, which didn't help my mood, "I would say she is a little of both of those." He said.

A sigh escaped me at the answer, "Oh lucky lucky me, it would have been nice to have been warned about her temperament. Please tell me she does not have an interest in torture that would be all I need."

Seth was silent, but he frowned a little and that was enough of an answer for me, right on the money I was. This was just wonderful, granted, have a high pain tolerance, but this is starting to sound like the development of a kind of S&M type of thing. That idea is something I try to avoid like the plague I can assure you… bad experience with such things in the past.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 12 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	13. Setting Out Searching

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 13: Setting Out Searching

-Neutral pov-

When one dreads a coming event, time seems to bring the event close faster than if an individual isn't dreading it. It is a documented phenomenon even if science claims it doesn't happen as stated by individuals. The idea is one that Saber himself is actually acquainted with through experience. He would say that the majority of said incidents are to be blamed on his streak of bad luck and it would be hard to disagree. However, sometimes it just feels like the world and fate are pitted against you no matter what you do. A lesson that Saber again had personal experience in, and was about to get another lesson in.

-Saber's pov-

It was before the outset of a trip during preparations that I found there was a great deal of work to be done. Now, I expected that with the journey ahead, but not as much as there was for there always seems to be one or more tasks to be done, one more thing to add to the list, it seemed never-ending. I was still committed to going to search for Ruben, after all, I had told Spyro I would do just that and I don't make a claim like that unless I fully intend to keep it.

I had used the time from lunch till evening to figure out how to go about preparing for the journey that I now was going to go out on. I don't regret volunteering yet at least and hope I don't end up regretting the choice by the end. There are too many variables to say how things will go and I want to eliminate as many as possible before leaving, yet I was still stressing about this journey. Why might I be stressing out about this upcoming trek, there are a couple of reasons. First, I'm going to a place where I'll already be unpopular as there will be apes around and they don't like me as I've killed a number of them. Second, it won't just be my life on the line, but others along with mine and I'm not so fond of that kind of situation. Then finally, I'm going out and my bad luck will be hovering over me I guarantee and that is dangerous.

To prevent myself from stressing more than I really need to, I broke the preparations down and took them in small chunks to manage better. Yubashiri would be ready by tomorrow and I wouldn't leave without my blade, I'm going to ape land and I ain't stupid! Then there was still information gathering since all I've heard thus far is that Ruben had gone out to do something in an area that apes had and likely still do control. It would be better if there was more information to work with, the more the better. The gathering job would need to be done delicately and discreetly as possible so that those who we didn't want to be aware of this journey wouldn't interfere.

My wandering ended out taking me up around the garden that I had found by the temple, and since I found it relaxing, I had a tendency to come around here. The other job that fell to me was going to talk to Spectra and convince her to let Seth go. From the things Seth had said, I wasn't really looking forward to that much at all. Then finally, there's a need to get supplies for the journey as well, then there was the need for sleep of course. So, this was going to be a very full day before we left, clear as can be already. And with Seth saying 'Chronicler help me' … I don't know whether to dread meeting Spectra or to just find her and get the chat with her over and done with.

Also, the reference to this figure "The Chronicler" by Seth, rekindled my curiosity in the figure. The problem is, I've not gotten any real credible information on him or her to understand what purpose they had, mostly stories and hearsay. I remember Spyro saying he has met 'him' a few times when he was sleeping, but that didn't help much on knowing this Chronicler. From what I do know, he supposedly helps here and there in the affairs of Dragons along with his other job or duty is to record history or something like that. If that's the case, this Chronicler had to be old and immensely so or at least had a long lifespan with the job he or she has. It was also plausible that the job of the Chronicler to switch dragons or dragonesses that fulfilled the job on occasion. Can't say I would see the sense that one being would get stuck with the job forever, would really suck as it would be in my view very boring. Honestly, this Chronicler sounded like a lot of 'hocus pocus' to me, though I will keep my opinion in this to myself.

Anyway, back to the point at hand, finding Spectra and then convincing her to let Seth come with Cyra and me was coming to the forefront of my mind off and on during the day. Nervousness within me was growing as the possibility of the 'talk' I was going to have with Spectra when I found her drew closer. I have nothing specifically against the dragoness just yet, but… well, S&M situation and what's involved never have sat well or gone well with me. Hence, why I have got a huge problem with that kind of thing since I'm what you would call somewhat an old fashion gentleman. With me, I'm unfortunately usually forced into the 'M' position rather than 'S' and the 'M' is always handed the short end of the straw! Not to say I've been in the dirty S&M idea that involves sex and other things like that, for I haven't. The only thing that could possibly make this any worse is if my bad luck strikes again here and now… oh wait, I shouldn't have thought that!

"Oh my we meet again," came the voice of the dragoness I was dreading talking to.

DAMN IT! Curse my no-good bad luck, stop answering me so freaking quick! You'll end up getting me killed at some point if you keep this up! I turned to see Spectra and I gulped, my nervousness increasing, mostly since now I was staring at her in person, I'm reminded just how much larger she is than me right now. Nevertheless, I've never been one to back down during the hardest of times so, here I go, "Oh hey Spectra, fancy meeting you here though I have to say that doing so does save me the trouble of looking for you all around the temple. I had something I was hoping to discuss with you if you could spare the time, please?"

Spectra look at me curiously after I had stated my request, before nodding for me to continue, "Well first I would assume you know of a dragon by the name of Ruben, yes," I asked to start this off.

Spectra looked surprised with me mentioning Ruben, "Yes I do yet, I am baffled that you know of him. He went out before you arrived here," she returned.

I was keeping a firm grip on the reins of my emotions to make sure they didn't go nuts in this. I'm not exactly scared of Spectra… but, I learned a long time ago, that females can do things you don't want to be done to you period! I chuckled nervously, "Well, Spyro told me about him and he was um… worried, to put it mildly, and that is an understatement," I replied.

"Indeed I would guess he is, I would suppose your skills of observation told you that," she remarked.

I rolled my eyes at the comment as the answer should be obvious, "I would have to be blind not to notice the gloom that is hanging over Spyro earlier today. He doesn't hide his emotion well, I can attest to that," I shot back.

Spectra sighed heavily, "I will admit, I feel sorry for him, Ruben and Spyro are quite a pair since they met. Yet, Spyro needs to stay here for the time being and so he cannot go look for him and there is a reason for that."

I wonder what reason the Guardians could have to not allow Spyro to go out right now? Suppose that doesn't matter at the moment, "Yes, I know it is not my business as to inquiring the reason you have for not letting Spyro search for his friend, I would ask something on that. And do feel free to decline to answer should you feel the need, but what kind of reason would the Guardians have to send out a single dragon to parts unknown which have and likely still are under the control of those who are not friendly to dragons in general," I asked calmly.

Spectra didn't answer me right away, but she did eventually, "It was not an easy decision to make sending one into the situation you have painted. And if it were not necessary, then it would not be done," she replied.

Well, that's a cryptic answer and it kind only lends credence to my view that the Guardians are sending some out on stupidly danger trips. It also made me wonder if there weren't disagreements between the individual Guardians on some subjects, it is possible. "Hmm, well, that does answer something that has been nagging at me since meeting Spyro and him telling me what he was out doing," I mused.

Spectra gave me a quizzical look, "Oh, and what has been nagging at you," she posed.

I shrugged, "Do not take it the wrong way, but when Spyro told me his story and then what he was out doing, I thought those that sent him were either crazy or wanted Spyro dead." Spectra looked taken aback as my honest answer, "I know that is unlikely the case, none of you are like that." I smiled slightly, "But then, I am one that does not follow orders unless I feel like it and said instruction makes sense to me."

Spectra hummed, "Your characteristics and personality are different, I will admit that and I would assume that such has caused hardship before for you," she remarked.

She has no freaking idea how right she is about that point, my personality has helped and hindered me. I chuckled a bit, "You would be right, and thus, would be one of the main causes of my issues with authority figures, just so that you know," I answered. "But, back to the previous subject of Ruben and Spyro's glum mood that has come because of it. To cheer him up, I offered to go in his place to go looking for this Ruben as it so happens," I said evenly.

Spectra immediately stared at me, tilted her head, "I really cannot say that is a wise idea for you, still with what you have said, I would assume that you would go off and do things with or without permission."

I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head as I stated already that I would do what I saw fit pretty much. So, there was no way I can deny that point as I'm guilty as charged with doing things my own way! "Am I that transparent? Please, I would ask you do not tell Terrador at the moment. I can inform him later should I feel inclined," I requested.

"I do not see why there is a reason for me to do so, you are a guest so what you do is your concern," she returned.

I laughed nervously though my heart was starting to pound and race in response to what was coming according to what Seth had said about his sister. But the reply did say that my assumption that the dragons although nice manners they had towards me, didn't see me as one of them. So, that, in turn, implied that I could do a great deal that dragons would be discouraged to do and chided were they to do so and they wouldn't really care. I still haven't gotten to test where the line of limitation was with that idea, yet I do believe I was definitely about to. This is where the conversation was going to be precarious since this is where I confess the involvement of dragons. Intuition says that they will have a concern with dragons being involved in the trek I was planning. "Well, there is a funny wrinkle in this for you see, it will not just be me," I admitted.

That one line got Spectra to stare at me with a stern and serious expression, and that didn't bode well in my mind. Yet, I continued in the hope she wasn't thinking of changing her mind of telling Terrador as that would complicate things. "The thing is, Cyra said she wanted to come and since I do not know all that much about the dragon realm itself, I thought I could use the help. Then after that, Seth said he want to go as well," I got out.

I never finished my sentence as Spectra rushed forward, scooped me up and had me pinned against a tree quicker than I could fully process what was happening. And let me tell you, a dragoness pinning you against something is extremely uncomfortable and disconcerting. With Seth's older sister now forcing me to look into her crimson eyes and they weren't friendly any more made this situation much tenser. Plus, I wasn't keen on looking this dragoness in the eyes right now for things were not going well at the moment as is. "What was that about Seth going with you and Cyra as well," Spectra hissed, the tones of irritation audible.

Now, I would think that any in my current position would be very worried about the state of their wellbeing as I was about mine. So, my survival instinct was kicked it into overdrive and I was working frantically trying to come up with a way out of the current mess. Spectra wasn't pinning me hard enough to hurt me at this point, yet that doesn't mean that she couldn't in a heartbeat. In fact, her squeezing increased, and the pressure being put on me got me to start sweating a bit and I knew this wasn't going in my favor. I needed to choose my words carefully and so I swallowed, "They volunteered to come, I did not force them in any way. I believe they want to help Spyro as much as I do," I began justifying, but I trailed off after looking at Spectra's face knowing that my words weren't helping.

It was clear that my reasoning was something she wasn't agreeing with, at least that's what Spectra's expression of increasing outrage was telling me. I don't like how my odds of getting out of this unharmed are falling… nope, I don't at all! I might as well say that my chances were plummeting alarmingly fast, "What you do is of no concern of ours, but what happens to the dragons that go with you are," Spectra stated firmly. My danger senses were going haywire by now screaming at me that this situation was to be escaped immediately! Things were getting worse by the second, I would have to be dumb not to understand what they were telling me. The look in Spectra's crimson eyes did little to sway my view of this. Also felt a rather odd feeling as well I couldn't exactly place… why I note this, I haven't a clue. "Seth and Cyra are not going end of discussion," Spectra growled.

Her tail blade rose up and came to rest at my neck giving me a very up close and personal look at the blade that I didn't want or need. I had to say that said tail blade looked very sharp, it was very uncomfortable let me tell you. I certainly gulped as I felt the light touch of her tail blade. I'm one that can deal with cats threatening me, but dragons could do things that no one else could as I was rapidly discovering. Spectra, I don't doubt could slice my head off with her tail blade with one movement. Whether this is sadism or not I can't say yet, can be and also not be at this point.

It was then I felt a sneeze coming, I know it's odd to note yet this sneeze didn't feel normal in any way. It felt kind of like… Oh fiddlesticks! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! I don't need or want another dragon to know about this ability, especially not one of the Guardians! Unfortunately, I'd no say in this matter for it was out of my control. When the sneeze came, it was amplified with a blast of wind that threw Spectra back a good twenty to twenty-five meters with the force it had. The dragoness hit a wall and then collapsed to the ground with a crash remaining in a heap.

Meanwhile, I dropped to the ground the second I sent Spectra flying and landed in a crouch on the ground. I quickly rose up and looked at what had happened to assess the damage I'd just done. Most of the plants had been clearly whipped around by the wind and there was debris spread all over. In short, it was a big mess that I'd caused and there was undeniable evidence to prove the point. After taking in the aftermath of the action I had no control over, I took the time to calm my breathing. Then, I made my way over to Spectra and looked her over, after all, I didn't what to hurt her. By the look of it, think I may have knocked her unconscious by the wind blast… well, chalk up another element I can work with now, that made three elements now.

That presents a conundrum to me for I shouldn't be able as a human being manipulate or utilize the elements as dragons can. To my understanding, the dragons had eight elements in total if I recall what Spyro said right and now, I could control fire, electricity, and wind. Two of those elements namely fire and electricity were in the four that were considered the normal or light elements. The weird thing, my newest element wind happens to fall into the other four of the eight that seemed to be known as the dark elements. I had even heard some call the dark elements the forbidden elements which had bad connotations. Something tells me were my abilities with three out of the eight elements to become public knowledge, I would face worse problems than I already do. Still, the fact was that it appeared that wind was brought out by nervousness or something like that.

My attention was snapped back to my current predicament when I heard a groan and looked over to where Spectra was and saw her stirring. I stepped back slightly to make sure I wasn't within striking distance with self-preservation in the forefront mind. The dragoness lifted her head and looked around with a confused look on her face. She shook her head, I assumed to try to make sense of what happened. "Um… are you okay Spectra, you took quite a nasty crash," I asked.

She focused on me, "What just happened? I felt something throw me, it kind of felt like wind," she said.

"Well, it makes sense that it felt like wind since that is what threw you technically," I uttered.

Spectra looked at me, a further perplexed expression spreading on her face, "But where did the wind come from and how did you know it hit me?"

I rubbed the back of my head as this was getting awkward and I'm in doubt that Spectra would believe me were to explain. If how Seth and Cyra reacted to finding out was anything to go by, then I bet Spectra would have a hard time believing me let alone understand. I might as well find out how this plays out as I can't bluff my way out of this, "Well, would you believe, if I were to tell you that I produced the wind that threw you back," I posed.

I couldn't help the nervous laughter from coming out, I tend to make light of the situation when I feel things are getting dangerous for me. Spectra stared at me in disbelief and that was pretty much what I had expected to see. Yet, this wasn't over by a long shot for I continued where I'd stopped, "I take it that you do not believe me then, I cannot blame you. Cyra pretty much gave me the same look when she was able to comprehend this idea. Although Seth was a bit more willing to listen and accept what I said than Cyra, hey that is how it works sometimes," I explained.

Spectra expression changed from disbelief to surprise, "Seth accepts what?"

Oh boy, here we go, this is going to be interesting… actually, I would think it will be painful for me soon enough. I don't think Spectra will just accept this fact like Seth and Cyra had, "Seth accepts that I can manipulate some of the elements, a growing number, in fact, I have begun to notice," I said.

The black dragoness rose and came right up next to me and stared hard, it wasn't comfortable with her this close, still, I tolerated it. However, as the stare down kept going, it was getting worse for me every second, "Which elements can you manipulate," she demanded.

I get a very bad feeling from the way she was looking at me, the pain isn't far in the future for me to experience. I chose my words carefully, "Well um, fire was the first one, then electricity and now wind, it is hard to believe I know," I answered a little shakily.

"How," Spectra further demanded.

No surprised, Spectra demanding to know how I do it is completely understandable… and I'd love to know myself actually! I may know about parts of the process of manipulating, yet I couldn't explain how the whole deal happens, nor why. Logic says it isn't possible for a human and in turn me, to harness the elements to my will. Yet, somehow, I can manipulate three elements so far and most likely more to still become available at some future point were to guess. "You know, I would love to tell you how I can manipulate the elements, really I do, but I have no idea how it happens or why," I replied.

The next thing I register, I was sent flying by Spectra's tail hitting me in the gut, it felt like worse than a baseball bat. I slammed into a tree getting the wind knocked out of me before falling to the ground coughing up some blood and still having blood dripping from my lips. Things started to get hazy and not just my sight as the pain was beginning to overload my senses and it was starting to get hard to focus.

Yet, I glared back at Spectra my emotions got out of my grasp and so, my gaze was filled anger that I normally keep in check. A red tint began filling my vision and thoughts of horrible and mean things I could do to Spectra started being whispered in my mind. Dark and malicious ideas that I hadn't had for a long time and it took me half a minute to realize such things were happening. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my head trying to ignore the horrible thoughts that were swimming around my brain. I began muttering denials to myself, in order to expel the dark ideas… none of them were worth it and wouldn't do anything but bring regret and pain. Nor was it worth giving heed to the one whispering about getting revenge and payback.

-Spectra's pov-

This human was being difficult, which I did not expect, he had seemed okay before now. Still, did he honestly think I would believe that he did not know how he could control elements? It is necessary to know such things to even harness the elements in the first place! That was not the only issue, it was that he claimed to be able to control not one, but multiple elements? That should not be possible at all for beings that say they can't use magic and use of multiple elements is rare for members of the dragon race. And yet, Saber says he could control three separate elements, fire, electricity, and wind… it is ridiculous!

Even so, perhaps if I were to buffet him around a little it would loosen his tongue and get him to tell me more. With that in mind, I hit him with my tail and sent him into a tree, not too hard as I did not want to kill him. Saber fell to the ground after slamming into the tree and was breathing hard, blood coming from his mouth. After a fit of coughing, Saber raised his head, glaring at me… and the look in his eyes was one of anger. But there was more to that, there was a darkness in them that was not there before. For a moment, I thought I was seeing a different pair of eyes, and not of a being of goodness. Then at the outside of my field of vision, I swear I saw a pair of crimson eyes in the dark, which I think could have been where Saber's shadow should be. My gaze flicked over in that direction, but there was nothing, but I am sure that I had not been seeing things. Still, I became defensive at seeing that by instinct before I kept staring at this human.

Then, just as quick as this started, Saber shut his eyes and clutched his head with his paws. Shortly once that started, he began muttering to himself though I could not hear what he was saying. This was very unexpected and odd indeed, I could not figure out if I had brought this on or something else was to blame. After a period of time of Saber doing this, it stopped, and he got back up on his legs, "Saber are you feeling alright," I asked.

-Saber's pov-

My head felt like someone had been hitting me with a steel bar or at least a baseball bat like object over and over and none too gently. At least that dark thoughts and ideas were gone and that was very important! I got up on my hands and knees slowly then to my feet, due to my head was still pounding and when I was on my feet, it was difficult to maintain my balance, it wasn't very easy. I put a hand to my forehead in order to steady myself and hoping the headache would die down. Then, I registered the taste of blood in my mouth most likely from the impact from earlier. My sight was still blurry, which didn't help me really right now. "Saber are you feeling alright," questioned the voice of Spectra.

My hearing was still working as it was supposed to for me, as I could clearly hear Spectra. My sight was still blurry, but it was beginning to get clearer little by little the more time that passed. "Well, other than having a monster of a splitting headache, blood coming out of my mouth and other minor injuries, I am just dandy," I said, tones of pain in my voice. I took the time to reprocess the last short period of time and realized that Spectra had likely watched my fit that had just happened. This could potentially spell a problem for me, especially if she got the wrong idea which is very possible. It may be better to ask just in case she was coming to the incorrect conclusion, "Um, Spectra did you see me doing something odd or strange, did you?"

She slowly nodded, which wasn't comforting to me, quite the opposite actually as there are things about myself which I don't want others to know. When another sees me at one of the times dark thoughts come to my mind it can be problematic. Don't mistake this for insanity for it isn't, I'm as sane as anyone else, if not more so. The only time I would say it comes into question, is when I'm around Sparx and it's for a viable reason! I just have unexplainable issues that I deal with that I don't tell others about. "If you could just ignore what you witnessed, I would very much appreciate it," I asked.

Spectra looked a little worried and concerned, "Why did you act in the way you did," she inquired.

I hesitated, as this is a subject I don't talk about with or to others for this doesn't tend to be seen well or nicely by them. So then, how do I answer Spectra? I hadn't the faintest idea what dragons knew in the way of Psychology or the same area of subject matter. If they had any view or understanding of the idea at all, then I haven't heard or seen anything that suggests so. That being said, it leaves me in a rather confusing conundrum of how to answer the posed question. "Well I… um, I suppose that the best way to start this would be to ask what dragons as a race have in the way of understanding the workings of the mind," I began.

The expression on Spectra's face told me that my answer as she looked more confused than she'd been before. That left me to conclude dragons know very little in the subject of Psychology or the workings of the mind. That makes this a great deal more difficult for an explanation for this situation. I can only simplify so much on a subject before I can't dumb it down any further. "What do you mean the workings of the mind," questioned Spectra.

Okay, how do I explain my situation complicated as it is without making it sound like I've lost my mind? Perhaps, I could try a more old-fashion way and try using the idea of superstition to attempt to explain, then see what happens from there? I hummed, "Let me try going a different way with this, do you understand what I mean with the idea of possession," I asked

Spectra cocked her head to the side, "You are referring to being controlled by spirits of some kind?"

Hmm… that's at least a bit of progress in the general direction I'm aiming for right now, "Um kind of, that is one way of putting it and I suppose that what I deal with can be viewed that way,"

I said. "Although, it is more like having others around you trying to tell you to do things you know is wrong and not worth doing anyways I would say. There is an important difference between the two, namely, I have the choice even if it is difficult sometimes. Not to worry though, I tend to keep in control and developed the self-control to make sure of that."

Spectra still looked confused at me, which left me thinking that I went over her head with my explanation, "if you say so, back to the first question you brought up. Why should as you put it, Seth and Cyra to go with you," she questioned

Finally, a change of topic, thank goodness I wasn't the one changing it that helps a great deal! Things tend to go smoother for whatever reason when another changes the subject rather than myself. "Please do correct me if I am wrong in this, but Seth has no practical experience in survival type situations and he is a young adult. This would be a wonderful opportunity for him to get that kind of experience in a safer environment accompanied with those that will help him if the need arises. There is safety in a group or in numbers if one falls then there is someone if not more to help up get up. And honestly, I need help since I do not know very much about the dragon realm and I will freely admit that at times like this that even I need help. Lastly and rather importantly, Seth and Cyra volunteered to come of their own volition and choice. I did not force them in any way or any means to say they would come with me. I don't know at what age dragons are considered adults or if it even is done by age yet, should they not have the chance to choose for themselves?"

Spectra regarded me for several moments. I really couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way. "I must admit, you are different than anyone or creature I have met before. You go around see others and study them, then you are able to tell what they are doing and plan to do accurately enough that it seems you know what they are thinking. You have many opportunities to take advantage of others for your gain, but you have not done so once. You look out for others before worrying about yourself even though it may do harm. You have abilities that the majority of dragons do not and treat it as if it is nothing significant. You can do unheard of and unimaginable things and you think it normal," Spectra iterated, making it sound like I was greater than I was in my opinion, but she still continued. "Why are you like this? How have you become such a creature?"

This was completely unexpected to me… was I being praised for being me?! With all the bad luck I have and all the things that make me who I am, that's something new to me. For those who don't know me, which is most, I would expect cursing and ideas like that instead as that's what I get regularly. "Look Spectra, you make me out to be someone special, but I most certainly am not," I said waving my hands back and forth. I hadn't a clue how to even attempt to offer a way to give comprehension to this dragoness but, I tried nonetheless. "Most of the things you mentioned became the way they are because of my martial arts and kendo master along with non-nice life experiences I have endured. You seem to paint me as a good person that has a great life, yet it has not been that way at all. My life has for a good portion of it has been as humans put it, a living hell which is as horrible as horrible can be," I explained, knowing that I couldn't tell her everything.

Still, I could at least say some of the things, which my life had made me into and so I would, "However, from each experience I have grown to know that things can always be worse, life has taught me hard lessons that I have been forced to learn over multiple times in that. I have learned that power of any kind has a responsibility to use that power to help others rather than benefit themselves. Power used selfishly only brings misery period, it is foolish and not worth it in the end."

Spectra began to laugh, a very unexpected reaction, "You are indeed a very interesting one, the only other I have met that is similar to you is Ignitus."

Hearing the name snapped back to full attention for I remembered Spyro mentioning the name Ignitus a few times. Spyro had always seemed sad when he had, and he didn't really go into much detail about this Ignitus. Although I hadn't asked him as it was clearly a hurtful subject to him, maybe Spectra could give me a little information on him. The more information on a subject, the easier the said subject is to understand, "Um, this might not be my business, but who is this Ignitus I have heard about? There have been a few that have mentioned him such as Spyro, but none go into detail about him."

Spectra looked a little downcast at my question, apparently a touchy subject for many it would seem. "He was the previous fire guardian and also, the one who led the Guardians. He also taught Spyro much of what he knows of what it is to be a dragon, being his teacher and mentor. He is also revered among the dragons as a hero that fought against the Dark Master Malefor and gave his life doing so," she answered me.

This information was helpful for me to understand Spyro a little more about this Ignitus. Where Master Kai was the one who helped me change and become who I am and so, it would seem Ignitus did much the same for Spyro. "Thanks that help me understand better. Nevertheless, back to the question, can Seth and Cyra come with me," I posed getting back on the main topic I had needed to talk to Spectra about.

Spectra was silent for a time appears to be thinking over my request… hoping I'd been able to convince her with what I had gone through, I want it to be worth the trouble. Plus, I really don't want to travel alone, I see VERY bad things happening if that were the case! It would be far worse than if I didn't travel with others since bad things happen to me whether I'm by myself or in a group, it's just better with a group as I'm not on my own.

So, after I waited for a time, Spectra looked to come to a decision, "I still have some problems with this myself, yet I admit Seth is at the age that he needs to start making decisions for himself and learn to follow through. Cyra is also at that age, so I suppose that is would be of value for them both. Since Seth has been around you, he seems to be surer and will to do things he would not have before. That in itself is a quality I have been hoping Seth would at least start developing, that being said, this could be a good experience for him," she stated.

Then that's a yes, I think? Honestly, some dragons can be vague and make it hard to know what they're telling you. Again, thankful I can read body language as I do for Spectra's clearly said yes Seth and Cyra could go in that way though she wasn't completely happy with the idea. I would be surprised if she was anyways, her brother is going into danger likely, and with me, it's a guarantee even if I didn't want that to be the case.

So admittedly, the conversation with Spectra was an example of why I have a habit of just doing something and then asking for forgiveness after the fact if it was needed. Getting permission has a tenancy of being a lot of work and hassle and not necessarily a fitting reward that comes out of it. The many things I learned and other reasons for the conversation had paid off in a way I hadn't expected, so I guess it worked out fine. I had been heading towards the room that I'd used last night after the chat needing to recover from the beating I'd taken after all. A good night sleep after a long day is always a welcome thing even if it's such a simple thing, sleep was the best medicine to cure the soreness I felt, the sooner I get it, the better! As I walked towards the room, I happened to come across Cyra and Seth, "Hey Seth, Hey Cyra, how is it going with the two of you," I greeted kindly enough.

Both turned to see me and almost instantly both of them looked shocked, yet I couldn't figure out why they would be shocked… maybe I'm just seeing things with the full day I've had today. "Saber are you okay," Cyra asked clearly worried about me, which didn't make sense to me at all.

What is Cyra talking about? I'm fine, that should be obvious with just one look at me so, why is she asking such a thing? I was about to inquire about what she was talking about, when Seth spoke, "Saber, did Spectra do this to you?"

Oh yeah… it slipped my mind the 'scuffle', yes that's the term I'll go with which had been a part of the conversation that I had with Spectra. Now that I think about, I probably look horrendous right now and was just too tired to notice or care much at this point. Taking into account that I'd been thrown around, squeezed and other things, none of it done gently, it was a freaking miracle I didn't have any broken bones to be blunt! It makes complete sense now why both are worried about me, seeing me like I am now. "Well, let us just say that your sister and I Seth have… come to terms and have reached a mutual understanding and just leave it at that for the moment, please. Did she give me these injuries, yes… Spectra is the one that technically gave these injuries. But do not worry, I will be fine given time and rest," I replied.

Seth looked wide-eyed at me and what I said, "You really went to talk to my sister?! I did not think you would actually go and try to convince her," he exclaimed.

I gave Seth a curious look, "Yeah… I said I was going to and I do not say something unless I intend to do the action," I said.

It was true, if I said I would do something, then by golly by gosh I intend to do what I said I would. I'm a man of my word and I am going to stay that way into the future and I foresee nothing changing that. Seth looked away from me at my answer to him, "Did you actually convinced my sister to let me go," he asked.

Did I convince Spectra, well yes, I did but it certainly came with a price that I would feel tomorrow? My messy appearance kind of speaks for me on what went on between Spectra and me, "Well, that depends what you consider convincing. If it's getting to agree with what I set out to do, then yes I did, but if you are asking if I got her to see things my way as I envisioned originally, then not really, no I did not," I began. The black dragon gained a crestfallen expression at my unfinished remark. So, quick to conclusions, I swear, so I cleared my throat, "You have not let me finish. No, I did not convince her to let you go with us. I helped her see that is high time that you make your own decisions," I iterated.

Seth's head whipped back up and he stared at me as if he didn't hear me, "What do you mean you helped her see," he inquired.

I sighed, "As I was trying to tell you, I helped her understand that you and Cyra are old enough to make decisions for yourselves. Whether it is for better or worse that is for the consequence to determine. So, that being said, you will have a rather big burden now with the right to make your own decisions," I explained.

Cyra faced Seth and smiled, "See Seth, I told you Saber could do it somehow," Cyra claimed.

That made me wonder why either of them would doubt me in doing what I said, I didn't know whether I should laugh or not. "Was there ever a doubt that I could," I posed.

Seth grinned sheepishly at the question, "I guess I have seen her as the adult that watched over me for so long, I haven't seen her in any other way," he admitted.

"Well it is time for that to change, Spectra is still your sister, but she is no longer the one to make the decision for you or look after you like a child. The right and ability are now yours to make the choice and you need to learn to use it as an adult," I stated, resuming my journey toward the room I had. Yet I whispered one sentence as I passed Seth, "I have to say though your sister has one sharp tail blade."

As I continued to head to the room I had, there was not a doubt in my mind Seth was staring at me with surprise as I went. When I got to the end of the hall, I spotted that the door of the room I had last night, now had a plate that read 'Saber'. I suppose that means that this is now my room officially, that's a nice fact to know, it is something good going my way and I'll take what I can. Upon entering my room and shutting the door behind me, I let out a relieved sigh as the day was coming to an end. Yet, when I turned around everything then with my mind and body, came to a screeching halt! The reason my mental and physical functions came to a stop as I found myself looking at a mess THAT looked like a freaking disaster zone! Fishing line was spread throughout the room, from ceiling to floor, dust and dirt blanketing the whole room in varying thickness, it was as if a bomb had gone off. It took my brain a little time to process the state of 'my room' and register I wasn't seeing things. Once I was able to understand that my imagination wasn't screwing with me, burning anger ignite in me.

When I find that Yellow Annoying Disrespecting Incessant Chatterbox, I'll make him PAY! I'll make absolutely sure that he doesn't consider doing something like this ever again by the time I'm through with him! Such were my thoughts as I began to clean the mess grumbling and whispering threats out under my breath as I did said cleaning.

Honestly, all the lightbulb with wings has done for me since I met him has been causing me problems and make messes, which I tend to clean up! I have a serious pet peeve of cleaning up after someone else's mess that they made. Should this standing he and I have not to change in the near future, IC will be the reason I'll need to get anger management before too long or find a way to 'bump him off' yet make it look like an accident. When I finally finished cleaning, I plopped down the bed and sighed heavily. The impression that this upcoming journey was going to be unlike anything I had been involved in had been getting heavier on me, figuratively speaking. It took me time to drop off to sleep, thoughts of the possibilities that could come up, kept going through my mind.

The next morning was definitely one of the rougher ones I've had in a while, let me tell you! First, I woke up to the battery-powered alarm clock I'd dug out of my pack and I had set it to make sure I was up with enough time to get ready before heading out. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten why I use it so little, mostly since it WASN'T quiet when it went off.

"IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED FOOL!" called a masculine voice.

I swear, I shot up at least a foot off the bed with my whole body with that wakeup call. Then, I hit the bed before I bounced once and came down on the edge of the bed followed by me being dumped to the floor with a thump after that.

"IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED FOOL!" called the masculine voice again.

That got me scrambling over to where that freaking alarm clock was and slapped it hard to silence it. I felt sore all over from last night's activities and the impact served as the rest of my wakeup call. Nevertheless, as Master Kai has said many… many times to me before 'The best cure for soreness is forgetfulness through training!' It may not be the nicest thing to hear or do, but it's surprising how often it works, and I can attest to that.

After my morning practice and training, I did feel a bit better and kind of looking forward to what was to come. I knew I would need to get with Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra as I hadn't last night, that's mostly due to the fact I was too tired to do so after the event with Spectra, it had taken the 'wind out of my sail'. I hoped they had gotten some information for the search, I would take really anything at the moment. With so little info on this area that we were going into, I was worried about what could happen in this.

The only fact that I did have right now was that the place was once where a bad ape by the name of Gaul had run things. He had been apparently by what I'd heard smarter than the other apes he had led them. I don't see that being all that hard since the apes I've encountered are not all that intelligent, some of them make bricks look good. That's before Spyro had whipped the ape and done him in, so likely someone else is leading now and it can logically be assumed that they are smarter than the average ape. That fact alone, made me dislike the prospects of going into an area with just that being all I had.

So, at breakfast in the mess hall, I was able to catch up with everyone, and I think I greeted them nicely for me, "Morning everyone!"

Spyro and Cynder glance over at me before they went back to eating for a couple of seconds, then they suddenly looked back at me for a second look at me and gained expressions of shock. Spyro was the first to find the use of his tongue again, "Whoa, Saber what happen to you? Did you get into a fight or something," he asked obviously worried about my current condition.

"Indeed, you look like you got thrown around by someone," Cynder added.

Oh, my dear Cynder, you don't know the half of how I got into the battered state that I'm in, trust me there! I knew that the scuff marks I got from Spectra would call attention, so I'd seen this conversation coming sometime today. After how Seth and Cyra had reacted last night, this was fairly easy to predict as it was much the reaction from the others I had gotten to know. I mean, I'm not hiding what I earned myself last night, nor am I denying that a fight or scuffle is the cause. However, I don't know if it's a good idea to go into details about what happened exactly or with whom. Of course, the… disagreement with Spectra wouldn't be something that would be nice or clean, I figured that would be the case. So then, should pass this off as my bad luck doing its thing? It was believable for those who had seen what my bad luck could do on any given day, "Oh… well… um, you see, I hhhaaad a fall last night and it was a doozy let me tell you, but I am good really," I reasoned, making it sounded plausible for such to happen to me.

"A fall huh, you really expect us to believe that you got injured that bad from a fall," toned in IC.

I felt the vein on my forehead popping at the voice that had asked the question and looked over to IC and tried to keep my cool, a great deal of effort spent doing that! Especially, with the memory of the state of 'my room' last night when I got back! "Did I ask for your opinion, you insulting blabbermouth, because I do not recall doing so," I challenged.

A fight would've likely ensued if not for Seth speaking up, "Saber, it was not done by a fall and we know that, it was Spectra, so do not deny it!"

I had been trying to not pin the blame on Seth's sister, but since he's going to 'spill the beans' suppose that it's pointless in me saying differently. So, I gave a grunt to the affirmative, partially since I was embarrassed at what had gone down and the unsaid things as well. Spyro and Cynder looked at me and then at Seth, "Wait, you actually went to Spectra and talked about Seth going with you," Spyro and Cynder said at the same time.

Why is it, that everyone thinks I wouldn't go convince Spectra to let Seth go with me and Cyra when I had clearly said I would. Is standing by one's word not a common thing in the Dragon Realm or something? I shook my head in consternation fighting the urge to snicker at the same time as the wish to ask why any doubted me. I mean, this is me we are talking about, there's nothing on Earth… or in the Dragon Realm, that'll stop me when I'm determined in accomplish something, not even my bad luck and it tries! At least, thus far nothing had managed to keep me back, so I didn't see that happening in the near future. "Oh ye of little faith, this is yet another testament that I can do anything I set my mind to. It should not be a surprise that not only did I go talk to Spectra, I was also able to get the okay for Seth to go. So then, why is it that you all seem to be under the assumption that I would not be able to accomplish that?"

All looked at me with disbelief along with confusion, Cyra was the one that spoke up first, "What does oh-e of little fey-th mean."

Again, how dragons get their point across without inference, I'll never know, and it's bugging the hell out of me more as time moves on! I took a moment to take a few deep breaths before I gave my answer, "What the phrase means is, 'oh all of you who doubt and disbelief'. In the case of this, I am surprised that no one thought I would go or could change Spectra's view. I mean, you have all seen me do things that can be considered more amazing than talking to Spectra."

"Well, Spectra is well known for being strong-willed and her opinion unchanged," Cynder remarked and I could see why she would think that.

"So, she has a reputation for stubbornness, that's perfectly fine and I can respect that. I have learned the trait firsthand, but it does not change the point, everyone whether they are human or dragon or any other race has their breaking point. You just need to find it and put pressure on it," I iterated.

"What does 'rep-u-ta-sion' mean," Cyra asked as she did when I said words they didn't know.

"It means the actions or behaviors that one is known for," I answered simply.

"Yeah, that is all well and good, but you were not going against a dragon before," piped up the lightbulb with wings.

My glance shifted over to IC and once again I'm forced to wonder a particular idea about the dragonfly. Is there a method to shut up Sparx which didn't require me to kill him?! Spyro wouldn't appreciate me permanently silencing his brother were I to kill him. And I really want to shut up IC for a time, but I've not come up with a means that wouldn't do permanent harm. "Granted I was not going against a dragon, but I can still hold my own nevertheless," I returned. I paused for a second, recalling the mess I had to clean up last night once again, "By the way IC, you had better prepare yourself for a punishment when we get back for it will come!"

Spyro looked at me curiously, "Why would he need to do that," he questioned.

My gaze shifted over to my purple-scaled friend, "The punishment will be for the custom redecorating job he did on my room without my knowledge or permission! I do not appreciate crap like that, less so when I had to spend over an hour to clean it up!" There was silence for a minute before I cleared my throat, "But, let us get back to the topic of the morning, valuable information on the area that we will be searching in, anyone got something to go with?"

"Well we know that 'Pyria' is mostly controlled by apes overall," Cynder spoke up.

Okay, that's info we need to know, but that something we kind of already knew so not all that helpful at this point. It's not exactly what I was hoping for but is the first time I had heard a name for the part of the dragon realm that we were heading into even if it didn't help me worry anymore or less. Pyria sounded like trouble and with my experience, when your intuition tells you to be warry, there is a reason. I already kind of expected that the area we were going into was going to be full of stupid apes, to me it was a given, so I prepared and planned with the idea in mind.

"Well, I was talking to one of the cheetah tribe yesterday about Pyria and he said that some cheetahs have been having trouble due to the traps the apes have laid and what remains from the war, especially around Pyria's grasslands," added Seth.

Oh, that's nice, it isn't like there aren't enough issues and complication to deal with, there is the addition of traps laid, this just keeps getting better and better. This journey gives my luck plenty of material to work with, and my luck certainly doesn't need ANY help in what it does! Hell, my bad luck is going to have a damn field day on this trip with me! I suppose I better remember to pack medical supplies for this journey, don't know when I'll need them, but I likely will at some point. It was hard to keep a straight face to hide my souring mood, that's what I did and said nothing to that information.

Cyra drew our attention next, "I overheard some dragons talking about the mountain range on the west side of Pyria near where the Concurrent Skies ruins are were looking stranger than they normally do. It sounded like there have been others sent to find out why it is like it is yet, none of those dragons or any others that were sent have come back apparently," she said.

Finally, that sounds more like some good grade pay dirt as it was information that is helpful and very interesting to this journey! It could also be the reason that Ruben was sent in the first place, who knows? Spyro was the last one to give the information he had gotten, "I talked to Hunter earlier, He says the apes seem to be defending a particular mountain in the range that Cyra mention. He did not know the reason that they are, but they are not letting any pass," interjected Spyro.

Now that is solid gold info, the apes were hiding something and now thanks to Spyro getting info from Hunter the cheetah. We now knew where the apes were hiding this something even if we don't know what they are guarding. Granted it wouldn't be easy getting there even harder I assume getting into the mountains themselves, still one step at a time for the planning stage. There was no need to complicate things more than they already were at this time, but we had a place to start. This place called the Concurrent Skies was a place I wanted to avoid, as what Spyro had said was a freaky place and I avoid those. "All right, I think we now have a bit better information to go with, I know that I am less worried about these facts in mind. Now the other big thing to do before we leave, pack for the journey. The mountain that Spyro learned about is our destination and I would bet that if Ruben is anywhere, then he is at that mountain. It is the best place to start at least," I said with finality and everyone seemed to be in agreement.

After lunch, I headed to the blacksmith to retrieve Yubashiri as I would not go out from Warfang without my katana period. And thanks to the awesome work of Hawkins the mole, he had gotten Yubashiri done in a little less than a day. My blade was sharp and ready for me to use and I'd the feeling that I would use it early on the journey. I quickly finished packing by acquiring some last-minute supplies. When I was ready to go, I hosted my pack and headed to the front gates of Warfang where I would meet up with my two traveling companions. At the front gate, I spotted Seth and Cyra and went over to them, "So you two ready for this," I posed.

Cyra began jumping up and down in excitement at the question, "I am ready, I am so ready! I finally get to go on my own adventure without an escort," she cheered.

I felt an eyebrow rise at Cyra's comment for two reasons, why would she need an escort and she sounded a tad too excited about this. I hope that is was just because she was young and not for some other reason than the ones that I stated. I looked over at Seth and saw that he seemed a little nervous, but the expression on his face told of his determination. He took a deep breath, "I am ready to do this," he stated.

I was about to face forward towards the gate, yet a voice spoke before I could do so, "It is good to see you stick to your decision now that you have made it Seth."

The three of us turn to find Spectra walking up to us however, it didn't look like she intended to stop us, at least I hoped she didn't mean to. Honestly, someone should go out looking for Ruben, whether the guardians say so or not. Seth didn't back down to his older sister, which I can respect, "Sister you cannot talk me out of this," Seth replied.

"I did not intend to," Spectra simply remarked, though I can't say if Seth heard her.

That's nice of her, especially after the 'talk' she and I had, it makes some of the pain worth it. I'd gotten over most of the pain so I was good to go out on this journey, nothing to worry about that I could tell. And as if to confirm that Seth didn't hear Spectra, "I am telling you by the Chronicle's horns, I am go… Wait what did you just say," Seth questioned.

Spectra smiled a bit, "I said I have no intention of stopping you from doing this for Saber is right. You are now old enough to start making your own decisions and I guess I am just now starting to see that you are growing up a great amount fast than I had thought," she returned.

Seth looked at Spectra and whispered, "Spectra?"

Spectra closed the distance and nuzzled Seth with her head, "Seth and Cyra, just promise that you will be careful around Pyria. It is clear that you intend to go no matter what is said or done." Spectra paused for a moment, and it seemed that this was a hard subject for her. "But we have already lost more than enough in the attempts to understand what is going on in that area of the Dragon Realm. I do not want to lose you as well Seth and I know that Cyril would not react well finding out that his favorite niece was lost in those lands, so please be careful."

Spectra then faced me directly and looked me in the eye, "As for you Saber, human from a different realm, I would ask you to watch over Seth and Cyra for us. Although, I do not believe it will be needed as I think you will do that of your own choice."

I bowed to her in the hope that she would believe what I was about to say would be sincere, "You would be correct in the assumption Spectra. I fully intend to watch out for these two as they are becoming friends of mine. I do not have a great many of those and even less in the Dragon Realm, so I will do all I can to bring them along with this Ruben and any other we find back safe and sound," I answered before I put my hand on the hilt of Yubashiri. I did this out of habit when I made the promise I would keep or die trying, "That is a promise and I do not make promises that I do not fully intend to keep."

Spectra seemed to accept that and nodded to me and so, with that settled I turned to face the gates of Warfang, "Well you two, shall we go? The getting is good, and I would think it is better to leave while that is the case," I remarked.

I put my right foot forward and started towards the gate followed by Cyra on my left and Seth on my right. We went through the front gate to the outside, into the Dragon realm heading for the land known as Pyria to search for Ruben. Who knows how long we would be away, I couldn't predict how this journey would go.

-Spyro's pov-

I watched Saber, Seth and Cyra from a short distance away staying hidden, not wanting to discourage my three friends from setting out on what they were. I wished from the bottom of my heart that I was walking beside them going on their journey with them, but… that was not possible right now. Even though I do not know the reason that Terrador and the other Guardians had, this was a journey was one that I would have no part in. I did not like that, but it was out of my paws as much as it pained me to admit it. So, I could only sigh in acceptance of this, and I silently wished them all the luck in the realm and the Chronicler watches over them. Upon feeling someone brush up against my right side, I jumped a bit before I turned to see it was Cynder standing next to me. She was gesturing that we go talk to Spectra and knowing my mate was right, I started forward with Cynder staying next to me.

Spectra was still standing in the square in front of the main gate staring in the direction that the three that had gone and had already vanished from sight. "Well Spectra, they have gone out on their way, so there is nothing more that we can do for them for now," I said evenly.

The elder black dragoness glanced over at me and gave me a sad smile, "I would not doubt that you wish to be with them as well Spyro, do you not," she inquired.

I looked downward at the statement that I had been mulling over to myself minutes ago, "Of course I wish I was with them, they are my friend and they are searching for another friend and they are doing this to help me! Yet, I think I am needed here for the time being though I do not know why exactly," I answered.

Cynder rubbed her head against my chest trying to console me, "Spyro they will be all right, I know you would love to be with them and I want to be too. However, this is their task, not ours this time hard as it may be to accept." Cynder then licked my cheek, "You cannot always be the hero Spyro, in this, it is time to let others take on that job and not the two of us."

Spectra was nodding at what Cynder had said and I admit, she had a point even if I did not like it. So, I nodded to her statement though my heart was still aching, "Well Saber, Seth, and Cyra good luck, I feel you will need a great deal of it and more," I said.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 12 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	14. A Lousy Start

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 14: A Lousy Start

-Neutral pov-

The truth of the matter is, we all face hardships of different kinds, and one can never know the struggles of another person is going through. And yet, behind every expression worn at hard times is a story of a personal struggle. A truth that Saber is a testament for time and time again though he will unlikely admit such to most. Going through hardship is rarely enjoyable for most and Saber is by no means an exception to the idea. And to say Saber has gone through great deal situations and experiences that can be put in the category of hardships is an understatement.

And yet, Saber chooses to go into the situations that he does a portion of the time, at least the major ones. The journey that he, Seth and Cyra was a choice and Saber predicted that it would come with its challenges, none tend to. Nonetheless, he didn't know just what that would entail in the area of the Dragon Realm named Pyria. Not only was the ruins of the place known as the Concurrent Skies which had been warped from what it had been before Malefor. But also, the influence of the apes hadn't helped the area, just made it more dangerous to be around.

-Saber's pov-

On the outset, the three of us headed to the northeast after leaving Warfang towards the part of the dragon realm knew as Pyria. According to Seth, we would need to go around what was known as the Igneous Basin before we could go north heading for the mountains that were our destination. By the sound of it, this journey would be a couple day trip there and the same amount of time coming back. Once again, going to be putting my survivalist skillset to practical use, good thing I keep them polished.

I'm not saying that things would be fine going forward, nothing like that actually as there will be many factors that would come into play. Of that plethora of mixed feelings which I was having with this trip and the many ways, it could possibly run, allow me to elaborate upon a few of the main points of argument from me. Point numero uno, what we know about the countryside my two companions and I are traveling into is little if any useful information other than those who have gone before us haven't come back. That isn't comforting in my mind as with how things stand, there isn't a great deal to keep the same being said of the three of us. Other than that, the stuff we do know of the land comes from the previously stated fact, those who are in charge of Pyria have a serious tendency to be rather unfriendly to dragons. If that doesn't scream trouble, then dragon ignorance is worse than I had originally calculated, and my estimations weren't nice, to begin with.

Then, the second part of this was… well, I just had to glance behind me to see the other factor that told me this journey would be problematic! What I was referring to was Cyra and her attitude, which in my view would contribute to my headaches and other ailments I could have soon. I'm not saying Cyra is a bad companion or anything like that exactly, she doesn't have what I would call the ability to read the mood. Case and point, the blue dragoness hadn't ceased bouncing with excitement and was doing so without any restraint. I'm left to wonder, could this be the result of something she drank recently?! If that's the case, then I want to be as blissfully ignorant as she is to help relieve the stress that's been building up in me. So, I'll have whatever she having bartender, and make it a double if you please!

"We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventure yeaaaah," Cyra cried in a happy tone.

That snapped me back to the present and I stared at Cyra in disbelief at her blatant disregard for the dangers that were ahead. I couldn't help but smack my face with a hand and then slide it down with annoyance. Is she really going to do this the whole freaking time?! Please, for the love of goodness and sanity that still exists, don't let that be so! Why must I get torment like this regularly, the lightbulb with wings was horrible enough to have to tolerate! All I need to get down to the second lowest tier of hell would be someone saying in a whiny drawl, 'Are we there yet?' repeatedly over and over! At that thought, I felt a shudder run through me at that thought for it was a horrible and torturous idea! I have had enough crap to deal with without having to be forced to view what purgatory would be like!

When I glanced over at Seth he was rolling his eyes at Cyra's actions, "Ancestors help us," he groaned.

I silently agreed with Seth wholeheartedly for Cyra was acting like a five-year-old or slightly less aged kid! So then, what does this make me now, some kind of dragon baby sitter or something along those lines? I can understand that Cyra can get excited at times however, this is going over the freaking top! She's disproving my argument to Spectra of her being old enough to make decisions for herself and I'm not fond of being proven wrong. Cyra is like a child on the day of going to the amusement park which isn't wrong, but we certainly aren't going to an amusement park of any sort.

Now, with me, it's not that I exactly have a problem with kids or those younger than me… it's just I don't do well at dealing with those who act younger and stupider than they actually are. For example, in the case of children, they make simple things sound like something much bigger than it actually is and that has a knack of irking me! One should keep a proper perspective of the people and environment around them period. This came, as a result, I think from little good interaction with kids my own age when I was in the developmental years and beyond, which I had so little good and so many bad experiences to fall back on! I am getting the feeling that this is going to be a very long journey and not just physically speaking, but also mentally taxing as well I'll bet! There's a need to get this under control and have Cyra to tone it down for all of our sakes, "CYRA FOR THE LOVE OF THE EGG THAT YOU HATCHED FROM CALM DOWN," I shouted loud enough to make myself heard.

Cyra looked at me and… did she just stick her tongue out at ME?! Deep breath, exhale, repeat the motions, I am calm and not upset, this isn't anything to get mad over, she IS NOT Sparx AFTER aLL! Cyra had ceased paying attention to me not too long after sticking her tongue out at me. I had started forward towards Cyra fully planning to give her a lecture about acting her age yet, my bad luck decided to make its first appearance on this trek. That came as I had taken a couple of steps towards Cyra, then I tripped on a rock that I swear appeared out of thin air and did an amazing, but graceful face plant. And YES, such a thing is possible, you can do a face plant in a way that looks amazing and graceful! If that wasn't enough, then it was better as it seemed to happen in what seemed like slow motion, and by better, I mean more painful and embarrassing. The next thought that came to mind was, 'so the field day that my bad luck is going to have has begun'. WHOOTY STINKING DOO for me!

I believe Seth came up next to me as the black scales I saw suggested, I assume looking me over with the fall I had just done. My ears told me that he began to ask if I was okay, to which my response was to hold up one finger in the attempt to ask them to hold on for a minute. I didn't move for a moment waiting for the burning pain of my face slamming into the ground to pass. When the pain started lessening, I rose slowly but smoothly to a sitting position and spat out the small amount of dirt that had gotten into my mouth. I shook my head and finished getting to my feet before replying to Seth, "I'm just fine Seth, just not looking forward to the encroaching bad luck, which this is just a preview for." I dusted myself off, then continued, "All righty then let's get going, and Cyra, ENOUGH WITH THE 'WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE'! Give it a rest and give us guys some peace of mind for a bit please," I pleaded to the blue dragoness, some yelling intermixed in the plea.

Cyra jerked back ever so slightly, then gave a slight sad nod, "Okay sorry," she returned.

A sigh escaped me as I didn't want to scare her, "Look, I was not meaning to scare you and I am sorry if I did. All I am trying to say is that being excited is not bad, just do so in moderation and within reason." I explained, to try to perk up her mood that I had punctured.

Cyra's head tilted to the side and she gained a confused look, "Maw-der-rea-shun? I understand what you kind of mean when you say 'within reason', Uncle Cyril says that to me from time to time, but that word you said does not make sense to me," the blue dragoness said.

So, the Ice Guardian tells his niece to rein things in, but apparently, he doesn't do it in a way that gets consistent results, at least that's what I see. Then, I keep forgetting that I needed to keep my word simple for everyone else I'm around for the dragon race doesn't have the same vocabulary. And the more I learn about the language of the Dragon Realm, the more I am irked that inference is close to non-existent and sarcasm is rare. "Moderation means to not overdo things or to reign in actions and not go overboard," I explained, enunciating the word moderation. And then, with that said we began walking forward as we kept talking as the journey really started.

The day went by at a fairly decent pace even if it was rather uneventful with the three of us have gotten a decent distance behind us from Warfang to show the effort that we had made. We didn't make it to the mountains we were aiming for on the west of Pyria by the time we had to stop. But we got around the Igneous Basin which was pretty much a giant bowl-like depression by what glimpses I saw. The mountains we were heading for were in the distance, so likely a day or more to reach them from where we camped for the night. The good-looking spot we chose for the night to sleep though camp may not be the best term for the point, it sure beats being out here alone in my opinion! To be technical, what made up 'camp' was the three of us being in a short distance of one another as it was getting darker.

The first order of business for me was to get a fire going and so I did with the use of the fire element and wood, which I found along the way and around the site. Once there was a good fire going and we cooked an amount of meat for dinner that we shared. After dinner, I sat near the fire thinking to myself, an opportunity that I'd been finding myself getting more frequent as of late. The reason I realize this would be my life had changed so dramatically in the last… let's see, a little more than a week now if I calculate correctly. I mean, looking at my two traveling companions just about says the long and short of it, I'm with creatures that are supposed to be a myth after all.

And yet, I didn't get that far into my thoughts as I took note that Seth was sitting not all far from me and he looked like he was having an internal conflict with himself. At least, that's what I assumed all the grimaces and worried looks he was making meant, I could be completely off though I rarely am when reading the body language of others. So, I rose and went over to him thinking he might want someone to talk to, it does help me… close to half the time even if I don't like to admit that. So, I will lend a listening ear to those who need one in this, it's not like I have much else to do right now.

So, I rose up moved over and plopped myself down next to Seth waiting for him to acknowledge my presence next to him. I didn't have to wait long as he glanced over at me for a second and then looked away. I just sat silently hoping Seth would be the one to start the conversation yet, he just sighed heavily and stayed silent. I figure that it would be up to me to 'break the ice' so to speak, I hope Seth is good with me using an 'industrial strength sledgehammer' to break said ice that's developed for I'm naturally blunt and to the point with others. "So Seth, tell me what is troubling you," I asked.

Seth gained an expression of shock before he put on a 'straight face' and his straight face wasn't very convincing to me. It was less so when he responded, "Nothing," he said.

I couldn't help the but heavily sigh as I could tell he was lying without looking at him. It wasn't just a single thing that told me he was lying, but many things that Seth unlikely knew he was doing that told me so. Taking a quick glance over him to get a view of his body language for a more accurate view. Five different bodily responses were apparent instantly, confirming my assumption of the fact that Seth was lying to me. "Seth, I can tell you are lying. I speak from experience… some less nice than others when I say it helps to talk about what is troubling you," I said flatly.

Seth didn't meet my gaze, yet another action that implies deceit. It's certainly not that dragons and dragonesses are prone to lie, seen more the contrary "Like I said nothing is troubling me and I am not lying," he said back.

Okay then, would appear that Seth needs a lesson that lying to me is no easy task for I'm good at knowing when another is hiding something from me. "Seth, out of all those you are around, I am one of the last, if not the last one you can successfully lie to," I stated. I paused for a moment remembering that it was best if I keep my explanation simple. "I can read others in ways that as far as I have been able to understand the average dragon cannot, no offense intended. That said, I can tell you are lying when you tell me that nothing is wrong," I iterated.

"If you don't believe me," I posed, "then let me prove it by telling how I know that you are lying, let me count the ways." I brought up a hand and began ticking off one finger at a time, "First, you are not making eye contact with me, a natural action that most do when they not telling the truth. Sign number two, your breathing has become a tad faster and irregular another common sign of lying. Point three, you are shifting your weight much more than normal for movement and to alleviate the discomfort of baring your weight for long periods. So logically, the other reason for shifting your weight tends to happen when you trying to cover something up as in not saying the truth, also known as lying. Reason and sign number four, your vocal tone in your voice are off from the normal, yet another red flag that signals lying. Last, but not least, did you know your tail waves slightly from side to side when you trying to hide something? I just thought you might want to know that you do that without thinking. And now that I think about it, Spyro does the same thing, and I doubt he knows either."

Seth frowned at me in response to me calling him out and grunted, "Okay yes, I am lying that nothing is troubling me. By the shards of the first egg, do you have to be able to tell that much from just looking," he demanded of me.

Smiling apologetically, I gave my answer, "Sorry Seth, my ability and talent of reading others is not something that I can just turn on and off on command or demand. It is such a deeply ingrained skill and admittedly, a defense mechanism for me, I just cannot help when or if it comes into effect for my use." Catching Seth's gaze, I continued, "Have you ever had something or a feeling you haven't been able to help, it just happened on its own," I asked.

Seth thought about what I had just said and he started to laugh, "You mean like getting annoyed by Sparx?"

Snickering a bit, I nodded with a smile. Oh, how right Seth could be on that subject, "Indeed that is a good example. Now look at yourself, laughing has done you some good in cheering you up. So come on, you should know by now that you can talk to me about anything," I commented.

"Well I… *sigh*, I am glad to be on this journey with the both you and Cyra. Yet, I am still afraid that when the fighting comes, I will freeze up and not be able to help anyone, not even myself. There I said it, I am afraid," spouted out Seth in a bit of a rush.

With the speed that the admittance, all I can say is thank goodness I've such good hearing. So, now the reason he was so miserable made a little more sense and it was understandable. Simply put Seth was afraid he would fail at the critical moment. I can't say I blame him for such thoughts, who hasn't had the fear of failure at some point in life. However, I think a pep talk will be more helpful in this case. Seth was still down in the dumps as I spoke, "Say Seth, it might surprise you to know that even with all the years I have studied fighting arts, never once have I beaten my master, or really gotten very close to doing so." I said.

Seth looked up at me shocked, "You have never beaten your teacher, but you practice every morning?" He questioned.

I nodded, "Yes, I do practice every morning and do so for several reasons, but no, have never once won against my teacher. As I have challenged my master two or three times a month at the very least, that is saying something. Since I have studied the fight arts for thirteen years, which is no small amount of time or number of matches that I have lost against him. I admit, I do not get whooped as I did in my early years, though I still get beat fairly badly should I not be focused and concentrate." I elaborated.

Seth kept looking at me with an expression that said, 'and what does this have to do with me?'. In fact, Seth voiced the same question, "Well what does that have to do with anything?"

"My point is Seth; failure is a part of life… sorry that is how it is. Failure happens to everyone period, normally quiet often I would imagine to most people. It is a fact that you are going to fail at things, it is how we learn." I replied.

A worried look came across the black dragon's face and he started babbling, "But what if that gets someone hurt? What if you or Cyra get injured because of a mistake I make? What if ..."

… I very much dislike hearing possibilities of things that could happen, gives my bad luck material to work with and bets to not give it any. So, I clamped my hands over Seth's maw to stop his talking, "Seth! That is the last time I want to hear you go off on a 'what if' rant and worrying about the possibilities that can occur. Those rants are unhealthy and unhelpful, they only end up getting you into trouble, more so for someone like me. Life is going to throw problems and trails your way whether you want them or not… you have got to deal with it. Look at my life or rather what my luck does to me! All we can do is prepare for that the best we can." I shot back at Seth.

Seth shied away from his gaze, "I am still scared," he mumbled.

Rolling my eyes before I gave my piece, "I would worry if you were not scared, Seth. Every single living creature experiences fear, to be afraid is a natural thing. Rest assured, fear is a feeling that we all feel from time to time, just to different things. And yes, I get afraid of things just like everyone else, just of different things than most."

Seth looked at me, "You afraid? I cannot see you being afraid of anything. You are fearless," He stated as fact.

I snorted, "I will be the first to tell you I have fears just like anyone else. I fear to lose my friends, I am scared of having to watch those I care about suffer. Then not being able to do anything to help them; just to name a few examples. Then there is my bad luck, it can do some things that can be as scary as they can be life-threatening." I said this in all seriousness.

I told the truth about being scared of such things happening, for those scared me to my very core. I've so few that I can consider 'friends', I defend them to the best of my capabilities! Here in the dragon realm, the job of defending is much more a physical task rather than a social or vocal one like it had been on Earth. Nonetheless, I was brought out of my thought tangent by Seth asking me a question, "How do you conquer those fears?"

The question got me to blink and pause, even with it being a simple yet complex question, "Seth, fear like any other emotion, can be overcome by facing it and standing firm. It is not easy but that is how it is done." I answered with confidence to Seth.

Said black dragon merely sighed again, "You make it sound so simple."

...Well, I've always found it so, the idea is easy to me, probably would be those who might argue the contrary. Perhaps, I could explain this in a different way? "Seth perhaps you remember what I said about being a hero," I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, you said that being a hero is doing what is right."

He nodded again before I continued, "Correct, that is what being a hero is. It is doing what is right even when it is hard. It is showing courage even at the hard times."

Seth looked down in the ground, "What if I can't find the courage to do that," he sighed out.

Good Golly, I swear Seth is such a worry wart, more than Spyro has shown himself to be and I thought he worried too much. I smiled at him, "Seth try being positive please, and without fear, there cannot be courage. But when you stand together with friends, it is those who stand against you that should fear. When you are with your friends, you need not fear for they will always stand with you no matter what comes," I stated firmly. Seth had a look of awe on his face almost to the point of worshipfulness to what I said to him. He nodded slightly at my statement, to which I chuckled slightly, "Seth do you really think that humans and dragons are so different that we do not experience the same feeling and worries? The same fears and the same hardships," I posed.

Seth thought for a moment, "I guess I never really thought about it," he commented.

I put a hand on his left shoulder, "Trust me we are more alike than you really might guess, definitely much more so than I am like those apes, I can state that as fact. And the ways that we are not… it is a good thing for you that is the case, but it is hard to explain why that is," I said.

The last line that I gave was true for a number of reasons and some I don't want to admit. For example, from what I've seen dragons get along better than people do on average, and the difference ain't a small margin. I'm a type of living proof of how that can result, social isolationism and societal disdain. However, I don't know in what way I could explain to dragons or anyone else in this realm how humans can be like with one another. It was clear to me that dragons and the other races of the Dragon Realm, don't have the same issues that humans have or anything all that similar. Seth just kept looking at me as if he wanted to ask me something else, and I felt my eyebrow rise, "What is there something on my face," I asked.

"Saber, how do you know so much? You come from a different world, yet you know so much about the dragon realm," Seth inquire.

To say that I was surprised at the question would be untrue as it wasn't a question I had had seriously considered until now. For whatever reason, I somehow did know things about the Dragon Realm when I shouldn't, and I'd thought it was my intuition doing its duty and diligence at helping me. Nevertheless, now that I consider the inquiry posed, I'm left to wonder if it was my intuition or something else that I'm not aware of fully. Then there were the odd dreams that had been coming more frequently as of late and even ones that I'd not seen before and I don't know where to begin with those. And it hadn't just been the frequency either, the dreams had been getting freakier too and I don't know why that was happening. So then, how can I answer the question that I couldn't come up with a solid answer to it myself?

Could I trust Seth if I were to tell him the truth when so many would give me the time of day and don't believe a thing I say before now? I mean, I haven't told Spyro any of the odd dreams or visions yet and he would probably be the one I would think would believe me. There had always been times I didn't know how I had knowledge of what I did, whether it came from the voices I heard in my mind or something else, but they had come up more since I'd arrived in the Dragon Realm. It's like recalling a distant memory that I couldn't fully remember, at least the feeling of déjà vu definitely qualifies in this. Such tends to be accompanied with some pain to my heart… Kind of like there should be things I should know but can't remember. How does one explain that to another? So, I hesitated before answering him, "Seth, tell me do you believe that everything happens for a reason," I asked.

Seth nodded in response, "I think everything has a purpose yes even if is hard to understand," he said.

I took a deep breath and began, "Well, I do not know where to exactly start, but not too long after I met Spyro I had, I guess you could call it a vision of sorts or maybe it was a dream," I started.

And so, I dove into the tale of my first encounter with the being Azreyel and that had been unlike anything I have experienced. I described the city, or the ruins are more what I had found and the place to had been creepy. I spoke on how Asreyel implied that we knew one another, yet I could not recall ever meeting him. Yet, with the kind of person that Azreyel had shown himself to be, I find it hard to believe that I would forget one like Azreyel. I didn't go into too much detail about the subject matter of the vision, there wasn't a reason to that which came to mind.

Although, I recounted the second time I had seen Azreyel and how I had found out I could use electricity and that had been weird too. I continued about the strange dreams I had been having as of late of the rainy night and the fear I felt as that had come back to me a few times since the first time. I didn't tell Seth about the vision I had turned into a dragon, I was still trying to understand that experience. When I finished, Seth just sat gaping in wonder at what I had just said and I couldn't blame him, it was completely understandable his surprise, it's a lot to take in. Hell, I was still trying to make sense of it all myself honestly and I haven't come to any real conclusion. I couldn't help the sigh that came out of me, "I am well aware that everything I have told you sounds crazy even stupid, but it all happened. I am not lying, nor am I crazy or is my mind gone, it is in working order I assure you," I said in my defense.

Seth and I continued talking for a while longer as night fully fell and we went turned in for the night. Cyra had already fallen asleep not long after Seth and I had started talking as far as I could tell. Sleep was wise as none of us knew what would come tomorrow.

The next morning came and I woke with a start rather than waking up slowly as I tended to. It took me a couple of minutes to comprehend that the things that I had been seeing and experiencing had been dreams. When I say dreams that's not exactly what I mean, lately I've been having some of the weirdest dreams mixed with nightmares. Most of them didn't make much sense if any at all, and that's what I just had. Yet, there were some that were unlike any I had before now, of events I'd no idea about.

Anyways, I stretched letting out a yawned to get the remnants of sleep out of me before getting up and starting off on a walk to clear my head. I retrieved Yubashiri as an afterthought since you can never be too careful and headed a short distance away from my two traveling companions. As I jogged, the sounds of apes came from ahead of me and with the curiosity that gripped me, I slowed down a sizable margin and looked in the direction the sounds were coming from. I began moving more stealthily and made my way forward towards where the apes were. I hid in some thick foliage before peeking out and saw the group of apes, which consisted of twelve of them in a clearing ahead.

The question of what the apes were doing here crossed my mind, but as we were supposedly smack dab in the middle of Pyria, they do control this area as far as I understand. Maybe these apes were on some sort of patrol on the lookout for intruders or just looking for travelers to bully and attack. I can't say how things are run with the apes other than their king pretty much runs things according to what dragons knew. Although, the other races didn't seem to know much in the time since the stuff with Malefor went down about the apes. So, depending on whether this ape king is like the other apes I've come across or smarter, the info the other races have may not be right anymore.

And that brings me to wondering about the infamous leader of the apes once more as I had a few times since getting to the dragon realm. From the impressions I've gotten, the one that the apes listened to and followed wasn't anywhere near as stupid as the apes that followed them. And if that's true, then it stands to reason that there could also be others that aren't as dumb as the grunts I've crossed thus far. If apes are like humans, then that could be a real problem for others and we're supposed to be loose cousins according to science.

Yet, as I was thinking one of the apes, unfortunately, noticed me hiding in the bushes and screeched a cry of alarm at spotting me. At that point, any chance of me staying out of trouble was pretty much gone and as I wasn't really in the mood to fight at this time in the morning, so I stood up and came out of the greenery. I looked over the group of apes who were at this time making ready to fight and let out a sigh of mild annoyance. It's unlikely that they were going to give me the choice but to fight them and it would be bothersome. The biggest one of the bunch pointed at me, "It the ape killer," it yelled.

Ape killer, that's new, it would seem that I've become infamous enough among apes by the few escapades I had with them for they've given me a special name. I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by the choice in the name they had pinned to me though. I sighed a second time at this development since I really don't want to do this right now… it's just too dang early and I haven't done my morning routine. The day goes harshly if I do things before it, it has happened enough times for me to know that. Forming both my hands into a T in a way to say a phrase and then vocally gave it, "Hold on, time out," I shouted.

All the apes stopped and stared at me after my command, which they surprisingly obeyed. Now with the looks on their faces, they both understood and followed my command or perhaps they were trying to figure out what I had said. Personally, I would have to go with the latter rather than the first, but I took a deep breath instead of thinking further, "Okay now, it is obvious that you apes hate me… probably as much as I dislike you lot. However, let me explain this point in a way you understand, 'Me no want fight you, so you go the way you came and I act like I not see you'. I hope you all understand that now be smart and go away unless you want today day to be your last," I said, ending in a flat unfeeling tone of voice, a hand moving to grip the hilt of Yubashiri.

The answer I got back to my generous offer of letting these apes leave was the leader of the said hairy brutes grunted his order to attack. It's times like this that I wonder is it worth trying diplomacy to be nice with some? Well anyway, I drew Yubashiri and the fight between me and the apes commenced. With Yubashiri in hand, I made two quick strikes with the flat of my blade on the lead dummy of an ape disabling him after shooting past a pair. That action incensed the other apes with anger and they all rushed towards me at the same time.

I shot left and dropped to my knees using the momentum I built with my quick movement and swatted one of the legs of the apes I slid under them between their legs. Said ape that I hit went forward and was the start and bottom of the ape pile that built as the others fell on top of him. It was actually kind of humorous to see the apes lack of coordination was really working against them and that was being nice. I didn't go forward and finish this fight as I could have, it would have felt wrong as these apes can't seem to help their stupidity. It was close to a minute before the apes began to get off one another and face me again.

The first pair up ran forward at me screeching in anger raising their weapons to strike me if I were to let them, which I won't. The biggest of the pair got in range of me first and swung his club at me, I evaded the club swing with my better agility. I used my evasion technique to also whip around behind the ape providing an awesome example of my superior footwork. I made three quick strikes, the first with the back of my blade to the middle of the lower spine, second with the hilt to the mid-spine and the last to the base of the neck on the spine with the flat of my blade. The ape I struck dropped just after the last strike landed as if his muscles turned to jelly with a grunt.

The ape who was the partner of the one I dropped, approached me with his sword raised, clearly enraged at seeing the other disabled. Like the first, I got out of the way of the swinging weapon by dropping to a crouch as the ape made a horizontal sweep with his sword. I then made a sweeping kick and knocked his legs out from under him before leaping back away from the falling primate. He crashed to the ground and did not get up since he most likely was knocked out with the fall. My gaze came up to settle on the remaining apes who were not happy that I was dealing with their fellows so efficiently.

The next few apes fell in much the same fashion which left just the three I already dealt with before them. I was technically avoiding killing them as I don't prefer to shed blood if I can avoid it and so I wasn't using the cutting edge of the blade against them. That didn't mean I was swing gently, I was hitting with a force that was heard with each smack, if not the blade making contact, then the grunts of pain from the ape. I would be making Master Kai proud though as I wasn't being touched by my opponents and I was showing the skills I've been practicing for years. It didn't take me all that long to finish dealing with the apes attacking me, a little over five minutes by my figuring. By the time I was done, the said leader was getting up and was enraged at my way of dealing with his subordinates. He rushed at me much like his horde did with his staff raised to strike me.

However, by this point, I'd had enough of this crap for one morning, so I flipped my blade to have the cutting edge facing out. I'd been using the flat and back of my blade however now I was using the actual blade now. I would most likely end up killing this ape, still, I could see no other choice at this time. Using the ape as a springboard, I leaped high above the leader ape and gripped Yubashiri's hilt with both hands and shouted, "Ryutsuisen!"

I swung Yubashiri vertically downward hard, cutting straight through the staff and continued down to the ground. I drew back Yubashiri and stepped back a few paces. The ape leader fell back and hit the ground in two parts as I had cut him in half with my strike. I swung Yubashiri down forcefully to get the majority of the blood off the blade as I do try to keep this blade clean as possible. I was about to put Yubashiri back in its sheath when I heard a rustling from my right, which got me to twist around to face whatever had made the sound. "Kee kee kee, very impressive to say the least. The stories about you are not lies by any means," said a female voice.

I was looking around for the source of the voice I had just heard and when I looked up and saw it. There was not an ape, it was smaller compared to them, so perhaps it's some kind of monkey. At any rate, there was some sort of creature that looked very much like a monkey sitting in a branch looking at me. Its fur was dark gray almost black, it also had a long tail along with rather dexterous looking hands with long fingers. The other two things that had stood out to me, first the voice indicated that the creature was female, the other and more important fact was she talked less like the apes and more like me. This female monkey worried me for some reason, "Great first apes and now monkeys I get to deal with. Thank you bad luck, your work is still unappreciated! So, just what have you hear about me then missy," I asked.

The next thing I know the monkey disappeared and as I was searching for her, I heard her speak, "You are very good at fighting one on one or one going against a group. The results of you coming out victorious either way are clearly documented and recently shown."

I whipped around in shock to find the female monkey stand a foot and a half behind me… what the hell?! How the hell did she get behind me without me noticing? The reservations I had before steeply increased with this action, I'm officially wary about this monkey in a serious way! For someone to be able to move without me being able to tell where they were hadn't happened for a long while, only Master Kai has been able to do such consistently. Easy to tell that this monkey was good at stealth even I can't debate that fact, "All right, you have my attention," I said in a serious tone. "You are obviously not like these stupid apes, so what is it you want?"

She giggled at my question or it sounded like giggling while at the same time, she made her way closer to me as she continued, "Kee kee kee, I can agree with the stupid part about them. Yet, that is how grunt labor is preferred and tends to be for it does make it much easier to get them to do things when they are dim. Also, they are expendable so no need for them to be able to do anything other than what they are ordered. As to what I want, I want nothing from you at the moment. I am simply getting a look at you and see what information is true and what is not."

The amounts of bad vibes I was getting was staggering and were shooting through the roof with this fur-ball! I get the impression I'll have a lot of troublesome time because of this one and others like her… fiddlesticks! "What is your name then or do you not give it out to those who you observe," I replied.

She stopped right next to me, this was making me nervous, "My name is Mara. I am one of those known as the silent killers who are at the command of the ape king. You happen to be on the list of those the king wants to go away. So then, will you give me your name," she posed.

…Not even a flipping week and already someone wants me dead, that's a new record for me, to get someone to hate me this quick! Lucky me… I met her eyes they were a golden yellow and seemed to be waiting for my answer. Mara had blatantly admitted she was an assassin and I'd the feeling she was extremely good at it as well. I would need to keep my guard up or I would end up dead because of this monkey! "I am Saber the human and if you plan to kill me do not think I will make it easy," I stated flatly.

Her reaction was to laugh again at least that is what I think it was, it's kind of hard to tell, "Kee kee kee there is no need to worry at this time. I am not here to kill you right now, rather study you for the moment. I must say, I look forward to doing such in the future. You 'humans' seem interesting indeed, quite the challenge I think."

She disappeared as soon as she finished speaking, and I had to exhale heavily and did some breathing exercises to calm myself. "I am going to have to watch out for the ones that look like monkeys," I muttered to myself.

I sheathed Yubashiri and put the new things I'd learned from this experience in the back of my mind for later study. Heading back to the campsite that Seth, Cyra and I had used and hoped they haven't woken up wondering where I was. I really didn't want to tell them of my meeting with 'Mara' for now for I've yet to hear anything from the dragons about these silent killers as Mara called the group she was a part of. I surmise that to mean that the dragons knew nothing of them as a group of assassins would prefer that. Although from some of the strange events especially the disappearances I'd heard about recently now made a great deal of sense. These silent killers were good and amazingly so by what I've learned at 'handling problems' the ape king had! They were most likely not even seen or noticed when they did a job, clearly making the Silent Killers dangerous. I would have to keep a strict watch and constant vigilance, or the Grim Reaper might actually hit me with his scythe!

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 14 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	15. Found at Last!

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 15: Found at Last!

-Neutral pov-

Gratitude is a subjective idea and is different for each individual in both how it is displayed and taken. Sometimes it is shown through a kind word or a nonverbal gesture, where other times it is shown through action. And all like receiving thanks for actions done to help others, to be noticed and recognized for one's efforts. Saber is no different in this, he appreciates being thanked for what he does for others, especially when he had gone out of his way to do something.

But, when you expect gratitude and receive responses that show the opposite, it can be harsh to accept. To have one's efforts rejected or worse is not a pleasant feeling for anyone to feel or experience. Unfortunately, Saber has gotten the opposite of gratitude more often than thanks for the things he does. And so, once again, he was on the path to learning firsthand that life isn't necessarily kind to those that try to help others.

-Saber's pov-

I reached the campsite and saw that to my benefit, Cyra and Seth were still asleep, to which I let out a deep sigh of relief. I quietly made my way over to my pack and dug out a cloth and took out Yubashiri and finished cleaning it off the blood it had acquired. I have the habit and practice keeping my things well maintained, including cleaning my sword after use. After I'd returned Yubashiri to its sheath, I went to a tree and sat down against it decided to wait for the two dragons to awaken and got to thinking.

I've found that taking the time to review what information I'd acquired recently is usually a good thing to do. And lately, there had been changes and a dangerous one today even that I needed to consider. Our party would be traveling through the middle of Pyria today, probably get to the mountains tomorrow. It wasn't that apes had the most influence that worried me for I don't doubt that Seth, Cyra and I could handle anything they would throw at us. Nevertheless, with the appearance of the 'Silence Killer' Mara, I was forced to reassessed things. The group that Mara belonged to being assassins were very good at the art as evidenced by the lack of knowledge and the unexplained disappearances that happen. That was the mark of a truly good assassin, not to be noticed and or found out.

Heck, even I hadn't been able to sense Mara as she moved, I would have to work on a change that and quickly if I was to live a measurable time longer. Mara may have said that she would kill me just yet, but it is only a matter of time I would imagine. This means I needed to get back to the basics of martial arts of tracking an opponent for that would be my best defense and preparation against Mara and her fellow 'Silent Killers'. I've got the feeling I would meet more than her from that group sometime in the future and I wasn't looking forward to that. Then there was this leader of the apes, 'the Ape King', who worried me even more now. If Mara was correct I would assume this king was smart like her and that could be problematic in different ways. We also still had the original problem that gave the reason for this journey being needed finding Ruben. We still didn't know where he was being kept and that made things harder, searching randomly doesn't help since it takes more time.

After about half an hour of thinking and waiting, Seth stirred from his sleep. He yawned and stretched looking around after that and saw me, I was still deep in thought at that moment. "Saber what are you thinking about," he asked.

That question snapped me out of my thinking and looked at Seth and I smiled at him, "Oh just reviewing things from the last few days," I replied.

I took a moment to study Seth's face and it was different from yesterday and the change kind of took me a little by surprise. It was plain as day that Seth was serious about this journey where he had been uncertain about some things before. Seth looked like he was going to reply, but Cyra stirring drew our attention before that happened. Not a second after we glanced over at her, my danger sense went off. I instantly moved my head to the right as the sound of a sneeze came from Cyra's direction, and less than a second later a loud thunk came near my head. My gaze flicked over to my left and see a foot long icicle-like shard sticking out of the tree where I had been mere seconds ago.

My breathing sped up at seeing how close I came to having a good size hole made in my neck. I know that Cyra unlikely meant to send an ice spear my way, but that had come too close for comfort, so what the hell! "Yo Cyra," I snapped, "watch where you aim please!"

Cyra shook her head and then focused on me blinking in confusion, the look on her face said she was still half asleep. When she came to full alertness and looked at me then to the icicle that was very close to my neck and head. I smiled in such a way that didn't show happiness at all, but more to mask anger, "Good morning Cyra. Slept well I hope, if you could next time face the opposite way so that you don't nearly send ice to make a hole in my neck it would be appreciated."

She looked embarrassed, "I am sorry I did not mean to," she muttered.

I sighed in acceptance as I knew that Cyra hadn't tried to impale me, "I know Cyra, I am just asking for you to be a little more careful the next time. I am mortal and can get hurt and injured just as much as anyone else. I would prefer that I do not get hurt if I can avoid it, but I would not like to give any the opportunity to test my tolerance out thank you. Anyway, you two, let us get going and start trekking for the day then shall we," I said.

We had begun walking in the same direction as we had been going yesterday in heading for the mountains that I believe Ruben likely is. Thankfully Cyra it seemed had calmed down, at least she wasn't jumping up and down chorusing 'we're going on an adventure' and that was a mercy! As we walked I took in every sound I could and identify what it was putting to use my survival skills. I had very good hearing, better than average for humans and I was wary since this morning's meeting with Mara. She was trouble with a capital 'T', so I wanted to be ready and alert for when she shows up again. And I guarantee she will at some point, I just don't know when, and she would unlikely give me much warning.

We came into the plains portion of Pyria by mid-morning, grassland stretching as far as I could see other than the mountains in the distance. There were a few areas of foliage here and there around the plains, but not much more in the order of coverage from attacks. We stood looking out over the plain for a little bit as we were still in territory that apes had less influence over. I took a deep breath, "Well here is the last point where you can change your mind," I remarked. "We are at the point of no return here, so you two sure you still in this with me?"

Seth nodded in conformation to my question, his face serious and confident, "I do not think I have been any more serious about anything in my life," he replied.

Cyra nodded her head in agreement with Seth, "I am in absolute agreement with Seth on this," she said.

It's nice to know that I will have the company, I feel there will be a need for that, more so after encountering Mara. So, I smiled and nodded, "Glad to hear it, now that is out of the way we can move forward with no regret or questions."

On to the plains, we went still moving forward towards the mountains, I would say there was a difference, yet I would have been lying were I to say that. The only noticeable difference was you could smell the stench of ape in the air and on the wind, which was horrendously foul to my nose! We continued forward though I think we were all a little on edge now just know where we now were. I was the most on edge, mostly as I knew was waiting ahead of us even when Seth and Cyra don't. I expect Mara to pop up soon enough and I was on-guard for when she would as she had proven I needed to be careful.

After a few hours of travel, we stopped for a meal and water before we would continue on. It was nice to know that the water was clean enough to drink and I grant you I have drunk far better water than this stuff, but 'beggars cannot be choosers' as the phrase goes. While Seth and Cyra were eating, I decided to go ahead to do some scouting. I hadn't seen any apes since we had traveled today in Pyria and that was bugging me. Two dragons and the 'ape killer' as they had called me were waltzing through territory that can be considered as "theirs" yet, none of them had attacked us. That the apes were giving an expected response made me more suspicious than if they attacked us really.

As I was exploring around the general area, I had the feeling I was being watched and with where I was, ignoring such wouldn't go well and could be fatal. So, I stopped and focused on my senses to locate the one or group that was observing me. It was then my danger sense went off and I moved out of the way due to reflex and it developed for a good reason. I say that as I saw a blur move past where I just was a moment ago and the sight of gray gave me an educated guess on who it was that had just tried to attack me. And so, my gaze came to be on the monkey I had met earlier, Mara. She looked over to where I had moved to, her yellow eye registering slight surprise for a second before assuming the customary indifference. "Kee kee kee I am surprised, you have impressive reflexes, studying you is more interesting than I thought originally," she remarked.

I was quickly growing to dislike this monkey and I hadn't liked her from the moment I met her really. So, I glared back at her for what she had just done and tried to do was just plain rude, "What happened to 'I won't be killing you today'," I posed flatly.

"I haven't yet have I? I never said I would not be trying," Mara replied.

Crap… she did have a point because she hadn't technically said she would leave me alone nor had she mentioned anything about not making attempts at killing me specifically. Is this what it feels like to have a stalker follow you as they do? If it is, it was creepy as hell and I don't like it at all! However, it seems Mara is in a potentially talkative mood, which meant I could possibly get information from her. That was an opportunity I wouldn't say no to if I could work with it, "Since you seem to be in a talkative mood, would I be right in assuming you are the reason we have met no apes as of yet," I inquired.

"Kee kee kee you would be right," Mara answered.

She lunged at me again, but I was ready for that and evaded her strike even if the margin I did it by was smaller than I like to have. Now should I be able to offer something, perhaps I could get Mara to cough up the info I was interested in. I'm pretty sure she would have a clue as to where captured dragons would be, she seems to be high enough to know that kind of thing. The risk for me is I would likely have to give an opening to attack me for the exchange and that is dangerous. But to gain, sometimes you have to face the chance to lose something for it plus, this would be a measure for Mara's capabilities to me. "Hey, Mara I have a proposition that I think will interest you," I challenged.

Mara stopped and looked at me for a moment, and then gave a sniff, "What might that be," she queried.

I had an idea as to what I could offer, but whether Mara would take the bait, I can't say at this point. "Let us have a match of you versus me, if I land a blow on you in five minutes, I get one piece of information from you. Should I not do so, then you can ask me any one question and I will answer," I offered.

"Kee kee kee, I like that idea, very well I accept your terms," Mara returned.

Now from what I have gathered about Mara, I suspect she could get to me faster than I can approach her. A direct frontal assault would not have a high chance of success for me with what I knew and I wasn't going to kid myself right now. Yet, I'm pretty confident that I can counter Mara when she attacks me, countering is sort of a specialty of mine. So, I took a defensive stance and drew Yubashiri making myself ready to react to Mara. I did get a good view of her weapon as well and Mara used some kind of cat claws attached to gloves on either hand. The claws themselves were made of some kind of crystal and looked very sharp from what I could tell.

I took a deep breath, "Time starts now, go ahead Mara, your move first," I stated.

She looked at me like I said something crazy, but she shook her head and rushed forward at me with rapid speed. I reacted by sidestepping her followed by a quick spin in a circular motion, whipping Yubashiri around, "Ryukansen," I announced.

It was gratifying to feel my sword make contact on her Mara specifically her back if I guessed right. The monkey flew into a nearby tree and after slamming into it fell to the ground though it didn't disable Mara. Well, suppose I didn't need the five minutes though I am not chalking it up to skill, rather surprise on Mara's part. And speaking of the monkey, she got back up and looked at me with a look of… I don't exactly know what. "Kee kee kee It would seem I have underestimated you, that hasn't happened in a while. Still, a deal is a deal so what is your question," she said.

So, she actually keeps her word, but is it out of integrity or something else… I'm leaning towards the latter pretty heavily myself. We'll see if I get the info I'm wanting from this monkey and go on from there I guess, "Where are the dragons and or dragoness that came here to Pyria and did not leave," I questioned.

Mara blinked, "Is that why you and those are traveling with are around here," she asked. Then she started her laughter again, "Kee kee kee that is an easy answer, to an unexpected question. They are being held in a cave in the mountain closest to where we are right now north of here."

I was blown away at this for not only had she given me what I asked for, but she had also done it without hesitation. There is something not right about this, it smells fishy and a foul stench it is! What I had asked for wasn't a small thing as the dragons were probably seen as prisoners. I would expect one not to give that info would, at least without a good reason that usually benefits them. "What are you planning giving me this info so easily? I doubt giving me this information comes without a price," I said.

"Kee kee kee accidents happen to grunt labor all the time, it is not my concern," Mara replied. Then she focused her gaze on me, "Beside the observation I will get will be worth the ones sacrificed for it."

Before I could say anything, she jumped into the nearest tree and disappeared from the area as far as I could tell. Yet, what she had said before leaving had caught my attention for it was not what I would have thought to receive from her. She had pretty much said it isn't her issue at the apes that will likely be lost soon enough due to actions of Seth, Cyra and me. And Mara had also said that she would be observing what went down and learning what she could from that, mostly with me I would assume. I'm forced to admit that she had some shrewd logic, but I couldn't argue with it either and be justified. This monkey gets more confusing the more I learn about her and I'm not liking the development.

Well, I got what I had wanted from the encounter overall and I'll take that for the time being and go forward from there. It is time to use the information that I had just gotten as there had been an amount of work put in to get it. I returned Yubashiri to its sheath and I jogged back to Seth and Cyra at a fair pace. And when I did get back to Seth and Cyra I got down to telling them what I found out. "I am confident I have an idea of where to look for the one we are searching for now," I said. I quickly explained what I had gotten from Mara though I didn't tell them about the monkey as that may not go over well right now. Once I got the point across of where Ruben likely was, my two companions were onboard with me. We trekked for hours and got to the shadow of the mountains that we had been aiming for and likely would have gone on, but night had fallen so that was unwise.

The three of us did find a spot to work with to sleep for the night, each of us taking a turn to keep watch. I trust apes less than they are coming to hate me, so it was best we don't give them an opportunity to jump us and take us unawares. When morning did come, little was said between the three of us as we prepared. I think all three of us knew what would need to happen for us to get to Ruben and all come out of this alive. Apes hadn't bothered us last night, but we had heard them a distance away from where we had camped last night. Honestly, it had sounded like some sort of event had been going on, I can't say though. It had quieted down a little after dawn, and I had gone to scope out what we were dealing with after my morning routines and I hadn't liked what I'd seen.

There had indeed been a makeshift camp that was supporting a good number of apes that I'd seen. There had been a cave entrance at the far end of the camp, but getting there would not be easy for anyone. Apes may be dumb, but they aren't blind, at least most I've come across are not blind or deaf. The most efficient way to the care was straight through the apes' camp and they would not make it a stroll or picnic. There was no real good cover to work with either around the camp, just fire-pits and 'tents' of sorts. So, the situation as it stood was not the nicest, but certainly not as horrid as I feared it might be.

The three of us did take another look at a cliff overlooking the area in front of the cave later in the morning and saw little change in the number of apes milling around the area. The stench that was coming from the apes was bad, and it is my understanding that dragons have better senses of smell than we humans do, so if it's bad for me, it has to be horrible for my companions. The apes were clearly on-guard but weren't expecting an attack as seen by their somewhat lazily going about the camp.

After taking in a second view, I couldn't help but mutter, "Well this is going to be interesting."

Cyra let out what sounded like a sigh in response to my mutterings, "There are a lot of them down there," she said, not sounding scared if anything she sounded excited for the fight to come.

"Yes," remarked Seth, "there are a good number of them, so what do we do?"

Seth sounded apprehensive about what we were about to do, so I put a hand on his shoulder, "Numbers are not the key to a fight, it is who endures the longest that will be the ones that come out. In this instance, we will need to rely on outsmarting the apes which are normally not that hard to do. So, remember we are here save another that is the goal," I assured.

"How do we do that," posed Seth.

I took a moment to think about the possibilities of what would work on causing confusion among the apes. Confusion would be our ally for us against the apes, but stirring up enough was a tad more complicated by what I saw in front of me. Yet, if they could be distracted for a time, one of us could sneak into the cave and check on if Ruben was there as I suspected he was. I was the best fitting one of the three of us to get to that cave, but that would put the task of distraction on Seth and Cyra. "Say, could you two buy me say five minutes or so of keeping the apes' attention off of me," I posed.

My gaze flicked to Seth and Cyra seeing that the two looked at each other and then smile which I took as a yes they could. Now the smile I was seeing was one I've had myself and it isn't meant to look nice, it was one of non-nice glee. I didn't regret my previous question exactly, but I'm glad that such an expression isn't directed at me. "Okay, while you are keeping this horde of idiots busy, then I will take a look inside the cave and free any I may find there before I will come out to help you," I stated.

Seth and Cyra nodded and then they jumped over the cliff flying down towards the apes. If there was such a thing as a humorous fight, then this was in the category in my mind. That was my thought as I watched for half a minute as Seth and Cyra caused chaos among the apes. I shook my head and muttered, "All that is missing is a Holy Hand Grenade."

I quickly made my way to the cave entrance, avoiding all notice as the apes were much too busy to bother with me. By the time I got to the entrance of the cave, I took one more look back and saw Cyra and Seth keeping the apes busy very effectively. I continued forward into the cavern that the ape had been guarding using stealth to my advantage and I got a good distance in before I came to the place that the prisoners were being held. I looked over the prisoners and saw there was three of them, two female if I judge their figure right and one male. The two females were adult size and the male was more Seth's and Cyra's size.

One of the female's scales were a dark pine green color while her underbelly was an acid green. Her wing membranes were not the acid green that her underbelly was but more yellow-green shade. Her face was much like Cynder's however this female's horns were yellow, not white. I couldn't really see her tail from where I was. The other female had black scales and red underbelly and wing membranes. Horns lined the side of her head again like Cynder but this dragoness's horns curved forward instead.

The male dragon had golden yellow scales and silver underbelly and wing membranes. He had two horns on the side of his head that came out around the same place Spyro's did. His horns though looked like lightning bolts. His tail was the only one I could see out of the three dragons and his like his horns looked like a lightning bolt. If I had to hazard a guess as to the identity of the dragon I would have to say it would be Ruben. I would also assume that Ruben was a dragon who used electricity just by what I could see.

I glanced around and saw no apes, which surprised me for there to be no one to guard dangerous prisoners didn't make sense. I looked back at the three dragons once more and I realized why the apes hadn't seen a need. The marks I saw said they had literally beaten the three dragons to the extent that they could barely walk. Still, I crept forward still looking for any signs of guards so that I wouldn't be caught unaware. I listened for any sounds other than the fight going on outside and heard nothing. What had me on edge was I'd see no signs of Mara or any like her around yet and I expected to encounter one of them around here by what she had said.

When I finally reached Ruben who was the closest and gave him a once over more closely. He wasn't in good condition, so I took out some of the red crystals that Seth and Cyra had told me dragons use for healing. I pressed one of the red crystals I had against Ruben and it started to glow slightly. The more serious gashes and injuries started to heal as I pressed the crystal against him. It still was quite a sight to see injuries heal themselves with just the help of a red crystal. I couldn't understand how the process worked, still, in this instance I was willing to just know that the process did work without knowing how.

At the moment Ruben groaned and shifted I was starting to become hopeful that things would work out in this situation. Ruben raised his head slowly and opened his eyes and then shut them quickly and gave another groan of pain. I had got a quick look at his eyes which happened to be an electric blue. He shook his head again and then looked at me, I smiled hoping that would reassure him I was doing what I could to help him. What I got was Ruben opening his mouth and pointing it my way.

Now the majority of the times that I had a dragon or dragoness point their maw at me it didn't end well. The same held true in this case, for the next thing I feel was the electricity that shot out of Ruben's mouth slam into me and I was immediately sent flying to the opposite wall. I hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor jerking and twitching unable to move my body properly. It took a few minutes to clear my head, thankfully I had just enough time to prepare for that electric shot so, it didn't catch me off guard completely. My experience with Spyro shooting me with electricity had taught me that with dragons you need to be ready for the elements they use and they could prove it thoroughly.

While I was clearing my head and collecting myself, Ruben it appeared was taking the crystals I had been forced to drop and was working on reviving the two dragonesses. I knew it would be in my best interest that I explain to these three what was going on as soon as possible before there were any misunderstandings, preferably before the two dragonesses regained their senses fully. The misunderstandings that could come in this kind of situation could be serious injury or potentially lethal consequences for me. Yet, that was proving difficult due to me just having been electrocuted, it was taking an effort to get to my feet slowly and shakily so. I groaned as a wave of pain surged through me, "I got to admit that really smarts more than the time Spyro hit me with electricity."

You know the sound of static on tv or phone, that's what I swear was going in my head as I was doing what I could to clear it. That static was making it difficult to concentrate and as most dragons seem to think I'm some sort of ape at first meetings, being unable to concentrate was bad. The sound of movement in front of me drew what attention I could muster, "So, you attacked Spyro before! Then it is unfortunate you have met me," challenged a male toned voice.

As the voice was male I assumed it was Ruben challenging me and he was making the mistake that I was worried about. I may not have the nicest life, but I much more prefer to be alive than dead as bad as things can be sometimes. "Whoa hold on, I did not say that in the way you think," I said.

"I will not listen to things that an ape says," Ruben shot back.

If there was ever a shot of something that speeds things along for me, it was the mix of adrenaline and anger. My head sped up the pace of being clearer now with the situation as it was developing. I mean Seth, Cyra and I travel here and we're on freaking day three, those days had been harsh in a couple of ways all to find Ruben. I would also add we had been going through ape controlled Pyria no less, so how does he respond to this kindness?! Not a single thank you for healing him, he just attacks me instead! I grant you, having been imprisoned would probably make him a tad paranoid, however, this was ridiculous!

I felt the heat start to sear in me, "What in the hell," I shouted with flames bursting into existence around me. "We come the whole way here from Warfang to look for you, more than two days of travel to make it here! When I finally find you while Seth and Cyra are keeping those dumb apes butts busy, what do you do," I nearly screeched.

To say I was unhappy was an understatement, I do not like taking the punishment I haven't earned and being shot with electricity, sent flying into rock is something I haven't earned. "Do you say a single thank you for come and even healing you? NO," I snarled. "You shoot me with a bolt of electricity instead and sending me flying into a rock wall." I was glaring at the yellow dragon as I kept going, "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be shot up with electricity?! It hurts like most would not believe if you survive it! So, how can you be so gosh dang ungrateful? I should not have ever offered to go looking for you, but nooooooo, I have to be a good friend and agree to come to look for you for Spyro!"

I was breathing hard from the venting I had just done unintentionally, but it still happened. Nevertheless, I still was mad and frustrated and was having difficulty calming myself, it could be getting electrocuted that has my temper so short. I don't think that anyone is they dragon or human could blame me for being angry with what had happened to me. But I still needed to vent and as I heard the fight still going on outside the cave I decided that would be the best use for my much-needed venting, so I sprinted off towards the entrance.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 15 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	16. The Storm Raging

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 16: The Storm Raging

-Neutral pov-

There is the philosophy that anger can be akin to a storm raging, and it can be true a percentage of the time. It is seen as more metaphorical rather than literal, but Saber is very good at proving things differently than others. Saber normally does have good emotional control, better than average and most so he doesn't often "blow his top". However, like most if not all individuals, Saber has his limits that when he is pushed beyond, he loses his temper.

-Saber's pov-

I do not lose my temper often, get frustrated and irritated you bet I do, but I keep that in check the majority of the time. However, getting shot with electricity slammed into a rock wall and then threatened when I should be thanked tipped the scales. Don't get me wrong, I'll take punishment when it's due or if it's shoved onto me with getting back at the shover. But when I'm forced to take the crap that I shouldn't I put my foot down and do so firmly. So, I wasn't a "happy camper" right now, and venting normally helps me have needed release. That in mind, I sped to the entrance of the cave system bursting into the air like a demon out of hell! And even though I was still angry, my ever helpful and lifesaving mental discipline had asserted itself in my mind to give me a semblance of control.

Outside the cave, the apes were still running around in a chaotic fashion, yet some were starting to get others organized. Were they to get organized, Seth and Cyra would likely have more difficulty handling the apes as they had been. Nevertheless, now I was going to be getting into the mix and I can and normally am a game changer. I drew Yubashiri as I raced towards the nearest apes ready to use my weapon. The fire that had been surrounding me became less violent and seemed to burn brighter as I reigned in my anger. I was still mad, but I had two friends in a situation that was heading southward and I wasn't going to leave them to that! Yet now the flames were heeding my commands instead of doing whatever and it was a different feeling with that.

I didn't stop there, I also added electricity and that underwent the same change as the flames did, the element listened to my commands. It took on the form around Yubashiri as I was halfway to the first set of targets I had in my sites. I was ready to join the fight with a clear mindset and power to back my determination, it was 'Ape Whooping Time!'

The two apes I had been racing towards, I took down with two slashes, one to each ape and the fell to the ground. I gazed out at the area that had become a battlefield, and I studied it hat I was seeing for a couple seconds. You can't blame me really with what I was watching, it took a little bit of time to comprehend for Seth and Cyra were keeping busy. I estimate that they are around my age, give or take a year or two either way, but I'm not entirely sure.

Anyways, the first sight was Cyra still excited to be sure, yet now had an air of seriousness about her, which was rare with her as far as I've seen. For the apes that were coming to be in front of her, she was shooting what looked like snowballs out of her maw like crazy. Where those said snowball hit, be it ape or some other surface became coated with a decent size sheet of ice. As Cyra shooting as she was it didn't take more than two or three hits to freeze an ape fairly solid. Being behind Cyra was no safer for her opponents. Her tail blade was doing a good amount of damage with the contact it made with apes. She was whipping her tail blade around with great force and in the area it affects with each swipe was rather impressive. It was also giving off a kind of mist that seemed to be making the apes slow down, also made the ground slick as there were apes slipping all over the place which was humorous to see.

It took a great deal of effort not to stare and my mouth to open slight at how Cyra had been fighting. When I turned to make sure Seth was okay, my jaw did drop at the sight I was viewing for he was having similar success as Cyra. Yes, Seth who didn't like fighting, who didn't by what I understood, participate in competitions with other dragons was doing a lot. Now was… forgive the use of the rather bad phrase, 'opened a can of whoop a**' on those apes. As I kept staring at the scene I couldn't help but think, Seth would make any teacher or master would be beaming with pride, so why did he lack confidence? He was using his tail blade to great effect and was cutting gashes in the apes behind him and had… black fire coming out of his maw?! Maybe it was an ability that users of the shadow element could do, I couldn't say. I had heard from Sparx, in all the crap he spouts, say that Cynder could do something similar, so I guess he can be useful on occasion. Seth was causing apes to drop slightly faster than Cyra was freezing them and she was doing that at a brisk pace.

I managed to shut my jaw though I have to admit that I'm impressed for between the two of them they had taken down thirty or so. The problem with the current situation is no matter how many apes that Seth and Cyra downed one, usually two took their place. The way this was going Seth and Cyra would tire and drop and the apes would win. As impressed as I was with how the two were fighting, I wasn't one to be outdone or one-upped by anyone even friends if I have a say in the matter. So, I rushed forward to the nearest group of apes and joined the fight without any other thought.

Yubashiri switched from having electricity over it to having the blade glow red-hot, yet the metal wasn't deforming or melting. I reached the first ape and sliced through him like a hot knife through butter, little to no resistance. My eyes flicked down for a moment to view Yubashiri still flowing red and if there had been blood from the ape it had already evaporated from it. I could feel the heat from the blade and it was amazing just how much manipulating an element could change the flow of a fight.

I spin around sidestep the apes who had charged in anger at me at what I did to there fellow. Repositioning Yubashiri to be lower before I brought the blade in an upward diagonal slash for the closest ape. I kept going with a circular arc shifting to swinging Yubashiri downward in the opposite diagonal direction slicing another ape. The two apes fell to the ground in a bloody mess though that didn't discourage the other primates.

I switched over from fire to electricity to have Yubashiri go from being red-hot to having electric arcs wrap around the blade. I continued the fight with the single change, still cutting down apes that came at me. Instead of heat enhancing the cutting, electricity more extended the reach of Yubashiri that was unseen. I honestly like both ideas of what the two elements do and don't exactly have a preference of which I used. So as the skirmish kept going, I was changing between using fire and electricity between the apes I fell.

The other neat thing I discovered, when I used electricity, I could focus and raise my sword then bring it down hard and from my sword would come an arcing line of electricity that would race along the ground. The first time I used the idea, the line of electricity hit one ape but didn't stop as it surged forward. The bonus was the ape that took the electricity wasn't the only one effected for arcs went off and hit others apes not too far from the first. Such an idea wasn't a fluke either, it was consistent with each time I sent a wave of electricity. I instantly dubbed the technique 'chain lightning' and it did bring a smile to my face each time I saw it.

The fight overall lasted a little over twenty minutes longer after I joined in, the majority of the apes that had been there being dead, the rest ran away. I had to admit upon further consideration that the fight had been a hell of a brawl, can't say if it is good or bad yet. Once the apes were gone, I put Yubashiri's point into the ground and I leaned against my sword to catch my breath. I did glance over at Cyra who had sunk to the ground and also breathing hard, clearly tired from the fight. She also showed marks of the brawl in the form of a few cuts and blood sporadically over her body, and it was hard to tell if it was her blood or ape blood. I then looked over at Seth who was like Cyra and I was breathing hard. He was much in the same condition as Cyra showing marks from the battle itself. Among the three of us, none of us had broken any bones or any serious injuries as far as I could tell by my observations. It wasn't a surprise that we were tired and were exhausted for we had just fought off close to a hundred apes and had won and those odds aren't easy to work with!

Leaning on Yubashiri wasn't cutting it for me, so I fell back to the ground in a sitting position, then I started laughing. I couldn't help it, this entire situation was so freaking hilarious, now that I looking at it. It was nuts no, it was freaking ludicrous, I mean, I had just fought a bunch of apes with two dragons, it sounds more like a fantasy really. And yet, here I am having just done that, and not only come out on top against the odds, but I had also gotten some of the ideas of working the elements worked out. Seth came over to where I was, looked at me and then joined in with me and begun to laugh as well. I higher pitch of laughter came in and so Cyra had joined us in this humorous point. After a couple of minutes, we were able to calm down and Cyra was the first to speak up, "I have never done anything like this before."

"I would have to agree with you on that Cyra. I cannot say I am fond of this messy part of the idea, but I could be okay with it sometimes," Seth remarked.

Seth was coming along and developing nicely I have to say, I figured he would do fine given the chance. And if given more time I could see Seth becoming someone like Spyro, a hero when the need comes up. He did have the potential to become such, "See Seth and none of this would have happened if you had not chosen to come along," I replied.

Seth nodded, then came the subject change, "So do you find anyone in the cave," Seth questioned.

That question wiped the smile off my face as it reminded me of why I came out here as quick as I did. Being shot with electricity wasn't nice by any means, hurts like hell I attest to you listening to my story. After time to think about it, Ruben wasn't at fault for shooting the electricity at me, he was defending himself most likely. So, I kept a straight face at Seth's inquiry, "Oh yes I did, I would guess that they are still getting their bearings at the moment," I replied evenly. And I wasn't looking forward to going back into the cave soon, still, maybe it would go better as Cyra and Seth would be with me on this jaunt than how it went last time.

When we had recovered, the three of us went into the cave and we came to where the three dragons were who were still recovering. The three looked better than when I first found them, but not up to long distance walking yet by the look of it. Ruben was on his feet though he was very unsteady on his legs while the two dragonesses were still on the ground but awake. One of them, the pine green dragoness was looking around slowly taking in her surroundings. Her eyes were neon green and I swear they were almost glowing, but they probably are not. The other was breathing showing that they were alive, but not doing much else at the moment.

Ruben turned and the second he saw me, he opened his maw and aimed at me, which did not have my entertaining high hopes right now. However, his expression changed instantly when he saw Seth and Cyra along with him shutting his maw, which I was not complaining about. Ruben's eyes widen a little as he took some time to study them and a look of recognition appeared on his face. "What the… is that you Seth? What are you doing here," he uttered.

Seth smiled at Ruben's question, "We came here to find you, by the Chronicler's beard what do you think we would be here for?" Seth then turned to me with a look of slight confusion, "Saber did you not tell them the reason we came?"

Oh I most certainly did say something about what we were doing here, or at least I had tried to, I was just sent flying into a rock wall in return before I could finish the explanation. I turned from Seth and gazed at Ruben with slight contempt and frustration. I cleared my throat, "Oh trust me I did if fact I believe I yelled or shouted it after being sent flying. I did attempt to do the idea without that, but Ruben here was not exactly all that keen on listening to me. That's when he sent me flying into the wall after I was shot up with electricity at point blank range, and it hurt something awful I can assure you!"

Everyone in the cavern was now looking at me confused, Cyra began to giggle and Seth rolled his eyes. The other dragons just started not understanding, which is an expression I've unfortunately been growing accustomed to. Ruben was the first to speak up, "Okay Seth what is with this unusual traveling companion you have? First, he took a shot of electricity and is just fine shortly after. Second, he talks unlike any ape or any other creature that I have come across."

"Yes, he does that a lot, and some of it can be really funny even if you do not understand it," Cyra giggled.

Now, I don't exactly know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment, I could go either way in this. I mean, I sure Cyra doesn't intend what she's saying to be seen or taken as mean, but still, it can be seen that way. "Oyo," I piped up, "for your information, I do not talk weird… uh, okay maybe to dragons I do, but for humans I talk normal just like everyone else." I was forced to pause for a moment, as I kind of does talk differently from the average around those I normally am. "Well, maybe I use slang a great deal and inference as well," I was saying, but I was starting to realize that I wasn't helping myself. "Fine, perhaps I do talk differently, but that is not my issue, but since you bring that up I guess I will ask which phrases or words did you not understand," I asked with a sigh.

Cyra thought a moment, "Well, what does 'point blank range' mean," she asked.

I exhaled more heavily than I had just done wondering once again how can a race talk without inference? At least draconic language had yet to show any use of inference that I understand. However, I thought it had no sarcasm and I had been proved wrong on that so, it wasn't impossible that the draconic language did use inference and I hadn't heard it or I didn't understand it. "'Point blank range' refers to a range that you have extreme difficulty missing your opponent. However, back to the situation at hand, I am pretty sure we have yet to introduce ourselves," I suggested.

I saw that the two dragonesses were rising to their haunches and they were smiling politely. I was still kind of wary of them, Ruben had hit me with a bolt of electricity, I would rather not get any other element shot at me today. The green dragoness spoke first out of the two, "My name is Nightbane, thank you for helping us."

At last, I received some gratitude for my efforts and not an attack, or disapproval, that's what I've been getting lately. "Finally, a thank you for a service, you are welcome," I replied with a bow.

The Black dragoness had opened her eyes by this time and had been listening to the conversation with great interest. Her eyes were a blood red and gleamed with an odd sheen. She giggled slightly at my comment, and I would have taken comfort normally with that, but there was something about her laugh and pitch of her voice that sent a minor chill through my spine, but I can't say why. "You are quite amusing, I am Nightmare," she greeted.

My mind came to a screeching halt as I processed the information about these two dragonesses. Nightbane and Nightmare those names have some rather pointed inference that I don't like. As I recall Nightbane a fictional toxin that causes you to have nightmares that get increasingly worse until you get the antidote. Oh, I can just see problems and misunderstandings coming from this at some point down the road with this idea and not just for these two dragonesses! Not only that were to guess with these two dragonesses, but I will also get to work and travel with users of poison and fear that's just a wonderful combo. Am I the only one that sees there being something to worry about in this?

I'm not really looking forward to the return journey to Warfang, for a couple of reasons both not nice and much less nice. Not saying that I don't want to get to Warfang and out of ape controlled lands, I do especially with those like Mara around. But where traveling with Seth and Cyra is fine, adding three more companions that I know little about isn't very appealing. I know I shouldn't ask, but I will anyway, are the two dragonesses related somehow, that would spur things in a direction I don't want to go. "So this may not be my concern, but are you two related in some way," I posed.

The answer I received was Nightbane nodding, "Yes we are sisters."

GREAT, that's what I get for asking the questions I know are better not to, I get the answers I don't want. Then again, it isn't like I haven't had trouble in its many different shapes and forms banging down my door so to speak since I got here. So, why would things be any different now I suppose, could this get any worse?

As if the thought was a command, when I spun around thinking I would get some fresh air, a step or two later, yet I hadn't gotten even one step when I collided into a column of rock. Like most people, I let out an audible oomph as I hit the column which transformed into a groan of pain. You know, slamming into rock really hurts firsthand, why must my bad luck torment me so?! This isn't the first time that my bad luck has screwed with me like this, slamming into things is a fairly common theme for it.

I peeled myself off the column of rock and shook my head and found the world spinning horribly like a washing machine on the spin cycle. I ended out holding my head to attempt to stop the world from spinning and I felt a warm liquid running down my face. I assumed that said liquid meant my nose was bleeding as it was my blood I was guessing, I had hit the column hard. I felt my face burning or at least that is what it felt like with the pain I was in that's for sure. "OW! That hurt damn it," I cursed, knowing that the dragons here would unlikely even know the curses that I was spouting. "I had to ask if things could be worse didn't I for my luck always enjoys proving me wrong. I have got to stop asking myself that, if the answer gets any quicker in coming, then my wellbeing will be in jeopardy."

With blood trickling down my face and my hands clutching it to dull the pain, I couldn't really see where I was going. So, wouldn't you know it, my luck heard my cursing and took that as I was wanting more punishment it shoves onto me. That being said, I smacked into one of the walls with my front and grunting in pain. My face was burning before, but it was now it felt worse now with my body joining in the complaining. I resorted to cursing not in words, but in grunts and sounds of pain and anger that I was in pain. Once I was able to push past the pain, I managed to look through the gap between my fingers over to the dragons who were staring at me with varying expressions. Nightbane and Nightmare gazed over at me worried while Ruben looked at me surprised at what had happened to me.

Seth and Cyra just looked at me with sympathy, which is nice of them I admit, "Will he be okay? He hit that pillar fairly hard and then the wall followed after," Nightbane was asking.

Seth looked over to Nightbane who had spoken, then just nodded and smiled slightly, "Oh he will be fine, this is pretty much normal for him. He calls it an 'unending streak of bad luck'," Seth answered.

Ruben's brows furrowed or at least that is what it looked like, It was hard to tell as I was holding my face in pain. Ruben then began to laugh and then made a comment, "Wow he reminds me of Spyro in a way, ha ha ha."

I replied before I could stop myself for the pain shoved me into the mood of using and resorting to sarcasm. "My bad luck is like an unwelcome visitor, they stick around when they are the least wanted and won't leave you alone," I said. "The only good thing right now is that IC is not around to rub this in though I would not let him get away with that without getting him back good for it."

Ruben looked over to Seth in question as to what I had just said whether it was the sarcasm he didn't understand or something else, I can't say. It was Cyra who answer, however, "When he says Incessant Chatterbox he means Sparx."

Ruben then turned to me with curiosity, and I sighed in minor frustration, "It is one of the many names I have given him that are more fitting than his own. I think you will understand when you hear one of our name calling matches and those happen off and on," I replied.

Seth spoke up at this point, getting us back on topic, "Well, let us get you three healed up and then we can begin the journey back," Seth said shivering slightly as he said this.

I had another mental 'Ah' at this as I understood it to me he was worried about what we would receive when we get back to Warfang. I kind of figured that we would get flak from some when we got back regardless of whether we succeeded or not, I was more expecting it. I'm used to being blamed for things that I get into or get pushed into, it happens for me often enough. However, I don't think that Seth and Cyra tend to be as gung-ho or potentially rebellious as I can be on a regular basis. So, I smiled, "Seth I know that Spectra is not going to be mad or do anything to you, actually I would bet she will be proud of what you accomplished so far." I put a finger to my chin and continued, "I cannot say the same for Cyra when Cyril finds out, I would say it could go either way with what I have gotten from him." I paused for a moment considering what I would face going forward, "I am wondering what will happen to me and what limitations I will have set on me by the Guardian." I snickered, "Not that any of them could put restrictions on me and expect me to follow them if I do not feel like it. But they are welcome to try, yet they will be the same amount of success as others before they have!"

Ruben looked at us confused at what I had said about all three of us, and then he asked, "Why would any of the guardians do anything to any of you? They sent you to find us right?"

I looked away from Ruben as I said for there was a long story and not all parts of it are pretty and I can attest to that. "Well, not exactly," I admitted and attention focused on me. "You see Spyro originally wanted to come searching for you, however, Terrador pretty much said no," I iterated. "We kind of left without telling anyone except Spectra, Solara, Spyro, and Cynder, so the other four guardians do not know we came here to save you."

Ruben looked incredulously at me, "Wait, you are saying you three came without the permission of the guardians?!"

I exhaled heavily, as I'm not one that thinks you need permission from someone else to do what needs to be done. I've been finding that the dragon race does not share that view, and it is irking me the more I come against it. "Well yes, and they will most likely be none too happy that we went without their permission when they find out," I admitted and shrugged, "Why the surprise about that?"

"Do you know how dangerous that could have been," Ruben shot back.

I groaned in frustration at having to return to this particular subject as dragons don't get that this subject is different for me. He nor most others had any clue as to the dangers we or rather I had faced on the way here and that is leaving a great deal unsaid. Heck, Seth and Cyra didn't know about Mara either who I've dealt with twice. Nevertheless, that wasn't what was irking me, nope it was once again, the idea of following the 'guardians' was implied to be absolute. In fact, it was that which pushed me to say what I did, "You know, I have to wonder why you dragons follow the guardians so dang blindly! Does anyone ever question the sense of what they say? Do you all really see them as so freaking infallible?!"

Ruben didn't back down to me, "They have the most wisdom," he replied.

I had to exert effort not to smack my forehead in annoyance, as this ignorance was going beyond the bounds of what I would call 'safe stupidity'. "There is a difference between wisdom and fallibility. I agree with a saying my Master, 'All living beings are fallible there is no such thing as a being that is infallible'. Every living thing makes mistakes even your Guardians of dragons and I've seen proof that they are whether others see it or not. Yet you all do not think for yourself when you are told things by the guardians but do it even when it makes little if any sense."

Nightmare cleared her throat to get our attention as Ruben and I were about to get into an argument, "You have a valid point, everyone makes mistakes. However, this is not the time or the place to have this argument."

I looked over her and nodded and deferred to her judgment as Ruben did the same. So, Seth, Cyra and I went looking for those red crystals. I guess some of the adult dragons have some sense though interestingly… I have seen this more in dragoness than dragons. It makes me wonder if that is common or not, female being more practical than males here, it's possible.

It took around an hour for the three who had been prisoners to be ready to start on the journey back to Warfang. Ruben, Nightbane, and Nightmare were doing much better after absorbing energy from the red crystals. I was in front of the group, with Seth and Cyra some paces behind me. I think they were making sure that the three we had rescued were okay. Ruben was a little behind them and Nightbane and Nightmare were behind him.

I was starting to be on edge a bit, mostly because I hadn't gotten a glimpse of Mara and I fully expected to around here. Her words about those sacrificed for good observations had been coming to mind off and on. And that she had told me where Ruben and the others were bugged me as I feel she wouldn't do that without a reason that benefited her. So, when I saw ahead the entrance of the cavern system as the sunlight shown in, I was glancing around for any sign of Mara. And I had gotten no more than five steps out of the caves when my danger sense went off confirming my suspicions. On reflex, I leaped to my right and saw an all too growingly familiar ball of dark grey fur hit the ground where I had been. I faced the monkey as she had jumped away from where she had struck. Mara didn't stop there, she went as far as to fling something at the cave entrance which caused an explosion and boulders to come crashing down over the entrance. "Saber," Seth yelled before the entrance got covered.

I saw Mara smile at what had happened and I glared at the monkey for if I hadn't moved, I just might be a pancake right now. "Okay dude, I mean dudett, what is your issue?! Do you even sleep or do you just work twenty-four, seven? And were you trying to drop that rubble on top of me furball," I snarled.

Mara simply laughed, and I took that as 'if the boot fits' kind of answer from this monkey. So, I drew Yubashiri and brought the blade to the ready as the previous encounters with her had not been picnics.

-Seth's POV-

As we walked towards the entrance to the caves, Saber took a few paces outside and stopped. Then he then suddenly threw himself to the right and I started to rush forward, but there were a bang and rocks started falling over the entrance, "Saber," I yelled.

The cave interior wasn't pitch black with the entrance covered, some light came through the small gaps between the rocks. There was also light coming from other places that connected to the outside. "What just happened," asked Cyra.

"I don't know, but I think something might have attacked Saber," I shot back trying to claw at the rocks that were blocking the entrance of the cave.

"We need to calm down," said Nightbane.

I knew she was right, yet I still listened trying to hear anything on the outside and I heard Saber talking to something or someone. Who he was speaking to, I could not say with the things I was hearing.

-Saber's POV-

I glared at Mara with growing to dislike Mara though as she is trying to kill me, that could be contributing to my dislike. I exhaled, "Okay I get that you have been ordered to kill me even if the reasons that your boss has to want me dead are beyond me, but come on! Do you have to be so gosh darn persistent," I challenged angrily.

"Kee kee kee, I have never failed on killing my target in the end yet and I do not intend to begin that now," Mara replied.

I can understand job performance excellence and failure doesn't help that, still I frowned at her it didn't add up that she attacked now. It would have been more effective should she had attacked when the apes had, then it would have looked like I had fallen by their hands. "Why wait till now," I posed.

"Kee kee kee, I told you why I gave you the location of the dragons."

I thought back to that conversation, 'Kee kee kee accidents happen to grunt labor all the time. It is not my concern. Besides the observation I will get will be worth the one sacrificed,' so she used the battle for observation on me. I figured that was the case, but that meant she had seen me manipulating fire and electricity and those are skills I haven't been showing off to others! Well, since she had seen it then there wasn't a need to hide it and that being said, I mustered the courage deep within me and had Yubashiri glowing red-hot.

Mara laughed again and clapped her hands together which I noticed had gloves on them this time and said gloves had claws. When she clapped hands together, the claws glowed purple which didn't help me. Oh for freaking sakes, do the rules of this realm have to stack the odds so heavily against me?! So Mara can use magic like some of the apes can, well isn't this just peachy!

-Seth's POV-

We had been working for twenty minutes at the boulder in an attempt to move it out the way. We all shot our respective elements at the rock and the rock finally fell forward. I was the first out, followed by the others to the open air and I saw Saber fighting something. I could not tell what he was fighting, whatever it was, it was fast enough to be hard to get a picture of.

"What is Saber fighting," questioned Cyra.

I was wondering the same thing for if it was an ape, it was different than any I had ever seen before. I look over at Saber and saw that he was once again using the fire element on his weapon, what did he call it ... a sword? As I studied the fight and noted that Saber was not doing well as things were going. Saber was being pushed back and that hadn't happened when we had been fighting apes earlier. It also looked like Saber was getting a bit desperate in the fight, "Kee kee kee, you have fought well, but this will end here," said the ape.

Saber held himself where he was, facing his enemy, "Like hell I WILL," he yelled, the last word coming out as a booming shriek that comes with the fear element.

That took us all by surprise I would think, Saber had shown that he could somehow utilize the fire element, but it seems that he can do more than one element. The ape was sent flying back a short distance and then came to a stop and I could only stare. The ape was unlike any that I had seen before, it was an amount smaller than most, but that was not all that was different. Its fur was a dark gray almost black and had a much longer tail than other apes that had them. Then this ape spoke more like Saber does and not like other apes, and Saber seemed to know who this ape was somehow.

The ape got to its feet slowly looking at Saber with a gleam in their eye though what that said I do not know. Yet, a moment later, the ape seemed to notice the rest of us watching as did Saber as well. "Kee kee kee, once again you have surprised me. This will be far more enjoyable than I thought at first," said the ape and the voice had feminine tones to it.

Saber glanced back at the ape, and the expression on her face was odd to me, "You have been seen and revealed Mara. Do not think it will be so easy with your next attempt," Saber said.

There has to be more to what is going on than what we know, but what that is I cannot say at this point.

-Saber's pov-

My position wasn't the best or what I exactly want, but it's what I'm in and I doubt there is a thing I could do to change it for the time being. Fighting Mara had been a task in itself as I was sure it would be, she proved to be a harsh opponent. The problem that I find myself with is that I just had five dragons witness me use a new element and I couldn't truthfully deny that. It's nice to add Fear to my arsenal, don't get me wrong, the more the better if you ask me, but I don't want everyone to know about what I can do. And even the use of the elements I have is changing and I can't explain why they are or why this is happening to me of all individuals!

After sending Mara flying with Fear, I was breathing hard staring at the form of Mara where she landed. It didn't take her long to start getting up be it slowly and I readied myself to continue the fight we had been having for I would not go down easily. The monkey looked at me, her yellow eyes burning with fire, yet not of rage, but of… passion. Oh great, so 1-uping her didn't take Mara down a notch if anything it only made her more obsessed on the idea of beating and I would bet killing me too. It was at that moment that I noticed we had an audience of three dragonesses and two dragons, all of them with their jaws hanging. Oh, dearie me, now the list of those who know I can manipulate elements goes up by four; two dragoness, a dragon, and a monkey. This day just keeps getting better and better for me and I'm not liking these changes much at all.

"Kee kee kee, once again you have surprised me, this will be far more enjoyable than I thought at first," Mara said

I glared at her for I didn't like the look on her face, it was definitely becoming an obsession for her. It was official, I now have a stalker and a lethal one at that! Why oh why, do I attract the weirdest characters to me? But, there was a point here that I will state, Mara is being seen by dragons, and I don't think that has happened before and the dragon is alive too long afterward. "You have been seen and revealed Mara. Don't think it will be so easy the next attempt," I stated.

She smiled at me and laughs, "Kee kee kee, you think they will believe you? One incident does not prove anything," she returned.

Then there was a burst of smoke and after the smoke cleared Mara was gone from sight and from this area the best I could tell. I was forced to grimace at what she had just said for she had a very good point on that it would be rather hard to get other dragons to believe of Mara and others like her did exist. And I have the feeling that I would encounter Mara and others like her in the future at some point. Well, to count my blessing… few as they tend to be, I was alive and that's what counted right now!

Seth was the first to come out of shock and approached me, "Saber are you okay? What was that creature? How did you do that shout with the fear element?"

I turned to face all of the dragons as I knew I wouldn't get out fo the explanation, it's just not going to happen. The others came out of their shock and came to where we were, "I think we would all like to know the answers to those questions," said Nightbane.

It took a little while to calm them all down with effort on my part, but when that had been done, I did begin the Q & A session. I answered the question in the order I had received them and did a fair job of answering. There is something even I don't know how to explain and how I can use elements is one of those things that fall into that category. Explaining what a monkey was compared to apes was a tad more difficult as dragons apparently didn't have reference to the idea of an animal family scientifically speaking. So, saying that monkeys were like smaller apes but were smart didn't get my entire point across, but it was enough for now.

As for the questions about how I can use not just one, but multiple elements, most of my answers went along the lines of "I don't know" for I don't have a clue why I can. That certainly didn't stop the two dragonesses from asking me all sorts of things about me, myself and I. When finally the grilling session was over, the two dragonesses nodded in understanding. At least these two females seemed to understand what I had said and could see my situation to an extent. Ruben just stared at me, "You are unlike anything or any race I have ever encountered," he said.

I smiled a bit, "Yes, I got that kind of response from Spyro too," I returned.

I after getting past the rough start, I had the feeling that Ruben and I would be friends rather soon. The six of us soon started the return journey towards Warfang, the sooner we get back there the better I would think. I don't doubt that Mara would be following us, but she might stave off killing me along the way as I'm not alone, but I say that with reservations. It will depend on if opportunities present themselves along the way, and I don't intend to give those.

Then when we did or in my case if I made it back to Warfang, those of us that went out will likely face reprimanding from the guardians. I don't regret going out on this, the trek had been fruitful and that will be stated and acknowledged, I 'll see to that. I still wasn't looking forward to the lecture that would come in the slightest, but what is done is done. Seth, Cyra and I had one or rather three rays of hope to lessen the coming reprimand that was that Ruben, Nightbane, and Nightmare would give their story and say that we rescued them. Hopefully, that would sway the wrath that would be directed at us, but no guarantee for that. Oh well, it wasn't worth the worry, for now, let the lecture come, I've gotten more than I care to count in my lifetime.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 15 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	17. Homecoming Supposedly

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 17 Homecoming Supposedly

-Neutral pov-

If there is one thing that can be observed in life generally, then it would be that overall it can be compared to a roller-coaster ride. Some can have more variance between the highs and the lows with individuals. The reasons why the events of life are seen like that is because, as dependable as the highs are, they are normally followed by lows. For Saber, the high that he had recently experienced was three-fold, the first would be gaining use of a new element, the second was shooing away Mara and third, managed with Seth and Cyra, to rescue Ruben and those with him. Proud of the tasks accomplish as most tend to be, Saber felt a nice feeling at getting things done. It makes one feel good about themselves and that's a morale booster which can be rare.

-Saber's pov-

The journey back to Warfang was close to the reverse of the one made to get to where we were. That had us heading southward at first and we would go east at some point during the next day or two. I got the feeling that the journey back would take longer than the trip to get to those we had saved. But that was due to two factors which were related to one another, the first was our group had doubled by the addition of the two dragonesses and Ruben. The other point was due to the abuse that our traveling companions had received from the apes was still taking their toll on the three.

Over the first day, it became clear that the apes seemed to be avoiding our group as we traveled. Then again, we did kill quite a few of them recently though even with that idea in mind, the fact that we weren't seeing them got me wondering what the deal with was. From what I have seen with the apes, you can kill a hundred of them and another hundred would replace them and still charge as the first hundred did… slow learners in my opinion. However, when the first night and the second day passed with the same situation, I figured they were going to leave us be for now. I still had my guard up and made sure to have all the weapons that I had packed in quick access just to be safe, it pays to be prepared, it's the phrase I live by… literally!

During the days that our trudge back to Warfang took, Nightbane and Nightmare asked me questions about the world I came from and humans in general. It wasn't the same as the Guardians grilling me as they had, these two dragonesses showed real curiosity about humans. I can understand that and it's a fairly nice change to the normal reaction I've gotten used to. Unfortunately, I've become more have come to expect to get the comparison to apes… due to similar genetic origins, I believe. "So, you are saying that your kind is the only intelligent race in the realm you come from," asked Nightbane.

I wasn't against talking about Earth or anything, I mean, it's a world that's as different as this one was and still is to me. It makes little sense to me why they're so interested, but there are just things that they wouldn't comprehend were I to tell them. The human world was full of problems, most caused by us humans to start with, which don't exist in the same way here. Humans as a species tend to be very good at making trouble for ourselves without any help from anyone or anything else! Chaos in a constant battle against order, that's the human world in a nutshell in a fashion. "Well, I guess you could say that humans are the only creatures that can speak in an understandable language," I replied.

I didn't mention that even with language that most understand there are still so many misunderstandings that happen between human beings. "Yet you humans do not all get along with one another," posed Nightmare.

Ah, that's putting the subject nicely and mildly, isn't it? I looked at Nightmare incredulously at the implications that the question put forth. I've observed that dragon seem to get along with one another… far better than humans do with each other, but I really have a hard time seeing dragons not having disagreements with each other! It just comes with the territory of free-willed intelligent beings, disagreements and arguments happen, it's a given. In fact, that was what came out of my mouth, "Do you dragons and dragonesses get along all the time without fighting? And the same with other races too?"

"No, however, I would say it is not as much as you say humans tend to by your words," answered Nightmare.

How nice to rub in that fact, but I can assure them there is no need, I have lots of personal experience of people not getting along with myself and with each other! That spells out a good portion of my younger years in life and I'm not joking really in that. "I do not think any intelligent race can live with itself without fighting. It is just some races fight more than others and we humans just… have a hard time seeing what is right for everyone," I commented.

There was an awkward silence after my comment, but we continued moving forward towards our intended destination. I glanced to Seth and Cyra to see how they were doing, not that I doubt their constitution, but with the events that had happened, I'm a tad worried about them. Cyra looked fine, she was being herself as I've gotten to know her, bubbly and upbeat, not letting much change that about her. Seth, on the other hand, appeared to be thinking more than he usually did, so I slowed down slightly so that I came to walk next to Seth, "So Seth how are you doing with the recent events in mind," I asked.

Seth looked at me and frowned slightly, "Well I do not know, to be honest. I mean I am happy that we saved and help Ruben, Nightbane, and Nightmare, but the fight on the other paw was not what I expected. I still do not know what to think," he said.

That came as very little surprise to me for fighting, in general, isn't what the majority might think it is. Then the times that fighting is needed is even different that then the general type… tis a complicated subject indeed. I smiled back at Seth, "Fighting others is rarely if at all what one might expect and it is different for each individual. It is more about the reason that you are fighting for that matters much more than the fight itself. For instance, when you fight for someone else's life, you have a tendency to fight harder than if you're fighting for yourself. That is the beginnings of the path of a hero Seth," I replied.

"I think that fight was so cool, I could make ice cubes," pipped up Cyra.

I kept myself from doing a pratfall, looking over at Cyra with half-lidded eyes with an expression of incredulity. Really, she says something like that, I have heard some really bad puns in my life, but this one is definitely in the upper end of bad pun list. I swear that I heard the classic comedic retort of a muted trumpet playing 'wha whaa whaa whawawawaw' going somewhere. The reflex came to me before I could help it, I shook my head and sighed, "Oh for… I swear my ears should be bleeding profusely right now after hearing that." I gazed at Cyra, " Please Cyra, do not, I repeat do not say that horrendous of a pun again. I will get a headache from banging my head against a hard surface trying to forget the terrible pun use," I said flatly.

My gaze took in the point that every dragon was looking at me in confusion and I was forced to pause. What are they looking at me for… oh for the love of G- *exhale* …I hope that dragons don't have a habit of using these kinds of puns without knowing it. Especially since by the looks on all of their face say they don't even know what puns are. It'll be a miracle for me to keep my sanity intact the longer I stay here in this realm for the common ideas I would use either don't exist or are nowhere near the same.

Most would consider asking the Man Upstairs for help, but as he and I don't get along all that well, don't think it's worth the risk at this point. That relationship is not a whole lot better than the one I have with the devil though it is better the majority of the time. I sighed tiredly, "Okay, a 'pun' is for lack of a better way to explain it at the moment, a joke that relies on using words to have multiple meanings or implications. More specifically, puns tend to be a comparison that sounds extremely obvious and just as stupid as well. If you want to say in a simpler way a pun is a really, really bad joke that is not that funny to most," I explained.

Still was getting weird looks from pretty much everyone, to which I let out a grunt of exasperation. I'll take their continuing confused looks, that as they have no clue what I'm talking about. I try to be nice and explain what I'm talking about and yet it was, in the end, pointless as they hadn't understood. The craving for companionship that understands the subtly and nuances of human language I pined for so much! "Never mind, never freaking mind, forget what I just said. ARGITH I say, it is times like this that it really sucks being the lone human in this realm," I grumbled out loud.

After a few days of traveling, we were outside Warfang at long last on day five. I was becoming very thankful that dragons had extremely good manners. I say this since they could have flown back and gotten here in hours leaving me to trek through ape territory alone, likely fighting along the way. It wouldn't worry me as much if not for Mara, who I assume would be taking an opportunity like that to try and kill me. Humans would have thought about it, yet instead, they walked with me and taking longer for the return trip.

When we got into the main city of Warfang, it didn't take long for our group to be noticed. We were surrounded within a minute by dragons and moles, most of the crowd was asking Nightbane and Nightmare questions, most likely because they were the adults of our group. I moved over to Seth and got to his right ear or whatever dragons called the small holes on the side of their heads that they had for hearing. When I got to a hearing level of Seth and Cyra whispering so that they could hear me, "Say Seth and Cyra, I am not saying I do not like the attention or anything. However, as we are not the ones being questioned at the moment, let us slip out from this crowd and gain some breathing room, shall we," I suggested.

Seth nodded at what I said, then he and Cyra followed me and we weaved through the crowd and finally separated from the waves of bodies. Once free of the sea I mean crowd, I sighed before taking a deep breath while feeling the comfort of now having breathing room for myself. I could hear Seth and Cyra doing the same as me. Thus far there had been none of those that would have a beef with what the three of us had gone and done without permission had approached us. That gave a bit of hope that we may get off with a light lecture about what we did and go forward from there and I'll take that.

"I see you three were very successful on your journey," came an all too familiar female voice.

Never mind with my previous thought and hope, I spoke too soon apparently to be that fortunate. It took a great deal of discipline and self-control not to jump back a very long way back from where I was or at the very least flinch. The voice of the speaker was one I still heard on occasion in my nightmares, not many but a few. I wouldn't forget it, not after what she had done to me previously before leaving on retrieving Ruben and Company. I'm not scared of her exactly… weary of her is more accurate and I'll stand by that. Yes indeed, I was looking up to see Spectra looking down at us. I gave a half smile and took a few steps back, "Hey there Spectra, yeah we did what we said we would, that is for sure. Not in the way exactly envisioned perhaps, but such is life." I paused before continuing, "Say Spectra, you mind giving me a little space, please do not take the request personally, I just like my personal space, thank you very much."

With the time in the Dragon Realm, I have come to value my personal space very highly as it can be a matter of life and death sometimes… increasingly so lately. "I would imagine you do and do not see a reason to take your request personally. However, as it happens, Terrador has requested your presence along with Seth and Cyra, as soon as it is possible," Spectra returned.

The three of us looked at each other with worried looks all around and I mentally groaned and thought 'Uh oh'. I knew it would come to this when we got back, still, this soon was not my expectation, I thought I had a bit of time! The guardians had come off as those who, either you follow their rules or… trouble be coming for you and I was prepared for that. It was Seth spoke up first, "Well it is not like this is unexpected with what we have done," he said evenly.

"But we were trying to help, we have done nothing wrong. Why would the guardians want to see us," Cyra asked with tones of worry.

I would hazard a guess that she was worried about facing Cyril and from the relationship I figured she had, that is understandable. For some reason with most, when you face a relative, reprimands are worse or so it appears. I wouldn't know if that's exactly how it works as I have little experience with the idea. I knew what I was likely getting into, and there is little the Guardian could say that I would care about. Thankfully Seth and Cyra will be there too, so maybe it'll be less problematic in the long run. Then again, just as likely to go the other way and end not so nice for me. So for me, it would be one of those 'stand there and pretend to listen' situations and I get those often enough. As is one of my credos, 'it pays to be prepared' so, better take the time to do so!

I took a breath, "I believe Cyra, you are forgetting that we went off to help without their knowledge or permission, which I doubt we would have had from them anyways if we had asked." I stopped and rolled my eyes, "Oh joy, I could see this reprimand coming, but that doesn't make it any better when those giving it are just going to say how wrong we were, even when we were not." My frustration got the better of me, but my mind had already worked on coming up with some contingencies for really problematic situations here. "GOSH DARN IT! All I can think to say at this point is," I remarked taking out Yubashiri from my pack and clicked it into place on my belt. "I sense there are hard times ahead, time to prepare for the worst! I think I need to clear my head before doing this meeting. I'll be at the council chamber in an hour, sound good," I asked.

Spectra nodded at me and I took that to mean my hour started now and I would be using that hour the best I could. After saying my piece, I walked off blending and disappearing into the crowd, there was work to be done and the clock is ticking! Once I had gotten space and company wasn't to be found, I took stock of my current situation as it stood. Now with a little less than an hour to prepare the best I can for the worse possible outcome from the reprimand, I needed to plan how to use my time wisely. In said reprimand, I would bet a ridiculous sum of money… if I knew what dragons used for currency that I would be seen for the cause and be blamed for the majority of this venture. I won't deny that I have a hand in convincing Seth and Cyra to go with me as I asked them however, that is beside the point now! What's done is done, it cannot be changed, and I think the results speak for the matter.

But, since when does anyone here other than the few dragons I have befriended listen to me?! It wasn't like I believe the guardians are going to kill me… on purpose, they don't seem the type to just kill someone for little reason. Yet that didn't put physical pain and maiming out of the realm of possibility when it comes to the outcomes. Spectra had proven that particular point when I had confronted her about Seth coming along. So, I will prepare for that idea the best I can and I do believe the moles would be able to help with what I had come to mind.

Now for my prep, I think it was high time to upgrade and update my arsenal! I'm not saying Yubashiri or my Bokuto kendo weren't wonderful and strong weapons for they met many of my needs. It's just recently, there have been more needs popping up and there are some I can't use those two to improvise with. Then I had my other blade, the Muramasa as well that I hadn't used or drawn at all. Although even the slight touch to the Muramasa I would then feel a strange tingle that I couldn't explain. It was cold, more so than ice, yet it burned even though it was cold and fire is not.

Still back to the task at hand, I need more to work with than just my sword and fists, that's clear. My swords and fist are good and everything but, I would be dealing with those who don't need to be in close quarters with their opponent to do harm as apes did. I would prefer some kind of extended range type of weapon. That would require building something to work with that would if I had any say in the matter, at least narrow the gap in my chances of coming out of the scuffle uninjured and being incapacitated. I would have to get creative and do some serious improvisation for this tool, but that's what imagination is wonderful at doing! That in mind, I headed straight to the blacksmith that the moles run so that I could get to work. The moles and I would be building a good relationship I feel, as they could help me have better chances going forward. If I fail in this then there would be long and painful days and nights for me looming ahead and I do my best to avoid those.

-Seth's POV-

I once again was curious where Saber went when he disappeared as he had just seemed to vanish into the crowd. By the shards of my egg I hatched from, how does he do it? How does he just vanish at any time he wants? I have the ability to use the shadow element, yet I cannot do that at all and there have been times I wish I could do so. Yet, he can do it without the shadow element, I was a little jealous that he could.

Cyra and I began walking with Spectra towards the temple, Cyra was excitedly telling Spectra about the adventure in her way that she has. When Cyra gets excited she walks like she has a wind blowing in short bursts under her wings as she flapped them. I wondered if Cyra knew that she flapped her wings and swished her tail to and fro as she talked. The motions that she used to embellish her storytelling was still an odd thing she does. I had no complaints about her doing so, I had gotten used to the way Cyra is, mostly. As Cyra kept going on with the story, Spectra started to giggle, "It sounds like you two had quite an adventure, and at least you were able to help get Nightbane, Nightmare, and Ruben back home safely," Spectra said.

That reminded me of a question I wanted to ask Spectra as she might be in a position to know the answer, "Hey Spectra was Ruben's assignment to find and help Nightbane and Nightmare?"

Spectra turned to me, "Indeed that was why he was sent," she replied.

But if that was the case, then why kept that a secret when others asked? Was there something more to what had them out there than was being said? "Then why keep that a secret? Neither Spyro nor any of us were told why or where Ruben was sent to. If it was just a search for them then it would not need to be a secret."

Spectra frowned at my comment, "I agree with you Seth however, the decision was not an easy one. I disagreed with it along with Solara, but the choice was made by majority vote," my sister returned.

That came as a bit of a shock to me as the guardians normally all agreed before a decision was made. For them to decide something divided was somewhat worrisome for a couple of reasons and it happened so rarely as far as I knew. "But for someone to be sent when the six guardians are divided on the decision does not make sense," I said.

Spectra looked at me surprised though I do not know why she was. Cyra tilted her head to the right slightly, then spoke up, "Hey Seth why are you saying things like Saber does," Cyra questioned.

What does she mean? I took a moment and realized that she is right, Saber has said that what the guardians do sometimes does not make sense, more than once as I recall. Maybe there was more to what Saber said and his view than it seemed at first, but that is for later consideration. Spectra shook her head and started to laugh, "It would appear that you befriending Saber has been the best thing to happen to you Seth," she remarked.

What does Spectra mean by that, I mean befriending Saber has been good in my view, but it is not the same as Spectra is saying I think. "What do you mean Spectra," I inquired.

"Ever since you have started to spend time around Saber you have become more confident in yourself. You have begun to speak your mind and make your opinion heard. You even have learned to fight and have gained experience as well," Spectra iterated. "It is a most welcome change, I was starting to worry that you would be shy for a long while before opening up. I worried that you were not learning at the same pace as you are growing."

I was a bit taken aback at this for I really did not think I have changed that much, but looking back I see how right Spectra is. Ever since I had met Saber things have been changing for the better in a few ways. It had been easier to speak up after having conversations with Saber, I felt that I can say anything and not be thought of as a fool around him. He helps me see that it is pointless to think about what could happen and focus on what I can make happen. I smiled at my realization on how much Saber had taught me and I have had not seen it until now.

-Saber pov-

I had a satisfied smile on my face as I made my way to the temple when the hour I had 'asked for' before meeting with the Guardians. Okay, maybe the smile isn't the best way of putting it, more a smirk than a smile and with viable reason. I could say with a good deal of confidence that I would come out of a confrontation with fewer injuries than I would have before the fifty minutes I had to work on the new tool I created! Yes, I was covered in sweat and dirt as a result of the work, but it would be worth it, I personally guarantee that. I looked down and my left arm that was now covered by a heavy leather sleeve I got the moles. I will admit the burns that I had received from the working around the forge did smart a good amount, though the mole had things on hand to treat injuries. In the end, I had lost the majority of my left sleeve in my activity as well which I was substituting the leather sleeve with that was strapped around my shoulder.

This did bring up the point that I would need to think about getting some new clothes in the near future for myself. However, it had been worth every burn and my left sleeve and everything else that had gone into my work for the result spoke for themselves! I smirking once again thinking about the surprise that was ready for use if the need arose. And I feel there was a fair chance the need would come up, not a guarantee, but I'm prepared. I can pride myself in the fact that my knack of preparing for the worst case isn't well developed for a false reason. Due to my bad luck that frequently made appearances, I have had opportunities to practice prep for the worst-case scenario.

I reached the temple and went inside with a heavy feeling of foreboding in my heart and that was never a good sign, but at least it wasn't my danger signal… yet. I guess I will see how long it takes my bad luck to kick in, with its normal timing, it will unlikely be very long, if I go off the status quo. As I may have mentioned, my bad luck is as dependable as clockwork in the frequency and precision it strikes me.

So, as I made my way to the council chamber, I had to wonder about one fact in particular that came to mind. That fact being who in the hell had the bright idea to build the council chamber on the top floor of a six-dragon story building instead of the ground floor. I know for space purposes, it is more efficient to go vertical more than horizontal when it came to buildings but come on! What kind of world-class idiot had this stupid idea?! Then a second, more worrisome thought popped into my mind and I couldn't help but gulp at the thought. Should I fall or be sent out a window from the sixth floor, it would be a very, very long way down for me to plummet. From what I have seen so far from the scale of dragons versus humans when it comes to size, it is somewhere around five to one, perhaps a tad more. With that in mind that is approximately thirty stories to fall. I would very much like, not fall that far if I didn't have to!

I found myself all too soon standing in front of the large door to the council chamber and before I continued, I swallowed nervously, took a deep breath and calmed myself. I then knocked on the door or rather banged to make sure I was heard inside. The door opened all too quick for my liking and I took a deep breath then stepped into the room. As I walked through the door, I felt like I was coming into a courtroom in cuffs, coming down the rows of benches about to be put on a serious trial! And let me tell you, the feeling is uncomfortable in ways that word don't accurately say.

In front of me were the six guardians from before sitting in a semicircle on the other side of the room. Terrador was in the middle in the head honcho position and the look on his face directed at me was definitely not a happy one. In fact, to say he was between irritated and angry would be my assessment and that was definitely not a good start in my favor. Nevertheless, I kind of expected that from Terrador as he and I really didn't hit it off well and I doubt that would change anytime soon. I glanced to the left of Terrador to see the expressions on the three guardians to the left. Cyril who was direct to the left of Terrador had a harsh cold look set on his face, so no help there. In fact, from what I saw, all the male dragons were looking rather miffed and that was directed at yours truly.

My hopes were sinking lower then what they were getting back to Warfang or even before entering, and those hopes had been LOW, to begin with! I knew my chances of coming to an understanding with the guardians would be slim to none, but not this close to none! Spectra was thankfully not sporting a dark expression, but more a worried one for I would assume me and my traveling companions. Yet that was what I would expect as she was one of the few that knew of this journey before we left. The gray dragon Huron had a straight face though his eyes looked thoughtful, the only male that wasn't glaring at me. As I had expected Huron was as he had been before unreadable so, I didn't know what to expect. At least those two didn't hurt my standing at the moment and I wasn't doing well, to say the least. I switched my sight to the right of Terrador to see the other two guardians. Volteer's expression was surprising, he wasn't chattering away like he did whenever I was around him. No, he was extremely ticked about this situation. Lastly, there was Solara to the right of Volteer, she looked… calm, how she was so calm I couldn't begin to figure, yet I won't complain about it.

To say that I was starting to get a tad nervous at this point wasn't untrue, but I was not worried for myself but for my traveling companions. And I think my chances of us coming to a mutual understanding are horrendously at zero. Talk about your judge and jury condemning you before the start and giving of one's defense and that's unfair. I feel like I am already judged to be guilty before I had a chance to defend myself for the actions in question! Hell, I doubted I was going to get a chance to say anything, on that we shall see. I glanced over to my immediate left and saw Seth and Cyra were facing the guardians as there were in the same boat as myself.

Terrador cleared his throat to bring everyone in the room to order, "I believe we all know why we are gathered here today," he stated. I had to say that is was a rather cryptic start to this reprimand, I had a very bad feeling about this, yet I still felt no danger signal going off at this time. Terrador continued, "The three of you, have committed an error."

"Agreed Terrador," Cyril said turning to where Seth, Cyra and I were, "the three of you have been foolish."

I suppose I should expect that from the blue dragon, from all the things I had heard about him, I guess that is what adult dragons do, I think. When I gazed over at Cyra, she was looking down at the floor after that statement. Seth wasn't looking at the floor yet, but it was heading that way as Cyra's was. I, on the other hand, wasn't ashamed and didn't show any regret for the trek done or the results that came with them. I would defend the choice for myself, Cyra and Seth to the utmost and if that meant arguing and even fight the Guardian, then so freaking be it! I knew this would come and I had accepted it and was ready to take the consequence of the venture. However, Seth and Cyra wouldn't be punished as I would, I would make sure of that before I am forcibly removed from this room by whatever means I am! I felt a feeling of righteous anger start to kindle in me and that was bolstering me.

"Do the three of you realize what could have happened to you," chided Volteer.

By this point, I've had enough of these accusations from the guardians and their chiding. I was certainly not going to just stand by and take this crap gosh dang it, let alone allow both my friends endure this! Plus, they are missing the point in this entire journey that we went on and the results are the important point in all of this! It was as Cyril spoke up that I was coming to my decision, "Seth and Cyra, you, in particular, should know better."

Okay, I can take the rap and crap that is dished out at me and in this instance, I have earned it and this was one of those. But I won't let others do that to my friends while I'm able to anything about it, even if those doing it were the ones they saw as their teachers. If anyone was to blame in this, it was me and I would take the fall and I would make sure of that. "Hey," I snapped. "It is not their fault, it is mine! So, if you want someone to blame for this here I am, blame me then get over yourself." It was high time that someone shows the guardians that they aren't all-knowing, and they can be wrong just like everyone else. The would hear what I would say and I'm loyal to my friends no matter what happens to me, "I was the one who asked and convinced Seth and Cyra to go with me on this journey!"

Terrador glared at me and I returned his gaze, "Although you are our guess this is pushing your luck Saber," he said.

I couldn't stop the laughter that came at Terrador's comment as it was hysterical when applied to me. The magnitude of comedy came from me knowing my luck as I did and it had been a while since that kind of talk was applied to me! "Terrador or I guess this would be to all you guardians, pushing my luck is a daily thing for me. You have no idea how powerful my bad luck is and you should be thankful that you are ignorant. It is a challenge every day to survive in my shoes nevertheless, I believe you are missing a huge point in all of this!"

"What point do you say we are missing," Cyril said in a non-friendly tone as if daring me to answer.

With me being myself, I wasn't one to disappoint someone who extends a dare to me. My issue is which I was getting rather ticked at is the Guardians only putting the blame for negative things of this venture instead of looking at the good that came from it. When I get ticked, I use sarcasm more and to insult without really thinking the idea through. An unfortunate shortcoming of mine, "Hmm let me see! Maybe the point of us," I put a hand to my chin, "oh I do not know, saving Nightbane, Nightmare, and Ruben." I shrugged "That is unless you did not want that to happen?"

The shocked expressions on everyone's faces from the last line I had said were more an answer in this than anything. I, however, ignored them and continued, "Yet none of you seem the type to do that kind of thing. Still, I cannot see doing nothing and leaving those three to be tortured by the apes being all that much better or different than that." I focused my gaze on the Guardians, sending the ball to their side of the court "So, care to explain the sense of that to us? If you do that, then feel free to reprimand to your heart's content afterward, if you can explain your reasoning to a satisfying standard that is?"

I waited for their defense and explanation, "That is not what was planned or the point," said Huron.

No, I wasn't going to let that answer fly, not with what Seth Cyra and I had dealt with. I swung around to face Huron for I hadn't expected the wind dragon to come into this discussion at all. I sniffed at his statement, "You say that and you can continue to say that all you like if it makes you feel better and sleep at night, keep doing so," I shot back. "However, the fact of the matter is they were being beaten and tortured while you were planning and doing nothing." I held out a hand, "Now, I agreed that planning does make chances of success better. And where caution is good and all, yet there comes a point that it becomes a harmful detriment."

Terrador spoke up at that point and he was glaring at me, "That is enough that is not what this meeting is about," he replied

Changing the subject to cover yourselves, that's not going to happen while I'm in the room! I had always been taught by Master Kai that when you do something wrong to admit it and improve yourself for the better. So, I was not about to say silently in this and let them wave off the point I had brought up. "Of course, you are supposed to be all-knowing and infallible, why would you admit something that can be seen as a bad call," I said in a disparaging tone. "Please, do not tell me that you dragons do not believe the philosophy as I believe the idea goes, 'using the ends to justify the means'. I think it is a good and viable thing in this situation and others like it." I caught Seth's gaze who was giving me a confused look I would guess what I had just said. I sighed slightly at this, "What I mean is the result is what counts and matters, the way it is obtained is not really the issue."

"That is all well and good," spoke Volteer and I turned to the dragon, "But the actions taken were wrong."

The longer this went on, the more it irked me for what does it freaking matter how something gets done as long as it gets done?! My use of sarcasm was increasing the more frustrated I got. I laughed, "Wrong, was it? Is it wrong because we went without your knowledge and your permission, or was it wrong because you were not the ones who thought of it and sent us? Oh wait, maybe it is really because you were not willing to do it yourself, I don't know, but what do you all think?!"

Oh, my sarcasm was getting thicker and thicker, and I was dishing the good stuff out which I don't do to this point often. I felt someone's paw step on my foot and when I glanced over to my left slightly and notice that it was Cyra that was stepping on my foot. Fine I will try to be nice for Cyra, it will be up to the Guardians to defuse the situation the rest of the way. "I am not trying to undermine your way of doing things. It may appear that I am, but I am asking you to see things in a little different way. It is never bad to look at a situation in a different way than you did the first time," I said in an even tone.

"I would say that Saber has a point," Spectra spoke in my defense. "We need to keep an open mind these days. They were able to help Nightbane and Nightmare get back to Warfang even Ruben was with them. The other point is that they came back unharmed which with the idea of traveling around Pyria is very unlikely."

I wanted to shake Spectra's paw in thanks, she understood what I was getting at. Okay, your Honor, maybe I had gone a tad far in my sarcastic insulting and I would apologize to the guardians later. After all, I'm not a bad or evil person at heart, I try to be nice when I can and apologize for the things that slip out occasionally. I was feeling hopeful in the chances I had in this and the situation would end nicely. However, my feelings of hopefulness vanished the second I met Terrador's eyes. He wasn't buying what Spectra was saying.

All righty then, I take back my previous statement your Honor! There will be no apology and I certainly won't be stopping on the sarcastic insulting now! I'm just getting warmed up and my prep will be proven wonderfully! I decided to just start the impending argument with Terrador, most likely Cyril and probably Volteer as well. I glared back at Terrador with a gleam of defiance. It is better, I have found to get things like this over and done with, why let them build up when you didn't need to?! "If you have something to say to me Terrador, then just come out and say it! I see no reason to as we humans put it 'beat around the bush' so, out with what you want to say," I posed.

"It is obvious that you hold contempt to those in charge, your actions and manners make that clear," Terrador said this with controlled anger.

It was looking like Terrador and I weren't going to get along for a while, I knew that from the first moment I had met him, but things were just becoming worse. I grunted an affirmative at that statement, "Well, I will certainly not deny that I do not get along well with those in authority. Yet, if you are inferring that you are in such a position, then stop, because you have still not shown any qualities that such a job requires. I do not give my respect to just anyone, you have to earn it! You guardians have yet to do anything to earn it and by what I have seen and heard you have a lot to change before you do," I iterated

There was silence after I spoke for almost a minute, then Cyril snorted at my answer, "You need to learn manners young one."

Manners he says, ha ha ha I'll show him manners! My best manners for those I don't have much… no, scratch that, ones I have no respect for. Okay my wonderful sarcastic wit, time to prove yourself and shine! I turned to Cyril and put my hand to my chin and tilted my head slightly as if I were in thought and said with as much sarcasm as possible what I thought of his statement. "Manners huh? Here I thought manners meant being nice to others but silly me, apparently manners mean blindly doing what you are told even if it is obviously stupid. How could I have been so clueless about the definition of manners for so many years? Oh, Cyril, you have shown me the light and error of my ways," I mused.

Okay, maybe I might have laid that on a bit thick but come on, that was sarcasm at some of its finest! Besides, Cyril was blatantly asking for it and I am what one might call an opportunist and proud to be so too. "I thought you were different yet, you blatantly come out and insult us," Volteer said.

They are only now realizing that I'm insulting them when I have been pretty much been slapping them in the face sarcastically speaking! That is actually kind of sad, to tell the truth, still, I turned to Volteer and tilted my head to the side. "Uh no, I would not say that I am insulting you, directly at least, I am being blunt and sarcastic actually and that is different. Sometimes being blunt is the best way to get a point across, sad but true, adding Sarcasm is just a bonus to the delivery," I replied.

The tension in the air was getting very thick by now and with the crap I've been dealing with recently, the tension was refreshing. Seth and Cyra were trying to get me to stop with their expressions and body language. However, I couldn't do so, this had gone to the point of no return a while ago! We were finally getting somewhere with this and I was not about to bring it to a halt! Terrador had his hindquarters raised and his lips began to curl to show his fangs. My danger sense was blaring at me now and crazily so. Thankfully, I was smart enough to have Yubashiri clipped into place on my belt before coming here. My right hand went to the hilt of Yubashiri and settled into a defensive stance. "Anytime, anywhere Terrador, I will not be intimidated by you, so just name the time and place, then we will have us a rumble. That said, bring it, and do not think your size will give you an advantage over me. I have beaten many opponents who were bigger than me," I stated.

I focused on Terrador as he did the same with me, "You could be a danger to dragons and I will protect them all," he said.

This dragon is treading a dangerous road, but then so am I, "A danger? I refer to the standard legal answer with that, even if you do not understand what that means, and that is it depends. Will you put me in the position that I will have to be a danger to some dragons? Because, I will not simply stand and let another do what they feel like to me when I do not agree," I returned, while the other guardians shifted uneasily.

I took one step forward and planted my feet squarely on the floor for a solid defense and readied myself to fight. This was inevitable from the beginning, Terrador and I fighting, our personalities just clash too much for us to not butt heads. Cyril moved forward in between Terrador and myself, "Now Terrador calm down. He might have said some things he should not have, but this is not worth a fight," he said.

Seth came up beside me and made his attempts to stop me, like Cyril was for Terrador, "Saber stop this, it is crazy. You cannot fight Terrador, he will beat you," Seth reasoned.

I heard Seth, but I wasn't inclined to listen to him, I was completely focused on Terrador. Joy, what a cheerleader I have, no? "Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said, "just have some faith in me. You need to understand Seth, that there are some disagreements that cannot be settled by talking! Those disagreements are settled better and faster by fighting out the differences of opinion! And I may surprise you and beat Terrador, but then again I very well might lose. Either way, the matter will be settled through this fight. I am prepared, so do not worry."

Spectra started forward at that moment, "Both of you stop this at once, this accomplishes nothing."

That's what she thinks, but I would disagree, there really are times where talking just doesn't cut it. Terrador and I kept getting closer, Terrador was showing me a clear view of his fangs and I had to say they looked very sharp, but so what? I had Yubashiri, let's see his scales stop my blade dead when I do a hard thrust. The differences that there were between us wouldn't dissuade me from this. So, I answered Spectra in the best way I could, "No can do Spectra. It would appear that the males of the dragon race are not all that different than human males when it comes to settling situations that cannot be done with compromising. We have the tendency to duke it out and that is fine by me."

I started to smile as Terrador and I drew closer as I felt the adrenaline begin to pump in me. That means to me that it's time to draw the line in the sand, "Just to confirm the point of this Terrador, this is not a fight for the title of 'Alpha Male' here, it is to settle our differences of opinion. As for the rest of you all, I would recommend you move to the sideline and stay out of this so that you do not get hurt."

We were by now, in close proximity to one another. So we began to circle each other, studying one another. I knew that Terrador was looking for a weak point in my defenses as I was doing the same with him. He may not be the best leader, but when it came to fighting, I could see the signs that he knew what he was doing. Terrador suddenly swung his tail around at me, to which I performed an amazing backflip out of the way avoiding his tail by a couple of inches. I landed two feet behind from where I started. I rushed forward drawing Yubashiri as I went and swung hard at Terrador's left side landing a blow with the flat of the blade. There was an audible smack with the shot I had landed and Terrador stumbles a few steps to his right.

The next thing I register, I was hit with a column of earth that came out of the floor. I was sent flying ten feet and I had to say, earth hitting you really can hurt! I bounced against the floor only once before I curled into a ball to spin myself around to recover and moved my feet under myself. I connected both of my feet to the floor and slid a couple of feet before I stopped and came back up to a defensive stance. I breathed evenly and kept calm for I knew if I was to have any chance in this fight I would need to keep calm and not lose my head!

Terrador lowered his head, so that I couldn't miss his horns and then charged at me. I jumped to the right and rolled around Terrador as he rushed passed me. I came out of the rollback on my feet like I had meant to do so from the start. The second I was I sprinted at him as fast as I could my sword held horizontal and stiff, slamming the base of his tail with the back side of my sword hard. Terrador slid about twenty feet away from me. He was reeling from the impact I had delivered. He turned around to face me and rush forward at me again and I sidestepped him but missed the motion of his head. He swung his head and hit me hard and I was sent into the wall opposite the main door with a slam.

The wind was knocked out of me with a huff at the moment I had made contact with the wall and came to an abrupt halt. I collapsed to the floor gasping, trying to breathe and get much-needed air in me. It was the only reflex that got me to my feet for my mind was still reeling from the impact. My will of not wanting to lose is strong and could get me through a lot of punishment! I shook my head to clear my vision and to get my dazed mind back in working order. I could hear someone approaching me and I assumed it to be Terrador and knew I was running out of time and options. I focused on my feelings of determination and felt a surge of energy go through me. I heard gasps from different directions and I brought my head up and my sword to the ready. Now, however, Yubashiri was covered with arcing electricity knowing that my swords reach was now extended.

My vision had cleared to a degree so, I could see Terrador's look of surprise. I smiled at him, "You did not think I would be an easy opponent, now did you," I posed.

I barely notice a ringing in my ears from the impact, but I ignored it for the time being and refocused on the fight. Terrador opened his maw and I got a glimpse of green light and a split second later, my mind then registered what that green light meant. As with all dragons and dragonesses, when they use their element a light normally forms at the maw and from that light comes the elemental shot. I leaped to the right and got out of the way in the nick of time. I turned my head to the left slightly to see what looked like a rock stalactite shot pass me. I didn't have the time to move back to a defensive stance before another rock stalactite was shot at me. I barely had time to use Yubashiri to block the blunt force the rock was sent with. Yet, when it hit Yubashiri the rock shattered into small fragments and those didn't stop.

Those pieces went past Yubashiri and pummeled my body and I was sent backward, I would guess ten feet at least. I sunk to my right knee and covered my mouth with my left hand and begun to cough. When I brought my hand away I saw that there was a noticeable amount of blood that I had coughed up. This didn't bode well for me. If I was already to the point that I was coughing up blood, then I was in trouble. Still, that wouldn't stop me in this fight, only when I can't move and fight anymore will I concede!

I glared at Terrador, feelings of unbound anger and thirst for vengeance swelling up in me. It was only as a red tint began encroaching in of the field of my vision that I realized this was getting out of hand. The red tint was a warning to me that the bad voice who I refer to as Shae is having an influence on me. With the things Shae had manipulated me into doing, he is nothing but trouble and I knew that. I shook my head in refusal to that and made my answer mentally clear, while mental shouting, 'You stay the hell out of my business Shae! Your malicious influence is not needed or wanted so butt the hell out and go away!'

The red tint receded from my vision as did the feelings of raw anger and vengeance. The world around me came back fully and once again my reflexes helped me get back up to my feet. I caught a glimpse of Terrador charging at me again and I knew this fight was over. My argument with Shae had cost me throwing the fight and so, I had lost, simple as that and worse as well. I felt surprisingly relaxed in this knowledge, as I felt my body clench up preparing for the hit that was coming. I heard a voice shout and someone scream, "Wait Terrador! STOP!"

I couldn't tell who had spoken or screamed, still as unfortunately as it was already too late for that. The impact of Terrador ramming me sent me flying and I smashed against the stain-glass window that was on one of the sides of the chamber that didn't have doors. The window shattered with a loud crash and my momentum kept me going. I really didn't even feel the not small number of glass shards cut into me as I went through the window. Nevertheless, the shattering of glass acted as a final wakeup call before I started falling downward. I had a brief time of mental clarity right after I smashed through the window. The last shot of adrenaline gave me enough of that clarity to react. I had fitted to my left forearm what I had built during the time that I had before the meeting, the object that had earned me the many burns. What could be my last chance at not becoming a splatter of organic stuff on the ground below when I hit!

The device was attached to a metal brace that fitted to my left arm with one long piece that had a two-inch width and was about thirteen inches in length with two leather straps firmly connected to it. Connected to the metal brace, was a weapon that had three crescent-shaped pieces of reinforced steel eight-inches long that were sharp on the outside yet blunt on the inside. They were configured in a 'claw' formation with two on one side and one on the other and when closed they fit between each other.

The mechanical system in that drum that the claws were attached to had even impressed the moles. I don't think they have seen motors and hydraulics before and they had been really interested. There was a second drum behind the first one that was used to store the resilient chain I had employed linked to the claw drum. That, in turn, worked with the hydraulics to launch the claw out as far as the chain would allow which should be around five to six meters. The whole system was controlled by two collections of cables, one connected to rings on my fingers and the other to my thumb. My thumb controlled the system the launching and recall of the claw, my other fingers control the opening and closing.

I had used the mechanical piece from stuff I had with me and I then used what the moles had to integrate the two simple motors into the weapon. I even built in a way for the claw to be stored when not in use. The moles even asked me to teach them how to build and use the motors and hydraulic system. I called this weapon by part of the name of the idea that had inspired me to a great extent, on the construction 'the hookshot'. However, since it doesn't use a hook I went with the name 'the Grapple shot' instead.

It was now time that I put my recently built Grapple shot to a field test and see its practical use. I flipped the switch on the side and the vise claw cylinder came out to the ready position. At the same time, I undid the ties on the leather sleeve to expose the grapple shot and give it a clear path. I raised my left arm and aimed at the wood poles that stuck out at the top of every floor so I would guess support the structure.

My vision was getting blurry and a grey tunnel was starting to appear at the edge, my consciousness was slipping. I did catch sight of two blurs above, but I knew I was running out of time, so I focused on the task I needed to do. I manipulated the controls to have the claw open, and then launch it out. There was a quiet boom from hydraulic system releasing the air pressure as the claw detached and shot up. It flew up and the chain pouring out from the drum with a great deal of force. I heard the claw hit one of the wood poles and I closed the claw on the wood as the chain kept coming out from the drum. There came a jerk when the chain was at its full length though I barely noticed the pain, I was too far out of it.

As I felt two bodies grabbing me, I gave a quiet laugh, "People say I prepare too much, well how now brown cow," I muttered before everything went black for me.

-Seth's pov-

Cyra and I had leaped out the window after Saber had been sent through it and started falling down towards the ground. Saber as he fell he used something on his left arm that looked like a claw with a chain connected to it. The claw grabbed one of the wooden supports for the roof and the chain brought Saber to a stop from falling. We flew down to where Saber hung, the chain linked to the claw looked to be attached to something on his left arm. I gave Saber a quick check and sighed in relief that he was alive, once again he had defied all odds and survived, the unusual tool he had saving his life.

The red starting to show did not bode well for Saber though, going through the window had not done well for him. That he had fought Terrador at all was crazy and in the end, he had lost, but Saber had held his own for longer than I thought he would. Cyra held onto Saber while I got the claw off the support it was holding on to and we slowly brought him down to the ground below. We were met by all of the guardians even Terrador as we set Saber down gently, he already being unconscious.

"Seth do you think Saber will be okay," asked Cyra worriedly.

I looked over at Cyra, then back at Saber, "I don't know, but this is Saber we are talking about. He can survive a lot that others cannot, he has shown that for as long as we have known him," I answered, for it was the best I could come up with.

"Seth is correct, Cyra," Spectra said. We both turned to my sister who had just spoken and she smiled at the both of us, "You two do very well good job." Spectra then swung around and gave Terrador a cold glare that made the dragon flinch, "As for you Terrador, what were YOU THINKING," snarled Spectra.

Cyra and I stared at Spectra, because I know I have not seen Sister this mad for a long while! Spectra is not one that can be ticked off or get mad easily, she is usually calm most of the time. So, for her to be snarling like this at another Guardian no less, I have never seen her do this. Terrador took a step back, "Well I… was," he started.

Spectra and Solara cut Terrador off at the same time, "YOU WERE NOT THINKING AT ALL," they shrieked.

It looked like both dragonesses were about to rip into Terrador, but a blast of wind and sound stopped the conversation. We all turned to see Huron along with Nightmare standing with serious looks on their faces, Nightbane and Ruben were standing a little behind them. "Now everyone calm down, bickering is not help anyone in this," stated Huron. "First let us get Saber so healing, Seth and Cyra please take Saber to the healer wing."

I nodded at Huron before I went over to where Saber was got under him and slid him onto my back. Cyra was behind me keeping an eye to make sure that Saber did not fall and we started off to the healer's wing. It had to be said for Saber, he had stood his ground against those who most would not and had done so without hesitation.

When Cyra and I got to the Healer's Wing, Saber was transferred to a bed. From there red crystal was used to try and help heal the injuries Saber had and there were quite a number of them. As time moved forward and we saw more, I tried to guess where Saber could have got the injuries and scars that he had. He had mentioned nothing about anything that might do the harm I was seeing the marks for.

-Saber's pov-

The feeling of warmth from something being pressed against me registered and that got my body to start working again be it slowly. My brain began to start back up and it took time to begin to comprehend what was going on. Vague memories were going around my head, the fight with Terrador, my refusal to heed Shae. My eyelids were heavy as I tried to open them, but I did eventually managed it and found my vision to be very blurry. I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as the pain was starting to register by my brain and it wasn't pleasant at all. I felt pain all over my body coming in, meaning my brain was up and running again just most likely not at full steam.

The sound of voices around me beat upon me, but I really couldn't tell who the voices belonged to. Those voices for all I know could be in my head, I have those, more of them since getting to the Dragon Realm. That's not to say that I don't hear voices even after all the years I have attempted to shut them out, there is just more of them now. Honestly, I'm not sure if it's just me or if my mind is just under a great deal more stress than it has been.

As the world was still swimming and nothing was getting clearer, I closed my eyes and opened them again and opened them with little change. My breathing wasn't the best, certainly not regular for me, and just breathing hurt somewhat. I tried to lift my head off whatever I was splayed, but pain burst inside my head in the form of a skull fracturing headache that demanded my attention. I hissed in pain and dropped back down to the surface under me, which was soft at least, which I would take. With the pain I was experiencing, I definitely came off the worse in the fight with Terrador.

"Saber are you okay," asked a male voice.

I twisted my head slowly and looked over to my right to see the source of the voice, which was someone with black scales, I would guess Seth. I managed to cough and smile painfully, "Well, I went crashing through a glass window and fell a good distance before coming to an abrupt halt. Now, I feel pain over most of my body from my activities which I did to get here. Still, I got to test a new toy-I mean weapon uh… tool, yes that would be the best term well, whatever. So overall I would say I will be fine given more time than usual to recover," I replied.

"We were so worried," interjected Cyra.

I turned my head slowly so that I didn't make the headache any worse to see Cyra on my other side. It would seem that I had made some very loyal friends here other than Spyro and Cynder. I haven't really had anyone worry about me like this that I can remember for a long while and it feels nice. Maybe being in the dragon realm won't be so bad after all as long as I keep the stupid stunts done down to a minimum. I relaxed back in the bed or whatever this surface was and fell back into the embrace of unconsciousness.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 17 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	18. The Time of Recovery

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 18: The Time of Recovery

-Neutral pov-

The philosophy that one mood can be replaced by another is a commonly understood one, but it is impossible to leave attunement altogether. However, profound boredom brings us as close to a state of un-attunement as we can come, and boredom is easy to come to an individual. Boredom is an enemy to sanity and good thoughts as history are rather good at proving though we wish not to admit it. With Saber confined to a bed for his recovery, boredom quickly became an unwanted companion. Saber tried to rid himself of the feeling, but it wouldn't leave him be as his body was on the road to recovering health.

-Saber's pov-

I was lying in the same bed that I'd been forced to be in since my mishap that involved me fighting Terrador. The passage of time hadn't lost meaning yet, but it certainly had less influence in my view lately. Perhaps it is the boredom that in pretty much constant with me not too long after I found myself in this bed, it could be something else, but I find it unlikely. My recovery was going much slower than I would like personally, yet of course, I get no say in the matter. No, I wasn't tied down yet, but what my body was getting over made sure I didn't have the ability to do enough that I may as well be bound.

To say my injuries that I'd been collecting as of late were biting me in the rear isn't wrong, as much as it pains me to admit. What I had gotten from Terrador simply tipped the scales and made it so I couldn't ignore the things my body had been taking. The rest I was being forced to get was needed, but that doesn't mean that I like having to do little to nothing. Catching up on my sleep was sort of nice, but again, the forced aspect was unwelcome to me. The standing issue that I have not been able to dismiss was that I was flipping bored out of my mind. Having nothing to do is never a good thing for me, tends to lead to problematic situations and I avoid bringing more of those than I already deal with on a regular basis.

Thoughts that were going through my mind were not ones I like entertaining if I don't have to most of the time. Idle time is my enemy as much as the devil himself is, so I like to keep occupied as best I can and right now I'm unable. This was one of the major reasons I'm not fond of doctor's offices, healer's clinics or any other medical type of place because I tend to do little to nothing. I know it is their job to help one's recovery and I have nothing against those in that line of work or profession whatsoever. But come on, does the patient have to be bored out of their mind while they're recovering?!

Seth and Cyra had left after they had been assured that I would be fine, they had said they had other things to do. They did come and visit me at least once a day, which is nice of them, but as I'm stuck here, I don't feel inclined to be pleasant. When someone says they have something else to do, I think that just sounded like a stinking convenient excuse to be able to leave a place! I wish I could have such an easy one to use to exit this wing of the temple, but no matter how many ways I've said it, I get told no!

I assure you, I had other things to do too yet here I am still stuck in a bed doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! It doesn't have to be anything valuable or entertaining, I'm willing to low the standard! It would be nice to do something other than lay on the bed, yet it still hurt to put all that much weight on my legs at the moment. So, probably not wise to walk around, for the time being, that being said, I found myself sighing at my situation that I was left to often enough. I would even take a visit from IC and get into a name-calling match just to pass the time, I was that bored.

Well, looking on the bright side of how things currently were, I was getting better than where I had been after the talk with the Guardians. I still had a lot of bandages covering a good majority of my body, but I could be in a worse position. I could have hit the ground after crashing through the window and going thirty stories down… *shiver* actually, I really don't want to think about that outcome, it would be really messy!

And like I mentioned, I've had a couple of visitors, so at least I have had others to talk to other than the healers. Said healers really don't talk to you other than to ask you questions about how your condition is and so BORING! Of course, Seth and Cyra were the first, but I was just waking up at that time. Spectra and Solara had been the next ones to see how I was, they had apologized for what had happened. I had told them it was okay and that I would recover and not to worry. The next set of visitors was the ones I didn't expect, namely Cyril, Volteer and to my extreme surprise Terrador. The three had apologized about what had happened and I had accepted their apology. What had gone down between Terrador and me had been my fault to a degree and I take responsibility for that. The other visitor that had come to see me was Ruben and we had taken that time to get better acquainted with one another and had become quick friends.

I had asked all those who had visited me where Spyro was since I hadn't seen him lately for I kind of wonder. Knowing Spyro and how he is, I really expected that he would be in here to see me first when he heard what I had done. Yet, I had learned that he along with Cynder and accompanied by IC had been sent to investigate a rumor of a group of dragons having been seen to the east. I worried a little, but at least the Guardians weren't sending those two out individually for the time being and that was an improvement. I'm curious what Spyro would say after he was told I was in the healer wing and the circumstances that put me here. The fight I had with Terrador would unlikely sit well with him, but I'm one that doesn't follow authority figures unless I see a reason to. Going through the windows of the council chamber to end up in here, it was one hell of a story I could say, and I am the one who lived it!

It was when I was told had been close to two weeks had gone by since I got to the healer wing though it seemed much longer than that, things change finally. In the evening time, one of the healers came into my room and asked me to try walking which I hope meant there was a chance for me to get out. I did what I was told though putting weight on legs was still painful, it was nowhere near what it had been earlier, and I kept my expression masked to not show the pain. I would do what I could to get out of the healer wing, and I wasn't lying about my condition, just not mentioning some points.

I managed to walk enough to convince the dragons I was healed enough to leave and then I was FINALLY released with me having to promise to take it easy on myself! I promised that in a heartbeat, and I would try my best, but things happen and I won't deny that. I still had bandages wrapped around my legs, arms and upper part of my chest and back. Apparently, I was told that crashing through that window did one incredible number to my back, which took most of the glass shards that hit me. My back is already a mess from the things Uncle Douchebag did to me as I have many marks and scars from the many beatings and whippings he gave me over the years. I dislike others seeing my back, it brings up questions I would rather not answer, so better for others not to see it.

Back to the healers saying that I would need to exercise every day, I would do what I promised, yet little did they know I do that anyway and I am proud to say I have yet to miss a single morning for eight years running. That had been broken by the last near two weeks, but I WOULD MAKE UP FOR THAT! True, I would need to tone down my routine for a bit, still other than that it wouldn't change as that was a part of me. I slowly made my way to my room for the night, and the small comfort of being able to sleep in your own bed is something I will never take for granted again! It felt incredible to crawl into the bed which was pretty much mine, let me tell you.

The next morning, I decided to go find Seth and Cyra to show them that I was out of the healer wing and I'm proud of that fact. It had the good thinking to pack extra clothing in my pack, I had one set still, the other was in horrible condition. Up until that point, I had nothing else to wear and I will leave it at that, so I needed to get something to work with. My current attire was starting to be a tad embarrassing. Both my shirt and pants had a lot of rips, in fact, I had to make my pants shorts because of this deterioration. My shirt, which had been a medium length sleeve that went down to my elbows, now was almost to my shoulders. The hem of the shirt was getting higher as well. In other words, it was high time to get some new clothes. Dragon kind doesn't apparently have any view or understanding of modesty. However, they don't wear clothes, so I suppose that is understandable. I was hoping Seth and Cyra could help me out on finding a place I could get clothing made.

It took me an hour to get myself ready and head out to find the two I could call friends here in the Dragon Realm. I was walking a tad slower than I would normally, my body was still working on recovery. I was sore after morning routines, but it did help somewhat as the muscles were stretching as they should. My routines were doing what physical therapy would for the healing process, that's what I say and I'm sticking to it.

My search for the dragon and dragoness I was wanting to find took me time, I started at the top tier with the temple and worked my way from there. I was ignored by most out and about, but that was pretty normal for me and I don't complain about that. I did finally spot Seth and Cyra in the garden on the north side of the upper tier of Warfang after searching for a time. "Yo Seth and Cyra what's the good word," I greeted the two.

Both of them turned and looked at with the expressions of surprise and a look that I've come to call the 'explanation please' look. The look was getting to be kind of common, came with words and phrases that dragons didn't understand that was a part of the human language. I rolled my eyes in response, "In other words what good thing is happening with you two," I clarified.

Seth glanced over me still seeing some of the bandages I was wrapped in and he replied, "Well, first, should you really be walking around yet? Get the rest you need Saber, do not push yourself too hard."

While the concern is appreciated, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself and have been able to do so since I was young. I gave Seth a close to deadpanned look, it was the best I could manage at the moment, "My health is my business, but thanks for asking, the concern is appreciated. Yet, you really expect me to stay confined to the healer wing any longer than I have too, not a chance of that! Still, you are avoiding the question Seth," I said.

My answer came not from Seth, but Cyra, "We were about to go and wait for Spectra to get back."

I was forced to pause at the piece of information for Spectra being out is unexpected from what I know. So the question is then what would have Spectra going away from Warfang as I could come up with nothing. "Where might have Spectra gone," I asked flatly.

Cyra giggled at my question, which I hadn't seen coming and I couldn't explain what she would giggle. I wonder what is funny in Spectra being gone because she didn't seem the time to do things without a reason. "She went to check up on a friend of hers," Seth added.

Okay, a friend Seth says, this is getting weirder by the second and I don't know if I want to ask for more details. Then for Spectra to be gone implies said friend either lives in the lower parts of Warfang or doesn't live in Warfang at all. The more I learn of this, the more I feel that I don't want to know where this could end out. "I take it that you two being up here would mean this said friend of Spectra does not live in Warfang, correct," I posed.

Seth nodded in answer to my question, "No, she does not though she use to live here in Warfang, she left after some kind of disagreement with the guardians."

Curious, and not necessarily in a good way, yet this story gets more interesting all the time. I hesitate to turn the page on this now, "Well I can understand the disagreement with the guardians from recent experience now. However, I went into that knowing that was the likely outcome, but still. What is this dragoness friend of Spectra like to have such a bad argument with the guardians that she would leave," I questioned.

The response I got was Seth looking away from me, "Well she is," he paused, then continued, "different than others."

That one comment caught my attention for it said a lot of things, both said and unsaid and those are the ideas you pay attention to. This friend of Spectra's sound like a kind of an outcast and that is a position I can easily understand. As it said, I've been there and have done that, it's the story of my life for years now, the societal outcast. My left eyebrow did rise at that comment, "That sounds like a fancy and nice way of saying she does not fall into any part of the norm. Come on, I am different too, so how 'different' can she be," I inquired.

Seth didn't meet my gaze at my question, yet Cyra on the other hand or paw I suppose it would be with dragons piped up. "Sarana can be really moody and she does not get along with many others except Spectra and Solara," she said in her bubbly way.

I blinked a couple of times processing the information that Cyra had just said for there were alarm bells starting to go off in my head. I'm getting a sinking feeling that I'm going to regret learning about this 'Sarana'… I just feel it somehow. I exhaled, "So what you are basically saying is that the Sarana is an antisocial dragoness then," I asked.

Seth gave me the 'explanation look' again at what I said, and a sighed at seeing it for I had a good guess as to what he didn't understand. "Okay, 'antisocial' refers to someone that does not like to interact with others," I iterated.

Seth nodded slowly, "Yeah, that is a fairly accurate way to say what Sarana is like," he remarked.

At hearing that, if it was true I had a feeling one of two things will happen when I meet this Sarana. She will either love me or hate me and whatever result, it would be amped up to the 'Nth' degree. I wasn't looking forward to that at all, in fact, I was more dreading it, but back to business. I cleared my throat, "Well anyway, I was wondering if you two would be free to help me out with something," I asked. They both looked at me with a look that said they were waiting for me to elaborate, so I continued, "Well, the state of my clothes is for lack of a nicer term, very sad indeed as there is less than what I started with. So, simply put, I need to get some new clothes made I would guess as I'm the only human and so, there won't be any already made. However, I would not know where to start looking around Warfang for such an idea, that is if it even such an idea exists here."

Cyra cocked her head to the side, "Why do you even need those 'cl-oa-ths'," she asked.

Oh dear, this was a subject I never ever wanted to get into, especially with a dragoness as there is so much potential for misunderstanding and confusion. Oh well, it was bound to happen at some point I guess, "Cyra, the question of 'why humans wear clothes' has merit yet is one I really do not want to get into great detail with. So, simply put humans wear clothes out of three basic categorical reasons; first social acceptance, second medial obsessions, and third addictive, habitual and impulsive stupidity. Most reasons that other humans would come up with would fall under those," I iterated.

When I glanced at Seth's and Cyra's faces, they were just staring at me blankly, clearly not understanding what I had said to them. I wasn't surprised really, this subject would make little if any sense to them, it rarely makes logical sense to me. I would attempt to do my best to explain, but I'm not expecting much to come out of this. "Allow me to say that in a different way," I said, then cleared my throat. "The simpler way of putting it, there are three basic reasons that humans wear clothes and most reasons and excuses as I said to fall under one of the three. The first reason for the three is to feel that they belong with a group that they want to be a part of. The second is one I really doubt you will understand, but in the human world, there are these boxes that show pictures. The people in the said pictures are seen to be good looking or attractive. Through that, the people who make the clothes sell them for high prices and… never mind not worth getting into the world of advertising. The third and the worst reason for the three, but the one that tends to be the one that comes up all too often, addictive habitual and impulsive stupidity. In short, it is someone not thinking things through and ends up being stupid by choice, such an idea can happen at any time, place or anyone on a daily basis. That is the best and nicest way I say it, other than it is a problem we humans tend to flirt with from time to time."

Seth and Cyra still were looking at me strangely meaning that they hadn't gotten much if anything I had said. I figured as much with the subject of human needs of clothes, they wouldn't understand. I sighed in reluctant acceptance once again as there were just some subjects that dragons would never understand, and I knew that. "Okay think about it this way, you dragons have scales, the cheetah tribe has fur as do the apes," I reasoned. "We humans, unfortunately, lack all thee above, no scales or fur. In the summer and late spring that would not matter as much as the lack of heat is really nothing to worry about. However, during the night and colder time I can assure you it is a much larger concern for humans! Heat we humans may have and generate for ourselves, but when you lose heat faster than you can generate, it tends not to go well. Once a human's body temperature drops below a certain level we die, our bodies just cannot work if they get too cold. Clothes are the usually given solution to make sure that does not happen, they help keep more body heat in and keep us humans warm."

"Okay, I guess," Seth said, but then he tilted his head, "I still did not get most of what you said though." Well, at least Seth listened to me and didn't think I was crazy or anything of the like. I get that from time to time and the treatment that follows is never ever nice, and my health is troublesome enough to deal with.

"You got any of what Saber said," Cyra asked Seth, "it sounded like gibberish to me. Humans are pretty strange creatures from what he has said so far."

To be called strange isn't new for me, I have gotten used to it unfortunately over the years, it comes with being the outcast that I am to most. Yet, it still doesn't feel nice to be put under the umbrella of strange that I was. And I know that Cyra isn't trying to be mean, her personality wouldn't let her do that, too cheerful for that kind of thing. Although, she has a point in a subject she has no understanding in the slightest which is interesting, yet her obliviousness is kind of sad too. Seth had rounded to face Cyra and if I'm not mistaken, about to chide Cyra about calling me strange in a way. "Back in the human world the same could be said of dragons, they do not exist there, at least anymore," I commented.

Seth turned to me after I spoke up, "Are you saying that dragons might have been in the human realm at some point," he asked.

I blinked at Seth's inquiry and thought about his question for I hadn't thought about that exactly. It was entirely impossible that dragons had been to earth, the stories about dragons had to have some kind of basis to go off of after all. "Well, it is not like it is impossible I suppose, they could have been at some point. There are enough stories to say that it could, but I can't say for certain if dragons did exist on Earth. Historically speaking, there is no evidence that would say so for sure, it would have been quite some time ago if there were," I mused. Then I focused back on the previous topic, "Now back to the point would either of you know where I could find some new clothes?"

Cyra was the one to answer my question, "I have seen a shop that makes stuff that cheetahs and moles have on down of the ground level. That shop might be able to help in this, and it is down on the north side on the lowest tier."

That's not a lot to go on, but it is more than I had before finding Seth and Cyra and I'll take what I can get right now. And as the phrase goes, 'beggars can't be choosers' so, no complaining about the possibilities I have to work with. "That sounds like a good place to start and with you two there, if I do collapse you can catch me right," I questioned.

The three of us went off to the lower part of Warfang and got to walk down the main street towards I assume the place Cyra had mentioned. Seth was on my left and Cyra was on my right. Cyra was in her usual excited mood where she had a spring in her step. I looked at Seth and our eyes met and we both rolled them, "Cyra, would you please focus," Seth and I said at the same time.

Cyra turned to look at both of us with surprise but I ignored the expression and spoke, "I am not saying that your cheerfulness is not a wonderful quality of yours."

"No, it is a good part of you it is just," Seth said.

"There is a time and place for such things," I continued.

"At this time, it is not such a needed thing," Seth picked up.

"Nor is this one of those places," I finished.

Cyra looked more baffled than before and her eyes had gone wide for some reason, "How did you two do that," she asked.

"Do what," Seth and I asked at the same time.

I had to admit I was rather curious, and Seth seems so as well as to what Cyra was talking about. I mean, granted Seth and me were talking on the same subject, but that shouldn't be unusual I would think. "Talk at the same time and then talk back and forth," Cyra replied.

You know I just now realized that she was right, Seth and I had indeed spoken at pretty much at the same time for the first line. Then we had started saying lines and switching between one another. The first line of talking at the same time is something I can see happening, yet the back and forth exchange was very odd. It was almost like we were speaking the same line of thought that switched between one another. It happens between some, but it normally is between those that know each other well enough. "Well I would say that it is probably a fluke," I remarked.

My comment got the 'explanation' look again from both Seth and Cyra in response and I could only sigh. "A 'fluke' is a word that in the context in which I am using is the more common use of it, 'fluke' by the definition has two different meanings. First a stroke of good luck, an idea that really never happens to me as my bad luck makes sure of. Second, is an unusual occurrence or accident. I use fluke in the second meaning," I iterated.

Seth cocked his head to the side, "That makes sense… I guess, an unusual event, got it," Seth said

I nodded in confirmation, and then I turned to Cyra, "So Cyra, where is this shop that you mentioned? I recall that you said it was on the north end of the ground level tier. However, I think we will need to have a bit more information," I reasoned.

She motioned to the right down a side street, "It is down that street," she answered.

Well, that was clear and simple enough to go with, so we turned and walked down the street Cyra gestured towards. The street was narrower than the main street was, but there was still enough room for us to walk side by side. There were shops on both sides of the street we were on, the things that were displayed varied from shop to shop. After walking for a bit, I notice an interesting shop that had fabric in the windows ahead, and dragons seem to not really give it much of a glance. I assumed this shop was the one that Cyra had mentioned, which begs the question of how Cyra knew about the place, but I decided to not ask. My guess was confirmed when we stopped in front of the previously mentioned shop, "I take it this is the place you were talking about Cyra," I posed.

She nodded and smiled at me, "Yep yep yep, it is," she replied.

So we entered the shop and after going through the door it took a couple of seconds to adjust to the view that was in front of us. The first reason was the dimmer light in the shop and the other was the array and myriad of colors of all different shades in the form of clothes. The three of us just looked around for a minute at everything while we stood at the door. After the minute I caught sight of a cheetah with gray fur with black spots. They just stood or sat, I couldn't tell which with my current view, behind a counter staring at us. I cleared my throat, Seth and Cyra looked to me then followed my gaze to where the Cheetah was.

I figured that it would be up to me to do the talking as it was me that needed clothes, "Excuse me, we are here to see if we could make an order for something," I said.

The cheetah's eyes were a magenta color I noticed as the cheetah looked us over again, "I have nothing against dragons or dragonesses, but I don't make anything for them. As for you, I haven't the slightest clue what you even are," she returned.

By the voice, it would appear that the cheetah is female, and her reply in a matter of fact kind of tone, I don't think it was meant to be rude. To say I was a little apprehensive in this was not quite accurate, but then the last time I was around anyone from the Cheetah tribe… it had not gone over well for either party involved. I hope that this time will go better than the last because I need a change in flow from what it has been lately. Before I could say anything in my defense, the female cheetah came from behind the counter and came up close to me and gave me a sniff. "And your scent is quite different, you are not from around here are you," she questioned.

Not knowing what to do, I smiled sheepishly at her, "Is it really that obvious to everyone here or is it that I look so different than everyone," I asked.

She kept circling me as she studied me, "You look somewhat similar to the apes, not as many muscles though, but then they have too much and not enough mind anyways."

I felt anger shot through me for a second before I got it under control, "Listen cat, I am for whatever number times I have had to say this, I am not an ape. Although, I would agree that apes tend to have too much muscle and not enough brain," I replied curtly.

She looked back up to my face, staring intently, "You would not have met Chief Prowless would you?"

I managed to not show visible reactions to the question as I had, of course, met the cat she mentioned, and things hadn't been nice with that. No, not all Cheetahs are like that, but so far my encounter hadn't given me the nicest rep with the species. "Um… yes, I have, do you have a point in asking that," I inquired evenly.

She leaps back a small distance and clapped her hands or paws… whatever they were and smiled. "So you are the creature that is called a 'human' then? I have heard much about you," she said.

I was starting to worry a bit as with the rep I have with the cats, this could go either good or bad, it really depends. "What might you have heard and from whom," I posed.

"I would say most cheetahs know about you by now. You are one of the few who has stared down not only Chief Prowless, but a full hunting party without begging for your life, running or even flinching. Apes do not do that," she stated.

Yes, I know my normal behavior has and does get me into trouble around the Dragon Realm, that has been made clear. But even knowing my bad luck is prompt and efficient, can't it take a day off now and then and not make things harder for me. I don't want to be famous, nor do I have an interest in being infamous either, and yet, here I am being forced into that position. "Great, now I am infamous with the cheetah race as a whole, just what I need especially with my health as it is." I took a deep breath, "And whom may I ask did you hear about me from?"

"Hunter told me about you," she answered.

I sighed for I knew that encounter with the cheetahs was bound to come back to bite me in my rear. I am just surprised it took this long, my luck is usually quicker than this, but I have been down for a week so I guess my luck is catching up. Nevertheless, it could very well be the other part of my bad luck. You see, my luck had two different ways or forms of working after all. The first and the norm is that it is prompt, hits hard and then is done, simple as that and that I am used to. The other way is the worse of the two, in my opinion, takes its time and hits with more oomph and lasts for a while. I fear that this bite will go along the second form, if that is so, then this is far from over. I do believe that it is time for a subject change, "Anyway back to the topic of why my companions and I are here, I was hoping you could make some new clothes for me, um Miss," I requested, leaving the end open for her to supply her name.

She giggled and then bowed, "My name is Alya. If you want something made, I will need to know what you kind of qualities you want them to have."

I closed my eyes and put a hand to my chin to help me think as that was a potentially serious question. I thought for a minute, what qualities do I want in these clothes? Durable is a given and practical is as well, and I would like them to be comfortable if I could get that. I would be depending on these clothes to get me thing situations, and there is a difference with me than with others. Nonetheless, that is at least a good place to start with the three qualities I had thought of. I looked back at Alya, "Well first I would want them to be durable and easy to move in. Comfort would be nice, but I prefer the first two over that. Lastly, I would rather not have a color scheme that makes me a target and I am, unfortunately, a target of others more often than not," I iterated.

Then, I got down to describing in fairly decent detail what I wanted. I mean, I need the basics, shirt, pants and some sort of footwear, but hey I might as well go the whole way and give myself a better defense against the apes no? After I got done giving a description of what I had in mind, Alya nodded at my request, apparently have no issue with what I was asking. She then went deeper into the shop and the next sounds we hear are stuff being moved around. After a few minutes, Alya came back with fabric, scissors and sewing supplies. It does look like I was going to be measured and fitted right here and that means this is going to take a little while. If I got what I needed, then it would be worth the wait I say, but why make my companions wait for this. "Say Seth and Cyra, why not go and look around at the other shops for a while, this looks like this will take some time," I suggested.

They nodded and left while Alya started to measure me for I assumed the clothes she was going to make. Not more than five minutes later the door opened again and I thought Seth and Cyra had come back already. Yet when I turned, I saw a cheetah had come through the door and they looked a tad familiar, but can't say why. Alya looked up at the cheetah that had come in, "Oh Hunter I was not expecting you today," she said.

At the mention of the name Hunter, I took a second longer look at the cheetah and it was indeed the cheetah from the encounter I had with Chief Prowless. The green-eyed one that had the same color scheme as a normal cheetah on earth would. He glances at me and his eyes showed that he remembered me as well. Alya just kept going, now that she was cutting fabric, she would sometimes wrap the fabric around parts of my body then mark the fabric. She also seems to already be doing some sewing, "So it is you again," Hunter greeted.

I stared back, "Yeah, there a problem with me being myself," I posed flatly.

'Hunter' studied me for a bit, seems that is becoming a common action from most I meet here in the Dragon Realm. Granted, I understand that as the lone human, I would draw curiosity and suspicion and that's fine. It is more the comparison to apes that I am treated often enough that irks me the most, especially after seeing what I'm being compared to. "I see you have acquired some new injuries recently," Hunter mused.

I rolled my eyes in response and to the obviousness of the statement, "Yeah, that is one way of saying it I suppose. However, I guess I did ask for it and I did receive, the results of a hard lesson learned."

Hunter gazed at me curiously, "What lesson did you learn?"

I exhaled heavily followed by a short laugh, which I regretted quickly due to the pain that shot through my chest for a minute. My body was making sure that I wasn't forgetting that I was still recovering and to take it easy on myself. "To have a disagreement with a dragon can have drastic consequences, so prepare accordingly," I replied in answer.

Hunter looked surprised, "You disagreed with a dragon? I observed you could be very foolish, but that is more than I thought you would do," he shot back.

I waved a hand in dismissal, "It is not that big of a thing, but looking back on it… actually, it is probably one of the stupider things I have done so far in my life up to this point honestly. I will say this though, Terrador is not a guardian for nothing, because he knows how to fight."

The response I received was Hunter chuckling at my statement, got me to go quiet, "You are very interesting, no questioning that. I do not know many who would fight a dragon and a guardian no less by choice. Yet, you fight the head of the guardians and treat it as nothing out of the ordinary."

I snickered at what Hunter had said for it was true enough and I really couldn't deny that without lying. It was then a thought occurred to me and it involved Mara since she had implied that she and her cohorts had kill dragon and members of other species. Cheetahs I would image would be the most likely to be aware of them as they are rather good at tracking. So, I decided to ask him, "Say Hunter, this may sound odd, but I will ask it anyway." Hunter gave me his full attention and nodded for me to continue, "Have you or any of the cheetah tribe ever come up against or heard of a group that call themselves the 'silent killers'?"

Hunter thought for a moment and then shook his head, "No, I cannot say I have heard of any group that call themselves that name, why do you ask?"

I hesitated for a moment then began the story about Mara and what I had found out about her and what she had said. The monkey and I wouldn't doubt those like her are dangerous and shouldn't be left to their own devices. Hunter looked troubled about the information I gave, "I have heard of rumors that implied that some mysterious disappearances and deaths of many weren't accidents. Many were under the circumstances you have to say this Mara has described very accurately. You say she said there was more than just her, correct?"

"She inferred that heavily and that they 'were under the command of the ape king' I believe she said. The other thing that worries me and please do not say anything to guardians at the moment is this Ape King that Mara mentioned. Someone that has Mara and those like her at their command is dangerous and not one you underestimate."

"They're all finished," Alya said simply.

Yet, I turned to Alya as there had been a change in her voice, "Thanks… um, are you okay?"

Alya just left the room, so I turned to Hunter, "Was it something I said? I know I can come off as somewhat abrasive at times, but I do think I was showing good manners… for me at least," I muttered.

Hunter shook his head at my statement, "No that is not the reason Alya is reacting the way she is. Her entire family except her was killed in one of those previously unexplained events, which were most likely done by these 'silent killers' you mentioned."

"Oh," I uttered, understanding what was being said, "I see."

I picked up the clothes Alya had made and noticed that they were made exactly with the qualities I had asked for. The shirt and pants were some of the best I'd seen, much more durable than I would see in a story back on Earth. The shirt was a soft green with sleeves that went down to the middle of my upper arm. The shirt itself was not skin tight but fairly form fitting. I'm not one to brag about the results of my martial arts and kendo training over the years. But the fact is, I had well-defined muscles that showed noticeably, so I can really hide that. That said, the shirt hugged my chest and upper body, yet not tightly enough to make it hard to breathe. The pants, like the shirt, were form-fitting, they were brown and ended at my mid shins, why there I had no idea? Maybe it has to do with something with the cheetah legs? The waist of the pants seemed to have some sort of elastic equivalent to help the pant stay on.

The sound of Hunter turning and striding to the door drew my attention, "Thank you for the information. I need to report it," he said and left.

I began shaking in righteous fury for it was cruel beyond measure that someone loses all their family because of assassination. I swore right there and then, that I would personally make this ape king pay as I put on the new clothes that Alya had made for me. As I donned the clothing, I was impressed at the work Alya had done. She had even made a replacement for my belt since it needed replacement as well. It was made some kind of tough leather-like hide strip, yet it was a bit more flexible, but still was modeled after what my original belt was.

The final piece, of which I had asked for specifically was a kind of coat that I would wear, much like the type of trench coat that went down to below my knees. Yes, I had thought about future plans in mind when I told Alya what I wanted, for example, the coat would be wonderful at storing weapons and tools. My pack was still in okay condition, but that would probably not last for all that much longer for however long I would be in the Dragon Realm. I would also need new footwear as my shoes were close to giving out, but that would have to be done somewhere else.

Well, at least I now had clothes to wear and I was happy with them, that's what counted in this right now. The next item of business for the day was to find Seth and Cyra, who had gone off somewhere else while I was getting fitted. I saw no need of the coat for the moment, so I put it in my pack until I would wear it, folding it neatly. I would need to do some minor modifications to my new belt, but that can be done later at the blacksmiths. At the door I stopped and turned, bowing in thanks, not knowing if Alya saw of knew, still it is the thought that counts. I then went through the door out of the shop to search for my friends I had been with.

For a period of time, I looked around, but could not find either Seth or Cyra, it made me start to wonder where they were. There were a lot of shops in this area of the ground level of Warfang and I don't exactly know where to start. I had been looking for them for around five minutes when I spotted them at last in the square that was in front of the gate of the city. "There you two are, I have been looking for you," I greeted.

Seth and Cyra turned and looked over at me staring as I walked up to them and saw they were still just gazing at me. The only thing that had changed was the new clothes, so I assumed that was what was causing the stares. "What do I look that different with new clothes," I asked.

"Well yes, a little," Cyra piped up.

I shrugged in response, "I like these clothes, they are what I asked for and so, I am satisfied," I said simply

Seth then spoke up, "Well, shall we go meet Spectra? She should be getting back any minutes now," he remarked changing the subject.

I smiled at him, thankful that he had changed the subject as things were a tad awkward, "Sounds good to me, lead the way," I said.

We headed closer to the gate of Warfang and walking was helping with the stiffness my legs had go away. However, the throbbing pain was still there and wouldn't leave me alone fully, I was managing though. I would clearly still need time to recover even if I'm not fond of waiting, I wasn't going to be given a choice in this. Seth looked at me worriedly, "Saber are you feeling okay," he asked.

I looked at him and force a pained smile, "Yes, just still feeling pain, not as much as I was earlier but I expect that for a while," I replied.

"It is surprising you are out of the healer wing at all right now," posed a voice that I knew. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The three of us looked towards the gate and saw Spectra coming in followed by another dragoness. The dragoness had silver scales with her underbelly that was black along with her wing membranes. Her height was about the same as Spectra's and so was her length, so about the same proportions overall. She had three horns on her head, one down the center going back and the other two on either side doing the same. He eyes were crimson which were noticeable with her rougher looking face. I glanced at her tail and saw a sword like blade that had two half crescent edges coming off the base of the main blade. Actually, it reminded me of something I had seen once… what was it called… oh yeah, a half-pike spear. I looked back to Spectra after taking in the unknown dragoness, "What do I have to say for myself Spectra? Well, I escaped the healer's wing as soon as I could thank you, for my sanity among other things! Have you ever been in there for longer than a day? There is nothing to do and it is so boring, I swear I would go crazy!"

Spectra studied me for a moment, "It would also appear that you have new outerwear," she remarked.

"Yes I got myself new clothes and like them," I replied. "So, you were going to introduce your companion I would assume?"

Spectra smiled at me, "This is Sarana," she said gesturing at the silver dragoness. Spectra then turned to the silver dragoness, "Sarana this is Saber."

Ah ha, so this is the Sarana I have heard about from Seth and Cyra, I'm not feeling the greatest right now about this. Sarana gazed at me curiously, "I have not seen any creature like you, are you some sort of odd ape runt or something," she posed.

Sarana's voice wasn't musical by any means, but it wasn't a bad voice, it didn't put on edge yet at least. I did exhale at the all too familiar mistake of species identification I seem to get when lumped in with the apes. "Sarana," snapped Seth, while Spectra giggled at the exchange.

Well, I guess I should give the effort to make a nice introduction to this dragoness, don't know how it will go. "Hello, Sarana, my name as Spectra said is Saber and no, I am not a runt, nor an ape, odd to some yes. I guess I really cannot deny that my race would be different here in the dragon realm. I am what is called a human, so if you could not make that mistake again, that would be nice," I said.

Sarana blinked at my answer but said nothing in response at first, my thought was now would be the time that I find out which way she will go with me, love or hate. The second ticked by, yet none of us moved. Then Sarana let out a squeal and next thing I know my danger sense blared a warning, but it was a moment too late. Sarana glued herself to me and that increased the pain I was in by a large margin and I wasn't able to ignore it at all. "Spectra, why didn't you tell me you found yourself such an amazing creature you can so much fun with," asked Sarana. "I would have agreed instantly to come back here to visit earlier."

I had two reactions that came out instantly, first the one that came from the pain I was put into, "OOOOWWWWWWW," I screamed.

The pain that the squeezing this dragoness was doing to me and the pain was horrendous and burned badly. I could feel a number of my wounds reopen from her actions and I wouldn't doubt I was bleeding as I could feel wet warmth from multiple places. And I doubt that Sarana knew or would care what she was doing to me right now, nope, she was enjoying herself somehow. My second response was pretty much akin to revulsion and disgust as by what Sarana said, she views me as some kind of toy. And that is a first here that I can recall, none have seen me as less than a living being until know. Back on Earth, this was not uncommon, but I wasn't expecting this kind of thing to be done here.

Seth and Cyra immediately came forward after Sarana had restrained me, "Sarana let him go," Seth snapped, "can't you see you are hurting him?!"

"Yeah, besides since when have you taken to anyone like this," Cyra said in her bubbly voice though there was a worried tone in it.

Okay, I'm glad these two come to my aid and all, but I need more immediate assistance in the form of getting Sarana off of me! Seth is trying to get Sarana to let go, yet Cyra is getting distracted and now ISN'T the time for that! Sarana is squeezing the life out of me… LITERALLY! "LET GO OF ME! I need help HERE, this really hurts and it is making weeks of recovery be for nothing," I nearly screeched.

Spectra stepped forward, "Sarana let him go or you will break him," she stated firmly.

Sarana slowly and reluctantly let go of me, it couldn't occur fast enough for me. When I was released, I collapsed to the ground in a heap unable to stand on my own any longer. I could definitely feel the blood flowing out of me now though it was slow. That told me that my needed recovery time had just been forcefully extended by this silver dragoness's action. Seth ran to me, "Saber are you okay?"

I couldn't speak right away, my brain was dealing with the incoming pain signals which were surging in. I wheezed with the pain that was wracking me, clutching my torso and waiting for the waves of pain to pass. Once they had done so enough, I regained use of my voice, "No, I was fine, but I am not now," I wheezed out. "That squeezing I was treated to reopened some wounds if the wet and I have no doubt red spots under me will prove. I was kind of hoping not to be injured by a dragon today like I was a week ago."

I still had a view of the street as I was on the ground as pain kept going through my body, "What is he talking about," questioned Sarana.

I was able to shift my head enough to view both dragonesses, and Spectra gained a look of controlled fury, "It is nothing, just Terrador being an idiot," she growled

Sarana gained an expression of confusion, "That is how he has been for a while, so what is new in that. He has been that way since Ignitus was lost in the war against Malefor," she said.

Now, this dragoness had pretty much disabled me a moment ago and if she were to learn about what had gone down between Terrador and me, who knows how that would go. I was not up for being squeeze more than I had been already, and that hadn't been helpful for my health! But, Sarana would likely find out what happened anyways from someone that had heard about it I would imagine. So, I decided it was better to just say it and get it over with, "Yesterday, Terrador and I had a difference of opinion. We settled said disagreement in the form of a fight which I lost and was sent flying through the window in the council chamber by him."

Sarana gazed at me in shocked, "Wait really," she questioned.

I was saved from answering when Seth got under me using his wings to get me onto his back with some assistance from Cyra. He started back to the temple while carrying me, Cyra following behind us. I could still hear Sarana asking for more details but I was making a distance from the silver dragoness that had landed me with issues. "Thanks, Seth I don't think I could have handled more of her," I was saying, then I paused for a moment, "attention any time soon again." Then my voice became a tad desperate, "Just please, do not leave me in the healer wing again if it can in any way be avoided."

"Sure thing Saber," Seth answered.

Cyra came up beside us, "I have never seen Sarana take a like to anyone like this, let alone this quick," she chattered.

I grimaced, "Whoopty doo for me," I muttered a tad bitterly.

As I had thought, Sarana would either love me or hate me, I was right on the flipping money. She happened to choose the love side with me and it was as I had also predicted, it to the nth degree. I had no idea how I would recover or survive her love, it could be deadly if I wasn't careful. Seth brought me to the healer wing when we got to the temple and I, of course, got a reprimand on not taking it easy. I wasn't able to tell them it hadn't been my fault, but I suppose it didn't matter that Sarana had put me into the condition I'm in. After I had all my bandages replaced with new one Seth and Cyra helped me towards my room.

"Saber you need to sleep," Seth was saying along the way.

I muttered an affirmative to them as we got to my room and they shifted me to the bed before they left the room. I hadn't noticed how tired just going out on today activities had left me. Maybe sleep, gentle training and definitely time away from the dragoness Sarana would help me get better, up and going sooner rather than later. My thoughts ended out on the point that I hadn't seen anything of Spyro since getting back from the trek to help Ruben. I assume that whatever Spyro and Cynder had been sent to do would either be over or there would've been some word as to their assignment and condition by now. I will start to inquire tomorrow and light fires under some if need be to get information about them.

A week went by since I had met Sarana fairly quick and I had avoided her for most of it and that wasn't easy I'll tell you. She did view me as some kind of toy to play with and I would have to make an effort to change that view. The pain I had been in was mostly gone by this point due to training being a very effective physical therapy even if some say it doesn't help. I had consistent been doing morning training for about a week now most of my injuries had healed… at least enough that I could start going back to my normal routine in my morning exercises. I had still heard nothing about Spyro or Cynder and I was getting more than just worried now. They had been gone for close to three weeks now and no word about them. This worry only furthered my motivation to train and prepare myself for whatever would come next.

The day came when I finished my morning routine up for that day, I decided it was time to find Terrador or one of the other guardians and then question them by whatever means I need to use to find out about Spyro and Cynder. If the guardians couldn't tell me what I wanted to know, then I would go out and find them both myself, that's a promise! I was still in bandages, just less than what I had weeks ago, but that wouldn't stop me from doing what I do.

I had my sneakers on or what has left them for I took notice that they were not too far from falling apart. Thankfully, I had gone back to the lower tier the day after I had got my clothes and after searching, I had found a shop that could make me some footwear. I had decided to go with boots with traveling in mind as I thought it would be better to have footwear that was more durable. I had worn the boots when I had gone by the blacksmith's to pick up some stuff, and Hawkins said he suggested I put some kind of metal plating on the front and the back of them for general protection. I'd wholeheartedly agree with him so I asked him if he could do so and he said he could. Thus my boots basically were turned into greaves like one would see with a suit of medieval armor which I wouldn't say no to.

I had also gotten some gloves made by Alya as well and I had to say, she was good at making clothing, at least I was impressed by her skill! I had left those gloves with Hawkins as well to get the top of them fitted with metal pieces much like the boots. I also had explained to Hawkins the idea of arm braces and he said he could make those as well after I had drawn a diagram. Some may say this is too much preparation, but I would reply to them, try living in my shoes or boots for a while and see why I go to such lengths. None of them have ever been around me and my bad luck other than myself so they can shut it. I don't believe there is such a thing as over preparing, at least not for me anyways.

I started my search for a guardian so that I could find out what was going on with Spyro and I wouldn't be grazed off. It was not more than I would guess five minutes when I ran into Nightbane and quite literally at that. After getting my bearings I faced Nightbane, "Sorry about that Nightbane, I guess I was so focused on my goal I did not see you," I apologized.

"That is quite all right," Nightbane replied, "and actually, we have been looking for you."

I was forced to pause as the implications when she says 'we' and then that would be followed by why would someone be looking for me. I hadn't done anything that would warrant others looking for me that I could think of recently. Honestly, I hadn't been in good enough shape to do anything out of line as of late really, my health made sure of that. "When you say 'we', who are you referring to," I inquired.

"The guardians," Nightbane answered.

The guardians are looking for me are they, I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. As I said, I haven't been up to rocking the boat for the last few weeks thanks to the loss I had against Terrador and what followed. Then from what Nightbane had said, is she including herself in the group? "Do you include yourself in the guardians," I posed. Nightbane nodded, and I shrugged a bit, "Congratulations," I said not sure if it should be seen as a good thing or not. "However, why have you been looking for me, I cannot think of anything I have done recently that would get me into trouble," I iterated.

Nightbane tilted her head a bit, "It is odd that you would think you are in trouble, for that is not the reason that I was searching for you," she said. "We have been looking for you to ask your assistance in a matter as it happens."

Interesting, as well as unexpected, I hadn't thought the guardians would ask me for anything after going to Pyria without permission. Go figure I suppose, maybe there desperate or something and normal means aren't enough? I nodded slowly in response to Nightbane and gestured for her to lead the way. We went to the council chamber and when we entered, I instantly saw that I wasn't the only one that was being called upon. To the left of the door was Ruben, with Seth and Cyra also around, which just got me even more curious as to what was going on. I gave a bit of a smile to the three younger dragons, then I focused on the guardians and saw that Nightmare had also become a part of them.

"It looks like everyone is here, let us begin," Terrador stated and so, I gave him my attention for the time being. "The five of you are here so that we can send you to help with a problem."

Oh great now Ruben, Seth, Cyra and I are problem solvers, that's a position I'm not the fondest of and that's from past experience. Solving my own problems was one thing and I have enough difficulty and issues to work against that idea. So, to be expected to do that for others is something I don't do by my own choice often without a good reason. And it was at that point that what Terrador said sunk in, he had said five and there is only four of us here currently, so who is the fifth? "Then why am I being involved in this? As I recall I said I want nothing to do with your business. But then, you don't listen to me anyway," said a voice I had become unfortunately become familiar with.

I managed to suppress a scream at hearing that voice and when I spun to my right, it was to see it was her, Sarana. Please God, this better not be some divine joke and it ISN'T funny! "What is she doing here," I exclaimed in a near shout.

It wasn't exactly that I have a phobia of the silver dragoness though it may appear that was to observers. I'm wary of her and for good reason for this dragoness had proved to be hazardous to my health on a frequent basis. I take such threats seriously as they can put my life in jeopardy and that's not something you want! "I take back what I just said," Sarana said in dare I say a happy tone, which I didn't like at all.

No! Why do I attract sadists to me more than other types? And yes, Sarana had shown herself to have clear sadistical tendencies, I avoid those. I may be okay for now, but I am still healing and even I have my limits to what I can take!

"Back to the topic," Terrador said, seeming to wish to get on with this and so ignored Sarana and my comments. I, on the other hand, was worried that Sarana's smile had turned into a smug smirk, that only justified my issues with the dragoness! "We need the five of you to go to the east and look for Spyro and Cynder," Terrador continued.

The second Terrador had mentioned Spyro and Cynder I forgot all about Sarana and turned to Terrador. He for the first time I had met him had my complete and undivided attention, minus the fight with him of course. Plus, this was the first piece of information I have heard about Spyro and Cynder for weeks, and I hadn't even had to be persistent nor 'mean' to get it. "What about Spyro and Cynder? What has happened to them," I asked.

The only thing I knew thus far was the two had left searching for other dragons that are just before Seth, Cyra and I had returned. And I didn't like the sound of the tone Terrador had at all. "We lost contact with them about two days ago," Cyril said.

My attention swung over to Cyril as this fact made me a little ticked, but I reined in my anger. I was mad they had waited two freaking days to say anything. Now wasn't the time to act like this, not with the situation being this serious and I know more than they likely did. Seth like me looked worried, Ruben had a serious look on his face as he listened and Cyra wasn't in her normal cheerful mood she was all serious looking right now.

"So give us the facts as you know them, it would help to understand where things stand," Spectra remarked and then she started to speak and give us the facts. This situation had started about a day after Seth, Cyra and I had gone off to find Ruben.

There had been a rumor that there was a settlement of dragons to the far north of Warfang. It was beyond Pyria and what dragons, cheetahs, and moles called the Arid Lands, around a place known as Earthsoul which contained a mountain range. It was in a land that hadn't been explored very much and so little was known by those around Warfang. The moles, however, apparently had some of their people in this land specifically in the mountains. That could have given facts that the rumor was possible could have come from, so Spyro and Cynder had been sent to investigate. To me, this rumor sounded more than a little fishy to be trusted at face value, whether it should be even believed depends on the source. "One question, what was the source of this rumor, just curious," I posed.

Huron answered me, "We do not really know, it just started among the dragon population."

So, no discernable source then, if that didn't make me suspicious of the rumor's validity little if nothing else would! This rumor sounded and reeked of a set up for a trap and the apes did fit that bill of those who would plan that, or rather the Silent Killers! Were that fact true Spyro and Cynder could very well now be caught in it, either being used as bait or they were the ones that this trap was meant for. The information as it was showed the uses of the tactic of propaganda, another implication of the Silent Killers involvement. With the Silent Killers very likely involved this problem was far more complicated than the Guardians think it is! Spyro and Cynder needed help that was clearly obvious. I turned to Ruben, Seth, and Cyra. "Let's get moving then, the longer we delay the worse it could be for Spyro and Cynder," I said firmly.

"What about Sparx," Cyra questioned.

I glanced over at Cyra with a look of incredulity, "If you have not noticed by now, I really do not like him! Do I wish him dead… at times, but only when I am angry at him. If he is around, we will save him, but he better be nice in exchange!"

"Two more things before you go," Terrador spoke up.

I stopped myself from groaning at the statement for I don't think I want the two more things that they will offer or rather force upon us. I turned and looked at Terrador and Huron came forward and brought out an object. I looked at the object and it looked like a small emerald about three inches in diameter and it was fitted in a golden colored ring that surrounded it. A thin spiral of the gold went over the emerald as well. "Okay, what exactly am I looking at here," I inquired.

Volteer was the one to answer me, "That is a Whisperian Crystal."

That means nothing to me, the word before crystal is foreign to me and I haven't the faintest idea what it means. "Okay, I'll make a guess that it does something special," I said leaving my statement open to be answered.

"Yes, when two each hold a Whisperian Crystal, they can talk to one another regardless of distance."

I looked at the crystal in surprise as I wouldn't have guessed that this little crystal can do that. I'll admit that's very cool, the question is what the catch to this is, cause I feel there is one that hasn't been said. "So, what is the downside to the crystal," I asked flatly.

"It needs sunlight to work," Terrador returned.

"Ah I see, day use only," I replied. It was fair and that shouldn't make the crystal any less useful with use over the day. "Well, it is better than nothing to work with I will admit, so then what is the second thing?"

Maybe these two things won't be all that bad as I originally thought, my bad luck had its release earlier today, so don't expect interference from it. I mean, the crystal is rather neat and could come in handy in some harsh situations. "We would like Sarana to go with you," Terrador stated.

Oh no, I take back my previous statement with what Terrador just said for he may be out to get me killed with having Sarana come along! I can't help but ask what reason would the Guardians have to doom me to such a horrible hell! I don't want to be near her let alone give her the opportunity to do things to me! Is this really necessary from the guardians? I mean, what have I done… Okay, maybe I have done a couple of things they have disliked, still, why would we need HER?! "I may," I was saying then paused and took a breath, "No, I will regret asking this, yet why should she come with us?"

Solara spoke up, "Though she may appear to be an outcast, she is very accomplished at fighting and survival."

I glanced over at Sarana, who gave me a knowing smirk to which I shivered involuntarily with the thoughts of what she would do to be given the chance. It comes from the experiences I have with those that have sadistic tendencies and I have bad ones. I had a bit of a hard time seeing Sarana as a fighter, be that as it may, I *sigh* I have a very horrible feeling about this. If Sarana did come with us, then there would be very little that could be done to stop her if she started clinging to me and then do… further things! However, if it helped Spyro and Cynder I could tolerate it, oh the things I do and the lengths I go for my friends! "All right fine," I grumbled.

I grabbed the crystal and put it in an inner fold of my pants, which seemed to be the equivalent to pockets here. I then spun on the spot and walked out of the room. Ruben, Seth, Cyra, and Sarana followed me. When we reached the next floor down, I stopped, "Okay now that we are all together, let us lay down the ground rules! Then there will be no questions as to what is and is not acceptable," I stated. I then pointed over at Sarana, glaring at her, "Sarana, I am still healing. I am good to go on this trip, but your attention is a no-no for the trip period, no debate or negotiations! That is to be crystal clear!"

Sarana snickered, and I didn't like that! I don't think she intends to follow this rule for very long, "Very well, I understand, this is serious after all," she replied.

Yeah, I'll just bet she does, I am sure she won't leave me alone very long. This was going to be a very long journey, I just see the signs of it. "The goal is the most important thing to keep in mind for this trip," I said making it clear and everyone, including Sarana, nodded at my statement. "Okay, I need to go gather some things before we leave. So, I'll meet up with all of you in half an hour at the gate of Warfang. Everyone should get ready as well, sound good?"

Everyone nodded and we all went our separate ways and I headed to my room. This would be a fast-paced journey, even though it would be long, I just had a bunch of that. I grabbed Yubashiri and clipped it to my belt on the left side. I hesitated for a second then I also grabbed Muramasa and clipped it to the right side of my belt. I took the trench-like coat from the torch bracket I had used as a hook and put it on. I had sewn on loops and pockets to the coat. Now you may wonder why I got new clothes when I know how to sew? I can sew… that doesn't mean I am good at it, I just know simple stitches. I took the roll of fishing line and slid it into a pocket of the coat as I did a roll of Duct tape. I also put some medical supplies in a pocket, just in case the need arose and with me it is likely. I left my pack in my room as it would not be practical on this trip and I might lose it if I take it.

Now it was time to collect my boots and gloves I had left with the moles as those I would want to have. I headed out and down to the blacksmith's and I quickly found Hawkins and asked him for my boots, gloves, and braces. "Headin' out already then," Hawkins asked me.

"Yes Hawkins, Guardians are sending some out to go look for Spyro and Cynder," I replied. "I am one of those they are sending."

All noise in the foundry went quiet which caught my attention and Hawkins tone of voice became sad, yet there was the sound of hope in it. "Well when you do find Spyro and Cynder, you tell them to come back alive, you hear. Those two dragons have done more for us moles than most others and we are grateful for that. Bring them back."

I nodded and smiled, "Consider it done Hawkins. I will bring him back I promise, and I have never broken a promise," I vowed.

All the moles began to cheer as I left the blacksmiths with a little lighter mood. I now had my steel plated 'greave-like' boots that had steel on the front and the back. The front plates even covered my knees which was a plus. My gloves now had metal pieces on top of the fingers between the joints and there was a small plate on top of my hands on the gloves. The gloves did not interfere with my grapple shot, in fact, the metal frame fits over the glove very well. The thin steel bracers fit nicely and still allowed the range of movement. I may look a tad stupid with my outfit, but I've always been one for practicality over looks because practicalities tend to keep you alive far longer than looks do.

I made my way to the gate of Warfang and when I got there, I saw that there was no one else there so, meaning I was probably the first one here. I sat on the edge of the fountain that was near the gates to wait for the others. I slipped off my coat and laid it down next to me, it was still warm after all. I would guess by the weather I've been seeing recently that it was the tail end of the summer season. So, it was bound to get cooler soon enough, hopefully, the dragon realm follows the idea of seasons like the earth has for that is my assumption. I kept flexing my fingers in the glove to loosen the material as I waited, I don't want them stiff after all. The first to show up was Ruben followed by Sarana. I stood up and put my coat back on so that we could leave when Seth and Cyra get here.

Ruben took one look at me and shook his head, "What is with all of that... stuff you have on you," he questioned.

I stretched before I answered Ruben for, he didn't know what I deal with on a daily basis, which is the reason I go to the lengths I do to prepare. "I am prepared, yes I may do more preparation than others do, but with my luck the way it is, preparations can literally make the difference between life and death."

"If you say so," Ruben replied, "but why all the new things?"

"My clothes we in sad condition due to my recent travels, shows that human-made clothes are normally not made to take the treatment I have been putting them through. Then going through that window in the council chamber did not help and this gives me better protection than my skin does alone."

Ruben was about to ask another question with Seth and Cyra arrived, "Ruben you need to learn that sometimes it is better not to ask Saber why he does what he does," said Seth.

I smiled at Seth, "It does save the long-winded explanations that dragons do not seem to understand anyway."

Ruben let out a sigh, "Okay then what is the plan?"

Everyone looked over at me and I took that as I was the unofficial leader of this band and so was expected to do most of the thinking. I thought for a moment on the best way to go about the task we had now and no waste time. "Well, the goal is to find, rescue if need be and bring Spyro and Cynder back to Warfang. If we break that down the first step is to find them and we will go on from there. So Sarana, you know anything about this place we're going… what was it called, Earthsoul I think?"

Sarana seemed to consider the question for a moment, "Very little I am afraid. Only that it is a land that half is rather lacking in green, likely on the Arid Land side and the other is mountains and forests. It is bordered by the sea on the east while the west is plains as far as I am to understand."

It wasn't much to go on, still, it was better than what we started with and we needed to go. I nodded in decision, "Then let us head off then and find those two," I announced.

We headed out of Warfang in a group and once again off on a journey with Seth and Cyra, under a month ago. Now we had two additional companions, that being Ruben and Sarana and that would add to the trek. Ruben I hadn't a problem with, in fact, I was thrilled he was coming with us, Sarana on the other hand… not so much. I'm left to wonder what kinds of thing will happen in this journey for us all, I guess we shall see.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 17 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	19. Monkey Business

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 19: Monkey Business

-Neutral pov-

When heading out on a journey you know will not be easy, logic would dictate prepare yourself for the hardship to come. Saber being reliant on logical thinking the vast majority of the time, the idea is one he lives by. And the trek that he was sent out on by the Guardians was one he expected to be hard before its end. So, for him the line he kept in mind was 'by failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail'

-Saber's pov-

Once the five of us were out of Warfang, we set out north much like Seth, Cyra and I had to look for Ruben. We had traveled for a couple of hours and had the Igneous Basin insight in the distance when it was decided to stop for lunch. While the others ate an animal that had been caught for food, I had gone off a small distance from where we stopped, to think in peace. Out of hearing distance, I sat down on a rock and thought about the possible problems on the path ahead.

Someone needed to think ahead so that we can all get through this alive, that job seemed to fall to me once again. I've found that dragons, in general, don't tend to plan ahead much and though things seem to work out for them, that's not enough for me. I'd prepared for what I could imagine before leaving Warfang and I think that I have done well in that. Yet, there is always that unexpected and with me, that's a guarantee and I don't deny it. The unpredictability comes with the Silent Killers, and they will pop up. If they don't, then I will be utterly shocked and that doesn't happen often with me.

There was little doubt in my mind that there was or is a trap planned somewhere ahead, I just don't know where. And I believed it had been done by the Silent Killers in fact, I'm so sure of it that I expect it. I hadn't said anything about my suspicions to the Guardians for two reasons. The first had been it was very unlikely they would have believed me as they rarely listen to me if at all. Second, if they had listened, then they would have worried even more and would have been less likely to let us go. With Spyro and Cynder out and likely either in danger or soon to be, this trek was needed in my view.

I still remembered what Mara had said back when Seth, Cyra and I had saved Ruben, Nightbane, and Nightmare. 'Kee kee kee, you think they will believe you? One incident does not prove anything.' The Silent Killers or at least Mara had proved that she was good at fighting and stealth. If the other Silent Killers are anything like Mara, then I would bet none of them had been seen at all. By the information I had learned, not even the cheetah tribe had even suspected their existence at all. They have skill, no question about it, and it would take careful planning and tactics to deal with them. I believed that I was as prepared as I could be to take on Mara and her cohorts, but my traveling companions I doubt would be ready for them.

It was as I sat there thinking to myself, my danger sense went off giving me a warning of incoming. I rolled to my left and heard a crash in the place I had been sitting and then slightly after the first, a second crash in the distance in the direction of the others. I came out of the roll into a crouch with my right hand on Yubashiri's hilt. I leveled my gaze on the one responsible for the first crash and my gaze fell on the monkey I had met earlier Mara, who was standing where I had been.

I was once again very thankful for my constantly developing danger sense, it was getting to be more a lifesaver the more time I was in the Dragon Realm! I was focused on Mara as I needed to deal with her before I go and find out what was going on with the others. I let out a frustrated huff at the sight of her for I was unhappy to see her again, that was for sure! "I was wondering how long it would be before I saw you again Mara. I did not think it would be long after I got out of Warfang and it seems like I was right. Plus, you still have it out to kill me by that strike you tried to do me in with," I stated flatly.

Mara stood, her gloves glowing purple dully with magic, "Kee kee kee, I see your reaction time has improved, excellent. That makes this all that much better for the challenge to kill you," she replied.

I drew Yubashiri and brought my blade to the ready to fight Mara. I hoped that I was wrong, but the second crash inferred that the others were now in trouble, I would hazard a guess I am right. Whatever the case I would need to finish up with Mara quick, then go and check on them. The problem with that is dealing with Mara isn't a quick job if the last encounter is anything to judge by and I had been in better condition back at that time than I am now. I took a deep breath, relaxed, loosened up my muscles and settled myself into a chūdan-no-kamae stance. I was determined to win this fight and then go make sure my friends were okay or help them. Nothing… not even Mara would stop me from fulfilling that goal, I was determined of that. And in response, electricity hummed into being and covered Yubashiri, and like before extending my blade's reach beyond its normal range.

I'm not one that cares for stalkers any more than I do sadists, and Mara is an 'S' class case stalker! Mara smiled with pleasure before she let out a cry and rushed towards me, her gloves glowing a bit brighter as she came. I took a step forward with my left leg, slid my heel of my left foot to solidify my stance to be ready to receive the attack. Dust was stirred up with my movement, showing that the ground was dry and firm, which would further strengthen my defensive position. I had learned several lessons about Mara from our earlier encounters, she was fast and hard to located until she was close. So, being reckless would be a mistake I couldn't afford to make, or I would pay a high price for. I wouldn't let Mara push me around this time and that would take clear thinking and tactical decision making.

I cleared my mind of all unimportant thought and readied myself as Mara was closing the distance between us. She was coming towards me, her right claw purple shining brighter and slightly humming with energy. She stretched out her right gloved claw to strike me and I raised Yubashiri to my eye level and about a foot and a half from me, gripped the hilt with both hands to block Mara's strike. Mara didn't actually make contact with the blade as there was a small gap of an inch or so. What she was hitting was the barely visible field of electricity surrounding my katana.

The force of the strike pushed me back an inch or two, but I stood my ground and held firm. Her magic that was appeared to be coming from her gloved claws, specifically from what looked like a crystal on the palm. It was pressing against the field of electric energy I was maintaining which held firm around Yubashiri. Time seemed to slow down to a near halt at the time our weapons made contact with one another. The energies surged between the weapons and swirled around us in waves. On the one side, the electrical energy on Yubashiri surged and crackling, on the other side purple magic energy flowing out from Mara's claw. The energies were clashing and combining in the waves that were flowing around us, yet not touching either one of us.

After a moment, I began to push back at Mara harder, determined to win this clash against Mara by whatever means necessary. At the same time, the clash of Electricity and purple magic started to change, the electricity began to overpower the purple magic. We both grunted with the effort we were putting into this standoff. I stepped forward with my right foot, a look of satisfaction on my face as I gazed at Mara. The monkey's face showed a look of slight disbelief, yet there was still her obsessive joy she seemed to have when she fought me.

A smirk grew on my face as I took another step forward and used my strength to swing Yubashiri forward. There was a flash followed by an explosion, Mara was sent flying into the trees behind her. I managed to close my eyes before the flash and explosion so, I wasn't blinded. I was also sent sliding back a couple feet but still kept on my feet firmly on the ground before the light died down. The air was sizzling and cracking from the waves of energy that had just been released. That was awesome, now the question, did I win the fight with that?!

When there was no immediate response from Mara, I was about to dash off to check on the others. However, Mara shot out of the trees and blindsided me and forcing me to lose my grip on Yubashiri. Mara kicked my blade away from me and then forced me to start dodging her punches she was sending at me. I was reacting on instinct with Mara assaulting me, but I couldn't stay on the defensive forever.

So, when Mara was giving me a right hook, I grabbed her arm and used a judo move that is known as a corner reversal. I chucked her a distance away from me to get time to change things for me in this battle. I jumped up and whipped around to face in the direction that I threw Mara in, drawing the other blade I had. This was the first time I really could recall drawing the Muramasa, the blade had felt odd to me, but these were desperate times. The weight of the blade wasn't much more than Yubashiri had even if it was thicker than the katana I liked using.

By the time I was ready with the Muramasa, Mara had recovered from my judo move to counter her. The monkey came at me again, and I was hit by a sudden realization hit me with the force of a sledgehammer to the face, her goal in this was to keep me busy and distracted so that I couldn't help my friends! It was as clear as day, now that I had time to step back and study the situation. I had to wonder how I could've missed it before, and then I knew that my complete focus on Mara had been a detriment to me from seeing the big picture. I hadn't seen it before and now that I had, been gaining the wisdom from seeing the complete view.

No wonder Master Kai beat me with such ease, I was too focused on the small things that I didn't see the whole idea that those small parts to work together to produce. Wind surrounded Muramasa, and I couldn't help, but think 'bingo', the wind was brought out previously by nervousness was now by wisdom and would be stronger than ever. How appropriate for the wind to be truly controlled by wisdom, it was clear to me. You can't harm the wind in the same way as the other elements or block the wind with the same means as the other elements, it takes thinking and understanding… wisdom indeed.

My eyes locked onto Mara and I smiled before I twisted myself in order to wind up for a near horizontal slash. "Get the hell, out of my way monkey," I snarled, but with emphasis and held my blade at a thirty-degree angle.

I swung Muramasa in a diagonal, near horizontal slash at Mara and a crescent blade of wind came from the slash and shot at Mara. Mara screeched, but wasn't able to move out of the way and was slammed back into a tree a second time. From what I saw, the wind element reacted differently than it had with me before, somehow it was stronger. I couldn't explain how that worked or why the sword I haven't used could in some way amplify an element. Something to look into future I guess, but that isn't now, there are other things to do right now.

I stood still for a bit to make sure Mara was down for the count for the moment as I had not done that the last time and that had nearly cost me. She was moving, but she wasn't doing much other than that, she definitely not getting up just stayed on the ground. I took that as I won against Mara and I could head off to find out what was going on with the others.

Dashing off in the direction that the second crash had come from still with Muramasa in hand, and I was sprinting within ten seconds. I would fetch Yubashiri after I made sure the others were safe and not having their lives threatened. It took a little more than a minute to reach the area the others had been having lunch in. Once I came into range, my danger sense when off almost immediately, and I leaped to the left and rolled to get out of the way. There was a bang to my left where I had been as I came out of my roll back on my feet in a crouch and look to where the bang had come from.

My gaze was met by a pair of dark red eyes staring back at me as I rose to my full height, Muramasa at the ready. In front of me was a monkey that looked a great deal like Mara overall with a couple of differences. It stood in a circle about six feet in diameter of broken rocky ground that it likely made in an attempted strike against me. The monkey was slightly shorter than Mara by I would guess about two inches or so. Nevertheless, instead of grey fur, this one had almost black fur much like coal in comparison. They also carried a three-foot staff that was made of metal of some kind if my observations were correct. The staff was the likely cause of the broken ground and I would rather not know what kind of bodily harm it could cause if used against someone. Nor would I want to be the person who was chosen to be a test subject to find out what kind of effect that staff would have. What had me slightly worried were their eyes, dark red, empty and cold, the eyes of a killer. I hadn't a question that this was one of the other Silent Killers that Mara had inferred existed.

"Can't say I have had the displeasure of making your acquaintance, ya runt," I said casually, but I still had my guard up and kept myself ready to fight.

The monkey looked me over, its face still expressionless, "So, you are the one which Mara has such an interest in. You are not what I expected from the information Mara has divulged about you," it replied, the voice said that the monkey was female and was as cold as her eyes.

She suddenly rushed forward and leaps into the air thrusting her staff at me. I had been ready, so I was able to dodge her thrust by leaning to my right at the last second and then countered her with a hard left-hook to her jawline. I felt the fact that I had made contact more than I heard her a quiet hiss and that was enough for me right now. The female monkey spun away from me and recovered with a flip landing on the ground in a crouch and facing me again. I hadn't budged from my position at all, I just looked at her with a look of cool calm. "You got a name then or do you not give it out," I posed.

The female straightened up from the crouch and looked at me with slight surprise, "I think I can see to a degree why Mara is so interested in you. You are quite different than anyone we have seen before. My name is Exis, I look forward to killing you," she returned.

I was a little taken aback by her way of addressing me for she had blatantly said outright that she intended to kill me. That is definitely a different kind of greeting, yet this is someone who knows and is likely to be like Mara is certain ways. "My name is Saber and I have enough trouble dealing with Mara's obsession without adding another's," I shot back.

Exis gazed at me and then let out a huff, "I do not see this as an obsession, you are a threat that needs to be eliminated."

That's much more straight forward than Mara was and I prefer that over the stalking behavior Mara displays. "Well, at least you are more upfront than Mara is, though you both aim for the same result. I will not just let that result happen, just so that you know," I said.

Exis tilted her head slightly and then nodded, "Point taken, mission accepted," she replied and then leaped backward and disappears in the trees.

Well, at least Exis is easier to understand than Mara is as she seems to be much more direct. She still is dangerous though, maybe more than Mara in a way and that came with its own set of issues. I looked around to see what the condition of the others was and they didn't look very good. Cyra and Seth were down and looked like they had been knocked out, but at least they were still breathing. Ruben and Sarana were fighting yet another monkey, which showed me that they're coming out of the woodwork like clockwork. Ruben looked like he was about to collapse while Sarana was holding her own.

I had to confess at this point that Solara hadn't been lying, exaggerating or joking when she had said Sarana knew how to fight very well. I dashed forward to close the distance between me and the fight. When I had gotten close enough, I swung Muramasa at the monkey, but the monkey dodged my blade, flipped backward and landed a couple of feet away. I slid to a stop in front of the others setting myself between the monkey and my friends.

The monkey looked me over, at the same time as I was looking over at them. The monkey had amber colored eyes, their face was blank to the point of being apathetic. It had brown fur like some of the monkeys I had seen before in Zoos. The monkey also I noticed had a rather long tail that looked a bit thicker and or fluffier. The monkey didn't seem to have any weapons with them, but as I had already learned from Mara, looks can be deceiving, especially with this lot! "You must be the one Mara mentioned," it said and by the tones of their voice was male.

I started to wonder what things Mara had exactly said about me for me to be this infamous. For the other two, I've met today had been told about me by Mara according to them who is like a stalker with me. "Yes, I am unfortunately the one Mara is obsessed with! So, do you have a name," I asked.

The monkey seemed to be coming to a decision, "It would appear that Mara and Exis were unable to delay you long enough, that is fascinating. You have earned my respect and minor surprise. You are willing to risk your own life for your companions, a very admirable quality to possess. My name is Shiek, it has been interesting to make your acquaintance. The victory is yours for the moment, enjoy it while you can. For now, I think pulling back would be wise," he stated.

Shiek had talked, but his face never changed a bit in expression, he was good at not giving away anything. Shiek bowed and then jumped back into the trees and disappeared. I sheathed Muramasa and then turned to Ruben and Sarana, "You two okay," I questioned.

Ruben smiled back then sunk to the ground breathing hard clearly not doing well from the fight. Sarana caught my attention by hissing painfully, showing that the silent killers had really done a number on my companions! "Those small apes seemed to know who you are, have you come across them before," Sarana said.

I sighed at the question for it wasn't that I didn't want to answer the question, it is the subject matter that I have a problem with. It just serves as a reminder of my currently growing problems, "I would be lying if I said that I have not come across them, one in particular as it so happens. Due to her, it would appear that the other monkeys now know who I am," I answered.

Sarana looked at me curiously, "What is a monkey and what interest do the small apes have in you," she inquired.

I went over to where Seth and Cyra were sprawled out on the ground before I knelt down to put a hand on Seth's chest feeling for a heartbeat and I felt one. I am no doctor or healer so, I don't know what a normal heartbeat should be. However, I do know that there is a point where one's heart does not beat enough and that's a problem. Seth's was above that point I would say, not sure but I think he would be okay. I rose up and went over to Cyra and I put a hand to her chest to look for a heartbeat. When I found it, I noted like Seth her heartbeat was good enough to be okay. I then rose up once again and turned to Sarana, "I am sorry, I am not ignoring you. A monkey is a name for a smaller member of the family that the apes belong to as well in the human world. As to what interest they have in me, there is one of them to whom I am her obsession, it is not by choice I can promise you," I returned.

"You're worried about them, because their friends," she questioned.

I nodded, I was slightly surprised for Sarana was almost sounding nice, it was… different. "Yes, they are my friend so, naturally I would want to make sure they are okay. You sound familiar with the idea of friends, am I right," I posed.

Sarana looked away slightly at my question, "Do you know what it is like, to have everyone look at you and either avoid you or say you are some kind of freak," she uttered.

I stared at her for a moment, holding in my laughter as she hasn't a clue what I know of that subject and boy do I know it. If only she knew how well acquainted, I was with being seen as a freak or different, after all, I have been living in that exact position for the last thirteen, almost fourteen years. I can't deny I have had my fair share here in the dragon realm of that idea, but nowhere near what I had to deal with back on Earth! "Yes, I of all individuals can understand, at first think you can ignore them, but that does not last long. You start to question whether what they are saying is true or not. It takes some truly good friends to get through it all without becoming bitter to some extent," I said evenly.

Maybe there was more to her than I had gleaned from my first impression? Sarana gave a squeal of delight and leaped on me and any thought I had of her being nice vanished. Never mind on there being more to her, I take that back and add that she is heavy! "GET OFF OF ME," I screeched.

"Not this time and no one here can stop me," Sarana said sickeningly sweet. "We are going to have sooooo much fun."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After an hour, I managed to escape Sarana and I was breathing hard after the ordeal I was put through. I was trying to get my heart to stop racing at the speed it was for it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. That dragoness had done... terrible things, horrible things to me! She was reminding me of someone from the dojo who was a sadist… only around me though. It REALLY SUCKS! "I'll have trouble sleeping for days because of her at a bare minimum," I muttered to myself.

I knew having Sarana along with us would have this particular downside, I just didn't think it would be THIS much of a worrisome of a problem! I had underestimated Sarana in more ways than one, that was for sure! Not that I am saying that she isn't helpful, the fight with the Silent Killers had proved that. It just does she… have to be so 'affectionate' as she said with me and me alone?! I could easily do without the cuddling sessions with Sarana for my physical and mental health's sakes if anything else!

"Hey Saber are you okay, you look off somehow," said a voice to my left.

I looked to the source of the voice and found it was Seth who had woken up since I had been… in a struggle for my life! I was still trying to stop the shaking that my body was doing, "I am," I hesitated trying not to lose it, "okay at the moment. I just," my voice stopped again before I got it under control again, "got away from Sarana. How can one dragoness be so," there were so many words I could say, most horrible. I took a deep breath to steady myself, "clingy? Her cuddles just felt wrong!" I couldn't stop my body shaking at thoughts of what Sarana did to me, "I don't want to talk about her other affections she… showers on me-I mean give me."

I sunk to the ground and brought my knees to my chest and shifted my body into a fetal position. I was asserting huge amounts of my mental discipline to keep myself from breaking down completely. I wasn't a great deal away from sobbing as I would have descended into an uncontrollable emotional wreak. I hate sadist for this particular reason, they could come closer than any other to breaking me mentally! I have met enough sadists to know this as fact, one was more than enough! It's at points like what I'm at right now, that I hate my life and how it works!

Seth got to his paws shakily, "Saber what," he paused for a moment, then he continued, "did Sarana do to you to put you into this state?!"

I buried my head deeper into my knees as well as bringing my body further into the fetal position. I had heard Seth, yet I can't look him in the eyes in the state I am in. I'm hit below rock bottom and yes there is something lower than rock bottom for me at least. I couldn't help but recall the things that Sarana had done to me and they were still fresh in my memory! This made my condition become worse as my breathing had become ragged before I gave my answer to Seth. "Do not ask Seth," I wheezed, "you really do," I wheezed a second time, "not want to know! Just," I paused, "give me some time." My voice started breaking as I continued, "I I n-need time to calm down."

I was having great difficulty keeping myself from breaking down into sobbing. I needed to think about happy thoughts; not being around my uncle, training at the dojo, getting one-on-one TIME with Master Kai! YES, I was attempting to console my psyche, in the last hour, I came VERY CLOSE to getting my psyche shattered! So, I think I deserve some credit and amazement for not cracking under Sarana's ADMINISTRATIONS!

The sound of Seth coming closer to where I was wallowing came to my ears, but I still had my head buried in my knees and I felt a paw on my back rubbing it. I… I won't cry, men… don't… CRY! I barely managed to prevent myself from crying vocally though I felt a few tears soak my clothing and I was sniffling too. "It is okay, whatever Sarana did to you, it is over," Seth said.

Seth's voice was soothing to me for somehow, it was calming me better than my own attempts were doing so anyway. I sat there for about ten minutes as Seth consoled me and I was glad more now than ever that Seth was my friend. He was seeing me at one of my worst times… and he was helping me instead of leaving me alone as I had asked. Actually, it was my pride that had asked for space, yet Seth had seen past that to see I needed someone to help me in a way I couldn't do for myself. This was an experience that was rare for me, only a few would do this for me, and I could count those on one hand. Master Kai was the one that would do it the most and I would go to after going through the torture I had.

I raised my head and used my left sleeve to wipe my nose which was a mess from being runny and I would bet my eyes have a red tinge to them at the moment. I may not have cried with sobs or in a tantrum, still, I had shed silent tears. I looked at Seth and smiled, "Thanks Seth," I said. "I am sorry you have to see me like this. I must look something awful right now."

"It is okay Saber, we all have our problems that are hard. That is why everyone needs a friend," he replied, and I nodded at his statement. "Well… what happened with the small apes... what did you call them… monkeys," he questioned.

"Yes, that is the term and they are gone. I had my own encounter, namely with the one I face before Mara. After I whooped her, I came here, and I guess you could say scared them away."

"Thanks," Seth said.

"No problem, it is what I do, glad to return the favor and all," I returned.

Cyra gave a groan at that point and Ruben followed shortly after her drawing the attention of Seth and me. Cyra was the first to lift her head and looked around and I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath while she did. I let the breath slowly, getting my breathing to return to normal after a traumatic experience. I thought that it would be better for the others not to see me as I just was, so when I spoke my voice was level and calm, "Cyra you alright, nothing feels out of place?"

She glanced over at me, appeared to stare for a moment as she took in that I was there and then shook her head. That's a relief, it seemed everyone would be okay and thank goodness for that. Seth had gone over to Cyra and now was helping her to her paws and Ruben was getting to his. It was then as I had some semblance of order in my mind that I heard a gleeful and sadistically type of laugh that I had come to know the laugh in the last hour! My face went pale and I flinched and the memories of what the dragoness had done to me! The laugh had sounded close, then Sarana came prancing out of the trees with a joyful expression on her face, which grew when she spotted me.

NO! Not when I have just gotten to the point that I was over the possibility of an emotional breakdown! I tried but failed to suppress a scream at seeing Sarana and I was scrambling backward away from her the best I was able. She still got closer, so I drew Muramasa and pointed my blade at Sarana. My gaze was fixed on Sarana, Muramasa still in my right hand and pointed at her and I was shaking uncontrollably so bad I couldn't hold my blade steady! I was for one of the few times in my life scared and that fear was from what things Sarana could and would do to me, then the results that followed were worse!

"NO," I screeched. "Not again," I shouted keeping ahold of my blade like my life depended on it. "I will never ever go through," I paused, unable to come up with the words to describe what the dragoness had done to me, "those things ever again! I will h-h-have nightmares about those things you did to me!" Even talking about them kept flashes of the experiences to the front of my mind bouncing around. I was unable to stop the shutter that went through me at the memories! "Just leave me alone Sarana! I am NOT your personal toy, dang it!"

-Seth's pov-

After I had helped Saber calm down from how he was from whatever Sarana had done to him, I went over to Cyra. I was worried, I mean Saber has kept his calm attitude even in the most stressful situations that I have seen. So, what kind of things can make him act like he was? I remember Spectra saying that Sarana has an unusual way of showing affections, but affections should not reduce someone to how Saber was!

I was helping Cyra to her paws when the sound of laughter was heard and it sounded different. I looked around trying to find who was laughing, I stopped, however, when I saw Saber's face. It was a much whiter shade than it was normal, and his eyes were wide at hearing the laughter with an expression of fear on his face. He jerked at the continuing sound of laughter that was getting closer to where we were. After a couple more seconds had passed I saw Sarana come out of the cover of trees, and she was looking very happy about something. Could that have something to do with what Saber had been saying about Sarana doing something to him? Sarana's grin got bigger when she spots Saber, but he screams when he saw Sarana. I just stared at Saber wondering of the reason why he was acting the unusual way he was when I had helped calm him.

Saber had started backing away from Sarana, though she just kept going closer to Saber. That cause Saber to take out his sword, which I saw was different from the one I had seen before now. It was the same size and shape, yet it was silver with an odd reflective quality to it and Saber was pointing it at Sarana. "NO," Saber screeched. "Not again," he shouted keeping ahold of his weapon though it was shaking. "I will never ever go through," Saber paused, "those things ever again! I will h-h-have nightmares about those things you did to me!" What exactly did Sarana do to Saber? I know she displayed an obvious liking of him before, but this is not right at all, "Just leave me alone Sarana. I am NOT your personal toy, dang it," Saber was yelling.

Toy? Is that how Sarana sees Saber?! It was clearer that whatever had happened between Saber and Sarana should not happen again. "Sarana! Whatever you did to Saber stop," I said moving forward, "It is clear he does not want to do it again! Besides we are on a mission!"

Sarana's joyful expression fell, but she nodded in acceptance and when I looked over at Saber he dropped his weapon and collapsed against a tree.

-Saber's pov-

Sarana's joyful expression faded from her face as she nodded in acceptance to what Seth had said. I collapsed against the tree that was behind me and sighed in relief for Sarana at least for the moment would leave me alone. I was in Seth's debt for helping me keep myself together and now for stopping a repeat of what had put me into the horrible state I had been in before! I would have to thank Seth later for the save and getting Sarana to leave me alone for the time being.

The next task that needed to be done was to get those that had been injured fixed up and cover a bit more distance while there was daylight. So, we found some red crystals to heal up everyone and I went and fetched Yubashiri before we continued our journey for the time there was for the day. By the time sunset had occurred, we had made a decent distance towards our destination. We had crossed a river that Sarana called the Great Eastern River, an original name if ever there was one once and were by it again before stopping for the night.

The understanding that I had from the facts I knew, we would in theory travel across the Arid Lands tomorrow and the next day. We would then reach a lake that was on the southern border of Earthsoul by the name of Lake Crystellus. From there it was another day's trek to get to the area that Spyro and Cynder had been heading for. Where our group would go from there, I can't say, it would depend on what we would find when getting around where Spyro and Cynder had been.

We built a fire in the open area we had decided to camp out at for the night and it had been a long day for at least me. Having had to deal with Mara and then two other monkeys earlier, then my time with… Sarana hadn't been helpful at all. I had survived the time with Sarana, yet it had been a very near thing though for being around Sarana was certainly no picnic. For me, if I was around her too long, I could suffer a fate that can be considered worse than death! It was bringing it home for me that this journey would be a long and hard one before its end. I found myself the most comfortable spot of ground I could find and took off my coat and put it down for me to sleep on. I took off my boots, gloves and my weapons and set them above where I would put my head, they would be still within easy reach if I needed them. Following that, I lay down on my back looking up and seeing stars, even if I didn't recognize any of them or their formations.

I was doing a lot better from how things were earlier today, that doesn't mean I will be sleeping well at all tonight. I gazed up at the star-filled sky trying to find the constellations I knew from home though I knew I would unlikely find any in the Dragon Realm. The fact that I was a stranger in a strange world hit home once more and I felt a little homesick at this point and who can blame me with what I had been through since I arrived in the Dragon Realm. I exhaled and cleared my mind of such feelings, they did me little good to have my attention. They didn't do anything to advance my situation in any way and so, why even dwell on them. I heard someone plop down next to me, so I turned my head to see Seth next to me now. I smiled and let out a sigh of contentment, "Lying on my back like this under the night sky brings back memories of simpler days and it has been a while since then," I remarked.

Seth rolled over so that he was underbelly up and faced the night sky as well, "You used to sleep under the sky like this when you were younger," he asked.

"Yep, I use to go out a lot at night and stare at the stars. I guess I am staring just to help me to find the answers to why I am here as I still do not know the answer. It is not working as usual, but it brings comfort in a way," I replied. Seth lay beside me listening and so I went on. "If someone had told me close to two months ago that I was going to be sent to a different world or realm inhabited by creatures that are thought to be myths on Earth, I would say they were crazy. Then add the other things I have done and am probably going to do here, I would have laughed at them and called them out of their minds and they had no idea what they were talking about."

Seth chuckled at my comment, "Yet here you are and I for one am glad you have been sent here to the dragon realm. We would have never met and become a friend if you had not," Seth commented.

That brought a smile to my face for he had a point, if I hadn't come here I would have never met anyone I had and made the friends that I had. I started to laugh softly joined shortly by Seth, "What are you two doing," asked Cyra if the voice was anything to go by. "Well, whatever it is, it sounds like it is fun and I want to join in too."

Seth and I brought up our heads to see Cyra running at us with a smile, "Hold on Cyra," exclaimed Seth loudly.

If she was about to leap onto us, I would rather she not do that, my health is still on the road towards recovery. "Whoa Cyra wait, do not do it," I nearly yelled.

Cyra didn't listen to Seth or me, she just leaped at us and then crashed on top of us, "Yay let's have fun you two," she said in her bubbly way of hers.

"Cyra get off us, give us space to breathe," Seth said.

I was finding that Cyra was heavy and it didn't feel nice to have her on top of me, she had to way around two-hundred pounds or more. She definitely weighs more than me and is crushing me, "Cyra you are heavy, not as heavy as Sarana, but still hea-" I couldn't finish the word as the breath was being forced out of me. "can't," I took in the air I could, "breathe," I got out in a gasp.

What is the answer I get you may ask, "Yay this is fun," was what came from Cyra.

"Cyra get off us, you are crushing Saber," Seth snapped.

I hear Ruben and Sarana laughing over by the fire while Cyra shifted enough for me to intake a large breath and shout out, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

The next morning was extremely rough for me, one of the roughest I've had in a while. I opened my eyes slowly and the sun was already climbing upward in the sky, however, by the look of it, the timing wasn't too far past dawn. I felt heat sources surrounding me and I twisted to see Seth next to me, my upper body was against Seth's underbelly for some reason. Seth was quite warm I will say, maybe dragons are like that naturally, I can't say for sure right now. I looked down to see Cyra who had somehow contrived to have placed her head pretty much in my lap pressing rather close to being uncomfortably against my pelvis and all that is around there.

With where Cyra was, memories of what could happen when the dragoness woke up, her mouth was aiming at a place I don't want to be skewered. I mean, I've heard of castration, but having my friend in the basement impaled by an icicle is an extreme way to do that. Plus, I don't want to be neutered, I like how my equipment works and don't want that to change! This was an awkward sleeping position that we were all in and I started to wonder how I had ended up in this position.

Last night was a bit of a blur to me and I can't recall it clearly. After Cyra had jumped on me and Seth, it hadn't been long after that I had been knocked out by something hitting me. It was the only explanation that fit since I would have never gotten to sleep with the things that Sarana had done to me. And I felt the headache that confirmed and made sure I was left in no doubt that something striking my head.

I shifted and Cyra's head began to press uncomfortably against my nether regions. I lifted Cyra's head carefully, so I didn't wake her up and slid out from under the dragoness. When I had extricated myself, I got up and stretched all my muscles. I looked around the campsite and saw as I had suspected I was the only one up at this time of the morning. I grabbed Yubashiri and went off a little from the site to begin my morning routine. Yes indeed, even out in the middle of nowhere I still wake up at a little after the crack of dawn to do morning exercises. It comes once again from the years of training in martial arts. I had all the more reason to do so with Mara and the two new monkeys I had encountered yesterday.

Around an hour later after I had finished my morning routine I walked back to the campsite and strode over sitting down and grabbed my boots and pulled them on. When I had put on my boots, I heard someone stirring, and when I looked over, I saw it was Seth was the one moving. He lifted his head and blinked several times, still somewhat asleep as he swung his head from left to right, trying I assumed to figure out where he was. Seth stopped when he saw my face, I smiled at him, "Good morning Seth, how did you sleep? You ready for another day full of adventure," I posed.

Seth shook his head and looked at me with sleep now gone from his eyes. However, that didn't stop Seth letting out a larger yawn, "I slept okay, how about you," he replied.

At the question, I glanced momentarily over to where Cyra was still sleeping and thought about where her head had been when I woke up. I then answered Seth, "Well, I am normally not picky, but with where Cyra's head was when I woke up, I was worried. Let's just say I was concerned about the wellbeing of my friend with the pole in the basement."

Seth just stared blinking at me not understanding what I was saying indirectly. I slapped my forehead, forgetting about two things that were causing frustration to me right now. The first was the point that dragons don't have inference like humans do which I use a good portion of the time. The second was what my mouth is like in the morning, it has little to no filter at all and that can screw me. It's thanks to some of my friends at the dojo that is how it works for me, it's a long story and not the time to regale it. "Never mind Seth forget what just said, I slept just fine," I replied.

Cyra stirred and let out a yawn at that moment looked around and saw us, "Is it morning already? How long until we leave?"

I looked at Seth and then shrugged, "Well Ruben and Sarana have not woken up yet. In fact, I am surprised that Sarana didn't end up in the mess that we were sleeping through the night. Nevertheless, I will not complain about her not being in it, that would be worse to me. I really prefer not to wake up with that face in the morning, I do not think I would be able to stop myself from committing suicide for all that long."

It took half an hour for all five of us to be up and we were making our individual final preparations to leave. For me, that meant slipping on my gloves and buckling my arm braces on before going to where my coat was. I picked up my coat and gave it a hard shake to get as much of the dirt from being on the ground off it as possible. I put on my coat after that and rolled my shoulders to make sure I had a range of movement in my arms I preferred.

In a short time, we were all ready to go on, so we continued the journey into and across the Arid Lands. As the name implied, the area was pretty much a desert, meaning the winds were hot and unpleasant the day. The temperature was not unbearable, but it was fairly toasty as we went. We did get to what appeared to be an oasis as the sun was setting and we camped there for the night.

The next day got us out of the Arid Lands and across the southern border of Earthsoul marked by Lake Crystellus. The lake was crystal clear and was nice and cool which after the Arid Lands was very much appreciated. I jumped into the lake like the rest of our group to cool off from the trek through the desert. After we cooled off, we continued on to where Spyro and Cynder had apparently been when last contacted. It was what I would estimate was afternoon, we reached the point where the real search for Spyro and Cynder would begin.

Earthsoul, as it had been said, had mountains, plains and there were forests somewhere around here but hadn't seen them yet. The mountains were ahead of us and we were going to have to trek around them rather than over them. To our left, there were meadows along will multiple small bodies of water dotting the landscape. The five of us kept moving forward into the land after taking a few minutes to take in the landscape.

We had been traveling for an hour or so when I thought I heard something out of the ordinary. I stopped and try to listen to see what the sound had been, cocking my head and turned it from side to side trying to locate the sound I had heard. Seth stopped as well looking at me, "What is it Saber," he questioned.

I held up a hand to signal him to be quiet and everyone went silent looking at me waiting for me to say what I was doing. I listen hard, shook my head then got down to the ground and put my ear to it to see if that could help me figure out what I was hearing. I heard a faint vibration through the ground, it sounded like paws running hard. By the vibration suggested two different runners, so two dragons most likely? The sound before had sounded faintly like yelling which would then explain the vibration of running. I got to my feet and faced the others, "There is someone ahead, two dragons if I am not mistaken. There running and by the pattern of it, I doubt it is for fun," I stated.

Ruben the looked at everyone else fire in his eyes, "Well come on let's go and see."

We all broke into a run and raced ahead to see what was going on, and the five of us saw two dragons running away from a group of apes. The one in the lead of the two had fire brick red scales with a harvest gold underbelly and wing membranes. He looked around the same age as Oryha or their bouts. The other dragon also looked around the same age, but he had bright red scales, his underbelly and wing membranes were a golden shade of yellow. They were running from a group of fourteen apes.

Well, needless to say, the five of us charged forward and started hitting the apes from the side. Short fight shorter, we whooped their rears then handed to them on a silver platter that not even the pickiest aristocrat could call it anything but spotless! After that, the two dragons faced us and seemed wary of me, which I was becoming a familiar reaction that I was getting. Ruben came forward and smiled at the two young dragons, "Are you two all right?"

Both of them nodded at the question, then the bright red dragon turned to the brick red dragon, "I told you it was a bad idea to sneak out Pyris, I knew we would get into trouble," he said.

Oh boy, this is beginning to sound like something from the adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. I had to read the book for school once, so I know what I am talking about. Anyway, the brick red dragon or Pyris as the other had called him took umbrage to this, "I did not hear you complain when we were exploring the cave Blaze. It is your fault we were almost caught," he replied.

"No, you are," claimed the first.

"No, you," said the other.

"You."

"You."

All that's missing is the popcorn, yeah I guess? It didn't take long for me to have had enough of this, young they may be, but this is getting no one anywhere. "Shush the both of you," I snapped making myself heard. Both red dragons look at me with surprise as I continued, "Stop this argument it is not helping."

Seth nodded in agreement with me, "Yes, it does not matter who is at fault, now where did you two come from?"

Cyra piped up then with a smile, "I would guess there are others worried about where you are."

"What are your names," asked Sarana and she was rather gruff almost to the point of rude.

It was a good idea to give these two the chance to talk to us and tell us their names even though we know what they are. Still, it would have been better if Sarana had been a little nicer, but I won't say anything to her if I don't have to. The brick red dragon stepped forward first, "My name is Pyris."

The bright red dragon followed Pyris, "My name is Blaze."

"We came from a village about an hour in that direction," said Pyris.

Pyris also had gestured with his head in a northeastern direction, and I took notice that Pyris's horns of which he had two looked exactly like Spyro's horns, just smaller. In fact, the more I looked at Pyris, the more he seemed to remind me of Spyro, go figure. At least he did if Spyro were to have red scales instead of purple. Blaze, on the other hand, had his two horns that went out the side of his head and curved upward close to the tips. Ruben then smiled again, "Well, then let's get you home."

The two dragons fell into step with the five of us though they kept their distance from me, to which I just shook my head in slight annoyance. When will dragons not treat me as an ape right off the bat, that will be the day? Well, when we get to this village may be the dragons there have information about Spyro and Cynder. One can hope no? It was also possible that those two may even be there themselves. When the five of us get there, I suppose we will find out.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 19 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	20. He's your What!

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 20: He's your What?!

-Neutral pov-

There are facts that take individuals by surprise and some of those can be prepared for where other it is less so. The twists and turns that happen during the course of a day would tend to fall into those that can be prepared for. However, upheavals and the like are much harder to predict, let alone prepare for. Both can come in different shapes and sizes and Saber himself is well-aware of this idea through experience.

So then dear reader, you may be asking what sort of thing or fact could catch Saber off-guard with what he had been dealing with thus far. What with being in a world he knows so little about and having apes and monkeys attempting to kill him, there would be little else that could shake Saber right? In that, you would be unfortunately wrong, since fate hand in hand with irony can be cruel mistresses indeed.

-Saber's pov-

As we walked towards the village Pyris and Blaze were prancing about in front of us as if nothing was wrong even when they had been in trouble earlier. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the sight of them acting as they were and it made me wonder, why is it lately I find myself being given the job of babysitting dragons? It appears that even the young of dragon kind have short term memory problems whether intentional or not. Their action said the pair had forgotten what trouble they had been in which if we hadn't interceded might have been serious and life-threatening. The two seemed to be equivalent to children as they rarely think of the consequences of their actions for them or others. Still, I suppose that is what kids are like of any race or species, they still have so much to learn.

Seth sighed as he looked at the two, and I glanced over at him, "They remind you of someone Seth," I asked pointedly.

"Yes, Cyra does come to mind, not that it is completely a bad thing, just," Seth replied, trailing off.

I could figure out what wasn't being said fairly easily, "Can wear you down after a while, right," I posed and Seth nodded in response.

A sad truth to be sure, but it is the way things are I have found. There are some who grow up physically, but mentally don't so much and it does show outwardly. Don't get me wrong, I think a cheerful disposition is a nice idea and all, but for those of us that are realists and rely on realistic thinking, there is a point when it goes too far. Cyra is a wonderful example, she is a great dragoness, she also is cheerful and an optimist and that's wonderful. However, take last night as a proof of concept, she saw Seth and me talking and stargazing. She misconstrued that for us having fun without her, she then proceeded to leap, literally onto us and play. Out of that Seth got some bruises and I get a splitting headache and nearly suffocate added to the injuries that I am still healing from my... disagreement with Terrador. So, like I was saying nice idea until it goes too far and Cyra had gone too far in that instance.

Around an hour later we came around the mountains and into sight of a village nestled into a slight valley below. The village was a fair size as villages go though I wouldn't know very much in that comparison. What is interesting was cheetahs, moles and dragons seemed to be living together without fighting with one another or having problems, kind of like Warfang to a degree. I mean, in society to have multiple large groups live in the same area without disagreements and scuffles are unnatural to me. I guess it is cool that places like this prove that it can be done and yet, it also shows humans create many of their own issues which don't feel nice.

Pyris and Blaze became excited at the sight of the village, "We are back safely, nothing to worry about Blaze," Pyris announced.

"Yeah so we did," Blaze grumbled.

Do my ears deceive me, or is there no reference to the trouble they were in and that our group got them out of? I'll have none of that and as the 'unofficial leader,' it is one of the perks I get to use when I see fit. I cleared my throat to get their attention, "Don't forget that we helped you get back safely for had we not, you would be worrying about a lot I assume," I remarked.

Seth smiled at my comment, Cyra giggled as did Sarana, while Ruben just nodded slightly in agreement with my sentiment. Pyris and Blaze got quiet due to my pitch I just gave to them and didn't argue the point which was what I had been going for. We approached the entrance of the village when a dragon notices the two younger dragons and came up to us. "Pyris, Blaze there you are, where have you been? Do you know how worried everyone is," he asked.

The dragon for he was male, quickly seemed to notice our presence after speaking to the two young dragons. He had green scales the shade of forest moss and brown underbelly and wing membranes. He looked from one to another of our group, I caught sight of his eyes and they were a light blue. He had two horns on the side of his head that curve down the back of his head. I leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of his tail blade and the said tail blade look a great deal like the master sword. The sword from that game… the one that an individual from the dojo would play a great deal… what was it, "The Legend Of Zelda," I think? (A/n I am Not trying to abuse any copyright here, so don't report this as such.)

I guess it would be best to do introductions first, "Hello there, we hope you do not mind the five of us bringing these two back here," I greeted.

The green dragon shook his head slowly as he stared at me with confusion, "Um what are you? I have never seen anything like you," he questioned.

Ruben was about to answer when I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head slightly. I could answer for myself, so I don't need others to do it for me, "Yes, I get that reaction often. I am a human, not an ape and my name is Saber, who might you be?"

"It is Link," he replied

I blinked for I can't have heard correctly, it would be far too whimsical and ironic, those two working together are not kind to me. Fate, I will admit has an odd and ridiculous sense of humor at times, but it was really pushing it if I had heard correctly. I don't need fate and irony ganging up on me, I have enough crap I'm dealing with to bring that mix down on me. "I beg your pardon, can you say that again," I asked.

"My name is Link," he repeated.

The same name as the character from the game, so I wasn't hearing things wrong it would seem. I had gotten to know more than I had wanted from my previously mentioned individual on the subject of the before mentioned game. His tale blade on a second inspection looked exactly like the 'Master Sword' from the game too. I wasn't comforted by what I was seeing or hearing for it inferred that fate and irony were allying against me and I don't like that. Well, I guess I might as well see how far this bad joke would go for, "This may sound like an odd question, but are you from a place called Hyrule," I questioned.

Link nodded in answer to my question, "That is the name of this village, but how would you know that" he inquired.

The response was involuntary, a hand came up and slapped my forehead at comprehending just how ridiculous this was getting. What deity is laughing at my situation now, for I feel like I should ask 'am I on candid camera'? I know I shouldn't ask, but is there a way for this to get any more ridiculous?

"He has probably run off somewhere," said a voice.

I froze on the spot at hearing that voice and I felt a vein begin to pop on my forehead as is seemingly now ingrained. I would know that voice anywhere, there was no way I could forget the voice that annoyed me unlike any other. But it had been a long hard past week so maybe, just maybe I was just hearing things, I can hope.

Cyra looked at me worried, "Saber are you okay, you look mad about something," she asked.

I forced a smile back at her, which did not seem to decrease her worry, "Oh nothing Cyra, I just think I am hearing things at the moment," I answered.

Ruben and Seth looked at me curiously, Ruben spoke up first, "Hearing things like what?"

I would have replied, but then came the voice again, "I swear it is like being around him again, with all the abuse I get."

I sighed in forced resignation at hearing that voice again for it contradicted my wish blatantly and I dislike that happening. Okay, something happening once I could write it off as my mind playing cruel tricks on me, but twice I have to admit the event as reality. My voice came out low, "Why," I said with tones of annoyance, "does it have to be him? Why does he have to be the first out of the three that we see?!"

"Because it is him, it does not make it easier, but that is how it is," Seth remarked and when I looked at his face and he had fallen expression.

I didn't disagree with Seth as I believed he was right about IC, but that didn't make the fact any easier to have to swallow. "I know that, but why does he have to be himself so dang much," I growled.

To say I wasn't happy at the turn of events that was the lightbulb with wings popping up would be an understatement. I had no interest or wish to be around the house fly that irks and attacks my sanity relentless. My health is bad enough already due to a previous unwise decision I had made, there is no need to add to that. Pyris and Blaze had started forward by this time as I looked up and saw that where the two had stopped, there was, unfortunately, a familiar golden glowing light with wings. Yes, none other than IC himself in front of us being himself as only he can be to the pain of some of us.

Pyris by what I can see had actually gotten into an argument with Sparx, which I would not have a problem with if not for the task that our group was here for. Out of reflex that I had developed since I had been in the dragon realm, I strode forward towards the lightbulb with wings. I assumed that the others were behind me, but I didn't look back to check as I was too focused on the bug. "Here I thought we would get a break from you," IC was saying.

Within seconds, I had got into range of IC and my right arm shot out on its own accord catching and grasped the housefly. "Let me tell you IC, I was hoping for that too," I stated in greeting to the bug. "It has been a little while, but nowhere near long enough for my peace of mind ya light bulb with wings!"

Sparx appeared to be processing that I was holding him as Ruben had come up on my right side and just looked at me. "I know you said that you do not like Sparx, but do you really have to do this right now," he posed.

It wasn't that I disagreed with Ruben that there was pressing matters, but putting IC in his proper place is something I just can't help myself but do it. I turned to face Ruben and smiled, "If you are talking about torturing Sparx, then there is never a bad time for such an activity. However, I get the point, more pressing things to do, right," I asked.

Ruben nodded with a serious look set on his face, which said to get my priorities in order. I sighed and it took me a moment to force my hand do release IC and he hovers a short distance away. Seth then came up on my left glaring at Sparx, "If you can be of help, then you can tell us where Spyro and Cynder are," I snapped. I heard a giggle and I turned to see the one giggling was Sarana, "What is so funny Sarana?"

She looked at me with a smirk and I hate it when she smirks for it is a curse for me! "If only you were like this during our play time, it would make them so much more fun," she mused.

My face paled slightly at that reminder of that horrible experience I had been forced to go through. Still, I was in a foul enough a mood that I didn't feel the same fear I had yesterday, "I am not in the mood Sarana! I am the way I am around IC due to the fact I do not like him and he is a wonderful ventation receptacle! I am starting to think it would be easier to go through the events of my disagreement with Terrador again rather than this," I shot back. Then I turned back to Sparx and glared at him with annoyance, "So, do you know where Spyro and Cynder are or are you, as usual, no help whatsoever?"

IC huffed at me, "Yes they're here," he said

I waited for a moment for the bug to go on, but he didn't show that Sparx was as helpful as usual. He just chattered away as he has a habit of doing and I was getting more than just a little ticked. So, to give him proper motivation to get on task, I looked around for something to work with. I couldn't use my weapons since they would present high possibilities of permanent harm and I couldn't do that. It's due to the respect I have for Spyro, as well as the promise I have made to him to be nicer to Sparx. And I try to avoid permanent harm yet, that didn't by any means hinder me to the point that I can't hurt Sparx, just not lasting injury! I quickly spotted a medium thick sapling branch lying on the ground not too far from me. I smiled at the idea forming in my mind as I went over and picked up the branch.

The lightbulb with wings was still chattering away when I put my left foot forward, swung the branch behind me as I wind up, "I have had enough of you already you oversized snitch, BATTER UP," I announced before swinging hard and was satisfied at I heard Sparx's voice get quieter as he shot away with the force I had hit him with. I grinned broadly at my work, "That felt good, that felt really good to do that!"

Seth was trying not to laugh, while Cyra just fell over laughing at what I had done, while Sarana was chuckling, but Ruben was shaking his head. I got the feeling that someone looking at me and I looked around to find the person that was watching me. My gaze stopped on Pyris and Blaze and I realized they were the ones who I was watching me. Pyris was looking at me with a look close to worship, his tail was wagging, and it reminded me of a dog. Blaze was just looking at me with an impressed expression. "Um what is with that look Pyris," I questioned.

"That was awesome," exclaimed Pyris, "That was so amazing what you did to Sparx. You were like 'that is enough' and then Whack, you hit him and he goes zooming away."

I smiled and was attempting not to laugh, but managed only to hold it to a snickered. I was starting to like Pyris which was odd. I have nothing against children or those who are a sizable amount younger than me, I just don't deal well with them. I don't know what it is, whether it is their whining or their lack of understanding, heck it could be something else entirely. The fact of the matter is I don't get along with children normally. Pyris however, I liked though I do have a bias in that for anyone that dislikes Sparx gets a big plus in my estimation. My thoughts returned to the matters at hand as I reminded myself that there were more important things to do at this time. I glance over to where Link was, and he was just standing there watching us. I cleared my throat to get his complete attention, "Link could you direct us to where the dragon or dragoness in charge around here might be," I asked

Link seems to think for a moment, "You would be looking for Salena then," he replied.

I shrugged in response as honestly, it didn't make a difference at this time what the name of the one in charge was yet. We just need someone that knows what's going on around here as they would be the most likely able to help us. "If this Salena is the one who runs things and keeps the order around here then yes," I answered.

Link nodded, "She does do that. She is in the center of the village the last I heard. I can take you there if you want," he offered.

Finally, some potential progress being made, so I nodded in acceptance of the offer, "That would be nice if you could," I said.

I turned to the others, saw they were still acting up from the recent scene and did what the unofficial leader had to do. "Okay you lot, break, rest or whatever you want to call it is over now. It is time to get to work again," I stated. So is the job of the unofficial leader of the group, which position I seem to have by default I suppose.

It took five minutes or so before we finally got our act together and Link led the way into the village. Pyris and Blaze had fallen into step with us, just like they had been with us from the outset, which none of us said anything about. There was nothing wrong per se with the two younger dragons being with us, but they were part of the original group.

When we reached the equivalent to a village square I saw many dragons, dragonesses, moles, and cheetahs running around doing various tasks. They all appeared to be taking orders from a dragoness with dark blue scales. Her underbelly of the color white as newly fallen snow it was the same for wing membranes. I saw that she had two horns that curve downward at the tips. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her tail blade from this distance so I would glance at it when we were closer. Actually, when I look at her she reminds me a lot of Cyra, just older, odd that would be the case. I would assume that this dragoness was Salena, the one that Link had mentioned as she was definitely doing what the one in charge would do. As we approached the center of the square where Salena was, I caught some conversation from those around us.

"Thank goodness Salena is here."

"If not for her there would be widespread panic."

Hmm, there is quite an opinion of her that the general public has and there were other inferences with what was being whispered. First, there had been an event that was not nice that had happened recently and there was cleanup going on now. Second, Salena was the stabilizing figure that many relied upon around here were I to guess. It was then that I heard Salena's voice, "Please keep calm everyone, the apes have attacked recently yes, but they did not gain anything from it. There is no need to fear as we come together as one group there is nothing that cannot be done."

That is one hell of a speech, kind of sounds like one Cyril might give. I had gotten to know the Blue dragon a good deal better during my recovery time. My first impression had been correct that we were of similar minds where logical thinking was concerned. This dragoness was similar as well, but she had something more… oh, what is the term… a parental kind of feel, no more than that, maternal more maybe. Yes, I would say Salena was what one would call motherly in many ways. Then there were more details on the 'event' that had occurred, the ones responsible were none other than the apes. And I get the hunch that at least one monkey would have likely been involved as they seemed to be the ones doing the dirty work.

The group around Salena disbursed and once they had, she then saw our group, "Ah Link, there you are. Pyris and Blaze it is good to see you are safe though I cannot say I have had the pleasure of meeting your traveling companions," she said.

I was about to give out the introductions when Cyra pushed passed me. I glanced over at her wondering what she was doing only to find Cyra had a very happy expression on her face. "Auntie Salena," she cried.

Cyra then bounded forward, nearly throwing herself at Salena, which was followed by her rubbing her head against the lower neck and chest of Salena. Hold on back up for a moment, did Cyra just say Auntie Salena, or were my ears plugged up? Let's assume that my hearing was working correctly, Cyra clearly knows Salena and she is likely family in some way, shape or form. Although, there had been nothing mentioned in this by anyone before now that I remember.

"Cyra it is so wonderful to see you again," Salena greeted, "You have grown an amount I see since last I saw you. But what are you doing here?"

Cyra just kept rubbing her head against Salena's lower neck and chest, "It has been five years Auntie."

Not that this reunion isn't nice and all, but there were things that needed to be done and the sooner the better I say. So, I cleared my throat to draw attention to me, "I am not trying to ruin this wonderful moment, but we kind of need to ask some questions of you Salena," I stated.

Salena took a full minute to study me, which made me think that she hadn't given me much of a glance before. Now, she was getting a good look at me, she even sniffed at me clearly trying to figure out what I was. I just stood still as this is a 'normal' reaction that I get since getting to the Dragon Realm. I found that it was just easier to let dragons or dragonesses do this as it will tell them somehow that I am not the same as the apes the majority of the time. After her investigations she backed up and looked at me curiously, "You are strange to me, different than anything I have encountered, what are you? You may look somewhat like an ape, but you smell nothing like them."

That's what I pretty much expected however, this reminds me of one of the conversations I had with Cyril. "Yes, I know I may look like an ape, but I am absolutely not one of them. If anything, then I would say I am at the top of their hit list," I replied.

"Hit list," Seth asked.

I glanced over at him seeing that he was giving the explanation look once again, "Hitlist refers to a list a group has of people they would like to be rid of or kill if you want to get blunter about it," I returned simply.

Salena chuckled at my statement, "You say that as if it was a feat of valor," she remarked.

Being on a hit list being a feat of valor, now that is quite amusing, to tell the truth, as much for the validity of it as it was the irony. To be on and likely close to the top of the list apes had of those they wanted to be rid of is an achievement in my view. And if I had my way, I would get to that top position soon enough and I would hold it for a while. The downside would be that such would have me dealing with Mara and those like her on a regular basis. But, that's how it goes so, I couldn't help but smile and laugh at that, "Ha ha ha, you know Cyril said pretty much the same thing."

Salena looked surprised at what I said, "You know Cyril," she asked.

"I sure do, I will admit we are getting along better than we did at first. But that is how some relationships go, rocky at first before they smooth out. So how do you know him," I posed.

Yet, it was Cyra that was the one to answer my question, "Auntie Salena is Uncle Cyril's mate."

Oh, of course, I should have guessed something like that, silly me, I don't know that kind of stuff intuitively. That's becoming a growing issue to me, that dragons seem to have subjects that they all seem to know and they expect others to know them too. One of a list of points that I have with how 'draconic tradition' says things show work. Ruben stepped forward at that point, "It is good to see you again Salena," he greeted.

So, then am I the only one that is meeting Salena for the first time, or is it just me that feels out of place here? And yet, for some reason that I can't explain logically at all, I have little issue with this internally when I should. It's bugging the hell out of me that this is becoming almost commonplace when it never has been before now.

Salena glanced over at Ruben and then at Sarana, then Salena smiled, "It is good to see you again as well Ruben. I am more surprised that you are here Sarana, especially after the disagreement you had with Terrador, I did not expect to see you again much at all," she said.

Sarana looked down at the ground at Salena's mentioning of Terrador, "I got included into this for whatever reason," she commented.

I looked at her with a brow raised, because that isn't how I recall things going when we were being given our marching orders. For whatever reason she says, I was under the impression that I was the main reason she came! She had said that in a rather disparaging tone but, as I recall she was not complaining when she found out I was going which only further proves my point. In fact, she was all on board with the idea with the fact of traveling with me in mind and the results hadn't been good for me in the slightest. Salena had looked to Seth the last of the five of us, "My Seth you have grown up quite a bit in five years into a fine young dragon. Tell me how is Spectra doing? She always seemed hesitant to let you leave her sight very long," Selena said.

"Well yes, she was like that until recently," Seth was saying.

The reason there had been the change with Spectra and that reason is me overall. It wasn't just the talk we had, there was more to it than that, my guess was the growth with Seth had done more of the convincing for Spectra than anything else. In fact, Salena looked back at me with a look of comprehension, "I see so this unusual one was able to change Spectra's ways."

I chuckled slightly as I HAD shaken up the way some things are done here in the Dragon Realm and I was proud of that thus far. "I don't know about me being the only reason that Spectra has changed. As to unusual, I am what is called a human," I put forth in my defense.

"A human is it," mused Salena, "very well, you said that you had some questions for me, please go ahead and ask them."

I took a moment to organize my thoughts before I began, "Well, first did a purple dragon and a black dragoness come around here recently? We are looking for two that fit those descriptions," I posed.

Salena answer me with a smile, which gave me some hope, "You must mean Spyro and Cynder."

That spurred the hope that had started to smolder within me to get stronger as Seth spoke up, "Yes, did they come by here?"

Salena nodded to Seth and that helped lift a sizable weight off my shoulders that worry about the two had been forcing down on me. At last news about the two after the four days of traveling, progress was being made. "Yes they did and still are here in this village," Salena replied.

That's even better, and like me, everyone other than me in our group looked relieved. That said feeling, however, lessened when I saw the pained look on Salena's face and knew there was more to it, "Spyro and Cynder, one of them, if not both are not in good condition, are they," I ask evenly.

The looks of relief turned into looks of worry in our group other than Sarana, who unlikely know Spyro and Cynder well if at all. Salena answered me calmly, "You are correct. When they arrived here they were both hurts from fighting a large group of apes that overwhelmed them. Spyro is recovering well, but Cynder's injuries have a distance to go."

Oh man, that didn't sound nice at all, I didn't like this as it gave worrisome implications. The fact that Spyro and Cynder were attacked along the way only confirmed my theory of a trap being set and by the sound of it, the trap had been to an extent successful. Spyro must be blaming himself in between worrying about Cynder and his own health. My question, on the other hand, would be was the trap set for them, or were they just meant to be the bait for others? And if it is the latter, then who were the apes hoping to catch, more questions that are unanswered, unfortunately. I looked back to Salena, "Could you tell us where they are so that we can make sure they are okay," I inquired.

Salena smiled once again and nodded, "Of course, Link please show them to the house where Spyro and Cynder are staying."

-Spyro's pov-

Cynder and I had been in this village for more than a week now since we had come here badly hurt from the apes attacking us. We had been checking on a piece of information that the Guardians had found out about a group of dragons to the north of Warfang. We were being sent out before Saber, Seth and Cyra had returned from searching for Ruben. I had wanted to wait for them to get back, but neither Cynder and I could say why we had wanted to wait as most of the Guardians did not know about them going out.

The journey had been fine up to the crossing of the Arid Lands, we had met no trouble up till that point. When we had come out of the Arid Lands, Cynder and I had found a lake that was named Lake Crystellus. We had soaked in the lake for a bit to get over the heat of the Arid Lands before we had continued on. It wasn't long after leaving the lake that Cynder and I had been ambushed by a number of apes that came out of nowhere. We fought them and were doing okay at first, but then there were two odd apes that appeared. They had been smaller than the rest of the apes but that wasn't the only difference there was.

One of the small apes had disabled Cynder with the weapon it had and I was forced to take Cynder and retreat from the apes. We had barely made it to this village as the apes kept taunting and attacking me as I flew away from them. The inhabitance of the village had helped Cynder and I along with looking after our injuries. The one that seemed to be in charge was a dragoness by the name of Salena and she was nice enough. We had been provided housing for the time it would take for both of us to recover, Cynder would need more time than me.

While we were around here I came across a dragon that was younger than me but did look quite similar to me. Really, he reminded me of Ignitus though smaller than him, even Cynder had said so. The dragon was normally accompanied by another who appeared to be around the same age. After talking to the dragon, I found out his name was Pyris and after further discussion, I learned more. Pyris had never met his father but had been told that his name and been Ignitus, which could not be the ancestors playing a cruel joke. He had been told that his father was off elsewhere doing things, which would not be wrong since Ignitus was the current Chronicler. The dragoness that was looking after Pyris and the other dragon was not their mother.

According to her, their mother had passed a few years ago, which if I was related to this dragon Pyris, meant that dragoness had possibly been my mother as well. That brought a sad feeling to my heart as I wished to know about my draconic origins and had not found out much. Yet, over the week that Cynder and I were here recovering, Pyris grew on me, but he didn't get along with Sparx at all. It wasn't as bad as it is between Saber and Sparx for those two seemed to only fight when they were around one another.

I was recovering from the injuries that I had gotten from the apes as the days had gone by, but Cynder was doing so much slower. That worried me as she was hit by the odd ape's weapon and that was the only difference I could come up with. Even red crystals had less effect than normal with Cynder, and all I was left to do was watch over her and pace around.

-Saber's pov-

Link nodded and then motioned us to follow him and we did so and the five of us plus Pyris and Blaze to my surprise went with Link. I wondered why Pyris and Blaze were following us, I mean, I would have expected those two to go back to wherever their families were here. We went to the far side of the village and Link stopped before a house. It was a simple wood structure, about I would guess about fifteen to twenty feet high and probably thirty feet long by twenty to twenty-five from front to back. So, a fair size to me, but 'cozy' I suppose for dragons with the size difference between humans and dragons.

Pyris and Blaze once again surprised me by just going into the house without a knock or anything. Everyone seemed apprehensive of something, maybe that Spyro and Cynder were hurt or something like that. Yet, if that was the case I would think they would want to have visitors. I know I liked it when I got visitors during my stay in the healer wing and I didn't get those as often as would have been appreciated, but I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I closed the distance to the doorway and gave a knock rather than just going right in, manners and everything. I heard voices from within, I identified two of them to be Pyris and Blaze.

With no answer to my knock, parted the cloth that was being used as a door and I stepped into the house and glanced around. It seems to be divided into two rooms, one for sleeping and the other for everything else by what I was seeing. I spotted a familiar purple tail poking out of the smaller of the two rooms and smiled, "Hey Spyro, I think it is normally considered rude to not even answer the door when someone knocks," I stated.

A moment later, Spyro came out into the main room with a look of disbelief on his face, "Saber, is that you," he exclaimed.

I put a finger to my chin as if I was in thought, "Were you expecting someone else? Because if so, you should look outside for I am not the only one here to find you Spyro."

Spyro walked over to the door, I followed behind him with a grin knowing what he was about to get. "Spyro you're okay," Seth stated happily.

"Yay, you're all right," Cyra announced in her normal cheerful and bubbly tone.

"It is good to see that you are okay," Ruben said looking extremely relieved.

Spyro went wide-eyed at seeing Ruben there, "Ruben you're all right," he said.

I snorted at Spyro's exclamation, not because it was already old news to us. It was that he doubted that Seth, Cyra and I would not bring Ruben back to Warfang safely, "Did you ever doubt that Seth, Cyra and I would not help Ruben back just fine," I asked. "It took a bit of time, but as your friends, you better believe we deliver on what we say."

Pyris walked up to Spyro's left side, "Spyro just worries," he piped up.

Spyro smiles at Pyris, "Maybe so Pyris, but I do so for good reason. Now, where did you sneak off to this morning, you too Blaze?"

The two young dragons looked away from Spyro at his question and to me, this was getting more interesting by the second. It was obvious that Spyro knew these two and well, so what is their relationship? I guess the best and quickest way would be to ask directly, "Um, Spyro this may not have anything to do with me, but I have a question for you," I stated.

Spyro glanced over at me, "What is it," he asked.

"Well I was wondering, it is clear that you know Pyris and Blaze, so what is the relationship between you three," I questioned.

"Oh that," Spyro said, "Pyris is my brother and Blaze is a brother-like cousin."

My mouth fell open at hearing what Spyro just said, for my ears said that Spyro just called Pyris brother. Whoa, talk about a feeling of déjà vu… it's freaky. Although, at least Pyris looks similar to Spyro and is even the same species, unlike IC. Spyro hadn't mentioned much other than the family the dragonflies that raised him, so this was out of left field. Everyone including myself was silent at what Spyro had just said, showing that we were all in shock from the announcement. "Spyro did you just say brother, like Sparx," I asked. Spyro just nodded in response, "Okay let's hear the story," I said.

Spyro began his story by telling us about the mission that the guardians had sent Cynder and himself on. They were to look into the rumor that we had been told by the Guardians before we set out to search. Spyro and Cynder took a similar path as my group had, and things had been going fine until after they got across the Arid Lands. Like us, they had stopped around Lake Crystellus, and that's where things started going wrong.

He told us of how they had been ambushed by the apes just beyond the lake and the fight had started fine but hadn't stayed that way for long. By what Spyro described, my suspicions of a monkey being involved was vindicated for it sounded like one was in the fight. Said monkey was also responsible for much of the injuries that Spyro and Cynder had gotten from the fight. They had gotten away and barely made it here to this village before the apes left them alone. The description of the 'odd ape' didn't give enough for me to make a guess as to which monkey it could have been that hurt Spyro and Cynder.

While Spyro and Cynder had been recovering they had by chance met Pyris and Blaze. Spyro had noticed that there was an incredible resemblance between Pyris, Ignitus and himself or rather Cynder had brought that up. I couldn't speak for Ignitus, but Spyro and Pyris did bear a notable resemblance to one another. Pyris apparently, said he had never met his father, but said that his father's name was Ignitus and that he was doing things elsewhere as told to him by the dragoness that had been raising him and Blaze. The dragoness wasn't Pyris's mother, but she had known her somehow, Spyro didn't go into detail with that subject. This also seemed to confirm Spyro's guess of Ignitus being his father, which said purple dragon didn't deny.

As for how Blaze related, one of his parents had been related to Spyro's and Pyris's mother supposedly. Blaze's parents had been killed in the war against Malefor and so, he had been raised by Pyris's and Spyro's mother. This was why Pyris and Blaze were as close as a brother that was how they were raised. Said dragoness had died in recent years, but no details on that event and none of us asked for more. The story when on from there into less important details that were the nitty picky to me. There came a point that I got Spyro to pause so that I could speak, "So, let me check to see if I have the facts straight," I stated. "Pyris is the son of Ignitus which would make him your brother." Spyro and Pyris nodded, so I continued, "Blaze is strictly speaking your cousin, but is more like a brother to Pyris."

They both nodded again, to which I sighed as this was one of those situations that are not something I like to get into myself. And it's not that I didn't believe them, it was this was just unexpected. Yet, there was one question that was nagging at me, "One other question Spyro, if Pyris is around thirteen years old and you are eighteen or twenty-one if you count the three years you and Cynder spent in frozen it a crystal, there is about an eight year age gap clearly. So, when did Ignitus have the time to have a mate and," I stopped, coming to the conclusion that it wasn't worth asking. "Well, actually never mind, it is not important at this time. So, how is Cynder doing Spyro?"

Spyro's gaze fell to the floor at my question, "She is," Spyro paused, "still recovering."

That didn't bode well, "How bad did she get hurt," I posed.

Spyro's gloomy expression was far more an answer to me and I didn't blame him for how he felt. His mate was healing and all he could do was sitting by and watch, it had to be pure torture for him. "She was doing okay until some strange small ape hit her in the underbelly with a straight pole of some sort," Spyro comment.

That sentence was an eye opener, for if that were true, then I can likely identify who it was that hurt Cynder. I walked up to Spyro upon hearing that, put my hands on either side of his head and forced him to look me directly in the face. "Are you absolutely sure about that Spyro," I asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, why," he questioned.

I let Spyro go, and sighed as I drew back a little getting a bigger picture as to what had befallen Spyro and Cynder. That monkey Exis was very likely the one that had put Cynder in the state she was in, she was the only one I'd seen with a pole as a weapon. "I think I have met the 'ape' that you are talking about. She is a little less than three feet high and uses a pole that is called a staff if I am not mistaken. If she used said staff on Cynder in any way I have seen, then she is going to need time to get up from that," I remarked.

As I gave an approximation of her height when I said this, Spyro looked at me before saying, "You have seen this ape?"

I nodded, "Kind of hard not to see her when she is trying to kill me. I tend to pay better attention when others try to do that," I returned.

Other questions came about the odd apes, but I was silent and ignored them as I was considered the facts I'd been learning about the monkeys. I mean, it was good and all that we had found Spyro and Cynder, and I was happy about that. However, finding out that not only were the two ambushed which I would expect but that it was done by one of the Silent Killers, specifically, Exis worries me. Each monkey had proven to me that they were dangerous overall and were individually dangerous in different ways. The major issue that I foresee is that none of the other races seemed to know about the monkeys and that was bad. I had the feeling that this mission was far from over, in fact, I think that the journey up to this point would be the easy part. This means the worst was yet to come and that just spells trouble more so with me being involved.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 20 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	21. Skills Vs Tactics

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 21: Skills vs Tactics

-Neutral pov-

The idea that time appears to change its flow when one is waiting for something to happen is one that comes around time and time again. It is a perception-based idea, but that doesn't make it any less valid of an idea to the mind. Usually, when an individual dread an oncoming event, time flies by quickly, whereas it is the opposite when the event is anticipated. Hence where the sayings like "a watched pot never boils" come from and those like it.

-Saber's pov-

It's official in my mind that events were playing out to not be nice for those I'm around, so Huston, we have problems. One of those issues was that I was one of the few that saw the potential problems that were inbound. I seriously wonder as I have at times, is there such a thing as common sense in the Dragon Realm, or at least what humans would view as common sense? The evidence that I've been seeing and getting are in agreement that there is little if any common sense and little caution or paranoia. At realizing this, I couldn't hold in a sigh and Seth looked over at me curiously, "Saber are you okay? What is wrong," he asked.

My gaze flicked over to Seth only to find that everyone in our traveling group plus those who were here now, were all looking at me. "Am I okay you ask, yes I am doing just dandy which is a way to say fine. What is wrong, this whole situation in my view, but that is complicated that I don't think I can find words for right now." I paused for a moment coming to a decision, then continued, "You know what, I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air to clear my head."

Telling them what I see as problematic wouldn't do much, they wouldn't understand, and I couldn't explain to them in a way that they would. They were blind to the signs that I was seeing trouble that was coming and coming soon. The dragons saw the apes as enemies, but also as dumb creatures that weren't capable of much intelligence. I wouldn't disagree with the view for the majority of them, but the monkeys were not the same and they seemed to be the ones calling the shots. So, to get peace of mind, I turned and walked off from everyone to get fresh air and time to think.

-Spyro's pov-

I watched as Saber walked off along with everyone else here and I was left to wonder things about him once again. It is nice to see Saber and I am happy he came all this way to find Cynder and me. But I feel there is more to him leaving than clearing his head as he said, yet I could not figure out what. Plus, he also carried himself differently than before, it was just slightly different, but I could see it. Now the question was why? Had something happened, I hope not by the Chronicler's wisdom that he had been hurt or something of that sort. I turned to Seth and the other thinking perhaps they might have an idea, "Hey Seth, did something happen to Saber recently," I asked.

Seth did not meet my gaze, nor did the other either which made me think something had happened, what I could not begin to guess. Cyra then giggled though there was a tone of nervousness in it, "Oh well he had an argument that," she started.

However, Seth almost immediately clamped her maw shut with his forepaws, "Cyra do not mention that," he hissed.

Cyra nodded, but this was more than just odd, "Seth, Cyra what are you hiding? Whatever it is it cannot be that bad, can it," I remarked.

Seth once again did not meet my gaze, "Well Spyro, if you want the story you will have to ask Saber yourself," he answered.

This just made me more curious about what was not being said, what could have happened to Saber that Seth would not talk about it or let Cyra do so?

-Saber's pov-

My walk had taken me to a hill that overlooked the village and the approach to the village. I decided that this spot was as good place as any as I was alone, and no one was likely to come by here for a time. This would give me the time to think and get a perspective on looming events as they were for there was a great deal to consider. The events of the last few days had really made me think about the reasoning behind the said chain of events. The apes had attacked Spyro and Cynder while they were on their way here unknowingly. That event suggested that the apes knew that this village was here so, therefore, the rumor of the village existence was used as bait or an incentive to draw a group here to find this place.

The Guardians had wanted the rumor checked, of course, it was too good to pass up or appeared to be. That a village of many dragons that survived the war was something to be noted from what I've learned. It comes from the fact that the dragon race was very low in the population department, most likely due to the war with this Malefor character I've heard mention of from some. So, the Guardians were trying to look into ways that the dragon race could increase its numbers. I can understand that mentality, the more there are, the better chances you have of surviving, simple logic.

This Malefor dragon was supposedly defeated by Spyro and Cynder, but I knew little other than that. From what Spyro had told me, Malefor had been a purple dragon like himself but had made choices that put him at complete odds with the rest of the dragon race. Yet, something within me cries that there is more to the story with Malefor, but I couldn't say what. It came from a part of me that makes itself known from time to time, the best way I can describe it. I just felt there was more to Malefor than others had said about him, it was almost instinctual.

However, the fact of the matter is dragons had been unable to change the population problem very effectively due to the ratio of dragons to dragonesses, which were around twenty-five to one. So, the Guardians could not afford to ignore such rumors, that was obvious, but their response is one that I disagree with for two reasons. The first was if the apes knew of this village, I would expect them to come and keep coming until they destroyed it, more so since there were few adult dragons here. The other point that worried me more than the other was the battle that Spyro had described that Cynder had been hurt in. If Spyro and Cynder had indeed been the targets, then why only injured them enough that traveling a long distance would not be possible for them for a while. If they were not the real targets, then who or what were the intended targets?

Assuming that it's the latter, perhaps it's to stage an attack on Warfang, that is possible. Nonetheless, to do so effectively they would either have to have a very large force or somehow infiltrate the city from the inside. I can't say for sure what is coming, but nothing I can predict with the apes sounds good for anyone but the apes. It was clear that there were facts that I was missing at this time, but I didn't like the way this was going.

As I was doing my consideration, I happen to glance up and look out over the approach to the village and saw a sight I didn't like at all. There were masses of apes making their way towards the village itself from a distance away, and I doubt they were coming to make nice. "Oh come on, is one freaking day of not having someone or multiple creatures trying to kill me too much to ask? I am still healing for goodness sakes," I growled in frustration. I sighed to myself, "Not outside Warfang for even a week and already attack number two is about to happen. Why Lady Luck, why do you hate me so? What did I do in since getting here to piss you off enough for you to want to kill me? Normally you just like using me for entertainment value, not this!" I growled to myself, "My luck just SUCKS!"

That my horrendous bad luck rearing its ugly head was something I have come to expect, a fact in my life. But as I took a second glance at the force approaching and took a double take. The way the force was organized was different than previous times I had encountered the apes, rather they were organized as an army is expected to be, which the apes didn't show the intelligence to be very capable of. If apes were using tactics now, that presented problems of an entirely new kind which I say monkeys were likely responsible for. It would be better if I warn everyone ASAP so a defense can be mounted.

I turned to head back to the village when my danger sense went off as if screaming. I was about to roll out of the way when a hard impact hit my mid back. I stumbled forward a few steps before regaining my bearings and turned around to see one of the monkeys from yesterday. "Fascinating, your reaction and recovery time is better than even that of the cheetah tribe and they have excellent reaction and recovery time on average."

It was the male one from the other day Shiek I believe he said, and his face was still as apathetic as it was before. It had been fairly obvious from my chats with Mara that the Silent Killers had rank for lack of a better term so that the apes had to do what they said. Knowing that meant that the monkeys had to have an amazing tactician among them. I had definitely not forgotten this monkey from yesterday at least, "So, it is you again Shiek. I really can't say that it is a pleasure, because I would be lying chimpy," I snapped back.

His facial expression had not changed one bit at all in the whole time I had faced him, "Witty banter… amusing," he remarked. "Still, I have been looking forward to this encounter with you again."

Well, he certainly didn't look amused or excited to me, "Oh I just bet you have. Well then no point in wasting time chatting, let's fight," I stated.

I took a defensive stance, not drawing a weapon, my fist would serve me in this fight as would my martial arts skills. Silent Killers can't be underestimated, Mara proved that to me so, I would need to be on guard with this monkey or this would end very badly for me.

"On that idea, we can agree," Shiek replied and then launched himself at me his hands pulled in close to his body.

I instantly recognized the fighting style of a hand-to-hand combatant, which I had guess with this monkey before. So, matching him with my own fists would be the best way to do this, and he moved forward making a vicious downward chop and I was able to redirect his attack path from my face. Yet, at the last second, he lashed out, so I took a small gash on my lower chest. It was now apparent why he had no visible weapons, Shiek didn't need any for he knew some kind of martial arts or close quarters hand to hand combat.

We were now facing one another again, but now in the opposite directions, with Shiek's back to the village and mine to the plain in front of the village. I knew that I needed to get past Shiek, the best way would be to pin him somehow, but that would be no small task. I then thought of an insanely stupid idea that just might be crazy enough to work in this instance. I rushed forward at Shiek in an attempt to grab him, "Such simple stupidity for you to think that such obvious attacks can," he was saying.

Shiek had jumped up in the air to avoid my attack, I, however, jumped up at the same time he did and shouted, "KAMIKAZE!"

I slammed into him and tightened my grip on him by wrapping my legs around him (No not in a perverted way, Saber is NOT gay) and gripped him as hard as I could. We went spinning through the air from the momentum of the impact of our collision and went rolling down towards the village hitting the ground and then bouncing back up in the air then repeating this as we went. I only used my legs to pin Shiek so that my arms could be free to hit him. I used my fists to do just that, I hit him whenever we not about to hit the ground and Shiek was doing the same to me.

-Seth's POV-

After Saber had left and we had talked to Spyro a bit, Cyra and I went looking for him but once again Saber had somehow just disappeared or vanished. If it means the same thing then I like the sound of vanish myself. Our first attempt to find Saber didn't work, and so Cyra, Ruben, Sarana and I were now walking with Spyro and Salena towards the other side of the village. I felt then a cold tap on my upper spines and turned my head to see Cyra's tail blade was the cause. I turn to Cyra with a look of annoyance, how does she do that with her tail, and better yet why? She knows I don't like her doing that and that it annoys me, "What is it Cyra and would please not do that with your tail," I said.

"I was just wondering where Saber went," she mused. "I would have thought he would have met back with us?"

I sighed as I agreed with her, "I do not know Cyra, I am wondering the same thing, but I am sure wherever he is right now, he is just fine."

It was not a second after I had said this when a loud crash was heard from a little ahead of us. We all looked ahead to see smoke and dust coming from a house, then one of the house's walls exploded outward. Out of the haze of smoke and dust came what looked like a ball of fur and cloth. There was noise coming from the ball that sounded rather familiar, "|That all you got fur-ball!"

"You will die here!"

The ball hit the ground hard and the cloth and fur seemed to split apart to have Saber appear closer to us and one of those odd apes on the other. What did Saber call them, 'monkeys' I think though the term does not make sense to me? I looked at Saber, he was breathing hard, he had scratches and gashes in a couple of places. The monkey as I looked at it was the same one from the day before that had ambushed us and beat Cyra and me.

-Saber's pov-

I had to admit it had been a long while since I had fought like I was in an anything goes free for all brawl. I had forgotten how much work they required as the only rule is the last one standing is the winner. Due to that one rule, the goal can be obtained by ANY means necessary that tends to make these types of fights fun normally. Yet, when this type of fight is to the death it isn't so fun and that's what this fight was. This monkey was clearly making this to death, so this was more a pain than fun. The one rule had changed slightly, it was now the first to die or retreat loses! "I got to say fur-ball you are not half bad," I remarked.

"I could say the same of you," Shiek returned.

"Saber," called a voice.

The voice I just heard could only belong to Seth, but I could not afford to take my eyes off Shiek for a second. I very much doubt I would be standing if I did, rather it could get me killed and I would like to avoid that outcome. "I am fine Seth, I need you to get as many dragons that can fight to the entrance of the village. There are about to be unwelcome visitors and lots of the stinking hairy apes that is for sure," I shouted.

"What about you Saber," exclaimed Spyro.

Simply amazing, Spyro is hurt and should still be in bed and he is still worried about me, then again I am basically doing the same exact thing. That is just how Spyro and I roll apparently, "I will be fine Spyro, do not worry about me. I would love to join you right away however, I believe that I will be busy for a while, so I will join up with you when I can," I returned.

Shiek came at me again and I was ready for him for I flipped forward and over him, grabbed him as I went. I swung him around as I was flipping and threw him down hard into the ground. "Do you mind, can you not see I am having a conversation! Not that I think you care," I snapped at Shiek, then shouted towards the others, "Spyro and all the rest of you, go!"

Shiek chose that moment to uppercut me in the chin just as I finished telling Spyro and the others to go. And while I was in the air Shiek ax-kicked me in the chest which sent me slamming into the ground. I let out a pained gasp as I realized that Shiek could hit hard, I will give him that! I was still able to hear the sound of many paw falls, which I hoped meant that the others had gone to defend the village. I focused back up just to have enough time to roll out of the way as Shiek's fists hit the ground where I had been. I got to one foot and one knee having steadied my breathing as best I could before I would get to my feet and continue.

However, Shiek's tail shot out from behind him and wrapped around my neck in a chokehold. His tail felt like an ice-cold vise around my neck and I was having trouble breathing, and that only made it harder to focus. One thought came firmly in my mind, get the tail of this monkey off my neck by whatever means necessary. I focused hard and managed to get electricity to come to my right hand. I grabbed his tail and sent the electricity through it, the effect was immediate with Shiek's tail jerked back as he felt the shock of electricity.

I was able to breathe again, and I took deep breaths to calm down for that had been way too close. I looked back at Shiek who was getting up again, "Didn't your mama teach you to keep your hands and other limbs to yourself?! Actually, I very much doubt she did, so never mind," I said flatly. I was starting to get angry, not just at the fact that this battle was getting bad but that this seemed to be becoming a norm for me. I do not like this norm at all, it was more than just annoying the more it happens. Shiek had gotten back to his feet and faced me again. "Why in the hell do I get drawn into these kinds of situations? I cannot go anywhere without someone or something trying to kill me. Yet no one else has to deal with this crap but me, it is just so freaking unfair," I exclaimed, "So, who has it in for me?"

I outright admit I am jealous of others for having lives that are more peaceful than mine. As much of an optimist as I am, even I have my limits to what I can take before I snap. It was then I felt a familiar feeling as I had before now. OH YES, time to turn the tables with something he has no information on! I have by this time learned that particular strong emotions for whatever reason give me the ability to use the elements. Whatever this one would be, it was triggered by jealousy and I started to feel a cold tingle around my right hand. I glance down and see a glowing blue mist surrounding my fist. I smile for this was going to be good, Shiek rushed at me again, "This is where you meet your end," he stated.

The punch I sent Shiek's way as hard as I could was neat, and I felt the connection of my fist to his gut. There was a blast of cold air and mist from the contact and Shiek flew into a house across the road going through the door. "Chill out monkey butt, or better yet let me hit you some more to help you with that," I shot back.

Hello ice element, I have plans for you, yes, very wonderful plans indeed hee hee hee. That puts my elemental count up to five in total, five down and likely three to go if things keep going the way they are. I decided I needed to take this up a level, so I brought out my grapple shot to play with. Shiek burst through the roof of the house I sent him into and was aiming for the house across the road behind me. However, I would have none of that now, so I turned and brought up my left arm and grapple shot the claw at Shiek. "COME HERE," I yelled.

My grapple shot flew from me, then caught and held Shiek before retracted back to me with the monkey. Shiek was struggling in the vise grip of the claw that held him, "Lookie lookie I caught a monkey," I snickered.

My newest tool was proving it would have many uses and how versatile it was right now, and I was liking that. I was about to use it as one would an old-fashion ball and chain with Shiek playing the part of the ball. Yet, I never got to work on that idea, "Saber is that you," asked a voice.

A chill ran down my back as that voice sounded very familiar and I turn to see a black dragoness wrapped in bandages. Oh dear, this is not the best position to be caught in, especially with the viewer not knowing what had happened before this. I gulp at seeing her with me in this odd situation, "Oh uh, hey Cynder, how are you doing," I questioned hesitantly.

"What are you doing here Saber," Cynder asked.

I was about to answer her, but my decision to take my attention off of Shiek came back to haunt me when he chose that moment to hit my left hand and in doing so releasing my vise claw. He then proceeded to hit me with a roundhouse kick sending me through the wall of the house I was standing next to. And let me tell you, going through stuff isn't as painless as movies make it look at all. The wood hurt to crash through and being stopped by a mattress was less painful, still was a hard stop and those are unpleasant.

Once I had stopped and gotten my head out of the stuffing material it had been buried in, I shook it to help the clearing of it. As I did so, I heard I assumed Shiek striding in a different direction than towards me, making me think he was going towards Cynder and she's not in the condition to fight. I needed to come up with a plan to prevent Shiek from doing anything to Cynder. Wait, hold on, I could do that! Back at the dojo years ago, some of the guys and I had gotten interested in the game of Chess, and that's when I started to see the value of tactics. We had the thought what if you cross moves in chess to moves in martial arts, and we actually came up with a system. The idea was that each piece had different attributes that can translate to a type of martial art move. The opponent wouldn't understand what chess moves meant, so it can effectively surprise an opponent I can say. It took months to actually get it to the point that we could say that we had done it completely, still, we had been successful, and I think the idea could work here.

"I see that Exis had done her job with the extreme efficiency like she normally does," Shiek was saying, "but she has left things unfinished, rare as it is for her."

"What do you mean," Cynder questioned.

I got the implications that were begin put out and I didn't like what Shiek is implying at all and so help me, I wouldn't let him do Cynder in. I quickly disentangled myself from the rubble and got outside to continue listening, "It is a somewhat a complicated point, but then you dragons tend to only understand a simple thing, not complexities." Shiek turned his head to gaze over at me, "It appears you can be judged otherwise for you have proven yourself to possess higher intelligence like ourselves." Shiek turned fully to face me now, "You could be great, join us and give your loyalty to the Ape King and see your wishes come true," he offered

I looked at Shiek as if he was crazy and, in my view, he was with what he was offering me. He had tried to a large extent to kill me seconds ago and now he asks for me to join the band of Silent Killers. Plus, I haven't liked the three I've encountered thus far, and I don't see that would change if I were to somehow work with them. Besides, I don't follow orders of anyone but my period and that ain't changed anytime in the near future! There nothing that I can think of that can be said or done by another individual that will change that mentality I have.

"It is an interesting offer," I said, "And I may have a different collection of intelligence than dragons, but they have qualities that I do not and those more than makeup for them. You say I could be great, what is the point of being on top when you are and shall remain alone for as long as you are there. I unlike you have learned that the power that one possesses amounts to nothing when it is held by few. When power is used to protect it grows more and I would rather be on the bottom with my friends than on top by myself. So, I must decline your offer and that is my final answer."

"That is a pity, then you must die," Shiek stated.

Cynder looked like she was in a state of panic, "Saber run," Cynder shrieked.

Shiek shot towards Cynder first rather than me, yet I moved forward to intercept the monkey before he reached his target. Adrenaline shot through me and I got just in front of Shiek before I stuck out my right arm, and he tried to evade it but ended out smacking into my arm bracer. I shoved him back and put myself between Shiek and Cynder before racing forward towards the monkey. Shiek rushed at me again to strike me, to which I dropped low gave a spinning kick to kick up dust to reduce visibility. I then moved out of the way and preceded getting to a roof by means of jumping between two walls going from one to another until I got up to the roof. I made little noise in this action so, it was unlikely that Shiek had heard me, but he possibly could.

When I was on the roof, I look down to see Shiek looking around trying to find me showing that I had moved in a way he hadn't detected. Without hesitation, I leaped off the roof executing a flip right after leaping to end out right above and slightly behind Shiek. "Knight to G7," I announced as my knee slammed into Shiek's right shoulder and the monkey stumbled forward. I didn't stop there, the second I touched the ground I launched at Shiek forward again, "Rook to E5!"

I clasped my hands together and swung around once clockwise before landing a heavy hit on Shiek's left side. I then jumped up into the air for the final move for the tactic routine I was going for, "Bishop to B5," I called as I flipped forward and did a double ax kick combined with the element of electricity to Shiek's chest, which sent him flying and slamming into the ground. I landed and stood to look at Shiek who interestingly showing surprise on his face. He was breathing hard from the hits that I had delivered, "That's Checkmate, you lose Shiek," I stated.

Shiek stood shakily on his feet, his face back to the apathetic look, "It would," Shiek said and then coughed. Then he continued, "appear that I have vastly underestimated you, so the victory is yours for today. However, rest assured that I will not underestimate you a second time until our paths cross again."

An explosion of smoke came out of nowhere and when it cleared Shiek was gone though I was standing still after fighting Shiek. That was so for a few reasons, the major one that I have reopened many of my wounds over the duration of the fight. I really should lie down and rest at the very least, but there is still work to be done and I would do so until it was done or I fainted and dropped! I turned to see Cynder still just staring at me, I smiled back at her not exactly sure what to say, "Are you okay Saber? What were you thinking, that ape could have killed you," she said.

I waved my right hand in a dismissive gesture as I was breathing deep and slowly trying to steady myself. "I will be fine Cynder, besides I need to go help out the others. 'No rest for the weary' as the phrase goes," I replied.

I turned to Sparx who was hovering above Cynder, "IC for once make yourself useful and get Cynder back to bed instead of running that mouth of yours."

I then hurried off to the outside of the village, hoping that my body would hold out for the time that was needed. When I got to the entrance of the village to see the battle was still in full swing and without any hesitation, I rushed forward drawing Yubashiri as I went and dived in.

-Spyro's pov-

I was fighting alongside Seth and Salena, yet no matter how many apes we bring down more just take their place. This battle was getting messier by the minute and I could not understand how the apes were having so much success at this. It was almost like they knew where to hit and where we were weakest which had not happened before now like this. Then there was a screech from the apes, I glanced over to see a large number of them climbing over each other to get away from something. That something turned out to be Saber I realized as he walked into view. Saber was using his sword cutting one ape after another. I am once again impressed at how he can make it look so easy to fight against ridiculous odds. Saber ended on next to me before too long, "Hey Spyro, Seth, sorry for being a little late, dealing with issues that cannot seem to wait, they had no patience," he commented.

Seth uses his tail blade to smack down an ape, "Glad you made it," Seth replied.

I agreed with what Seth had just said, I was glad Saber was here, "So you have not finished cleaning up yet? I would have thought you would be done by the time I got here," Saber posed.

I smiled at Saber, "We are working on it."

Salena blasted a group of apes with her ice breath and then looked at us, "Enough chatting for the moment, focus," she commanded.

I nodded and looked over to Saber in time to see that his sword looked like it was glowing a light blue and I could hear a hum coming from the blade as well. Saber then proceeded to swing his sword downward and when it hit the ground, ice appeared and spread out from there. The apes that had contact with the ice, had ice begin to build and form on them until it encased them. I could only stare at Saber in shock for how did he just do that? He had just used the ice element, yet he is no dragons and Saber even said that humans do not have the ability to manipulate elements. I glanced at Seth and Cyra who did not look very surprised at Saber had just done. Is there something I am missing here?

Once the battle had ended, it was discovered that no one had died, but there were a lot injured. I sighed in relief, I was still hurting from the ambush that Cynder and I were in, so maybe it was not a good idea for me to go out and fight. I really needed to get back and to the bed, I had left and get some rest. However, Saber had some explaining to do before that happened as he had done things that should not be possible. I found him walking next to Seth and Cyra, I approached them, "Saber we need to talk," I said.

-Saber's pov-

I was chatting with Seth and Cyra about my fight with Shiek when I saw Spyro walking up to us. Normally, I would have no issue with talking to Spyro, but right now my condition was getting to the point that I wouldn't be able to ignore it for much longer. I could already feel the blood flowing out of my open injuries, so I would likely faint due to blood loss soon and drop without a choice. It would be better if I were to get to a bed before that event happened, yet before I could head that way, "Saber we need to talk," came the voice of Spyro.

I turned to face Spyro and smiled though it was forced as the pain from my previous wounds was done being ignored and were pulsing and it was really starting to hurt. "Spyro, I would normally love to catch up and I agree we really need to. Nevertheless, I do not know about you, but I am beat. I need to find myself a place to catch some 'z's if you know what I mean and that is sleep," I stated.

I was beginning to feel pain as I was breathing as my breathing was starting to become labored slightly, a sign that my condition was quickly careening downhill! "No, we need to talk now, it cannot wait," Spyro insisted.

I could understand that Spyro wanted to talk, but does it have to be right this second?! I don't know how much longer I would be able to stand. Seth spoke up then, "Spyro calm down, I think we could all use some sleep. That battle was rough and draining," he remarked

Cyra nodded in agreement and I totally felt where they were coming from and was about to say that when the pain hit me harder than it had been. The voices of the others became murky to the point I really couldn't understand what was being said. As my brain began to register the pain from the injuries that I had gotten from my fight with Shiek and it took a large effort to stay standing. When you add the wounds that I had reopened in that said fight, it only made things worse. I just about blacked out with the first wave washing over me and it was not nice at all! I was feeling light-headed, I would guess from the blood loss I have had up to now. A glance down at my shirt front to see on both sides below my ribs growing red marks proved the point.

Maybe going from the battle with Shiek… to the fight with the apes wasn't such good thinking as far as my health was concerned. The second wave of pain crashed into me like a freight train and I stumbled backward a few steps. Yes, I do believe I have been pushing too hard as of late and I was paying the price. My vision swam and became unfocused before I vomited up a small amount of blood and lost my balance. Well, looks like my borrowed time on standing in my condition is up was the last thought I had as my legs began caving. As I fell forward, I heard a voice calling something, but I couldn't comprehend what it was, and I kept falling until I fell into the warm embrace of black nothingness.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 21 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	22. The Bond of Trust

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 22: The Bonds of Trust

-Neutral pov-

Genuine trust between individuals can be hard to come by, for some more than others. Saber is a prime example of this truth as he trusts so few beyond a set point and is why he has so few friends. But that is the thing about trust, it is earned as it is strengthened, or it is torn asunder as it is abused. Unfortunately, Saber has far more often known what it is to have trust abused, thus is the story of his life before coming to the Dragon Realm more often than not. Hence, history teaches us lessons, but will it be one of repetition or of new beginnings?

-Spyro's pov-

Once again, what Saber says does not make much sense for how 'Z's relate to sleep I don't know, maybe it is a human thing. I will ask about that later when there are more important matters that need to be seen to. Yet, right now we needed to come to an understanding, there were answers to particular questions that were needed. "No, we need to talk now, it cannot wait," I insisted.

I glanced to my right and saw that Pyris and Blaze were coming to meet us. It was then, Seth replied to me, "Spyro calm down, I think we could all use some sleep. That battle was rough and draining."

Cyra nodded in agreement and I could agree with what Seth was saying. I was tired myself, but this battle had shown that something with the apes had changed, what had changed I could not say. It was dangerous to not know what was going on for everyone here. Saber had a tendency to keep to himself information that would be better than everyone knew. It was plain that Saber knew something we all needed to know. "Seth, I know we are all tired, but this needs to be dealt with now," I started.

There was a crash to our left, and then Cyra shouted, "Saber!"

Seth and I looked over to see that Saber had fallen and we rushed over to him. His breathing was ragged, and his color was very pale and by past experience that was a bad thing. He was not doing much more than breathing in gasps and this worried me. This feeling of worry only increased when I saw red liquid around his mouth and on his lower face. Pyris and Blaze were looking at Saber and chatting between one another before poking me to get my attention. "Hey Spyro, what is this red liquid? It looks like it is coming from under your friend," Pyris asked.

Salena looked over my shoulder and gasped, "He needs help soon. That is a large amount of blood and I would doubt he can afford to lose very much more," she said.

Salena call an order and three dragons came forward and then carried Saber off to the village healer which Seth, Ruben, Cyra and I followed them. I noticed that the grey dragoness was nowhere to be found and I have no idea where the grey dragoness that had come with my friends had gone… I think her name was Sarana. That, however, did not matter at the moment, Saber was hurt and that took priority!

The healer dragons took him to where Cynder and I had first gone here, which was similar to the healer wing in Warfang. They had been doing what they could for Saber, but as he was not a dragon it was proving to be a more difficult task. There is little known about ape healing methods or their bodies inner workings in general. Since Saber's body seemed closest to ape bodies, the assumption was they had similar body workings. The healers were doing their best and it is hoped that will be enough.

As the healers worked, we were outside waiting to hear the news, Seth was sitting on his haunches with Cyra next to him. Ruben was pacing back and forth as he does when he worries, while I just sat down on my own haunches and waited with worry about Saber still nagging at me. There were so many questions he raised and few answers to those questions. After a little while, Salena came in, but I was more focused on the one following her, "Cynder?!"

Cynder gave me a pained smile as she came to my side and she rubbed her head against my neck affectionately, "Thank the ancestors you are okay," Cynder said.

"But Cynder what are you doing here," I asked, "You should be resting and healing."

Salena spoke up to answer my question, "As should you Spyro, yet here you are worried about a friend I assume?"

I nodded to Salena in reply, "Yes Saber, though he may look odd and like an ape, but he is not an ape as he will tell you in detail if you wish. He has proven a friend to all of us here on different occasions," I replied

Salena just smiled and went down and settled on her haunches, "I would assume that there is a story for how that happened, correct," she posed.

I nodded and then began the story of how I had met Saber and the following events that happened on the way back to Warfang while Salena just listened to the story and said nothing. When I got to the part when we arrived at Warfang, Seth and Cyra took over the story. I rested my head on the floor and felt Cynder rest her head next to mine. I was really tired and should get some sleep and I would after I was sure Saber was going to be alright.

Seth was doing much of the talking of the story, and that was fine, "I have to say I did not know what to make of him at first. The first time I saw him, he was calling Sparx odd names and Sparx was doing the same in return as well."

Cyra smiled at hearing Seth, "Yep yep yep, Saber is really nice," she said. "When I first met him, I thought he was some kind of odd ape that was going to hurt Seth, so hit him with ice. But he did not get mad though I was not expecting him to be able to melt ice with fire."

My head shot up at the last thing Cyra had said, "Wait, he used fire at Warfang?"

Seth nodded at me and he had a thoughtful look on his face, "I was shocked at first," he mused, "the fire came out of nowhere. I did not know what to think."

I glared at Seth, "Why did you not mention it," I demanded.

"Saber asked us not to," Cyra said.

I looked over at her, the answer confused me for why would Saber not say anything about being able to harness the elements? Friends do not keep secrets and were we not Saber's friends? Cynder nuzzled her head against my chest, "Spyro, I would guess Saber had a reason to not tell you or any of us, leave it until you can ask him," she suggested.

I sighed and nodded before Seth then continued the story about the journey to save Ruben. When Seth had gotten to the part of finding Ruben with Cyra adding her comments here and there, he talked about the small odd ape that Saber had fought. And I had to ask the question, "So Saber has fought these small apes before?"

Seth nodded in confirmation, "Yes, he said they have an interest in him though what kind he did not say. He may not know himself," Seth replied.

"Seth did Saber not call the small apes 'Monkeys'," asked Cyra.

I had not ever heard the term that Cyra had just used, "What are mon-cee-es?"

Ruben answers my question speaking up for the first time in this conversation, "It is what Saber calls those kinds of apes. Honestly, I have to agree with Seth and Cyra on the fact that Saber uses many unknown terms and words."

It was at that point one of the healer dragons came into the room from the back. He cleared his throat to gain ever dragons and dragonesses attention, "Your friend is doing better at this time. I must say we are very impressed at his ability to continue going despite his current condition," he said.

Cynder raised her head and asked a question, "What do you mean?"

"His endurance is amazing even more so when you add the wounds that are still in the earlier stages of healing," continued the healer dragon.

Salena spoke for the first time in a long while, "Then he had previous injuries before today?"

The healer nodded, "Yes he does, judging by the amount of healing that has happened, the injuries were likely received between three and four weeks ago and were likely problematic when they happened."

I was about to ask more about these 'injuries' when Seth spoke before me, "Can we see him?"

The healer dragon nodded with a smile and we all walked back to the other room. I did not know what to expect to see, still, I was not prepared for the sight that met my eyes. Saber was laying on a bed front down and head turned to the side towards us. I know I have never seen him without the stuff he wears, clothes I think he calls them. But without them, the scars which were sporadically spread over his whole body were visible, most of them healed overall yet not all. However, the most noticeable thing was his back, it had numerous cuts and jagged gashes running from the top to the bottom. The injuries looked like they were only partly healed, many of the cuts and gashes were still red and in some places, his flesh had been torn to such an extent that the muscles were exposed, and flesh was hanging loose.

Cynder looked away and put her head into my chest, "Ancestors, what happened to Saber? What kind of event occurs for that to happen to someone?"

-Saber's pov-

I felt warmth being pressed against me and the longer the warmth was against me the clearer things started to be. My mind was muddled to say the least, actually, more of a mush pit to be more, um well, my mind was a mess and leave it at that. I had been pushing myself hard and I know that, but I wouldn't think that things would be this bad. It was around what I would feel after a moderate to harsh beating that Uncle Douchebag would give me.

After a while I started to hear voices, they were unintelligible in the meaning, but it still proved my hearing was working. I tried to open my eyes however, my eyes didn't do what I wanted them to, I tried harder and managed to open them slightly. What I saw was colors swirling in all different arrays and hues, but that didn't make sense to me. Although, I had to say they were mighty pretty with how they were moving and everything. That thought snapped my mind to at least partial attention and started getting on task so, I attempted to get my vision to focus, though with little success.

I kept at this until I was able to open my eyes without the swirl of colors, they just went to be blurry. The colors said that I was seeing Seth and Cyra at the far end, at least I think that is the far end of the room. It didn't appear that I haven't any real depth perception at the moment so I can't really tell distance at the moment. I believe Ruben was by the door along with Salena I would guess, it could be Cyra and the one with Seth isn't, I don't know. Concentrating a lot hurts a great deal right now so, I will leave the finer points alone for the time being. I see Spyro and Cynder to the left of the door sitting together, I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. "Well at least I," I coughed and gasped before I continued, "will not lack for visitors this time for a while."

"Saber you are awake, for how long," asked a voice that sounded like Seth.

I was still having a bit of a problem breathing which was affecting my hearing to a degree, "Yes, I am awake with a splitting headache I might add. As to waking up, I just did," I replied tiredly.

"Saber how do you feel," said a voice that sounded like Cyra, but with none of her cheerful coloration and it was really odd to hear without the cheery tones.

"Overall, for the long answer, I feel like I have been to hell and back more than once on horrible trudges. Those journeyings have been done cursing along the way as the Grim Reaper swings at me while I dodged that very sharp scythe of his. And he is got too close for my liking as I have been trudging along lately." I took a moment to breathe slowly in and out before I continued, "The short answer, I have had much better days than today and weeks that have led up to today." There was silence for a bit, and I could almost see the explanation look on their faces, "The explanation on the vast subject of 'Hell' will have to wait till another time."

"Saber," and I heard this and knew without a doubt it was Spyro.

My mind must be getting clearer with me being able to better recognize the owner's voice, "Sorry for dropping out on you Spyro," I was forced to pause as a coughing fit came to me, but once I was able to speak again I continued, "I did not intend to do that and my body just hit its limit and I collapsed."

"No! it is not your fault, you are injured and so I should not have pressed," Spyro replied, as usual blaming himself.

I experienced another coughing fit before steadying my breathing as it was painful otherwise. I swear Spyro can be too nice for his own good and was causing himself unnecessary worry. I had never said anything about my condition so Spyro would have not known if I had not toppled over. That's how I normally am, I keep things to myself, a natural instinct for me unfortunately due to developed habit. "We are good Spyro, I have been careless and reckless. It is a very bad combination that tends to get one into trouble and I dance with that often enough," I returned.

"What happened to your back," Cynder's voice asked from the same direction that Spyro's had. They had to be sitting close if not against each other, knowing them it was most likely against each other. The question brought up a lot of things, and I don't know where to start in the subject that my scars tell. They are to an extent a map of what my life has been like and I have obtained a new collection recently. So, where to begin in the story of my folly in going against the guardians and what has come before the Dragon Realm? I didn't answer right away, considering the way to explain my scars in a fashion that would give understanding. I don't know if dragons understand the subject of abuse in its various forms and I've endured a great deal of it.

"My back is," I started but hesitated, "for lack of a better explanation, the results of lessons learned the hard way for me."

"What is that supposed to mean," Spyro inquired.

Before I could answer Spyro, Seth spoke up, "Spyro give it a rest and let it go for right now," he said.

It wasn't that I couldn't answer, nor was it that I didn't want to either, it's just complicated for me. "No Seth, he will find out the story at some point whether it is here or back at Warfang. He might as well know and the subject of how I have the newer scars that I do. The rest of them is a complicated subject that stretches far beyond what happened weeks ago. Well Spyro I... for lack of a nicer term and for my defense, I had a difference of opinion with Terrador."

"Difference of opinion," Cynder questioned.

I smiled slightly at Cynder's question, "Maybe it would be more accurate to say a disagreement rather than a difference of opinion though to me they are the same thing in the end," I replied.

"What was this disagreement about," said a female voice.

That was a voice I wasn't as familiar with which meant it would most likely belong to Salena. Oh dear, should I just come out and say I insulted them by saying their way of doing things is… what is the best way of saying it… stupid maybe? "Um well, I kind of questioned the methods and the ending results of said methods that the guardians use among other things. Honestly, I cannot remember all the things I said to them anymore, and it is probably a good thing I do not," I answered.

"You did what," exclaimed Spyro.

Spyro's reaction was what I had expected as I had a feeling Spyro wasn't going to take this well. It is only going to get worse the more of the story I tell, the tale has just begun after all, "Then, I pretty much challenged Terrador to a fight," I continued.

"Wait, you… please say that did not," Cynder posed.

Cynder was having trouble accepting this too I guess, if only they had been there to see how the experience had played out the first person. It's probably better that they didn't though, "I did," I shot back. "And I ended up losing the said fight and then… well, I was sent crashing through one of the windows in the council chamber."

Oh, did I get looks of horror from both Spyro and Cynder, at least I believe that's what was being sent my way? "What were you thinking," Spyro demanded.

What was I thinking at that time, a lot of things, surviving being paramount among other things? The event hadn't worked out in the end, yet due to my preparation before the meeting with the guardians, it had been okay. I thought for a moment about how to answer Spyro, "Well Spyro, I have to say that glass shards leave rather painful marks that's for sure. You would be surprised how sharp shattered glass can be! I would not recommend crashing through windows, nope not fun at all and bad for one's health obviously."

"That is not what I meant, and you know it," snapped Spyro.

I sighed at Spyro's accusation, so much for lightening the mood in the room. I mean I had questioned the methods and way of the guardians before doing so to their faces, so why was Spyro surprised? He should know by now I see things differently than the dragons do, and in this instance, I paid a price for it. "Spyro, from what I have asked you at times, would you really think I would not question them? I just do the courtesy of saying what I think of them to their faces at the time. I have always been taught to think and choose for myself the best I can. If something does not make sense, then you tend not to do it. Guidance is all well and good, but it is just the idea of guidance that I see differently. Guidance is made up of guidelines that are recommended that be followed. It is up to the one to choose to follow said guidelines or not, they are not orders or something that is absolute."

"I see you do not think much of others telling you what to do," Salena remarked.

I couldn't deny what Salena had said, it was true for me, "Terrador said the same thing to me before the fight in which he sent me through the window. I would say that most of the time, I prefer to follow my own views and take on the situation that way. However, what you said is another way of putting it fairly bluntly. I adapt to the observations I make, and this method works very well for much of the time. Where when you just follow orders, others can and often do take advantage of that. A prime example of my point and logic would be Spyro and Cynder being sent here," I stated.

Everyone was silent and just stared at me which I took that as a gesture to go on with my explanation. "It was all based on rumors that had no credible source, at least the Guardians could not give me one. That is unwise and pretty much says trap in so many ways to me and I am not the only one that would see it that way. There is a saying that some humans have, 'there is a reason believing a lie rhymes with left to die' or something along those lines. The moral or meaning of the saying is to make sure you check the source of information before you believe it to be true. If you do not, you get results such as are standing here healing from the said trap and I am of course referring to Spyro and Cynder here. All this evidence only further proves my point and logic specifically," I iterated.

"That is just a coincidence," Spyro replied.

Uh huh, sure it was as coincidental as trying to stop dead on ice has you slipping instead. Spyro, I hope and pray for the day to come that you become less dense! "Was it Spyro," I posed. "If I would have told you before today that the apes have a hierarchy by which they work, would you have seriously believed me? The other thing is I do not believe in coincidence, my luck would laugh at the coincidence and ignore it completely and do its thing."

Spyro didn't say anything for a minute, "No, I do not think I would have, but now after the battle with them, I think you may be on to something with the apes," Spyro admitted.

I huffed at this as if this fact should have already been obvious, I then softened my expression, "Do not beat yourself up about this Spyro. I was surprised just like you as I suspected something of the apes, but not what happened today. We were all caught off guard in this and now we have to go on from here. We all have a lot of things to think about though I would say we all need sleep, it will help I believe."

Salena giggled at my statement, "Saber has a point we could all use some sleep," she agreed.

I grunted in agreement before my eyes closed on their own accord and I slipped into sleep.

-Cyra's pov-

After Auntie said we all could use some sleep, I saw Saber's eyes close and his breathing becomes shallower as it does in sleep. I was still worried about him as I watched him sleep as there was still so much about him that no one knows. I thought about the conversation, rather a dim and dreary one, the kind I am not fond of due to me always looking for the positive side of things. In this situation it was harder to see the positive side, it was even harder to be cheerful as well due to that. I felt so out of my normal self with the gloomy mood in the air. All of us left the room and I had to say that sleep was sounding like a very nice idea, the battle had been tiring. Then the journey to get here had been a long one as well. I walked out next to Seth, "Now the arrangements have made for everyone to get some sleep," Auntie said. We all looked to Auntie Salena who smiled warmly, "Do not fret about your friend I do not doubt he will be fine."

Yes, Salena is right I need to be positive, Saber will be fine. Salena had assigned us places to sleep when we felt ready to do so. Seth had gotten into a conversation with Spyro and Ruben had joined into the same conversation. Honestly, males always seem to want to be serious about things and not involve us dragonesses. I walked over to Cynder who was also looking over at the male dragons, "Why is it, when dragons get together, they are always so serious and all about talking about what they think are important things," asked Cynder.

"I wish I knew Cynder," I commented. "How are you feeling by the way?"

Cynder turned to me, "It could be worse, I just cannot stay in that bed any longer. It was comfortable and everything, but there was nothing to do."

I giggled at her complaint and she looked at me questioningly, "What is so funny," asked Cynder.

"You sound like Saber when he woke up in the healer wing. Actually, he tried to get out at least three times a day when he became able, which did not take all that long."

Cynder looked amused, "Is that so?"

I nodded, "Yep, the healers had to post dragons around his room so that he did not leave. They called him a troublesome ward I think. yet he still found ways to as he said to 'only go for a walk'," I replied.

Cynder looked at the dragons seeing they were still talking to one another, and then looked back to me. "Cyra I really want to know if what Seth said is true," she said. "Did Spectra really give Terrador a reprimand and yelling along with it in front of the temple no less?"

I giggled again, "Yep, it was really something to see. Seth and I only saw the beginning of it though we heard a good portion of it."

Cyra snickered at that image, "Well, Terrador has always been stubborn, it is about time some dragoness puts it in perspective for him."

I nodded in agreement before we then both looked at the males and saw they were still talking with one another and no sign of stopping soon. "Say do you want to go get something to eat? It looks like the dragons are going to be a while," Cynder suggested.

I nodded to Cynder and we left the healer's place and went off to get food.

-Spyro's pov-

The next morning a little after dawn I awoke and upon looking around, I found Cynder sleeping next to me, she had pressed herself against me for I would guess most of the night. Not that I was complaining in fact, I had gotten used to this as it had become common with her and I did hug her back most of the time. I smiled at her peaceful sleeping face before I slipped out of her hold without waking her and walked outside. There was little noise at this hour, but then no one would be up at this time as it was still early. As I walked around, I came to the village center and saw to my great surprise Saber doing some of those morning exercises of his. His back seemed to be wrapped in white cloth, which he had not had before that I saw as I approached him. "Saber," I questioned.

I heard him hiss painfully before he turned to me, "Oh hey Spyro, what are you doing up so early? Should you really be doing movements like that," he asked.

Saber's hands had gone to either of the lower areas of his torso, "I could ask the same of you as you are hurt and should be in bed. Should you really be doing those exercises," I said.

"I think we both could be told that," Saber replied, "and it looks like neither of us seems to heed that council."

Saber dropped his hands to his sides and then sat down on my left and I lowered myself to my haunches next to him. "So how do you feel? That and you have not answered my second question," I posed.

Saber shrugged, "I am in pain, but I expect that for a time. I do my morning exercises to make sure my back muscles heal up properly. That requires that I move and stretch them enough to prevent them from weakening while healing, it is part of the healing process when it is done right. I will be okay, I have had worse," Saber answered.

I stared at him with what he said implied as that meant he had previously had worse injuries. I do not know if I want to know about that, "Why then do you not stay in bed," I questioned.

Saber sighed and glanced over at me with a look that said 'really', "Spyro, what is the longest time you have been forced to stay in a bed without being tied down? Then feel free to ask that question. A hint, it gets really boring really fast," Saber returned flatly.

I then understood what Saber was saying and I had to agree for being confined to a bed is never ever nice or fun. I decided to change the subject, "I get your meaning. So, you can harness an element then, unless I was not seeing things right."

"No," stated Saber, "you were seeing just fine Spyro. Yes, I can use, harness or manipulate a number of the elements."

"Why did you not mention that before," I asked.

Saber looked at me with surprise, "Um Spyro, try seeing it from my position for a second," he started. "Dragons see you as an ape since that is the only thing that you come close to looking like. Then add the fact that you can use an ability that the dragons can that the apes cannot. Perhaps I am paranoid in this, but I see a lot of dragons being afraid of me if they knew I could harness the elements." Saber hesitated momentarily, "You see, fear with humans drives them to do stupid things like attacking what they fear or worse. I assumed that dragons could and perhaps would do the same thing. It is out of the habit of self-preservation I didn't say anything."

I suppose when you put it like that, it is hard to argue with his reasoning, "I guess that is understandable," I admitted.

"I was not trying to hide the fact that I can control the elements, I just didn't see a reason to mention the fact. It is a mindset if no one asks then you don't tell," he added.

Saber emphasized the 'S' in elements, though that would mean he can use more than one, like me, "Wait you mean you can use more than one," I questioned in shock.

Saber nodded to confirm the point, "Yes indeed, I am up to five now actually, and I would guess there will be more at a future point if things keep going in the direction that they are." I just stared for he said this like it was normal, but how does he stay so calm! Saber just continued talking, "Ice is the newest element I can work with all be it far from well, but it is how it starts."

I was about to ask Saber how he can, but before I could voice the question, he gave the answer to it like he could read my mind. "Please Spyro, do not ask how I can do so, I have no idea how I can, it is a mystery to me. I just know that as it stands, I can use to varying degrees five elements, those elements being; fire, electricity, wind, fear and now ice, I was able to gain the use of them in that said order."

I sat there in disbelief at what I was hearing from Saber as it should be impossible. A purple dragon can use the elements of; fire, ice, electricity, and earth, but not the other four elements in any story that I have ever heard about. Yet Saber could use three of the same elements as me and two that Cynder could. It was odd, yes, but there had to be a reason, but I could not come up with anything. By the Chronicler's horns, there was more to this than Saber had said, but it looked like he would not say any more at the moment. Saber is my friend I want him to trust me, yet he needed to make that decision for himself. "Saber, there is more you are not telling me, I can tell. You can trust me, tell me what is happening. We are friends are we not?"

Saber looked at me for a long moment, nodded and then sighed, "Can you promise me that you will still be my friend afterward and hear me out completely," he posed.

"I think we can both do that," said a voice from behind us.

Saber and I turned to see Seth walking up to us. How long he had been listening I do not know, but long enough to know the subject matter of the conversation. He came and sat down on Saber's left.

-Saber's pov-

Okay, I know that Spyro and Seth… I guess I would include Cynder and Cyra in the group at some point do deserve an explanation. The question I need to ask myself… could I trust them? Telling them my basic story is one thing, telling them the whole horrible tale that is my life with nothing left out. Would they judge me to be someone who is not all there, or well, could I take the chance again and open up? I have been burned badly before now when I have taken that chance and the price I paid for those times hasn't been small. It is why I look after myself pretty much and little else truthfully, it has been one of the few consistencies that work with my life.

Yes, I suppose I could try once more, I want to believe that it will be different this time. "Okay then, the first thing you need to understand is my life does not always make sense nor is the nicest one to have lived. Now fact number one, before the age of five I really do not remember anything," I started.

It was true, I really couldn't recall anything from before I was five years old, the most distance memories I have. Those had been the early days with Uncle Douchebag and those hadn't been horrible, to begin with. Spyro looked a little shocked, "But, what about your parents? Surely, they can help you with that," he asked.

My face fell at that statement for I would have loved to say that Spyro was right, but… I couldn't, I have no memories of a father or mother at all. No, my descent into the depths of hell never involved any figures like that other than my Uncle and others later on. "I have never seen or met my parents, I don't know who they were. Logically speaking, I had to have had them at some point I imagine or I would not have been born. The story that I have been told was my father died while doing his job and that is all. My mom, I have really no information on as no one talks about the subject of my parents and as I do not have any idea why I cannot remember. It is like someone or something blocks the memories from being recalled, I do not know," I admitted.

"Did you not have anyone to call family," asked Seth.

I wish I could have told him I did not, but I would be lying and I avoid doing that. This was one of the subjects in my life which I didn't like to talk about if I didn't have to. The relationship between my uncle and me… was hard to explain, "Well, back in the world of humans there is for lack of a better term a 'system'," I said with bitter tones.

How to explain the idea that is employed to hand children that have nowhere to go? "The said system states that when a child does not have either of their biological parents or adopted parent, then they are sent one of two ways. The first and normal thing is that the child is then handed to a relative such as an aunt, uncle or some other relative who will take care of them. The other way is the child is sent to a place to be looked after by an assigned person or pair of people. My case was that my uncle got the responsibility to look after me and I honestly do not know if we are even related," I iterated hollowly. "At first it was fine, and he did watch after me most of the time. Then things went south… which I say to mean took a turn for the worse. As a result, my uncle became a drunken douche bag and made my life horrible for the years that passed."

Seth and Spyro just stared at me and I shrugged in response, and then continued "I have… family issues and that is putting it nicely." Their expression didn't change so I took that to elaborate the subject, "As I told Cyra once, to say that my uncle and I do not get along would be an understatement. We cannot stand being in the same room for more than a minute without getting into a fight. You know, it would better if I did not get into the kind of relationship I have with my uncle, it is complicated. So subject change then," I said.

Spyro spoke then after shaking of the shocked expression, "Where does your master as you call him to come into this," he questioned.

My mood shot up quite a bit with that question for any time I get to talk about Master Kai, the dojo or anything to do with it is a great time. "Ah, I am glad you asked for that subject is the saving grace of my life," I exclaimed. "It started a morning after I had been in a fight with my uncle. I was less than seven years old at the time and I was walking past the dojo when someone greeted me, which was Master Kai. Looking back on that day, it really changed my life forever and for the better."

I went into detail about some of the things I had learned and had been able to experience because of Master Kai that I wouldn't have otherwise. I regaled them about how Master Kai had offered for me to come in and have a talk and I had unknowingly needed that. And oh, how the one meeting changed the course of my life for I had found an activity that I could focus my bottled-up feelings. That was only the beginning, the training in martial arts and later kendo and swordsmanship helped me to learn life's lessons that most learn from their parents. For me well, I believe two words can explain why I learned these particular lessons from training at the dojo, my uncle. Anyways, I told them Master Kai's kindness had completely reshaped my life in ways I can only see looking back upon, rather than at the time the experiences were happening.

Now, I mentioned to Spyro and Seth about how my life wasn't the best which would be putting it very nicely and to a minuscule extent, mildly. There were a few things that contributed to my life is the way it has been, but three main ones come to mind. The largest contributor to why my life is an inescapable living hell? My uncle? The way other people treat me? Those two are two out of the three factors, there's no question about that, yet neither of two bears the biggest responsibility. No, the one that holds the top spot would be my bad luck would hand down, nothing else comes close. And I did mention some of the many examples of my bad luck, mostly general instances.

One such example I decided to tell them about an instance that I had told no one about except those who were involved and even most of them I said nothing to. I desperately want to trust both Spyro and Seth for I haven't had anyone who I can be fully open to for so long… years in fact. Master Kai is the only one I have been so forward with over the years of my life. Yes, I still have trust issues, and can you blame me with the people in my life I have had?! A prime picture of my point is my uncle, the drunken douche bag among other things. So, I have had a hard time trusting people and most don't take the time to cohere me to become closer. This would be the first test if I could trust the two, the first leap of faith in my part.

"Spyro, Seth… the experience I am about to tell you stays between us. I have my reasons why I state this, I can promise that. The only reason that you can say anything to anyone else is if I give you permission to do so," I stated.

They both looked at me curiously then nodded. I nevertheless hesitated in talking about this particular event for it wasn't nice in a way that my bad luck doesn't normally provide. I sighed and took a deep breath, "Well… I was still young, closer to nine than ten at the time. I had become fairly good at martial arts by then, confident to a credible standard. Between places that train people in such things, there is some 'friendly' competition, some less friendly than others. One time one of those competitions went bad and things… got messy," I began.

The painful tale about one of the few friends I had who was around the same age as me. She lost a match, but her opponent didn't just stop like they were supposed to when my friend had admitted the loss. Her opponent kept beating him and had started to hurt her. None of the adults had noticed at this 'friendly' competition as they were being kept busy by likely allies my friend's opponent. It had made me snap back at the time and things hadn't ended well to my shame. "You two have seen how far I will go to help a friend, so you know I am loyal to a fault at times. In this instance, I… I just snapped, it was like nothing else mattered, other than to make the one beating up my friend pay. I wanted vengeance on the boy, or so I thought," I paused, then continued. "It was then I heard a voice, I don't know if it was in my head or from somewhere else. It made me an offer," I said trailing off.

"What did it offer you," Spyro asked.

I cringed at the memory which was my first real eye-opening experience with the one I know as Shae. It was the first glimpse that he wasn't going to help me, more use me for his own desires. Before that, Shae had actually sympathized with my situation, he would listen, so I hadn't suspected that Shae would do the things he did or made me do. I glanced over to Spyro who had asked the question, "It offered me the chance at getting back at the other kid that was hurting my friend, it offered me what I saw as rightful vengeance. So, I accepted without a second thought. I only learned… no, I realized afterward that there was more to the offer than the voice had said. I had been blinded by my anger and was unable to see what the real offer was."

I talked about how I had not just beaten the kid, I had literally beat him into a bloody mess and near coma. This was before I had been stopped by force by some of the older students and I hadn't even realized what I had been doing. It is the reason I don't heed Shae any more, he can take control and that has never ended well. "Why did you go so far," Seth questioned.

I looked to Seth meekly for how do I explain what happened? For what I had gotten from Spectra, dragons don't know much on the workings of the mind and that's what this involves. "The thing is," I started. "I do not remember doing any of that at all! I remember agreeing to the offer the owner of the voice had made and then it is like someone flipped off a switch. The next thing I knew I was being held and pinned by three of the older students. And when I got a glimpse of what had happened to the kid, I was shocked, and I looked to the older students for an explanation of how this had happened. Yet I got silence, just glances down at my hands and when I looked down to my hands, I clearly saw that I had the injured boy's blood spattered on them." I paused as memories of the realization that I had done what happened came back to me. "I was scared at the implications this scene gave, I simply could not understand how I could have done anything to put the boy into that state. It was all like some kind of nightmare," I admitted.

I then went into the talk I had with Master Kai, which had been a very painful experience. I had never liked disappointing Master Kai, he had changed my life in ways I couldn't have done for myself. "It was during the conversation with him that I could not mistake the expression of disappointment on my master's face. That cut deeper and hurt me more than any physical harm would do to me. I wished for Master Kai to be proud of me, to be pleased with what I did. And I had done something that had gone against everything he had taught me up to that day." I took a deep breath, "That is when I began to think that some other force was involved and that maybe some of the things I had credited to my imagination could be more than that. The voice that had offered me what I wanted had somehow taken control of me and had used me to really hurt someone. It was like someone else was in me in control, and I have thought about the idea of possession a few times, however, I have always thought there was more to it than that. Well, ever since then I have been on my guard against that particular voice… anyways."

Spyro and Seth looked at me slightly worried, but both still listened to my story. It was a good sign that they had not got up and left after hearing about the experience. I then moved onto the odd experience of coming to the dragon realm, "Then, more recently," I began, "just before getting to the Dragon Realm in fact, I encountered something that I cannot exactly explain. A creature that freaked me out to my core and I cannot figure out why."

I have a loose description of the freak of nature that I had seen, it's not like I can forget it, more haunts me off and on. "So, you attacked by some sort of black creature," Seth inquired.

"Yes, it seemed to come out of the darkness and be made of it as well. I still cannot figure out what it was," I remarked thinking back. I thought about the experience once again and now thinking back on it the creature resembled a… dragon. My eyes widen slightly, and my mind started racing at this revelation, maybe there was more to the attacking creature and ending up in the dragon realm, rather than happenstance as I had originally thought.

"Saber you okay, was there something else," questioned Spyro which jerked me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at Spyro keeping a straight face as I spoke, "I do not think so. At least I do not see anything else that has real importance. I just thought… well, it's most likely nothing to worry about, so do not worry about it. Now let's see where did I leave off?"

"You had just arrived in the dragon realm," Seth supplied.

I picked up at that point of the flow of events and quickly ran through the events up to when I met Spyro. I went into a bit of detail of my interesting meeting with Sparx and that brought some interesting response. "I must say though Spyro your 'brother' was," I paused thinking of what words I should use, "interesting to say the least. I still have yet to decide if it has been a misfortune or not. I am leaning slightly one way that I will not say."

Seth snorted at my comment, "Misfortune without a doubt."

I took the tone an adult would with a child when gently reprimanding them, "Now Seth, that is a bit harsh even if I will neither confirm or deny that you may be right. Although IC does deserve the punishments he gets, still you should be nice. Yes, because of the personality he has, that is a large contribution to the problem. Plus, I have promised Spyro that I would try to be nicer to Sparx. I grant you that there are times that are hard, mostly when he is not around and then there are easier moments to tolerate him."

Spyro sighed and cleared his throat, "Come on you two enough, Saber continue please," he insisted.

I giggled a bit while rubbing the back of my head, "Yeah back to my story."

I continued until I came to the point where I had first saved the dragons from the apes and blacked out. At that point, I hesitated for a second for thus far both Spyro and Seth had listened to my story and hadn't left or shown expressions of horror or disgust. So, I continued, by going into my dream or vision that I met Azreyel and both Spyro and Seth were shocked when I told them that Asreyel looked exactly like me.

"This Az-rey-el looked exactly like you," Seth questioned.

I nodded at Seth and I had yet to come up with a rational explanation for why Azreyel looked like a carbon copy of me. "It was not just that he resembled me it was more like he was a carbon copy of me, an exact duplicate and that is not something you expect ever to see. The other thing was the place I had been around," I paused, trying to figure out how to word the idea. "I had never been there before that I can recall, yet it was familiar somehow, it was odd and weird feeling that's for sure."

"What is a car-b-on copy," asked Spyro.

I glanced over at him, seeing that he was giving me the 'explanation look', "A carbon copy is an exact duplicate or twin in this case. In other words, everything was the exact same, not a single piece no matter how small is different." I continued my story and got into about me discovering I had the ability to use fire and how it was activated by anger. When I got to the belching contest incident, Seth began chuckling keeping it quiet, so as not to wake those still sleeping. I then got to my second vision as I was coming to call the experiences, "So, in my second vision I got not only his name but also found out I could use electricity."

Spyro was deep in thought and Seth also had a thoughtful expression on his face, "This Asreyel is very unusual by what you said," commented Seth and I had to agree.

There was no need to tell me Asreyel is unusual, different, weird or any other term one cares to use, I already knew that fact. "By the sound of it, Asreyel sounds kind of like the Chronicler," Spyro said.

Hmm, I had never thought about it in that way that Spyro had put it even if that brought up the point I don't know who this Chronicler is. I'd heard reference to the individual from dragons in passing, but that's about all. "Hey, I hope neither of you two minds me asking something, but who is this Chronicler I keep hearing about," I inquired.

Both looked at me with surprise at my question though Spyro was the one to answer me, "I am surprised you have not heard things about him?"

I cleared my throat to respond to Spyro, "Oh I have actually, I just do not understand most facts I have heard about this 'Chronicler'. The stuff I have heard mostly references to the individual," I replied.

"Well," started Spyro, "the Chronicler is a dragon who keeps all the knowledge of time and history of the realm. He is thought to live forever and be the wisest dragon."

I thought about this even if it wasn't very much information other than his job has to suck and no way to get out of it. Much of what Spyro had said had been more or less what I had already gathered from the facts I had learned from listening around. Still, it sounded like not much was known about this Chronicler anyways, so who knows how much of the information was correct! "Okay, so this Chronicler is supposedly an immortal dragon who keeps records. That is not much to go with but I guess that works… kind of at least," I said.

Leaving that subject as it was, for now, I picked up where I had left off with the story. As Spyro knew much of the story from there to Warfang except my encounter with the cheetah tribe, I skimmed over the menial details. Seth looked amazed at how I had dealt with the Cheetahs while Spyro was trying not to laugh instead of just chuckling slightly. I then paused after the fight with the cheetahs for my third 'vision' had been by far the strangest of them all. Honestly, the third vision had been freaking creepy and I had relived the events of the vision in my nightmares twice. "Spyro, Seth, this next part is something I still don't understand. It seriously scares me; it does not make sense to me," I warned.

I gazed at those who were sitting and listening to me, "I had a third vision before waking up in the cheetah village, but this one was different from the two previous."

Giving the details of the vision wasn't that hard at first since it took place in the same place as the two previous. I told them of not seeing or finding Azreyel, unlike the previous visions before getting into the part where things became freaky. As recounted the next part in the series of events, I noted Spyro shiver and Seth shutter when I described certain things. I didn't blame them, it still scared the pants off me… figuratively speaking. I was freaked out by the experience, I will admit that, and I was the one who had the vision! "This vision you had Saber has to have happened for a reason! I mean you are not a dragon so," Seth was saying

I glanced over at him and frowned as I wanted to agree with him and Spyro who was nodding. However, after going through those events, it was very hard to believe that such had happened for a reason. It just confused me all the more, "After what I saw… I do not know if that is true. If it is, then I am not sure I want to know the reason for such events myself," I admitted.

"What do those voices you mention mean I wonder," questioned Seth.

Seth's question was one I was absolutely sure what the answer was, and I may not like the answer either, but that's how it is. Yet, these two had not once disbelieved me or spoke harshly about anything I had said thus far, and I hadn't had that happen with any other than Master Kai and one other. So, I would trust them with the thing I wasn't willing to admit, "The voices… meaning is not a mystery to me yet, I just hate… the cold truth of the answer!"

Both Spyro and Seth looked at me surprised and Spyro voiced the question that I would not doubt both were thinking, "What do they mean and why would you hate the answer?"

"Those voices were saying the feelings… that was in my heart… and I guess still are to an extent," I muttered. I don't think anyone likes to confess that you have faults and it's worse when you state your 'inner demons'. Those things that you can call the deepest, darkest secrets can be anything and usually are embarrassing to admit. For me, they were the feelings that I had gone to extreme lengths to hide and bury and now I felt so ashamed of even voicing those feelings. I hated them, but that didn't change the fact they were there, and I felt them from time to time.

So, it was to my great surprise that I felt Spyro put his wing over my shoulder, and when I turned to him my eyes were wide with astonishment, "You are not alone, you have Seth, me and everyone else here. You may be of a different race and come from a different place than we do, still, that does not matter. We are your friends and will be by your side come what may."

Seth stretched forth a paw and placed it on my left shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Spyro is right Saber, we are here for you no matter what may happen."

I stared at Spyro, heck, I openly gaped with my mouth hanging open, yet I didn't really notice this action I had done. I had never had someone say that to me, I'm essentially an outcast of society for crying out loud. Sure, I had 'friends' at the dojo, but none of those that I had told them my story, had ever replied as Spyro did. Most just thought I was telling stories or didn't believe me and it's the main reason I had stopped telling my story to anyone, most tend to think I am crazy or not all there. My mouth slowly closed and formed a genuine smile, the first in years I had outside the dojo and even there it was rare. "Thanks, Spyro, Seth," said with humility. "That means more than you can ever know."

"Of course, happy to say so," said Spyro and then seemed to be thinking, "But I have never heard of a white-scaled dragon before."

"Nor have I Spyro. Saber are you sure that as a dragon your scales were white and not very light grey," posed Seth.

I looked over to Seth and shook my head since I had gone through the horrible experience three complete times! There is no way I would mistake the fact of scale color as it was stark, "Nope, they were definitely white no question," I stated.

I continued my tale, from Seth showing me around Warfang to meeting Cyra. When I got to the next morning finding Sparx in the position I did, Spyro sighed, "So that is what happened. Why do you two do things to one another?"

I turned to Spyro and fainted ignorance, "I have no idea what you mean. I can't help that I build things during the time I sleep. My… you know what, never mind, the point is it was his choice to try to enter when I specifically told him not to," I justified.

Seth was muffling his laughter Sparx's mishap as I went on by telling them about meeting the moles and Hawkins and the conversation I had with Cyra. When I got to the evening of confronting Spectra, both Spyro and Seth gave me their full attention. When I described the incident Seth frowned and Spyro just looked shocked. Spyro was the first to respond, "Shards of my egg I did not think Spectra could be that mean without someone making her mad. Most that are around her, know better," he said.

"I can believe it when she is pushed to a point," Seth confided "She can be scary."

I understood what Seth meant and I snorted for there is a perfect label for Spectra with how she had responded to me. "It is called an 'overprotective sister mode' Seth. It is a royal pain in my butt I can assure you! I should know since I was the one on the receiving end of the idea." I continued with telling them of how the wind element reacted to me and I sent Spectra flying, then the rest of the conversation as it happened.

When the next morning had come, it had been the outset for Seth, Cyra and I went to searching for Ruben. I went into more detail on the first meeting with Mara after the fight I had the first morning outside of Warfang. I mentioned my suspicion of her and these 'Silent Killers' she was a part of as they were not to be waved off in my opinion. When I got to the part of finding Ruben in the cave, Seth chuckled a bit when I said Ruben had shot me with electricity and my… reaction to what he had done to me. Spyro frowned at that piece of information, "I cannot see why Ruben would do that," he said.

I sighed as Spyro sometimes is too nice for his own good, his innocence can be a detriment in a way. However, this is the real world and so it isn't all good and happy ending kind of thing, "Spyro in his defense, it was obvious that he had been beaten, tortured and in all ways treated badly. So, seeing a creature that looks like the apes… I would have been hostile as well if I had been in his position," I replied.

"Um, you were yelling at them, so you were kind of hostile," Seth stated.

I turned to Seth and gave him a look of annoyance of being corrected when you are telling a story. I normally have firm control over my emotions, BUT even I have my limits to how much I can take before I lose it! Yet, I think I should be cut some slack for me as I had been under a high amount of stress. "I had built up," I began, curtailing the profanity that was trying to claw its way out, "some frustration over the last few days okay. So, please give me a break and cut me some slack, AND in my defense, I did not take the pent-up frustration out physically on Ruben, Nightbane, and Nightmare! I took it out on the apes, who are a much better medium for venting so no problems with that, if you do see any, then keep them to yourselves."

I took a minute to take some deep breaths and calm down and I then kept going from where I had left off. That brought me to the point when we had got back to Warfang when we had met back up with Spectra. At this point, Seth spoke up, "I have to say I was a little worried when Spectra said the guardians wanted to see us."

I shrugged, "Cyra was showing more worry than you were and I am impressed you were handling it as you were Seth," I replied.

Spyro asked a question then, "Why were you worried about the guardians want to see you?"

Both Seth and I glanced over at Spyro with looks of disbelief, "Um, Spyro you do remember the situation we left in, correct," Seth questioned.

I was nodding, "Yes, what Seth said, we left Warfang without the guardians' knowledge or permission. So, our standing with them was not good, to put it bluntly, very bad actually."

Seth looked back to me with a questioning look on his face, "So, did you build that tool in the time you disappeared?"

I realized what he was talking about then and nodded, "Yes indeed, I used the less than an hour of time I had to come up with an idea that would be able to increase the chances in a fight with a guardian or multiple guardians, should the need arise of course. And it just so happened that need did arise, so my preparations had not been in vain," I said.

"So how did you get into an argument with Terrador," Spyro inquired.

I looked over to Spyro, unable to keep the look of guilt like a boy that has been caught in doing wrong by an adult. Would Spyro understand that I have a tendency to be an uh… little too good at playing the role of 'devil's advocate'? Then when you combine that with my streak of stubbornness… let's just say it very rare for such to help me and leave it at that!

"Well, you see um, it is… rather complicated," I began. Spyro gave me a look that said get on with it and I sighed before I began the story of the incident. I set the stage of the room of the guardians on one side and those of us who were in trouble on the other. Although, I noted Spyro cringing slightly when I described the unhappy look on Terrador's face. I supposed that means he has gotten that look or something similar as well.

In fact, three out of the eight guardians were mad at what we had done for whatever reasons they had. I said I knew our chances of coming to an understanding with the guardians would be slim, but not that slim. I had to tell this to Spyro so he could understand just how tense the room had felt since the rest of the story wouldn't make sense if I didn't. I gave a quick account of the conversation we were doomed to listen to by force through the means of guilt from the start with the guardians. Seth put in his thoughts and his thanks for me defending Cyra and himself as I put out the point of how the guardians are missing the point in this entire journey that we went on. I couldn't help, but mention when Terrador talked about my luck, "I don't understand. Why would Terrador saying you are 'pushing your luck' is funny?"

Glancing over to Spyro, I'm surprised that Spyro hasn't seen the reason it is funny. He has a front row seat to view the results and frequency of my bad luck after all. "It is funny due to the fact with my bad luck, pushing it is a daily requirement. You have seen that first uh, you know what, never mind, it is too hard to explain the joke to be worth it at this time."

I went on with my tale that had spellbound both of them with how I pin the point to the Guardian dragons by putting forth the point of the ends justifying the means. I had endorsed the Guardians into the view they had of me and in hindsight, I did thoroughly wind them up, no denying that. Then, with my issues with authority didn't help the situation in any way so, the outcome was rather obvious, I guess looking at it now. It was when I got to the challenge I gave Terrador that Spyro went wide-eyed, "You said what to Terrador," he exclaimed.

I thought for a moment, "I believe it was something along the lines of 'Anytime, anywhere Terrador, just name the time and place, then we will have us a rumble. So, bring it, and don't think your size will give you an advantage over me. I have beaten many opponents who were bigger than me.' but I could be roughly paraphrasing to an extent. I did state the line in the heat of the moment and with the clear oncoming battle could have affected my speech in the way of increasing the use of sarcasm and insults. So, I do not think I was entirely at fault… per se," I iterated.

Spyro just sighed and shook his head in disbelief, "I really cannot see how it could have gotten worse," he muttered.

Oh Spyro my friend, you should know me better by now for I have shown myself capable. And making things worse is my luck's forte and business, so there was no way things would stop with my comments I had made back at that time. As humans might put it metaphorically speaking, Spyro knows nothing of setting fires under people's feet… or here paws I suppose, whereas I definitely do. There is an amusing point to the art that is hard to say no to, in fact, I would compare the idea as the one you can consider addictive!

As for me, when I set a fire under someone, I light me a blazing bond fire at bare minimum and go on from there! Many may think such ways of thinking is unwise pursuit, but I say why to do something a small way when you can do so much farther haha whee! I tried to smile as I reply to Spyro, but it turned out to be more of a guilty grimace, "Well Spyro, I would love to say I agree with could not have gotten worse. Yet well, when I get on one of those interesting tangents… it is just extremely hard to stop ha ha ha," I said.

Spyro glared at me, "What did you do," he demanded.

This will not be taken well by Spyro, but what's done is done and I can't take it back, "Funny you ask that I pretty much-added insult to injury by saying something to the effect of the fight not being over the position of alpha male. I have got to say… those tangents can really get me into trouble at times," I answered with a laugh at the end.

Seth and Spyro were looking at me with the explanation look again and I sighed, "The phrase 'added or adding insult to injury' means you are making a harsh insult or mean gesture worse by adding more to it. The idea of an 'Alpha Male', simply put the top ruling male of the place and the one who makes the rules."

Seth face lit up with comprehension, "Oh, that makes a lot of sense and your exchange is clearer now! Not nicer, but easier to understand and now I comprehend why Terrador got so mad," he mused.

Spyro just groaned, "Do I really want to know what you are referring to Seth," asked Spyro.

"The long fight short, I lost to Terrador and was sent flying through one of the glass windows in the council chamber," I replied in a flat tone. "I have to say if I had been able to feel pain at that time, going through the window would have been worse. It definitely would have been awful to the nth degree or at least a doozy of a painful idea to feel. Thank goodness for the side effects of adrenaline, they are wonderful when they come," I exclaimed. Then my expression changed to be a bit soberer, "I felt it later though and it was still painful. Again, thankfully Seth and Cyra were able to help me down from where I stopped."

Seth shook his head slightly, "If not for your tool we would have not reached you before you hit the ground," he stated.

I nodded in agreement as he was quite right, if not for my grapple shot then I would be a splattered on the grounds at the foot of the Dragon Temple. Spyro let out a relieved breath, "And for that out of the many things makes me happy as I am just glad you are okay," he remarked.

I smiled at Spyro, "Thanks Spyro, that means a lot," I returned.

Seth spoke up at that point, "I must admit though, I have never seen Spectra yell that much, at Terrador no less."

Spectra did WHAT!? I'd never heard anything about that and Spectra tongue lashing Terrador is something I want to see! So, I spun around on the spot hearing this, "Wait back UP if you please, Spectra vocally abused Terrador while I was out," I exclaimed, to which Seth nodded in response. Why… oh why, do I MISS THE MOST AMAZING THINGS?! "Man, why do I miss the good stuff? Seth you have got to give me the full details later… Spectra vocally abusing Terrador sounds epic."

Seth looked at me curiously, "Okay I admit it was neat to watch, but why are you so interested?"

Okay, after having spent weeks in the healer's wing being bored out of my mind, I wanted something to make it worth what I went through. I sigh and shook my head as I don't think they will ever understand the idea of just how entertaining watching certain thing or individuals can really be, especially when you're not the one providing the said entertainment! Well might as well as give them a chance and attempt to explain, "Oh Seth, there is a human phrase that fits this perfectly, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' and it is absolutely true! The meaning of the said phrase is, don't mess with a female you will regret it in the end period. If you do mess with a female, then they have nasty ways of getting back at you which you cannot avoid! I can say from experience that females can fight dirty! It does not mean they always do, but they can if you give them a reason," I iterated.

"So you took some time to recover and then what," Spyro questioned getting us back on task.

I turned back to Spyro and continued the story and after I gave a brief description of getting clothes and meeting Hunter on a more personal basis, I talked about meeting Sarana. I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me at remembering that experience. I went on about how we were given the mission of finding Cynder and himself as no one had heard anything about him. I mentioned to Spyro about the ambush that happened on the outset.

Then the events that led up to getting here and then was silent, "Well that is quite a story, and I believe it," said Spyro. I glanced over and smiled at Spyro and ironic, he used basically the same reply I did when he told me his story.

"It is interesting that you reply in the same fashion I did to your story," I commented, "It is funny, I have a hard time believing it and I have and am still living it. There are times I wonder when I will wake up and find this has all been a dream."

Seth laughed at my comment, "I highly doubt that your dreams are neither all the injuries you have gotten nor this vivid."

Seth had a very VERY good point, "I do not know how still you will need to train yourself to help not getting hurt, Saber," added Spyro.

Spyro wasn't saying anything I didn't already know, yet I still had to agree with Spyro on that, especially after my close win against Shiek yesterday. "Hey you two since we're on the subject of training maybe you could help me. I am doing okay with learning how to use the elements by self-teaching, but I would progress better I think if I had someone teaching me."

Both Spyro and Seth thought for a moment, and then Spyro spoke first, "Well, the Guardians are the best choice."

I groaned at the thought of the Guardians even asking them for such was for me unwise in my opinion since the position I had with them was shaky at the moment. True they had asked me for help finding Spyro, but I know it was out of desperation more than trust… plus, I had been pestering them about Spyro. "Nice thought Spyro, but I would think that would be a bad idea so, I don't think so. The Guardians know of my abilities to use at least one of the elements, none of them know I am up to five."

Seth also frowned at my answer and nodded in agreement, "I think Saber going to the Guardians is a bad idea as well. He does not have good standing with some of them," Seth was saying.

"You can just call them by name you know," I said flatly. After saying that reply to Seth I turned to Spyro, "What Seth means, is Terrador, Cyril and Volteer do not exactly trust me… and honestly, the feeling is mutual for I do not really trust those three either. I cannot see them finding out that I can use not just one but multiple elements going down well with them. I think the Guardians are the last choice and resort for me."

The three of us continued to think upon the subject of a teacher for me, then a thought came to me, a simple yet amazing idea. The question was would he agree with me on this? I looked over to Spyro, "Say Spyro, what if you teach me?"

Spyro just stared at me confusion on his face, "Me teach you?"

Seth hummed approval at the suggestion, "Actually that would work better than any other solution I can come up with," he mused.

Spyro shook his head in denial, "I cannot teach you."

"Why not Spyro," I posed to Spyro. "You know more about how to harness the elements than I do in four areas and I am finding out by trial and error! A method that is not the best to use, it can end badly sometimes, my injuries should make that clear enough," I insisted.

Spyro was wide-eyed by this point at my suggestion and Seth's agreement to it, "What if I teach wrong?"

I laughed at his worry, for truthful I doubt he could do any worse than I had been doing, "Spyro you cannot, I repeat, cannot teach me any worse than I am currently teaching myself really. I will say it to you like this in hopes that you will understand. I have long ago found out of the incredible healing properties of the red crystals from all the burns and sparks and other elemental damage marks I have taken over the time I have been attempting to teach myself. So trust me you cannot do worse," I assured.

I thought about the alternatives if Spyro flat refused to teach me for if he said no, I would respect that choice. I did have a couple of options available to me, "I mean if you are so against it, I can and will respect that. I suppose I could ask Cyra on ice and Ruben on Electricity they might be able to help me." I hummed, "Say Seth do you think Cynder would be willing to give me some pointers in the ones she can use?"

Seth nodded in reply trying to keep a straight face as it would seem he had understood what I was trying to do, "I don't doubt she would if you asked," he replied.

Spyro let out a sigh meaning that I do believe we have convinced him, "Alright I get it yes, I will try to help you learn to harness the elements."

I smiled widely at Spyro, "Spyro I do not doubt you will be a wonderful teacher, you just need to give yourself a chance," I stated.

Spyro smile slightly and Seth started to chuckle, "Saber, Spyro, what do you both think about breakfast," asked Seth.

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"Indeed I like the sound of that," Spyro returned.

The conversation with Spyro and Seth this morning had done wonders on improving my mood overall. Spyro and Seth had heard me out and had not hated or feared me and I grudgingly confess I hadn't really expected much. Okay, I thought they were going to say I was lying and the draconic equivalent to 'you're a raving lunatic'! Yet they hadn't, both of them were indeed true friends to me. Master Kai had always said to be yourself and you will draw those who wish to be your friends to you. Now as I walked with Spyro and Seth, I understood what Master Kai had meant.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 22 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	23. Transient Day

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 23: Transient Day

-Neutral pov-

The line 'the calm before the storm' has a number of inferences and uses both literal and metaphorical. The phrase originates from weather specifically from the period before storms which is its literal meaning. However, the phrase has come to mean the time before a chaotic event. One has hard times seeing what is calm of a storm or what is not, Saber would be no different other than his luck and other factors providing harsher storms.

-Saber's pov-

We had finished our hearty breakfast in little time, for apparently, I hadn't been the only one who was hungry this morning. Spyro, Seth and I had finished our hearty breakfast in little time, for apparently, I hadn't been the only one who was hungry this morning. The breakfast consisted of meat of unknown origin along with roots and herbs. When I had first seen the 'food', specifically the meat my first thought had been 'What the hell is this?!' I think since arriving here in the dragon realm, I have seen the most variation in color with the meats and other foods that I have seen I had ever thought possible or healthy. I had figured that it was better not to question if those I'm friendly with aren't hesitating to eat the food because it was doing that or go hungry. In that type of situation, the stomach will win out, so thank goodness my stomach is a whole other league when it comes to digesting the food I eat! I have eaten some REALLY strange things that I don't want to talk or think about when I'm soon to eat a meal and will likely do so in the future for whatever reason.

Well, the meal was tasty despite its appearance, so no complaint from me. I leaned back a bit to stretch, reveling in the feeling of a full stomach. When was the last time I had a healthy and good size meal? It had been at least before our trek to find Spyro. For I had learned a fact I had always suspected, but now could confirm, hospital food is awful anyway, that had been weeks ago. It was then Spyro let out a belch, no elemental additive this time though that didn't diminish the volume which I had to say was substantial that brought me out of my thoughts. It was a pretty nice belch that was all I had to say, Spyro it would seem is a natural when it comes to belching, unlike his brother. "Oh nice one Spyro, breakfast that good eh," I questioned. Spyro looked at me with the 'explanation look' and I rolled my eyes, "In some of the places in the human realm it is considered a compliment even good manners to belch, it is a way to say the food was good. It is a mannerism that I can totally agree with," I stated.

"Well if you say so, then," I had just enough time to turn my head to Seth when he let out a belch loud and it went on for about ten seconds long. I felt both of my eyebrows shoot up in sheer amazement. Wow, Seth had just belched in such a way it could impress me, which was saying something! YET! I wasn't about to be shown up or outdone, not if I have anything to say about it which I certainly did!

I nodded, "Very good Seth," I gained a smirk, "but now, it is my turn."

I took a deep breath and then released a belch that started low and quiet but gained volume and strength as it continued, and it lasted for a good fifteen seconds before I was done. The furniture we sat on was shaking slightly by the end from the vibrations my belch was projecting. Both Spyro and Seth were looking at me with shock, and I just smiled, "And that is the sign that the tank is full," I announced simply.

Spyro and Seth just started laughing, "Well, it seems you three are having a good time with each other," called out a voice that was Cynder's.

I looked around only to see Cynder and Cyra approaching us for the last time she had been around my belches, she hadn't taken them well. I studied her for a second and seeing she wasn't hostile to me I took that to give myself peace of mind. "Well good morning and how are you, two wonderful ladies, this fine morning," I greeted.

Both of the dragonesses stopped in their approach and stared at me with surprise, "You seem to be in a better mood today," said Cyra in her normal way and I glanced over to her and smiled.

"Yes, I guess I am," I admitted. "I was able to get some things off my chest and feel much better. How can I not when I having a blast having guy time with Spyro and Seth."

Spyro then interjected his piece then, "We have come to an understanding," he clarified.

"Yes and we are all good with it," Seth added.

I smiled at Seth's comment, it was completely true even if I said it in a different way than I did. I turned back to the dragonesses, "So have you ladies had breakfast?" Both shook their heads, I gestured to the table we were at for them to sit, "Well, have a seat and have something to eat then."

After the dragonesses had eaten, we all got up, thanked the cheetah that had served the meal to us all. We then started off through the village and as we walked through the village, we walked in two separate parties. The one in front was Spyro and Cynder, then there was Seth, Cyra and me slightly behind. I sped up my pace to catch up with Spyro and Cynder to see what they might be chatting about. I came to walk on Spyro's right side while Cynder was on his left, Cynder looked over at me then glanced over to Spyro, she frowned slightly. "Spyro and Saber you should really be in bed the both of you," she posed.

Spyro had a quick retort ready for Cynder's comment, "Cynder we cannot stay in bed, there are things to do," he stated.

I had to add to Spyro's line with some of my own two cents though it would most likely get Spyro and me into trouble. It is just how it tends to work with me, "We are fine Cynder, we are well on our way on the road to recovery, so do not worry so much."

I instantly regretted adding my two cents with the look that both Spyro and I got from Cynder. Well, to say it was one of disbelief and poisonous fury would be an understatement. She was giving a look that said 'really' with a huge deal of sarcasm and with venom and I didn't think it goes well for either of us, but… I don't think I knew what I had just earned! My suspicions were confirmed when Cynder swung her hips and tapped Spyro's left side around his ribs. At the same time, I felt a sharp tap on the middle of my upper back, from I would guess was Cynder's tail. The burning pain shot through my back and it became very hard to stand on my feet and I knew it!

This was one of those times that my two cents get me into trouble, so why do I see the need to put my two cents in when I know it will end badly? Oh yeah right, because I wouldn't be me if I didn't do so. I turned slightly to see Spyro had sunk to his haunches, he was shaking in pain. Well, when in Rome do as the Romans do I guess? I finally gave up on the losing battle of staying on my feet and went to my knees. I looked at Cynder, with a look of incredulity, "Cynder was that" I had to stop for a moment as I had an involuntary gasp rip from me, "really necessary?" The pain surged and I couldn't ignore it, "Gah, the pain."

It took a few minutes for Spyro and me to regain our bearings, though a glance at Spyro told me that he was ignoring the pain he was feeling the same as I was doing. We continued on through the village when a humming and a laugh that had become all too familiar to me in the last few days I had been forced and haunted to heard. They were sounds that sent chills down my spine and ones that sent fear through me due to the… terrible memories that came with them! Oh well, so much for a peaceful day to help recovery for someone is coming that I don't want to deal with.

Now, allow me to pause momentarily to explain something to you that comes up from time to time and there is a reason I do so. With the life I have lived through thus far I can say without any doubts a fact that I related to my bad luck again and again. That fact is namely religion even if I don't put much stock in the subject as logically theology has never made sense to me. The reason I state this is I blame a portion of me bad luck on what some call 'divine intervention', which by definition is a non-worldly force getting involved with something and changing its outcome. Most I have talked to would describe it as 'miraculous' helping intervention when referring to divine intervention, never have experienced that nope, I have the reverse of that idea.

You see, one could say I have been to hell and back more than once, so the Devil or Satan himself and I have become well acquainted with one another. To put it simply, we DON'T get along with each other the Devil and me, it's a mutual agreement between us. Honestly, it would be better to say that we hate one another for two major reasons, one, I am too nice of a guy for him to corrupt. And two, when it comes to causing trouble and chaos, I could give him a good and serious run for his money, and I doubt he would want a run for his position.

The other half of the dilemma that is divine intervention for me would be Heaven isn't any different for me. The Man Upstairs, or God I guess you could call him well, best to say we are in much the same standing as I am with the Devil. He doesn't like me as I cause so much trouble and honestly, I ain't-a saint and never will be, I wouldn't be myself if I were! Plus, I would say he sees me as a lost cause, putting it nicer for my benefit. So, divine intervention isn't good a good thing for me at all rather a curse if anything.

Back to the present, as I was about to be in trouble no matter which way I go, being doomed, either way, I was deciding who it was I would blame for this. I turned to my right only to see Sarana approaching where I was and I didn't want to go through anything like the dragoness had done to me before. Satan if this is your way to get a laugh, you need to put down the popcorn and reassess your idea of humor. If on the other hand your way to say get down to hell now I will say this, 'You really don't want me down there! I will show you the meaning of true chaos and what a royal pain in the rear it is and I can be along with that! You can be absolutely sure of it, I PROMISE!

"Saber what is wrong," asked Spyro.

I barely heard Spyro as my eyes went wide as Sarana saw me and began to come towards me. My mind was trying to cope with my rising panic but couldn't do so, instead, I fell back to an unfortunate reflex I still had. The reflex I am talking about developed due to a girl I knew back at the dojo that was much like Sarana in her mannerisms only to a differing degree.

"Do not even dare Maria, if you try it then, so help me I will do whatever it takes to whip you right here right now! I will fight dirty if I HAVE TO," I exclaimed loudly and Sarana stopped and hesitated at what I had bellowed. The next thing I know I felt a sharp hit to the back of my neck and I fell back into darkness.

-Spyro's pov-

"Do not even dare Maria, if you try it then, so help me I will do whatever it takes to whip you right here right now! I will fight dirty if I HAVE TO," bellowed Saber.

What by the ancestors is Saber talking about? When I looked the way Saber was gazing I saw the grey dragoness that had been with his group before. So then, who is this Maria for that was not the name of the dragoness, and what did they do to get Saber like this? Nonetheless, the grey dragoness was still making her way towards Saber and that was not a good thing if what Seth and Cyra had said about her and how Saber had acted around her. It was then when I hear a whisper behind me, "Spyro get ready to catch Saber," muttered Ruben.

And when I turned, I saw Ruben, Seth, Cyra, and Cynder get behind Saber. It was at that point that Salena seemed to just appear and she used her tail and gave a sharp tap to the back of his neck. Saber's eyes rolled up and into the back of his head which I have never seen any creature do. I had to say it was really odd, yet then Saber fell back and was caught by Seth, Cyra, and Cynder. I went over to check on him and heard that Saber was still breathing and that helped me worry less about him. Ruben had placed himself between Sarana and Saber making sure she did not get any closer to Saber. Salena turned to Sarana and sighed with what I can only guess was sadness for whatever reason, "It would appear that you still have this bad habit Sarana. I had hoped that you had overcome and rid yourself of it. That is unfortunate, I had thought after what occurred between Duron and yourself that you would have changed."

Sarana looked at Salena with anger and rage, "How dare you bring that up again and say his name in my presence! It was not my fault for what happened to him," screeched Sarana. I was wondering the story that was behind this as I did not know any by the name of Duron. "It was the guardian's fault that he is gone, they sent him out knowing that he would likely not come back. They are the ones to blame for him being sent to his death," Sarana bellowed.

Wait I am lost here, what are they talking about? I was about to ask when I caught a glance from Ruben, and it said to not ask at the moment, he just gestured for me to see to Saber. I nodded and went and help the others to get Saber back to the place Cynder and I have and to a bed. When we had gotten Saber to a bed, I found that Ruben had followed us and I turned to him in hopes to get an explanation.

"So, Ruben what was that argument between Salena and Sarana," I questioned.

Ruben looked away slightly before answering me, "Well you see before Sarana left Warfang she had a relationship with a dragon. The dragon's name was Duron and he was an earth dragon. In fact, I would say that the relationship really changed Sarana for the better. She was less mean to others and did not take pleasure in causing pain to particular others. However, she was still like that to a degree and Duron took it and seemed to enjoy it for some reason."

Seth at this point spoke up, "I think Saber said something like that she is a 'sadist' whatever that is."

Ruben looked at Seth and then shook his head and then continued, "Well whatever a 'sad-est' is I do not know, but back to the story. Duron was sent out on a mission however it was unusual in the fact that he would normally go out with Sarana as they had shown that they work very well together. This mission Duron went on by himself by order of the Guardians and well, as you can guess by what you heard he did not come back and he is assumed dead shortly after he went missing. Sarana did not take it well obviously, and blames the Guardians for what happened, especially Terrador."

"Why does she blame Terrador or any of the other guardians for what happened," asked Cynder and I agreed with her.

"Well, I could not say why on the guardians as a whole, but as for the blame on Terrador, Sarana blames him because Duron was his son."

"Hold on," came the voice of Saber, "you are saying I am some sort of REBOUND for her?! What the hell?!"

We all looked to the bed and saw Saber was up and had been listening to the story. Yet, what did Saber mean by 'rebound' or this 'hell' he keeps talking about? Cyra was the one that voiced the question I think we all had, "What do you mean by rebound?"

Saber frowned, "In this context, 'rebound' means to take the place of something or someone else. In other words, I was asking is Sarana seeing and using me as a way to get over this Duron. If so, then I will say I do not appreciate being used like that, no sir I do not!"

"What is this 'hell' you keep referring to," I inquired.

Saber looked at me and sighed, "As I said before, the subject of Hell is one that is vast and one I really should not get into at the moment for there is not enough time for that."

Well, at least Saber was going to be okay though this was turning out to be an interesting day, no question about that and would likely continue. I just hoped that would last for a time. We all needed some peace and quiet for a while.

-Saber's pov-

The next morning Spyro and I woke up early and he began to teach me what he knew about harnessing the elements. The first dilemma in this we had to tackle was where we should start since there was so much for me to learn and Spyro to teach. So Spyro voiced the question to break the silence and start.

"Where should we begin?"

I thought for a second. I decided to go with the easy and obvious answer.

"Well why not at the beginning; that tends to be the best place to start; so let us go with the basics."

"Okay, well there are eight elements, four light elements, and four dark elements."

I nodded, that was easy enough to understand as I could use five out of those eight. I was able to find out that much on my own, I think most children could have. Yet how they got separated into the way they did is unknown to me as hasn't made sense. "I already figured that one out though I do not understand why there is a division between the elements," I iterated. "I have felt little difference between the 'light' and 'dark' elements I have wielded. So then, why are some elements classified as light and others as dark?"

Spyro put one of his forepaws to his chin and his face gained the look that said he was deep in thought. He was like this for a little while before he answered my question, "I really do not know myself. I have always been told which elements are light and which are dark. The light elements are the ones that most dragons normally use, however, now that I think about it, lately the division of the numbers of those who use a dark element is around the same of those who use a light element. Why do you ask?"

Okay so, Spyro doesn't know the reason either, then this is going in a direction I'm not very fond of. I took a moment to think of how to answer him in a way he would understand what I'm asking. I didn't want to make it sound like there have been persecutions between the users of light and dark elements though it was obvious there had been. I could see the signs that there had been and some really bad results from the said persecutions. However, I still wanted to confirm the facts, I wanted to know I was seeing things right and if not get the facts corrected. "So, just because most dragons use the four light elements, the other four are immediately labeled the dark elements?"

Spyro displayed an expression of surprise at my question, "I have never thought about it like that before, it has always been this way as far as I know."

When Spyro had said that, it was like there was a mental click in my mind, an 'Ah ha' if you will. That second part that Spyro had said explained a great deal as to why dragon kind did things the way they did. I see the way and flow of draconic… I suppose it could be called society is what I was suspecting. This explained why I disagreed with their way of doing things most of the time as well. For the system that the dragons use, the guardians as leaders was a type of control due to the mindset that had been put in place. Even the way Spyro had said it, 'It has always been this way' was a testament to the point I refer to. The point could be completely summed up in one word I detested with a passion, 'Tradition'. "I think I understand at least a bit better why things are they are now and how they got to this state, so let's get back to the original question then. As I have learned, by definition… of humans as far as it is, when it comes to the matter of light and darkness, they are opposites by nature."

Spyro had a look of slight confusion at my first sentence but nodded in reply to my question, "Yes, that is correct. Nevertheless, the dark elements were once known as the forbidden elements if I remember right. That is why we avoid the dark elements as we do."

That isn't what I had expected to get for an answer, but it will do for the moment. I shook my head in exasperation as it wasn't Spyro's fault in the slightest. The responsibility of fault falls upon the system that is placed and so, he didn't understand what I had meant by my question. Plus, what he had just said only further confused me for Spyro had used two different terms that can mean different things in the use of the same meaning. Not that I can say much against the action as humans do that often. "Hold on, dark and forbidden mean two different things Spyro, at least in the human ideology. The term 'dark' can mean a less known side of things, but not necessarily a bad thing in meaning. Then with forbidden means something that is denied normally for reasons that tend to be dangerous."

Spyro was silent for a bit before he answered, "I could not say why the other four elements are seen like that. When I once asked Volteer the question of why they are, he just said that is the way it has been and is."

So, that would mean that the Guardians are bound prisoners of the system this old draconic tradition has created and sustains just as much as everyone else. Just how far back does this freaking tradition crap go?! However long it does, it is high time that changes and it can't happen soon enough in my opinion! This tradition has brought about and encouraged ignorance in abundance and that isn't wise at all! I won't get into the share of trouble this had blatantly to blame for. If I get any say or influence in how the future of the Dragon Realm, then this draconic tradition of following others blindly and ignorantly it brings, will be thrown out and will never come back period!

"Well, what I meant Spyro is when I say they are opposites, I mean that either you have more of one than the other or have the other more than the first. In other words, it is a varying balance between the two always. You, in essence, cannot have light without having the dark it is one of the few absolutes in the creation of the world." Spyro cocked his head to the side in confusion while I smiled before continuing, "Put simply, light cannot exist without darkness, just as darkness cannot exist without light. You need both, yet neither is evil, only the wielder can be."

Spyro nodded slightly and continued, "Well I guess that makes sense anyway when you harness the elements, you need to feel the elements flowing around you and through you."

We spent a couple of hours before breakfast, where Spyro taught me what he knew about the elements and I attempted to understand what he meant. The problem in this was draconic language and understanding doesn't match human views of the idea. One could say they may parallel, but the distance between the two is very vast as I was learning thoroughly!

Draconic Tradition I believe had a great deal to do with the problem. This tradition has instilled for dragons to simply accept without knowing the reason, means or the facts that gave the need for the tradition. It encourages if not enforces ignorance, so it doesn't allow for an individual to think for themselves really if at all. There were the set parameters that prevented any to act outside the system easily and that is completely wrong to do if you ask me! Still, I would guess that it took centuries if not millennia for it to degrade to the point that the current system dragons use now came into power. And that fact along bothered me greatly and it wasn't just that such systems are stupid to me, there was more to my feeling of disgust than that. Yet, I couldn't figure out what it was that irked me so about this and it was bugging the hell out of me.

Anyways, when we were walking to go get breakfast Spyro was downcast and I was attempting to console him. The first lesson wasn't very fruitful for us, but it did give me information just not what was intended, "Spyro do not get so down in the dumps. It is not your fault that I am having trouble understanding harnessing the elements. It is me getting past my humanistic thinking that is the difficulty. Besides it is only the first day, you need to give yourself some time to slide into this," I assured.

"Or maybe I just cannot teach," Spyro admitted. "And what do you mean 'down in the dumps' and 'slide into this'?"

I sighed in exasperation at the question as it was a reminder of the slang and inference I miss so much. Honestly, Spyro had a really good heart, the nicest guy, uh dragon I guess in his case you could meet. The problem with him being that way was that he was very naïve or innocent, which was an extreme detriment to him in having confidence in himself. "You can teach Spyro, do not doubt yourself in that. I have seen amazing potential in you to do anything you set out to do. As for what 'down in the dumps' means, it is another way of saying you are depressed. It is a human inference to the idea of the feeling since we tend to exaggerate in things when we talk about them. 'To slide into' something means to give yourself time to actually do a full job then see how things went."

I couldn't tell Spyro the real reason there was such trouble in my learning and Spyro teaching, yet at least. For I very much doubt he would understand it if I were to tell him, I could see the signs and effects that draconic tradition had left, but Spyro had accepted that as 'the way things are'. The line alone showed such shackles, in my opinion, to free thinking and I wouldn't allow those shackles to be put on me! It would take time for that to change, though I would find a way, SO HELP ME I WILL!

After breakfast we went our separate ways, for the time being, I headed to the village's record building. Since I was still recovering from my injuries, past and near present, I was to take it easy. I have to say being threatened to be bound to a bed in such a way you have no chance to escape can serve as amazing motivation to do as you are told, let me tell you. Particularly when an ice dragoness *cough* Salena *cough* is doing the threatening, so due to that I had come here as much as to kill time at the moment as I did for my curiosity. With the revelation I had gotten from Spyro unknowingly to him, I was curious how far and how much this draconic tradition had made things the way it was currently. I also hoped I would find out when it started and why it would help understand the tradition. Knowing such things would make it easier at a future point to get rid of the Traditions! When I came into the building that the village kept the records, I found it pretty much empty of anyone. I shrugged as I wasn't going to complain since that meant fewer interruptions for me and I did work well when I was on my own most of the time.

My only fear/dilemma in is this was the chance of me being able to read draconic writing was slim to none. Well, I might as well see what draconic characters look like, who knows, maybe they will be close enough to something in human linguistics that I could fumble through them. I took up a random scroll that was lying on a table and unrolled it slightly to see what I was dealing with.

There were just scribbles on the surface of the scroll, or at least that is what it looked like to me. Was this really what was passed off as writing here, the 'characters' looked like children's scribbles! I set down the scroll and sighed and I suppose this shows that my chances are none, how perfect for me. I shouldn't be surprised, I knew this wouldn't be easy, but this was going to be much harder than I thought.

In the next hour, I lost count of how many books and scrolls I had skimmed through and I was getting more than a little frustrated at the lack of success. I didn't understand a single one I had looked at, all of it looked like gosh darn scribbles! I was starting to think that I was going at a lost cause by this point, yet I decided I would look at one last book before calling it quits. I picked up another book, noting it was dustier than any that I had picked up previously. I lightly blew the dust off the cover to find it had a rich green color to it.

However, it was what was on the center of the cover that caught my attention for it didn't look like scribbles or weird glyphs, which I couldn't help but think looked painful to write. And this book was the first piece of writing in the last hour that I could actually read and make sense of! The writing on the cover was in bold glyphs and symbols that were oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't say why. It is one of those unusual events that have been happening more frequently lately. Somehow, I could just read the characters like my brain had the language or whatever it was already wired in and I'd never known it.

I glanced over the title of the book, 'History of the Great War', the title would suggest it is a historical volume, lucky me the one book I can read is the kind I was looking for! I began to wonder to myself if that was about the dragon Malefor I keep hearing about. I opened the book and found it was written in the same language as was used on the cover which meant I could actually read this book! So, I sat down on a stool and began to read:

The existence of the evil ones has always been suspected, yet no evidence was ever found to prove their existence until they appeared in the open. Before that, there was such peace and harmony between all the races of the realm. The Apes with their understanding of agriculture and working curious artisanship of wood and other material. The cheetahs with their knowledge of the land and arts in song. The moles and their knowledge of metal and the things of the ground and the dragons and their magic and knowledge of the skies. All was right in this golden age.

Alas, it was not to last, for then came whispers of them. Events that none could explain, fear gripped the hearts of many. We should have seen these signs and prepared for what was to come. However, we did not and relied on our foolish sentiments of belief, which we could stand against them and be triumphant. For we were not prepared when they who in the beginning, the true enemy. The Zeonis as they were named in ancient times, had come to finish what they started, the destruction of all life.

This was fascinating information I'm reading, I mean yes, some was about things I had learned to an extent, such as the moles and metal. However, I never knew the cheetahs were good at singing, they hadn't come off that way to me. The information about the apes was somewhat shocking for with how dumb they were, who would have thought they at one time knew about agriculture? Or how to do woodwork, never thought they had it in them. I was about to continue reading when I heard a voice, "Saber."

The voice that had spoken was enough to jerk me out of my thinking and reading of the book. I looked up from the book to see Cynder, Cyra, and Seth standing inside the doorway looking at me, "Huh? What were you saying Cynder," I asked.

She just looked at me as Seth and Cyra came over to where I was, "We were just wondering where you were? So, what are you reading so intently," asked Cyra.

I was about to answer when I was interrupted, "Yeah, I did not know you could read the draconic script," Seth remarked.

My eyes moved to look at Seth and cleared my throat, "Well for your information, I cannot read a single bit of draconic script. It all looks like scribbles to me and so makes no sense at all to my mind," I replied.

"That is unfortunate, there is much knowledge here," said the voice of Salena and when I'd turned, I saw the said dragoness coming through the door.

Cynder had come to where I was by that time and was glancing at the book I had in my hands, "What is this," she asked, "I cannot read any of that."

I closed the book after marking the page I was reading and closed the book, "Honestly, it is the only book I have been able to get anything from, it was really dusty though," I returned.

"You are young Cynder and still have much to learn," Salena said.

Salena is a nice mother type of dragoness I was coming to find out and so, is pleasant to be around people or dragons like that, a wonderful change from the norm I get. She started towards us, "Let us see which book has caught your interest young Saber."

I held up the book and showed it to her what I had been reading and her face went blank then turned to mild surprise. That confused me, why would she react like that? Is there something about this book that sets it apart from the rest? I really don't need to add a reason to set me apart from others, I do just fine with what I got currently, so I'm starting to worry a bit. "Wait, you were reading THAT book," exclaimed Salena.

I nodded slowly, my worry began to increase, but I kept my cool, "Yes, I went through a good number of the books in the library here and could not read a single one as I was saying. This book, on the other hand, it would seem is not written in draconic script, but in a script, I can understand. Although I cannot say how I can read it, I just seem to be able to, odd as it is," I remarked

Salena simply kept staring at me in shock and the feeling in the room was getting weirder by the minute. Then Salena spoke again, "You are saying you can actually read the ancient script," she questioned.

Ancient Script? I've never heard mention of anything like that from any I've come across here in the Dragon Realm. And I get the impression that being able to read it isn't normal, no, more like it's close to unheard of if not unheard of completely. Although, I may as well confirm the facts, "Um, if that is what this book is written in, then yes I can read it. Why are you making the point, is that bad or something?"

The last thing I needed is to have another reason for others to fear or hate me since I have plenty of those in huge surplus, so again there is no need to increase it. My worry was getting close to skyrocketing to levels I try to keep it from reaching as much as possible. Salena shook her head slowly, but still had the look of shock on her face, "No, it is not bad, it is just no dragon, dragoness or any other creature is able to read or has been able to read the ancient script for countless generations. Many have tried to learn the language, but none have succeeded in the task."

Oh man! There goes my worry skyrocketing through the roof and beyond. Crap, yet ability I have that no one else does, joy! God, when will you be satisfied tormenting me, when I am dead?! WELL GET IN FREAKING LINE THEN! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS ME GONE THAT'S TRYING! SO, STOP AND GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! I just keep acquiring more and more reasons for others to be jealous and possibly hate me. Almost every day, my life just keeps finding new ways to royally suck worse than the day before, WHY ME!?

Now I didn't allow any of my internal chaos and turmoil of the conflict show on the outside. Outwardly I was cool calm and collected with not a care or worry in the world. It is one of the many applications of my amazing mental discipline. I took a deep breath to calm myself and focus. Whatever Deity is willing to listen to me, please, GIVE ME STRENGTH! "Well yeah, go me I suppose," I muttered. "Do you think it would be okay if I borrow this book so I can have something to read?"

Salena nodded, so I tucked the book under my arm and walked past everyone and left the record building. I needed time alone for a while. Not that I didn't want to be around my new friends or anything. It is just for my sanity and peace of mind it was required, to obtain that the fewer bodies around me the better. I walked around until I found myself a large tree with shade and sat down under it. I opened the book to the page I had marked before and I picked up where I had left off before I had been found by my friends:

When the true enemy came, chaos and destruction spread quickly. There were small groups of resistance against them, but they all failed and fell only to be left in their wake. The Zeonis had come to finish their war of extermination to destroy all living beings and their desire appeared to be unquenchable. So, in light of this, drastic measures were taken to stand against this enemy. In the moment of desperation, an alliance between all the races was formed. The differences between them were forgotten at this time for the goal of survival for all becoming paramount to all. The moles showed their prowess in metalwork with the weapons they created for fighting the Zeonis. The cheetahs' tactics helped stop the enemy gain any more ground than they had. The apes were able to hold the enemy for longer than any of the other races through their endurance. The dragons and their knowledge in magic bolstered the warriors in strength and speed when they fought.

Dragon kind contributed in another way also, the dragons had theorized that the Zeonis somehow represented the energy of 'death'. If that was the case then, the only way to combat that was with 'life' energy. The dragons had found energy that they believed could be considered 'life' energy, what they called 'Ethereal' energy. A group of dragons found a way to infuse dragons and others with this 'Ethereal' energy and do so quickly. The warrior that had this energy put in them were sent to the battlefield and proved to be very effective in fighting the Zeonis. It looked like at last the war was turning in favor against the true enemy.

I was about to turn the page of the book and continue when I felt a wave of exhaustion flow over me. I found it strange, but then it could just be my body trying to recover from the crap I have recently been going through. I scooted my body a little forward to get in a more comfortable position with thinking. I gazed up at the sky to notice it was only a little past noon. I found this even odder I was tired so early in the day, which was weird even for me. I struggled against the waves of exhaustion, yet found they were too strong. This was magic of some kind, I know it, but my thoughts faded, and I felt myself drift into sleep.

I found myself once again in the cityscape I had in my visions. I huffed to myself at finding myself here again, but the icy grip of fear became present. I mean, the last time I was here was to say freaky, but even that is a horrendous understatement. I felt a shiver run through me at the memory of the experience. Thankfully I didn't get the same bad feeling as the last time, it was the normal feel, yet slightly different. It was nothing bad, but there was something I hadn't felt before almost like a presence that wasn't Azreyel.

"Well, it has been a little while since I have been here," I said to myself. I looked around at my surroundings and saw nothing had changed, "No sign of that punk once again, that is interesting to note I suppose. I fully expected him to be waiting to get under my skin again if I came back here. I may never understand that guy, he's been unusually quiet, and I use to not be able to shut him up easily. Now he is nowhere to be found for a second visit, odd. Well since I'm here I might as well have a look around since I have the opportunity."

I began to walk around and explore the city and as I explored, I had a growing feeling that someone was watching me. Nevertheless, no matter where I looked, and I could find no one. Perhaps I am growing paranoid, with all the things happening to me lately I wouldn't be surprised if I had become so. That combined with the frequent retuning feeling of déjà vu was not helping me.

I had walked for a while and still have found signs of no one and after I had walked through one of the tiers of the city, I started to hear sounds. I slowed down and looked around to find the source of the sounds I was hearing for it sounded like laughter and that of children laughing. I began to move towards the laughter. I came around a corner and found myself staring at three young dragons. Two were white scaled dragons one probably around the age of three and the other five maybe six. The other dragon of the three was to my surprise a purple dragon that was to my best guess three as well. They had a slightly lighter shade of purple in their scales than Spyro's, but still a gold underbelly.

I walked towards them so that I could ask them what was going on. I also started to feel a nagging feeling of familiarity, "Um, excuse me," I said. I reached for the older white dragon, but as I tried to lightly touch his shoulder my hand went through him. I looked at my hand and then back to the dragon trying to figure out what had happened and why for that was… different, "What the?"

Looking at my hand, nothing seemed to be off, so then why had my hand gone through what should be solid? "They are not real, just a memory," said a different voice.

I spun around to face the owner of the voice, my jaw just about dropped to the floor. I was looking at the white scaled dragon that had 'saved' me from the dark freak of nature I had met here the last time. Yet there was more to it than that, I swear that I had seen the same eyes and I felt a sharp pain in my head! The more I tried to remember where I could have seen his eyes the more the pain increased. The sound of his voice I know I have heard somewhere, but I can't place it and the feeling of familiarity had increased immensely. I pointed at him and was beginning to stutter in my speech, "You are," My voice caught in my through, I took a breath, "your face." My voice failed again for a moment, "who are?"

The dragon just smiled at me and yet still, I noted that even though he smiled at me there was sadness in it. I took a deep breath to calm down, "Who are you? I… I have heard a voice that sounds the same as yours in some of my dreams. I… do not think I have seen you before, yet there are features of you that I swear I should know. However, I do not remember where or when I have seen them," I stuttered.

His gaze fell to the floor, the expression of sadness increased, "So you have forgotten," he said. "I guess I should have expected you would."

I didn't understand what he was talking about, what does he know about me? "What are you talking about," I questioned.

He seemed not to hear me, as he kept talking to himself, "It is how it would have worked out with that particular kind of magic, which tends to have such effects."

I was starting to get frustrated, not only for my questions being ignored but what he was saying wasn't making a lick sense! The biggest thing that was frustrating me was that this white dragon was doing one of few my pet peeves that I have an extremely hard time ignoring! He was talking about me like I wasn't there with him even though I was not but feet from him! "What magic," I snapped.

I was managing to keep ahold of my raising frustration and rein it in slightly. He turned back to me and looked me in the eyes, "You said I look familiar," he posed.

I nodded in a reflexive response, momentarily forgetting my frustration thinking he was now paying attention to me. Yet, I was disappointed in this as he turned and began pacing and talking to himself again. He resumed talking to himself to my growing anger, "So there is a good chance that the memories are still there, but they are most likely being suppressed somehow."

My frustration surged and crashed back in stronger force than before at him resuming talking to himself again. For some reason, I was starting to feel my frustration climb to new heights than it would be normally when someone ignores me as they speak about me. I was beginning to lose my finite control. My firm hold on the reins of my growing fury broke and my frustration burst out of me before I couldn't stop the yell that came out, "Would you stop talking to yourself and listen to me Koren," I snarled.

He spun around and stared at me as I was breathing hard from regaining control after my outburst. It was rare for me to lose my control of my feelings, but even I have my limitations and breaking points! "You remember my name," he asked, and his smile grew as he continued to stare.

I did a mental rewind and went over what had had said and there had been a name in it that I couldn't figure out where it had come from. It was an accident even when I don't believe accidents happen much if at all, I couldn't explain what happened in any other way. I started to wave my hands in motions of denial, "I do not know where that came from, that was reflex," I reasoned.

The dragon I had called Koren kept smiling as he replied, "It would seem though your current mind may not know me or remember me, your heart does. You could not have reminisced of who you once were when we did know one another if you did not."

As I noticed that everything began to fade around me and I started to panic for the first time since coming to wherever here is, I was finally getting somewhere in finding answers about myself. I have had questions about myself I have never been able to answer, I have come to the conclusion that I may never know the answer to them. Yet I had finally gotten something to go on to have an opportunity to possibly answer my unanswered questions! I was about to be denied that chance, "Wait there is still more I want to ask," I shouted.

Koren's voice drifted to my ears as everything was returning to blackness, "You have more answers than you think, just look in your heart. Trust it for it will never fail you," he whispered.

I woke with a start and found myself back under the tree I had been under before. When I realized that I was awake, I slammed my fist into the ground in frustration. I had been so close to maybe finding out why I was here and perhaps more than that, but then it had been taken from me! I had little time to brood however, now I was hearing a commotion from multiple directions. I looked around trying to figure out what was going on, "Is there some kind of party or celebration going on that I haven't heard about," I mused to myself. Then, there was a scream from the direction of the entrance of the village, "Unless dragons have something equivalent to Marti Gras, of which I very much doubt from the manners I have seen thus far, then I do believe trouble is calling again!"

I sighed as I got to my feet and I put the book at the base of the tree planning to come back to retrieve it later. I grabbed my coat and things, clipping Yubashiri but leaving Muramasa by the tree. "Since this is me we're talking about, of course, it isn't a party! I have BAD luck after all so, trouble is like an addiction I can't get rid of," I muttered to myself.

It was then the sound of screeches came from behind me and when I turn to see a number of apes came from the opposite direction of the entrance. They spotted me and came stampeding towards me, so I drew Yubashiri and brought my blade to the ready, "Once again, duty calls. I am not one to ignore that call," I said as I settled to a fighting stance, "Hey apes, here I am, the ape killer, BRING IT ON!"

I was setting up to do a horizontal slash and move on from there on dealing with the apes when something slammed the back of my head. Pain instantly burst through my head and I swear on everything holy I was seeing stars and I couldn't think straight after that. I thought whatever had impacted on the back of my head may have fractured my skull! I barely heard the clatter of Yubashiri hitting the ground before I followed and sunk to my knees losing my grip of staying awake, but I was beginning to see the black creeping over my vision. I was just able to see the apes converging on me before I fell forward. I never even felt the ground, just became surrounded by darkness.

-Spyro's pov-

After an hour, we had pushed the force of apes back for the time being. Their attack had been unexpected, but with the watch that Salena had been sure was put up, we had enough warning we had been able to handle them. I searched around until I found Cynder who had Seth and Cyra with her, "Where did these apes come from? What did they think they would gain," asked Seth.

It was a good question that I was a little worried about, "Who knows Seth," replied Cyra.

I agreed with Cyra, but there had to be a reason, "Are you okay Spyro," asked Cynder.

I looked over to Cynder and nodded "Yes I am fine," I said, then an unusual fact hit me. Saber was not anywhere to be found. In the attacks, I have seen him in he was the first to jump into them. So his absence was peculiar, "Wait where is Saber? He would normally be in the front here to help."

The others looked to me than to each other and Seth was the first to speak, "Um after finding him in the record building, he left and we do not know where he went."

Cyra nodded with worry plain on her face, "I am worried, something does not feel right," said Cynder.

My thoughts raced, what could have happened to Saber, "We need to find him."

We then, all set out to search for Saber. Yet we could find no trace of him anywhere. I was walking near the large tree on the west side of the village when I noticed something silver. I went over to the object and froze, it was the sword Saber carried with him almost all the time! I looked around frantically in hopes of seeing Saber, but he was nowhere to be found. I sniffed the air and reeled back, the scent of apes was strong in the air along with the scent of blood. However, there was another scent there I remembered. It was the one that was around that strange ape that had attacked Cynder and me. I then realized what had happened; Saber had been captured by the apes.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 23 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	24. Time in a New Prison

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 24: Time in a New Prison

-Neutral pov-

The path one walks forward on can be many things, whether it is straight or crooked, wide or narrow. For a good portion of it, an individual chooses where the path goes and what turns they take. However, there are factors that can't be chosen or waved off which can cause great upheaval. For Saber, those factors come often enough and aren't nice to him at all and now once again, he faces the effects of such factors.

-Saber's pov-

I woke up slowly and the first thing I noticed was I couldn't move my arms and legs accompanied by a horrible headache. I would also assume a good size lump on the back of my head at the very least. Oh dear, this feels oddly and rather familiar and I don't like the reminder of what I was remembering! I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the ground moving past me and when I twisted from side to side only to find I was bound to a wood pole. It was then the scent hit me, and it took a great deal of effort not to hurl at what was assaulting my senses. The air REEKS of the scent that was of apes, no doubt about that! I would question is do these apes ever bathe?! I was trying not to choke on the smell they put off and I thought for the first few minutes that I would suffocate!

If apes were taking me somewhere, then my questions are where they are taking me and why. They have more a reason to kill me than take me somewhere else, so why tie me to a pole instead? It's not like I have a choice in this of course, but my curiosity would not be silenced and so was working. It was while I was in my thoughts that I felt a bump on the pole, and I heard a voice, "It would appear that you are awake then." Oh… I have heard that voice and I twisted as best I could to get the view of the owner of the voice, "Turn the pole."

The pole I was bound to, began to spin and now I was looking at the sky. I brought my chin to my collar bone and saw that the owner of the voice was a monkey, one I had met previously. I sighed and let out a whisper, "Exis."

This was a very unexpected turn of events and unwelcome indeed! The phrase that comes to mind in this current situation I find myself in would be simple. 'I'm going to hell in a handbasket'! Exis simply stared at me with a cold neutral facial expression and I was beginning to dislike the silence that was present. "So, I have to admit, I am impressed of you slightly," I said.

Exis continued to gaze at me, but I saw the smallest movement of her eyebrows rising. What I had said had piqued her interest, if only slightly, but nonetheless, I may be able to work with this, "How so," Exis mused.

Oh Oh Oh Oh, I definitely could work with this! I thought about my current standing and I had her talking and if I played my cards right, then I could get some possibly valuable information! Okay play it cool and deliver the flattery in bountiful amounts, "Well, you actually captured me. First, Mara has been trying to catch me for a few weeks now and she has had no success in that. Then, Shiek tried a few days ago and failed. Out of the three of you, I was expecting that Shiek would be the first to catch me given enough time as he is the most tactically minded of you three. I guess that this proves 'you can't judge a book by its cover' as the saying goes. You striking me from behind is effective, since I could not see it coming."

I had expected her to smirk or something of the like to preen her pride, yet she did nothing of the sort. Exis's face was expressionless, yet she still put out an aura of coldness and death. She was an 'S' case type of assassin and she didn't need to prove it, she showed it much better! "Yes, I know about your victory over Shiek. It is quite surprising to find out as he does not admit his failures to others if he does not have too. You keep proving yourself more similar to us with each skirmish," she iterated.

I see her comment that I think she meant as a compliment, but it's more of an insult if you ask me. Although, she was presenting an interesting quality I hadn't seen before and with the members of the Silent Killers, I'll take what facts I can get about them. Exis was showing herself to be a type of observationist or someone that takes the time to study and observe an opponent, much like myself. Hmmm, I hadn't expected this as the one time I had been around her was our first encounter.

The initial impression of her is that Exis is cold and emotionless overall and she was an expert with using a staff. Having battled her, where she had literally broken up the ground within a six-foot diameter by just thrusting an end of her staff into the ground had proven that to me. However, the feature that stood out the most was her eyes. Her eyes crimson as blood, when I looked into them I saw emptiness. If the phrase 'the eyes are the window to the soul' was true, then Exis soul was dark, no question. In short, Exis had the eyes of a killer and one that has and most likely still did kill others. That is why knowing that she was part of an assassination group isn't hard to believe at all.

Yet, now knowing that she was also an observationist, I was forced to take stock of recent events. I had the feeling for the last few days, that someone had been watching me. I could now see it had been Exis, she had been watching me and studying me for the last few days. I would hazard a guess she had started sometime before I had fought Shiek. If that were the case, then I had to admit that she had even been able to completely elude my senses, which was rather troubling to me as not even Mara and Shiek hadn't completely done so! That presented a clear fact I didn't like, that is when it came to stealth and concealment, so she was good! I had completely underestimated her and I was paying for it right now and I couldn't help but sigh at my new understanding I had now acquired. "It would seem I have underestimated you Exis, I admit it though shamefully so. I will not do so in the future, rest assured Exis," I stated flatly.

I meant what I said, I wouldn't underestimate this monkey again intentionally, I would take her seriously. The monkey cocked her head to the side slightly, "Oh, is that some kind of threat?"

I met her gaze and gave her a cold glare of my own, "I do not make threats, I make promises," I replied.

She humphed at my declaration, then she gave a short but sharp tap with one of her feet before leaping off the log. The next thing I know the world began to spin and after a couple of seconds I was back to the view of the ground in front of me with the log had been spun a hundred eighty degrees again. Exis could have just said that our conversation was done instead of spinning the log around. I sighed, well this is one hell of a crap shoot I now find myself in and I have no ideas of how to get out of this.

The next few days were some of the longer ones that I have lived through in a long while and that's saying something. I felt near constant pain in my wrists, stomach and lower legs for the rubbing the ropes or whatever had been used to bind me to this log had rubbed badly. The rest of my body wasn't much better as I had been feeling the cramps coming on from being kept in the same position for a while. At the times that we stopped, I would be untied from the pole but my wrists and ankles would be tied together, making sure that I had the least opportunity to escape.

On what I would guess was the second day, when we finally got out of the Arid Lands, making me think that we were heading south, things changed. It came when I then heard a shout from Exis and the apes carrying the log I was bound to stop. There came another barked order, but not from Exis and not a familiar voice and my mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on. I heard a blade being drawn in my near vicinity, and I had a couple of seconds to wonder what the apes would use that blade for before I heard a whoosh of the blade cutting through the air. I found out what the blade was for as I fell to the ground in a heap after my bindings were cut by the said blade. I had much less strength to work with due to my rough handling by the apes so I couldn't get to my feet. I did manage to keep myself from groaning in pain since I wouldn't give them the satisfaction that they had done something to me! Two pairs of hands grabbed me roughly under my arms and lifted me off the ground and I got a full view of my new surroundings.

I was in a valley that had little greenery in it at all, yet had mountains on both sides surrounding the area. The sheer number of apes that were here in this valley was huge, thousands perhaps which worried me a great deal! At the far end of the valley, there was some kind of city that seemed to be built in the remnants of ancients ruins. By the sight of the great number of apes that were here and the way they seemed to be set up, they were preparing for something big.

I wouldn't consider myself a genius, still, it doesn't take a genius to see the apes were preparing for a war and I had a good idea of who their opponents were going to be. I was starting to realize the importance of a recent event I had missed. Spyro and Cynder had been attacked so that they would most likely not be around Warfang for a while. If they were there, both wouldn't be able to help as much as if they weren't injured. As for me, I would guess I would be called the wild card in this as the apes didn't know very much about me and I had proven that I could take them with relative ease. One thing about the current situation was clear, I was in trouble while I am around here! "Well, this sight of so many ugly mugs is certainly one I could have done without," I muttered to myself.

Next thing I knew, I felt a fist slam into my gut and knock the wind out of me and left me wheezing on the ground. I gasped for breath feeling new waves of pain surging through me as I caught sight of another ape about to swing his fist to hit me. I braced myself for the strike so that I could attempt to counter, yet before he did another command was barked. The ape who was about to punch me stopped and then the two apes who were carrying me continued forward into the valley with the rest of the group of apes following behind them.

As we were entering the city, I was under the assumption that I was being taken to the one in charge, most likely the 'Ape King' I have heard a little about. In fact, I knew just bits and pieces about this figure, the 'Ape King'. Most things that I had on this guy was rumors and what I knew about the previous leader of the apes, the ape king Gaul. This figure that had taken over the position that Gaul's death at the paws of Spyro and Cynder had vacated was quite mysterious. They apparently controlled the apes by fear and something like a kind of brainwashing. Yet that was hard to believe since to brainwash someone requires that they have to have a brain to start with and I see that as a questionable with the apes. Well, I guess I will be meeting this king soon enough I will see what this leader is like.

Although, as I was being carried through the city, I was being jeered at by the apes which aren't that surprising I guess with the reputation I've earned with them. After a sizable distance, we were approaching a structure that was noticeably bigger than the city in front of it. I was carried into the interior of the palace like structure and as that was happening, I felt some feeling and response coming back to my body as I was recovering. I was still nowhere near enough to take on this group and those who are in close proximity to me, yet it was better than nothing. I will have to see how this plays on for now, since I have no prayer at fighting my way out at this time!

We entered a large room, I was unceremoniously thrown forward and I decided to play the weak prisoner for the moment and so I fell forward and crumpled to the floor. I still felt pain all over my body, but it wasn't as bad as I was portraying, but I would play it up for everything it was worth! Exis strode forward and bowed to the throne that I assumed was in front of me, but I was currently face down into the marble-like floor. "My liege, I have brought the odd one as you ordered," she stated.

There was silence as the reply to Exis, and then there was shuffling as the rest of the apes including Exis left the room. This left me and the ape king alone and I did not like that idea right now, "You can drop the act though I will say it is quite convincing."

I felt shocked at that voice for several reasons, the first they knew I was making it appear I was hurt more than I really was. And the second caused me to lift my head to look at the 'Ape King' to confirm it, "You are a female," I uttered.

The leader of the apes, the one that was making the apes more successful as of late was a female. It would figure in a fashion as women can do things that we men can only imagine! I gave her a once over, by her figure she wasn't an ape really at all, but more of a monkey like the silent killers. However, she was taller than Mara or Exis, yet I was taller than her. As I quickly calculated her height it figured her to stand at almost four feet tall, that was close to double the monkeys she seemed to be like. Her fur was the color of sand and was obviously taken better care of with work than the other apes take the time to. She had a long tail much like Shiek, and I'd learned to watch that limb they have that we humans no longer do.

The feature that caught my attention was her face was almost human, it wasn't like a monkey's where the lower half of the face juts out noticeably because of their jaw supposedly, hers did only slightly. She also had thin arrow markings on the center of her forehead and also on her cheeks. Maybe they were some sort of tribal markings. I have learned not to ask the question 'why' when it comes to the apes, it was easier that way. She looked close to human, which disturbed me for several reasons. And I stopped at her eyes that were a bright shade of magenta with my observations.

Overall she isn't bad looking now that I… WHAT AM I THINKING! This is… this feels so… wrong and degrading, that I was thinking that a monkey was in any way good looking! That was a huge insult to my male pride at the very least and my brain got a hard slap for that, curse you evolution! Why do you have to be so dang good at changing things? I mean granted, I as a human being, I'm farther along the evolutionary path than she is physically, nevertheless, she is much like what science would guess early humans were… never mind! I have much higher standards than that, I have qualities I want in a girl before I even consider one like 'that'!

Her looks were only part of the problem, her voice had quality in it. Maybe in the tone, that starts to affect my senses in a way I didn't like at all. I thought back to one of my original suspicions of how the leader figure was controlling the masses. Her voice was having an effect on me and I thought if I could be affected then the apes most certainly could be. This one fact would complicate things in ways even I couldn't predict, "Indeed, I am and I must say I have been looking forward to meeting you for some time human. It is clear we share common ancestry at some time in the past as we look similar to a degree," she remarked.

I kept my mouth shut tightly, I didn't trust what would come out of it right now and I forced myself to focus and ignore her tone of voice for it dangerous. She was trying to trick me for some reason and if there is one thing I hate more than most, it is being manipulated by someone else! She had gotten up from the chair or throne and had started to walk towards me, "Not feeling talkative, are you? That is a pity, there were several matters I would like to discuss with someone like you. I think you would be able to understand."

She stopped above me and looked down at me and smiled slightly. The smile may have seemed to a degree friendly, still, it wasn't in the slightest. She was deceptive, yet she could pull off the nice appearance believably well. She was honey-tongued, but I would say she had subtle venom in it! At least that is what I would guess by how she controls the apes so effortlessly. She snapped her fingers and a few apes entered the room, "Well since you do not want to talk, there is no reason for you to be here. But worry not, accommodations have been made for you. I hope you will find them hospitable."

As the apes pick me up once again, I highly doubted that I would like the accommodations that I would be getting here. The apes proceeded to haul me out of the room and then out of the palace of the apes as I was decided to call it. I was taken a short distance to a small one-room building. The second we had entered, I only saw black before the apes threw me further in and I crashed and rolled before I came to a stop. I heard a heavy door close and then the sound of a lock being put into place.

And so, I find myself locked in a pitch black cell and having been thrown in here hadn't helped the pain I was in go away at all. I felt around myself until I found the wall and shifted into a sitting position against the said wall. I then waved my right hand in front of my face and could barely see something as there were slivers of light getting through the wood the cell was built with. I let out a sigh at the current situation as this was a new low for me to experience for being in this cell in the middle of a city of apes. To make my chances even worse in this the fact the said city was surrounded by a huge army of apes as well didn't help me. And I have no idea what would be coming next, other than it would very unlikely be helpful to me.

After I had just sat back to the wall for a few minutes I think, I decided it would be good to at least explore the room I was now in. I couldn't get to my feet, so I crawled around the room to take in what I could of this room as I wasn't able to see well. My exploration didn't yield a great deal, I was in pretty much a square box space that the room was. The passage of time lost most meaning with it being close to completely dark, it makes calculating the passage of time very difficult.

After feeling around, I came into contact with an object and so I picked it up to determine what it was and it felt like wood. Well if it was, then I could get a look around my cell and without I used the fire element and light the object. The room was filled with light the instant I lit the object that I found was indeed wood. I looked around the room and wondered if I had light at all, and I started to think that the bland look that darkness had given before was a theme for the apes. The room was a rough cube shape that was fifteen feet in length and width and when I looked up and found this structure had a peaked roof due to the fact that the middle of the ceiling was higher than the ceiling at the walls. The center of the ceiling was twelve feet high and was ten feet at the edges at the walls. Their wooden support beams three in total that were perpendicular to the door. The beams were set so that there was a distance of four feet between the beams and one to two feet between the two outside beams from the walls. The floor was nothing more than dirt ground.

I sighed after taking in my surroundings, "Here I was expecting five-star accommodations from what I was told," I muttered to myself sarcastically. "To whom do I complain about this crap they call service?" I moved over to the wall opposite of the door and sat with my back to it, let out a breath and closed my eyes. I was getting close to rock bottom with this turn of events, "What a day, I started with lessons from Spyro and now I end out in a dark cell. What do I do now with this new visit to hell?"

I heard the voice of Shae answer in my mind, 'Not yet,' to which I rolled my eyes at that reply. I really didn't need that murderous sociopath's two cents, "Shut up you, I don't need your crap right now or ever," I uttered.

Silence followed my answer inside this cell and out as well, so I decided to give myself checking over after the events of the day. And after I had checked my body over I knew this was going to be hell. The skin on my wrist and ankles had been pretty much rubbed off and was raw and had bled a little, but now was caked with blood. The blow I had gotten to the back of my head still hurt though thankfully had not fractured my skull, but there was a sizable lump. I was also still recovering from my previous injuries which weren't helped by the handling and treatment by the apes. I put out the makeshift torch and with nothing else to do I fell asleep shortly after checking myself over and woke up to the same darkness I had gone to sleep to.

I stretched my limbs and body experimentally, nothing felt broken or out of place. I got to my feet and stood, but due to harsh pain that shot through my lower legs, I sat back down. Well, my legs will still need time to be in full working order, which I am unlikely to get I fear. This just showed that I need to start my plan to escape this hell and the sooner the better. I knew I had to get away, yet I knew should rush my escape I wouldn't get another chance for a long while if I did at all. I needed to be careful and patient in this though I hated to wait, biding my time will pay off with my escape. I would use the time I was locked in here to my advantage and prepare for the opportunity that would come. I stood back up and blocked out the pain and started to practice martial arts taking it easy so that I didn't further hurt myself.

After a long period of time, I heard multiple apes approaching my cell. I quickly put out the fire I had built and then lay against the wall. I didn't want to give them any reason to suspect me of anything or even think I was doing anything. I see no need to let them know I was planning something until I go through with it. I heard the bar I would guess from its place and the door opened and I had to shield my eyes as the light of the outside was much brighter than the fire I had used for light. My eyes had adapted to the dimmer light rather than the sunlight in a very short period in my view. A few apes stood in the doorway now and so I set my face into an expression of passive resistance. One of the apes came forward a few steps and look down at me, "You lucky, Leader wants you alive. We here, bring food," it said.

Lucky me I guess, I watched as they put down a roughly made tray that was more like a wooden box. This said 'tray box' had what looked like food on it but that was using the term food loosely. Still, I stayed exactly where I was and didn't move, why react to the apes when it would only give them an excuse to stay longer. I really wanted them to leave me alone, to which the apes huffed and laughed as they shut the door and locked it once again. I moved forward and relit the fire and took a look at what had been brought, the smell hadn't been encouraging.

On the tray or in the box as well, I really have little idea what was in this box. With dragons, at least the food they ate was somewhat recognizable and more than edible, which if I were to compare it to this stuff in this box, the stuff in front of me looks… like garbage, you would find in a very dirty dumpster honestly! There was a makeshift bowl of some type of gruel that smelled questionable. There were pieces of meat that looked like it had been taken from the bottom of the previously mentioned dumpster back home. No vegetables or fruits anywhere in the box as I looked around in it.

The liquid that was in a cup… at least I think the wood cylinder was a cup, the color worried me. I sniffed a little closer than I had before and what I got from the cup, got me to jerk back hard with the first whiff! The contents of the cup smelled foul and it just reeked, there was no way I could mistake that particular smell, as I had been forced to smell it for years without relief. The apes had given me Alcoholic liquid, I wouldn't drink that stuff even the smell of alcohol is revolting to me! I don't want to taste it at any time in my life. Uncle Douchebag had been unknowingly teaching me the evils of alcohol for the last nine years at least, if not more. I sighed at seeing this garbage that the apes call food for the food wasn't any better than the liquid. This is a new low for me in my life and this is pretty bad!

As it tends to be with me, I then felt something cold hit my forehead and upon looking up, I notice the sound of rain. God, my faith in you is now restored, at least slightly, you keep this up and we'll talk, anyways thank you for this wonderful gift. I took the cup and threw the liquid that it started with out, used the wind element to clean the alcohol out and put under the center of the cell. Next, I focused the wind element into a small ball shape much like a bullet and formed my right hand into a gun and pointed up. I 'shot' the wind and got a small hole right above the cup. Now I looked in satisfaction at the small stream of water going into the cup.

My throat was dry and parched by this time and it felt worse as I watched the cup fill. Yet, when it had filled, I took the cup and gulped down the water, the cool water felt amazing, the best feeling I had since I been brought here. I put the cup back to let it fill again, I took everything in the box out then took the box and replaced the full cup with the box to collect water I can drink. I next went back to the rest of the food and took a closer look at the meat. It looked kind of like burnt chicken, but it had come from a bigger animal than a chicken. I sniffed and it indeed smelt like burnt chicken as well, so I took a bite to see what I would get. I gagged for a second as the taste hit my tongue before I forcefully swallowed. The meat didn't just look like garbage, but it tasted like it too and yes, I know what I am talking about!

So my question is how do the apes stomach this crap? I can barely get it down for goodness sakes. But in my current situation, I'm aware that I really couldn't be picky, it is still technically food I guess, so better force it down. I turned to the gruel, hoping that at least, it wouldn't taste as bad as it smelled and it tasted pretty much like dirty dishwater. Yes, I have tasted dishwater like I had tasted garbage, thanks to my uncle, he forced me to as punishment once for both. I have never forgotten the taste of dishwater or garbage because of those experiences.

After I had forced down 'the meal' I had been brought, I crawled over to the wall opposing the wall, laid down and clutched my stomach Said stomach which has processed a LOT of different and unusual things was refusing the stuff I had forcefully given it. It was making its protest known at the quality of food I had just eaten and its displeasure of it! I groaned, "Worst meal," I began before covering my mouth as a nasty burp came. The burp had been nastier than what comes out of my mouth normally, and I normally send out nastiness. I continued where I had left off, "have ever," another burp escaped me, "had!"

Now I have absolutely nothing against burps in the slightest, still, these burps were horrible and just not good at all. The burps tasted worse than the garbage I had forced down and that was really bad. I was trying not to throw up the garbage I had gotten down and I managed in this to keep the food down though with difficulty. Sleep didn't come to easy but it did come after a while when my gut got tired of complaining.

When I opened my eyes once again to the darkness that I was, unfortunately, becoming accustomed to now, I found no changes. The one current difference now, however, was my digestive system had finally stopped complaining and gotten the job done of processing the horrible garbage I gave it. So, it was time to get to work on doing what I could to prepare for my escape.

I lit the wood again and began to think about the things I needed to do to make an escape feasible. First, I needed to make this cell at least a livable space as soon as possible. Next, I needed more supplies to work with for my plan I was developing. I would most likely have to steal-I mean, borrow with no intention of giving back for a while. The other shortcoming in my plan was I had little knowledge of the layout of this place and that would need to change immensely if I was to escape successfully. The livable conditions should be easy enough to change for the better from what it is. The borrowing would need some work, but I would need to wait until I was outside most likely when I would be brought back to my cell from wherever I would be taken to. Learning the lay of this place would be the hardest of the three points as I would have far less time and opportunity to do that.

I got up slowly and then decided to get to work with the first order being making a latrine to improve the living conditions after all cleanliness is a necessity for livability. The ice element I think would be the best for that out all of the elements I could use. I would have loved to have use of the earth element for this, but I have no access to it at the moment. So, ice would have to do; it took four tries to form an icicle, but I managed it. I then started jabbing at one of the corners on the wall that had the door so that I could make a hole for a toilet. I say a rough toilet is better than no toilet even if a simple one that is just a hole in the ground.

After what I guessed to be an hour I finally finished my toilet hole, as I had broken out to beyond the cell with the small tunnel I had carved. I smelled the fresher air from the outside, I still couldn't see anything as the tunnel pointed down into a dark chasm. Now that I had facilities to work with I was one step closer to being in a better position. When I heard the sounds of a group approaching and I quickly put out the fire and took up my position of sitting with my back against the wall facing the door. The bar or whatever they use to lock the door scraped as it was removed and the door opened. It was night since the light was dimmer than earlier, but I had only a few seconds to take that in before some of the apes moved in and grabbed me roughly and carried me out of the cell.

The apes then proceeded to haul me through the city into their army camp and the further in I was taken the more worried I was becoming. The second the apes that were hauling me entered the army camp, many apes started to screech and scream at the sight of me. The jeering and the tone it was coming at me did not encourage me, it more told me that things were going done a bad road. As I was hauled pass many apes I would hear them threaten me with such things as that they would kill me or drink my blood. Those lines got me to mentally prepare myself to defend my life to the best of my abilities.

It wasn't the threats that worried me the most for I was expecting that kind of thing from the apes. My biggest worry was I was now in a camp that housed most likely over a thousand apes and all of them wanted a go at me. And with some of the signs that I was seeing so far, these apes may get that chance to fight me. I may be good at fighting, however even I would be suicidal to go into a fight with the odds stacked this high against me! When the apes carrying me had reached an open area in the camp they stopped and threw me forward to the ground.

I rose to my feet and slowly looking around at my current surroundings. Apes had formed a large circle around me, probably a hundred feet in diameter and they were still jeering at me, some even more so than before. Then there was a bark, likely some kind of order I would guess and the apes quieted down. "Kee kee kee, you look like you are ready for the fight of your life," said Mara and when I spun to the source I found the said monkey.

"Well I have to say, Mara, it is evermore a displeasure to see you," I greeted before glance around, "what is this all about?"

"Kee kee kee, you are the evening entertainment," she replied.

Ah, I was afraid that would be the case as that wasn't going to go well for me by the end, I guarantee. I tensed up and shifted myself into the best defensive stance I could think of and readied myself Why do my hunches have to be so dang accurate in situations like this?

"Kee kee, remember our leader wants him alive that is all, kee kee kee," Mara announced loudly so all of the apes could hear her.

Crap, alive Mara says, that's extremely vague on what apes get to not do to me very soon! If anything all that means is that the apes can beat me to their hearts' content as long as I survive, regardless of condition! This is going to suck bad for me, isn't it? God, I thought we were beginning to have a deal going, an understanding if you will. So, when exactly did that do a one-eighty and want me close to death and that's what this situation is? It would seem I'm, as usual, left to my own devices and so, no need to hold back on them then! And they will probably have weapons where I don't… until I take theirs of course, but still.

The sound of some kind of bell rang which must have signaled for the fight to begin for five apes rushed forward at me. The first ape to reach me I shoved my right elbow hard into his chest, dropping him to the ground. The second I thrust my left hand, palm up at his face which gave me an audible crack that told me I had broken his nose and he collapsed to the ground in pain. Ape number three I gave an upward ax kick, which connected to his jaw and sent him flying. The fourth I used a roundhouse kick to force him back into the crowd of apes. The final of the first five I side-stepped and hit him with a hard chop to his neck and he dropped to the ground like the other apes that had attacked me first.

The apes became enraged at this, so much so that it was driving them into a frenzy. What I wouldn't give for a weapon right now as the first five hadn't had any. Now a great number of apes surged forward towards me from all sides and there was no point in count them as they would keep coming. I knew I was doomed to lose this fight before it started however, that's not to say I went down without fighting! And for a few minutes, I was holding my own against the horde, but it didn't take long for me to feel the strain.

Nevertheless, I knew I was done when I felt a club smash into my left leg. I heard an audible crack and the burst of pain shot through my left leg and I had difficulty standing. That meant that I had most likely just gotten my leg broken. That particular injury made things worse for me as it cut down my mobility quite a bit! I sunk to the ground, my left leg unable to support my weight and the apes were quick to take advantage of this and set about to beat me all over my body.

When the fight, if you could call it that had finally ended, I would've called it more of myself getting the crap beaten out of me by a very large number of apes. Although, I had managed to stay awake through it all before the apes were told to stop, which I swear had been a long while. There were little parts of my body that weren't cut or bruised and that didn't hurt. I don't think I have ever gotten this bad of a beating in my life, not even from my uncle though he had gotten closer than any before this. But I had survived the ordeal and that was important, I wouldn't let that be waved off, nor that I had done damage to a number of apes before going down.

As the two apes were carrying me back to my cell dragging me by my good leg, I found myself with a golden opportunity that I had wondering if I would get. There was loose stuff and crap of all different kinds, all within my hands reach and they were just calling to me, begging to be taken. Or that's what I say was happening and I do need the stuff to work with, so I certainly wasn't going to say no, especially not with the two idiots not watching! Anyways, I began to swipe and pick up as much as I could without being noticed by my 'couriers'. I hid the items I picked up anywhere I could, whether that was under my clothes or otherwise. When the apes had brought me to my cell and put me down in it, they left and closed the door and locked it.

I had to admit I was surprised they didn't notice some of the bulges of the items I had picked up. I was once again thankful that the apes were dimmer than dim and because of that were very easy to fool. For when I untucked my shirt, seven different items I had grabbed fell out onto the floor. I used my hands to push the items I had hid in my pants to come out and five more items fell to the floor. I looked over the items I had acquired and had to admit for just pick up random items in my reach and it wasn't a bad first haul. First and important at this time was two straight boards along with some kind of leather-like rope. I immediately set about to doing the best to fix my left leg. I let out a hiss as I moved the bone in my left leg back into its proper place, a very painful procedure. I then, pulled up my pant leg up and put the two boards on either side of my upper left leg and used the rope to make a splint to hold my broken bone in place as it mended. I pulled my pant leg down so that the makeshift splint would be less noticed if it was at all. I then returned back to the pile of items to see what else I had gotten. I saw I had gotten a small roll of some type of cloth material, three fairly good size pieces of wood, which was good as my original piece of wood was almost gone.

Back to the pile, something that looked like a ladle, a length of something that looked like wire or cable, how the apes have something like that is beyond my understanding or knowledge. There was also some kind of herbs, I would need some time to figure out what type of herbs but they could possibly be helpful. I saw a roll of material that when I gave it a shake unrolled into a kind of bedroll and that I will like to use. Granted, it may be thin, but it is better than the dirt floor I have right now and any improvement is a good thing! The last item I had acquired was some paper, or at least that is what I thought until I unfolded it completely. It was a kind of map on the respect that it gave a rough layout of the valley, this item was the best find I had at the moment for it would help in my escape plan. After all, as I have learned in my life, 'it isn't what job an object is made for, but what function you can find for the object'.

I crawled around hiding the items so that if apes came in unexpectedly they would not find them. I then, took the 'bedroll' and lay down and quickly fell asleep with a smile set on my face. I would make it out of this hell in one piece yet, I swear I will. Others can dispute, but I will prove them wrong before too long, it is an ability of mine that I'm proud of. Such were my thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.

The next time I woke up to the growingly accustom darkness or my cell, I stretched and to my surprise found I didn't hurt anywhere near what I had expected to after the fight. I lit wood with the fire element to have light and looked myself over and I was shocked, baffled and puzzled all at the same time. With the beat down I had taken, I should have been black, blue, purple or some different coloration from all the bruising I had to have developed. Yet there was nothing at all off-color or much evidence other than the bit of caked blood I hadn't cleaned off.

I untied the rope that held the splint in place and felt my leg to check how things were down there. And what I saw was simply not possible, my leg was broken last I checked and now it is well along the path of mending. I may not be an expert in the capabilities of the human body's healing factor, but I know enough to know that bones take more time to mend than I've had and the process has made noticeable progress. Yet my left leg was to my best estimation, more than halfway along in mending! I'm not complaining or anything, this is just weird and illogical and I'm suspicious of such occurrences. At least this isn't a stroke of my bad luck, I don't know how much more of that I can handle before it kills me!

I was just going around in circles about how this was happening, when my thoughts were interrupted, "It is not really strange that you have healed, it is a part of how you are Saber," said a voice.

I looked around as the voice had been as clear as someone speaking in this place, but there was no one there. "I could swear that someone was just speaking to me, but there is no one here but me," I muttered. "Maybe this is the first sign of me losing my mind, yet I do not think I am insane, at least not yet anyway. If you do not think you are insane it is very likely you are not. Then again, now that I think about it that voice sounded kind of like," I paused trying to recall that white dragon from the vision, "oh, what was his name… Koren if I recall correctly."

It was not a moment later, "Yes, that is my name," said the same voice.

I flinched and looked around again, "Okay, once can be written off as a coincidence, twice is something else," I uttered. "So then, uh, Koren, this is very funny and everything, but where are you?"

There was silence for a full minute, I know since I counted sixty seconds before I got an answer, "Um, I really do not know how to answer you in a way you would exactly understand or believe me," Koren replied and yet, I still saw nothing nor evidence of anyone else.

I sighed at the answer for with what I've been put through lately, I was willing to entertain ludicrous possibilities, "Try me," I challenged.

There was another period of silence longer than the one before, "Well um, I guess you can say I am in your mind, but that is not completely true," Koren was saying, "yet it is not completely wrong either as there is a connection."

I tried to process what Koren had just told me and it didn't make any real sense. 'He was in my mind, yet not in my mind' that's a contradiction in itself as a statement. In layman's terms, it made completely no sense whatsoever, "Really," I posed. "Er well, I suppose that makes sense in a totally nonsensical kind of way Koren. In plain speech, what you say does not make any sense."

There was a sound that I think was meant to infer a shrug of some sort, "I know," Koren answered. "But that is the best way I can think to explain it because I really do not understand how this works, I just know it does."

I mulled over what he said and put it aside for the moment as it wouldn't help to try and make sense of this. There were more pressing priorities to see to, "You said that me healing far faster than I normally would is a part of how I am," I questioned.

"Yes, that is the idea," Koren returned in almost a carefree tone.

I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance as I was beginning to get very irked by the easy acceptance of dragons of knowing something works, but not how! I kept calm, "Care to elaborate that said idea," I mused.

"I have no idea why," Koren replied, "it just is."

I reined my annoyance in so as to not explode with the lack of relevant information I was getting. Well, Koren, it would appear would be little help of how it was possible that I could heal from most minor and non-life threatening injuries apparently. At least this surprise was a helpful one for me and I needed as many of those as I could get right now. To say my current situation was grim for several different reasons would be an understatement. However, things were beginning to look up to a small extent and I wouldn't say no to that. I kind of had felt a dislike to the large amount of time to myself I was forced into recently. I surprised myself by this for I had in the human world preferred for the most part to be left to my own devices and means. Yet here I feel myself missing those who had been around me recently and had become my friends. I have always had a problem making lasting friendships, I stick out in such a way people have a tendency to avoid me.

Hence had someone told me that I would be in this kind of situation weeks ago, I would have thought they were crazy. This kind of adventure is what you would expect in a fairy tale, not reality and so unlikely to happen. Still, it had been more than a month, likely two if I was estimating right since I had come to the Dragon Realm which was a place that itself would be considered fiction. The Dragon Realm had rules that defied those of earth and logic as I know it, yet made perfect sense here somehow when it shouldn't!

Then there was the inhabitance of this realm and they were just as fantastic as they are the stuff of legend to humans. Spyro the 'famous' purple dragon that had become my first friend here in this realm; the 'go lucky' type and has unlike me good luck and he was one I got along with easily. Seth the shadow dragon, loyal to his friends though he tends to need a small push to move forward as he is somewhat shy and cautious though that isn't a detriment to him after he moves forward. The black dragoness Cynder even with her dark past that I have heard only pieces of, she has a strong heart even if we don't always see eye to eye or get along. Then the fun-loving ice dragoness Cyra, if there was someone who could brighten a room, it was Cyra. She is constantly positive and optimistic though how she is, I will never know.

And to be honest, I missed all of them even if I had been with them for a short period, I have grown fond of them. I was pained to admit that I was even beginning to miss that annoying dragonfly, Sparx. I sighed to myself at this thought, "This is definitely a new low for me, for me to miss the company of IC. What is this world or realm coming to," I muttered to myself

When I heard a group of apes coming towards my cell, I quickly hid away the map I had been studying for my plan. I had barely gotten to my sitting position with my back to the wall opposite the wall of the door when I heard the scrape of the bar being removed. The door swung open, it was daytime as the bright light came into the dark room. I covered my eyes to shield them from the bright light I have been denied for a while.

Yet, I heard someone come forward through the door whose footfalls were different than the apes. I still couldn't stop shielding my eyes as my eyes were having trouble adapting to the difference of light I was getting. I heard a huff and instantly knew two things, first the one in front of me was a monkey due to the fact that they were closer to my level and apes don't fit that description. Second, this is a monkey I had not met yet and as I hadn't like meeting the last two monkeys, I doubt I'll like this one any more than the previous silent killers I have met. After a few minutes, I was able to put my hand down and look at my visitors.

In front of me was a monkey with fur the color of the slate stone. Their eyes were magenta and were slanted slightly much like humans of Asian descent, unlike Mara, Exis or Shiek. The gaze that they were giving me was a piercing one, so I was beginning to be wary of this monkey. This one was as I estimated to be about two feet and eight inches in height. The said monkey also noted that they had thicker fur than the other three I had met by a margin. I had learned to note as much as I could with these monkey for no detail is insignificant with them, especially the difference between them. It can literally be the difference between life and near death experiences. "My my, you are not what I expected," said the monkey, implying that it was female. "From the many things I have heard about you, I expected a little more," she paused, "well more."

Her voice put forth a feeling of calm confidence as I met her gaze and didn't look away from her. Great another one for me to have to fend off, just what I don't need, "Well," I uttered, "you are new and rude to boot. So, who are you and where did you exactly get you information about me?"

The female monkey took a step back and bowed slightly, "My name is Sheras," she greeted. "Mara and Shiek have talked about you, Mara more than Shiek."

I rolled my eyes at that. Of course, her information would be from those two… figures, "Okay, it is a displeasure to meet you Sheras. As to your sources of information, Mara is completely obsessed over me so I would say her view is biased. Shiek is," I paused before continuing, "I would say bias since he lost to me recently in a fight, so he is holding a grudge and I assume is embarrassed as well I would imagine."

Sheras giggled at my reply and I didn't know how to take that. This monkey was something else from the other silent killers I have met so far, "You are quite amusing, that is a nice change around here. I have wondered what Shiek had been brooding over lately, losing to you would explain that. It is interesting to find out you beat Shiek in a fight, rather impressive for he does not lose to just anyone."

I stared at her sounded like she believes me, "Wait you believe me," I questioned.

"Yes, I do, with Mara has talked about you much more than anything else as of late so, I would say she is obsessed with you for some reason beyond my understanding. As for Shiek, there is little chance anyone would know of him losing since he will go to great lengths to make sure no one knows of such. However, Shiek has as I said been in a rather brooding mood since he has come back here, the only reason for that is that he lost. It is surprising that you did beat him, few can match Shiek in tactics," Sheras replied.

I was somewhat stunned at her view of the facts and that she didn't deny any of it, so was she trying to stroke my pride or something? These monkeys haven't and as far as I know, don't do anything without a reason that benefits them. I still didn't trust any of these monkeys periods and I would continue with this mindset for the time being. "What do you want then Sheras," I asked.

She gave me what I would guess is something akin to a malicious smile. You know, that smile is really giving me chills, I have a feeling I won't like what she is here for. She twisted her head to motion the apes forward and they moved into the cell, they grabbed me on either side and carried me out of the cell. I was hauled back to the palace. When I was brought to the throne room I was let go, forced to stand on my feet and I felt pain go through my left leg. My leg may be healing, but it was not back to one hundred percent yet and so I dropped to the floor.

"My lady, I have brought him to you as you have asked," Sheras stated.

I glanced back behind me to see Sheras bowing and leaving the room before I turned to the throne to see the female ape again, "We meet again."

I shifted myself into a sitting position on the floor and she was smiling at me. And I figured that it was time I make my honest and blunt opinion heard for I wasn't happy with what had been happening to me. "You know, I have been thrown and tossed to the ground, chucked into a pitch black cell. I have been beaten so badly to the point that I could not stand because I get my leg broken, along with my body hurts everywhere just for the sake of entertainment of others. All of this due to the hospitality of the apes that follow you and that you lead being forced onto me. Knowing all of that, do you really expect me to be friendly and nice to you? I will answer you," I said clearly, "Think again you freaking whench!"

The female continued to smile at me, "My you are much more talkative than the last time though whench is not my name it is Lucrecia," she returned.

Why the hell does she think for a moment that I freaking care what her name is with the crap the apes had put me through? My leg had been broken recent and breaking bones in a limb feels horrible I can attest to any that want to know. I was being abused steadily worse than what I would expect from Uncle Douchebag on a bad day and that isn't a compliment! I just gave her a cold gaze, "I do not care what you say your name is. I say again, if you really expect me to be friendly and nice to you, after what I have been put through, you have another thing coming whench!"

Apes came back in and grabbed me and picked me up and hauled me out of the room. And I found that it was just apes this time with no silent killers, which means it was time for another acquisition run. Oh, what the hell, I might as well call it what it is A STEALING SPREE! I will put the stuff to better use than the apes anyways, so I feel no guilt whatsoever about this! I stealthily started taking stuff that was within my reach and hid the stuff on my person, all the while the apes were oblivious to my activity. Ah, their stupidity is awe-inspiring, bless them for that quality!

When we had reached my cell I was thrown in this time rather than being set down like the last time. The jolt of hitting the ground hurt a bit, yet I held my peace as the apes closed the door and put the bar back in place locking the door. I strained my hearing to listen to the apes leaving. When they were out of earshot I let out the breath I had been holding and then I stood shakily and untuck my shirt and the stuff I had stolen fell to the floor. I did the same with my pants with the same results. I looked over my acquisitions that would contribute to the cause of my escape plan. I saw that I had got a cord around an inch thick and about six feet in length which will be useful. I got an amount of cotton fiber with I was grateful for when I had landed. I could make a pillow possible, but we will see. I noticed that I had picked up more cloth along with a small knife and some rough thread like stuff on a short stick. Well, with this I may be able to fix my clothes, no promise to the results of my attempts, but I will not complain about what I have to work with. The last thing I saw I had gotten on today's spree was what looked like a handle or hilt for a tool that had most likely had some sort of shovel or who knows what that wasn't there now. I took a deep breath and set to work on organizing the stuff I had theft today so that it wouldn't be found.

After I got my work done, I was satisfied with the work I had been able to do since I had gotten back to my cell. I now had a slightly more comfortable bed to sleep on now. I had made some crude minor repairs to my pants that could be passable for patching the rips and tears. I was working on attaching the cord to the tool handle in hopes of making a whip of sorts when I heard the sound of many footfalls coming towards my cell. Time for the apes again for whatever they are here to do! I hid the 'whip' I had been working on in a corner and took up my normal sitting position I had adopted to meet apes as of late.

The scrapping of the bar signaled that there were here for me and I was thankful that my leg was getting close to being good to go again. The door burst open and five apes came rushing in and I realized that these apes weren't here on orders to take me somewhere. They had much more malicious ideas in mind for me and if I didn't resist them, things would go much worse for me. I fought back, but these apes were stronger than me and they overpowered me and hauled me out and down towards the army camp. I had the chilling feeling that if I were to be present in that camp, then I wouldn't be coming out in good health at all. I struggled against my escort who held me tightly so that I couldn't escape so, my struggles were in vain.

When we got down into the army camp, the apes were riled up more than previous times. I knew this wasn't being watched by those who wanted me alive so, this would literally be a fight for my life and I was already at a disadvantage. I felt one of the apes holding me loosen their hold and I sprang into action. I wrenched my right arm free and punched the ape that held my left arm in the face as hard as I could, and he let go of me and howled in pain. I dropped to the ground and I felt my leg wasn't fully healed, but enough I could use it as I needed at this moment. I did a spinning roundhouse kick and took my escort by surprise and sent them flying into the crowd. I glanced around for something, anything to work with for a weapon in order to increase my chances to survive this fight. I saw a broadsword and grabbed it and swung it around myself to clear the apes that were approaching me. They back up slightly, but the majority pressed forward at me and it appeared the lot of them weren't about to waste their chance to kill me!

I was slashing and fighting hard and for a short period of time, it looked like I was doing fine against the apes. However, one thing changed that completely, which came unexpectedly to me in a form I missed. I didn't see an ape thrusting the dagger at me until it was too late for me to avoid. The sound of the dagger piercing me on my left side right under my ribcage was a quiet thump as the dagger was driven into the hilt. I knew instantly when the blade had thrust in me that this was going to be bad.

The feeling of the blade piercing me slightly below my ribcage on my left was colder as ice. The dagger had gone into the hilt and that was deep enough for me to seriously worry if I was going to drop right here and now. It was a likely possibility of me dying at some point afterward were I to bleed out. The blade was withdrawn from me and I instantly covered the wound with my left hand. When I looked down, I saw a large amount of blood seeping out and soaking my shirt. I felt myself becoming light headed and I collapsed to the ground.

The next time I opened my eyes and I found myself being carried back towards my cell. At first, my mind was clouded by pain and signal from my body screaming things were terribly wrong. But I was able to clear my head to a degree by force, enough so that I could start grabbing random objects that looked useful as I had developed the habit of doing while I had been here.

I once again thanked whoever had been the one responsible for making these apes so stupid and ignorant. They still never could figure out how things were disappearing or to where and I had heard some of them screech things about it near enough to my cell. Little do they know that I was the one doing that and I have yet to be caught. I was set into my cell, not thrown this time before the door was locked behind them. I let out a pain-wracked sigh for this is just great for me, my condition was bad and I didn't need to look at myself to know that. I found I was wrapped in some kind of bandages to cover my wound so that it wasn't bleeding freely. I crawled over to the pile of wood I had in one of the corners on the same wall that the door was on. I took a piece of wood and put it in the middle of the room and lit it.

I decided to undo the wrapping enough to see just how major the damage was right now. I wished I hadn't after removing the wrapping. The wound was about three inches in length which weren't what made this problem the degree of seriousness it was. This stab wound was open and I hazard a guess was deep enough to have difficulties healing without better assistance soon. The apes or the ones who had 'patched' me up had done a decent job temporarily though it wasn't enough for the long term. I needed to close the wound up as soon as possible and by whatever means needed!

Glancing over what I had acquired on this trip back to my cell, I took in what looked like thin yarn or some kind of thread, a small knife, and what appeared to be a long thin piece of metal with a small hole at one end. Seeing those gave me a potential idea of closing up the hole I have, but it wasn't going to be pretty at all. I began to make preparations for something drastic even by my unusual standards! However, if I was alive afterward due to the drastic idea, then that's all that matters!

After I had gotten things ready, I began to steel myself for what I was about to do. I wouldn't have considered something like this unless there was no other way. I would even, then I would question enacting the procedure I was about to perform. I engulfed my left hand with intense heat and placed it over my open wound but not touching it. To say I was in pain was an understatement, I hurting and what I was doing wasn't making it any better. In fact that I was about to put myself in even worse pain didn't sit well with me. Still, with the wound I had, there were two options, I could either close the wound by simplistic means and putting myself in far more pain in the processor I could leave it and hope I didn't bleed to death. I, of course, went with the first option of the two as it was slightly better.

I place my left and on the wound and hiss involuntarily at the pain and I ground my teeth at the burning sensation that came to keep myself from growling out. It felt like my skin and flesh under my left hand was cooking which in a way I guess it was. I was trying to use heat to sere the wound closer to being shut. And when I moved my hand away, I saw the wound had closed more, but not completely. I did another application of the burning heat to my side and it moved the process along though I didn't want to do this ever again.

Now that the wound was less wide open, it meant I would need to go with the second part of the idea I had in mind as well. I was by no means an expert when it came to sewing and as I looked over to my makeshift needle and thread, I was liking this idea less and less. To think my first try at a finer type of sewing was going to be on myself and with improvised tool and supply. I took up the needle in my right hand and sterilized it with the flame that was giving the room light. I threaded the needle and looked down at the wound once more. Even with my high pain tolerance, this would be painful and I wouldn't be able to completely ignore it.

The first puncture of the needle felt horrendous and I felt it more than the dagger stabbing me in a way. Cooking my flesh could have easily made it more sensitive to pain and that's what I was thinking was happening. Still, I gritted my teeth and my breath was coming out alternating between ragged and rasping in response. It took a great deal of effort to not let out a scream or howl of pain as I began to stitch my open flesh together. I continued after that sewing myself up from the marks of hatred and the grudges that the apes held against me. All the while, Shae was chattering away at how I should be coming up with ways I would be getting back at the apes. I ignored him as I knew what he suggested wasn't worth it, it was better to move forward from where I was now.

When I had finally finished sewing myself up which felt like it had taken a long while, I let out a long breath. I couldn't tell how long it really had taken me to patch and sew myself up, but probably not as long as I would imagine. I had ended out with seven rough and makeshift stitches that had closed the wound. I had rewrapped the injury with the bandages to help the stitches stay in place. Then I just lay on the floor trying to ignore the pain of what had been done to me and what that, in turn, forced me to do to myself. If I ever get back to earth, then I would have one hell of a time explaining to doctor and more specifically a dentist how this got to my current state. I drifted in and out of sleep without realizing it, since I really was beginning to be unable to tell the difference between being sleep and being awake.

There's no denying it anymore, I was definitely now in hell and slightly lower than the usual rock bottom. If there is something lower than the first circle of hell then I'm certain there. I know I will very likely regret thinking about it, but I really can't see how this can get worse than this is currently. Death isn't sounding all that bad as it did before I got here, yet that would give the monkeys the satisfaction of beating me and I WON'T give them that pleasure!

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 24 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	25. The Great Escape

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 25: The Great Escape

-Neutral pov-

It is in our darkest moments that we can realize what we are truly capable of doing. When all the chips are down when desperation and logic put aside their normal standing differences and unite with ingenuity and potential insanity to do the best to get the job done. And what moment could be darker than when one's life is in real danger of being taken and ended? That is the situation that Saber found himself in around the city that the apes had brought him to. One attempt made in the form of a stab with a knife had failed to do Saber in with him doing a mess bit of healing for himself. Yet, his troubles still loom over him as things stood…

-Saber's pov-

Jerking awake to the usual darkness of the 'cell' that I had become familiar with for however long I've been here. The nagging and constant aches and pain that I had been acquainted with since I got here didn't leave me alone long if much at all. But now, I got to add the burning throb from my side where the stab wound that I had stitched up was and is in the process of healing. The need of me getting out of this place soon was more evident now than before, the sooner the better and definitely before being here ends up killing me!

The last fight or in reality, an attempt on killing me had gotten dangerously close to doing me in for good or at least it had come far too close for any modicum of comfort to come to me! The problem is I very much bet it won't be the last attempt on my life from the apes and I don't know how well it would go for me if I get another bad injury like the stab wound or worse. My guess on my odds in such would be slim to none, closer to none. So, with such facts serving as motivation, I redoubled my efforts on my plan to get out of here.

The apes had left me alone for a longer period than normal after the last incident. They still brought 'food', but the door apparently had a slot or something like that which they slid the stuff through. I'm of two minds about this result, since their leader wants me alive for some reason, I was being given time to heal. The other possibility, the apes were in trouble for what they tried to do to me and are being punished. Either way, I used this time to the best I could think of to prepare myself for the opportunity of leaving here. In the time I would estimate was around a day to a day and a half I had come up with a basic plan of escape. Granted, it was crazy, but that's all I got to work with and I take that if it helps me stay alive and kicking.

With my discovery of the incredible healing factor I apparently have, my injuries were less serious than they were. My left leg was good to go now and my deep stab wound was on the way to mending and wasn't life-threatening any longer. Also, I had a functional whip that I was proud of as well as a makeshift yet functional shirt. I have been managing to get past my gag reflex to get the food that was brought to me down without great difficulty now. So focused was I, my drive to make the best effort to make this escape the most successful it could be was doing wonders for me. I firmly believe I'll only get one chance, so I can't afford to fail if I want to live for a great deal longer. It was a while after the fight I had gotten stabbed that I heard a group of apes coming towards my cell and I knew my chance was here. It all or nothing, now was the time for my attempt to leave this horrible excuse for a roach motel, it's show time everyone!

My plan was in two parts, and now it's time to commence 'Phase One'! I took a few steps up the wall and grabbed one of the rafters and pulled myself up into the small space between the rafters and the roof. I quieted my breathing so they wouldn't have any chance to find me until I wanted them to. This is what phase one is about getting the apes to open the door and trick them into thinking I was not in the cell. The locking system on the door can only be undone from the outside, so I needed to use the idiots to get the door to open to leave. I heard the bar scrape as it was removed and the door swung open. I watched as three apes came in and looked around for me. I heard the breathing of the two other apes that were outside. I held my position right where I was and waited, "Where he go, he not here," said one.

"He escape," questioned another.

The other two apes entered the cell just as I was hoping for, a smile formed on my face. Now for part two of phase one, disabling the dummies! No need to worry about dulling their intelligence, they aren't much, to begin with, they were really too dull. I focused and brought the element of electricity to my right hand so that we will see how they deal with electrocution! Let loose a bolt of electricity which arced between the five and within seconds they dropped to the floor, I then dropped to the floor from the rafter. I glanced over the apes and smiled a bit wider at seeing they were out cold and would be for a while. The line that comes to mind for these specimens would be, 'some folks are so dumb, there is no method that can hope to help them'.

Well now that phase one is complete and without a hitch, if I do say so myself, then I have some time to work with for the rest of the plan. However, I have no idea just how much I would have before the apes would start to look for me. This means I need to use this time to the best of my abilities. I exited the cell and breathed in the first breath of fresh air I had been denied for however long I have been here and it was fantastic! It was night at this time so that meant I would have the darkness to help hide me.

Now from my studies of the map, Phase Two is to escape this hell that the apes run. Phase Three would be for me to get back to Warfang, but that was something that would take a lot more work and further detailed planning from me. So, I would get to that when phase two was done as that isn't a guarantee at the moment. I had found out there was the main entrance to the valley, yet there is also a second and secret way out of this valley. That was one I would guess was the one that the apes didn't use much if at all. For me, it was a way out without passing the army, which was a big plus in my chances of escaping.

I began to move through the city of the apes stealthily and I was a little thankful that the ground wasn't rocky or very rough as I was barefoot. I had been tied to the freaking log or pole when I was transported here and after that, I found my boots were gone and I liked those boots too! Shae's argument points are becoming more attractive I hate to admit! On my way, I caught sight of two things that made me stop for a moment. The first was the sight of familiar leather boots with metal plating on the fronts on the shelf that I had just been thinking about in what I would guess was a shop. The boots, after all, were mine, to begin with and it was a very lucky find for me as I was saddened at the thoughts of having lost them.

The other sight that had me smiling was a sword not too far from my boots and I was in need of a tool to use. This sword was a bit different from the norm of the apes as it was a katana, however, unlike normal katana, this one the blade did a small circular quarter arc downward before the blade was as a normal katana. I strode forward and took my boots off the shelf and put them back on my feet… It's not stealing since the boots are mine, I'm taking them back. Then I grabbed the blade and took some leather cloth and tied a loop with the leather and then inserted the blade so that it settled down at the top of the back of my hips. I told myself this wasn't stealing I was making better use of a sword that would do far more good in my hands than in the apes or monkeys, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!

I felt a good deal better now that my feet were covered and I had a blade at my disposal once again. After everything was settled, I continued on my way to the path that leads out of the valley. I met no living being as I went along… that's until I was almost to the valley wall that the path went up. I came around a turn and found myself face to face with two apes who were staring at me confusion on their faces. This was likely due to the fact that to them, I was supposed to be in a cell that's locked. This was proven by one of them pointed at me and speaking stupidly, "You should be in cell, how you here," he questioned.

Oh this was just great, I was so close to the path out of here and now this happens, and I didn't plan for this. All I need to make this situation a perfect disaster would be my bad luck coming doing its thing. I took a step back and then heard a snap, the kind you would hear with a rope under stress breaking.

I groaned mentally, for I just had to open my big mouth and dare my luck to strike me, didn't I? Yet, what actually happened was the wooden walkway they were standing on collapsed under them and they slipped along with the pieces of the walkway. I heard the quiet screams as the apes fell to the ground below. In a state of shock, I took a few steps to the edge of the walkway and looked down and saw it was a very long drop from here. So, I doubt those two apes will be getting up soon if at all.

I was left looking incredulously back to where the walkway had been and stared for a couple of seconds. My brain was having difficulty processing what had just happened as this was completely out of the blue. This had been the opposite of my expectations, and my expectations come from YEARS of experienced results of my luck! Nevertheless, my bad luck had… just helped me instead of screwed me? This was a new feeling, my unending bad luck that had always without FAIL made my life a constant form of hell in some shape or form. Now, it had for the first time in my memory helped me by striking someone else. I never, in my life thought I would ever consider saying this out of sheer fear and great wisdom of what would happen to me, were I to do so… but well, why in the hell not, "Bad Luck, do not fail me now," I muttered.

I hopped over the gap that the collapsed section of walkway and continued on the pathway with a bit more of a spring in my step as I went. And why shouldn't I? My luck was on my side as an ally so my enemies better beware! My luck isn't aiming at me and it looks like it's out to not maim, but kill or do serious damage at the bare minimum to everyone else! As if to prove my view, the next thing that happened on my way came in the form of me crossing paths with a group of three apes. As I passed them I heard snaps of ropes and the walkway the apes were on started to collapse underneath them.

I couldn't help the snickering at this crazy chain of events. Was this what it was like to be the spectator of my bad luck instead of the target? Whatever happened to achieve this; whether it was flipping a switch or turning something to change my bad luck being aimed at me to being aimed at everyone else, I wanted to shake their hand and thank them. This made a portion of what I had gone through recently worth it as this was completely unheard of. All I could think was, I'm loving THIS!

When I finally approached the wall of the valley, I noticed the wood pathway climbed up the wall of the valley just as the map had said. I got to the first set of stairs that started the path climbing the valley wall and I began racing up the stairs. Part one of phase two is done, I have gotten to the wall that had the path I was going to use. I hadn't been discovered yet, at least no one had been able to report my escaping. That's thanks to my bad luck striking the apes with a vengeance, which I am SEVERELY HUMBLED by! All that was left was to take the path and leave this stinking place and I will go on from there.

The apes really have little if any chance at stopping me right now, I am confident in that. Oh, they may have magic and numbers, YET neither they nor anyone in the Dragon Realm has ever seen the unstoppable force that's my unending bad luck at work! It can be lethal if you aren't prepared for it! I haven't seen any element or magic, black or dark that the apes have or anyone else that can compare to the evil my luck is infamous for! The apes don't have a prayer against something as malevolent as the luck that follows me MUWA HA HA HA! It could be considered a Weapon of Mass Destruction in its own rite for it just can't be beaten. I would know better than most, since I've been trying for years to beat that said bad luck and haven't managed to do so, only escaping from it killing me!

Anyways, I got up a good distance up the wall and had to come to a sliding stop just before a break in the path. I strain my eyes across the break in the path and could see the other side. It was to my observations somewhere between fifteen to twenty feet, impossible to jump that distance even for me. However, I wasn't going to give up after coming this far and come this close to getting my freedom back. I looked around to try to find a way to cross the gap to the other side and I finally found the remains of a pole that had probably been part of what had held the pathway.

The only problem other than being nothing to walking on, with the position of the pole, it was around seven feet from me. That puts the distance that had to be covered was eight or more feet to the other end and my whip was six and a half feet in length. So, the length of my whip wasn't enough unless I jump out and use my whip. It was a long way to fall should I miss wrapping my whip around the pole. This was a risky venture to say the least, life-threatening even still, there was no other way to get across the gap so I get one chance to do this. I have to do this right the first attempt for there wouldn't be a second try!

I backed up a couple of paces to give myself a running start for this leap and I took out my whip so that I would be ready to use it. I took a deep breath and leveled my gaze forward and focused on the goal of the other side. I broke out into a sprint going forward at the edge of the gap in the pathway. When I reached the gap I launched myself out over the gap and cracked my whip up at the pole so that my whip wrapped around the pole. I used my whip to direct my momentum towards the other side of the gap. I got to the upper part of the arc and I knew right then I would have to let go of my whip to escape. So I let go and kept going forward towards the other side.

As I kept moving through the air I saw I was going to fall short of the pathway I had aimed for by a small margin. No, I was too close to escaping to give up that easily, I will not accept that! Without thinking, I twisted one hundred-eighty-degrees in the air and put my hands in front of me, then summoned the wind element and shot a blast of wind to give myself an extra boost for distance. Feeling myself hitting the hardwood of the pathway with my back, I smiled broadly for phase two is complete! I got up to my feet and looked ahead to see a passage through the rock in front of me, my way to freedom! I entered the passageway in the rocks without hesitation and continued forward.

With me in the passageway, I was one major step closer to freedom however, now came the hardest part of the escape. I would need to go through the mountain and then descend down the other side to make my way from the apes. Then all that was left was phase three, the trek to Warfang, once I figured out which direction it was in. The distance I would have to cover was immense and would have its own set of dangers that I deal with lately on a regular basis. That isn't counting the fact that when the apes find out I'm gone, they are going to chase after me. That's the complications of phase three in a nutshell but that's what I have to work with and I'll take it.

I'm not worried if the apes catch up with me, what's worrying me is if the silent killers caught up with me. If they get to me then most, if not all bets are off on me having a happy ending to this horrible chapter of my life. The factor in this that would make the difference would be the distance I gained before they began chasing me, the more the better! So I kept up my pace that I was moving along the path I was going on that went upward towards what appeared before me, a pass between two of the mountains.

Once I came to the end of the passage at where two mountains met, I saw dusty plains below me. In the distance and what looked to be the other side of the said plains was what looked like rocky hills, half the height the mountains I was on were. None of what I saw before me was anything I'd seen of the Dragon Realm before now, but honestly, I'm in no position to complain about what's behind me. Whatever I may find ahead of me, my intuition tells me that it will still be a while before I see those I'd gotten to know here in this world. Yet another journey that I never asked for that will be lots of things, none of which will be easy, I can tell!

I sighed to myself knowing that it was going to be a sizable period of time before I would get a break or be safe to take one really. One glance below me showed me that the descent would be steep and an amount of work but standing around won't gain me any distance that I needed. I began down the path that went down the side of the wall of the valley. Nonetheless, looking up at the moon brought me relief as finally, I could measure the passage of time again.

There's a comfort in knowing how much time has passed in my opinion, because thankfully, no hell can last forever, it can be a very comforting feeling let me tell you. And before anyone judges me, with all the different views of Hell I've experienced and gone through, I know what I'm talking about! If the change in the position in the moon, that is if the moon here in the dragon realm is the same as the one on Earth, I used it to estimate time. I can't say for sure if the same rules apply here that work on Earth for the same laws of physics back in the human world tend to be a hit or miss here on if they apply or not. If it was the same as on Earth then, it took me hours to make the descent down the mountainside.

I barely paused at the edge of the dusty plains, just started jogging over it towards the rocky hills, hoping there was something or a group that I could work with that weren't apes. Was I getting any closer to Warfang as I would like? I would doubt it, the apes as much as I could tell had taken me south from Hyrule and I'm guessing easterly. Should that be true, then I'm getting farther away from Warfang, but at the moment, there is a freaking crapload of apes between me and Warfang right now and far closer to me than I like. So, priorities first and get away from those that got close to killing me I say, then I can work on figuring out how to get to Warfang.

It was getting close to dawn, in fact, the sun was starting to light up the horizon by the time I was getting within respectable distance of the rocky hills. I also believe that the moon's movement might work the same as Earth's moon, but it had taken longer, so long night here I guess, but I could be wrong. I picked up the pace a bit as I would prefer to be over the hills before sun up so that there was the least sight of me for the apes to catch. The sun was peeking over the horizon when I reached the hills and was over them before the sun was giving a reasonable amount of light to be called the start of the day.

On the other side of the hills was a sea of trees, but that was what I get so I entered the forest and kept going forward. After more than an hour, I came across a spring and I decided to break for a bit to catch my breath, drink water and see if I can get some food. There has to be something in this forest that would be better than what garbage I've been forced to stomach for my stay with the apes. The spring water was the best water I've ever drunk that I can recall and I was grateful for even this small thing. I then found some fruits that Spyro had shown me were okay to eat and I gobbled those down.

After my break, I continued forward through the forest hoping that I would end out somewhere sometime in the near future. Yet as the day dragged on, I lost track of time in general that I had been trekking through this forest. But it's been long enough to know I would really like and prefer a change in SCENERY! I'm getting déjà vu for I had been in much the same situation as I was now when I got to the Dragon Realm. The real difference is I wasn't be treated to the torture that is IC rambling about whatever, mercy to me.

I was questioning if these trees, whatever kind they are were some kind of weeds or something. Were that the case, then I have got the perfect way to exterminate them, what I like to call me using 'Fahrenheit 451'. That just means I would use the fire element to create the largest forest fire anyone has ever seen to bring this forest down to ash! And if some kind of brown bear named Smokey comes along saying something about forest fires, then I'll just say 'welcome to my barbeque!' and he can do what he wants from there.

The longer that I was in this forest, the more irritated of the scenery I became. It could be because I had been stuck in a dark cell for who knows how long that repetitive scenery is irking me so. But I was keeping my irritation in check as there were no apes attempting to kill me right now and I would take that. The good thing thus far is at least by what I can tell, my disappearing act still hasn't been noticed as of yet. That's one of the few reasons I hadn't kicked off the barbeque I mentioned and in a way that would be seen for miles!

Continuing my trek in silence for a while and with day upon me, my escape was bound to be noticed soon. I was about to start to run on borrowed time and I hate running on that for it was stressful I can tell you. I kept up the brisk jog I was doing trying to get as much distance as possible between me and the apes. That hasn't been easy as I'm still in the recovery process from my forced stay with the apes, yet I was doing my best right now and that's what counted. As I really hoped that meant that I would be getting out of this forest sometime soon as I was coming into a larger clearing in these trees.

I would have jogged through and keep going, but I felt a tingle go down my spine that I knew all too well. I instantly slid to a stop kicking up dust before beginning a scan around the clearing, that tingle had told me one plain fact, I wasn't alone! If there is one thing I have learned in my life, especially in recent weeks, was not to ignore such tingles. If I did, then there tended to be dire consequences that followed and those are never nice. I studied the clearing carefully, could tell I was being watched by something or someone. My left hand began to move slowly towards my newly acquired sword.

Could I have been unknowingly followed by apes or worse monkeys? That's unfortunately possible even if I don't want to admit it though unlikely as even the silent killers can't escape my senses completely. They may be able to hide exactly where they are, but not their presence and that was still enough to give me a warning. It was as I was looking around, I heard a snap of a twig breaking in front of me and to the left and I drew my sword for the first time in response. This sword as I had seen before had a curious small circular quarter arc downward before the blade was as a normal katana. The blade itself was about thirty-eight inches in length and seemed to be made of some kind of steel that I had not seen before. The hilt was blue and about ten inches in length. The blade was extremely well balanced, so much so that I wouldn't be at all surprised if someone could balance it perfectly on a needle if the position it right.

I kept scanning around trying to find the ones watching me for I could tell there was more than one, most likely three, maybe even four but I couldn't be sure. The silence was only deepening as I attempted to locate whoever was hiding. I decided to break the silence in hopes of getting a response that would help me find out who was there. I literally didn't have the time to waste on this, I was in a hurry with the predicament I am currently in. The apes were going to be chasing me soon enough, and I don't want to give them a handicap! "Okay, I know your there," I stated clearly. "I have not got the time to stop and chat right now so, I will be quick. Who are you and what do you want?"

My answer was silence at first, so I just waited though I hadn't the time to waste on waiting long. Still, common sense and caution in mind as I like to have them, I settled into a defensive position. "Who and what are you," said a voice ahead of me.

Okay just from that voice I could tell a couple of things. First, the speaker was a female, the second was by the manner of speech, specifically, the clarity and enunciation said that they're definitely not an ape and unlikely a monkey. Third, by the direction the voice came from which was directly ahead of me, the owner wasn't the one who had made the twig snap as that had come from somewhere to my right. It went to confirm my previous suspicion of the being multiple beings watching me be correct. "It may be normal around here to demand someone's name and get it, but for where I come from it is common courtesy to give one's own name before expecting another's in return," I replied. "So, perhaps we can dispense with the superstitions of one another and come out and introduce ourselves in a timely manner."

This was a risk for me to spend time on whomever these beings that were watching me, time is of the essence for me right now! It's time I could be using to get away from the apes and silent killers who could and are probably tracking me down. However, something in me told me perhaps this group could help me not be dragged back by apes and I would very much like not to be forced to go back to them. I decided that I would give them a chance and see what would happen, I can always sprint in a different direction and lose them in this sea of trees if need be.

For the next few minutes as I was listening as I heard whispering between those I assume the ones watching me. As they whispered, the impression that the party didn't know I could hear everything they were saying to one another. So clearly, in fact, they might as well have said it to my face directly. That's what I get for having very keen hearing that's amazing for eavesdropping and not just for sensing my opponents. I was also unintentionally eavesdropping on them, "What do you think? Should we listen and do what it," there was a pause by the voice from before, "whatever it… he… says?"

I would hazard a guess the speaker would be the leader of this bunch however many there are. I'm not sure I like to be referred to as it, but as humans are unheard of in the Dragon Realm, I can understand. And again, the voice was feminine, and her voice had a uh, musical quality to it, that was the best way I could describe it. She had a nice voice for whoever, or whatever she is, I'll admit that I can't say the way I feel that way. Plus, there was also something else I couldn't place… much the same feeling you have with déjà vu. There was something about that voice that was… somehow familiar, but for the life of me, I can't say why. And with a voice like this female has, I relatively sure I would remember where and when I've heard such a voice yet, I may be hearing things. With what I'd gone through lately that was entirely plausible even likely, torture can do that. I don't know what all the effects those apes and their actions had on me yet, I'll take stock when I get the time later when I'm safe and sound!

"It could be tricking us," said a different voice that was male. "I say we attack him first then we get the answers to our questions."

Oh great, the attack first and ask questions later type! That doesn't help me, my dilemma or improving my standing. Nope, I don't get along well with those kinds of people often, however, if they do attack me, then I wonder how they intend to get answers if they injure me as I'll probably be unable to answer, the fallacy of that track of logic. The creature in question that had made the suggestion was a male by the tone and pitch of the voice and if I was guessing correctly was still not an adult quite yet. His voice broke at random intervals denoting that he's going through the voice change of puberty if whatever he has such an event in their lifetime.

"C-come on, why n-not listen to what i-it… he has to s-say," said a jittery feminine voice.

Yet another female in this unknown group of whatever creatures I'm in the company of. A slightly higher tone and pitch of voice than the first one, quieter too as it happens. She stutters up a storm… I wonder why?

So, as it stands for me, I've one vote to listen and one vote to attack me. Well, at least that is better than what I would get with the apes, they would be unanimous in attacking me, no real question there as they had already done so… more than once. But I have earned that reputation with them now so, it's to be expected I suppose. The decision, however, was made for us all by one happenstance which I doubt any of us expected. That would be the event that happened as follows, there was a loud snap of wood, followed by a loud cry, ending in a crash accompanied by a cloud of dust. As the dust and dirt that had been kicked up, cleared I saw a silhouette of… a dragon?

Upon closer and longer inspection, I found myself looking at a black dragoness by the overall figure, who I would guess was a bit younger than me though not by all that much, less than a year maybe. Around my age in other words, from what I have learned from being around dragons, you can tell their age by height and length, teenagers tend to be below nine feet with the height and less than ten feet in the length department. She was to my best estimate around six feet and eleven inches in height with a full length of seven feet ten inches. Now, I've seen numbers of dragons and dragonesses during my short time here in the Dragon Realm and this one was not like any of the dragonesses I've seen for she's for lack of a better and nicer terms 'different'. The female had black scales the shade of obsidian with a midnight blue underbelly and wing membranes. Those are the standard differentiating colors that dragons have in common, the scales, underbelly and wing membranes.

The odd thing was by the look of it, where her horns should and would normally be, namely on her cranium was what looked like off white stumps where horns might have been. By the somewhat jagged patterns on the top of the stumps, her horns had likely been removed by force. Oh dear, I kept studying her by leaning to my right and glanced behind her as I had learned to do with dragons at her tail and found there was no blade there at all, in fact instead there were horrible scars at the end instead. It's becoming apparent that her tail blade had been removed by forceful means and painfully like her horns I would guess. This is getting real awkward, real fast, I felt pity for the dragoness, with the scars and things missing. I mean, she really did look a little younger than me, which still makes her a teenager for goodness sakes! Yet, she had suffered such harsh things already in her life. Of all people, I CAN sympathize with such things as my life is a kind of testament of similar ideas. For some, unfair as it feels, life can be hell in ways words just can't say!

My mind was snapped back to the present by the dragoness as she groaned raising her head and our eyes locked with one another. I noticed her eyes were the color of sapphires, which were quite pretty. Silence hung in the air, I smiled hoping that it would comfort her and show I wasn't anyone to be afraid of. But alas, the reaction I received was the opposite of what I was going for. Her eyes suddenly went wide, and her pupils shrank to slightly smaller than my thumb. She screamed quietly in terror while she crawled backward away from me. My expression shifted from a smile to one of worry and slight surprise for I hadn't expected her to freak out or be scared of me!

Is there something wrong with my face?! With however long I was imprisoned by the apes, it was a possibility that my appearance is horrendous right now. Still, I'm not one to give up at the first signs of trouble or difficulty, I thought that perhaps speaking to her might help reassure her. But then again, it's just as likely to make things worse than they are now and blow up in my face. Well, it never hurts to try, here I go, "Um, hi there, are you okay? That was a bit of a nasty fall," I asked as kindly as I could.

The dragoness's back made contact against a tree that had been near her when she had fallen and she just froze and stared at me with terror in her eyes. With the expression that she had, clearly what I was doing to attempt to comfort her wasn't working as I had expected. I was about to try something else to try to calm the dragoness, but something occurred before I could do so. That being a commotion in the trees and two other dragons came out and place themselves between me and the black dragoness. On reflex, my response was to bring my newly acquired sword to the ready. I'm normally on good terms with most dragons, but for those few, I haven't get along with it's better to be ready. Terrador had proved that to me without any shred of doubt and I was not in the mood to go through something like that again.

I thought I was ready, yet that was before I got a good look at the other two dragons. The male dragon which I assumed had been for attacking me as his figure was bulkier and then he had his haunches raised readying for an attack. He stood at seven feet and had a length of seven feet nine inches. His dark grey scales reminded me of the color of heavy storm clouds during a thunderstorm and then his underbelly and wing membranes were crimson and his eyes were the color of harvest gold. I had to say he had the most interesting mix of coloration I've seen in a dragon thus far. The dragon also seemed younger by a year or two than my age in comparison to other dragons I know. But he wasn't what made me halt in my actions, that would be the other one.

The other to be between the black dragoness and me was a second dragoness according to her overall figure. My gaze focused on the dragoness and I froze on the spot and at first, I seriously thought I was seeing Spyro for a couple of seconds. I was for a moment happy as the last time I had seen Spyro the two of us were recovering. That was until I noticed the difference in figure, build and other small things. She was thinner than dragons, yet she wasn't petit, her hips and shoulders had the same width but her midsection was thinner than her hips and shoulders. So, with the streamlined body and had a kind of 'hourglass' figure somewhat I guess you could call it.

She probably had the most amazing figure over all of any other dragoness I have seen yet! What the… where did that come from?! Um, anyway moving on, the dragoness had a height of seven foot two and her length was eight foot five inches. She had purple scales that were only a slightly lighter shade than Spyro's, but you had to look really hard to see the difference in shade. Her underbelly and wing membranes were the same gold color as Spyro's though. Her head had slightly different proportions than Spyro had as well. Her head was longer from back to front than my purple friend, but also thinner, more streamlined, like Cynder's head to an extent… like the rest of her body. There was a bit more curve in her cheeks. And then, her horns went straight back where Spyro's go more to the side and his curve down a little and then up and hers just curve downward slightly.

She appeared to be the same age as myself surprisingly, yet it was her eyes that held me spellbound for they were as azure blue as the sea. I'll openly admit to myself, I thought her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! For some reason beyond my understanding, her eyes were drawing me in, and I really didn't seem to care that they were. I couldn't take my gaze off her, she was absolutely gorgeous even if she's a dragoness and I'm a human. I've every right to say another of a separate species is good looking and maybe to an extent… attractive.

The other 'thing' about this dragoness and for reasons beyond my comprehension, like the feeling I had with her voice, I was experiencing the same emotion just looking at her. It doesn't make any sense at all, I've never seen her before DANG IT! What's this unknown and unfamiliar feeling that is coming from my heart?! It feels like… what comes after really weird dreams that make no sense either, like I should know something. That has never has changed no matter how many times those dreams come to me.

As I was… well, not openly gawking, but given some more time, I would likely be doing so, the logical part of my brain decided that I needed a swift kick to the rear and delivered just that. That got me to focus back on the situation at hand now that my discipline had reasserted itself. I needed to get them off the defensive if I was to talk to them in a productive manner. Meaning, I couldn't give into stray and unneeded thoughts at this time! Sighing before taking a deep breath hoping and praying that this wouldn't blow up in my face, I put my sword back in its sheath and brought my hands to my sides, "My name is Saber," I said. "I am a human. Who might you all be?"

The dark grey dragon didn't lower his hindquarters at all, still suspects me of being a danger it would seem. Oh, this reminds me so much of the relationship of Terrador and me… and that hadn't done much good for me, just wonderful! That's unfortunately, popular opinion among those I've met at first, probably due to the fact that I loosely resemble the apes. Once again, I curse having the same genetic family origins I have with apes! The purple dragoness looked at me curiously while the black dragoness perked up at my statement, yet not in fear, but in recognition of some kind. "A Human? T-the Elder h-has mentioned that word i-in the stories h-he tells," she said.

"Tarra quiet," the dark grey dragon snapped.I, on the other hand, was taking in what the black dragoness 'Tarra' had said. Humans as a race or species are actually known to dragon kind? It might be just in stories or legends, but some fact of truth from those stories had to come from somewhere, perhaps humans have been here before or dragons have been to the human world. It was an interesting thought and conundrum, I had to admit, but the dark grey dragon spoke up again interrupting my musing, "How do we know if it is telling the truth?"

Ah, suspicions of deceit and dishonesty, still such a common view of me that others have. Well-aware that I shouldn't take this as a personal insult as this dragon has never met me and I would likely do the same in his position but doesn't mean it hurts any less to be seen this way. After saying that the grey dragon opened his maw and pointed it at me, and I saw red energy appearing in said space. Uh oh! TIME TO DE-A** THE AREA WITH THE QUICKNESS!

On pure reflex which I had developed from past experience, I rolled out of the way of the shot of the element of fear and I came out of the rollback to my feet, yet still in a crouch. The dodge was good, but my ears hadn't much appreciated the loud blast of sound, yet I would manage. The dragon and dragonesses were just staring at me in surprise and I was wondering what they were so surprised about. The dragon had shot his element at me, who in their right mind would just stand and take that knowing dangerous things are coming at you when you didn't have to? I'm certainly not about to be stupid and take that kind of punishment without extremely good and viable reason! I've had enough punishment that I'm still recovering from to last me for a while thank you! Still curious as to their surprise, I asked them about it, "What is with the looks on your faces," I posed.

It was the dragoness that had been called Tarra that spoke up, "H-h-how did y-you do t-that," she asked.

The question that came to my mind was, 'What the hell is she talking about, damn it?' However, my brain automatically filtered and cleaned it up to not have cursing or profanity, an acquired habit that. "What are you talking about," I returned.

"Y-you moved f-faster than a-any ape I-I have seen a-and y-you moved l-like you knew w-what was c-c-coming," Tarra answered and it was that which helped me realize what Tarra was getting at now even with her stuttering.

"Oh well uh, do you really expect me to just stand and take an elemental shot? I would rather not take that kind of painful hit at the moment thanks." I took a moment to think, "Although, I guess I have improved my dodging reflex during my time around dragons, especially during my time in Warfang."

All three dragons stared with further surprise, which still didn't make sense to me. The purple dragoness spoke next who I still didn't know her name for but, for some reason, the letter L comes to mind. The thoughts that were coming to mind were getting really weird to the point that it's creepy, "You have been to the legendary dragon city," the purple dragoness queered.

I nodded in response, "Yes indeedily, why," I posed.

The dragons looked to one another before the purple dragoness answered my question, "Well, we have all heard of the dragon city Warfang, but none of us have been there. Some even question if it actually exists and is not just a story," said the dragoness.

They didn't think that Warfang actually exists, just how far am I from the place? I'm becoming worried about my current position, "Oh it does exist, rest assured as I have been there personally," I replied.

There was a silence that followed as the dragons seem to consider me and what I had said. The purple dragoness nodded slightly appearing to have come to a decision. And so, comes the veridic on me from the judge and jury, "Okay, I trust you, for now, my name is Lara," she said.

I felt a slight twinge of pain in my head at hearing her name but attributed it to delayed pain from my time with the apes. Those primates give me such a headache and that's much more believable with that they do. The dark grey dragon seemed to take umbrage to 'Lara' trusting me, "Lara, we know nothing about it," he snapped.

-Lara's pov-

This creature was different than any I had encountered before, certainly not like your average ape. He was shorter than me by a paw width or two which was below what apes tend to be with height. He had no fur other than the patch on the top of his head and that was an unusual color for apes being a dark yellow color. When I looked at his eyes they were the same blue as the sky, yet they held no violence like apes nor were they lacking in intelligence. From the scent that was coming from him, I could not decide what it was for it was different and yet, there was something about it I could not place.

He had even evaded Fredrick's attack though he shouldn't have done what he did, yet this Saber had dodged. Then there were the things he said, that he had been to the dragon city Warfang was… I do not know what to think. I considered whether it would be wise for us to give Saber a chance for he did not seem to have any bad intentions and he had put his weapon away. So, I believe it should be all right, "Okay, I trust you, for now, my name is Lara," I said.

Fredrick took umbrage to my decision of trusting Saber, "Lara, we know nothing about it," he snapped.

Fredrick has a point that we know little about Saber, but it was obvious that Saber is not like any of the apes we had seen. I turned to Fredrick and shook my head, "He," I emphasized, "is different than an ape that much is clear." Then I exhaled, "If it makes you feel better we will let the Elder make the final decision, does that satisfy you Fredrick?"

Fredrick nodded in agreement before I turned back to Saber and spoke, "Well then, come with us, that is unless you have something else pressing," I posed.

Saber snorted, "As long as I am a large distance away from apes for a while, I am good with whatever. So lead the way Lara," he returned. The four of us headed off towards Carona where Arkanis could decide what would be done about Saber.

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 25 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	26. Meeting the 'Elder'

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 26: Meeting the 'Elder'

-Neutral pov-

It is said that some meetings are fated to happen whether the participants knew it or not, and it is normally later that those that meet realized the significance. In this tale thus far, the meeting of Saber and Spyro can be seen that way by some and events that came afterward would agree. However, after Saber escaped from the ape camp/city a meeting of fate occurred that was not foreseen. And this encounter would change the course of Saber's life in ways he would never have predicted. Or perhaps, instead of meeting the encounter should be called a sort of reunion of a kind.

-Saber's pov-

I was trekking along in step with the dragon and the two dragonesses and as we kept going along in relative silence and it's very awkward. I noticed as we went along that all my traveling companions would steal looks at me as we walked. Fredrick kept giving me dirty glances that were obviously saying Fredrick still didn't trust me or really think much of me yet. Hope that doesn't last for too long a time, Fredrick seems to be a good dragon at heart by what I've seen thus far.

Tarra, the black dragoness was keeping a minimum set distance from me. I don't know if it was me personally, but I very much doubt that it is. I'd gotten the impression that Tarra had experienced trauma of some kind in the past and, due to the said experience she took great lengths not to get close to others almost reflexively. There were signs that her body language was saying loud and clear so, the way she reacts was probably a kind of coping mechanism of sorts. That has me feel even more pity for the poor dragoness, now that I had seen and understood the likely reasons why she had reacted as she had in our previous encounter.

Then there was Lara the purple dragoness, the quote unquote leader of the bunch. I found my eyes kept going back and settling on her out of all my new and unexpected traveling companions. It WASN'T in a dirty or sexual way, I've just met her for freaking sakes! I don't know what it is about her, but I can't seem to keep my attention off her for very long! There was something about her that nagged at me… Like I should know something, yet I haven't the faintest clue why.

Lara herself had an incredible figure, I can't deny that! The way her hips swayed ever so slightly as she walked, the hypnotic wave of her tail… what am I THINKING?! This has never happened before with a girl and for it to be a female of a different species no less! Relatively speaking, the only reason I was able to keep focused at all, was my logical part of my mind kept giving me swift kicks to my rear metaphorically speaking on a frequent basis. Due to those kicks my self-control and mental discipline reassert themselves, I was able to focus on the matter at hand.

To say that I was beginning to get edgy as the silence continued is putting it mildly. I'm not one who tends to like silence as it gives time for my mind to wander into places I really don't like to go to! That is how I got to know about some of the dark ideas that Shae has that I don't like, it's the reason I don't listen to him anymore. Then there are places in my mind that are better left as they are and not touched and I'll leave it at that. Anyway, enough about this subject back to the current matter.

I decided to 'break the ice' and try to start a conversation and was about to do just that when my luck thought it would be a great time to have a laugh by making me trip over a rock that I had somehow missed. Isn't my luck a stinker? *High toned maniacal giggling!* Well, with gravity being the way it is and it does appear to be the same in the dragon realm as it is on earth. It has a universal methodical application that affect every single thing. So, I did an amazing pratfall forward and face-planted into the ground and buried my face a small margin. I couldn't help, but confirm that it would seem that my luck is back to normal criminal self. That meaning, I was once again the lone target of my bad luck once more! Oh well, at least it is fairly predictable, one of the few saving graces of it. I pulled up my head and lifted my face that was now dirt encrusted from the fall and following face plant.

I looked up to see the three dragons were now looking at me with differing expressions. Lara looked worried, at least I hop-I mean, think that was what her face was saying. Tarra looked surprised at what had happened to me. Fredrick just did a 'draconic eye roll' and I have to say, I was finding that the draconic equivalent of an eye roll was getting to be very funny, at least to me.

-Lara's pov-

As we were going along, I noted that Saber was looking between us though his gaze was sticking on me longer than the others. Normally, I dislike males staring at me for most see me as a prize or an object and I hate that. My mother had gone through the same she told me before meeting my father who had been different. And yet, the staring Saber was doing did not feel like those I have received from other males before. Such had not happened for so long now other than Fredrick and he did not have an interest in me any more than I did in him as a mate.

Granted, my situation with others is not entirely my fault, but I have helped it along to what it is now. Being born a purple dragoness was something I had to live with, and it has been hard to be so different than all around you. It used to be easier to handle, but that had been back before Azreyel and Koren had disappeared. They had been my friends and they had also been unique with them having white scales. Yet, ever since they vanished my life became much harder and more seemed to go wrong than right. Then mom had gone looking for dad when I was younger, and she never came back. Umbra and Tetras who had been like an aunt and uncle to me had been around for a few more years before they went looking for my mom. There has not been any word about them since and that was years ago that they set out. So, I have been looking after myself for some time now and while I do not mind that, it gets lonely quickly.

That is before one takes into account the responsibility I have placed on my shoulders as a purple dragoness, to defeat the Dark Master Malefor. It was what I had been training for, dedicating most time to, mastering the elements to beat Malefor. The years of doing that have made having and making friends more difficult for me. Tarra was one of the few I had and she had been through things that none should have to experience. If not for her and the promise I made to Azreyel and Koren, I might not have been trying so hard to the goal. The Dark Master had not been seen for years, he could have given up for all we know. The explorations that I did with others were one of the few activities I enjoyed for it broke the routine of life.

A crash snapped me out of my thoughts and I instantly looked over in Tarra's direction as she was accident prone. But when I saw that Tarra was fine, so I glanced around to see what had made the noise. My gaze fell on Saber who had looked to hit the ground and his face had been buried a bit. I blinked a bit as seeing this for I expect things like this to happen to Tarra on occasion. Saber pulled his face up and shook his head which got the dirt that came up with to go away. He then looked at Tarra, Fredrick and me who are all staring at him. I was a tad worried about him, I mean he had just crashed into the ground and that was unlikely good. "Um, are you okay Saber," I asked.

Saber focused on me and smiled back, "Oh yes, I am fine," he said waving a paw… or at least what he had where a paw would be. "This is kind of normal for me as it happens, so I am used to it."

This kind of event is normal for him?! How do such things become normal… true I have asked the same thing of Tarra and she had not given me an answer other than she did not know. "N-normal," asked Tarra.

The way Tarra asked that sounded like she was interested, but then there is none that is as accident prone as her, or at least she nor I have met any that were. Saber gained a bit of a confused expression, "Yeah, things like that happen to me because of my bad luck, it was incredibly inconvenient timing, in my opinion, I assure you," he remarked.

That may be a different description of the idea, but that certainly sounds like what Tarra has happened to her, a series of unfortunate events. In fact, Fredrick and I looked at each other first, then shifted to looking at Tarra who was gazing at the ground. Saber became even more confused, "Um, am I missing something here? If so please tell me," he said.

Tarra spoke up but, she mumbled whatever it was she had said so quietly that none of us could hear her. I would not doubt that she had said something about how accidents happen to her often enough. It is usually not her fault, the events just happen, "I am sorry could you repeat that, please? I did not catch what you said," Saber said.

-Saber's pov-

I had just asked Tarra what she had mumbled as I hadn't heard her even with my good hearing. Tarra didn't look at me as she answered, "I um, s-said that things l-like that happen t-to me a lot of t-the time. O-others keep their d-distance from m-me because of t-that."

Hold it, did that mean that Tarra has the same kind of luck as me!? I never ever thought there would be anyone, let alone that I would meet an individual that would have luck anywhere near as bad as my own! It was an interesting feeling I had to admit, yet I couldn't help but feel even sorrier for Tarra for I knew just how horrible some luck like ours could be. Still, it would probably be better if we get off this subject and go with a different subject as the current one is dull and dreary.

"Soooo," I began, "out of curiosity and as well as something else to talk about, how old are the three of you? I would be nineteen myself."

Lara glanced at me and for some unexplained reason, my heart skipped a beat along with the unidentifiable feeling I'm getting with Lara. It was this action that seemed to click in my logical side of my mind that explained some of what was going on. It certainly earned me a hard kick that nearly had me grabbing my butt from someone actually kicking me. It got my full attention effectively of course and right quick! The emotion I was feeling other than the one I couldn't place was infatuation. In other words, for some reason attracted to her, which didn't make sense! I'm human, she's a dragoness, there were inter-species dilemmas that came into question in this and in ways that I can't even begin to address logically and shouldn't be done anyway!

Sure, if you want to get down to the basics, I'm a male and she's a female, so granted, that fact plays its part as I'm firmly straight. But since we're not of the same species, the odds of success of cross-fertilization, the results probably wouldn't work I would think. So, back to the cause of the dilemma, why am I feeling attracted to Lara and an extreme attraction to her at that?! And then there is something about her I can't place for the life of me! I'm getting a baaaad feeling about this… yet, Lara didn't give me a reason to be worried much. This is probably just my carnal mind is messing with me, isn't it?! I shook my head to clear it and get back on topic as Lara answered my posed questions, "I am eighteen almost nineteen."

Oh, that's a plus, she's close to if not the same age as myself. I'll be nineteen... or at least I would be nineteen in a couple of months before I came to the dragon realm. And since then I haven't really kept track of time as closely as I usually did, yet I'm either close or already nineteen. Also, I haven't a real clue if the dragon realm even has the same length of time in a year as earth does, "I… I just t-turned… eighteen" stuttered Tarra.

Looking over to Tarra in mild surprised, since I hadn't expected her to answer me next or really at all. In fact, I'd expected only Lara to answer me out of the three as she was the most amiable towards me. Maybe there was a chance for me to get Tarra to open up to me and for us to become friends. Who knows what the future holds? For myself, I can't begin to guess and I would think she really could use friends for company and support. I say that as I have experience of the lack of such and it isn't nice. This for if anything else, to help her overcome her coping mechanisms that had been developed from her trauma, whatever it had been. I gave her a gentle smile hoping that would help her be less nervous around me.

I then, hear a grunt and turned to Fredrick to hear what he was going to say, "It is not like you need to know," he snapped.

Well, I was coming to expect that attitude from Fredrick now. He had made it perfectly clear that until further notice from him, we wouldn't be getting along on friendly terms, period, no arguments, and no compromising for me. Oh, we were going to get along well… not really though! "Fredrick is sixteen," remarked Lara.

So, Fredrick is younger than the rest, yet he acts or at least tries to act like an adult which says some rather interesting facets. My eyes went back to Fredrick who wasn't too happy at the moment of being circumvented, "Lara what are you doing? He does not need to know, so do not tell him," said Fredrick.

"I-I do not think he m-means anything bad… by… it" muttered Tarra.

I was glad for the umpteen times that I have an amazingly keen hearing for Tarra's sake, among everyone else's. She had at least looked at me and that was progress on becoming friendlier with one another. I still was surprised as it was the first time I had seen her eyes closer than five feet, they really were like sapphires and they were beautiful. Her natural voice, on the other hand, was on its own rather quiet though it was pretty too. Still, I think that when she is nervous, which was often if not most of the time I have been around her, she talks quieter and kind of mumbles. Lara moved over to her and seemed to be comforting her as I smiled back at her before I spoke to her, "Thank you, Tarra, it is nice of you to notice that I am not inherently evil. As for you Fredrick, you should stop being so outright paranoid," I returned kindly.

The three dragons looked at me with confusion and oh boy, they were giving me the 'explanation look' that the others give me sometimes. I guess now that I think about it, I did just use terms that dragons may haven't heard and so might not understand. I will never know how dragons get along the way they do without inference as a part of their language, I couldn't do so! But, I should help them as I do Spyro and the others, then the same response should do well. "What I mean by 'inherently evil' is a label or description that is put to one who naturally wishes to do things that are evil," I answered.

I took a deep breath before I continued, "Or in other terms, the said person will go out of their way to do things which is wrong, normally with the intent to do terrible activities for the sake of making problems for others for their pleasure and enjoyment. It is in the nature of those which are rightly labeled inherently evil to do that. I am not one that is correctly labeled inherently evil nor would I ever be." I then moved on to the other part they unlikely understood, "Then, 'outright paranoid' would mean that you are suspicious of everyone that you do not know well if at all. Actually, your actions remind me of an acquaintance of mine, yet back to the topic. The point is that I am not inherently evil or someone that you should be paranoid of," I explained.

-Lara's pov-

I glanced over at Saber at his question about age for a moment, curious as to why he would ask such a thing. I mean, he had said that he was nineteen, which would put him close to my own age, "I am eighteen almost nineteen," I answered.

"I… I just t-turned… eighteen," stuttered Tarra a moment later.

It was nice that she kept trying to be around others, especially with what she had gone through when she was younger. The apes had done horrible things to her, it is harder to see now, but the absence of her horns and tail blade are things she cannot hide. Tarra had to have been panicking when she first saw Saber with how much he resembled apes overall. Then the sound of Fredrick grunting drew my attention, "It is not like you need to know," he snapped.

Why must Fredrick be so difficult at times, he does this off and on, so I decided to help him out and answer the question for him, "Fredrick is sixteen," I remarked.

Fredrick glared at me, to which I gave a small smile silently saying, 'what are you having a problem with'. He simply hissed, "Lara what are you doing? He does not need to know, so do not tell him," said Fredrick.

I would have given a reply, but Tarra spoke up first, "I-I do not think he m-means anything bad… by… it" muttered Tarra.

When we stared at Tarra, she looked away and tried to make herself smaller and more unnoticeable, it is what she does. I went over to where Tarra was walking and stretched my right wing over her and gently squeezed. She was my friend and I do not like it when she is uncomfortable, so I was trying to help. Saber smiled at Tarra, "Thank you, Tarra, it is nice of you to notice that I am not inherently evil. As for you Fredrick, you should stop being so outright paranoid," he said.

I know that I wasn't the only one that was looking at Saber with a confused look at what he had said. What he had told Tarra overall was fine, but what 'in-hair-ent-lea evil' and 'outright pair-ra-noid' mean, I have not the faintest clue. I had never heard the terms he used, and they were odd to me, and I was about to ask, but Saber started talking again. "What I mean by 'inherently evil' is a label or description that is put to one who naturally wishes to do things that are evil." He paused then continued, "Or in other terms, the said person will go out of their way to do things which is wrong, normally with the intent to do terrible activities for the sake of making problems for others for their pleasure and enjoyment. It is in the nature of those which are rightly labeled inherently evil to do that. I am not one that is correctly labeled inherently evil nor would I ever be."

How could he know what confused and then explain what terms had confused us without being having anything said from any of us? I would have asked that very question, but Saber kept going, "Then, 'outright paranoid' would mean that you are suspicious of everyone that you do not know well if at all. Actually, your actions remind me of an acquaintance of mine, yet back to the topic. The point is that I am not inherently evil or someone that you should be paranoid of," he explained.

Again, how did he do this? Few if any can answer a question that they are not asked, it was like he was reading our thoughts, but that was not possible. We had all come to a halt on the journey back to Carona and we were staring at Saber, "How did you do that," I asked.

Saber looked over at me questioningly, "To what are you referring," he inquired.

I would not let that slide, "You spoke in odd terms and then you without any of us asking or telling you which words confused us, told us what they mean," I returned.

Saber's expression shifted to comprehension, "Oh, the odd terms, right. Well, it is how a great deal of the human language works. It is a language that relies on inference, both metaphoric and literal meanings," Saber iterated.

He kept going in his 'explanation', but I was getting lost the more he talked, for it was very different. "That means that the language itself relies on an understanding of the said inference or meaning." What he is saying is making no more sense than what he said before it was getting harder to even follow him. "As to how I knew which terms you needed an explanation on, the dragons I have met and befriended give me a look when I say words or phrases they don't understand. That look, I have come to call the 'explanation look' tells me that there is a need to explain what I have said. As for the terms, I knew there would be a need to explain, it tends to be easy once I take a second to think about what I said."

That was supposed to be an understandable explanation? Saber must not do this kind of thing often for he is not very good at making things easier to understand. "Um, what does 'met-a-for-ic' mean," I questioned as I had never heard of the word before.

The word met-a-for-ic sounded strange and even from the context of the word did not help give a hint as to what the word meant. "Oh well, it is a figure of speech in which a word or phrase that would ordinarily mean one thing in the literal sense but use the said phrase to mean or imply some other idea. In simple terms, it is a phrase that is used not by a literal meaning, but to imply a different one, thus making an implicit comparison," he remarked simply.

That is not that helpful at saying what the word means though I get the general idea of what he is saying, it still is confusing. Then he had implied that he had met other dragons, but since he had been to Warfang, that is a given. "You k-k-know other d-dragons," asked Tarra with her usual stuttering.

Tarra and I had been working on her stutter, but it had been hard going for a while, she just does it without being able to herself. With what the apes had done to her, she had started talking like she does to cope. Others had teased her though I had stopped them from doing so for all that long, it had been long enough for Tarra not to be able to do well around most especially those she does not know.

Saber turned to Tarra and smiled, "Yes indeed, they have really shown me you cannot tell who someone really is until you spend time around them more constantly. They are some of the first good friends I have had in a while because we have spent a great deal of time together and have gone through some really interesting times too. Ah the memories good times, good times," he replied to Tarra.

That implies a lot of things about Saber, many of them unsaid and sadder if anything. For him to have a hard time making and having friends was kind of odd in a way, for he does not come off like that. And there was something about Saber that was somehow unique to me and I could not say why. Yes, his scent was different and actually pleasant and sweet, it was unusual, for no other had registered like this to me. It made me more curious about Saber and the urge to find out more was very hard to resist. A harrumph from Fredrick returned me to the present since the gestures and actions that he was making were directed at Saber.

-Saber's pov-

An hour later when I noticed the signs that the trees may be thinning, my mood began rising upward with hope. Yet at the point, we came out from under the roof of trees, and I wanted to jump with joy though I held myself in check. I finally am out of that forest even if I still was tempted to hold a 'Fahrenheit 451' BBQ, still, I was stopping that urge from coming out. So, Smokey is safe in the trees, for now, that doesn't mean that it has been called off. I can always come back and have a roaring and merry bonfire roasting later, so watch out Smokey HA HA HA HA!

The four of us came to the top of a hill and I got one heck of a view of our destination which I had little information about. Below the hill on which we stood was a city that was bigger than Warfang, at least from the wall closest to me to the other side of the city that I could barely see says so. And beyond the city, I could see the blue of a large body of water likely an ocean were I to guess. However, I could be wrong as Warfang has height, where this place doesn't as much, but that was something that I could contemplate later. I was away from the apes and that was a high point that I won't deny!

The whole city that I was seeing was surrounded by a heavy wall very likely for defense and keeping out 'trouble makers'. There were three gateways into and out of the city and were the only ways in without going over and under the wall. If we were facing the 'front gate' and it faced east, then the other two gates that lead into this city were on the north and south sides. There was a great deal of the housing structures as far as I could tell throughout the city though no central area where the housing was concentrated. There were main streets that went from the gates to the center of the city with smaller streets going off of the main streets to the buildings were.

One of the other differences from Warfang was that there was a kind of canal system within the city that got water throughout the inside of the city itself. There were waterways that ran adjacent to the city wall that connected to the rest of the channel system and was fed from the outside I assumed. The smaller channels that went off the waterways and they went through the city, next to the roads and behind houses. All the structures were made of durable stone, and the was masonry well made from what I could see.

This was fascinating to observe this city was built as far as I could tell for surviving a siege for a long period of time. The designed layout of the city and the waterways proved this fact as any from the outside would have difficulty getting in. In the center of this city was a large building that looked sort of like the dragon temple back at Warfang. Overall I had to admit, I was impressed at this place as it wasn't what you would expect from the Dragon Realm. I mean I had gaped at the view of Warfang, yet I was stunned at the planning that had to have gone into this city for it appeared that more thought went into is than did Warfang.

I shook my head to get it out of the revelry of the city design and followed my companions down a path that went down the hill to the city. As we approached the gate, I looked up at it like I had at Warfang's gates and was amazed at the sheer size. Once again, I am reminded about the size difference between humans and dragons, they are bigger than us humans, I grant you that, it is just the scale is astounding! So, knowing that the scale of size difference was plain to see and very understandable, nevertheless no less awesome to behold. The city was much the same with the size as I looked around while we traveled through the city. Our group made their way to the center of the city to the temple-like structure.

We entered the temple and as we went deeper inside, I caught glimpses of rooms that looked rather similar to the one I saw at the temple at Warfang. We came into a large room, which looked like a room I had once seen in the temple at Warfang. The room, at least the one at Warfang, had been called the room of reflection and was below the council chamber. It had the same large basin as this room did, what did Spyro call it? The vision pool, I think?

I just stood by the door looking around taking in the room as Lara continued forward to the old dragon that was in the center of the room looking into the 'vision pool'. This dragon was old, I could tell with one look at him and when I say old, I mean far older than the Guardians. I estimate that the older Guardians like Terrador would be akin to late fifties early sixties range of age.

I may not know the average life span of dragon kind, but I'm sure enough to say that it is more than human beings. I mean I thought the guardians were old, to begin with, but this dragon could easily outstrip them in the age department if his appearance is anything to go by. The way he stood, implied that his posture had been better some time ago but had deteriorated with age. That was most likely due to his muscles have weakened over time and age so it would be harder to bare his weight as easily as he once could have.

His scales were a dull blue, they at one time could have been brighter, maybe a light blue yet I couldn't be sure in his case. His underbelly and wing membranes were an off white and like his scales seemed to have dulled with the passage of time and wear from whatever he had done in his life. I have observed that male adult dragons had a 'goatee' of sorts, yet this old dragon's 'goatee' was different from him, his was longer. It actually reminded me of a beard more than a goatee for it was white and not the dull blue as his scales were. Master Kai has a beard too and perhaps that was why I compare the goatee the dragon had as it brought images of my master's beard to mind.

His eyes were close to hazel, the dragon also had what appeared to be a pair of half-moon glasses perched on his snout. He had scars in several places on his body, marks that said he had lived an active life and one that most likely had fighting in it. His tail blade looked like a two-pronged blade made of crystal, but had quite a few chips in both blades, only further implying the idea that this dragon had fought many times. By the color of his scales, I would guess he was an ice dragon, but that is just a guess.

"Arkanis we have returned," announced Lara.

The dragon turned slowly to Lara and smiled, "Ah, you have indeed young Lara. Tell me, how did your explorations progress with this outing," he asked.

This Arkanis's voice was a baritone, gave me a similar feeling as Master Kai's voice does. It was soft but not quite in the fact it would have been hard to hear, kind of like what you would expect from a kind and gentle grandfather's voice if I ever had one. "Well enough, but we found an odd creature on our way back, we thought it would be best to bring it-I mean him, to you and see what you think," Lara answered glancing toward me.

Lara looking to me got Arkanis's gaze to shift to me and he studied me even if he was squinting slightly as he peered through his glasses, assumedly due to poor eyesight. We, humans, start losing our eyesight when we get older, I don't know if dragons have the same shortcoming with old age naturally. If this dragon was anything to go by, it is possible and likely that eyesight fades with age. I didn't know what to expect with this dragon, still, I see that his face implied that he was curious more than anything else. "I assume you are referring to your interesting companion by the door," Arkanis inquired.

Lara nodded at the question which I took to be my cue to introduce myself, so I took a few steps forward and bowed. I may be the only human in the dragon realm, but it would be most prudent if I make the best impression possible. Manners, no matter where you are, still are important! Master Kai had always told me that and I agreed with him, "Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Saber, Saber Boolock and I am what is called a human sir," I greeted.

Arkanis's brows rose slightly before he chuckled quietly, "Are you indeed? You have very good manners for one of your age," commented Arkanis.

"Master, be serious," bellowed Fredrick.

I glanced back at Fredrick, then back to Arkanis who had gained a look of bemusement, "Oh, why would you think that I am not being serious," he asked.

"He says he is a" Fredrick began, though he couldn't come up with the word human when talking about me.

"Human," I supplied that to Fredrick flatly. If he was going to call me something, it might as well by the correct term even if it wouldn't help me.

"Yes, a hue-man, but there is no such creature," finish Fredrick.

And Fredrick says that with me not more than ten feet from him, do I really come off like that? Do I really look like someone that would lie so easily? However, Arkanis rose a notch in my estimation with his reaction! Arkanis smiled as if he was talking to a child that was giving an incorrect answer. He, in the position of a teacher, was calmly helping the child understand the error and see the correct answer. "Hmm, just because you have not heard about a creature does not mean that it does not exist young Fredrick. As it happens, I have heard of the creatures that call themselves humans long ago. Nevertheless, Saber here is the first one I have seen myself," he replied which gave me a small bit of comfort.

After a moment though the implications of what Arkanis had said sunk in and I was shocked by them! He was the first dragon who had even heard of humans even if he had never seen one! That meant it was likely that humans had been to the Dragon Realm before at some point or that dragons had gone to the human world and returned. As amazing as this realization was to me, there were more pressing matters to worry about at this time. I needed to get back to Warfang as soon as possible, preferably before the army of apes got there! Yet, if it was just me against the ape army that I had seen… I'm not stupid. Were I to against numbers like that, my actions would be like a drop of water in a freaking hundred-gallon barrel! Let's say things wouldn't end pretty and leave it at that!

I really don't think I have a prayer of winning or even lasting long enough to make enough of a difference. Still, here and now there was an opportunity presented with me being in this place. If all the dragons here were to come and help, then the army of the apes would be much harder pressed to assault Warfang and be successful. Convincing them would be by no means easy, but nothing of value ever is! I snapped out of my thoughts at hearing Fredrick speaking, "He looks more like an ape," said Fredrick.

I felt the familiar surge of anger at being called an ape. I wasn't about to let that go without saying anything in response, "Oh for the love of," I growled. I didn't even realize when I switch from speaking English, which dragons seem to understand, to speaking in Japanese. "How many freaking times, do I have to say that I am not an ape?! Even comparing me to those dense and stupid primates is an insult I have a hard time taking. Then with recent events, I have to suffer through a hell that those very stupid primates put me through. It is just… aggravating!"

My breathing was hard from venting my anger, I hadn't vented like this for a least a year and it felt good to do so! I then took a deep breath and calm myself down as I kept telling myself it wasn't worth blowing up about at the moment any more than I already had. The chance to get payback on those apes will come, I must have patience if I'm to have my vengeance on them! As the saying goes, 'good things come to he who waits'.

I regained my composure before looking back at the dragons that I had for in my moment of anger forgotten were in the room with me. The said dragons were looking at me with confusion and with a look that I could only guess was them wondering. At what… well, I don't know, it was difficult to exactly read their expressions, but I wasn't seeing very good implications. Such reactions didn't make any sense to me, so I took a second to mentally rewind and replay the last few minutes back in my mind trying to figure out why they would have such looks. Yes, I could understand surprise looks at getting mad and ranting, but the confusion is one I don't get.

Although, as I replayed the scene back in my mind I realized that I had switched from speaking English to spouting Japanese. I had forgotten of the… 'glitch' for a lack of better terms that I developed due to an incident that a friend of mine and I got into and… actually, that is a story for a different time. By the look of it, the dragons didn't understand the Japanese language, good to know and keep in mind for future reference. I bowed in apology to the dragons and spoke to them in English this time, "I am sorry you saw that. I have good control over my emotions, yet I do have times that I lose my control and… well, as you just saw, I vent the said emotion heavily."

-Lara's pov-

Saber had just snapped words that I had never heard before, it sounded like he had been speaking a different language. Thus far, Arkanis had not said much other than he had heard of humans and that such did exist. Fredrick had argued but Arkanis had been calm and had been the teacher he always was. Yet, after Fredrick had compared Saber to apes, Saber had seemed to lose his temper a margin and that is when he started saying gibberish. I would have asked, but Tarra beat me to it, "W-what were you s-saying, I did n-not understand w-what you were s-saying at all?"

Saber shrugged, "Well that is not very surprising really, I was speaking in a different language," he replied.

He says that as if knowing and being able to speak an entirely different language is nothing out of the ordinary. The more I learn about Saber, the more mystified I become about him and yet, I still just want to know more. I cocked my head to the side slightly, "Different language, how do you know a completely different language," I inquired.

Saber gained a sheepish expression, "Well, I kind of picked it up from an individual I know and spent time around," he replied.

Okay, so this 'individual' is likely another species that Saber knows wherever he is from then. But why is it, that I am feeling irritated that Saber is putting things in what seems a vague and unidentifiable way? He and I do not know each other well, yet I am getting irritated that he appears to either avoid answer questions he is asked or gives an answer most do not understand. "Oh," I posed, "then what is your friend?"

Saber's expression for a brief moment morphed into a mix of surprise and confusion before it settled on a thoughtful look. He did not speak for half a minute, then, "Um well," Saber began, "said individual is human just like me, he is just born somewhere else than I," Saber seemed to hesitate, "was."

Why was there hesitation at the end as he had been I believe referring to the place he had been born? That did not make sense, where one comes from should be fine, none should be judged by it. And it did not seem like Saber was hiding anything, but it still felt like something was being left out, why I cannot say. "So then, humans speak different languages with each other," I questioned.

"Well yes, depending on where they are born," Saber confirmed. "The major areas of the world have different languages that the people there speak natively."

I would have kept asking more but Arkanis came in at that point, "As interesting as it would be to know more of how the human realm works, there are more important things to talk about I would think. If you do not mind Saber, I would like to hear about your journey that has at this time brought you here to us," he stated.

Saber blinked, "Oh okay, that should not be a problem though I recommend that you make yourselves comfortable, my story is not short," Saber returned.

Saber began his story and quite quickly I was left to just sit, listen and wonder what had taken Saber through the journey he had been on and why. He had gone through so much and yet come out of the events all right when I would think many would not. I mean, but what I was hearing, there were some that appeared to only make Saber's life harder, these 'Guardians' he speaks of being some. By what Saber said, they did not trust him even when Saber had given no reason for them to distrust him. Then this Terrador had gotten close to killing Saber for having a difference of opinion. Really, the only race from the Dragon Realm that had not tried to do him harm was the moles.

The apes had done the worst to Saber overall, which I would kind of expect, but not to the extent that Saber was telling. They had made multiple attempts to hurt and even kill Saber both while he was with a group and when he was alone. His stay in the ape's city that was apparently hidden in the mountains to the west of Carona had been horrible. Saber was kept alive but was regularly beaten to varying degrees before he escaped.

It was close to nightfall by the time that Saber finished summarizing his journey and I could not help but be amazed. The things that Saber had talked about were what one expects to hear from stories, not real life. And I was not the only one that did not know what to say about Saber's tale, Tarra and Fredrick were in the same position. Fredrick was looking at Saber with a little respect which was a nice change as Fredrick has a good heart even if it does not always show. Tarra was gazing at Saber with awe at the things he had told us, and I could understand. Arkanis was nodding at the story and seemed to be thinking, "That is an amazing tale, you certainly have had a rough journey to be sure," he said.

Saber nodded in agreement to Arkanis and I was of the same mind, then Fredrick spoke up at that point, "I am sorry about what I said before. I admit a story like that is very unlikely to be a lie with the details you gave. You have done things that prove that you are not dangerous to those here."

I smiled as Fredrick can be stubborn, but he tries to learn from mistakes he makes and this was an example. Saber's response was to blink and have an expression of surprise, "It is okay Fredrick, we all can misjudge others. In fact, it happens quite often as I have seen," he remarked.

My mind went back to a particular point or rather character Saber mentioned several times in his tale, that being Spyro the purple dragon. The others were still talking while I thought about this Spyro for if what Saber said was true, then much of my world will come crashing down. Saber mentioned that Spyro had told him that he had defeated Malefor the Dark Master. Should that be the case, then all my preparation and training would be for nothing and that thought was very unpleasant to me.

The years of training and work had been hard, it had been all for achieving a goal that I had always been told was my responsibility. I had given up lots of things for that work that I could have had and experienced because I was expected to. "You have to defeat the Dark Master," and "as a purple dragoness, only you can save us," had been what others have told me over and over. I lost count of how many times those and other lines similar had been said to me to get me to train and prepare while others my age played and did not worry. It was what was said to me when I wanted to stop and say that I could not do what everyone said that I was the one that would defeat the Dark Master. But if this Spyro had gone and already defeated Malefor, then what was all I went through for?!

I kept brooding upon this, it just would not leave me alone as I tried to dismiss the thoughts. There came the point that I just began striding over to Saber to demand the truth from him. Saber watched me come up to him and he was looking straight back at me, "The look on your face, says you want to ask something, so go ahead and ask it," Saber said.

"You said your friend Spyro is a purple dragon, right," I posed.

"Uh yeah so, is there a problem that my friend Spyro is a purple dragon or is it something else," Saber replied.

"And what you claim he said he did, is it true," I challenged.

Saber kept staring at me, "Well, as far as I know, it is, Spyro is not one to lie by what I have seen, he is horrible at the idea really," he returned.

I glared at him before I looked down and started scratching the floor with a paw in frustration as the truth had just been confirmed to me. All my hard work for years had been for nothing and wasted and that infuriated me to comprehend that. Did I hate this Spyro? It was not that I really hated him, it felt more like he tripped me while in a race that I had been preparing for. "It must be nice for him," I muttered.

"What must be nice for my friend Spyro," Saber questioned.

I was bitter and I admit that to myself, but I do not want to admit it out loud, "He has done such amazing things," I said but did not add 'which I was supposed to do and had been readying myself for'. "He saved the world," I continued though the bitterness was starting to enter my voice, "he is perfect."

I was sulking and I know it, yet I couldn't help it as my thoughts swirled around my head. There was disappointment rising in me but also fury and sorrow at being denied the opportunity that I had prepared for. And yet, Sabers reaction was to put one of his paws over his mouth and he looked to be trying not to laugh. I am hoping that is not the case for that would be very mean of him and I want to believe he is better than that. "Lara come on, you are being kind of rude," Fredrick commented.

Rude?! Fredrick has seen some of the preparations I have been making and to be told that someone else has already done the job, so I am not being rude! Arkanis seemed to be studying Saber as he was doing what he was, "I would assume you have something to say young Saber, please tell us," Arkanis suggested.

My gaze flicked over to Saber who removed his paws from his mouth and he immediately started laughing and I do not like being laughed at. I scowled at him as he continued to laugh, but after a few minutes, he stopped, "I am sorry about laughing like that, but it is just funny that you Lara think Spyro is perfect. I just could not help myself at the thought," Saber said.

I had to try hard not to show my fangs at Saber for that comment and I held in the growl as well. "W-what do y-you mean," asked Tarra.

"Spyro will be the first to tell you that he is far from perfect," Saber replied. "In fact, I believe, if I recall correctly, Spyro says that he is just a normal dragon just like any other." Saber shrugged, "Admittedly, he is a tad naïve on many subjects of life, but that is part of his charm. Still, he is a very nice and decent dragon."

I had enough of this, I could find… other things to do with my time. After all, by what has been said, I have all the time in the Realm to choose what to do since Malefor has been beaten already. Still, I glared one more time at Saber before I huffed and left the room deciding to go off and think about things.

-Saber's pov-

I finished my tale at the point when I was on the hill taking in my view of this city. Fredrick looked at me with a little respect at my story. Tarra just looked at me in awe at the things I had told them. Lara was also amazed at my adventures with my friends. Arkanis was nodding at the story, and seemed to be thinking, "That is an amazing tale, you have had a rough journey to be sure," the older dragon remarked.

I nodded in agreement for I at times had a hard time believing what I had gone through and survived. Fredrick spoke up at that point, "I am sorry about what I said before. I admit a story like that is very unlikely to be a lie with the details you gave. You have done things that prove that you are not dangerous to those here."

I blinked as I took in what Fredrick had just said as I hadn't expected an apology, being called a liar, yes, but an apology! It was nice of him to do so, no denying that, maybe he isn't such a stubborn dragon as I first thought, "It is okay Fredrick, we all can misjudge others. In fact, it happens quite often as I have seen," I returned.

"How d-did you do all of t-that," Tarra asked still sounding like she was in awe of me.

"Oh well," I started, "my training in martial arts has helped me a great deal in surviving here. I also have studied swordsmanship which is another plus for me." I paused wondering how to explain my luck, "The other thing is I am so used to my bad luck and have I have learned how to survive and avoid the minor problems that it brings."

I suddenly noticed that Lara was closing the distance between her and me, and once she had, she looked at me right in the eyes. Her expression was different from before it was serious and I can't for the life of me say why. Now, I would under other circumstances have been over the moon about this and over it in less than ten seconds flat about this action! Why I feel this way, I don't know at all! However, moving on, the way she was looking at me, it was much too serious in my opinion for this to be friendly. "The look on your face, says you want to ask something, so go ahead and ask it," I stated.

If she wants to know something then she should just ask, "You said your friend Spyro is a purple dragon, right," she posed.

I had no idea where this line of questioning is going though I'm very curious what it is she wants to know. Why would she be interested in Spyro, what does he have that I don't? Did… I really just ask how the closest one to a best friend is better than me in the matters of a male for a female to be interested in! And besides the fact, Spyro is spoken for and Cynder ain't going to let him go and she had proven that she would fight for him with Ember! Not that I blame her for holding on to the dragon, he is quite the nice guy even I have to admit that. So, what is her angle, "Uh yeah so, is there a problem that my friend Spyro is a purple dragon or is it something else," I answered.

"And what you claim he said he did, is it true," she said in almost a challenging tone.

I couldn't stop staring at her for that for this was questioning me if I lied and I hadn't, "As far as I know it is, Spyro is not one to lie by what I have seen, he is horrible at the idea really," I replied.

Lara just kept staring at me which shifted slightly into being a glare and it was starting to make me a tad nervous. Still, have no idea why she is being like this, Lara then looked away and started to scratch the floor with one of her paws. Okay, I'm totally lost here "Must be nice for him," she muttered bitterly.

I stared at Lara with slight shock, was she… jealous of Spyro?! I didn't see that coming, but why would she be jealous? I know I have trouble understanding the female gender and everything, due to me being a guy and my knowledge I had of the female gender or rather the lack thereof. Still, I don't see any reason for Lara being jealous. If anything, it should be the other way around and Spyro being jealous of her as she isn't being worshiped and have great things expected of her… Well, not as big at least. This is all just so confusing, dang it but I might as well ask what her issue is, "What must be nice for my friend Spyro," I inquired.

"He has done such amazing things," Lara said, "he saved the world, he is perfect. "

She thinks Spyro is perfect?! She couldn't be more wrong and Spyro will openly admit he isn't perfect… and really no one is. The feeling of uncontrollable amusement spread over my body starting to shake a bit, trying not to laugh at what Lara had said. I know I shouldn't laugh at her as she was being completely serious, but with what she said, I was having a hard time keeping the laughter down. Her view of Spyro and the truth of what Spyro was really like were vastly different! Granted, her view was biased due to the information she has, is just from me and not Spyro himself, but still, this reaction was comical. I clamped my hands over my mouth to further prevent the laughter from escaping me. While I was having my inner dilemma, Fredrick looked at Lara and spoke, "Lara come on, you are being kind of rude," he said.

Arkanis was watching me as I was struggling not to laugh with what I assumed curiosity, "I would assume you have something to say young Saber, please tell us," he suggested.

Well, he did ask so, I might as well deliver in the only way I can, that is to deliver the full package and nothing less and that comes in only two sizes, those being huge and OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I released my hands from my mouth and the laughter that I had held back immediately burst out of me. I managed to stop myself from dropping to the floor to roll around as I laughed, but I was still laughing loudly. Lara gave me a really dirty look as I was laughing. It took me a few minutes to calm down from my laughing fit. After I had calmed down enough to speak, I was able to tell them my reasons why I was laughing, "I am sorry about laughing like that, but it is just funny that you, Lara think Spyro is perfect. I just could not help myself at the thought," I remarked.

"W-what do y-you mean," asked Tarra.

"Spyro will be the first to tell you that he is far from perfect. In fact, I believe, if I recall correctly, Spyro says that he is just a normal dragon just like any other," I iterated. "Admittedly, he is a tad naïve on many subjects of life, but that is part of his charm. Still, he is a very nice and decent dragon."

Lara continued to glare angrily at me for a few more minutes and then she huffed at my reply. After doing so she turned on the spot and then left the room while I just stared at the door that she had exited through in slight confusion. I swear, no matter how hard or how many time I try to understand girls, I just can't! "Was it something I said," I asked.

Arkanis frowned slightly at my question before giving me a reply, "Please do not think ill of Lara young human. She has much to think about and assess for until today, we all believed the war with Malefor was still going on. The legend of the purple dragon bringing balance to the realm is still told here as much as I would assume it is or was elsewhere. Young Lara believed as she was a purple dragon that the legend spoke of her and many believed that as well. There has only been one purple dragon at a time in the history that is known until this generation. Then, it would be her duty to face Malefor and defeat him, so she has been training and preparing for that and much of the time of preparation, she has been alone, unfortunately. Then to suddenly be told, not only is there another purple dragon making two in this generation in total, which is unheard of. Add to that astonishing fact that the said purple dragon has already done the duty that Lara thought to be her own to bear. It is little wonder that she is confused and lost for many ideas and fact she thought she knew have been proven wrong."

The feeling of guilt washed over me after hearing Arkanis's reply. Lara had been preparing her whole life to do a task with everything she has, then to be told by someone, 'the job you have been preparing for is already been done, sorry'. That just had to hurt in ways that you couldn't see and while I couldn't understand that fully, but I could to an extent. Years ago, I had been practicing and preparing myself for what I had thought would be my first kendo tournament. I had spent months practicing as hard as I could even get extra time to train in where I could to be able to win the tournament. Yet when the day came, and I had arrived at the tournament I had been told that someone else had already been chosen to participate in it weeks ago and no one had bothered to say anything. I still remember the feelings of pain and disappointment that had swelled up in me when I had heard that.

I made the decision that I had to find Lara and apologize for what I had said, even if it didn't change the facts. I owe her that much, "I need to go, I will find the two of you later," I stated before charging after Lara.

I sprinted through the halls and corridors of the temple to get outside to the city, looking around hoping that Lara hadn't gotten all that far. Sadly, I couldn't find her meaning she was already in 'hiding'. To that, I say all that meant was I would begin to search for her! As I don't know Lara very well yet, I decided it would be better to be methodical about this as it would give me the best chance of success. I would search the city by grids that would be divided up by using the water canals as boundaries. That seemed the most efficient and effective to do this for the search. Lara may be good at hiding, I wouldn't know if she is or not, that's not the point of argument. The major point in this is she had never gone against one as good at tracking as I am! No one has ever been able to escape me yet and I don't intend for anyone to start now! It would ruin my reputation and I will have none of that! LET THE HUNT FOR THE PURPLE DRAGONESS BEGIN!

I took only two breaks during my search for Lara, those breaks being for meals, lunch, and dinner nothing else. They had been short ones so that I had the most amount of uninterrupted time searching and Lara had as little time to move to a place I have already searched. She might not move, but I couldn't discount the possibility she could. This search for the dragoness had proven at least two things to me, first is that this city is freaking huge, more than Warfang. And second, Lara is very good at not being found as I assume she doesn't want to be. Those facts didn't deter me, if anything, then it revved me up all the more! I love a challenge and Lara was providing me one, the tougher the task the more I am determined to succeed.

The sun had set and the moon was rising, when I had finally found her, she had been on the outer west side of the city on a roof of a house that faced outwards from the center. Of course, she had been one of the last places I had gone looking, she's smart and I'll concede that fact. It isn't a bad fact for a girl to be smart though, in my view, it has its attraction um-I mean, Lara being smart is a nice quality that she has. Yes, that's what I meant to say the whole time! The dragoness was lying on her back gazing up at the sky, but it's clear that she's thinking rather than stargazing.

I scrambled up from the ground level at the corner of the building to get to the roof and though I dislike climbing, I was going to do it with the work I put forth for this. My breathing became labored from all the work of finding the dragoness I'd done today along with the accent to the roof. But when I popped my head over the peak of the roof while Lara turned her head slightly, I felt the beginnings of satisfaction! After seeing me she stared in shock at seeing me now clutching onto the peak of the roof with my arms increased that feeling. "You know," I said huffing and puffing, "you are quite hard to find when you run off, I will give you that." I was forced to breathe in an out for a moment to catch my breath a bit, "Still, I found you!"

AH HA, VICTORY IS MINE! I found her and by the expression on her face, she hadn't expected anyone to find her, least of all me! Lara just continued to stare at me incredulously for a full minute before coming out of her trance, "How did you find me?! No one has been able to do that, even Tarra and Fredrick never have found me! And they have tried," she returned to me

Oh ho, so this isn't just a normal victory, it's an amazing victory! Anyways, I took the time to catch my breath before giving a weak smile. Oh if only she knew the lengths to which I would go when I am given the right motivation! The years it took for me to somewhat knowingly, but mostly unintentionally developed my drive! "I would suspect that I am more stubborn than anyone you have ever met. Not one to give up on anything that I start. So, feel free to run as much as you want. Am more than willing and I would even dare you to try. I will still find you in the end, I guarantee it," I replied.

"I have half a mind of testing that claim." Remarked Lara.

I smirked at the thought, 'oh please, go right ahead Lara', but being a gentleman that I am, I'll be nice and give her a handicap. She won't and can't hide from me even with one, but it's the thought that counts right? "Be my guest, I will even give you a head start since you are a girl and as a gentleman, I will give you the option if you want. I have always loved a good challenge, so bring it on," I challenged.

-Lara's pov-

I had been feeling miserable before and who would not in my position? I have been training for the day I would defeat Malefor and suddenly some strange being that you bring home comes and says the job has already been done. Why not just swipe me in the jaw and scratch deep while telling me that all my training and preparation had been for nothing. My life as it was leading up to is over, so what do I do now? I kept thinking, when I heard a scraping from below, raising my head to see what is making the sounds even if it was probably nothing. Yet, when I looked to see the cause of the sound, I was incredulous, for it was the human Saber climbing to the roof. "You know," he said huffing and puffing, "you are quite hard to find when you run off, I will give you that." He paused for a moment as he was breathing hard, "Still, I found you!"

I could only stare at him incredulously for a couple more seconds for he should not be here, how did he find me? No one has found me before, so how did he of all individuals do so? "How did you find me?! No one has been able to do that, even Tarra and Fredrick never have found me, and they have tried," I demanded.

He gave a weak smile still breathing hard, and that for some reason both annoyed me and yet gave me a somewhat warm feeling in my heart. "I am stubborn as can be and I am not one to give up on anything that I start. So, feel free to run as much as you want, I will still find you in the end, I guarantee that" was his reply.

He is underestimating me if he thinks he can catch me so easily, and if needed I will make him eat those words. "I have half a mind of testing that claim," I challenged.

Saber snorted to my reply, "Be my guest, I will even give you a head start since you are a girl if you want. I have always loved a good challenge, so bring it on," he returned.

I considered for a moment, would it be worth the time and effort I would need to put in to have fun with this human? No, I doubt it, I am too tired anyways for this day had been one of the worst ones I have had in a while. I sighed at that and laughed hollowly, "Yeah, no thanks. You probably would chase me no matter how far I would go as you were able to find me once already, it is clear you will not leave me alone," I snapped. I sighed irritably, "I was so stupid to think you were any different than any other stupid male! You are just as inconsiderate, as annoying and selfish." Then I glared at Saber, "So, what do you want then? Are you here to destroy something more? Make me feel more miserable than I already am? Laugh more at my expense? Too bad for you, I have nothing else for you to take away to make me feel worse than I already do!"

Saber frowned and sighed at my reply to him, which suggested to me that he was not going to leave me be, why will he not leave me alone? I was already mad at him as he was the one who had told me about this Spyro. I was getting really depressed just thinking about it all like the things I thought I knew were shattered. What more could he want to say?! Saber speaking drew my attention, "Okay look," Saber began, "my intention of telling you about Spyro was not to bring you down in any way and I am sorry if that is what I did. I understand you are not happy with what I have told you, so I do not blame you for lashing out at me even if it was uncalled for," he said. "However, I cannot say being compared to the guys you have met feels anything but insulting to me with your descriptions."

Does he really think that is what is irritating and depressing me? That is not my issue, it is someone else went and did the task I was preparing for, that I promised friends I would succeed at. If the ancestors ever let me see Koren or Azreyel again, then I cannot face them now that I had not done what I promised them I would. Saber kept going, "Spyro is my friend, and I like to talk about the good features and qualities that my friends have, it is just the way I am. Frankly, I wish I had some of the same qualities myself, it is one of the things that draw me to those I make friends with, the good qualities they have."

I snorted at his comment for what kind of lame excuse is that? It reminds me of Arkanis when he gives those lines of wisdom that he does, "It is your fault you are a selfish dumb male! And you sound like Arkanis when he teaches lessons, always look for the good and everything. It all sounds nice when you say it, but when you get into a situation that you try and do that, there is just," I paused. Should I be honest with him? Well, what harm would it do if I am, a sigh escaped me before I continued, "What good is there for me now that I find out I am not the purple dragon of legend. That has been my life and now I have nothing."

I lay my head back and was going to go back to my sulking when I heard Saber jump. I thought he had finally taken the hint to leave me alone but hearing commotion next to me I turned to look at what was going on. And I found Saber had not left but had slid down to be next to me, what was he trying to do? He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, "Well you are alive now are you not," Saber posed.

What is he getting at, "Yeah, so what difference does that make," I replied.

Saber snickered a little at my reply, so I shoved him softly with my forepaws to get him to stop laughing for I do not like being teased. "You think that you have things bad Lara, try for a moment standing in my shoes, which mean try seeing what things are like from my position."

He paused for a moment then continued, "You are in a place that you know little to nothing about. The creatures here are ones you hear about in stories but do not exist in the place you call home. You find that you can do things that you were not able to do before and you have no idea how or why that is. Top that off with getting injured and maimed along the way by creatures that back home cannot talk and are not something you worry about. Lastly, you go through being held prisoner by apes and wonder if you will ever see the light of day again," Saber glanced at me, "need I go on," he asked.

Wow, he does have it pretty bad, maybe I have been a little hard on him. I mean he was just the one telling the story, not the one who did it. With that being the case, I should do right in this and apologize. "Well, after hearing that it is hard to say my life is bad," I commented.

Then Saber said something I did not expect, "When the going gets tough, do not stop. You should not be so quick to give up and give in Lara," he said.

That one line snapped me to attention for the last time I had heard it had been the last time I had seen Azreyel. He used to say stuff like that as had Koren to keep my spirit up, so to hear that kind of idea again took me by surprise. I could only stare at Saber, "Why did you," I started but stopped. It had to be an odd happenstance, he could not be the same, he is completely different from Azreyel. Plus, if he was, he would have recognized me, so I guess this is my heart and mind playing a joke on me. I shook my head, "I am sorry for being how I have around you," I apologized.

Saber shrugged, "It is okay, but let me tell you something. You may not believe me, but if I told Spyro about the life you have, he would be jealous of you," Saber said.

I looked at him, my eye ridges raising as what he said sounded outrageous, "Oh really, I have a hard time seeing that, why would he be jealous," I questioned.

"He never asked to be 'the purple dragon of legend'," Saber started, "I imagine any more than you did. I mean, who would want to be famous for something like that and have the huge burden of such expectations set on themselves?"

I gawked a bit, how could he know I never wanted the burden, I have not told any other than a select few and he is not one of them. Saber continued, "Spyro never wanted the job either by what he said himself. Heck, he was raised believing he was a dragonfly, however, but he had the courage to do what needs to be done." Saber threw up his paws, "He actually hates crowds, to be honest, Spyro does not like the fame he gets because of him fighting his hardest. In fact, if you promise to keep this to yourself, I can tell you what he dreams to do now." I was curious as to what Saber would say, as he was friends with Spyro. What could the dream of the dragon who saved the realm be? I nodded my assent, so he kept going, "Spyro really just wants to have a family."

That is it?! That is all that the purple dragon who defeated Malefor wants! I stare in disbelief, "That is it?"

Saber nodded at me and I could not figure out how that worked. For some dragon so great to want something so simple, it just seems so odd. "That is what he wants, simple yet that is his dream. And that sly dog is already working on that said dream rather nicely with a certain dragoness, I will leave nameless for the time being," Saber returned with an odd tone.

Huh? What does 'sligh dog' mean, what is a 'dog'? "Um 'sly dog'," I asked.

"Oh um, a sly dog is a term of slang that is used for someone who is… 'doing very well' at things that are of an 'intimate nature' with another of the opposite gender normally," Saber said.

I process what Saber said and I understood what he meant, the feeling of my face heating up in a blush. Saber cleared his throat to regain my attention, "Anyway, back to the subject, you are still alive and so still have opportunities."

What would he know about my life? "Like what," I posed.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, that is for you to find out. That is one of the big questions of life, what do I do now? Only to whom it concerns can answer that question, no one else."

I looked at him curiously as he was very different from any male I had ever met. Most would just see me like some piece of meat, but Saber did not seem to see me like that. I felt my heart flutter at this thought, could I be developing feelings for this Human? Well, there is something I cannot quite place that is alluring about him and what is the harm?

"What," asked Saber.

"You are different than anyone else that I have ever met, you see things so differently. How do you do it," I inquired.

Saber seemed to consider the question, "Well, as long as I can remember, life or rather my luck has thrown its worse at me and I have learned how to take it and keep going. My teacher gave me a piece of advice when I was young that has stuck with me throughout my life. That is 'no matter what comes, keep moving forward'. That one piece of advice has gotten me through the many problems I have had to face, and I can assure you that problem number is not small at all," Saber said.

I smiled back at him as my heart beat faster and I had to admit he was not bad on the eyes. Yes, he is not a dragon, but variety is not a bad thing at all, "That is good advice to have in mind," I replied. I paused for a moment and thought about whether I should go farther. Well, why not? "Thanks for cheering me up, it is really sweet. You are not only the first male who has tracked me down but one who has tried to cheer me up without another reason for doing so."

Saber seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict and I found his reactions very amusing. He is very cute while doing so too, "It is no problem, you are nice and deserve to be treated as such, and it is only natural to want to cheer you up, ha ha ha," Saber was saying.

I began to inch closer to Saber, it was clear that I was definitely attracted to him and it felt completely right. I know I had been starting to go into heat though I was not in full heat yet still, I was drawn to this human. It felt somehow natural in a way so I will go with this. After a few more seconds my maw had contact with his and it was wonderful bliss to me. I had finally, at long last found a male that I liked and was not disgusted by, I had found a male that could be my mate!

-Saber's pov-

Lara appeared to be contemplating my challenge, but then sighed at that and laughed hollowly, "Yeah, no thanks, you probably would chase me no matter how far I would go as you were able to find me once already, it is clear you will not leave me alone," she said to me. I didn't get the chance to answer for my defense for the dragoness let out a frustrated sigh, "I was so stupid to think you were any different than any other stupid male! You are just as inconsiderate, as annoying and selfish," she growled at me.

Ouch! Lara after growling that line out turned to face me directly and the expression on her face was not nice at all! She was mad, "So, what do you want then? Are you here to destroy something more? Make me feel more miserable than I already am? Laugh more at my expense? Too bad for you, I have nothing else for you to take away to make me feel worse than I already do," she shot at me.

A frown formed on my face at her reply, her lashing tirade had hurt, it had cut me real deep! First, to be told Lara thought I was like other guys were normally something I would have had no problem with. Yet, the way she had put it, sounded like she hadn't met a good or gentleman like guys thus far, which is very sad for her. That means I'm being compared to pimps, scumbags, and idiots… great, that's just horribly insulting! Then she figuratively slaps me hard by asking what more I could take from her that I hadn't done already. To top this off, it had been me that had made her feel down in the dumps. I had already guessed she would be kind of mad at me as I was the one who had told her about Spyro, but I didn't think it was going to be like this!

She's really depressed right now and so, I'm forced into the role of doing damage control. It does come up from time to time, but this was worse than what I normally deal with. It's plain to see a lot of damage control is in store that would be done by me. The phrase, 'attacking the messenger' comes to mind though I would prefer 'hate the message and not the messenger'. No such luck with me, "Okay look, my intention of telling you about Spyro was not to bring you down in any way and I am sorry if that is what I did. I understand you are not happy with what I have told you, so I do not blame you for lashing out at me even if it was uncalled for," I stated.

Being compared to others is something I tend to ignore as it is an idea that is sent my way far more often than not. But for some reason, Lara doing the idea got to me, "However, I cannot say being compared to the guys you have met feels anything but insulting to me with your descriptions." I paused and considered how to say what needed to be said, "Spyro is my friend, and I like to talk about the good features and qualities that my friends have, it is just the way I am. Frankly, I wish I had some of the same qualities myself, it is one of the things that draw me to those I make friends with, the good qualities they have."

She snorted at my comment, "It is your fault you are a selfish dumb male! And all your talk sounds like, is Arkanis when he teaches lessons, always look for the good in a situation and everything. It all sounds nice when you say it, but when you get into a situation that you try and do that, there is just," she trailed off.

I doubt any guy in their right mind wants to hear a girl call them dumb… and did she imply I'm self-absorbed?! I'm no exception in not liking being called things as she has said to me, I'm not self-absorbed! I've gone to great lengths to separate myself from the douchebag category with Uncle Douchebag as prime motivation! Although I like the sound of her saying I sound like Arkanis, it feels more like a high compliment for that is like saying I'm like Master Kai and THAT'S an amazing compliment to me!

She had paused and sighed before continuing, " What good is there for me now that I find out I am not the purple dragon of legend. That has been my life and now I have nothing," Lara uttered.

Can this dragoness be any glummer? And what was that about a promise? You know, this would be easier if I were closer to her plus, my legs and arms will start to fall asleep if I stay where I am much longer. I hopped over the peak in the roof and slid down to end up lying next to Lara. She glanced over at me with surprise now that I was next to her within her reach. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky that now was painted by a sea of stars. A pep talk would be a wise thing to try, so here goes, " Well you are alive now are you not," I asked.

"Yeah, so what difference does that make," Lara replied bitterly.

I snickered a little at her response, she shoved me softly with her forepaws to get me to stop laughing. She seems to have forgotten the things that have occurred to me since I got to the Dragon Realm! It has been a flat-out miracle that I'm alive right now with the attempts on my life and the other crap I take. " You think that you have things bad Lara, try for a moment standing in my shoes, which mean try seeing what things are like from my position," I began.

I was organizing my thoughts on how to make a meaningful summary of what I've been dealing with. "You are in a place that you know little to nothing about. The creatures here are ones you hear about in stories but do not exist in the place you call home. You find that you can do things that you were not able to do before and you have no idea how or why that is. Top that off with getting injured and maimed along the way by creatures that back home cannot talk and are not something you worry about. Lastly, you go through being held prisoner by apes and wonder if you will ever see the light of day again," my gaze locked onto Lara's eyes, "need I go on," I posed.

Lara gained an expression of pity, "Well, after hearing that it is hard to say my life is bad," she replied.

I was going to leave the pep talk off there, when my mouth started moving on its own and spouting things that I wasn't telling it to, "When the going gets tough, do not stop. You should not be so quick to give up and give in Lara," I heard myself saying. I have no idea where that last line came from, but it does sound good and is something I tell myself often enough, so I'll let it go as it is. I agree with the implications of the line, I just didn't mean to say something like that… strange it just comes out without me thinking.

Lara was staring at me in surprise. Why I haven't a clue, "Why did you," she began asking, but then stopped, shook her head after a moment and continued, "I am sorry for being how I have around you," returned Lara.

"It is okay but let me tell you something. You may not believe me, but if I told Spyro about the life you have, he would be jealous of you," I mentioned.

Lara looked at me, her eye ridges raised, " Oh really, I have a hard time seeing that, why would he be jealous," she questioned.

"He never asked to be 'the purple dragon of legend'," I started, as Spyro had said that to me several times, "I imagine any more than you did. I mean, who would want to be famous for something like that and have the huge burden of such expectations set on themselves?"

Honestly, fame is way too overrated than most people think, and it is usually people that have any experience with either side of fame. Spyro gets the popular kind of fame, which comes worship and the like, whereas I get the unpopular kind that is associated with infamy. I kept going, "Spyro never wanted the job either by what he said himself. Heck, he was raised believing he was a dragonfly, however, but he had the courage to do what needs to be done."

That Spyro had thought himself a dragonfly made a little sense at first, but not much after thinking about it. For Spyro, it should have been obvious that he was different after one glance at a reflective surface. I simply threw up my hands, "He actually hates crowds, to be honest, Spyro does not like the fame he gets because of him fighting his hardest. In fact, if you promise to keep this to yourself, I can tell you what he dreams to do now." Lara nodded slowly to me, "Spyro really just wants to have a family."

Lara stares in disbelief, "That is it," she breathed

I nodded at her, knowing that simple yet fulfilling was Spyro in a nutshell for you. I can completely respect my friend for his dream alone, and that's before you take into account his humility which is huge! "That is what he wants, simple yet that is his dream. And that sly dog is already working on that said dream rather nicely with a certain dragoness, I will leave nameless for the time being," I said.

"Um 'sly dog'," Lara asked.

"Oh um, a sly dog is a term of slang that is used for someone who is… 'doing very well' at things that are of an 'intimate nature' with another of the opposite gender normally," I said trying not to say what I was meaning blunter than I already had.

I saw a faint blush come to her cheeks, so she apparently understood the meaning of what I had said. This subject isn't my forte, but I tried my best. Anyways. I cleared my throat before I continued, " Anyway, back to the subject, you are still alive and so still have opportunities," I told Lara.

"Like what?" she questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders in response, "I have no idea, that is for you to find out. That is one of the big questions of life, what do I do now? Only to whom it concerns can answer that question, no one else," I stated.

Lara looked at me curiously and I didn't know what to make of her expression, "What," I posed.

"You are different than anyone else that I have ever met, you see things so differently. How do you do it," she answered.

Okay, could this be a step up in standing maybe for me with Lara? Still back to her question for it is a complex one and I'll answer that the best I can, "Well, as long as I can remember, life or rather my luck has thrown its worse at me and I have learned how to take it and keep going. My teacher gave me a piece of advice when I was young that has stuck with me throughout my life. That is 'no matter what comes, keep moving forward'. That one piece of advice has gotten me through the many problems I have had to face, and I can assure you that problem number is not small at all," I said.

Lara smiled back at me, and once more my heart skipped a beat in response which doesn't happen often. Also, I was starting to have trouble thinking straight and these two signs were confusing me. What is going on here?! "That is good advice to have in mind," she replied. Why am I feeling like I should smack myself across the face for being an idiot right now? Other than having difficulty thinking straight, I've done nothing that can be considered so stupid. Lara paused for a moment and seemed to think about something, "Thanks for cheering me up, it is really sweet. You are not only the first male who has tracked me down but one who has tried to cheer me up without another reason for doing so," she remarked.

That took me by surprise, I mean, I know I'm for some reason attracted to Lara. However, by what she said there had been multiple male dragons making attempts to catch her attention. That brought a wave of burning anger to well up in me and it took me a moment to figure out what was happening. I was jealous, yet I shouldn't be and that just irked me more. How can I be jealous of other dragons having an interest in Lara, because that doesn't make sense at all! I shouldn't be feeling emotions like this at all about information of this kind! I don't have that kind of relationship with Lara, we met this morning for freaking sakes!

Although, I'm not saying it wouldn't be nice to have that kind of idea with her… No no no no, I shouldn't be thinking that! if I think of a simple subject that can't get me into trouble, I should be fine. A color, there's no way color can make me have strange thoughts, so then let's see, a good color… the color purple is really nice. It gets noticed and it happens to be the color of her scales… Crap, subject change!

You know, now that I consider it, maybe if it was just her and me then… Wrong direct for the subject change! Hold on, it is just Lara and me, so I guess it's… HOLY MOTHER OF… WHAT AM I THINKING?! I, the long ago was unable to think clearly, let alone straight any more. I banged the back of my head against the roof under me firmly to get those kinds of thoughts out of my mind by force. The sharp pain of the bang had helped clear my mind slightly before I spoke to Lara again, "It is no problem, you are nice and deserve to be treated as such, and it is only natural to want to cheer you up, ha ha ha."

Lara smiled, turned to me so that she was on her side now, then she started to slowly move closer to me. This is starting to get me REAL nervous about what was going to happen with her getting closer to me! The feel of the atmosphere around us was getting really mellow almost… romantic! My mind was screaming to move away and get space between Lara and myself immediately! But as I tried, my gaze fell onto her azure eyes I just froze where I was unable to break away from the stare. Lara just kept getting closer and closer and as she did I saw her close her eyes. …Is she about to do what I think she is?! NO NO NO NO I CAN'T DO THAT! SHE IS A DRAGONESS AND…

The thought melted and vanished entirely, all that remained was the feel of indescribable softness being pressed against my lips. I literally thought my heart had stopped as if I were dead! My eyes were wide, and both my pupils were the size of the head of a pen with shock as I stared dumbly at Lara's action. The feeling of Lara's lip or whatever dragons have pressed against mine was somehow liberating, Lara… was… KISSING ME!

It was like my mind had been whipped clean and become blissfully blank when she pressed her lips against mine. It was a wonderful feeling, there were no worries plaguing my mind, no thoughts saying how wrong things are, just wonderful, blissful emptiness. Then the soft feel to her lips was unlike anything I have ever experienced. I never thought a girl's lips would feel like this, certainly not a female of another species! I have never experienced this feeling and I wish I had deep down. I didn't know how long it had been before she pulled back with a quiet pop of our lips disconnecting. It was then I felt my heart start pumping again, going miles a minute, "Good night, hope to see you in the morning," Lara said to me.

I vaguely heard Lara giggle as she glided down from the roof while I just laid there frozen in a state of shock at what had just happened. I had absolutely no idea what kind of face I had at the current moment as I was still as good as brain dead. It took me a good ten minutes before I came out of my stupor. When my logical mind firmly asserted itself and began to take charge, I began to understand what had just taken place. It was then I felt and knew what kind of face I had, and I literally smack myself across the face with my right hand. I was slacked jawed, eyes wide much like a… love… struck… IDIOT! I am such a stupid idiot! What is wrong with me?!

For the first time, there was a girl… well, dragoness as is the case, but still she is a female who had shown an interested in me and what do I do? I pull the stupidest world class idiot look ever and it is to my shame! What is it about Lara that robs me of my ability to think straight at all?! I will need to take care of her! My ability to think straight even under the most stressful situations has been one of the biggest reasons I am still alive right now! My 'stay' with the apes was the proof of the concept to an absolute! That was the worst situation I have been in so far, being a 'prisoner of war' in a fashion. Yet I didn't fold under the stress and pressure I was under back at that time!

I really have no idea how to take this development and this is just the beginning of this situation. I can't see how this could get worse for me. I suddenly felt a shudder run through my whole body. I just realized how this could be worse! This thought came in the form of what crap I would be forced to take should IC ever, EVER, found out about this! He must never ever learn of this, I will never hear the end of it if he does! The others I doubt will give me much trouble about this. Actually, I have the feeling that they would most likely be congratulating me, at least I hope that was all I would have to go through.

This is just too much to worry about this late at night so I will think about it in the morning. Right now, I needed to find Tarra or Fredrick and ask them where I will be sleeping tonight. YES, for the first time in… however long I was with the apes, I get to not sleep on the ground, thank goodness! It didn't have to look for long before I found Fredrick and Tarra, or rather they found me to be more precise. "Saber where have you been? We have been looking for you a good portion of the day," greeted Fredrick.

Tarra was nodding, "You went l-looking for Lara, d-did you find h-her," she added.

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. What do I tell them of what transpired between Lara and me, should I tell them anything? Well, I think I know which answer I will go with, "Well, sorry about leaving you both to go looking and all, but I felt really bad about what I said. So I finally found her and apologized to her, that is all," I replied, as that's my story and I am sticking to it!

Nothing else happened between Lara and me! Some may say something else may or may not have happened during the time Lara and I were together! I say 'DON'T YOU BELIEVE IT!' It's an insinuation that no one can prove! If anyone says otherwise, then I deny all responsibility, involvement and any other way someone can think of to tie me to such rumors or accusations. It's crap and nothing else and I'll state that under an oath for the record!

"You f-found her," Tarra questioned.

Apparently, Tarra is surprised I found Lara and you know, I think Lara said something about me being the first to track her down or something like that. I nodded in response, "Okay then, well we were looking for you since you ran off before you were told where you will be staying," said Fredrick.

I let out a sigh of relief that they didn't ask further at what had happened, "Thanks Fredrick, I am tired and could really use some sleep, so lead the way."

Fredrick nodded and the three of us started off. As we got to the east side of the city Fredrick spoke up again.

"By the way, Arkanis has asked us to tell you that he would like you to come by tomorrow morning."

Tarra nodded in confirmation of what Fredrick had said, "Um sure, I could do that. I have no problem with that," I replied.

We by that time had reached the house that I assumed I would be staying in and so, I bowed to Fredrick and Tarra before entering the house. The house was the size of an apartment… well, dragon size of that idea which was huge to a human. I went over to the bed and flopped onto it and sighed as I was tired from all the events of the day. Still, I had made good progress in making things better. Last night I had been in a dark cell with apes all around me, now I was in a house in a bed away from apes and with dragons. I still had the goal to get back to Warfang, so I still had steps to take to get to those results. Yet progress is still progress and for me, I will take what I can get and I shortly dropped off to sleep after such thoughts.

The next morning, I opened my eyes to the rays of sunlight that filtered through the window in the house that had been provided for me. Were I to say I was grateful, that would be a massive understatement for there as a vast difference from what I had been experiencing recently! I was able to see the sunlight where I had been unable to in the cell I was in with the apes. My back was less sore now that I had slept in a bed and it felt wonderful. Finally, my life is starting to look up for once, and it is about dang time in my opinion!

Before exiting my bed, I took a second to recall the dream I had last night as I'd had one. I remember that Koren had been in them, but I couldn't recall much else, yet I felt that there was something important from the dream but I couldn't recall it. Oh well, if it is important, then I will remember it later. I jumped out of bed to stand on my feet and put my hands together in quiet prayer.

"God," I began, "thank you for this wonderful sight to wake up to, you are doing much better at our bargain. Keep this up and I might start believing again, so a little suggestion for you, DON'T BE STUPID AND BLOW IT FOR THE SAKE OF ENTERTAINMENT," I snarled.

I took a deep breath and exhaled before I stretched and then grabbed my new sword and slipped it into the loop of cloth on the back of my makeshift belt. I exited out the door and took in the new day that came with wonderful freedoms. It was still quiet as I took in my surroundings though it was still early for most as it was around an hour after dawn. As for me, it is a little later than I tend to start my day but that means I just got to sleep in a little and I wouldn't say no to that. So with the freedom to choose how my day goes again, I intend to enjoy it to the fullest thank you very much. And honestly, I haven't felt this good in a long while, so did a couple laps around the city for a good warm up and planned to move on from there. I started off at a jog to the outer city wall and began to jog around the city to begin my morning routine.

My brisk jog that was more of a slow run around the city took me about half an hour. I made three laps in total, and I estimated the whole warm up to be twelve kilometers in total distance, so around four kilometers for each lap with a kilometer for each side of the city. Oh, how good it felt to be able to be up and move and not be locked in a dank dark cell! I ended my warm up at the temple, as it had the most open space to work with.

It was odd, but I felt boundless energy coursing through me and I have no idea where the energy came from, yet I don't care at the moment. I felt like I could do anything, and even though I couldn't explain it, I'm not going to complain about it. I began to go through my normal morning routine however, I was doing the movements at least double the speed I would normally, if not three times. The more I saw of this change, the more humorous it became, I mean, the real difference was I felt beyond great today. Nonetheless, I see no reason to question the unforeseen change or let such good fortune go to waste!

I was feeling pumped more than I have ever before, I know there had to have been a change to me for this to be happening. Yet right now, I want to see just how far this new well of strength and energy would go. I kept going hard, but I wasn't getting tired at all and my mood kept climbing higher and higher. I swear, just give me time and a mountain and I would demolish it into pebbles and rubble and barely break a sweat if that! I was smiling in satisfaction at the work I was doing and the strides I was making, "Would you look at me, I am setting records," I mused.

I spent the next hour finishing up my morning routine and was very satisfied with how it had gone. I was smiling genuinely for the first time in a long while, since at least Hyrule. I was enjoying the freedom I had gained back after escaping the apes, and I would trudge through hell multiple times before I let them take it from me again! After finishing, I headed towards the temple and along the way I felt someone watching me. I stopped and looked around to find the watcher happened to be Lara, who I hadn't seen her since our… meeting last night. I didn't know how to react to her at this time, but I started with a greeting, "Morning Lara."

"Good morning, you are up rather early," she replied.

Well, that greeting was fairly normal, maybe I have nothing to worry about with Lara. It may be rare, but even I can make mistakes in reading others and it seems that's the case with Lara. I guess my paranoia is getting overworked lately and with what I've been dealing with, that is easily possible. I took a deep breath and smiled back, "Actually this is kind of late for me for I tend to start early. It is kind of a habit I have gotten throughout the years," I remarked.

Lara then walked past me, but I noticed that her tail brushed my lower back lightly as she passed. There came an odd shiver from that contact of Lara's tail and I didn't much like the shiver, but I can't identify why. I felt my left eye twitch, which usually happens when I'm seriously irritated, or when girls act really weird around me. I think the term an older student used was 'coming on' for the idea and it had taken a year for me to figure out what that had meant. I can tell you I didn't ignore this twitch after I learned what the girls were doing and implying!

When I glanced to Lara as she kept going, I saw that she was swaying her hips in such a fashion that held my attention. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her and I know I shouldn't be, okay I was more gawking at her but I couldn't help it. Before she entered the temple she glanced back with a… seductive smile! She is… flirting with me? No, that can't be right and I don't want to have to deal with that type of crap again! Not after I finally got girls at the dojo to leave me alone and that had taken lots of effort! I smacked my face with my own hand hard to get my brain back on task. I'm not going to kid myself for there was indeed no question about it, Lara a dragoness for whatever reason was flirting with me, a human male. That also kind of explained the reason why I was having such trouble around her somewhat at least that was how I was understanding it. This is probably due to both our pheromones and hormones reacting yet, that itself doesn't make sense as we are members of different species.

I had heard a little about dragonesses from Ruben a couple of times while I had been on the later part of my recovery of going through the window in the council chamber. Ruben at the time had been telling some young teenage dragons about their female counterparts, or at least he had been trying. The thing was the teens weren't listening to him while he was telling them about the information on dragonesses by what I'd seen. He had been telling them about how dragonesses use their scent that most likely laced with pheromones to get the attention of the male they're interested in. So then, if dragonesses have pheromones that work as they do for human women, then they tend to affect us males in different ways. One such way would be not being able to think straight, which I had exhibited already. Plus, there were likely to be more symptoms to come, but the point is pretty much the same.

Ruben had continued by going into when the dragoness has the attention of the male of interest they… I believe Ruben said, have the male notice their figure and form. I would guess that means showing themselves off to entice the male further or hook them in a fashion. Again none of those Ruben had been telling these things to and so will be likely taken hook line and sinker without even knowing it. If what Ruben says is true, then I will seriously need to watch myself from now on, or Lara will have me twisted around her… paw I suppose since she has no fingers. I sighed in sad acceptance of the fact, this dragoness will be the mental death of me if I'm not careful.

After my realization, I entered the temple after a little time had gone by and I had collected my thoughts. I kind of wanted to avoid Lara for the present with how she was acting, I feel it would be safer for me. I headed to the reflection chamber and when I had entered I saw that Arkanis seemed not to have moved from his position by the vision pool. I cleared my throat to announce my presence in the room, to which Arkanis glanced up to see me and smiled, "Ah I see you have come as I asked, very good," he said. "I hope your accommodations are to your liking?"

I nodded and smiled back since compared to my recent living conditions, I had moved up to being in a five-star hotel. "Well, compared to the ones I had up till recently, it is amazing, thanks," I replied. "So, why is it you wanted to see me, I assume you have a reason?"

Arkanis nodded in reply before motioning me to come closer, which I did, "Indeed I do, first would you answer a question that likely seems a bit strange, still you may refuse to answer if you wish." I nodded and waited for Arkanis to ask the question for it isn't like I haven't been asked strange questions. The guardians had asked some doozies that I hadn't been all that inclined to answer for a variety of reasons. But Arkanis was giving me an option to refuse to answer if I didn't want to give him one, "Tell me, have you had dreams that are out of place as of late," he posed. "Or rather, I think they could be called visions more than dreams as they would feel more real than dreams."

My thought process came to a halt and I just stared at Arkanis instantly taking firm hold of the reins of my emotions. How could he have known that I had been having visions?! And those said visions had been getting worse lately. There had been one last night and it had followed the lines of the non-nice ones.

I'd found myself in a place I didn't recognize, yet the scenery didn't help as there wasn't really anything sharp or known shapes. There were the shapes of trees but no detail that there would be normally, just colors. Most of the colors were off either darker or lighter shades or were color schemes they weren't supposed to be. The ground was much the same along the sky, none of this made sense at all. But there was an overall feeling of ominous foreboding that hung over this place, wherever it was and I didn't like it at all!

Just as I took in my surroundings, I felt that I wasn't alone and the company I had was not the nice kind in any way! When my sight came to land on the other here with me, I found myself staring at the freak of nature once again. However, this time it had the form of the more humanistic figure rather than a dragon as it had before but this presence was the exact same. I backed away from the dark creature while it started forward towards me. " _ **You believed that you could escape us White One? You may have got away twice before, you will not escape,**_ " it had screeched at me.

The voice was like metal scraping against metal, it hurt my ears just hearing it! I continued to back up but there was a flash and I fell. In the attempt to get up, I found that I couldn't and glancing down at myself, I found that I had become a white dragon again as I had in third vision. My gaze shifted back up to where the creature who was still approaching me, " _ **Your death has come at last White One, you will trouble us no more,**_ " it said.

I snapped back to the present and felt myself shaking a bit at the memory of what I had seen, it had freaked me out. Having only told Spyro and Seth about the weird dreams I have sometimes and no one else, I didn't know what to make of them. Arkanis smiled gently at me, "I can see by your expression that you have," he said.

My gaze met Arkanis and I held it there, "How do you know that? I have not told anyone here about such things," I quietly demanded, trying to calm myself down.

Arkanis seemed to take a moment to think about his answer, "There is certain energy or aura about you that is rare. It is much like my own and it is that which tells me you can see visions," he answered.

I just stood there staring at Arkanis for that was certainly not the answer I had thought I would be given. My issue with these circumstances, I've never been fond of anyone knowing things I don't tell them! You can attribute it to my paranoia, being secretive or even me being a control freak because I don't like giving all the facts about myself. I would say that I don't see any reason why someone should need to know everything about me. If that's wrong, then you can take that opinion and cram it up you're a**-I mean rear and sue me! I DARE YOU!

"There is much more to you than your appearance suggests. We are alike in that," remarked Arkanis.

Oh really?! I seriously doubt we're alike in as many ways as he may think we are! A frown formed on my face, "Oh, how would that be," I asked.

Arkanis smile fell and a look of sadness replaced it, "Though with the news you brought says Malefor is gone, there will be those of us who will always remember him, just not for what he was like during the war."

After hearing that my mind began to wander in the search for a logical explanation to what Arkanis could have meant by what he had said. Then it clicked in my mind, Spyro when he had told me his story had mentioned that while he was in the ruins of Warfang he had seen murals that depicted history about Malefor. It was now becoming clear, yet I doubted that any of the dragons here even had a clue who Arkanis really was. My mouth fell open and I stared dumbfounded at Arkanis, "You were one of the ancient dragons who trained Malefor before his rampage," I stated.

Arkanis sighed in sorrow and nodded, "The last ancient dragon who trained Malefor, you are correct," he returned.

I didn't know what to say now knowing this information as it changed my opinion about Arkanis. For a teacher or master to have to not just witness their student they'd trained for years go bad but also have to stop them, I would imagine that is a painful thing a teacher can experience. But in Malefor's case, it was much worse, you have to take into account the destruction he had brought down. His teachers probably blame themselves for much of it, "I," I began but paused, "I am sorry for bringing it up."

Arkanis shook his head, "It is alright, in fact, you are the first to even guess I am one of those ancient dragons," the ancient dragon replied.

"My friend Spyro told me about a mural he saw in the ruins under Warfang," I replied.

"Ah, so the ancient training grounds still exist," said Arkanis. He seemed to shake himself out of his sadness and smiled again, "Well, that was all I wanted to ask, for now, it was to confirm my suspicions of the coming darkness. You are free to go if you have anything else you wish to ask me?"

I wondered why he had asked his first question, "Why ask if I have been seeing visions and what does that have to do with 'coming darkness'," I questioned.

Arkanis paused for a moment, "I have felt strange darkness approaching… one I have felt once which was before the start of the war with Malefor. Visions came before the darkness arrived and so it seems they are now as well."

That's not comforting and it was giving me a feeling of a serious worry though I couldn't explain the reason why. This darkness Arkanis mentioned bothered me in a way I couldn't place and it irked me. It felt much like the times I faced that freak of nature which there were three times now including last night's vision. And yet, I can't say what it is about it all that's setting off alarms in my brain but there are definitely alarms and they weren't allowing me to ignore them. It was like something was telling me that this information is important and is to be remembered. "Is there any other question you wish to ask Saber," Arkanis asked, snapping my attention back.

I took a moment to consider if there was anything else, and I was about to say no, but then the way Lara had acted this morning came to mind. Perhaps Arkanis could shed some light on that and help me understand and hopefully prove my hunch wrong. "Well, now that you ask I do have one other thing I wish to ask about," I replied. Arkanis gave me his full attention, so I continued, "You see, this morning I ran into Lara and she," I paused for a moment thinking on how to describe what she had been doing, "was acting differently than yesterday."

I went into a bit of detail of what she had done and as I did, Arkanis's expression changed into a knowing smile at my description. "Ah yes, it would be that time for her now would it not," he remarked.

Arkanis says 'that time', for some reason that doesn't comfort me at all, it more just confirmed my suspicions of impending problems coming my way. My thought is that Lara is 'in heat' and if that is so and she is trying to tell me she wants to get busy, then I could be in trouble. I'm still hoping and praying that I'm wrong in my assumption, but it's sounding like I'm not. "Um, you care to enlighten me as to what you are talking about please," I posed.

"I do not know how such ideas work for humans," Arkanis started, "but for dragons and females specifically have times during the year that they have increased cycles of fertility. During those time dragonesses have a tendency to wish to be with a particular male that they have an interest in."

So, I'm not blind in what I was seeing with Lara… fiddlesticks, I was really hoped I was! The realization that my life is about to become an extremely more stressful and a living hell in ways I DON'T want to know or have happened is sinking in. God, even you wouldn't stoop that low… now would you? Come on, even I don't deserve 'that' type of torture. Or is this your doing Satan?! Honestly, I don't care which of you is at this, just… please don't do it! I forced my face to be expressionless, "When you say increased cycles of fertility, you would not happen to mean that Lara is in heat or something, would you?"

Arkanis thought for a moment, "That is a more blunt way of putting it I suppose, but yes, that would mean the same thing I would say."

Damn it, that means Lara is after me to MATE with me and I don't want to do anything like that, CRAAAP! I know my life really can suck on occasion, but come on, it shouldn't be that bad yet! Nonetheless, I'm curious why Lara would go for me I mean, wouldn't she go for other dragons instead of a human like me? My human card should be helping to save me trouble, not make it a horrible experience! "Um, I may be wrong in this and please feel free to correct me if I am, but I am not a dragon if you have not noticed by now. So, why would Lara go for me as a potential mate and not one of the same species, meaning a non-dragon?"

Once again Arkanis took a moment before he replied, "Well, Lara always has had different taste than other dragonesses, now that I think about it."

Oh lucky lucky me, I get the one dragoness that has no quarrel when it comes to the question of species in the selection of a mate. Why, oh why does something like this happen to me of all people, WHY ME DAMN IT?!

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 25 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	27. Long Awaited Fruition

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 27: Long Awaited Fruition

-Neutral pov-

In some things, one asks for the consequences that they receive for their actions and choices made. However, there are others that what comes for the choices made is not decided by the individual that deals with the results. Saber is very familiar with the latter rather than the former since it happens more often for him. Much of what he has been dealt with him in life was not his choice, some worse than others. The situation that was coming with Lara was one that he had just begun to comprehend what trouble it would be.

-Saber's pov-

So, the talk with Arkanis was an interesting one that I skimmed over a bit before and a few facts became clear from it. The first point of interest was learning that this city was named Carona and that it had been built before the war with Malefor. It had originally been constructed to house a massive library to hold draconic knowledge. And the surrounding forest area was referred to the Shoretree woods as it is was bordered by the ocean on close to three sides. The dusty plains I crossed were the Aureus Plains which were a fair separator between dragons here in Carona and the apes in the mountains.

And before the war had gotten into full swing, when Malefor only recently became evil, the city back at that time had been three times the size that it is currently. The city took the area that was being rebuilt at the point when the war had settled down, or as I'd learned at Warfang at the end of the war. At an early time in the war, Carona was considered a safe haven and a stronghold for many. Nevertheless, Malefor showed an example of his destructive capabilities by destroying the library here and a good portion of the city by burning it to the ground with many of the inhabitance still inside, leaving little but ruins.

Malefor could very well have brought about complete destruction had he been left unchecked. If it hadn't been for his ancient teachers using their combined power to seal him on the other side of the 'portal of convexity', the Dragon Realm may not be here as it is now. What this 'Portal of Convexity' is in actuality is beyond my current comprehension, yet I get it is a means to send someone or some object elsewhere. Where it sends them is the question I would like to know though I bet the dragons don't know.

However, peace like anything of value came at a price for out of the eight who had taught and eventually sealed Malefor, their student, now only Arkanis was left. Four of them sacrificed themselves in the arduous task of sealing Malefor. The other three were hunted down by those who were loyal to Malefor and killed not too long after Malefor had been sealed and this left Arkanis as the last to tell the story. I had learned in history that in the subject of that we call war, there are no real winners only those who live and those who die. In the war against Malefor those who die outnumbered the ones who lived. It was good to have stopped him, but the cost was higher than I expect any had thought, yet so it always is in war.

From the discussion, the beginnings of the picture of Malefor were starting to fit together and the picture that made up the purple dragon that was Malefor was a confusing one to me. There was by what I understood, two separate parts to this. The first and best known as the dragon turned villain and most feared being known as the Dark Master, few beings if any dared speak his name as it had become a curse. The other was the dragon that Arkanis had described to me of the student Malefor had been and the two couldn't be more different. And that's what nagged at me the most as I had been listening to the things that Arkanis had told me compared to what I'd been told by others. It was an inconsistency in this story I got from Arkanis though I didn't ask him at the time. The story seemed a painful one for him to tell us he had seen most of it firsthand.

All the same, let's say what Arkanis had said about Malefor when he was as a student was true. Arkanis also had gone into great detail of how Malefor had shown promise and had wanted peace. Malefor had been becoming what could have been a leader that would've accomplished that and more from how Arkanis was talking about him. So, how does one that pursues truth and wishes to assist others to turn to become the Dark Master? It sounded like it had been sudden and without much warning, but that doesn't seem right. One doesn't do such a complete one-eighty for no rhyme or reason, it is against nature and some of the basest levels. So then, if what I've been told thus far about Malefor is true then what is missing?! I have a hard time seeing Malefor throwing away everything that he was for the complete opposite, which was destruction and ruin. Destruction and ruin take so much work and yield so little results to the one responsible, it's the main reason such will never be satisfied with what they do!

And that simple logic just brings me back to the original question, how did it happen and then the following why? I could only come up with two possibilities that could answer those questions that made any sense at all. Either Malefor was an unparalleled master of deception or there was someone or something else that bears responsibility for changing him. By the way, Arkanis described Malefor before he was evil, he was respected and even went out of his way a great deal to help others. I could believe this statement, he sounded like a really good guy, I mean dragon, to the point that he kind of reminded me of Spyro to an extent.

With that in mind, it baffles me to unending irrationality that he was deceiving anyone when he had said he wanted to work for peace. It still was possible, I won't deny it yet, for Malefor had done so though it's extremely unlikely to be the case. That leaves the second and greater possibility of an outside influence being responsible for somehow corrupted him into what he had become. And if something to be able to do that, they would have needed to be a darker evil than anything the Dragon realm had come to know, powerful and patience were I to guess.

And contemplating that, I felt a pain shoot through my head at such a thought and that surprised me. It felt like there was something in the back of my mind trying to tell me something important, but I couldn't retrieve the information. This has happened a couple of times, but… well, maybe I was thinking about it too much. I've more pressing things to attend to in the present without adding worries of things that have already been said and done so to speak. History is already set and can't be changed only have lessons gleaned from, so there is no point in worrying over it.

So, after the discussion, I had made my way out of the temple with no real destination in mind for me to go. Yet, I became involved in my thoughts when I reached the outside of the temple, mostly I was assessing my current situation or predicament would be a more accurate term for it. The standing problem that had me worried right now was Lara and her 'interest and attraction' of me! It's the first time I've had a female that was even wanting to be around me for a while, let alone tolerating me being myself. So, I'm not exactly used to another wanting to have my attention for non-nice reasons as it doesn't happen much. It's an unfortunate fact of my life I've come to know, but don't to admit that's how it is.

Then with what I had learned, Lara was acting differently likely for a rather particular reason which brought the issue collection. The potential problems with Lara coming into the mating cycle were ones I wasn't much interested in dealing with. Plus, if members of the dragon race have hormones anything as humans do, then they will only complicate things further between Lara and me. There were so few that tolerated being around me, so I don't want to cut that number down any more than it does on its own. The whole idea was just sounding like my life was going to be more convoluted for me very soon and I don't like that!

I mean, the simple fact that she's searching for a male to mate with was one thing, that I can understand the logic of. All living being have the instinct to reproduce, it's the means for a race to survive, so that makes sense. The issue here from my view is that out of all the males here in Carona and yes, I've seen that there are quite a few of them here, more so than in Warfang, Lara sets her eyes on me, the one singular male of a different species! Does this make any sense to anyone else, if so, then maybe they can explain it to me so I can understand? Perhaps it could be that Lara has some kind of furry-type fetish or something along those lines? Who knows, I'm not one to talk about weird interests or oddities, I have my own I deal with. And really, I'm not going to judge Lara on such things, it's sick, it is wrong and I won't be so shallow as to make a call like that without solid and indisputable evidence!

Still, the question remains, what do I do about Lara and her interest in me? The thought of the possibilities of whether dragons could have a sex drive like humans popped up in my mind, which sincerely made me hope that dragons don't have a sex drive like humans do, for that would really make things difficult for myself! I do not need to add any more problems to my growing long list of worriment, I have more than I like already!

Now, it wasn't that I didn't like Lara or anything, in fact, I like her as a potential friend kind of way. It's nice to have such a relationship with a female, I have so few of them even before coming to the Dragon Realm. And for whatever reason, the connection felt oddly natural which doesn't happen with me and another. And yet, that is good for me at the moment for I'm strangely comfortable with where Lara and I stand. There is a chance, slim as it might be that at some future point something more could possibly be pursued. Yet at the current moment, I WASN'T ready for a leap to such an intimate relationship with a member of the opposite sex! It was even more irrational to do so with one that's not of the same species as the other!

That wasn't all the pieces that were contributing to this dilemma! Another perplexity that added to the 'Lara problem', which kept nagging at me came from memory in my mind. It had to do with something that I remember Ruben saying to a group of younger dragons back at the temple at Warfang. It may normally not be in my nature to eavesdrop on another's conversation, still, sometimes I do so without meaning to. This was the case back at that time. Anyways, if what Ruben had said was true, some dragonesses can get really aggressive when they're in heat due to emotional instability. I can believe such things can occur with females and coming into the time of their mating cycle could fit. Human females I've observed can experience something similar to that for a period after puberty and sometimes for seemingly no reason at all.

For my sake, I sincerely hope that Lara isn't one of those dragonesses, not with the stress I've been under lately. My attempt to prevent my mind from imagining what she could do to me if she is failed miserably. With my calculating mind, I couldn't stop a few ideas popping into my mind and none were appealing in the slightest. Whether she's that kind of dragoness or not, isn't the biggest issue in this dilemma, that is held by the point that I don't think Lara is going to give me a choice in the dilemma of mating with her! If she should find me, then I'm likely doomed! Oh Gawd, I hope with my entire being and psyche, that Lara isn't going to be like Sarana… or if possible, somehow worse than her!

-Lara's pov-

I had awakened a bit earlier than I would normally, but for some reason, I felt different than I usually did. I felt today would be a day that would be better than I had in a while though I could not say why. When I went out, there was no one else up as it was still early, yet the quiet was nice in its own way. I was able to consider the changes that came yesterday and were there ever some changes.

Meeting Saber though unexpected was becoming a coming of good fortune from what I was realizing. Granted, he was different than other males and it was not that he was not a dragon, there was more to it than that even if I cannot exactly say everything. There were definitely somethings about Saber that kept my attention, his scent and manners being some of the more notable qualities. I felt drawn to him, even if I could not say why and it was a feeling that I had not felt with another before.

It was as I was walking and thinking that I happened to spot Saber who was out at this time as well. I would have gone forward and greeted him, but as I watched what he was doing I was brought to a stop. Saber was doing exercises, yet I found myself unable to take my eyes off of him as he worked. The show of his strength and skill that Saber possessed was alluring in a way I was having difficulty ignoring. And so, as Saber kept going, I lowered to my haunches and just watched, entranced by the show I was seeing. A smile formed on my face as I continued watching and thoughts of how intriguing and amazing Saber was started filling my mind. If I could have a mate like him, I could live with that and I believe to be happy with it going forward.

Once Saber finished what he was doing, he started going toward the temple and without a second thought, I followed him. And just as he reached the plaza in front of the temple, Saber stopped and started looking around. It did not take long for Saber to spot me as I moved forward towards him, "Morning Lara," he greeted.

"Good morning, you are up rather early," I replied.

Saber seemed to pause then took a deep breath and smiled back at me, "Actually, this is kind of late for me for I tend to start early. It is kind of a habit I have gotten throughout the years," he remarked.

A nice fact to know that he is up early, potential time that can be spent with him uninterrupted. I made my way past Saber, but I used my tail to brush his back lightly to show I had an interest. As I kept walking, I could feel Saber staring and it was wonderful to have his attention! I added swaying my hips a bit to increase the hold on his attention while letting out pheromones. Just before I entered the temple, I looked back and gave Saber a sweet smile before continuing forward.

Once Saber had gone to meet with Arkanis, I began considering what else I could do to get the message across to him. I was attracted to him and I was hoping that he would feel the same way towards me and more. This was the first time I had felt like this and the feeling was nice I will admit. Maybe if I were to talk to him directly, then things can be made clear and we could go forward from there? I would still have to wait for Saber to finish with Arkanis, but I can be patient for that long.

I waited for a while or what seemed to be a long while and there was still no sign of Saber coming out from his meeting with Arkanis. I became annoyed at waiting and started pacing soon enough as time slowly moved forward. There came the point where I left the temple interior as I was tired of waiting to talk to Saber. I stalked around trying to occupy my time while I waited and the waiting was quickly getting on my nerves.

It was after a few passes around the temple that I spotted Saber and my mood instantly change from not nice to happy. As I approached Saber, he didn't seem to notice me, he looked to be thinking to himself. Just looking at him warmed my heart and a smile came to my face with my focus on Saber. The urge to embrace him shot through me, and it was hard not to jump at Saber and wrap my paws around him.

-Saber's pov-

I felt my entire body shake involuntarily at that horrible torturous thought for I didn't want anything like that! I really needed to come up with a plan to diffuse this situation if that was still possible. If that wasn't possible, then I had better come up with a method of avoidance for Lara pronto, for my own safety and well-being, among other things! I put a hand to my chin in thought, trying to come up with a solution to the issue. Still, I began thinking out loud as well, "With the way things stand at the moment, the goal is to avoid the dragoness for the time being is a necessity. Yet, that is easier said than done, especially when you take into account, she has proven very determined," I said.

"What reason would you have to be avoiding a particular dragoness," questioned a female voice.

I hadn't expected someone to be around here or to ask me a question, so by reflex, I answered, doing so without looking at who was asking or looking over to the speaker. "Well, the problem is that the dragoness who is, I would bet a very high stake is looking for me right at this moment. she is very um, persistent and driven," I replied.

"Is that so," asked the same voice.

My mind was processing the fact that the voice speaking to me did sound familiar as I kept going. "Yes indeed, I have a feeling I will have a hard time keeping her from cat-ching me~" I trailed off and ending in a squeak as I realized to whom I was speaking to.

I gulped hard as the voice that I was talking to was a female was one I had become familiar with as I'd spoken to the owner earlier this morning. I turned to my left slowly to see Lara the purple dragoness, the very one I was attempting to avoid! My face took upon an expression of uneasiness as I'm trying to keep ahold of the reins of my emotions. I hadn't expected her to find me already, I'd thought I would have a little more time than this. In fact, I'd been counting on having more time as it happens, but no dice apparently. Well, that's what I get for my hopes in that, I guess.

Oh, there is a line that fits this situation perfectly, how does the line go? Ah yes, 'The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry'. A very true statement in cases such as this one, I'm in for trouble, and I do believe it's going to be deep. Focusing back on Lara, I saw she was crouching down staring at me with a smile that showed off her white fangs and she had an air of VERY smug satisfaction. I was trying not to sweat though that was hard due to my nervousness was increasing rapidly. Her tail was almost out straight behind her and was twitching from side to side slightly, almost as if in anticipation! You know, I get the sinking feeling, I up Sh*t Creek without a paddle right now.

As I continued to stare, she unfolded her wings to block my front escape option. Oh boy, I'm unequivocally up 'that' creek and my paddles have disappeared downstream long ago! I dislike being right as much as I, oh Master what do I do?! It isn't like I have no interest in girls or anything, that's not my problem here, after all, I don't swing the other way if you know what I mean. It's just I have never had any girl or female going after me, because of my lack of experience, I didn't know how to deal with this kind of thing at all!

I looked back to her face which at the moment, which was beautiful and yet scary at the same time and yes, that's conceivable! And I'm now finding that out from this dragoness! Lara's normally azure blue eyes were now a darker blue as they were glazed over with her desire of mating and lust of me if her body language is screaming at me right. Those said emotions were completely focused on me and I didn't like it at all right now.

Absolutely positive now that if I resist mating with Lara which I intend to do, then she means to force me into it! You know, I wouldn't doubt that there are guys that would kill to be in my position right now with Lara fully intending to rape me if she gets a hold of me, this just sucks and is so wrong! They don't have a single clue what it's like to be in such a spot. It may look a lot better, watching it is from the sidelines. However, in the middle of the said position, it's anything but nice! It really sucks at times to be in the target's place in this, I can attest to you. My expression of worry was quickly turning into fear as I understood better my present situation and how little control I had. It was clear that the only thing on her mind at the moment was having sex with Yours Truly should she catch me whether I want to or not! She looked like a huntress stalking her prey, "You have no idea how hard it will be," remarked Lara.

Oh hell, I'm so about to be screwed, very possibly and likely in the most literal sense of the idea if she gets a hold of me then it's all over! I don't know how that would end out for me and I'm really not ready for that kind of commitment! I tried to dispel this atmosphere by smiling, be it nervously at Lara. I know it might be feudal by this time, still never hurts to try, "Um, Lara listen, I understand that you have an interest in me and I am flattered that you do, but that would most likely be your hormones talking along with your instincts. I think it is nice that we are friends yet, I do not think we should go beyond that right now. I mean we just met yesterday and all so, can you calm down, then we can discuss this," I suggested.

I saw the smug smile on her face didn't change in the slightest other than it becoming sensual and it was very uncomfortable for me! There was no way she was going to listen to me right now, her lust was in complete control, that much was obvious so she won't take no for an answer. In fact, I'm positive of that, but it does answer my unsaid question, dragon hormones aren't like human hormones, they are vastly worse!

Lara began to circle me and with each circle, she got closer to me and I began to try to figure out what I could do. I needed to keep calm and be careful if I was even going to have a prayer to get out of this for the chances were slim, to begin with for me. I knew I had to wait for just the right moment to sprint away as timing would be the key in this chase. If I went too early than she would easily catch me and it would be the same if I went too late. Lara knew the layout of the city far better than I did, which gave her the home field advantage! After her second full circuit of me, I let her pass me on my left before I shot from my position and raced as fast as I could down the main street. Although, I heard Lara taking up the chase shortly after I started running.

I was running the fastest I have in my life I could remember for this situation to me at least was a matter of life or death! That risk can provide some of the most amazing motivation for a person, and then add a good shot of adrenaline and that's a potent mix for the survival instinct. I couldn't afford to hold anything back in this so-called 'competition' against Lara, MY virtue was on the line! That's a possession I wasn't going to give out without a GOOD reason or a long hard fight! I glance behind me and nearly blanched as I saw Lara gaining on me due to the fact that she is flying.

OH COME FREAKING ON, MAN! This is one of those times that dragon kind being able to fly is so unfair, so I resisted the urge to cry in despair at what I was dealing with. I could hear Lara giggling from not too far behind me and it didn't help my plight. She would drag this out for as long as she possibly could… I just hope my endurance wins out! "You can run from me, but you cannot hide Saber. I will find you and when I get you in my paws and we talk, we will have so much fun," Lara sang.

Does she have to sing her banter?! It's hard to tell if she means business about this, just wants to play, or both! I was forced to dodge Lara lunging at me and nearly getting me in her grasp and she's FAR too close to my person for my LIKING! If I don't figure out a way to get her to leave me alone by force soon, my virtue would be stolen. But be it as it may, as things stand even my 'A' game may not even be enough.

As I was sprinting along, I felt the wonderfully familiar feeling I had five times before this now and it gave me a much-needed morale boost. Hell yeah, it's time to turn the tables in this to my advantage and get out of this mess with element acquisition! It really didn't matter which element was about to become accessible to me, anything would help at this point! Still, as there were only three left, the possibilities in elements were limited to Earth, Poison and Shadow. Each time previous, the emotions I'd been feeling had related to the element in some fashion that had been become available to me, the same should still hold true. At this current moment the strongest feeling I was experiencing was panic and out of the three remaining elements, that pointed to one of them stronger than the others!

"You know Lara you have one thing right, I can run," I announced, looking for a place to work with and I spotted one as I went. "but hiding is a different matter and I have no intention of letting you get your paws on me anytime in the near future. So then, bye," I replied, then put on a small burst of speed and rounded the corner and dove into a hiding spot.

Listening from where I hid, I heard Lara come around the corner and come to a stop, "What the," she uttered. "Where did go? How did he," Lara was questioning. I presumed she was looking around for me, though I didn't have use of my vision at the current moment, I wasn't going to help her at finding me. I then hear her laugh quietly, "Playing hard to get, are you? That makes this all the more fun."

-Lara's pov-

Chatting with Saber was nice and all, but I want more than that with him, and as such, I had crouched down locking my gaze on Saber. I was grinning and I was confident that I would soon have Saber within my embrace. Once we were together… the fun times we would have would be wonderful! Saber looked nervous as I was having thought of what we would be doing soon, so much so my tail was twitching with excitement. Saber took one step back and I stretched my wings out to prevent Saber from getting past me easily. I kept y gaze on Saber, "You have no idea how hard it will be," I remarked.

Saber gained a nervous half smile, "Um, Lara listen, I understand that you have an interest in me and I am flattered that you do," he said, which gave me hope. Saber saying this means that he might be stating that being my mate is of interest to him. Then he continued, "But that would most likely be your hormones talking along with your instincts. I think it is nice that we are friends yet, I do not think we should go beyond that right now. I mean, we just met yesterday and all so, can you calm down, then we can discuss this?"

I kept smiling at Saber and Saber took another step back from me before I started circling him getting closer as I did so. It was not just hormones that drew me to Saber though they likely play a part, he was just such a perfect fit for the mate I wanted. If Saber ran, then I would follow him for his scent was one I could follow anywhere. Was I sure about this? As sure as I could be, this was the first time that this kind of situation had come up before. However, to learn one must be willing to take steps forward into unknown experiences.

It was as I was circling Saber a second time that he bolted forward at great speed towards the city. Of course, I went after him, chasing him without a second thought, a feeling of enjoyment growing within me. This chase felt fun and I was becoming giddy at the challenge that Saber was providing me. I quickly took flight as I could cover more ground that way as Saber was showing himself to be quite quick on his legs. He could even possibly give some cheetahs a challenge to keep up, perhaps that means he has lots of stamina? I hope so, that would be an amazing addition in mating, and I look forward to seeing how much!

Saber looked back and flinched at seeing me flying at him to catch him, to which I giggled, "You can run from me, but you cannot hide," I announced. Then thoughts of what we would do flooded my mind, "I will find you and when I get you in my paws, we will have so much fun," I sang. Oh, the fun we will have together, I can hardly wait to do so many things with Saber! I swooped down and made an attempt to grab Saber, but he evaded me to my minor frustration, but also to my growing enjoyment. That he was dragging this out was making this all the more fun and worth the work I was putting forth.

I kept my sight on Saber as we kept this chase up and after a moment, Saber spoke, "You know Lara you have one thing right, I can run, but hiding is a different matter and I have no intention of letting you get your paws on me anytime in the near future. Not if I can do anything about it,"

Saber then put on a small burst of speed and rounded the corner ahead… as if him whipping around a corner would deter me. His scent was still coming to my snout steady and clear, there is no way that he would escape me. And yet, when I came around the corner, I found Saber was nowhere to be found and that did not make sense. "What the? Where did," I muttered, "How did he?" I glanced around as I hovered then landed on the ground, sniffing as I did so. Saber's scent was still in the air, but I could not trace it to where it went, it was just like it was all around, but Saber was not. That in itself did not make sense, scents nor their owners just vanish, it does not work like that.

Admittedly, that Saber was eluding me was quite impressive, that would not deter me, but I am impressed. The prospect of the challenge that Saber was giving me at catching me got me to laugh a bit, "Playing hard to get, are you? That makes this all the more fun," I said, then I went forward searching for Saber as he had to be somewhere.

-Saber's pov-

Lara is as bad if not worse than a furry stalker I know, who I don't see a reason to name! I strained my ears and listened to Lara flying off by the flapping of her wings. I took a deep breath before I stuck my upper body out of the shadow on the wall of the house that faced the street. The house that had saved me was on the corner of the street or rather the shadow that the roof cast down below at this time of day so my virginity was intact for the moment. I exhaled in slight relief when I stepped out of the shadow completely and slumped in my posture slightly with my hands on my knees and began to take deep breaths.

I'd been lucky it had been the shadow element I had gained access to this time, it had let me hide for a time without being discovered. It had been the best out of the three remaining to be able to help me in this specific time and situation. I would need to remember to ask Seth if he can 'phase' through walls with the shadow element or if it is something that only I could do, mostly out of curiosity. Still, back to my standing problem, "That was WAY too close for comfort," admitted to myself, "If I hadn't gained access to the shadow element right then, I really do not want to imagine what she would have done. Although, I would very likely be having Lara trying to rape-I mean mate with me by force." I exhaled, "It pains me to say it, yet I'm sure without much doubt now that she is one of those dragonesses that are aggressive when they are in heat. That muddles things a great deal, still, I shall prevail! Well, better get moving before she gets back on my trail and I doubt it will take her long."

So, I jogged off in the opposite direction that I figured that Lara had gone in according to the sound of the fading flapping of her wings. In the period of about ten minutes according to my estimations, I found myself a good-looking hidey-hole in the form of what appeared to be some sort of storage shed built into the outer wall of the city. It had no door, but the entrance faced away from the city and this seemed to be a less populated part of the city from what I observed. It also had a window though it was higher up, so hopefully, I would be safe for the time being for I needed a breather.

Leaning up against one of the inside walls of the shed, I exhaled heavily and started to take a quick assessment of my situation. I wasn't going to delude myself, hiding in this shed wouldn't be anywhere near enough to keep Lara from finding me for long. The dragoness was dead-set on catching me and doing the deed whether I wanted to or not. Draconic mating instincts are showing themselves to be a force not to underestimate, that I'll admit. Nonetheless, for my sanity, I was praying that this hiding spot would give me a rest-bit at least. "Well, at least I can have a little break from Lara," I muttered to myself.

It wasn't a moment later that the unwanted response came, "Oh, I would not say that Saber," said the voice of Lara. My blood went cold at hearing Lara's voice when I hadn't expected to hear or reply to my thought I'd spoken aloud. I spun around glancing over my shoulder to see Lara jumping down from the window I had discounted earlier.

Crud, discounting that window had cost me big time and given Lara an opportunity which is something I don't want to give right now! Said dragoness landed a few strides from where I was with a sweet smile that had an underlying expression of seduction. The second she landed, I immediately retreated to the opposing wall and pressed my back to it so she couldn't sneak up from behind. I was sliding along that wall trying to keep as much distance as possible from Lara because I didn't want to give her any help or advantage to catch me. Yet, I couldn't help the question that came to me from getting out, "What the," I exclaimed. "But-but how did you find me so quick?!"

Lara took a few steps closer to me swaying her hips in an almost hypnotic fashion as she did, and I can't explain how or why I saw the movement that way! As she moved closer, I pressed myself harder against the wall like if I did it hard enough, I could melt into the wall and disappear! The effort that I put forth to keep myself from panicking as the way Lara was acting was doing horrendous things to my logical mindset and psyche was great. "Did you not know that you have a rather unique scent? It is because of that, it was not hard to track you down to this shed. And it is an extremely pleasant scent, I must say," Lara replied in a honey-tongued tone.

Shimatta*, I forgot to factor in the draconic sense of smell, that meant she can pretty much hunt me no matter where I hide! For the record, going against a being who has an amazing sense of smell in a serious game of hiding n' seek is really stupid in hindsight! Fiddlesticks! Why do otherworldly powers seem to have to reasons to screw me over?! Getting girls to leave me alone was something I have done and settled already and don't want to do again nor did I think I would, but apparently, I was wrong.

Lara pounced at me, to which I quickly sidestepped to the left and was able to get out of the way at the last second. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Lara whizzing past me and heard her strike the wall where I had been. This wasn't a game to me anymore and I don't want to play it, get me out of this right now! The longer this goes on, the more dangerous it becomes for me as the chances of bodily harm are on the rise. "Okay Lara, this is going beyond just an awkward situation, it is getting dangerous! I like you as a friend, but I am not interested in doing anything like mating nor intended to be involved in such things at the moment," I stated in a rush.

I was starting to get close to hyperventilating as Lara looked at me with the same sweet smile as she had before. It didn't feel any better than it had before, quite the opposite actually for it was starting to scare me. I would question if she really knows that she could hurt me with what she's doing, but the clear answer is no. If anything, then the look on her face said I was only encouraging her in her desire to get it on with me! " Oh, you say that now, but you know, if we mate, then you might just find that you would enjoy mating with me. Besides you may find that being a bit rough can make spending time together even more memorable," Lara returned sweetly.

Uh well, that reply came out of a far-left field, I mean logically speaking, she brings up a valid point. I haven't tried the activity of copulation or sex so, it stands to reason that I might enjoy… what the HELL am I thinking?! This female is messing with me and I don't find it funny or nice at all and it will stop here! Plus, did she just say that danger is some kind of aphrodisiac, like in the idea of a turn on?! I seriously hope that doesn't imply that she is a sadist, that would just ruin my day in ways that words in the English language just don't exist that are said out loud, not even the colorful profanity I know! I must resist her, I must exercise my steel-clad will and resist her with everything I got! It seriously felt as if there was something akin to fog clouding my mind, causing my logical part not to work very well and I would not give into it. I shook my head and gazed at Lara, "What part of I am not interested to do you not understand Lara," I exclaimed.

I tore out of the shed and bolted down the street, turning down a side street so that I could get away from Lara. It was becoming clear that for the moment, being around the purple dragoness was very unwise and could be lethal for me if given more time. What made this worse was I was beginning to have trouble thinking straight, such would diminish my chances of getting away from Lara. So, the less I'm around her the less degradation that would in theory occurred and clarity of thought has been a saving grace for me as of late.

After I had run for a while I stopped and leaned up against a building to catch my breath. This was starting to feel like I was back in the ape city to a degree, there was just a couple of differences. I still had to take crap from others that threaten me and my continuing life! I may not have to defend myself from being actively attacked by apes, but I had to save myself from a dragoness that was trying to ensnare me and that wasn't much better. Then, in the city of the apes I didn't need to worry about what I did to the said ape, yet here I have to be mindful so that I don't hurt Lara as she was my friend or anyone else. It then I heard someone approaching my position, "Come out, come out wherever you are," called Lara.

-Lara's pov-

It was only after a few minutes I had started searching for Saber that his scent had me turn around and head in the direction I had come from. I just couldn't get enough of his scent, it was fantastic and gave me a warm feeling in my chest. It was amusing that Saber wanted to drag this out by running, but I am confident that he would see that the two of us being together will be the best thing to happen. Oh, I have seen that he can be stubborn sometimes, but Saber has a good heart, I have seen it.

Saber's scent led me to a small structure that was connected to Carona's outside wall, and the more I smelled Saber, the happier I became. I spotted a window on one side of the structure and decided that it would do wonderfully as a way to surprise Saber. When I landed on the edge of the window, I looked down and saw Saber breathing hard, leaning against a wall. A smile formed on my face as I watched Saber, "Well, at least I can have a little break from Lara," he muttered to himself.

He is so cute, I just can no longer help myself in just watching, I want to embrace him and keep going from there. "Oh, I would not say that Saber," I stated before leaping down from the window to the inside of the structure.

Saber had glanced over to me looking nervous as I took a few steps towards him making sure that Saber could see my figure. Tempting him could speed this along as I want to get to the fun we would have, and my patience only will hold out for so long. Saber pushed himself against the wall that was the farthest from me, "What the," he exclaimed. "But-but how did you find me so quick?!"

I moved closer to Saber, attempting to help Saber calm down and not be so nervous about what would happen. I am not saying that I am not a tad nervous as I have never mated before, but things should be fine. "Did you not know that you have a rather unique scent," I replied in answer to Saber's question. "It is because of that, it was not hard to track you down to this shed," I continued then smiled a bit more, "And it is extremely pleasant scent, I must say."

I leaped at Saber yet once again, he managed to move out of the way at the last second, too late for me to shift my path to catch him. I whipped around to gaze at my quarry, "Okay Lara, this is going beyond just an awkward situation, it is getting dangerous! I like you as a friend, but I am not interested in doing anything like mating nor intended to be involved in such things at the moment," he stated in a rush.

Saber likes me? Oh, what joy I feel knowing that! It just shows that we should be together and be mates. And it is not like I would hurt him, perhaps a bump or bruise, but nothing that would be serious. I kept giving Saber a smile, "Oh, you say that now, but you know, if we mate, then you might just find that you would enjoy mating with me. Besides you may find that being a bit rough can make spending time together even more memorable," I reasoned.

Saber gawked at me for a bit, and I have no issue with him doing so as I would with other males before. In fact, a feeling of satisfaction welled up in me at having Saber gazing at me though I could not explain the emotion. Saber after a moment, shook his head, "What part of I am not interested to do you not understand Lara," he exclaimed before he bolted.

Well, if he is going to keep this chase up, then I will match him and keep going until I catch him. The longer this pursuit goes, the more fulfilling it will be when I do have him in my embrace! I began walking after Saber, his scent guiding me along the path he took from the shed. Honestly, he could not escape me, his scent is strong and clear and was leading me to him with little issue. And when Saber's scent was strong enough that I knew he was nearby, I gave an announcement, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

-Saber's pov-

Why the bloody hell am I in this situation, what did I do to deserve this ridiculous crap?! I'm running for my virtue's sake in order to defend it from a purple dragoness and yet it doesn't make sense. I will grant an acute sense of smell is a plus for Lara, but does it have to make it like I have some sort of homing device on me that I can't get rid of and that sucks! Glancing around for options, I felt the beginnings of panic taking a grip in me as I heard paw-falls getting close to my position. "Come out, come out wherever you are," called the voice of Lara.

It was then, I found a viable means to work within the form of a shadow in an alleyway. With my newly accessible ability, it would due for the moment, I dashed into the alleyway and phased into the shadow. Thankfully no one here knows about my ability to use the elements here, I'd conveniently left that part out of my story in its retelling. I waited until I heard her voice fade and then poked my head out of the shadow to check if the coast was clear. When I saw it was, I came out of the shadow and went down the street and turned down a different side street and sprinted.

It didn't take long for my breathing to become labored as I ran for Lara's chasing me was no joke, it was a freaking hard work honestly. I think if given the choice, I would rather take the punishment from Master Kai for slacking, which is to run three laps minimum around town and that is on top of normal daily routines than what I was going through right now. Granted, the three laps would come out to be twelve kilometers in total, hence the motivation not to slack off. It was why Master Kai was good at getting students to do as he asks since the alternative is far worse than the task that he asked to be completed. Yet in my situation, I don't get the choice here and it was really starting to irk me, "What," I huffed, "do I have to do," my breathing was labored, "to get Lara off my case for a while," I asked.

I really needed time to myself, the stress was straining my sanity and only peace of mind would help stabilize that. I really needed to think about the information I had acquired in the last few days or however long it has been since I was captured by the apes too. There was just so much to assess over, despite that, having to run away from Lara for hours now had prevented any chance for me to get what I crave. Evading her had turned out to require a great deal more than I had originally thought or imagined as things were going, this activity would continue for an unknown period of time. And I was starting to wonder just how much stamina does that dragoness have, please don't let it be as much as I do, that would really suck. My stamina had been my one constant standing advantage in the dragon realm, only recently has that been put to serious testing. Still, I have never met anyone that has near as much stamina as I do, and I'm scared that I might have just met my match in Lara… O Lord, GIVE ME STRENGTH!

"Found you~" Lara sang happily from somewhere close by.

The second I hear Lara's musical voice calling, I jump to my right only to see the purple blur of her scales flying past me in the spot I had been. Oh for the love of… LORD! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I ASKED FOR STRENGTH AND YOU KNOW IT YOU MELON FARMING WISECRACK!

I looked back to see that Lara had gotten back into the air without missing a beat and now was gliding low to the ground as she got closer. Normally, I would be against doing things that would knowingly hurt or harm a woman, dragoness or any other term you care to use that refers to one of the female gender, I'm a gentleman after all. In spite of that, I was getting desperate by this point, so as the idea goes, 'desperate times call for desperate measures' and my plight definitely fell into that category by now!

Allowing the feelings of jealousy of those outside my current situation flow through me, the ice element heeded my call. Without thinking, just on instinct I gathered white and turquoise mist in both my hands and shot them forward. The orbs of mist flew and hit the ground fifty feet in front of me and where the orbs hit ice formed and quickly spread out in sheets. The ice had spread out from where I shot the orbs and when I reached it I gave a little hop and held my feet flat as I landed on the ice as not to slip and go down as I landed. That switched over to me skating on the ice with relative ease, kind of how a man might on a flying trapeze, ha I made a rhyme. Ah, human adaptation at its finest and what a lifesaving idea it is when one is in a horrible spot! It's times like this that boots, trump paws and talons for boots do better on ice compared to paws.

If I needed any 'proof of concept', then hearing scraping of claws behind me, followed by a crash certainly gave me that. I glanced back to see Lara hadn't landed well due to having slipped on the ice. She had slipped and was flat on her belly attempting to get up, but not having success in doing so. I was going to use this turn of events to get away though that was before an amusing thought came to mind. I thought about the outcomes of an idea that just came to mind and decided to go with the idea.

So, I made a turn and skated over to Lara, making sure I was out of her reach as I came to be nearby her. Lara was still trying to get up on her paws, but she continued to slip on the ice and collapsed back to the ground. I gave a smile as she looked at me with the frustration of being denied, "Sorry Lara, you really were giving me few options to go with. So, do not take this as an exclusive insult aimed at you, I just would like time to myself and that requires that you leave me alone." I pointed a finger at her for emphasis, "I doubt if it was left up to a choice that you would certainly not choose to leave me alone." I skated in a circle around her so that I was in front of her and got in what I thought to be the last word, "That being said, I would normally wish you good luck, yet I would really like you not chasing me for a while, so no wishing good luck from me, instead just saying see ya later Lara."

Okay, I confess that what I did was meant to do, yet with the gauntlet, she had put me through thus far, pleasantries and niceties weren't making it into my vocabulary! I skated down the street away from Lara and then turned down another street with a smile set on my face. Finally, I didn't have a lust-crazed dragoness hunting me down, perhaps things are looking up for me at last! With time to myself ahead to look forward to, I felt like I was on top of the world for the moment. The funny thing about times like that, fate is nothing be good at toppling such down, I have personal experience with that.

So why then, did I dare fate and my infamous bad luck to team up against me? I hadn't meant to, and I know I should really know better by now than to jinx myself, but silly me, I went and did so anyway. When I dare my bad luck to hit me, it just LOVES proving me stupidly wrong in what I assume! The lesson to take away, there are times that you can take humor too far, and that has consequences you don't easily avoid. The response I got for my unwise decision came as follows: Ten seconds after I had started down the street I turned down to leave Lara to not chase me. Then I heard an explosion from behind me and my face faulted, knowing that the sound likely meant that the tables had just been turned on me.

Apparently, I won't be getting any breaks today, not like I get many lately, but this is harsher than usual! I angled my boots to stop myself skating before glancing back the way I had come only to see seconds later what looked like a beam made of flames shooting down the street I had just been on. My eyes widened as that doesn't look good for me since the chase was still on by what I was seeing. I believe that I've entered hell once again and don't doubt the devil is cackling good at this turn of events, great! I know things tend to be unfairly stacked against me and I've gotten used to that, but this is worse than normal.

How Lara is able to shoot something like a beam of fire, I haven't the faintest idea, I'm actually kind of jealous that she can. Nonetheless, with my situation like it is, I would rather not have Lara use such against me as it would very likely BBQ me in less time than it took to say 'welcome to my barbecue'! Then, I clearly heard laughter accompanying the flames and they sent chills of fear and incredulity down my spine! And like any sane being would I think, upon see the source of what was scaring the crap out of you in the form of the silhouette of the dragoness appear in the flames, I felt the blood draining from my face. Note to self, it's unwise to incense and goad on a dragoness, especially one that is in heat!

You know, I think now would be a VERY good time for me to RUN! I shot forward skating with form and speed that would make an Olympic speed skater gawk at. Upon reaching the end of the ice coded road, I dove down a large alley, rolled to recover from the dive to come back to my feet. I began hauling a** as fast as I could the moment, I was on my feet trying to get as much distance from a particular dragoness as I could possibly make. The sound of recognizable giggling coming up from behind me, forced me to hold in the scream/groan at hearing Lara catching up to me! Why do these things have to happen to me?!

This is great, just great, of course with my life has been going, I would get the one female I know that the more that I refuse and resist her temptations, the more she is determined to snatch me! Then, in this particular case, molest and violate me, this is just freaking fracking peachy! Dare I ask what's next?! I turned to see that Lara had landed and was now running towards me, I slid to a stop and stood my ground holding my position. When Lara pounced at me I side-stepped her and flipped her over to her back with a judo move. Ah, thank you martial arts mode, at times like this you prove your worth over the trouble that can come from you!

Yet, Lara merely rolled from her back to her belly and then got back to her paws and faced me again. I shifted into a defensive martial arts stance as running hadn't done much for me, then I will face this head-on. Lara and I danced for a minute, where Lara didn't get to me as I weaved out of the way and stay away from her. But then, Lara spun around in a circle and I noticed too late that she was using her tail to sweep me off my feet. I was falling backward, and I reflexively did a handstand and flipping over to land back on my feet.

Unfortunately for me, MY luck heard my previously asked question of what was next. And as fate would have it, Lara was ready for my action as the second my feet touch the ground, I felt Lara tackle me. I barely had the time to raise my arms before she strengthened her hold on me, her legs wrapped around me and held me in an embrace I couldn't escape. Lara has a very strong grip as I tried to get her off of me, but my struggling didn't do anything… I'm screwed!

-Lara's pov-

I was still searching for Saber after he bolted from the shed, but when I had thought I found him, once again he was nowhere to be found. The disappearing act that Saber was pulling was quite something as his scent should lead me right to him and his scent was leading me around Carona.

It was the second time I was getting close, that I heard his voice and my heart warmed, "What," he huffed, "do I have to do," his breathing sounded labored, "to get Lara off my case for a while," he was asking.

"Found you~" I announced in a sing-song voice as I walked in the direction that Saber's voice had come from. My sight locked onto Saber when I came into one of the side streets and I leaped for him, my forepaws outstretched. Saber weaved out of the way and dodged me again at my attempt to hug him before he began running again. I took to the air with a single flap of my wings and went after Saber without hesitation.

Yet, the next thing I saw the ground became blue, and Saber did a little jump and kept going forward. I went down and landed, but as soon as my paw touched the ground, they slid from under me. I tried to use my talons to stop myself from falling, but I could not recover and so I fell to my underbelly. Even as I tried to get up to my paws, Saber came back around me, yet stayed just out of reach of my paws. I felt frustrated at Saber being just beyond my grasp to which he smiled at me, "Sorry Lara, you really were giving me few options to go with. So, do not take this as an exclusive insult aimed at you, I just would like time to myself and that requires that you leave me alone." He pointed one of his toes at me for emphasis, "I doubt if it was left up to choice, you would certainly not choose to leave me alone." He slid in a circle around to end out in front of me, "That being said, I would normally wish you good luck, yet I would really like you not chasing me for a while, so no wishing good luck from me, instead just saying see ya later Lara."

Saber then moved away and turned down a side street, while tried to rise to my paws but with the ice under me, I fell again. If Saber thinks ice will stop me from catching him, then I will show him how wrong he is. Channeling the fire element in the form of an explosion which got rid of the ice right under me. After making sure there was no one in front of me or behind me, I had fire surround my body and then released it in both directions melting the rest of the ice. I let out laughter at seeing that which had temporarily denied me was handled and I could continue chasing Saber.

His scent was still coming to me clear and that would still lead me to him and then we could become mates. I took to the air once again and zoomed in the direction Saber had gone off in, and in less than a minute, I caught sight of him. I giggled at seeing Saber as I was getting so close to embracing him. When I was closer, I landed on my paws bounding towards Saber until he came to a stop. I pounced at him with my forepaws out to snag him, but he stepped to the side and flipped me over himself.

I simply rolled back to my underbelly and rose to my paws and locked onto Saber once again. Saber prepared himself for me and we tussled a bit, he evading me for a little while, yet I would not be denied. I ended out using my tail to trip Saber and he recovered by using a forepaw of his to flip. However, that was all the opportunity I needed to lunge at him and finally, finally, I was able to hug Saber! I had him in my embrace and I will NOT be letting him go any time soon with what is ahead of us! Saber struggled a bit, but the chase had ended and I had caught him, and things would move forward from there.

"OH ANCESTORS YES," I cried in joy, "I have caught you at last!" I nuzzled my cheek against him, "The chase may have been long but OH, it will be worth every minute, I promise you that!"

At last, I have found a mate that I could be happy with, I had started to think I may not find one. All the other male around Carona had been of no interest as they did not see me as myself, Saber did. Finally, I could have another that could understand what it is to be different than all the rest around you. That had been my standing for years now, 'the purple dragoness' and 'the destined savior', those who saw me differently had been vanishing one by one.

I wrapped my tail around Sabers hind legs, increasing my embrace of him and it felt wonderful. The smile on my face of the utmost joy which I had not felt in a long while and a quiet purr started in my throat. "Now that I have you in my embrace, I will not be letting go anytime soon! We will have so much fun with the time we will spend together, it will be magical," I assured Saber.

-Saber's pov-

That last line she said didn't comfort me in any way for I still wanted out of this and space from Lara! Admittedly, her nuzzling was sort of pleasant but I wouldn't tell her that as it would likely spur her onward. Lara had snaked her tail around my legs strengthening her hold she had me trapped in, her expression was of the purest joy. I would have under most other circumstances thought such an expression would be gorgeous. Yet, as my situation is currently that was much harder to do, I had to ESCAPE!

Lara giggled while I felt my ability to move to keep disappearing, and my body wasn't like the sensation and yet there was a feeling of pleasure as well. My bones creaking painfully as she squeezed me tighter and my muscles weren't doing the best after the workout I'd put them through. I attempted to use my arms to try to push her off, but to no avail which sent my mind into a frenzy! Lara, I wouldn't doubt meant by all intents and purposes to have exactly what she had said become reality… our reality if I didn't get free very soon! I needed to find a way out of this very dangerous bind I was in NOW! I don't think my bones will survive this for long without some braking anyway and SOON!

As my thoughts were becoming more chaotic from the pain of Lara holding me tightly, she added her licking my face. And it was as she began rubbing her body against mine, a clear memory flashed over it all. The memory was of an experience that occurred when my friends and I were looking for Spyro, one that had come extremely close to shattering my psyche!

The second Sarana's body connected to mine from her leaping at me, pain shot through me at breakneck speeds seemingly! Two facts registered about Sarana when she hit me, one, she is very clingy, two she is just as heavy only more so! I struggle against Sarana's hold, yet I was unable to break her hold, "GET OFF OF ME," I shouted.

Sarana just snickered incessantly at my scream meaning she was enjoying this, and would probably do so to the fullest! "Not this time! No one here can stop me from doing this! We are going to have sooooo much fun together," Sarana said in a sing-song voice.

Does she have to say that in a sing-song voice?! It just makes this all the worse experience to be in! I screamed again, though it would unlikely help me, for it didn't appear that any heard me before. A long period of time went by, I haven't the faintest idea how long, with what the dragoness was doing to me. All I knew, was I couldn't take much more of this… abuse! I can't think of any words to describe the things I had to endure! Time had lost all meaning to me in the period that I have had to suffer under Sarana's… attention!

Sarana had proceeded to do unspeakable things to me in the short period of time she had been 'toying' with me. I will never be able to forget the things she did, I thought a girl I knew back at the dojo was a complete sadist, but she was mild compared to Sarana. The unspeakable abuse had tortured me mentally far more than physically, though that's not to say I didn't get physically tortured in these… acts! My psychological state was horrible, much worse than my physical health! YET, SHE HAD NOT BROKEN ME! My will and pride had held out somehow! They wouldn't allow COLLAPSE OF MY PSYCHE! Both of those surged anew with hero-like valor and fortitude. Somehow with the things she had done to me both will and pride had been spurred to heights heretofore never imagined!

I'm NOT and NEVER will be a masochist, such a truth hadn't stopped her from treating me like one! She had tortured me in ways that I didn't know that any sadist could do and she did them well! I struggled harder against Sarana with renewed vigor! My arms were flailing around hitting and poking every part of Sarana I could make contact with. Yet for all my efforts and struggles, Sarana just giggled more and hug me tighter as her response, with the pain I was already feeling rose to new levels.

This went on for a few minutes before I sharply tapped five spots on Sarana's spine randomly as I flailed. The first was slightly above the place where Sarana's neck connects to her body. The second spot was between her shoulder blades. The third and fourth were an equal distance between her shoulder blades and hips, while the fifth point was between her hips.

After I had hit all of these points the most amazing event happened! Instantly all of Sarana's muscles went slack and she collapsed on top of me! And so, at long merciful last I had received SALVATION! I had obtained mercy from whatever force had seen to intervene in this on my behalf! I push her off of me and get out from under her, then I took a quick moment to silently utter a prayer of thanks to whoever had helped me in my time of need!

"Wh-what did you do to me," uttered Sarana.

I gazed upon the results of what I had done to Sarana. Parts of her were still able to move, thankfully and mercifully none of her limbs or much of her torso were in those parts! I have found out a very, VERY handy trick to disable a dragon and I would remember this trick. It would help in emergencies in the future and who knows what I'll encounter. I took some deep calming breath before I looked back at Sarana and smiled, "I believe, if I were to give a guess, I disabled you through hitting the draconic equivalent of pressure points. While you are down, I think I will take my leave."

As I remembered my experience with Sarana, I had to admit a fact of truth to myself that I never ever thought I would. Dealing with Lara was approaching the point of being at the same level as dealing with Sarana! Why you may wonder I would say that? Where being abuse by Sarana is certainly no picnic, since she could get to close to breaking me in a short period of time, I confess. However, I could recover from such experiences given some space and a little time. Lara, on the other hand, could very well be the kind who does long-term sadistic torture! If she is… God help me! I have met one like that once and I still years later am haunted by the ghastly nightmares of those experiences! I have wonder how I got out of that alive…

Nonetheless, remembering the experience had brought up a very good way to get out of my predicament if only for a while! I could use the 'trick' to disable Lara, if only for a short period as I had learned with Sarana. Still, a short period would let me get out of her grip that I am trapped in and get away! That is a start, I can work on getting a longer lasting solution later, baby steps and all are still steps forward.

Lara was 'showing' me affections that I believe she feels towards me, whether they were genuine or not. I couldn't deny that a particular part of my body was beginning to 'react' by instinct due to what Lara was doing. Thankfully though, I had long ago developed the mental discipline to not lose myself to such primal urges that come from my libido, but it was being strained! I used my arms and sharply tapped the five spots, starting from the spot near the base of her neck. I worked my way down, hitting each spot as I did. Lara apparently thought I was finally giving in to her if her renewed administrations and happy giggles were anything to judge by. She was moving towards kissing me, but at that moment I hit the last point Lara stopped her actions and she collapsed on top of me. I push her off of me gently, "What th-the, what is going on," stuttered Lara.

I get to my feet and straightened my clothes then, I looked back to Lara, "Something I discovered a while ago when I was dealing with a certain sadistic dragoness! You kind of remind me of her to an extent… and that is not a good thing," I replied. Lara's facial expression became one of effort as she tried to move but failed. Her expression changed to a mix of worry and longing and she directed it towards me. I let out a sigh, "Now Lara, like I have been saying, it is nothing against you. It is very nice to be friends," I made my way over and patted her head. "However, I am not ready or interested in more than that, so as nice as it would be to chat, I think I will be leaving now," I said before briskly walking off from Lara as she continued to struggle to move.

Lara's actions had gotten more than close with her 'hugging' me in where I stood with her! Hell, I just about bought the freaking farm AND ranch along with it! I was controlling my breathing to calm my fast pumping heart and I needed time to clear my head and everything else for that matter. My mind had wandered into places during my time being ensnared by Lara, which I shouldn't go to! And it seems to only around her and not others, that confused me greatly as this had never happened to me before.

It took me a few minutes to get to the main street and I turned onto it keeping a quick pace, not running, yet not walking as I moved along. Since I now had a little time before Lara recovered, I thought about getting some food as the chase had given me a heavy workout. I hadn't had an opportunity to have breakfast this morning, so as it was I was famished. The problem with correcting that was I'm clueless on where one goes to for food around this city. I was contemplating my dilemma when I picked up a voice calling out to me. "Saber, there you are, we have been looking for you. Where have you been all day," asked none other than Fredrick.

I turned to see Fredrick and Tarra come out from a side street. Ah, at last, some friendly faces that aren't trying to pin me down and get together to have a party with junior in the basement! And I don't allow or let junior have parties in the basement without implicit permission that I don't give him! "Oh hello Fredrick, Tarra, it is nice to see you two again," I greeted.

"What have yo-you been doing this m-morning," I looked at Tarra with a guarded expression with the question she asked.

What should I tell Tarra and Fredrick about the 'activity' I was involved in this morning? Did they know that Lara was going through her mating cycle right now? If not, somehow I get the impression that saying 'I was running away from Lara' will go down really well… NOT! I contemplated my options for I didn't want to lie if I didn't have to. Fredrick and Tarra had in the day we had known each other become friends to a degree. I didn't like to lie to others unless I had a very good viable reason to do so. Then it hit me, I had gotten to see the city, to an extent at least! I could go along that tangent and not have to lie, just stretch the truth, and stretching the truth is perfectly fine in my book!

I smiled, "I was exploring the city this morning until I ran into the two of you. Think about it, this place is not small to someone like me, so it took me most of my morning time after I saw Arkanis," I said.

Fredrick and Tarra nodded seeming to accept my explanation for a fact. Ah, I may not be so good at lying, but I'm good at stretching the truth! "So what are you doing now," inquired Fredrick

I was glad he asked that since it gave me a reason to ask where I can get something to eat. Hello opportunity, come right on in and make yourself at home! "Well, I am currently looking for where I can get a bit of food to eat, well not just a bit if I can get more. But I have not had any success in that task," I answered.

"We can show you where you can get something too e-eat," Tarra piped up.

I looked over to Tarra with surprise and then I smiled, for that had been the longest sentence she had said to me and only stuttered once since I had been around her. That I hoped meant that she was becoming more comfortable around me, "Lead the way you two, I am starving," I said.

The three of us traveled to a rather long building that was by the temple in the center of the city that a number of dragons and dragonesses appeared to be going into. When we entered the place, I was instantly reminded of a school cafeteria and that wasn't a good reference in my mind. It was a compilation of things that reminded me of the place I didn't like or be around if I don't have to. The long lines of individuals queuing up to get food, the smell of food and the rows of tables like objects gave an all too familiar uneasy feeling. I groaned due to developed reflex as 'school' and all it involved was an idea I'd never liked. Yet, that is a whole subject unto itself, so I guess I shouldn't think about it, bad memories.

Tarra glanced at me when she had heard my groan, "A-are you okay," she questioned.

I nodded after a few seconds but said nothing in reply. I didn't know where to even start in an explanation for dragons on the subject that was the horrors, dull-drum, and the pain that I knew as "school". I don't know about other teenagers or kids, but school was a prison that I wanted to escape constantly but so rarely did! "Yeah Tarra, just dandy, I was simply recalling some not so pleasant memories that this place brings to mind, that is all."

I may not like an environment like this since it reminds me of the time I spent at the prison that was school. School… well, since I am recollecting it I might as well give a brief summary of what school was like for me. Like I was saying, school in its own way felt like a type of personal hell and I say that for a couple of reasons. First off, I really didn't want to be at school in the first place, but I don't think any young person does. Second, I swear by whatever means would get across my point that all the adult staff had some kind of vendetta against me! I always was the first to be blamed and the first to get in trouble even if I wasn't involved at all and yes, there were times that happened! The only real interesting thing about school was I got to release tension when the bullies came looking for a fight. Yet even that wasn't enough to break the boredom and hell like environment school was.

Anyways, the fact that I still needed to eat wasn't lost on me, my stomach made sure I knew that food, even the kind I might not like so much was still in the end food which provided substance for my body to work with. My experience during my stay with the apes had taught my stomach and me to not complain so much about what kind of food we get. It is better to have food than go hungry given time, no other way to say the point.

We got into line to get food, which the line was moving in the slow dragging pace that was like the school lunch lines. Oh, this just brings back the feelings of tedium I got in school and I'm not happy to be reminded of those times. The smell of the food wasn't bad or rancid like the garbage the apes brought me though it wasn't the best I have smelled in the dragon realm either. Fredrick, Tarra and I got our food, and then we went to a 'table' or the draconic version of the idea with no chairs and began our meal.

We ate our meal in relative silence yet, I was once again fascinated at draconic table manners… or a lack thereof. I found it rather intriguing and amusing no matter how many times I see it. I wasn't staring as that would be rude, I was observing! Still, I really shouldn't talk much on this subject as I was using my hands to shovel my food into my mouth and that makes me little better than the dragons' manners. I guess I have been developing or digressing in the area of table manners, but I've had manners fit for royalty compared to what I'm around in the Dragon Realm. Anyway, I wasn't complaining about this, I like the company I was keeping for as of late and that is how they do it, that in mind I will follow suit.

After we had finished our meal and took our trays back, yet again just enforced the point of how much this was like school. We came outside the meal hall and I was doing a lot better now that I had a full stomach. Food is good and necessary, and after what I been doing today, I certainly needed the fuel.

-Lara's pov-

I had been cuddling Saber and what an enjoyable activity it was, and it had just been the beginning. I even was showing affection to Saber which I do not do for many and he had not gotten away from me. I am nice usually to those I am around, but Saber was different for me and I could not say why. My licks and rubbing my body were to get Saber into the mood to mate with me and it was doing the same for me. I even believe I had started to feel a response from Saber and that had encouraged me to keep going. I was close to kissing him before we proceeded to mate and I had been excited about it.

Yet, then he had done something and most of my muscles went slack and did not respond in any way. Saber had then gotten out from my grasp as I came to understand that I was unable to move and grab him again. He said something about another dragoness then walked away as I tried to get up and follow him. It had taken time for me to be able to move again, and when I could I began tracking Saber down. I found him around the mess hall with Fredrick and Tarra, at seeing him I let out something between a growl and a purr of satisfaction at finding Saber.

Saber glanced my direction at my growl and I was not exactly happy with what Saber had done to me. I had been close to claiming him as my mate and with the work that I had put forth today, I would not let it end yet. Saber exhaled at my growl while Fredrick looked between us, "Well," I posed.

Saber just stood there and rolled his eyes at me, "Well what Lara," he replied.

That is what he says after whatever he did to me, "With what you did to me, do you have something to say for yourself," I snapped in return.

Saber after a second smirked at me, "Well excuuuse me princess," he said with a bit of swagger.

What kind of retort was that it made no sense at all and it confused and threw me off for a moment. Fredrick then spoke up breaking our attention on each other, "Huh? Lara what happened to you and why are you mad at Saber," he asked.

I was not in the mood to explain things to Fredrick, I was more intent on catching Saber now than before. I gazed at Saber and ignored Fredrick's question, and Saber got the message that I was not going to give up on catching him. "Well, I suppose that will have to do for a trumpet call for me," he remarked before sighing. "As the 'fox' I better start running again, after all, I still do not want to be caught by the 'hound'."

Saber set off at a decently paced run, not too fast and not slow for the continuation of my pursuit which I was after him. I was more determined to get Saber before any other dragoness could, I would have him. I took to the air again as I could fly faster than Saber had been able to run thus far. Saber glanced back at me by the time I was almost within the distance I could grab him with my forepaws. But just at the last second, Saber came to a sudden stop and my momentum carried me over him. Dust was kicked up by both Saber and me as we turned to face one another again.

I caught a glimpse of him going down a side street and I was after him the second I saw that. When I got close enough I made a lunge to grab him, but once again he moved out of my path and so I missed him. He spun around and then the next thing I know, I was sent slamming into the ground knocking the wind out of me. Just after hitting the ground, I then rolled into a wall before coming to a stop. I rose to my paws and looked to Saber her was standing a distance away from me, "How did you do that," I demanded.

"What are you talking about," Saber said flatly.

That wind that sent me into the ground was not a coincidence and with the motions that Saber had been doing, it suggested that he had something to do with it. So, I narrowed my gaze at him, "I am talking about the wind that slammed me to the ground and then sent me into a wall," I replied.

Saber looked a tad confused at my question, "That is unexpected, I would have thought you would have begun to wonder when the ice appeared, but it seems I was wrong," he said. Wait… Ice? What does that have to do with the wind that had slammed me into the ground? "Since you saw and experienced the idea, I will not deny that I can use the elements for whatever reason. And in this instance, I will use everything at my disposal to prevent you from catching me. That will be the only warning that you get, so prepare yourself to not be caught off guard."

He can manipulate the elements, why had he not said anything until now? And that did not answer the original question much at all either. The next move came from both of us at the same time, Saber took a step back, while I launched myself at him. The mist was gathering around his right forepaw, but I was not going to let him pull another trick on me so easily. I let out a short burst of electricity at Saber, not enough to hurt him, just to have him disabled for a moment as that would be enough for me.

Saber was thrown back against a wall and his muscles jerking involuntarily from the electricity. He was unable to stand and so, he was in a sitting position right now staring back of me. Saber pointed his left forepaw at me, two toes pointing it out and then he shot a bolt of electricity from my fingers. I had not expected anything like this, the electricity hit me and I was thrown back against a wall. My head buzzed for a bit and the electricity dissipated, and while I was clearing my head, I heard movement from Saber's direction. I believe he muttered something, but I was unable to understand what it was as I groaned in minor pain.

Shortly after that exchange, the chase resumed, yet Saber managed to keep out of my clutches. Night had fallen when Saber managed to shake me off in the forest, I had searched for him, but with no success. Saber seemed to have an advantage around the forest which I could not explain and it frustrated me. I had to accept that he had escaped me for the time being and that I would have to try again later.

-Saber's pov-

The chase that I had been participating in unwillingly with Lara had finally come to an end as night had fallen. Honestly, I had never thought in my life that I would have a girl chasing me first of all, let alone take close to a full day to shake off the said girl. Lara had proven tenacious beyond my expectation even with using the elements, I couldn't deny that. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to worry about her until tomorrow at the very least. I need some time from her chasing me especially since Lara had chased me most of the day and most of that had been a type of 'cat and mouse' game of sorts. And a very dangerous game it had turned out to be with her and I don't want to repeat that again anytime soon!

A number of things had come from the contest, most of which I wasn't the fondest of becoming known. The first point was that Lara had found out that I can manipulate the elements, though it had taken two times and me telling her for her to understand. How Lara hadn't been suspicious after the ice I made, I haven't the faintest idea, my guess is that her instincts are blinding her. Her drive and determination was kind of scary for me, as she had gone quite a ways beyond what I had expected to try and catch me. My stamina had held out, but it was getting far closer than I like that to be.

Once I was sure Lara had left me alone, I looked around me to take in my current surroundings for I hadn't been paying a great deal of attention as to what was around me until now. There were trees, trees, and more trees all around me, that's pretty much what made up my surroundings. So, I am back in the forest I had met Fredrick, Tarra, and Lara, but in a part that was thinner than what I had come through to get to Carona. I will concede that Lara may know the city better than I do, but as it happens I do far better in the forest setting than her, my mobility and size become an amazing advantage!

I noticed that there was a path that went further into the forest in front of me, which I hadn't seen or noticed it yesterday when I was walking towards Carona. As I looked around and realized that Lara, Tarra, Fredrick and myself had passed this exact spot, yet I swear this path hadn't been here at that time. That was odd, for me to miss a part of scene observation, normally I don't miss things like this. Well anyway after today's events, I had no interest or desire to go deeper in the forest so it didn't really matter.

I have nothing against exploring in fact, I love to get a feel of my environment around me, it's nice past time for me really. However, this forest though was different in a way that I couldn't exactly put into words, but there was something about the forest I couldn't place. It wasn't a bad feeling yet, just one I was unfamiliar with, it's almost… forgive the use of the word, but 'magical'. The sensation and air here, it was almost like something deeper in it was 'calling' me, but such a thing is ridiculous, right? Spirits and the things like them don't exist… at least I would have stood by that firmly before I got to the Dragon Realm. Nevertheless, with all the things I have seen in the Dragon Realm, I'm not as sure about the subject as I was before.

Looking around again, I started to notice subtler things I hadn't before. I saw beams of moonlight coming through the roof of trees and hitting the forest floor, bathing the forest in a yellow-bronze color scheme, which was kind of eerie, almost portrayed a ghostly quality to the forest. This area of the woods definitely had what you might call 'mood' of something out of the ordinary, toeing the border of the supernatural and I avoid such to not give my luck opportunity to work with.

I shook my head to rid myself of those kinds of thoughts, they weren't logical and I was and aspired to be logical, it's helped keep me alive longer more than being illogical thinking has. I turned around to go back the way I came with every intention to make my way back to Carona. There was a bed for me to find that had my name on it and that said bed was calling for me and I wasn't going to ignore the call with how tired I was from running from Lara most of the day! I had taken two steps in the direction of Carona when I hear a voice, "You have come at last."

Hearing that brought me to a halt and caused me to hesitate momentarily for there had been something to the 'voice'. It had been faint, but when I looked around, I found nothing that could be the source of the voice. It was confusing, there was nothing here other than the darkness and sounds of the night, yet I know someone or something had spoken. The voice had sounded female, but I could have been wrong. Still, my curiosity was peaked at this, "Who are you and where are you," I asked, continuing to scan around.

"Come further in," said the voice.

I cocked my head trying to catch the direction in which the voice had come. That voice hadn't been the same as the first one had been, it had like the first sounded like it was coming from in front of me. The second had been more to the front and to the left. I took a step towards the path before I stopped and my mind caught up with me. "Whoa, stop yourself right there Saber! What in the Hell are you thinking boy, and this is something thinking is to be done for," I chided myself.

I exhaled, "Following disembodied voices is more than just stupid, it can be downright suicidal, you should and do know better than to do such things! Don't satisfy your curiosity about voices you might just be imagining for there's a price to pay for every action as you well know! Remember 'curiosity killed the cat' and though it's said 'satisfaction brought him back' that can't necessarily be said for you most of the time! Being alive and not knowing an answer to questions is better than very likely getting yourself killed to find those answers! Be smart, no suicidal tendencies or stunts tonight for you, there was enough of things close to that earlier today! Just leave this as it is and march your butt back to Carona and get to your bed for the night Mister!"

Like normal, I had to agree with my logical side's argument, it is sound and very practical in its argument and honestly, it was by far the best decision to go with. So, I spun back in the direction that would take me back to Carona without hesitation. However, another voice came to my ears after I had turned, but before I even have taken a step forward, "Saber, wait don't go."

I knew that voice instantly, I couldn't mistake it for any other than its owner! In fact, I whipped around to the path that went further into the forest, attempting to see further to hopefully find the source of the voice. "Koren," I called.

The voices were still coming, but they were becoming fainter and fading down the direction of the path. That left me with a serious conundrum, do I follow Koren's voice and take the risks that come with that choice, or do I do the logical thing and head for my bed. After a moment, though I knew I could very well regret the decision I make here if I don't find out what is going on, I made my choice! Yes, it may be stupid and suicidal, yet be that as it may, I couldn't just ignore the fact that there was someone or something calling me along with Koren calling. So, I… for the first time in a long while made the decision that went against the logical argument in my brain. I ran forward down the path that went further into the forest towards where the voices seemed to be coming from.

When I saw the end of the path ahead of me I picked up the pace, and then I came out into a huge clearing. There was a lake in the middle of the clearing which I couldn't help but stare at in awe and fascination. It wasn't the lake itself that held my gaze or interest, but that the water of the lake itself for it appeared to be glowing with light or a rainbow sheen of some kind. I had little time to wonder how the water could look like that odd as it was since things became freaky just after I got into this clearing. There came the same feeling of being called and this time it wasn't just one voice this time, but multitudes of them speaking together as one voice. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into, but whatever it was I was in this for the whole ride no matter what came of it.

"At long last, a destined one that has been awaited has come," they said.

Pain shot through my head like I was being hit in the head hard and constantly with every word the voices spoke. It was like each owner the voices belong to where taking a sledgehammer and banging from inside my skull. I seriously thought my skull might split open from that one short sentence. Nonetheless as things as they were and as harsh as the pain felt, for the first time in my life, there were beings that I couldn't remember meeting that knew me somehow. Not being able to remember or know of my origins had bugged me, so I wasn't about to let this chance slip away from me because of pain I felt!

"Who are you all," I shouted.

In answer, multiple orbs of light appeared above the water and all around the clearing, there had to be hundreds perhaps thousands! Some of the orbs were bigger than others and some small, but all of them glowed with the same light that the lake water had mere moments ago, yet wasn't now. My logical mind just felt like it stopped working for this was beyond its ability to process. This event was unlike anything I have ever experienced, and it didn't make logical sense at all. Still, I was coming to expect the unexpected and illogical from the dragon realm by now as they were abundant.

"We are those who have already come and gone, yet remain," they said.

The voices seemed to come from all of the orbs, each one of the orbs having a voice of their own. They spoke still in a collective speech, the many speaking as one unified voice, yet the pain I felt before when they spoke grew in magnitude, but I ignored it. The reply I couldn't understand what they meant at all, the answer that they gave I just didn't understand. However, this wasn't the time to ponder the meaning, I had more pressing questions to ask! "Do you know why I am here in the Dragon Realm? I do not belong here, I come from another world," I asked.

There was silence for a little bit while I stood there waiting for the answer. I wouldn't move from this spot for any reason until I had an answer to my questions, I had to know if there was a reason for me being here or if it was all a fluke! All the things in the Dragon Realm that had befallen me for all I know could all be a divine joke of some sort! I know the man upstairs and the one down below and the relationships I had with the both of them. I wouldn't put it past them to pull this kind of joke on me, doing so for their pure entertainment! Yeah, I can easily picture the big man rolling on the floor laughing at the things that had been happening to me. The Devil would be doing the same just with snacks and would make it some kind of sports show!

The silence continued and I felt my mood fall into a depressing gloom, taking the silence as my assumption was true. Well, I suppose that means they don't know either, great! I was about to turn away before the reply came to me, "You have not come here from a different world. You returned to the dragon realm from the world you were sent to."

My head snapped up at that as it doesn't make sense with what I know. What are they talking about when they say, 'you haven't come from' and 'return to the dragon realm'?! Are they saying I am supposed to be here and have been here from the start?! But how is that feasible and why would I then have been on Earth?! "What do you mean returned," I challenged.

"You, at an early age were sent away for your protection," they iterated. My mouth fell open on its own accord as these beings kept going, "Now you have returned, you will soon be needed to defend the Dragon Realm from the ancient enemy's plans."

I don't understand what they are talking about, and I tried to voice my inability to comprehend what they were saying, yet my voice wasn't working. By now I was ignoring the pain to the point that I wasn't really noticing it. I was too focused on the implications of what these… whatever they were stating. My voice final started to work again, "I do not understand what you are talking about?!"

There was silence for a short period of time, where I was rooted to the ground waiting for the answer. "It is time for you to see and remember," they stated.

Remember, what do they mean by that?! The pain, which I had been ignoring, instantly came back and demanded my attention by getting much worse. The sheer signals my nerves were transmitting were getting close to overloading my brain! I sunk to my knees, the pain making me unable to stand, and yet at the same time, my skin felt like it was on fire and burning vigorously. I couldn't even scream should I have had wanted to, my voice wasn't responding to my commands any longer. It wasn't just my voice that wasn't doing what I told them to, my whole entire body refused to listen to the orders my brain was giving out or rather the signals from my brain weren't getting where they were supposed to. The pathways my nerves were supposed to carry command signals to the rest of my body were too busy transmitting endless amounts of pain! The burning sensation got worse as it spread all over my body, my skin was boiling and searing in the pain I was going through.

My arms seemed to be shrinking in length, at the same time the muscles were building up to a degree throughout my body. I suddenly felt the sensation of something bending my legs to the reverse position, so that the now hinged backward and my kneecap seemed to have vanished as it had never existed in the first place. Different places over and in my body were being changed and reshaped from their original states and it was accompanied with agonizing pain. I opened my eyes but couldn't see as there was a bright light blinding me. The source of the light was unknown to me, and right now I was really beyond the point of caring. There wasn't a place on or in my body that wasn't in immense pain and I was unable to fully process the pain in its entirety. I was having difficulty realizing what was happening and I was barely able to handle that!

When after what seemed to be a small eternity of torture and suffering, the pain began to recede and die down. I discovered I was lying splayed in a spread-eagle position on the ground unmoving except in small twitches and jerks. I took a deep shuddering breath to attempt to steady myself and gain a bit of my previous control. I was trying to figure out what had happened to me now that the pain wasn't impeding my mind's functionality. My tries to stand ended in failure, so I chose the alternative of crawling and dragged myself to the shore of the lake as that was the closest reflective surface. I wanted to see… no, I needed to see my appearance after whatever event had happened to me!

When I got to the shore, I leaned down to the water and look at the surface to hopefully get a sense of what had just occurred to me. My vision was still somewhat blurry as my eyes were still sluggish in their response and so my vision wasn't what it is normally. As the vision came into focus once more I could only stare at the water that was being a mirror for me. There looking back at me, was the 'face' of a dragon! All I could do was continue to stare at the image of the dragon, while my jaw fell open of its own accord. Not only did the dragon's jaw did the same, but my attention was drawn to the vivid aqua green eyes looking back at me. When I blinked, so did the dragon's eyes, even when I closed my eyes and then opened them again, I found the image didn't disappear. I turned my head to the right and then the left experimentally, and the image mirrored the actions as a reflection would.

At coming to the realization that somehow been changed from being a human and I had to take another deep breath to try and steady myself. I was trying to attempt to figure out and understand what this all meant, these results of what had been done to me had to have happened for some reason… ludicrous or sane! I've no idea the means or methods that myself becoming a dragon were done by, but I couldn't deny that I have been changed into a dragon! And not just any kind of dragon, oh no, but a dragon with scales of a color I haven't ever seen while I've been in the dragon realm! For I've never seen any dragon or dragoness with scales remotely white in color, underbelly and wing membranes yes, but not main scale color.

I rose to my feet which had become paws so, that means I was on my haunches I guess as dragons do have haunches. It felt different to be on four legs instead of balancing on two legs and having arms. I twisted my head and my now elongated neck to get a look at what had been done which somehow felt natural in a weird sort of way. Overall, my scales were of the purest white like newly fallen snow, a very nice color now that I got a closer inspection of them. My favorite color is white after all and always has been, the scales were very beautiful much like diamonds so fitting. My wing membranes and I would assume my underbelly as dragon normally have the same coloration on both those parts, were gleaming or you could also say a shimmering silver.

Looking back at my reflection, my head was oval in shape with my snout curving downward a tiny amount. I saw that my 'ears' were located around where they are for humans, they were elongated and were a little under a foot in length and were pinned back against my head. From a short bit behind my ears, there were horns growing straight back parallel to his head and were segmented. When I opened my mouth or maw I suppose as that's what dragons call their mouths, I saw that I had rows of sharp fang-like teeth.

As I shifted my weight, I found that my front legs had the same joints as arms and my hind legs had gained an extra joint. I also had a line of spines that start from just below the level of his horns by the feel of it and they went down the middle of my back to end just before my tail blade. Said spines could somehow fold down against my back and give a smooth line down my spine. My 'wings' felt literally like an extra pair of arms though they had multiple spines and leathery webbing between the spines.

I glanced at my tail, which felt different from my senses to have than my wings did for it was like having an extra arm of sorts but different than the wings. I saw a rather intricate tail blade unlike any I had seen previously. The tail blade was made up of a hexagon as the base and two single-sided blades on either slanted side of the top of the hexagon and there was a gap down the center between the two blades. Anyways, each blade was approximately seven inches in length from hexagon to tip and very sharp. There was something different about the tail blade, it looked almost as if it was made of multiple parts and kind of looks like part of the tail blade could be mechanical. I had to say that this was interesting to be able to look at yourself like this since humans can't since there is limited movement in the neck kind of makes that impossible without breaking it and that's bad to do.

My draconic appearance overall was very nice if I do say so myself and it also feels somehow kind of natural in a way, I can't say how or why that is though. Yet, that was all I was able to take in for at that time pain burst in my head and the pain in my head felt worse than before! I literally thought it was being split or ripped open with my brain about to burst out, grey-matter and all. The pain was being caused by all the voices from before that had come back. However, I couldn't understand any of them now like I could a little earlier. They had stopped speaking in a collective manner and now were talking as individual voices, but it was on top of, or over each other and with some both. It was too much for me to comprehend all at once, there was just too many of them speaking at the same time and more kept being added to the growing storm of noise in my mind.

None of the voices were the same, some were male, and others were female, there were those who were young and yet there were old as well. All the noise was forcing my mind to descend into a complete sea of chaos from the maelstrom of the voices howling and pounding in my head! It was like I was in the middle of a building tsunami and it was only getting worse every second. I sunk down to the ground using all the mental discipline to try to focus and weather the building chaos, but all I was managing was to barely hold on to my sanity that was being put through this unimaginable torture! The waves of chaos were so strong and gaining momentum and even with my amazing mental discipline, I wasn't able to handle the task of managing this multitude of voices fighting for my attention! I was quickly becoming lost by the voices trying to be heard over the other voices, within the maelstrom of Chaos! I was beginning to sink into the sea of insanity, but I fought for my life and soul against the maelstrom with everything I had!

You would think that there would be no way that what was happening could get worse right? Oh, you poor lost fools, know that things can ALWAYS be worse, it is a lesson I had learned many times! The pain became worse when images began to flash before my eyes in no order that made any sense to me! And to say that I was becoming terrified beyond reason didn't quite say it, I'm the most scared I have ever been in my whole life at this time. I tried again to scream in pain and fear of what was happening though I found I was unable to. All I could do was utter a broken whisper, "W-what is happening to… me?"

The pictures that flashed before my eyes were coming in a fast hastening surge much like the kind you would see if you were below a dam and it broke releasing all the water and said water is roaring towards you! Even that wouldn't be a good comparison of what was happening, it was just the best I could come up with! The amount of raw information that was being shoved onto me was immense to the point it was incomprehensible! What the voices and pictures were trying to tell me, I couldn't come up with a single rational idea. It was like information was being continually being crammed into my mind with complete disregard for my sanity and well-being. I wanted it to cease… I would have begged for it to stop and I have never begged or considered doing so in my life! The mammoth flow of information kept coming, it didn't stop or slow down, if anything it was speeding up!

My brain was being overloaded and still, the voices and images came. My senses were being inundated by their attempts to process and reduce the strain on my brain from what was being forced onto me. So I couldn't understand the majority of the things I was seeing, hearing or anything my other senses were trying to process. There would be pictures of places that look somewhat familiar to me… kind of a déjà vu kind of feel to them, however, they flash by so quick I didn't get a good view.

Then some of the images passed by me and some of the voices would scream in pain and anguish! This would, in turn, cause the pain I was experiencing to the spike in strength for seconds and I was in more pain than I knew what to do with, I don't need more thrown on my back! I felt like I was being dragged down beneath the surface of the sea of chaos and into the depths with all the voices and images, pulled down and suffocated by them keeping me under the surface of the chaos! I tried once more to scream… roar… ANYTHING, but could still only get out a whisper and it had less volume than the last, "No… more… make… it… stop."

My sanity was hanging by mere threads for the longer this event or whatever it was going on, the faster the pictures or images would flash by and the louder the voices would become. The speed that the images I glimpsed were so fast, I was unable to see what they were anymore. The voices press harder to be heard to the point that they were all practically screaming at me. The maelstrom of chaos that they were creating was beginning to overwhelm me and consume me. I was drowning in the chaos unable to escape though I struggled while being held beneath! With the control and everything I had I fought, struggled and flailed as I began to lose myself in the chaotic sea and if nothing changed, I would be drowned in it and be lost forever!

My maw opened wide in a silent scream while my eyes had shrunk to the smallest they could and I was gasping for air, being overwhelmed by sheer agony! My five senses were unable to keep up with the incoming information. Their dutiful attempts to reduce the strain on my mind had failed and now they were to the point they were freezing up and stopped working. The speed and volume of the chaos still continued to gain strength, and I wasn't able to think rationally any longer, my mind was beginning to lose its ability to function, like my five senses! It was barely hanging on and soon would follow my bodily senses in freezing up!

I barely felt the tears flowing from my eyes, and I didn't doubt that were I to see them those tears would be tears of blood. My throat then ceased contracting and opened so that my gasping stopped. What came out of my maw was a piercing howl of pain that rent the silence of the night. I wasn't in control of my voice and so couldn't stop the howl from ripping out of my maw as the vast amount of information and knowledge continued to surge into me. This torment was tearing at my very being and soul! So, I couldn't stop the screams of pain, and they got louder somehow echoing the torment of my soul.

I felt like I was going insane! At the rate of whatever was happening to me, I was sure I would lose my mind, body, and soul before my brain froze and I died from the absolute torture I was being put through! I wanted this to stop, I wanted the information I was being forced to intake to end! Whatever it was all of this was trying to tell me, I didn't want to know it anymore! I don't want to know my origin if this is what I have to go through! I just wished for this suffering and tribulation I was being immersed in to cease! Even if my wish required my death as the price of granting it, I was willing to pay that as long as all of this stopped!

I let out one last sky tearing roar that sounded more draconic than the previous howls of pain that I had produced! It was still a scream of the pain of the anguish of myself and the voices! All of this before everything around me faded. I was freed from the woe I had felt as I fell into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness!

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 27 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	28. Echoes of the Past

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 28 Echoes of the 'Past'

-Neutral pov-

Unexpected meetings can take place in the most unexpected places and ways between two individuals. And yet, such events can change the course of lives in ways never imagined by either involved.

-Lara's pov-

I got back to Carona from chasing Saber into and through the forest, not the happiest that he had escaped me for the moment. After I had come back through the entrance to Carona, I had to take the time to catch my breath from searching for him. The amount of his stamina had surprised me for it had been the same amount of stamina as my own, and I had never met anyone that had stamina like me. He also seemed to like the apes, have some kind of advantage in the forest. Yet, I will find him somehow at some time catch him, mark my words, he will be mine!

"Lara," asked a voice.

I turned to the speaker to find it was Tarra but, what is she doing here at this time of night? "Oh, hey Tarra," I responded, "what brings you around here?"

Tarra smiled slightly, "Well I was wondering how your… activity with Saber was going," she said. "I would assume that since you do not have Saber in tow, he got away from you."

At the question, I looked away from her for I did not want to admit the truth that Saber had been able to get away from me. I mean it only made me desire him more, but still, it is not nice to say that my future mate was able to elude me. I replied with a slight tone of frustration, "Yes," I uttered, "Yes he did. You do not need to help the Chronicler record it in the volumes he is supposed to have, you know!"

Tarra giggled quietly at my reply, "I am surprised you have chased him for most of the day as I hear you have. You have never taken any interest in a male before," she remarked, then paused. "Actually, you usually make them go away and leave you alone normally. I never thought you would go after one that is not a dragon," Tarra said. "Yet, my mother used to tell me that when a dragoness is in heat, they can do stranger things than normal. I guess you can never tell what you can do, right Lara?"

I stared at Tarra in slight shock at the implications she was making, did Tarra think I was some kind of tramp or hussy?! How can she think that of me?! I am… okay truthfully, I am interested in Saber for he had proven to be nice and willing to listen to others. The majority of dragons around my age see me as just a purple dragoness, like I am a piece of meat or some sort of prize, so… yeah, that is why I want to be left alone. "Wait, Tarra, you have it all wrong," I shot back. "You describe me as some kind of tramp or hussy, that is not what I am!"

Tarra smiled kindly at me as an adult dragon does to a dragonet. And yet she is younger than me by a little more than a year, "Of course you are not Lara. You are in the heat of your mating cycle, it is natural for you to have less self-control. It is completely understandable," she assured.

Tarra just did not appear to understand what I am telling her as she was clearly taking what I say the wrong way. She is also treating me like this is my first mating season, I have been having regular mating cycles for the last two years almost three now, which is more than her! I have just never found a dragon that I felt was a choice I could live with the rest of my life. That is what having a mate means and entails is to spend the rest of your life with them. There are few exceptions, when a dragon and dragoness mate, it is to confirm the bond between them. When they are mates it is for life, I only wish one of my dragonethood friends were still…

Well, as I was stating, most male dragons would try to get my attention. However, the majority were just after me because I was a purple dragoness and saw me as just some kind of trophy. I felt like that was degrading as I have standards I want in a male before I considered making him a mate, a dragoness needs to have qualities they want in a dragon. Most males around my age here in Carona did not meet all of the standards I have. I just want a male that can see me as myself and not just a purple dragoness, is that too much to ask for? Because of that, I developed a disinterest in mating… well, that was the case until I met Saber, all that changed.

When I first met him I admit I might pin the same view I have of dragons on Saber, but to my surprise, he showed himself to be vastly different. Saber was naturally nice seemingly, kind and easy to talk to. He thought about others before himself even if that ended up hurting him. Saber's eyes did not wander when he was talking to me, most dragons would be eyeing my figure and I hate that! He listened when I was speaking and took in what I said, which was a welcome change from what I usually get from others. Saber made me smile with little effort and he was rather funny at times. Then he said things that… well, my two dragonethood friends would… it was strange. I also had begun to have feelings come to me when I am around Saber that I have never experienced before and those feelings felt warm and wonderful! I focused back on Tarra, "Tarra, stop treating me like this is my first mating season. I have gone through four mating seasons, being on my fifth now and that is three more than you have experienced."

I had more experience in mating cycles than Tarra so, she should not talk like she knows more than me! Anyway, she is less likely to take an interest in a male than I would, she runs from dragons during her cycles, not to say I do not understand, poor dragoness. Tarra has taken up hiding during her cycles now, yet I know it is not entirely her fault. Not after… she went through… those apes had done horrible things to her! And she really has not fully gotten over it and I do feel sorry for her.

"Well that is true, but this is the first time you have gone after a male while you are in heat," Tarra commented.

That may be true but… I have never been around one like Saber, so I think I deserve a little understanding of this. I felt my face beginning to heat up at what Tarra was saying, "I-I do not know what you are talking about," I snapped back, trying to cover myself.

Tarra giggled again and gave me that knowing smile of hers and that was not helping me in hiding my blush. Wait, why was I blushing right now anyway? "There is no need to be embarrassed Lara. Saber is nice, he listens to others and tries to cheer up those around him. H-he is really a nice um… human, but he is the first human I have met, so I do not have any other to compare him to," Tarra said.

I stopped worrying about my embarrassment when I heard the change of tone in Tarra's voice midway through that last comment. I took a closer look at Tarra for the way she was talking sounded like she… wait, is she starting to blush herself now?! She is developing an attraction to Saber? I felt feelings at this realization that I have not felt for a long time, this burning anger I was feeling towards Tarra… I was jealous of Tarra?! That cannot be right, she is my best friend, I should not feel these emotions towards her. Yet, should she get closer to Saber… NO! She cannot have him, HE WILL BE MINE! I got closer to Tarra and growled quietly to get Tarra's attention. Tarra looked up and locked her eyes to my face, which was at the moment showing the anger that was flowing within me. "No, Tarra you cannot have Saber, he is mine," I snarled quietly.

Tarra took a couple of paces back and she looked at me nervously, "L-L-Lara," she stuttered.

"Um, I doubt that Saber would agree with Lara, but that is just me saying that," said a new voice.

Upon hearing a new voice my anger weakened to a degree before both Tarra and I looked over to see Fredrick, who has just spoken as he came up to us. I growled at Fredrick at what he had said while he just stared calmly back at me, "What are you trying to say Fredrick?"

"I am stating Lara, that you are being extremely possessive of Saber right now which is probably because you are fully in heat," he replied. "Still being a male I would not know as we males do not go into heat."

Me… being possessive to an extreme, I was most certainly not! I… I was expressing an interest in Saber, it is as simple as that, nothing more. Tarra seemed to calm down a bit before she faced me again, "I do not think that Lara sees it that way Fredrick," she said with a growing smile.

The jealous anger that had been driving me instantly disappeared and the feeling of embarrassment returned with my face kept heating up as this conversation went on. Fredrick chuckled at what Tarra said, why were these two teasing me? "You would be right if that deepening blush is anything to judge by," he remarked. I was blushing that visibly now, that cannot be, but my eyes widen in the realization that both my friends were right. I could not think of a reply to what they are saying, I started to stuttered and spluttered in an attempt to reply to them. "I am not saying it is exactly bad. I mean we have gotten to know Saber better now. We have seen that he is a really nice… human," Fredrick said

Tarra was next to speak, "At least it shows you have a preference and a good preference on your choice of a male."

I kept trying to reply to my friends, to deny what they were saying, "N-no you are… you are wrong I… I," I tried saying but then turned my face away from the both of them. I knew my cheeks had to be crimson by now and I was trying to hide it!

Fredrick and Tarra were laughing a little louder, "No I would say that we are completely correct," Fredrick responded.

Tarra nodded as she was trying to contain her laughter though she was failing at doing it. I was fighting off the feelings of embarrassment that were growing, "It… It is not," I hesitated, "it is not like that!"

I shook my head with my denial and I would ignore them, then putting thought into action and held my head high as I walked past both of them ignoring the blush on my cheeks. They watched me as I went back towards the temple and then followed me. I ignored them as they kept teasing me for I have done nothing to be ashamed of! I am old enough to make my own decisions and choice of possible mate are one of those decisions.

I left both Fredrick and Tarra by saying I was tired and went to my room in the temple and when I got to my room I went and lay on the bed. Was there anything to what Tarra and Fredrick said? Was I just chasing Saber due to my heat? I feel there is more to this than that, there is something about Saber… that is kind of familiar that I could not place. There was something about him that attracted me in a way that had not happened to me before. I would find Saber tomorrow and… we would discuss our… relationship with each other! It may be my heat, but this needed to be settled once and for all.

I would guess he has either made a place to sleep in the forest tonight or more probable, he has likely gotten back to the place he was staying here in Carona. Saber was able to somehow get around without being noticed by those around him. I stared at the ceiling thinking about what I would say to him for I want to be friends with Saber… hopefully more than just friends soon enough. I do not really care that he is not a dragon, it would be nice if he was, but I like him for who he is. Saber is unlike any male I have ever met before. He is nice and honest to those around him yet he does not boast, not that I have heard anyways. It is a welcome change from how many male dragons around my age that I have been around tended to be like. They try to impress me with the 'deeds' that they have done. Saber, even when he had been telling us about the journey he was on that had him end out here, never once said anything in a manner that could be considered boasting.

I was starting to close my eyes and fall asleep when I heard a sound that made me bolt upright in the bed. The sound was a piercing howl from something outside the city and it pierced the quiet of the night. I was out of bed and to the raced down to the entrance of the temple to see what was going on. I was the first there, still not the only one there for very long as many of the dragons my age and younger were coming out to find out what was happening.

"Arkanis, what is that noise," asked one of the younger dragons, probably now just old enough to be considered a dragon and not a dragonet.

"I do not know little one, but whatever is producing that cry would be in great pain by the tone of their voice, I would imagine," Arkanis replied.

The howls seemed to be getting louder as time went on and whatever kind of creature is screaming like that needs help! That howling… whatever is causing it would die if it went on for too long, "Arkanis, the creature that is making these cries requires help, we need to find it," I stated firmly.

Seconds after I had said this, there was a roar that unlike the ones previously felt and sounded like it would tear the sky apart. The other thing that I would not doubt shocked all who heard this was that it sounded more draconic than the previous howls of pain that we had been forced to listen to. Nevertheless, like the howls, it still was a scream of pain, all of us just stood there in shock or horror at hearing the roar. Arkanis was the first to come out of the feeling of shock and spoke, "Lara is right, we must find the source of those cries quickly for I doubt that we were the only ones that heard them!"

All of the dragons and dragonesses snapped out of their stupor and listened to the instructions from Arkanis. He began to divide us into groups to search the forest, "The forest is vast, but do not let that sway you in this. We must find the poor being before others do!"

With this final instruction, the groups set out to search the forest for whatever we had heard. I was in the group that was made up of; Fredrick, Tarra, and one other dragon and another dragoness that I had seen on occasion around the city. I look up at the night sky thankful that it is the full moon tonight as the moonlight would aid in the search. I just hope that whatever had made those howls would still be alive when it is found. It was easy to know who Arkanis meant when had said 'others' he was referring to the apes. They would most likely be looking as well… if they were not the ones causing the dragon or dragoness pain they would not be kind to them.

-Saber's pov-

I find myself staring up at a wooden ceiling and felt the familiar tatami floor under me, meaning that I was back at the dojo. I blinked a few time to make sure I wasn't seeing things and nothing changed, so then, had my adventures in the dragon realm been a dream? They had felt so real… more than any dream I have had. Yet back to the point and reason I was on my back laying on the floor. Did this mean someone had been able to beat me by pinning me to the floor in a match? It didn't happen often, but it occurred from time to time. I sighed at this development. I don't like to lose, I doubt anyone does, yet I still go through a period of disappointing reflection every time I lose a match.

"A deep sigh that was my young student. What is so troubling that can make you do such," asked Master Kai.

The sound of Master Kai's voice has always had a soothing effect on me for some reason, but then Master is the only one who even cares that I'm alive. So then Spyro and the others were nothing more than figments of my imagination? I'll give that my imagination is incredible but still, to be that believable? Yet the sound of Master Kai's voice could disburse my anger and sorrows in no time at all. It was so comforting to hear Master Kai's voice, I have wanted to talk to him for so long! "I… I don't know where to begin Master."

Master Kai chuckled softly, "The beginning tends to be the best place, it is. Perhaps another fight with your uncle you have had?"

I sighed again, I knew what Master Kai had said was true, but, "No, at least not more than usual." I paused for a moment, "Well, Master I have been having really strange dreams lately."

"Is that so, tell me about them," Master Kai said.

I told Master Kai about the dragon realm and the beings I met there. It was wonderful to be able to talk to my Master. He was always easy to talk to about anything at any time.

…

The first thing that registered was the pain of a huge splitting headache among other things and I was taking deep shuttering breaths. I found I had a bad taste in my mouth as well as I was trying to remember what had happened to me last. My memories began to come back slowly though, but I came to realize that what had just happened between Master Kai and me was a dream or illusion in my head.

Well, that's just crapitastic! I wanted to talk to Master Kai more than anything at the current moment. Spyro and Seth would be good for the idea too, I know they will also listen and not think I am a certified mental case. Not that either Seth or Spyro are likely to know what a mental case is or means, but still I need someone like them to talk to right now! I just needed someone to listen to me get plenty of things off my chest, they have really… Really piled up as I haven't been able to talk to anyone I can trust not to judge me or think I am just plain crazy!

I forced my eyes open, even though my eyelids fell like they weighed hundreds of pounds. Still, I eventually opened them and looked around and I found I was still by the lake from earlier and I was stomach down. I lifted my head, realizing that I was still a dragon like before, so I guess that means I was underbelly down instead of stomach… this is going to take some adjusting to for body and mind, I can tell! And no doubt that my bad luck will have a field day while I do said adjusting, perfect! Whatever had happened to me and the pain that had accompanied it must have caused me to blackout. I remember that there were those voices and I was asking them questions, and then they turned me into a white dragon, the stuff after that is hazy to me.

I vaguely recall… pain, the likes of which I had never felt before. It was then fragments of my… the insane experience started to come back. It hadn't been the pain I had felt… it had been agony in a form I have never been acquainted with before and would rather not be again! The voices had gotten to a screaming volume, they had almost turned me into a blathering and drooling idiot from the chaos the created! If that wasn't terrifying enough, then the images that had come into the experience and that made things worse! I didn't know or understand any of them and I don't think I want to at this point. The voices and images combined had nearly broken me in mind, body, and soul! As I reviewed what had happened I began to see how very close I had come to drowning and being lost in the beneath the sea of chaos that the voices and pictures had created! I had come extremely close to losing it all; my mind, body, and soul… everything and that's what terrifies me the most out of all of it!

As I kept reviewing the memory of the event, I found to my utter surprise that there were memories and knowledge in my mind that weren't there before. It took me some time to understand what these memories were exactly. In fact, the more I looked and went through them the more puzzled I became by them. Let me just say that it is weird when you can recall experiences that are clearly someone else's and not yours at all! Add to that, I could also have a near complete understanding as if I had lived through the experience myself even though I hadn't. It was freaking uncanny and honestly creepy in some cases in ways that I wouldn't admit out loud!

I was still going through these foreign memories and I heard noises like whispers, to which I looked around trying to find the source of the whispers. As the whispers began to get louder and cleared up I realized that it was some of the voices from before whispering. I shortly understood that those voices were coming from my mind and not from the forest around me. Yet I was thankful for their numbers and magnitude of them had lessened tremendously. The chaos that had been in my mind was still there, however, it had calmed to the point that I could keep it much more manageable. Well contemplating about the things that had happened to me recently wasn't going to do much for me at the moment. So on to other things like adjusting to my new body among things to do.

I tried to get to my paws, but had difficulty for my 'new' body was shaking and trembling from both the memory of agony as well as my unfamiliarity I had with them. It was on the third attempt that I was successful and so I stood taking a more detailed look of my surroundings. The lake I had seen already had stopped glowing now and had the appearance of a huge mirror and there were four big trees close to the shore of the lake. The trees' foliage blocked most of the moonlight that was coming down, it just filtered some of the light through. Except for where the entrance to the path I took to get here and one other break in the trees on the opposite side of the clearing from the path. The rest of the lake clearing was enclosed by the closely growing trees that formed a wall around the clearing.

This place was now a quiet glade, not silent as there was a slight whisper of wind. The lake was absolutely still as the shore was steep and so the wind went over the lake without causing any disturbance. One could call this place serene looking at it as it is now, No signs of the previous event remained here, it was like none of it had happened. I know it had as my appearance plainly said, but there was nothing else to suggest anything of the kind had occurred here.

Well, as things were right now I have completely no freaking idea what I should do, this is just perfect! I looked down at my paws and shifted my weight since I hate to be idle, I need to have something to do to keep my mind occupied. Unoccupied thinking time is a dangerous thing, more so for me, rest assured of that! "I guess testing how good I am at walking on all fours is someplace to start," I muttered to myself.

While I am a master at walking on two legs, I would think to do the same thing on four legs shouldn't be that much different, right? So in theory, one front leg forward then opposite side back leg would be next. After that, do the mirror of that and that should make up the mechanics for walking on four legs. With that in mind, I should have this walking down in no time! I put my left forepaw forward and then moved my right hind leg ahead. The second I placed my right hind leg forward on the ground, however, my balance felt off and that didn't bode well! Curse you bad luck! I knew I was in trouble and my theory was not as sound as I had thought and hoped! As if it was fate was following my thought process, I felt myself losing my balance and I fell to the left and hit the ground on my side. I exhaled with a few gloomy tones in my breath, "Okay, I now know firsthand that walking on all fours is not as easy as dragons and dragonesses make it look. Who would have thought that going from bipedal to quadrupedal would be so difficult when it comes to walking?"

I knew there had been a couple of changes when I had gone from two to four limbs when those voices… whatever they were did the work. First I don't have 'knees' anymore… though I doubt I need them with my current leg structure. I have an arm like limbs on both my hips and shoulders instead even if my back legs feel like they have three joints and not just two. The front legs are fine, it is the back 'legs' that are what I don't know how to use right as of yet. There is a reason that humans have forward bending legs, it is so they don't need to crawl all their life. Second, my balance was off due to having a tail where I didn't before along with wings to add to the mix that made up my balance got out of whack. Add that to having a completely different center of gravity and it just is a recipe for disaster. Nevertheless, I'm not one to give up when this is hard, I shove my way forwards!

I rolled to my belly and was about to get back up to my paws to try again, I needed to get walking as a dragon down soon. I have no inkling or notion as to when I would be a human again… or if I will be period for that matter! I fell again in my second attempt and following third to my growing frustration. I was about to get back up to try again as I would not let this issue get the better of me when I started to hear noises from somewhere else in the forest.

At registering that, I swung my head around attempting to pick up what the noises were and it sounded like if my… um, draconic ears weren't deceiving me, voices of others. Dragons and dragonesses to be precise if I was processing the vocal tones right, at least their speech patterns were much more intelligible, so it's unlikely apes. And I have to admit draconic hearing is a noticeable margin better than human hearing… average hearing at least, the point is that the change was still an improvement. I got to my paws slowly as I was still sore from my, incident earlier this evening. I could now make out the sound of paw falls approaching the clearing where I was. Oh boy, I was about to get company… and I haven't prepared for it yet, I've been occupied with other things like keeping my sanity intact!

My nose, which I can say without reservation or uncertainty is a far cry above the capabilities of my human nose at picking up an array of smells. In the direction of the paw falls, I smelled dragons, and how I know the scent of dragons is beyond me for the moment, doesn't make sense to me. But I just roll with this for now as I needed no more problems to worry about then I have already. I took a deep breath to get a better reading of the collections of scents. Let me see… one… no, two male dragons and multiple dragonesses, two… nope, there is definitely three. I could make out three different scents of dragonesses, one, in particular, stood out for some reason.

The distinct dragoness scent was harder to place as to why I could pick it out of the rest though it was easy to differentiate between it and the other dragonesses' scents even if they were all different in a way. Okay, I may have only been a dragon for a short period… however long it has been. With this new sense of smell I had, it was hard to describe in words what the sensory information it would tell me. I really couldn't put it into words to describe what it was like at all to do the idea proper justice. The best way I could say it was that the third dragoness's scent… smelled pleasant. No question about that, but that was the only word I could think to use and it confused me. Although the scent felt somehow familiar like I had smelled it before, I was unable to remember where or how that is even possible. Maybe it is some kind of déjà vu for smelling? Sure, I will go with that until I can come with a logical explanation for this and I will put forth the effort to do so later.

-Lara's pov-

I was focused on the task at paw, and that was saying a bit as for most of the day Saber had been on mind. The forest was vast and time was of the essence as Arkanis had mentioned, we had to get to the creature that had been howling before the apes did. The search had gone on for a time, I would guess twenty minutes or so and still, nothing had been found. It wasn't until my group which Fredrick and Tarra were also in came into a glade with a fair size lake in it that such changed.

By the lake, there was a dragon alone, why they were here who but the Ancestors can say? He seemed as confused as we were at seeing us here as we were at seeing him here. Said dragon also paused on Fredrick, Tarra and myself, which didn't make sense at this time. I took a moment to study the dragon and as I did my thoughts came to a halt and I froze. The dragon had white scales as his main scale color and that is close to unheard of! The only ones that I knew who had such a color were Koren and Azreyel, there had been no others.

The dragon was bigger than me by an amount, he had a solid build when it came to muscles overall. His wing membranes and his underbelly were a gleaming silver which was complementary to the white of his scales. The dragon's head was oval in shape with his snout curving downward a tiny amount… much like Azreyel's had done, but it could just be a coincidence. He had elongated ears, which are a tad uncommon and were a little under a foot in length and were pinned back against his head. From a short bit behind his ears, there were horns growing straight back parallel to his head and were segmented. Yet, as I looked at his eyes, my breath caught and I could only stare for they were vivid aqua-green exactly as Azreyel's had been.

Memories of finding out that Koren and Azreyel had suddenly disappeared without any trace came back to me. I had been told that it had been an accident that had caused them to vanish, but that had not sounded right. That was the story that I had been told over and over, but something in me just could not believe it. And here in front of me was a dragon that did resemble Azreyel more than just an amount. There were enough features that were the same that got me to pause and wonder. Could this dragon possibly be Azreyel? If he was, then where had he been all this time since he 'disappeared'? If not, then why Ancestors does he look so similar even if he is older?

"Hey, where is the group you are supposed to be with," Fredrick posed.

I was still staring at the white dragon, but the thought that he had never been seen around Carona did go through my mind. He would have had to be were he in a group to search, so then, how did he end out here? The dragon in our group then spoke up, "That is not the issue right now, we need to continue our search."

"Um," uttered Tarra, "does a-anyone e-else find it u-unusual that h-he has w-white scales?"

I was still staring as I could not stop myself, "Hey Lara, what are you doing just staring," questioned Fredrick, snapping me somewhat out of my trance. "We have a creature to find, you know the one that made those howls, you heard what Arkanis said."

I know what Fredrick says is right, but with this dragon looking so much like Azreyel, I just cannot help myself. The dragoness whose name is Calloe I believe then spoke, "Fredrick is right, we need to find the source of those blood-curdling howls."

She is right of course and I am probably just seeing things that are not there just because I wanted to see it. The white dragon cleared his throat softly a moment after Calloe had spoken, "I think I can help you on finding the source of the howls you heard," he said, and it was not what he said that got me feeling shocked, it was that the voice was Saber's.

-Saber's pov-

So, let me take a moment and list stock on what kind of situation I find myself in as it is a doozy. My troubles with walking as I am now are not nice, I admit that and do not like to state that shortcoming, but I can deal with that. Yet, I'm also facing down five dragons three of which I know but they have no idea that I'm me. I have no clue as to why they are out and about at this hour even when I am and I doubt it is a customary practice. That's my hunch, which could be wrong, but I think it's right on the money, but who knows.

The other point of this circumstance was Lara and she was clean of dirt and grime that had been gained from the chasing of me. So ostensibly, she found the time to get a bath between the times we had seen each other. I would have done the same but silly me, I have been occupied with other things. I guess I shouldn't use voices breaking my mind and body while ripping apart my soul as an excuse, I doubt many if any would believe me. I was tired and wasn't interested in dealing with Lara and what she showed me earlier. Then there were another dragon and dragoness I haven't met as of yet, so yeah… awkward situation indeed.

All of us just stared for a few minutes, they at me and I at them, Lara in-particular seemed entranced by me. Again, I WASN'T in the mood or ready to deal with her… shenanigans, yes, that was the term I will use! Nope I don't want crap shoved onto my plate, certainly NOT after the night and day I have had thus far and it ain't over yet! I took deep breaths to calm myself for I really don't need to blow up at this meeting. I have far better control than to let that happen so easily, Master Kai's work with me had made sure of that. Nonetheless, now that I take a second look, Lara is giving me a different expression than this morning and what she gave all day. It seems more like nostalgia for some reason with her face showing an air of trying to remember something. It was better than the look of lust and desire she had been showing me all day!

"Hey, where is the group you are supposed to be with," Fredrick asked me.

That brought me a bit of curiosity for I have no real idea to what he's referring to, so can I get a "I beg pardon?" It's completely natural for me at least to wonder what in the hell is going on when others expect me to know. So, I cocked my head to the side trying to guess why dragons would be out in the forest in groups. I still assume that dragons being out in the forest at the dead of night aren't natural and the question inferred such. I tried to come up with a viable reason that this circumstance would be occurring but I came up with a big fat zero on any possibilities. Well, when you can't think of a reason, then ask someone else if they can, that's my mentality. I was going to ask, though I never got the chance to for the dragon I didn't know spoke up, "That is not the issue right now, we need to continue our search."

Wait, did he say search? The plot thickens, that could explain some of the answers that are becoming clear… well, clearer for the time being. "Um… does a-anyone e-else find it u-unusual that h-he has w-white scales," Tarra in questions, stuttering as she did.

Uh huh, is there a problem with me having white scales, I personally think my scales look neat and they are mine after all. Then, it looks like I'm back at square one with the black dragoness, a step back for me and Tarra. She is back to the stuttering but that as it may she is in a crowd so I guess I can let it slide. Fredrick glanced over to Lara who still had her gaze glued to Yours Truly, not that I minded really at the moment. That is kind of odd, but my mental state is fragile right now from the recent experience that nearly shoved me off the edge of sanity. "Hey Lara, what are you doing just staring," posed Fredrick. "We have a creature to find, you know the one that made those howls, you heard what Arkanis said."

And what is the problem her staring at me I might ask, I have none whatsoever with Lara staring at me. Fredrick could just shush as she just MIGHT like what she sees and why shouldn't she? Did… did I really just entertain the thought of Lara liking my present appearance?! Those voices must have done a real messy number on my views of logic and life, or I am seriously losing the marbles I have remaining! Unfortunately, I can't tell which and that's scaring me good, I need less to worry about not more!

Plus, hold the phone, Fredrick had just said something about howls if I heard correctly and my ears had been doing their job right thus far. Then could they be talking about when I was… oh fiddlesticks, I was in a deep mire. The dragoness that was a stranger to me then spoke, "Fredrick is right, we need to find the source of those blood-curdling howls."

That was my situation as it currently stands, and I hadn't asked for any of this nor done something to deserve it. And I don't think this is my bad luck is entirely responsible for, not my luck's style other than putting me in pain. And in my defense, I had little if any control when I had let out what I had. Hell, I didn't know I could produce the sound I did, I had never produced anything like that before. Still, it's obvious that they are indeed referring to what had come with my uh, fit earlier. I don't think it was that loud though I was too blinded by pain and agony at that time to really give an accurate assessment and so yeah, whoopty do for me. I don't know if I should be glad that others care or be insulted that others think I can't take care of myself, I could go either way on this subject.

I sighed at this whole conversation, but then I had an extremely entertaining thought come to me. That was me wondering what kind of faces they would pull were I to tell them not only am I, the 'creature' that they are looking for? I mean, there are three dragons here that knew me as a human who had no idea that I was a dragon now. Why not find out by telling them, at the very least I should get a good reaction from Fredrick, Tarra. I honestly don't know what to expect from Lara and that makes me hesitated momentarily. But the surprise is half of the amusement of things like this and I could seriously use a pick-me-up… of any kind at the current moment. So, I clear my throat softly before speaking with a smile, "I think I can help you in finding the source of the howls you heard."

Now I may be a dragon, yet my voice hasn't changed, it is pretty much the same which makes this, oh so much more interesting! It's one of the moments I wish that I had a camera to take a picture of the faces I get for they're freaking hilarious! Fredrick gaped at me in disbelief, his eyes went wide that help enhancing the effect of his face. Tarra just stared with her maw was hanging open like Fredrick's showing the shock she felt. As for Lara, her eyes rolled up and she fainted right on the spot and was splayed on the ground. I knew that I would get a neat reaction, but I hadn't expected let alone hoped I would get a response this good, it was PRICELESS!

It was hard, but I was managing to not laugh at what I was seeing, and I would bet most would be cracking up right now. I continued to watch their facial expressions with a growing smile, which was becoming more comical when the dragon and dragoness I didn't know looked between the three. I don't doubt attempting to make sense of what was going on, they didn't know me, and I haven't met them, so the humor wouldn't make sense to them. I was trying to hold in the amusement I felt in response to this scene, which was getting harder by the second let me tell you. Well truthfully, the keyword is TRYING, however, as I am myself, it didn't happen for all that long, I failed within a minute with snickering coming from me and held the rest in for now. Fredrick's expression looked almost like a perfect replica of the face Seth had the day I found out that he and Spectra spend time with each other in the mornings.

"Fredrick, you look exactly like a friend of mine one time I impressed him so, I will say the same thing as I did to him. Unless that is some kind of jaw exercise to prepare for a meal that I don't know about, then I recommend you close your jaw post haste. You look like a slack-jawed idiot," I said. Fredrick slowly closed his maw and gained a confused look, I would bet due to the same two terms of what I said that Seth had trouble understanding. "Anyway, back to the point at hand, um paw… uh, this just is getting awkward, or maybe it is just me."

The dragoness I wasn't acquainted with spoke up, "You said you could help us find the source of the howl correct?"

I nodded, which felt different than I was used to, the elongated neck and everything. The unknown dragon joined in while Tarra and Fredrick were still recovering from the fact that I was now a dragon, "Then please do proceed."

"The source of the howls is right here," I stated flatly referring to myself.

The four dragons looked at me confused, I left Lara out as she was still out on the ground and had yet to wake up. I'm a tad worried when she wakes up for, I have now become I assume her IDEAL MATE OF CHOICE! I really don't want to go through chase again, I think it is in my… let me rephrase that, it is in everyone's best interest that we leave Lara where she is for now.

"Wait what," Fredrick questioned.

That is Fredrick for you, I guess because he questions what another tells him and hasn't gotten rid of his paranoia. I am somewhat used to this, but it has been a year, almost two since I had to take this kind of thing. I sighed in exasperation for apparently, I would have to say it straight out and in a way that even a child won't misunderstand.

"The source of the howls is me. Is that clear enough for you all," I said with a deadpanned tone.

If they didn't understand that, then I have no idea how to be any clearer and I'm fair at dumbing things down for others even if it can be messy! Be that as it may, with dragons I have been forced to admit that there are just some who are too… I want to say dumb and stupid, but that's not usually the case in the dragon realm as it would be in the human world. No, I chalk it up to naïveté and that makes it frustrating and difficult to attempt to give explanations for things. There was silence for a minute, and then Fredrick chuckled nervously, "Um Saber, I have a hard time believing that," he replied.

"Oh really," I returned. I have a feeling I shouldn't get into the precise reason why I had howled like that, this situation already isn't nice or pleasant for me, I would rather not make it worse. I doubt they would believe me first of all and it is kind of pointless to think about how things were to run if I were to tell them as I won't. Yet things stand staying silent is not an option I think, "You would be surprised what can come out of your mouth, or maw I guess it is now when you are experiencing pain that words cannot describe! I did not think I could let out sounds like that until I did."

There was an awkward silence that followed my reply, so this was going to be a long night! Long story short, a brief time and summary later, I along with the group of five dragons including my three friends were making our way along the path through the forest back to Carona. I suppose Lara, Fredrick, and Tarra could be called friends for the time being. It really depends on what one's definition of friend is and mine is different than most peoples have.

We did so in silence, which I wasn't really complaining about as that meant no questions I had to either answer or decline to reply to. I had gotten better at walking by this time, not perfect, but at least I hadn't fallen again yet. I was also now given time to think and gather my thoughts on what had transpired recently. I still found it funny that Lara who still hadn't woken up yet was now being carried on the back of the dragoness, whose name I never had caught. I still don't know the exact reason why Lara fainted, I only have a guess I have yet to confirm. My estimation was, by all appearances too much for her to handle in the looks department or something like that!

Well, tonight had certainly been a… full and busy one, to say the least, a night of hell for sure! I had so much going through my mind I don't know where to start! The facts as I know them now are vastly different than what I knew this morning. The things that had occurred after I had shaken Lara off my… well, my tail which I now literally have had been the most mind shattering. They had come very close to being literally shattering of my mind, body, and soul and not much does that to me! The realization of me being a dragon was huge and that I had supposedly always been one… I didn't know what to really think. It explained quite a bit of my odd quirks and some of my mannerisms I have always had, but there are still so many unanswered questions.

The biggest question I had currently was when and how leaving from the dragon realm happened. The point of me being able to come back was fine, but there was no sensical explanation as to how either event had occurred and that for whatever reason bugged me to an internal level. Then with what has happened since then, I'm left with asking why it happened and why to me. However, the last line the multitude had said before turning me into a dragon, was what worried me most of all. "Now you have returned. You will soon be needed to defend the dragon realm from the ancient enemy's return." I mean, by the sound of what is said, there is a lot in store in my future which I haven't chosen.

I will be expected to defend the whole dragon realm from some kind of enemy or lead others in the same thing. I mean, I don't have a problem with playing the part of the hero, yet I want a clear and unmistakable stake and reason before I put my life on the line! Also, the expectation of doing something is all well and good, but I say if I'm not decided what I do, then whoever expects me to do something needs to get off the 'crack' they are smoking. First of all, I don't have a clue how to use the elements while I am like this and I'll need time to figure it out. Yeah sure, it may be the same as it is while human, yet I'm inclined to think not. My justification for that is if the memories that aren't mine are anything to go by, element usage is somewhat more complicated than simply working with emotion. Second, I am still learning how this body works and I am rather bad at using it right now and that needs correction as soon as possible. I can walk though I doubt that will be anywhere near enough for what I will get into the future.

Then there is this 'Ancient Enemy', which I have little to no information to work with. What are they and where do they come from and most importantly, what the hell do they want?! There is just not enough information that I have… actually, I have no info on them! Maybe I am worrying too much, but I think I am somewhat justified when it involves me and likely many others!

It didn't take long before we arrived back at Carona and our group proceeded to the temple where Arkanis with the help of other dragons was managing things. I have to say, after observing for just a few minutes I had a bit of new found respect for Arkanis. The old dragon really was a pro at organizing others to get things done and that's a real skill. I could only wish that those like him were in the positions that the guardians held, things would be better for most and a great deal more would get done… but that's my own opinion. Arkanis caught sight of us and turned to face us fully, but he got a worried expression when he saw Lara being carried on the back of the older dragoness. He glanced over at me, however, didn't seem to give me much attention as he seemed more worried about Lara. "I see you have returned Calloe," he remarked. "I assume with news of some kind. Although, I am curious as to how Lara ended up in the state that she needs to be carried."

The dragoness, whose name was apparently Calloe spoke up, "Well, I do not exactly know about that, however, we found," she started.

I couldn't suppress the snicker as the dragoness was saying this, still, I did manage to make it a snort instead of me laughing. Arkanis turned his attention back to me and took a longer look than he did the first time. For a split second, I swear he had an expression of… was it shock, perhaps relief, or maybe something else? There was definitely a look of recognition, I couldn't mistake the look, why he was giving it is more my question. However, Arkanis composed himself and adopted a look of stern but mild interest meaning that he can be serious when necessary which is nice to know. "Is there a particular reason you find amusement in her being like this young dragon," Arkanis posed.

Apparently, Arkanis doesn't know I was me yet not surprising, after all, I was a human the last time and now I was a dragon with the scale color that no dragon or dragoness has. However, as amusing as this is, I took a second to calm down and focus as this was a more serious conversation. "Well, I could not be sure, but she seemed to um, faint not too long after seeing me. So, I guess in a way you could say it is a bit funny for it appears I am too much on her eyes for her to take, yet that is just me," I replied.

Arkanis had definitely recognized my voice, the reaction of his eyes widened ever so slightly at hearing me was proof of that. He then took the time to look me over another time, a bit more detailed than the last time, "Fascinating, it is unexpected that you should be able to change your form. Curious and still more curious, how could this happen to you," he asked.

I would love to know how all this happened as well as I still have no idea how any of what happened to me occurred. From the transformation to a dragon to nearly losing my mind and soul, none of it makes sense to me. "Yes, I agree that it is captivating and compelling as this is, I have no idea how it was actually done," I admitted. "I did not know it was even possible until the event happened… however long ago it did."

There may have been more talk between Arkanis and me, but then Lara let out a groan which drew our attention. She raised her head and looked around appearing confused, "What happened," she questioned.

Lara was obviously incoherent and so didn't remember I would bet anything since just fainting. Oh, is she in for a shock and it isn't intentional, "That is what we would like to know Lara, what happened to make you faint," asked Fredrick.

I have to wonder, is Fredrick really so dense to not know? I grant you, he may be young, still, Fredrick had shown he was fairly good at reading a situation. I expect this from Spyro more than anyone else, I guess Fredrick just doesn't know much about females. "I do not know, I… saw… something that I could not have," said Lara.

What the… that's… kind of… do I say flattering or insulting, I could go either way with that kind of reply. I mean, by the way, Lara is saying what she is, it's like she saw an angel or something. Now, I'm flattered and all to be seen that way, but I ain't an angel! I would be kicked out of heaven faster than I could say, 'you can't do this to me' and that's a fact. My standing problem that gets that treatment is I'm too well acquainted with the devil and it isn't in a good way.

Anyway, I think it is time I help settle this developing mess before it gets too far out of hand… or paw. And where I might be efficient at 'damage control' and proven that in the past, that doesn't insinuate I enjoy doing the job of Mr. Fix-it if I could avoid it. Yet, as the saying goes, 'an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure' and it can be true. Then again, sticking your neck out is risking getting whacked in exchange and I had learned that through personal experience. We'll see how this goes, "I can assure you, Lara, I am not a figment of your imagination, nor is my current appearance," I stated clearly. "Do not write me off as such, also I would rather not have to um," I hesitated, "deal with you taking into account your present condition, so do not take offense."

Lara's head shot up and around to end up stared at me while I looked at her with indifference, that's until I saw a smile spread across her face. My face faulted at the sight, I mean I wasn't expecting Lara's smile wasn't the lust-crazed one she had earlier and that's not what I was getting. I still feel I should worry for some reason though… oh dear Fiddlesticks! Well, if I were to say that Lara moved fast, I would be lying. Her speed was that of greased lightning, if not a bit faster! I felt the impact of her tackling me in an embrace in the form of getting the breath knocked out of me as I was knocked backward to the ground. Dang it, this is what I was afraid of her heat coming into play and so of course, I struggled against her hold on me. Yet another lesson on why I should have heeded my hunch about worrying about the smile Lara had, it was on the money! She had got and tricked me hook line and sinker, gosh darn it!

Those were my thoughts until I felt something wet against my neck right under my jaw. I twist and crane my head, trying to see what was going on only to find that Lara was… crying?! Okay, maybe I was wrong with my hunch for I had never intended to make Lara cry, I'm a gentleman, after all, so to make a female cry is just wrong and horrible! Yet, I don't even know why she is and this is getting REALLY awkward!

"Is it," Lara sobbed, "really you?" Heard a sniffle, "I thought I," there came another sob, "would never," a convulsion rock Lara, "see you again!"

Uh huh… what in the hell is she talking about? I'm more confused than before, nothing she had said made any sense to me with what I knew. Certainly, what she just said gave no hints to what she was inferring to, it's like she's mistaking me for someone else. And where that may be possible, I'm pretty hard to mistake for someone else, mostly since I'm the way I choose to be. So, things just got more complicated for me in more ways than I care to count and I avoid that the best I can. That leaves me with the question, what comes next for me or do I not want to know?

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 28 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	29. Revelation and Regret

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, again the story in general overall has not change, but details have, so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 29 Revelation and Regret

-Neutral pov-

Chaos is defined as the majority of the time as a state of utter confusion or disorganization. It can also refer to a state where chance has supreme control while logic has little effect and preparation is a hit or miss. Or it can be phrased as the inherent unpredictability in the behavior of a complex natural system. Whichever definition one uses chaos to label unusual to outright ludicrous situations, we all understand what chaos refers to, some of us more than others.

Saber is an individual that knows chaos better than most, much like misery and loneliness. However, even if chaos is a subject that he knows all too well, he has honestly learned to roll with it and deal with what comes, where most don't. For Saber, his motto is 'in the midst of turbulence and chaos, keep stillness inside you' and it works with his mental discipline. Nonetheless, the experience that had changed him into a dragon and had strained his mind to its limits had put such to the test. Now, he is left to wonder about a great many things, both that he thought he knew and others he would have considered completely nuts.

-Saber's pov-

Okay, like the narrator just told you all, I'm used to dealing with different forms of chaos and upheaval, unfortunately, I've become accustomed to that. It comes from the crap which flies my way often enough, thus has my life been up to this point. However, the crap that has been sent my direction has gotten weirder ever since I got to the Dragon Realm and it's in ways that words don't say well. The phrase 'when the poop hits the fan' hasn't happened to me literally just yet surprisingly, but I feel metaphorical, I've been in the path of a spray of poop lately. Said crap reeks and I don't know if I'll ever get over what has been occurring to me and my plate keeps getting more shoved and piled onto it!

I know I can make it look easy or at least seem manageable to go through the situations and circumstances that I get. It's an art and takes practice along with work, I'll admit it and long years it has taken for me to get as good at this as I am. Yet, even I as good as I am, I have limits of what I can handle and deal with before developing serious issues. Being transformed into a dragon, I'm fine with that, it's cool and I can rock the idea given the opportunity. Having to deal with a dragoness chasing me for most of the day intending to rape me if she caught me, not so nice. I'll give Lara that her heat is the cause but that doesn't make avoiding her easier, makes it harder as a matter of fact. But being shoved to the edge of my sanity, I could have done with freaking out thank you!

And now, I somehow find myself in the position I had been avoiding the whole day and had been successful at doing until now. Lara had me in her grasp, but there was a difference as she wasn't raping me right now as I would have expected her to do earlier. So, in the end, I was unable to escape her, and I would rather not resort to the drastic measures I had before. True, I am a dragon now instead of a human and that provided some perks, like being bigger and stronger for instance. So, the long developed reflex over the years, when Lara had tackled me I had raised my… uh, forelegs as they would be now up so that they wouldn't be pinned by her hold. My wings also unfurl by their own accord before we crashed to the ground so that they didn't get crushed. I have no idea why I did that, it just seemed the instinctive thing to do and happened by reflex.

I found myself on the ground with Lara hugging me while sobbing and mumbling things unintelligible. I was at a complete loss of what to do for I have no clue how to comfort a girl let alone a dragoness who is wailing for whatever reason that I know not of! I don't have any experience in this kind of thing, and I didn't plan to get some anytime soon. This is just getting awkward and uncomfortable and it is time to change that, pronto!

"Saber what is going on," asked Fredrick. "Why is Lara acting like this?"

I glared at Fredrick, who had spoken. Does he really think I know any more than he does?! I replied to him with a look of sarcastic annoyance, "Oh hmm, you cannot see that I am enjoying this," I mused, then I gained a more serious expression. "NO! What by the ancestors who are in a place which I will not mention, makes you think I have any idea why Lara is doing this?!" I then did my best to 'face' Lara, "As for you Lara, get off of me and give me space."

Lara didn't seem to hear me, but that's nothing I hadn't grown accustomed to today. After all, she didn't listen to my screams or logical reasoning during the day while she had been chasing me, so why would that change now. Tarra took a few steps forward, "Lara maybe you should let him go," she suggested.

I was in complete agreement, "Yes, Lara get off me will you! This is just not something I want to do right now," I stated clearly and louder than I normally speak.

Tarra did continue forward I believe to try and convince Lara to remove herself from me, but after a few steps and due to some type of bad paw work, she slipped and fell forward. I had observed the incident in its entirety, she… I don't know what dragons would call it as for humans it would be said that she really stubbed her toe and face planted as the result. After she did so she had lost her footing and tripped and fell. The crash to the ground sounded a little painful though Tarra's face when she lifted it from the ground said she was fine. Ah ha! I had forgotten that Tarra has the same kind of luck that I do even if not to the magnitude. This had probably been happening a good deal of the time, I just hadn't seen any of it, since I had not been around Tarra most of the time I have been here at Carona. My time has been spent 'playing' run away and hide n' seek with Lara!

And now that I have the time to think about it, my luck hasn't hit me for a longer period than normal. Well, other than my problems with Lara, however, that isn't the usual method or way my luck works, so it doesn't count. My bad luck rarely relies on help from another person or being to do the job it does. My bad luck has proven time and time again to be very self-sufficient at its purpose! This means that I am developing 'luck buildup' again and that never ever goes well! What do I mean by luck buildup, my luck is normally consistent in striking me and is regular at doing so. So, the longer my bad luck is delayed and has time to build up, the stronger it is when it strikes me. Oh, the things I get to look forward to, yeah me…

I came out of my thoughts back to my current predicament and then put forth a good amount of effort. When I managed to extricate myself from Lara's embrace, got up to my paws and back up a couple of paces. Lara got to her paws a bit after me and looked in my direction still with tears brimming in her eyes. I still don't understand why Lara is acting like this and it's getting extremely creepy! For what it is worth mentioning, females playing the tears and touchy feeling card is SOOO unfair. If a guy tried that, then he would be hit and told to act like a man or something, but does that happen when a female does such things? No, they pretty much get their way because of the action either through guilt-tripping others or vying for pity. Hence, the reason I say it is unfair for girls to get to do that, but I'm just saying my opinion!

However, in this, I will make my voice heard even if I have to shout it at full volume and I got the volume to work with believe you me! I managed to get the dragoness to look at me straight in the eyes, "Look Lara, I have no idea why you tackled me in an embrace or are crying. This is completely different than how you were acting towards me earlier and I am not against that in any way. It is just that this is getting awkward in the weird sort of way, so I think we need a little personal space between each other, okay," I reasoned.

Arkanis stepped forward before Lara could reply to my statement, "I believe he has a point for now. It is late and we could all use some rest," he said.

Arkanis then proceeded with the dragons that had I assumed been helping him in the search, to call all the dragons back to Carona. I made sure to keep a set distance from Lara as I went over to Tarra and looked down at her, "Tarra you okay," I inquired.

Tarra got up and turned to me nodding, "Yes I will be fine, this is nothing to worry a-about," she answered.

I smiled good-naturedly at her as I replied, "That is good though a piece of advice for you then, keep in mind your paw work, it will do wonders on avoiding the falls to the ground. And you know, even though my appearance has changed, I am still myself," I commented.

"Hey you two," called Fredrick.

Tarra and I looked over to where the voice had come from to see Fredrick coming to where we were. "Yes Fredrick, what is it," I hollered back.

"Well we have been told to go back to our rooms and get some sleep," Fredrick answered, "I think Arkanis had already arranged a room for you."

Oh, well that was quick, I have no problems with getting sleep at the moment, it has been a long day. "Fine, lead the way Fredrick though I bet I will not be sleeping much," I said.

Tarra looked at me curiously as we followed Fredrick, "Why," she questioned.

"Oh," I hummed, "there is a lot on my mind or in it, just so much to... think about."

Our group walked to the temple and we separated into the rooms we were assigned. After I was shown which room I would be staying in, I found it was a simple one, much less fancy than the room I had in Warfang. I like that fact since I think the room I had at Warfang was a bit too fancy if you ask me, I'm all for simplicity and practicality rather than elegance. I plopped down on the bed and tried to get comfortable though I'm sure I wouldn't be getting much sleep. The bed was a comfortable one, but the gears in my mind just kept turning on the events of the night.

Hours went by and little changed as I had been reviewing the events of the day and night I had been through. Along with that, I had been going over the memories that weren't mine to see what the subject matter was for the majority of them. Many of them involved interesting ideas and points in different ways one from another and I was learning some important things from a number of memories. One thing was I'd been right that use of the elements would be different as a dragon. Yet with these memories and experiences, learning how to use the elements would be easier and less time-consuming in theory at least. Time will tell if the theory will be proven to be right or not.

It was then I felt, someone or something calling me, not a voice per se, but more like an urge or feeling that was pulling me. I glanced around the room trying to find the direction of the source and what could be disturbing me. In the end, I got out of bed and followed the force pulling at me to find out what was doing this. I walked through the dark temple without making a sound, putting my stealth skill set to good use. I quickly found myself exiting the temple and once I had I scanned around looking for the one who had dragged me out of bed. The feeling came to me again, urging me towards the left and in the direction of the old city ruins that remained.

I proceed along the road and eventually got to the crumbling archway that led into the older ruins. I hesitated at the entrance to the old city for most of the dragons avoided these ruins and said they were dangerous. There was a power in the old city that wasn't in Carona and it was strange, I felt that even standing at the entrance of it. I swallowed and took a deep breath before I took a careful step into the old city. I didn't feel any danger close at hand, so I continued further into the ruins, but kept up my guard just to be safe.

And even with my guard up, less than a minute coming here I was on edge for many reasons. This place could hide countless attackers without any problem and no one would know until it was too late. Then the city itself was so quiet, not a sound that comes during the night much like a graveyard. Nonetheless, I swear I heard whispers, but I saw nothing that could prove that my mind was playing cruel tricks on me. The worst thing about my entire current situation was the farther I went, feelings of fear, anger, and sadness grew within me from somewhere unknown to me. These feelings had nothing to do with the ruins themselves per se, yet these feelings definitely were connected to the old city! I just couldn't figure out how or why or what was causing them to come. It was almost like those emotions had to do with something I was trying to recall but couldn't.

This inability to recall whatever fueled these feelings was bringing to mind something I remember one of the older students talking, or perhaps it would be better to say that the student was lecturing. The female student was attending college and was a psychology major and so was lecturing on the subject. She had been explaining an idea called 'repressed memory'. The general definition is when one experiences an event which is usually of the traumatic kind. The mind in the attempt to cope buries the memory deep in the subconscious part of the mind. This is done to the point that one can't recall the memory. The only way the memory can be brought back to the conscious level of the brain is to activate the trigger or triggers. The trigger(s) could be anything that is connected to the experience, normally to one or more of the five senses; whether that is a smell, sight or one of the others. In simple terms, it was very possible that something had happened here that I had been involved in some way. The idea sounds ridiculous, but with what has happened earlier this evening, I'm not counting such out of the realm of possibility.

I was approaching the center of this place on what appeared to be the main street when a tingle went down my spine. I threw myself to the right, rolled over and slid to on my paws to settle into a defensive stance. However, after a full minute of nothing happening, I looked around and became confused. The tingle I just felt was a warning tingle, there was no way I would mistake such a thing with the many years that have developed over. It has saved me lots of pain and issues, so I recognize my danger sense's warnings loud and clear!

Still, there had been nothing threatening me while I've been in the old city, so why did the tingle come? My senses were rarely wrong so that I was getting nothing coming my way was beyond odd to me. I got to the main street and the feeling of unexplained fear was reaching new heights as I did so. I was glancing around myself looking for something, anything that could possibly explain why I was on an edge so damn sharp and thin. I was so tense that I could explode and do a lot of damage at any moment. The tingle hadn't been the strongest I've had though it was certainly near the top of the list! And yet, I still saw nothing that would set it off, I shook my head from side to side to clear my mind.

I focused on the rode that went deeper into the ruins walking down the street, turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't possibly be seeing what I was, yet the feelings of déjà vu left no room to deny the sight. There in front of me was a monolithic structure in the center of the city, and it looked familiar. Then I had an epiphany, this is the place, this structure in the middle of the city that was more a wide tower-like structure, it was the place I saw in all my visions. The rest of the old city of Carona was the place that all my visions physical attributes were based upon.

As I took in the ruins more fully now, it was looking more recognizable as it was now that I got a better look at it from a different standpoint. The tower-like building or construct was more like a small city in itself, which I hadn't known previous to this. The tower was around the same height as the whole city of Warfang. On top of it was some kind of dais or at least by what I could make out, an arrangement that had four large pillars on corners. In my visions, I was usually somewhere on the tower city looking down on the city below. Granted, it was more run down than the structure from my visions, but it was still far too similar to be a coincidence.

I remember Arkanis saying that the city previous to the war, the old city of Carona had been very large even by draconic standards and that was no small thing. The fact that this place itself looked so much like the place my visions seemed to be, somewhat confused me. As it was I hadn't thought much about the idea that the city in my visions might actually be real somewhere in the dragon realm. Nonetheless, here it was in front of me and it made little to no sense to me that such was the case.

The question now is why does the cityscape from my visions look like the old ruins of Carona? I was hoping to find the answer somewhere in these ruins. Perhaps that is why someone or something is calling me here? I don't know, but I will find out and so, I picked up the pace as I went toward the structure in the middle for I had to know what the connection to this place was. I wasn't running as I still was working on motor skills as a dragon at the moment. It would be best not to push MY luck, especially right now with where I am, too much opportunity for my luck.

I stopped short of entering the grounds around the tower at a stone archway that led into the grounds. I could sense the power or it could be called magic around the archway. I myself never had believed in magic though that was before I came to the Dragon Realm. My adventures here had taught me there are powers that go beyond logical explanations. And looking at the arch I started to see some oddities. Around the arch though it was night and so dark, there was still color while within the arch no color could be seen, it was black, white, and grey.

I approached the archway cautiously as I had found out by now that just going forward without knowing what you are getting into, in other words, going in blind doesn't end well. I halted a foot from the 'doorway' studying it trying to understand what this doorway was and its purpose. The arch appeared to have on closer inspection, a wave-like sheen within it, like water slowly waving or the waves of heat you see on a hot day. After about a minute I raise a paw and touched the 'veil' of the doorway and it felt like smoke and more importantly, it was not harming me. I retracted my paw and looked at it with a slight smile of amusement and wonder. The veil felt different than what I normally touch, but it was very interesting and cool.

The feeling of the presence from before calling me again registered and with more urgency. I looked back at the veiled arch as that was the direction that the call had come from, closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walk through. It felt like moving through water for a second before it the world around me returned back to what it had been. I opened my eyes on a similar scene, however, there were noticeable changes from what there had been.

The first thing I noticed was that there was still no color, still all greyscale* which makes the world look funky. The next thing was the damage, wear and dilapidation had disappeared as they had never been there. I turned around and look behind me and except for the archway where the veil was the old city was now not in ruins. All the building and structures were almost like new. I turned back to the tower and I looked up and now had no doubt in my mind now, the wide tower looked exactly like the 'vision city'. I was looking for a different point of view, yet I knew it was what I had seen. I looked forward and spotted an entryway into the massive tower.

I proceeded up the winding road of the tower and around two-thirds of the way up I began to recognize the area I was passing. I now knew where I was in the 'vision city' for I knew my way around here somewhat. I kept climbing higher and higher, determined to reach the dais at the pinnacle, that was where the call was coming from. I kept going along the circular road until I reach the stairway to the dais and started up them.

And I found out that there is a reason that I have seen a few stairs while I have been in the Dragon Realm. Dragons' bodies weren't meant to use stairs, they're not built to work well at all with them period! This set of steps was LONG and I stopped counting after thirty, and that wasn't halfway up them. My breathing was getting more labored the farther up the stairway I went. When I finally spotted the top I kept going crawling the last few steps, "Whoever had," I had to pause and huff a bit, "the bright idea," another pause for huffing and puffing "to build so many stairs," my breathing was labor from the climb, "needs to be publicly executed," thoughts of what things I think should be done to the builder of these stairs came to my mind. "And it needs to be done in a very painful way," I exclaimed still gasping for air, "Oh my aching baaaack!" I collapsed in front of the top of the stairway, still breathing hard from climbing… I hated stairs right now.

"Well it took you long enough to get here let alone up to here," said a voice that I knew. My eyes which had closed due to being exhausted shot open at the voice. It was him, the punk from the visions standing there by the dais, Azreyel. He was still human at this time, unlike me and he was leaning against one of the pillars staring at me. Well, I gazed back in growing annoyance and I don't know what it is about Azreyel, but when I see him I feel this intense emotion of irritation that I couldn't explain. I managed to keep my emotions under control though, "Hello again… Azreyel," I uttered.

Azreyel stood up straight and walked over to where I was and began to study me, saying nothing as he did so. This made no sense to me and I was getting thoroughly ticked at him, somewhat because he wasn't even saying anything! Not even Sparx has managed to irk me like this and that is saying a great deal. And there came a point that I couldn't stay silent any longer, "Is there something you want to say about your observations or are you doing this to get me boiling," I posed. "Because if you are, then you are doing a great job at ticking me off you punk!"

Azreyel's gaze met mine, his eyes were still expressionless as they were before, "I must say, I was expecting this form to have a bit more length and height. Nonetheless, it could be due to late blooming, who can say," he remarked.

Did this no good punk just indirectly CALL ME A RUNT?! If he did, then he is stupider than he had led me to believe and I have got the impression that he's an idiot. Nobody insults me like this and I not retort in a fitting manner, mark my words, "HEY I AM NOT A RUNT YOU BLIND JACKA**," I snarled loudly.

Azreyel face didn't change at all which frankly surprised me from what I've gotten to know about this guy so far! Normally he would be laughing and saying how foolish I am and he was doing none of that! Hell, I had bellowed and sworn at his face and yet still absolutely no reaction! What do I have to do to get something out of this punk?! No, he simply hummed, "No, you are not a runt and mind your language."

So he did notice my swearing, I didn't think he would, he doesn't seem to notice much else I do or say! Still, if he thinks I need to watch my language, then I will show him just how good I know profanity and it is extensive! Nevertheless, that was a short answer for Azreyel and that isn't his style, something isn't right here. "Why are you here Azreyel," I posed. "And as for my language, it is my business and no one else's. I will swear, cruse and cuss when I see a reason and as I see fit. If you don't like it, then you can cram it up you're a** so far that I do not have to care about it for the rest of my lifetime!"

He was silent for several moments before he answered, "You still don't remember this place?"

No comeback for my retort… there is definitely something off with this situation. So then, was he testing me in some way or was his question inferring something else? For the record, I hate tests and loathe them entirely, "This is the place the visions physical scene is based upon," I replied simply.

"Yes, but there is a reason," he shot back. I got to my paws and waited for him to go on, "This is where it happened, this is the place where everything went from bad to completely wrong. Then we were forced to leave the Dragon Realm to the other world for years."

I blinked at hearing that, cause that blew me away as that was another piece of evidence that I had come from the Dragon Realm and am not natively from Earth. And the other question that was coming to mind was what Azreyel could mean by 'we'. Apparently, my question of what he meant was written on my face as Azreyel continued, "Since you do not seem to understand what I have been telling you, I will be blunt. This structure, these ruins is where you were forced to leave the Dragon Realm our home before we ever existed. In the transfer, due to a side effect of the magic, our memories were sealed. It was done as much for your protection as it was to help you blend into where you were going."

He paused and then pointed at himself, "When the sealing happened I began to exist," Azreyel pointed at me, "In simple terms, you and I are two sides of the same individual. I am what was left of the draconic side made from our memories, while you became a blank slate in essence."

I stood there staring at Azreyel trying to take in what he had just said for it sound like malarky and more than one kind of nuts. Did he seriously think I would swallow such crap as what he has spouted? "You don't believe me do you," questioned Azreyel.

I shook my head for it wasn't exactly what I disbelieved him as somehow I actually did to an extent as it could explain some things. The real issue was that what he said was a lot to take in at once and I was having trouble processing it. Azreyel smiled slightly, which was creeping me the heck out, "Tell me, been attracting any females since getting here, and I don't just mean dragonesses," he inquired.

What the hell, how did he... know about that?! My current cause too many of my problems as of late are females being attracted to me and I'd not figured out why I was the weirdest chick magnet possibly in existence. Yes, obviously Lara was implied yet he also somehow inferred that whench Lucrecia, maybe even Mara. But there was also more females on the way if what has been happening is anything to go by as well. "By the look on your face that would be a yes, it is not a surprise really. It is an unsaid truth that power attracts others no matter where you go. As white dragons are naturally more powerful than other dragons by a sizable margin, you will have a knack of attracting females," iterated Azreyel.

So, he is confirming that I'm an overly powerful 'chick magnet' with weird quirks and the point it can't be turned off I would imagine. Great, that sounds like it is going to be loads of fun, and when I say that I mean about as fun as a fun-run marathon through hell tends to be! Let me paint you a picture of the idea, got a general idea with the time I've known the devil after all. With a fun-run through hell, you take out the fun and put in mandatory, that's the first point of it, there's no choice in participation. Then you add weights on your limbs to make things harder on yourself and they wouldn't be light I assure you. Oh and there's the referee or rule enforcer who isn't going to be your friend, they would be using a whip on you bellowing 'faster faster you fool you fool' as they cracked the whip. It was that moment I found use of my voice, "How the hell," I started then stopped. "What do you freaking," I hesitated again, having trouble forming complete sentences, "why would…"

I normally don't have issues saying what I see the need to, but right now I certainly was and few can do this to me. Azreyel seemed to notice my difficulty, much to the irking or me, "Absolutely correct then. Oh, the 'bad' luck we have always had, wouldn't you say?"

There is nothing I can really say to that, it's true and I can't deny it without lying so, I grumbled in response as I couldn't come up with a comeback. That comment on the bad luck was something that few knew, yes I have bad luck now and anyone can see that. Yet, few know that I have always had it from my earliest memories. I was good at hiding the fact of my bad luck from most people even when I was younger. This was a testament to the idea that Azreyel said that he and I are the same individuals. My mood had been going downhill all day and at times very steeply, my mood I had thought had hit rock bottom. Yet no, I just had to have my reunion with Azreyel here, which made said mood so much worse!

I may not like Azreyel, but he was here and he was listening, and I really, REALLY needed to vent on the hell I had been through in the last few days and especially this evening! My pent up emotions were getting to the point that if I didn't vent soon by choice, then I would do so involuntarily and very likely end up hurting someone in some fashion. Here and now was as good a place as any to vent, so time to unload I supposed. Without thinking, I dropped my head so that I wouldn't have to look at Azreyel as I began, "You have no idea," I paused for a moment, "what kind of hell I have had to go through today! Let alone however long I was imprisoned by the apes," I snarled.

I brought my head up and glared at Azreyel, "I get hauled by the apes to their city and then I am taken to their leader, only to find that said leader is a female! I already have one female monkey obsessing over me at the same time as she is trying to kill me!" I let out a giggle that was somewhere between being sarcastic and downright manically, but what sane being could blame me? Especially with the crap I had been through recently, it's a miracle that I still in one piece in body AND in mind! "However, 'fate' seems to think it's the epitome of amusement and entertainment to freaking bend me over and f**k me in the a**!"

My giggling had transformed into laughter as I said the line like someone to the point that I could be seriously considered on the edge of insanity. But I couldn't help by continuing in the rant, "Ohh, but why stop there?! Add to being f**ked in the rear while kicking me in the place that makes me a man over and over again at the same time as f***ing me!"

I took a deep breath and kept going, "How is this being done?! Well, let me tell you! It is being done by having the female monkey leader of the apes have an interest in me, which is just downright freaky! Then if I did not have enough things to deal with, I get thrown into a pitch black cell, given food that would make garbage on the same level as five-star cooking! When the apes do let me out, it is to fight for my health and wellbeing if not my life!" I took in another gulp of air and now with my second wind, I kept the momentum I had built up going, "But wait, there's MORE! For almost the whole day today, I have gotten chased and hunted by a dragoness that has some kind of human furry fetish! My only saving grace is that she has purple scales, so she sticks out like a freaking sore thumb!"

I paused for a moment for effect for I was about to get to the climax after all! "That's not all! That's just the icing on the cake, the appetizers before receiving the main course to what I get to have happened to me earlier this evening! Getting turned into a dragon is one thing and I have little problem with that! NO! It is having voices screaming in my head and driving me insane! THEN, having memories crammed into my brain to the point that I seriously think my brain and the grey matter will come EXPLODING OUT OF MY SKULL!"

I was breathing hard from the venting I had just done and I had to admit that I felt better as I always did after getting got things off my chest. This is my way of dealing with the kinds of hell I find myself in, it's how I cope! So, don't any of you listening judge my methods until you try them after going through what I have!

Azreyel had been silent through my triad, but after finishing he spoke, "Well, that is interesting," he put a hand to his chin, "and surprising. I knew she was persistent but not to this extent. Who would have thought that Lara would go that far," he mused with a shrug. "I mean, I knew she had a 'thing' for us, she always did even Koren was beginning to see it. Yet, it appears that it has become stronger than it was before, "

I stared at Azreyel in shock for not only did he apparently know Lara but by what he said Lara had a thing for us or something. Yes, I was coming to accept the idea that Azreyel is likely another side of me. That doesn't mean that I like the fact for I don't in the slightest, but I'm stuck dealing with it! Nonetheless, it is time to get back to the first subject, I took a deep breath and then spoke again, "You say that this is the place we left the Dragon Realm, care to elaborate on that?"

Azreyel walked around me until he was standing in front of me which wasn't a position I was entirely comfortable having him in. "It would probably be easier if I were to show you," he said.

Show me, what is that supposed to mean? As usual, he says things that make no sense whatsoever and it bugged me. Azreyel reached his right hand forward and touched where my forehead would be where I still human. I guess for dragons the place would be called… what was the term… core… no… Crest, yes that was it, the crest was the top part of a dragon's head. The second that he touched my crest I felt some pain though also a weird floaty feeling. I closed my eyes and shook my head a little. "Be still," he stated.

The punk Azreyel is such a stupid head and it is really getting on my nerves more lately and I don't like that! I stopped shaking my head and noticed that the feel of Azreyel's hand had faded away. I opened my eyes and found that the environment around me had changed. The first thing I saw was the color was back, yet it still looked off like something wasn't as it was supposed to be. Perhaps the term that would fit this would be rough maybe, or partly distorted. I strode to the edge of the dais and look down, the city was back to being ruins like before I stepped through the veil. I look up to the sky to see the dark grey clouds. I could smell the moisture in the air that signaled the imminent storm's arrival. I was beginning to feel the same emotion of fear growing in me that I had before and the impending storm was only making it worse.

As I stared at the sky my mind began to replay a particular nightmare that started flashing in my head. It was the one where I was hiding from something and crying which had never made much sense. The nightmare took place during the night, very much like this one I was seeing. I began to see the nightmare vividly, the clearest it had ever been even over the many times I had dreamed it.

The foliage that was all around me whipped around in the strong wind that accompanied the storm. The rain was coming down in sheets, I felt my mind racing, thinking that I needed to hide from those who were chasing me so that they wouldn't find me. There was a flash of lightning followed by the boom of thunder and as if something had caused the sky to open more. The rain got heavier and soon turned in to a deluge of water coming down buckets… no make those barrels sending down the deluge, the fifty gallon kind of barrels. Out of the darkness of the night, I heard a cry that was something between an angered roar and a blood-curdling scream of pain and despair!

This only added to my already degrading condition worse for it gave me a feeling of pain and sadness that ran deep to my heart. Then there was some sort of blur or… well, everything went fuzzy for a second and then I found myself now looking at a young white dragonet. The said dragonet ran in the direction as fast as they could towards the old ruins that were now somehow behind me. As he was running I was… what the? Am I gliding just about the ground like some kind of ghost… that's rather unsettling and freaky. My attention was snapped back to the dragonet as I could hear others behind where we were. The dragonet tripped on something under him as I watched and fall to the ground into a puddle of water from the continuing heavy shower of rain. I found that he was crying and I heard him saying, "What did I ever do to the ancestors to have this happen to me?"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the dragonet as this situation portrays some bad luck and I would know how that works. Then a thought came to me which had me gawk at the dragonet, the idea was crazy, it shouldn't be possible! I shook my head ridding it of such thoughts and looked on, the dragonet had got back up and run towards the ruins. I was unable to do anything but watch as I glided beside him as he went.

My head snapped back up at a boom of thunder that sounded as the storm got over the ruins and loomed over the old city. I found myself back on top of the tower where I had been before wondering if I was seeing a nightmare or something. Now the storm was here over the ruined city, the rain started to fall quickly becoming a deluge accompanied by the thunder and lightning. Even through the violent storm that was now in full swing with sheets of rain, I was able to see a young white dragonet come rushing from out of the forest. In a near trance, I observed that the white dragonet was the one from the nightmare. I watched him from above, race towards the tower. However, I also noticed there was another figure on a different path that would intercept the dragonet's path. Oh dear, this won't be pretty and I doubt there is anything I can do in this at all.

There was some kind of distortion all around me like before and then, I suddenly found myself down off the tower and in the streets of the ruins. I looked around and my sight became glued to the white dragonet when I caught sight of him. I now had a front row seat to whatever would happen in this vision or memory. When the two beings' paths intercepted the white dragonet collided with the figure that was bigger than him. The other was a dark blue adult male dragon and he was bearing down on the dragonet. The white dragonet struggled against the other dragon that was at least three times his size, closer to four. A losing battle, yet still you had to hand it to the kid that he still fought back in this. Watching this was making me feel this whole scene was familiar but I couldn't place it. "Get off me," the dragonet screeched.

"I think not, you are not getting away," replied the dragon.

Why do I suddenly get the urge to yell, 'think again blue boy!', it doesn't make sense. The struggle continued until there was an explosion. The blast had thrown the adult dragon flying through a few buildings. Ah ha, that would be why the urge came, odd that I seemed to know that something like that was going to happen beforehand. I looked at the white dragonet to find he was lying flat on the ground, with a burn mark on his neck.

I looked closer to the mark and began to feel shocked, the mark on further inspection looked a lot like the one on… my neck. Pain shot through my head at seeing the burn mark and seemed to act as a trigger. Images and sounds flooded my mind and began to fit themselves together like a puzzle. The more I started to recall, the clearer this event unfolding in front of me became, meaning that the dragonet is me.

I stared in fascination at the dragonet as the fact sunk into my brain at what I was seeing. This was surreal to me for this was the first time I had seen what I looked like as a young child or dragonet as it is the case. I say this since I couldn't remember anything before I was more than five years old until now. I'd always wondered how I got that mark, it had always puzzled me as I couldn't recall any event that could cause it. Well now I know, not exactly the way I had ever imagined, but still.

The younger me stirred and got to his paws and once again towards the tower, what drove that goal, I couldn't say, one of the things that were missing in whatever this was. I followed myself not that I had much of a choice in this and observed his progress. This is one of the weirder things I have done and that isn't something that I would say often with the crap I deal with. Anyways, as he made his way closer to the tower, there came a roar that sounded from the opposite direction, meaning it had most likely come from the forest. Feelings of anger and sadness well up in me at the sound of the cry, much like if it came from someone I knew. I could tell now that these emotions were swelling up because of this event I was being shown. The young version of me stopped and turned looking in the direction that the roar had come from. His face fell into sadness at the sound of the roar, "Koren…"

Did he just say… I didn't finish my thought as the dragonet turned back to the tower, yet I caught sight of tears for a brief moment. A feeling of painful sorrow came to me as I kept watching the scene. The white dragonet kept going, but he hadn't gone more than fifteen meters when I heard a noise. I twisted around and noticed the adult dragon was on his paws and shot ice at me. When the ice shot was sent, I saw it coming at me and out of reflex took a defensive stance and started evading. I found I couldn't move much and stared at the ice shot towards me, and it was freaky to have it go right through me. Specifically, it went through my lower chest/underbelly and my… well, I don't really want to mention anything of mine that's south of the border if you know what I mean, so I'll leave it at that. I mean that's good that it went through me as if it didn't then that ice could have frozen my… um, I think it is time to change the subject!

Anyways, the ice shot hit the dragonet's right hind leg and froze the leg to the ground. The young dragon came to an abrupt halt and yelped in pain for the ice had held his leg to the ground he had bent his left-hind ankle more than it should bend. The position looked painful and probably hurt like hell, but thankfully, I didn't hear a crack of bone, that would have been worse. It's one of those that you have to look at the bright side of things, mostly because things are going really bad. "Not so fast, little one," said the adult dragon.

If there were a referee here and they had watched what I had just witness and did nothing about it, then I would chuck something at them and be bellowing that there had been an obvious foul! Of course, were it me down there, no pun intended, I would be loading and aiming my rear bomb bay. And rest assured, where my belching may be stupendous, it has got nothing on the performance that my rear bomb bay has earned its name and feared reputation for! So, if that adult dragon wherein the location he currently was and I was where my younger self was, then that dragon should be performing their last rites, cause I'd finish them!

But, that wasn't the case so back to the memory or whatever this was that I had been viewing. The young me twisted to face the adult dragon, anger beginning to show on his face and with justifiable reason. And I admit, it is impressive that the young me already had a high pain tolerance, it would serve him more than he could ever have known, I personally will attest to that! Honestly, with the bad luck that tormented me, my high tolerance and threshold to pain had been nothing short of a merciful lifesaving miracle! "What did Koren or I do to be hunted down and killed," snarled young me.

I paid closer attention as I was curious about the subject as the adult dragon answered, "You were hatched, little one, you exist, that is what you have done."

Oh, that answer is just wrong on so many fundamental levels that it sickens me beyond measure! No one can change the fact of being born any more than one can stop the sun from rising or setting. So, using that as an excuse to kill someone just shows how low a scum bag is and that infuriated me! I seethed with inner rage for I couldn't stand people like this adult dragon, who seem to think it is some divine given right to make the rules and decide who is treated fair and which are not! I continued to watch the scene and I then caught sight of the adult dragon's eyes and stopped my current tangent of thought. His eyes for a lack of a better term looked off and I don't mean in color or anything like that. I know there is the phrase that goes, 'eyes are the window to the soul' and if that is the case, then there was something wrong here! The adult dragon's eyes looked empty and almost void of… something… I don't know how to exactly put it.

The sight had the thought of the lights are on, but the owner isn't home going through my mind and screaming for attention. The eyes weren't glazed over exactly, it was like looking into the eyes of someone sleep-walking. Yes, I know what I'm talking about for as it happens, Uncle Douchebag does that every once and a while. And I will neither confirm or deny that I may have entertained thoughts of pranking him while he did such. But the point is, the eyes of this adult dragon looked very much the same and it was weird. It was then the adult dragon went on speaking which got me to focus again, "White dragons are no longer supposed to exist. They are too powerful and so are dangerous, they need to be gone forever. The older one has been dealt with and that leaves you."

My mind returned back to the previous tangent for this excuse and line of reasoning is getting worse with each phrase. Not even my uncle is this low of a douche bag and I can truthfully say that he's a really low douche bag! Still, he still has certain morals that stop him from doing particular things, that's not so here apparently. And yet, it did give an unexpected piece of information, someone or something saw white dragons as too powerful. Young me still shook, yet it was no longer out of fear, but now in anger, "He is not just 'the older one', his name is KOREN," young me bellowed. The air started to get heavy with building power to the point even I felt it… Ooo, I have a feeling I am going to enjoy what's about to happen a lot! The younger me continued building towards a roar, "And I am not little one or just a white dragon, my name is AZREYEL!"

After saying that the younger me opened his maw and to my utter astonishment, letting loose a beam of light. The light beam slammed into the dragon and sent him, I would guess the quarter of the way across the ruins. And said dragon appeared to be crashing through things as he went adding to the idea. To say this left me in a state of shock would be an understatement at what I had just seen. I had gone slack-jawed at seeing my younger self not only use what looked like light but had also blasted away an adult three times or more his size! It was freaking awesome to witness and I'm not easy to impress regardless of the circumstances.

The other fact I couldn't deny any longer that Azreyel and I were related so closely that we're one and the same at one time. I mean for such a young dragon to show that kind of power is amazing as well as uncanny. Still, this is me we're talking about though, so… actually, even I can't explain how I did that honestly. Then taking into account that the shot wasn't any of the eight elements, but another element that the dragons apparently they don't know about! Maybe that means there are elements that the dragons have no idea about, it wouldn't exactly shock me much if there were.

Hell, young me had literally blasted away an adult dragon that was a good amount bigger than him and sent them flying! And upon looking down at the ground, the large and multiple splatters of blood that the adult dragon had to have left when he was sent flying showed evidence of my assumption. A sense of pride welled up in me at seeing what I had done for it was no small feat let me tell you. If I could do such a thing when I was this young, then I should be able to do so now right? Yet, I will still have to find out how it is done as I had no clue how much could be done or works. Nonetheless, if I could pull it off, ooo the realm of possibilities that would open to me would be very amazing to explore!

The dragonet after having given a thorough beating to the adult dragon was now using his tail blade to break the ice on his leg. Within a few minutes, he had freed himself and returned his journey to the tower. I was about to follow, yet then heard I noise of crashing in the near vicinity. I paced over to the newly carved path from the beam of light and looked down it. I looked in shock and mild annoyance as the adult dragon got out of the rubble. That was unexpected… why can't the trouble makers just stay down and accept when they get whipped? First, that he had survived that and was conscious was something impressive in my view with what he took! And second, in his condition, he shouldn't be standing at all with the hit he had just taken and he showed that he hadn't shrugged the shot off!

The said dragon wasn't by any means unharmed after taking that last shot, nope he had lots-O-marks! His underbelly had no scales anymore as they had most likely been blasted off from the beam of light. It wasn't just his underbelly, but most of the dragon's body had either lost his scales or had burned marks leaving just hide. His wings had also had holes in the wing webbing, which I was hoping would prevent him from flying. He had deep gashes on both sides and was still bleeding from those injuries. Honestly, it looked like patches of his hide had been peeled off and his muscles were visible. Honestly, he looked like roadkill that somehow could still walk and I mean that literally, it was a rather gruesome sight! The dragon was still able to walk somehow and was doing so in the direction of the young me. The look on what was left of his face, which wasn't all that much which didn't make sense. And the feel of killing intent was present, but it wasn't coming from this adult dragon at all, yet nearby.

As I stared for a moment, I heard a voice, "Do not let that white one get away, kill it," it snapped. The voice had sounded somewhat like one from a child, but it was very off as there were tones in it that no kid has. Truthfully, it chilled my bones and kind of reminded me of that freak of nature that haunts me sometimes. That alone put me on-guard and suspicious of what was going on, but then things distorted again and I found myself by the archway.

My younger self was coming towards the archway, but I highly doubt that adult dragon was far behind. And I was wondering how I would get through this for I had to or I wouldn't be here… I think? This is confusing the more I witness, curse this time paradox, it just hurts my brain just thinking about! I was starting to remember this event as it was though I couldn't remember it completely, it was coming back in pieces and parts.

It was then I heard a faint sound of paw falls coming from the direction of the forest. I look back towards the city itself and the sight of the blue adult dragon almost within striking distance wasn't comforting. I kept staring at the dragon closed the distance and young me hadn't noticed what was coming at him. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye a white blur come from the right of the adult dragon. The white form hit the adult dragon hard knocking him down and out of reach of the young me. My young self turned at the sound of the noise apparently taking notice at last. Thank you for your teachings, Master Kai, they have been doing good for me as noticing one's surroundings is something I was not so good with when I was younger.

The adult dragon was down on the ground and in front of that said dragon was another white dragonet standing there. His scales were a slightly darker white than my own, but not by much, you would notice the difference if we stood next to each other. His underbelly and wing membranes were a metallic silver color so not as shiny as my underbelly is. And other than the white scales you wouldn't think much of this dragonet as he was a tad on the thinner side.

Yet, my eyes widen in horror as I continued looking at the dragonet had seen much better days. The dragon's right horn was completely gone leaving a white circle, probably the horn had been ripped off. His left horn was still there… at least some of it was. What was left was what came from the side of his head and appeared to be broken off four inches out. He had cuts and lacerations all over his body and many still bleeding freely which was I wouldn't doubt was taking a toll. His scales along his back and underbelly were darker due to the blood from a long and deep laceration that ran along a little more than half his spine, seeped out and down soaking his scales. The most noticeable injury was the missing right wing! I saw the stump where the wing had been connected to but appeared like it had been cut or sliced off, blood was still flowing out of the stump that was there.

It was plain that this dragon who I would say was a few years older than the younger me who was I would guess five or so. Maybe he was seven or eight, still more a child than an adult and yet when he was attacked, he had fought back. It was clear that he hadn't been able to dodge all the attacks aimed at him and had paid a heavy price of getting through the battle he had. My younger self, took a step forward with tears in his eyes, "Koren you are still alive," he said.

'Koren' turned to him with a serious look set on his face and that brought pain to my heart for the expression told me a lot. I could see in his eyes that Koren knew he would die soon enough and yet he was more concerned about me than himself. If it wasn't from fighting whoever had attempted to kill him, then Koren's injuries and loss of blood would finish him. He knew that he wasn't going to make it much farther in his present condition, there was just too much damage done to him! Still, he was going to use all he had left to give my young self a chance to get away. "Azreyel you need to go," Koren said, "run now!"

"But," young me began.

Koren however, cut over the younger me, "This is not the time to argue," he interjected. "Go to the dais at the top of the tower, do not worry about me and do not look back."

Young me hesitated for a second more and then spun around and began to climb the tower. The adult dragon rose to his paws and looked at Koren, "Very surprising that you are still able to move,"

Koren somehow managed a smile pained as it was, "The same could be said of you, taken a heavy beating from a little dragon." Koren paused, or rather he stopped and coughed up an amount of blood before he continued. "You adults think the young cannot do anything to make a difference. You cannot understand that when a friend is in danger, I will find a way to help them no matter what!"

There was silence for a moment, "End this one," said the freaky child-like voice again.

I glanced around trying to identify and locate the source of the voice, but I found nothing and that was weird. The blue adult dragon took a step forward to which Koren opened his maw and shot a shriek of the fear element that forced the dragon to drop to the ground. The blue dragon began to writhe on the ground in pain from what I assumed to be the piercing sound of the fear element.

My eyes were drawn to a shadow on the ground that was moving without anyone else doing so. Unnoticed by both, the shadow came under the two. Koren was still pinning the blue dragon and so did see the paw and talons coming out of the shadow. Koren didn't know it was coming and though I looked away as the talons from the shadow went through the right side of his chest, the sound hurt to hear. The shriek that Koren had been emitting stopped and blood came flowing out of the gaping wound in his chest. Koren took a shuttering breath that sounded painful that I flinched at the sound. It was likely by the pain in Koren's voice that the hit he had taken had been in a vital spot probably his right lung. That blow would, unfortunately… would pretty much end his life at this point.

Out of the shadow beneath the two dragons came another adult dragon, this one had scales black as the shadow he had come out of. The dragon still held Koren by the foreleg that had the talons that had punctured Koren in his chest. I still heard Koren's pained breathing faintly though it was and becoming more so. The black dragon looked to the blue one, "You are letting this white abnormal one get the better of you?"

The blue dragon got back up to his paws and faced the newly arrived black dragon while the black one flicked his foreleg and in doing so tossed Koren to the side. "It was the younger one that did this, he is far more dangerous than he looks," the blue dragon replied.

I watched in horror as Koren flew through the air and then bounced once on the ground. I never saw what happened to him next as it was at that point once again that there was some kind of distortion around me and I found myself back at the dais. I little time to wonder why I was here when my younger self got to the top of the stairs. The sound of Koren shrieking was still audible and that seemed to make the younger me hesitate for a moment before continuing to the dais. As he passed the two columns closest to the stairs a light started to shine and when I looked down and saw a white circle that appeared to have been drawn by light. This circle was intricate and was by my guess to have something to do with magic of some kind.

As if to confirm my assumption, when my younger self reached the center of the circle that was made using the pillars as points on the circle, the light intensified. The light became blinding and the power I was feeling was still increasing in magnitude. I raised my right wing to shield my eyes against the light, then there was a boom and the light shot into the sky setting the sky alight as if it were day. I have to wonder how no one else had noticed any of what was happening so far, none of what had occurred had been silent or hidden that I could tell.

I lowered my wing and looked to the pillar of light, seeing the young white dragon was lifted off his paws and rose within the pillar. After he had risen a few feet there was a painful, blood-freezing roar that I had heard what felt like mere moments ago! The sad truth which the roar had rung was that Koren was dead… and gone. The white dragonet began to struggle against the force that was now carrying him upward. I turned my head away and shut my eyes tight, there was no question as to who made the roar, I had witnessed it just now. The younger me kept struggling but finding that was doing nothing stopped. In a final attempt in his despair, he let out a cry that cut me to the heart, "KOREN!"

The desperate scream was one of great pain and deep sadness and loss. It hurt to hear it as much as it had to have roared it. The screaming roar echoed in my head as everything around me began to fade into nothing.

I opened my eyes to find I hadn't moved an inch from where I had been standing when Azreyel had done whatever he had. I was reeling slightly from the understanding of what I had seen and it was hard to process. I looked back to Azreyel to see he had taken a few steps back from me and was looking at me with a small amount of sadness, but he was still mostly expressionless.

I think I was starting to understand why I was so annoyed by Azreyel better now than before. He reminded me of myself before I met Master Kai and started training at the dojo. I had before meeting Master Kai been despondent and fairly arrogant and didn't show much emotion. Through my time with Master Kai that had changed for the better, Azreyel just reminded me how much I came to hate how I use to be. I still had a question that gnawed at my mind and heart. I didn't raise my head as I asked the question I needed to even though I knew the answer, "Koren," I began, "did he," I trailed off not wanting to say what I assumed to be the truth.

"You know as much as I do, though I say it is rather obvious how it ended," Azreyel replied.

The memories I were playing through my mind made clear what Koren was to me. He had been a true friend even to the very end on his dying breath he had thought of me rather than himself. A pain I had never in my life that I could remember grew in my heart, it was a stabbing, heart-wrenching pain and the feeling was that of losing someone you care about. This feeling was completely new to me and I didn't like it at all. Even when I was told my 'parents' had died, I had felt nothing like this, I had never known them so they were total strangers.

Now knowing I was a dragon from birth, it raises many questions that I thought I had dismissed and buried. Are my biological parents still alive somewhere or are they dead and gone? If they are alive, then have they been searching for me? Regardless, should either or both my parents still be alive, then they have lots of explaining to do for what I've had to go through. I would make sure they answer for whatever reason they had sent me to the life I have had. I had hoped to answer questions here, yet with all the answers I received, I only find more and more questions waiting. I brought my head up to face Azreyel, "So, where does this put us," I posed.

"You tell me," he shot back without missing a beat.

My frustration flared up at that answer for that is what I had come to expect with this punk and it still just irks me to no end! Honestly, I had been training at the dojo with Master Kai for so long that I had forgotten just how much of a pain in the rear I use to be! Yet another reason that I hate my past so much as it showed the strides I had made. "You know Azreyel," I began, "you keep reminding me why I have been so grateful I found Master Kai and the dojo. It has slipped my mind just how much of a pill of pain I could be when I was younger," I snapped. "It makes me wonder how Master Kai was so patients with the brat I was, my attitude was just horrid even if it was somewhat justifiable."

Asreyel just gave me a deadpanned look, "Is that supposed to be insulting or something? I can assure you that memory isn't the only one of being shunned, I can show you more if you prefer. So, I very much doubt you could insult me in a way I would care about."

Oh, this guy is such a freaking punk! And shunned huh, he ain't the only one that knows what it's like from personal experience, I have my own collection of those memories. I have an abundance of material to compare to whatever he's got, and I would bet some that would outdo his memories. However, this is neither the time or place for getting into a contest of comparing misery to see who's had it worse. I sighed after a moment of consideration, "No, I don't think it will be needed," I returned.

The other thing that irked me at the moment is that nothing that I had said had seemingly had an effect on this punk. Not one single freaking chip in that mental wall of his, which with me is kind of rare. Still, he has got to have some kind of weakness for me to work with, everyone does and there are no exceptions. Although, as much as I would love to test that claim, not right now for I have better things to do at the moment. I glared at Azreyel, "Another time I may test that claim of yours, but it is the middle of the night and I think that it will be noticed if I am not in the room I was assigned when the morning comes."

Azreyel smiled slyly, "What afraid of the dark?"

My glare became cold to made certain that the point of dead seriousness was unmistakable. He should very well know what I was worried about! He knew how effective and prompt our bad luck can be! And this is a golden opportunity that I don't want my bad luck to have to work with, "No, I am worried that you dork, you should not even have to question why I do not want to be out here right now. If I stay out longer then my bad luck will strike me down and I want to avoid that! Right now I have luck building up and I really do not want it to hit me in these ruins," I stated. "Is that clear enough for you?"

Azreyel merely appeared to fade into the night after he gave me a final harrumph and that irritated me more. Not only did he just pull off a trick that I've been working on getting to work for years, but he made it look simple as heck. After grumbling a bit, I started to make my way back down the tower and then through the old city. Thankfully for me, my bad luck didn't hit me, yet anyway for I know it will strike me, no doubts about that. My issue is I'm getting seriously worried about the time my bad luck does hit me as this build up is the second worst I have ever had. The worst instance for I would bet some would ask about it, let's just say no one will forget that particular year's festival.

Long story short, at one of the annual festival that was held in the town when I was younger… well, I am grateful to be okay and not in prison or a hospital myself! What actually happened was I was with some of the boys the same age as me from the dojo, we were walking around the festival minding our own business. We didn't go looking for trouble, I know I rarely do but nope, it finds us as was the case at that time.

So, some boys from a rival dojo 'bumped' into us and say we were the ones that bumped into them. Of course, the guys and I weren't going to stand and let them accuse us of such crap as it was a lie. Well, one thing leads to another and… well, yes we got into a fight with them as a number would guess. However, in our defense, they started it and with the insults, they were throwing at us, they were freaking asking for a whooping! So, we set about doing just that, delivering the justice they had coming, then the ones we were fighting began to fight dirty. As the idea goes 'fight fire with fire' or in this case, if they fight dirty, then so shall we and that's what we did. Ah, the thought process of kids is so simple, yet so ignorant of consequences.

The proof of the concept followed with what happened and though the results were not what we intended, that's how it goes. Anyways, a few of us from the dojo had some of the concoction we had been working on for amplifying belching power. It was still an idea in progress at the time, so had its good point and bad ones as well! I grant there were better ways to test than using it as we did, but we settled on testing the effects than in this instance. And it seemed like a good idea at the time, yet now looking back I can see just how stupid the thought really was. The liquid as we quickly learned wasn't just potent but also powerful besides, unfortunately, we found this out too late to help us.

How you might ask? Well, it is hard to not notice when you send a boy into a vendor stall that was ten feet away! Thank goodness we were in the area that the vendors of the stalls weren't there at the time. Nonetheless, the collateral damage was something we couldn't hide or deny that we made. Now how is that due to my bad luck? Simple, first the fight, in the beginning, shouldn't have happened! The rival dojo was one that kept their distance normally. The amount of collateral damage was much more than should have occurred. Lastly, the response time of law enforcement was far too quick to be natural I tell you. Yes, the crashes would draw them, but only two minutes after the belching power was brought into the fight? That said to me that someone had an inkling of what was going to happen and called ahead of time or at least early on.

And was the SWAT team really necessary to respond to this kind of incident?! Those guys tackling kids is just painful, I assume to watch as well, yet to have to be one of those they take down. I felt the pain for weeks and having been tackled by the SWAT team makes me really glad that my uncle wasn't in that line of professions. If he had, my beatings would have been a great deal worse and I have enough issues to deal with! Oh the memories of what my bad luck has done to me, it is really a miracle that I am still okay at all. I did reach my room without any dragon knowing that I had been gone and no incident. I went and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling like I had been doing previously that night.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a crash which isn't a normal sound I hear in the morning. My eyes shot open though they were blinking blearily afterward as I tried to process what was going on. I'd been reliving the memory I had experienced last night, so I was confused and was trying to figure out what was what. My brain was running on auto-pilot as it always first started on in the morning and adding to the night I had last night, this day is going to be a long and hard one, I can tell. I had gotten very little sleep when I had gotten back to the temple, I had expected that but that doesn't make it any easier. The pain in my heart had become worse during the night, and now I had also a feeling of guilt. If I had been stronger maybe I could have helped Koren. I know such thoughts are meaningless and the past is something that can't be changed, the feeling of guilt didn't go away.

I shook my head and let out a sigh before I got out of the bed in order to find out what was making the noise this early in the morning. My paws hit the floor and I felt a shot of pain down my spine centering on my tail. I know I was still getting used to the appendage that was attached to me above my behind that I didn't have before. I swing my head and neck around to scan the pained part of my body as the pain felt much like a cramp or crick in a limb when you sleep on it wrong. I moved my tail from side to side attempting to stretch out the pain from bad sleeping positions. For the next few minutes I was just moving my tail in different directions and discovered the activity of stretching my tail felt nice, much like warm-up routines… well, for me at least. I soon lost myself in the motion of moving my tail, it felt really good as I kept going though I couldn't explain why. Another crash snapped me out of my revelry, and I looked to the door wondering what was going on.

I left my room looking to each side to try to figure out where the crashing noises had originated from. I heard a quiet commotion to my left and so I proceeded down the hallway and after a couple minutes I came to a quite comical and interesting sight. The hallway had lines of doors on both sides and the hall curved down the way I had come from to the other end the stairs to the ground floor was at. A door about midway down the corridor was open and cleaning supplies seemed to have exploded from the room behind the door.

What surprised me was in the middle of the mess of cleaning things was Tarra, who was entangled in said supplies. The first thing that went through my mind was I hope that Tarra is okay. This was followed by trying not to laugh at this scene for it was hilarious as it was one of the rare times I was a spectator and not the victim! I closed the distance to where Tarra was, "Um," I uttered, "Tarra are you okay?"

Tarra looked up and her face showed surprise at seeing me, "Saber, what are you doing here so early," she exclaimed.

I continued to look at her as I answered, "I could ask you the same thing, but I am a bit more surprised that there is no one else here seeing what is going on."

Tarra smiled slightly and looked away from me, "Well this is pretty normal for me."

I tried to make sense of what Tarra had just said, yet I needed more information to do that. How could this idea be in any way normal, and if it is why would it be? "Uh, you lost me there," I replied. "You care to expand on what you mean by normal for you?"

Tarra then started into an explanation about how she wanted to be nice and not be seen as a problem or a hindrance to anyone. So, she got up early and would clean the hallways to try to help out, but always seemed to have one kind of problem or another before she was done. The reason that no one was checking to see what was causing the noise was everyone already knew what the cause was and had become used to it, so they slept through this almost every morning. Honestly, I had to feel sorry for Tarra, after all, I too have pretty much the same kind of luck. The difference between our luck is just the magnitude of what it causes as mine does more. I sighed and shook my head and started forward to Tarra, "I guess that makes sense in a way," I said. "Anyways let me give you a helping hand," I paused before correcting my verbiage, "I mean paw up."

I balanced on three paws and stretched out my right forepaw to help Tarra to help her up. I am a nice guy regardless of me being a dragon or human, it is just the way I am. It is a chosen part of my nature, I am a gentleman most of the time unless given a reason not to be. Tarra stared at me, then took my offered paw and I helped her up to her own.

As it worked out for me though, MY bad luck decided that NOW would be the perfect time to let loose the buildup it had been acquiring! This came in the form of me slipping as I was helping Tarra up, a mop got under a paw, how it had gotten there, I don't know. Once I slipped off I went smashing through the cleaning supplies. It didn't stop there, oh no, with the amount of luck I have built up, my luck was just getting started on the ride it would give me this time! So, I continued sliding down the hall towards, you guessed it, the stairs. A wince came to my face as I saw the stairs in front of me and couldn't help but think, 'Oh no!'. I flew off the landing of the stairs and hit every other stair as I went down alternating between hitting my neck and whacking my tail.

Once I hit the final stair, the next time I hit the floor I began rolling down the ground floor hallway. I find the next room I got to was the foyer and I knew this because I hit the statue that I know is there and that I bounced on. That bounce got me in my back which was still sore from last night still. I was now going in the direction of the front entryway and out of the temple down onto the really bumpy and rocky street I went. This street never felt this hard, but then again I wasn't rolling in a ball on it until now, so go figure.

Now, where was I? Ah yes, rolling down the street in a ball. To say I was getting rather dizzy by this time wasn't wrong at all and truthfully I was wondering if I would stop or hurl first. The latter wasn't a pleasant sounding idea, hurling while I was in a ball, that would just be nasty! Thankfully or painfully, perhaps both of those, I rolled to where the fountain was, hit the edge and flipped up in the air. I came landing with a good size splash in the fountain itself face first to add insult to injury. And it took me a moment to get my head out of the water, but when I had, I just leaned up against the fountain centerpiece sighing at the results of my bad luck. I was now soaking wet and felt pain throughout my body, how nice this is for me.

Thus is the way luck buildup works, you never know when it will strike, that you can't predict. However, you can be certain to know it will be harsh when you are struck, that's just how it works. If there had been any still sleeping through Tarra's morning incident, then I very much doubt they were after my dose of luck! This day has started off horrendously and I'm left to wonder how the rest of the day is going to go. I still have yet to see Lara today, and with what things occurred yesterday, I have no real good idea what would happen to deal with her

 **A/n**

 **And that's where chapter 29 will leave off, hope you're liking the rewrite please some of you take the time to write reviews, thank you for reading this.**


	30. For My Friends

**A/n**

 **Here is another chapter for the White Dragon Chronicles. Sorry it has taken so long, life is making it hard to do this consistently. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 30: For My Friends

-Neutral pov-

The truest measure of an individual is not what they are willing to do for themselves, but what they are willing to do for a friend. Such is held true in most if not all place even in the Dragon Realm and out the main character is judged by this standard as well. Unfortunately, most judge by the outside appearance that they see yet miss the rest.

Saber as you have seen dear reader is not what most would call the easiest to get along with or a people person. Grant, he has contributed to his situation as it is before the Dragon Realm, but that wasn't the only factor. But he will go above and beyond for those he considers friends as he proves though few ever know about it. I have had to go to sizable lengths to get even the examples that you have read about thus far. And yet, one of the greatest showing of this collection of qualities is the one you are about to hear…

-Saber's pov-

So, where did I leave off before the narrator cut me off and then did that spiel on the measure of someone that bored some of you? Oh yes, I had been struck by my bad luck which had built up an amount and it had been a long release. It had ended with me splashing into the fountain Carona has in its main plaza and the water was not warm. Nope, I got the sensation of the instant headache that you get when being immersed in water that's above freezing but is still FREAKING cold. And that said fountain was deep enough for me to get a full dunk underwater before my rear end tapped the bottom.

It took a few more dunks in the fountain before I was able to get out of the fountain. So, when I got out I was soaked and still rather confused from what my brain was dealing with after the spill I went through. I spat out a stream of water out of my mouth to get the water I had nearly swallowed out. However, before I was able to fully regain my bearings another wave of nausea hit me and I stumbled forward a couple of steps. All the internal gears began to turn in reverse making the sick feeling become worse. Vertigo inhibited my movements, which caused me to fall against the fountain. I pointed my head away from the fountain and hurled what was in my guts which weren't a great deal since I have not had breakfast yet. Me thinks that someone was using my luck to have quite a few good laughs at my expense, curse reverse divine intervention!

Minutes seemed to go by after the hurling started before I was able to gain control of my digestive system. I rose to my paws and shook myself to get the excess water free of my body and took a moment to assess my situation. My luck has struck me hard, someone is likely rolling around laughing at my situation and when I do find out whom, I'll make them miserable! I mean, I've heard of taking a cold shower is a good way to cure drowsiness, but I don't think this is the way that was implied. Well at least my luck buildup has been released so, it is back to the normal levels of power and I take the positive how I'm able to get it. That's one of the few things going in my favor for the moment, and I have so few things going my way lately, even less most recently.

It took work for me to regain a semblance of order over myself though I was still leaning against the fountain. As I doing this, I heard a crash from somewhere behind me which worked as a signal for my brain to get things into order. I twisted my head around slowly as not to trigger nausea again, only to see Tarra sliding up right next to me. I stared at Tarra as she lifted her head up to gaze at me, with the only thought that was running through my mind, was 'Oh Boy, what an unlucky pair we are!' I cracked a slight smile, "So, how is your morning going? I hope not as bad as mine is."

Tarra giggled at my comment, "You sound like you have done this before," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, which is much harder to do as a dragon I have to say or at least different. If only she knew just how much like clockwork my bad luck is in how it strikes me, then this wouldn't surprise her. "That is one way to put it though it would be better for me to say, this is my life twenty-four hours, seven days a week, and three-sixty-five days a year," I shot back. Tarra looked at me confused, which was a form of the 'explanation look' meaning she hadn't understood what I had been saying. "That is a long and fancy way of saying that my bad luck does not leave me alone and it is with me every single day," I iterated.

"Oh, I see," Tarra returned.

Inference… I miss you so much, you helped me convey so many things that plain words don't get across for me. It shows just how much I have come to use and depend on the idea and I would challenge others to try to deal with this as well as I have! Anyways, I took a deep breath and was about to continue with a bit better explanation when I a faint, but familiar scent hit my nose like an eighteen-wheeler. The fragrance kind of made it a tad hard to focus in fact, I paused and sniffed again trying to properly identify the scent. It was one I had smelled, and I think recently but I couldn't particularly place it where and to what or whom it belonged to. The smell was certainly… pleasant to sniff, yet I can't say precisely what it was about the scent that was nice.

The improved sense of smell was something else, I'll be the first to admit the point, but the things that scents can tell you is like a language I knew once, but that it had been a while since I had practiced using it. Tarra's voice brought me out of my sniffing haze, but I didn't hear what she actually said, so I turned towards her, "Hmm what was that you just said Tarra?"

"I said what are you smelling," she repeated.

Before answering, I took another whiff, still unable to identify the scent, but I was sure I had smelled it before now. The answer was on the tip of my… well, the tongue wouldn't apply here… maybe just inside my nose? I don't know, but I'm sure that I've come across this scent before now, "Well Tarra," I answered, " I do not know what I am smelling, yet it is something I smelled recently."

I took a moment to sort out what I was smelling for there were different elements that made up the scent. The first most noticeable part was vanilla, kind of what you would smell from vanilla extract type of thing. Then, there was a hint of a flower, roses if I'm guessing correctly, but I certainly hadn't seen any around here. After sorting, I continued my answer, "There is vanilla I believe and a hint of roses if I'm not mistaken though I cannot say that I have seen any of those flowers around here."

As I focused back on Tarra, I noted her eyes had gone wide at what I'd said, and she quickly took a couple of steps away from me. Hmm, that's not the reaction I would expect with what I said, for me being myself sure, but not for just saying some things. The question now is why would Tarra make some distance from me? I am getting a terrible feeling I really am not going to like the answer to the question I'm about to ask or what follows. "Um Tarra, why did you back up from me when I describe the scent and why did you seem to show signs of recognition when I mentioned roses?"

"Oh well, I think you will understand in a minute or two," Tarra answered.

I'll know in a minute or two, what does she mean by that?! Please don't tell me my bad luck isn't done wreaking havoc on me yet after the whole trip out here and dunking in the fountain! What more could it still… actually, it would be better not to finish that question though I imagine I will find out soon anyway. I heard Tarra then mumble something to herself, which I caught a few words of, "Forgot… roses… her soap… sorry for him."

That jumble was hard to understand… didn't make much sense to me as I thought about it. It wasn't until one word began echoing in my skull that such changed for me and that word was her. If her reference to the one who has been making my life complicated as of late with her vexing and chasing me then there will be serious problems! As if my thought was a prompt, my ears caught a voice I knew all too well and didn't want to hear right now. "Where are you," sang a female voice, which honestly was quite beautiful and musical.

Yeah, once again about to be thrust into a situation I don't want nor would have any choice in, fiddlesticks. I had managed to avoid Lara last night, and I've had enough things go badly and wrong for the morning without adding her to the mix. Need I really say how things proceeded? The moment Lara saw me she gained a joyful expression while thoughts of how screwed I was about to be flashed through my mind. Not the best choice of things to think about although possibly about to become true, I couldn't help myself.

The happy expression Lara had was followed by her squealing in delight as she began racing towards me. My face quickly shifted to panic as Lara got closer to me, "NO! WAIT LARA," I yelled. I turned and had gotten one step to my right trying to get out of the way of the dragoness that was rushing at me. But I failed utterly for less than a second later, Lara pounced on me and though I am bigger than her, it didn't make a difference in the end. I would assume Lara had been aiming for my back, but my turning had made her miss slightly. The force of the impact caused me to collapse to the ground with her added weight. I hit the ground on my back as Lara hit me from the side had caused me to roll and Lara ended out on top of my underbelly. My problem was when I made contact with the ground I felt a very odd pressure and strain along my whole back. The pressure seemed to center along my spine and I really don't think I am supposed to feel this kind of thing along my back… this can't mean anything good for me!

*CRACK*

MY SPLEEN! The pain burned all along my spine like wildfire, so much so that I swear that someone had placed red hot metal along my spine and shoved it in. If what I feel is accurate, then the disks and vertebra slid out of their proper position they're supposed to be in. In short, I think I just threw my spine out of line and that would not help me. Such would very likely limit my movement if not prevent me from moving at all along with the horrible pain that I'm feeling currently. My body contorted in ways that just ain't natural, yet with my spine no longer keeping my body as it's meant to be, that is a tad understandable. The second wave of pain crashed into me and it was far worse than the first, and let me tell you, the pain was horrendous! Good golly the pain, I couldn't help the involuntarily cry of pain that escaped me, "ARG, MY SPINE!"

"Um Lara, maybe you should get off him, it looks and sounds like Saber is hurting," Tarra said loudly for her at least.

Lara looked at my contorted form and instantly removed herself from me, "Azreyel I am sorry!"

At least she apparently has the self-control to remove herself when I am hurt even if how she addressed me irritated me. I don't want to be compared to the punk that is as I used to be, I couldn't care less if he claims we were the same at one time. I gave my reply though it was difficult with the pain induced fog I was in, "Look," I gasped as the pain surged for a moment, "right now I really prefer for the moment that you call me Saber, but with how things are currently," I had to stop again as the pain spiked again, "ow ow ow! I am not going to be insistent."

"Saber is there anything we can do to help you," asked Tarra.

Tarra is really a nice dragoness, and I would hope Lara is normally when she isn't in heat. She did give the impression that she is nice, helpful and friendly on a normal basis and I would like to believe that. Still, how do you explain that I just got my spine thrown out of line and am now unable to move much? I don't know if dragons would understand what this painful problem actually entails. Plus, with a longer spine is as it is currently, that makes it all the more painful… more nerves to burn with pain and all. Add to this that Lara played a part in causing this… I don't think she would take that well. "Um well," I started but then pain shot up in magnitude, "OW! My spine kind of got knocked out of alignment," I stated.

There was silence to my remark, I could almost picture the looks of confusion on their faces even if I couldn't see them. I can't blame either dragoness, I only knew about things like this due to having to fix myself up as much as I have over the years. "What I mean is that I needed to realign or straighten out my spine ramrod straight." I paused and was about to keep going when my voice ripped out of me reflecting the pain, "Orrr-OW, force it back to where it is normally, unfortunately, I cannot do that myself in my current condition."

Lara's voice was the next thing I heard. I'm worried about this situation that feeling was growing fast! "Just tell m-us what you need to have done and we will do it," she said.

Do my ears deceive me, or was Lara about to say 'me' instead of 'us' referring to herself and not Tarra and her?! You know, I am getting a really, REALLY worrisome feeling about this situation as it's development. Like I'm seriously going to regret asking Lara's help in getting my spine back to working order! I don't know if Tarra would help me in this or not. My dilemma is that I need to explain what needs to be done without it sounding like I'm asking for something more um, sensual in nature! I wouldn't doubt Lara would instantly jump at the chance of getting an opportunity to do something like that with me! Be that as it may, though I need assistance in fix my issue, so here we go.

"Well, I need someone to pretty much need to um, use their own body by press themselves… against my back to help by providing a surface to be straightened upon and physically work my spine back into its rightful place," I explained, hoping that came out in the way I intended.

"I WILL DO THAT," exclaimed Lara close to a second after I had finished.

I couldn't help the shutter that I was capable right now at that declaration from Lara. It clearly showed that Lara didn't hear what I said as I had wanted her to! Okay, I sincerely hope that I wasn't the only one to notice that Lara is way too excited about helping me and so, shouldn't be allowed to do so. I hope she isn't getting any strange ideas of doing this means I am giving her permission to do anything further, I'm betting that she is!

"Lara, m-maybe it might be better if we um, go find a healer for this," Tarra suggested.

A healer?! That might be a better idea for this predicament, especially with Lara being in heat! I was about to proclaim my agreement with Tarra, but I was beaten to the by Lara, "No, I can do this just fine."

I'm worried about Lara's tone, no, I am scared about what Lara is thinking at this moment! I'm absolutely sure that she has ulterior motives in 'helping me' so, I'm wholeheartedly in the camp with Tarra on getting a healer! Yet, before I could make my thoughts vocal, Lara moved herself to be behind me and hooked her forelegs around my own raising me up. Pain flared up as she positioned herself and I found myself locked into a very dangerous spot! Nevertheless, I had still a priority in this, I need my spine back to functional status. Yet, I feel the extreme urge to make sure Lara understand what was needed to help me. If the said procedure is done wrong… let's just say correction of that would be much harder and more painful than if it's done right the first time! That's an idea I would rather avoid given the option, "Now Lara, are you absolutely sure you understand what I am asking you to do here," I asked gritting through the pain.

"Yes," Lara simply replied.

I feel no confident here with her ANSWER! "Because if you do not, then I can wait for someone to bring a healer to help me. It is preferred that this is done right the first time, cause it would be worse if it would need to be done a second time or more!"

"There is no need for you to worry, it will be fine," Lara said.

Her second reply helped about the same amount as her first if not less… no, scratch that, the answer did more to discourage Lara helping me with my spine issue, especially since she pretty much caused it in the first place! I desperately tried moving I tried doing, all I got was weak thrashing around and with Lara holding me didn't do much. It turns out that the spine is quite necessary to do a full-body movement, I know it sounds obvious, but well… it takes on new meaning when you have actual experience with the idea. So, since I can't move effectively, I literally have no means to resist Lara, I am in deep s**t right now and I didn't see this coming in any way! I heard Lara shuffling behind me now, shifting me to a sitting position as I couldn't do so myself. I felt Lara press herself against my back which set her to have complete contact with me and keep me in place. She started to use her hind legs to work my spine back to how it is supposed to be position, painful grant you but at least it should fix the issue.

Okay, maybe I'm being a bit too paranoid of Lara, but with yesterday's events can anyone really blame me for suspecting her of trying to get me in a situation that could lead to me and her being in the "sack". She's technically still in the heat of her mating cycle as far as I can tell, then again, she just could want to help me. I would like to think that we are friends and this is the kind of time that friends are nice to have plus, I want to give her the benefit of the doubt even if that bites me more often than not. Even Lara, I would think has enough self-control to not take advantage of this situation where I can't fight back, I hope. Hey, you upstairs and you down below, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!

I realized just how problematic this event had become when I felt her underbelly scales rubbing me in a more than helpful kind of way. The answer to my unasked question is prompt, thank you and curse you bad luck and reverse divine intervention. It would seem that Lara would indeed take advantage of the opportunity this misfortune provided by myself. I was under the impression that I had already put on an entertainment show for the day! I don't do encores and yet I get no choice in this, IT SUCKS! Then the sensations that Lara's action were producing were… No no no, I say NAY! I can't entertain such thoughts of her right now, I would resist in every way I can. I mean, I admit Lara is rather attractive and very beautiful and I can't explain why my brain sees Lara like that. She smells very nice too. … No, bad thoughts, I need a distraction now!

Lara kept rubbing her underbelly against my back as she worked and such shouldn't affect me but they were. I may not be able to move at the moment, still, that didn't mean I couldn't feel what Lara was doing, don't know why I'm so "lucky" that is the case. It took my self-restraint to keep my mind out of the gutter! It's not like I could do anything about the situation anyways at the moment with my spine the way it is. I felt the first crack of my lower spine around the base of my tail realigning. The burning sensation from the pain surge then began to fade afterward in that area. The rubbing motion that Lara was doing now became more circular, which made things harder for me to ignore. There was a kind of fog coming over my mind, it was like something or someone was trying to override my intelligence which didn't help things!

I had never realized just how smooth a dragoness's scales on their underbelly could beeee… AAHHHH! That is dangerous territory, I must stay away from it, nay, I need to avoid it like the plague cause it could be as dangerous as a plague if given time and opportunity. Honestly, this shouldn't be happening, I know I have better control over myself than this, SO WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS! My mind was going blank with every passing second as Lara kept massaging me in the way she was. So, I was having difficulty concentrating due to my mind going the way it is currently.

The exact way Lara was rubbing herself against me was giving me feelings of pleasure, the likes of which, I have never experienced before in my life at any time previous. These sensations and emotions they inspired, were attempting to override my self-control and they were coming close to winning! Then as if to make this situation more difficult, not that it needed to be, Lara began to whisper into my ear, "By the way, if this gets too painful, just say so and I will ease up."

What does she mean if it starts? The pleasure spiked in strength and magnitude after she whispered that to me clashing with the ongoing pain I was in. I may not admit it to anyone including myself, but part of me was on cloud nine right now which was causing my mental control was slipping! This feeling on my upper back… it's rounder than the rest of her underbelly and the scales in this area are softer than the rest of her underbelly and yet somehow… BOUNCY! Hold it… is this Lara's chest, then that would mean that… what is equivalent to breasts for dragonesses is now rubbing against me. This situation is going from bad to worse fast!

Yet, that does bring up the thought that if I can switch between my draconic form and human form, then can others of the dragon race? If that is the case, then what would Lara look… No! No! NO, NO I CAN'T ENTERTAIN SUCH FANTASIES LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW! I was having growing difficulty with focusing on what was happening anymore, one moment I was feeling pain and the next pleasure. I was becoming so confusing to me, my brain was getting strung out and left to dry!

'Hmm torture and ecstasy, no wonder you are so confused,' remarked Azreyel bemusedly.

I felt the familiar surge of frustration and anger at hearing the punk's voice and I certainly didn't need his opinion at this moment. 'Azreyel you aren't HELPING,' I thought sharply in response.

'Who said that was the intent,' he returned.

The feeling of anger rose in me at that reply, which quickly turned into rage showing the punk was getting under my thick skin. However, there was a surge of pleasure running in jolts through me which threw my attention for a loop! That was followed by a crack as another section of my spine settled back into place that was followed with waves of pain. The feeling of pain quickly returned to pleasure after the section of pain went back to its rightful position. I gritted my teeth to prevent a goofy smile most likely with a goofy laugh to come to my face at this new feeling. I would NOT let myself be seen acting like an idiot at this series of events! Unfortunately, Azreyel kept going in his teasing, 'Tell me, why you are so against the idea of mating with Lara?'

That's a question I would rather not answer the question, 'Is this really the time to get into this kind of conversation right now,' I shot back.

'You have something better to do then? If not, now is as good of a time as any,' Azreyel continued.

Does he HAVE TO be so good at making a point for it irritated me a great deal! It was taking most of my well-developed self-control to keep still and my voice silent at the things Lara was doing to me. I didn't want to talk to Azreyel at the moment, but he may help distract me either that or make things worse. 'First of all, I am too young to be seriously considering "that" kind of activity with a female, so shut up Stupid-Head,' I challenged to keep my attention off the sensations that Lara was giving me.

'Well actually, dragons as a race tend to begin to search for mates at the age equivalent to late teens for humans. So then, you are of the age as it happens,' Azreyel reasoned.

Damn it, I can't argue with that as I don't know if what he says is true. Yet, if Lara is anything to judge by, what Azreyel is saying is fact. And why does he have to sound so freaking calm in a situation like this, it's infuriating as hell! 'You have got to be kidding me,' I growled exasperatedly. I really hate Azreyel right now, he just has to make sense in a way I can't disagree with and not be lying!

Azreyel continued much to my displeasure, 'Why are you," he paused momentarily, "Ah, I understand why you are so against this idea now. This is all due to you learning of human tradition and acceptable social behavior. Because of that, such an activity is seen as "wrong" until you, oh what is the term for being joined with another of the opposite gender?'

To join with… what does he mean? Oh, I think I get what he is referring to now, 'You mean marriage Azreyel,' I finished.

'Yes, that idea, humans do have such odd traditions and customs and a portion of them do not even follow them. Humans are such hypocritical creatures are they not,' he said.

I couldn't deny what he said completely since I would partly agree with him. I mean, there are those who are as Azreyel said are hypocritical yet, most people aren't but there some that are as well. Humans are complicated, but I was still raised among them and, so I was raised to be like them. I felt another crack as more of my spine got back into place, that made around half of my spine now is the way it was originally meant to be. My mind kept descending further into the blank numbness state I was fighting. All of this was from the actions that Lara was still continuing to do to me, what next?!

My answer came right after I had the thought for I felt something brushing against my lower underbelly scales. I have begun to notice that there are some areas of my body where the scales are more sensitive than others. Unfortunately, my underbelly is one of those said areas where my scales are more sensitive and are a bit ticklish. Back to the matter at hand though, it took me a few seconds to figure out that the something was Lara's tail and she was brushing her tail against my underbelly, and her tail was moving south of the BORDER! It was giving me a very tickling tingle and it wasn't one that was welcomed by my self-control!

This was getting to be very risky for me, Lara's tail was making its way to my South Pole! My steel-clad will was slipping down a slippery slope, and if this continues then I might fall for Lara's temptations! I'm not interested nor ready for such commitments and I avoid them in every way that I can. And it's not that I dislike the female gender, it's I have enough things to deal with without adding to the pile currently.

A fourth crack came, and another part of my spine went back in line showing that my spine getting back into working order was progressing along. Meanwhile, Lara's scent filled the air around me and it was intoxicating, I could smell little else right now. Lara then proceeded to rub her head against my neck and left shoulder in an "affectionate" manner. The smooth scales on her face felt amazing grinding against my neck and shoulder, it certainly took my attention off of the pain. Then after half a minute, I began to hear some type of clicking sound, I tried to identify what the clicking was and discovered that it was… her purring?!

There came the fifth crack, which had everything but my neck back in working order now. It is perfectly clear that Lara is using this situation to her advantage and thoroughly enjoying herself. At least she hasn't completely forgotten the purpose of this activity is to get my spine back in place. That still doesn't excuse what she is doing but, 'What she's doing surprises you? She is a female and one in the heat of her mating cycle I might add. You gave her invitation and opportunity, you brought this on yourself,' piped up Azreyel.

'Why you', yet I took a moment think and realized that he was right, 'DAMN IT!" I screeched mentally. He may have a point, but I won't admit it to him, even if I couldn't deny the logic he was using. "WOULD YOU SHUT YOU TRAP, I NEED NONE OF YOUR CHEEKY COMMENTS RIGHT NOW!'

'Give me three good reasons why mating with Lara is so bad,' the punk posed.

I racked my brain for a moment, trying desperately to think of something, ANYTHING that would justify not mating with Lara right here and now. I wouldn't lose to Azreyel! 'We are in the middle of the freaking street in broad daylight, others could and would likely be watching! This is not the kind of thing two do in this setting!'

Azreyel grunted, 'That is ridiculous reasoning as well as hypocritical, due to the fact that it is still early. So, few if anyone is out and for the one dragoness that is, it can be a good learning experience for her. As for the outside aspect, it is my understanding that some humans like doing such activities in the outdoors. So then, let us hear you next pointless reason you would like to use as an excuse.'

Why the dang rotten punk, it's like he's trying to justify a reason for me to shut him up or something and that makes me dislike him more! Arguing with him is… good golly, I want to say it is like arguing with myself, but that is what it is, I'm literally, one hundred percent arguing with a part of myself! This paradox royally SUCKS the more I understand it. 'She is a dragoness, I was raised as a human,' I tried.

The reply was prompt and unwelcome, 'A mere technicality and one that has already changed, you are a dragon now and you can unlearn those human customs given time and persuasion. That's two failed reasons,' Azreyel countered. Fricken fracking, that makes as Azreyel said at two compared to my zero! This isn't going well for me, his logic was beating my desperation and I do not like losing. 'As humans put it, "that makes two out of three, care to go three out of five?"'

Does he enjoy winding me up, or does it just come naturally to him? This was one of the types of individuals that I thoroughly detest, those that just seem to go out of there way to be right most of the time and flaunt it! Still, I need to focus on the task at hand, thinking up reasons why mating with Lara is a bad idea. 'Timing,' I blurted out.

There was a moment of silence, 'You mind elaborating on that,' Azreyel inquired.

That worked? I didn't think it would, I was got to the point that I was just spouting out random reasons of why shouldn't. My mind raced to come up with a plausible way to make this work, then my recent past gave me an idea. 'Perhaps you may have missed out on the time I spent in the ape city. Nonetheless the force gathering there was huge and I have little doubt that it will be heading to Warfang. That fact puts MY friends at risk, so I don't have the time to mate when my friends are in danger!'

How now Brown Cow, take that and shove it and admit that I have one-uped you ya punk! There was another moment of silence, 'Very well I concede that is a valid point for the moment. I dare you to convince Lara of that though,' Azreyel returned.

The sixth crack came and the final section of my spine was back in line and in place and mental clarity came to me. By this time, Lara had begun to lick my chin affectionately with her forked tongue continuing to shower me with her affections. Still, my besting Azreyel for the time being in our argument had given my mind mental clarity! I immediately got to my paws in hopes that would show that I was good and get Lara to let go of me. I had no such luck in that as she still clung to me and still purring and rubbing herself against me.

I tried to shake Lara off but do so without hurting her or anything, yet she held tightly to me or rather hugged me more. Obviously, Lara had no intention whatsoever of releasing her grip on me in the near future and that didn't help me. If I were human this would be marginally easier, I even started to picture just how I would execute such a feat when to my surprise a light began to shine around me. In moments I find myself still on all fours, but on secondary inspection my front legs were… hands and arms again. That realization got me to scuffle away from where I had been before Lara managed to get her paws around me again.

Once out from Lara's hold, I gave myself a quick glance over and confirmed I was indeed a human again. I faced off against Lara and she figured out I was not in her embrace and quickly locked onto me as a human. She was now taller than me, but that didn't change my resolve to resist her attempts to mate with me. My mind had become clearer now that I was a human again, the smell of roses was faint but much less prevalent than before. Thank you human's weak sense of smell it was saving me lots of issues right now!

As I was standing my ground, I saw out of the corner of my eye that for some reason Tarra was blushing. I couldn't begin to guess as to why she was blushing at the moment, yet I suppose that what Lara had been doing to me might have been something she had never seen before. I hope that what she had seen didn't scar her for life or anything, "Uh, Tarra why are you blushing," I asked.

"Well, er, you look different now, you do not have any of those wrappings that you always made sure you had on. With no fur it is… I don't know how to say it," she replied.

Wrappings, what does she mean? I look down and my eyes widened in understanding and embarrassment, as I saw that I had one and only one article of clothing, all I was wearing was shorts around my waist. I didn't think that dragons had a sense of decency or at least they have never shown any until now. It also explained the cold I was starting to feel, no clothes mean the loss of body heat through the skin. I heard laughter from my mind from an extremely unwelcome source, 'Oh this is amusing, you're almost stark naked and did not realize it until someone pointed it out! Hysterical,' Azreyel mused.

'DER, you mind keeping comments like that to yourself punk! You care to explain how I am human with one piece of clothing now when the last time I was human I was completely clothed,' I demanded angrily.

Azreyel stopped laughing before he answered,'Well my best guess is whatever you did to change back to this form, it missed the clothes. Why not try imagining clothes?'

That's what he says in a situation like this?! 'This is not the time for jokes,' I growled sternly.

'That wasn't a joke, what do you have to lose from trying the method,' he returned simply.

Again, he makes a valid point and I don't like that, still, I sighed and decided to try as Asreyel suggested. Surprisingly, there was a glow surrounding me for a second and after it disappeared I found I had my clothes from before. Surprised as I was at this result, with me being fully clothed now help as I hadn't appreciated the breeze around the nether regions!

Lara just stared at me in confusion, "What the," she exclaimed, "Azreyel, how did you change back to that form, and more importantly why?"

I felt my left eyelid begin to twitch and being referred to the punk like me, I took a moment to calm down and take deep breaths before I answered Lara. She wouldn't know or likely comprehend the relationship between Azreyel and myself. So she shouldn't be blamed for it as there is the possibility that he and I could've been one stupid idiot at one time. "Okay, first of all Lara, why I do anything I do is my concern and those I choose to let know and care what they think about me and there aren't that many of those. Second, I have no idea how I changed back to my human form though I am definitely not having a problem with it at the moment. Lastly and most importantly, I ask you to call me Saber, not Azreyel," I said gritting my teeth at saying the punk's name.

I may admit grudgingly that Azreyel and I are two sides of the same being, but that doesn't mean I like him! I don't at all, I hate him, He's to me a horrible reminder of my past that I really wanted and wished to forget. So he and I agree to disagree upon many things and that won't change anytime soon if I have my way.

Tarra nodded slightly in understanding to what I had said. Lara, on the other hand, didn't. "Azreyel what happened, you just disappeared? Where have you been and what about Koren," asked Lara.

Her questions acted as a trigger for me as it brought back the memory I had remembered from last night, of Koren's sacrifice and following death. And because of that memory being refreshed, it was one of the rare times that I completely lost the finite self-control that I had. I was taking shuttering breaths trying to ignore the pain in my heart at the mention of Koren which took a turn for the worse. I knew the signs as I'd felt them before a couple of times, a meltdown was imminent due to the involuntarily venting of my problems had come to the point of no return. The crisis here was this meltdown was going to be big and there was going to be an audience who don't understand how this works for me!

Tarra seemed to feel the change in the atmosphere even as I attempted to hold back the storm and she tried to calm it down, "Um Lara maybe this is not the best time to ask questions like that right now."

My body quickly started shaking with anger and regret at the thoughts that swirled and raged through my mind. I don't doubt Lara would hate to hear this, but I couldn't hold it in anymore, it had to be said and I couldn't hold it back. If she somehow knew me from before as I'm starting to get the impression of, then this will be ugly. "What happens to me, you ask," I posed in a flat voice, "I have been living in a continuous, living, HELL!" My voice had started controlled, but that only lasted a few words for by the end of the sentence I was nearly shouting. "For the last fourteen years, I have been confined in the miserable pits of hell! Only getting views of the good things of life to tantalize and torture me."

The horrible feelings that had been buried in me for a long time began to pour out like a flood. I ranted to the dragonesses about how the earliest memories I had were me being alone and having no one. From there, I continued by telling them about being shunned by others around me and even many times scorned by them. I went on to not having any real friends and about not being able to be close to anyone.

Yes, I had Master Kai and he had been the only reason I hadn't gone insane and committed suicide a number of times for several reasons! Years of pain and misery and loneliness poured out of me that I had kept it bottled up inside. I didn't tell of all of what I had gone through, but some of the highlights of the hell I've gotten to know. I vented my anger and frustration in this tirade, the dark emotions in me would no longer be denied!

I summed up the venting as follows, "Then, whenever I hear the name Azreyel, I am reminded of how much I hate him for I am NOT Azreyel! He and I may have been the same at one time, but now he and I are different individuals entirely now!" I paused and gritted my teeth, "He is an arrogant punk, and his superiority complex annoys the heck out of me even if he does not acknowledge such. He seemed to think he always needs to be right and dominate an argument irritates me to no end! He reminds me of how I used to be at the beginning before I met another that helped me become a better person!"

I was breathing hard after my ranting tirade for I hadn't blown up like that for nearly a decade! Thankfully the incident had been around Master Kai and, so he had listened and consoled me. I looked at both of the dragonesses and found their expressions rather… interesting to say the least. Tarra had her mouth open in shock along with showing sadness and pity for me. Lara's jaw had also dropped hearing my story had hit her hard. I had not told them the recent events of my adventures in the dragon realm and nothing about Koren. I managed to hold back enough of the venting before I reached that part as I think they would need time to digest what I had told them plus. I needed separation now, "I need time to myself," I said simply.

After saying that, I spun around and walked away from the two dragonesses with no particular destination in mind. Normally, I keep my issues to myself, but that comes with an occasional venting. So, when I don't vent from time to time, it happens without a choice from me, it's how I deal with the crap that comes my way and stay as sane as I do. And things have been getting more crazy and ludicrous than usual and that's saying a great deal coming for me.

Within minutes I was lost in my own thoughts taking stock of the current state of things as they had become now. First, I had to admit, it was nice to be able to be human again as I'm used to it and know the perks that dragons don't have. I still didn't understand how the change between human and dragon really is done, but it works and that is what counts. It was still rough changing between dragon to human so I would bet going the other way would be rough as well though I think I will get the hang of it eventually.

Yet for the record, it felt wonderful to go on two legs again instead of all fours essentially as a dragon. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against going on four legs, it's just… well, I have been human for around fourteen years so it is normal to walk on two legs. Then there is having hands, and I will never ever take having hands for granted ever again! Dragon paws can do some of the things that hands can, but the dexterity and fine manipulative ability that hands had were still unmatched. And I freaking depend on some of the skills hands and legs give me through martial arts to stay alive, more so here in the Dragon Realm than back on Earth!

However, as I got to thinking, my thoughts returned to the reason I had used to win the argument with Azreyel. I may have said timing on the spur of the moment along with what followed after that, but there was validity to what I had said. I firmly believed that the army of apes I had seen would be sent to Warfang if it wasn't already on its way. And I hadn't forgotten that the number of apes hadn't been small in any way, shape or form, they had tried to kill me by mobbing me after all.

So simply put, the apes attacking Warfang is to me a real problem and I doubt I would be in the few that think so for all that long. My first issue among the number is that were I to give a guess, Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra were there by this time. They were some of the few that have accepted me and ALL my quirks and not run the opposite way and avoid me going forward. There aren't many of those that I've met, so I kind of don't want to lose those I met if I don't have to. The second point was the siege that would be put to Warfang itself for I don't see the apes giving up for a long while. The city of Warfang as well-built as it no doubts it is has limits just like anything else does, it would be a matter of time before reaching its breaking point.

The subject of tactics is fairly straightforward on the overview of it, use your brains to make sure you last the longest to win. A battle whatever kind it is, in the end, is about enduring beyond your opponent which can be obtained by several means both dirty and non-dirty, but that isn't the point in this. From what I've observed and gathered thus far, the apes themselves overall may be dumb, but the ones that lead them most certainly are not. And I do think that dragons have been underestimating them for a time and the apes have no doubt been taking advantage of that.

The final point in this problem is honestly the one that worries me the mode and that is the Silent Killers will likely be working during the siege. If or rather when they participated as I don't doubt they will, that fact changes the whole broad of this event. They would murder targets that would help things in favor of the apes and that would not end well for dragons, cheetahs or mole. I seemed the only one that could take them on and actually match them enough to push them back. So, I needed to get back to Warfang pronto and damn how as if demons… no, scratch that as if I was running said demons out of hell after dethroning the devil and taking over management of the place should they not agree with me!

So, the plan is for me to haul myself to Warfang as soon as I get directions from Arkanis on how to get there. In fact, I had spun around and had taken a few steps towards the temple before I stopped mid-stride. What stopped me was the thought that even if I go, I alone would not make enough of a difference. If I'm honest with myself, I can't take on more than one of those monkeys at the same time, sure, I could take them one on one, but not as a group. It is more a question of whether they kill me or drag me back to their city to suffer, it could go either way.

There was too much for just me to handle even with how good I am in a pinch, I have my limits that I can't go beyond as much as I want to. So as things stand, I'm in a serious jam and by myself, there is little other than a freaking miracle of miracles that would get me through let alone others as well. That brings about a need for a rethink and assessment to the plan going forward if I want a future for myself and others. And though I'm not the best with admitting my shortcomings, more so than some, I'll do it when I have to.

There are three possibilities that I can pursue to improve the horrendous odds faced with the siege of Warfang. The first two things have to do with me improving myself and that was the easier points. The first of those is figuring out how this transition between human and dragon works and get better at it. Two would be after getting the previous action, learn how to harness the elements as a dragon. Of course, I could do both of those, but the problem is time, the longer I stay here the worse things possibly get for my friends at Warfang. The third point that could improve the odds and by far the best way to increase odds of winning the most, get the help of the dragons here. The more of them I was able to convince the high the odds would become. However, convincing the said dragons would be the most difficult part of this as I see it.

The easiest method to get the three jobs done is to first go and ask Arkanis as the elder dragon seem to be the one all the others look to for leadership. Yet, what if he outright says no to my plight? Obviously, I would be going to Warfang no matter the response I got but, if I can avoid giving in to suicidal tendency in this venture, all the better I say. I do my utmost to not go with suicidal ventures, jaunts or activities as I wish to be alive. Plus, I know better than to give my bad luck golden circumstances to get me killed for it gets close enough without those. However, if that was all I had to work with, then I'll use that to help my friends for they are worth it to me.

I suppose that the best way to find out what kind of answer I would get to ask for assistance is to just get down and do it. It is pointless to fret and worry while straining my brain over what-ifs that may or may not happen. So, I resumed my course even if and likely will be rejected in my request which wasn't for me but for others. The closer to the temple I got, the less I wanted to do what I was considering doing and that doesn't happen often with me.

Yet, before I could change my mind, I found Arkanis and told him I had something important to talk about. Arkanis once again showed his wisdom and experience by saying that he would listen to what I had to say. The Guardians never really do that kind of thing for me and I doubt that would change any time soon. So, I then explained the situation with the apes and Warfang ending my spiel with the request for help from anyone I could get. Again, I would go regardless, but if I can get others helping, I'm not about to refuse as my chances of living would go up as a result.

Arkanis's reply to me was that I would need to ask the dragons and dragonesses directly, but he would arrange an opportunity for me to do so. That wasn't the best answer that I sort of wanted, but at least it wasn't a flat out no as I feared I might get. What asking the other dragons and dragonesses entails, I'm not quite sure, but I'll do what I have to for Spyro and the others. And though that is easy to claim, it is a different thing to follow through on it as I was soon to find out. For shortly after the conversation, I found myself in the central chamber in the temple of Carona which had "stadium-like seating". Said seating was packed with pretty much all that dragons that lived here in Carona hard as it may be to believe. It was a large crowd I'll tell you and I had to take a few deep breaths before starting the attempt to convince these dragons to help me. But I got ahold of myself and began, "I know that many of you probably do not know who or what I am," I began, "but my name is Saber and I am here to ask for help."

The room was filled with the quiet mumbles of dragons and dragonesses talking to each other and I kind of expected that sort of response. Yet, I was here on a mission, so I didn't stop, "I have been here for a few days now and I can see you all have a good peaceful life here. However, I am here to ask you to help others who either are or are going to be in serious trouble."

There came comments like 'who does he think he is' and 'just stirring up trouble' came to my ears. But I wasn't finished in this plea by a long shot, not with my friends in need, so you better believe I'll do whatever is necessary to deliver to them the help they need! "There is an army of apes on their way to attack Warfang if they are not there already. Their numbers are vast from what I saw in their city before coming here and they outnumber the dragons and other defending Warfang," I stated. "I am aware that it sounds crazy, yet I am asking that any dragon that can come with me to Warfang and help fight the apes and as many as are willing."

With my plea made, I stood there watching and listening as they talked among themselves on what I had asked and hoped to get help from them with. The atmosphere in the council chamber was one of apprehension and that didn't bode well to me. Now, I figured my chances of getting help would be slim and I didn't kid myself about that. But as the phrase goes, 'you never know unless you ask' so here I am asking and trying to get help.

And in my defense, I'm not what you would call a prideful person in the point of having an ego, Uncle Douchebag had made sure of that even if unintentionally. So, I'd never developed anything like an ego yet, I do have a streak of pride that has helped me many a time before, but it was paired with my sense of honor. Yet, said pride has also screwed me over a number of times and I'd been forced to take my medicine. So it can go either way in any given situation, and it can be hard sometimes to predict which it will be.

Nevertheless, right now I had to ask myself is my pride and honor helping me in this? I'm a person that doesn't like to admit or ask for help even when I clearly need it if I can get around doing so. Normally, I would just grit my teeth and do the job myself and figure out a way to get business done. But in this situation, that wouldn't be a realistic possibility, I know it and can't deny the truth. So, it all comes down to two simple questions, what is more important, my pride or my friends and then, how far am I willing to go for what I choose?

The answer to both of those questions is related and obvious to me for I'd long ago made such a decision to this. My friends are more important by far than my pride period, no argument or debate. There is nothing, absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for my friends when the chips are down on the table and they need an ace in the freak hole!

Should that mean I need to humiliate myself in some way, shape or form, then… then give me a pink froo froo dress and get as many video cameras you can find and then start recording me singing "I'm a Little Teapot" while I dance or whatever it is I have to do and post it for all to see and laugh at! I would stand proudly knowing that my friends could count on me when they needed it regardless of what others thought of me. I actually sort of wish that would be what I need to do for this situation, however, in this, I believe I would need to do something I've never ever in my life done and it wasn't because the opportunity hadn't come up.

To what am I referring you may ask, I would bow down, get on my hands and knees to beg for help. Why is that something I've never done? Because with the years I've lived with my uncle, I never allowed him to make me bow down to him or anyone else! My pride wouldn't permit me to do that as it would have me admitting defeat and I won't do that. With the things he's done to me, you would have thought he would have been the first to get me to beg. Uncle Douchebag has tried many times when he was extremely drunk yet, I was never willing to give others the satisfaction of forcing me to bow down.

But for my friends, I would do the one thing I swear that I would do for anyone only over my own dead body and maybe not even that! I would bow down and beg if that's what you help them, that's how far I will go for those that are my friends. With that decision firmly in mind, I slowly worked my body to bend and move towards my hands and knees touching the ground. My muscles and much of my body resisted the orders I was giving them and screamed defiance towards the motion. My current action was going against many closely held values that I haven't violated in any way before now. And so, it took over a minute to reach my hands and knees contacting the ground. Yet, as I lowered my head towards the floor, it became even harder for me to get my body to do what I was telling it.

This was by far the most humiliating thing I've done and many may scoff at me saying that I have never bowed to anyone and never planned or intended to. Yet, here I was doing just that and tossing aside my image and an amount of self-respect all for Spyro and the others. It is harder than most would think to do something you swore multiple times, during every beating you went through that you would never ever do. To say that this was the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life thus far wasn't wrong, yet I kept going. The room went silent as my forehead finally touched the floor, and the shame washing over me as I took in that there was no sound.

I had closed my eyes by the time my head was touching the floor, and after taking a shuttering breath, I made my heartfelt petition. "I understand that most if not all of you, do not know about Warfang or what it is like there nor about its inhabitance," I started. "But please, I turn to you all for help now for I have nowhere else to turn to. Those I know there are in danger, I cannot help and save them by myself as much as I want to," I said, my voice breaking somewhat by the end as I forced myself to continue, "I simply do not have the ability to do that."

I took another breath, "I am even willing to get down and press my head to the floor and beg while casting away my pride and self-respect," I got out. "And I have never done this before now, nor did I ever believe I would as I am usually more willing to suffer than do this." Tears had begun coming from the corners of my eyes though I tried hard to prevent them from coming. "Now, I am not just asking," I took a deep steadying breath and forced the words I vowed I would never say, "I am for the first time ever in my life begging for help!"

For Spyro, Seth, Cynder, and Cyra, I would beg on my hands and knees for the first time in my life even if it humiliated me in a way little else does. That's how much they meant to me and I didn't think that I would feel that way about anyone so quickly. They have been the first real friends I have had for a very long time even though I couldn't remember much of my past until recently. And anyone who has truly humiliated themselves can understand what I was putting myself through at this moment. The only thing that prevents me from going and getting myself killed right now is imagining Master Kai's face nodding in pleased satisfaction at what I am doing for others.

There was silence in the chamber to the point you could have heard a pin drop with ease along with its echoes. As the quiet continued, I took that as an answer to mean that I would get no help from these dragons. I don't really blame them, I was asking something rather hard and everything so, why help the weirdo and all. Still, that makes things going forward much more difficult for me as I would then be going to help at Warfang alone and I do not look forward to it. I mean, I always knew that I would go out of life fighting, it was a given for me a long while ago, so I'd been prepared myself for the eventuality. Nevertheless, going solo against a massive army of those who had lots of reasons to kill me wasn't the way I imagined I would go exactly.

As my fate was becoming pretty clear, I suppose I'd better start physicking myself up for the suicidal situation I'm about to go into very soon. What would come afterward… well, I'm thinking that either the punk below or the man upstairs or both will be having me to deal with. I'll make them understand what that entail, whether that means I take over heaven or hell, that will all depend on them! But I will say this, there will be upheaval the likes of which haven't been felt before, I personally guarantee that and so help me I'll deliver! I began lifting my forehead from the floor intending to slip out of this place to begin the preparations I could make. But before I could get up from my knees, I was in for a shock, "I will come and help," said a female voice.

My head snapped up and I looked to where the declaration had come to see one I hadn't expected for Lara had been the one who had spoken. Yes, I may like Lara and consider her a 'friend' of sorts, but be that as it may, I'm asking for others to come with me and fight. So, either she doesn't understand what I'm asking for or I have misjudged her greatly! "Me t-too," called Tarra, "I mean I-I will go t-too."

I twisted around to look at Tarra in shock and amazement for she was one I expected even less than Lara. I mean, Lara was one thing, but for Tarra as well was not what I had thought I would get coming into this. There then began to be a chorus of voices saying that they would go, and it grew in volume. Within many minutes most if not all the dragons and dragonesses had volunteered to come to Warfang with me.

I wasn't just baffled at this response, hell, I was gaping in dumbfounded shock with no doubt a stupid look on my face to go with it! This was much… no a huge amount better turnout than I had hoped for, let alone dared to expect. I'd figured maybe a few dragons might help, yet I had been rather skeptical in that. Honestly, I was planning ahead with just me going and pretty much getting myself killed if I were to tell the truth with how things stood. However, my expectations had been completely blown out of the water and more, so I wasn't going to say anything about it!

It was a little later that day I was on my way to where Lara's room in the temple was as she had asked to talk to me. I'm not sure if I should go and talk to Lara when she has asked, but as I am a gentleman, I would hear her out. She had approached me as I and most others were leaving the gathering that morning and had asked to talk. She had said she would like to discuss some matters that involved her and me in private. I'd agreed to the request thinking that it would be somewhere that I could exit if things went bad. Oh, how wrong I was, I should've known better than to agree to a meeting before knowing all the facts. Yet again a remedial lesson in making sure you know the facts before you agree to anything as it just invites trouble to come in the door when you don't.

And so, as I'd already consented to her request, it would have been very rude to back out and show me as a lier. I just hope she isn't using this as a way to trap me and do the "deed" with me, though I doubt she is. I'd spent close to a full day avoiding be forced to do that with her and I don't want to have all that work go to waste. Lara is nice and everything, but I want to keep my virtue as it is right now as I have a battle looming ahead to worry about. Still, I don't know what to expect with this meeting with Lara in private, it could go anyway as far as I can guess.

Yes, I'm a virgin but I'm nineteen, I think by now so, in my view I'm still young so I'm not ready for doing anything with a female. I've heard some adults say that the activity of sex is very enjoyable, but I wouldn't know. I mean, one of my uncle's 'drinking friends' said that he knew a girl that could… how did he put it? The girl could break a guy's pelvis and send him to the moon in two minutes flat, I believe that's how he put it. Honestly, I steer clear of Uncle Douchebag and his friends when they drink for good reason and it isn't just because of the foul smell. Actually, it's mostly due to them I really don't have much of an interest in the activity of sex.

Anyways, by this time I had reached the room that Lara had indicated was hers, I stopped. I paused and took a deep calming breath and set my self-control firmly in place before tapping on the door. Lara opened the door sooner than I expected, swear that she was sitting at the door and her face brightened slightly at seeing me. It was good to see as when I had left the large central chamber in the temple she had looked down-casted for some reason. Why she had, I haven't the faintest idea nor could I predict what could cause her to have the expression.

Anyways, Lara stepped aside and let me in closing the door behind me and that set off the first set of alarms in my brain. And I got the worrisome hunch that it'll be a while before I leave this room, and when and if it happens is likely not going to be with the same friendly feelings in mind or the same way I came in, but I can't say for sure. I had to exert self-control to keep calm and not rip open that door and escape this place. After I calmed down, I glanced around the room and was brought to a halt as I took in the room. And as I took in the room, I realized that this was the first time I had ever been in a girl's room and for those guys listening to my tale, it ain't like you think it would be! And this isn't something that happens to a guy every day, I think, but I'm the outcast, so what do I know?

The quick glance around the room taking in the décor, I found that Lara's room was the same as the one I was given in size, but the appearance was… different to say the least. Now, I know that guys and gals are different in many ways, it's how it is and I'm not dumb enough to deny that fact. Still in the concept of Lara's room that I was seeing, different is an apt word to use if you ask me. How so one may ask? Well, this room is a thing of nightmares for a person with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder I assure you. And no, I do not have said condition, but I know a few who do and so I am well aware of the symptoms and a few of the triggers there are.

I can say without reservations, those with OCD would go into a panic and/or faint with horror just with a glimpse and not for all the reasons you might think. I'm not saying that Lara is a slob as by what I saw for she isn't and is cleaner than I tend to be myself, but she is just… unique I guess is the nice way of putting it. I had always thought that the majority of girls were much cleaner and organized than your average guy and overall that assumption hadn't been proven false. I'm a bit of an exception as I tend to be organized though not the neatest by any means or stretch of the imagination. Nonetheless, with Lara I'd been right on the cleanliness part in my assumption yet when it came to organization she was on the other end of the spectrum from me. If it was there a system, I certainly can't tell you how it works or what it employed.

So, where do I start in this room by explaining what it's like? Of course, she had a bed as I did yet instead with my bed there were simple white covers, hers were pink and the top cover was purple, but then she's a girl, so the colors make sense I suppose. There was a bookshelf in the opposite right corner from the door however, there was a clear lack of books lined neatly on the shelves. Instead there appeared to be trinkets and bobbles of all sorts spread over them in the space. The books there were sat off the shelves in piles in the right corner farthest from the door. I could see a window in the back wall of the room, which is good information to know should the need for a quick escape come up. There was some kind of curtain over the window, though it looked more something for decoration. On the right wall there was placed a mirror and a short table or desk under the mirror, so sort of vanity perhaps? Set on top of the desk were several bottles and other… things, which I assumed to be for… make-up?

I didn't know dragoness did such things, but as females, it was likely they would do things to make themselves look more attractive to us males. Overall the room was simple, yet elegant in a fashion is the best assessment I can come up with. A table sat in the left corner by the door and this is where Lara had moved to and was sitting. So, I followed suit and settled down on the opposite side of the table with a slight smile, "So Lara, what are the 'matters' you wanted to talk about," I asked.

"Well um," Lara began, but she didn't say anything else right then. It was obvious that she wanted to say something to me yet was having a hard time putting it into words. I waited for her to speak her mind, "About what you said this morning, I… I do not exactly know how to take that."

Ah, so this is about what I said earlier, methinks this will be a long discussion. I sighed before I replied, "Take it huh? Well, it is the truth, no matter how much I would love to deny it, the past is what it is."

I was hoping that she would leave things in this as they were for there was nothing I could really say that would contradict what I had stated and not be a lie. Lara was quiet for a moment, "Well Azrey-I mean Saber, did you not have any friends, others who cared about you?"

A friend she asks, Lara is getting into a subject that is awkward and not nice for me, not with the life I've had. What I see as the definition and qualifications that make one a friend are usually different than what most others have. So, maybe it would be better to make sure she knows that first before laying out one of the reasons I am seen as an outcast. "Lara," I started, "are you really sure you want an answer to that? I can guarantee the answer will not be a pleasant one, I will tell you if you want to know, just warning you it will not be nice. I have gotten used to it and accept how my life has been."

That is usually enough to get the vast majority do not ask more upon this subject with me, but I can't say with Lara. The response I got was she nodded to me in I assume understanding, "I still want to know."

Very well, should she be willing to open that particular can of nasty rotting worms, then who am I to deny her. The part on my end I never look forward to when this subject comes up as is the very harsh trip down an extremely bumpy memory lane. And if there are some of you listening to my tale, disregard some of what the narrator has told you, my life has been a mix of views of hell and times it was okay. So you've been warned, "Okay then, do not say that I did not try to be nice and warn you. So, to answer your question it would be yes but also no as well and there are reasons for that," I began to which Lara gave me a confused look, so I continued, "Yes, I did have someone that acknowledged I existed and cared that I was around and alive. Yet no, as I had little else other than that one or two that can be called 'friends' in what you would consider such to be in the fact that they did not wrongfully judge me."

I hesitated for a moment before going further, wondering if I could trust Lara like I had Spyro and Seth? The last few days activities blatantly said no, but I knew that because she was in heat, Lara was not acting completely herself. Plus, with the memories that had been coming back to me recently, I really needed someone to talk to for they were weighing me down. And when I say memories, I mean both those that are mine and those that are clearly not. Memories that weren't mine brought their own sets of issues to deal with and those I would rather not get into right now.

Still, I had the feeling call it intuition if you will that Lara would listen to me and not criticize me for what I said. I've no idea where this feeling or inkling came from but, I'll go with it for the moment and go forward from here. So, I start at the beginning and told Lara my story by beginning where I had raised by 'Uncle Douchebag', if you can call what he did raising me that is. Although, the man's defense as little as he has, at the start he wasn't such a bad guy hard as it is to believe. It wasn't too long after his wife left which he took really hard, then he took up drinking alcohol. Once the alcohol drinking began the descended into becoming the drunken douche bag he is now began.

After talking about when my 'aunt' left, Lara asked me her first question, "What is a wife? Does the word hold some type of special meaning."

I paused for a moment at the unexpected question for it implied a few things I hadn't considered before. First, the term wife either doesn't exist or if it does, means something entirely different than what humans use it for. It is possible that the term wife could be used to refer to something I don't know of, it wouldn't surprise me exactly. Second, which is kind of related to the first, a spouse is referred to by a term I'm not aware of yet. Heck, the whole married relationship is different as far as I have been able to tell so far while being in the Dragon Realm. So, I refocused on Lara and answered the best I could, "Oh uh, well, I guess the term is a human idea of simply saying the female mate. However, the idea of a wife means more than just a mate, but humans do not really agree on as a whole upon what being a wife means. It is a complicated explanation really," I iterated.

Lara nodded slowly at my attempt to explain, so I continued my tale from where I left off. I skimmed over the years that passed after my aunt left giving a few details of the change that happened to my uncle and the results that followed. My expression as I recounted the time when I was six until a little after I turned seven fell into slight anger as that when the real abuse from my uncle started. Like most, I didn't like to recall bad times and what I'd had to take from my uncle was a prime example. Granted, it didn't start at the level it was at nowadays, it had gotten there by degrees, but that was how things had been.

Nevertheless, my whole life had shifted the direction it had been heading in the day I had met Master Kai. I still get views of Hell, but it is now tolerable when before it was not so much and that was the key difference. It had been a momentous day that so much had started changing though I hadn't known it at the time.

That day, I had been walking down the sidewalk keeping my head down to ward off attention which had already been becoming practiced habit for me, unfortunately. On that particular day, I'd been dealing with frustrations that my uncle had stirred up in me for things I had little influence in, but that's how it is still most times. Granted, back then I hadn't fully understood what he was going through, but I did get the point that his wife leaving him was affecting him. But how that translated to me be abused, that's where I had a disconnect, but regardless, it's what I'd been dealing with back then.

I was then starting to learn the established pattern my bad luck has, so didn't fully know why many of the seemingly random things would happen to me. I had asked my uncle if I could enroll in a self-defense class to help with my issues with other kids. What I got for that request had been a smack to my head that produced a gash on the right side of my head. It was my saving grace that I'd become very good at bandaging myself up over the months that had gone by with the abuse began coming my way.

The street I had been on was one I often frequented as it was in the quiet part of town and so I was less bothered. To say I'd been seething about my uncle and how unfair it had been what he had been doing to me would be an understatement. I mean, the man was supposed to be and was responsible for me up to the day I turned eighteen technically. I still was under his rule while I had been under his roof and I had been seriously looking into finding a place for myself. Anyways, I'd not had the best opinion of adults back then and it hasn't improved much as most adults seem to have something against me. But my thoughts had been interrupted when someone had spoken to me that day, "Good morning young one."

I had looked around to identify the speaker only to see an older man with a long gray mustache watching me. I'd jerked back in surprise since few if any had even spared me so much as a glance most of the time. So, the question of why that old man was giving any attention had baffled me a bit. My reply back at that time had been, "Wh-what do you want old man, I have nothing to give you so leave me alone,"

I admit that my manners back then were lacking or rather I lacked them pretty much, the cruel world had been shaping me to be so. Looking back, I'm not proud of the brat I once was, and yes, I was similar to how Azreyel is, hence why I'm irked so by the punk. So when I snapped at Master Kai or lashed out at him, I had then turned around and started to walk the opposite direction.

Thank goodness, Master Kai had seen my reactions as a desperate cry for help, I would have been lost otherwise. I have even thanked him on bended knee, and Master Kai is the only one that I have done anything like that for. Master Kai's response to my lashing out was as follows, "I would say you have more than nothing, young one," he had said suddenly appearing in front of me.

Of course, I hadn't expected him to be able to just appear, let alone react how he had so, I had fallen backward to land on my behind clutching my chest. Honestly, I swear I thought I'd been having some kind of heart attack or something at that time! At first, I had been confused as someone just appearing out of seemingly nowhere isn't normal. I had glanced over my shoulder seeing no one there around where Master Kai had been a moment before. My eyes had widened as I looked back to Master Kai who had been smiling. I'd gaped at him, "What the," I had uttered, "how did you do that?!"

Master Kai's answer was what I've become accustomed to getting from him on occasion, "Practice and patients my dear boy."

With how I had been back at the time, the answer had only served to anger me, "Just because you are an adult, you think you don't need to answer me?! I don't care that you are a weird old fart, you are not better than me!"

Now I am embarrassed and ashamed by how I had acted back then, but I'm older and wiser now, so there within lies the difference. Master Kai had put on an expression that was a serious one, "It would seem you have not been taught manners young man," he had chided me.

With the mentality I had developed back then, the lack of harsh reaction had been different to me for that was what I was used to. And silly me, I had been going for that and I had wanted that sort of response from him, "Manners, yeah right! My uncle has tried teaching them to me, but I didn't listen to him as he tends to talk with his fists," I'd chuckled a bit at my own declaration after saying it.

What I had said had apparently surprised Master Kai who I had been unaware actually knew Uncle Douchebag. That came in the form of, "I see, still has yet to get over Joelle leaving then." I had looked back at Master Kai only to see he wasn't there disappearing much in the same way he appeared before. I'd been confused, Master Kai had definitely been there before and disappearing isn't something that is easily done. The next thing I had known, Master Kai had spoken again but from a different direction, "Your lack of manners will only work to your detriment."

I had literally jumped more than a foot in the air before I spun around to see Master Kai behind me. So, I stumbled back a few steps before I replied, "What… would you know old man," I'd challenged.

"A great deal, knowledge is a valuable thing," he had told me, "I could teach you many things."

I'd snorted at that comment, "Teach me?! More like order me around," I'd shot back.

After having in my view back then put the guy in his place, I had begun walking away from Master Kai. But before I got far Master Kai spoke again, "I see, well that is a great pity," he'd said.

That had stopped me in my track, I'd thought he had been baiting me for a moment in fact, "What is a pity," was what I'd asked.

That one question had gotten Master Kai to smile, "A pity that such an offer that you are refusing. You have amazing potential my boy which you have yet to see yourself. My offer of teaching you stands."

Master Kai had headed back into the dojo leaving me to make one of the most important decisions of my life even if I hadn't known it. I'd wanted self-defense lessons, and it had been up to me to find that for myself as many things ended out being for me. Little could I have known that the choice to take Master Kai up on his offer would change my life. I had ended out whispering, "This might be the one chance I get to learn to fight back, but why do I have to learn from a senile old man?!"

I'd caught the sound of the old man's voice then, "I may be old, but I am not senile."

From that day on, things were never the same for me and thank freaking goodness they hadn't stayed the same! Master Kai had been in pushing me for that had been the best choice of my life and I'm forever grateful he and I had crossed paths that day. I still don't know how he can hear what people say when he shouldn't be able to for it was a normal thing for him I found. It's one of the quirks that Master Kai has that I couldn't explain and stopped trying some time ago.

Anyway, I kept going with my story by giving some details of the years of training I received and some of the changes that had come. Now, I'm not saying that things became the opposite of what I had been going through for that wasn't what happened. I still got views of hell and time with cursing the devil. It was more I learned ways to cope and keep moving forward and that makes a world of difference let me tell you! I would and do sometimes preach the idea for it is the truth and I have personal experience. Because the other part of what I told Lara was how I was avoided and shunned by others quite often, forced into being a loner. I don't know if she really understood what I was describing, I got the impression that she didn't exactly.

"What about the others that were learning at this… do-joe," she inquired, "were not some of them friends?"

I was silent for a moment, thinking about how to answer Lara's question for it was still dependent on what one's definition of a friend is. My definition is different than your average view of friendship, that I'm pretty sure of. "A few yes, but most not really," I answered

"What do you mean," Lara asked curiously.

"It depends on your definition of a friend for not everyone's is the same and mine is not what most have. Some of the other students there were nice in the fact I spent time with them and we had fun together. Nevertheless, I had no one that I could talk to and confide in which was what some see as friends. There were few that I could be completely honest with and not fear that they would think I was losing my mind. Master Kai was one such person I could be so open with, there may be one other, but no one else like that."

I then picked up where I had left off in my tale and Lara seemed to pay further attention when I got to the point of entering the Dragon Realm. She giggled as I regale about the thing I would say about Sparx and the issues we had with each other. Lara burst out laughing at things I told about, like the belching contest I had with Sparx and the breakfast incident when I got the attention of my friends by my creative means. And I was finding that Lara's laughter was quite pretty and even musical, I can't say why I would see it so. In fact, I was starting to see a number of quirks that were coming out with Lara that were… cute I guess you could say.

Yet, when I got to the point that I began finding out I could harness and use the elements, the laughter faded a bit. Lara was very surprised at learning the point of elemental usage while I was in my human form and she did voice that. "You can use the elements as a human," she questioned.

"Yes indeedly," I replied. And I was wondering if she had she really forgotten about the things I did yesterday in order to keep her from catching me?! If so, then holy freaking cow, mating cycles can really mess with things for dragonesses! I was grateful that the elements could help me, they helped in the defense of my virtue and I like it intact.

Lara nodded seeming to not have anything against the idea, yet she then gained an expression of realization and looked back up at me with annoyance. "That is how you got away from me when I was chasing you and the ice on the ground," she exclaimed.

Looks like the estimation of mating season messing with things is fairly accurate, who knew? I nodded with a slightly apologetic smile, "Oh well, guilty as charged on that claim, but in my defense, you were giving me little other choice at the time."

Going back into the story and got to the point of when I had escaped her and transition into the events that followed. I told Lara an abridged version of the event I turned into a dragon, all the while I was vividly recalling what had actually happened. I skimmed over the unspeakable pain I underwent as there really is no reason to go into detail about it. I have enough strikes against me, I don't need to add more to the list, especially those that infer I'm losing my mind. The meeting with the group Lara was with that were searching the forest for essentially me was brief as it was pretty self-explanatory.

As I finished up my journeyings up to what happened last night before the time in the older part of Carona, I caught a glimpse of Lara's face and I came to a halt. Her face had a look of shock, which I could understand, but it was mixed with awe and that I hadn't predicted, "Lara," I said, "are you doing okay? I know I have been telling you some rather unusual things, but I do not think that I have said anything that fantastic or unbelievable."

Lara shook her head a bit and her expression morphed into a broad smile, "I am great for you are a dragon again," she exclaimed. "I really do not understand how you changed and I really do not care," she cried with happy tones.

That didn't make sense, so I looked down at myself and saw that Lara is absolutely correct, I was indeed a white dragon again. Still be that as it may, how did it happen? When I turned human, that hadn't made any more sense than this for the process was missing to me. I mean, I'd been telling her about the time I'd been… turning into a dragon, EUREKA! That must be it, while I had been telling Lara about the event I had in the process of picturing it vividly. Picturing the form in my mind seems to somehow activate the changing shift to the pictured form. How that works if that is indeed the process, I haven't the faintest idea, but I won't complain about it. I will have to test later, but if that is true, then yet another dilemma solved and I'll take ones being solved as I am able for that would mean two out of three of my major hurdles is on its way to being behind me.

With my story told up to the current point, or at least what I was willing to tell, I was quiet waiting for her response on what she thought. If I had gone further that would lead to a question I really didn't want to get into right now. Lara just sat where she was I assume thinking about what had been telling her, it was a lot to take in admittedly. Honestly, I hope that she believes me for I've told her the truth as I know it. With my returning memories, I think she will but I can't be exactly sure, so I'm left hoping.

I'd learned last night while I had been trying to sleep, keyword trying as the dreams weren't letting me get quality sleep, that I'd known Lara when I was a very young child or dragonet. Yes, my childhood memories proved that we had met long before now in fact, we would play together a lot along with Koren. So, I guess I can kind of understand why she had cried and hugged me, to a degree at least. Does that mean I can trust Lara with what turn my life took after leaving the Dragon Realm? I have no idea at this point for I could either way with her, so I'm forced to wait and see.

-Lara's pov-

When I had found out that Saber was my long lost dragonethood friend Azreyel, I had felt joy swell within me. I had missed both him and Koren so much after they vanished as they were some of the few that could understand standing out for reasons that you cannot change. But there were still so many unanswered questions, so when I had asked to talk to Azreyel, he had agreed thankfully. It was rare for me to let another into my room other than Tarra really, but it would give privacy for us so it would be fine. I was staying in control as I was still in heat, yet it was difficult to not pounce on Azreyel and show how much I care even if he is human right now.

Wait, he asked to be called Saber, not Azreyel though I don't see a difference… oh, ancestors, this is really confusing. The way he acts may be a little different, but for the most part, he is still the same as he was before. Actually, I am happy that the snapping he used to do to others is gone, he is much nicer than he used to be. I am not saying he was mean to other dragons or dragonesses, yet he did not really react with them nicely much either. When he arrived at my room, Saber appeared to be looking around the room but said nothing about it. We then sat at the table I had in my room, "So Lara, what are the 'matters' you wanted to talk about," Saber asked.

"Well um," I started but trailed off. Where do I begin in this, there is so much that I do not know that is probably not the same as it was. I mean, I want to know what happened to him and Koren as their disappearance had never really been explained. Then there were the things that Saber had said this morning and I still do not know what to think about that stuff. "About what you said this morning, I," I hesitated for a moment, "I do not exactly know how to take that."

Saber sighed before he replied, "Take it huh? Well, it is the truth, no matter how much I would love to deny it, the past is what it is."

Saber then began telling me what he had experienced growing up and as I listened as Saber told about a horrible experience when he was younger I was left to wonder. Are humans truly the way Saber paints them? If so, then how or why did they become the way Saber is describing? And it only seemed to get worse the more about humans Saber tells me about them. As he continued his voice was oddly steady, yet his face and the way his body was shuttering ever so slightly said he had been in pain and a great deal of it. It came to a point that I couldn't help but ask the question on my mind, "You mean humans are horrible to each other just to make themselves feel better," I asked.

I was having difficulty imagine anyone doing such things for in the end doing such nasty things only hurts all those involved. "Yes, some humans do those kinds of things to others and for several reasons, which most do not make sense really. And most of the time it happens to those who are seen as different than the 'norm'," Saber replied.

'Norm'? What does that term mean, humans use such strange terms and use words that have different meanings than they normally do, it is confusing. "What does 'norm' mean," I questioned.

Saber blinked at my question and stopped saying what he was and was silent for a moment. And even though right now he is a human, I cannot help but notice just how handsome he is even if he is just talking. I admit that his scent has changed somewhat though it is still very irresistible. I realized that my thought processes were wandering and I needed to get back on task and not give in to the urges that my mating cycle brings. Saber does not react well at all when I am like that and I really want to talk like we use to when we were dragonets. Those are some of the best days of my life, I really want days like those again.

"Well, the term 'norm' refers to those who in the majority or can adapt to be in it," Saber answered.

Uh-huh, the term still does not really make complete sense to me, yet humans are different so I just leave it as it is for the time being. I just nodded at Saber's answer while thinking 'I have no clue what your explanation means'.

Saber picked up his story where he left off before he had tried to answer my question and I felt pity for Saber as I listened. He had not just been alone which was just painful by itself, there had been more than that. No, he had also been hurt by the one who was supposed to be looking after him on a regular basis. I still do not understand why anyone would do that, it does not make sense. Maybe it is due to the partaking of the stuff Saber mentioned, what was it called… Al-key-hall? If this Al-key-hall can change someone enough to have them beat the one they are taking care of, it is something to be avoided! But honestly, I have no idea what this Al-key-hall even is, "What is this stuff called Al-key-hall," I inquired.

Saber shuttered in disgust at the mention of this which was strange and did not bode well, "First it is pronounced 'Al-co-hol'. As to what it is and its effects, that is a matter of perspective. From my view, it is a vile liquid that causes nothing by trouble and should be avoided as one would a plague," Saber explained.

This Al-co-hol is a liquid one drinks, if so then with what it causes then why would anyone drink it?! "If it caused only trouble then why would anyone drink it," I asked a tad incredulously.

Saber laughed though it was not of mirth, but sounded cruel, which I do not think I will like the answer he is about to give. "I have wondered the same thing many times. The thing is the effects of alcohol come in two basic categories; the good that is actually bad and bad that is worse than the previous. The so-called good is outweighed by the bad," he said. This still is not making sense, humans just are such strange beings, still, Saber continued. "People tend to drink alcohol to forget their problems and it also gives them the illusion of being empowered. That is the simple and only 'good' points there are, yet both are falsities."

Hearing that caught me by surprise, so humans partake of alcohol to forget things and feel empowered, but it is an illusion?! Then what sense is there in drinking this liquid at all if that is the case? Saber just kept going, "Alcohol blinds a person's reasoning and removes restraint that would say something sounds like a bad idea and in essence makes them for a period of time really dumb. Dumb human beings are bad but take their judgment away and it is ten to a hundred times worse."

This ale-co-hall liquid just sounds more terrible the more Saber talks about it. So, again, why would any consider using it at all if it does nothing but what Saber says? "Then, when that period of time is done, which usually is the next morning, most tend to wake up with a ridiculously painful headache. What's more the things they were trying to forget or the problems they were attempting to avoid are still there just worse now than before. In other words, they have gone through all that for nothing but to get themselves pain," Saber finished.

You have got to be pulling the Chronicler's tail while the ancestors are screaming for you not to. Humans drink this ale-co-hall and just end up feeling worse and being in more trouble than before afterward, then what is the point? "Then why consume this liquid at all if it does nothing, but bring pain," I asked incredulously.

Saber put a… I think he calls them hands not paws to his jaw seeming to think about his answer. I waited, and after a moment he spoke, "Honestly, I have no real clue, it is completely stupid if you ask me. However, my best guess is that even for the short time that it occurs, people love the feeling of being empowered, but I cannot say really," he said.

I have said it before now, yet I will say it again, humans are strange creatures in their habits and practices. Saber resumed his story and the only good thing that appeared to happen to him was this Master Kai came into his life. When he began to talk about this Master Kai, his face lit up with happiness. This master also seems to be the one responsible for Saber's change in attitude. The individual saber was talking about and referring to sounded similar to Arkanis as he kept going.

Then when Saber got to the point that he arrived in the Dragon Realm I wanted to cry aloud with joy! Saber, one of my two best dragonet friends had returned home after so many years of being gone. I listen more intently for I was eager to hear what kind of things had happened to him while he had back in the Dragon Realm. Saber talked about a dragonfly that he had met named Sparx. I have never met any dragonflies myself, but I have heard they can come in some beautiful colors. Saber and Sparx apparently did not get along actually, by the sound of it Saber did not like Sparx at all and taunted him a great deal. As Saber mentioned some of the things he would do, I began to laugh. It was funny, Saber would call Sparx the most hysterical names and the two would try to outdo each other.

At the point that the name Spyro came up, I took mental notes on this dragon that Saber was describing. I was attempting not to be jealous, but this Spyro who was the other purple dragon was the one who defeated Malefor saving the world, and still before getting through physical maturity. That was supposed to be my task or that was what I had been led to believe for my whole life. Spyro sounded rather naïve by what I was hearing, but according to Saber, Spyro said that he had been raised by dragonflies. Saber by the sound of it got along very well with Spyro and became quick friends.

Saber continued on about the trek to the dragon city of Warfang as the journey was not an uneventful one. The more of his story I heard the more amazing it became for it was similar to legends told to dragonets. If I was honest I was not very happy that he had been around other dragonesses. Cynder was one I was not worried about, she appeared to already be taking the position of Spyro's mate, so was no competition to me. The ice dragoness Cyra, I do not know enough about right now, yet she did not seem to have that kind of an interest in Saber. Sarana the wind dragoness however, I did not like what I was hearing about her. Apparently, she was very clingy and forceful, and that was worrisome. Hold it, I cannot think like that right now… yet, I will not let any other dragoness have him, HE IS MINE! I need to focus back on the story.

I felt horror and anger at the description of the treatment that Saber got with the apes, it was a miracle that he had been able to live through it. Then at last, at very long last we met again and how wonderful that is. True, I did not know that it had been my dragonethood friend, but I do now and that is what counts. He paused in his story at that point and I asked a burning question I had, "What about how you became a dragon and what led up to it?"

Saber nodded and gave me a short explanation starting the morning I had started chasing him. I found myself thinking back to how the night previous to that he had been so nice to me. First, he had found me, I remember it pretty vividly and it turned out to be a wonderful experience by the end. I had been feeling so miserable, but Saber had amazed me by cheering me up proving himself different than others. Learning about Spyro was okay, I had been focused on Saber so I hadn't done much consideration back at the time.

It is such a fond memory it was to me, and now I knew more as to why I was drawn to him. I was still listening to Saber as he started to talk about how I had started to chase him. But what can I say, I wanted him and I was willing to go to great lengths to get him. Saber paused in hesitation in his tale which caught my notice, he then talked about how he had slipped away from me. Apparently, he was able to use multiple elements and had used some to get away from me, "You can use the elements as a human," I asked.

"Yes indeedly," he answered.

Oh, that explains a great number of mysterious circumstances! "That is how you got away from me when I was chasing you and the ice on the ground as well," I stated a little frustrated.

Saber nodded with an apologetic smile, "Oh well, guilty as charged on that charge. In my defense, you were giving me little other choice."

I was further frustrated at his reply, if I had known that he could use the elements, then I would have approached the chase differently. Now that I think about it, he did say something about it after I found him when he had done… whatever he had to stop me from moving. Oh well, that is already passed so there is really nothing that can be done about it now. Saber continued and got to where he had escaped me and had walked into the forest.

As he explained the event that had turned him into a dragon, a soft glow of light surrounded Saber, but he did not seem to notice. I was going to say something about it, but the glow kept going for a time and I did not know what to say. When the glow had dissipated, I saw to my extreme delight that he had become a dragon again, and I thought my heart had stopped for a second at the sight of him. Saber was handsome as a human in a mysterious sort of way, however, as a dragon… there are not words that would describe how good looking he is.

Such amazing looks and that was an understatement, and skills that are unheard of to go with that, what a wonderful package Saber is! The scent that comes off him is similar to the one he has as a human, only much stronger and I could not get enough of the scent. Saber had finished explaining about turning into a dragon by that time and was asking me something. "Lara… are you doing okay? I know I have been telling you some rather unusual things, but I do not think that I have said anything that fantastic."

I nodded as a smile of joy had spread on my face, I am great, for you are a dragon again! I really do not understand how you changed, and I really do not care," I cried happily.

Saber looked himself over while I was coming around the table and when I was two feet away from him, I crouched down which Saber did not notice me. Then I pounced and tackled Saber to the floor and finally embraced him. Oh, ancestors, this is wonderful, I have him in my embrace at last and I will NOT let him go! This smell is wonderful, this feeling of his scales against mine gives me such pleasure. I want him as my mate… No, I need him as a mate!

-Saber's pov-

The time it took me to get away from Lara was longer than I had anticipated, it had been a really near thing for me this time around. I knew going to her room would be dangerous, but… that was downright near lethal. I had been getting to the conclusion that I was doomed to be raped in that room by Lara for a period. But again, it isn't like Lara isn't attractive, she is too much so if you ask me, and I can't explain why I find her as good looking as I do. So, having a girl like that throw herself at you, not the nicest thing to happen even if others would disagree with me.

In the end, to my surprise and relief, I had once again been saved by the shadow element, it was proving its value to me. The weird thing is I have no idea how I used the element, yet I didn't care at that moment, it had gotten me away from Lara and that was enough to start my escape. Of course, Lara had chased me around her room as I was trying to find or make a way out of the place. Her heat was to blame again, but that's something I can't change, only add to apparently without meaning to. It was the door that provided the means for my exit from the room and I took it.

Once I'd gotten to my room and closed the door behind me, I let out a sigh of relief for I was safe at last for the night. I know Lara is attracted to me and being in heat amplifies the idea somehow, yet that doesn't explain why Lara is so set on mating with me! I jumped onto the bed and lay down, I would deal with the problem in the morning. How I haven't the faintest idea but I would find a way to manage, I always do.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **I'm leaving off there for this chapter. So, admittedly not a great deal changed in this chapter, but I like it as it is. I hope you readers are liking the "Narrator" popping in every now and then. As always, I would ask that some take some time to write a review and tell me what you think of this. Thanks for reading!**


	31. The Battle of Warfang

**A/n**

 **Hello, I know this chapter is long, but it will be worth it I believe, so enjoy!**

Chapter 31: The Battle of Warfang

-Saber's pov-

Over the last week, a great many things had happened, but it still wasn't enough in my view. I had convinced most if not all the dragons here to come and help me in the defense of Warfang. Okay, it would probably be closer to the truth to say that without Lara I wouldn't have gotten anything near what I had going for me now. Still, that is just one of the things that had changed as of late other than my stress levels climbing.

First and foremost, Azreyel and I had come to terms… well, an understanding of sorts at least. He and I have agreed to disagree on many things, I hate him and he hates me. Yet with Spyro and the others in danger so we have put aside our differing views for now. We needed to work together even though we disliked each other, so we agreed to tolerate one another. In other words, we had called a truce between us and leave it at that. Due to that, I'd gotten the time to get the basics for most of the elements down. I was still nowhere near mastering use of the elements, let alone confidently wielding them, but I could work with it. I can also improvise as needed as I go and moved forward.

The second thing was Lara and I had gotten to talk to each other, and it had become easier to be around her. I had noted she was trying to keep her urges that came from the heat of her mating cycle in line and control. No, that didn't mean that she had stopped hounding me and trying to catch me, but she wasn't actively attempting to take my virtue at the moment. That would be far too easy and a stroke of good luck which kind of luck I repulse with the utmost vigor. And it isn't that I want to repulse such luck, I've wanted to have good luck, yet my bad luck is what it is, BAD period and that ain't going to change.

Anyways, I had seen that for Lara, she obviously still wanted to mate with yours truly, now more than before. I'm still not THAT interested in activities of such a nature and I've thought about the idea, I just don't want to yet. Then there would be what could follow that, like possible life-long commitments and I do my best to avoid those. I was willing at the moment to tolerate what Lara is doing for the time being since she was helping me assist my friends. I would give Lara a reprieve for doing that as thanks to her and ignore the things she is trying to tempt me into doing.

A weird point though that I had begun to see that had surprised me if I had read the signs right, Tarra was also showing an attracted to me as well. Not like I have a problem with females being attracted to me, more power to Tarra if she likes what she sees and that being me. It's just that I'm used to having pretty much the opposite before now, so this is different than normal for me. Still, Tarra had found good taste in me apparently… I mean, it is nice to be liked by her yes, that is what I meant to say.

Both Lara and Tarra are nice and aren't bad on the point of being friends, but I'm not ready to go beyond first to second base if you know what I mean. I had friends back at the dojo, not as close as some of the friends I have now. A number of them were girls and they were pleasant to be around and share company. I unlike the other boys of the same age really didn't show a romantic interest in girls in general. I have, I think started to see why there is such a heavy interest in romance to an extent though not personally. There is still a load of problems attached to doing the relationship thing if you ask me.

Nonetheless, I have a feeling and I say this tentatively, due to the fact that my luck could use this as a way to kill me, I don't want girls or dragonesses fighting over me. I would prefer not to get into the responsibility of having to settle catfights. I mean I wouldn't mind watching for a time for some I've seen were freaking awesome… I should shut up on this subject! Back to the previous topic, I see an array of problems I can very well do without for my sanity with a relationship. Yet, I believe that in the near future I would have to pick one of those two or some other I haven't figured on or the following catfight that would likely happen would NOT be pretty.

The third and next point, I was happy to find that I had been right in the trigger to the transition between my two forms. All I really needed to do was vividly picturing the form and hold it there, once I did I would 'shift' into the said form. I had spent sporadic bits of time over the last five days getting this idea down and it hadn't been a painless process. Yet now, I could change in seconds and on command and I had gotten used to the feel of shifting. The ability would be a surprise I had for the apes and the more surprises for them the better the payback vengeance would be!

The last thing I had taken time to do was to learn how to fly and that had taken time to figure out. I mean, what human being hasn't had the dream at one time or another of being able to fly, I know I have several times! Being able to fly had given me a wondrous feeling of freedom and joy. To soar through the skies unhindered and unrestrained, I couldn't describe the feeling in any other way but with joy! It was surprising the ease that learning to fly had been, it had felt completely natural to me, but as I was a dragon, I guess that flight is natural for me to begin with.

However, where the flying part had been easy to figure out, the landing had been a rather different matter. The series of crashes and plows into the ground had been grueling and tough lesson on how the landing process doesn't work. The bad landings did hurt but through them I found out that my draconic body is built tough and heals quick. And let me tell you when you hit the ground chin first and grind forward before coming to a stop can really be painful.

Back to the present though, the dragons here were preparing to go to Warfang, which I was stoked about. Although it being very agonizingly slow did dampen my enthusiasm a tad and a growing amount as time went on. So, things were on track even if it was a slow one, I did use the five days in the best ways I could so that I wasn't idle. My biggest issue was I was going stir crazy to an extreme with the waiting for I wanted to go to Warfang right this second! But I know that would be stupid to do and I would end out getting myself killed. That being said, I was conflicted in this situation of what I was wanting to do and what I knew was better to do.

The longer that it takes for the dragons here to be ready does give a better chance at success, in theory. Still, the other side of that is that it also gives the apes more time to siege Warfang and potential breakthrough and many possibly getting killed. It has the same exchange where the apes would have less time to siege, yet the chances of us having success would be lower. I know I needed to wait and bide my time for now, but that doesn't mean I have to like being forced to do so though!

And the more hours that ticked by, the harder it was becoming harder and harder to wait as preparations went on. If one were to say I was just getting anxious, they should be certified as legally blind and of low intelligence! They had no idea what they were seeing or talking about, for I'm not just anxious. I am extremely vexed and under horrendous torture with my worries and fears of the wellbeing of my friends! I hadn't been lying to Seth all that time ago when I had told him I was scared out of my mind at losing my friends. I was terrified at the mere idea of possibly losing my friends as I have so few that can be considered friends.

On the fifth day, I was pacing around the fountain outside the temple in an attempt to keep my mind off my current troubles. Yet, I was having little… no scratch that I was having NO success at avoiding dwelling on my problems over my friends. In fact, I was stressing over the predicament that I completely missed Lara, Tarra, and Fredrick coming up and staring at me as I paced. "Um… Saber are you okay," said Lara's voice.

I jerked back a bit at being addressed and I looked at the owner of the voice only to see my three new friends gazing at me, looks of worry set on their faces. I tried to force a smile and say I was fine but I failed at the task for I couldn't lie to them when it was so outright obvious that I was lying to myself and them if I were to do something like that. Something in me just snapped and I started ranting on what was occupying my mind, "Am I okay? No, I am not! The army of apes is most likely already attacking Warfang and I am here pacing," I growled. "I have friends in a bind and I am not helping them! I am going insane to the point that doctors would consider me certifiably nuts then, they would have heavy-set men hold me down while someone put me in a straitjacket!"

There was silence at my statement, which got me to look at them and see the look of confusion that says I have said things they don't understand. I took a second and a great deal of self-control to calm down. I may be a dragon, but that doesn't mean I will give up inference or sarcasm as I couldn't live without those two ideas. "When I say someone is in a bind, it means they are in trouble, normally the serious kind. As for the line 'I am going insane to the point that doctors would consider me certifiably nuts, and the rest of that, that would be an inference to say I am losing my mind over the fact that I am not helping my friends," I iterated.

Fredrick was the first to speak up, "That is well and good I think, but you will just have to wait."

I was about to retort back at Fredrick about how I was not the waiting type, but Lara then interrupted Fredrick, "Saber, when was the last time you got a reasonable amount of good sleep?!"

I froze and frowned a bit at the question as I didn't really want to answer, due to the fact that the last few nights hadn't been good ones for me. I didn't look at the dragoness, "It has been a while," I said, but Lara kept her gaze on me, "maybe four days or more I would guess."

The look that Lara was giving me is the expression I pictured a mother would give me when I was in trouble. It was intimidating, yet never having a mother that I know of, I can't say for sure. I could only go with observations I had made watching others, so I glance away and regret it rather quick as I lock eyes with Tarra, who unexpectedly at the moment was glaring at me with… was that reproach? I didn't think Tarra had it in her, it shows what I know, "What has been preventing you from getting sleep for the last few nights?!"

Dang! Tarra does have a stern side to her, I'll have to remember that in the future. As it happened, I wasn't the only one that was surprised at 'this' side of Tarra for Lara and Fredrick were staring like I was in shock. That wasn't enough stop Tarra, "Why have you not been sleeping? You need to care if yourself!"

For one of the few times in my life, I was speechless even if it was for a moment! This is something I hadn't ever thought I would see as Tarra was as far as I had seen was shy and was now reprimanding me! The question that I wanted to know was why is she so worried about my health? If she isn't attracted to me, then she sure is acting like she is as of late and I couldn't explain it. I could barely able to say a reply, "I beg your pardon?"

Tarra didn't back down and that was different for her, "You heard me," she stated clearly.

I nodded slowly to her for I had heard her all right it was what she said and the tone it was delivered that was throwing me for a loop. I figured that telling them the reasons I had been having restless night wouldn't be the best thing for me to do with detail. I don't really want to relive the things I had been dreaming lately, not with the material that the memories were providing. So, like is normally for me talking about my issues isn't a good idea for it usually does the opposite to help. I sighed before I racked my brain trying to choose where to begin in my explanation, "Well," I started, "I have been having," I paused to decide the proper term for what to say, "visions or I guess you could call them dreams of sorts."

I hope that the don't ask for more details, they are not something to be discussed with others for peace of mind. The three dragons looked between each other before returning their sights to me, "Dreams," Lara questioned.

I hesitated, "Yes, it is the best word I can come up with to describe what happens to me when I try to sleep," I replied.

Fredrick tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "You say that dreams are keeping you up. What kind of dreams," he questioned.

Oh my, now that is as delicate a question as it is complicated, and it is beyond freaking complicated that even I can't explain it. This would definitely require a careful answer on my part for should I answer haphazardly… I don't want to know what trouble will come to me. Now I trust the three now worried about me, that's not the issue in this. Lara, Tarra, and Fredrick had proven over the last few days that I could consider them friends. Yet, I think even in the dragon realm that 'hearing voices' in your head isn't regarded as a good or an acceptable thing, call me crazy for thinking so if you like.

I can't deny that I had heard and still do hear the voices from when I had been turned into a dragon. I may not hear the whole multitude of chaos that the voices created in my head at the lake thank goodness. Still, I heard whispers of some of the voices in the back of my mind and that is fact. I'd been learning how to tone them out to an extent which does help, but how do you explain my situation and not have them thinking I am crazy if they don't already? I didn't meet their gazes as I tried to answer, "Um," I grumbled, "I don't know just weird dreams… I guess."

I very much doubt they will buy that and just accept it, I would have to be really lucky. And with my luck, that won't happen in any way, shape, or form. "Saber, you do know, and I would guess that you are having more than 'weird dreams'," Lara said, "So, tell the truth."

Crap why does Lara have to become so good at telling when I lie or not tell the whole truth. Combine that with my luck as it drives most if not all other types of luck away and this is just unfair for me, "Okay, first I wasn't," I hesitated, "exactly lying. I just, well," I trailed off.

Tarra spoke up again, but she was back to her normal quiet voice, "Just what? Saber whatever you are not telling us, you can trust us. We will not judge you or anything."

I sighed slightly as it was time to find out if I am right on my assumption on 'voices' in my head, "Tell me, is it considered odd or bad to hear voices in your mind that are your own," I posed.

The reaction I got from the three in front of me was enough of an answer for me to understand, it is absolutely odd and, in most ways, bad to hearing voices in one's head. It isn't a choice or my fault that I hear voices in my mind, I had no say at all. Honestly, having Azreyel and Shae in my head was horrible enough without getting legions more voices! So, this situation went from uncomfortable to downright problematic, "I take that reaction as a yes, it is then," I remarked.

Lara asked the next question, "Why do you ask a question like that," she inquired worriedly "Are you hearing voices in your mind?"

I'm pretty much in boiling water metaphorically speaking, and the truthful answer to Lara's question I feel will make things worse for me. I hope this doesn't change their opinion of me, it certainly wouldn't be the first time that someone has thought me a crazy nutcase. "And if I am," I posed nonchalantly. "What difference does it make and what does it matter to anyone else but myself?"

Fredrick shook his head a little at me, "Saber perhaps for humans it may be okay for you to hear voices, but for dragons it is not," he replied.

If only he knew what humans think of voices in the mind since I believe it is taken worse with humans than dragons. I let out a hollow laugh at Fredrick's comment, "I can assure you Fredrick humans consider such a very bad thing as well, probably worse than dragons if I were to give a guess. You can rest easy, I am just fine, there is nothing wrong with me, or my mind. I grant you, I am still trying to figure out what the whole idea of the events that have happened to me, but I have seen little harmful effects thus far," I assured much more calmly than I felt.

Lara narrowed her eyes while she looked at me, "So, not being able to sleep in not harmful then," she just about hissed at me.

I sighed, "Let me rephrase it then, not harmed me yet anyway," I returned.

Lara's expression changed to anger at my reply and that didn't give me good vibes I can tell you, I feel this will be troublesome for me. "Saber you are still not telling us the whole story," Lara shot back at me, "You need to tell us everything or we cannot help you!"

Help me? I'm not the one that needs help… at least not immediate help anyways, priorities and everything. My own situation is far too complicated for the vast majority to understand and that's on a good day. On a bad day, all bets are off on if any could really understand what I'm forced to endure and experience. As to telling them the truth, I don't know if they would comprehend what is stressing me without details, I don't want to give. For I wasn't joking when I was not getting much sleep for the last four nights, the memories and my own nightmares had made sure of that. Although, the previous two nights had been worse than the two before and then last night was the worst of them all.

My problems start when I lie down and try to sleep and then drop-off, I would begin to see the memories that weren't mine. I wouldn't have an issue with this other than the strangeness I get for seeing another's memory if it weren't for some of those, I saw being horrible beyond the ability of words to describe! I'll put it like this, I thought I had a bad life, but I have no idea what true agony is yet by what I'd been seen. Changing into a dragon was the closest I have come to experiencing the physical aspect of agony, yet that is all.

Last night I'd kept waking up from nightmares that shook me BAD and so, quality sleep was something that was eluding me. I had come to realize a fact, neither I nor Koren had been the first white dragons that 'disappeared' or in truth were killed by other dragons. There had been many before Koren and me even if there is no history of the fact. Then, Koren's 'death' had been quick compared to some of the 'ways' I'd been forced to see. There are much worse ways to die, or rather you can be put in much harsher torture than what Koren when through or what I know.

Honestly, last night had only managed to make my worries about Spyro and the others increase as I kept having the same nightmare in which I would relive my time before leaving the dragon realm which had cost Koren his life. The experience haunted me still, I was afraid that I might be put in the same spot of being constrained to watch someone that had gotten close to me die and be helpless to stop it again! I also have yet to tell Lara about the events or even that Koren is dead sacrificing himself to give me a chance. I'm guessing she still thinks that Koren is still alive somewhere and I really don't want to tell her because I have the feeling it will hurt her in a way that no physical pain can. "I," I uttered but hesitated, "I cannot tell you, I am sorry, but I just cannot do that."

Lara snorted at my answer, "Fine, if that is your answer, then there is no real need to go to Warfang. I will go tell Arkanis that," she stated

That's… how can she do that?! Okay, I can understand being frustrated that I wouldn't tell them more, I know how that feels very well, but what Lara was doing is harsh! I knew what she was trying to do, I've used the same tactic on occasion with others and it tends to work more than half the time. You give one and only one alternative that the person you are using this idea against and of those choices that you give for their choosing, the alternative will not be chosen or accepted to the individual. In short, it's called a 'Hobsons Choice', and that is mean to choose the desired option when someone doesn't want to even if it's for a good reason.

Be that as it may, the particular 'Hobson's choice' that Lara had just given me was what even I would call a 'low blow'. This venture the dragons here were helping me with wasn't just about myself, this involved a great deal more lives than mine alone, many more! I came to the decision that I would have to say what I hadn't wanted since I'd tried to save them from hearing the horrors I'd been forced to drag my own body, mind, and soul through! They wanted to attempt to comprehend that so be it, I will start with what is involved with Warfang and go on from there!

Lara had turned to go back to the temple before I opened my mouth, "Fine, you want to know what is making me like this?! I am stressing out that I will get to Warfang and discover I am too late to help my friends!" I paused, then continued, "No, that is not right! I am so afraid that when I get to Warfang, I will have to stand and watch as those I know die. That thought has been tearing my mind apart over and over," I paused again, attempting to hold back what I didn't want to say, but I couldn't stop myself, "I cannot go through it again," I blurted out. "I can't stand by helplessly and watch someone that gives more than just a passing care that I am around die like what happened with Koren!"

I was breathing hard with the effort I had put forth to stop that last couple of sentences even if it didn't work. What I had said would have a number of consequences, both long term, and immediate ones. Me saying what I had added to the stress as I hadn't wanted to blurt out what I had at all, especially not with current company. With Lara it would have long term results, that was clear, and I can't deny that, and I'm not feeling much like doing damage control here. As for the immediate consequences, the expressions on the three dragons faces said it all to me. Tarra and Fredrick's maws were open, looks of shock and confusion set on their faces as plain as day, not surprising. Lara… well, I know it would not be nice, and if I needed evidence which I really didn't, it was shown by the expression of pain etched on her face. She even had tears forming in her eyes I noticed, although I was having my own difficulties as my stress had hit a point I couldn't ignore it any longer.

What did surprise me in all of this was that Arkanis seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was standing behind the three dragons for whatever reason. I know what I had said had shaken them with what I said, but I was far too stressed to care right now! Spouting what I had and dragged up the memories I had been compelled to experience! I needed to leave and go to Warfang NOW, time was of the essence. I spun around and launched myself into the air and flew off in the direction of Warfang to get to business or die trying to!

-Lara's pov-

With Saber avoiding the questions put to him, I was getting very frustrated with him. I wanted to help him, but if he does not give me information to understand what is troubling him, I cannot do much if anything to help him. "Saber you are still not telling us the whole story," I said, "You need to tell us everything or we cannot help you!"

It is best to not keep problems to yourself, not if you want to solve them and move on, so why is Saber not doing that?! Saber seemed to hesitate, "I… I cannot tell you," Saber replied hesitantly, "I am sorry, but I just cannot do that."

I snorted at Saber's answer as he is hurting himself and those of us who care about him. Does he really trust us so little after all that has happened? Well then, if he is going to be like that, "Fine if that is your answer, then there is no real need to go to Warfang. I will go tell Arkanis that," I stated.

I am not seriously going to do what I say, but Saber need not know that it was to help him, so it is okay for the moment. My threat had the desired effect as Saber seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict about what I had said. I turned to the temple to make my threat more believable and a moment after I had, Saber spoke. " I am stressing out that I will get to Warfang and discover I am too late to help my friends!" Saber paused appearing to be fighting… something, No, that is not right! I am so afraid that when I get to Warfang, I will have to stand and watch as those I know die. That thought has been tearing my mind apart over and over!" Saber stopped again for a moment and then continued, "I cannot go through it again! I can't stand by helplessly and watch someone that gives more than just a passing care that I am around die like what happened with Koren!"

The last sentence hit me I froze, and feelings of pain and horror filled me as I processed what Saber had just said and what it meant. He had just said that not only was Koren dead, but he had to witness it as well, but that could not be. That would mean that he knows what happened the night they disappeared, but with Saber being alive, I thought that could mean that Koren could be alive. And I doubt that Saber would not lie about Koren, so then Koren is really dead, but what occurred for that to happen?

Saber face had shown he was in pain before he spun around and took flight into the air and flew off. My head had lowered but it snapped up at the first downstroke of his wings. I turned around and opened my mouth, "Wait Saber, please do not go!"

Saber did not seem to hear me as he continued to fly off and was quickly gaining distance from Carona. I unfurled my wings and was about to go after him when I felt a paw on my shoulder before I could go after him. I turned to see Arkanis there, but when did he get there and how long had he been there and listening? "Let him be Lara, I do not think that chasing him would help at this point for I doubt he would tell you any more than he has. I would think he has told you more than I believe he originally intended to were I to assume. Yet, it explains much of why he has been so insistent on going to Warfang."

"Arkanis do you know this Koren that Saber mentioned," Fredrick asked.

I folded my wings back to my sides in an attempt to calm down and dismiss the pain that was in my heart. I had also forgotten that both Fredrick and Tarra had not been in Carona at the time Koren, Azreyel and I were younger, so they would not know about them disappearing. I had never talked about either of them as it only reminded me of their absence which was painful. I was happy that Azreyel was back even if he says to call him Saber now even if I do not see a difference between the names. After hearing Saber's story of the different world he had been sent to, it had given me the hope that perhaps Koren was 'sent' somewhere else as well. But if what Saber said is true and I have no reason to doubt it, then that is not the case.

It was then the question of what Arkanis was doing there came to mind and I turned back to Arkanis and voiced my query, "Arkanis what are you doing here, at least I would guess you have a reason to be here?"

"I was here to say that all the preparations are done and that we can leave however, it would seem Saber beat me to that and went off himself. I am more surprised he has not earlier than now with how restless he has been in the passing days. So, then I believe we should be on our way as well," said Arkanis, "we will catch up with him eventually."

Arkanis was right it was time to go, I just hope we caught up with Saber sooner rather than later. If what he said was right, there were a lot of apes ahead and if Saber goes at them alone, then he will unlikely come out of such an encounter alive. I thought I lost him once, I do not want that to happen again!

-Saber's pov-

I know leaving when I did wasn't the best decision for me to go with, but I had enough of waiting for preparations to be done. Yet in my defense, I had been in a horrible mental condition at the time and I'm not referring to the state of my sanity. Granted, my sanity is not at its best as of late, but it had been under a crap lot load of stress over since the time with the apes. However, it was still intact and working, just a bit frazzled from recent events. I would dare anyone else to endure what I have and be any better than I am, and I include the Narrator in that challenge.

[Be careful what you ask for Saber, you can dare and curse most, but I am not one you want to try. Don't forget, I am not just the narrator and I also know things about you that no one else does.]

…I would say you wouldn't dare and bite me Narrator, but there are secrets you know about me that I don't want to be public knowledge. That in mind let me rephrase, I would dare anyone other than the Narrator and a very select few others to go through what I do and be as okay as I am.

Add to that, the memories I had been seeing every night had been eating away at me and feeding my fears as was the overactive imagination I have. Combine that with what Lara had done to me and her forcing my hand, it had all just brought it to a head which broke. I wasn't Lara's fault and I don't blame her, she didn't know what I was dealing with since I hadn't told her about any of it. But then, how do you bring up that you hear voices in your head that aren't yours and not come off as crazy or not of sound mind?

It is a subject I don't talk about with others except for Master Kai thus far and it's for my own good I assure you. Then how does one broach a subject like having memories that are clearly not mine that I experience through dreams every night since turning into a dragon? If that isn't strange enough, what words are there to bring understanding for the point that I comprehend said memories as if they were my own? If someone could explain that to me, I'm all ears to listen to them, I want to hear what malarkey they can come up with truthfully.

Simply put, I was sick and tired of sitting around doing little to nothing, and so I was through just waiting! Even if the chances of me being able to make a difference were slim, I still needed to do it or die trying. So, by the time I reached the dusty plains between the forest and the mountains, I turned to my left a bit. Arkanis had said that the quickest way to Warfang was to go south and then west along the coastline and the sea. It would help me avoid drawing attention to myself and I won't say no to that idea, for the time being, once I get to Warfang, that will change.

I was flying as hard as I was able without straining myself too much as I have a distance to travel and there would be a battle right after that, I needed to save my strength for the fight at hand. Within about an hour, I caught sight of the sea and turned to go along the coast, also dropping a bit to keep myself as much out of sight as possible. I was low enough for the spray of the water to reach me, but I didn't care about that, I was focused on what was ahead of me. I have friends who either are or very likely would be in serious need of help by the time I get to them and I'm not going to let that stand and I do nothing to change things.

As I kept going the waves got high and the sky darkened quickly… great looks like I'll be flying through a storm today. Nevertheless, let this storm come, it will not stop me even if I welcome it to try! I took a deep breath as I saw the first tall wave in front of me and then brought my wings to my sides and shot through the wave. The second I came out, I snapped my wings back open and kept flying forward without missing a beat. That's how I got through the storm's waves that came into my path, they really didn't slow me down much. I kept my focus ahead in the direction of Warfang and those I was determined to help and save or die trying. "Hold on Spyro, don't be too much of a hero. Cynder watch after Spyro to make sure he stays alive. Seth show courage, I'm on my way. Cyra... keep positive in this."

Whether or not the other dragons from Carona come or not behind me, I can't say with what I know. But if they are, then I doubt they would be taking the path I was taking for I was traveling the straightest path I could get. So, if they are following me to Warfang, they'll probably be going a different route and so will come later than my arrival. That isn't the nicest idea and I would prefer that they get there when I do, but beggars can be choosers and that sort of thing. And rest assured, I'll be raising hell as much as I am capable of to keep attackers busy until they do arrive.

I can't say exactly how long I was in the storm, my personal guess is between half an hour to forty-five minutes, but I could be wrong. Anyways, sunlight came down on me once I left the storm behind me which did dry me off after a bit. The next thing I saw was what I would guess was a peninsula to the south and a moderate-sized collection of mountains. I climb upward to go over the mountains or more tall hills really and used the air currents to help my flight. On the downward glide from the other side of the mountains, I was going over a forest which was not a view I wanted. But what came into view in front of me took my mind off the forest quite quick, which was what I believe was a dam or something similar to the idea.

The structure was made from stone and likely engineered by moles were I to guess which shows how good they were at the subject. The dam stretched over an opening that was in front of a lake or reservoir behind it with a valley before the dam. The center of the dam was shaped with a dragon head at the top with two paws one on either side of the head. Now as I recall, Spyro said that he and Cynder had come close to destroying this dam to stop something he called 'the Destroyer'. Looks like the structure was either repaired or rebuilt it in the years that have gone by. And the word that comes to mind may be rather ironic with the subject matter, but damn that is a freaking huge dam. Once again, I'm treated to the difference in building scale dragons have compared to humans.

I passed the dam and a distance ahead of me I saw Warfang, which was kind of comforting and yet not entirely. The reason that the site comforted me means the city still stands and that was a good thing. What seriously bothered me was the fires, the smoke and dark skies that surrounded the city. If that isn't a marker to say 'battle here come join' I don't know what can do better than that! As I got closer to Warfang, I saw great masses of apes spread across the whole expanse of the plains in front of Warfang.

As far I could see, the front gates were still shut saying the apes hadn't broken through into the city. But it looked like the apes were getting ready to make a surge forward against Warfang. And if the Silent Killers are around, it wouldn't take all that long for the apes to breach Warfang's defenses. Well if that isn't Warfang still in need of help, then I'm a monkey's uncle… Oh, that has an entirely different meaning to me now and it is flat-out insulting!

I gave a hard downstroke of my wings climbing upward as I approached the dragon city and got a further view of this battle playing out before me. And the more I took in the more on-edge I became as the ape had gotten closer to Warfang than I personally like. Yet, that's not to say that those inside were doing nothing, moles were on the ramparts using weapons to fend off the approaching force and there were cheetahs and other creatures helping too. However, as I kept closing the distance, the resistance to the apes seemed to get weaker, which I attribute to the Silent Killers doing their thing.

I went into a shallow dive towards the army of apes with the intention of taking them off-guard even if only for a little bit. As I reached the army, I opened my maw and let loose flames down on the apes and I bathed the apes in fire and began the BBQ of apes with an awesome blaze of glory. At least, they certainly climbed over one another to try and get away from my flames, which was somewhat satisfying after what they did to me. Nonetheless, after five minutes of doing that, it became fairly clear that this method was not going to get the results I was going for. The apes' numbers were just too great for me to handle alone and hope to win this, a fact I don't want to admit but know it to be true.

Oh, I admit it was amusing to hear the screeches they let out when their arrows they sent at me missed due to my evasion of them. I mean, I've practice martial arts for years, hitting me is not a simple task and I won't make it one anytime in the near future. So, I took the apes frustrate cries as compliments on the amazing job I was doing riling them up. So, I weaved and dodged the objects sent my way as I got closer to Warfang itself. What was my hurry, well… if my eyes ain't deceiving me and they rarely do, then the apes had brought war-machines to work with and that would complicate things and they are bad enough already.

By the time, got within near shouting distance which took longer than I liked, but dancing out of the way of incoming shots kind of made it what it was, there were no signs of things getting better anytime soon. Yet, that changed the next moment as I heard a commotion from behind me and when I glanced back to see to my wonderment and gratitude to see the dragons from Carona beginning to come down on the apes from the western mountains. And when they came down, the apes were doing much what they had when I started barbecuing them, climb over their fellows to get out of the way. The apes on the other side were panicking at this unexpected force that was ripping through them.

The question of why nothing was said at prep being done, but then I recall I had left on my own without giving any a chance to say anything. So, I think it would be better to keep my mouth closed and not complain about the help. No need to embarrass myself further, and there is still lots of work to do around here, so back to it I should go. It wasn't long after diving back in that I happened to catch sight of Arkanis at just the right moment to see something un-freaking-believable! What am I talking about? Well, when you see an 'old guy' do something that is so unexpected that your jaw drops open… yeah, need I say more?

What did Arkanis do to get my jaw to drop some of you ask? He opened his maw and out of that came a huge beam that by my guess was more than eight feet in diameter. Said beam swept over the plain in front of Warfang freezing apes in their tracks solid. So, my jaw had dropped at seeing that sight in sheer consternation at the 'bombshell' of a display I had witnessed! In appearances, Arkanis had unleashed a concentrated blizzard of lethal proportions on the apes. I mean, I expected that Arkanis would have to be really good, he has been around for a long while after all so lots of experience to draw from and work with. And by his own words, he was the last of the dragons that trained Malefor.

Now seeing him in a fight was something else, and I could only think of one word to describe the sight, damn! Arkanis can really dish out the goods with the ice element and I've seen some good deliveries with the elements from the memories! So, I'm forced to say as I have many times with Master Kai and I think Arkanis deserves it as well, 'for an old guy, he still can give out the whippings which show up us younger people'!

I got my mind quickly back into the battle, I needed to find Spyro and the others pronto and then go on from there. I had to reach them ASAP before the Silent Killers do more than anyone else, so I flew towards Warfang to find Spyro and everyone else.

But when I got closer to the wall of the city, I caught sight that gave fuel to my anger and rage as there were a lot of bodies of moles and some cheetahs on the ramparts, most in pools of their own blood. None of them deserve to die, yet someone or a group had done just that, four guesses as to who is responsible for this mess! And I intend to have a personal and thorough BUTT KICKING session with each of those four when I get to them! The sooner I find them, the sooner I could whip them and get them to leave Warfang. The longer it took me to hunt the annoying Silent Killer, the more unsupervised time they get and that is far too dangerous to give them.

So, I went into a glide looking around for the silent killer monkeys and as I scanned the ramparts above the gate of Warfang, I spotted four small figures that fit the bill I was going for. There was no doubt by the size that the said figures were monkeys and it was time to get down to business with them and who better than me to get the job done? Starting from the left and going to the right; the first was a black monkey, next was brown, neighboring that one was dark grey and lastly was slate grey, Exis, Shiek, Mara, and Sheras in that order. I speak and the devil listens, wish he would do so more often as I have words to say to him. Anyways, as the phrase goes, speak of the DEVIL, and yes you down below, I am talking to you! Get ready your helpers ready for they're about work serious OVERTIME!

Now the dilemma in this case is who will be lucky number one of the monkeys I get to pay back by beating them up and humiliate by little old me! Oh decisions, decisions of who is in the first session as I want time with each of them rest assured. Hmm, I could go with seniority and aim for Mara, but embarrassing Shiek isn't without its charm though. I had a personal score to settle with Exis and I wanted a go at Sheras just for the hell of it and for the time in the ape city! I think I could go with any one of those four first and not regret it. Okay then, I'll go with seniority and go on from there, it's time for Mara to pay her dues for stalking me!

I began my dive and felt like I was locking into an attack run of sorts by bringing in my wings and entered a dive on the path straight at Mara. The closer I got to her the higher my thirst for payback and vengeance rose to give me a feeling of excitement! And when I was close to hitting Mara it still appeared that none of them had noticed me coming, so I let out a cry, "TIME TO PAY THE PIPER YA STALKER! WEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOO!"

The gratification I felt slamming into Mara was only equaled by the look on her face as it was priceless! I had grabbed her with my paw and with my grip, I wasn't about to let her go as we fell lower aiming for the ground below. Said surface was approaching quick as we kept going down and I shifted our positions slightly so that Mara would receive the major impact when we hit the ground. Mara was struggling in my grip, more so when she noticed I made it so she would hit first, but with my grip, she was unable to change our positions or escape. "Next stop ground floor! Watch that FIRST STEP! IT IS A DOOZY," I shouted with feeling.

The crash from the impact of us hitting was incredible and when we hit the ground, not only was there a wonderful sounding crash, but we made a sizable crater along with it too. I absorbed a good portion of the energy impact or maybe it would be better to say I used Mara to absorb most of the impact for me, so I was fine in my view. I couldn't say the same for Mara though as the crash had sounded painful as hell, muawha ha ha ha, yes evil laugh.

After the full force of the impact was delivered, I jumped back changing into my human form before my feet hit the ground. I heard movement above me and so I looked up to see the other three monkeys taking different places to get a sight of what I had wrought. Well, let them get a GOOD look at the kind of punishment they are in for I say! I smiled coldly at them my smile changing into me grinning sadistically as the things I've gone through with them has me wanting serious payback on each one of them. "You three should stay back and pay attention because you all will get your turn of me whipping you personally!"

I returned my gaze to Mara who was in the process of getting up slowly shaking some of the rubble from the damage we did smashing down. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised that she is able to rise with the impact I made her take, not just anyone gets up from that. She is resilient as ever, I'll give Mara that begrudgingly so, but still. Actually, if anything, that's fine with me, that will make the payback fun last longer and I find working out issues is best rather than let them stew.

I was told by Master Kai that revenge is a bad thing to participate in, I agree and comprehend why he says that. However, there is a difference between revenge and vengeance as fine as the line is between them! Vengeance is delivering well-earned punishment to someone that has done things they shouldn't have. Revenge, on the other hand, is going overboard in enacting said vengeance and just beating the crap out of another when it isn't deserved. In this case, I wanted payback not just for what the monkeys had done to me personally, but also what actions had been carried out on my friends. I see that as upholding justice and enacting vengeance which both ladies want satisfaction which I intend to deliver. I won't take it to the point that it could be considered revenge, that's what I tell myself anyways and will hold myself to.

Normally I'm not this mean to anyone as that is a reaction that causes unneeded problems and past experience has taught me that well. Yet these monkeys have more than earned my wrath that I was going to unleash on them rare as it is for me to show it! I would teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget and from what I'd seen, none had gotten to do this so I'll take the job! Mara looked at me with anger in her eyes, I just stared back with scorn and cold control, "Do you really expect me not to get even with you, after all the encounters you have had with me?! No, even were Hell to freeze over solid, I would even the score with you and the rest of the Silent Killers! Not just for myself Mara, but for what you and your fellow monkeys have done to others like my friends! I will make you pay in spades and that's a promise so, BRING IT ON," I shouted in challenge.

Mara growled and pounced at me, to which I sidestepped her and landed a solid blow to her gut. I was trying to do a kidney punch, but due to her size that is much easier said than done to do that rather than a solid punch to the gut. Still, it got the desired effect I had been going for, so I'll take it as I get! I forced Mara back and she had trouble breathing to an extent by the time she landed. Let the payback time BEGIN, "It is time to dish out a heaping helping of humiliation to you and it has been long overdue in coming," I growled.

I settled into a bit of a custom-designed defensive stance I had come up with years ago. In this stance I have my feet about three feet apart. My left leg is forward and my foot is set perpendicular to my body and my right leg is behind me and foot is placed parallel to my body. I was in a slightly crouching position to maintain my balance, my upper body was leaning forward a small bit. All my muscles were taught like springs and ready to let loose a burst of power on whatever unfortunate creature I used it on. The stance had served me very well in most circumstance, so I tended to use it on the fly.

As I continued to stare at Mara and my smile grew wider, the look on her face said what she was feeling right now and it was not how she was normally. The look could be summed up in the words, 'She was pissed!' that was what was going for though. I wanted them off their usual confident air disrupted and them off their game, mistakes are more likely to be made with that in mind. I'll take them making mistakes as they had proven skilled at fighting, an advantage is still an advantage no matter how it comes about.

I thought things were going my way, but it was then the other three monkeys decided to go off and no doubt cause trouble. Leaving monkeys to their own devices and unsupervised is not something I saw as a good or safe idea, they had shown me that. So, I didn't think that letting those three go off was a wise idea, that in mind, I turned and sprinted after them completely ignoring Mara. So stalker wasn't happy about me doing that if her screech was anything to judge by at least. She was zooming up behind me as I chased her fellow, which was fine, I'll make her regret chasing me.

I kept up my running pace with great ease due to the increased stamina and strength that seemed to come with the transition over to dragon. Mara, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping pace with me now with my improved speed which had me smirking. I turned my head and began the insulting banter that makes fights like this, oh so much better. The only question is where to begin in the insults and at what magnitude, "Hey Mara, I have something to say to you that I have been dying to say for a while. You are not obnoxious like so many others I know are, no, you are obnoxious in a completely different and far worse way furball."

Mara's face began to contort, she was getting angrier and that to know I was finally getting under her skin filled me with a feeling of accomplishment. Yet, little does she know I'm just getting started with her for I had a whole array of insults to work with, sarcastic and non-sarcastic depending on the mood. "You are as a habit I would like to kick with both feet," I continued.

It was then I caught sight of a length of cord on a sill of a building, perhaps rope of some kind. Honestly, with what was coming to mind, it didn't matter what the cord was supposed to be, it would serve a purpose I would use it for. The idea I had was so magnificent, I really thought there was a 'ding' of a light bulb turning on above my head. I snatched up the cord as I passed and glanced over my shoulder to see Mara still getting closer to me. After all, I think in this instance vengeance flavored with humiliation is perfect to serve up. I silently chuckled and was hoping that Mara kept coming closer so that I could spring my surprise.

Mara lunged at me screeching, yet I dodged her, "Get along little doggie," I called. I was satisfied to see Mara become infuriated at my taunt as it was making this better. Mara shot at me a second time and I sidestepped her at the last second and she continued past me and I swung the cord in a circular arc aiming at Mara. Her feet had barely touched the ground when I brought down the cord at Mara. The cord gave out a sharp crack as I sent the whip down and managed to give Mara a sharp smack on her rump with the cord. She screeched at the contact of the cord whip, and this was giving me such interesting entertainment that I haven't had for a long while hee hee hee! "Rawhide!"

Mara gave me an ice-cold glare of rage, which is a look I could come to enjoy seeing on her face. She charged at me in rage and anger and I spun out of the way and twirled the 'whip' around gaining momentum and snapped the cord to wrap around Mara's right leg. I followed that up with a tug and the cord when tight and held onto the monkey's leg. I pulled hard and got Mara to fly towards me and when I caught her I quickly wrapped her hands and other like together and tied her up with the cord, "Rope 'em," I announced, "Yee-haw, that is how ya do it old western style."

Mara struggled in the bounds I had put on her though she struggles to free herself were unsuccessful. I unceremoniously dropped her and continued forward, still chasing the other three monkeys. As I went I had the thought, 'one down and three to go, for now,' and rest assured, I will take them if it is the last things I do today.

Thankfully for me, I still remembered the basic layout of Warfang, so we're probably on equal ground on knowledge of the field we're on. Those silent killers were here for a reason, very likely to do someone in as their group name implied while inside Warfang. There aren't exactly very many here that would require the time and expertise of assassins like them in this situation. In fact, I can only think of ten particular dragons I happen to know that come to my mind that fits a target list. Those would be the Guardians in eight of those spots of the list and the last two spots… belong to two friends of mine, Spyro and Cynder. I had the feeling that out of all of those on 'the blacklist' the target would very likely be Spyro… and Cynder if those monkeys got the chance. Well they will not get that opportunity while I can say anything about it and am able in any way!

I felt one of my warning tingles and with my long-developed reflex, I moved out of the way quickly. There was a crash in the back of my wake as I slid to a stop and looked back where I had been to see the street was broken within a six-foot radius. In the middle of that spot was Exis, staff in hand looking at me with her normal cold expression. That I expected from what I got from her, upfront and will do what she could to kill me, simple and understandable, also easier to deal with. "You have improved since our last fight, fighting you will be more difficult than before, but still manageable," Exis stated.

I gazed back at her, unmoved by her statement, "I highly doubt you can handle me now, much less than before. The only reason you got me last time is you struck me from behind and without any warning." I bowed slightly, "But, should you wish to prove my expectation wrong, by all means, let's see what you got and tango."

I reached back with my left hand and grabbed the hilt of my new sword resting my hand there ready to draw the blade at any moment. Exis and I began to move in a circle, our gazes never leaving one another waiting for the other to make the next move. And it was Exis that moved first by rushing forward her staff end pointed at me moving to strike me. I tilted to the left and avoided the thrust, but Exis followed this attempt with a flurry of thrusts. I weaved left and right avoiding her staff strikes. After what I have seen Exis do with that staff of hers to the ground, I think it would end badly for me should the said staff connect to my body. As I danced away from the blows aimed at me, I drew my sword and started to deflect Exis's staff.

Nonetheless, I wasn't silent, like with Mara I began the insulting with vigor, "Exis, guess what?! The Nut House called, they said that they were missing one of their mental case wards. When I asked them for a description, they told me it was a little runt of a kid that was in need of a full-body haircut!"

Exis's expression changed for the briefest of moments which is more than what I've gotten before this. OOOOO I do believe that I had made a chip in her mental armor, note to self, SCORE! The fight continued on in much the same manner, Exis trying to strike me and myself weaving and avoiding the thrusts or deflect the blows with my sword. Yet that got very annoying rather quick since I had more important things to do right now. Plus, I was not about to accept defeat to this monkey, so I began to employ elements to my parries and deflections. That didn't help things along as much as I wanted, admittedly, Exis was good at switching between defense and offense. As we broke apart a bit and made a little distance between each other, I felt the, oh so familiar feeling that signaled a very helpful event that had happened six times before now.

I watched as Exis land and spin her staff swinging it down at the ground causing a wave of earth to roll towards me. I brought my blade back and then sliced forward, from the line that I had swung my blade, a trench carving its way going forward and with earth spikes following not far behind shot ahead. Exis's earth wave attack was mowed down by my earth elemental attack and it surged forward directly at Exis. As if in slow-motion the trench went past her, but the spikes didn't. It was a beautiful sight to see, Exis getting nailed in the chin by one earth spike. As if to add insult to injury, a second spike hit her and sent her flying off a fair distance.

Well, I wasn't going to miss this opportunity, "Going. Going! GONE I say! Ah, earth you have made a very good impression on me. I think you and I will get along really well," I remarked.

I went back to chasing the two remaining silent killers Shiek and Sheras, I feel they are going to be somewhat more difficult. I had beaten Mara so easily because I had caught her by surprise and had taken her off her normal game. Exis I had gained access to the earth element and used it against her which she hadn't expected. I doubt I will be able to pull the same tricks on the last two and time is of the essence now. Shiek will know better since he lost to me the last time due to me gaining the ice element, he would be wary of my use of the elements. Shiek will be using more caution and would be less likely to underestimate me. I still think I can beat him, but it will be a serious fight and likely time consuming one as well.

Then there was Sheras, the silent killer I knew the least out of the four that I had encountered and knowledge was power against them. I had only met her during my forced stay with ape hospitality and she had seemed to… have an air about her that the other three did not. She was serious yet also playful in a not so good way and that put me off. Knowing so little about her worried me, I didn't have knowledge of what she could do and so she could surprise me. I don't like surprises, no sir for they have a tendency to blow up in my face more often than not.

I kept going, looking ahead trying to spot Shiek and Sheras, as I went much to my bewilderment the city was deserted. I hoped that meant that most of the inhabitance got to safety but I couldn't say for sure with what I knew. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I caught sight of brown fur a little way in front of me. That meant I had caught up with my other victims-I mean quarries I will make types of martyrs of sorts or as humiliate at the very least.

So, I pointed my left hand with my middle and index fingers pointing like a gun and the rest of my fingers curling inward. Once I had pointed my left hand at the furball I let loose a bolt of electricity that shot from my fingers like a bullet. Unfortunately I missed the monkey, yet the bolt had hit the roof just below the one I had aimed at. The monkey fell but recovered their balance and Shiek came to the ground on his feet which made him next in line for punishment.

Shiek and I faced off against one another about fifteen feet apart and there was a breeze that stirred the dust on the ground into the air. I swear that I began to hear the theme from old western movies that you would play in the background when the hero faces the villain in a shoot-out that now joined with the unusual scene. There was silence between the two of us as we stared one another down daring the other to back down. I narrowed my gaze at Shiek, "This town ain't big enough for the two of us," I said in the air of a challenge.

"An interesting choice of words, I assume that means you are ready to die then," Shiek replied.

Shiek dashed forward and swung his left fist at me, but I dodged out of the way as this would be a martial arts style fight. Now as I had insulted Mara and Exis, I wasn't about to stop now with Shiek and I am all for gender equality. What is good for the goose is good for the gander and all of that. However, in this case, I decided to go with an Irish accent and tone for my next banter, "Now let me show you how we humans bring on the pain!"

Shiek took another shot at me this time with his right, but this time I didn't plan to just dodge. I twisted out of the way with my upper body and with lightning speed reached out my left hand and got a hold of Sheik's wrist, then I clamped down and began to spin counter-clockwise. I kept the Irish accent as I continued the humiliation, "Now there ya gimp, let's see how you handle the Merry-Go-Round Hurler! It's sure to be a fierce doozy!"

Around and around in a circular motion I went all the while pulling Shiek with me and I spun I would guess five times maybe it was six before I let go of his wrist. When I did Shiek flew into a wall of a housing structure hard enough to go through the wall. With the Irish accent combined with the insulting banter was going nicely, so why stop with it now, "Now that's how we humans bring on the pain! Twas deadly that!"

Sheik being the way he was and that I had learned from our one encounter didn't stay down, he was up and ready to continue the fight. I ran forward closing the distance between us and the exchanging blows began. Sheik was I learned in our first fight, was an expert in hand to hand combat and relies on his fists. Let's not forget his tail, which can choke a person if they don't watch it, had personal experience with that. Thankfully for me, I am by no means an amateur when it comes to fighting with one's fists. With the martial arts training I had received over the years I could take punches as much as I could give them out too. Sheik kept lashing out with his tail aiming for my neck, but I was for the time being able to fend off his tail. "I would love to insult ya tool, but the sad truth is that you wouldn't understand me," I commented which seemed to irk Sheik, those are brownie points for me.

Sheik rushed at me again I sidestepped and put out my leg to trip him, I meant it to add insult to injury, yet to my amazement, it worked far more than I had anticipated. Don't misunderstand, Shiek tripped, yet things didn't stop there, oh no there was more that came. When he tripped he tried to recover by cartwheeling though it kind of backfired on him for he didn't see the loose rubble on the ground. The second after his hand touched the ground it slipped on the loose rocks and rubble. 

Sheik went rolling down the street we had been fighting on and to my surprise and amusement, he continued down the road towards the lower tiers. I scratched the back of my neck unable to really think of something else to do in the light of this situation. I went back to my normal voice instead of the Irish accent, "Well I guess that means I win," I stated in the form of a question. "Though it doesn't exactly feel much like a victory. Really, it's kind of feels like I cheated since my bad luck struck Sheik, and he hasn't gone against my luck before. But then, I have found that none can stand against my luck even myself half the time."

Well since Sheik is beaten, then I suppose that I should keep going to finish with Sheras. So, I resumed my stride from before and chased after the last of the four silent killers.

Nevertheless, I had noticed a rather odd thing during my time being and fighting in Warfang today, I had seen no other living beings besides the four silent killers. Warfang was a decently populated place, so there should be lots of other living beings here. Yes, it looked deserted, but still, there has to be more to this than that. This pointed to one of two reasons; either they had evacuated or they gathered to one place. I would guess the reason to be the latter of the two were it me, the guardians would more likely choose that course of action.

As I was making my way to the upper part of Warfang, I slowed down in my pace until I came to a stop. I know it may sound cliché to say it, but I have the feeling that I am being watched and with those that have been doing that lately, that isn't a good thing. I looked around trying to find the source that was setting off this emotion, "It's quiet," I muttered, "too quiet."

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and moved back the moment I realized something was in my immediate vicinity. It was just in time as a ball of slate grey fur came whizzing past my front and when I looked down slightly to make sure everything was still there after that close pass. I grabbed my belt as it had been sliced by the pass of the attacker to prevent it from my sword from pulling it and my pants down, then I tied a knot in the belt to keep it where it was. I was taking calming breaths as that monkey had gotten much too close for my personal comfort to do a number of things to me, one of which was neutering me! I glanced over to my right to see the fourth monkey and my gaze was one that would make the Grim Reaper himself bow and think I worked for him. "I get you silent killers have the hobby of trying to kill me," I said. "But DO YOU MIND NOT TAKING WHAT MAKES ME MALE! I like junior and friends that live in the basement EXACTLY where they are and there they WILL STAY!"

Sheras stood staring at me with a slight smile, "My, my a bit touchy about this subject, aren't you," she twittered.

"Killing me is one thing, taking my manhood is another story entirely," I snapped in reply.

Sheras chuckled quietly at my response before she raised her weapons, which were two katar. Each of her weapons was made of a wide triangular blade around two feet long; the hilt was made of a 'U' shape of metal with a handle near the bottom of the 'U'. All in all, two very dangerous weapons especially in the hands of Sheras which makes my present problem just that much more complicated. I sighed at this development as I have a bi*** with knives now, that's just peachy! "You know, if I didn't know any better then I would say you have very bad interests and hobbies, but that would be seen as complementary rather than demeaning, so what would be the point of saying it."

Sheras snickered at this, "I have heard you have a… different way of talking than the dragons you spend your time around. It would appear that is quite true," she returned.

I drew my sword and brought to the ready, "if you say so, I'll always cherish the original misconception I had of you."

Sheras seemed to disappear at the next moment, I closed my eyes and focused, trying to sense where she was. I felt a presence behind me and I moved, however, I was a tad slow and Sheras got a scratch on my right side. I glanced down at the graze I had gotten from Sheras to find myself in awe to see the scratch was in the middle of healing and was fully healed in seconds. My goodness this was new to me, or at least it is faster than it was before, still I won't complain about this addition! I, unfortunately, had taken my eyes off Sheras and I was going to pay the price for that. Sheras struck me hard in the gut and I was sent flying.

Smashing through a wall and continued crashing into objects until I hit another wall was not pleasant, hurt good I'll tell you. After coming to a stop, I was breathing steadily to gain my bearings after flying through things. I looked around to find myself behind what had been a counter before I went through it and there were also several round objects to either side of the path I made. That implied that the round things were tables, which meant I was very likely in the mess hall. Before I could try to figure out what my next move would be I felt something hit the top of my head and said object bounced onto my chest and rolled to my stomach.

I rubbed my head and picked up the thing that had hit me and the second I got a good look at the article, a large smile spread across my face. It was the very last thing I had imagined I would see, what you may ask, it was the other 'volatile mix in a can' I had stored before going off to search for Spyro. The timing of this unexpected and forgotten find was perfect, and the view was reflected with my smile became malicious.

I may have mentioned it before and if I haven't, then for those listening to my tale to this point, you should know that some of my bodily functions can and are dangerous to be around. When I add fuel and/or a catalyst, it doesn't just up the level of danger it does far more than that. Nope, adding to my bodily functions is like finding the dial marked danger magnitude, turn it up to eleven then rip off said dial before running away laughing with glee. And I think I can make this upcoming shot an epic one if I play my cards right. Without further thought, I opened the can and downed the liquid, knowing that Sheras won't let me lie for long. I got to my feet and made my way out of the rubble I had landed in, only to see Sheras standing at the hole I had come into the mess hall by. "I must say, it is surprising that you can still keep going this long," she remarked.

I kept my smile fixed on my face, "You will find I am hard to keep down, besides, I'm smiling maliciously, that alone should scare you monkeys," I replied.

I felt my ammo locked and loaded on its way to fire and it would be something else, I'll personally see to that. "Why should I fear you," Sheras posed.

She has to ask that question, oh, I'll give her a reason to fear what I can do in a way she won't be able to deny! I opened my mouth, ready to let loose my surprise with vigor, yet what happened surprised both Sheras and me. The belch came and I had thought to use the fear element to amplify the belch just a bit, give it some good kick and everything. In hindsight, it was an incredibly stupid idea though at the time it sounded like it would be good.

Long story short, what came out of my mouth was no belch, it was what felt like a massive explosion, like a confined or compressed sonic boom, yet with more oomph in it. I was thrown through a window and Sheras well, I kind of hope she went through a few buildings and with the force that launched her it was entirely possible. I found myself splayed out in the alley trying to process what had happened since my physical senses had been temporarily overloaded. I crawled out of the alley. I looked to my right and my eyes bulged at the sight I saw. The mess hall had been 'leveled' to the ground or rather blasted apart by the 'burp bomb' I had unleashed. Okay then, note to self, adding elements to bodily functions is to be done sparingly, or in emergencies only. They are too dangerous to make worse than they already are, shouldn't add to them unless it is necessary.

I got to my feet and shook my head to clear the ringing I had been hearing from the bomb I set off. A quick scan around the immediate area told me that Sheras was not around, whether it was me launching her with dropping the b-bomb not to be mistaken for da bomb as the vast difference, there is much more standing right now. If my rear bomb bay had been doing the job, then there would be more rubble and less structures standing, I personally guarantee that. Still, I was okay, no serious injuries to speak of after handling the monkeys, for the time being, so things are good at the moment.

My attention was drawn by the sounds of a group approaching from the left and brought me back to the present. I spotted my sword a short distance away from me, and I quickly scooped it up and then turned to face whatever was coming with my sword. I would like to have more tools to work with, but I go with what I got and I'll add elements to them as the need comes. The next thing I saw was a black dragoness come around the corner in front of me and she was followed by a couple of other dragons and dragonesses behind her. The black dragoness stopped at seeing me and just stared at me for several seconds before she spoke, "S-Saber," uttered Spectra "My, my, this is a very unexpected surprise to find you here."

Well, Warfang isn't deserted, after all, I was starting to wonder a bit, yet I had been focused on getting to the monkeys to not question much. I put my blade back in its sheath before replying, "Spectra?"

Spectra nodded in response, "Indeed, yet you appearing is unexpected, more so at a time like this," she said.

I hadn't thought I would see anyone I knew until I made it to the temple at the very least… or else finding bodies. If I had found bodies of friends, then those assassins would be in my sights and it would be to kill them. I was going to ask Spectra more but had never got the chance as two bodies collided with me knocking me to the ground. Both individuals that were clinging to me were saying my name and I suppose that the clinging could be hugging, one was black and the other was blue which helped me guess who they were.

"Saber you are alive, thank the ancestors," Cyra cried.

"Chronicler be praised that you are okay," exclaimed Seth.

Hearing the voices of friends warmed my heart as I hadn't heard them for who knows how long. Honestly, I haven't a clue the length of time I had been forced to spend with the apes, I had lost my concept of the passage of time while in the ape city. Then the last week had felt longer than a mere week, but that was due to being forced to wait. But the reactions and greeting I was getting from Seth and Cyra wiped away a good portion of the stress that had been shackling me. I had missed them a great deal and only now realized just how much I had missed having them around me and with me. I returned the hug that they were giving me with joy, "It is nice to know I was missed for I really have missed you guys. It has been a horrible experience in so many ways without you," I said.

Seth pulled back and looked at me, "Of course we missed you," he stated. "Where have you been for nearly a month?!"

I blinked at the question as it answered unsaid points that I had been curious about and it also caused serious irritation and anger to well up within me. With what Seth had just said, it strongly implied that I had been around the ape city for three freaking weeks. I'll need time to get over that, punishing monkeys would help me do so but that is something to work on. I trembled with anger at the fact I had just learned, I couldn't help myself from screaming my fury, "THAT MEANS I WAS STUCK WITH THOSE REEKING APES FOR THREE WEEKS, DAMN IT! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THAT A HUNDREDFOLD!"

I was breathing hard in frustration after shouting this thoroughly irritated at understanding what I had been through more fully. Spectra came up next to me, worry present on her face, "Saber are you okay," she asked.

I forced a smile at the question, "Yes, I am fine," I replied, my smile flashed into a grin of vengeance. "I will be doing much better once I beat the crap out of those monkeys when I find them again."

And saying that brought the realization that there had been no sign of the four and that was worrisome. I had embarrassed them in a way I don't think anyone has before and most don't take that lying down or at all. Plus, the silent killers had yet to take down their target which I believe now more than ever was Spyro. If there is one fact I had authenticated about them, it was the silent killers rarely leave one of their jobs undone, let alone their pride wounded. And then, the fight with each of them hadn't lasted long, and fights with them were always work involved. So, the question is what are they doing right now that gives them a shot at Spyro and myself is coming to my mind. I just couldn't come up with a good explanation to answer the query and that was bugging the hell out of me.

"Saber," questioned Cyra, drawing my attention back to my immediate surroundings.

I looked up and saw Cyra trying to get my attention, "Hmm, what is it Cyra?"

"You look like you were thinking about something," she replied.

I shrugged, "Oh, just wondering where the monkeys went," I answered. "As long as they are free, they are going to cause trouble, mark my words."

Spectra was the next to speak, "I know not what these monkeys you speak of are, but the gates are still locked so we should be fine for the moment."

I swear that it felt like someone had hit me with a kidney punch and yes, I have received one, courtesy of Uncle Douchebag of course. It was the last line that Spectra said that got the pieces to fit together and explain what I had been missing. And honestly, how I hadn't thought of the point I don't know as it should have been obvious from the start. If Warfang's gates were it to be opened the apes could come in unimpeded which was the last thing any of us inside want. In the ensuing chaos, no one would notice if Spyro or I were killed for it would be attributed to the flood of apes.

Truthfully, I'm forced to admit that the monkeys are good at what they do, as much as it pains me to say it. Distraction is one of the many tools that assassins use and I had slipped up by forgetting that simple fact. However, perhaps there may still be time to correct that action still, I would just need to hurry if I wanted to have a chance. The biggest issue, the odds would likely be four to one and I'm the one in that standoff.

Without further hesitation, I spun around on the spot and broke out into a sprint towards the gates of the city. I heard Seth saying something, but I was already focused on getting to the gates as fast as possible. The path I took back to the gate was different than the one I took to the upper area of Warfang. I had used the set roads and streets coming up, I used many more surfaces going down like roofs and waterways to name a few examples. And it took me between five and ten minutes to get into view of Warfang's gates using the way I chose. I leaped off a roof and touched down in the plaza in front of the gates and had to catch my breath from the pace I had run.

When I lifted my head, my gaze fell upon the four monkeys I had whipped, up and doing okay as they stood by the gates. They all turned to me as I arrived, "Well Sheik, it would appear that he caught on quicker than you predicted," Sheras remarked.

Sheik would seem had thought I would be slower on the uptake, once again he underestimates me and paid the price, I did warn him about that. Although I admit, if not for Spectra bringing up the gates in conversation I would likely still be trying to figure out where they were, but they need not know that fact. Nonetheless, this is a wonderful opportunity to practice my sarcasm I say, "You know, you sound better with your mouth closed in my opinion. But hey if you can't handle my sarcasm, then don't give me reason and opportunity to practice it."

Mara laughed at my statement, "You never fail to prove that you have quite the interesting wit."

Oh oh oh oh, I have the perfect retort to that and she is pretty much daring me to give it, so I will be more than happy to oblige. I hope this infuriates them to no end, "Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity," I retorted.

It was one of the better phrases of sarcasm that I happened to know and it was one of those I liked. The reactions of the silent killers from what I had just said, they were PRICELESS, which means that they didn't take it well and that is a compliment to me. Sheras was the first to reply, "A sharp tongue does not mean one has a keen mind, fools do not know how to use what they have or even know what they have."

My, it would seem that I have misjudged them a bit as they clearly know sarcasm and I haven't found that yet here in the Dragon Realm, let alone someone that can keep up with me in it. So then, we're going to have a sarcasm match with me versus the silent killers? Now that I think about it, I haven't had one of those in a long while, mostly because I tend to win them since I live and breath sarcasm, it is one of my coping mechanisms. If it is a match they want, then it is a time I'll give them, let the sarcasm match begins! "Okay, if that is how it is going to go then I am up for it monkeys." I cleared my throat, "Are you lot always this dull and stupid or are you making a special effort to have the lights so dim today?"

"Don't let your mind wander, it's far too small to be let out on its own," Sheik returned.

OH, Touché! That's the kind of replies I have missed getting when I throw out sarcasm, this will be fun I feel, "Anyone who told you to be yourself could not have given you any worse advice," I stated.

I gave a slight bow and gestured towards the monkeys to say it was their turn, and Exis gave the next insult, "I bet you get bullied a lot, you certainly ask for it."

Ouch, that was a low blow for it was partially true as I have been bullied a lot as I'm some kind of freaking magnet to bullies. I disagree with the part that I ask to be bullied as I don't do anything special to tell others to leave me alone. But fine, if they want to get dirty in this match, then we can get down and dirty about the insults, I'm cool with that. As it is said, two or five, in this case, can play in that game and I play to win, "I don't know what makes you all dumb as bricks, but it really works wonders I got to admit," I stated.

They didn't take that really well, yet they were the ones to start throwing the dirty insults so it is all fair. Mara was the one to deliver the proceeding insult, "I am impressed, I have never met such a small mind inside such a big head before."

I had to nod a bit in appreciation of the sarcasm quality, it was fair and I'm a good judge of sarcasm with the experience I have. Granted, I can still do better than that and I will, but I'll give credit where it is due. "If you were twice as smart as you are now, you would still be so lacking in intelligence that a child could beat you in it," I returned.

To say I was having a grand time in this contest wouldn't be wrong, and I was keeping these monkeys busy and that's a bonus to me. I haven't had this much fun using sarcasm for months, maybe almost a year. And it kept going with Shiek speaking up, "Most Creatures would follow you anywhere, but only out of morbid curiosity."

Oh, that's a good one, I'll have to remember that one for IC, it's a perfect fit with him, so much so it is scary really. And I have a wonderful reply to the comment too, "I beg your pardon, but you are obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn about that."

Keep the insults coming for this is awesome and I want some more of this! "You are not even beneath our contempt," Sheras shot back.

Well, that was a little unexpected, harsh yes, but I am still up for sending the ball back to their side of the court and hard at that. I pointed to Sheik, "That one is cruelly depriving a village somewhere of an idiot and everyone needs at least one," I replied.

Owning this like a boss I am, and it was hard to not smirk at how I was doing in this contest.

Exis was the one to answer my insult, "I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive than you are."

Hmm, that one kind of hurts coming from an assassin and the most unfeeling of the lot too which makes it a tad worse. Very well then, I am still better at sarcasm than this lot, "What you all are lacking in intelligence, you more than make up for in stupidity," I stated.

"You have a clear inferiority complex and it is obviously just as justified," Mara delivered with a smirk.

This coming from my stalker of all individuals, does anyone else see the irony of this, or is it just me imagining things? The comment was below the belt and it wasn't appreciated, "So I used to think that you all were a colossal pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of the lot of you," I said nonchalantly. "I have tried to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up the a** to do that."

"I do not think you are a complete fool, but what is my opinion compared to that of thousands of others who disagree with you not being an utter fool," Shiek returned.

Ah ha ha ha, very funny Sheik, cute as can be with that, let me give you a fitting response, "I do not mind you talking so much as long as you do not mind me not listening." I took a bow, "Please, do not thank me for insulting you, it was indeed a pleasure to oblige."

The air changed quite abruptly, "Enough," shouted Mara in an angry tone.

I guess that means that we're not going to continue insulting and throw mud, figuratively speaking, then it is time to get down to business then. I drew my sword and readied myself for a grueling fight with these four monkeys, but that's not what happened. Mara subsequently used her gloves to shoot two orbs of magic at the torches on either side of the gates and when the magic hit said torches they flickered out. I certainly didn't like the change in current standing nor where it was heading right now.

My eyes locked onto the gates themselves and watched in growing frustration and anger as the locking system seized to work. The gates of Warfang were now unlocked and the apes outside could get in which is the last event I want. Then I'm smack dab in the middle in the potential coming stream of apes and that's not where I want to be either. I mean, I expect Mara and her fellow Silent Killers to not play fair if they don't have to, but this still feels like they just cheated in a way.

If this isn't a classic case low blow being shown, then I really can't think of much of a better example. After all the work I put into keeping things from getting worse, those infuriating Silent Killers have to pull a cheap shot like this, don't they? And to add insult to injury, said monkeys apparently decided that it was time to make themselves scarce for they had disappeared from my sight. Now, I would love to go after them right now, but I needed to get those gates shut and locked again A.S.A.P or a flood of apes with be coming at me. Imagining that, all I can think to say is fiddlesticks!

Knowing time was of the essence and not on my side anymore, I wasted no more time and rushed to the gates as they had cracked open and I could already hear the apes surging towards the gates. I used the wind element sending a gust forward to 'clear the porch' before I close the doors and work on locking them. I just hope my newly increased strength will be enough to get the task done or it will be more than just me that is going to be screwed. I could already see some apes were pushing on the gates to get them to open wider, my gust pushed them back temporarily.

The only good thing going for me I think is my bad luck was working for me and not against me like it normally does. I shot a second gust of wind at the gates to get a greatly satisfying boom as the gates hit their stops. The second I reached the gates themselves and began shoving forward to get the gets to close fully. Unfortunately, I still got a view at what the apes had in mind to force open the gates and I didn't like what I saw. Heck, my face paled as I shoved the gates shut the rest over the way and I was breathing hard after shutting them. "Great, they have a battering ram and not just your normal kind, oh no, they have the kind that is made up of multiple trees," I exclaimed frustratedly.

I knew that I was in deep trouble now, and don't get me wrong, I was in a tough spot before and it was troublesome, but the current situation is worse. I'm literally working against a sizable portion of an army and it's them versus just me.

[I think you have made your point Saber, the odds are stacked heavily against you, do move on.]

Everything I have to say to that is some form of a freaking curse and I'm trying to cut down on those. Curse you Narrator and keep your opinion to yourself, I have enough crap I'm dealing with. Anyway, back to my standing dilemma as it is, problems were mounting for me to put it mildly. "There is no freaking way I will be able to keep these gates shut for the time it takes to lock them again," I admitted to myself. Then I sighed heavily, "Satan and God, I know the three of us don't get along in the slightest, it's one of the few things we agree on. But does that have to mean that you two get to gain upon me? It isn't nice and it will only end up with us duking it out later."

With going against a freaking battering ram, my mind began racing for ideas of how I could keep these big doors shut to lock them in the time I would have. I figured where I needed to start it to get the lock working again as Mara disabled it, so I pointed my hands one to each of the torches and sent the fire to light them again. The next thing I did was put as much of my body and all of my strength into keeping the gates shut. I summoned fourteen spikes of earth that came out of the ground at forty-five-degree angles and ended against the gates to help keep the gates closed.

Just as I steeled myself for the onslaught, the shaking and rumbling of the frame holding the battering ram moving closer came to my ears. Around ten seconds later the impact came, and the gates shook but they remained shut. I wasn't celebrating at this for all the spikes of earth had begun cracking to the point that there were slim chances they will be able to take another full strike to the gate. I summoned more earth spikes and added icicles to what was keeping the gates closed.

And I know I shouldn't have, but by this point, I couldn't really see how things could be worse other than me dying which was a real possibility already. Yet still, I asked myself the taboo type of question, "What is next in the crap that I get to take today? Having the apes start pushing while chanting 'push, push'," I asked.

And as I have come to expect, unfortunately, the answer to my question came, which was to my growing anger by this point. "PUSH, PUSH," came many voices and the words weren't that clear but it came from apes.

If this isn't rock bottom, then I'm not that far from it, and I hate being able to predict crap like this as I do. All I could think to do was screech in fury as words couldn't say what I felt at the moment. My scream echoed around Warfang but I didn't give a care right now as I'm facing apes trying to get in and they would attempt to kill were they to get in.

-Seth's pov-

Saber had run off towards the walls of Warfang before Cyra and I had lost sight of him. He had gotten to the buildings roof level somehow but climbing in a way I had never seen before going towards the walls. That Saber was still alive was wonderful, he had just disappeared during the ape attack on Hyrule and was never found even after searching for him. Yet, with the attack going, I was worried about Saber going charging off, even with those that were here helping us. "Where could Saber have gotten to," I mused to myself.

Spectra smiled at me in a comforting way, "I would not doubt that he is fine Seth. With Saber being alive through what horror he likely endured, he has shown that he can take care of himself and made it back here," Spectra assured. "I have difficulty believing that he would be here if he was unable to look after himself and get out of the troublesome situation and be now."

I do not disagree with what Spectra is saying, but that does not mean I am less worried about Saber. When it had been discovered he was missing after the second ape attack, those of us who knew him had searched yet found no sign of him other than his sword and whatever he called that red covering he put on himself. We eventually returned to Warfang without him though we had not wanted to. So, with Warfang under assault, Saber going off on his own is very concerning.

I was about to say that at least I was still going to go and look for Saber even if no one else did though I do not know where to start other than lower parts of Warfang. However, a boom echoed up from the gates and was shortly followed by a bellow or screech. It sounded like that Saber's voice that had screech and the tones were of fury and frustration. Spectra chuckled after hearing the scream, "I think we now know where he went now," she mused.

I nodded at Spectra's statement, "Yes, but it sounds like he is working through some things that he is not happy with," I remarked.

Our group began making our way towards the gates, others joining up along our way down. I just hope that Saber would be okay and the gates aren't ripped open by the time we get there as that would complicate things.

-Saber's pov-

I know the Narrator could say it, but he's keeping his mouth shut right now and I prefer it that way. Currently, I'm in a deep dark hole with no visible way to get out of it figuratively speaking, but it could soon possibly be literal and likely will be if things don't change! And where I have gotten into some really tight and potentially life-threatening situations, this one was certainly towards the top of the list of bad ones I've endured. The vibrations from the impacts of the battering ram and whatever other things the apes were chucking at the gates were dragging my hopes and confidence down along with infuriating me.

With my efforts, I had gone through a lot of earth spikes, honestly, I lost count and stopped counting somewhere around forty-two spikes used and that was during the second attempt to lock these doors started. I think I'm up to twenty-eight icicles shattered thus far and the number was still climbing so I can't be sure. The door hadn't gotten locked to make my work worth it yet, and I hadn't gotten close enough to say I almost locked the doors. And I hadn't seen many that could help me in my plight pass into my vision. Moles had gone up to the ramparts, in fact, most had gone that way that I had seen.

To say things were looking mighty grim for me at this time would be an understatement and I knew it. And truthfully, if the apes managed to wrench open the gates, I don't know how long I would last. If I go by how things went for me back in the ape city, they would just overwhelm me with sheer numbers. It had really only taken a deep stab to my torso to show me that there just comes a point where skill becomes ineffective. And with what reputation I have with the apes, they will be aiming to kill me the best they can and there ain't nothing that will stop them. I seriously can't see how things can change to make this harsher other than apes breaking in and that seems to be more a matter of time with how things stand.

It was when as I was contemplating what could be done for me to have any chance of living to see tomorrow, I heard footfalls coming towards me. I looked up to see a number of moles coming in the direction of the gate and the hope they were coming to help me came to my mind. Then, if I needed more sign that I was going to get help, I saw dragons and dragonesses coming into view with Spectra in their lead. This may be an answer to my unsaid prayer and plea, and I certainly wouldn't complain if it is.

However, the battering ram slamming against the gates wrenched my mind back to my situation. The icicles shattered and the earth spikes crumbled and the worst part of it all was the gates opened just enough to disrupt the locking process once again. Statistics count, I believe I'm up to thirty-five icicles and who knows how many earth spikes that have broken or shattered in this endeavor and fourth failed attempt to get Warfang's gates to lock shut. My frustrations escaped me in the form of a howl, "DAMN IT! THAT WAS THE FOURTH FREAKING TIME AND NOW I HAVE TO START OVER!"

For those that would say I need to calm down with the exception of the Narrator and I don't listen to him, take a step back and look at this being in my boots right now. I have spent the around ten minutes or more attempting to lock these gates and have had no success. These apes have a ludicrous battering ram banging on the door and they are throwing things at the gates too. If that isn't enough, they have to screw with me more by having apes pushing and chanting as if to taunt me on my efforts that were being wasted in keeping the gates closed. And on this last attempt, I'd had the locking line on the door working their way to sealing the deal literally and everything. So give me a flipping break and keep your comments to yourself, I'm dealing with issues and the curses are flowing free!

Anyway, back to the present, I was in need of help and I knew that for I couldn't get the gates locked alone, my four failed tries had shown that. "WILL SOME OF YOU GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME," I screamed while making more icicles and earth spikes.

The locking system began again to creep slowly along its path it had gone down four times already. So, I pressed my shoulder blades against the gates and dug my boots in and pushed against the gates to keep them closed. A number of moles moved forward and started to push against the gates to help keep them shut. I kept pushing against the metal of the gates at the same time I glancing at the orange-red line that somehow acted as the locking system for the gates of Warfang frequently seeing it inch forward towards the middle of the gates. I swear that the speed of the line got slower each time I had to watch it, but it could have just been me.

Another boom resounded as the battering ram struck the gates, yet we managed to keep them shut. I still saw cracks in the earth spikes and icicles though they weren't as bad as they were previously after blocking a hit. One of the moles called out, "Put your backs into it lads!"

I'm in full agreement with what the mole shouted one hundred percent, combined efforts are the best chance we have to get these gates locked! And as I watched, the line reached the doors meaning we were close to getting these gates to be locked again. A moment later, two figures came to be next to me, or that's what I noted out of the corner of my eyes. I looked to my left to see Seth and to my right to see Cyra, both of them pushing with the rest of us. I'm hoping now that it isn't just me working at this that we just might make it this time around on getting the gates locked.

There came another boom from the ram hitting the gates, but we held firm and the gates stayed shut. Luckily, the locking system finished with a flash and a bang which I took as the gates were locked at last. I slid down the metal of the gates with a sigh of relief knowing that for the moment, the apes would not flood into the city killing me in their wake. Don't get me wrong, I know that the battle is NOT over however, I think I deserve a little rest bit for what had just done. Plus, this was turning out to be a very full and busy day thank you very much and I need a breather before continuing.

Seth fell flat next to me letting out a huff as he hit the ground while Cyra collapsed on my other side letting out a sigh as she lowered herself down to the ground. It was actually rather comical to see and I smiled at their actions but managed to keep myself from laughing. "You two sound like you have had quite a day so far," I commented. "Yet, I bet I could outdo you both in horrible events that have happened."

Seth exhaled at me, "And you still find trouble like always and I would say it is worse than before."

[He couldn't know how right he is with that comment.]

Thank you and shut up Mr. Narrator, we don't need your remarks true as they may be. I snorted at Seth's comment as it wasn't my fault that I get into situations like this one, they come to me and make it so I can't ignore them. That would require me to let the few friends I do have to get hurt or die and I will not let that happen. "Hey now, it is not like you say it is, I do not go looking for trouble as some seem to think, trouble finds me," I said tiredly. "Although I can agree on the worse part though, it has been doing that lately for some reason that I have not been able to figure out yet."

Cyra spoke up then interrupting Seth and me, "Is it not the same idea in the end? You and trouble seem to end up in the same place wherever it happens to be."

Both Seth and I were silent for a moment before we broke out laughing. I was the first to recover and make my thoughts heard, "Well, I cannot really deny that, trouble and I do tend to get together more often than not."

I began to pick up the roars and shrieks from the dragons and dragonesses outside Warfang continuing to fight the battle. It served as a reminder to me of what was still left to do in settling this and I am not one to leave something like this undone. The rest bit had lasted long enough, it was time to get moving and get out into the battle and get to work. So, I rose up and got to my feet and stretched a bit making sure nothing was out of place and everything felt like it was in order. Seth looked over at me in slight confusion, "Saber," he posed, "What are you doing?"

I twisted back to look at him, "Break time is over Seth," I stated. "It is time to get back to the job of sending these apes packing and on their way period."

Cyra had raised her head by this time and was looking worried, "Saber, you are not actually thinking of going out there, are you?!"

I looked back at Cyra with a look that just screamed 'you really have to ask', "Forgive me for using a human phrase in this situation that you would not understand, but the line fits perfectly." I cleared my throat, "No s**t Sherlock, you really think I would stay here when those out there are fighting the apes. I know some of those out there and the majority of the dragons out there are here because I asked and begged them to come and help! Besides, there are apes to still in need of punishment, so my work is not done yet." I took a breath and calmed down a bit, "Do not worry you two, I will catch up with you two and hopefully, Spyro and Cynder included in the group at a later point when this battle is said and done."

With that said, I jogged off and up the wide stairs that lead upward with my destination being Warfang's ramparts. As I went, I spotted a number of moles were heading to the ramparts ahead of me. Once I had come onto the ramparts themselves, I saw there were moles and cheetahs up here attempting to thin out the hordes of apes below. Cheetahs were using arrows and I saw a few other creatures that I'd not seen before, some using magic and other weapons. Meanwhile, the moles were using what looked like a gold dragonhead shaped cannon. As I watched, the 'cannon' let loose fireballs from its mouth which was kind of weird. Well, I have seen many odd things in the dragon realm so, I guess why not have a dragon head-shaped cannon on the city ramparts?

After taking in the view from the ramparts, I went to the edge of the wall and looked down. I couldn't see the ground below due to the layer of smoke that now was between the top of the wall and the rocky ground under it. The battle was still going on no signs of stopping yet, but the apes were being pushed slowly towards the defensive by what I was seeing. And technically, the quickest way to get back into this fight would be to jump right on in from here, but there is a part of me screaming think again.

[And yet there is the part within you that chats "do it do it do it" as well and that does win a portion of the time.]

Okay, look Narrator, I know I have done some crazy things in my lifetime and even have gone through with a couple of STUPID ideas and eaten the results. But desperate times call for unique solutions and don't you forget that punk! Now, I recall getting the view of Warfang's wall from the ground bellow and now I had to say looking down is worse than looking up. Yet jumping off this wall that was at my best estimation, well, longer than I want to admit and is completely insane and suicidal or would be if I didn't have the ability to fly that is the advantages of being a dragon and everything.

So, I backed up a few steps to give myself a running start for the leap I was about to take, then I took a deep breath before setting my sights on the sky and the battle in front of me. I sprinted forward at the edge of the wall and leaped at the end of the wall and bounded out over the expanse, "Geronimo," I shouted.

Down and down I went plummeting towards the ground at breakneck speeds towards the ground. The second I entered the smoke layer, I began to shift into my draconic form with a glow coming around me. The shift took seven seconds and the moment it was done I open my wings with a cracking sound to catch myself and keep in the air. And once I gained control of my flight I shot through the air and straight into the battle. My gaze came to land on the battering ram that was still trying to open the gates of Warfang, and I thought that would be a good place to start for me.

Now as I'm going with less logical ideas for the moment, I decided to pull a maneuver that I'd seen in one of the memories. I went into a corkscrew spin using the wind element to speed up my spin and build up momentum as I flew towards the battering ram. Once I was about in spitting distance of the siege machine, I switched over to rolling and curled into a ball utilized the earth element to 'shield' myself as I shot through the air like as you might be guessing, a cannonball. It was kind of odd going through the housing the battering ram was in for I didn't feel pain, more like a gentle pushback. But rest assured, I crashed through the siege machine the cracking wood and snapping rope told me I had scored an effective hit on my target.

I had come out of my roll and moved into a glide and turned back to see the results of my work and I gained a smile at the sight. Not only had a made a wonderful hole clean through the housing structure of the battering ram, but it also looked like I had done more than that. And as I watched the interior support structure of the ram began collapsing, and the machine started falling apart. It gives a new meaning to a loose cannonball which I had been one a moment ago, but the job is not done yet.

So, I dove down to where the horde was and used the elements I had any use of to great effect putting to use the knowledge I was gaining from the memories that weren't mine. What uses some might ask did I put the elements to? Well, I Barbecued, deep-fat fried, froze and did all sorts of things to apes I got in my line of fire, no pun intended. I certainly had them running in a short period and that made my day a little better and I wouldn't refuse that. I did catch glimpses of others like Tarra, Fredrick and Lara as I worked my way around the field and they looked to be doing fine.

There came a point that I glided down to being just above the ground as an idea had come to mind and it was an amusing one to me. So, when I landed I didn't stop but turned sideways sliding forwards and held out my tail that was stiff like a bar. "STEP UP TO THE BAR BOYS," I called out as apes started turning when I was coming at them. And oh, did I get a treat since I used my tail to mow down pretty much the majority of apes in the mass by knocking out their feet from under the lot of them. When I came to a stop, I turned and broiling the apes I had mowed down to finish the job up.

I didn't stay at ground level but leaped up into the air again and continued to fly around the field throwing the apes off in what ways I could. The battle went on for what I would guess was between one to two hours before most of the apes were running away scared and unorganized. Unfortunately, the silent killers escaped and I hadn't been able to find them as I flew around, but I doubt this would be the last I saw of them.

When I had come to land on the ground, I looked over the outcome of the battle and smiled, "Ah! Some chaos and yet good results in the end, the perfect combination," I said, "My work here is done, we good guys win and the bad guys lose as it should be."

My mood was doing much better than it had been this morning and any improvement tends to be a good thing in some way. That too of course, doesn't mean that I have forgotten the standing issue I have with Lara, namely her chasing me with the intent to get me in the sack. She had made sure I wouldn't let that fact slip my mind with the effort she put in already. But I also need to find Spyro and Co so that we can catch up on what has been going on while separated. So much to do, and so little time as the phrase goes and it is hitting home as of late for me. Sadder still, I think I'm beginning to get used to this kind of things to an extent and it isn't something I want to be used to.

Yet to business I suppose, I should go and find all my friends to make sure they're okay both sets. The question of whom I should go look for first went through my mind and I decided that heading back towards Warfang would do and I would see who I would come across first. When I came to be within sight of the gates I spotted Seth and Cyra and with them was none other than Spyro and Cynder. I felt warmth in my heart at seeing them all alive, it makes the things I've done in the last week worth it. As I came into hearing distance, I picked up their conversation, "He has to be somewhere," Seth was saying.

Hmm, I wonder who they are talking about, I suppose I will have to ask them, maybe I can help with whatever they are doing as that's what friends do for one another. None seemed to notice me as I approached, "Are you sure you saw him? Maybe it was something else," commented Cynder.

What Cynder had just said confused me as it didn't match the subject matter that I knew thus far. "No, Cynder we were not seeing things, it was him," replied Cyra.

I had to be missing something in this conversation, that is the only explanation that makes sense in this. Spectra came up to them, having I assumed been listening to this exchange like I have, "Unless there is another human in the realm, and I do not think there is, then it was Saber."

Ah-ha, so they are talking about me, should have guessed that though that does make this a tad awkward. I stood slightly behind them all and waited for my turn to speak, "Well if Saber was here, we have to find him," said Spyro in panic

I suppose I should help solve this as I am the cause of it even though I had never intended for something like this to happen. Spyro started off in the direction I was, but of course Spyro didn't even know that I was there and didn't even glance at me for I am a white dragon at the moment. I reached out my right forepaw as he passed and grabbed him as he was passing me stopping him from going too far. Spyro struggled in my grip, "Hey let me go. Who are you anyway," he demanded.

Oh boy, I see a long explanation coming my way very soon. I guess there have been a lot of things that have happened to me since we last saw each other. Although it is interesting too that as a dragon, there was still a size difference, it's just the reverse of what it was before.

"Not so fast Spyro. You do not need to go gallivanting off to go looking for anyone, because I am right here, thank you very much," I stated clearly.

My voice will serve as my identifier, it does so beautifully and it is what others have recognized first. Spyro stopped struggling against my hold on him and I had to say the shocked looks of all present had, were quite amusing. Seth got his wits about him first, "Saber is that you?"

I turned to Seth and gave him an expression of indifference to the question, "You were expecting someone else perhaps? If so I can go and come back later," I paused for a moment, "that was a joke by the way. Yes it is me, and no, I do not really know how or why I got like this exactly, so do not ask."

Cyra was the next to react, "But you are a-"

I cut over her, "A dragon with white scales, yes, I know and am well aware of that fact. I can switch between human and dragon now, it is complicated." Spyro snapped out of his shock and hugged me which drew my attention back to him. I wasn't about to say no to the action as I had missed Spyro as much as I would guess he missed me. I returned the hug, "It is good to see you too Spyro. I have really missed you for the… last three weeks."

"I am glad you are all right," Spyro replied.

Not much else was said instead we headed back to the gates of Warfang and I was happier now that I was with my friends. It would be better if Tarra, Fredrick and… yes, I would even include Lara being here as a good thing. The dragoness may be in heat yet I am assuming that she is better behaved when she isn't in the mating mood. At least, I HOPE she isn't so clingy and possessive all the time or else that would be an issue I would have to plan for. I've found that planning for problems you know are going to come your way gives you less stress from the experience.

Quite honestly, having Sarana not leaving me be when she's around is bad enough and takes serious effort to deal with. So, I really don't need another that would make things harder for me and Lara is really a nice dragoness as far as I've seen thus far. And the future encounter with the sadistical dragoness was one I am not looking forward to it, but it may be worse depending on how she takes me being a dragon. To tell the truth, I shudder at the thoughts that went through my mind at some of the 'things' that Sarana just might do! The things I get to look forward to after living through the battle I just did, no?

I felt someone staring at me and after glancing around, I found that Cynder was the one doing that. I gave her a look to asking her what she was doing and to ask her question about me whatever it was. But she didn't get the hint I was silently sending so I voiced my point instead, "Cynder, there something you want to ask me perhaps?"

"Well you were not looking too good and I was wondering if there is any particular reason you are," she posed.

I had to think upon how I could answer the question as there were a number of ways, it more depended on how mean I wanted to be. Most of what was troubling me came from what had been going on within the last week or two, involving Lara and such. Nonetheless, I don't want to be mean and give a picture of Lara that isn't true normally, her instincts are what is at work. Honestly, I had been getting some of my own medicine admittedly as I was dealing with what Spyro had been earlier. My advice sounded so stupid now with what Lara had been running me through and I was forced to eat my words.

And said troubles weren't over yet, I'm not so idiotic to think that Lara isn't searching for me right now, she is and I know it. It is partially out of worry I bet, but also because she wants to be with and mate with me. My life just keeps getting more complicated as of late and I have no influence on any of it and it isn't appreciated.

[Lucky lucky you Saber, and again, there are those that would love to be in your position with having a girl chasing you.]

I don't hear anyone saying crap they should be keeping to themselves, and you readers would I hope agree with me. The Narrator should know by this point to keep his opinion quite and not make comments. So, repeat after me readers, "I hear nothing being said outside of the story I'm being told", so let me continue. "Well Cynder, I do have my reasons of not being at my best right now, but it is complicated," I replied.

"What do you mean," piped up Cyra.

Again, I considered how to explain what I was dealing with, but my thoughts were interrupted and drew my attention. What disrupted my thoughts was a scent I had become very familiar with over the last week which also confirmed my expectations. Lara was drawing closer to where I was and at a quick rate if my nose is telling me correctly since her scent was getting stronger. It was sooner than I had hoped for as I wanted to have some time to bring my friends up to date on this, but I wouldn't be getting that.

To restate my issue with Lara right now, she had been hunting me down to mate with me and I'm not interested in doing that. She hasn't listened to my reasoning thus far and that has unlikely has changed yet. Heck, I've been making efforts for the last week trying to get time away from Lara and she had been making that very difficult to do for long. So what do I say to my friends with the time I still have to work with? Spyro was now staring at me worried, "Saber are you sure you are okay?"

I heard Spyro but didn't reply as I was doing some really quick thinking right now. Lara's scent was getting stronger by the second and the direction it was coming from was to my right. When I turned in that direction, I saw a purple object making a 'bee' line for me and it was obvious who it was to me. And the knowledge that there was nothing I could do to get out of what was on its way didn't sit well with me. So, like many do when they know they are facing avoidable events, I prepared myself the best I could.

It was but five seconds later I felt the smash of Lara tackling me happen and we went careening sideways. Lara had latched herself to me and somehow that made it so she didn't get hurt which felt kind of unfair to me. I ended out hitting Warfang's wall and kissed it fairly hard which I didn't appreciate and would be chastising Lara for later. A moment after being plastered against the wall, I peeled myself off and landed on my underbelly with Lara still clinging to my back. She was caressing her body against mine and I think showing me affection in her view if I'm not mistaken. Telling her to get off wouldn't help, she wouldn't listen any more than she had before now while chasing me.

The sound of paw falls coming my way told me that my friends were probably coming over to see if I was okay. And while I appreciate them worrying about me, more so since I'm more used to those around me not caring what happens to me. "Saber are you hurt," Spyro asked sounding worried, "what just happened?"

I let out a groan, not to draw attention to myself, but to send the message to Lara that she had gone too far with her actions. Of course, the only response I got from the dragoness as she nuzzled my neck in 'an affectionate way' and started purring. So, as Lara wasn't listening, I rose to my paws and slowly shook my head to stop the world from spinning. Once the world became stable again, I walked forward to end out in front of my friends before I plopped down on my haunches grumbling at the predicament I was in that I didn't ask for that I can recall. "Yes Spyro I am okay, let us just say I am," I hesitated for a moment, "dealing with an issue lately, which does not seem to understand what 'no' means."

The expression of my four friends showed that they didn't understand what I was talking about. I exhaled heavily at this, then I swung my head around to my back where Lara was still attached and gave a bit of a glare to her. "Hey issue, I was talking about you as it happens, and I know you have manners but just are not using them. So, you mind introducing yourself," I stated. "You are being rather rude just clinging, I thought we discussed you keeping this urge in check before we came here."

After I made my 'demand', Lara ceased her rubbing the base of my neck which she had been enjoying if her purring I felt was anything to go by. She then raised her head and looked at my friends and smiled at them, "Hello, my name is Lara, it is nice to meet you," she said. With her introduction made, Lara just went back to using her body to caress me and purring away happily.

Now, I have an issue with what Lara is doing as it was getting kind of hard to ignore since it was beginning to feel good. Yes, I wouldn't doubt Lara is trying to tempt me to get it on with her and return the affection that she is giving me. And I'll admit that her caresses felt… pleasant though not to her as that would only serve as encouragement for her. My mental discipline was at work keeping any stray problematic thoughts from getting much attention. However, I couldn't say how long that would stay that way as Lara's entreats were wearing me.

That in mind, I knew it would behoove me to get things moving forward quickly and get Lara to stop. Plus, the looks Spyro and Co had only seemed to deepen at Lara's greeting, "Welcome to what my life has become as of late," I commented, "And I have no idea how or why it became so complicated."

I'm left to wonder how I can get Lara off of me as that will help things along from being awkward. The problem is the dragoness will unlikely be removed by her own choice and I don't want her to get hurt either. However, I got a reprieve in the form of two new scents coming to me and I knew them belonging to Tarra and Fredrick. The two would help get Lara off of me and not hurt her as desired, so I welcomed them. I covered my ears and hunkered down ready for what I guessed was coming and I didn't have to wait long.

Fredrick dove down and let loose a shriek at me and Lara, the shriek disabled Lara and she went limp before Tarra slammed into her middle and got her off my back. The two ended out a short distance away from where I was sitting, Lara still out with Tarra moving to be right next to her. It all may appear that this event was rehearsed and well, in a way it is sadly for this is by no means the first time this method has been used to separate Lara and me. The two had been helping me out since they had found out Lara had been pursuing me as she has.

Fredrick landed next to me after his part as did Tarra while I was uncovering my ears from the shriek Fredrick had made. I glanced over at my first friends who had thankfully followed my example and done the same were also starting to look around. Seth signaling the others it was okay to uncover their ears as I turned to Fredrick and nodded in gratitude. "That was very much appreciated Fredrick, your intervention along with Tarra's help." I looked towards Lara, "she was starting to do things that I am uncomfortable with right now, more so in the current company."

Fredrick nodded to me in reply but didn't say anything vocally and Tarra did the same. "So you know these dragons," questioned Cyra.

It was a question that I had seen coming since it was the time both sets of friends I had not been meeting for the first time. I looked at Cyra and nodded, "Yes indeed they are some I know, rather recently gotten to know in fact." I gestured to Fredrick before continuing, "This dragon is Fredrick," then I pointed a paw over to Tarra, "And this dragoness is named Tarra and," I lastly gestured to Lara, "The purple dragoness is Lara as she herself stated." My four old friends were looking to process what I had told them while I switched my attention to Fredrick as I went on, "They are my friends I have told you about; Spyro, Cynder, Seth, and Cyra."

I gestured to each as I named them, then I waited to see how they would interact with one another. I didn't have to wait long for the results for Fredrick was the first to speak, "So these are the 'friends' you kept talking about?" I nodded in response, "Well it is nice to meet you all as Saber said my name is Fredrick."

Fredrick bowed to Spyro and Co, Tarra was the next to react and since it was Tarra in the bow she tried to do, she instead fell flat on her face. It almost looked like a pratfall that I might unintentionally pull off and if that was so, she pulled it off beautifully even I had to admit it. Honestly, I know she didn't do the fall intentionally, it was the luck we have doing its thing even when hers isn't as strong as mine is. Tarra didn't let the face plant stop her though, she lifted her head and smiled before she spoke. "S-sorry," she stuttered, "I am Tarra i-it is nice t-to meet you as w-well."

I've come to expect Tarra to stutter as she was now around quite a few others she was meeting for the first time or just in general really. I flicked my gaze over to Lara for a moment who was still out cold from the treatment she took head-on to be forced off of me. That implied to me at least means that one of us will have to speak for her, which likely means me pretty much. So, I took a deep breath and began, "As I said earlier, this purple dragoness who introduced herself to you a little bit ago is Lara. She has," I paused to consider how to phrase what was going on with Lara nicely, "things she is working on right now."

Cynder shook her head a bit and then gained a slight knowing smile and spoke, "You say 'things', she wouldn't happen to be going through her mating cycle would she?"

Oh had Cynder hit the nail on the head on that and there is really no way to deny that without lying. I exhaled heavily, "Leave it to a dragoness to figure it out," I mutter. "Yes, she is in the middle of her mating cycle as I am constantly reminded of, thank you very much."

Seth tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What do you me by that," he asked.

I stared at Seth for a bit blinking in slight disbelief, then I noticed that Spectra was shaking her head a bit in the way I've seen parents do when their child shows obvious ignorance. That told me that Seth truly didn't understand what I was getting at, he was so innocent yet so inexperienced as he hasn't a clue about this subject. It came as a bit of a surprise honestly, yet it also made a possible point with dragons that I hadn't seriously thought about. It is a fact that I'd seen mostly with observing adults, relationships between a dragon and dragoness did exist but were more seen and not discussed publicly.

It also brought a question to my mind that had come a few times, which was how does the knowledge of relationships come to the young. Something tells me that there isn't a 'birds and the bees' lecture that a portion of humans gets at some point in their life. It makes me kind of worried that it just expected that you find things out themselves as that can go in many directions. Although, the reliance on instinct would explain a number of things to me looking back and maybe that is where some of my personal issues come in. That is mostly since logic has served me through the worst times in my life more than instincts have done for me.

Nonetheless, the best example of what dragons do with relationships is Spyro and Cynder, yet I don't ask them a great deal because I don't want to know. So, what can be said for this for an explanation for Seth? I hesitated for a moment and then began, "You see Seth, this is something in the future for you. When dragonesses come into their mating cycle," I paused to consider how to word what I wanted to convey, "they act differently than they normally do, especially if they have their eyes set on a particular dragon. For Lara here," I jabbed a talon at her, "I just so happen to be the dragon she has her eyes on for whatever reason."

I thought that would be the end of the explanation/conversation as I didn't want to go into much if any detail of some of the things that Lara did to me. However, surprisingly Tarra piped up at that moment, "Now that I think back she took an interest in you even when you were a human."

I grumbled at the recollection that came to mind for it had been a really horrible day and worse night to follow running from Lara "Yeah, I cannot really forget that day," I exhaled, "it was horrible, so please Tarra do not bring that up. I never knew dragonesses could be so persistent, she can be worse than Sarana and I never thought that was possible!"

Spyro finally took his turn to speak, "Well it sounds like a lot has happened to you while you have been gone. So, why not go into Warfang and talk? Your friends are also invited as well."

I smiled at Spyro as that would be welcome, but my gaze fell on Lara and I sighed before I went over and got under Lara and got her onto my back. "I would love to," I replied, "I really could use something to eat and some sleep would be nice too."

Well, I had at long last reunited with Spyro, Cynder, Seth, and Cyra meaning that this journey is over at last. Things were hopefully going to be going up from here for a time, I could really use some better events that won't put my life in danger. It was wonderful to be with them and to have my new friends here too, things will be better I feel it. We'll see how things go moving forward and see if I'm getting the right vibe.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **Okay, I'm leaving off there for this chapter and now onto a few points. First, I hope you like the journey that Saber now does to get back to Warfang, it makes the story a bit more dramatic. Second and more importantly, with this and the previous chapter now posted, I will be deleting part 1 of the White Dragon Chronicles and that will be by next weekend. Thanks for reading and see you with the next chapter.**


	32. Recounting Time Past

**A/n**

 **The next chapter and the first chapter of the second part of the Chronicles. As I said before, the story line itself hasn't change but details have and just the general flow has been polished. Enjoy the story**

Chapter 32: Recounting Time Past

There are many things that come with seeing those that one hasn't interacted with for a period of time. Depending on the individuals involved it can be a good experience or one that is best if it is short and brief. When the reunion is a good one, it tends to be a joyful event filled with happy feelings. In many instances, there is exchanging of information on events and situations that happened for one another.

So it was for Saber in this, being able to see his friends that he had parted with not on his own terms. Spyro and others that knew Saber had been more than worried about his sudden disappearance. Thus when Saber reappeared, there were feelings of relief for his safety. However, there was also confusion due to they change Saber had undergone and those now with him.

-Saber's pov-

Is the Narrator done? Thank the ancestors for that, he's been getting eloquent with the narrations as of late and it's becoming tedious if you ask me. However, that's me ranting as I really can't say much to or about the Narrator as trouble with follow and I avoid that the best I am able. Anyway, let me get back to telling my story and move on from there. So, where I left off was the Battle of Warfang ending I believe. Yes, the apes had been shooed away and everything and I had reunited with my friends and they had met my newer 'friends' from Carona.

So, where some might think that after a hard fought battle I would perhaps get a break and get to recover for a bit, I say think freaking again. This is me were talking about after all, the things that make my life what it is don't take days off often. But let me save a bit of time and give you a summary of what kind of happened for the timeframe that has passed as it has been an amount. For all of those who have been here from the beginning of the recounting of my tale, you know just how mind blowing it has been thus far. Starting from the time I came to the Dragon Realm, there has always been something or someone that either demanded my attention or a problem that required me to be the fixer for. I could give more specific examples of what I'm talking about, but I feel I would be needlessly repeating myself.

That being said for the record, I'm apparently some kind of universal handy man for dragon kind and a marvelous ground breaking engineering hero to the moles. I don't know what to the cheetah tribe and I'm not sure if I want to know for some of them with mixed messages I get from them. None of which jobs or positions I asked for or was even given the choice to be put in but again, the idea is frequent enough for me to not be unheard of.

But forgive me, I getting sidetracked with my ranting in this, let me get back to the summary I was going to get into. So, the time period I'll be covering spans more than nine months and that was since the Battle of Warfang. There was first of course, the accounting to those I hadn't seen for a time, but that had been after I had taken the time to eat and sleep which I think I deserved. Sue me if you think that's unreasonable for wanting to do that before explaining things. For the record, I would win the argument, so better to shut up and listen to me tell this chronicle, it will go better if it goes that way.

So, when we had gotten together a few days after the battle, the group had consisted of Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra, as well as, Lara, Tarra, Fredrick and of course myself. They are overall, my friends that I got and can somehow stand being around me which I don't attempt to explain for lack of more fitting and nicer terms. All of them had a right to be involved in the discussion even if it isn't a discussion I had been looking the most forward to back at the time.

The discussion took place in the room that belongs to Spyro and Cynder which was on the third floor of the temple and it was the larger than our rooms so it worked out better to choose theirs. That did bring up an interesting fact that I hadn't been aware of which was the second floor of the temple was for those that are unbounded or those without mates to live in if they don't have a place in Warfang itself, single in other words. Whereas the third floor was for those that were mates and hadn't moved out of the temple for whatever reason. It kind of makes me think of a dorm or something similar as the room I've taken up residence in is basically akin to a mid-size dorm room which is good for me. Personally, I don't intend to get together with anyone else in the near future, I have enough issues that I get to deal with without adding relationship problems to the mix.

Anyway, when all of us were there in the room with me being the connection that bound them together, which for whatever reason meant that I got to act as a kind of mediator of sorts. The problem as some of you listening might guess is I'm not good with that type of thing and that has been made crystal clear over the years I assure you. I'm what some might call a 'loner' and I have no issue with that, tends to work better for me. I would also be seen as a bachelor when Lara was concerned I think, but that's besides the point right now. Although, that sums up much of my problem with relationships I suck with them, up till a little while ago at least. It can be better said as 'and then came Spyro' and he started the change I was going through. My meeting Spyro and been a life altering and changing event! Then things kept developing from there to what they are now.

We had 'sat' in a circle which is so odd to say 'sat' as that usually implies a chair being involved. Humanistic thinking I know, but it comes from being human for the length of time I have been one. However, as dragons don't have such things or have the real need of them with haunches and all. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the room as the dragons and dragonesses stared at each other. I know that both groups of my friends are meeting one another for the first time, but this is getting extremely uncomfortable for me being in the middle of it all.

Now to the seating order as it were; Spyro sat directly across from me and he looked a great deal better than he did earlier. To his left was Cynder which is no real surprise as it is my understanding that it is traditional. The dragoness mated to a dragon tends to sit on the male's right as their default spot. Why that is, I haven't the faintest idea, never have liked or listened to tradition myself. To Cynder's right was Fredrick and he looked calm or at least that's what he appeared to look like as my glance fell on him. Only his face showed small signs that he was worried about something, what I don't know.

Tarra followed Fredrick in the circle as well as being on my left and she was still glancing around the circle nervously. That wasn't surprising for her with the personality that Tarra has, her shy nature is much more severe than any I had met previously. As such she was staying close to what she knew aka me as a result of her shyness. To my right as some might guess was Lara as she had pretty much staked out that particular spot for herself, which if I understand draconic tradition is the mate's position normally. My only issue with that was her body language was practically screaming at me that she wanted to jump on me, straddle my nether regions and mate right here and now and that's not okay. Thankfully, Lara was holding herself in check and not listening to her instincts telling her to jump my bones. However, Lara was sending covert glances at Tarra that said for her to back off without Lara actually saying that out loud wasn't comfortable.

Back to the circle and positioning, Cyra was on the right of Lara and her gaze was going between Lara and Tarra. She had an expression of curiosity as her gaze kept switching between the two dragonesses. And finally, Seth was next to Cyra and on Spyro's left side my right as well as the last in the circle. For at least we dragons in the circle, there was an awkwardness hovering and no words needed to be said to know that. So yeah, position didn't make the awkwardness that was in the room worse but it certainly didn't help make it better either.

The one interesting thing in my view was the change in view that I had now from what I had before. What might that mean? Let me put it to you this way, the members of the dragon race on average are larger than humans are tall. The last time I had been around Spyro and co, I had been human and had literally been forced to look up at them when speaking to them directly. Now however, the tables have reversed as I'm taller than Spyro is by a margin in height and length. Why I am taller and longer than others "my age", I haven't the faintest freaking clue but I'll take what perks I can get lately, they're some of the few things going well for me.

So, on to the talk and accounting with friends that I did, I was happy to be able to talk with those who can stand to be around me for an extended period. Spyro and Seth were ones that I found I could be much more open with than the vast majority. Mostly since they were two who had listened to my venting and hadn't shied away or thought me a crazy idiot. That in itself is a rather rare quality for anyone to have that I've seen. The two dragons are the first close friends that I have had that are close to being more than just good friends and more like Koren had been with me other than one other individual. What is between me and that said individual is kind of complicated and is a story for a different time.

In short, I felt more at ease around Spyro and Seth which is pretty rare for me to feel around others honestly. It's one of the factors that developed my habit to avoid being noticed by others more often than not. Because of that, I haven't been able to afford to drop my guard if I want to live a somewhat peaceful life. Aside from my bad luck it's due to me being not what one might call the most social guy, or life of the party. …No scratch that, put simply I'm an outcast to society and most of those I was around and didn't associate with would call me a freak and a weirdo. So, I don't really know very well how to interact with others and haven't had the best motivation to improve that.

Plus, looking back, I had noticed that during the time I HADN'T been with friends in the Dragon Realm, things had been much worse than they normally are in ways that I hadn't experienced in years! And yes, my life could be hell at times, I will testify to that point and have plenty of past experiences to back up my standing. Truthfully, I'm just surprised that the meddling punk Shea hadn't… well never mind, bad subject to get into. My point is that you avoid unnecessary problems to the best of your abilities but that comes at a price. Said price is just more defined for me than most others, that's how I have lived my life up till now but that has been changing.

The why of how my life turns out the way it is, would be something that I have no freaking idea how to explain logically or by any other means, and honestly, I stopped trying years ago. The best I've ever come up with, which none in the Dragon Realm have comprehended is due to a couple of things. The foremost of course, would be my bad freaking luck doing its frustrating thing and doing so consistently as beeping clockwork.

To give an idea, my luck is like close to a science it's that freaking dependable with its consistency. And scarier still is you combine that with it being unavoidable and precise along with not be affected by other forces period. Said luck has proven such to me or it would be more accurate to say it has shoved them in my face and rubbed them in while laughing with glee. Hence, I have never been able to explain how my bad luck really works, I just can't deny that my luck does what it does and performs it well!

And yet, Spyro and Seth somehow counteracted my horrendously bad luck defying every logic I can come up with. I just have seen enough to know the effect isn't a fluke but that is all I can comprehend. Confusing as this conundrum is, all I need to know is that it works and I WANT that more often! I don't care if I can't explain why them being around me somehow lessens my bad luck hitting me, I just want that effect more, DAMN IT! Pardon the curse, but I'm stressed lately, still I've been sidetracking enough, let me get back to the accounting and waste no more time on what makes my life what it is.

As I said, the atmosphere in the room was tense and it bugged me, but I ignored that point, instead focusing on Spyro. He had locked his eyes with mine and I took that as a sign to begin my story. The question had been where I should begin in the recent tour of hell I had been force to endure, there is just so many places I could go. "Well let's see," I had started, "where to begin in this?"

"How about what happened back at Hyrule after you left the record archive," Spyro had replied.

It had been a fair enough place to start as that implied that my disappearance had been noticed, or rather my kidnapping by the apes. I'd taken a moment to consider what to say for them on the experience that had followed after Hyrule. There had been no more lingering doubts that I could trust all of the dragons and dragonesses in the room would believe me, yet I couldn't say to what extent. I knew that I could count on the point that no matter what I may say or mention, they won't judge me based upon any of it, much if at all. That hadn't make the recounting easier as having to remember what the apes had done to me wasn't pleasant.

I had taken a deep breath and begun with the vision I had under the tree and went on from there giving a short summary. And it didn't take long for the shock and awe to come from my listeners, "So you had another vision then," Spyro had asked.

My response had been to nodded before answering, "Yes indeed, it would be the fourth one so far by my recollection."

I felt the stares/glares from the others minus Spyro, Seth and Lara directed at me and I'd figured that for everyone except the before mentioned wouldn't be very pleased that I haven't told them about certain things. Adding the fact that I have had not one, but four visions, I was bound to receive some dirty glances for this. Actually there is a lot of things I haven't told them, but I'm a very private person and so don't share things with others just because. I do partially blame Uncle Douchebag for me developing my difficulty of connecting to others, but I still can't pin it completely on him, it is my own fault somewhat.

Then apparently by what I understand, having visions alone are highly regarded among the dragon race. Vision are so important in their culture that for those who have them, it's expected that they talk about them, and openly no less. I myself don't agree with such a view point in the slightest for it is an infringement upon my rights and freedoms as an individual. Although, I have seen that in the dragon realm and among the dragon kind, such freedoms and rights aren't denied, but nor are they really used by anyone. So it is more accepted routine and common expectation for you to be open with most things.

In contrast, the human race isn't a trusting one and that is for good reason as there are many who lie and most humans keep secrets from one another. So I don't talk about the things about myself or that happen to me naturally to anyone else. I would rather not be locked up in a 'nut house' which such unlikely exists here in the Dragon Realm. And if it were up to human opinion to judge my condition, they would throw me into a padded cell and throw away the key more likely than not. Anyways, I still don't know the whole meaning of any of the visions I have seen yet, so why would I discuss them?

"Wait, you are saying that you can have visions," exclaimed Fredrick.

That question implies a guess of mine that Arkanis is the only other in Carona that can have visions. Actually, he is the only other one I know besides Spyro and myself that could have visions, so I would surmise that the capacity to see visions is quite rare. Whopty doo for being 'special' or sticking out from others I guess though I don't feel all that special really.

"You h-have had more than one," stuttered Tarra and I hadn't expected her to pitch into this conversation this early and not at double her normal volume.

However, I guess having visions is again rare enough that it would be surprising. Honestly, it wasn't like I ask for them or jump up and down squealing "pick me" over and over to get them. Truthfully the visions hadn't be fun to have, not a single one of them yet and I doubt that any that may come in future would be any different. Like in most things that happen to me, I don't ask for what comes, nor does it have the curtesy of warning me, just runs me over instead. "Why didn't you say anything about having not just one vision, but multiple visions to us," Cynder had demanded with a bit of a snap.

The demand/response caused me to get a tad annoyed as it made implications that I wasn't liking at all. I mean what do they think I am, some kind of fine-tuned receiving oracle that picks up the weird and freaky?! My friends are asking for more information, and where I get and respect that, they were asking questions that I didn't have the answers to. Plus they weren't giving me time or the opportunity to answer them in what ways I can say much with. So, to say that I was quickly growing frustrated was growing to be an understatement, but I defused it by letting calm patience flow through me.

What could be said would a long and tiring explanation and that is putting it mildly and before the other questions that would come due to the explanation. I may feel that talking about the visions I have should be up to me, yet I know others will disagree completely with me on this view. But these were my friends and I needed to be understanding and extend the same opportunity to them. It is habitual for me to keep what happens to me to myself normally, I admit it. Honestly, no one has really ever cared about what happens to me or that I even existed in the first place. In other words for me, nobody sees, nobody knows and nobody asks, and then I don't tell.

Granted, I may have opened up to Spyro and Seth, yet I haven't done so to others much, although in my defense, I haven't really had the time to really do so yet. I have told Lara most of what has happened to me in earlier years, just not the full details yet. Nevertheless, I have said little to Fredrick and Tarra of much of the things that had happened to me. Even though I knew this was coming, the awareness didn't make this any simpler to handle. "Well I," I started but hesitated, "I had meant to eventually, I just…"

I really meant to tell my friends in time, still I hadn't had the time yet and I have other issues that I'm dealing with currently that take priority. Yes, I'm making excuses and they aren't helping me, but what else is there for me to work with right now I ask. "Just what," Fredrick questioned.

Again, where do I even start on this particular subject since none have understood in any of the attempts I've made. There are many reasons why I don't talk about things to others, in fact, you could say the number of reasons is vast, at least more than I have the desire to count. One of the bigger ones would be I have trust issues badly and it has developed over the years. Yes, I have trouble when it comes to talking to others about my difficulties and challenges. Things had become awkward for all there quick though mostly for me back at the time.

It had been one of those times that I was forced to question if dragons would be able to comprehend the social behaviors or how society works for humans. From what I've observed, the systems used by dragons and humans are very different and that's putting it mildly. I've had fourteen long years of being in human society and it has taken a heavy toll on me. Then to be labeled as someone different than the average person or more the outcast and freak hadn't helped. So, I'm left to try and explain a subject that the listeners likely haven't a clue about, talk about irony. "I have," I said but stopped again.

I would state for the record even if it won't make much of a difference that not a single person or any living sentient being for that matter, likes to admit their faults and shortcomings. After all, when was the last time any of you listening to my tale were around someone that will say one of the faults like it was nothing and mean it? No one does that kind of thing, and yet apparently in this realm it is almost expected that you don't keep secrets. Yet, putting that aside for the moment, I am not different in this instinctual preference and action. To avoid bring up or saying anything about one's own faults is a natural thing to do. Don't get me wrong, I'm not perfect, I'm nowhere near that state or position and freely admit that. But if faults and shortcomings don't come up in conversation, then I see no reason to talk about them with anyone.

Still here and now, I'm forced to see that the human social nuances or something similar are nonexistent in the Dragon Realm. That's probably why a lot of these things are just expected to be discussed between individuals. It is possible if human beings did discuss things like this, human society would be vastly different then it is now. However, such philosophical queries are to be answered later if they can be at all and not by the Narrator, so keep your mouth shut.

[That's rude of you to say, I just try to help in what ways I can.]

Yeah, don't need that, so keep it to yourself Narrator thank you very much. In short, with how my life has gone, I'm good at dealing with others around me, but I have never really learned how to be friends with them. I have never acquired the skills needed to be friends with people for a long period of time. It had started with Uncle Douchebag, then it continued with my so called peers of my age groups and kept going with the 'responsible adults' around me. And when most are going to either ignore you or make life horrible and your legal guardian abuses you often without any other knowing, then drastic measures are required if you are to survive long. That's my life in a proverbial nutshell as much as I dislike to admit it, but that's the truth.

Due to said situation I had been in, I'd developed a type of coping mechanism that had swiftly become an ironclad habit in my mannerisms. Most of what branded me as 'different' came from the odd quirks that I had which for around half of them I can't explain where they came from. I have only said anything about the voices twice and know not to do so if I value my freedom and health. Granted, Shae had said something to the effect of not telling anyone, but I had ignore him and paid the price from time to time. Now I know why to a better extent where those quirks come from, but not all of them. It was these things that became an unfortunate problematic circumstance for me that got me labeled figuratively speaking.

And humans don't deal well with those that are different, more like they drive you out or try to get rid of you. That comes from humans fearing what they don't understand and they attack what they fear. I'll leave it at that and not go into details of what kind of things actually happened to me with this subject. In essence, I stopped even mentioning or bringing the subjects of the voices or anything that would present me as different up at all. I even curtailed and conformed all of my visible outward actions to not draw attention or notice to me becoming somewhat like a doll of sorts for a period of time.

However, there is just the price of doing such, that being I now have difficulty opening up to others and getting close in any relationship. I constantly kept my guard up and don't show any of the emotions that I feel from all the things that happen to me. Such had worked in my favor to help me survive, but it was in essence a double edged sword, because it had also stunted my abilities in social interaction. And the stares from those listening were making it hard for me to stay silent. It came to the point that I just couldn't stop myself, "I have a hard time opening up to others, okay, I always have! And the times I have opened up to another some ended up telling others I was crazy, and I do not want to even get into what happened with the other reaction I would get." I paused breathing hard before continuing, "Everyone else around me either, ignored and avoided me or they shunned and abused me so, cut me a little slack please."

It had been a while since I had admitted what I had, Master Kai had been the last one that had gotten me to do it. Since I had gotten here I have wondered if the voices in my head could have been something more than my imagination as others would have me think they are. Even Shae's voice in my mind made me wonder, could he be a dragon that had come and gone already? I don't know if Shae is even his real name… I know very little now that I take the time to consider it. "That's in the past Saber, you have us now and we are here for you," Spyro had said.

Spyro makes getting over things sound and seem so easy, it's his natural mentality as far as I've been able to tell. I kind of wish I could be so carefree sometimes as Spyro is, his ignorance can really be a gift sometimes. Such a mindset was one that I couldn't have often if at all were I wishing to survive what my life is. Honestly, I wish once again that I had met Spyro far earlier than I had as it would have made so much of a difference in my life. I hung my head lower in slight shame since I may have done what I had to survive. That didn't mean I was proud of what I had done to make it through the crap my life had thrown at me. "Yeah, it is easy to say that, but it is much harder to do that when your life is all about survival. It is a habit that has formed over the years of my life," I hesitated for a moment, "I guess it is due to that, I am usually alone. I do not do well around others when it comes to relationships. I really never learned how to make or maintain a strong relationship with others as I was normally shunned."

There was an awkward silence in the air to my reply to which I cleared my throat trying to dispel the awkwardness and get the attention off the current subject and back to the previous one. I did this by continuing my tale of woe that some might dub my adventure. I mentioned that the vision took place in the same cityscape that the previous ones had and gave a short description of the cityscape itself. When I had gone through my explorations of the city with some details, I came to finding the scene of the three dragons frolicking and playing. The implications that came from that vision were ones I didn't mention.

There came a point that most seemed confused and lost by my descriptions and I'm not all that surprised. "I have never seen or heard of a white dragon until seeing you like you are now Saber," Cynder said.

Until I was changed into a white dragon or rather was turned back into one, I hadn't seen a white dragon or heard of the idea either. At least, not while I was awake that is, only in the third and fourth visions or dreams had I had even a glimpse of one. However, through the memories I have been seeing while I slept, I have begun to get an overview and a general idea as to the reasons why no one has seen or thought white dragons existed. Every single one thus far by what I understand had pretty much been killed, the majority by dragons and other creatures of the realm. Most death had at first seemed natural or unfortunate enough to appear a twist of fate but that hadn't lasted long. The real hint that there was more to the deaths came to me when I'd see some killed by creatures that… well, I couldn't explain what they were. Then the evidence that "clean up" had been done so that the deaths, the disappearances along with any who knew them or remember them also added to the oddity.

The results of this of course end out being that no one ever knew of the existence of white dragons overall. The idea can be summed up in two words, 'history manipulation' and I had been seeing one of the best examples of the point. I mean, normally rarity promote remembrance rather than forgetfulness but, the idea of the matter is white dragons don't and never have existed or that's accepted fact. Add to the fact, white dragons are rare by themselves much like purple dragons according to what Spyro has told me. It's just a little more than purple dragons though because every time the ten generation mark passes a purple dragon or dragoness is hatched, there is a chance that a white dragon or dragoness will be hatched. It isn't a guarantee that one will be hatched, like a one in ten or something like that, so the possibility does exist. Second point of interest, if I'm any kind of an example of what white dragons can do, then we are very freaking powerful baby, a power house to be sure and on par if not out doing purple dragons.

"You must be the first in history," Cyra piped up.

I could not help closing my eyes and felt my head fall slightly at hearing this for it was completely wrong. Their assumptions were based on falsities that others had gone to great lengths to make sure were believed were seen as truth. I don't know the reasons that any would go that far to hide what was the truth, but I could only guess it was some fact or idea about white dragons, which some didn't want to be known. So I didn't blame them for not knowing of white dragons, history was against them and that's hard to go against!

The reaction of others around me other than my friends that I had seen kept adding truth to my growing theory. I had found out through the memories of others… likely to which the voices I kept hearing once belonged that there had been others! In fact, there were implications in two different memories thus far that there had been at one time, a great number of white dragons. Nonetheless I really couldn't say if that was true or not at the moment, they were vague and hazy due to the great length of time that had passed since the events. The two memories came from as they were from times long ago, how long I really couldn't say very accurately.

"Saber are you feeling okay," Seth questioned.

I snapped out of my current tangent of thoughts I had been on and set a forced smile on my face before looking over to Seth nodding. I wasn't ready to get into that particular 'can of worms' that the memories produced and implied to me. I have done enough damage to the system by which things run with dragons for the moment. If I were to talk about the lies and secrets that draconic history is built upon to get the simple picture that the current peace was made. Well from what I now knew… let's just say there would be huge repercussions just to begin with and it would be all speeding downhill from there. I see no need to make the draconic system of running things collapse, yet that is. I was still trying to understand and accept the meanings from them anyways. "I am good, just," I stopped for a moment then continued, "well never mind it is something for a later time."

I kept going in my accounting, not going into the greatest detail on my stay with the apes as it hadn't been nice. Mentioning of the "Ape King" or Lucrecia got some attention as the current leader of the apes was different than the previous one Gaul. My friends became more worried when I told them of the two instances of fighting for my life against the hordes. The explanation of what I had done to fix myself took a bit of time as dragons didn't understand "stitching up" injuries. There were other terms that required me iterating what they meant as the dragon race is lacking in inference and slang. I did get a flak with the methods of helping myself while around the apes from those listening, from some more than others.

To move on and avoid screwing myself further, I went into encountering my newer friends that were here now. But I was forced to a stop when I caught the look of curiosity on the faces of my first friends, "I did not know there was another dragon city," Spyro commented.

I stopped myself from doing a pratfall at that statement from Spyro, not from the implications but the focus of the comment. There were different things that Spyro could have questioned but it is the existence of another city of dragons, go figure. Still I kept going with describing the layout of the city to an extent, yet I was keeping it simple. After that, I got into my meeting Arkanis and some of the interesting events that followed. My first impressions of Arkanis I noted to everyone were that he reminded me of Master Kai. I then gave a quick though professional explanation of what happened with Lara which was kind of awkward to me at least. There were a few things I left out and it was intentional, like the conversation Lara and I when I caught her, or how she chased me for close to a day, embarrassing things like that were not stated.

I did end out apologizing to Spyro for the things I said to him about his relationship with Cynder a while back. I mean, I had told him to go and do it with her and I had gotten close to literally eating and choking on my own words. Lara had got close to raping me and if I hadn't used that trick I had learned from my experience with Sarana, I would have been screwed. The dragonesses found my telling of the chase as amusing which I did not like. The thought that had come to mind was cursing reverse divine intervention and blasphemous occurrence. I had inwardly been breathing threats of what I would do to God and Satan as the idea of my life being some sort of show is unacceptable and really sucks!

My mentioning of gaining access to yet another element got everyone else to go real quiet. It's yet another point that differentiates me from everyone else and I do that more than enough for myself. So I didn't say much more detail on that point as the awkwardness was bad enough already and would get worse anyways, don't need to add to it.

But anyway back to the story, I recounted the rest of the chase, which was pretty precise and simple. The chase had ended in the forest and fairly quickly at that as I had the advantage in that terrain. Yet, I hesitated once more in my telling as I was about to get into the singular event that changed everything for me. The one experience had shattered almost all of what I knew as the truth or what I thought was solid fact! One, I had been turned into a dragon, which now feels natural to me interestingly enough. Which according to the voices, I had always been a dragon by birth and had started in the Dragon Realm. These two ideas are just a few of the things that were breaking many of my perceptions of life. I mean those two facts explained many reasons I never felt that I truly belonged with the one exception of the dojo.

Yet how does one explain such an event when you can't come up with the words to describe it? First major key piece of the event, 'the voices' themselves were an entirely different matter from the things that I had learned since then. The first time I had heard them in the glade had pushed me to the very brink of sanity! I still hear some of them pretty much constantly and they keep up a running commentary. They switch occasionally, but there is an ongoing whispering in the back of my mind. Most of the commentary I pick up is fine, although it doesn't always makes sense as most of the voices aren't something I see as a problem with what they say. Though there are a few I worry about like I do Shea.

I have also heard listened to some that are really disheartening and others who are much more upbeat. I have for quite some time heard voices… I think sometime in my earlier teenage years started to hear whispers that no one else did. Most of them are likely going to go along the same principles as the ones that have whispered occasionally. I still believe that the voices belong to the owners of the memories that are now 'swimming around' in my head as well. I can't confirm that, yet I still swear that's the case. That alone is scary as well as amazing at the same time, but I don't think I've come to terms with it all yet.

Describing being called got all around the circle gained blank faces at what I said. I mean, I certainly don't regret following those voices nor was I against the results that came from the event. Being a dragon is wonderful and awesome though I can't say I liked or appreciate the means to get the outcome that had happened. Through this I had felt the worst pain I have ever gone through in my life and that is saying something when you take into account the horrible things that others did to me throughout my life.

Spyro for one of the rare times was a voice of wisdom, "So you heard voices and went after them?!"

I looked over to Spyro who had asked this, his tone was plainly implying a more… personal question to me. That being along the line of the question being reformed as follows: 'So you heard voices, listened to them and then defied your normally logical mindset by going after them, are you CRAZY?!' And honestly, I wouldn't disagree with the question nor the expected answer as I would ask the same in his position. Heck, I've asked myself the same before now and I had done so before I followed those who had been calling me. If it hadn't been for me hearing Koren's voice, I very much doubt I would have gone to the glade at all. I did a draconic equivalent of a shrug, "I would be lying if I said I did not have the same kind of argument of logic over my actions on the idea during the event and afterwards."

The explanation of becoming a dragon made more sense than what followed truthfully and it is sad that it does. The scene I came into with the glade I paint caused the maws of all in the circle dropped farther as I kept going and I can't blame them with what I am telling them. I can seem like a nutcases sometimes, but the experience I had talked about made me sound like a certified mental case patient!

The facts I had learned from the voices stuck with me and there were some salient points. Point number one, I had been born or hatched as a dragon in the Dragon Realm and I had started out that way from the beginning before being sent away from here to earth to protect my own life from being ended. That created a serious argument of what I was saved from compared to what hells I had gone through, which being worse. Then, there was the line of returning to defend the Dragon Realm from the "Ancient Enemy's" return and that had its own set of implications that haven't been addressed yet. Who or what was this Ancient Enemy and why was there no mention or evidence of them yet?

And to my surprise, it was Lara that found use of her voice first of the listeners, "Saber, what were those orbs?"

Honestly, I could only guess what they were and it is my opinion which isn't supported by solid fact. Then from what little observation and "discussion" I've heard, I don't know what the dragon race thinks of spirits or ghosts. Plus, the view goes against some of my most firm and closely held beliefs I had and that is not nice with me. "My guess is as good as everyone else's, I really do not know," I responded since I figure that answering in the vaguest way possible will do for now as it isn't lying to them.

The brief description of the pain of transformation got worried looks even if I don't see it as much of a thing looking back. My pain tolerance is a saving grace for me as it has been for years. It was that saved me through what followed after changing into a dragon as that had been something else. I did my best, but words just can't get across what I went through, it just can be stated well. I've tried doing so once to you readers already and I can't say how well that went.

Let me move on to where the conversation went towards after the description of what I had gone through. I got mixed reactions from those listening that ranged from worried to scared for me. Of course, my friends were concerned for my well-being which is something I'm still becoming accustomed to. It is mostly due to being alone as I have been for a while, I really don't open up to others much any more. So oddly for me, I was forced to put forth effort to no break down into tears that were trying to come to my eyes. Spyro cleared his throat drawing attention to him, "I am sure there was a reason for that to happen."

Ever the optimist Spyro is and I can see many reasons and benefits for being positive, But with what I've been going through recently I have a very hard time looking on the bright side of things. I have my limitations in things, optimistic thinking is no exception as I am an optimist, not a masochist thank you! "Well should you ever come up with one, let me know. I still can't figure out any and I have tried," I had replied.

The rest of the tale of the time apart was fairly simple overall, not a lot of note to tell in my view. I did get a bit of push back when I mentioned I had memories that I had that weren't mine at all, but I can't explain the how or why of that, so I didn't. It's weird to have memories that aren't yours in you head let me tell you, especially particular kinds. The reason I put it that way is the memories come from both genders, I'll let your imagination do the work from there. I'll only say this, my sexual orientation ain't going to change at any time, I'm straight and will not have an attraction to males period.

The longer this accounting went on I was becoming glad the lightbulb with wings was not one of the listeners. There are two reasons that is the case, he would be spouting annoying remarks that I don't want to hear. The other half would be due to the previous reason, I would have the urge to harm the fly and Spyro has asked me not to. IC has shown his natural absurdly plummeting idiocy for the world to see and that's very self-explanatory. He would have a field day with this material and I would never hear the end of it. That is a horrible thought in and of itself and I don't need that to become reality!

Yet, when I got to where I traveled into the ruins of Carona, things took an unexpected turn in my view. It came with Cyra speaking, "There are ruins in Carona?"

Fredrick was the one to answer her, "Yes, they are the ruins from early on in the war with Malefor when he destroyed almost all of Carona," he replied

Then, Tarra to my surprise was the next to speak up, "Most o-of us are told n-not to enter the ruins, t-they are dang-gerous, that i-is what Arkanis s-says."

The others reacted by shaking their heads with disbelief at the point of Carona having ruins. And where I could understand why the adult dragons would say that the ruins would be dangerous, the Q&A session triggered one of my pet peeves. Said pet peeve of mine was as annoying to me as others talking about me when I'm right there as if I'm not along with being interrupted when I am telling about an experience that others have asked to hear. Yet, I patiently waited for my turn to keep going with my story showing my well-developed manners.

However, Lara got into this before my turn came again, "Actually I heard a story about the ruins," she began.

As Lara began telling a story about the ruins, of how years ago there had been some kind of mysterious accident in the ruins. I'd politely listened to her though I really wasn't paying much attention to the subject matter. In this incident, dragons had been trapped by some kind of monsters, which sounded like your typical fairytale kind of story. The ones that some kind of evil monster is attacking the hero or group and the 'hero' somehow overcomes the evil. Yet, as I listen to Lara's story I was becoming extremely bored and my mind started to wonder as it does when I give it nothing to do.

My mind had gone to going over what had happened to me and Koren before he had died since I was trying to think of a nicer way to deliver the event, but was having little success. It is hard to soften the blow of the death of a dear friend, more so when they are one of the only two dear friends you have. Although, I had still listened to the story that Lara was still telling be it halfheartedly, particular facts of what she was talking about began to pop out to me off and on. The story that she was telling was beginning to sound familiar in a fashion and the dots began connecting for me. I started to see correlations between the stories I was listening to and the event I had been going over in my head. There were way too many similarities to be a coincidence and the number was increasing as the telling went on.

The questions I asked myself more than once of how history was manipulated so no one would know became clear in a flash of understanding. It had taken effort to contain my shock and horror at realizing the truth, which quickly turned to rage and animosity. The story Lara was telling wasn't just similar to what had occurred to Koren and me before I was sent away from the Dragon Realm, it was an account of the same event! I had been wrong in the assumption that records of white dragons didn't exist, they did and were just not in the form I had thought or expected. The records of white dragons were in the form of the stories like the one I was currently listening to.

It was the explanation given to cover up what really happened! The major difference between the story and the truth was that the so called 'monsters' were white dragons like myself and Koren! The wrongly named 'heroic' dragons were the ones that were trying to kill me and had killed Koren! If that wasn't insulting enough, those same dragons that would kill innocent dragonets were raised on a pedestal for these 'acts of bravery' which in reality was murder. So that meant the event that happened that night had been recorded in a way, just in a way that warped the truth of the event to a stinking load of CRAP! The true purpose of these 'heroes', of course had been to kill me and Koren and I still don't know WHY?!

It was taking most of my self-control not to snap and make my rage vocal! I wanted to screech of how this story was a horrible lie, to deny the fabrication I was hearing that was told to deceive everyone else of what the real intention had been. This was all to cover up the murder of Koren and the attempt on me, and they were praised for it! How dare they! I wouldn't let it stand! No, I would make sure the truth came to light, if it is the last thing I do!

When Lara got to saying that the 'monster' had given its final roar that signal its defeat; I snapped. That was the final straw! Draconic tradition can go crashing to a blazing hell for all I care! I won't let Koren's final moments be remembered as 'a monster defeated'! I could not and cannot let Koren's final act of saving my life be tarnished by lies! I couldn't stay quiet any more after hearing this lie! This was just wrong and the horrible stabbing pain in my heart left me with not even a shred of doubt that this was wrong! I had meant to just say it in a normal tone, yet after hearing the last line of the story I could do nothing but bellow out my outrage, "That story is all a lie! That is NOT what happened!"

There was silence and all eyes were on me now after my outburst which isn't surprising. It was time to correct history to what's the real truth and not the tailored story that was told! I went on with the truth; that the story was nothing more than a big fat lie to glorify killing Koren and trying to bump me off as well.

"That story is a lie! The so called monsters and heroic dragons are only called that to cover up the truth!"

I was angry! No, I was livid with fury at hearing such a story! It made the pain of losing Koren hurt more than my own near death does. He had died to save me! Yet this story made him appear a monster and I wouldn't have it! He was a hero, a dear and cherished friend and I will correct anyone who says otherwise; alive or dead! Spyro was the one to respond to me.

"Saber calm down. What do you mean the story is a lie? If the monsters and heroic dragons were something else we know; why hide the truth of what they are like you say the story does?"

I took a deep shuttering breath. They wouldn't know or understand the wrongs that this story and I wouldn't doubt others were told to cover up the crimes committed! My first assumptions that the dragon race was completely different had just been proven wrong; they were more like human beings than I thought. I hate to say it was clear now how the ones in power had made sure that white dragons never were known to exist. As the saying goes, 'history is written by the victor and not the defeated' and so was true in this as well. It was likely that not only dragons were involved in doing this, but I don't know who else to pin the responsibility to at the moment. History had been manipulated to say that white dragons like myself, were nothing but a myth at most and if at all possible the knowledge of white dragons were sent to oblivion! They had labeled us as 'monster' instead to justify getting rid of us. We 'monsters' were slain by 'heroes' which were the very ones that labeled us evil monsters; so simple yet so WRONG! Those 'heroes' are the evil monsters far more than we were!

"Spyro the reason that these 'monsters' appear every now and then is they are not born often and they are classified as monsters to make sure no one knows what they really were. Others makeup stories like this one to justify themselves!"

I was having a really hard time keeping my anger under control! Lara was the next to ask me a question.

"What are you talking about?"

My anger vanished for a moment as I took in what Lara had said. I stared at Lara with incredulity. I know she isn't as shallow as to be so ignorant to think Koren and I simply vanished into thin air! She had to wonder and question what had happened to us when we didn't come around after that night. I wonder now what she was told about the disappearance of Koren and me. Most likely she was lied to, but what would she have believed? I might as well ask then.

"… Lara what were you told when you asked about Koren and me?!"

Lara looked downcast. By the look on her face, she had definitely asked about us; though what she had been told had hurt, if the expression on her face right now was saying anything. What possible lie could she have been fed to her to drop the subject of her two best friends? She took a deep breath before she replied.

"The elders said you had gotten sick and died."

… What kind of lame a** excuse is that?! That's the excuse those murdering fear-bound idiots use to get rid of their guilt of what they did! That's A LOAD OF DRAGON DUNG! Hearing this set alight my anger anew and only further fueled my rage and fury. Lara wasn't to blame; it was those who had lied to her that were at fault! Could a single person blame me for getting like this? No, no one can! This wasn't just insulting; this was plain evil in what is close to its purest form!

"How lame can one get?! That is how they cover up what they did!"

I was back to bellowing. Everyone looked at me in shock and utter confusion. Unfortunately I had by now, been partially blinded by my fury and rage over learning the whole truth. It took me a couple minutes to calm down enough to regain a modicum of my previously firm composure. Then after gathering and organizing my thoughts, before I spoke in a shaky voice that anger was still evident in.

"One of those so called 'monsters' is in reality sitting right here in this room. Or if you want to be blunter, I am one of those that are labeled as a 'monster'! That is what some call white dragons, it is also used as an excuse for others to kill us! Is that plain enough for everyone here to understand?!"

The horrific silence continued on at my statement. I took another moment to regain my composure completely and then sighed. I was hard pressed to keep even a partial lid on my emotions that were coursing through me right now. I was enraged; first of course about others trying to kill me. Second was that those who had tried to kill me and had ended Koren's life had gotten away with it and paid no consequences whatsoever! But what was irking me so much was that I really didn't know the reason why Koren and I were assaulted to begin with! Granted the overall reason is that I'm a white dragon, still that's not really a valid reason, just a crappy excuse! To have the sole reason of having a vendetta against someone, be that they are what they are is sheer evil at its worst! I can't change what I was born as or that I was born! The sadder thing in this is that I was by no means the first to suffer this fate for the basic same reasons and identical excuse being used.

"I am sorry, I should not bellow. It is just that I am not the first for 'this kind of story' to occur to. Most of the said monsters that come around during those ten generations would fit under such a category as I do."

I went through what happened that night though it was the short version, but it got the point across. When I told them about nailing the blue dragon with the beam of light from my maw, all were in awe. I admit I was proud of what I had accomplished even if I don't remember how I pulled it off. I will find out at some point how to do that again and then, oh… how cool will that be?! It served that blue dragon right for trying to kill me, I wouldn't shed a tear for him! All my friends' maws had hit the floor as I had impressed them with what I had been able to do! "Wait, you shot light from your maw," exclaimed Seth and I nodded.

If I had hands with fingers I would have been rubbing them together in modest satisfaction and pride. I always strive to be humble and modest since Master Kai has constantly taught me to be so. Arrogance is an enemy of the martial arts and will always be so I don't entertain such emotion often! Yet, you have to admit that a dragonet beating an adult dragon isn't something that happens often. "You better believe it! I sent that dragon flying a fourth of the distance across the ruins with that shot at the very least," I replied. "And I haven't mentioned nearly stripping him of the majority of his scales and injuring him good as well. All of that when I was only five years old, I even amaze myself at times!"

I didn't mention that I still have no idea how I was able to shoot light from my maw at that time, but that will be a task for me to find out how. Cynder was the next one to speak, "But that is not possible! Light is not an element that dragons or dragonesses can use!"

I shrugged at her declaration as I had the same query when I had seen my younger self blast the blue dragon. Nevertheless, it's possible that white dragons can do things that other dragons can't. Why not being able to use elements that others aren't able to? And I had done it once which proved that the light element does exist and is usable by a dragon. Perhaps it was a unique ability to white dragons, who is to say? "That may be normally true and for the most part, I would say the same," I admitted. "Yet apparently in my case at least, that does not hold true."

I resumed the tale and I felt pain in my heart as I was telling them about Koren's condition and following death, all to save me. I felt a change in Lara's breathing as she was still leaning up against me. I took a quick glance over at her to see quiet tears falling from her eyes. I could understand how she felt since in the end Koren had proven to be a true friend by making the ultimate sacrifice for me. Knowing this didn't help me wonder how I had heard his voice the two times I did. Logic and common sense would dictate that such a thing as hearing Koren's voice isn't possible. Yet the same could be said of hearing voices and having memories of others and no one could convince me otherwise that I hadn't heard those voices and have the memories of others!

I kept going after I had finished the last memory I had in the Dragon Realm before going to earth. It was then I brought back up the conversation I had with Koren in the fourth vision. I still didn't get how whatever power had sent me to earth from the Dragon Realm could have 'locked' away my memories from me. None of the others seem to know either as most of them were just trying to figure out how anything could send me to a different place from the Dragon Realm. Not that I didn't find such a feat of sending someone from one world to another nothing short of astounding! Science certainly had never gotten close to doing anything like that!

I continued with the interesting exchange on the dais. I got confused looks with the conversation with Asreyel. I still went on talking through the confusion of my friends though. I went on about how I figured out why Asreyel was so infuriating to me as he reminded me of how I had once been before I had changed to the person I am now. Still with the line that he had shot back at me, _"Is that supposed to be insulting or something? I can assure you that memory isn't the only one of being shunned. I can show you more if you prefer. So I very much doubt you could insult me in a way I would care about."_

The conversation with Asreyel didn't faze him in the slightest! Hell, that arrogant punk had taken it in stride! He brought back to mind a few hard headed bullies I had to deal with in school. I had broken them… eventually, given enough time to work on them. Something told me Asreyel would take far longer than any other I have dealt with. Yet still, how I would still love and thoroughly enjoy finding a way to shatter that mental wall Asreyel seems to have! Taking him down a notch would really help raise my morale I wouldn't doubt!

[You're getting sidetracked Saber.]

…Dang it, the Narrator is right, fine I'll get back on topic, so where did I leave off in my story? Oh yes, I was heading back to the temple so as to not spring my luck to strike me while I was in the ruins. I got a strong explanation look when I mentioned the idea of 'luck buildup' from my friends. I should have figured that I would need to explain what 'luck buildup' is and how it works. "Well, sorry I guess I should have known I would need to explain 'luck buildup'. Um simply put, my luck tends to hit me on a fairly regular basis. If my luck does not, then it begins to buildup and the longer it does the harder my luck will hit me when it is released. It had been over a week maybe two, so I was long overdue for a dose of bad luck! I did not want that dose to be administered while I was in the ruins."

I got to the point where I got back to the temple and got back to my bed, though I didn't sleep as I kept reliving they memory I had seen that night. I didn't tell them of the instance I remembered about the festival that my luck had hit me hard. It's funny looking back on it now, but I don't know how they would take it, or if they would even understand any of the subject matter that made it even the small bit funny now. I wouldn't like to really find out at the current moment.

Anyway, I continued on with the… incident that happened that next morning. When I began to tell about the situation I found Tarra in; Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra looked over at her and Tarra blushed. I got the attention back on me by recounting my luck buildup release. I gave a VERY brief summary of the problem I had with my back and Lara fixing it. It had felt… embarrassing at that time with the pull of emotions I had been in! I didn't mention the way that Asreyel would comment or what his comments he gave were. Then I went into going to Arkanis and then the dragons for help for the fight at Warfang.

I completely skipped over the time Lara and I had our talk as again I feel it was a private thing and I wasn't going to share it. I skimmed over my activities of the next five days that I was using in preparation for the battle at Warfang. Then I gave a short excerpt of the battle itself, the fights with the monkeys, pretty much up to the point that we reunited. Yes, I admit I thoroughly enjoyed personally whooping each of the four silent killers on a one on one basis! With each of them I had done different things, but it hadn't been any less satisfying to do to them!

Of course Spyro and the others had questions for me on some of the specific details, yet it was easy to answer most of them. There were a couple of questions that I couldn't answer for I don't know of a way to answer that they would understand. A good example would be 'what are the voices' as I have no idea how to answer that. I really can't imagine saying 'they are the voices of those who have died' would go over very well, nor would I think, 'the voices are those who have passed' as they identified themselves as would be any better. My normal response of I draw weird and unexplainable crap doesn't give much of an answer that most are willing to accept, true as it is.

Anyway, time moves on as it always does and things began settling into a fairly stable and good routine, which I wasn't going to complain about. I value finally getting some extended quiet time for once since I came to the Dragon Realm. I like and wish for such times to come into my life, but rarely do I get them, due to many different reasons contributing to that. Put simply, when you have a non-dull life like mine, learn to appreciate such times when they happen for they aren't common. Why might such times not be common you ask? That's my life and welcome to it I say once again and likely not for the last time.

Then things got shaken up again with some events which are a part of my list of problems which most of them can be summed up in one word, Lara. Now don't get me wrong, she has been improving a great deal in giving me time and personal space during these months especially when she isn't in heat. Yet she still shows me that she is interested in me as a potential mate for herself in her own various ways. And when I say she still shows an interest, I mean she sticks close to me and other somewhat more subtle actions. She wasn't as clingy as when her mating cycle was affecting her THANK FREAKING GOODNESS! Lara is still undeniably bold and persistence and I can't exactly find particular fault with that as much as I try sometimes. The other problem with this standing situation is she isn't the only one that's doing so, Tarra is too!

In fact another reason for my life's waves of discontent is Tarra. She had taken steps to get closer to me over the months that had gone by, which Lara had been trying to prevent and stop. But against Lara's efforts, Tarra has really warmed up to me for reasons I can only guess. Maybe it's that we have the same kind of luck or something else, I don't know what it is! I'm not against being friends with her, but like with Lara I'm not interested at this time at being more than friends like both dragonesses are. Although, I'm surprised and amazed at the difference in Tarra when she came into starting HER mating cycle. I don't know which of the two dragonesses is worse?!

So, it started one day that I had decided for the day to go down to the lower tier and work on an idea I had recently to improve my tools of protection and persuasion. To coin a phrase in this kind of idea with one minor change, 'Robin, to the blacksmith's!' The moles had welcomed me at any time I came to the smithy. Actually, they had become very interested in my 'ideas and innovations' I came up with. Some of them went as far as to often assistance during the time I would work on a project as much to see and learn the techniques and methods I used as for anything else, especially the younger moles. I had been working on designs for a whip as of late.

Since the battle of Warfang I had seen the uses that such a tool would have. As I would be in the Dragon Realm for a long while if what those voices had said is anything to go by, I might as well go the whole distance and prepare for the worst of the worst. So, I worked on coming up with ways to make such an idea practical. I have an amazing imagination that I will employ in this, said ideas could very well save my life. That in mind, since I will be here for the long haul, I might as well prepare for it, whatever that long haul may be. I would thing that is common sense and reasonable to have a plan like that, but it could just be me that things that.

Anyway, I was in my draconic form at the moment as it had become nicely comfortable, though I would turn into a human when I got to the smithy as I would need the dexterity that human hands have over dragon paws. I was in the musings of my mind, so I was less aware of the world around me. Knowing that you can't blame me when I jumped at hearing a voice speaking to me as I hadn't expected it at all let alone the individual that the voice had belonged to. "Hello Saber, where are you going today," said a feminine voice and on instinct, I jumped about a foot into the air at the sound of the voice.

When I got back to the ground, I spun around to find myself face to face with Tarra and she was smiling at me sweetly. Her smile was admittedly nice and made her appear quite pretty but it was just so different for her to show such. I took a moment to slow down my rapid breathing at the surprise that had gotten my heart pumping so hard. This is a natural exercise I would do with martial arts a lot. I may not be easy to surprise or scare, but it can be done and with nerves as keen and sharp as mine. And I do give off a very strong reaction when someone does manage to take me by surprise. I hadn't expected to see Tarra around here or really seeing her at all today, but things do happen. What's really confusing me is that the sentence she had just said she hadn't stutter at all. Granted, she has gotten better around me, but not out in public yet.

However, Tarra had just spoken in a clear and audible voice and again, her voice sounds musical. Maybe this is an odd happenstance? … Yeah I doubt that. Odd happenstance doesn't happen to me very often, like a fifty percent chance in a blue moon. In other words, slimmer than slim! I might just be over thinking this situation, can't say. I shook my head slightly and then smiled back at Tarra. "Oh," I started, "hey Tarra, I did not know you were there. It was almost like you were waiting for me or something," a thought did cross my mind, but I dismissed it, "never mind. Where am I going right this moment? Well, I was planning to spend time at the smithy with the moles, why do you ask?"

Tarra continued to smile in that sweetly way at me at my reply and it tugged at my heart a margin. To say how Tarra was acting was different was more an understatement than I care to say. It was making me wonder what was going on really as this was that out of the norm for the black dragoness. I'm not saying that Tarra doesn't smile at me or anything, it's just there's something off about this that I can't put my talon on.

[You're paranoia coming into play Saber.]

Thank you Mr. Narrator, you're stating the obvious and my paranoia has saved me from trouble many a time so I don't dismiss it. Back to the topic, I noticed that Tarra was tracing her left forepaw against the ground in the act of being shy. And where shyness is what I have come to expect from Tarra, in this instance there was still something off. Don't get the wrong idea since I have liked how we have become closer as friends over the last few months. It is wonderful to talk to her without her stuttering or mumbling much though she still does somewhat in public. And honestly, after discovering that Tarra has a very beautiful voice it was kind of nice to be around her.

However, she has been sticking closer than usual the past couple of days now that I think about it. It makes me curious why, I mean I supposed it's possible that… no, that's just wrong and dumb! There is no way that can be the case right now, there had been no signs as to changes that Lara had shown. I mean I wouldn't doubt Tarra has cycles as she is a dragoness and I can't help but admit that with Lara, there was an immense change. But with Tarra, I find it hard to believe she would be in that position and not give off signs of that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Tarra spoke again, "Well, I was wondering if you were free. Maybe you could show me around Warfang more," she said sweetly.

Hmm, it's not that I have an issue showing Tarra arouond as I had given her a tour around Warfang a couple of times already. She could have problems remembering layouts of places for all I know and just hides it well. But my paranoia won't stop bugging me with there being something out of place. Plus, with the face she is giving me right now, I don't think I will be able to say no as she's just too cute at the moment. And other than my paranoia signaling there being something now quite right, there was no other hint of there being anything wrong.

I suppose the whip I plan to build can wait for now since I didn't see a reason to have the whip done today or in the very near future. So why not, an easy and quiet day would be nice for a change of pace I guess. Don't mistake this for me ignoring my senses telling me there was something off, I know better than to do that. My bad luck has taught me the wisdom of not ignoring what my senses tell me. And being around Lara while she had been in heat had quickly had me develop a secondary sense to note odd behavior more than I would have previously. It was in order to have a little warning on what was coming, but it could be over sensitive at times though by what I've learned thus far. I noticed Tarra was waiting for my answer, "Um," I uttered, "sure, if you like Tarra, where do you want to go first?"

Tarra looked happy at my answer and came to walk beside me on my right. I shrugged off my previous thoughts dismissing them as me being paranoid of dragonesses lately. So I tried relaxing even though I don't do relaxation well when I try doing it, engrained habits come into play. Anyways, Tarra and I walked side by side down to the groud-level tier and went around the market area. And I'll admit, not out loud, but say that strolling with Tarra was kind of nice and she was making small talk with me which was odd for her. However, I won't complain about her opening up, she certainlly is nice and her shyness has been hindering her being around others. Back to our surroundings, there was a great deal of activity in the market as the harvest of the summer had just occurred, so there was a lot of new crops and such. Many merchants had come to Warfang and were selling their wares.

Yet, through all of this, my paranoia and other senses wouldn't quiet down about there being something off. In fact, they were making me more uneasy the long it goes on. There was something off from the norm in this activity, but I just can't say or place what it is exactly. Perhaps I am a little skittish in relationships still… okay I am skittish in relationships because I have so little experience in them. But I don't think that is the issue, my senses are usually on point about ideas that present danger to my person if you know what I mean.

I was thinking about what was going on that could be putting me on edge as Tarra and I went around the market. We did go into a few different shops and even had lunch, which included fresh produce that was amazing. Still the feeling of something not seeming to be right or normal wouldn't leave my mind. I mean granted, showing Tarra around is nothing bad or anything I consider troublesome since I was having fun with this, especially with seeing Tarra smile with happiness. My heart would skip a beat each time that I saw her smile in that way!

Fun as it is, I just couldn't shake off the feeling of discontent and missing normalcy. You can call me crazy, but I swear that Tarra is somehow not acting like she normally does, yet it is just so subtle I can't identify the difference. I just can't put my finger… um, talon on it and it was bugging me. I was still walking around with Tarra all the while trying to figure out what was different unobtrusively and my thoughts went back to what I had come a little while ago return to the forefront of my mind. I was about to dismiss those thoughts once again as foolishness, when a shout was heard, "HOW DARE YOU, TRAMP!"

I froze on the spot as I would know that voice anywhere by this point, no way I could mistake it! Its owner put me through things I don't want to go through again right now or see myself having an interest in anytime soon in the future! I turned to see Fredrick and as the voice had told me, Lara herself. The two who were my friends were staring at Tarra and me, but Lara's face made me flinch visibly with apprehension as she was livid with rage. Now what was weird, that rage wasn't directed at me but at Tarra, which didn't make any sense to me. Lara and Tarra are the best of friends as far as I have been able to tell though you wouldn't guess that right now. The look in Lara's eyes said quite the opposite as it happens, she wanted to rip Tarra apart at the current moment.

I don't have a clue as to why and I am having no luck on figuring out the reason she wanted to do that right now. I may be kind of dim when it comes to the subject of the female's thought processes and reasoning, however logic no matter how odd or twisted it can be still will have a reason for the actions taken. Logic is all about the cause and effect standpoint and that idea still holds true in the Dragon Realm as far as I've seen. Fredrick had stepped in front of Lara trying to calm her down, though he wasn't having any success on doing so. I doubt I would be doing much better in the task, when Lara gets emotional there is nothing that I can really say that will calm her down.

And so, Lara began to cause a scene with her having a temper tantrum, which I simply don't understand as it does nothing to help the situation. What is confusing was Lara had seen Tarra and me together before and didn't react like this at all so what changed? I have to be missing something and so, I look over at Tarra, in hopes of understanding what the issue for this quickly degrading scene was. I figuratively felt my maw drop to the cobble stone street like a rock at seeing Tarra giggling and… sticking her tongue out at Lara! My brain almost crashed at processing what was going on in front of me. When my mind got back into working order, the first thing I registered was my danger sense going off. That alone gave me a really, REALLY bad feeling that this series of events is doomed to end in a fight. If nothing is done to change the atmosphere FAST, then that is a definite nightmare come true! Still, why is it that the one that gets to fix crap like this, has to be me?! I know I shouldn't ask it but, how could this get worse then it is now?

Tarra took a few paces to come closer until she was standing directly next me. While she did this I was watching Lara with worry, yet then Tarra began to rub the underside of my jawline, right where my neck connects to my head with her cheek which disrupted my focus. I had to say Tarra's scales felt different than Lara's… the texture was different. I really can't put into words better than that other than the feeling was pleasant. Anyway, back to the heart of the matter, there's the answer to my previous unasked question. Prompt as I have come to expect from my terrible bad luck, doesn't even miss a beat does it? Thank you, both of you from above and below for watching me for your own entertainment, I hope you both are enjoying the SHOW! It is at times like this that my life and the complications just make things, oh so much harder.

To say that Lara wasn't taking Tarra's action well at all would be a freak understatement! In fact, Tarra's action seemed to drive Lara's rage to new heights. Fredrick was literally holding a struggling Lara from launching herself at Tarra in the form of an attack. Tarra on the other paw just smiled and giggled at Lara's reaction as she stopped rubbing my jawline to lick my cheek then continued her caresses to my jawline just with her snout in an affectionate fashion. My brain was having trouble running like it usually does, and so I was too confused at the moment to really resist or do much at all about Tarra's actions. However, I still registered the pleasant feeling Tarra's caresses produced. "What is your problem Lara~," Tarra sang and yes, she can and did sing her question in a teasing manner. "Jealous that Saber's with me rather than you?"

[The hardship that comes with being popular with females Saber.]

Shut up Mr. Narrator if you please, I don't need that comment right now, dealing with a umber of problems if you hadn't noticed! I believe it was Tarra's teasing that got my brain to jerk back into working order and thing were becoming clear. The suspicion I had about Tarra potentially being in heat was the truth and I had just been ignoring the point. It showed that signs of oncoming mating cycles could be more sutble than I had thought. And the changes that Tarra had gone through were not the same as Lara's which was an eye opener in a few ways.

That point in turn explains a great deal of the oddities and why Lara is acting the way she is. What do I mean by that, well, it is my understanding after a conversation with Spectra and Solara that Dragonesses can tell or detect when another dragoness is in heat. They said things that inferred the idea of guarding and protecting their potential mate or something along those lines comes into play. I had not liked what I'd heard but had said nothing to them about it, just thought I could plan for when that time came. Silly me, I expected to have months to plan for that but didn't. You would think my bad luck taught me to prepare as soon as I can for things that will come my way.

Being right about Tarra being in heat isn't a comfort, more a reinforcement that I shouldn't doubt my intuition. It tends to be right ninety freaking nine percent of the time in most things and has proven itself time and time again. I know that dragonesses change in ways that one can't completely predict, but it would be nice and courteous for them to give us guys a break and not fight over us, or in this case ME! However, when females are in heat, it varies from dragoness to dragoness, so I guess that is kind of impossible to get any really clear warning.

Lara is an extreme example of the changes that dragonesses go through during their mating cycles. Hmm, I had been wondering why Tarra seemed so confident in herself when she was around so many others, it's so out of place for her. Then there is the point that I have shown her around a couple of times now, so she should know her way around by now. However, that was never the purpose was it?! Nooooo, it was to get me alone with her and specifically away from Lara! It should have been completely obvious not too long after she asked me to go around with her; now that I look at this situation! Oh Tarra can be shrewd when she has opportunity and puts forth effort! I will need to watch out for myself in the future around her and Lara, this just is like a powder keg waiting to explode! Yay for damage control!

Thank goodness for all of our sakes, especially those of us involved in the building cat spat, Spectra and Solara had happened to be passing by and had put a stop to issue! I have been forced to quickly realize that dragonesses in heat have a much harder time controlling their desires. It's not like there drunk, but it's not as far off the general idea as one might imagine which is scary. That's mostly since I would know what being around someone who is drunk is like, thanks to the years of the unintentional lessons taught to me by Uncle Douche Bag about the horrible evils and effects of alcohol. Nevertheless, I can say that the dragonesses I have seen in heat aren't all that much different from drunken people.

Anyway, that even reiterated to me that that dragonesses have difficulty controlling themselves when they are in heat. Both Lara and Tarra kept expressing their interest in the subject of a mate and their mate being me off and on. Lara had been doing so since Carona in a rather up front and blunt way. Where Tarra had expressed her interest shortly after arriving at Warfang, where she took a different and more subtle tact to try to catch my attention. In fact, whenever they are in the same room as of late they seem to only glare at one another. I hope I won't end up being the cause of their friendship getting strained badly, I wouldn't feel great about that. And the two may not fight openly yet, though there had been a few close calls. It usually starts building when the both of them are in the same room and I'm also there too.

Lara and Tarra issue with each other involved me even if they don't say that out loud and it is very strenuous, let me tell you. The only way I see a possible end to this is choosing one of them and disappointing the other that would likely come with consequences that I really don't want to deal with right now. The time of both of them for their next cycle is still a couple of months away for Lara and around two months after that for Tarra. Dragonesses' mating cycles, seem to come on six month circuits as I have observed. Lara's second mating season was worse than the first one I had to endure and yes that's possible!

My saving grace I had come up with a temporary solution in the middle of Lara's mating cycle, I came up with a way to avoid them and I accomplished this by leaving Warfang and not return for three weeks. In reality I went and stayed with the cheetah tribe and thankfully for me I have gotten on much friendlier terms with the cheetahs by now. So, I had a habit of staying with them during those times for all future mating cycles until I find a way to deal with the issue. It was really fun as it happens, much like a hunting trip of sorts.

It is just not with other humans or dragons, but with cheetahs which I have learned a great deal from the cheetah tribes during my stay with them. It may not be a perfect system, but it does work for the point of me avoiding the two dragonesses when they're in heat for now!

[In other words, you are avoiding dealing with the issue hoping it doesn't blow up in your face at some point then?]

Keep your trap shut Narrator! Avoidance is a wonderful way to deal with this particular problem and so is the best policy for the time being. …Those listening, do ignore the Narrator and his opinions that he needlessly states for us to hear. Back to the topic, Lara and Tarra had shown that they were still very interested in me and didn't show any signs that would be changing anytime in the near future. Whereas I am not interested in what they want with me and don't see that changing for me any time soon.

I had been shocked the Tarra hadn't backed down to Lara and continued to show that she also had an interest in me as a mate. Tarra who is normally not really that forward with others, yet during her mating cycle shown that her normal mannerisms do a near one-eighty. So, where she is normally quiet and reserved goes to confident and will show what she wants. She just does so in a less noticeable ways I learned than Lara does when she is in heat. Lara and Tarra were both in a competition of a type which is for my attention and my interest on one of them for a mate. This competition between the two of them was getting to be very tiring for me and was wearing me down.

With those two going to great lengths to fetch my attention, you would think that with those two that there is no way that my life can get worse. For you that have been listening thus far, you should know things can always be worse. I have learned to never ever ask such a silly and utterly stupid question a long time ago. My bad luck is too prompt and seemingly malicious to not answer such a question even when I don't ask it. In other words I don't really want to know, yet my bad luck shoves the answer down my throat anyways. I should just accept that, but I don't feel that I can and live with myself and not try to make things better from myself.

In the instance that came up, it happened shortly before Lara's mating cycle was due to occur. What made it horrible was that Sarana got added to the coctail and that really made things sour let me tell you! I don't know where to even start with the array of troubles I have with that dragoness to begin with! Yes, she comes with her own set of problems and troubles she causes me and I openly admit that. The last time she got her paws on me was a preview as to what kind of problems I should expect. Lara and Tarra combined are easier to deal with than Sarana was on the way to Hyrule. The things she had done to me when I was human were horrible and unspeakable! You would think, with that view in mind that there is nothing that Sarana could do that would be somehow even worse, would you?

Oh, I have a feeling anyone would be surprised what can be done when given the right motivation, I know I can be. I have yet to find out what she would actually do to me when she finally gets a hold of me with her paws for a long period. Most likely following catching me, she tows me away and then I have no idea nor do I want to find out. I will be kicking and screaming bloody murder the whole way at the top of my lungs, if that is what it takes to keep out of her clutches so help me! Of course she had been ecstatic that I had become a dragon… actually, let me back up and start at the point she discovered the fact I was a dragon.

So, you see, the day had started out like most did, of course, it didn't stay that way for long. Lara finding me I've come to expect and I tolerate her insisting being around me, that was okay, even if I prefer she give me space. Nope, it was the lightbulb with wings coming around that marked the start of a non-nice day. "I don't see much of a difference between the way you are now and how you were before," IC said.

Ah, the familiar pulsing vein on my forehead and the surge of annoyance to that voice, I see he hasn't changed in the slightest. It figures, this is IC we're talking about after all, he has proven he will be an annoyance I will be forced to tolerate. I shouldn't get my hopes or expectations up with him since it is a waste of time and effort. Yet I hadn't been looking forward to seeing the light bulb with wings again, in fact, I had been dreading it in a few ways. When IC learned of some of the facts of what had transpired to me while I had been away, I would never live it down with the Ghastly Gossip. I spun around to face the nemesis of my logical mind, the bane of my sanity, Sparx the dragonfly. "I do not recall ever asking for your opinion or even caring what you think, you black hole to all things logical and sane," I snapped.

Sparx huffed at my reply which is typical IC, I am able now to predict your actions with unerring accuracy, yet I wish I couldn't. There was going to be a change in this relationship, I swear! I would apologize to Spyro for the things I would do to IC later if need be. "A pity you came back it was nice and quiet." IC remarked.

That little yellow son of a… he still is unwise enough to insult me I see. He really thinks he'll not suffer the consequences for such an action? FOR SHAME, there will be no chance in HELL of that! Oh, the things I have contemplated of doing to you IC. Now that I have had the time to think about them, the only thing left to decide is which idea I enact first!

Lara was next to me looking from me to Sparx with confusion which is understandable as she'd never met the pain herself. Funny enough Sparx had yet to notice my companion even though she was staring at him in confusion. The idiot probably is mistaking Lara for Spyro, them both being purple and all. The only reason I can come up for the lightbulb with wings mistaking Lara for his brother is stupid is as stupid does and all of that. "Saber who is that," asked Lara.

I turned to Lara with surprise as I know I have told her about Sparx before, several different times as I recall. But what made this interesting was when I glanced back to the endless windbag I got a welcome sight. Sparx seemed to be at a loss for words, which was very rare for him. I raised a paw and pointed to Sparx as I answered Lara, "That thing would be the dragonfly I told you about. The light bulb with wings, the ghastly gossip, the endless windbag, the incessant chatterbox or IC is what I call him for short. Feel free to use whichever of those names fits your pleasure to call him or even come up with your own names? His name is technically is Sparx, but I see no reason to call him by his name when the other names that I just stated fit him far better."

"Hey I resent that," IC retorted.

I faced Sparx and smirked as I have missed taunting him so much! There is just a joy unlike any other I get when I one up IC. Chalk one up for me baby! "I am sure you do, but as I recall you brought this upon yourself. So IC, I think you need to be put back in line since you apparently have had free reign to do as you please while I was gone. I am mmmmore than willing to do so. Now then, to the business of such actions and their consequences; Barbecuing or Deep Fat Frying, which of those two activities is your preference?"

"Neither of those," IC replied.

I held back the laugh that tried escaping me, "That is not an acceptable answer you light bulb with wings! I would say for you to note that I will hunt you down to enact one of these on you whether you like it or not." My grin turned malicious, "So running will not help you! If anything, it means I get to choose which activity we do! If you have a problem with my services that you get, then you should not have annoyed me so much!" Sparx visibly gulped as I continued, "So, pick your poison ya punk! I haven't got all day for you to decide!"

I giggled maliciously to add to the taunting as Sparx zoomed off after I said that. Well, I'll have the joy of hunting him down later. If he thinks he can escape me, then he is in for a nasty surprise. I will show him the skills I have learned from most recent escapades. After IC zoomed off, I along with Lara resumed our journey at a walking pace to the lower tier. I thought the day would get better with prospects of getting back at IC ahead as Lara and I had been going to meet Seth who was waiting for his sister. Spectra had been traveling or something like that, Seth hadn't really been that specific on what she was doing on her said travels.

I was a bit wary of Lara at the moment as she's due for another mating cycle sometime soon, if what Cynder had told me was correct about the timing of the cycle. I now know that I get six month periods of not needing to worry about the dragonesses going into heat. Actually more like two months then a little less than four months for that which is because Tarra's mating cycle is about two months after Lara's by my estimation. I mean, Lara looked and seemed fine for the moment, so I wasn't too worried about her being overly clingy yet. Still, Lara and I headed down to the gates of Warfang to meet up with Seth. We arrived at the square in front of the gates and I was looking around trying to spot Seth. I spotted him after a few minutes of looking and walked over to him with Lara a step behind me, "Hey Seth, finally found you! Sorry that I am a little late. I was delayed by IC," I greeted.

Seth turned to the sound of my voice and smiled yet, his smile faltered for a second slightly when he saw Lara. The morning after telling my tale I had taken Seth and Spyro aside to discuss and explain my issue with Lara. Both had said they would help me as they could after the talk, and I thank them for that even if there is little they could do. Spyro would be a tad more help than Seth as Spyro has a bit more experience in this area than Seth, but it is the thought that counts, right?

"Hi Saber, just glad you made it down here," Seth replied, then he hesitated, "Good morning Lara."

Lara nodded and replied in kind to Seth which it better than nothing if you ask me. Both my original friends and newly made friends from Carona were getting along with one another, there were just some rough areas still. I was about to try to smooth thing over between the two as I've hitherto done, when an icy cold shiver shot down my spine. I instantly froze, for I haven't had a danger signal flare up like this for a while… months now that I think about it! And I am dreading what is about to happen for that reason. My bad luck had been fairly regular lately, so it hasn't had any time to buildup. That in mind, nothing big should happen right now, but with my luck as it is, though it isn't always completely predictable. Things had been fairly quiet for a while now, though it seems that was about to come to an end if this danger signal is anything to go by then that said end was nigh! I doubt it will be good for me at all, "Ah Seth, there was no need for you to come meet me here in the square before the gate," said the voice of Spectra.

The three of us turned our heads to see Spectra approaching us and as I gazed at Spectra, I was a little confused for a moment. Spectra wouldn't set off my danger sense at the magnitude it had just gone off at… not anymore at least that I would expect. So, then if it wasn't Spectra, then the source had to been somewhere close. Well while Seth was greeting Spectra and Lara was staring at her, I glanced around trying to find the cause of my danger sense going off. My gaze stopped at a spot a little beyond Spectra. I felt my heart speed up with ice cold fear flowing through my veins and I was trying my best not to shake at what I saw! Behind Spectra, a little distance was a certain grey dragoness I had hoped never ever to see anytime soon again in the future. The cause of my danger sense going off at the level it did was plain and had proven my dread justified and verified!

Apparently Spectra on her travels had stopped by to see Sarana likely on her way back to Warfang from wherever she had gone to. I know that Spectra is supposed to be friends with Sarana, but does mean Spectra has to bring her here? I don't want to go through any of what that dragoness had done to me again, I have enough on my plate to deal with. I need Sarana's 'affections' as much as need the bubonic plague or I think it is also known as the black plague too! Oh hell, I had a horrible thought, what if Sarana and Lara double team me?! NOOOOOOO! I wouldn't survive that in any STABLE mental state!

While I was panicking internally, Sarana was at the same time glancing around in curiosity assumingly at the changes that had happened. I was attempting to quell the panic within me, yet as vivid memories of what Sarana had done to me previously flashed through my mind, I failed miserably. However I didn't let my internal struggle be seen outwardly as that would easily give me away. Throughout the waves of panic, I had a thought, an epiphany if you will.

Sarana shouldn't know I have become a dragon, if Spectra hasn't said anything to her and I am praying on hands and knees she didn't, then Sarana shouldn't know it is me that is in front of her. Everyone I have met, figured out I was myself by recognizing the sound of my voice as it didn't change when I was a dragon or human. I should be safe if I keep my mouth shut completely and not do anything that will tip her off it is me. I can't shake and tremble while I am around her as much as my body might want to do so, it only seemed to incense her to keep going as I recall. I SHALL NOT ALLOW MY BODY TO DO THAT!

I haven't forgotten any of the things she did to me since there is no way I can! I had nightmares about those horrible experiences up till I got to Carona, then the subjects of my nightmares drastically changed due to endless new material the memories provided me that were legions worse than Sarana's administrations. Yet, I only have problems with the memories when I am sleeping or at least trying to. Still that doesn't mean I want her to torture me again! I need a break during the day from the horrors I see at night!

Once again I asserted my amazing mental discipline and I forced myself not to shake and put up a front of being calm and collected even though I wasn't in any way. Anyone looking at me would think I hadn't a care in the world! That's exactly what I want others to see and believe! Seth glanced at me and gave me a look of slight pity for he knew how I could be around Sarana as he had been there after the time she had tortured me. Said dragoness came up and faced Spectra, "So did anyone ever find that human Saber? I liked him, we had such fun together. He knew how to show a dragoness a fun time," she commented.

FUN she says, a GOOD time she says! I neither know what or where she had been seeing at the time she had tortured me, nor do I want to know really. Sarana had been the only one having fun in those activities! As to showing her a good time, never again no matter what offer is made to try and convice me! I value my health and sanity too highly to even risk attempting taking such things she had done again. It is surprising that I'm the first one that she asks about, though I don't take that as a complement, if anything it means that she misses what she considers her favorite toy. So, I just kept silent, repeating the mantra 'keep quiet and she won't know it's you' in my head as if my life depended on it. In a way and for my day time life it did depend on Sarana not knowing I was right in front of her as a dragon! Unfortunately for me, my luck would have none of that as Sarana noticed me and looked at me with surprise. CRAP, I'm so dead! "What the?! Is he a white dragon?! I didn't think there were scales of that color," Sarana said.

Did… did I just get a Miracle?! Maybe I'm not in as much trouble as I thought I was yet! Oh how silly of me, to expect that I would be getting out of this, not a chance of that happening. Divine intervention doesn't work in miraculous ways for me, I instead get the reverse. The reason for that is that I'm too much a magnet for horrible random CRAP! I know that I should accept that Sarana would be torturing me soon enough and just get it over and done with and move on to finding ways to forget. Yet I wasn't willing to give up that easily and would keep trying the hardest I can to get out of this situation. It was at this time Lara had started to growl soft and low in Sarana's direction. No, please don't Lara, for my sake please, don't do that to Sarana. But Sarana heard the growl and she looked over at Lara with confusion and annoyance. "What is your problem? Who are you anyway," she asked then blinked, "You are a purple dragoness right, so you are not Spyro."

Seth came to my aid and spoke up as I was still keeping my maw clamped tight shut. I was trying not to hyperventilate as the icy cold panic that was flowing through me was on the rise. In my current standing, things were bad for me at the start and were speedily getting worse! My perfect plan of getting out of being found out by Sarana is currently being blown to hell by Lara! "Her name is Lara. Sarana," Seth started.

Nonetheless, Lara interrupted him, "So you are Sarana?!"

"Yes, what is it to you," Sarana returned.

I knew it was going to go bad when these two met, but not this catastrophic. Of course Lara would see Sarana as some sort of rival and why I have no clue? Sarana is not someone I want to be around even if you paid me to be. Again females are strange creatures to me and I don't think I will ever fully understand them. I desperately looked around for a way out of this dire situation as I needed to bail out of this ASAP before things got much worse! I don't dare ask how that is possible, because I DON'T want to know!

I caught Spectra's eyes,hoping for help in this and saw a look of pity for me. I felt the blood drain from my face almost instantly after I got that look from Spectra. Though I would bet none would see any difference in the color of my face while I'm a dragon, the white scales and all, so I can't get any paler. No, sh-she wouldn't, Spectra wouldn't do that to me. My breathing which I had managed to have kept calm up till now was becoming uneven as the panic was spreading through me and kept getting stronger ever second. Spectra had been there when Sarana had shown that she had a liking for me. When I say she took a liking to me, it was in reality being used as her new favorite toy! My body began to ever so slightly shake, I couldn't stop it much longer. I was becoming more than afraid now. My mind started a very dangerous spiral of thoughts of spending time without choice or parole with Sarana.

Spectra wouldn't sentence me to the idea akin to public torture that precedes execution, would she? I don't deserve that type of treatment! I know that I was losing my mental control, yet my mind was clouded by fear and terror, so give me a break! The mental control that remained to me was breaking quickly, I was barely hanging on to what I still had and I needed to calm down. I was overthinking this, that was all! Remember keep quiet and Sarana will not know I'm here. I looked over to Spectra again in hopes that what I had seen moments ago had been my imagination playing some kind of cruel sick game with me.

To my fast growing horror, I saw Spectra turning to Sarana. My eyes went widen at her action and the fear that had been rising in me spiked. If this is a game, then I don't want to play it anymore! This wasn't a game to me, this was SERIOUS BUSINESS! SHE WAS GOING TO RAT ME THE HELL OUT! The spiral of destructive thought my brain had been racing through went into a plummeting nosedive! Now my mind was diving down; was out of control and unable to pull up out of it. Before I could stop myself I blurted out words in panic, "NO, SPECTRA DON'T DO IT!"

There was… well, not dead silence per say as there were others all around us, but just those present here had gone quiet. Those listening can understand the hole, you can call it a grave I had just dug myself with my reaction. All eyes were on me now due to my outburst and I was made aware just what I had done for myself. DAMN IT, I just served as my own judge, jury and executionerrrr in this! I had literally sentenced myself to something that will make death a mercy! Sarana now had her sight glued to me as she had recognized my voice, no doubt about that, yet it seems my current draconic form was confusing her.

After a minute passed a wide grin spread across her face as she continued to look at me. Well, this isn't the way I envisioned I would exit my life, and I guess what comes to mind right now was 'goodbye cruel world'. So the final question of my life remains, to whom do I get to blame and instill my wrath upon?! Will it be the Man Upstairs or The Foolish One Beneath?! Will it be heaven that falls this day or will it be the day of judgment and reckoning for hell?! In any event I will be stirring up things and making waves unlike anything that have been seen before, I swear I will! I will make them rule the day they left me to this fate!

Things seemed to move in slow motion, which made it so much worse as I saw Sarana coming towards me. I felt the first powerful shot of adrenaline, the wonderful substance living creatures' bodies produce in times of need and in the occurrences of emergencies hit me. And if this wasn't an emergency, then I don't know what else is! If ever there was a time I needed that substance, it was NOW! I began to move to try to get out of the way, when a purple object collided with Sarana. I halted and stared in utter shock at the sight of Lara on top of Sarana using paw, talon, and tail blade to subdue the dragoness. Sarana took a couple of seconds to start to fight back against her attacker.

Well I hadn't seen this resulting outcome, not that I was going to complain about it as I escaped a horrible experience. Lara had just saved me from a fate I didn't want in the slightest! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth with his maw matching mine, being dropped in sheer shock and amazement! Spectra strode forward at the two fighting dragonesses with an air of authority, "Both of you stop this immediately," she demanded.

Neither Lara nor Sarana appeared to have heard Spectra as they were too focused on one another. If anything, Spectra's order acted as the green light for the two dragonesses to start the banter and really get this fight going. Well I might as well act as the announcer for this fight then.

[Really Saber? You should really know better than to…]

Ignore the lame Narrator if you would and let me take the wheel and do my thing, [Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this catfight/chick fight match of the century on this fine day. In the blue corner; the champion, the dragoness with a steel vice grip, the Grey Terror Sarana!]

[Unseen audience cheering]

[And in the red corner, the challenger, the tireless and unrelenting dragoness, the Purple Nightmare Lara!]

[More cheering]

[Now the moment you've all been waiting for… LLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEE!]

"What is your problem," snarled Sarana.

[It's the grey terror first from the get go! She starts this fight with a demanding the Nightmare's reasons as she tries to hold down the challenger!]

Lara kept on top of Sarana, "I will not let you get your paws on him," she growled.

[Oh and what a counter! The purple nightmare ignores her opponent's words, but instead just gives her demands while she lays down a swipe-down with her forepaws! Ladies and gentlemen this is a grueling fight from the start! It appears the champion may be in trouble!]

[More cheering]

"I do not know what you are talking about," snapped Sarana.

[The grey terror seems confused by the purple nightmare, but… oh wait... what's this?!]

Sarana threw off Lara and then got over her and began trying pin her down to the ground.

[The terror has thrown the challenger off with an excellent use of the hind legs! The terror quickly takes initiative and jumps on top of the purple nightmare! Oh my how the tables have turned on our challenger!]

[More cheering]

[What a Chick fight this is people! The one thing that is clear in this fight is the winner will give the loser a show-lacking they will never forget!']

[That is enough of that Saber, get back on track or I'll go into detail about what you will face if Sarana wins.]

Alright, you've made your point Mr. Narrator, I'll contain myself even if those listening like my way of announcing. So, sorry that I lost myself in the moment and really got into the fight, ha ha ha. Anyways by this point, groups of dragons, moles and some cheetahs had gathered around the square and were now watching the catfight. I mean come one, how could they not watch it?! Lara and Sarana were clawing and hitting each other without a care that they had an audience! Actually, I would assume the two dragonesses haven't even noticed that they had an audience, both dragonesses were far too focused on each other at the moment! They were seriously out to kill each other, or at least hurt and maim one another at a bare minimum before they were forced to stop.

A catfight on its own is hard not to watch it as it happens and unfolds and I would know. After all, watching girls fighting is always worth watching, but when it turns into a catfight, niceties are thrown out the window and they resort to fighting dirty. Today, I'm seeing firsthand what "fighting dirty" entails with dragonesses and let me tell you, it isn't any better than human females do. However, this one is the type of chick fight that you can accurately compare to a train wreck, you don't want to stare, but you just can't look away! It was as Seth and I were watching this that I heard a voice from behind me, "What is going on?"

I glanced back to find the voice belonged to Spyro and he wasn't alone. Spyro was accompanied by Cynder, Cyra, Ruben and Solara. Oh my, I have a feeling that this is going to get interesting in more ways than one, ha ha wee. I still haven't forgotten that Spectra and Solara had been the one to stop Lara and Tarra from fighting earlier, yet that was before the fight had actually started. This fight was already going full throttle and neither side is likely to slow down, nor shows signs of surrendering in the near future. I turned back to the fight, though I did take the time to answer Spyro, "Oh well, just a catfight of amazing proportions, other than that nothing much," I said this in a calm matter of fact tone.

It isn't like I haven't seen a catfight or anything as I've seen them before now. They happened every now and again back at the dojo, so I have seen my fair share of girls fighting one another for whatever reasons they use to excuse their motive for a fight. Now, when guys fight, the reasons are usually upfront, easy to see, and are understandable in the logic they follow. When girls fight, unlike guys they go into the said fight with the intent beyond just settling differences, normally from the start. It feels really different when you are the reason that the fight is happening, it makes it a little more… well more. "What are you taking about? What is a catfight," asked Spyro.

I had a double take at Spyro's last question as it was kind of shocking to me as it had me question that Spyro doesn't know what a catfight is. It led me to believe that these kinds of fights must not happen in public often, meaning dragonesses must keep this kind of thing out of the view of dragons, that's nice to note. Females act nice in front of the males in the dragon species, while behind their backs they are not, at least when it comes to laying claim on a male dragon for a mate is concerned.

I used my right forepaw to wave Spyro forward to come to my right side. When he had come to be beside me, I placed my forepaw on the back of Spyro's head and guided him by turning his head so that he couldn't miss the scene that was the catfight between Lara and Sarana. On seeing this, his maw promptly dropped in shock. It would seem that my original assumption of Spyro never seeing a catfight before was right on the money; that meant this was his first! What a catfight to be his first to see and from the front row no less! Oh Spyro is in for a treat!

Well, long and short of it, the catfight had ended in a 'draw' if that's the way you want to put it nicely. If you want to be technical about it, the four female guardians had put a stop to it. And yes, it took two guardians on each dragoness to finally separate them. Yet they had adequate time to do maiming, harm, and all kinds of injuries to one another before the said separation occurred. To be honest, I was kind of bummed at the ending of the fight, it had just beginning to get even better. The results of the catfight were as follows, Lara spent two weeks in the healer wing, along with Sarana who spent four weeks there. The reason of the difference between the stays of the two dragonesses was Sarana had to be tied down and watched a good deal of the time to make sure she stayed in the healer wing to recover. Lara waited and did what she was told by the healer dragons and she was released at the end of the two weeks. Sarana spent almost four weeks in the healer wing, mostly due to her struggling that hindered her body healing.

As for me that gave me a much needed break from the two, which I was happy about! I suppose Lara could have been starting her mating cycle at the time even if she was a little time away from my estimation. That fact had effectively contributed to the catfight and well… never mind, not a subject I see a reason to get into. Hence the reason I had decided to take a personal "trip" while those two were in the healer wing.

It had been Hunter the Cheetah that had originally suggested the time away from Warfang which was so simple yet pure genius admittedly! Well back to the point, Hunter had shown me the way to one of the villages of the cheetah tribe the first time I'd done the idea. Thankfully, it wasn't the one that Chief Prowless was in charge of and I spent two weeks there in peace and quiet, without dragonesses trying to jump my bones via assault tactics. Anyway, by the time I'd taken the time to think seriously about things as they were for me, I realized that about nine months had passed for me since the Battle of Warfang. I have set up a kind of routine which is nice, which isn't exactly comfortable to the point that I could completely relax, but manageable and doable and that's what counts. Yet knowing how my life goes, that is bound to change sooner or later and I have fourteen years of experience to back that statement! Even though I have become or turned back to being a dragon, that doesn't affect my luck or my knack of attracting trouble by any means!

Chapter End

 **A/n**

 **And that is where I leave off as I did before. You readers likely have noticed that I'm doing less if any flashbacks in the story and am going through in more chronological order with events and that is correct. Also, I find the that "Narrator" coming in is becoming rather amusing so it will be an ongoing point and I hope you readers find it amusing too. As always, some of you write a review and tell me what you think of the story or simply ask me questions that you may have.**


	33. Strained Feelings

Chapter 33: Strained Feelings

All individuals have a subject if not a number of them that they wish not to talk about or discuss. Topics painful in ways others do not see nor truly understand as the one who experiences them does. And it is such subjects that can bring out the worst in individuals as the bad memories that come with the subject open old wounds. During such discussion or arguments we often say the thing we wouldn't normally and do not really mean to others. An oft-repeated lesson of hurtful words said bringing regret and remorse.

-Saber's pov-

The Narrator is getting back at me for what I did during the catfight that was Lara versus Sarana. And he has to get into this particular subject, doesn't he? I would say to you listening to ignore the philosophical Narrator as I normally would, but in this instance, as much as it pains me to admit it, he's pegged me good. You see, not too long after Lara's second mating season ended, like a week or two after it, something happened that I'm not proud of. To be honest, I'm ashamed of what occurred as I didn't react the best… well, let me just tell you what happened.

On the particular morning this event took place, I had awakened a little after sunrise as I normally did. Stretching in my bed bringing the point home of how much of a growth spurt I had in the close to a year since being a dragon became more a norm. I mean, after the battle of Warfang I had been about seven foot three in height and eight-foot six in length. Now I was at a respectable ten foot one tall and twelve-foot three long. I didn't tower over adult dragons and dragonesses yet, but I certainly have a sizable margin over most if not the vast freaking majority in my age group. Yes, everyone grew in the months that had gone by, still, none had had the same growth spurt as I did! I grew an average of three to four feet where most got a little less than a foot in height and a little more than a foot in length.

But back to where I had left off, the reason that I wake up at this time as some of you might guess is a habit from martial arts training and doing it for years. Since Martial arts have been one of the few good things I have in my life… well yeah, I don't think I need to say more on that. A lesson that encouraged this habit to become so strong that I haven't needed an alarm for many years and can be said in a phrase, the phrase is as follows, 'early to rise gets the best equipment to use'! Plus, though I didn't need more motivation really, I got one on one time with Master Kai in the early morning, I would do many things to get that. Here in the Dragon Realm, I get times where others aren't gawking at me for a number of my habits.

However, I was no longer awakening early just due to the habit developed from practicing the fighting arts. Now with the nightmares I have that are heavily influenced by the memories that aren't mine wake me up as well. Many of those nightmarish memories I see, they shake me to my very soul sometimes. Let's just say, it's bad enough having a few near-death experiences personally myself, one somewhat recently so, I could do without these new memories adding to the mix thank you. But no, I get to have nightmares where I get to not just see someone dying, oh no, I get a front-row seat by viewing and feeling the event through the first person's point of view of the dragon or dragoness that such events occurred to. It is a miracle I am still of a sound mind, or maybe I am crazy and just can't see or admit it. Hmm, I would have to say probably not crazy so as logic hasn't left me, meaning a sound mind I have still!

Anyways returning to the previous topic, if I were to say that I have gotten much good night's sleep in the last nine months, I would be lying through my teeth. To experience death is just a part of the mix and a somewhat common one with the nightmares. The majority of those memories I see are okay overall and I have little problem with the things I see and relive, but some are horrible to watch from the first person's position, which makes what I have suffered through look like very little compared to theirs.

Now then, where was I? Ah yes, I had just finished my morning routines in the fighting arts. Many would say that now that I am a dragon, I should forget such things and I would reply to them ha ha ha, how silly of them to say that. I have been doing morning martial arts along with kendo routines for twelve years religiously and haven't missed a day that I can remember. And when I say religiously, I mean to the point that I would shame a priest's religious attendance to mass every Sunday. In other words, I have been doing this for so long I don't see any reason to stop now. Martial arts have helped me keep my sanity over the years of my life and I won't slack off, especially not with what has come into my life as of late! I fear if I did, then I would really lose my mind and gaining it back may not be possible. Plus, my bad luck was enough of a reason to keep up with practicing martial arts alone. It isn't a matter of life and death most of the time, but it is not as far from the idea as one might imagine in my case.

Actually, since I have gotten to the dragon realm my bad luck has changed to an extent. It hasn't hit me as often, yet when it does strike me, it's even more efficient than it has ever been looking back. That's all the more reason to keep up the morning routine before dealing with my luck does become a matter of life and death, especially since I have a long haul to endure here! Who knows what I will face in the future?! I need to have as many ways and options to work with as possible to aid in my continual survival. To accomplish this task, the more skills, and abilities; the better chance I have of making it through what is to come.

After I had finished my morning routine, the next thing on my agenda for the mornings was a new addition to my normal daily habits that are going to the dragon temple's library. I would first like to state that I am no bookworm or one who can be called a nerd or geek. Yes, I like reading a good book or two every now and then, but I'm not fanatical like some are. Yet, I am by no means an idiot either to think there is no need to read books. I have always strived to keep a good balance between the book smarts and the street smarts. Yet that's not the reason I am at the library every morning as of late. So then, the question of why I go to the library would be asked by others. My logic of this action is this, the voices along with the images I had heard and seen at the time when I had been turned back into a dragon and those since then, they haven't stopped telling and showing information to me.

The "ancient enemy" as they are referred to is a force to be taken freaking seriously! The danger they pose was made perfectly clear from the memories and what facts I already had on the group. Should I underestimate them, there is a VERY high possibility that I won't live to have another chance against them. I want and needed to prepare the best I can to do just that, or I might as well kiss the life I have goodbye here and now. So, to increase the chances and percentile that represents the likelihood of me still breathing and living, I needed more facts and information on this group and soon! I decided to start off my attempt to find information on the ancient enemy, I would come to the temple library every morning. And that's why I now have made it a habit and a part of my routine. Hey, the more information I have on them, the better standing I will hopefully have, right? That is my theory and method and that's what I am going to do.

This idea in its entirety may be sound to a point, but my problem if you will is where theory is normally a supposition based upon principles to explain something, doesn't always translate well into the application. Method of application is usually the attempt to test one's theory, however, as many others before me in history have found out, theory based on observation and not testing isn't necessarily the best way to go the majority of the time. Me trying to acquire more information on the ancient enemy is a prime case study of this rule or law if you will allow me to proceed to elaborate my point.

My theory is if I have more information on my opponent, then I would have a high likelihood of being able to survive an encounter with them when I do meet one or more of them. That is my goal and planned proposition of reaching said goal. So the first thing to do, of course, would be to find and get more facts on the ancient enemy and what better place to get knowledge than from a library, right? I thought this was going to be a piece of simple delicious cake as finally, I would have a task I won't have to exhaust a large amount of effort completing. Okay, by now I should know better than to jinx, curse or doom myself to eat my own words and thoughts followed by me usually choking on them, yet I still do it from time to time. The task of gathering material I needed had turned out to be much more involved and difficult than I had expected when I had been in the theory and planning stage.

The biggest stumbling block I have been facing in this crusade of mine is this though I'm a dragon now, that didn't change all that many things for me. In other words and more to the truth and point of the problem, I still can't read the draconic script or whatever those scribbles or chicken scratches that dragons call writing. The complication is the same as any other language of the races of the Dragon Realm. I can't make out or understand a single gosh darn character of any of it! It all looks like gibberish to me! I have been searching for the only exception to those languages, which is that odd language that no one else can read, whatever that one is called "Ancient Script" I think Salena called it. However, I haven't found any books that are written in that language and I have been looking fervently.

So even as discouraging as my attempts are thus far, I'm not willing to give up! My life is at stake so, you better believe I will take this more seriously than almost everything else that I have in my life! I mean, you certainly can't call me a genius, but staring at pages with markings I don't comprehend for long periods, seems… I don't know, rather… no, utterly pointless to me unless I want to fry brain cells from sheer boredom. Staring at them won't help me understand what is recorded in the books. That's why I skim over books now rather than stare at these books written in languages I don't understand, in hopes of glimpsing something I can understand.

Nevertheless, it isn't like it would really help if I could read the draconic script or any of the other languages anyways. I only know this group by the label of the 'ancient enemy' and that doesn't ring any bells with the stuff I have heard from listening to others. Meaning none likely know anything about them, to which I would bet a ludicrous sum of currency that has a hand in doing. This leaves me with little idea where to start looking for any clues or facts on this ancient enemy. That leaves me, on square two with a lot to know and do before I can move forward. I grant you, that's better than being back on square one, though not by all that much.

I do have some small bits of information on this group, though it isn't much to work with as it leaves a slew of variables as unanswered mysteries. The few bits of data I do have on them were from seeing the memories in my head now, usually in the form of nightmares. This enemy, whatever they actually were was… well, evil to be sure, from the events and circumstances that they had been responsible for bringing about. And I have a feeling there are a great many things that they are to be credited for in draconic history even if the memories only tell of a few of them. The enemy was cunning and shrewd to an extreme, one could even say they are meticulously malicious to those they… either didn't like, which was as far as I could tell pretty much everyone or those they considered a threat to whatever they were working towards. I would likely fall under the latter more than the first, but I doubt that's really the issue. In fact, the more that I learned the more this group worried me! I could see signs that metaphorically screamed danger and destruction from the actions of the ancient enemy! I needed more information pronto, it was a long shot and it was very unlikely that my search would turn up anything, but I had to try something!

The headache I was having was with the memories that gave me the few and limited facts I had, those facts were very hard to confirm as either 'fact or crap' due to the view, perception and unsaid understanding of the original owners of those memories. The unsaid understanding came I assume from the 'culture' of its owner and the time they lived, which doesn't exactly help me as I have little clue what the culture was like in the dragon realm before I got here and I still have trouble with the current one.

However, just because I can't confirm something doesn't mean I should discount it. After dreaming about the memories for a time I now, more than ever believe that the memories belong to others that have already lived and passed away. The experiences are too real to be something fabricated by someone or some other force, let alone my mind! I know my mind can come up with some insane ideas given time and me letting go of the restraining leash I keep on it most of the time, but even it has limitations as to how crazy those ideas can be! I have even started to be able to recognize some of the memories of a couple of individuals as if I knew the dragon or dragoness as a friend or someone in a similar position. Many of the memories were quite informative on several subjects I have been curious about. Such things like, how some traditions that dragon kind has started and by what circumstances and why some of those traditions are still around while others are not. Or why the guardians were even put in place at all, just to name a few. There are even a couple of memories of the ancient enemy, which is how I have the facts I do.

The few facts that I have been able to glean were from some of those memories that belonged to those voices from the distant past. This group or 'the enemy' as they are referred to as, well, whoever or... whatever they were, they weren't a friendly bunch. I couldn't even get a clear picture or understanding of… what this enemy was! The point that was for lack of a better term, agreed upon when it came to the origin and what they actually were, was that they seemed to appear out of nowhere. The fact of their 'origin' being that they suddenly appeared just irks me! Things, nor beings just pop up out of or from nothing! The enemy's personality trait was clear as they were evil… period! They were malicious and pure evil is probably the more accurate way of putting it! Yet, as evil, as they were they very rarely did any of their own dirty work of killing or torturing personally. If you wish to simplify this point, they rarely do evil acts themselves… at least any more. They use to at one time, still, that was long ago and I really couldn't even estimate just how far back it was without some kind of reference, which I had none.

But the point is that they have resorted to using manipulation of others to get work and jobs of theirs done. Most of the time, not a soul will know, not the ones being killed or the ones being manipulated! Their normal methods tend to have others do the killing, torture and other things of the like on the intended targets for them. All the while they, I would assume observe the results from somewhere else to make sure the desired result is obtained. What is truly sad is for the majority of those who do the ancient enemy's work or rather those that are reduced to puppets haven't a clue that their not the ones in the driver seat anymore. The vast majority believe they are the ones in control… Wait, hold on a minute!

I had a sudden revelation strike me as I had been reasoning with this logical argument, Malefor. I remembered how Arkanis had told me of the change that Malefor had gone through and how none of his teachers could explain why he had changed the way he had. The pieces to that puzzle were becoming clear. The ancient enemy had taken the time and put forth the effort to somehow corrupt Malefor into the villain the dragon realm knew as 'the dark master'. That gives quite an unexpected perspective on this subject that I hadn't thought about! If this group can corrupt a purple dragon as strong-willed as I have been led to believe Malefor was, they were good at lying and deceiving others and had the experience to back what they did! They are clearly pros by the results they've gotten.

Nonetheless, backing up to the informational argument I was on. The tales of lies that had been woven to cover the deaths of white dragons and others along with them, those are some of the prime examples of the enemy's methodology. How they would take likely to take more time to make sure an idea went I would assume the way they wanted it to rather than use ways and means for quick success. But the thing is these kinds of events weren't limited to white dragons alone. There had been others that had suffered similar fates as many of us white dragons had. Many of them had been searching for the truth and had died for their efforts. It proved that this crowd was meticulous beyond any I have ever seen or heard about, to the point that it would shame someone with ridiculously severe Obsessive-compulsive disorder! I have seen some people with extremely severe OCD and it is scary how neat and picky one can get!

However, there had been some extremely unusual instances in the past that history never knew or you could classify them as 'foul-ups' of a kind with some of the puppets of these guys. You know, now that I think about it, draconic history is rather… oh, what's a good word for this idea… incomplete. I guess that's a way of putting it… nicely at least?

I recall well when Spyro gave me a 'telling of history'. The history lesson was simple yes, but also kind of short and left many unanswered questions, which I didn't ask at the time as I was being polite. That wasn't to say I still didn't wonder first, with the gaps and missing part of the history of the dragon realm, who then in the hell is responsible for such blatant screw-ups?! The second question I have is why hasn't anyone else seen the clearly missing pieces of history and/or why hasn't anyone brought it to light?!

As far as I can tell from what information I have gathered during my time here in the dragon realm; their history begins somewhere before three thousand years ago but less than four thousand years. So there is a millennium margin range in the estimation and there is absolutely nothing thought to have happened earlier than that. To that I say… WRONG! That in itself doesn't make sense in any way! Quite a few of the traditions that dragons have and the other races as well obviously were brought about due to events that aren't in the historical records. I can be relatively sure that the vast majority of the memories in my mind now come from farther back than that… by a horrendous amount speaking as in the length of time.

[Getting sidetracked again, Saber.]

Yes, I hear you Mr. Narrator, back to my original train of thought before I got sidetracked with the history piece. It was clear that the enemy had a knack and/or habit of making sure that events played out in the way they wanted or would benefit them. Things and circumstances that would reveal that they exist rarely happened and if they did were swiftly dealt with so that they weren't recorded for future generations to know about. The point of secrecy was more akin to an addictive obsession to them as far as I can tell.

When someone did discover their existence or a white dragon had given their puppets the slip, the ancient enemy would 'take care of' the problem themselves. Most of those said occurrences happened in the distant past, so long ago that I can't clearly understand what the memory was about other than death being the end of it. Yet, there is one episode that occurred in the more recent history that falls under the category of 'unusual instances' that had required the ancient enemy to get involved personally. I knew of this exploit from a memory that belonged to one of the dragons I was getting to know and recognize. So I could now pick him out of the sea of chaos.

The one to whom the memory belonged to had been a male white dragon by the name of Crystan. Timing is fairly hard to be absolutely certain on when these events happen as the only marker I could see was the passing of the seasons in the dragon realm. Years and the passage thereof are much harder to be sure of because of the lack of markers other than seasons. So, my best guess for the period was that he had lived somewhere between five to six thousand years ago. It was definitely before the time of Malefor and recorded history as far as I could tell and I was confident in that assumption.

Crystan had looked similar to me in figure but was slightly more muscular in his center body than I am. He was also approximately the same age as I am now, maybe a year older. Crystan, like myself, had lived during a time when a purple dragon existed though it had been a dragoness in his life instead of a dragon. Still, as I had seen the events, it is very fascinating that this contradicted the idea that Spyro told me. In which the dragon Ignitus, informed him that there had only been two purple dragons in history, Malefor, and Spyro himself. Lara's existence also disproved that so-called known fact too, but anyway back to the point. This set of memories meant that there had been other purple dragons and dragonesses have existed throughout history even if it isn't written down or told.

Back to the topic of this logical argument, Crystan had died during the young adulthood time frame of his life, not much older than I am now were I to give a guess. He had known that he was being hunted by someone or something, not specifically who, but well it hadn't matter really in this. In the experience the memory was about, Crystan had gone to a place he thought he would be safe for a little while, unfortunately, he had been wrong. The memory after the point where another came in was sort of confusing, I think because I had missed what happened to Crystan before this event. So there was missing information that may have explained some things that don't make much sense though I can't be sure.

Well, from what I had witnessed, some dragon that Crystan had known had come to see him. However, this close 'friend' shouldn't have known about the place Crystan was or that he had gone at all. That fact alone raised red flags to me, but as this isn't my memory after this friend showed up, the memory gets foggy. Something happened, I don't understand what precisely though it hadn't been used of an element, I could tell that much. I would guess due to some kind of a foul play on the enemy's part. But this 'friend' who was the "Ancient Enemy" in disguise and they were there, of course, to kill Crystan. The fight that had ensued had been gruesome and in some ways tactically speaking, staged and in the end, Crystan had died.

It isn't the nicest way to learn the facts I have, it's really sad in fact to learn the way I did. Seeing Crystan's death was horrible, but it had brought a few interesting ideas to light. The first interesting fact to note to me and the reason for his name was that Crystan was able to manipulate crystals much like I had used light when I was younger. Yet another element that dragons today don't think exists. The second point of interest is that this ancient enemy normally doesn't do their own dirty work, nevertheless, that didn't mean they weren't willing to do such things if the need arose in their view. The third point, which worried me greatly, the ancient enemy could change their appearance into anyone or assumedly any creature or thing they wanted. They could look exactly like someone close to us and do it so flawlessly that it was nigh impossible to tell the difference between the fake and the original!

That fact alone is alarming to me still, even in that, a grain of truth and insight came. With the admittedly amazing acting skills they had, it implied that the enemy took the time to study the one they intend to kill before they see the action through along with those around the target. Another quality to add to the list that this ancient enemy had deception and trickery at levels that professional actors would be jealous of, meaning they were masters at it!

Back to the main point of bringing up Crystan's story, the ancient enemy's methodology in those they deem a threat. The basic concept from what I have observed is as follows: if one is a threat eliminate them. First, the puppets are sent to do the task, should they prove unable to in two attempts or less, then one that can be easily considered an assassin is sent out for the job. The assassin takes time to study the target to have higher chances of success. Time is important to the ancient enemy, but sure success is for more a priority. No matter how many attempts are needed to have the job completed to an unquestionable standard, it doesn't matter as long as the target is eliminated. The harder the target is to kill and after each attempt, the more time is taken to study the target so that there is less of a chance of failure for the next attack.

In Crystan's case, he had been able to avoid them for years and the attempts that were being made on him by the manipulated ones and he had escaped both passes on him. So the one that was sent for the matter of killing him had taken a great deal of time to study him and the things he did. I say this because the assassin only needed one try to complete the job they were assigned. By appearing as a close friend to Crystan blatantly shows they had been watching him, so…

However, returning to the main topic of the argument of logic that brought this story up. The majority of the time, like at least nine times out of ten, if not more. This enemy used and manipulated others much like a puppeteer does their marionettes; to control the flow of events so they were rarely if ever directly involved. The amount of draconic history I have learned and heard is a testimony to how skilled the ancient enemy was in this. I'm not saying that draconic history is what you would call dark or evil, but it could be a lot better! This only goes to show how skilled at manipulation this group was. They were patient and had the time to wait and use to make sure events went the way they wanted. Plus, no one has ever suspected their involvement or even known of their existence! That's horrifying to know that they have never been caught by anyone… well, at least anyone that has lived long enough to tell about them that is!

I get the terrible nagging feeling that the ancient enemy has a grand scheme of some kind even if I haven't the faintest clue what it is. Their plan whatever it was, they were taking the time and the effort to make sure their plan would come to pass. Like the points I have learned says… no, scream that this group is evil beyond what most call villainy! The grand design is very unlikely to be good for anyone but them. I get the strong impression that at the very least, I won't like or want that plan to come to fruition. I don't know where this impression comes from completely, but I agree with it one hundred percent!

Even with all of these facts in mind, it wasn't enough material on this enemy to even slightly sway my fears about them. If this ancient enemy is as cunning, malicious and most of all, evil as I surmise they are, then the information I do have are nowhere near enough to be able to stand up against them, not by a longshot! If I were to meet them anytime soon, then I'll be dead before the encounter with them is over. Even my bad luck would have difficulty saving me from this group and I never thought I would say that about anyone!

This is the mindset I have when I come to the temple library, and should my search in the temple library turn up nothing, then… so freaking what?! It isn't like I'm a stranger to failure or setbacks, my bad luck saw to that on almost a daily basis for goodness sakes for most of my life. Yet, I wasn't willing to give up on this search, I am too determined and stubborn to give up. It was like the situation I was in when I had to find Lara when I needed to apologize for the thing with Spyro. With the right motivation, I'll go distances that would have people asking if I'm just plain crazy or if I'm a nut case that escaped from the mental institute. My reply to such a thing is why yes, I can be certifiably nuts, thank you for freaking noticing you idiot!

Nonetheless, there was something about the ancient enemy that didn't sit right or even settle uncomfortably with me. I can be called paranoid sometimes… okay, a good deal of the time and I am to a degree, but I am for very good reason. I couldn't really put this uneasy feeling I got with this subject into words, still, this feeling wouldn't leave me. I felt a strong sense of foreboding when I think about them, along with something like a duty that felt kind of instinctual. I know it sounds weird and crazy, but it is the best way I can put this emotion. I have never been very eloquent with words… unless it is being used in sarcasm, then I'm your guy as I'm amazing with sarcasm!

So, as I was saying earlier, I was in the library trying to find info to help me with future issues. I was skimming through book after book, thankfully, there is no one else here in the morning, so none would bother me or complain about the mess I was making. If there were anyone, then I have the hunch that I would be thrown out for the mess I made while I am searching for information. I clean up before I leave, as such none find out I am coming here every morning while everyone is sleeping.

As I was pouring over a book intently, I didn't hear anyone enter the library not actively listening as I should. I'm embarrassed to say that I was so unaware that I let someone sneak up behind me. Oh, Master Kai FORGIVE ME for my lapse in attention to the world around me, I'm so ashamed of myself right now! I wouldn't be able to face Master Kai for such an amateurish mistake for a long while! It was only when I felt a paw on my shoulder that I realized I wasn't alone in the library. I jumped in surprise, so bad you would think I was connected to springs that were wound tight. To put it simply, papers went flying into the air and ink went all over the table from the bottles being knocked over. I made quite a mess in the area I had made for my searching for information.

I spun around to see Seth and Spectra and I was breathing hard from the surprise I felt from the paw touching my shoulder. "Seth," I exclaimed, "Do not do that! I thought I was going to have a heart attack." I slowed my breathing, "What is it you need anyway?"

Truthfully, I haven't had my heart jerk that hard for a while, only Master Kai has been able to shock me in this way. And don't ask me how the old man can sneak around and not be discovered until he wants to be, I don't know how he does it. Plus, I've tried to figure out how master does what he does, can any understand how neat it would be to be able to appear and disappear from notice at will? With how Master Kai can somehow just appear, I swear by the ancestors it's like magic or something like that. Seth jumped back a bit from me as I had apparently scared him pretty well, "Sorry Saber, I just was surprised to see you are here at the library once again."

I forced myself to calm down to come to my normal everyday self since it wasn't Seth's fault I overreacted to his touch. Once I had, I waved a paw to dismiss the apology, "Don't worry about it, my fault for overreacting," I said then focused on the matter at paw, "So, what brings you and Spectra to the library this morning?"

Spectra was the one to give me an answer, "I noticed the library doors were slightly open. I am surprised you are here this morning, what are you studying so heavily?"

I forgot to close the doors today… oh well, too late to do anything about that now. It wasn't like I wasn't allowed in the library or anything like that. It was just that I like my time of peace and quiet when I am studying or searching for info in books. I thought for a moment about how to answer Spectra, as I haven't told the guardians anything about what I knew about draconic history that they didn't, now that I think about it. As I stated before, by my understanding draconic history starts between three and four thousand years ago. There is much more history than that, the Guardians don't seem to know this and I don't need to give them more reasons to have issues with me. I wonder if Arkanis would listen to my thoughts, I would have to ask Arkanis the next time I see him if he knew more history.

Now, why do I feel telling the Guardians about what I do when they aren't watching me? Well, I'm kind of a trouble maker and trouble magnet by nature, certainly not by choice. And I've found over the years that those like me are not liked or popular with those in authority or running things. It's no different in the Dragon Realm other than the level of tolerance is higher than with humans. So, there are enough issues between me and them without adding another facet to it to complicate things for me. Then, I don't know exactly what to call or refer to the subject as either, so I am in quite the predicament currently. And I don't think just saying, 'I'm searching for information on a group known as the ancient enemy, you wouldn't know anything about such things, would you?' would go over well with the Guardians. One of the reasons I say nothing is they would want to know how I came to know the information and where I learned of it. After all the guardians are supposed to be the wisest dragons, it would make them look bad if I knew a lot more than they did. As I said, I think it would be very stupid of me to tell them the full truth right now.

With that in mind, I think it is understandable for myself, that I don't want to get into the ideas that contribute to the subject of my search. I really, REALLY don't want to get into how I hear voices in my head of others or the memories of those voices that now are in my head as well. It doesn't take a genius to have a rather educated guess on the reaction I would get from the guardians. Honestly, the response I've gotten from those that I've mentioned the point with is nice than many would give. In other words, either not believe me or ridicule me in some way, shape or form.

I trust Seth, Spyro and the others and they had earned my trust by sticking with me and around me, where most don't even give me the time of day. And to tell the truth, I still don't trust the guardians much at all and I trust the male guardians less than the females among them all. My well, I don't really think to call it just a relationship, but I can't think of a better term for it… wait, contractual standing! Yes, my contractual standing with Terrador was fragile at best and as the other male guardians tend to listen to him most of the time… we don't get along all that well, that's to say we more tolerate one another. Don't get me wrong, I like and respect Spectra and the other female guardians to an extent, at least I respect them far more than the other four since at least they will hear me out. I cleared my throat, "Oh um, well, I am searching for some information," I said.

"Oh how goes your search," Spectra asked in an upbeat tone.

I glance away from Spectra as I don't want to outright lie since I'm against flat out unnecessary dishonesty. Now stretching the truth or not saying the complete story is a different matter entirely and I'm totally cool with those kinds of actions. The issue is I don't think Spectra will accept silence and the other option is to lie, which I am against. I was contemplating how to answer when Seth spoke up, "Hold on Saber, I thought you said that you could not read draconic writing," he remarked.

Ah-ha, a wonderful loophole in this for me that is called a subject change. I would have to thank Seth later for the save he just extended me. I turned and faced Seth, "Oh, I can assure you I still cannot read a single character of draconic writing or any other races written language. It all looks like random scratched lines to me no offense intended. That has not changed except for what you call "the Ancient Script", yet I have not found any books written in that language though I have tried to find books written in that language here."

Spectra stared at me for a couple of moments before speaking likely processing what I had just said. I felt my eye ridges rise as I turned to look at her, "You are saying that you can read the ancient script," she exclaimed.

I continued to stare at Spectra before smiling and nodding, "You know Salena pretty much had the same reaction as you Spectra. Yes, I can read the ancient script, and I still have no clue how or why. I have a bit of an educated guess as to the how more than the why, but I will keep it to myself," I paused, then gave my justification that would likely not do much to help me, "no offense intended."

Spectra gave me a stern look for a moment which is not unexpected as I had just said in a way to back off and not take insult. My smile dimmed a bit as I kept getting the look from Spectra, "It seems as usual for yourself, you intend to keep secrets from others," she replied.

I returned her gaze as my expression morphed into a look of cold indifference for I back down to no one unless I chose to do so! Granted, Spectra had been bigger than me previously, yet the difference in our size wasn't so vast now that I was a dragon and one who is bigger than the average of my age grouping. She can't intimidate me so easily anymore, not that she could before either, but still. "Yeah I do and I would ask you neither take my action personally nor what it implies as I do not mean to be insulting. I think you and the guardians do a decent job at running things here, but I still do not trust you Guardians fully. I mean no offense by saying that but it is my honest opinion so take it as you like. If it is any consolation to you, then I would say you female guardians do a better job than the male guardians do. Still, I do not think you could comprehend nor I would assume believe me if I were to tell you anything about what I am searching for or why."

Spectra had a blank look on her face in response to my statement before she shook her head slightly. "You make a lot of assumptions," she began.

Where Spectra does bring up a truthful point, she makes it sound like I use random guesswork. I don't do random or guesswork very often and then only as needed, "Based upon fact and observation, Spectra," I defended. "Do not mistake my actions for being secretive," I said and sighed, "It is an ingrained habit I am working on improving, years of development to undo the habits I have learned, it is not as easy to throw that away. Yes, I admit, I have some trust issues, and have for a long while which if you know why, you would not blame me. Some have earned my trust now however, you and the other guardians are not within that group."

Spectra stared at me likely studying me before looking over at Seth, "And Seth is in that group you trust," she posed.

Well, he is and I won't lie and say he isn't, Seth has earned the trust he has from me as he has accepted me for how I am. Seth looked down at the floor for a couple of seconds probably making a decision before he looked back up, an expression of loyalty set on his face, "Yes sister, I am."

I looked between Spectra and Seth, beginning to worry a bit at what I may be causing. It looked like there may be a disagreement starting here and it could turn into a fight. I don't want to be the cause of a fight between siblings here, I would feel just awful about it. I would rather just be a spectator in most relationships, much less guilt involved in that position I've found. I was about to interject and act the peacemaker, which is a part I rarely play or am good at but I'm willing to try.

At that moment, the tension was broken by the interruption of the door to the library opening. All three of us turned our heads to find Salena standing in the doorway. I was kind of surprised to see her again and here in Warfang of all places no less. I mean the last place I had seen her was back at Hyrule before I was hauled off by Exis and her ape grunts. "My, my, I was not expecting so many to be up at this early hour, good morning everyone," she greeted.

"Good morning Salena," replied Spectra

Seth and I just dipped our heads in a polite but silent greeting instead of saying anything. I was trying to think of a viable reason for Salena to be here when Seth spoke up, "Morning Salena, I had forgotten you were here in Warfang, sorry."

This is the first I knew of her being here, I must have missed the memo on that one if there was a memo at all. I was keeping my peace for the time being and chose to just watch as this event played out. Salena smiled at Seth, "It is alright Seth," she said.

Salena then looked over at me and adopted a puzzled expression which I've kind of been getting used to receiving from others, but was still different. Now why Salena is looking at me she like she's never seen me before I can't say. I mean yes, she hasn't seen me as a white dragon, but I expected Cyril to have told her about my change in appearance since the Guardians know of the idea. I could only think to smile back, be it halfheartedly and still said nothing. Salena suddenly had a look of comprehension appear on her face, "Ah, you must be the unusual dragon I heard about from Cyril," she commented.

Oh boy, I am the subject of idle chatter among the guardians and others, whoopty freaking doo for me. Hold on then, so she did hear about me from Cyril, then why does Salena act like I'm a complete stranger? Unless Cyril forgot to mention that I was human and now am a dragon, it must have slipped his mind. Perhaps, the effect of old age that we younger people get to look forward to. I was trying to think of a way to explain my current form, when Salena began speaking again, "By the way Spectra, you haven't seen the" Salena paused, "what did he call himself," she paused again, "Well, the one named Saber, have you?"

At least I am still memorable enough that most don't forget my name, one of the things that are common even if she can't remember what I was. Then again I am rather memorable to most for… a couple of reasons. However, to be called unusual, that's not so nice though I know with dragons such a term doesn't have the same ugly connotation as it would be with humans. Hmm, I wonder how Salena will react when she finds out that I'm not only right here, but also the 'unusual dragon' as well, let's find out! I cleared my throat, "The term you are looking for Salena is human and as for where to find me, you already have for I am right here," I stated.

Salena's gaze was fixed on me, an expression of astonishment plastered on her face. This kind of reaction will never get old for me, I love priceless expressions! Spectra just sighed at my actions, the guardians have been forced to learn that I will be difficult to deal with. There was no amount of effort they can put forth that will be able to change that and it isn't for a lack of them trying to change me. They finally gave up trying to 'educate' me on how I should act thank goodness as they were getting annoying. It had taken a couple of solid months for them to understand that I won't change unless I see a reason to.

Seth was shaking his head in response to my action. As with all of my friends, Seth knows I have… quirks that I am working on, some more than others, which lead me to be what some dragons would classify as rude and overbearing. Seth out of the three was the first to speak, "Why do you always like to do things like that?"

I turned to Seth and gave him an innocent smile that said, 'who me?' He expects me to resist the tempting amusement I have by surprising others as I do! I decided to be honest on my answer, "Well, I got to admit it is pretty fun and I do get some very amusing reactions from others who have met me before I changed to my current appearance."

I held in the chuckles I was having when I saw Seth glaring at me and I glanced away from my friend. I know that some of the things I do can be considered… a tad mean, and definitely unnecessary most of the time. Nevertheless, life is to be lived and I intend to live my life to the fullest as I see fit thank you kindly and I will do so with the least amount of regret. If opportunity… should present some chances to have some innocent fun and amusement along the way, then I see nothing wrong with taking advantage of those said opportunities. I am who I am and I don't really see a reason or need to change that now or soon. "Oh come on Seth, I am not being that rude or mean now am I?" I paused and thought about what I had just said, "Actually, do not answer that question, it would be to my detriment. You should really try seeing the interest in an activity before dismissing it, granted, there are exceptions to that but I do not do those."

Seth now began to scowl while still glaring at me. Jeeze, tough crowds here I tell ya! Almost no dragon or dragoness can get and take a joke. I expect this kind of thing from Spectra, not Seth, yet you can't call them siblings for nothing. I sighed, rolled my eyes and adopted the tone of being forced by an adult to apologize for something though it was as if I was just going through the motions of it without completely meaning what I was saying. And that would be fairly accurate to say of me, "Okay, I am sorry for doing that. It was rude and wrong of me, please forgive me, everyone," I said this all in a flat tone that made it clear I was say it and didn't so much mean it.

"You say you are sorry, yet it sounds like you are not in the least," Spectra remarked.

Ah, now that is what I was counting on from Spectra, and this is poetic justice near its best. I try to not cause a fight and I end up pitting both Seth and Spectra against me instead. I'm getting the hunch that my bad luck is somehow responsible for this situation, at least partially. I know who to blame for the rest of this that my bad luck isn't responsible for. All right you two, I know that I haven't provided a large scale entertainment show for you two for a while, but having one of my best friends teaming up with his sister! Then taking into account that said sister has already had a run-in with me, doesn't help my situation. If this is your way of saying get on with the show, then SHUT UP! Man upstairs, I'm not your source of amusement or entertainment, so back off will you! You down below I'm not some kind of sport show you would see on ESPN or some other sports network, stop seeing me and my life as such! I'm sick and tired of being used for the amusement of others dang it!

"Yeah, so what is your point Spectra," I asked. Oh, did I get a dirty look for that reply and it was well-earned with the tone of someone confirming something obvious? Yet another bad habit of mine was getting me into trouble and admittedly I was enjoying this a bit. I cleared my throat and spoke once more, "Well, what I meant to say is I do regret the reaction I received from you and Seth. But I am not sorry about my own actions whatsoever if that is what you are asking," I said this blatantly rude reply with a smile.

Spectra was about to reply to my… statement with more than a dirty look which I earned. I was about to take a bow to make things even more interesting when Salena began to laugh quietly and both Spectra and I turned our heads to see Salena laughing. Um, laughter isn't the reaction I was thought I was going to get for my forced apology, in fact, it was one of the last. However, I won't grumble about it if this works out for me.

Spectra was the one to comment to Salena, "Salena why are you laughing?! Saber is being very rude and you should not be laughing at his actions!"

Touché Spectra! Coming in with the prim and proper attitude to use against me, I would expect no less from one of the ones in charge. But she better not think I won't defend myself and my actions as I wasn't going to just sit and take that. I couldn't keep from adding my two cents to this since it's for my defense if nothing else, "Is it possible? A dragoness that cannot just get a joke, but can also take one and find it funny," I questioned. Then I smiled, "At last, someone that can see how things that dragons do are funny!"

I held down my laughter to an extent, but I couldn't contain them completely. Seth sighed before turning back to Salena, "Ignore him for the moment Salena, he is being," Seth hesitated, then continued, "difficult."

Now Seth, was such a comment against me really necessary? "Seth, come on that hurts. I was just attempting to lighten the mood a little," I began to fake a sniffle.

I would have kept going, but Seth cleared his throat before he continued, "Salena, this may be an odd question, still what do you find funny in this?"

I ceased the fake sniffling and paid closer attention to Salena after what Seth had asked as I was curious what Salena found amusing. It took a few minutes for Salena to regain her composure, "I now understand what Cyril meant by what he said."

I was taken aback at that answer as it implied that Cyril had said something about me that was unlikely to say I was doing something wrong. I don't know if I should be flattered or worried by Salena's reaction since I can go either way with what Cyril says about me. However my curiosity got the better of me and I had to inquire, "Salena, what did Cyril exactly say about me," I asked.

"He said you tend to be rude and insulting," began Salena, which I wouldn't deny, yet she continued, "However, you have a good heart in spite of that. You also are very good at using sharp logic."

Again, I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted for being pegged like that. I know that I can come off as Salena just said rude and insulting, but I tend to say things like I see it, period. I mean, to simplify what Cyril had apparently claimed about me, I'm sarcastic, yet kind and honest and that I had one heck of a wit. All the qualities that Cyril asserts I have are true and I won't deny it. All I would need to make this anymore ironic would be some sort of peanut gallery. So, I might as well reply to this, "Well Salena, I don't normally intend to come off as rude, unless I am given a good valid reason to be so. However, as the idiom goes, 'I say it as I see it' that is to say, I am very blunt and yes the fact that I tend to be so, and it does bite me in my rear end from time to time. Overall though I would say I am a rather nice individual, especially with my upbringing or lack thereof in mind. As to my good use of, as Cyril put it 'sharp logic', I would reply, 'and proud of it'!"

After the wonderful chat with Salena, Spectra and even Seth, which somehow occurred instead of me getting into trouble, I was exiting the temple with Seth beside me. I won't complain about the outcome I got out of the library situation, it had gotten far better than I had expected. The less trouble for me to have to deal with the better, I say. By the time the conversation was over and done with, it was time for breakfast. Hence, the reason that Seth and I were on our way to the meal hall for breakfast. On the way to the meal hall, I asked about Spyro and the others about joining us. After all, I hadn't seen Spyro… or Cynder for that matter either for more than glimpses as of late. Seth just said something about Cyra saying she already had plans but didn't mention Spyro or Cynder.

"Well, what about Spyro and Cynder," I asked, "Surely they are up by now."

Seth frowned slightly, "Uh, I would guess they will not be up yet after," he said trailing off.

Memories of the sounds I had to listen to, a few nights ago came back to my mind. Thoughts of revulsion firmly asserted themselves in me at the knowledge of what activities were the likely cause of such sounds. That meant that Spyro and Cynder had gone at it again last night and I had been immersed in the nightmares enough that I didn't notice. Can they not give it a rest for a few nights?! For the sake of others, namely me as their room just happens to be right above mine. "Seth, you do not need to finish that sentence, I got the idea though I wish I did not," I replied tiredly. 'I should have known that would be the case. After all, they have been going at all night every night for the past week so, why would they not last night? Curse Cynder going into heat! The nightmares deprive me of the sleep I can spare and then some, so I do not need other things taking more."

"What, you did not hear it," questioned Seth, "Is your room not above theirs?"

"Yes Seth, my room is unfortunately right above their room," I admitted, "I have been reminded of that off and on for the majority of this week. But there are other things that I deal with too and those have been demanding my attention more lately," I explained but couldn't get the images that came with what Spyro and Cynder had been doing at night. That reminded me of the standing issue I deal with when it came to Lara. I sighed, "Oh fiddlesticks! Now I am having trouble getting those images out of my mind and those pictures and images are just wrong!" I paused for a moment collecting my thoughts, "Okay, so Spyro and Cynder are busy and so are currently unavailable, got it."

"What about your friends from Carona," Seth asked.

I took a second to think about the inquiry as that was a situation I had been getting a break from for a bit. You see, Lara, Tarra, and Fredrick had gone back to Carona about a week ago and were supposed to return sometime today. Now that shouldn't be a problem or cause for me to worry about and normally it wouldn't. But with how events had played out, I didn't have that luxury of relaxing about it. I shuddered slightly at the memory of the day they left to go to Carona. Lara at that time had been clingy, not as bad as when she was in heat, but still much more than I liked.

To say that it has become increasingly difficult to tolerate Lara's actions and antics would be putting it nicely. She hadn't been all that happy about the fact I wasn't going to Carona with them and that was saying it mildly. I saw no reason to go with them at the time… fine, to be honest, I wanted a break from Lara even if it was a short one of a week. Lara had been getting more emotional lately and I was NOT good at dealing with that kind of thing. I have the emotional control I do so that I don't blow up or deal with the baggage that comes with it and it is as firm as steel. Emotional crap has and does grate on my nerves badly and with Lara, it had been starting to have an effect on my mental control I pride myself for. I don't know what it is about Lara that can do that since no one up till her has been able to sway me in much if anyway.

I still have no idea why she had been getting all hysterical and not in a good way recently around me. And honestly, I don't like cleaning up after such things and I never have so I avoid what causes that kind of crap! A good example would be when Lara had thrown a tantrum like a child when she found out I wasn't going back to Carona. And guess who had to clean up and do the job of damage control when she had actually gone?

[sound of a bell]

…thanks, Narrator, could have done without that sound effect but it will do, yep, it was me that cleaned things up. Deep down, I'll admit that I had been tempted to pretend that I didn't know her and just walk away, it had been that bad for goodness sakes. So, I thought with the help of my boon companion calm logic that Lara and I needed a little space. Hence why I'm here at Warfang and I have had a nice quiet week without dragonesses making my life complicated. I still see Lara as a friend even if she is having a hard time right now. Yet the way she had been acting lately is really beginning to wear on me, "Um," I started, "they haven't gotten back yet."

Seth stared at me for a moment, "Having troubles?"

I laughed in a flat tone at the question, "Seth my friend, that is the story of my life for as long as I can remember," I stated. "If by the trouble you are meaning to ask, am I having issues with Lara, then the answer is yes." Seth was silent, but his body language was saying he was paying attention to me. Well, if he was going to offer to listen to my tale of woe, then that's his choice. I sighed before I continued where I left off, "Well, Lara has," I hesitated, "been acting oddly recently and she has become difficult lately."

"Oh, how," Seth questioned.

I paused for a moment, "She has been getting really emotional around me and I have no clue why she is?"

"So she is becoming emotional around you? It sounds like she is interested in having you," Seth remarked but trailed off.

"Oh yes, I know that she wants me as her mate," I replied tiredly, "I would have to be blind and mentally impaired not to see that message that she is broadcasting."

Seth looked at me confused, which was the explanation look in a way, so I sighed, "Let me rephrase what I just said, I would have to be extremely dumb, more so than an ignorant child not to know Lara wants me as a mate. The thing is I am not," my voice caught for a moment, "really ready for that kind of thing."

Seth cocked his head to the side, "Then you do not like her?"

Now, I may imply that I dislike Lara, but I don't dislike her. It is just, I don't like dealing with or being around her when she is acting like a child. I shook my head, unable to say anything as I was worried what would come out of my mouth should I open it and speak. To which Seth continued, "So then you do like her?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled and attempted putting my thoughts into words, "Well, I," my voice stopped for a moment, "I do not know. I like Lara in the way that you like the company of a friend I guess, but she wants more than that." I took a could of breaths, "I am so conflicted. I have never been around anyone who wanted to be more than someone they know or even friends with me. I do not know how to react to such things."

"Um I have not had anyone who wanted to be more than friends either, so I do not know what to tell you," Seth answered.

I just sighed again, "Thanks for at least listening to my issues I have right now."

By that time Seth and I reached the mess hall and we had breakfast. It was good food too, a good way to start the day in my opinion. As we exited the mess hall I gaze up and saw the sun was higher in the sky now. Well, the sun was shining, I had a full stomach and no dragonesses glued to me or making my life more hellish than usual. The day was off to a fairly good start so far as Seth and I were going to the lower tier when we bumped into Spyro and Cynder. They were… well, in human terms, acting lovey-dovey with one another and I really have no idea what dragons would call it. Seth was the first to speak out of the two of us, "Morning Spyro, Cynder nice to see you this morning."

Spyro turned his head to look at us, "Oh, Seth, Saber, what a surprise to see you here."

"Well Spyro, some of us do wake up at a somewhat decent hour of the morning. Yet I get that you two are still," I paused thinking about how it is put here, "in the new mates stage? I think… that is the way to put it?" My gaze flicked over to Seth for confirmation and he nodded. "Ah yes, that is right anyway, try to remember we, your friends like to see you on occasion, and so do not go at it all night and forget to sleep. A simpler way of saying it would be, 'all things in moderation', indeed that is the best way of putting it."

Cynder gave me a confused expression, "Mod-air-eh-shun," she questioned.

I sighed as once again draconic language is proving so frustratingly simple and yet so annoyingly lacking in meaningful delivery. Oh human English language and all that you include, I miss you so! "It is a fancy way of saying to show some self-restraint," I explained. "In other words, do not mate with each other all night, every night. I understand Cynder is heat, but still, I do not want to be forced to listen thank you very much."

Spyro got a crimson blush to my 'explanation and advice' which is a tad surprising and amusing as he is naïve. What was funny was his scales couldn't hide his blush well if at all. Cynder giggled, "Oh, did what you heard interest you? Or did you hear something to make you jealous of Spyro," she posed.

I glared back at Cynder with an expression of annoyance, "Hmm, let me think about that," I started, "Um, hmm, uh NOOO! I have no interest in that kind of thing right now. And why by the honor of the Warriors of Mathesis, would I ever be jealous of Spyro," I snapped then took a moment to calm down, "I am just saying to take it easy and realize others can hear you go at each other."

Now everyone was giving me confused looks to which I thought about what had just come out of my mouth. I had said or rather shouted things without reviewing what I was saying, so I took a second to mentally rewind to realize what I had just said. Oh dear, I just spouted something from the memories without realizing it. I smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously, "Haha, if you could ignore the reference I just said a moment ago, I would appreciate it," I said.

Spyro was the first to regain his wits, "Who or what are the Warriors of Mathesis?"

Where do I start in this conundrum of an explanation, even I don't know why some things happen to me."Well, something from the memories I get to see at night, not all of them are bad, thank goodness," I admitted.

There was an awkward silence between all of us there and I was about to break it when we heard a familiar voice, "Hey everyone, what is high today?"

I glance to my right to see Cyra trotting along humming a cheerful tune as she walked over. I don't know whether I should expect help or harm from her at this point. Everyone looked at Cyra with differing expressions most were wondering what Cyra was saying. Whereas I was trying to not do a pratfall at how she messed up a simple greeting she had obviously picked up from me. Instead, I did a facepalm or the draconic equivalent of it. After a moment I shook my head in shame, "Cyra, the phrase is not 'what is high today' it is 'what is up'."

Cyra tilted her head, "What is the difference," she asked.

Oh man, again I ask how does the dragon race not have good use of slang? I exhaled heavily, "There is a huge difference Cyra. Normally the words, high and up would mean the same, but in the context that the phrase 'What is up' uses up differently as it is used to ask what is going on or for anything of note." Everyone around the circle just stared at me with blank expressions meaning they didn't understand what I was telling them. It is at times like this I wonder is it worth explaining what terms mean in slang. "You know what, never mind," I said deciding that it was not worth explaining, "It is not worth the time to explain the human subject of slang."

Well, long conversation later we all headed down to the square on the lower tier by the gate of Warfang. When we got there I just happen to catch a scent faintly that I knew far too well even if I haven't smelled it in a week. I sighed in pained acceptance that the time that I have been dragoness-free would very soon come to an end.

[You knew she would return eventually Saber, you won't be rid of her that easily.]

Narrator, don't take on the role of captain obvious please, doesn't suit you. As I was about to state, it has been nice to not worry about a dragoness invading my personal space while it lasted. My gaze flicked up and I scanned the skies for the one I knew would be there somewhere. In seconds, I found the spec of purple that was growing in size as it got rapidly closer. And the day was off to such a nice start… oh well, it is just one of those kinds of days again. "Um," I began, "say, everyone, I would uh, recommend that you put some space, er between you and me like now." I paused and then admitted what was about to happen, "I have the hunch I am about to feel an impact, so anywhere other than behind me would be wise."

All my friends heard my serious tone and didn't question my statement, but did what I said. Less than a minute later, I felt Lara plow into me ending her dive-bombed with me being her target. As she hit me I fell backward, which is weird as a dragon let me assure you. So, I found myself spread-eagled with my wings fully spread out, flat out on the ground with Lara on top of me embracing me tightly. I expected her to cry something out, but what happened was she tightened her hug on me slightly and rubbed her head against my left cheek, "Saber I am back!"

Ah! That's what I was expecting, just delayed by Lara wanting to feel me first. I rolled my eyes at Lara's declaration since her dive-bombing into me made it plainly obvious that she was here. "Like that is not evident with you tackling me," I replied. "You know would it hurt for you to land in front of me and say hello instead of dive-bombing into me?"

"But that would not be as fun or show how much I care," Lara answered in a way that said that should have been obvious to me.

Hmm, so dive-bombing me is a way to show affection here is it? That leads me to wonder several things including what the view of "rough" is in the Dragon Realm, as I feel it is not the same as humans see it. I doubt Lara meant to harm me, she isn't like that I've found, but I don't exactly agree with the intentions she is claiming. So, I sighed at her answer, "I see, well then, perhaps you could not tackle me and just say things would work better, but maybe that is just me." Tarra and Fredrick landed a couple of feet from where Lara was still pinning me down not having listened to my suggestion. "Hi Tarra, Hi Fredrick, how was the trip," I asked to get attention off what Lara was doing to me.

Tarra was the one to answer, "Nice, how about you," she replied.

Now, Lara was till 'hugging' me and I was about to answer, yet I winced as Lara's hold increased in strength once more and it was starting to hurt now. She was making it rather hard to breathe so, I gasped before I replied, "Other than Lara tryinnnnnng," I began with a word being strung out as Lara was squeezing me hard. I managed to continue though, "to squeeze the life out of me, I am okay for the moment." I focused on Lara as her 'showing of affection' was causing me pain right now, "Lara eeeeeease up, will ya!"

Lara loosened her hold slightly which was helpful but didn't let go of me which I didn't like. At least it was now somewhat easier to breathe now though Lara was currently caressing my jawline with her cheek rather than my cheek after she loosened her hold. I still can't figure out what is causing her to act so gosh darn clingy! It is like she is in heat though that can't be right as her mating cycle isn't due to start for at least another two more months by my calculations. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day, I can feel it and I'm not looking forward to the torture!

When you know things are going to be harsh, you find it's different than when you suffer through things. I was reeducated on that point over the following hour of Lara clinging to me, invading my personal space and not leaving me alone. Not too long after that agonizingly slow hour had passed, I was on my last nerve of tolerance at this point in time and it is very close to snapping! I hope I've made it clear I'm not what many would call a people person or like being around others frequently.

[If needed I'll vouch for that point of Saber's personality for it is true.]

For one of those few times Mr. Narrator, thank you for chiming in, now those of you listening can understand I'm not the most social, only really if forced to be much of the time. So, it wasn't official just yet, but Lara wasn't too far from driving me over the edge of sanity for me. She has been invading my personal space for an hour now and it is more than just unwelcome to me! I guard my personal space area with zeal as I know what it is to not have it and it is horrible!

The conundrum I'm in was really putting my mental discipline to the test and I don't like that at all. I'm sure I made it clear that I have problems with others touching me and invading my personal space most of the time outside of fights. However, Lara was doing both of those and I didn't like it, not at all even if I've said nothing out loud yet. I have been sorely tempted to open the lid I was holding forcefully down on my emotions and let them lose on Lara. I know it may be a bit selfish of me to demand my needs of having personal space nevertheless I need it. So call me selfish if you want, I would reply, 'congratulations you win the booby prize for pegging me as selfish about some things'!

Said dragoness, on the other paw I was guessing by the expression I have been seeing on her face, couldn't be happier at the present situation. She was in close to intimate contact with me embracing me snuggly to be more precise. And from what she's said thus far, she wants to be with me the most for the rest of her life as her mate and no less. She was going to great lengths to make sure I knew how she felt even when I don't want to know. I have told her I'm not what the majority of others would call the most social guy or good with other people per se, in fact, I tend to be the opposite to most around me. I had said that to be covert to tell her I wasn't interested right now in that kind of relationship. For the reason to be nice and polite and refuse gracefully and move on yet she was really pushing me in a direction I wasn't ready to go just yet in my life.

I'm trying to improve in the area of being open and comfortable around others, without resorting to the coping mechanisms I've depended on for so long. That's not an easy or simple task for me, I'm going against years of trained reflex and habits that have saved my rear and the rest of my body from trouble and harm. Those reflexes and habits are so ingrained that most activate on their own accord to do the job they were created for and they do it well! So is my standing dilemma at this time.

Normally I am tolerant and patient… let me rephrase that for the sake of accuracy, I tend to ignore others who are bothering me for their benefit and own good. Well, I should say that I ignore others that I don't interact well with, which is the vast majority of people. It's sad I know, but that is how my coping mechanisms were developed most of the time. I mean, I was ignored and made an outcast by many so I just returned the same actions a good portion of the time. I ignore and neglect attention, until either the party who is vying for my attention loses interest in me and goes away leaving me alone pretty much from then on. Or else until my bad luck made their lives enough of living hell to drive them away from me running and screaming… many times like little girls. I have had some who have reacted like that or rather to my bad luck in that fashion.

It hurts to see it happen though it is in a meaningful way rather comical to see some people… usually male run away while screaming like a little school-aged girl! It's the biggest reason that I am usually alone. I am not helping my mood with this tangent of thought, am I?

[Good of you admit it to yourself.]

…Don't go too far Narrator. So, back to my splitting headache, I was in the process of experiencing Lara being the cause. Her actions though unlikely meant to grind down my resistance by the way she was presenting her feelings towards me were doing exactly to that intended outcome. I wasn't happy about her doing such things to me since I'm not someone who likes to be forced into anything, either begrudgingly into something or dragged kicking and screaming! I'm even less so on stuff I have never done before as I would rather choose to do whatever the event is. That said, I was starting to consider the kicking and screaming scenario as a good looking option for me in this.

With Lara's administrations, I was having difficulty concentrating like I normally can in tough times. Lara was forcefully driving me out of my comfort zone without having the courteously asking me if I was fine with this AND was dragging me away while I was for the moment figuratively kicking and screaming, that's my dilemma in a proverbial nutshell. I won't stand for this as I like everyone else have limitations to how long I can endure something. When I hit mine… well, let's just say it can make 'hell breaking loose' look like not such a big deal on occasion! Even the devil shakes at some of the times I have completely lost it. Hey, you down below, START QUAKING PUNK, TROUBLE'S ABOUT TO START COMING!

Our group, being made up of my friends and I had been walking towards the temple. As I had come to my decision I stopped and I was going to put my foot… uh, paw down! This ridiculous situation ends right here, right now as I was done taking this kind of crap! I swung my head to face Lara's face with my own face twisted with barely contained anger, "Lara enough is enough! Let go of me and give me some space now," I snapped.

Lara was surprised enough that she did exactly what I told her to do while Spyro and the others stopped looking at me worriedly. I wasn't able to stop myself as I was using all the mental control I had to keep my emotions from exploding out. So, I continued with my frustrated tirade, "Lara, I think I have been very nice about this for the last few weeks before you went back to Carona for a week, but this has gone on for too long now!"

Lara looked at me confused, "What are you talking about?"

Really?! What am I ! #% talking ! #% %^%$# $#^#$

[Saber, watch your language if you please, bleeping and blurring things costs you know.]

Narrator, you can go *%$& the #% #$ off for all I *$$ #$ care right now! I'm !#! $ mad and so, there's no # Q! $% #$ # filters for my #$ %# language, so ! # %#& deal with it! ! $#!%... What I meant to say is &$%^#... Narrator… what the ! #! $ #!$#! Fine, send me the bill for the censoring you're doing ! #$ #! right now. I feel the real #*# #$ need to ! $#! #%#$ vent so let the ! ^$# potty language begin!

So as I was !#! $ saying to you all ! &$##$ listening to my tale, Lara doesn't appear to have a ! $#% #$^ idea what she's been ! #$! doing to me! And it's bugging the ! ^$##$ hell out of me I tell you ! #$^ !$!$ it! What by the ! #! nine ^%*%& circles of HELL has been going through the &#$%'s head up till now?! Actually, I really don't want to ! #$# know any more! …Hey Narrator, what's my tab up to with the censoring you've been ! % # doing?

[Let's see, with the curse I just bleeped, that comes out to $155 thus far.]

…Wait, I've cursed… I'm being charged $5 a curse?!

[That's what it comes to between the bleeping and blurring.]

!# ##% you Narrator!

[$160]

I took a deep breath to calm myself a little before I kept going where I had left off, "What am I talking about? For the love of," I managed to hold back the curse as I'm being charged for them right now. "You, hanging over and on me, most of the day, invading my personal space, restricting my breathing area and nearly suffocating me! Is any of this ringing any bells whatsoever for you Lara?," I all but snarled.

I was breathing with laboring difficulty as I somehow kept the lid over my feelings in place. And ! #$$# you, you ! %$ Narrator!

[$170 so far Saber, you may want to stop before the tab climbs too high.]

…anyway, Lara just gave me a blank expression to my attempt to help her see the issue and I stared at her incredulously. I put forth the remains of my mental discipline to rein in my flare of anger, fury, and rage that was quickly escalating at Lara's reaction to my own. I took slow deep calming breaths as I would for meditation and kept the curses down. Within a little less than a minute, I regain a modicum of my previous composure, though the rage and fury boiled within me still. I sighed before I continued, "Apparently not at all. I am aware that you have an interest in me as a potential mate. You have made that perfectly clear multiple times Lara. Yet, what you do not seem to understand, though I have told you so many times that I lost count of just how many times quite a while ago. And my answer to that is I am not ready for such a relationship like that. So am not interested in going further at this time with it," I iterated.

Don't get me wrong, I was still frustrated at Lara, but wonderful logical sense had asserted itself by now and was saving my sanity from the precipice that it had been hanging from. Lara had shown she cared about me and I can respect that even if I don't prefer her method. The dragoness just didn't comprehend that there is such a thing as showing too much affection and she had been doing that to me a lot lately. There are a time and a place for things of that nature and she hasn't shown any of it in any of those places yet. She is merely ignorant of this subject as she has likely not had much if any experience in it, probably any more than I've had. Thank you, oh ever-reliable logic, you are ever the lifesaver I've come to depend on at hard times.

I noticed that Lara's expression became a little desperate to which a paid little attention, instead of focusing in on simmering down my fury and rage. Someone needs to keep a cool head and it normally falls to me for whatever reason, so I can't go losing it. "Saber, I know you still are learning what it means to be a dragon, but," Lara started.

The process of calming down I was doing had a serious hiccup at hearing that from Lara. My frustration crashed into me again and it took effort from snapping at the purple dragoness. I had to question what Lara was getting at and why she was insisting to frustrate me so. What does my being a dragon has to do with this at all? Whether I'm a dragon or human this subject would be the same, Lara had been going beyond encroaching my personal space and I wouldn't have that continue regularly. My emotions were heading toward a boiling point and that wouldn't end well for either of us, so I had to take some deep breaths before anything else was done. And after calming down a bit I refocused on Lara, "The fact that I am a dragon does not have any effect on this. When will you get the point that your upbringing and mine have been vastly different? How we see and do things are worlds apart," I reasoned with a bit of difficulty.

My logical sense was trying its utmost to calm me back down to a level that I wouldn't be in danger of having what is akin to a meltdown for me. I haven't had one of those occur for years and the last one hadn't been pretty in the slightest, so avoid them the best I can. That in mind, I took the mindset that I have when I meditate and took deep calming breaths again over and over to reclaim calm within myself and without. The lesson of things said in anger is hurtful and end in regret was one I've been self-taught several times and I don't want to do again right now.

I met Lara's gaze again and saw her face had changed… a lot in fact, when I studied it. Whereas I had taken the time to calm myself down, Lara had gotten angry and now looked more than just ticked about something. Now where did this come from, I haven't the faintest clue. Although, me ticking off others isn't uncommon exactly, but I normally can figure out what I did to bring something on. In this, I want to know is what brought this about, because I can think of nothing thus far that would result in this. Nothing I said should have resulted like this yet, "Yes, you may be right in that, but you would not understand," Lara snapped

I blinked trying to figure out what in the hell Lara was talking about as I was becoming lost in the direction and subject matter of the conversation. Her reply didn't make sense to me or any of my mind's processing it was doing right now and my mind was just sending back a whole lot of nothing to me from the input I got from Lara. Are we still even on the same subject matter or have we moved on to something else and I missed the transition? The more I thought the more I felt I was missing something because it seemed that we were speaking about two different ideas. Then if Lara's mad at me about something, then I can't think of anything I have said or done for her to be this mad about. I took a deep breath and took a few seconds to regain the rest of my calm, logical mindset once more. "What would I not understand Lara," I asked in a calm tone that I didn't entirely feel.

There came the nagging feeling I would very soon shortly regret asking what she was talking about after I had asked my question. This conversation was going south, and when I say south, I mean as FAR south as things can go. As if to confirm my thoughts, Lara's face further twisted in anger as she replied to my question, "You always act as if nothing is wrong. Like nothing is going bad for you," she snarled.

Act as if nothing is wrong? What is she going on about… oh, I think she means one of my most used coping methods. That being an extremely optimistic viewpoint to the extent that I can be considered a real lunatic or that I'm off my rocker! Uh, where do I start in this explanation, a question I'm finding I ask myself a great deal lately. This doesn't bode well as I think I can see the direction this is going and it isn't something that should be discussed in public places. Yeah, definitely not in public as an audience would make this scene much worse than it already is. I swallowed, "Um Lara, not that I am against having this discussion about this subject, yet I think it would be better to talk about this kind of thing in a more private setting rather than here where a crowd would watch from the sidelines."

The best course of action to take right now is to get her calm enough so that we can go somewhere we don't get an audience and resume this conversation there. It would end much better for both of us if we didn't do this with a peanut gallery as we would have here. And for a brief moment, I thought I would be able to calm the dragoness down so that we could go elsewhere, but no, it didn't work out that way. "There you go again, delaying," Lara snapped.

Delaying she says? I'm the one keeping calm and she's the one that is snapping here. I've never been a good deal with those that are emotional, myself included sad as it may be, it's the truth. Trying to calm down Lara is going down the blasted toilet faster than just flushing it and that wasn't helping at all. I looked around at the others and the place about us, to take stock of the situation and what met my gaze didn't encourage me in the slightest!

Oh, had been concerned with being in public with this issue, but I was becoming extremely worried as I saw the crowd gathering into an audience that I wouldn't doubt will be a very unfriendly peanut gallery. Granted, Seth along with Spyro, Cynder, and Fredrick was trying to control the observers which were increasing in number. They did a good job of their credit at first at least, but as the minutes passed my friends had an increasingly difficult time controlling the crowd. Cyra and Tarra were staring at us with worried expressions to which I couldn't blame them. Tarra was even starting to tremble slightly, maybe this is scaring her? I can't say for sure if that is the case.

I sighed at seeing the situation that was quickly spiraling out of control. What had started out as a demanding space from me was turning out to be a far messier affair. This wasn't going to end on good terms for either Lara or myself, I could tell already and that didn't sit well with me. And what's worse is I seriously doubt there is anything I can do now that can salvage this anymore. Well, it never hurts to try at least though, I feel this was only going to produce regret for likely both of us. "I would not say I am delaying, more trying to wait until we are not in front of others to discuss this topic. I assure you that there is some subject you do not talk about in public as it does not go well at all."

I tried to explain logically why this discussion should take place in private, it was the wise thing to do really. Lara was obviously becoming hysterical and inconsolable at the current moment and it was making this become worse rapidly. I was hoping to diffuse this situation and then Lara and I can have this talk without the peanut gallery that is currently building to horrendous size. However, any chance that went off the window when I saw Lara's expression of antagonism, "You do not have any idea what it is like to be different than everyone else," she replied.

I had to assert firm self-control that went beyond my usual levels of mental discipline at that statement. It struck a nasty old chord in me that I had always had difficulty ignoring if not nigh impossible to dismiss. I may have the coping mechanisms and habits where I conformed my behavior that now that saves me a great amount of trouble and problems. However, I have never forgotten the earlier day when that wasn't the case, even though I have tried to forget those times. And so, I clenched my jaw hard enough that I began to taste blood in my mouth. I did this to keep myself from blowing up about what Lara had said. It wasn't worth the pain that would follow nor was it worth throwing away the effort I was putting forth to keep my emotions and feelings in check.

Lara doesn't understand and how could she possibly do so as I haven't said anything about my early years of life and how they were. I avoided doing that so that I wouldn't be forced to recall those memories I hated so much. I buried memories of those dark days for good reason and it never helps to dwell on them. Yet, my logical mind then came in once more to save me once again. Lara was distraught right now and so was saying things she, I would bet didn't really mean. She wasn't like this normally, so I need to be understanding and tolerant of her actions. Yes, thank you once more Logic for keeping me on the right path and keeping me from losing my temper.

Nevertheless, that didn't stop some flashes of the memories coming to my mind of those days I so detested. I kept taking deep calming breaths as if my life depended on me doing so; as pieces of those memories began to hit me hard.

" _Look at him. He is so weird. He doesn't belong here."_

I shoved the line back into the recesses of my mind and exercised effort to ignore it the memory fragment. It had been said by kids after they had beaten me up when I was younger and back during those times I really believe were what hell would be like. I made myself forget the majority of those times for my own good and sanity. The beating had been an almost daily occurrence and the things that had been said weren't nice. Forgetting those memories was the way I dealt with the horrible times in my life before things changed for the better before I became the person I am now. I still heard Lara giving her tirade, "When everyone else treats you differently."

My head fell slightly as my mood took a serious dive and I was forced to take deep calming breaths which were starting to be less effective on dulling the growing fury and rage that boiled within me. Lara's words made it harder to suppress the memories of my past that I didn't want to face again. The dark days that made me think many things I shouldn't ever have even let come to my mind! I had thoughts and desires I should never have had along with the influence 'Shae' had on me. I haven't had those thoughts often since then, thanks to Master Kai. My logical mind began to be drowned out by… other less logical and nice thoughts. 'She had no freaking clue what being treated differently really means, does she?!' I instantly pushed such a thought aside as they were not helping me at all right now. That would only make this worse and that is the last thing that is needed. Lines like that came from Shae and I don't want or need his input on this any more than the devil would give me.

Unfortunately, more and more pieces of those horrible experiences came out as Lara kept going. Along with those memories came the horrible feelings of blind undirected hatred and the cold inescapable loneliness of my miserable life as it had been. The fragments of memory pieced themselves together and I had to see and relive them right before my eyes.

 _I found myself looking up at the group of boys that had taken the last thirty minutes to use me as their punching bag. I was bruised all over and had a black eye. My clothes had been ripped by the beating I had gotten from this group. I clenched my teeth as I heard a couple of them were chuckling at my messy appearance that they had caused._

" _Aww is the little freak going to cry for his mommy," sneered the leader and some of the boys laughed at this._

 _I stayed quiet knowing if I said anything it would only cause them to beat me up some more. It was always the same, one of the local groups of bigger boys would beat me up every other day. they seemed to have an agreed-upon schedule on whose day it was to beat me up. If I talked back it earned me an extra beating. I seethed in silent fury and hatred of these bullies and those like them! I have asked my uncle if I can take self-defense classes, but he says I don't need them since he seems to ignore my appearance lately. The boys continued to laugh at me until the leader started talking again. "Oh yeah that's right, you don't have a mommy anymore. Both she and your dad went and got killed in an accident. I bet they were tired of you and left," the leader jeered._

" _Yeah, who would want to be around a freak like you," teased another._

 _They all started to laugh and throw taunts at me as they did so._

" _Freak!"_

" _Weirdo!"_

My body began to tremble on its own as I remembered how much of a miserable living hell my life had been. That's what I had been in before I had walked by the dojo and met Master Kai and he had changed my life. It had been a terrible prison, deep in the lowest pits of the abyssal of hell, the likes of which I couldn't escape from! I could have turned out horribly had I have not met Master Kai and I could clearly see that. And that was before I added my uncle becoming the douche bag he is now and a good portion of that from the alcohol of course.

Logical thoughts were becoming much less appealing the more I remembered for those days. The mean twisted thoughts like hat 'Shae' had started whispering to me just before the dojo were starting to get louder in my mind. Still, I had yet to hear the dark voice in my head yet and that was a mercy, but things he would have said still were creeping into my head! And so, it wasn't that much better than having Shae trying to tell me what I should do.

Returning to Lara's hissy fit that she was throwing while I was keeping myself from blowing up at her and ripping her fit apart. She says I wouldn't understand what it is like to be treated differently as an outcast specifically. To be brutally honest, I can comprehend the idea more than she ever could imagine in her worst nightmares. After all, I have had to live through being treated worse than she is recounting for years up to coming to the dragon realm. She was just avoided according to her accounting, not beaten up three to four times a week at a bare minimum and usually once a day. Granted, my life is of better average quality than it once was but, not by as much as others might think and it is due to my efforts of changing things. Local bullies don't beat me up for two reasons anymore, they know I can whoop them far worse than they can beat me, and most of them have understood I can get them back in ways they cower at.

So, I stated that Lara didn't understand what being treated differently means as I know it at all. I heard Tarra speak up trying to calm Lara down, "Lara, m-maybe you should c-calm down. Y-you should not say s-such things."

I was doing what I could to ignore the thought that was crying for me to snap at Lara, but their volume was getting louder. The problem was I didn't felt nice or calm and Lara didn't help me with keeping my temper. Honestly, controlling my emotions was becoming a real challenge now, close to a losing battle though not completely yet. However, it did seem that Lara had things to get off of her back and better now than later since she's started already I guess.

So, I raised my left forepaw to silence Tarra trying to get Lara to stop even when it was thoughtful of her. Lara was unlikely going to stop in her tantrum, so it is best to let her get it out of her system. Even if it was causing memories that I went to great lengths to forget through suppressing them. It would do her good to get this off her chest now that she had started as I have experience on how good venting is. Yes, that is the nice thing to do for her, the things… and lengths I go… for my friends. "No Tarra. If she wants to say this then she might as well say it and get it off her mind," I stated evenly.

I gazed at Lara forcing a smile, which seemed to incense her more. I then, motioned with a forepaw for her to continue and continue she did, "You were off in some other place without a care at all. Have others to care about you beyond being what you are," she went on.

I wasn't actively listening to Lara, but then I was keeping a lid on my temper that was trying to boil over and burst out of me. It isn't Lara's fault she is taking hard shots at my mood sending into a tailspin. For Lara had apparently forgotten the chat we had back in Carona and some of the things I had told her. Granted, I skipped over most of the time before the dojo however, I thought I had given enough of an impression to get across how much I hated what my life had been like. Baring the gap there was in draconic linguistics and the human counterpart, I assumed I'd accurately portrayed what my life has been like, in a simplified form, which was a miserable living Hell!

Unfortunately, Lara and my other friends don't seem to grasp even after the extensive explanations I have given them. The human race and society ISN'T kind or nice to those who are different from the accepted norm and I had been forced to learn that over and over. Joy, I get to deal with an extremely emotional female. LoGical… thoughts… can… go to FREAKING HELL! I have had enough of this reminder of the hell I had to live through when I was younger! And so, I'm embarrassed to say that I snapped at this point and lost control. In my defense, I suppress them for others and myself for many fricken frack DARN REASONS! The rage that I had been holding back exploded in me and I, for one of the few times in my life lost complete control I had over myself and especially my emotions. Lara was glaring at me not backing down when I focused back on her, "Is that all you have to say on this matter," I said in a quiet and cold tone.

I dared her to reply to me so that I could put her in her place and do so in an unquestionable manner. "I mean what I said," Lara snapped back at me.

Thank !$##!$ you for the setup, I will !#$ #$ do my utmost to put her in the proper place! ALL $$# ! RIGHTY THEN! I WILL #$ #$ GIVE YOU THE SHOWLACKING YOU WILL NEVER FORGET, YOU ^&#$%%# DUMB WANTA BE DRAGON $# $^^$ PRINCESS! I had hoped to avoid doing this to a friend, but I couldn't help it by this point as I was enraged and livid! Lara had brought out one of the worst sides of me that being when I snap and like any other, I can. For a few times, this had happened, I made the devil himself look like a saint compared to me!

[Up to $200 Saber.]

$&$ you Narrator! Like I was saying, I really, really don't like to reminisce about my past before the dojo. It's a VERY unhealthy practice for me, yet Lara was the one bringing up the subject of being treated differently. I might have been shunned a good portion of my life even with Master Kai being there for me. But in my early life was when I got well acquainted with the devil and he with me, the relationship wasn't a nice one at all! My bad luck didn't hit me back then like it does now. If it had the magnitude it does currently, then I would have died even I have to admit that as fact. My early years have been an unforgettable lesson of what it is like to be considered an outcast, to be called different, to be treated as a freak by others around you. I was trying to keep my breathing even, but I failed, a sign of how little control I had now.

"Well Lara, first allow me to say congratulations," I began with a smile, which promptly went away as I continued, "You have shown that though you look like an adult, you act like a child." Then my voice got a flat tone, "Nonetheless, I have to say, out of all the subjects you choose to claim I have no knowledge about, you choose the one subject, the one specific subject that I am far too acquainted with not to be an expert of. And one I admit, I have very unhealthy undealt issues with even to this day."

I took a deep breath before I started what would be a lecture I knew I would come to wish I never gave. However, I couldn't keep the raw emotion I was experiencing anymore, so here we go. "You think I do not understand what it is like to be treated differently," I stated. "Perhaps with dragon kind, I am still learning through experience of what that entails. However, I have seen enough to know it is far nicer than how humans treat those who are 'different' and THAT IS PUTTING IT DOWN RIGHT NICELY," I bellow at Lara.

I couldn't stop myself as I was so angry since it came from being forced to remember how alone I had been. I have issues that I haven't faced, I recognize that fact, but whenever I try to face these issues, I become like this, hence why those issues are still undealt with. I am so ashamed of myself right now as I kept going, "The Human world does not welcome those who are different. YOU, Lara talked about being avoided and I say if only that was all I had to endure, I would have welcomed it! You cannot seem to grasp the concept of what human society is like, even though I have tried to tell and explain it to you time after time! Though not all humans wish to hurt one another; there are those human beings who are rarely nice and kind to those who are different! Those people who get their kicks and boosting their own ego and pride by making others like myself completely miserable!"

I ask myself why am I doing this? It doesn't ever help and only makes things worse for me and you can shove it Mr. Narrator, no comments from you. Truthfully, I want to hide under a rock and never show my face to the light of day again for a long while. It was like my active mind was turned off and all the pent up feelings I had were flooding out. I wasn't able to keep the hatred and animosity that developed from the things that had happened to me from showing in my voice. Nevertheless, I was forced to watch as I continued not able anymore to stop until this tirade was done, "I have so many examples of that I do not want to count them! On many occasions, I would often be beaten up by other kids multiple times a week, often daily! And for no reason other than the fact that I was different half the time." My voice paused for a moment then kept going, "I was laughed at and not for doing things to be funny, but due to my misfortunes. I was often ridiculed by others and I am just getting started in how bad things were."

Have any of you listening felt so ashamed of what you do but you're so in the moment that you don't think about what you're really doing? I'm definitely having one of those moments right now and I want it to stop. I'm not fond of what has developed from my earlier life, it was unhealthy and just caused self-loathing. Plus, I could feel small tears forming as I kept going and that was rarely a good sign with me. I'm not one that normally gets what most would call emotional, comes from the self-control I have. However, I can get really emotional remembering how I was treated before I found my way to the dojo.

The collection of reasons should be obvious, I loathe those dark days when I experience horrible abuse and mistreatment. No child of any race that should be treated like I was, to be unwanted and despised. None should wish that they never existed and entertain thoughts of taking their own life. And yes, I had seriously considered suicide on the night before I met Master Kai, even had a sharp object to cut my wrists ready. Shae hadn't helped me much other than managing to dissuade me from taking my own life. That's why I say that meeting Master Kai was the "saving grace" of my life since it quite literally was. I heard my tirade continue, much to my utter shame, "However, mostly, I was treated as an outcast the majority of those around me. I was frequently called names such as; Freak, weirdo, a waste of space," my voice caught for a moment, "a mistake." I stopped again as then came the point that I don't admit, "someone that should never have been born."

I took some deep breaths though they didn't help in stopping the ranting I was doing, "I was used by others to make themselves feel better about themselves. I was shunned so badly I began to believe some of the things others said! There even came a time I wished I had never been born if what was being done to me was all my life was going to be! I was left utterly alone," I snarled, "No one cared about me AT ALL!"

Internally, I was in turmoil from talking about this just as I had been the two times I had tried facing my past before. I swore to myself that I wouldn't do this because of this type of thing to me and it never has ended well, even with Master Kai. It's why I suppress the memories, so I am not forced to recall how much a living hell I had trudged through.

Now, after taking a moment to look at this from a slightly different perspective, a point was becoming clear to me. Whenever I'm around Lara, I have difficulty with the employment of my normal methods at keeping calm and in control. I don't know what it is about Lara that causes this, but there is enough evidence to show me it isn't a fluke. It had taken time to notice this as it hadn't really happened before with anyone else that I could recall. Truthfully I haven't opened up to anyone like this except Master Kai and that took a while for him to get me to do it. So then, why am I close to spilling my closest guarded and darkest secrets to her without thinking?

I saw that Lara's expression had changed from anger to sorrow, "Saber I," she started.

A fresh wave of cold guilt washed over me and I felt even more horrible than I did before I had spouted that lecture. Not only from having to remember the past I strived to forget, but now that I have pretty much bellowed at Lara about it. It wouldn't be wrong to say I wanted to disappear from where I was and the situation I was in right now. And that thought gave rise to a type of epiphany, which was if I get away from Lara for a time, I might be able to sort things out. Unfortunately, that was much easier thought than done as I was too worked up and that put me into a rather foul mood. In the state I'm in, I become more cynical and sarcastic as a usual result which wasn't helping anyone at the moment. I heard my voice speaking again, "Thank you, Lara, you have reminded me of a fact that I cannot seem to escape no matter how hard I try. I am truly one of a kind and so completely alone in what I face and deal with. I will likely always be doomed to be alone for as long as I live."

My mind figuratively flipped back on and I was again able to get my body to listen to me for the moment. And I didn't waste the chance and so grabbed ahold of this opportunity for all it was worth. I turned on the spot and took flight leaving my friends where they stood to go and clear my head and sort things out. I pumped my wings hard, yet I really didn't think about the direction in which I was flying as I just had to get away from Lara and as fast as possible. I flew for almost an hour, which did help to calm me down and get things in a more agreeable order to sort things out with. And when I glanced around I found that I had ended out in a valley that held the cheetah village I went to for the "Hunting trips" I took at the times of Tarra's and Lara's mating cycles occurred.

As I knew the area well enough now from the visits, I went to a ridge that juts out into the center of one end of the valley. I went to it and after landing I laid down on the edge of the ridge and stared over the valley though I wasn't really looking at anything in particular. I didn't move much after laying down, just stayed there cursing myself about what had just happened. And honestly, not only was I sorting things out, but I was also wallowing in regret and self-loathing a bit and I knew it. I have no real idea how long I laid on the stone slab, but the sun had moved to be directly above me saying it was midday by the time I looked around and took in the world around me. My stomach was what brought me out of my thoughts as it gave a clearly audible growl, so I began thinking about looking for something to eat. I was thinking about what I could do for food when I caught a scent I recognized. I exhaled heavily knowing who was there, "What do you want Pathren," I asked in greeting.

The response I got to my greeting was the foliage behind me rustling and when I turned my head I saw a Cheetah emerging into the open. The cheetah's name was Pathren and he was one of the more reasonable and agreeable cheetahs I've met. He had off white fur with black spots, actually, he kind of reminds me of a snow leopard I'd seen once in a zoo more than anything. His eyes were an icy blue color and had catlike slit pupils. He is quiet most of the time I was around him, yet I have seen him when he is serious and I was impressed. The one other fact to note about him is that he is also the chief of the village in this valley as well. He is a much better chief than Chief Prowless in my opinion, at least he listens to what I say.

Pathren came up to be on my right and looked down at me and gave a soft smile or the cheetah equivalent. "You are here earlier than expected and it is unusual for you to just appear from what I have observed. With your previous timing and the things you have said, you were not expected for another few months at least," Pathren remarked, "So, what brings you here early?"

[Quite the loaded questions you get asked sometimes Saber, no?]

Not helping Mr. Narrator, kindly stay silent while I'm telling my tale. Back to the present before the Narrator interrupted with his opinion, I exhaled heavily in response. I'm not one that likes to talk about my problems with others often, tends to make things worse for me more often than not. However, I do know that I need to sort things out and a sounding board would not be a bad thing I suppose. Plus, I had been wallowing in regret and self-loathing for so long I couldn't stay silent about the crap. "What brings me around here early, me being a complete idiot which brought on by my usual female troubles," I answered.

Pathren's smile gained a mix of pity, "I see, came on earlier than expect then," he posed to which I nodded. Then Pathren continued, "Well, you are always welcome to stay in the village, the cubs always do enjoy your visits."

That invitation helped clear a great deal of the negativity that was weighing me down currently. A change of pace and scene would help me and as Pathren is inviting me, why not right? Those in his village are nice to me and don't see me as a weirdo or freak and I wouldn't say no to that. Plus, the cheetah cubs were adorable and I'm popular with them when I come around and that feeling is neat. So, I found myself smiling back at the invitation from my cheetah friend as he just seemed to know what to say at the right time. There was just something about Pathren that put me at ease, much like if you were in the company of an old friend you haven't seen in a while. I then took a moment to change into my human form, "Thank you kindly Pathren, I accept your invitation. I need a change of company and so it is much appreciated."

Pathren and I traveled the short distance from where I had been looking over the valley to the Cheetah Village. And when I walked in, the welcome I got was so different than what I'm used to receiving regularly. I was quickly surrounded by the cheetah cubs asking me about the things I had been doing and to play with them. The smile on my face just seemed to be fixed when I'm around this place and I felt… surprisingly happy in this village. Perhaps is it that I'm so used to being viewed as an outcast that the craving of belonging goes ignored normally. But to feel included and welcomed was great and the dojo was the last place I had felt this kind of emotion.

The time I had around the Cheetah Village did wonders for my mood and mind, definitely needed the time. I'd had lunch at the village and played with the cheetah cubs for a time before I decided to head back to Warfang. I did thank the Cheetahs for their hospitality and changed back to my draconic form. When I glanced up to determine how long I'd been away, it was afternoon by what I could see. So, I took flight and started back in the direction of Warfang and the flight was quiet as I had expected it to be. The sun was a small bit over two hours from setting by my estimation when Warfang came into my view. With the time to deliberate, I had been able to really assess my actions with Lara and knew that I would need to find her and apologize. We would need to also discuss thing going forward as I don't what a spat or fight like this one had been again soon.

-Tarra's pov-

The fight that had happened between Lara and Saber had been unexpected when it came. Honestly, I did not know that Saber had disliked what Lara had been doing around him for he had said nothing before. The fight had quickly escalated with Lara and Saber saying mean things to one another. Lara had at first been confused at what Saber was having an issue with when he had told her to give him some space. Saber's reaction did say that he had noticed that Lara was showing her interest in him as a mate, which Saber doesn't say or give a lot of signs to say he acknowledges others' actions directed at him.

Saber had tried to explain things to Lara and he had calmed down a bit as he had. And yet, Lara hadn't understood what Saber had been saying, though some of the things he had said were odd and confusing. When the volume of both Saber's and Lara's voices had increased, I had started to panic. And things had gone worse when Lara had started talking about her issues of being seen different than others. She always is in a bad mood when she gets into that subject and she normally does not talk about it.

Saber's other friends tried to get things to calm down, Cyra even attempted to help me not panic. When Lara had started with her telling of her younger years, Saber had said nothing just looked like he usually did and that made Lara even madder. Saber had then tried to say to Lara that they could talk in private and I had hoped that she would agree, but she did not. In fact, as Lara had gone on, the expressions that had gone across Saber's face had scared me. I had made one attempt to calm down Lara, but Saber had stopped me saying that Lara should finish. What followed that was horrible in so many ways for both Lara and Saber. Why Lara was so mad I do not know, but I thought she went a bit too far, but none of that point matter now. The things that Saber said hurt to hear as much as what they said about him and what he endured as the tone he said them in. It was the first time that I had seen Saber 'mad' and I did not like what I had seen.

The things that Saber according to his words he was put through was worse than anything I could imagine. That he was abuse and ignored was terrible and that humans would harm another to make themselves feel better is horrible. And that he had even once wished that he had not hatched, what has to happen for any to have thoughts like that?! But what had shocked me was the sight of tears that had been coming from Saber's eyes as I had not ever seen Saber shed tears before. For him to be alone for so long enduring, none should be forced to live like that, and then for Saber to end out the way he is, I cannot figure out how he did it.

When Saber's tirade stopped, Lara had been in quiet shock before he had flown off somewhere. Lara just stood there staring after Saber with a look of shock that was slowly turning into horror. I walked up to Lara and put a paw on her back, "Lara, a-are you o-okay," I had asked in a shaky voice as I was still scared with what I had seen.

Lara had not answered me right away but had begun shaking in obvious fear at the development that had come. However, after a bit, Lara did speak, "What," she had uttered in a whisper, "what have I done?"

Lara's tone of voice had worried me a lot since she sounded like she had lost something precious. But then Saber had flown off to parts unknown and none could say if he would even come back. I really hoped that he would return after some time, I know I would miss him more than words could say. I admit that I love him, though I haven't been able to tell Saber that directly yet.

Fredrick had been the one to answer Lara, "I am sorry to say it, Lara, you drove Saber away for the time being. You said a lot of mean things to him though he said a lot of things he should not have as well."

Lara did not seem to hear Fredrick's second half of his second sentence as she went into a panic. "No, no, no, no, no, he must hate me now," she said to herself, "What do I do now that he hates me?!"

I had tried to help Lara know that she was not bad, and that Saber probably just needed some time to calm down. Lara is my best friend and so, I didn't want her to hate herself for one fight that happened between her and Saber. "Lara calm down, I do not think Saber hates you," I had told her. "I would not doubt he is kind of mad at you right now, but I would not think he hates you."

Unfortunately, Lara hadn't said anything and had just wandered off looking sort of lost which worried me. I had wanted to follow her but I had been stopped by others being told to give Lara some space even when she was hurting. I had shortly after being told, gone after Lara to make sure she was okay and did not do anything foolish. I had started my search after lunch and my worry about Lara grew with the time that passed and me not finding her. I believe that I search most if not all of Warfang and still had not found Lara and I was really starting to panic.

I had gone back down to the lower part of Warfang still fretting that I hadn't found Lara when I spotted something white. When I focused and looked closer at what the white I had seen, I discovered that it was Saber himself. I quickly closed the distance between where I was and Saber was coming into land. If anyone knows what to do, it would be him, he had found Lara before when none of the rest of us could. He landed in the square by the time I reached the area near him. I could not stop myself, I lept at Saber and hugged him hoping that he could something and find Lara. And though I am not normally loud, I could not stop the shriek that came from me as I hugged Saber, "SABER! PRAISE THE ANCESTORS YOU ARE BACK AND SAFE," I shrieked. "THERE IS REAL TROUBLE AND I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

I then move my paw to be one Saber's shoulder and began shaking him as I continued with a little less volume. "Lara has disappeared after the fight you two had and I cannot find her! I do not know if she is even around Warfang and I am so worried about her right now! Please, you have to help me find Lara before something bad could happen to her. I do not want to lose my best friend," I exclaimed to Saber.

Saber did not say anything when I stopped shaking him but shook his head before shoving a paw over my mouth silencing me. He was breathing a bit hard and had a grimace on his face, "For the Ancestor's sake Tarra, are you trying to rupture my eardrums," Saber demanded. "How do you expect me to understand what you are trying to tell me when all I hear is you shrieking incoherently into my ears?!"

I know that Saber is right in not understanding me, but I was having trouble keeping myself together right now. My best friend was hurting and could be in trouble and I can do nothing to help her. Saber pulled back his paw allowing me to speak again, "I am sorry Saber, it is just," I got out but then my voice break and I could not help sniffling as the tears started coming.

Saber stared at me and a frown came to his face as he kept looking at me, "Um, Tarra what is wrong," he asked.

I swallowed trying to calm down enough to tell Saber what was going on since I felt I needed his help. He was the one I turned to for help at a time like this as I could think of no one else that could help me find Lara. I took a breath, "Lara she," I choked a bit and had to breathe in and out for a moment, "she has disappeared."

That was all I could get out before my emotions overwhelmed me and I hugged Saber sobbing. I did not want to lose Lara, she had befriended me when others had avoided me. She helped me through some of the hardest experiences I have ever gone through. And yet, when she needed a friend to be there for her, I had not stepped forward and done what I know I should have. And now Lara could be anywhere and in trouble, I just cannot stop worrying about her. Still, somehow, I found some comfort hugging Saber, he put me at ease for some reason that I could not explain. Saber didn't say anything to what I had told him, I was guessing that he was thinking about what to do about Lara, at least I hope that he could help in this.

"Listen, Tarra, you need to calm down," Saber stated firmly.

I tried to stop the sobbing and sniffling but I couldn't with all the emotions that I was feeling. However, I did manage to lessen the volume of my sobbing yet I stilled stayed against Saber.

[It is not a bad thing to have a shoulder to cry on Tarra.]

I suppose you have a point Mr. Narrator, but I do not want to be a burden, especially not to Saber. I like him so much and he is so nice to me, so I do not know what to do around him.

[It is not my business to say, but I assure you, Tarra, you are not a burden to Saber.]

If you say so Mr. Narrator. So, as I hugged Saber, he did not push me away so I took that as he was not rejecting me taking some comfort with him. I shortly felt a paw on my shoulder patting me, which paw I realized belonged to Saber. "Um, it will be okay Tarra," Saber assured. "I do not know how things will work out in this, but they will trust me on this. Now take a deep breath and calm down," he suggested.

I did as Saber suggested and I felt the overwhelming sorrow and worry die down somewhat, though it did not leave me. I pulled back a bit and looked at Saber's face and saw that he was smiling at me. His smile made my heart skip a beat and speed up, but also I felt so warm when I am around him. After a minute, I was able to calm down enough to tell Saber what had happened after he had left. His reaction to what I told him said it did not sit well with him that Lara had vanished. Saber did ask when the last time was that I saw Lara and I told him that she had wandered off not too long after he had flown off and that was the last time I saw her.

Saber's head lowered as I finished telling him what had occurred and he began muttering, "What a world-class idiot I am," he said softly. "Like I have not beaten myself up enough about this, now I get to do it all over again."

It was clear that Saber regretted the fight that had happened between himself and Lara as he sounded like he was blaming himself. But calling himself an idiot was not right, he is not a fool or an idiot. Saber is smart and thinks of things others do not and avoids trouble and helps others do the same. He has what he called bad luck which seems very similar to my series of misfortunes and manages to endure it. So, I gained a serious expression on my face, "You are not an idiot, Saber," I insisted and I fully believe what I was saying.

Saber blinked and stared at me for a moment, then he moved forward and hugged me gently which surprised me. Saber had never been the one to initiate gestures like this, it had always been me or Lara. I am not saying that Saber hugging did not feel wonderful, I was happy that he was doing this with me. In fact, I could not help the happy squeal that came out of me, "S-saber, w-w-what are y-y-you doing," I stuttered.

My heart was hammering in my chest, and if not for Lara having disappeared, I could not be happier with being like this with Saber. I cannot think of a time that I have felt happier other than being with my parents and Lara telling me she wanted to be my friend. None usually got close to me, with what the apes had done to me when I was younger, most gave me sorry looks or did not look at me directly. Saber was the first dragon that has been this close since my father, and I admit I like this feeling. And yet, I was also embarrassed as it is so rare for another to be so close, and it is kind of my fault too. I am skittish around others I do not know, it was because after the apes had hurt me, I was teased about my scars.

"I am sorry for scaring you Tarra, I never meant to do that," Saber told me. "Feelings that I have buried long ago came out and I lost my normally firm control on my emotions I have. I apologize that you had to see me like that." Saber paused for a moment, "I am not good with even talking about my past with others, so many issues I have not come to terms with."

I could not form words for a bit, I was so nervous and yet, so happy with being in the position I was with Saber right now. And then, my body was heating up with how embarrassed and joyful I was, even as I tried to calm down enough to say words. And after some time, I did get out words even if I stuttered, "It i-i-is okay Saber, w-we a-all have our p-p-problems."

Saber released me from the hug and my cheeks felt like they were on fire right now and I could not look at Saber in the eyes. The glimpses I did get of his face showed me that he was smiling at me which did not help me in my efforts to calm down. I could only sit on my haunches and cover my face with my forepaws not wanting Saber to see me as I was right now. I was not paying attention to the passage of time, but I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Saber sigh. "Tarra you have nothing to worry about," he said, which got me to lower my forepaws as he continued, "I will go and find Lara and bring her back, I promise."

I blinked at what he said since I had been looking for Lara for hours and had not found any sign of her. And I know that Saber has proven that he can do what he says, but what could he do that I had not already? "B-but no o-one knows where s-she went and I have been looking for her for hours," I questioned.

Saber laughed at my question, "Tarra, I remind you that I found Lara before when no one thought I could and that was when I was human," he stated. "Now that I am a dragon, there is nowhere she can hide that I will not be able to find her," Saber said before chuckled. "I have found and been humbled by the abilities of draconic sense of smell and with my draconic nose on the job, I will hunt down where she went be it around Warfang or without the city," Saber returned before he let out a loud laugh.

Well, Saber certainly sounds confident about looking for Lara and I cannot think of what more I can do. So I giggled a bit at his attitude and confidence he had, "Well, okay then good luck I guess," I replied hoping and praying to the Ancestors that Saber would succeed where I had not.

-Saber's pov-

First, to you Mr. Narrator, shut your mouth, stay out of my business and don't tell others about things I don't tell them! Next, what a situation I find myself in or rather what a hole I have dug myself with losing my temper this time. I knew things would be bad when I got back from the time away, but I hadn't thought they would have progressed this far already. According to Tarra Lara hadn't taken what I had said well and had vanished after I had shot off. This day will be a long one I feel and I don't like those as it usually is long because I'm enduring and surviving rather than living.

I may have my issues with Lara currently, but it wasn't such a good idea for her to be unaccounted for. If Lara is outside Warfang that had more issues than if she was within and it is not a great deal of time before the sun actually sets. Ape activity had been on the rise, so Warfang and Carona are okay as they are safe and defended. Outside of that, only the cheetah tribe villages would be the few places that the apes really wouldn't strike as the apes would pay in high numbers for attempting such foolishness. Let me tell you, I've watched the idea and Cheetahs can really whoop some ape butts and it is awesome to see! Hyrule and other outlying settlements had been evacuated and the inhabitance had come to either Warfang or Carona for the time being since the Guardians' suggestion.

And for one of those few times, I had to say they were being smart in their actions as things are unstable lately. The apes had been rather quiet or rather haven't done anything big for a while and that made me suspicious of them planning something and I doubt that I'm the only one that thinks that way. I don't doubt they haven't forgotten the loss they suffered from the battle of Warfang, that magnitude of a loss is hard to live down.

So, in my absence, while I was cooling down, Lara's whereabouts and safety is being handed to me and came down to two choices as I see it. I could either leave Lara to her own devices or I could go out and find her putting myself at risk along with her in the process. The first choice was the pure logical decision with how things turned out after our fight. Lara had gotten herself into this current dilemma/mess, so she can and should get herself out of it. That's the usual consequence of most of life's decisions even if people don't like to accept that. It's a truth I've been forced to learn during my life over and over, whether I wanted to know it or not.

However, if I'm honest with myself, logic had been rather unhelpful to me today with how things had come to what they were right now. Or rather, I really hadn't listened to logic and that got me to this point even when I don't want to admit that. So, were I to choose option number one, it would be very mean of me and the unfriendly thing to do. Lara was and is my friend despite our recent behavior we have had to tolerate one another. I still want Lara as my friend since there aren't a great many that tolerate me being my normal and unsocial self. She also accepts me as I am and doesn't just tolerate me with the pain in the ! $!# I can really be at times, whether intentionally or me being me.

If I'm frank in this, there is really only one choice for me to go with as choice number one is an unacceptable action to me. That being said, I would be going and search for Lara wherever she is and deal with the risks it comes with. And I tell you in no uncertain terms that I will be putting myself at risk if Lara does turn out to be outside of Warfang. I am extremely likely by this point to be at the top spot of the apes' hit list with what I've done to them. Hell, I would be seriously shocked if I wasn't in the top ten if not the top five bare minimum! However, as I have stated before I will do almost anything to help a friend in need. No weather, be it whatever it is, no matter who I might have to go around or through, regardless of the distance or time it takes, when a friend is in trouble, they can count on me.

Calming down Tarra had taken time and had me out of my comfort zone as I'm no ladies' man and don't intend to be one ever. She had explained things to me and I got the general idea of what I would be fixing as seem to be becoming common as of late. Of course, when she had broken down, she was just so %^&#$ cute that I couldn't say no to help even when I wouldn't have.

…Narrator, why do you see the need to continue to #$! # censor the profanity I'm saying? You've made your point that you have the power to say things and prevent me from doing some things. Congrats about that for you, but can we ^% # move on and you let me *$%^$# cuss and ! #$ # swear in the way I want and let those listening to hear the tale in its original blunt form? This is getting # $ ^ annoying and ridiculous and I say let the &*^$^% profanity fly and be heard.

[That decision is mine to make Saber as you should know, and right now I'm not feeling inclined to stop. Your tab is up to $245 by the way.]

Really Narrator, then let's make it an even #%^$# two-fifty shall we?! Back to my tale, Tarra was being too darn cute for her own good not that I think she knew that. I had told her that I would go looking for Lara and as I had said to her, I had a draconic sense of smell, that will seriously help. There is no way that I can forget Lara's scent with how close she's been sticking since we met again. I was about to head off but then Tarra did something completely out of the blue that took me by surprise, that being licking my snout. I told her that we were good and apologized for scaring her again. So, I proceeded on getting right down to business and began hunting for the purple dragoness, time was of the essence after all.

It didn't take long for me to determine that Lara wasn't around the city as he scent led me outside quickly. Lara's wandering as Tarra had put it had been pretty much gone out of Warfang though not by the front gate she had flown out. When I got outside of Warfang, I took a moment to breathe deep to find the direction she went next. As I breathed in deep breaths I hovered around, searching for the smell and within a minute I caught the direction. Lara, as it turns out, had flown to the northwest from Warfang. I didn't waste any more time and just flew after the trial that was Lara's scent as I wanted to find her as soon as possible.

I don't want the apes to have the opportunity to take me down that I hadn't earned or instigated. Plus, Lara could be mistaken for Spyro and even if she wasn't she wouldn't popular with the apes either with having purple scales alone. She is nowhere near as unpopular as I am with the apes, but I don't think anyone can attain the kind of infamy I can bring myself. I mean, perhaps Spyro could if he were to team up with me, yet then I would just become even more infamous. This is so not helping solve the current problem at paw now and I have enough issues on my plate.

[Right you are Saber.]

…Anyway, I started to fly southwest following Lara's scent and set a fair pace as being slow was asking for trouble right now. I had to exert a lot of effort to ignore that her scent smelled very good and was extremely pleasant to my nose. I swear, it was sweeter than any #$ # candy I have ever had or smelled! I can't even describe why it smells so ^*%^ good nor can I compare it to anything else.

To help myself, I would shake my head regularly to stay focused on the task at hand instead of just how amazing Lara's scent was. The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky which meant that I had less than an hour if I'm lucky to find Lara. And I would hope I don't have to iterate to those listening how luck and I get along but this point. Also, it was just insane stupidity to fly at night for any, much worse for an individual like me! You might as well paint a target on you're # !% and in my case with a sign that says "I'm right here, hit me ya # $%^!$ #^#" then letting the apes take potshots at me. And so since I'm not inclined to let them do that without making things much more miserable for them, better to avoid the situation in the first place. It is basically the same idea either way with me, you just don't need the paint really, my scales do just as good at making me visible.

The longer I searched for Lara, the more I was impressed at how far she had gone from Warfang to assumedly get away from me! If that doesn't say how much a stubborn idiotic ape-like guy I have been as of late, I don't know what does. And look at me, I was once again beating myself up which doesn't help me find the dragoness I was hunting currently. Yet I was brought out of my thoughts when I got hit by a heavy amount of Lara's scent and I mean a HUGE amount more than I had been following. I stopped dead and flapped my wings to keep airborne and I inhaled and got another large dose of her scent slamming into my nose. Heck, it was hitting me so much that I got slightly dizzy and became very hard to think clearly.

I looked down at the ground below me since with the amounts of Lara's scent I was inhaling she had to be rather close. The amount alone was doing things to my brain that weren't good for me and was making my situation worse as time went on.

[Saber, we need to have a word right now.]

What the?! What the #$ $ do you want Narrator? Can't you see I'm busy telling my story to those listening?

[Uh, Saber, these police officers that just came in told me that you were wavering badly as you were flying. You care to explain to me why that might be, have you been drinking? I thought we discussed the problems that come with that.]

Wait, hold on Narrator, I wasn't straying and wavering as I was flying… much.

{Mr. Boolock, answer the question, have you or have you been consuming dangerous or questionable substances?}

No officer I swear I haven't been drinking! If anything, then I can be accused of not getting enough sleep to be fully aware!

{Well then, you wouldn't have an issue with taking a sobriety test.}

[Do as the officer says, Saber.]

Er sure, whatever you want to prove to you that I haven't been drinking crap I avoid.

{This line on the ground, you are to walk along it and do not deviate from it.}

What, you want me to walk along that line on the ground? Okay, that should be simple enough. I ask for a moment of your patience listeners, I'll get back to my tale momentarily once I satisfy this law enforcement officer. What the, hey officer, the line you want me to walk is rather squiggly you know.

{No it is not, it is a straight line.}

What the heck do you mean it's straight? No offense officer, but you should get your eyes checked if that's what you see.

[Saber, is there something you should say that you haven't?]

Well… okay, officer, I was inhaling on an amazing scent and it may have messed with my brain! I will neither confirm or deny how much I've been inhaling, are you satisfied officer?

{Yes, you are to be more careful going forward and you will have a $100 fine as well. Narrator, that will be all, thank you for your cooperation.}

[Of course officer. Now Saber, back you go to your tale and be aware how much of Lara's scent you breathe in, understand? And you are still going to pay the tab along with the fine, which tab is up to $285.]

…Yes sir, I'll watch myself from now on. So, back to my story then, sorry that you had to listen to that event.

I saw a body of water below that was too small to be a lake but too large to be a pond. Maybe you could call it a spring since I couldn't see anything feeding the body of water, so it was likely fed by groundwater of some sort. There were mountains within walking distance of the water and those mountains look to have caves in them. Now, if my eyes hadn't been deceiving me, I think I had gotten a glimpse of what had looked like the very same lake I had come to before getting to Warfang the first time. Anyway, my gaze halted on the cliff like ridge that jutted out of the mountains as on it was the dragoness I was searching for.

Would you look at that, I finally found her and my work and determination have paid off. It only took me pretty much the daylight hours I had left to work with when I set out on this. Well, looking at the bright side of things in this tense situation, I found her before it was fully dark at least. I banked and flew down before flaring my wings so that I would land quiet and unnoticed by the dragoness. My wish was that I didn't spook Lara, after all, I really need to apologize to her for the things that I had said or rather snapped at her. I wouldn't be able to move on if I didn't make my apologies even if she didn't forgive me. As I approached Lara she sighed, "I told you to leave me alone Tarra. I do not want to talk to you right now," she said in a tired and hurt voice.

Okay, I figure that she wouldn't believe I would come out even if I had shown that I would chase her down when I had a reason. I was silent at that statement thinking of how to broach this and have things go well. Heck, Lara didn't even turn around to look at her company when she had dismissed me. Lara's reply and tone of voice she had given it in said the purple dragoness was miserable. That being said, it would make talking to her harder than I had originally imagined it would be. You would think by her tone that someone had died recently for goodness sake! Well, perhaps the best way to do this is to snap her out of her 'pity party for one', the sooner, the better. "You done wallowing in your own misery and self-loathing, or will you be continuing your pity party for one," I asked flatly.

My voice got Lara to spin around and she gazed at my face, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of me. The odds of me doing well in this keep mounting against me and I'm not trying to have it that way. My biggest question is how much more will I hate myself for what happened before it's enough? "S-s-saber, what are you doing here," she stuttered with the tone of fear evident.

Oh, whoopty do, she is terrified of me right now which I was hoping wouldn't be the case but knew could be. This will be more of a challenge to straighten things out between the two of us than I had surmised. I rolled my eyes in response to that question, "Hmm," I began, "let me see, looking for you sounds about right. Why else would I come out all this way?" I shrugged then continued, "The view is nice and all, but it is a tad far to go for just that."

Lara wasn't reacting well to my attempts to talk to her and get her to listen to me, and I needed her to listen to me. And if Lara's eyes got any bigger, then they would be larger than any dinner plates I have ever seen and I have seen some pretty big ones. Either that or her eyes will pop out of their sockets, neither idea is all that appealing or relevant to this situation. "Why would you look for me," Lara asked shakily. drawing away from me a little.

Does she have to cower from me while she says that, it isn't helping either of us settle what we need to settle? This isn't going like I had envisioned, more like a crapshoot in reality and I don't like it and it needs to change. I could only let out a frustrated sigh at how this was turning out as ridiculous as this was becoming to me. The point of the matter is that we needed closure on our disagreement and the longer we put it off the harder it would be. And truthfully, with that closure, I didn't want Lara to fear me in the end, I have enough avoiding me already. So I just began getting out my thoughts, "Because you are my friend and you should not be out alone with how the Dragon Realm is lately. Can I be any more plain and obvious about this, I would hope I do not have to be," I replied as if it should be obvious and from my perspective and it should be.

And yet, I'm coming off as an unfeeling sarcastic douche, aren't I? Wait, I guess I have kind of been one the last time Lara was around me so I'm not helping my position. Can I just get martyred or whatever and get it over and done with now, please?! This guilt and regret I'm feeling are doing real damage to me on the inside!

[Afraid that things like apologize don't work that way Saber. You have to take your medicine in this.]

Great, thanks for the encouragement Narrator, you really know how to make someone feel good about themselves. Lara in response to my explanation looked away from me and she was now in tears as she spoke, "Why are you still calling me a friend? You have to hate me now," she said, managing to hold back the sob, but only just.

I should've foreseen this would come up from the things Tarra told me, but I don't consider an emotional contribution. With what happened after I flew off, this was the predictable response even when I had hoped it wouldn't be. The tears though add a whole new blow to me that I hadn't prepared myself for and boy did it stab me in the heart. I've felt like a jerk before now, but usually, I don't care enough for it to hurt or the one that is receiving the jerk attitude deserves it. So again, I'm still learning what it is to have others care about me, years of experience has trained me to what it is to be ignored regularly.

Nevertheless, I think I should be the one saying the line she just did as I had been far more the jerkface than she had been when I lost my temper. I was the one who acted the world-class douche of an idiot and I won't deny it. I need to say my piece before this escalates, "Hey now," I started.

But Lara cut over me and acted like she hadn't heard me at all and kept going, "I acted so terribly," cried Lara louder than the last line she had said.

She isn't helping herself and her not listening to me is making this harder to deal with and settle. As the phrase goes, if once you don't succeed, then try try again I suppose. It is one that I do agree with to an extent and had proven right to me in the past. Plus, her sobbing was beginning to get worse as she went on and the deterioration needed to stop. I took a deep breath, "Excuse me, but," I interjected.

Yet, I was interrupted again by Lara, "I-I-I said such awful things to you," she screeched.

This is getting to be annoying the longer it goes on and I was trying to not be irked and be nice.

I've asked it before and I'll ask it again, why are we our own worst critics? We always do more harm than good, so why do we do this to ourselves? I asked that with myself in mind too, I've been beating myself up since cooling off and still have been doing so off and on. Her continued sobs didn't help with either side of this either and I wanted this to be done. So then, the third time the charm I guess, hopefully, "Now hold it," I said.

"You must hate me now," Lara cut me off and the tones in her voice spoke of despair.

This dragoness really isn't listening to me and I need to get out what is on my mind or I will keep beating myself up. If she can hear me at all that is and with her now outright balling, then I can't be sure if she can hear what I say. "Lara," I called a little louder to get her attention.

Lara just kept going where she had left off as if I wasn't even saying anything to her, "And if you hate me I do not know how I can live with myself," she howled with despair.

I don't like being ignored or talked over as I doubt any appreciate having done to them. Granted, I said that I'm accustomed to being ignored but I normally want that to be the case so that I can do things the way I want. But in this, I need this dragoness not to be the only one doing the talking, my side will be heard. Also, I have had enough of this crap, "LARA, LISTEN TO ME," I bellowed.

Lara went quiet when I bellowed at her and finally heard my voice and didn't just keep talking. Don't get me wrong, she still had tears streaming down her face as she looked at me, but she was paying attention now. I didn't like that she was sad and in the mood, she was in, nor could I explain why I disliked the point that Lara was feeling the way she was. Still, I finally had her undivided attention and that's what I needed right now. I took a moment to slow my breathing and then went on, "Listen, Lara, whether or not I hate you is first and foremost my decision and mine alone. And do not make assumptions as to what I think or feel, you would be surprised how different my views can be. Second, I do not think I could ever hate you Lara, be frustrated and annoyed by what you do at times, yes, but hate you, no." I paused then muttered my thoughts, "I hate myself far more right now."

Lara stared at me in shock at what I said to her, "You," she began, "do not hate me?"

She asked that question as if she was being offered a way out of hell and I say that knowing what that is like personally. I wonder if she even heard my last sentence of me saying that I hate myself right now. "I believe I just said I do not hate you," I returned.

The dragoness in front of me didn't look like she believed me when I confirmed her assumption as she echoed, "But I said those horrible things about you," she said. "How can you forgive me so easily," Lara questioned as tears started coming again at her statement.

Okay, can someone tell me in a way that I can understand that girls see the need to have a specific and sometimes detailed explanation to answer the 'why' for everything? Isn't me just saying that I forgive her, doing so just for the heck of it enough of a reason?

[A subject that you'll unlikely get an answer to Saber.]

Thanks for chiming in Narrator, not needed but thanks anyway. I exhaled, "Geeze, and here I was trying to figure out how to apologize for what I said and for blowing up at you." I grumbled, "Still, here we are with you begging me for forgiveness when it is I that should be doing so. I am the one who should be begging for forgiveness out of the kindness of your heart along with your understanding for the tantrum I had earlier."

Lara sniffled as she gazed at me in surprise at what I said to her and I just kept my mouth shut waiting for her reply. Yet, seeing as this conversation is most likely going to be a long one if Lara and her waterworks had any influence on this it would be, I say might as well get comfortable. Without further hesitation, I plopped down to my haunches and settled into a more comfortable position for long term unmoving time. It's surprisingly easy to settle into a "sitting position" as a dragon and not have pain come from muscle cramping. Who would have thought that would be the case?

I took a moment to think about how to word what needed to be said between us to have things end the best possible. Thankfully, during the time I used to settle down on my haunches, Lara was able to calm down enough to stop sobbing. With us more ready to have a proper conversation, I began, "Lara look, I think we both said things that," I hesitated, "we regret, some more than others. Our," I hesitated again, "shouting match had us saying things while we were blinded by anger and rage."

I stopped and looked down at the ground and frowned as I continued, "Those feelings came from times that neither of us wishes to recall if we do not have to, I know for at least me that is true. We did not think about what we were saying would do to the other later or the pain and sorrow it would produce."

I had taken the wisdom that I had been learning from Master Kai to heart and internalizing it so that it would serve me well later on. He may be old, but I've found that his "lines or wisdom" were actually really good advice normally in most things I deal with. In this instance, it is best, to be honest, and say what you think and try to help the listener understand things as you see them. "So, I want to say that," I paused for a moment, "I am sorry for what I said Lara. It was wrong of me to say that your past is nothing to have a problem with since I do not know what you had to go through. I was stupid and foolish, forgive me," I entreated. "I lost control over my emotions and," I hesitated and then kept going, "was really stupid. It happens when I get emotional, and I try to not let that occur often. But having to look back on the earlier years of my life brings back memories that," I stopped trying to come up with the words to get across what I wanted to convey, "Produce really dark and negative feelings for me."

-Lara's pov-

I had left Warfang as I need time to think among other reasons. I mean, Saber had flown off somewhere because I had snapped at him. Learning about his past was something I had wanted to do, but now that he had said more I wish I had not found out. Instead of staying around the city and other bothering me, I had just flown off and after a few hours, I had found this spring that was hidden away. I had shed tears at thinking that I had repelled Saber as that was the last thing I wanted to do. I loved him with all my heart, but Fredrick had been right when he said that I had said many mean things to Saber. I know I should have told him about what I had to endure after he and Koren vanished, but I had not gotten around to it yet.

Being a purple dragon or for me, a dragoness had not made things easy as many claimed it did. I had worked hard to prepare for what I was told would be expected of me when I was older. "To fight the Dark Master and their minions and save the realm" that was what was repeated over and over to me by most. That line had gotten tiresome quickly and I had grown to curse it silently as it was just a reminder that I did not get to choose what my life would be like. So much expectation and yet when I asked questions of those that were teaching me, I rarely got answers. Few if any understood that the "honor" I was shown was a form of freedom being kept from me in my view.

Then there was being treated differently than everyone else around me and that had come with other problems. Inclusion was something that did not happen to me often with my peers, I only got to watch as they played together. It got to the point that I would just approach and the games would stop and those my age would move elsewhere and continue playing. Really, Tarra was one of the very select few friends I had when I was younger since most would whisper about me far more than talk to me.

If being a purple dragoness wasn't enough to set me apart from those around me, my family made sure of that. Mom had once been well-respected and considered equal to the elders at one time. She was also one of the few that would normally answer questions I had even if not in the way I wanted. But then, my dad had "gone off" by what I was told and mom was never the same after that. She was okay at first as I remember, but after a year went by and dad had not returned, she had begun changing. It had been hard to watch mom lose herself and become as she had, quiet and distant. I can't remember much about my dad, he had gone when I was still young and before I had met Saber and Koren. From what others had said he was an explorer and a protector, but little else than that. Arkanis had said to me once that my dad had gone off looking for a means to defeat the Dark Master, but no even he could say if my dad had success.

I had been annoyed that Saber had not been responding to my interest I had been showing. I was trying to be patient as he has said that he has issues he is working on, but he did not appear to be moving forward. How could I have known that the way he acts had developed because he had suffered as he had? Being alone is bad enough, but to be seen as an outcast is worse. He and Koren had always been seen as different, but they had understood each other and later on me, so that had worked. To have been deprived of anything like that for years, I cannot imagine what that is like. And it had been clear that Saber had not come through what he had unharmed even if he had not said so specifically. However, what had I believe had hurt the most was when Saber had said that he had at one time wished he had not hatched. If Saber was not alive… I would be so lost right now and I do not know what I would do.

Of course, Saber had flown off and I was left knowing that I had hurt him and driven him away. And that is what brought me to where I was now, trying to figure out what I could possibly do to get Saber to forgive me if there was anything I could do. Yet, it was close to sundown when I sensed another landing behind me. I figured it was Tarra as she had been so worried about me that she would search for me until she found me. So, I sighed, "I told you to leave me alone Tarra," I said tiredly, "I do not want to talk to you right now."

I was in no mood to have someone attempting to tell me that things would work out and that I was not to blame. However, the voice I heard was the last one that I had thought I would hear, "You done wallowing in your own misery and self-loathing, or will you be continuing your pity party for one," Saber's voice asked flatly.

At hearing Saber, I spun around and found that I had not been hearing things as Saber was standing a short distance from me. But why is he here? I had said horrible things to him and he had run from me. "S-s-saber, what are you doing here," I stuttered with fear showing in my voice.

I was so scared that he would reject me and he would not give me a chance to be his mate at all. That would torture in a way I could not fathom right now and I never wanted to know what that would be like! And yet, with what I said, why would he want to be around a dragoness like me? With that thought in mind, the sorrow that had been weighing on me came back down on me. But Saber spoke again in response to my question, "Hmm," he began, "let me see, looking for you sounds about right. Why else would I come out all this way?" Saber shrugged then continued, "The view is nice and all, but it is a tad far to go for just that."

Did he come all the way out this way just to look for me? But that made no sense with what happened between us this morning. And Saber does not seem the kind to rub in things to hurt another, he is not like that, I know that. So, I cannot understand why Saber would travel out here searching for me. "Why would you look for me," I asked shakily before I drew away from Saber a little not wanting him to hate me.

Saber spoke again, "Because you are my friend and you should not be out alone with how the Dragon Realm is lately. Can I be any more plain and obvious about this, I would hope I do not have to be," he replied as if it should be obvious.

The words and tones did not match each other with what Saber said and that made me wonder if he was just saying things and not meaning them. It was similar to other times he said things that could be seen as mean before now. Yet, his facial expressions changed and he frowned but said nothing right away. Honestly, I cannot see Saber still seeing me as a friend after the fight we had. And tears began flowing at thinking how our friendship could be over, "Why are you still calling me a friend? You have to hate me now," I commented managing to hold back a sob, but it was hard.

And it did not take long before I could not keep the pain and sorrow inside myself anymore. Saber sounded like he was saying something, but I started sobbing, "I acted so terribly," I cried my voice gaining volume.

This is so horrible, the dragon I wanted so much to be my mate hates me now. He was one of my first friends and now because of my actions all that is ruined! Saber kept saying something but I could not stop, "I-I-I said such awful things to you," I screeched.

My world was over, Saber hating me made the world a cold and dark place and I could not stop my thoughts coming out. "You must hate me now," I sobbed in despair. "And if you hate me I do not know how I can live with myself," I howled.

What would I do now? "LARA, LISTEN TO ME," Saber bellowed.

My head snapped back to looking at Saber and I had flinched with him yelling as he had. There were still tears streaming down my face, yet I could not speak at the moment. Saber instead began talking after taking a deep breath, "Listen Lara, whether or not I hate you is first and foremost my decision and mine alone. And do not make assumptions as to what I think or feel, you would be surprised how different my views can be. Second, I do not think I could ever hate you Lara, be frustrated and annoyed by what you do at times, yes, but hate you, no." Saber paused then muttered some more, "I hate myself far more right now."

Saber did not hate me? Had I just been hearing things and letting my hopes be restored to be broken again? I wanted to believe Saber had said he did not hate me, words could not accurately say how much I wanted to be true. Nonetheless, I had to know if he had said that or if my mind was just playing tricks on me. "You," I started, "do not hate me?"

I waited for Saber's reply, praying to the Ancestors that I had not been hearing things a moment ago. "I believe I just said I do not hate you," Saber returned calmly.

He said it again, so that means that I was not hearing things and Saber really does not hate me? But how can he forgive me for what I said to him so easily? I had been so mean saying he did not understand what I had experienced when he had endured worse. "But I said those horrible things about you," I reasoned. "How can you forgive me so easily?"

The tears started coming again as thoughts that Saber could not forgive me so easily sunk in.

Saber's exhale came to my ears, "Geeze, and here I was trying to figure out how to apologize for what I said and for blowing up at you." he grumbled, "Still, here we are with you begging me for forgiveness when it is I that should be doing so. I am the one who should be begging for forgiveness out of the kindness of your heart along with your understanding for the tantrum I had."

I sniffled as I gazed at Saber in surprise at what he said, he did not say anymore appearing to be waiting for me. I did not know what to say really since Saber had been blaming himself for the fight between us and what had resulted. Yet, Saber took the time to sit on his haunches and shift his weight getting comfortable. I was thinking about what I could say to Saber to say how sorry I was for what I said to him. I managed to stop the tears and the sobs as I believed Saber when he said he did not hate me. However Saber spoke before I could, "Lara look, I think we both said things that," he hesitated, "we regret, some more than others. Our," Saber hesitated again, "shouting match had us saying things while we were blinded by anger and rage." Saber's gaze fell to the ground and he frowned, "Those feelings came from times that neither of us wishes to recall if we do not have to, I know for at least me that is true. We did not think about what we were saying would do to the other later or the pain and sorrow it would produce."

My voice was not doing what I wanted it to right now. I wanted to hug Saber and comfort him as this was clearly a difficult subject for him. "So, I want to say that," Saber paused for a moment, "I am sorry for what I said Lara. It was wrong of me to say that your past is nothing to have a problem with since I do not know what you had to go through. I was stupid and foolish, forgive me," he entreated. "I lost control over my emotions and," he hesitated and then kept going, "was really stupid. It happens when I get emotional, and I try to not let that occur often. But having to look back on the earlier years of my life brings back memories that," Saber stopped again but shortly continued, "Produce really dark and negative feelings for me."

He is not alone with the past holding hurtful feelings, it is much the same for me too. And it was a moment later my voice started working again, "Wha," I uttered. "No, I should be the one saying I am sorry." Voicing my thoughts was harder around Saber than it normally was right now, "I have not been thinking about how you feel lately and have been pushing you to make a decision when I should not have." I looked away from Saber, "I said things about how you did not understand things that you clearly do." I stopped then got out what was scaring me the most right now, "I-I just do not want to lose you!"

Saber did not say anything for a moment but then spoke, "Thanks, I think. You know what let us just forget what was said to each other earlier today and go on from there," he said.

My head snapped back to look at him, not believing I heard him right. With what had happened between us, how could we just pretend nothing happened?! My maw fell open and I could not say anything for half a moment. Then I began sputtering, "B-b-but forgetting what was said just like that is," I got out.

Yet, Saber put one his forepaws over my maw silencing me, "As easy as just forgetting what happened. Listen to me Lara," Saber stated firm tones, "It did NOT happen, got it?!"

I slowly nodded as Saber smiled with me agreeing with him before he glanced up at the sky. I looked up too and saw it was essentially dark by this time, "Well, it looks like we will be here for the night since there is not enough light to get back to Warfang before dark," Saber remarked.

I looked back at Saber, glad that he did not hate me and that he forgave me for the fight we had. So I moved and embraced him, not passively, but in thanks, as I was relieved that we were still friends. "Thank you for forgiving me and not hating me," I muttered to him.

Saber froze at my hug and what I said to him before he looked back at me. I was genuinely smiling glad that Saber would not leave me and never want to see me again. I even leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek with mind softly, and Saber did not stop me.

The two of us went over to the mountains and found ourselves a cave to sleep in for the night. Saber examined the cave while I went looking for food for us to have for dinner tonight. My hunt did not turn anything up immediately for I saw nothing that was safe to eat. But after some time, I found some trees that I had heard about from others. The trees bore fair-sized dark-orange fruit on its branches. I had been told that the fruit was good, though I had never tried them myself. Yet, as they were the only food I had found on my hunt, they would due for a meal. So, I gathered a number of them and carried them with my wings and walked back towards the cave that Saber and I had chosen.

When I got back to the cave and entered, I found that Saber had a fire going and was waiting for me. I placed the food on the ground for Saber to see, to which he stared at the fruit but said nothing for a moment. He looked to be studying the fruit, which I could not say why he was looking at them suspiciously. Saber after a bit turned to me with a questioning look, "Um Lara, please do not take this the wrong way, but have you ever tried these… things," Saber asked.

"I mean do we know if they are even edible?"

I nodded, "I have heard about these from an acquaintance of mine and they are supposed to be good," I replied wondering why Saber was asking.

Saber glanced back at the fruit still looking at them with suspicion in his eyes. "Still, you have not actually tried them, correct," he asked.

Well, I cannot say that I have eaten this fruit before as this was the first time I had seen them. They had only been described to me before now, but the way they had been described was not bad. So, I nodded before answering, "Well, no, I have not tried these fruits myself, but they have been described to me a few times and they were what I could find. Why do you ask?"

Saber appeared to be thinking before he spoke, "Oh well, I had a past incident of eating something like this and I ended out vomiting. It was horrible," Saber stated before he clamped a paw over his mouth.

That is the first I have heard of an experience like that, I wonder when that happened to Saber. Perhaps it happened when he was a human, and they do not have as good a stomach as dragons do? I then mentioned that possibility, "Maybe human stomachs cannot handle food here?"

Saber did not speak for a moment, "Well, I guess that is possible. Maybe we should test them on something first." he suggested.

Test the fruit? That should not be much of an issue, and since Saber is the one that suggested the idea, he can test them. I took one of the fruit and just as Saber was facing me I pushed the fruit into his mouth. Saber coughed a bit but swallowed some of the fruit and spit out the rest of it. He took a few breaths and then glared at me to which I smiled, "Lara, why did you just nearly suffocate me with one of these fruits? I would expect this kind of thing from the light bulb with wings, not you. So tell me, why would you do such a thing," he said in a falsely sweet voice.

I kept smiling at him, having some fun poking him, "Well you said we should test them, right," she answered.

Saber continued to glare at me, "I did not mean on either of us and you should know that," he just about growled at me.

Well, he was the one that suggested we test them, so I asked the point that we wanted to find out. "So how did they taste," I posed.

Saber blinked and then moved his jaw around, "Um, they do not taste bad, if that is what you are asking, yet they do not taste that good," he commented off-handedly.

I took another fruit and gently shoved another fruit at Saber, but he put up a paw stopping me from feeding him. "Hey, I can feed myself thank you, so there is no need to stuff my face. So please do not do it," he said in reproach.

I giggled as I picked up one of the fruits and began eating agreeing with Saber that the fruit did not taste great nor did it taste bad. Still, the fruit was edible and we needed dinner for tonight before sleeping and headed back to Warfang tomorrow. We ate the fruit I had gathered before making some casual conversation with each other which I enjoyed. I wish that we could spend more time like this just the two of us, but I know that it will not always end out like this. Saber was the first to lay down on the floor and go to sleep. I quickly grew tired as well so I went over next to Saber and laid down as well and dropped off to sleep.

Chapter End

 **A/n**

 **I'll leave off there. So, as you might notice, that I'm adding different points of view into the story than just Saber's and I think it adds to the story itself. As for the censoring language joke, found it funny and decided to put it in. Hope you are enjoying the story thus far, write a review and tell me what you think or ask questions about this story.**


	34. Intelligence Versus What!

Chapter 34: Intelligence Versus What?!

The hardest lessons learned are the ones we tend to remember most, and how a number of life's lessons can come. This is especially true of the ones that come upon us most unexpected-

-Saber's pov-

NARRATOR, would you shut your mouth?! You don't know what you're talking about so stop with your musing! For you readers, ignore the philosophical idiot, the situation he's talking about isn't as he's setting you up to believe I assure you, but let me get to that…

So, I left off with the evening meal that Lara and I had which included the fruit of unknown origin I believe. My logical mind had told me that eating the stuff wasn't a wise idea and honestly it makes sense back at that time and more so after the fact. However, my stomach and a purple dragoness conspired against me and overruled my logical mind at the offer of food last night. I couldn't say where Lara had heard about the stuff we ate, but I would question the source. Anyway, all of this made for a rough awakening the following morning for me and that's putting it mildly.

I felt myself returning to the state of wakefulness though it came to me slowly which is an odd thing for me. To say I was confused would be an understatement, it was so foreign that it was of notice. And when I say slowly, I, of course, mean that I'm normally up and going by which is normally within five to ten minutes ready to start the day. My comparison is horrible old Uncle Douchebag and he ain't a morning person I attest to you. So to feel groggy, sluggish and overall like garbage is distinctly weird and out of place for me. I would compare it to being hit by a large heavy object head-on at high speeds, no, I've never actually happened to me but that's the best I can come up with.

I only became more puzzled at the time when I took in that my bodily condition was horrendous and being half awake didn't help much. So, when the skull-splitting headache came into the mix, trying to determine what the hell was going on became more difficult. It took me some time to get things in order enough to take stock of what was going on somewhat. Logically speaking, feeling including pain doesn't happen at random or for no reason, that is fact. So then, something had to be responsible for the ridiculous headache I was suffering from this morning. The idea of cause and effect would state that if you do something then you will have a resulting effect or consequence. And that tends to explain most things to some degree, so that said, what in the hell could I have done to get what I'm suffering from?

However, as I tried to recall what could have caused such a headache and the stuff that came with it, I came up with a big blank. In fact, memories of last night were hazy at best and that is distinctly out of place and sticks out to me. With short-term memory not helping me, I shifted to attempting to take in my surroundings as that may help figure out what is going on. Yet, the first effort to sit up… didn't go well or really work at all, my body didn't do what I instructed it to. Instead, I then opened my eyes to see if I could at least see where I was and go on from there, but I very quickly came to regret that choice. The moment that I opened my eyes to the margin I did, the pain I was in, specifically my head sharply increased. Honestly, it felt like I was having sharp objects shoved into my eye sockets.

Like anyone else, I shut my eyes and the pain dulled slowly though the splitting headache remained present. The headache was bad enough that I couldn't help but bring my forepaws to the sides of my head and hold it. Of course, it didn't help with the pain, but it's what I could do right now and it was better than nothing. A soft groan escaped me due to the pain and I wasn't able to hold it in with what I was dealing with. Wracking my brains to try to figure out what happened to have me in this state continued to be unsuccessful as I attempted to get over the pain.

When I listed the symptoms, I came up with a somewhat better picture even if it didn't make much sense overall. First of all, I feel like garbage and am waking up much later than I have done in many years, meaning something has messed up my internal clock. Second, I have a huge SPLITTING headache akin to a crowd is dancing the conga on top of my head. Third, my eyes throb in pain when they intake light like someone is plunging daggers into them. Then to top that off, my mind was nearly stagnating to the point that's it's like you're swimming a syrupy substance or idiomatic speaking 'clear as mud'. And the issue I see is that I can't figure out how they relate or what caused them.

Shifting slightly to continue to take stock of my body's failing health, I found that my muscles were responding less than expected. It was much they as if they were immersed in some kind of thickening agent so that there was a serious drag or heavyweights on my body as I moved. Obviously, my brain wasn't the only area affected by my body that was being affected by whatever it was that was causing all of this. This is one of those wonderful times in life that I ask, "what did I do to deserve this"?!

So, how could my current plight get any more awkward than I've described already some might ask? Well, that's yet again one of those questions I've learned not to ask, it's far too similar to "how can something get any worse" for comfort. But the answer to the said question in this would be me registering an unfamiliar weight sitting on top of my underbelly. Now my physical senses were already having issues at the moment, so the weight could be me imagining things. That in mind, I decided to double-check the information to have something else to occupy my mind other than the pain. My continued attempts to recall what had happened last night during and after the meal weren't being fruitful anyways other than causing more pain.

I cracked my eyes open again and though the light hurt my eyes, I ground through it. And once I became accustomed to the light levels, I noted that my vision was blurry and unfocused, so the world was a sea of colors and blobs. The throbbing pain bouncing around my skull was horrendous, but the sea of color got my stomach's complaining to get louder with nausea. That earned a low groan from me as I did my utmost to keep the gears from running in reverse and the contents of my gut coming up.

After a period, whether it was minutes or seconds, I couldn't tell which really the world became somewhat clearer. I found that I was in the cave that Lara and I had taken shelter in last night and that at least made some sense and I would take what I could get right now. My condition as it was still made no real sense to me as it is so unusual to occur with me regularly. I normally see some of these symptoms with Uncle Douche from his choices. However, I don't consume alcohol or eat the garbage that he does, so that can't be what is doing this to me.

After steadying myself, I looked down at my underbelly and saw something was lying there to add weight. It took me a few moments of staring for my eyes to convince my mind the image in front of me was real. Lying on my underbelly and the majority of my chest was a purple blob though as I kept staring and blinking for longer for my eyes to focus was slow, the purple blob I had been looking at turned into Lara. The dragoness had her head sitting just below the base of my neck and from the rest of the distribution of her weight, she was draped over me. Lara's forelegs were holding onto my shoulders, but they weren't clinging tightly to me. Her hind legs were loosely wrapped around my hips and her tail was intertwined with my own tail. Her breathing pattern and the twitching under her eyelids said that Lara was still appeared to be fast asleep. Yet, I did note that she had a contented smile on her face as she slept for whatever reason, I still don't understand this dragoness.

Admittedly, Lara lying on me didn't feel unwelcome oddly, and I say that as I don't do well with hugging or embraces. That's thanks to Uncle Douchebag, but that's another story that I would rather not get into right now. I was dismissing the point that Lara was sleeping on top of me and get back to attempting to figure out why I felt the way I did. But after a long moment, the fact itself sunk in more and my thought processes came to a halt as other implications came to the forefront of my mind.

Lara's position suggested rather strongly that Lara and I did something that I had little to no interest in doing. Granted, there wasn't finite proof of the idea, but circumstantial evidence is pretty convincing to say that Lara and I could have done the activity. Ice cold dread began running through me at realizing that I might have done the deed with Lara. Not being able to remember the previous night wasn't helping at all, just making things worse as it gave me less reason to deny the deed being done. My imagination went wild for a moment, then good dependable logic came in for the rescue and helped me calm down.

The best answer and interpretation for the current positions of Lara and myself, we moved as we slept and nothing more. Just because Lara is sleeping on top of me doesn't guarantee that we mated with one another. It certainly doesn't dismiss the possibility of such an event occurring, but it does not mean that we undeniably did it. I mean, Lara could have for all I know just laid down next to me last night, and while shifting in her sleep ended out where she is. It's also feasible that the dragoness could have just wanted more warmth for herself and I was the closest source of heat. Really, recalling what happened after the meal last night would settle the matter better than anything else.

The problem doing that thus far is that it increases the magnitude of the splitting headache I'm experiencing. Yet, I needed the answer to the question of if Lara and I had done the deed and pain wouldn't dissuade me. So, wasting no more time, I dove in and racked my brain in the attempt to recollect the previous night's events but was having difficulty doing so. Between the horrible throbbing pain in the mosh pit going on in my skull and recalling images, I had to stop due to the pain winning over my attempted effort. The images that I dragged up from the recollections were of a nature that… HOLY FREAKING CRAP!

I had to take some deep breaths as the things I saw in those said images were of an erotic nature and that didn't help my unstable state of mind. And some of the images were really… I don't want to think of words to describe them. However, I believe the images are obvious from a wet dream I had while I slept, that's what I tell myself right now. It has happened before now, not that I'll say that out loud to anyone but it is what it is.

Now don't get me wrong, Lara is nice and everything more so than several girls I've been around. It's just not… well, I can't see myself getting into a more intimate position with anyone soon. Lara can do better than a trouble magnet like me, it would be better for her to keep her distance really. Anyway, I will go with that and stick to it and move forward from here. And the longer I saw the images were played over and over in my mind, the louder and more forcefully I kept repeating to myself, a mantra as if my life depended on it! 'That couldn't and didn't really occur, it was a dream!'

The best thing for me to do would be to clear my head and fresh air should help me with that. It took some time to work myself from under Lara and untangle myself from her and not wake her up. I then made my way towards the cave entrance though it was slower than I would like and that's how I'll put it. I didn't exactly walk, really I was swaggering from side to side while I made my way towards the cave entrance. Yet I managed to stay on my paws and not fall with a crash to the ground which would likely wake Lara.

When I reached the entrance of the cave, I couldn't stop the hiss of pain as full daylight hit me. The increased levels of light didn't feel pleasant at all honestly, it hurt like hell and wouldn't let me ignore it at all. However, I forced myself to push forward, disregarding the pain that was pounding in me demanding my attention and continued putting one paw in front of the other which took more concentration than normal. Nonetheless, it was after a few steps were made that I had a misstep and my right foreleg slipped out from under me. And thanks to gravity and what it does so well and consistently, I performed a painfully yet magnificent face plant into the dirt below me in what felt like slow-motion. The impact I swear, sent my brain bouncing around inside my skull adding to loads of pain I was experiencing.

I laid on the ground for a moment twitching a bit before grunting that was followed by grumbling moments after I had buried my face into the ground though all sounds were muffled by the dirt my face was in. The clearest thought that was coming to me was that this was just going to be one of those days, one of those you just want to end so badly. And I still haven't figured out what could have caused my current situation.

It took me a minute before I managed to place my forepaws on either side of my head and pushed downward effectively. After three failed attempts to pull my face out of the dirt, I succeeded on the fourth pull upward and picked myself out of the dirt and proceeded with the force of motion to end out on my back. Groaning, I rolled over and got off the ground and stood be it with difficulty on my paws. The pain was still present and was irritating me with how it was bugging me in its insistence. Then the feeling of nausea came to the forefront and my balance was thrown out of whack by horrendous vertigo that was thrust upon me. Instead of fighting the vertigo, and possibly hurling up what's in my guts, I decided that it wasn't worth it right now. Falling to my haunches, I laid my head down to ground level as it felt like the world was spinning, but it was better than battling the urge to hurl as the nausea was weakening slightly with me being at ground level.

All I saw for the next ten seconds was white and nothing else as I laid where I was wanting the sick feeling to stop. After the world started to loosely stabilize, I rose to my paw again with great effort hoping against hope that the vertigo wouldn't hit me as hard yet was proven wrong. I'm left to question once again why Lady Luck seems to hate me so as she always had something against me. What I could have done to earn her wrath and have such a vendetta against me, I'll never know. All I can say is that my current plight just sucks darn it!

I battled the waves of abhorrence of fluid trying to make its way up from my stomach and didn't feel much success. Well, I guess you can say I crawled or rather dragged my body over to the spring that was thankfully a short distance from the cave. If it hadn't been close, then I don't know what I would have done… perhaps just lie down and barf my guts up and get it over and done with. When I had reached the spring, I'd planned to take a drink of water yet nausea surged and instead I swung my head to the side and puked.

Emptying my stomach did help somewhat though it didn't get the nausea to fully go away which was disappointing. I turned back to the spring to take a drink but what I actually did was dunk my head completely into the spring, it was mostly unintentional. However, like with some of those home remedy cures that at times sound ludicrous, you find out by accident that they actually really can help, that's what happened in this case for me in this instance. The spring wasn't warm let me state that for the record, no, it was freezing cold like in the low forties if not upper thirties in the degree department. I have to say that though dunking my head had been unplanned, the cold shock was effective at clearing my mind to a degree. It wasn't working a peak condition by any means, probably would need the time to process and pass whatever is doing all of this to me. Nevertheless, it was doing far better than before I had gone in for a dunk in the water. As I came up out of the water, the difference in temperature enhanced the cold shock, I was now fully awake!

There was a feeling of haunting familiarity of these symptoms was still in my brain, but it was no longer sitting in the back, the stronger the feeling the closer to the active part of my mind they got to. "Woooow! That was *burp* sommmmewhat helpful," I stated.

Upon realizing that I had just slurred my words, I stopped and took a moment to assess myself again. With my brain running at a better pace, I began to get more sensory input and took notice that there was an odd taste in my mouth following the burp. Odd as that was I didn't think much of it, still, I decided to make a quick check just to do due diligence. I've found the best way to check if you ate something that you shouldn't is to smell your breath for any bad or rank smell. A lesson I have picked up… don't ask how or where, I would rather not say, I just have lots of experience in this.

I put a paw in front of my maw and then exhaled and then inhaled through my snout and immediately snapped back at the scent that came out of my mouth for two reasons. First and most noticeable, the stench was foul with a giant freaking capital "F". The second and far more horrifying fact that registered to me, it was a smell I was unmistakably familiar with! It was metaphorically like being slammed into a solid brick wall, my symptoms relation clicked and all of this made sense. The nagging familiarity had been telling me that relation and I should have gotten the message well before now. And the idea I had dismissed earlier came back to me once again and it was not comforting. "That's not possible! I haven't drunk… wait that fruit! Oh please someone tell me that it wasn't somehow alcoholic or the equivalent of being so!"

Yes, the smell of my breath had the clear and unmistakable, the disgusting stench of alcohol! I could never mistake that smell being forced to smell it for so many years as I have thanks to Uncle Douchebag. So then, that fruit had alcohol or something similar enough to it to have the same effect as alcohol and liquor. Simply put, I'd been dealing with a hangover and I don't like it at all. That would infer that I had gotten drunk last night, which would explain why I can't remember much of last night. I don't exactly like where this tangent is going, but at least I know I can't hold liquor, yet another reason I should never ever drink or consume alcohol.

I hereby rechristen the eleventh commandment, "Thou shalt not drink liquor or anything like unto it!" It may be a personal commandment I have but think about how many fewer problems there would if people followed this commandment to the letter.

Now as I stated before, this tangent of logic and "cause and effect" worried me a great deal. Most people you would think knowing that they were drunk the previous night would put them at ease, wouldn't you? However, I'm one that takes responsibility for actions I do seriously whether I remember doing them or not. So, if it weren't for a tiny little detail I wouldn't be as worried as I am. That detail would be the female named Lara, with her in the mix I say not in the slightest am I less worried! It worried me more if anything, I had gotten drunk the previous night! Who knows what I did, I could have very well mated with Lara and do not recall any of it, CURSE YOU ALCOHOL!

To say I was furious is an understatement for me with what could have happened. It's not that I'm mad at Lara as I don't blame her for this since it wasn't exactly her fault that things happened as they have. I'm angrier with myself for not listening to those suspicions I had about that fruit when I saw them. How many times have I learned the lesson about the consequences of ignoring my intuition? Far more than I wish to count and yet again, I'm forced to experience the problems that come from my mistake, joygasms for me. The desire to scream my fury and frustration rose in me and I couldn't ignore it for long. However, with my voice and the volume levels, it can reach, it would be mean to do that for it would wake Lara for sure. Glancing down at the water again an idea came to mind and I guess that would work for an outlet for this situation.

I dunked my head back into the spring and began to scream gibberish underwater to voice my fury. When I was about to run out of air I retracted my head, took a large gulp of air and then immerse my head underwater again and continued screaming my current feelings. Repeating this process for a little while until I had vented enough to calm down to be able to think clearly. When I had, I collapsed down to the ground combating renewed waves of nausea, still, I was close enough to have a couple drinks of water and that helped get the foul taste out of my mouth. After that, I began to become lost in my thoughts as I tried to understand and comprehend and piece together the puzzle of the events of the time from when I found Lara and now.

So, last night I had become a drunken idiot which is a very ugly and terrible picture of myself. I remember blacking out somewhat, which is probably the alcohol getting to my brain and overtaking my ability to think. After that, I haven't the faintest idea what was fact or fiction for me with the things that come up in my head. There were blurry images of things I… don't really want to address at the moment. I can't deny that what I thought was a dream could have happened, and with what facts I can confirm, it is very probable. I pray that I didn't do anything like what those images entail. I'm still a virgin I think, or maybe have been uh… the fact of the matter is I wouldn't want my first time to occur when I am so drunk that I won't remember it! I can't see how things can get any more frustrating but knowing my luck, I'll soon find out how.

It was a moment later that my ears picked up the sound of random impacts to the ground I think. Glancing over in the direction of the cave and to my bemusement saw Lara outside and making her way towards me. She was weaving in a manner that made it clear she had a hangover like I was now starting to get over now. Snickering quietly at the sight even though I know I shouldn't do so, but her weaving in a drunken stupor was pretty amusing. Much more comical than seeing the douche I have lived with dealing with a hangover. Well, I can't really laugh at him, risk getting a beating for doing that action, so yeah. I just laid there and watched the comical sight as Lara made her way over to the spring and to me along with it, she fell forward next to me and groaned.

-Lara's pov-

When I had started waking up, I had found that everything seemed to hurt and I could not figure out why. Upon opening my eyes, the pain seemed to increase and I shut my eyes to dull the pain I felt. I tried to recall what happened the night before in an attempt to understand why I felt the way I did. However, my head throbbed badly when I tried so I stopped for the moment and instead took in my surroundings. I believe I was still in the cave I ended out in before, but there was no sign of Saber himself. There were images of what I think were dreams and at recalling them, my thoughts stopped. The dreams implied that Saber and I had been mating with each other from what I could tell.

Now, I would be happy if I could be Saber's mate, I wanted that more than anything else that I can remember. It was why I had pursued him back around Carona, he was just such a good match for me in my opinion. So, I've dreamed of mating with him before, but this instance was somewhat more vivid with what scenes I was recalling. A wish of the dream being real came to my heart, yet it was unlikely even if I do not what to admit it. Maybe someday I can convince Saber that we can be mates, but I cannot say how long that may take.

Then again, with the things I had said to him back at Warfang, him coming to find me could have all been a dream too. I hope him finding me was not a dream and that he is just up and about already, but with not being able to remember what happened last night, I cannot say. I regret the things I had said to him, more so with what he had said back, sometimes in a shout before he had flown off. I felt so horrible about the fight as Saber was nice and I had snapped at him like I had when I should not have.

So, I decided that I should go outside and see if I could find Saber and go on from there and hopefully things would improve. Getting to my paws was more difficult than it normally is and I could not figure out why. I tried walking to the entrance of the cave and I was weaving from side to side without meaning to. The weaving did not stop when I got out of the cave and the pain in my head became worse at coming into daylight. My vision wasn't the best at the moment, but I did spot something white ahead and made my way towards it hoping it was Saber. I fell to the ground next to the white object as the pain and the sick feeling that accompanied them overwhelmed me.

"Morrrning, how are you feeling," said Saber's voice in a shout slurring the first word.

Well, Saber finding me wasn't a dream yet why is he speaking so loudly? It hurt my head with the volume, so I put my paws to it, "Ow," I groaned, "why are you talking so loud?"

"My apologies, so how do you feel," asked Saber in a softer voice.

How do I feel? I feel horrible and I do not know why and it is confusing me a great deal, "My head hurts like someone is pounding on it," I answered painfully.

"You do not say, you have a stabbing pain in your eyes when you open them? Odd taste in your mouth perhaps? Inability to remember last night clearly and top that off with vertigo? Am I missing anything you are feeling at the moment, or did I get them all," Saber inquired. Wait, how does he know all of that? I would have answered but all I managed was to groan quietly to the pain and did not move. "I take that as yes to all of thee above then," he commented.

I moaned in pain again as I was not appreciating what he was saying though I did manage to reply vocally, "Why do I feel like this?"

Maybe Saber could have some idea as to what had put me into this state as I had been able to come up with nothing. My breathing was labored as the pain throbbed in my head as I laid where I was. "Well, do you remember that fruit you found for our meal last night? The ones I was being suspicious of and doubting that we should eat them," Saber questioned.

The fruit that we ate last night, why would Saber bring that up at a time like this? True, they had tasted a bit odd, but others had told me that the fruit was okay to eat. "Yes, what about them," I replied clutching my head. I have not felt this kind of a pain in my head ever before now and it was making it very hard to think clearly.

Saber let out a sigh, "Those fruits as it happens contained alcohol or something similar enough to it to have the same effect," he stated.

Al-co-hall, that was the term that Saber mentioned about that vile liquid he told me about. "Al-co-hall? Was that not that terrible liquid you told me about," I inquired to be sure I was thinking about the same thing.

Saber grunted an affirmative, "Yes indeedy, now you and I know by experience what it feels like to have to deal with the after-effects, namely the condition called a hangover," he remarked. Did he just say he was having pain coming to him like I am, he seemed so calm and okay. Yet, it could explain why he was missing when I woke up. "I would suggest you dunk your head in the spring. It is not an instant cure to the pain, but it does help a small bit," Saber suggested.

Well, Saber's suggestion was better than doing nothing, so I immersed my head in the spring and felt the cold water hit me. The water did help my mind clear a little, my head still hurt an amount and I am left to wonder why any would do this to themselves. As my head was under the water, I felt a paw start to rub up and down my back which I assumed was Saber's. I also wonder how Saber seems to know about what was going on with us through some kind of experience and I could not figure out why. I would wish this idea and pain on no one else for it was horrible to experience. I came up for air after a minute or so breathing hard, "Why would anyone want this," I asked incredulously.

I glanced at Saber and found I could see him clearer than before and he seemed to be thinking about his answer. "That is one of life's lessons, there are things that others do which you will not be able to understand or explain. Accept that fact even if you do not like it and learn from it," Saber replied.

That made sense and yet not much sense, and that seems to be something that comes off and on with Saber. He does not give straight answers always and it got annoying at times, but as I love him, I tend to ignore that fault of his. I gulped in another breath of air before going back under the water again. It took time and a few more dunks to get the pain to subside to a manageable degree. When the pain was fading, Saber and I ended out sitting by the spring and he looked to be lost in his thoughts. I on the other paw was thoroughly disgusted by the whole painful experience I had gone through and did not wish to repeat. I could not stop myself from speaking my thoughts, "If that painful experience is what occurs after you consume this alcohol, then I do not want to do it again!"

Saber chuckled at my statement, "Lara, I have been telling myself that whenever I see the man I lived with pay the price for consuming the stuff the night before," he replied.

That is harsh, to have to watch the one you are around going through what we did and what sounded like a frequent basis. And the things he had said about his "uncle" had not been nice at all, it had worried me hearing them. There was so much bitterness in Saber, I could see that and it was sad to see the signs of how he had suffered. It also served as a reminder that I knew so little of what had happened to Saber since he disappeared years ago.

I was trying to think of a way I could perhaps cheer up Saber and mend the bad feelings that were between us. However, as I was, the scenes that came from the dreams came back to my mind and that caused a blush to come to my cheeks. The images of Saber and I mating were wonderful, but I could not just describe them out loud with how Saber had reacted before. Yet it was Saber's voice that snapped my attention back to the present, "Um Lara, why are you blushing?"

My blush deepened to a crimson coloration at the question as the subject was one that I wanted to talk to Saber about but did not know where to start. "Oh, it is nothing," I answered.

Saber stared at me, his expression shifting into showing little emotion other than saying he did not believe my answer. It is times like this I wish Saber was not as good at knowing when others are lying to him as he is. And I cannot say how or where he learned such a skill as Arkanis has, it just can be irritating sometimes.

"Lara, if I have not told you already before now, I am someone that lying to is very hard if not close to impossible when I am paying attention and watching closely," Saber said much to my annoyance. "You have to be very good at not showing any of the signs your body does when you lie and none of the dragons that I have met cannot do so in the slightest. I mean, I have seen children who can lie better than some dragons do who shall remain nameless. The point is, I can tell pretty much instantly when you something false. So fess up, what are you blushing about," he stated flatly. I tried speaking but my mouth would not do as I wanted to so instead Saber kept going, "Come on, how embarrassing could whatever you are thinking about or recalling be?"

Why does Saber have to be so frustratingly calm at a time like this?! I love him but he can be so difficult to handle sometimes, which could also be one of the reasons that others are not around him as much. The quality was not enough to have me avoid him and he is lucky I choose to ignore his shortcomings. Saber is an uncut gem in the rough, and I can see the wonderful qualities that he has even if others do not. There have been instants that I question if Saber even sees the good that he has within himself.

Yet, as I was trying to get ahold of myself, I noticed Saber bending down to sip from the spring, still appearing as calm as can be. Well fine, we will see how calm he is when I tell what is flustering me. I took a deep breath and mustered the courage to say what I wanted even if it came out in a whisper, "I dreamed that we mated."

-Saber's pov-

At hearing what Lara whispered my head snapped up and I did one of the most amazing spit takes I've ever done in my life! A large and wide spray of water launched from my mouth and in the center was a small but thick stream of water. The thicker than the mist that was my spit take, lasted for five seconds and had a faint rainbow, which was followed by me having a coughing fit. I froze after I got over the fit of coughing I went through after spitting out the water I had been drinking.

Did Lara just say she dreamt that we mated?! Oh dear, that SO doesn't answer my prayers of those dreams being just that, dreams. Actually, it supports the idea that Lara and I did do the deed last night, we just can't recall it fully due to the alcohol. No, this can't be happening to me! I can't have had my first time while I was drunk beyond cognitive thought!

[You know, you are really not helping yourself. Perhaps you should employ the phrase, 'if you find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is to stop digging.]

Would you freaking shut your hole you philosophical, comment-happy, talkative narrator! I don't need your input and it isn't helping me in any way, shape, or form right now. I'm well aware that I'm in a hole and it's getting deeper the more I examine it. I dragged myself back to the present and decided there was a serious need for conformation. So, I composed myself and looked at the dragoness, "Lara, I think my ears may have not been working right for a moment, did you say you dreamed of us," I hesitated, "mating?"

My answer was Lara somehow blushing a deeper red as she nodded which tugged at my heartstrings as it made her look extremely cute as well as make my blood get colder. This hole is getting deeper… no, the ground under is collapsing beneath me and I'm not appreciating it at all! Nonetheless, the dragoness in front of me was smiling at the fact she was saying meaning Lara was happy at the thought of us mating, but no surprise there. She had chased me for the majority of a day, after all, so Lara made it clear that she wished to be my mate and me hers. Whereas I'm panicking about the prospect of the idea of mating, not just with Lara, but just mating at all! The way Lara was acting and her tone of voice, would suggest that she has thought and dreamt about this subject before now… likely multiple times.

[And such is a problem? Many would be thrilled to be in your position you know, putting your relationship issues and difficulties aside.]

Did I not just tell you to keep your opinions to yourself and clamp that mouth of yours shut Narrator? Stop adding to the conundrum that I'm currently talking about or else I blast you to Kingdom Come.

[Technically such would be impossible, but I wouldn't doubt would spend time attempting to find a way. I'm merely pointing out that you are taking this experience in a worse way than you normally take unexpected events.]

I said shut up, don't make me start blasting you… sorry about that argument, you all listening aren't supposed to see or hear that kind of thing. Anyway, back to my dilemma I was in, finding out that Lara and I had very likely mated and the aftereffects that come with that.

Is it too much to ask to remember one's first time being with the opposite gender? Silly me, I get drunk and so guarantee that I don't get that wish! This is going nowhere, but down to a burning hell that is, better for me just to stop! I mean, the likelihood of Lara and I mating just being a dream was rapidly fading into nonexistence. For us to have similar dreams is possible, remote but possible, though I am rationalizing right now and I admit that. Then Lara, for whatever reason went into great and unneeded detail of her 'dream', all the while blushing as she gave the descriptions.

My emotional control was slipping as my mouth twisted into horror and unwanted understanding, which she seemed not to notice me doing. The more she described, the more I cursed myself internally and the hole I was in. Her dream wasn't just similar, oh no, it was near identical to the pieces of memory I could recall parts of. That pretty much signifies that it was no dream but is what we really did and don't remember completely! Farewell my virginity, it was nice knowing you for the time I did.

Now, it isn't like I am completely and utterly against mating with Lara per se or accepting the repercussions… exactly. If it's Lara that my life is to be with, I believe I could live with doing that… oh right, I've done the deed with her and so have to live with it, yeah for me. But I kind of prefer to have the choice in the matter when things like this come up, this is a life affect decision after all. Nonetheless, I was so involved in my inner turmoil, that I ignored my sensory input that was telling me Lara had got up extremely close to me and was staring at me a mere inch from my face with hers. "Saber," came a soprano feminine voice that was Lara's.

At hearing the Lara saying my name, I came out of my mental conundrum wondering what the purple dragoness wanted. Wen I refocused on the world around me, I found myself staring into a pair of startling azure blue eyes that were inches from my own. Staring for a moment into those eyes, I began to lose myself in their depths and was accompanied by a growing warm fuzzy feeling spreading in my chest. Within a short period, I realized I was gawking and I snapped out of it. Upon getting a second, more critical look, my eyes widened at registered the pair of gorgeous azure eyes belong to Lara and she was literally inches away from me. Did I just think that Lara's eyes were gorgeous?! Where is a thought like that coming from?!

Anyway, paying attention to my sensory input, things became worse for me, now that I was receiving input from my senses. First, I felt Lara pressing her own chest against my front, though her neck and head weren't pressing against me directly. There was a part of me that liked this sensation and wouldn't allow me to back away without a load of resistance that I haven't experienced before. Then secondly, I couldn't just smell her scent anymore it was overwhelming me as it engulfed me so I couldn't ignore it. Lara's scent hasn't ever been anywhere near this strong before and I have been this close before, which confused me. Plus, Lara smelled so good that it was affecting me to such a degree, it was making me question a lot of things I wouldn't.

"Saber, you look off," said Lara with worry.

I couldn't use my voice properly and since when has Lara's voice sounded so soothing and beautiful? It felt like a switch was flipped in my brain and I was thrown out of the metaphorical driver seat. _'Oh my, the wonderful, musical voice that is magnificent to my ears, is speaking to me! How I want to hear it more-'_ I forced a full halt of all thought processes the moment that thought went through. The thought had been so out of place for me and didn't fit anything I would come up with even were I drunk! Something was throwing me for one of the more serious loops and rides I've even been on and I don't like it at all!

Out of habit, I began taking slow deep breaths to calm down and get things for me. Such worked time and time again for me and so you would imagine that it would be so now, but my hopes were not founded. What happened when I tried to breathe and calm down, as I got a large dose of amazing Lara's scent, which further drowns me in whatever this state that was occurring to me. The more I tried to clear my head and keep my cool the more my mind became muddled and losing effective functionality. The other change I couldn't fathom at the moment was that my heart was beating faster and faster with the closer Lara got to me. Both of those points combined were further intoxicating me and I don't like this feeling and yet I don't hate it either and that is scaring me!

Thoughts and ideas like the one I had just started to present themselves with increasing frequency. And they were escalating to more ludicrous ones with each new thought and these aren't the kind of things I tend to imagine when I have a sane mind. My mindscape which is usually calm and organized had changed. It was more chaotic and all the input I was receiving from my sense showed up as images. I know it probably doesn't make much sense but try to keep up and do the best you can. Back to the… odd thoughts that were popping up in my head there were as follows:

' _Just let go and go with the flow in this.'_

' _She likes you, why not like her back.'_

' _Kiss her, feel her lips again!'_

' _She has shown she wants you, why deny her of such.'_

' _Take her, love her, she's yours!'_

Those were the main tangent that the thoughts were going along and all referring to Lara herself. Like I said, not the kind of ideas that normally go through my head and haven't had a place before now. And I wouldn't doubt by this point that Lara would reject any of the implications from said thoughts. After all, she wants to be my mate, so why wouldn't she want to do things expected of two in that position?

To be honest, it was taking every bit of developed mental control to NOT give in to these thoughts right now. My mind was becoming so fuzzy and muddled and was getting worse by the second, thinking straight was becoming harder and harder. I wasn't to the point of being completely unable to think coherent or straight anymore but I wasn't all that far from that dangerous position. I needed to get things back on freaking track before they completely derail and there is a horrible wreck! And as this is happening in my head, that is where I have to go and as I have learned to see my mindscape during the years of meditation, I looked into the plane of my mind.

"Saber, speak to me," called Lara with increasing worry.

I didn't answer, though her voice was affecting me, with great force of will, I ignored her to fix the issue I was having. Once I found myself within my mindscape, there came a feeling of something wet below me. Looking down, I found myself standing in some kind of odd colorless liquid that I've never seen before and it shouldn't be here on in my mind. This 'stuff' was unlike anything I had encountered, it didn't act like anything logical or scientific.

Lara was continuing to speak to me, even when I wasn't actively listening to her. What was problematic was her voice was somehow causing the substance to begin sucking me downward. The moment that began, I struggled and fought against this stuff and its effects on me, but no matter what I did the liquid just kept pulling me down. The odder thing was I could still comprehend what was happening around me somewhat, though not perfectly. It was like being in a dream, but not being able to do anything about what is going on. Make no mistake, I was fighting tooth and nail the whole time as I was sucked down, yet I couldn't stop myself from sinking under the surface of this liquid. The moment I was under, I lost all control and influence on anything I was doing and that ain't a feeling I like in any way, shape or form.

With me being denied the say and driver seat position, the thoughts like the ones earlier took over with nothing to block or stop them. With that being the case even more embarrassing things started moving in:

' _Why would I want to resist that captivating voice?'_

To my horror, the next thing I registered, my mouth was moving and I wasn't instructing it what to say. "What would you like me to say beautiful~," I heard myself saying.

Please tell me I didn't just sing my answer like some kind of idiot? This has become a horrible nightmare and I am not able to wake up from it and this won't do at all! I won't allow this to continue while I'm still breathing and able in any way, I will wake up from this and go on from there. Asserting great effort, I attempted to claw my way to the surface of whatever this substance was which kept me from controlling what I do. Whoever or whatever is in control of me has to be stopped now before I do something beyond what I have that I'm would regret! Nevertheless, the more I struggled, the farther the surface slipped away from me as I sank deeper into this unknown liquor I was being restrained by. Still, I received input from my sensory and so I saw what my body was doing while I wasn't in the driver seat.

The sight of Lara staring at me all the while with a look of confusion worried me greatly. Then the one in the driver seat began to do things that were embarrassing and things I wouldn't do. 'Why would Lara just stare at me? Is she satisfied with that? Doesn't she know she can do what she wants to me! All she needs to do is say what she desires and I will do whatever I can to fulfill that desire! Oh well, I'm not going to complain if she is looking at me! Lara looking at me means that things are right with the world.'

Hell no, that's not me, I wouldn't have such thoughts like these and I won't stand for them to direct what I do! However, while I was in this… miasma, yes that's the word I would use for this, if I can't pass this miasma then my thoughts won't amount to anything. And I am not one that let's another tell me what to do without fighting against the fools that think they know better than I do.

"Saber, why did you just sing your answer? And did you really just call me beautiful? It was really unlike you, but it is nice of you to call me beautiful," asked Lara tilting her head to the right slightly.

The idiot driver was happy at Lara's question as they then thought, 'Sing, does she want me to sing to her, break out into song? I would be more than happy to-' I cut them off as I was finally able to break through the surface of whatever was holding me down and denying me my free-will. I demand to know who it is that is responsible for this as I will make them shut up and never do this to me again! I've been acting like a love-struck and sick idiotic fool and I do not do that by choice. So, what is this stuff that's making me so cognitively and mentally impaired?! This is similar to what happened back at Warfang and Lara, no, it's worse!

The miasma was sucking me back down and it wouldn't be long before it would immerse me again and I would be forced back to just watching. The best short-term solution I could come up with was making some distance from what is causing this to happen to me. To test my theory, I took a few steps back from Lara and the 'miasma's' pull seemed to slow down along with its pull lessened ever so slightly. With this change serving as proof and an encouragement, I shook my head from side to side hard trying desperately to clear my head. I needed a release from the influence and hold of this miasma is that is making me act like a world-class idiot.

"Saber," Lara said coming closer to me.

The miasma instantly strengthened its pull and I began to sink down again and it was harder to overcome than it was before. I felt my logical mind slipping away again, back into the liquid that was inhibiting me. Yet before I lost to this miasma dug deep and tried to call out for Lara to get away from me so that I could fight this. I wouldn't lose this struggle, it was too important to give up in and I would keep my battle up until the bitter end. "No," I snarled. "Do not come any closer Lara," I got out with the growing effort.

I was having so much trouble keeping the miasma from overwhelming me and assuming control when I went under the surface of it. Fighting as hard as I could to keep in control, but I was failing as the miasma kept tugging me gently but firmly down. And that was making this all the more frustrating, this miasma was almost pulling nicely like someone telling you of something you will supposedly like. I would almost prefer the rough dragging that one would kick and scream bloody murder against! "Saber, what is wrong with you," asked Lara now sounding to be in almost a panic.

I could hear her come closer to me again and it didn't help me at all as I desperately fought to maintain control. And yet, I slowly, painfully slow, was dragged beneath the miasma and all control I had slipped away. That left whomever the idiot was from before to take the driver seat and embarrassing me beyond measure while I did nothing. _'Lara is worried about me? Oh, what a happy and joyous day it is!'_ "There is nothing wrong with me Lara. I am just fine and dandy, is it not obvious," my voice said as the nightmare continued. I watched myself with increasing embarrassment and shame and felt my body moving forward and eliminated the remaining distance that separated us. Words cannot tell of my wish to scream denial to the action, to make a distance from her, but I might as well not have for it had the same effect. "You need not worry about me, but it still is nice that you do," I heard myself say in a cheerful tone of voice.

The look of surprise on Lara's face sent warmth to my heart and caused my pulse to speed up even more. And this was getting painful to watch the more I was forced to witness and there was still nothing I could do about this. "All right, you just sound different than you normally do," she replied to me.

I felt a cheese grin appear in response to Lara's reply and it irked me to have such an expression come to my face. Truthfully, this is so embarrassing I just want to hide my face and never show it for a great amount of time. I'm not one that normally gets into situations to embarrass myself yet here I am forced to watch it happen. "Sometimes it is nice to mix things up a little bit, would you not agree," I heard myself saying.

Did I really just say that ! #% corny line and with no embarrassment in my voice?! That isn't natural for me and this is just getting plain wrong and terrible to watch. Things didn't stop there, nope that would make too much sense for me, instead, I felt myself lean forward and kissed Lara quickly on the lips. That was the last straw for me, jerking, struggling, doing anything to wrestle back the reins of control from whatever had them currently, I fought against the miasma, yet I failed. The ! #$# stuff just kept me under and watch what my body was doing without my instructions. And Narrator, I'm getting real ! $!# irritated about this censoring you're insisting on, just so that we're clear!

[Oh we're clear on that, up to $300 by the way on your tab you'll be paying.]

Back to what I'm suffering through, things were harder as the feeling of Lara's lips pressing against mine registered since I couldn't miss it. I'll begrudgingly admit, they felt soft and quite marvelous though I don't feel like being honest right now. Lara from what I could tell was stunned speechless by my action and went into a daze, her maw was hanging open and her eyes were wide staring at nothing. I on the other paw dug deeper than I have ever done since getting to the Dragon Realm and gave a monumental effort to take back control. I'd had enough of this foolery and this embarrassing crap and I was putting my paws down and putting a stop to this! I succeeded in getting to the surface again and breaking through, thus getting control of my body back. And I wasn't in a nice mood at all, and I would figure out who or what was responsible for this miasma and make them pay!

The first thing I did was take hold of the reins of my body in a white-knuckled death grip and used the discipline I had to keep in the driver seat! However, it was as I got back to the driver seat that Lara came out of her daze with a broad smile quickly spreading over her face and happiness came to her visage. With a cry of joy, Lara pounced onto me latching me into an embrace as she hit, her actions ended knocking both of us over and to the ground. I was forced to try and regain my bearings as I had been busy fighting what had been controlling me.

Suddenly finding myself laying down flat on my back, I tried to figure out what was going on. But the next thing I can register, Lara's lips are being pressed against mine once more with vigor this time from her end. Thinking grew harder again as this dragoness continued kissing me with growing passion the longer the action went on. Lara's eyes were closed and she was pressing her whole body against mine in an arousing way. My reaction to this turn in circumstance was my eyes going wide gripping the control that something was trying to steal from me for the third time.

Granted, I know Lara likes me more than friends are expected to and she wants to have an intimate relationship. But I'm SO not ready for that kind of commitment!

[How clique that is.]

#% #% you # $! # Narrator! Lara's kissing was making it extremely difficult to stay above the miasma since Lara's kissing felt outright amazing. I'm not sure how much more my mental sanity can handle of this nightmare. I doubt it will be much more before it goes to hell and that never goes well for me or usually anyone else. Unfortunately, like my thinking capabilities, the longer Lara smooched me the stronger the pull of the miasma became and the quicker I sank down. Utterly helpless as I began to sink back under the miasma again faster than before. No matter how much I struggled or fought, I knew I was fighting a losing battle!

There has to be a way to get something out before I went under, the pull from below the miasma was the strongest it had been yet, but I wouldn't give in without fighting. "LARA STOP," I screamed out desperately.

Lara pulled back at my desperate shout, I felt her weight leave as she got off me. The sinking feeling wasn't gone even if Lara getting off of me diminished the strength of the pull that was dragging me beneath this liquid! There was a desperate need to do something to dispel this miasma and get rid of it now, the sooner the freaking better! And I needed to do so before I drown below it once more! There is a way, and I will find it, no matter the cost!

"Saber what is wrong," Lara began but I didn't listen.

Without further consideration, I had started banging my head on the ground… well, more slamming it against the ground honestly. But I had to clear and rid my mind of this miasma, A.S.A. ! #$# P no matter what! It was somehow overriding cognitive and mental thought processes and could possibly destroy my logical mind in the end! I won't let that happen, I would rather die before I let my mind deteriorate in this manner! This Miasma is likely something mental that I didn't know existed previously, ever since the event of becoming a dragon again the voices doing whatever it was they did, things haven't been the same. This could be from that, I haven't a clue if that's true, but it doesn't really matter. All I know is, if it's in my head, then I can get it out! No matter the cost or price that was required to be paid to achieve that result!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Lara screeched.

I didn't heed her, just swung my head down hard at the ground as I voiced my thoughts, "Why am I acting like such an idiot?! Where did this miasma and the things with it come from?!"

"Saber stop! You will hurt yourself," yelled Lara.

Completely ignored and disregarded Lara screaming at me, I kept going with the headbanging. My top and only priority are to do whatever it took to rid myself of this miasma right now! BY WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY! SO, I WILL IGNORE THE PAIN, IT'S LIKELY GOING TO GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER! "I do not understand where these urges came from! But I will get rid of them," I continued to myself as much as Lara.

I kept hitting the ground with my head again and again, harder and harder ignoring the growing pain my nerves were transmitting because of my actions that were inflicting the said pain. It didn't matter to me and I won't care until later as I was too focused on clearing my mind. I'll deal with the repercussions of the pain later as it will mean that I got rid of the miasma! This miasma was doing things that had never happened before and the effects were seriously scaring me! Nothing like this had ever come up with me and I wouldn't have it! "Urges," Lara said, "what are you talking about, stop hitting your head on the ground."

I heard Lara's voice, but it was still mostly gibberish to me as I wasn't paying attention and hitting my head. All I heard that I actually even partially comprehended was the word 'urges'. "I do not know where they came from. But for some reason these urges have me doing things to get myself to make you smile laugh and look happy," I went on.

My head hitting the ground came to a stop when I felt Lara leaping onto me with her wrapping her legs around me and then holding me tightly. She effectively stopping me from slamming my head to the ground. I struggled a bit, yet to no avail of continuing my attempts to rid myself of this dangerous problem. "STOP! You are hurting yourself," Lara shrieked at me.

Once again, I'm impressed by Lara's strength, she's holding me in check and so I couldn't move much at all. Not many people or dragons/dragonesses can pin me or disable me to such an extent, especially when I'm a dragon, considering my size and natural strength, I wouldn't expect Lara to be able to. Yet, Lara was somehow doing just that and I was unable to break her hold she had on me. Well, my actions really haven't helped me, they've only given me another headache and I still haven't gotten the miasma to go away. Nonetheless, I was made aware that the area of my neck that was right below my jawline was getting damp. That got me to come out of my thoughts as the growing dampness was baffling me as I couldn't come up with what might be doing this. Twisting my head different ways to try to find out what was making my neck wet and in my attempts to discover what was going on when I heard sobbing from the same place. "W-Why were you h-h-hurting yourself S-saber," Lara cried

The dragoness was obviously still holding me and so was against me still. Yet she was now shaking no, convulsing and trembling against me. Lara was… crying, and I was the very likely cause of her waterworks. I have rarely ever made a girl cry and it just makes me feel like a scumbag of scumbags… no problems with making guys cry, but making girls crying, that's low and I'm feeling shame for this. "What are you talking," I started.

"WHY WERE YOU HITTING YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE GROUND," Lara shouted.

Oh, that nightmarish mental conundrum, well, how do I explain trying to rid myself of the miasma that was robbing me of my control over my bodily functions? Or even what the miasma is for I don't know what it was. "I do not know Lara. I," I hesitated, "I just," I stopped for a moment then continued, "I was not able to think clearly. It was like I was fighting someone else. I was trying to clear my head."

My mind still felt fuzzy and muddled, however, it had lessened when I realized Lara was crying. Somehow, I think this has to do with what Lara and I had done last night, but I don't know how I am sure of that, though I am. Perhaps Lara may know and understand better than me as she has been a dragoness far longer than I have been a dragon and I'm still kind of new at this. I won't say no to the knowledge that would help me understand. I proceeded to comfort the dragoness, in hopes that she could answer my question. When I had calmed her down, I broached the subject, "Lara, this may seem an odd question, but what kind of changes happen when a dragoness and dragon mate with each other, besides them becoming a couple?"

Lara emerged from the place she had buried her head into my neck and stared at me with an expression of curiosity. "I would never have thought you would ask that kind of question," she replied. "Well, as far as I know, and have been told, both become more attuned to the other or something like that to confirm the bond between them."

Attuned is it? That's rather vague for an explanation, but that is draconic thinking for you as I have seen it. I don't appreciate that lack of explanation, but I'm unfortunately coming to accept that's the way that the dragon race thinks. It frustrates me and will continue to do so, but it isn't something that I can change any time soon. Nonetheless, I suppose what has been happened might fall under that category in a way, still, some more information would be nice and helpful. "Would that mean that say, one might have the compulsion to do things they would not ordinarily do to make the other happy?"

Lara seemed to be contemplating my question and I waited for her answer with some feelings of apprehension. "I guess that is quite possible, I do not know," she answered.

I'll take that as a yes indeedy, that's very likely and I believe I'm starting to get a bit of a view of what has been possibly happening to me. In a way, I have really been fighting another and they have been pulling me down into… submission, but it's not a person per se. Great, I think I have been fighting myself or rather my draconic instincts that have probably just reawakened from the great length of time they have been dormant and so have been doing its thing with a vengeance.

That's peachy, I've been having the most psychological and philosophical standoff going on in my head, intelligence verse instinct. However, in my case, it is a tad different than just those two ideas going at each other. I have human intelligence duking it out with draconic instinct in a battle royal with winner takes all. This match has been raging in me and I wasn't aware of the two who were going at each other, just perfect. Well, if I needed any other proof that Lara and I were now mates, I certainly had it now. My instincts were trying to persuade me which translated into them pretty much force me to do whatever would make her the happiest.

So then, what do I do now?! Will these urges die down and be satisfied if I… say mate with Lara as they are attempting to drive me to do? This really isn't my day today, is it? I don't know what to do at this point, "Hey Lara," I started.

She gave me her attention. I needed to be careful about how I word this, the problem is I can't think clearly at the current moment, as the miasma or guess instincts are still at work and were trying to pull me down again slowly but surely. "I know you have said and implied that you wish to be," I hesitated, "mates, you and I." I paused for a moment then kept going, "Do you still feel that way?"

If Lara's head were to move any faster and harder up and down I fear her neck might snap. She definitely wants to be my mate, that's flattering and all, still I don't know if I'm ready for this kind of step. Truthfully, I really don't think I am as I don't have a clue what I'm doing. Yet, I doubt my instincts were going to let me get out of this kind of thing. I was going into this and no matter how much I resisted, my instincts wouldn't be denied. "Well, those 'dreams' you had last night as well as the ones I had, I believe they were not dreams. In fact, I am fairly sure they actually happened between you and me." I sighed, "Simply put, I believe we mated last night while we were dealing with the effects of the fruit."

"But I cannot remember anything like that," Lara said flustered, "All I can recall are the dreams."

Lara looked panicked about the idea of us actually mating and neither of us remembering the event. If only she could understand the effects of alcohol on people, and dragon kind apparently. The miasma tugged on me as if to give me a reminder to move this explanation along and get to things… more active with Lara. "Unfortunately that is another effect of alcohol, gaps in memory," I stated.

Lara's face would go from being joy one moment to being worry the next then changing to confusion. I felt sorry for Lara as this has to be very hard to understand for her, "How can you be sure," she asked desperately.

How can I be sure she asks, really? I have had to see what alcohol does for around a decade and you wouldn't expect me to not know the signs. I have seen the signs of these effects from my uncle and those signs have been presented in a near-identical manner to me as they were to him. Still, that means she does still want to be mates, at least she isn't against the idea we now find ourselves in. That's not to say I am… I just feel like this is… kind of forced on the both of us and I don't like to be forced into things at all. "The urges," I began, "I think those would be my draconic instincts coming into play. They have not done this until now, in fact, they have never come up at all. By what you say, mating could," I hesitated, "would very likely make said instincts present and active."

"You," Lara started, "do not," she paused, "like the idea of me," she hesitated, "being your mate?"

My ears sharpened their pick up at the tones in Lara's voice as they were distinct. Lara sounded more than depressed, she bordered on sounding suicidal! That's very bad in several different ways that words don't accurately say! I would have a very hard time living with myself if the one who is supposed to be my mate kills themselves after spending only a little time with me! I have enough difficulty living with myself already, so I don't need to add to that burden! "I have never said that I was against the idea of a mate and not you by any means," I replied, "I am just not ready for one I," I hesitated, "I…"

I was falling into one of my depressions I get when I broach the subject of something I fear or don't want to face and deal with. In short, relationships aren't a subject I like talking about as I'm bad at them and haven't been able to improve much at all and that wasn't due completely to lack of effort on my part. Lara unbeknownst to me, came up eliminating the remaining distance between us and put her face almost literally into mine. When I refocused my sight, I became aware of her proximity to me instantly and it was closer than I wanted right now. Lara's snout wasn't touching mine, but there was only a millimeter or less that made that so. "Whoa," I exclaimed.

I attempted to back up and make some space, but Lara moved forward at the same time I started backing up. After a few steps, I fell… well, not exactly backward, yet sort of twisted sideways and ended out as if I had fallen backward. I hit the ground and Lara followed a couple of seconds after me. In other words, so she toppled over and lay on top of me with her following me so closely. So, once again both of us were on the ground in the position of one on top of the other. I was trying to reassert some semblance of order when Lara who had slid off of me partially. She recovered fully first and got back on top of me, pinning me down to the ground. When I looked up at Lara's face to be met with a serious expression and I don't like where this is going right now. "You say you have not been ready for a mate, why," she just about demanded of me.

Well, crap… how do I answer that?! I can't just tell her! She wouldn't understand my reasons! So, what can I say in my defense?!

[Saber, you are getting yourself into hot water, best to just tell her the truth.]

Whose side are you on Narrator? Are you conspiring against me and helping Lara get me into the sack?! "I," I started but hesitated, "I do not know."

I was for one of those rare times lying. I knew it and I don't doubt the dragoness above me knew I was as well. I knew exactly why I hadn't been ready for a mate, or rather for that type of relationship, such a position requires. I just didn't want to say or admit the reason for it would be to my shame. It had always been so for me. However, that didn't mean I felt the need to confess it to anyone else! She can interrogate all she wants, I shall not be moved in this!

[You're on your own for this one, have fun paying the price for lying to a woman.]

"You are lying, you do have a reason," Lara stated, "You just do not want to say that reason." The dragoness then narrowed her eyes as she pinned me with her gaze, "But you will tell me the reason you have been avoiding this, I want to know why you have made me wait."

The way Lara had stated what she expected or rather demanded me in a way that left no room for me to get out of this without it getting messy. I began to sweat and my resolve that I had mere moments ago became strained. Dang you Narrator for being right so much, help me out here!

[Nope, said you're on your own, have fun lying in the bed you've made for yourself.]

Thanks for ! $ # & nothing Narrator! I tried to look away from Lara as she glared at me hoping that she wouldn't make me answer her demand. Stupid I know, but it was the best thing I could think to do with the pressure I was under right now. However, Lara used the middle joint of her wings to force my head to face her and not let me look away. Honestly, I didn't know that dragonesses or dragons, in general, could do that kind of movement with their wings, it's pretty cool. Nevertheless, with the position I was in, this isn't a good time to notice that point. Dang it, why does Lara have to stare at me like that, it isn't fair and she's doing things to me! "I just," I stuttered.

My ironclad will was starting to give under pressure as the mental walls I had erected over the years to protect myself from others being able to hurt me began to crack. Lara didn't stop glaring at me if anything her glare intensified with my lack of explanation. It was wearing me down as it had before and I didn't like it and what was coming with it. I felt one of the feelings I hated and had buried deep within clawing its way up in me. I tried hard to prevent the feeling from coming to the forefront, but I wasn't able to in my current condition. No, she's about to hear another of my dirty dark secrets!

The mental barriers crumbled around me, "I," I attempted to stop, but it wasn't going to happen. "I am afraid of," one more effort was made to prevent the secret from getting out, but it failed. NO," I screeched out yet what I had been holding in came flooding out. "I am afraid of being abandoned and left completely alone again like I always have been!" I was surprised just how it felt to get the weight that this secret had off my back, "There I said it," I admitted in a quieter voice, "I hate being alone." I wish I could have stopped there, but there is something about Lara that doesn't let me do that. "I don't open up to others because I am scared that when they get to know me that they will leave and never come back, it has happened many times before. The few times I did try opening up, the one I do that for leaves and I never see them again. So, I keep a distance from other as I will just be left alone by those around me."

I was breathing hard after that unwanted confession as I had admitted one of the shameful emotions I had buried long ago. The emotions and pain from the earlier years of my life I had buried to stop them from affecting me and made sure it would never see the light of day again. I had been alone for a long time, and I hated every moment of it admittedly even if I never said it to anyone else. I wanted to have relationships, I just didn't know how to make or maintain them since I've never been able to learn how to do so well enough to have real friends. Then on two different occasions, I had tried to get closer to another, both of them had left shortly after and I have never seen them again. I isolated myself for survival and to not feel the pain anymore.

"Saber," Lara uttered, "I had no idea."

Of course, she would never know, and it's for good reason she and everyone else wouldn't know. I made sure of it since I don't want anyone knowing about this issue I had. It is how the pain starts and I don't want to feel that kind of pain again. "Of course, you would not," I snapped. "I have gone to great lengths to make sure that no one does! I have done this to point that it has become an ingrained habit for me. I have told you several times," I paused, "I have been on my own for a long time and always had to depend on myself to make it through what comes. I did not have a childhood, I had to look out for myself and that forced me to have to grow up quick. There has been really no one, only Master Kai and that is all."

I closed my eyes to shut out the memories and feelings of loneliness that were swelling up in me. I was holding back the tears of hate and misery when I felt something that I assumed to be Lara's head rubbing against my right cheek. My eyes shot open and I saw I had been right, yet there was more to what she was doing. Not only was she caressing my cheek with her own, but she was also hugging me though not in a possessive manner, but in a way as I have never experienced. Lara also wrapped her wings around me tightening her embrace I was in and it was all in a caring and loving way no one had ever shown me. Not even in memories I couldn't recall clearly had I felt this type of feeling. "I am sorry," Lara said, "I guess I never noticed that you wanted someone to be able to be closer to, a real friend, like Koren was."

I couldn't think of a reply to that for Lara had said what I had not. I had always felt something had been missing from my life for a long time. When I left the dragon realm I lost my memory, yet I still knew that something had been absent or at least my heart knew. I could never identify what was missing, still, I could tell there was something absent. My mind had dismissed this feeling as something that didn't make sense, yet it was always there ever haunting me. What Lara had said had hit home for me, as I'd been feeling the hole where Koren had his place in. I had tried to fill that place a few times yet I had failed to be able to fill that place that my last true friend had. Spyro and Seth have become good friends, but not true friends yet, though they I would say could get there soon enough. The others were working their way to that state of relationship with me. It has taken me time to open up to others yet, none of them had quite been able to fill that space Koren had left.

"I will never leave you," Lara continued, "You do not have to be alone."

This dragoness keeps taking me by surprise left and right so much that I am unable to predict her actions like I can others. I was trying so hard to hold back the tears I had suppressed for so long, yet some began to escape and trickle down slowly. I never had shown this part of me to anyone, not even Master Kai that is my view of my own outward persona. To say how I view what I must come off to others is abysmal and was built that way over the years of abuse and neglect. "Why would you waste time on me," I questioned without being able to help myself, "What is so special about me? I am nothing," I hesitated, "to waste your time on."

Yes, this is an insecurity of mine and don't mistake this for self-esteem as this isn't the exact same. It is a bit different as this is how I believe others would and probably see me whereas self-esteem is more confidence in one's own worth or abilities. In short, I have a hard time seeing how others around me could ever accept me for myself as I sometimes have difficulty accepting me for who I am. I live without regret, yet those around me don't and so I stick out like a sore thumb. Lara licked my cheek before she continued, "Why you ask," she said with a smile, "Because you are yourself, that is enough for me."

This just baffled and shocking to me, since no one save Master Kai had ever accepted me for being me completely. Granted, there had been a few that could tolerate being around me and could to a degree be seen as friends, but this was different. The firm hold I had on my emotions broke and I couldn't hold back the emotions that built up over the years of hell and misery I have been drug through and endured. For the first time in more than a decade, I cried and couldn't stop myself and Lara just hugged me as did so. After some time had passed and I had managed to stop the tears that came from me. I detest being so emotional and usually can curtail them, but I couldn't help it with Lara. There is something about her that makes me do things I would never ever normally do with anyone. "I am sorry that you had to see me like this," I said.

Lara smiled and licked my nose, which surprised me slightly as it felt, unlike anything I have received before. My draconic instincts reaffirmed their presence and reminded me of the need they had been telling me before. If I didn't move this along, then they would without my permission and I would no longer have any say in the matter. "It is fine, you needed to do that," Lara replied.

What is it about this girl that affects me like this? Well, she has seen me at my worse so, I can't see what can happen that would have her hate me and avoid me that I haven't already done. So I suppose that I need to thank her, "Thanks Lara. It is really nice of you to do this. I," pausing for a moment, "you shouldn't need to see me like this."

Lara leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips which was not just the caring gestures she'd been giving me. Okay, she is starting to take this a little too far though my instincts were disagreeing with my view. However, now the question comes to one point, can I open up to her? Should I risk being hurt again? "Everyone has a hard time they have to go through, none should go through it alone," Lara said.

Now I'm glad about how things are going and all, don't get me wrong in this, it is just, what happens now? I mean if we're technical mates now, where do we go on from here? I decided to ask what Lara had in mind, "So Lara, what do we do now," I posed.

-Lara's pov-

To learn that Saber had been so alone hurt, but it also allowed me to tell and show that he wasn't alone anymore. Yes, there was still an urge within me to mate with Saber going through my mind, but I could ignore it for a time and he needed to get these bad feelings out. It also told me that Saber didn't have a very good view of himself when it came to others and it seemed to have built over time. I could understand the feeling in a way, it was slightly different for me, but not by a great deal. Growing up, I had the burden of defeating the Dark Master shoved upon my shoulders without being asked, just because I was a purple dragoness. So, to be seen for what others think and not for who you are is something familiar to me so I could relate.

Then Saber had questioned what to do next and that had brought the before mentioned urge back to the front of my mind. Saber and I were alone right now, none would disturb us and the images that I could recall wouldn't be enough for me. So, I smiled sweetly at Saber, "Well, I can think of a few interesting ideas for us to do," I said as I moved closer to him.

Saber began backing away when I moved forward, but I followed him working on eliminating the distance between us. It took a few minutes, but I cornered Saber with a rock behind him and nowhere else to go.

[I believe the phrase you are going for Lara is "trapped between a rock and a hard place".]

Um maybe, I never heard the human phrase, but it sounds right, thank you mister Narrator.

[You are quite welcome, and I think it is time for me to be absent for a bit, good luck.]

I closed the rest of the distance my gaze locking onto Saber's who was looking somewhat nervous. The expression made him look cute and yet handsome and produced a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart. I attempted to nuzzle his cheek to help calm him, but Saber kept turning his head away before I reached him. I can understand being nervous about things you have not done though it seems out of character for Saber. However, I am sure by the end of this our relationship will improve, I will do my utmost to have that. "Do not be scared Saber, I promise this will be amazing for both of us," I assured.

I was doing my best to coax Saber to calm down, if what he said was true, then we had already mated once. Plus, I wanted to show him that I loved him for who he has become even if he thinks that he should be avoided. I know that he has good within him even when it appears that he does not, especially around the dragonfly Sparx. And he seemed to be in a fight with himself and that was not doing much for him but cause him difficulty. Then the next moment, Saber lunged and tackling me to the ground in an embrace of sorts.

Saber ended out standing over me and I was between his paws which actually felt wonderful to be between. I felt safe with Saber over me as I know that he wouldn't intentionally hurt me even during this kind of activity. Then, the sensation of our scales rubbing against each other's felt amazing, so much so that my breathing hitched as the pleasure surged through me. And things just got better when Saber pressed his maw against mine, which was the first time that he had initiated a kiss with me. Of course, I pushed back in the kiss, happy to be where I was with Saber at this moment, it was where I belonged.

[Dear Readers, if you were expecting to have the scene between Lara and Saber described to you in detail, then I'm afraid you will be disappointed. It is a private moment between the two and they don't get that often, so there will be no show.]

Both Saber and I were breathing hard as we came down off the experience we had flown, embracing one another as if we were lifelines for the other. Words could not describe the activity that Saber and I had done and do it proper justice. It had felt completely right as well as beyond wonderful to be connected with Saber, I only wish he and I had discovered this sooner. And I knew that the experience was more wonderful because I did it with Saber and no one else. I now felt much closer to Saber and understanding him than I did before and I am so happy that is the case.

I had always heard that mating strengthens the bond between dragon and dragoness from others. It had not made a great deal of sense before, it had been a mystery to me but no longer was what they said. I felt so close to Saber and that was enough for me as to have been able to mate with him and confirm our connection was amazing. So though I was tired, it was well worth the exhaustion I was experiencing for the rewards that came from the efforts.

At the current moment, Saber was on his back with me laying on top hugging him with my paws. And the better point to this that was a change between us from how things tended to be before now, Saber was embracing me back. Saber slowly rolled to his side holding onto me as he shifted with his paws and wings wrapped around me. I kept my hold on him as I was not about to let go of him, tired as I was. Once we settled down, I moved my head so that I could lick Saber's cheek lovingly for a bit. Then I voiced my current feelings for him, "Saber, I love you."

Saber stared at me with an expression of a slight shock to which I smiled happily back at for I did love Saber with all my heart. I looked forward to the life that we would share together going forward side by side. No matter what may come, I fully intend to stick by Saber and he will not be rid of me, nor will he lose me. After having to watch my mother fall into depression when my dad went off and never came back, I will do whatever I can to prevent that from happening to me.

I continued to stare at Saber and a smile came to his face though this smile was somewhat different than the ones I have seen before, it seemed more real and genuine. Then Saber leaned forward and pressed his maw to mine softly. I pressed back and crooned quietly as I approved of this action and wanted Saber to do it more often. Saber then pulled back a bit, "I love you too Lara," he said. My heart soared at hearing Saber say that and I snuggled up against him so happy and glad I had found a mate like him.

-Saber's pov-

Well, I suppose that it can be stated pretty simply at the moment, but Lara and I did the deed and there really isn't a way to deny that anymore. It had been a different experience for me as I've never really known what it is to be close or intimate with another. It comes since I'm normally considered an outcast by those around me among other things by most around. That said, Lara wanting to be around me isn't exactly new, but it is definitely rare and unusual. I'm not exactly complaining as I'm not in a position to effectively do that as recent events are pretty much foreign to me.

I mean honestly, the activity with Lara had been beyond freaking amazing to do and I wouldn't lie about that. And I haven't a clue if it was because I did the idea with Lara or if it was something else, the answer is just beyond me. But at the moment, I was laying on my side with Lara snuggled against me and purring if my ears are working right. Then Lara had licked my face and said the three words I had long ago accepted I would never hear from anyone, "Saber, I love you."

I'd looked at Lara in slight shock and joy as I saw that she was staring at me with an expression of happiness and satisfaction. She'd looked radiant and absolutely beautiful right now in my eyes as she had kept looking at me. Now, we were mates and there was no way to take that back by this point and I know that and am okay about it for the time being. I think I can live with this and even grow to enjoy being with Lara yet there are still a lot of unknowns.

This dragoness somehow had an effect on me that I can't explain well, in good and bad ways. She compensates for me when my faults make their appearance somehow which is weird, yet she also can have me spill secrets too which I don't like. However, this could be my instincts talking for me but I don't know at this time. I think there's something in me that isn't my instincts which are growing and developing feelings for Lara. Whether those feelings are those of love or not; is something I can't determine yet. Still, I definitely feel something for Lara, there's no doubt about that, I guess we will see where this goes then, shan't we?

I'd a rare genuine smile that had come to me before I'd leaned forward and pressed my maw against hers softly kissing her. Lara quickly returned the gesture humming what I think was approval to what I was doing. I had told her that I loved her even though I don't know if that is completely true yet, but the response had made Lara happy. Heck, we were both obviously exhausted after our activity of mating with each other and rutting multiple times.

And I'm not saying that there weren't benefits or any regret with what we did for none come to mind. Truthfully, I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around what possible reasons that Lara could have to choose me as a mate let alone spend time with me. I don't doubt she could choose between several dragons to be with. That just brings the question that I would bet most guys have asked themselves at one point or another if not many times, "why did this girl choose me?" And Lara's answer to me being myself makes no sense as that's usually the reason people are repelled by me.

[That is because your views are not the same as those that others have.]

You still have inconvenient timing Narrator, you mind keeping your opinions to yourself. Anyway, Lara and I could use a short nap before we head back to Warfang I would think with how… energetic we had been with one another. There would be an explanation to give to our friends when we got back and not all of those would be pretty. Tarra at least I would guess won't take Lara and me being together well as she had wanted the position if I'm not mistaken.

So, I returned my gaze back to Lara who was settling herself against me and already looked to be getting comfortable. The grass that we had ended out on was comfortable enough and the trees around us shaded us from the light of day. That being the case, I shifted into a more comfortable position securing the hold that I had Lara in. For some reason, I wanted to keep her close to myself, it felt warm and comforting. After we settled from our shifting, we quickly fell asleep Lara first followed by me shortly dropping off.

When I woke up next, I found Lara still cuddled up with me and we were under the trees we had fallen asleep under. I was left to my own thoughts as I stared at the purple dragoness with me as I still have a hard time seeing why Lara would want to be around me. In hindsight, I must admit I have been naïve, shortsighted, idiotic and just plain stupid about things that involved Lara. How do you ask? Well, let's just say that… the actual deed of mating with Lara now being said and done with me being able to clearly remember the experience, I feel like a real dunce of an idiot.

I'm seriously left to wonder why I was so against this in the first place now for it doesn't make sense now. The experience had been very pleasurable even I have to confess that. I mean, what words can I use to describe what Lara and I did together? Awesome maybe? No, it was more than awesome, that's for sure! Marvelous? Again, not enough meaning in the word. Unbelievable? That's an understatement dear golly is it ever! With the things Lara did, I didn't know that dragonesses could move like that! Wonderful? Yes, I suppose that could work through it still just doesn't quite say the whole feeling of the event. A dilemma for me to work on later, but back to the matter at the moment that needs attention.

Lara currently had her forepaws around me and was positioned with her right paw against my chest and her left paw was clutching me around my underbelly. Then, her hind paws were in similar places, her left was holding me around my middle a little forward of my hips while her right was entwined in my own right leg. Also, Lara's tail was firmly wrapped around my own and then, Lara's head was nestled against my neck. Upon studying Lara's face, I noticed that she had a very contented smile plastered on it which I could understand.

And to think I find myself in this position for I definitely a place I'd never thought I would be in during my lifetime. That's right me, the non-normal male that has never really belonged is now, cuddled up with a girl after we did it, the irony of it is funny. The expression of contentment that Lara had I could understand as I was well satisfied in the activity we did with one another. This is one of those facts and lessons of life when you make your bed then lie in it and like it, that point can be true sometimes even for me.

And yet, we really needed to get back to Warfang today for several reasons that stand and shouldn't be ignored. There will be others, specifically our friends will be worried about the two of us being away and that made a risk of them going out looking for us. I would rather like to avoid putting others in potential danger because of me, I do that enough for myself. However, with Lara sleeping, as she was the task was more difficult and I wouldn't leave her here. I repel enough people with how I am, I don't need to add to the list of those that can stand me somehow.

So, I shifted to wake Lara up, but she didn't stir a great deal though she did moan quietly in such a way that got my attention. Her moan was very cute and caused my heart to skip a beat, then Lara rubbed herself against me. The rubbing did spark things in my brain even as Lara just continued to snuggle with me. I shook my head vigorously to rid myself of such thoughts that had come from Lara's reaction to me moving as that was what had us napping in the first place. And so, it would seem this will be harder than I thought, not that I will stop trying to wake this dragoness.

"Lara," I whispered into Lara's ear.

Lara stirred again at the sound of my voice, yet she merely changed her position a little before settling and began purring as she continued to sleep. Okay, she's very cute like this and her purring does add to her cuteness, I can't deny that without lying but there are things to do today. That in mind, I tried to rise up to a sitting position but found Lara clinging and pulling me back down by what I would guess was a reflex, still purring. The vibration was interesting and everything, yet we need to get going and there will be no refusal in that, I'll personally make sure of that.

After another moment, I decided that some other method was needed to get the results that I saw was needed. I'd hoped to avoid using a 'threat' to get Lara up, but as she wasn't reacting to my other attempts in the manner that I was going for. "Lara, if you do not get up then Tarra will drag me off and not give me back," I whispered a little louder than my previous remark.

It was mean for Tarra more than to me, but this was to get Lara to wake up so that we can get going. I wasn't serious about saying Tarra dragging me off, I can't see her doing that even if she were in heat. The response was immediate, Lara's head snapped up fully alert and then things happened fast. Next thing I knew, my underbelly was pressed to the ground and Lara was protectively standing over me. Lara used her body to cover mine with her wings wrapped around the majority of my sides to prevent I assume the situation I had said from happening. She ever let out a low growl and her gaze sweeping from side to side looking for threats.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, "Awake then are you Lara," I posed.

My question acted as a trigger, which got Lara to look down at me straight into my eyes an expression of anger on it now. "That was not funny," she snapped at me.

What I said might not be funny though her reaction certainly is to me, but I controlled myself and didn't laugh at what Lara was doing. "What I said was not meant to be, but you were being stubborn about sleeping and so I used means to get you up and by golly by gosh they worked. So, turning to the standing matter, we should really be getting back to Warfang. I would bet our friends are worried about us since we both went off on our own during these dangerous times," I reasoned.

Lara's response was her rubbing her right cheek against mine, "I would not mind spending some more time with just you," she said lovingly.

…Not that I wouldn't agree that being with Lara isn't… enjoyable for it has been even if this dragoness can frustrate me so at times with what she does. Be that as it may, we really should get back before anyone else goes out looking. I mean, I'm still reeling from what we did and so, I need time to take it in and process the consequences of the event. And yet, when I think about mating with Lara the things I would consider doing so that I could experience such an activity again, the things I would endure… it's scary just thinking about it! However, we need to get our priorities straight and in order. "Sorry to say that such a thing will have to take place later Lara. If we do not get back to Warfang soon, someone will come out and be in danger while they look for us."

Lara nodded a tad dejectedly at my statement and I have to confess she looked very cute doing the action. In fact, I couldn't help my eyes rolling at her reaction, I'll internally admit she likes me and is my mate now, but does she have to be so cute doing it?! So, to cheer her up I lowered my head so that I could rub it along the underside of her jaw for a moment, which she appeared to like very much. At least it got her to perk up before I walk past her and went five full paces before I stopped and turned to Lara, "Shall we go then," I asked. Lara scrambled and caught up with me and after we walked a small distance we took flight and started our journey back towards Warfang.

Chapter End

 **A/n**

 **Okay and this is where I will leave off. So, this chapter, yeah there were a number of changes that I didn't expect going into it I admit. Lara's parts are one point that I mean, though I think they fit in quite well after making them. Their differing view do I think tell more than just one's would and so I wanted to make more depth. And the arguments with the Narrator is just my musings of fun and teasing my own characters which is a perk of being the writer. Anyways, some of you write reviews to tell me what you think, thanks for reading.**


	35. Repercussions

**A/n**

 **Here is the next chapter, sorry it has been taking so long, but it will be worth it! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 35: Repercussions

One can choose their actions they make but rarely can they pick the consequences that follow said action. It is a lesson that many learn over and over throughout their lives. Nor do we tend to see the full effects of the consequences until after that face.

-Saber's pov-

Thank Mr. Narrator, yet another one of your musings that isn't needed and is setting up those listening to get the wrong idea about my tale. Anyway, after I'd woken up Lara from the nap we both had directly following mating with each other, I knew that we needed to get back to Warfang. Now don't get me wrong, the relationship 'improvement' I had with Lara was nice and all, more than I would have thought. Okay, I with begrudgingly admit that mating with Lara and been freaking amazing in ways words don't accurately convey. Anyway, we got ourselves back together before starting on our way back to Warfang so that we might get back before dark.

By the time we actually began flying off on the journey it was a tad after midday which we could still make it to Warfang before dark with time to spare. Things were going wonderfully, saw nothing out of the ordinary as we were going along which is a good thing in my view. My streak of bad luck was leaving me be for the time being, and I certainly won't complain about that. So, count your blessing and all that, for example, no apes around that I could see or sense to take shots at Lara or myself. So, all and all, things were going nicely for us and when you consider the rarity such circumstances are for me specifically, things are great at the current moment. At the rate of speed Lara and I were traveling, I estimate that we should be back at Warfang for dinner.

However, the optimism I had only held for the first hour or so, which including boring landscape and little else. Then the nice-looking plan hit the first unexpected speed bump, and that bump really ended out being a serious doozy. Honestly, I should know better by now since my life has taught me the lesson many, many time, things rarely go smoothly for me with my plan "A". Thankfully, out of immensely ingrained habit, it's pretty much second nature for me to have a seriously flexible plan "B" completely ready to go. It's one of the ways I deal with the living hell my life can become in a heartbeat.

So, some of you listening would ask why might my plan "A" have failed in this instance? For the answer I'll refer to my usual reason number two, which is me being a freaking ridiculously strong magnet for all things weird and unusual. Now, I can't say if it's for usual reason number one is playing a part just yet, which is my bad luck doing its thing and screwing with me like it does. Anyways, the painful speed bump came in the form of a sight below us and it was Lara who spotted the oddity first and brought it to my attention. "Hey Saber, look down and ahead. Is that a dragon," Lara said to me.

At Lara's entreaty, I did as she suggested and looked in the direction Lara had indicated. To my surprise, sure enough there was a dragon with red-orange scales splayed out a small distance ahead of us on the ground. It's certainly not a sight you see every day even I have to admit that and I myself am not something most see on a normal given day for even me. And a normal day for me is different than what others would see as normal. Well, the best way to figure why there's a dragon out in the middle of nowhere like this would be to go down and investigate. Without further thought of this unusual scene, I dove down to the ground to see what could be figured out about this.

Now, by this time, I've gotten much better at the art of flying, including take-off, flight and especially the landing. Out of those three, landing was the hardest one for me to get down correctly and I had some bad consequences when I was learning. You see, when it comes to landing, timing is key and it took me several tries to understand that. Boy, did I ever do some spectacular plowing face plants as the first fruits of those laborious attempts! Those kind of face plants are the kind that when you hit the ground with your face, you keep going forward and your face tends to get deeper and deeper into the ground the farther you go. They don't feel nice to do those I'll say but I'm used to crap happening to me.

So, I came in to landed not too far from the dragon folding my wings to my sides before getting down to study the dragon and the surroundings to maybe figure out what was going on. The surroundings didn't tell me much to explain why there was a dragon here or how they got to this spot, so I dismissed them rather quickly for the time being. However, I didn't discount them as they could play a part in whatever had brought this situation about.

The dragon itself had red-orange over body scale color, but that was what Lara and I had seen from the air. Although, I did note that this dragon was male, mostly going off his body shape as there is a seeable difference from dragonesses. So, the dragon had neutral brown color that you see with hardwood floors for his underbelly and wing membranes. Not a color that I would have expected with the red shade and it's odd to think of hardwood for a brown color, yet that was what instantly came to mind when I saw the color.

My eyes flicked to his horns, they were different since I haven't seen any other horns like them and I've seen some weird ones while I've been here. The two horns reminded me of… a samurai's helmet like you see in those old Japanese flicks which I saw some with a "friend". The same one who is kind of responsible for the glitch of me switching to speaking Japanese with I get really mad sometimes, yeah, enough said. I got closer to the dragon and then leaned to the side to get a look at his tail blade and again was baffled at the difference. The blade looked like a Japanese bisento spear, the kind of spears that look kind of like a falchion on a pole or something like that.

With what I've seen of this dragon, he looked to be about the same age as myself, mostly by judging with size and length. Granted, I'm bigger, but then I'm larger than average when it comes to my age group by a noticeable margin. It's kind of nice for it to be that way, because as a human I was average if not slightly less when it came to size. But then my mind started to come up with possibilities of how this dragon ended out in this position. I mean, he was splayed in the middle of nowhere and is something that tends to have a reason for happening. One doesn't just appear in the middle of nowhere without cause or reason, that's one of the rules of the universe as well as logic. But I was coming up with nothing that made an amount of sense to be considered a possible reason for this scene to be as it was.

The sound of Lara land behind me came to my ears brought me out of my studying of the dragon and the scene. When I glanced around at her, I found that she had landed next to me and was tucking her wings to her sides. Once she had, she looked to me, "So, is he okay," she inquired.

I turned my head back to the red dragon and looked him over with a critical eye and noted that he was breathing even though he wasn't moving. That means that he's alive even if he might be injured which is better than the alternative of being dying or dead. That makes me believe that he was just either blacked out or sleeping, those were the best two possibilities I could think of with what I saw. The standing issue in this find is that if we stay in one place for too long, then the likelihood of apes finding us goes up. It would be much better if we can avoid a problem like apes for the time being, especially since my popularity with them has skyrocketed. They also hate the color purple, mostly due to my friend Spyro's actions against them, and Lara could be mistaken for him. After sorting my thoughts, I turned back to focus on Lara and proceeded to answer her question, "Well he is breathing, so that makes me think he is alive. However, whether he is asleep or otherwise, I have not the faintest clue with what I can see right now."

Lara moved to be on my right, looking at the red dragon with a worried expression which caused a twinge of pain in my heart. For some reason, seeing Lara be as caring as she is right now was really nice though I ignored the feeling and stayed where I was. Nevertheless, Lara made it harder to ignore said feeling when she leaned up against my side. She then, began nuzzling my with her head, but it wasn't in the normal way she does the action. I think she was trying to tell me without words that she wants me to comfort her. Why Lara thinks that I would be good at such a thing, when I've told her I'm not good with emotions and had to my embarrassment, I've also show how horrible I am with emotions I don't know.

We began discussing what we should do about this dragon being here for of course, we couldn't just leave the guy here. However, with the state he was in, there was little we could do for him and the more ideas were suggested, the more apparent that fact became. Yet, the situation changed when we heard a quiet groan from you guessed it, the dragon on the ground. Lara and I looked over at the dragon and he was moving around now as he brought his head up and put a paw to it.

Lara was the first to speak up between us and that was fine by me. I'm not against helping out others, do it often enough with varying results. Nonetheless, the sooner we get back to Warfang the better in my opinion. I was even more keen to get back to the dragon city when I took a moment to recall the events that had happened over the last week. Why would what's gone on in the last week matter right now? Oh ye of little faith and understanding, it makes a difference because my bad luck hasn't hit me like it regularly does for almost that length of time. That means I've luck buildup, and with my luck, that's a very VERY bad thing!

Now, before any of you listening cry foul on me with recent events, what had happened with Lara, both our fight/shouting match along with this morning, none of that falls under, 'my bad luck striking' really. My luck doesn't work like that often, it has far more consistency and predictable than what those two events did. The serious issue is the longer my bad luck builds, then the worse it will be when it releases on me and that worries me greatly with good reason. I know I've explained my unending streak of bad luck to those here that are 'friends', but I don't think any of them have really understood what I've been talking about. The only exception to that might be Tarra as she seems to have a similar problem, just not the magnitude that my luck has got to punch me with. That being said, I don't want to give opportunity or any help to my luck to be any worse than it usually is!

"Um, hey are you okay there," Lara asked the red dragon.

The male dragon grunted before he spoke, "Yeah I like think so all. My head feels like I've been battered about, like I just wiped out in the barrel of a totally killer wave before getting dumped and burned dudes and Wahines, so not cool."

Upon hearing the dragon's voice, I stopped my worried musing instantly as it was completely out of place here in the Dragon Realm. That voice also sounded like a few I've heard before and definitely employed the surfer lingo, but I'm having trouble remembering where at the moment. The dragon opened his eyes and when he had focused, his eyes were a light grey and just after seeing Lara and I, his eyes widened. The rather rare reaction was unexpected… actually, what am I saying, this is normal with me being a white dragon. When others see me, the one white dragon, one of the two expressions I get is shock/surprise. "Whoa, totally akaw dudes! You're like," the dragon paused, "you two are dragons, right?" Lara nodded, and the dragon kept going, "This isn't like, some sort of dream or something?"

Well no duh, captain obvious is the thing I wanted to say and was the point that came to mind. I mean, what else would we be if not dragons I ask you? He's a dragon himself too after all, or is he idiotic enough that he isn't aware of that fact? Nevertheless, I was keeping my peace for whenever I put in my opinion, I get trouble shoved back in my face for it lately. It would nice to get a bit of a break from that kind of thing though I can't shake the nagging thought that this dragon's voice sounds familiar. Yet, I can't for the life of me, figure out where or why exactly. But what's irking more than why it was familiar was that I couldn't remember where I've heard this guy's voice as I know I have heard it.

Lara tilted her head slightly in confusion, "Yes," she stated, "we are dragons."

"THAT'S TOTALLY RIGHTEOUS DUDES! REAL DRAGONS, MONDO BITCHIN ALL," bellowed the red dragon.

This dragon's voice, I know I've heard it before, but where was it? This is so frustrating and I'm stressed enough as of late, putting aside what Lara and I had done earlier today which relieved an amount of said stress. Still, I know that voice, but I just can't recall where or why I do know it, I swear it is on the tip of my tongue. "Dude, I've always like totally wished I could see a real dragon all, but instead, I like get to meet two of them, it's beyond epic and far out! This is the gnarliest thing that it's maxed out man! Wait till Jack hears this, he'll flip just as much as me, it's like entering an epic party wave dude," the dragon continued.

As I had listened more and more to this dragon, things started clicking in my mind and that answered at least on of the previous question I had. I did know this individual which told me where I had heard this voice, but that certainly still left the why unanswered. He shouldn't be here in the Dragon Realm and he definitely shouldn't be a dragon himself but he somehow was. And I know that there has been an amount of unexplainable crap since I got here, but this is pushing the envelope labeled ridiculous and ludicrous more than I unusually see. I say that because, with this individual there will come a slew of difficulties that the Dragon Realm just doesn't have that I have seen thus far, language being the foremost on the list. That being said, what is he doing here and more importantly why?

Lara was even more confused than before, "What are you," she started.

However, I could no longer stay silence, so interrupted her, "Sen," I barked in question.

The red dragon that I'm nearly positive now is one of those who was a "friend" back at the dojo, looked at me. I say that, since he spent time around me, more so than most others did and his surfer lingo is the exact same as before. "Yeah," he answered, "but dude, how do you like know my name man? I can totally promise you dude, meeting a dragon wouldn't slip from my head man any more than I would a rad re-entry." Sen paused for a moment, "Still though, your voice does give me a like awesomely shaka vibe dude. So, have we like bumped into each other going off maybe during dawn patrol man?"

I couldn't help myself but shake my head as it fell and it was accompanied by a sigh at having to deal with antics like this again, it showed how out of practice I'd gotten. This 'dragon' was named Sen Morrie and as I said he is a surfer and human, at least he was the last time I saw him. I foresee harsh times for me ahead as well as explain much more than I already do for other dragons and dragonesses, joygasms galore for me. I focused back on the red dragon that was formally human, "Perhaps I can jog your memory Sen, you were never quite able to beat me at martial arts, but you did respectably well when it came to belching. You did spend time around me a lot back at the dojo, so I think that should be enough to ring a bell," I said flatly.

Sen stared at me for a long minute, "Bro, is that you dude?" I simply nodded in reply to the question, then Sen gained one of his trademark cheesy grins which are annoying but I tolerate. "Sweetness bro, love the sick new look, white really is your color man, it makes you gnarly to the max dude." Sen paused for a moment, "But like, where are we man cause I've never seen any views like this one, and I've been some far out spots. Course, you'll not hear a dis from me that a Quimby deserves about being in this awesome place with dragons dude. It could use some more beach and waves if you catch my vibe bro, but it's like going over the falls and then slottin in followed by kickin out of a sick killer wave and tube man, its radical bro!"

Once again, I could only shake my head in response as I feel that this will be the start of many misunderstandings with others that I'll be expected to clear up. The surfer lingo is like a language unto itself and with how dragons have trouble with how I talk, I feel it will be much worse with Sen. This forces me to ask why oh why must other forces make my life like it is, I mean, what did I ever do to them to deserve this? "It slipped my mind that you had a fanatical interest with dragons and myths of the subject thereof aside from your surfer personality," I remarked, "this will take some adjusting to for many. Yes Sen, dragons are real here, would you please keep this in perspective and not freak out."

Sen looked at me like I was asking far too much of him, "Not freak out bro, I'm already freakin out dude with how totally shaka this is man. This is the most tubular thing to ever happen to me bro! A dream come true for me man, like seein a surfing legend nose ridin nug waves dude. It's like a totally sacred happening ya know bro," Sen shot back at me.

As I said before, the surfer lingo is a language unto itself and I only have a general understanding having been around Sen. Yet, out of the corner of my eye I did see Lara looking from me to Sen and then back to me with a somewhat confused expression on her face. "Saber you know this dragon," she asked me.

Her question of me knowing Sen is kind of complicated, the truth is yes, but there is more to how then just saying I know him. Sen was one of those that was around me regularly back at the dojo and didn't avoid me like many do. So, what can I say in reply to the question Lara asked that she would understand? I was about to answer as simple as I could, but Sen turned to Lara with an expression of incredulity. "Whoa you're a babe and not a dude, uh Wahine? Anyway babe, who are you calling a dragon? I mean it would be tubular for me to be one," Sen said trailing off.

I felt my eyes roll at the response that Sen as he was showing that he wasn't paying attention to his situation. It wasn't odd or unusual for Sen to do such a thing, it's a hit or miss with him on attention span. So, as I was one that seemed to have to correct him in his lack of notice, I did just that, "Hey, captain surfer obvious, have you looked in a mirror recently? If you haven't, which I'm betting you have not, then look at yourself Sen," I said in a toneless voice.

Sen did as I suggested and looked down at himself. While he did so, I shifted myself to be slightly behind Lara and then I covered her ears as a gentleman should do for a lady. The reason I did this is I'm fairly sure what was coming knowing Sen's interest in dragons. And admittedly it was obvious with Sen's voice which can project well which I could appreciate, but not always. This was one of those times that I didn't appreciate Sen's projecting voice and I braced myself for what was about to come my way as I doubt it will be pretty or nice for my ears.

What came was akin to an air horn being positioned against my ear and then, its button depressed and was definitely broken in that position. Sen was yelling and it hurt my ears, but as I was covering Lara's with my paws, I'm forced to take the freaking loud shouting of Sen. "GNARLY DUDE, I'M A DRAGON, A REAL DRAGON! THIS IS NIRVANA FOR ME MAN! I'M TOTALLY SURFING ON CLOUD NINE NOW DUDE! I'M LOVIN THIS RIGHTEOUS HAPPENING, IT'S AWESOME BRO!"

I had the urge to throw a right hook and I likely would have if I wasn't covering Lara's ear like a gentleman like person would for a female. I had to ignore the urge screaming at me to nail Sen hard for yelling as he was as much to get him to stop since my ears were hurting. So, I resorted to bellowing back at the red dragon as I wouldn't take this without giving some sort of response! "SEN YOU IDIOT, FOR THE ANCESTORS SAKES WOULD YOU NOT YELL ABOUT THIS SO CLOSE TO ME! I WANT TO HAVE WORKING HEARING TOMORROW DANG IT, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP," I shouted at the top of my voice.

Sen managed to calm himself down somewhat after a few moments, "Sorry bro, it's just like this is something I've wished for this since I was a kid. This is epic for me dude, kinda like the first time I went body surfing bro, it's beyond sick man," he reasoned.

He can say that all he wants, that doesn't excuse him for potentially damaging my hearing thank you very much. I exhaled heavily before removed my paw from Lara's head then began shaking my head in exasperation at Sen's actions. Honestly, the guy was overreating for this situation and it wasn't helping anyone. He's talking like he normally does and that's problem number one on the list as it's doing more harm than good for him. Lara after I'd let her go just looked from Sen to me and back to Sen, "You two clearly know each other, how," she posed to me more than Sen.

I shifted my gaze over to Lara and thought for a moment, "Well," I started, "Lara, this here is Sen Morrie. Clearly he is a dragon now, but I assure you that he was human the last time I saw him." I paused for a moment to consider how to go about explaining this to Lara, "He and I met years ago and became acquainted at the dojo I spent much of my time around in the human world, mostly while we were learning and practicing fighting arts. So, I guess you can consider him a quote unquote friend of mine as he tended to spend more time around me than most did," I replied to my mate since that's the position Lara now has.

"I see," remarked Lara, but it was obvious to me that she still had more questions about Sen and me knowing each other.

That should have been the end of the subject and things move forward from there, but that would be to smooth. My life doesn't do smooth regularly so of course, Sen just HAD to open his mouth and rock the boat. "Dude bro, never pegged you for one to snag himself a nice babe like this bunny here, smooth moves bro, smooth moves. Totally primo dude, you should show me some of your epic techniques man, then maybe I can, like pick up a beach bunny in the future too man. So, who's the dragon babe with you bro, and does she have a sister dude? It would be radical to have a date with her if she does dude."

Amazing how with just a few sentences, one can sow lots of misunderstandings with others isn't it? Truthfully, it took great effort to not hit Sen at the moment as he wasn't giving a greatest impression for himself… scratch that, he is hurting himself right now and pulling me down with him. First, the surfer lingo is less understood than normal English, which I use and dragon kind understands enough to get by. Second, he wasn't helping my position at all, he was dragging it down with his own reputation dang it! Which will likely translate into me correcting and fixing things for myself and Sen with others which I am not the fondest of doing.

Now, as Lara and I have tightened our relationship recently, I was a tad worried about how she'll take this. Odd as it may be for me to care what another thinks of me, for some reason with Lara I can't help my do so an amount. So, I looked over to Lara fully ready to apologize for what Sen had said before I smack him upside the head smartly. But that thought came to a halt the second I saw Lara's face as she was baffled by her expression. I felt thankful for once that dragon kind doesn't always comprehend human speech as it was providing a mercy for me in this. It was clear that Lara hadn't understood what Sen had said which I would have to translate, but I could properly filter that. "Um Saber," she uttered, "he talks stranger than you did at first. I do not understand him really at all," Lara said to me.

And I'm glad and grateful that she didn't fully understand what had come out of Sen's mouth, it still caused a problem just less than I feared. I once again shook my head in frustration, as now I had to attempt to explain why Sen is so hard to understand. "Do not worry about it Lara, it takes most a period of time to understand what Sen here says for most. Honestly, I was always better at language skills and clear speech than he tends to be. The way he talks comes from the culture he is a part of which is different. The definition of a 'culture' is the group to which a human belongs with, usually of similar people. In human society, there are many different groups or cultures and most speak differently than the others, even if they use the same language. Some of said cultures are harder to understand than others. Sen's is definitely one of those cultures that is difficult to comprehend. You will learn to disregard a fair amount of the things he says as not noteworthy or really needed to be heard," I explained to Lara.

"Dude, that's really cold man! Why do you see the need to dis me like that bro? Aren't we friends dude," asked Sen.

My gaze flicked over to Sen and narrow my eyes smiling slightly, "What can I say, I just hate to lie, so I speak the truth even when it might be harsh at times but that's reality for you. As to the question of friends, that depends on what one consider a friend is and you should know my definition isn't the same as others," I commented.

Sen sighed at my answer, "You can still be like a total drain of good vibes dude, I would've hoped you'd gotten better having pulled a gnarly bailout on that uncle of yours which you were totally forced to bunk with man. You were a really drag and in a bummer of a mood, like you downed a Neptune Cocktail and then went selling Buicks most days because of the guy dude. It total puts off a gloomy vibe seein you like that bro," he replied back to me.

That's kind of harsh for Sen to say about me, I mean, a Neptune Cocktail is when a surfer has a bad wipeout and swallows a sizable amount of seawater. Then to say 'selling Buicks', that's to pretty much hurl up the seawater you swallowed, it's disturbing to imagine, more to see honestly. And I would know what that's like, I've done the 'hurl your guts up' before eating those fruits of unknown origin had taught me that unforgettable lesson again! However, back to Sen's point, "And have I not made an improvement since last time," I posed daring him to challenge me.

Sen waved a paw like he would a hand in a bit of a dismissive gesture, "You're not a noob anymore bro, but you're totally still need to go out surfing the waves and chill out dude, you're still a kook in being around others man. There's still room for you to improve dude, lots of room bro," he told me.

Now, being insulted isn't exactly new, but I can wave it off and I did so in this as a thought came to me. In fact, my smile turned into a smirk at that for I'd a reply ready for what was said and spike the ball back hard to my friend. Where what Sen had said is true, yet I had a counter point that can out do his statement, "True Sen, I admit that you have a point, but nowhere near as much as you will here friend," I returned.

Sen just gave me a dirty look in response, which meant I'd hit home as I'd aimed for. I meant no real harm by what I'd said, which simply put was 'I may be ignorant, but you're dumber than I am around here'. Yet, I wasn't going to let Sen say things like he had about me and not get a response in kind back. And I had pretty much won the exchange with my retort as Sen didn't reply right away.

Instead, he brought his right forepaw up and looked at it for a few seconds wiggling his three talon/toes as he stared at them. Then he shifted them in some way I wasn't able to see from where I stood but once Sen was done doing whatever he did, he made his forepaw visible to me. I stared at his paw for half a minute before my right eye quickly beginning to twitch with annoyance and anger boiled up within me at the sight I was seeing. From what Sen was showing me, he was daring me to give him a beating, at least with what he was doing and implying for me to do that's how I'm taking it.

Some of you might have guessed what my 'friend' was doing, he had one talon pointing up and the other two down. I bet most will guess which in one guess as to which talon out of the three was up as it is a human gesture that dragons wouldn't understand. In fact, this is the second time today that I'm glad the dragon race doesn't understand human actions, specifically silent insulting gestures. Sen was blatantly flipping me off with his right forepaw and telling me to screw myself. Yes, I know dragons only have three digits on any given paw, yet the gesture was clear and its meaning was even plainer and unmistakable!

The smirk on his face just added to the insult aimed at me and while I try my best to be nice to those around me, I have my limits! So, I glowered at Sen in response as I controlled my irritation, "Sen, you are very lucky I am very nice and patient," I stated clearly. "If I was not, then you would be feeling just how painful a beat down I can give and you are one of those who know what that entails." I gazed at Sen looking him straight in the eyes, "Now, put the paw down," I growled with controlled tones.

Sen kept smirk at me, which just added fuel to my growing agitation and irritation, "Let's see it, dude. I need stretches like I would before surfing man, and sparring with you bro is always sick fun. So again bro," Sen replied, before he showed me his paw with it being exactly the same as before.

Okay, pulling such a stunt once I'll ignore to be nice as a 'friend' and let it go and move on from there. However, when the chance to do that is refused and the stunt is pulled more than once is asking for a whipping from me. Sen wants a spar, then I give him one he won't soon forget, WHIPPING REQUEST GRANTED!

I lunged at Sen growling as I did so before I collided with him and we rolled a small distance, where we began to exchange blows with each other. Brawls like this happened a lot at the dojo, so you got use to this kind of thing and didn't pay much attention to this. It was how most of us guys at the dojo and quite a few girls too, let off steam and got things off their chests. Most if not just about all of the brawls or fights would end with things being settled or close to afterwards. In fact, they happened so often, you could say fights like this, they're a dime a dozen and so were ignored. There was always bantering and exchanging of blows to settle things, no hurtful feelings normally remained afterward. Better to get it out of one's system, wonderful advice that the teachers encouraged. That's the idea in mind, "You dare tell me to go screw myself," I snapped at Sen.

Sen smiled at me, "Yeah bro, sounds like something that would be funny to see man. So, sign me up dude," he challenged me.

"Take it back," I snarled as I swiped a paw across Sen's maw.

"You first bro," Sen shot back shoving his hind legs into my middle.

The impacted into my middle pretty much loaded my maw with ammo and I unloaded a belch right in Sen's face. Said belch was not quiet but long and pronounced, and might I say by the taste foul as well. Sen smacked my mid-section again, but also pushed my head to the side as my second belch came out. Our fighting continued for a couple of minutes with us exchanging swipes and hits with our paws and legs. It would've kept going if not for a screech from behind us snapped our attention off of each other since it wasn't normal for this activity. "YOU TWO STUPID MALES WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW," shrieked Lara.

We stopped mid swipe/punch and both of us looked in the direction that the shriek had come from. As I mentioned before this bout started, these types of fights were very common at the dojo, so most ignored them completely or watched from the sidelines. And for those that got too far out of hand, a teacher, normally Master Kai would step in and put a stop to the fight. Other than that, which was rare as all the students at the dojo knew where the line of too far was drawn meaning no one interrupted these fights. That in mind, it was out of place and somewhat alien to be told to stopped before getting done with the disagreement.

Nonetheless, the sight of Lara glaring at us in fury certainly got me to think about what was going on differently. I took a moment to consider what I was doing and how it could be seen by another and the facts sunk in to my brain. Lara might be getting the wrong idea about this skirmish of ours and I don't want her mad at me. I need to calm Lara down quickly as I don't want us to fight like we did that had gotten us into the current predicament. However, as fate would have it like it does, my luck picks times like this to rear its ugly head and strike me down. Well anyways, as it has a nasty habit of doing so, my luck did its thing and came in the form as follows:

"Oi babe, don't interrupt us! Let us, settle our differences like guys Wahine," called Sen idiotically.

In this kind of thing, I would normally agree with Sen, but he doesn't have a clue what he's getting himself into. I've learned that dragonesses aren't to be messed with or else there will be consquences. And it might do Sen better to find out himself the trouble he's asking for in this situation. I've already learned that there are defined lines that one doesn't cross if you want peace, and I've already found out where some of those lines are.

I did the 'smart' thing in this situation and immediately untangled myself as fast as I could before making some distance from Sen. I would prefer not incur Lara's fury to come down on me anytime soon, especially with her… happier with the two of us being in the relationship we were. If the anger I witnessed during our shouting match is anything to judge by, her fury would be hell to pay for and I don't want to see that. Call me a coward if you want, but there are things I just don't need to experience to know how bad it could be.

The next thing that I viewed, Lara zoomed through the air seemingly to almost teleport from where she'd been standing to where Sen was. The distance might only be around ten to fifteen meters but for her to traverse that distance in about two seconds which is fairly frightening. I mean, I had no idea she could move like that or that fast, I've never seen anything to suggest that she could do this! Note to self, never give Lara reason to do that to me wouldn't be pretty and is to be avoided.

Lara landed on top of Sen and pinned him down with her hindlegs and used her wings to stabilize herself. This left her forepaws free to claw and rake Sen wherever she wants, and that's exactly what the dragoness was doing. To tell the truth, she was giving Sen a show lacking that honestly, I haven't seen in years. All that's left for me to say I suppose is where's the popcorn at a time like this, that's all that I see missing! Sen struggled against Lara but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get out of what he was in. "What the?! Whoa, back off wahine! Bro, lend me a hand man! Help a fellow dude with a major bail out man!"

There was no way I could miss Sen's desperate cry and plea for help made to me. However, there would be consequences I'd face if I interfere than if I didn't do so. That said, I took the time to weigh my options and the following consequences that would follow the action I would take. Now, were I to help out Sen as he's begging me to that would mean I've Lara mad at me for a while as the price I'd pay in exchange. I see it best that such be avoid that outcome if at all possible as I spend and am likely going to spend a great deal of time alone with her in the near future. Whereas, I won't be spending as much time with Sen going forwards as with Lara, so company priority and everything. My other option is to stay exactly where I am and let Lara keep giving Sen the whipping which he really did ask for as you listening should know. And if I'm honest with myself, this experience may do him some good to learn and he needs to know messing with dragonesses is something you don't do if you can help it.

So then, it's decision time for me, option one verses option two or rather it's dumb versus smart if we're being frank. Pardon the phrase, but I think I will have to go with smart on this Johny, so option two if you please. "Sen, as much as I would be willing to help you when you get yourself into situations, and normally I would do just that. But you see, I would rather not have to pay the price that would come if I did help you out in this. That being said, do not take it personally for it is not meant to be I assure you. However, this will be a valuable lesson you get to learn right now, so sorry to say you're on your own my friend," I answered.

"You're cruel dude, cruel," Sen shot back at me.

I would have replied to that with something to the effect of he made his own mess and to deal with it. But it was at this point that my bad luck decided it would be a perfect time to unload the buildup it had been collecting and with a vengeance too. It started with Sen's tail whipping around as he struggled to get Lara off of him sweeping in a clockwise arc. It clipped my legs and took them out from under me and caused me to trip and disrupted my balance. I tried to recover my balance but it was in vain and I was unable to recover my balance. So, I fell to the ground and started rolling towards the edge of the clearing the three of us were around.

I'll state that it's never nice to have my bad luck hit me, obvious from listening to my tale thus far right? Nevertheless, I've learned to be optimistic about the crap that comes my way and look at the bright side of things even when they are hard to see. So in this, I'm glad I wasn't in a worse situation as it could be worse in a few different ways that I can imagine. Rolling means I'll stop at some point and that should only be a sharp smack and then be done with this, I can accept that and walk it off. An example of this being worse could be if I was rolling down an incline and picking up speed, that would suck as there would be more to come with that.

I know by now I shouldn't tempt fate and my luck to conspire against me and there are consequences for daring them to do so, but they couldn't screw me that bad. I burst through the area of trees that made up the edge of the clearing, then I caught sight of a very steep mountainside descending hard for a long way below me. …I've gone and screwed myself over by daring my luck to do more than it hit me, I have got to stop doing that. This will be a very long day for me and I'm not liking that at all. "SEN YOU IDIOOOOOOT," I screeched as gravity got added to the painful equation I was now experiencing as I started bouncing down the slope.

 _-Lara's POV-_

So, Saber and I had been traveling back towards Warfang and we would hopfully get there before dark. But then we had come across a dragon that was splayed on the ground and had not been moving. Saber had dove ahead of me, shortly after I had pointed out the dragon that had been laying on the ground below and ahead of us. I had followed him coming down to land slightly behind Saber as he had been looking over the dragon. The dragon had probably collapsed on the ground of this clearing after something happening to him. The really question is how he had gotten there and more importantly why.

I tucked my wings to my sides, then looked at Saber with a bit of a worried expression on my face. Saber turned to me and met my gaze, "So is he okay," I asked.

My handsome mate twisted back and looked over the red dragon again for a moment, then he turned back to me. "Well he is breathing, so that makes me think he is alive. However, whether he is asleep or otherwise, I have not the faintest clue with what I can see right now."

I really hoped that the red dragon was okay, to be lost out here alone is not nice for any one. There were many things that could happen to a dragon or dragoness out alone these days, most not nice. The dragon had red-orange scales as we had observed from the air and neutral brown color for underbelly and wing membranes. His horns were unlike any I have ever seen and I have seen some very unique horns during my life. The dragon was probably a fire elemental one by his scale color was not moving and that was worrying me the longer that was the case. He was not visibly injured as far as I could tell, but if that was the truth, then why was he not moving?

Then I wonder what Saber could mean by otherwise? Human language is so confusing and hard to understand for me even though I have tried to learn from Saber. I decided to close the distance between Saber and myself to end out on his right side. It was the spot I'm so happy to have as my own now as it was the position of a mate. I looked at the red dragon myself, still worried about him as I would be about another dragon.

To help the feeling wane, I leaned up against Saber's side breathing out soft contented sigh at feeling Saber's warmth. The warmth that Saber has makes me feel at ease, I can't say exactly why, but I love the feeling so much. Without really thinking, I moved my head to the same level as Saber's own and began using my head to caress Saber's cheek lovingly. I could not help myself in this action, I love Saber so much that I do not know how to express just how strong the feelings I have for him are. My joy at finding out he did not die was strong, but the feelings I feel now, are so much stronger than those. I am so happy to be by Saber's side, it is where I always want to be going forward! But right now, I need to focus on trying to help this dragon, no matter who he is.

Well, the two of us began to talk about what could possibly be done for this dragon for we could not just leave the poor dragon here as he was and certainly not by himself! As we were discussing our options on how to help this dragon there was a quiet groan from his direction. Saber and I turned our heads over to where the dragon was and found the dragon stirring. Thank the ancestors he was moving around now as he brought his head up and put a paw to it as if he was in pain. I moved forward and spoke up before Saber who as for whatever reason was keeping quiet, "Um, hey are you okay there," I asked.

The male dragon grunted, then he spoke, "Yeah I like think so all. My head feels like I've been battered about, like I just wiped out in the barrel of a totally killer wave before getting dumped and burned dudes and Wahines, so not cool."

Huh? His voice sounded very odd and the way he talked was different than any I have heard in my life. He used a couple of the same sounds that Saber does, which make what he says hard to understand at times. But Saber talks different than any dragon or dragoness does though I don't understand why he does. And then, this dragon had said words I have never heard before not even from Saber.

The dragon opened his eyes and I say that they were a light grey color. When he had focused, his eyes widened at seeing us for some reason. But I do not see why he would be surprised at seeing us, perhaps something happened to him for him to react so? Or maybe, it is because Saber is a white dragon, he is the only one that I know of… other than Koren so, Saber is the only one currently. I guess that is one of the unique things about Saber, but there are so many qualities that make him so amazing. I smiled hoping that would help him not be wary of us, the dragon responded to my gesture by speaking, "Whoa, totally akaw dudes! You like," he paused, "You two are dragons, right?! This isn't like, some sort of dream or something," the dragon questioned.

Yes, Saber and I are dragons as is he, so why does he sound so shocked about that? Saber was still keeping quiet, which was different for him and I would like to hear his voice right now. Normally, he has an opinion about most things even if he does not say it, so I wonder what he thinks of this so far. My head of its own accord tilted to the side as it does when I am confused, and with the way this red dragon is talking, I am very confused. "Yes, we are dragons," I said, not understanding what the red dragon was getting at.

I am so lost in this, and yet I did not get to finish what I was saying as the red dragon began to yell, "THAT'S TOTALLY RIGHTEOUS DUDES! REAL DRAGONS, MONDO BITCHIN ALL!"

…I do not know what is going on here anymore, I glanced back at my mate hoping that he might have an idea what is going on. Saber appeared to be to be thinking about something hard, yet the look in his eyes said that something about this dragon triggered something in Saber. The red dragon kept talking, "Dude, I've always like totally wished I could see a real dragon all, but instead, I like get to meet two of them, it's beyond epic and far out! This is the gnarliest thing that it's maxed out man! Wait till Jack hears this, he'll flip just as much as me, it's like entering an epic party wave dude," the dragon continued.

Real dragons? How would we not be real and why?! Who is Jack? None of this makes sense at all! "What are you," I began.

"Sen," shouted Saber from my left and that caused me to look over at Saber for I was curious if he knows this dragon somehow.

The red dragon, or 'Sen' as Saber had called him, stared at Saber for a long moment, "Yeah," he answered, "but dude, how do you like know my name man? I can totally promise you dude, meeting a dragon wouldn't slip from my head man any more than I would a rad re-entry." Sen paused for a moment, "Still though, your voice does give me a like awesomely shaka vibe dude. So, have we like bumped into each other going off maybe during dawn patrol man?"

Then do these two know each other? What is going on here?! I want to know what is happening here as I am so confused and lost.

"Perhaps I can jog your memory Sen, you were never quite able to beat me at martial arts, but you did respectably well when it came to belching. You did spend time around me a lot back at the dojo, so I think that should be enough to ring a bell," said Saber in response.

'Sen' stared at Saber for a long moment, while I was left to wonder. Martial arts? That was something that Saber talked about doing while he was in the human realm. Although, I do not get what burping has to do with anything. What is the connection between these two as there is one clearly.

"Bro, is that you dude?" questioned the red dragon. The dragon knew his name at least and Saber nodded in answer to him. So then, did these two meet somewhere before I met Saber again? Sen gave an odd grin, which I did not like for I have seen that kind of smile on some dragons. Most of the time, it usually meant dragons were trying to get my attention because they wanted something from me or just wanted me as theirs. Saber thankful is not like that, he is much better than those who would do that to me, he treats me wonderfully. "Sweetness bro, love the sick new look, white really is your color man, it makes you gnarly to the max dude." Sen paused for a moment, "But like, where are we man cause I've never seen any views like this one, and I've been some far out spots. Course, you'll not hear a dis from me that a Quimby deserves about being in this awesome place with dragons dude. It could use some more beach and waves if you catch my vibe bro, but it's like going over the falls and then slottin in followed by kickin out of a sick killer wave and tube man, its radical bro!

The way Sen talks is not getting any easier to understand at all the longer he speaks, the opposite really. There was also something in his voice that makes words even more difficult to know what is being said. Saber let out a sigh, before he spoke, "It slipped my mind that you had a fanatical interest with dragons and myths of the subject thereof aside from your surfer personality, this will take some adjusting to for many. Yes Sen, dragons are real here, would you please keep this in perspective and not freak out."

'Fanatical'? What does that word mean I wonder? I will have to ask him later, but still, it is clear that Saber knows this dragon from somewhere. "Not freak out bro, I'm already freakin out dude with how totally shaka this is man. This is the most tubular thing to ever happen to me bro! A dream come true for me man, like seein a surfing legend nose ridin nug waves dude. It's like a totally sacred happening ya know bro," Sen replied to Saber.

Okay, I have been trying to figure out what this is about on my own, but I cannot do this anymore. I need to ask Saber to help explain this as listening is not helping me figure out what is going on. I went up to Saber who was still staring at Sen, "Saber you know this dragon," I inquired.

'Sen' turned to me with an expression of great surprise, yet I have not a clue why though, "Whoa you're a babe and not a dude, uh Wahine? Anyway babe, who are you calling a dragon? I mean it would be tubular for me to be one," Sen said trailing off.

'Babe'? Wa-hiny? I wonder what those words mean for the terms are not ones that I know or have heard before. Perhaps those words may be other ways of referring to a female? I don't think I can be really sure, so I will ask Saber when we are alone next. Although, how could he have not known by my voice and figure that I am a dragoness? And 'who are you calling a dragon', well he is one himself clearly or does he not know that?

Saber then spoke up, "Hey, captain surfer obvious, have you looked in a mirror recently? If you haven't, which I'm betting you have not, then look at yourself Sen."

Saber sounded annoyed and kind of cold, even when I know that he is not like that. He is really very sweet, but appears to have a hard time showing that to others from what I've seen. And it was as Sen looked down at himself, that Saber put his forepaws over my ears. I do not understand why Saber is covering my ears as I could not hear at the moment because he was, so I was left to stare baffled at the view before me. The sight made only partial sense as I could not hear any sound, but could guess there was sound. Sen seemed to be shouting something I think, then I turned slightly to see Saber grimacing in pain, perhaps from the shouting of Sen?

My mate continued to hold his paws over my ears preventing me from hearing sound. I mean his paws felt warm and nice on my head and everything, so I am fine with Saber having his paws where they are. He was one of the select few that I would be comfortable with touching my head as he was. Yet I observed that Saber was yelling something back at this… acquaintance of his. After whatever Saber had bellowed, Sen appeared to calm down a little and stopped yelling. He then said something and following what was said, Saber finally let go and I could hear again. I gaze from this Sen to Saber and then back to Sen and decided to ask the question burning on my mind. "You two clearly know each other, how," I questioned.

Saber glanced to me, which still sent my heart beating faster than normal, "Well, Lara, this here is Sen Morrie. Clearly he is a dragon now, but I assure you that he was human the last time I saw him." Saber paused for a moment, "He and I met years ago and became acquainted at the dojo I spent much of my time around in the human world, mostly while we were learning and practicing fighting arts. So, I guess you can consider him a quote unquote friend of mine as he tended to spend more time around me than most did," Saber answered me.

Another human is he? That explains why he is difficult to understand when he talks, it makes me think humans are rather stranger creatures. However, they cannot all be bad, Saber is wonderful as he is charming to me after all. "I see," I replied evenly.

Keep in control of yourself Lara, as much as you love Saber and wish to show him just how you feel when it comes to him, such can wait. You can let these feelings of love out when you alone with Saber again, so be patient. I just hope it is soon, for I want to show Saber that he is not alone and that I will always love him so much. We had shared such a wonderful and close connection earlier and I know Saber had felt that too.

It was at this time that Sen spoke up, "Dude bro, never pegged you for one to snag himself a nice babe like this bunny here, smooth moves bro, smooth moves. Totally primo dude, you should show me some of your epic techniques man, then maybe I can, like pick up a beach bunny in the future too man. So, who's the dragon babe with you bro, and does she have a sister dude? It would be radical to have a date with her if she does dude."

What does the words 'doed', 'pegged' mean or any other those other words Sen said that I have never heard before? Sen's manner of speech is very different, even from Saber's and I cannot understand the meaning of most of what he is saying if any at all. And why did Sen ask if I have a sister? I do not, the only family I have now is Saber as my mother disappeared years ago and I do not know what happened to my father. I don't even have memories of my father, he went away when I was still a young dragonet. Mom had said something about my dad going off to help in the efforts against the Dark Master and his forces.

Back to the present, I noticed that Saber was looking at me, and I want to be nice to this possible friend of his. However, I still cannot comprehend his manner of speaking, I was baffled by it more than anything else and it likely showed on my face. Saber is very good at seeing the feeling of others I have found. So, I chose to voice my utter confusion, "Um Saber," I uttered, "he talks stranger than you did at first. I do not understand him really at all."

Saber shook his head, which he has been doing that a lot lately and I do not know why, maybe I will ask him later. "Do not worry about it Lara, it takes most a period of time to understand what Sen here says for most. Honestly, I was always better at language skills and clear speech than he tends to be. The way he talks comes from the culture he is a part of which is different. The definition of a 'culture' is the group to which a human belongs with, usually of similar people. In human society, there are many different groups or cultures and most speak differently than the others, even if they use the same language. Some of said cultures are harder to understand than others. Sen's is definitely one of those cultures that is difficult to comprehend. You will learn to disregard a fair amount of the things he says as not noteworthy or really needed to be heard," Saber explained to me.

So then, Saber has good language skills for humans? If that is so, then I fear to ask then what bad language skills are like as I cannot imagine myself. Sen responded to Saber's comment, "Dude, that's really cold man! Why do you see the need to dis me like that bro? Aren't we friends dude?"

I turned to Saber to see how he would reply to Sen, "What can I say, I just hate to lie, so I speak the truth even when it might be harsh at times but that's reality for you. As to the question of friends, that depends on what one consider a friend is and you should know my definition isn't the same as others."

I know Saber can be kind of rude at times, but he usually means well and I at least can see that with him. Although, if this is how Saber treats friends, then this explains a great deal of his problems. It is little wonder he is as alone as he is and it is sad aside from being as he put it, distained. Sen sighed at Saber's answer, "You can still be like a total drain of good vibes dude, I would've hoped you'd gotten better having pulled a gnarly bailout on that uncle of yours which you were totally forced to bunk with man. You were a really drag and in a bummer of a mood, like you downed a Neptune Cocktail and then went selling Buicks most days because of the guy dude. It total puts off a gloomy vibe seein you like that bro," he said.

Saber's uncle? He has said so little about this uncle of his, and the things he has said have not been good. Saber snorted softly, "And have I not made an improvement since last time?"

I would say Saber is nice the way he is though he has become better since we met again, especially today when we mated! The experience we shared was just so amazing even better than I heard it would be from other dragonesses. He was so big and felt so good… I will think about this later, it is not the time! Sen waved a paw at Saber, "You're not a noob anymore bro, but you're totally still need to go out surfing the waves and chill out dude, you're still a kook in being around others man. There's still room for you to improve dude, lots of room bro," he said.

All of us can improve I would say, but I get the impression that is not what the two are talking about. Saber smirked at Sen, which makes me think these two are arguing with one another, yet I have no idea as to what about or why. "True Sen, I admit that you have a point, but nowhere near as much as you will here friend," Saber returned to Sen.

Sen just gave Saber a dirty look in response to his statement, perhaps Saber said something Sen did not like? Then he did something that was weird and something I did not understand. Sen looked at his right for paw for a few seconds and then showed it to Saber. I saw his paw; but I do not see why he is holding it the way he is. He had his middle talon pointing up and the other two down. Is this supposed to mean something or be some sort of symbol? Perhaps this is a human gesture of a sort that Saber has not talked about? Sen was holding his right forepaw like this and smirking at Saber. When I glanced over to Saber, I saw him glowering at Sen, which made me think this gesture is not a nice one to judge by Saber being angry about it.

Sen, you are very lucky I am very nice and patient. If I was not, then you would be feeling just how painful a beat down I can give and you are one of those who know what that entails." Saber kept glaring at Sen, "Now, put the paw down," Saber said, he had started in a calm voice but had ending in a low growl, which alerted me that something was wrong.

Just how mean is this action meant to be with humans?! Sen kept his smirk as he answered Saber, "Let's see it, dude. I need stretches like I would before surfing man, and sparring with you bro is always sick fun. So again bro," Sen replied. Sen then showed the same gesture as before to Saber, to which my mate was getting angrier by the second about what Sen was doing. I just do not understand why he is!

Suddenly Saber lunged at Sen, growling as he did so, colliding with the red dragon. Then they rolled a small distance from me, where we began to fight each other. "You dare tell me to go screw myself," Saber snapped at Sen.

'Screw yourself'? …I do not get it, what does that mean? Sen smiled at Saber, "Yeah bro, sounds like something that would be funny to see man. So, sign me up dude," Sen said.

"Take it back," Saber snarled as he swiped a paw across Sen's maw.

"You first bro," Sen shot back shoving his hind legs into Saber's middle.

A moment later, Saber burped in Sen's face which got Sen to cough a bit before they kept going in their fight. They continued to fight for a couple of minutes, and that was enough for me. This had to stop now, these two were acting like dragonets when they were supposed to be young adults! "YOU TWO STUPID MALES WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They stopped mid swipe and looked at me as I glared at them furious at their actions. Sen then began to talk back to me, "Oi babe, don't interrupt us! Let us, settle our differences like guys Wahine!" Did Sen just tell me to stay out of this fight of theirs?! He will regret that greatly! Saber quickly got away from Sen, which I was happy about as I do not want our new relationship to get strained by disciplining him for being like a foolish dragonet. I rushed forward at Sen, pounced onto him and began to teach him a lesson on proper behavior that he will not forget! "What the?! Whoa, back off wahine! Bro, lend me a hand man! Help a fellow dude with a major bail out man," Sen called.

Saber better stay exactly where he is at the moment if he knows what is best for him! I continued to give Sen a beating when Saber gave his answer, "Sen, as much as I would be willing to help you when you get yourself into situations, and normally I would do just that. But you see, I would rather not have to pay the price that would come if I did help you out in this. That being said, do not take it personally for it is not meant to be I assure you. However, this will be a valuable lesson you get to learn right now, so sorry to say you're on your own my friend." Very good Saber, that is the answer you should give as your mate is doing this 'friend' of yours a favor!

"You're cruel dude, cruel," Sen responded as I kept going.

Sen will learn that is how things go when you choose to be foolish! He was struggling against me, but I am stronger than he is, so I was winning. I was pinning Sen with my hindlegs, balancing myself with my wings while I used my forepaws do give Sen a good scratching with my talons. Then, I heard something bumping against the ground though I was busy with Sen and the lesson I was teaching him, so I ignored it. "SEN YOU IDIOOOOOOT," screeched the voice of Saber.

I paused at hearing Saber's voice raising my head and turning it in the direction that Saber's voice had come from. I instantly got off of Sen and ran in the direction that Saber's voice had come from. I slid to a stop at the end of the trees to find there was a steep downhill slope. I quickly scanned the slope and quickly spotted Saber tumbling down the mountain side. Panic swelled up I me as I watched him rolling down the slope. Saber was hitting rocks and crashing into other things as he kept tumbling down the mountain. There was a rustling behind me and then Sen appeared, "Man, why does my bro always find the most gnarly stunts that end out being so much fun to do," remarked Sen

I could only stare at Sen with a look of slight confusion, "Fun," I questioned, "What are you watching?! Saber is not having fun at all! He is tumbling down a mountain side for ancestor's sake! He could get hurt," I chastised keeping the worry in me from getting out of control.

How can anyone find tumbling down a mountainside fun?! Sen shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I mean his method of descent needs some polishin, but still what a fun ride! And chill, my bro will be fine fer sure, the dude does the most epic things and comes out the other end of it without a scratch, talk about righteous," he said.

What does he… I do not have the time to listen to his unusual and non-sensical speech! I have to get to Saber and make sure he is alright and I pray to the ancestors he is! Saber has not even been my mate for a day, I cannot lose him! Without further thought I leapt into the air spreading my wings and dove down after Saber. I was gliding down trying to catch up with Saber, when from behind me I heard something scraping. When I glanced back and saw Sen… what is he doing?! He was standing on his hind legs on a long piece of wood that was the length of my own body length and was probably about three feet wide. He was balancing on his hind legs on the wood and had his forelegs out and his wings helping with his balance. The wood was sliding down the mountain side with him on top of it. "This is so totally radical! Now this is the way to do this dudes and Wahines! Hang ten," Sen stopped, "um, I mean six all!"

This Sen is truly an odd one, I do not know what he is even doing! It was then that a bellow was heard ahead, "THIS FREAKING SUCKS," Saber let out, then a moment later, "GWAAAAAAAAA!"

That was shortly followed by a clear audible crash a few moments later. At the sounds of what had happened to Saber, I shook my head and focused back on getting to him. When I got to the bottom of the slope I landed and looked around franticly searching for my mate, but saw no sign of him. "Saber, where are you?! Speak to me," I called desperately.

 _-Saber's POV-_

The pain that was coursing through me was ! $#! horrendous, I'll state that outright even if my curse is being bleeped out . Then again, I would doubt careening down a mountain side, followed by slamming into trees is the most pleasant thing to do. It isn't the nicest thing I've done in my life, but it's not the worst either sadly. Yet, the event wasn't something I'd intended to do at all to begin with, nor had I wanted to do either. Actually, when I take the time to consider it, most of the things that happen like this, I don't intend or plan to do. This effect can be credited to my bad luck having its laugh while it gets its kicks.

"Saber, where are you?! Speak to me," called a voice that sounded a great deal like Lara's.

I let a groan out, and noted that I was currently oriented upside down with my back wedge between two closely grown bunches of trees. I made an attempt to move my body forward, but found I was wedged in good and tight, so stuck in between the trees. However, I did feel that when I'd shifted my body, I had scooched forward ever so slightly. Knowing that, I began to work shoulders backwards and forwards in sync with my hips doing the same movement. I needed to get unstuck from where I am right now before things get worse for me. It took me a minute or two to come to the point I was almost free from the trees holding me.

"Saber," called Lara in a near shout that was sounding more desperate than the last call for me.

I kept working my hips and shoulders, and I was almost there, so thought I was about to free and good to go. But then, there was a cracking noise on both sides of me and my thoughts of getting out just fine vanished. I heard a series of cracking which directly afterward, I fell forward and landed on the ground, stomach first forcing most of the air in me out. Well at least I'm free now, but my legs weren't responding the way I was telling them to. Why does the line "I've fallen and I can't get up" come to mind right now, it's ironic true, but still is it necessary?

[Probably not, but it can be rather amusing.]

Not helping Narrator, don't side with those that conspire against me please I have more than enoough of them. HEY YOU, MAN UPSTAIRS AND PUNK DOWN BELOW! THIS IS NEITHER FUNNY NOR IS IT THE TIME FOR IT!

The sound of someone approaching where I was came to my ears, and I forced myself to take deep breaths. Next thing I see, Lara appeared in front of me before she was touching me with her snout and talking fast. Unfortunately, that meant I couldn't really understand what she was saying, only could tell she was worried about me. Nice of her to worry about me, since I not used to others doing that for me often if at all. I'm more accustom to others not giving a care about what happens to me or make my like worse than it already is. Still, it would be better for Lara not to panic, it would help me more if she was calmer. "Lara calm down, I will be okay, though I would not say no to some red crystals right now, think they would help," I remarked softly.

Lara nodded at my comment, "Of course, I will go find some, wait here," Lara said before she ran off.

I listened to Lara sprint off to assumedly going to find red health crystals meanwhile, I gave myself a once over. Surprisingly, I'd no major injuries, just bruises and muscle pain and after what I had gone through that's very unexpected. Looking a little closer and I was shocked to find that not a single scale had come off! After the distance I'd gone careening down, I find it hard to believe that I didn't lose a single scale or get at least one scratch! I mean, I could've sworn that I had scratches when I'd come to a stop wedged in between the trees. But now, there's no evidence of anything like that, it was certainly weird in my eyes if no one else's. Maybe this has something to do with me being a white dragon perchance? …Now that I think about it, I know very little about white dragons other than they are rare and for whatever reason they are kill by an unknown group. It would be nice for me to know more about white dragons since I feel I will need to know more in future.

[Something for later research for you Saber, need to put in the work and every thing.]

Yeah yeah, I know Narrator, and I will do just that when I find the time to do that, so keep your opinion to yourself. My ears picked up the sound of foliage rustling and upon turning my head, I saw Lara returning with a sizable red crystal in her mouth. The more time I spend with this purple dragoness, the more I seriously believe that it's a fluke that I found and managed to get this wonderful dragoness to spend her life with me of all dragons! I mean, yeah, if there was no other choice with dragons, maybe then I might be picked, but even then, I wouldn't be holding my breath for that happening. And yet, she is my mate and insists she will be by my side going forward, which for me is hard to swallow.

Lara came over to me and pressed the crystal against me and I felt the pain start to fade away. Ah! The miracle that red crystals are here in the dragon realm and I still haven't a clue how they work! There's nothing else like them, and at the moment I don't really care that I can't explain. Normally I would be irritated that I couldn't explain something in someway, but as the pain is going away, I don't in this. "That's much better, thanks Lara," I said to this miracle that came into my life.

She leaned forward and used her head to caress the crest of mine and then smiled back at me, which gave me a floaty feeling. She continued nuzzling me just under my chin with her snout and even licked my chin in a loving way. However, I took firm hold of the reins of my emotions and kept them in check and didn't let them have their way. I appreciate Lara's gesture of worry for my well-being even if I didn't exactly expect it, but there's things to do. I was about to say how we should go and get Sen so we could get him flying before heading for Warfang again, when I hear a commotion from the slope I had come down. "Righteous, righteous! This could totally become a new sport dudes! Land surfing," shouted Sen with glee.

What the !^$# hell?! My head snapped up and I gazed at the mountainside, and to my shock and frustration, I saw Sen using a long length of wood as a surfboard! The board's length was a little less than an average long board, but longer than a normal surfboard. My friend was 'surfing' at a time like this and down the mountain no less like he would on the sea! Yes, Sen is what you could call a surfer as he does go to the sea most weekends to do the activity. He even has his own surf board and is proud of it. The few times I went to the beach with him or dragged there, he's proven his skill in a way that was hard to argue that he knew how to surf on the ocean. But still, does he have to come down the mountain like that?! It just makes the way I was forced to do it look so much worse! Thoughts of how I could make him regret what I'd gone through because of him tripping me were going through my mind!

Sen reached the bottom and came to a stop and got off the 'board' then dropping to all fours again. "That was awesome bro! I see you still have that wonderful knack of yours to find the most righteous stunts man. Very nice indeed dude," he stated.

As I couldn't come up with anything to say that was nice at the moment, I grumbled at his statement instead. Yet, less than a second later, a thought stuck in my mind which was very pleasing to part of me that didn't like the pain that I had just experienced. As Sen needed to learn how to fly, it's the perfect chance to get Sen back for making me look like an idiot before! Hello opportunity, make yourself right at home! I kept my face straight and unreadable, "I will not be commenting to that. Still back to the point, we need to get going if we want to get to our destination today. However, with Sen unable to fly, that is not something we can do effectively." I focused on Sen, "So then, surfer boy, get ready for a crash course on flying."

Sen stared at me with his mouth open, "Dude, you serious bro," he asked. I nodded, to which Sen gained an expression that said Christmas had come early this year and he could surf all he wanted.

[Saber, state for those listening what you plan in this, or else I will be much less nice.]

Okay, fine Narrator, since you insist on this then I'll interate what you want as I already have enough gruff without you adding to it. I state for the record as the Narrator wants, I don't intend or try to be mean with what I do. There are times and instances that it may come off that way in the view of some but it isn't so. The reason I wouldn't doubt the Narrator is having me state this is since mostly when I do something in response to what someone around me does something that makes me look bad or ticks me off, it isn't nice. Personally, I think that it's fair to say that it doesn't feel nice to be embarrassed in front of someone that has a good view of you, especially for someone like me who most don't care about at all.

However, because I do on occasion retaliate, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy some of the not so nice things I get to do. Call it a personality flaw if you like, it is a more common one than most would think. After all, refusing opportunity would be utterly rude and completely stupid, that's how I will justify this! When I said Sen will be getting a 'crash course', I was being completely serious in quite the literal sense of the phrase. Sen will be learning how to fly by the 'sink or swim' type of method, which is my personally favorite method to go with when teaching. I told Sen to stay where he was for a moment as I went off to find the perfect place for the reven-I mean, for a proper place for Sen to learn and practice flying. Yes, that's what I intended to say the whole time, ignore my musings listeners, they are just my thoughts coming out.

When I found a place that fitted what I wanted, I headed back to where Lara and Sen were. I motioned Sen to follow me and he did so without second thought. Lara also followed us though she did so at a distance and stared at me with a worried expression. Perhaps, Lara might be under the assumption that I was about to do something kind of mean. And she wouldn't be off the mark really in thinking that for I pretty much am going to do. The smile that had come to my face was one I'd normally reserved for IC and none other. But after what I'd gone through because of Sen, I was willing to make an exception this time and go forward from there!

We stopped right before the trees ended, which hid what was beyond this point. That was a short cliff and a fairly good length drop to the area below. Sen has no idea of what he is about to do and that is what makes this so interesting I say. After all, I wasn't going to hurt him… that much, just going to give him a good shot of humiliation. For it's unlikely that Sen will be able to fly fine the first time, even I didn't get the idea right my first few tries. Plus, it's a healthy thing to get to keep humble, I happen to get mine from my bad luck striking me on regular basis. "Okay then Sen, this is the place you can practice flying, it's just beyond where we are. All you have to do is start running and spread your wings and start flapping, sounds easy enough does it not," I iterated, still keeping a straight face.

This is where my ability to keep a straight face, while saying something that I shouldn't is amazing. Sen looked at the vale of trees, then back at me, "Um bro, like don't take this bad or nothin, but you're not like holdin a bad vibe against me for the tuck and roll ya did down the slope are ya dude? I know you're not one to do that as a norm, but I just want to make sure we're totally cool going forward man," posed Sen to me.

I gave a nod to Sen, "Bad vibe Sen? No, I have nothing like that at all, like I said, to get to where we're heading, need to have you flying. It's going to be like surfing, you learn as you go. So, go on ahead and try flying out, it is a great feeling," I returned.

Sen nodded to me and took a few steps back and began to run forward towards the vale of greenery. While he did so, Lara came up to me, "Saber, what is beyond this point," she asked in a flat tone.

I glanced over at Lara and the look on her face told me she did indeed suspect me of foul play, and I'm guilty as charged of that. But I'll not admit that outright without a good reason, "Now why would you ever ask that Lara," I posed. Sen passed through the greenery and kept going onward, but unlike would continue for very long by my calculations. Yet, no matter what Lara would say, it was too late to stop what I'd set up for Sen to go through. Lara gave me a stern expression, "Because you only tend to smile like that when you are going to do things to Sparx," she replied.

I'll give Lara that she's very observant as well as absolutely correct about the smile I had right now on my face! For I did usually reserve this smile of mischief for IC alone and there's good reason to be worried if it were to be directed at anyone. The sound of scraping claws came to my ears and my smile grew a little wider, "For good reason," I said in a soft voice.

I waited for the signal that meant Sen had done exactly as I planned him to do, "DUDE BRO! SO NOT COOool," shouted Sen's voice fading as he fell.

I couldn't help the chuckle with me imagining what was happening to Sen as I could picture it well. My chuckling stopped abruptly when I noticed Lara glaring at me with a reprimanding look however, the expression didn't stop me from saying one more piece. "So as calculated, he could not stop in time before the end of the cliff and went over."

I listened hard to catch the sound that would signal that he had reached the bottom, but Lara began to chastise me, "What did you do," She nearly screech at me.

I shook my head to get my ears to work like they should again, for Lara screeching in my ear is not pleasant. But before I was able to answer, the sound I'd been listening for came in the form of a gratifying splash from below us. I turned to face Lara after hearing the splash, and found myself snout to snout with the purple dragoness. Said female had a rather angry directed at me, it caused me to swallow and take a moment to collect myself, "Now Lara, Sen embarrassed me pretty good. He probably didn't mean to but still, best he learn what happens," I was justifying but trailed off.

Lara's angry glare didn't change, nor did she let up, it certainly got me to back up a step at her insistence. Lara doesn't seriously… suspect me of really hurting Sen, does she? I would never knowingly at least, do that to anyone without them unquestionably earning that kind of punishment, and even then, I don't think I would do that. "Hey now, calm down a little will you Lara, it is not like I would do anything to hurt him badly, definitely not permanently injury! I made sure there was a deep lake below where he would drop into. The splash we both heard is conformation of Sen hitting the lake at the bottom just fine and dandy. I just conveniently forgot to tell him about the lake or the said long drop he did. Do you really think I would sink so low as to do something to maim him that he cannot recover from?! I would hope that you have understood that about me by this point. Sen can swim I assure you even if he is a dragon now," I reasoned.

My attempt to reason with the dragoness didn't help as Lara's expression stayed on her face as she glared at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes in acceptance of the medicine I was about to receive without a real choice. I would have to go down and check on Sen while behaving myself for the time being. I swear, this female is either going to make my life great or make it a worse hell than it already is! Honestly, I would rather not find out how that's possible myself, "Okay fine, yes dear, I will go check on him to make sure he is doing okay," I said and after saying that, I took flight and glided down to the lake below.

I descended down to the lake a distance below where Lara and I had been before and I saw some of the ripples that likely came from the impact Sen had made. I got to say, I was impressed that there were still ripples from Sen doing an unintentional cannonball into the lake, or maybe he did a belly flop. I came down to land next to the shore before settling myself on the ground looking over the lake for any signs of Sen. By how the water had been disturbed and volume of the sound of the splash, the water displaced by the impact had to have been huge. Kind of would have been neat to see, I would think, kind of wish I had thought about that earlier. It was then, I heard something surface in the water and I glanced over to my right to see Sen. He swam to the shore water running off his body when he reached the shore. I smiled at Sen, "Sooo, how did your first attempt go," I asked.

Sen looked at me a long moment, before he answered me, "Bro, tricking me like that is serious bad karma dude, that's like yanking my board out from under me man!"

Yeah, I admit it was kind of mean of me, but how would you learn anything and remember the lesson if it was easy. The hard-learned lessons are the ones you remember the most, "I'm a firm believer in the sink or swim method Sen, sorry but that's the truth," I replied to Sen.

Sen still had his paws and most of his legs in the water as he gave me a look that said 'really?' "Quite the convenient excuse dude," he remarked.

Sen got out of the water and came to sit next to me, water continued to drip off of him. I just continued as if nothing had changed, "Well, just see it as payback for sending me down the mountain side when you inadvertently used your tail to trip me and send me rolling down. I accidentally forgot to tell you about the long drop and lake below," I returned.

Sen glared at me after I said my piece, "Accidental was it bro," he questioned.

I smiled back at him though my smile was not one to comfort, it was one that says in a somewhat nice way to drop the subject or else terrible, horrible things would occur. Friendly intimidation does work on smoothing things over, I say that from personally experience. The temperature in the immediate area dropped at least ten degrees I swear. My voice didn't change at all in the tone, but my smile should be more than enough to get my point across, "Hey, unintentional consequences do occur. Random happenstances come up, unforeseen occurrences do appear and unexpected events come to pass, that's life friend. Sorry to be the one to break it to you, yet best that you just accept this fact and move on."

Sen flinched a little at my smile but after a long minute he sighed, "You can say that till the bunnies leave the beach bro, but," Sen paused, "You know what, I'm totally going just going to drop this like I would a sand facial dude."

I grunted in agreement, "It's probably a good decision on your part Sen," I commented.

My reply was followed by an awkward silence between us, but then Sen was the one to break the said silence, "So did you really intend to teach me how to fly bro?"

I nodded as I fully intended to get Sen into the air and that would require me to teach him the way to do so. "Yeah I do, I just wanted to get that out of the way," I said.

So, over the next hour I taught Sen the basics of flying and he had a bit of difficulty grasping some of the concept. Then again, I'd trouble when I had learned how to fly and I'd self-taught myself how to fly during my time in Carona. That being said, it's understandable that Sen could have a hard time with me teaching him. First, humans were not originally meant to fly as humans don't naturally have wings. We had to come up with a way to fly with scientific intellect, hence how planes came to be.

But I digress in this, so back to the current matter at hand, teaching Sen enough of the basics of flying so that he could get into the air and stay there for the journey to Warfang. Things moved along better when Lara joined us, which was about midway through my attempts to show Sen the art of flying. She helped explain some of the parts I'd more trouble with teaching and there were things I understood but couldn't say in words. I have no idea how she can explain in ways I can't, for she says the same things as I did pretty much, yet Sen seemed to comprehend what Lara said more than what I did.

Overall, it took a little over an hour, close to two, to get Sen into the air and him staying up, be it shakily so. Nonetheless, the point of this was we had him flying and that's what counts in this, with Sen flying, we could keep going towards Warfang. And so, we continued our journey back towards Warfang though it was slower than before as Sen was flying at a lower speed than Lara and me. Still we finally got back to Warfang in the late afternoon, more like early evening, since it was still light even if the sun was starting to set.

Lara and I landed in the lower tier square softly, and when we did, I turned around so that I could observe Sen come in. As I saw him start his descent, I noted that the angle he chose to go down with was deeper that he should have gone with, a classic mistake in the landing process. I continued to watch Sen as he came into land, the two key parts of the mistake that Sen made was the steepness of descent angle. And then, he started pulling up far too late from his dive, both of those facts combined made up the scene. All I managed to hear from Sen was two word shouted before he crashed, "WIPEOUT DUDE!"

This resulted in him slamming into the ground and did a plowing face plant for a little more than ten feet. If one said what Sen did looked painful, I would reply that it didn't quite say it, and I would know what I'm talkig about as I've done a number of plowing face plants. It's probably worse than any 'sand facial' Sen had received but I couldn't say much in that. A sand facial is a particular kind of wipeout that happens when the surfer gets dragged along the bottom face first. The real difference in this, instead of sand in this instance, he was going against stone and not sand.

At the sound of Sen crashing, Lara looked over to where Sen had finished his face planting. She was worried about him, which was clear as she went over to him and was looking Sen over. Whereas I, unlike her, just went over to the place he had come to a stop after the crash landing he recently did and looked down at him. "Hey Sen, you doing okay after that bad landing?" I paused before continuing, "I can tell you how you did the landing wrong if you would like."

Sen shook his head and faced me. "Yeah bro, I'm good," he began, "ate it pretty good but I can just walk it off dude. So where did I geek out on the return bro?"

"Dove too deep and pulled up too late and that equals you crash and plowing face plant," I stated.

"Okay, I got it bro, won't wipeout like that again," he replied.

He can say that, and I wouldn't doubt that he wouldn't crash land in the exact same way again. However, I feel that he will still crash in future, so I was about to reply to Sen, when I heard another voice, "Excuse me is he okay?"

I turned to see who had just spoken to see a dragoness I didn't know. She appeared to be a little older than myself by a year or a bit less. The dragoness herself had yellow scales that were almost a golden shade. Her underbelly and wing membranes were colored a royal purple, which was an interesting contrast to the almost gold scales. I noted that her horns are shaped like lightning bolts which was probably one of the more intricate horn shapes I have seen. Then there were small line spikes that ran down her back along her spine and ended at the tip of her tail just before where her tail blade would be. I glance inadvertently to her tail as I have developed the habit to get a look at a dragon's or dragoness's tail blade for future reference. You can never know when that kind of information can be needed! I was a little surprised and baffled to see she had no tail blade, but there were no signs that it had been ripped off like Tarra had on her tail. Yet it is entirely possible that dragons and dragonesses can be hatched without a tail blade, I suppose.

My gaze switched back to her face where I saw she had purple eyes that were a slightly darker shade than Spyro's eyes are. I was wondering who she was and what her story is though most of all, why she is asking if Sen was okay. "Uh yes he is miss," I replied leaving the end open for her to supply her name.

"Oh, my name is Voltlyn," she returned.

Voltlyn is it, that's a rather unusual and interesting name out of those I've heard thus far. I wonder who came up with that one, yet I don't know if I want to know the thought process behind her name. My guess is someone who is more likely intellectually inclined that came up with the name as the name sounds like one that a smarter dragon or dragoness would come up with. Not like that's any of my business or anything, "Well Miss Voltlyn, my friend that botched his landing will be fine," I assured.

-Tarra's pov-

I had been freting since Saber had gone off looking for Lara. I was worried for both of them as they were out and alone, that was dangerous during these times. My concerns grew when neither Saber or Lara came back when darkness fell. I had not slept much the whole night as I was plague by nightmares of what could be happening to the two of them. So when the morning came I was tired and in a gloomy mood as things had not changed. The day went by much the same, and I just walked around moping that Saber nor Lara had returned yet.

It was not until evening was coming on, that I caught a scent I knew instantly as it was Saber's own. That meant that he had returned to Warfang and I hoped that he had Lara with him. Having them both back safe would have my worry settled and it had been painful last night and today for me. So I followed my nose and Saber's scent so that I could find where he was and things could come to an end. I made my way down to the lower parts of Warfang and I was looking around for Saber.

I had missed him for the time that he had been gone, my heart had ached for Saber. With the things that Saber had done to comfort me, I had liked those actions and few if any really did that for me. He listened to what I said and he did not shy away from or ignores me like a number do. The warmth that came to my heart when I was around Saber especially was in contact with him was something I had never experienced before. I realize that I have come to like Saber more than just a friend much like Lara does.

I do not know how Lara and I will settle that we both like Saber and want to be his mate. I do not want our friendship to be broken with us fighting over Saber and who will be his mate. But I do not want to just give up on Saber being my mate as I have never met another like Saber. I have been thinking on this yet I have not figured out a way to bring it up with Lara. My hope was that if Lara and I could talk about what we felt towards Saber that maybe we could come to an understanding and not become enemies.

So, I was relieved and happy when I saw not only Saber but also Lara a short distance from him. There was another dragon with them that I had never seen before who had red-orange colored scales. He had neutral brown color with his underbelly and wing membranes. His horns came out on either side of his head. Where this dragon had come from I could not say, but he seemed to have come back with Saber and Lara.

Honestly, the moment I saw Saber, I could not ignore the urge to get to him and embrace him as he was back and safe. As I approached Saber getting through the crowd I did call his name, "Saber!"

I could tell that Saber had heard me as he began looking around after I called out to him. However, he did not see me apparently as he just kept glancing around as I was working my way closer to him. Lara had also heard me as she was doing the same as Saber was with me closing the distance. When I got close enough I leaped at Saber shrieking his name in joy before wrapping his legs around him as I made contact. I ended knocking over Saber but hugging him felt so right to me that I believed he would forgive me. A few moments passed with me continuing to embrace Saber befor he spoke, "Hey Tarra, you mind getting off and letting me get up please."

I realized how awkward this probably is for Saber with me hugging him like this, so I released him and got off, "Sorry," I mumbled.

I faced Saber again and he waved a paw in dismissal, "It is okay," he said calmly.

Things felt like they were falling into proper place again with Saber and Lara back safe around Warfang. Not only had Lara's disappearance really worried me, the mood she had been in before she left scared me. She is my friend, my first real friend I had and so my best friend, I wanted her to be happy with her life. Lara had always been there for me when I needed her and so I wanted to be there for her through difficult time as she had been for me.

So, I was glad that Saber had managed to find Lara as he said he would to me before he set out. I know I should not doubt him when he had said that as he had found Lara before when others including myself could not. Saber was just so dependable I was finding and that was one of the many good qualities he has. Sure, he has his faults and problems as we all do, but he keeps going inspite of those. Maybe that is one of the things that attracts me so, he never gives up even when things are hard. I often wish that I could keep going as Saber makes it look so easy, but I do not think it is.

"Well you finally made it back at least," commented the voice of Spyro.

Lara, Saber and I glanced in the direction from which the voice came and saw all Spyro and Saber's other friends approaching the square. I agreed with Spyro on Lara and Saber coming back safely with all the rumors of Apes being busy. Dragons had been assaulted if they traveled alone in the recent weeks and the evidence pointed towards the apes being the ones responsible. And then Saber and Lara stick out among the dragon race along with Saber having been around the apes by what he said himself. The two of them could be targets of the apes and get hurt on their own which worried me.

"Ah excellent, wonderful and good tidings that you have gotten back from your search, though it would have been better if you had come to the guardians," said a different voice.

I turned my head to see who had spoken and found it had been one of the dragon guardians. It was the yellow dragon who I believe was the guardian of electricity that I think his name is Volteer. From what I have seen, the dragon liked to talk more than most do, but he speaks on things I do not understand most of the time. He was not like Arkanis as he can talk on a subject and make it simple to comprehend and does not use big and odd words. However, as he was one of the elemental guardians, those of us there listened to what he was saying.

"After all, with the realm as it is these days, it is very dangerous to travel alone," Volteer said and then gave a few sentences that made no sense to me. "What if the apes had found and captured you both, that would be a dredful turn of evens were they to come to pass." The yellow dragon again said a few sentences that did not relate to what he said that I could tell before he seemed to return to the subject he was on before. "And where I know at your age, the world appears so open and filled with possibilities…"

How long was Volteer going to talk like this? I am so lost on what he is talking about as I could not keep up when he would say things that did not make sense to me. When Saber said things or words that I did not know, he would normally explain what they meant. Volteer was not doing that at all and that was making it hard to figure out the subject that was being talking about. My head tilted on its own with the confusion that I was feeling and it was growing as Volteer kept going. Yet, after a bit another spoke over Volteer, "Your rambling again dad, and likely confusing some of them."

I looked at the dragoness that had interrupted Volteer who I had not really looked at much before this point. She looked to be a year or two older than any in our group from her height and length. The dragoness herself had yellow scales that were almost a golden shade while her underbelly and wing membranes were colored a royal purple. Her horns were shaped like the pictures of lightning bolts I have seen in books before now. Then there were small line spikes that ran down her back along her spine and ended at the tip of her tail just before where her tail blade was. However, I did not see any tail blade and no sign in it having been taken out, so she likely had not been born with one. It was a rare thing as I understood, but not unheard of by what some adults have told me.

By what she said, guardian Volteer is her father, which there was some similarity between the two. Then Saber opened his maw, "Um, forgive me if this seems rude or being none of my business, but did you just say dad when you were addressing Volteer as in that he is your father by birth," Saber hesitated, shook his head and then kept going, "or hatching in as is the case with dragons?"

Voltlyn stared at Saber and nodded slowly but did not say anything in answer to Sabers unexpected question. I did not understand his surprise that a guardian would have a dragonet, they are dragons and dragonesses like the rest of us are. But then, he did not seem to get along with the elemental guardians for some reason which I did not know. There was an awkward silence after Saber's question before he spoke again, "I am sorry for a question like that. It is just hard to see you and Volteer being related, at least I have a hard time seeing it."

The dragoness Voltlyn nodded again, "Yes, I get that quite a bit actually. I got a keen mind from dad, but thankfully not his need to talk, at least that is how I see it."

With the matter apparently settled, I leaned against Saber to show how happy I was that he had come back. He did not push me away and the warmth I felt with him was wonderful and unlike anything I have felt before. Although I did note that Saber was kind of stiff for whatever reason, my guess is from the journey back. "Well at least Saber and Lara are back and safe," Cynder said and I was in full agreement.

Without much thought I rubbed my head against Saber's jaw, liking the smooth feel his scales had. Being in contact with Saber produced a tingling warmth that spread all around my body and I enjoyed the feeling. And I wondered, if this was what came with being another's mate, then being Saber's mate was definitely something I wanted. I cannot recall a time I was happier than I am right now leaning against Saber. I understood why Lara could be desperate to be around and with Saber if this was the feeling that came with it.

However, I was brought out of my happy thoughts when I heard a growl. I glanced around and to my surprise, I found that the growl was coming from Lara herself. In fact, I blinked several times thinking I was just imagining things since Lara did not growl at me often if at all. She had only done so a few times and it was when I had not seen danger ahead of me and she was protecting me. But Saber would not hurt me, I know that for a fact, so there was no danger that I could figure, so a baffled expression formed on my face.

"Yes thank you Cynder," Saber said, "Indeed Lara and I are back safe and sound. But you see there is something I need to tell you all." I was only half listening to what Saber was saying as I was staring at Lara trying to figure out why she was growling. "Um Tarra," Saber uttered, "could you give me a little space please."

No matter what I could come up with, nothing could explain why Lara was growling, even less with it directed at me. And she started when I had been around Saber I think, and she had not stopped since then. Yet that did not make sense at all, Saber would not hurt me nor was there danger around him. So, I do not understand why lara is doing what she is and I could see no reason for her to growl at me. And when Lara finally spoke it did not help my be less confused, "Tarra get away from him now!"

Her tone of voice was even more confusing as it was stated as a demand, but that was unlike her. "What are you talking about Lara," I asked puzzled at what was happening.

"Um, Lara," Saber said, "this is really neither the time nor the place for you to do this. I got this under control, so let me handle this please. We can settle this without getting violent."

Violent? What is Saber even talking about? Besides, I have just as much right to be around Saber and pursue him as a mate as she does. She is not his mate yet so he is still free to chose any dragoness he wants including me. The thought of Lara laying claim to Saber already was irritating to me though I do not hate Lara at all. "What if I do not get away from him Lara," I challenged, "You do not own him."

I was not going to back down in this even if I am facing me best friend. Saber was the first dragon I have been around that I feel close to being at ease as most dragons make me really nervous. I want Lara to find happiness, but I also want to have my own happiness in my life too. "I told you to get away from my mate," growled Lara at me.

I blnked at what Lara had just stated, processing what it meant. As the implication of the statement sunk in, pain began filling me. If what Lara said is true, then she had already mated with Saber while they were away from Warfang. That would mean that Saber is taken and that I cannot be his mate. I swung my head to look at Saber hoping that he would do something that would say that Lara was mistaken in what she had said. He gave me a smile but did not do anything that denied what Lara stated. Saber did not lie often if at all, so since he was not denying what Lara was saying, it was true.

It hurt to comprehend that my best friend had gone and become the mate of the dragon I had been hoping to have. I did not hate Lara as she is my friend, but I felt hurt and somewhat betrayed by her right now. I had been trying to help her feel better about herself and what had happened with Saber. Yet she had gone and used that to take him for herself and that fact would not leave my mind. That got an angry feeling to come and quickly grow within me and I could not help but glare at Lara, "You," I snarled, "You Thieving Tramp!"

I lunged at Lara and dragged her down to the ground and began scratching anywhere my talons could get to. A moment later Lara fought back against me but I ignored the scratching being done to me. My anger was controlling me, the pain in my heart from realizing Saber would never be my mate was not going away. Lara was snarling me, "You quiet little sneak! You dare call me a thief when you were trying to take him for yourself," she growled.

I would not let her accuse me of trying to steal when she had gone and taken Saber for herself. "You are one to talk," I snapped, "You run off in order to lure him off and take him, you cunning purple backbiter!"

Lara and I fought each other with no one interrupting us as we clawed and swiped at one another. The injuries were mounting as we kept going at each other, yet Lara and I ignored the cuts and gashes that we were giving the other.

-Saber's pov-

Okay, if someone could tell me how coming back to Warfang turned into this chick fight, I would appreciated the explanation. Because I'm trying to wrap my head around how things degraded to this point. I thought I had the situation under control and that I could get things to go through with little incident. Yet apparently, my efforts went to hell in a handbasket quicker than I saw or realized. Now, I'm no stranger with a situation sprialing down to hell, but I can usually see signs of that coming on. However, in this, I saw little to nothing to predict this outcome, though I knew it could be a possibility.

With Lara and Tarra vying for my attention as they have, I suspected there could be a fight between the two at some point. The two wanted to be my mate and as far as I've seen, poligomy and harems aren't things around the Dragon Realm. So, it was eventually going to come down to me choosing one of them over the other. I hadn't been looking forward to when that decision would demand a choice from me. And in essence, Lara had helped that decision along while we had been away from Warfang.

[There are those that would be happy to be in the position you are in Saber. Having girls fight over you and whom you will end out with.]

Keep your ! #! $ mouth shut Narrator, you're not !# ^^ helping me!

[Your tab is up to $340 by the way.]

I really want to curse right now, but my tab is getting steep and I don't want it to climb all that much higher. Cursing fiddlesticks to you Narrator and being a tight wad! Anyway, not to say this chick fight isn't intriguing to watch and all, but then what chick fight doesn't have a kind of charm? The two dragonesses that are friends of mine kept going at each other as the rest around watched the spectical. However, I didn't want these two fighting each other as they are friends and this is going to hurt that relationship. Then should this keep developing or rather spiral down as it is, it could form into the same kind of fight Lara and I had yesterday. That should be avoided the best possible as the results with Lara and me shows.

Sen came up beside me and stared for a moment, then shook his head, "Dude bro, when did you like become such a magnet for the babes and wahines man?"

I knew that Sen wouldn't help me in the Dragon Realm for several reasons and here is one of those. His culture is difficult to comprehend for those who haven't seen it and none here have. That leads into his manner of speech which was a separate yet connected problem and even that doesn't quite say it. Let me put it to you listeners this way, the way I talk inference and sarcasm included is much easier to understand for the races of the realm. So if my language skills are seen as better than Sen's, those here will have an extrememly hard time with it. That in mind, I gave Sen a look to say that he wasn't helping the situation. "I have not the faintest idea when this started or why it plagues me as it does. The females just began flocking to me and it is not just dragonesses! It isn't like I asked for this as I would not do so as I dislike this attention it brings me," I snapped.

Sen looked at me like I was saying nonsense, "Bro, you're livin a dude's dream man! Drawing the wahines and bunnies like a shaka boss, it's awesome dude, totally sick man," he replied.

Instead of understanding my position, Sen is cheering me on, which doesn't help me in the slightest. I supposed I shouldn't be surprised that Sen sees this as a good thing, he sees my misfortunes as "neat stunts" after all. If I want to get this going in a better and different direction, then I would need to make that effort myself. "Saber, who is he," asked Seth.

I glanced over at Seth and was thankful for his question as it helped me clear my head and calm down. The cat fight was irking me as I'm one of the central causes of it and that doesn't sit well with me. "His name is Sen," I started but hesitated, "he is a friend of mine, I guess."

Sen mocked the action of being hurt at my statement, "Saber dude, how can you be so cold to me man? We have been friends for years bro and done lots of things together dude."

I twisted my head over to gaze at Sen for a moment with an expression that said "really" to him. Then my eyes flicked over to where the fight was still going on uninterrupted which wasn't what would be best. Then I refocued back on Sen, "Would you please shut your trap for the moment," I chided Sen. "As much as I enjoy watching a catfight, I would rather not let this one keep on going as it is!" Turning to the friends that I had hear, I made a plea for help, "Can I get some help to stop these two from injuring each other further and ending up in the healer wing?!"

It took some time and effort, but we managed to end the catfight by separating the two from each other. It had been Seth, Sen and myself pulling Lara away from Tarra while Spyro, Cynder, Cyra and Fredrick tugging Tarra from Lara. It wasn't separating them that was the hard part, it was keeping them apart as they still tried to fight each other. The situation wasn't helped when Volteer spoke up, "I must say that it has been quite some time since a fight between dragonesses has occurred and all over a dragon for a mate…"

As usual, Volteer's opinion isn't needed and doesn't help either and I would have said as much. After all, the Guardians should know by now that I will speak my mind regardless if it was seen as good manners. They tend to be the fondest of my views or opinions but I couldn't care less about what they think about me. However, I was beaten to the punch with Voltlyn rolling her eyes at Volteer, "Dad you are not helping, so would you give it a rest."

To my surprise, Volteer went quiet with Voltlyn's comment, which I won't complain about personally. His commentary was just adding fuel to the flames that we were trying to put out and you don't add fuel to a fire you're trying to extingish. I turned back to look at the two dragonesses and found that they were not hurt really badly, but it was by no means a clean result from their fight. Both had cuts and gashes sporatically over their bodies that would need time to heal. And all of this was over "Ownership" over me, it irks me and I don't like it at all, but this is out of my paws really.

After both dragonesses were taken to the healer wing, the rest of us managed to get our act together enough to go to the mess hall and ate dinner. Afterwards we separated when we got to the temple for the night. Sen went with my other friends and I asked them to watch out for him. I did give them a short explanation about how Sen was a human that was now dragon for unknown reasons.

After that I headed for my room as Lara and Tarra were told they would stay in the healer wing for the night. There had been something said about a lecture of some sort coming their way, but I hadn't been listening to much about that. I would fetch Lara tomorrow and hopefully have a chat with Tarra and explain things to her. I feel that if I can explain things that it would smooth things over for me and the two dragonesses. Don't quote me on that afterwards, but I want to try and see if things would be better between us.

So when the next day came, I visited the healer wing which is a place that I'mm the most fond of and with the time spent there should explain why. Granted, I had ended out there after going through a window and dropping a good distance, but that's besides the point. Anyway, Lara and Tarra were released and both looked rather down about things. Tarra slipped away before I could talk to her so I would have to find her later on and explain things. Lara on the other paw, wouldn't look me in the eyes, which wasn't helpful either.

Let me tell you, the whole day felt like a freak waste as neither dragoness talked to me or even seemed to look at me. And throughout the day, my frustration built up even as I kept it inside and didn't let it show. It was in the evening as I was heading towards my room I was racking my brain for an idea to get this to be solved. I had found out which room Tarra as staying in so I could talk to her tonight. And it was my hope that if I could properly explain the circumstances and the events that had happened with Lara and me, then I could clear up the misunderstandings with Tarra and we would be good again. I would also need to have a conversation with Lara about things and straighten out facts. That wouldn't be a fun talk but it was a necessary one in my view.

So when I got to my room, I found Lara lying on the bed still covered in the bandages that she got while in the healer wing. And I still never will understand why girls do what they do and this is an example of my point. Lara fought her best friend and got injured in the process all to "protect" me or her "ownership" of me. I would state for the record that I am owned by no one and don't need protection as I can take care of myself fully. My bad luck has made sure that I can look after myself and carry myself through all kinds of situations and there is no denying that. Yet here Lara is paying the consequences of her actions and there is no real reason that she should have done what she did at all. Does anyone else see something I don't and if so then they can explain it to me then.

Neither dragoness's actions make any sense to me, but then fighting over me isn't something I've dealt with. Now, fighting over who gets to fight me is a different matter, but that's not the point in this. Nonetheless, I suppose that I will talk to Lara first and then go and discuss things with Tarra and explain my situation. That in mind, I made my way to the bed where my mate was getting my thoughts into order. Make no mistake, I don't appreciate what the two did to each other since it now falls to me to fix things.

Yet I have a hard time getting mad with Lara for some reason or another which I can't fully explain. It could be something to do with my draconic instinct or its feelings developing for Lara, I don't really know. That's not to imply that I'm not feeling put out about the way Lara had acted as I'm irritated, disappointed and I was hurt to a degree. I'm hurt that Lara apparently doesn't either trust me enough to handle a situation or she thinks she can do it better than me. I mean, do I really come off as so untrustworthy that I can't properly speak for myself and lay things out correctly?

Lara's breathing was a little shallower than her normal breathing pattern I noticed as I got closer. Even with the current condition that Lara was in, I had to admit she looked rather cute still in a way. How I can find a dragoness to look cute and yes even somewhat attractive as well at a time like this is beyond me. My draconic instincts has done things to my brain I've found out and still discovering more stuff. But there were more important things to do and know need to be done and better to be done sooner rather than later.

I exhaled to get my mate's attention, "Lara, I will ask this even though I doubt I will understand your reasons. Why did you see the need to fight Tarra over me," I asked. "I assure you there was no need for that nor did it help anyone in the end. No matter the results, I will still be your mate, that will not change. I am not so unfaithful as to let a fight determine who I will spend my life with."

Lara appeared to think for a moment before she answered me, "I do not know," she finally said. "I just," she hesitated, "When I saw her with you I got jealous of her and I could not control myself."

I blinked and stared at Lara for a moment as her answer didn't make sense to me, but unfortunately, that's not exactly new with her. Yes, I figured that whatever her answer would be I wouldn't understand it but still. Once again, girls are strange creatures and are hard to understand. That's my story and explanation and I'm sticking to it and will refer to it thank you very much. "Okay, makes little sense to me, but I will accept your explanation as you gave it," I replied before sighing. "I comprehend that you see the need to guard what is 'yours', but I am fully capable of defending myself and I have no need to be protected from a friend. Tarra is my friend and will always be no matter what while you are my mate. Your position will not change Lara, so you do not need to defend that title or standing."

There was a moment of silence which got me to look at Lara again wondering what she was thinking and no saying anything to me. I found she was looking at me with tears coming from her eyes and a smile on her face. I couldn't come up with a reason as to why she was giving me that look, and so, I was baffled at the expression. "What," I asked.

"You called me your mate," Lara uttered.

Is that what she is overjoyed about? That's just the truth that I've had to accept as I know she won't let me forget it anytime in the near future. And truthfully, I could end out with much worse for a life companion. Actually, I should rephrase that, I've had worse companion, like my bad luck as a prime example. I swear, the things you learn from the most unexpected individuals and places. "Yeah, that is what you are for me," I stated. "You are my mate, what is so odd about me saying that?"

I didn't know what to expect in reply from Lara in this, "That is the first time you have said that to me outloud," she returned.

There are times that I'm just completely thrown off by how such small things can make Lara happy. I sighed and rolled my eyes though a small smile did find its way onto my face as I moved forward and kissed the crest of her head. Don't ask me why I did the action as I don't know, it just happened with my body moving on its own without my brain giving orders. Maybe this is my draconic instincts interfering with my intelligence again. My instincts never actually went away or disappeared into whatever part of my mind it came from. It has been affecting my brain ever since this morning really. I've been exerting a lot of effort to keep the miasma that my draconic instincts at bay and stop them from taking control like they had earlier. I have managed to keep a fragile balance between my human intelligence and my draconic instincts though it is more difficult to a degree around Lara. Nonetheless, I did have at least one other thing to do tonight before I'll let myself sleep and I want to sleep. "Listen I am going to go check on Tarra. You stay here and get some rest, understand," I posed.

Lara's response to my plan was to frown which I suspected, since she wouldn't agree with my idea of talking with Tarra without her there. However, that would defeat the purpose as they would be too focused on one another rather on what I was saying. "But," she started but I put a forepaw over her mouth.

I would have Lara hear me out in this even if I have to be somewhat forceful about it. What I have to say needs to be heard for things to move forward, "I will be fine Lara," I assured. "You do not need to have me in your sights all the time though I would not doubt you would disagree. I can take care of myself and have been doing so for many years now." I exhaled heavily, "I am worried about Tarra as she is still my friend and should be yours as well more than mine. Perhaps you were so focused on me to not notice that she is hurting from both the fight and what was said before it, more the latter than the former."

I paused for a moment to organize my thoughts so that I might deliver them in such a way that there wouldn't be a misunderstanding. "I was hoping to break the news of us becoming mates gently," I remarked, "Nonetheless, that certainly did not happen and we all know it. Instead, there is a mess to clean up and relationships to repair from how things when. And as such things seem to be becoming normal for me, I get to be the one that cleans up said mess. It is ironic since I am not good with relationships and am really new to them as they are here."

I stopped and looked Lara straight in the eyes before I continued, making sure I had her full and undivided attention. "Lara, how many times do you want me to say that we are mates before you believe me," I asked. "I can handle things that come up you know, I have been doing the idea for years and have gotten pretty darn good at it. And it may surprise you how much of the time my methods can work when you give them a chance." I sighed, "Do you seriously want your friendship with Tarra to end completely for good over something as small as a misunderstanding over me?"

Lara's expression changed to sorrow at my question but it also told me that she was thinking about what I was telling her. Apparently, the thought of losing Tarra's friendship was a painful idea for her and I didn't blame her. To lose a friend over something as foolish as acting like an idiot in the heat of the moment is something you will regret for the rest of your life if you don't make-up with your friend. There are just times you have to do things you don't want, but you just do them to keep friends, it is a lesson I've had to learn. She looked down at the bed, "Well, no I do not want Tarra to hate and avoid me," she admitted, "But we…"

[You have played a part in this as well Saber you know.]

Yeah, I know that Narrator, no need to remind me what I'm in the middle of thank you, so kindly shut up. At Lara trailing off, I sniffed audibly as we're all at fault for the current predictament as it was frustratingly. Yes, I was at fault just like they were since I had put off telling Lara and Tarra how I felt straight out. I had thought I could just send non-vocal hints that I wasn't interested in the type of relationship they were wanting, yet I was wrong and I admit it. That in mind, I sighed, "I am not blind you know Lara, I have been well aware for a while now that both of you wanted me as a mate. And," I hesitated, "I should have said something before, but I did not and that is my mistake."

Lara stared at me with surprise, "You knew," she questioned.

That reply makes me seriously wonder how naïve and blind male dragons can be and are in general about what dragonesses do around them. Spyro of course, takes the cake of naïveté and there is no contest in that so far. However, I would hope and don't think that all males are like that around dragonesses, yet I could be wrong, who knows? I sincerely hope that all dragons are not as blissfully ignorant as Spyro tends to be. That would have its own set of issues that I want nothing to do with and really should change.

I shook my head a bit, "Neither of you were very good at hiding your affection for me even if others might not notice. Tarra was a tad more subtle than you are Lara, still you both made it fairly obvious in my eyes. Perhaps male dragons can be and tend to be that dense and blind," I shrugged, "I do not know. Although if Spyro or Seth are anyone to judge by, then male dragons are and I am sorry they are as I would bet it is frustrating." I gazed into Lara's eyes, "However, I am not so dumb not to see the signs that say you both liked me more than friends do and wanted more. I may have acted like I did not see it, yet that is what is called 'fainting ignorance' to give a hint. It is a tact to say I see another's actions, but am saying I am not exactly interested at the current moment and doing so in a nice way. Nonetheless, things worked out a little differently for everyone than I think any of us originally envisioned."

Lara looked away from me at that, but I continued, "So, I will see you in a while as I go and talk with Tarra now." After saying that I exited the room leaving Lara to rest and I headed over to Tarra's room. I'm hoping that the talk with her would be a little easier, but I'm not going to hold my breath on that wish. I have the feeling that Tarra will be harder to calm down than Lara was having her accept the facts as they are now.

I knew that when the question of who would be my mate officially was answered that the other one between Lara and Tarra would take the decision pretty hard. Still, that doesn't make this any better for me to deal with as I have to pick up the mess. And I am not fond of damage control or cleaning messes that I didn't intentionally make. Yet, I seem to get to do that kind of thing a lot more lately since getting to the Dragon Realm.

Now, I can understand some of the reasons that Tarra might see me as her ideal mate as we have some things in common. We have a streak of misfortune that others don't and most wouldn't understand from what they see. Tarra has been through tragedy as have I so we can sympathize with each other to an extent. I won't deny that Tarra is a sweet dragoness when you get to know her. She is shy and has issue opening up to others and I can easily understand that difficulty, the story of my life after all. And I wish her the best at finding happiness for her life and will help her in what ways I can.

However, the final choice for whom my mate would be was mine in the end and I had made it. I can't undo or take back what has happened and I'm not the kind that shurks responsibility when it comes. Granted, I had been under the influence of alcohol, not that dragons would likely understand what such an inference even means, yet that wasn't the issue. That is no excuse for the actions I took and I won't use it as one, I would keep my integrity and live with my decision. I would explain that to Tarra and help her in what ways I could even if I don't know how that will be.

-Tarra's pov-

Why do the ancestors hate me so much that they would do this to me? For the first time that I can remember, I meet and befriend a dragon that is nice and can understand what my life is like. Just as I start to work up the courage to tell him how I feel, he is taken by another dragoness. Then that dragoness has to be my best friend as well, it hurts so much that I cannot describe it. This feels worse than when my mom passed away and that had been painful beyond belief.

So, why does my life have to be like this then? I felt the tears flow as I cried at how my life had changed from being happy to miserable in the space of a day. I could not stop the tears though I tried, but my heart was screaming in pain. It was then I heard a knock at my door and I wondered who would be here now? I told everyone to leave me alone since I did not want others to see me like this.

"Tarra, you in there," questioned the voice of Saber. What is he doing here?! Why would he not be with Lara since she is his mate now? "Can I come in and talk to you?"

Talk with me? What more is there to say? I do not think my heart can take anymore changes like had come already. Yet, my voice came out on its own, "C-come in."

I could barely choke the words out as I had managed to stop crying momentarily. The door opened and Saber entered my room as his pawsteps said. I was not able to look at him at the moment, yet I could hear him come closer. He came over and sat down next to me on my bed as his weight on the bed told me. I did not turn to face him since I could not do it without more pain in my heart. "Tarra, this is probably a very stupid question to ask, but I will anyway," Saber said, "Are you doing okay?"

Saber asks me if I am doing okay?! How can any expect me to be okay? I have lost my chance to have the one male I liked and to my best friend no less! Of course I am not okay, but what can I say in this? "I," I hesitated, "I-I do not k-know."

I was on the verge of tears again as I said this to Saber as my heart ached so much. Then I felt a paw followed by a wing go around me and I swung my head around to face for the first time since seeing Saber before the fight. He was smiling at me kindly, "Well, so that you know, I am here for you should you need someone to talk to or just someone to be next to you for company," he stated.

But… but that makes no sense, why would Saber do that for me?! I hurt his mate, he should want to stay away from me. "What about Lara," I mumbled trying to push Saber's hold off me.

I could not accept his kindness at this point, I do not know if I could keep refusing it if he keeps showing it to me. Even if Lara hates me now, I do not want to hurt her and her chance for happiness with how much she helped me. However, Saber kept his hold on me and did not let my refusal affect him, "What about her? She is resting currenly and will recover with time so there is little to worry about with her," he replied. "You on the other paw look like you could use some company of a friend, so here I am to provide that company."

He is not making any sense with his words! Why is he spending time with me the one who hurt his mate?! "But is she not your mate," I said bitterly, "why are you here with me, another dragoness?"

I wait for his answer even though it was most likely going to hurt to hear. Saber took a moment to think, "Well, I cannot really deny Lara is my mate as we," he hesitated, "did that activity." Saber admitting he mated with Lara hurt as I knew it would, and I expected him to finish up what he was saying and leave. "Yet, why that should be a reason for me to not be here for you when you clearly need company is confusing me," he said which got me to look at him. "What should it matter which one of you I am with? You and Lara are both important to me and that is what counts. You are not just another dragoness, you are far more than that to me Tarra."

What is he saying?! He chose her over me, so why is he doing this? "Because she is," I began but Saber put a paw over my maw.

My eyes flicked to gaze at his, "Yes, Lara is my mate and there is a story to how that happened. You Tarra are my friend," he stated firmly, "That will not change due to one event. I do not want our friendship to become strained because of something like this. That is why I did not really respond to either you are Lara as I did not want things to get awkward or worse. I value our relationship far too highly than that to let that occur. I will still be around when you need me, all that has changed is that there will be a very select few things that I will not be able to do for you. That is all this means, nothing more," he finished.

I felt the tears begin to flow as Saber said all of this as it sounded too good to be true. He brought me into a hug and when he had I could not keep the emotions back and I began to cry into his chest. All throughout this, Saber was comforting me like he had several times before now. Why is he so nice to me?! "Everything will work out Tarra, I promise," he assured. "I am sorry I will not be able to be the mate you deserve, but I do not doubt he is still out there waiting to be found by you. Nevertheless, do not forget that I will be here for you as your friend always, whenever you should need me."

I cried harder at hearing this without being able to stop myself any more. Saber is so kind and caring towards me and I have never had anyone other than my parents and Lara that does this for me. After I was able to calm down I had to ask the few questions I still had, "Saber you said there was a story to how you and Lara became mates, so how did it happen?"

Saber grimaced slightly at the question, which surprised me. What could have happened to make Saber make a face like that? He sighed, "Well, you see," he started, "when I went off to find Lara, I did find her just as night was falling. So we could not make it back to Warfang without there be a high risk of being attacked. That in mind, we found a place for the night and things," he hesitated, "went differently than I think either of us had expected."

Saber began to tell me about how he found Lara, but by the time he had found her it was getting dark. That of course meant that they would be unable to return that day to Warfang as he said. During that night Saber talked about how Lara had found some odd fruit that they later found out had something Saber detested but used a term that I did not know. "These fruits had what," I asked.

"A liquid that is called Alcohol, which is an extremely horrible idea and one that none should try. Due to the effects of Alcohol, our judgement was not only unsound but like it was not there at all." Saber paused for a moment, "We did things that were not exactly planned and that we would have unlikely done if not for our condition. Lara did not have any problems other than not being able to remember the experience. I on the other paw was not as happy at the activity though it was not because it was Lara or the activity itself, but the circumstances under with the idea happened." I nodded only partially understanding what Saber is saying. "But I am not one to make excuses for things I do even when the decision was one that I should have done differently."

He continued with the story with going on with how the morning was a miserable one due to the effects of this 'alcohol'. When he got to the part of meeting the red dragon he and Lara returned with, I was shocked that Saber told me that the dragon had been a human he knew. Yet that red dragon had been a human, which explained the unusual way he spoke. He was really hard to understand with words 'doed' and 'bro' all the time. Saber did not say words like that, so it was different. I am not saying that he is bad or anything, he is sort of cute in a way. When Saber finished his story, I kind of understood better what had happened with Lara and him. I did not like it, but I can see why Saber says that it is not Lara's or his fault that they ended out as mates. I am happy for Lara, yet at the same time I am sad that I did not end out in that position.

Saber apparently noticed my feelings of glum and sorrow since he hugged me a little tighter, which I would not complain about. I feel a bit guilty at him doing this for me when I think he should only be doing this kind of thing for Lara. So, I will just keep this little unexpected surprise to myself as I am happy that Saber says he still wants to be around me. I know I should not be scared that he would just leave me alone if he chose Lara instead of me, but I could not help it! "Tarra you need not worry," he said, "I will not just leave you by yourself as I am your friend and will be forever."

Somehow, Saber always seems to be able to know what to say to comfort me. It will be hard to find another like him as he is the first I have been around like that other than my mom and Lara. He is certainly the first male I have been around like this and he is so unique that there is unlikely another like him. Saber smiled at me and I feel like I will melt every time I see him smile, "Just have faith that things will get better Tarra. They will, it just can take a little while sometimes."

Then Saber did something I had only dreamed about, he kissed me lightly on my lips. I was stunned and shocked that he had done that and could only stare wide eyed at him. "I would recommend not saying anything about that to Lara," Saber muttered to me, "I think she would be rather ticked at me for doing such a thing with anyone else other than her. Yet, you needed a pick me up and that was the best I could think of."

Saber left my room after that and I just sat on the bed still in shock at what Saber had just done. After a minute, I touched my lips with a paw feeling where he had kissed me with my thoughts racing.

-Saber's pov-

Well, I hope that helped Tarra understand things as they stood as well as cheer her up. I know that if Lara ever found out that I kissed Tarra even lightly, she wouldn't be pleased with me at first. I doubt it would help me if I were to say that I kissed her to help comfort her… no, Lara wouldn't really care about my reasoning right now. I hope she will see why I did it eventually, and I would give her the time in the hopes that she would understand. I guess I should make my way back to my, I mean our room for the time being.

As I headed towards my room I happened to bump into Sen, "Dude bro, didn't expect to pass you this late, like what's the dealo man," he asked. Then he got a look of realization, "Oh wait, let me guess, the usual MO I take it then bro." Sen then gave a knowing smile, "If you were like planning to pull a prank bro, you should've totally told me dude. You know that I'm all for helping in that kind of thing bro since they're always epic and have a shaka vibe dude."

[Would you like to explain what Sen is talking about Saber?]

Not really Narrator, but intuition tells me that you were making a statement and not a suggestion. So, where do I start with this idea? The language, the subject or Sen being himself? For the record, I admit there was a time that I would go out at night to set up pranks to be sprung on others. However, I don't do that kind of thing so much any more, it escalated to a point that I had to pull back and curtail things. Don't ask for further detail, it isn't pretty and I'm fairly ashamed about what happened. And on those jaunts, I wasn't always alone, but had the assistance of others for the prank setup. Sen was one of those that did participate from time to time and he said that it was a fun activity. So when Sen says "usual MO" he is referring to the times we went out pranking others.

And I will neither confirm nor deny that I have thought about pranking a certain fly I know who annoys me often. Actually, I've done more than thought about it, but that's neither here nor there and I'll leave it at that. And if he thinks that he is safe from me, he don't know me very well for I know where he sleeps and that's enough to work with. However, I have been restraining that very powerful urge to do that to him showing my discipline I've learned. So, Spyro better be pleased with me for not making him an only child which I see that as doing him a favor. "Sen," I started, "I'm not out to pull a prank on anyone, tempting though it may be for at least a few here that I know. I am showing my wonderfully developed self-control that Master Kai has taught me over the years and he would be beaming with how I'm doing. And besides, I can do such at any time I choose and feel like it," I paused, "If you must know I was comforting a friend."

"That's cool bro, reallly mellow and sweet vibe dude, I wasn't trying to pry man. So, was this friend a wahine bro," he asked.

I flinched at what he asked as I don't like the implications that Sen was making! I mean, someone could take what Sen is saying as me basically cheating on Lara and I'm not and I will not do such a thing! My concern is here in the dragon realm, appearance is taken to be very literal more than intentions. "Oh, so it was a babe then, righteous bro," Sen remarked, "Saw you are smooth with the wahines before dude, but didn't know you had this much shaka with the babes, awesome man. You need to show me a sick trick or two of yours bro."

What can I say in my defense which Sen would actually take seriously? His view of the world is so different that what I say rarely goes over as intended. "I," I began but stopped, "that's not what," my voice came to a halt again, "you've got it all wrong Sen."

Sen just smirked in such a way that it should be illegal if you ask me, "If you say so bro. You doing epic things is never bad, like a sweet wave being surfed," he said before walking off down the hall.

I would be shocked if this ends here and that's what I don't like to be honest, but that is the result of Sen's unpredictability. Things could be worse, instead of him I could be dealing with another I know that is more difficult than Sen is. That doesn't make things as they stand better, but I don't think Sen would spread rumors, he isn't like that. It's a saving grace for me around here as I have enough going against me and making things harder already, don't need to add things.

I took a couple of deep calming breaths and pushed my frustration at Sen out of my mind for the time being. I continued walking towards the room Lara and I would be sharing tonight. I entered the room to see that Lara had fallen asleep while I was gone and I suppose I should follow suit in this. So with that decision made I went over to the bed and got in, thankful that the bed was big enough for the both of us. When I had slid in Lara shifted a little showing that she seemed to be able to sense my presence somehow. I say this due to the fact that seconds after I slipped into the bed she started snuggling herself up against me. Lara, perhaps by instinct wrapped he paws around me and pressed her underbelly against mine. She entwined her tail with my own and placed her head under my chin. After she had done all this she let out a contented sigh and kept sleeping on.

Honestly, what am I going to do with Lara at times like this? She can just be so outright cute without even knowing it and I can't deny it in my heart. Her looks and actions could be lethal if I'm not careful and defend myself against them. Heck, it may already be too late for me, I could already be falling for Lara even more than I have already. Well, I guess I could do worse things than that but I'll not ask or dare other forces to show me how. Yet, I get the feeling that this time is more a 'calm before the storm' and that storm I fear is the one I am preparing for and that's worries me.

 **A/n**

 **That's where I'll leave off for this chapter. Where to begin with this chapter, there's a number of things that I ended out changing? The additional points of view, of course, I'm keeping the Narrator (aka me) commenting when I feel like it. Tarra's view when Saber and Lara return was something I debated for a time, but I'm happy how it ended out as it I think gives a view into how she sees Saber and not wanting to hate Lara for her being Saber's mate. Yes, Lara and Tarra were both vying for Saber's attention, the vote originally was for my interest, but there was a "fight" going on in the background. The next subject Sen, I know he was a surfer before, but he's even more one than before. Some of you have said that you enjoy Sen's mannerisms and wave of talking so do hope you'll enjoy how he is now. As always, please some of you write a review and tell me what you think, see you next chapter.**

 **Boltirontic**

I'm glad you are liking the rewrite, and I intend to finish, just coming in spurts. And I will neither confirm or deny there may be more that comes after what I've written already, we'll see.

 **Jdm**

Thanks, I've learned stuff as I've written, so I want to make what I have done better. And the narrator is to bring humor into this, I assure you.

 **UltraNova1225**

Yep, hope you liked it so far.

 **ArcticDragon Rider**

Thanks for noticing the improvements, it takes work and time to make this story better than it was before aside from grammar.


End file.
